


Spectacular

by megamatt09



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harems, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 145
Words: 683,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that a simple Spider Bite can change a person’s outlook on life? Harry/Gwen/Multi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

* * *

Lily Evans-Potter sat in the midst of the sitting room at Godric's Hallow. After what she learned, she was in abject shock. The bombshell dropped down upon her head turned her entire world upside down. It seemed absurd on the surface but there was a lot about magic that there was.

There was a prophecy. Normally that wouldn't even faze her. This time the prophecy did. It dealt with the current Dark Lord that terrorized them for the past decade or more. Dumbledore told them that it had to deal with someone who would defeat him. Things had been narrowed down to two potential candidates.

That's what Dumbledore told her anyway.

' _If Dumbledore believes it and Voldemort believes it,'_ Lily thought to herself. Mentally she trailed off and that thought disappeared into the distant.

James returned from seeing Dumbledore off. He looked about as worn out as Lily did.

"So, this has been quite the night, hasn't it?" James asked. He hoped to break the tension. "So, what do you think?"

"I don't know," Lily said.

"It's either us or the Longbottoms," James told his wife. "Dumbledore thinks that it might be more likely to be us."

Lily arched her eyebrow. "Did he tell you why?"

Lily blew her red hair out from underneath her face. This could prove to be a bit of a nightmare.

"He figured that it was the case," James said. His wife's penetrating glare locked onto him caused James to slide back. "He didn't seem fit to give a reason. Dumbledore's been playing his cards closely. You know he feels that there's a spy in the Order."

Lily knew that theory and wondered if Dumbledore had any ideas. There were a lot of rumors about certain people thanks to their nature. Moody in particular was checking and double checking people whenever they walked into headquarters.

She would feel a lot better if the Order actually accomplished anything. Every day more of their members dropped like flies. A couple of Death Eaters got caught but they were among the lowest priority ones for him. No one he would lose sleep over was captured. They might as well be wearing red shirts as far as Lily was concerned.

"So, he's not going to tell us anything," Lily said, frowning.

She didn't like that. Dealing with Dumbledore outside of being that Headmaster that you saw at meal times was a far more taxing experience.

"My parents and grandparents knew Dumbledore for years, I think that we can trust him," James answered.

"I hope so," Lily commented in her most brisk tone. "So, he thought of the Fidelius Charm….."

"Yes, I think that it might work," James said. "And I'm sure that Sirius will be happy to be the Secret Keeper."

"I'm sure he will," Lily said. She had a question in her mind. "But, why couldn't one of us be a Secret Keeper?"

"Dumbledore thinks that if the scope is extended outside of the house, we will be able to be protected easily," James said to his wife. He lightly rested his hand on the side of her leg.

"Hmm," Lily said and that was all that she said. "I see."

The charm was relatively obscure and she only saw it a couple of times in passing. She wanted to research it before she entrusted her son's safety with it.

"So, Dumbledore is coming back tomorrow and if I can get in touch with Sirius…"

"We should flee the country while we have the chance," Lily said. She was so sudden and blunt that she caught James off guard.

James looked at his wife like she grew two heads. "I beg your pardon?"

"We should get out of the country while we have the chance," Lily repeated herself. She spoke in a clear voice. There could be absolutely no mistake.

James looked like he thought his wife was insane for even suggesting such a thing. "You do realize that the Ministry is passing that law where any magic user couldn't leave the country, don't you?"

"Yes, I realize that," Lily replied. "But the Wizengamot is not having a meeting until next week."

"Yes, I know," James said. As the Head of House Potter, he had a seat where he had to sit the meetings. It was normally fifteen of the most boring hours of his life and then they didn't get anything accomplished. It was always come back tomorrow. "I don't think that fleeing is going to solve anything."

"We can get out of here to the United States," Lily persisted and James looked at her. Lily wasn't done yet. "Voldemort wouldn't dare attack over there. He hasn't even expanded his scope much further into Europe. And with the Sorcerer Supreme over there…."

"You think that this Sorcerer Supreme is more powerful than Dumbledore is!" James snapped back.

Lily didn't even hesitate to respond. "Yes."

"I'm not leaving my home," James said to her firmly.

Lily couldn't even begin to process how someone could be this stubborn.

"Our son is in danger, you'd think…."

"It might not even be my son, it might be the Longbottoms," James said. He sounded flustered and almost hopeful that it was someone other than his heir.

"I thought you said that Dumbledore knew that it might be Harry for sure."

"It could be, but it couldn't be," James said, his face contorted and looked really strained at the moment. Snapping his hands back, he calmed his nerves.

He did not want to get into an argument with his wife because he wouldn't win.

"The Potters have been here since Camelot, it would be a break of tradition for us to leave now," James said. He sounded bold and pompous. The only thing left to do was to puff out his chest. "We fought countless dark lords and never once ran."

"And how many of you have died fighting said dark lords?" Lily asked.

James stammered and stared at that wife. "That's…I need to go out and talk to Sirius about this entire Fidelius Charm thingy…just…..I'll talk to you later."

James did what he always did when he knew when he was about to lose an argument. He fled the room, potentially to the nearest pub.

Lily sighed, she already knew that the law prohibited Muggleborns from leaving the country, without a pureblood chaperone. It was one of the more blatant cases of Ministry corruption imaginable. A law she considered breaking.

Her son's safety was most important thing to her and she was sure James would agree if he ever removed his head from up Albus Dumbledore's arse.

Walking over to the book shelf, Lily reached onto it and grabbed a book charmed to be disguised as a cookbook.

There should be something in here that would help her.

* * *

Much later that night, Lily pretty much had everything that she needed in her hands. The daring next step was to actually enact the ritual. The tome she stashed in disguise as a harmless looking cookbook recommended that this should not be done. It was only included for educational purposes.

Lily snorted, that was a good way to cover their collective rears from liability.

That being said, Lily was on the telephone and waiting for someone to answer. Despite the fact that it was not a reasonable time over here, it should be a reasonable time over there. This was in case she buggered her math something fierce when calculating the time zones.

The sleepy voice responded to Lily. "Hello?"

"May, it's been a long time," Lily said. She was really glad to hear her older cousin's voice.

May Parker and Lily Potter were cousins, and May was older than her by a slight bit. Their mother's were twin sisters. The woman's mother moved to the States after World War II to marry her husband, a GI, and then they had May.

"We have a situation," Lily said.

The phone was the only sacred method of communication here. It was pretty secure, and she could relay information to people without the use of owls, Floo, or any other methods that can be used for discussion. Lily thanked her stars for most wizards being tech illiterate and thus unable to trace the information.

"No one's hurt are they?" May asked in concern.

"No, but they could be soon," Lily said and she sighed. "Things are getting extremely dangerous over there. I mentioned about the terrorist that is causing problems. He's gained a fair bit of follows who are disillusioned by the government and certain types of people."

"I know," May said.

"Sorry if I sound so cryptic, but you can never be too careful," Lily said. "I'm not taking any chances."

"What's the problem?" May asked, getting down to the point. She never heard her cousin sound so alarmed and that was alarming to her.

Lily sighed. "The problem is that Albus Dumbledore came to our house and told us that Voldemort found out about a prophecy. He didn't really give us the details about it beyond that, you know for security reasons."

May frowned over the phone. "What did he tell you?"

"That one of two boys fit the qualifications to the prophecy," Lily said.

"You don't seem like the type to believe something like that," May said. She always saw Lily to be practical and someone to call BS when she heard it.

Lily waved off that question and sighed. "The problem is I don't, but these things have an uncanny knack of becoming real because other people believe them. That's the true magic of magic. The thing is that Harry is one of the two boys and Dumbledore seems to think that he's the most likely one to go after."

An owl came back at this moment and Lily took it.

"James and Sirius are going on a mission and won't be back until next Saturday," Lily read to herself and she perked up. "That's actually perfect."

Finally something worked out to her favor. The note didn't contain that much more information other than that. James mentioned that they would perform it after they got back.

"That does seem odd that's happening after everything that's gone down," May interjected over the phone and Lily nodded.

"Very odd, given that I could easily take Harry and run," Lily said.

"Will you?"

"I should," Lily admitted. She really struggled to figure out why she shouldn't. "But, I can't at the same time. I've got an idea that could work. I might not survive this war though, so I need you to take custody of Harry in the event that something happens to me."

Lily knew that Sirius was his godfather and she was sure that Sirius would take care of him. The problem was that Lily almost didn't see Sirius surviving the war. He took the fight to Death Eaters which was good. He took in more damage than they did which wasn't really so good.

"We'll meet in the Heathrow Airport in a week's time," Lily said. "If that's fine with you."

"Its fine," May agreed. She had another concern though "Are you sure that people won't find out that you're there and won't try and stop you?"

"I'll manage, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Lily said swiftly. "I'll tell you more then. I've got to go."

"Good bye Lily," May said with regret. She realized that the next time she saw her cousin it might be the last.

Lily Evans-Potter put down the phone and cleared her thoughts. She could do this ritual and it would be dangerous.

Could it end the war though? Could it put down Voldemort for good? Could it fulfill the prophecy?

So many questions and so little time, and Lily took the book up to her face. It was at the point of no return.

She eased into her work room which Harry sat in the midst of a runic circle. Reaching over, Lily grabbed a knife from the table. Her hands shook but she steadied them.

All of these complex rituals needed blood and Lily needed to be strong for what she did. She leaned down and kissed her son on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I love you."

Lily opened a small cut on Harry's hand with the magically enhanced knife. The blood dripped into the circle and glowed eerily. Harry's hand healed over seconds later.

She hated what she had to do. The deed was done and now she needed to make further arrangements.

Lily walked over and picked up a two way mirror. James and Sirius once used something like this to communication when in separate detentions. She made more for purposes of communicating with people that she didn't want Dumbledore, her husband, or the Order to know that she communicated with.

"It's me."

* * *

Lily arrived at Heathrow Airport. She was pretty sure that someone tailed her, but she gave them the slip. Whether or not it was Death Eaters or Order, or just a coincidence, she didn't know. All that she knew was that someone tried to stop her from getting here.

She made it though, with Harry in tow. James would return tomorrow, at least he was scheduled to return tomorrow. Then they would perform the Fidelius Charm. Dumbledore sent her an owl reminding her of that point. He also informed her that it would be unwise to leave this hose in these times.

Lily snorted at the thought of that. Dumbledore thought that he had authority regarding her movements like she was back at Hogwarts.

She waited for the plane to touch down and for May to arrive. She clutched baby Harry against her, he slept through that entire adventure.

' _He gets it from me, I swear,'_ Lily thought. She clutched the papers in her hand and allowed them to dangle from her hand.

The plane touched down and Lily waited.

Seconds later, Lily spotted May. Her red hair was tied back in a clip, and she dressed in a long coat, and heavy pants for the cooler weather that Great Britain had. Lily smiled and waved the woman over.

May rushed over to Lily and swept her into a hug.

"It's been too long," May whispered to her and she smiled. Harry was asleep. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I told you that I didn't know if I'm going to live for much longer," Lily said. The strength this twenty one year old woman had was scary and pretty terrifying.

The fact she stared sudden death in the eye was nothing short of inspiring.

"I hope that you live for years longer," May said firmly.

Lily gave a grim smile. "No one ever looks to die; I think that it's an obvious possibility though after everything that has happened in this war and how the idiots who are in charge in the light intend to send us to an early grave."

Lily paused and noticed that May made the trip alone.

"Ben couldn't make it, could he?" Lily asked.

May shook her head. "He's been putting in a lot of hours at the factory, he couldn't get time off. His wage honestly doesn't fit his output and work sometimes. We manage."

"I'm sure that you do," Lily said. Ben Parker was someone who made a lot of sacrifices, perhaps way too many to be honest. "But, you know that if I have to send Harry to you, you never have to worry about anything again?"

"I figured that you would arrange something," May said.

"I have my own investments that are making enough money, I didn't want to be dependent on the Potter family gold," Lily informed May. "Or my inheritance that my parents gave me and Rose."

That was a hard Christmas, her parents died in a car accident. The official word of the police said that it was a car accident anyway. Lily suspected a more sinister hand was involved but she couldn't prove it.

"How is Rose?"

"She'll be taking her NEWTs this year," Lily informed May with a smile. "I'm hoping that we can hold out for another nine months until she's finished, and she'll be able to stand by and help out where she can. Especially when it comes to Harry's training when he comes of age."

It would be a cold day in hell before any child of hers ever stepped foot in Hogwarts. He could get his OWLs and NEWTs or the equivalent of them just as easy with magical tutors. She also wanted him to have an education that he could actually use in the real world. Lily worked herself to the bone during the summer time and took courses in business management and accounting, among other subjects. She racked up several doctorates.

"She's doing well in school, then?" May asked and Lily nodded in confirmation.

"Very well."

May decided to address the other Evans sister. "What about Petunia?"

"She's been disowned, and I haven't spoken to her in two years," Lily said evasively. "She married Dursley, against my parent's wishes."

"They approved your marriage to James?"

"Yes," Lily said. She didn't really know why her parents hated Dursley so much. There must have been some sort of drama that she wasn't privy to. She never asked. Lily knew better.

That didn't help the strain relationship she had with her sister to begin with. Petunia was a spiteful jealous witch, an irony given that her head would explode if she would be called that word.

"I just don't like to talk about it," Lily said, and she got out the papers. A hell of a storm was brewing. She held Harry stead against her, who slept through the thunder claps.

She cherished these moments because they could be among her last.

"Please sign this, this should make his adoption legal and iron clad," Lily said and May nodded.

If her plan worked, no one would even know Harry left England. Everyone was settled with the goblins. James signed over power of attorney to his vaults to Lily because he couldn't be bothered to deal with the goblins.

The goblins shut up if they shoved enough gold underneath their noses.

"It's done, thank you."

This might be the last time both of them got a chance to speak with each other. It would be time for them to make the most of it with each other.

"Dumbledore is going to be there tomorrow when Sirius and James come back, they're going to perform the Fidelius charm," Lily said.

May frowned in response at Lily. "You sound like you don't approve?"

"I trust Sirius," Lily answered and she shrugged. "But if he gets himself captured, the right kind of magic could rip the secret out of his mind."

Sirius planned on going into hiding soon enough. If that would stick and if he would stay out of trouble, Lily didn't even know. She'd like to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Lily didn't see any signs of anyone, so she must have ditched whoever was following her. If there was anyone who was following her in the first place, that was. Voldemort alternated between wanting to kill her and James and recruit them.

"I wonder what I got myself into sometimes when I agreed to go to Hogwarts and that world," Lily said with a smile. "I hope for the best for Harry."

May smiled at the adoring look that Lily gave her sleeping son. "Being your son, he's going to be nothing but."

Lily wanted to visit her parents one last time and their old home. She offered it to May to stay when she was in the country.

They could spend the next several hours catching up there and then it was off to see the wizard.

* * *

Halloween 1981 approached and Lily rushed her way up the stairs at the sound of the doors breaking open.

This was the night she waited for and the night that she feared. She wondered how James hoped to hold Voldemort off without his wand.

The thump of his body down on the ground indicated that James didn't fair too well. She quickened her footsteps, Harry cradled into her arms. The bedroom door swung open and Lily rushed in there about as fast as her legs could carry him.

She felt like she was on spheghetti legs when she tried to hold herself up to her feet.

Voldemort approached her like a villain out of a slasher film. She didn't see his face. It might have been almost worse if it did. The ground cracked underneath his feet when he approached her.

"Stand aside."

The sacrifice must be willing for it to work.

"No, not Harry, take me instead."

Voldemort's voice was cold and indifferent. "Stand aside you silly girl."

Lily glared at Voldemort with determination. If her mind hadn't been so busy processing everything, she may have figured out that there was a reason that Voldemort told her to stand aside.

"No, not Harry, take me!"

Voldemort didn't seem willing to ask her the third time. Lily stared him down with defiance, not even blinking. She felt the warming embrace of death approach her. The redhead saw the tip of green light appear on the wand.

The light shot out and nailed Lily in the chest and knocked her over.

She thumped down onto the ground, never know the warmth of life again.

Voldemort's gaze shifted towards the child. It cried for its mother.

"You will join her soon."

Voldemort lifted his hand in the air and the green light illuminated from the tip of his wand. The blast of the Killing Curse fired at Harry Potter.

The greatest sacrifice he needed to make his final Horcrux would happen tonight.

The spell absorbed into Harry, and his magic shot out like a spider web. Destructive and untamed magic fired out in every single direction.

Voldemort couldn't brace himself long enough. It was magic beyond everything that he ever saw in his life.

The backlash destroyed his body along with his soul. The entire cottage went up in flames and every single magical user in the path of the blast suddenly collapsed.

Anyone connected with Voldemort suffered symptoms of an extremely deadly magical flu. Some of them would recover, at the cost of the ability to perform magic without immense pain. Many of them didn't even have that luxury. They would be dead by the time a week passed.

Dead or a squib, most of those blood purists would pick dead given the choice.

Harry Potter disappeared from Great Britain. As far as they knew, he died on that night. Something happened to cause Voldemort and his supporters to fall.

Only the goblins were the wiser and they sure as hell weren't saying anything.

* * *

Eight years passed since Halloween night. It seemed as if Harry Potter was regulated to a footnote in history. The tragedy allowing the death of the Dark Lord, the one that they refused to even name.

If one actually looked, they would realize that Harry Potter was alive and well. Only the name was a bit differently. Harry Evans-Parker or Harry Parker for the sake of simplicity was alive and well. The nine year old child walked home from school besides his mother, May, and a nice crisp wind picked up.

It was almost eight years to the day that Harry arrived on Halloween night. The world turned around on that day. Harry was raised by Ben and May Parker, with his aunt Rose from England popping in for generous visits every few weeks although there were times where she was tied up on business.

Harry understood that better than anyone else. The young man's green eyes shined bright, he wore a nice shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was unruly, sticking up. His forehead was without a blemish on it.

"We should get home, Harry," May said. She didn't have to worry about Harry getting his homework done before dinner. He had it done a lot of times before he even got home from school because he was that resourceful at using every moment of time.

He worked efficiently which was something that many children his age struggled with a tiny bit. That caused May to smile wide and wide pride.

May saw a familiar car in the middle of the driveway and she wondered what her husband's brother could be doing here. She knew that they left due to their work on trips every now and again.

She helped herself inside and Harry followed her inside.

"Hello Aunt May," a young six year old boy said with a shy little smile.

"Peter, it's good to see you, you've grown since the last time I've see you," May said and she pulled her nephew into a sweeping hug.

Ben Parker stuck his head outside of the kitchen and looked fairly amused. The man cleared his throat and May turned towards him.

"Right, I'll leave you two boys to catch up," May said and she swept into the kitchen. She dropped her handbag down onto the chair.

Harry turned to Peter. "How's school?"

"I'm really glad that I started," Peter said with a smile on his face.

"Did you make any friends?" Harry asked his younger cousin.

"Well, a couple of them, I think," Peter said and he stared at the ground briefly. "I don't really know a lot of them, Mom and Dad just moved into town a few months ago. It took a while to get everything set up."

"It can be difficult to start over," Harry said. He was glad that he didn't really remember much of his old life. His birth mother was the most vivid of his memories. Everything else was a blank. "You'll find people that share what you like, I think."

Peter nodded; Harry always seemed so much older than he was, the couple of times that he met him. Then again, to some, Peter wondered if he seemed a bit older. Harry blew him away regardless.

"I don't know why Mom and Dad are talking to yours," Peter whispered.

"Could be about anything," Harry said. He didn't really mean to pry. Curiosity was not a sin, if it was, Harry would have already been punished because of his an extremely long time ago. "I'm sure that there's a good reason why they're here."

"I thank you for doing this, we don't want to uproot Peter yet again, especially after he's been settled down," Richard Parker said.

"And it's not a trip that we should take a six year old boy," Mary Parker said.

"Not a problem at all, we always have room for family here," Ben said, leaving no room for argument. "You shouldn't worry about that, Peter will be in good hands."

"So, did you get bumped up another grade again?" Peter asked Harry.

"The teachers seem to think that I'll be in high school before my tenth birthday and graduated from college by the time I'm a teenager," Harry said.

Some of the teachers tried their best to slow Harry down. He thought that it was because they made them look bad. A lot of the teachers weren't exactly that good. A lot of what Harry knew was mostly self-taught.

"Peter, I need to talk to you for a minute," his mother said.

Peter jumped to his feet. "Yes, Mom, what is it?"

"We have to go away for a long time," Mary said and Peter looked at her. He didn't speak to his mother just that. "It isn't long, we'll be back before you know it."

"Oh, that's good," Peter said. He was used to his parents having to go away. Some of the time he went with them. Most times he didn't go with them.

"Yes, we'll be back, trust us," Richard said with a warm smile and he patted Peter on the head. "You be good for your Aunt and Uncle."

Peter crossed his arms and he stared at them. He nodded in response. His parents hugged him and he enjoyed the moment because this was the last time that he would see them for an extremely long time.

"We'll get in touch as soon as we can," Mary said and she turned to May and Ben.

The four made their outside to the front porch to talk about something away from young and prying ears.

"So, I guess that I'm staying here for a while," Peter said to him.

Harry nodded and May leaned inside the door. "Harry, could you please show Peter where he's sleeping?"

"Right, Mom," Harry said and he picked up Peter's things like they were nothing.

"How did you do that?" Peter asked. He couldn't lift that bag on his own.

"I guess that I don't know my own strength," Harry answered.

Rose theorized that his powers allowed him certain durability that most people didn't have. He led Peter up the stairs and into his room.

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" Harry heard his mother say.

"No, we really should have been leaving ten minutes. You know how Osborn is."

No more was said as Peter's parents left without another word.

**To Be Continued on November 21** **st** **, 2014.**

* * *

**So we start this story. The one that I didn't really hype. Unless you saw the story schedule and wondered WTF is Spectacular. Well this answers that question.  
**

**Harry and the Wizarding World...they are never, ever, getting back together, like ever.  
**

**Not much to say in this chapter, because it was technically a prologue and spoke for itself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

New York bustled with activity in these early morning hours. It was a bright spring morning, getting close to the early part of the summer. The sun shined brightly and gave everyone that great feeling to be alive. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky. It was one of those days which was perfect, not too hot, not too cold, it was just the proper medium.

A young man stood in the parking lot outside of a small and spacious looking café, just off of Empire State University. His long black hair was slightly unruly but it was mostly tamed. His green eyes were mostly hidden by a pair of stylish looking sunglasses. He wore a nice black shirt and a pair of matching black dress pants. Despite the fact that the clothes were slightly a bit loose for comfort reasons, one didn't have to look too hard to find out that he had a good mark.

The young man wiped a hand off of his unblemished forehead. He was close to nineteen years old. Like many young people around his age, he had a cell phone permanently grafted to his ear.

His name was Harry Evans-Parker, born Harry Potter, and he was currently on the phone with someone.

"So, how long do you think that you're going to be in Europe, Felicia?" Harry asked.

Felicia Hardy didn't mince any words in answering him. "It may be close to six months. It may be slightly longer. It depends on how my business goes."

"So, I guess the status of our relationship is going to be on hold then," Harry replied to her.

Felicia sounded solemn and Harry could almost see her in his mind's eye nodding on the other end of the phone. "Yes, but I'm not interesting in pursuing anyone else while I'm here. I don't want you to feel as if you're trapped or obligated to run anyone else by me."

Harry smiled and added. "So, we'll revisit this conversation when you get back?"

"Yes, when we get back, and when we figure out what to we want to do with us," Felicia agreed. "You're still the only man that I've ever loved who hasn't been related by blood. And obviously that's a different kind of love."

"I know that," Harry said.

The sound of Felicia clearing her head could be heard. "But…..we've never been shy about allowing other females into our bed. And given your nature, it's a matter of necessity. Not that I wouldn't mind if it wasn't. Most men don't even know what to do with one woman."

"That's true," Harry said, amusement barely breaking over his face.

"I've got to go, I'll be in touch soon as I can," Felicia said.

"Okay, bye, Felicia, I love you," Harry answered.

Felicia paused for a second. "I love you too."

Harry figured there was more to this little business trip than met the eye. Not that he was going to pry. He made a vow never to step one foot into Europe. Rose kept him apprised of the situation over there and what Harry found out was not encouraging. That world long since moved on from him, he was just assumed another tragic statistic among the many that were killed by Riddle.

Despite that fact, he didn't want to poke the sleeping dragon in the eye.

Harry entered the café with a smile on his face. The café was decked out in spring colors and was rather cozy looking. He spotted the people that he was going to meet for lunch and turned and faced them.

They were three girls, all of them were older than Harry, and went to ESU with him. Harry had graduated from high school at a young age and got into the college on a full scholarship due to his grades.

The first girl was a blonde female who wore button up blue blouse and jean shorts. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had shimmering blue eyes.

"Harry, I thought for a moment that you couldn't make it," the blonde said with a smile on her face and she budged over to make a seat for Harry before another blonde can do the same.

The second blonde dressed in a white blouse, a jacket, and tight white pants. She was well endowed with bright eyes shining. She wore a pair of nice dress shoes that she dangled from her.

"Yes, we're extremely subtle, Susan," the blonde commented in a regal accent.

"Emma's just as excited to see you as well," Susan Storm said. There was a wicked grin on her face as Harry next to her and across from Emma and a third girl.

The girl woman looked extremely amused to be honest. She had long short dark hair that reached her shoulders in a cut. Her brown eyes shined brightly with warmth. She was dressed a bit more casually than the other girl and also extremely stylish. She wore a nice designer jacket and a black top, with black pants and a pair of nice boots.

"They've been at this all morning," she whispered to him. The third girl ignored the stares that she got from the other two girls. She casually took her coffee. "There's some obvious unresolved sexual tension there."

"I beg your pardon!" Emma said in outrage. The girl just smiled in response.

Harry chuckled in amusement. It was always amusing when some of the women in his life really got going in a conversation. Things could get fairly catty.

"Jan, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm good, I've got to give my presentation next week, and I'll be able to complete the final stages of work for my Doctorate in Molecular Biology," Jan said. Her voice bubbled over when she talked about her accomplishments in pure excitement. "And the newest fashion line will be ready."

"You should model for them Emma, you would enjoy the attention," Sue commented as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"And you share a similar unrefined sense of humor with your brother," Emma responded in her most brisk tone. She turned her attention towards Harry, to ignore the daggers Sue glared at her. "Did you speak to Felicia?"

"She'll be over in Europe for about the next six months," Harry said to her.

"It isn't anything bad, is there?" Susan asked. "The two of you have been together forever and well…"

Susan flushed slightly, she didn't quite know where she was going with this one.

"So, you don't know any the other particulars?" Emma asked him.

Harry frowned. That may have sunk the theory that Emma knew some details about Felicia leaving that he had not been privy for. "No, I don't."

The group discussed a few light topics for a couple of moments and ate their lunch.

"Did you hear about Tony Stark?" Jan asked.

Harry didn't hear about it. "No, what happened?"

"Well, he's missing," Susan piped up for Jan, before Emma could interject with her own knowledge on the situation. "He went overseas and he hasn't been heard back from in a week."

"Considering it's Stark, it's very likely he washes up on a beach somewhere unkempt and drunk," Emma commented dryly.

Harry looked skeptical about this fact. Tony Stark wasn't the type to just lose all contact without the outside world. He didn't know what precisely was up here.

"He'll turn up eventually," Emma added in what passed as reassurance for her. She seemed more bored than anything.

"You're all heart, you know that," Susan muttered underneath her breath.

Emma Frost was not deterred. Rather she popped on in with something else that she heard that might be of Harry's interest. "I'm sure you might have heard right now about the monster that has been terrorizing the Midwest."

"What?" Harry asked, interested in what Emma had to say.

"Indeed, he's been on a rampage," Emma continued. "No one quite knows where he came from either. Just one day he started to go on a rampage."

"Maybe he wants to be left alone," Jan said and she got her share of cross looks at the table. "Oh come on, large hulking monsters need their me time too."

"Of course, if you say so, dear," Emma said silkily.

Harry thought that there were a few interesting things happening. And it was just the tip of the iceberg.

"My business contacts say that the military is after him," Emma stated. "I'm not sure if it is to use him as a weapon or to contain him. It could go either way."

Harry decided to chew on that for a second.

"So, how is your work with Reed Richards going?" Harry asked Susan.

"Great, in the sense that it's intriguing work, not so great as in Reed enters his own little world when confronted with science," Susan told him. "I swear, I'm more of a babysitter, than an assistant most of the time."

"Is the ship ready?" Harry asked.

Susan nodded swiftly. "Yes, it is, we should be able to launch in the New Year and explore what boldly has never been explored before. This could revolutionize space travel. If Reed doesn't complicate the process too much, that is."

There was some doubt etched in Susan's eyes about that. Harry smiled and he took note of the time.

"We should do this again sometime, but I've got to be going," Harry said.

Jan frowned at him. "What's the rush?"

"I promised a friend that I'd meet her in about twenty minutes," Harry informed her and Jan nodded in understanding.

Emma gave a wicked grin and she wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a long kiss on the lips, upstaging the other two.

"Do stay in touch," Emma said. Her grin was really wicked and triumphant.

Harry smiled and decided to say goodbye to the other two. Without any other word, he made his way in the direction of the subway station.

* * *

The nice spring day continued to be bright and there was no sense that those arrangements would change. It was the perfect day for anyone to be alive. You would have to be pretty down on the world.

Midtown High was in Harry's line of sight when he walked after the trip that he took from the Subway Station.

"So, you don't need anything, do you, Mom?" Harry asked her.

"I don't need anything right now," May Parker said in a warm voice.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, I may be running a little late," Harry said to her. "Just to make sure that you don't worry or anything."

May waved off his protests on the other end of the phone. "Oh, I don't worry. I know that you'll find your way home. Thank you for telling me though…someone's at the door, I'll talk to you later, goodbye, love you."

"Love you too, Mom," Harry said and he concluded the phone call, having slipped inside of Midtown High and already had a pass to enter the school freely.

Not that anyone was going to deny Harry Potter any kind of access from the building. It was better to follow protocol more than anything.

No sooner than he concluded the phone call, a ballistic missile shot out of the corner of his eyes.

"Harry!"

Harry smiled as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. When she was done crushing all of the air out of him with her running glomp from behind, a bright eyed girl detached herself from Harry. Many considered her the smartest girl of her age and Harry doubted that there was a person who had any sense who would disagree.

Her blonde hair hung loosely down her back and a pair of bright blue eyes looked at him. She wore a black shirt that hugged her teenage body and a pair of jeans to match. A black headband topped off her outfit.

Harry chuckled as he came face to face with Gwendolyn Marie Stacy.

Gwen looked at him, practically babbling. "Oh, you kept your promise, I knew that you would keep your promise! Even though you didn't need to keep your promise, I mean, I know you've been busy with classes at ESU."

Harry chuckled with a smile on his face. He waited for Gwen to calm down.

"Gwen, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Harry said. No sooner did he say this, he spied a redhead and another blonde standing in the distance, both of them looked extremely amused.

The redhead wore a purple tank top that showed off her fit body. She added a pair of jean shorts to her outfit. Her name was Mary Jane Watson, and she was the girl next door to Harry. Mostly because she literally was the girl next door.

The blonde wore a black tank top and jeans, with a smile on her face.

"Harry, this is Liz Allan, I don't know if the two of you have met….." Gwen commented.

"We might have run into each other, it's good to see you again Liz," Harry said and she smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Harry," Liz said. She took a moment to look him up and down.

"How are you doing Mary Jane?"

"You mean since the last time you saw me," Mary Jane commented with a smile when she leaned in to properly talk to Harry. "Pretty good actually."

"I didn't know that you were swinging by here."

Harry turned around and saw a young man with corn row hair cuts, dressed in a business suit. He reached forward, and gave him a cordial headshake with a smile on his face.

Harold Osborn was waiting for his brother at the top of the stairs and noticed Harry Evans-Parker talking to Liz, Gwen, and Mary Jane. He knew Harry personally and even if he didn't, he would have felt that he would have heard more than enough about him.

"So, how are you doing?" Harry asked with a smile and he gave the Osborn heir a firm handshake.

"Just waiting for Peter to get here," Harold answered.

"Actually, I saw him a moment ago, he had to go outside to meet some guy named…..Menken," Mary Jane responded, pausing to rack her brain to see if that was right. She didn't know Peter well but she did see him a time or too.

Harold sighed, there were sometimes where Peter didn't just wait around. His father remarried Peter's mother, so they were step brothers. Despite not being Norman's biological son, Harold grudgingly knew who Norman approved of more. He never was able to stand up to Norman Osborn's excessive high standards.

"Why don't we go outside?" Gwen suggested with a smile and she looked at Harry.

"I'm here to escort Gwen to OsCorp for the first day of her internship," Harry told him.

"Right, under Connors, right?" Harold asked. One might be able to detect a faint note of bitterness in his voice when he spoke. "My father is raving about you constantly, so beware, he might try and adopt you as his son if you're not careful."

"Kind of hard isn't it, given that I'm of age?" Harry asked.

Harold shrugged. "When my father has his eyes on something, he's going to do everything in his power to get it."

The group made their way outside. No sooner did they exit the building, they saw a large limo pulled up outside.

Peter Parker-Osborn started to talk to a sandy haired man, dressed in a three piece suit. It was Donald Menken. He resembled the one corporate toady that every single businessman in America had to have on his staff.

"Harry, I must have missed you when you got here!" Peter exclaimed. he moved over to greet his cousin. "So, how have you been doing?"

"Good, and I know that you've been busy," Harry said and Menken greeted Harry with the barest of acknowledgements. It was a brief acknowledgement but nothing more.

"Yes, busy," Peter said shaking his head. "And when Norman Osborn wants you to join him for a business conference in Germany, he's a very difficult man to say no too."

Menken leaned in and cleared his throat. That caused Peter and Harold to look at him.

"We need to get going now, and I'm sure that Miss Stacy and Mr. Evans-Potter do as well, "Menken said.

Peter sighed. It was obvious that Menken was sent here by their father to ensure that they made their way to the airport in time.

"When we get back, we should meet up, compare notes," Peter said and he clapped Harry on the shoulder.

The two Osborns entered the limo. They didn't want their father/step father to say anything about how they kept him waiting.

* * *

Gwen Stacy had only seen OsCorp from the outside and through the ground floor office that she had her interview for the Internship. The tower was vast. It might not be as excessive as Stark Tower was and there were a couple of other places that more excessive. Still, it was certainly something. She wished she had about eight million eyes to see everything.

Harry decided to take her on a tour for the building.

"The floor above us is sealed off for those who only have Level Nine access or above," Harry whispered to her.

"Do you have any idea what's going on up there?" Gwen asked.

Harry shook his head. "I have ideas, but OsCorp has a lot of outstanding military contracts that they have to fulfill. Not even for your known government agencies even or so the rumors go."

Gwen's eyes looked around and she gave a smile as she looked around. Harry wasn't kidding when he said that the place was big. It would not be that hard to get loss. She whistled and looked around, seeing the nice view from the entire city of New York. She saw a large Jumbo Tron attached to a building in the distance. The letters "DBC" could be spotted from her vantage point.

"And this is where I work," Harry said and he pulled Gwen out of her thoughts.

Gwen saw a double door leading a lab. She saw several chemicals in beakers. Her eyes traveled around the perimeter of the lab and saw a state of the art computer system. Several file cabinets lined up against the wall.

The blonde couldn't really pull her eyes off what she was seeing. Harry nudged her and brought her back out of her stupor.

"That's nice, very nice," Gwen said. She decided to say something that had been on her mind. "So what's the deal with you and Peter?"

"He's my cousin," Harry informed Gwen and she nodded in response. "He lived with us for a few months, when his parents went on a trip. Only it was more than a couple of months."

Harry pulled over a chair for Gwen to sit down and she did so.

"The Parkers were in a plane crash," Harry explained to her. "Richard Parker died instantly in the plane crash, and Mary Parker, she recovered eventually. While that happened, Peter stayed with us. Mary Parker….she ended up marrying Norman Osborn some time later."

Gwen could tell that might have been a point of contention for Ben Parker. Just a hunch that she had really.

"That lead to a falling out between her and my parents," Harry said. He would be lying if the big falling out happened with Ben Parker, who didn't approve of Norman Osborn. "Peter and I stayed in touch despite that, until he got sent off to boarding school with Harold. Peter did through it okay. Harold managed to get himself expelled from the boarding school. Actually about three of them, until Norman put him into a regular school when no boarding school would take him because of his attitude."

Gwen knew the younger Osborn and knew that he could come across as having a bit of a chip on his shoulder. She got along well with that. Given his father, she figured that he did have a lot to live up to.

"And Peter, he went off to Oxford, and he picked up a bit of a posh accent on the way."

Gwen laughed in response and grinned. "Yeah, I could about tell that when I met him."

"He's Norman's golden boy," Harry said and he sighed. "You know, I wasn't aware that Peter was back in the country until now, and then he was gone again."

"Yeah, he swung by to check in on his step brother," Gwen commented.

"Figured he might have gotten the heads up that I was coming by as well," Harry told her and Gwen shrugged.

"Don't know, he seems…..well he seems a bit…" Gwen said and she didn't really know how she would describe Peter Parker.

"He might seem a little standoffish if you don't know him well," Harry said and he leaned in towards her. "Most insufferable geniuses are."

Gwen smiled, she could relate and she was sure that Harry could to that point as well.

The door of the lab opened and a stout man with brown hair and glasses entered the lab. He wore a white lab coat, and a nice pair of shirts and dress slacks, stretched over his rotund form.

"Harry, I didn't expect you to come here this soon," the man said in a jovial voice.

"Hello, Otto, I didn't know that you were coming in this early."

"The meeting I was in concluded early, and I decided to stop by to see if there's anything that can be done."

The man walked further into the lab. The lab was shared between the two of them. Some of the time they had their own projects that they worked on and other times, they collaborated on projects. It really depended on the day.

"Otto, this is Gwen Stacy," Harry informed the man.

"Ah, yes, Doctor Connors informed me about you Miss Stacy," Otto said and he extended his hand for her to shake. "And Harry has told me nothing, but good things about you."

Gwen tried not to look too pleased with these words of endearment. Granted, she didn't try too hard.

"I trust you've heard of Doctor Otto Octavius," Harry said to Gwen.

"Yes, I've heard of him, who hasn't if they've kept up with the latest in the scientific world?" Gwen asked with a beaming voice.

"Both of us work for Mr. Osborn, although I am in charge of overseeing the operations when our boss decides to take a trip," Otto explained. "I just have a few things to check up on now before I leave for the night. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Stacy."

He wasn't complaining about an early night and the meeting that he was in wrapped up sooner than he expected.

"So, how far have you gotten on your Doctorate?" Gwen asked, she wanted to know this information.

Harry led her across the lab to show her something and the blonde wondered what he had in mind.

"As you know I'm going for a major in Advanced Biochemistry and a minor in Genetics," Harry said and Gwen nodded. She forgot about the exact particulars with all that had been on her mind. She was glad Harry reminded her of that. "And I'm really close to getting it."

Gwen looked excited for him and also excited for something else.

"So, what are you showing me?" Gwen asked.

"This," Harry said and there was a set of notes on a work area. "It's something that I've been working on for Osborn."

"What is it?" Gwen asked curiously. She couldn't really make heads or tails of the formula at first glance. She was sure that if she had some time to break it down, she would understand.

"This is a project that should revolutionize the world," Harry said and he smiled. Otto gathered up his things and bid them a silent goodnight. After he was gone, Harry turned back towards Gwen. "It's been something that I've been working at for a long time."

Harry smiled, the necessary work was more than sufficient to obtain his Doctorate.

"It's called Oz."

* * *

Harry finished up the grand tour some time later and lead Gwen down the hallway. They were going to meet with Doctor Curt Connors. Gwen had already met the man before.

"His lab is right across the hallway," Harry informed her. Gwen nodded graciously at him.

Doctor Connors waited for Harry and Gwen. He was a youthful looking man with sandy looking hair. He was of rather average built, the stereotypical science type person. The most glaring thing that one could see about him was that he missed his right arm, which he lost in an accident some years back.

"Miss Stacy, it's good to meet you again," Connors said. He reached forward to shake her hand with his lone arm.

Gwen took a look at the lab. She saw a large tank off to the side with several specimens of lizards crawling about on the inside. She smiled when she looked around.

"The pleasure is all mine, Doctor Connors," Gwen said and she stood next to Harry. She wasn't really short by any conventional means. It was obvious when she stood shoulder by shoulder to Harry, he towered over her. "Thanks for giving me the opportunity, I won't let you down, I really won't."

"Miss Stacy, I know you won't," Connors said. "I've discussed some things that we'll be working on during the interview. You were one of three candidates to apply for the position. After we narrowed it down, it was without undisputed proof that you're the best one for the internship."

Gwen tried not to let that go to her head and Harry's gaze looked at her. She looked modest, or at least as modest as she would right now.

"Harry gave you the tour around the area of the building so that part is done," Connors said and Gwen paused. "We're working on things at OsCorp that can change the world. I know that everyone says that, but here, we mean it. It may be a year down the line or ten before these projects bear fruit, but I hope to be a member of your staff for some time."

Gwen turned around and she shuddered when she saw something. It was an involuntary reaction based off of something that happened during her childhood that she really didn't want to think.

"I see that you've seen are genetically engineered spiders," Connors replied. "It's a relatively new process, where we've tested the prototype strain of certain strains. This is a fresh batch for the first prototype of the OZ serum that Harry reached to an ideal stage. We're going to see how the spiders evolved."

They could go either way right now. If the spiders achieved enhanced abilities that would mean that the formula was going the right way. Their bodies may terminate themselves after a certain amount of time due to their tiny spider bodies not being able to sustain the strain of the OZ serum.

Or they could die within the next few hours, which meant they were back to the drawing board in any rate.

The third and extremely least likely option was that the spiders would not have any kind of visible change.

"Tonight is all about going around the lab and getting comfortable, the real work begins tomorrow," Doctor Connors said. "I don't want you to feel stifled when you're here, so if you have any questions or ideas; feel free to relay them to me."

Gwen nodded, she soaked in all that she had to do. There was a lot that she could accomplish here at OsCorp if she was just given the opportunity. She supposed that the spiders could be an interesting project, providing they didn't get loose.

"What happens if the spiders get loose?" Gwen asked.

Harry understood Gwen's concern but he tried to relieve here fears.

"They're locked in tight, and for monitoring purposes only," Harry said and he turned towards Doctor Connors. "And the case is only open when all of the spiders are deceased, right?"

"Yes, that's correct," Connors said. There was also the spiders that were being studied that were far well aged but that was elsewhere in the facility and beyond the scope of Gwen's responsibilities. He continued to talk to Gwen about the projects that they were working on.

It was more to verify a few things that she already knew during the interview process. The real work would begin during the next day.

"You're going to mostly be my assistant, "Connors concluded. "But I'm more than confident that you're up for that job."

Gwen nodded, she was ready. You had to start somewhere if you wanted to move up in the world after all.

* * *

It was later that night after that meeting at OsCorp wrapped up. Harry and Gwen found themselves back on the train that was heading back home.

Gwen leaned up against him with a smile on her face. His arm wrapped tightly around her body where she sat. She was about five foot six inches tall and the fact was that she was one of the taller girls in her class. So it was more than impressive that Harry towered over her at a good six foot and four inches.

"So, how's Felicia doing?" Gwen asked. She was trying to be casual with this question. "I mean, I see the two of you normally together, but…I haven't seen her for a while."

Harry could hear the light rumbling of the train as they went home. He looked thoughtful and he made sure his grip was tight on Gwen. The sixteen year old girl shifted around his body. This was a pretty intimate position, come to think about it. It was just as well because of both of them tended to be really close.

"We broke up," Harry said and Gwen was surprised by that. "Well mostly because she's going to be in Europe for an extremely long time."

"Oh, well I guess you're just on a break until she gets together what she needs to get together," Gwen said and she thought of something else or rather someone else. "How about Jean?"

Harry smiled. "She's doing pretty fine last time I've checked. I haven't talked to her in a while, but she's been pretty busy lately. I've been planning on heading up to Westchester in a couple of weeks. If you want to, you can come with me."

Gwen thought about it, and seconds later, made a split decision.

She considered this for a long time, for a year in fact. She didn't really think that she had the nerve to pull the trigger.

Gwen blossomed over the past year. She had some growing pains for a while, but she really found her niche. Harry took her under his wing before he moved on for high school. He was only there when she was a Freshman but he mentored her. And he checked in on her regularly, to make sure she fulfilled her full potential.

' _Now or never,'_ she thought.

Gwen turned towards him and looked at Harry with her bright blue eyes. A smile crossed her face.

"So, that means that you're pretty much single, right now?" Gwen asked. She shifted closely to her. "Well technically speaking."

Harry's bright emerald eyes locked onto hers in response and he gave her a knowing smile.

That was all the confirmation that Gwen needed. She straddled his lap and leaned in towards him. Harry held the small of her back to steady her. Their lips met in a blistering kiss which caused both of them to become electrified with passion.

**To Be Continued on November 25** **th** **, 2014.**

* * *

**Lots of characters showing up in this chapter. Obviously some are more important than others. And future villains show up.  
**

**And Norman gets the son he always wanted in Peter. I would say that Harold "One Harry Limit" Osborn would not be having a good time but he was screwed the second he inherited that hair line from his old man.  
**

**Gwen showing up was only inevitable. Of course if you read the description, you should have already known that.  
**

**Lots of Easter eggs in this chapter for the attentive or knowledgeable reader.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

Gwen Stacy couldn't believe it. This was like a dream come true for her. To the point where she was almost sure that she was going to be jolted awake and she was going to be left wet and frustrated.

' _Please no, please no,'_ she thought. The young blonde eagerly squirmed when she felt Harry's arms tighten around her. His muscular body pressed against hers.

Gwen closed her eyes tightly and Harry lifted her a little bit off of the ground. That allowed her to obtain a more comfortable position where she was. Her soft moist lips found Harry's and the two of them entangled themselves in a extremely passionate kiss.

Harry smiled and he indulged himself in Gwen's soft silky lips. His hands roamed through her hair and he could feel her up against him. Her daring increased when she rubbed up against him. The sixteen year old female's hand snaked behind him for a second.

Her hand brushed against the back of his head and slowly started to trace circles around the back of his neck. Gwen opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance deep into her mouth. She stopped for a moment. Time felt like it froze completely still, until at least the moment where he kept kissing her again.

Gwen's eyes screwed tight when she felt his mouth chew on the side of hers. The blonde's hands busied themselves all over his back and he did likewise.

Harry shifted downwards, running his hands over her soft stocking clad legs. Gwen felt her body heat up.

More so when his legs roamed their way all the way up her legs and cupped her ass. The blonde's eyes screwed shut when she felt the pleasure that increased through her body. That was extremely amazing and she thought that she would die because his hands traveled all over her body.

This amazed Gwen to her fullest degree. His tongue continued to dance between her lips and she latched onto it, suckling it as hard as she could. The pleasure passed through her body when he continued to explore every single last inch of it.

Eventually Gwen lost some steam because something had to give. Harry gripped her tight ass into her hands. She squealed into his mouth in response.

Slowly, Gwen could feel Harry grin against her. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving her wanton and frustrated with her desire for him.

Harry's mouth attacked the side of her neck and kissed her fast and furiously down the side of her neck. The blonde's eyes closed tight when she felt that rush down her body. She shivered when he worked her over.

His lips touched her neck and reached her pulse point. He sucked on it.

Gwen thought that she was going to die. This was truer when his fingers brushed against her taunt stomach. He went down and he placed his thumb against her inner thigh. He was so closed to penetrating her, her panties were the only barrier and he retracted the thumb down her.

"Please Harry, take me," Gwen begged him, and she undid the buttons of his shirt. He allowed her to kiss him down the neck.

The blonde stroked down his chest, and felt his muscles underneath her hands. She experimented and she edged lower.

Much to her chagrin, Harry stopped her hands from traveling just a little bit further down. Gwen's eyes snapped around and her mouth hung open.

"Harry," Gwen murmured in a low tone.

"I really want to make love to you," Harry told her.

Gwen wondered what the delay was. If her hand's hadn't been trapped, she would have put them on her hips. "And why…..why…..why would you wait?"

Gwen seemed flustered, she was ready for him. Harry's gaze penetrated hers.

The blonde shivered when those green eyes met her blue eyes. It was enough to drive any girl absolutely nuts and she felt that she had been driven by the bend.

"I don't want your first time to be on a subway car."

Gwen's eyebrow's raised and she gave a frustrated whimper. She came to realization and an agreement. Her hormones got down to a manageable level.

Harry leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. That soothed her just a little bit.

"We're going to get to your stop really soon," Harry told her. Gwen's mood brightened a little bit.

"Great, I need to get off," Gwen commented to him. Harry raised his eyebrow towards her. She realized what she said and backtracked quickly. "At my stop, I need to go and get off at my stop."

Harry looked at her with a smile on his face, a knowing one at that. That caused Gwen to blush.

He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in. "Don't worry, honey, I know exactly what you meant."

Gwen couldn't help but smile at the term of endearment. It settled her ego rather nicely.

* * *

It was a beautiful New York evening, without a cloud in the sky or a hitch in the arrangements. It was the kind of night that people were safely outdoors without a care in the world.

Harry walked home with Gwen to make sure that she got home alright. The two of them walked with their arms intertwined. It was a short distance to Gwen's apartment from the stop at the subway station.

"It's a nice night," Gwen said. She closed her eyes, enjoying the atmosphere around her.

What almost happened was fresh on her mind. Gwen thought about inviting Harry inside to finish what they started on the train.

That was before she spotted a parental unit heading on home so that plan was kind of nipped in the bud.

Harry noticed Captain George Stacy making his way home off of his ship. The Captain of the NYPD, he obviously had a long day, judging by the looks of him. He stopped to acknowledge the man's presence.

"Good evening to you, Captain Stacy," Harry told him.

"Harry," George Stacy said. He looked rather calm when he looked at both of them. He would have been blind to see the fact that his daughter was cozy with this young man.

He figured that this was bound to happen sooner or later, with the time that they had spent together over the past couple of years. It was a wonder that it didn't happen sooner but he supposed that there were certain obstacles in mind. Not that he spent too much time thinking about the inner workings of his daughter's dating life.

It was a huge step for a father to admit that his daughter even had a dating life. The bigger step was to think about the inner workings.

"I'd like to invite you to dinner a week from now, if that's agreeable to you," George said.

"It's good," Harry said. He could see Gwen shift a bit nervously against him. He tightened his arm around her protectively and brought her in.

"So, how was your first day at OsCorp?" George asked her. He had mixed feelings about his daughter interning there, but it was an opportunity that she couldn't pass up.

Besides, Gwen was old enough to understand what she wanted, as much as he hated to admit that as a father.

"It was good, Dad," Gwen commented with a smile towards him. "Mostly just showing me around there today, the real work begins tomorrow with Doctor Connors."

Even George Stacy admitted that Curt Connors was a stand up type of guy and he had no problems with his daughter interning under him.

He barely stifled a yawn.

"What, is it past your bedtime already, Dad?" Gwen asked in a cheeky voice.

"It's been a long day, and I already had an early morning," George replied in response. "I'll see you both soon, I'm heading in for the night."

"Good night, Captain Stacy," Harry told him with a smile as the man walked in.

"Yeah, good night, Dad," Gwen added in an excited voice, and Harry placed his hands on either side of her. She relaxed up against him, allowing a long sigh to escape her lips.

The two were left to their own devices for a second.

Gwen looked at the time and she knew why her father was so tired. It was a bit late and he was gone long before she had breakfast.

"So," Gwen said, letting out that word in a long sigh. "I guess you need to get going."

"I better," Harry added and he leaned in towards her.

The two of them stole one kiss underneath the moonlight. Their tongues tangled together.

Gwen tried to get the better of Harry but his experience proved to be her undoing.

' _Cold shower before I go to bed I think,'_ Gwen thought. She detached herself from Harry, nibbling briefly on his lips when she pulled away from him.

"Good night, Gwen," Harry said.

Gwen stole one final kiss. She couldn't help herself. "Good night Harry."

She practically skipped on her way to the door, in amusement. Harry watched her leave in amusement.

Harry checked his watch at that point. His amusement faded for a second when he realized what the time was.

' _Well I'm late,'_ Harry thought and he ducked into an alleyway.

He faded into the darkness, disappearing without making a sound. If someone had been watching him, they would have seen that he was there one minute, and gone the next minute. It would have been very confusing if one didn't know what Harry was capable of.

* * *

Harry Evans-Parker arrived at his Mother and Uncle's house. Technically speaking Ben Parker was about as good of his father, but legally speaking May was the only one who could sign the adoption since Ben couldn't get time off of work. That was where it was legally speaking. Harry decided not to split any hairs with it.

He carried a large bag of groceries that he had to pick up earlier, nothing really extraordinary, just things that they were out of. Harry made his way towards the door, his arms overflowing with the groceries.

Before he could open up the front door, a redhead made her way out of the door really quickly. She was moving quickly without paying that much attention to where she was going. He had to dodge her presence.

Unfortunately, it was too little too late to dodge her presence. For one Mary Jane Watson nearly smacked head onto Harry. He managed to maneuver the groceries underneath one arm and he held her up underneath one arm.

He saved the perky redhead teen from falling on her ass, which would have left a mark.

"Hey, MJ, fancy meeting you here," Harry commented towards her.

Mary Jane was helped to her feet. "Well, this is a nice surprise, isn't it Harry?"

Once Mary Jane was firmly on the ground, Harry let her go. She'd be lying through her teeth if she wasn't disappointed by this arrangement of Harry letting go of her.

"So how did things go today with Gwen?" Mary Jane asked. She barely kept a knowing smile crossing her face.

"I wouldn't want to think that the two of you were scheming about something," Harry said. In response Mary Jane gave him a little pout. Harry smiled at her. "Well, she got settled in, and when took the subway and I walked her home the rest of the way. Everything is running smoothly at OsCorp."

"Oh, I'm glad it is," Mary Jane told him brightly. Her bright eyes stared him down. "It's just that Gwen was looking forward to that internship. It could be the big break she wants."

"And how about your big break?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, you mean the photography thing, well it's a work in progress," Mary Jane said to him. She flushed slightly but recovered quickly.

She really needed some kind of photo that would really blow someone's socks off. The problem was that she didn't have the proper opportunity. She waited anxiously for that moment.

"I'm sure that you'll be able to figure something out MJ, I have faith in you," Harry told her.

Mary Jane tried not to look too pleased with herself.

"Glad that one of us does," Mary Jane said and Harry's eyes stared at her. "Kidding, kidding, of course…..it's just been harder than I thought."

One couldn't be their very best if they couldn't rise up to the challenge.

"I'll get out of your way," Mary Jane said. She leaned closer towards Harry, as closely as she would dare anyway. "It was really nice talking to you again, you know."

Harry made sure she made it down the driveway okay, but the walk to her house was not that long being that she was the girl next door.

Mary Jane stopped and stared, turning to Harry with mischief dancing from her eyes. "Oh, and Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked her.

Her grin got even wider when she looked him over. "You've got lipstick on her lips."

Harry was well aware of that and Mary Jane gave him a knowing wink. When that was done and over with, she turned away and made her way home.

He wanted to get inside before these groceries spoiled.

Harry entered the house and he could see May and Ben Parker sitting around the table. They were both preparing to eat a late dinner because they got home from their late jobs. May was a Nurse and Ben worked as a Security Supervisor for a nearby Stark Industries facility.

"So, how was your day?" Ben asked, after the initial greeting.

Harry mentally debated about how much to tell them and he decided to give a general overview.

"I made sure that Gwen got to Oscorp okay and showed her around, after that I brought her home, and I went to pick up groceries," Harry said.

"I would have taken care of that tomorrow," Ben told him, but May gave him a look. He cleared his throat and amended his last statement. "Thank you, Harry, I appreciate it."

"It wasn't a problem at all," Harry told them and he walked over to put the groceries away. One firm gaze told his mother and uncle to stay put. "Oh, and…..I should let you know that I ran into Peter today when I went to pick up Gwen."

Ben Parker's face darkened for a moment and May gave him one of those looks, so he fell back into line.

"I don't understand what went wrong there," Ben grumbled to himself. "My brother, I don't think that he'd be happy to see what happened there."

"I'm sure that he'd want Mary to try and to live a happy life the best she could, and Peter as well," May said. There was a frown on her face, as if she was trying to convince herself of this as much as she was Ben.

She agreed with her husband about what happened. Norman's motivations about marrying Mary had both of them wondered about. Some of Richard Parker's research died with them, but May and Ben didn't even begin to understand what was being worked to.

"You do remind me of him somewhat," Ben told Harry and Harry looked towards him. "Richard, that is. I think the two of you would have got along great."

"I'm sure we would have," Harry agreed. He held his tongue back, wondering if he could say that he got along with Peter well enough.

"Well, we learned one thing a long time ago, both Richard and I, and I'm sure that he took this lesson to the grave with him," Ben said when he took a wistful trip down memory lane.

He cleared his throat and he could tell that he drifted off for a second.

"But there was one thing that both of us learned a long time ago, and that was with great power, there must also come great responsibility," Ben said and he stared at Harry. "But I guess in your case, it's more like great intelligence."

"The two of them are intertwined," Harry commented.

"Let's have dinner," May suggested, moving the conversation along to a different direction. She wanted to know what Harry's meeting with her nephew was like, but she knew that it was an extremely sore subject to Ben and she knew the reasons why it was.

* * *

Harry found himself hard at work at OsCorp in his lab. This was a state where he functioned his absolutely best, when there was pressure on him. The pressure caused him to increase his productivity. Harry wouldn't accept anything less than absolute productivity.

"Progress Log 01122," Harry said on a tape recorder. "Today was a fruitful day when I think that we might have been close to reaching a breakthrough that will complete the formula."

He put his hand down and looked at the calculations. There was a big gaping hole where he hit a snag.

"Sadly, we hit a snag," Harry continued his recording. "This one element could be something to stabilize the formula. Without it, it has consequences that are too dire for any human test. I cannot recommend any usage of this formula under this current state. I hope that with the current round of testing will shed more light on it."

Harry paused and added.

"As it stands right now, the formula will horrifically mutate anything that it touches," Harry said. He looked at some of the notes and they were horrifying. He remained calm and collected. "Simulations show a ghastly result. These horrific mutations make it unfit for consumption. A new round of experimentation and a modification to the formula should very well be the difference maker between our future success and certain failure. Only time will tell."

No sooner did Harry complete that sentence to chart his progress did Otto enter the room. He looked a bit out of it.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked him.

Otto shrugged him off. "It's nothing….but have you had any luck?"

"I'm closer than I was before today, but it's not a stable formula now," Harry said. He motioned to the progress, showing Otto it briefly. "Based on the simulations that I've run their enhancements can be measured within moments and not seconds as they were prior to today."

He gave Otto a base summary of his report. The scientist nodded, it seemed to be a recurring version of the same old problem.

"It was unstable when Richard Parker and Connors worked on it," Otto informed him.

"Oh, was it based off of the work that Erskine did during World War II to create Captain America?" Harry asked.

Otto shook his head in the negative.

"No," he informed Harry. "It's meant to cure people suffering from diseases like AIDS and cancer, in a way to restore them back to their full genetic potential."

Otto paused and recollected his thoughts.

"The idea, the theory, is to replace flawed genetic sequences with those that would promote healing," Otto said, and knowing smile flashed over his face. "And obviously, Connors has his own motivation. It could regrow his arm."

Harry figured that was a prime motivation for something like that.

"This is actually the third generational version of OZ serum that you're working on," Otto told him. "The first generational version works, in minor doses. The only thing that it works on is insects and archanids."

"I see," Harry said. "What about the second generational formula?"

Otto looked rather despondent and the reason why was coming up. "That formula went to the grave with Richard Parker. We don't know if he completed it or if it died with him. Regardless it's all gone."

Harry could tell that Otto was none too happy by the fact that formula got lost and he was pretty sure that Norman Osborn wouldn't be either.

"The only legacy that particular formula has is a bunch of genetically enhanced spiders with super strong webbing," Otto said.

"Oh you mean the one's that are kept in a lab next to Connor's?" Harry asked and Otto nodded in confirmation.

"The very same."

They were only kept as a monument and a way to see if any of the secrets that had died with Richard Parker could be unlocked with them. So far, that hit a complete and total dead end.

Otto shifted off to get some work done of his own and Harry work on his.

He was curious about how far Richard came with the second generational OZ formula. It would have held the key to stabilize his current problem.

Providing of course that the formula was completed, it was entirely possible that it never was before he was killed in the plane crash.

Harry couldn't be concerned with what was done in the past.

' _Okay, let's see if this will work,'_ Harry thought, a potential brain storm hitting him. He made a note.

This would be a slow and audacious process to get all of his ducks in a line.

* * *

Harry had a brainstorm. While he saw the spiders pretty much several times, he never paid them too much mind other than a scientific curiosity. Now that Otto said that they were the only legacy to OZ Generation 2 Formula, Harry found himself intrigued.

He figured that he could head over to the lab himself and check things out. After he took care of one little thing, he was back into the elevator to go back to the floor where the lab was.

There was a young man who entered the elevator with him. He was a white man with dark hair and underneath his arm, he carried a toolbox. He wore a blue uniform, with the name tag of DILLON on it and Harry noticed that he was an electrician.

Harry currently pressed his cell phone onto his ear, holding the bag he had in his other hand.

"You really need to come up here some time Harry," Emma said to him over the phone. "We've been busy with some impressive projects and I just know that you're dying to see it."

Harry snickered at Emma's excitement.

"I've been just sitting up in my office bored out of my mind," Emma commented in a low purr. "You know running a multi-million dollar corporation isn't everything that it's cracked up to be when you think about the tedious busywork."

"I'll get up there when I can, Emma," Harry told her.

He could see the electrician fiddling with something in his toolbox. The two men had no time for conversation. The lights flickered for a moment and Harry could see that there was a new for an electrician.

"Oh that would be lovely, and I'm sure the two of us can have lunch together, just the two of us," Emma said.

Harry could almost see her smile. She thought that she was being more subtle than she really was.

"You know, if you just wanted lunch, all you had to do was ask," Harry told her.

"Yes, it's on me, I'll give you all that you can eat, Harry," Emma commented in a flirty tone of voice.

' _Subtle,'_ Harry thought, never the less he was amused by this.

"Or would you like to skip straight to dessert?" Emma asked. Her voice got even lower. "But, I've got a lot of new toys that I want to show you up here…..in the Frost Industries development lab."

Emma allowed that tantalizing offer to hang for seconds and then she piped back in.

"And just think, of what we can accomplish if we work together," Emma said, more seriously than the innuendo she had been dropping left and right.

"Don't think that I haven't thought about it," Harry told her.

Emma gave him a grin and nodded. "I'm glad that you have."

The elevator dinged and they were on their floor. Dillon the Electrician made his way out and went down the hallway towards the circuit boxes.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I've got to talk to your later, business calls," Harry said.

Emma gave an extremely long and labored sigh over the phone in response. "I know, tell me about it…it's things like that which make the world go around. Not all of the nuts and bolts can work in interesting ways. And there's just some things that you can't delegate."

The two of them terminated their conversation. Harry directed his attention to Connors's lab and sauntered his way down the hallway.

He approached at the door where it was already open. Connors must have left a little bit ago for lunch. That actually worked into his plans perfectly.

He saw Gwen hunched over the desk, flipping through a file. She was emerged in what she was doing greatly, but then again, Harry would be disappointed if she wasn't.

Harry placed down the bag that he brought with him down on her desk. He took a moment to clear his throat. "I come bearing hamburgers."

Gwen looked at him with a beaming look and a smile on her face. "My hero."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the swoon that she gave him. The two of them set out lunch and ate it.

"So, how was your day?" Harry asked Gwen.

"Great," Gwen said. There was excitement brimming through her voice that was quite frankly infectious. "Took me a while to get into the groove, but it's really simple work."

"Knew that you'd fit in really well," Harry told her. He leaned in closer to her so he can speak to her. "You just got to reach for the stars."

"Well, I'll try and reach higher," Gwen said and she paused, taking a bite out of her hamburger. She chewed on it and swallowed it. Then her blue eyes met Harry's green ones. "How about you, how are you doing today?"

"Fine," Harry said. Gwen frowned at him.

"I know that look from you, you're trying to do something and you've run into a wall," Gwen said.

Harry took a moment to throw his hands up and look at her. That was true; she caught him with his hands down.

"The OZ formula…it's mostly done," Harry told her. "I stress mostly."

"You've run into a snag, haven't you?" Gwen asked him and Harry smiled.

"You could say that, yes," Harry agreed with her. "It works, to a point, but it doesn't stabilize that well."

Gwen would see where that would be a snag. She really wished that she could think of something. From what she saw of the calculations, she knew that Harry had a long and winding road ahead of him.

Harry frowned when he thought about it, even though he really didn't want to think of it.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing though," Harry told her and Gwen nodded in response. "You have a lot of things on your mind, and a lot of things to do. Lot of responsibilities as well."

"Yeah, but I didn't sign up for this because it was easy," Gwen commented firmly.

Harry would have been disappointed if she didn't. The two of them ate lunch with each other and made some idle chatter about their day.

He didn't want to come here and ask Gwen to do something straight away. He hoped that she would be more agreeable after the fact that she had food in her stomach.

"Lights have been flickering on and off all morning," Gwen said.

Harry nodded. "I saw an electrician coming here, apparently there's a short somewhere, or something. Don't know what the problem is exactly."

Gwen frowned. "Hopefully it isn't serious."

Harry doubted that it was serious; he didn't know when the last time this building had anything changed.

"So, is Doctor Connors coming back soon?" Harry asked her.

"He said that he had to run by and do something on his lunch break, and then have a meeting in another lab, he left me with some work to do," Gwen said. She tried not to look too pleased with herself when she relayed this next bit to Harry. "Which I got done."

Harry smiled at her and made his decision.

"So, Gwen, do you want to check out something with me?"

She wondered what he had in mind.

**To Be Continued On 11/28/2014.**

* * *

**Well this chapter pretty much is setting up Chapter Four, which should be big. Big as important, not big as in length though. But a longer chapter would undercut the importance of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

Maxwell Dillon worked as an Electrician for a company that subcontracted many companies. One of their best clients had been OsCorp. He had been brought onboard to fix a little problem.

The man walked forward and made his way to the lab. There was a short of power and it could interfere with some of the experiments that were going on. He didn't ask too many questions because he wasn't paid to ask questions.

Dillon made his way into the lab area, and he saw a research scientist make her way out of the lab, carrying a tube of some kind of chemical. The two of them couldn't stop each other in the nick of time.

The research scientist smacked had long into Dillon. She slid back onto the ground and landed hard on the ground.

The chemicals she carried splashed on Dillon's chest. He recoiled for the slightest second. Then there was nothing for several minutes. He stood there, not really affected by anything that the chemicals did to him.

"Sorry, sorry," she said. She stammered in an apologetic voice and raised her eyebrows.

"Not a problem," Dillon said in a gruff voice and he reached forward.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you," the scientist said. She was a tiny woman, so running into someone like Dillon shook her up something fierce.

Dillon was just going to have to take her word for it. He took her hand and picked her up to the ground.

Only half of the chemical spilled out of the tube that she held. She eyeballed it nervously, rolling it over in her hand and departed, to leave Dillon with his work.

Dillon was glad that he didn't drop any of his tools because some of these that he had couldn't be replaced that easily. He made sure his equipment was secured and placed his hands on the door.

He felt a cold snap of air flying through the lab, or so it seemed. He shuddered for a second, brushing off that as if it was nothing. The man shook his shoulders back and walked his way to the lab.

' _Autumn starts sooner every year, I swear,'_ Dillon thought. The electrician took a moment to compose himself and breathe heavily. He shakily removed a key card from his uniform.

He swiped the keycard against the door and waited for it to click open. He smiled at the success that he had and awaited for his entrance into the lab.

He looked around and saw all of the generators in place. There were tanks with electric eels in it, part of OsCorp's green energy program. It was their part to make sure that they did what they could to help the environment. One might argue that they had more sinister motives in mind, but that was not any of Dillon's concern. He was just here to make sure the electrical outlet worked properly.

Dillon made his way towards the table and placed the toolbox down. He felt a bit weak momentarily and gave a cough for a second. He felt a flash of cold, followed by a flash of hot. Then seconds later, he felt perfectly fine.

When he kept feeling fine seconds later, Dillon shrugged. He had new energy through him and went into his toolbox, getting the tools that he needed to fix this problem.

The lights flickered above him one more time and he blinked. Shrugging, he got back to work.

* * *

Harry and Gwen finished lunch and the duo now walked their way over past the consoles of the lab.

"So?" Gwen asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She somehow regretted doing so. "What is it you want to show me?"

"It's just something that I wanted to look into, remember, you did see a glimpse of it the other day," Harry told her. Harry pushed through the door. Gwen followed him.

Realization slowly dawned on her where they were going. Gwen paused, her shoulders slumping for a second. "Oh, that."

She wasn't going to say that this was going to be a favorable encounter with something like that. In fact, she hoped to make her interaction with those things to be minimal.

Harry was only half paying attention to what Gwen was doing. He figured that she should mandate his full attention. The problem was that Harry could feel that there was a lot of untapped potential with this legacy that Richard Parker left for them to speculate. There had to be a reason why they kept these spiders around. It wasn't as a monument.

Harry suspected that they tried to unlock those secrets that he kept to his grave. He left no notes behind, and he didn't know how much his widow knew about what he was up to. That was one of the reasons why many suspected an ulterior motive in Norman's marriage to the former Mary Parker.

Not that Harry concerned himself with such rumors, frankly because it was none of his business.

Gwen hitched in a breath that she held. She had to admit that they were magnificent looking creatures. Some that had this many eyes and far too many legs was not something she could trust.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked her, squeezing her hand.

Gwen jumped back into focus when Harry did that action. It did cause her to be calm, slightly, somewhat at least. "Nothing, really, it's nothing."

Harry frowned at her. "You're pretty jumpy for nothing, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess that I am jumpy because of something," Gwen said, shifting against her legs and bending her knees slightly. She rocked herself up and down and got herself back on track.

"The spiders?" Harry asked her. "Oh, they're harmless, especially when they're locked away. They've barely even moved all the time I've been here."

Gwen could have sworn that one of them moved right then when she was standing there. She turned her gaze to give Harry a cross look.

"Barely, and I think they're only moving because they know that we're here, it's some kind of territorial thing," Harry said and he pressed his hand on the other side of the glass. He carefully looked at the spiders. "As limited as it might seem, that glass case is their home, the only one that they've ever known."

Gwen could see two of the spiders move around and she watched Harry make his way over to the console. He pressed a few buttons where something flashed up on the screen.

"Have to wait a minute to get this up," Harry said, and he clutched Gwen's arm against his own, or rather she clutched his into hers. "So what's the deal, I've never seen you seem so squeamish."

Gwen closed her eyes and Harry wrapped his arm tightly around her. She felt a little bit more relaxed, a little more at least, although not entirely with Harry's arm around her. It helped a lot. Gwen diverted down that long trip down memory lane.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," Harry said. He leaned in to give her a light kiss on the forehead, which caused her to shiver. "I just think that it might help a little bit."

Harry followed the progress of the spiders and he realized that they were here for another purpose. He frowned when he saw the spider silk that was harvested from them. His frown deepened the more that he thought about this.

' _Curious, really curious,'_ Harry thought, but he didn't really bother himself with this point that much.

Gwen thought about what Harry said. "I…..well this brings back all kinds of memories…from back in grade school…..and it's really stupid."

"No, it's not," Harry told her and Gwen frowned.

"How do you know, I haven't even told you?" Gwen challenged him.

Harry waved his hand towards her and told her to continue.

"Eugene, you know Flash Thompson," Gwen said. Harry nodded; he knew exactly who Gwen referred to. "Well, he thought that it would be funny if he dropped a spider on my head in the middle of science class."

Harry could see that it freaked her out. He tightened his hand around her.

"Yeah, Eugene thought it was a laugh riot, but he has a bit of a simplistic sense of humor," Gwen said, with a frown on her face. "Of course, the fact that he got knocked out by an errant dodgeball during the next gym class was purely coincidental."

Harry honestly had no idea why schools still decided that dodgeball was an appropriate sport to play. It just seemed like a recipe for headaches and concussions.

"So ever since that happened…..I haven't been too fond of spiders," Gwen said. She tightened her arm around Harry's arm when she held her in tightly towards him.

"You're afraid of them, aren't you?"

"Not afraid, more slightly squicked out by them, and if you've seen some of them up close, you know what I've meant," Gwen said.

Rose told him about the giant spiders in the aptly named Forbidden Forest that had human speech. Harry shook his head, whoever thought that introducing something like that into the forest was a good idea might be a little bit touched in the head.

"Don't worry, honey, I understand," Harry whispered. He rolled his fingers through her hair, causing her to relax a little bit underneath his touch.

Gwen smiled and she saw something more interesting than spiders and how repulsed she was by them.

"Otto told me that these spiders survived one of the rounds of OZ testing," Harry told her. He made sure that he had Gwen's attention before he explained what he found out earlier.

Gwen looked awestruck about what she found out. "They must be older than I thought…..I was under the impression that these were recent test subjects, you know like in the last few weeks."

"I think that's the impression that they want us to have," Harry said as he finally made proper use of his security credentials to bring the image of the Spider DNA front and center.

He compared it side by side with a normal Spider DNA strand. The differences between the two of them were obvious.

Harry noticed some kind of anomaly with them and he frowned deeply. He had to make sure and he tried to find something within the strand of DNA.

"That's odd," Harry whispered. In response to this, Gwen stood up straight, confused by what Harry classified as odd. He decided to tell her. "The spiders were exposed to a completely different version of Oz then the one that we have here on record."

Gwen frowned ,that was extremely odd.

"I don't know if they knew that it was this different," Harry said.

He wondered if it was stable. The fact that the spiders were here for this long could point to the fact that something was stabilized. There was also the very obvious fact that they were extracting and collecting silk from the spiders.

Gwen watched the screen and soaked in the complex DNA sequences. Mostly because of the fact that it allowed her to look away from those spiders on the screen, which she found to be a good thing.

Harry's arm tightened around her waist and he held her in tightly to him. She lazily leaned against his body, content with the position she was put into.

It was one that she felt secure in.

* * *

After Dillon's initial dizzy spell, he felt really fine regarding what he had to do. He looked at the panel to check out the problem. When he found out what he saw he took out a screwdriver. It was really a low tech method to get things done, but you know what, it got the job done.

The screws disconnected and he pulled the access panel back from the wall. He gently placed it to the side and made sure the screws were all in one place.

"Okay, let's see if I can find the problem here," Dillon said. He had his walkie talky set on his toolbox, if he needed to give a warning that the problem needed an evacuation.

There was a potential possibility that he would have to shut the power completely down for all or part of the building. The part he thought had the problem didn't have anything vital or that was what Donald Menken told him. If he had work anywhere else, then he would have had to make an announcement, so the obvious safeguards could be made.

That was the problem with working with these big companies, there was so many legal hoops to get through. Instead, he really wished that he could just do his job and get his shit done.

' _I've got a good idea what the problem is here,'_ Dillon said, frowning deeply. He pulled a scanning device out of his toolbox and ran it over the cables. He nodded. _'Could have been worse, could have been a lot of better.'_

There were six cables and one of them shorted out big time. It worked some of the time, but not all of the time. He would have to replace it.

Slipping on a pair of safety gloves, Dillon unhooked the cable. He was glad that they were set up like this, like a series of tubes. It was set up where he only had to remove one if something was wrong. It made his life so much easier.

He made his way over to the storage closet, whistling. After that earlier dizzy spell, there was a renewed spring in his step when he walked over the storage closet.

He reached into the closet and pulled out a new cable. Taking his scanner, he ran it over with his scanner. The scanner rang positive and he smiled.

"Perfect," Dillon said. He leaned in to replace the cable. After one more check to ensure that there was no other fault equipment, he could call it a day.

There was a problem, he felt completely light headed again. After a long time of uninterrupted health, now his dizzy spells returned.

Dillon fell down hard onto the ground, ramming the live cable into his midsection. Sparks flew in every direction and he screamed in agony when he launched into the air. His next destination was the tank of eels that were nearby.

He slammed through the glass hard, still electrified from the live wire in his hand. The eels reacted in the matter that one would expect, lighting up Dillon. His shrieks of agony punctuated with a great deal of pain.

His blood curdling scream could be heard down the hallway. The door to the room was locked and he could barely hear frantic pounding on it.

The electricity burned him extremely badly and his body spasmed in agony. His screams died off completely and he barely registered the doors being knocked open to save him.

The limp and blackened body of Maxwell Dillon laid there. He felt a jolt of power go through him and then his world went dark.

Then lights in the building went extremely bright around him and then dimmed. Sparks flew from his body when he twitched.

"He's still breathing, hang on, help is on the way!"

The electrical pulse danced through the building. Huge ramifications would occur suddenly.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Harry asked Gwen. He held her hand tightly. The glint of red coming off of his watch shined in the light of the lab.

"Well it's just like you said, it's very odd," Gwen responded back.

Harry used a USB flash drive to copy over the genetic information. It could be useful for him to look over before. He wondered how the greatest minds OsCorp had to offer overlooked something like this.

Or maybe they didn't, but they couldn't figure out the key that bound them together. Harry would have to figure that out later. He settled for downloading the data to the flash drive and perusing it later at his own leisure. Perhaps he could figure out what the missing puzzle piece is.

The lights flickered for a second when Harry removed the flash drive. At first he thought absolutely nothing of it.

Then there was a huge explosion from an electrical pulse and the tank that contained the spiders exploded. This action caused a shower of glass and genetically altered spiders filled the room.

Harry's super heightened senses allowed him to spin Gwen around and use his back to shield her from the majority of the impact. He managed to also shield himself from a lot of it as well. His back got sliced up decently from the impact.

"Harry!" Gwen yelled and she was past the point of freaking out. She clutched Harry's hand tightly and looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine, really I'm fine," Harry managed, feeling his wounds sting. He put on a face that indicated that he was fine.

Gwen wasn't really fooled by it for a second. It almost distracted her from the fact that she got showered in spiders as well. That caused her to start breathing in heavily and very nearly freak out.

Calm breath, deep breath, calm down.

One of them shifted on her shoulder and Gwen panicked ever so slightly. It moved over and got panicked, biting her collarbone.

Gwen screamed, she screamed hard. Not so much because of the fact that the spider bit her, even though that didn't really help her to be honest. It was due to the fact that the bite stung something fierce. She wasn't sure if this was even your normal spider bite and the Oz formula flowing through its veins caused her to go rigid.

Harry would have screamed as well if he didn't have his own worries and needed to keep a cool head. He barely noticed the spider biting him between the shoulder and the neck. The only visible reaction Harry gave was a slight gasp.

Gwen's pupils dilated and she violently went into a seizure. Harry watched her reaction and he knew that he had to act quickly.

"Hang in there, Gwen," Harry whispered to her.

Harry did the best that he could to stabilize her until he could get her some place safe to be the proper treatment. He couldn't even begin all the consequences of a genetically enhanced spider bite.

He realized that she needed medical attention and in the worst way. There was only one problem, and that was all the power of the building was out. He didn't really notice because of his good eyesight. However he stood in complete and utter darkness.

He was going to have to make a split decision as to what to do. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and teleported her away from the lab.

The lab was silent, most of the spiders perished from the explosion. Even the two that bit Gwen and Harry were dead, their bite to these two humans being their final act of defiance.

The destruction at the lab of Curt Connors would be a problem that would have to await another day, for there were far more problems that they had to deal with.

OsCorp plunged into utter darkness and it was hard telling if anyone else suffered any accidents. Once Harry got Gwen away, his own concern was her. He figured that it would be the responsibility of others to sort everything else out.

* * *

Doctor Curt Connors returned to his lab at a dead run. In the middle of the meeting he had, the power completely blacked out at the lab. While he understood that there was someone who was working on the power, he didn't think with the way that things were set up the entire lab would have blacked out.

He quickened his pace and he could see people evacuated out of the building.

"It's the Electrician, he's not responsive," one of the other scientists said. Connors tried to get through but he was trapped.

With the bottleneck in the hallway, he wouldn't be able to make his way up to his lab anytime soon. He needed to make sure everyone was okay.

Connors mentally thought of the consequences that a sudden and unexpected power outage could cause. The computers should be safe, because they were surge protected. It would take a lot of power to mess with some of the experiments.

"There was an explosion down there, the Eels are on the floor!" one of them said, watching the last of the EMTs disappear down the hallway. Others reached the electrician already.

"Everyone stand aside, we're not going to lose this one."

Connors saw one of the EMTs preform CPR on Dillon. He was in a state where he wasn't moving.

The utility room was trashed, and there was no telling what the consequences of this accident ended up being.

"One more time, he has a faint heart beat, I can feel a pulse…"

"But the pulse is fading, it's like he is shorting out," one of the EMTs declared.

Connors frowned, but he couldn't do that much.

"Get the paddles out and clear."

The paddles stuck to the chest of Maxwell Dillon. Using the defibrillators, they shocked him.

"One more time, and clear!"

Another shock and Dillon's eyes snapped back open. He started coughing madly. His body went into a seizure and he could barely hold himself up. The shivers blew over his body.

The lights came back on in the building the moment that he was brought back to life. They were too relieved to see that he had been brought from the edge of certain death.

Connors wasn't the only one who breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're doing a full evacuation of the building, everyone is out by now."

Connors realized that checking on the state of his lab will have to wait. He assumed that Gwen had gone out to lunch, which she planned to do after she got the work done for him. Therefore he didn't have to worry.

* * *

**To Be Continued On December 1** **st** **, 2015.**

**Nothing of note happens in this chapter. Well except for that one big thing that happens.**

**Oh, chemicals, that never ends well.**

**Shorter chapter, which has to be done. I do not want to hear one single complaint about the length. The chapter was as long as it needs to be. Period.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

* * *

The inheritance Harry received from the Evans line after his mother died had ensured that the Parker family never needed to worry about finances. The basement area or what was once the basement area was converted into a moderately sized suite which he currently lived in. On the other hand, Peter's old room was converted into a laundry room with a washer, dryer, and the works.

Harry held Gwen up close to him when he returned to his bedroom suite. She still obviously felt some of the adverse effects from the Spider Bite. In fact she shook quite madly, almost foaming at the mouth when she was shifting against him.

"Easy, easy, Gwen, we're almost there," he whispered in her ear. He tried, potential in vain, to reassure her.

The problem was that he wasn't too certain if she could hear him or not. He would find out one way or another soon enough.

Harry placed her on the bed and did what he could to further stabilize her. The thing was that he didn't want her injuring herself in any way. That included biting her tongue off which she could be in danger of doing.

Her shakes increased in intensity and her arms thrashed and moved. The blonde was shaking madly. The bed was up against the wall. Harry was surprised when her arm jerked back and she put her fist against the wall damaging it.

Harry stopped a picture from falling off of the bedside table. It depicted him around thirteen years of age. It had him standing next to a blonde girl of about the same age. They stood in front of a crystallized tower with a red sun partially visible in the background, although you would have to have good sight to pick it out.

Harry made sure the picture was safe because it had particular sentimental value to him, one of his many adventures. He wondered if she made it. She said that it was doomed and that might have been twenty years ago based off of how time and space worked.

He turned his attention back to Gwen and her arms continued to twitch and shake with each other when it nearly got put through the wall again. Then she relaxed and started up again without warning. That was curious and Harry got on top of her, straddling her. He held her arms down by the shoulders, to try and make sure she stay stabilized.

The blonde squirmed underneath his form, but he managed to hold her down. The fact that she offered up so much resistance was surprising, given the enhanced strength that Harry had naturally.

Harry briefly wondered why he wasn't having the same reaction. He would have to figure that out in a matter of moments. The best that he could tell it was because that he had a natural immunity due to his other powers. That was just a shot in the dark as far as he was concerned.

"Easy, Gwen, easy, it will be okay," Harry whispered in her ear. He held her down with his right arm, the crystal on his red watch glinting in the light.

Again, it was up to debate whether or not she heard him. He swore that he saw the slightest flash of recognition.

Finally her body cooled down to the point where she was not thrashing about. Harry felt a bit of relief. He reached up and touched her forehead.

She was running a high fever. It didn't appear to be anything that was life threatening, but that didn't mean that she was out of the woods just yet. She could be in danger of losing her hearing because of the extremely high fever.

Harry could see that her shakes stopped and he moved over, turning on the computer at the bedside desk. Right on the floor in plain sight was a Paramedic Grade Kit.

He felt on pins and needles, almost as if he was expecting some kind of delayed reaction. Just because the spider bite didn't hit him straight away, it didn't mean that it wasn't going to come much later.

Harry closed his eyes and allowed a momentary sigh to escape his mouth. He needed to stop being so paranoid and just figure out what he had to do next.

He slid the jacket off of his shoulders and the spider that bit him fell out. It hitched a ride on the way there. It was dead now, and he was pretty sure that the spider that bit Gwen meant the same fate.

Unhooking the latch from the first aid kit, Harry removed a needle, and also he summoned over a vial of blood. A syringe was pulled out as well.

He gave Gwen an injection to help stabilize her further. He felt her forehead and much to his relief, her slowly tapered down. He checked her again and felt her forehead. What was in that syringe was an invention of his own, that would stabilize most cold and flu symptoms, if not outright cure it.

Rose did help him come up with a lot formula and it was based off of his mother's notes. Harry realized that he was sitting on billions of dollars right there, a potential cure for the common cold. But it would need more testing to pan out.

And with modifications, it could cure other diseases, but that was down the line.

With that thought out of his mind, he touched the top of Gwen's forehead once more. She still felt warm, but not as warm. He counted to thirty in his mind and touched the top of her forehead again.

He took out a device to take Gwen's temperature and gently pry her mouth open. He stuck it underneath her tongue and waited.

It was the recommended temperature.

She reached up and subconsciously grabbed his hand, even though she was in state of sleep. She had a rather firm grip.

Harry allowed her to do it, because it would keep her from thrashing. He took a moment to sterilize the skin, and then took a sample of blood from Gwen.

He could tell right now that there was something a bit different about this blood than anything else. Harry took a sample of blood from himself as well.

While Gwen rested and her body recovered, it was time to get to work. Gently, Harry detached his hand from hers and prepared to get started.

There were many questions and not a sufficient enough of answers. He picked up the drive with the data that he had from OsCorp and frowned.

That could be useful in helping him determine what happened, making some side by side comparisons. He would have to run some tests on the blood in the meantime. Gwen's DNA was normal before then, or so he thought.

He would find out for sure in a matter of moments. Until then, he had too many questions and not enough answers.

* * *

A woman sat with her back to the window in a computer chair. She currently sat in an Ultra-Modern Apartment in Europe. If one decided to turn down, they could see the Eiffel Tower easily from the floor they were on. So it was obvious that they were in Paris.

The woman was in her early twenties and had extremely curly hair. She typed away at the keyboard, deep in her thought. There were a few scars on her face, hints of a past that she would long since want to put away. Without the scars, she wouldn't be noticed when she would walk through an airport, that much was for sure.

That being said, she typed, only able to feel the sensation of some of the keys when her fingers went across the keyboard. Most sensations, she was completely numb to, especially on her right arm, from the elbow on down. She had to re-learn to do everything with her left hand, although she received some strength back into her right arm after the years. Not much in the way of feeling though.

More souvenirs she acquired from a world that we should soon forget. She entombed herself in the work that she was doing, her only escape from the past.

The phone on the table near her desk rang and she frowned, bringing herself out of her work. She answered it after a couple of rings.

"Hello?" she asked in a clear and concise British accent. About the best thing she had going for her was the fact that she got her teeth fixed. "Oooh…I see…was anyone hurt….oh…..how bad exactly was the damage…..yes they're here…..yes…..I'll tell them…no…..I'm sure that they'll call you soon enough."

The woman placed both hands on her desk, and pulled herself to her feet, closing her eyes. This was the worst part for her. She was in a wheelchair for almost three years before she learned how to walk again. The feeling below her waist came back but she wished that it didn't. It was replaced by a gripping pain all over her body.

Her left leg hurt during times of cold weather, not as a bad as yesterday, but worse than it felt two days ago. She reached over and picked up her cane to help steady herself.

The woman walked with a painstaking limp. It was obvious that the cane was needed. The fact that she was somewhat mobile after all she been through proved how much she fought through great adversity.

She raised her free hand once she reached the door and knocked on it. The woman waited like an obedient dog waiting for its master to call her in.

"Yes, come in."

She turned the door knob, her hand slipping from it once. She had to do everything manually without any usage of her special powers. It made her extremely humbled.

The young woman gimped inside, and saw Peter Parker-Osborn sitting behind a desk. He dressed rather stylish in a black silk suit, and slacks. He made some careful notes on a pad that he had sitting on his desk, and was chatting with an older gentleman who was solidly built, around the area of his mid-forties.

The girl stood leaning against the cane, not daring to sit down without permission. This was especially true with this older man in the room.

Her eyes locked on Peter for a second and he cleared his throat. "Yes, what is it?"

Her boss stared at her and the woman took a moment to collect herself. Clearing her throat, the young woman relayed her message to him without taking a breath.

"I just received a phone call from Menkin, there was an accident involving an Electrician at one of the Bio Lands. It ended up blowing out the power in the entire building."

The man in the arm chair looked at the girl. He leaned forward and one could see that it was Norman Osborn, complete with his amazing cornrow style haircut.

"How bad was the damage?" he asked her curtly. He didn't even bother to give her permission to sit down and he knew that Peter was too busy mulling over what she said.

"The power in the building was blown completely out for about ten minutes, before it could be restored with the backup generation," she said without taking a breath. She was in awe at being acknowledge by Norman Osborn. He had authority that should be respected. "A fair amount of the equipment in that level was fried or blown up and their didn't seem to be too many injuries other than the Electrician, who's in a coma and it ended up shorting out the security system so the logs for the past twenty four hours have been wiped out completely."

Despite the fact that it was relayed to him in one nonstop run on sentence, Norman got every word of it. Then again, he prided himself as a great genius that would be able to decipher this girl's inane babblings as she tripped over her tongue.

He scowled and pushed himself to his feet to face her. Ignoring the fact that she still seemed to be in awe because of him despite his look of disinterest, he made the orders that he needed to do. "Call, Menken back, and tell him we'll be back to deal with this personally. Then call our pilot and tell him to prepare the Jet, now."

The girl nodded in response, eager to please and help. The cane nearly slipped out of her hand but she held onto it.

Peter frowned and added as an afterthought. "In addition, tell Menken that the company will cover the man's medical bills, full, and send flowers to him."

Norman looked at his son like he had grown two heads.

"It will be good for PR," Peter commented and Norman understood him.

The businessman nodded in agreement. Norman left the room, barely even acknowledging the girl that was standing there, because his use for her was done for the day.

It left the two of them alone in the room. The girl really wished for a nice soft chair because it felt like there was a pair of nice hot knifes jabbing into the back of her damaged leg.

"So, do you need anything else?" she asked, looking towards her boss.

Peter racked his brain for a second. "No, thank you, Hermione, but you should get packed after getting in touch with Menken."

Peter's assistant nodded and decided that now it was the time to take her leave. She closed her eyes and walked off. The trip back to her room might have been like a trip over flaming coals given how much misery she was in because of the weather.

She would need to get a drink and some pills to dull her nerves before she left.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Harry crouched over a sheet of paper. It was the results of the blood test that he ran on both himself and Gwen. He scanned the paper and looked it over for a couple of moments. He took a moment to reach up and pinch the bridge of his nose when he decided to take his next maneuver.

Making a split second decision, Harry reached over and grabbed the phone. He hit the speed dial and waited.

It took about a moment or two for the person that he was calling to pick.

"Hello?" a voice asked on the other end.

"Jean, it's me," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry!" Jean exclaimed in an excited voice. "How are you doing?"

"I wish that I was doing better," Harry told her. "But what's been going on with you."

Jean paused. "Oh, you know, the team is just doing the best that they can do. It won't be too long before we have to make a choice of how to proceed. Professor Xavier is taking the ultra pacifist view and you know how that goes."

"I have a good idea, but that won't last forever," Harry said.

"I know, both sides aren't looking that favorable right now," Jean agreed.

The rise of mutants could be an interesting thing in the world. There were some who knew enough to be concerned. And some people in high places that would exploit the potential fear of the unknown. Harry made plans to deal with preventing those flames to completely get stoked.

"So, are you coming over to the Institute any time soon?" Jean asked him.

Harry confirmed it for her. "Sooner than you think but I need your help. Something happened to Gwen."

"Oh?" Jean asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, there was an accident at the lab, I'll explain more, but she's doing okay," Harry answered back.

To her credit, Jean allowed this all to sink in. She was pretty sure that there was more to this than met the eye and Harry would tell her everything.

"I need to e-mail you something," Harry said. Jean made a noise which indicated that she understood what he was saying. "I need you to do me a favor and Hank take a look at it, if he can. It's the results of Gwen's blood tests that I've been running. I have a pretty good idea what could be going on, but it won't hurt to have an extra set of eyes looking at it."

"Okay, I'll pass it on to Hank when I get it," Jean said.

"Thank you very much," Harry said. It was just then he noticed Gwen stirring awake. The blonde was coming back into a state of being awake. "I'll let you go, Gwen's waking up."

"Oh, okay, I'll see you later," Jean said. She sounded excited about the prospect of seeing him extremely soon.

She did sound kind of breathless and Harry was pretty sure that he caught her just outside of training.

"Tell everyone that I said hi," Harry told her.

"Yeah, do the same for Gwen with me," Jean told him in response. "Okay, I've got to go, bye."

"Bye, Jean," Harry responded to him and he put down the phone.

He turned around and saw Gwen stir. She stretched and looked like she felt completely light head. The blonde responded in a strangled voice. "Harry?"

Harry smiled and got up to his feet to check on her. He didn't have that far to go.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Harry said, placing his hand on hers calmly. She smiled and looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Gwen said in complete blunt honesty.

In response to that statement, her stomach rumbled. He chuckled and reached forward. He took her hand and helped her up to her feet.

Gwen felt a bit better than she was earlier. Given how she felt earlier, that wasn't really saying that much. However after she slept this off, the only thing that she felt was the hunger pangs.

"So, do you remember anything?" Harry asked her.

Gwen racked her brain as they reached the kitchen. She helped herself to a lot to eat, almost practically cleaning the fridge out. She was hungry, she couldn't understate that point or say it clearly enough.

"Well," Gwen said, taking a huge bite of the sandwich that she made. One of them at least. "I…..just remember the spider biting me, and…..everything after is a complete and uttery blank."

"So you don't remember putting a hole through my wall?" Harry asked her in amusement.

Gwen blinked and shook her head. "I must have been pretty much out of it."

One thing that she needed to do was shove food in her mouth. Her body felt a little bit sore, as if she hadn't eaten in about a week. Remembering that her hands likely weren't an edible source of food, Gwen continued to eat.

"So, you've changed, after it bit you," Harry said.

Gwen paused, stopping eating long enough to ask a question. "Changed, it what way?"

Harry was only to happy to explain after consulting his results.

"In your case, you had an X-Gene, a latent one," Harry explained to her. "It never had a chance to activate, although I'm sure that it might have before too long."

Gwen belched and shook her head. "Sorry."

"No problem, it happens," Harry said chuckling, and he continued. "So anyway, the X-Gene got overwritten when the spider bit you. I'm not sure exactly what your new power set is. Given what bit you, I'll hazard to guess that it has to do with a spider of some sort."

That caused Gwen to completely shudder from head to toe. That was a piece of good news, given that spiders gave her a case of the wiggums.

"In my case," Harry said, and Gwen turned to him in interest.

"Oh that's right, you got bit as well, but you didn't go into a full seizure state," Gwen commented and Harry smiled.

"Exactly, in my case, I am already a mutant, therefore my system fought it like an infection."

Gwen was caught off guard. That was news to her but she should have expected that something was different about Harry. Then again, there were a few things that she might not have known about Harry.

Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"So what…" Gwen said. She stopped and Harry gave her a questioning look. She polished off the last of the sandwich. "Sorry."

"You want to ask about my power set, that's understandable," Harry said and he quickly rattled off what he knew. "Enhanced strength, speed, and agility, and I also have a minor level of telepathy, where I can hear people's thoughts when I make eye contact with them. I also have a healing factor. Teleportation too, although technically part of my other gift."

Gwen frowned. "What other gift?"

"Magic," Harry told her with a smile on her face.

He demonstrated and conjured a full size ice sculptor of Gwen. The blonde followed the progress of his creation. She blinked and it wasn't there, and now it was.

Then he blinked and he set it on fire. Something that shouldn't be possible to have ice set fire like that and stay burning without melting. With magic, anything was possible.

Gwen's eyes widened and she looked like a kid on Christmas morning. There was only one thing to say with what she saw. "Whoa."

"Fire takes a lot of control, as idiot shave been known to burn down whole villages by not being able to control this spell," Harry said. With one simple movement, he cancelled both spells.

"I can tell," Gwen commented, agreeing with that point. She shifted her arms together and nodded. "But then again a lot of idiots play with fire without magic and they get themselves burned."

Harry smiled and leaned in close to her. Gwen could feel him against her, his hands rested on her side.

"It can be amazing, but it can make a person lazy," Harry said and his hands inched up a little bit.

Gwen returned fire and ran her hands up. "So use at your best discretion."

"Precisely," Harry agreed with him, and the two of them grew even closer. Harry leaned in to examine her. "You got something on your lips."

' _Oh, I'll have something on my lips later, alright,'_ Gwen thought to herself and Harry ran his finger across her lips.

Now that her physical hunger was satisfied, there was another type of hunger that filled her mind. Her hormones drove her nuts, even more so than any other teenage girl might have on a normal day. The blonde temptress breathed in and breathed out heavily, biting down on her lip.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Gwen asked.

Harry smiled, there would come a moment. He ate what little food that she left him.

"Sorry, I think that I didn't leave you that much," Gwen said and she leaned forward, caressing his cheek, and then she moved down to his neck. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his side and she whispered into his ear. "I'll be sure to make it up to you later."

"I know that you will," Harry said. With his next move, he rested his free hand on the small of her back. "I have a couple of minor things to go over, if you don't mind."

Gwen gave a devious and sultry smirk. "Oh, Harry, you can go over anything that you like with me."

Hormones could be the most dangerous power in the universe. At least that was the scientific conclusion that she slowly came to.

* * *

They returned to Harry's room and now were sitting down on the bed. Both of them sat side by side, with Gwen dressed in a tight white blouse that seemed to be a lot less snug this morning, along with a nice skirt that seemed an inch or two longer today. Not that she minded. Her panties soaked to her body at the thought of what Harry could do to her. She also wore a pair of extremely lacy stockings because she knew for a fact that Harry and a leg and a foot fetish.

Harry's arm wrapped around her as she turned closely towards him. Her shoes slipped off onto the ground and she rested the heel of one of her stocking covered feet on his crotch.

"Your stamina was much weaker when I took your blood earlier, and now it's increased now that you have some fuel in the tank," Harry told her. He tried in vain to ignore her foot brush up against him.

His hormonal drive shot up to about the strength of fifteen normal teenage boys. When previously it had been something like seven or eight because of his power level. It made him rethink that the spider bite didn't affect him.

"And you might be giving off some kind of pheromones that will ensnare anyone who encounters them that you're attracted to," Harry said.

Gwen smiled and her hair flipped over her face. She slid her head band off and put it on the night stand and smiled.

"Do they ensnare you Harry?" Gwen asked him, rotating her heel onto him with a smile on her face.

"We're not going to get anything constructive done, are we?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, I'm sure that you can test my stamina," Gwen said, shifting herself around, slowly sliding her feet off of his lap. With her next motion, she was upon his lap, doing the splits on it. "And my flexibility, you can't forget that."

Harry leaned her back where she was and kissed her fiercely on the lips. She returned the favor just as eager, when she bent back, allowing Harry full access to her neck.

"Oh yes, very flexible," Harry whispered to her when he pushed his hand underneath her skirt, feeling her legs a little bit.

"Play with me Harry, please, I'm so horny," Gwen begged him, biting down on her lip.

Harry smiled, sliding his hands underneath her blouse, and he braced himself to go in for the kill.

Gwen closed her eyes and felt Harry cup her breasts underneath her shirt. That made her feel completely good and her breasts were a bit larger and fuller than before. Harry's hands treated them like they were a sought after commodity and the sultry blonde cooed underneath his grip when he worked them over.

Harry moved down and Gwen reached up, ripping at his shirt. She smiled as she saw his body, running her hands down his chest and abs.

"You know you're going to destroy that if you're not careful," Harry told her.

Gwen gave him a sultry smile and tore his pants off to get at his boxer clad lap. "Send me the bill."

Her soft fingers caressed his manhood through his boxer shorts. She teased him for a little bit and then pushed his boxer shorts down.

Gwen was completely blown away when she saw it. She had seen other cocks in pictures and in video, but nothing she saw ever compared to this pinnacle of manhood. She wrapped her hand around him; she couldn't even close her fist around it.

The blonde used both of her hands to rub his cock down, slowly jerking him off. She wished she had a third hand so she could play with his balls, but this would have to do.

' _Oh if only that fucking spider had given me a few extra arms,'_ Gwen thought. There were numerous dirty and filthy possibilities with that one.

Harry saw the teenage girl on her knees before him and her hot breath approached his manhood. Her lips sealed around him and brought his manhood deep into her mouth. The blonde's eyes closed when she shoved him all the way down her throat.

She came really close to gagging on his cock when it entered her hot mouth. Gwen tried to take him in deep, breathing through her.

"That's it, take me as deep as you can," Harry told her. He placed his hand on the back of her head to encourage her. He sensed her arousal with his heightened senses and grinned.

He was going to give Gwen a night that she would never forget. As far as he was concerned, this was long overdue.

"That feels right, doesn't it?" Harry asked, feeling her wet and hot mouth close around him. Her bright blue eyes looking up at him with so much lust that they practically burned with wanton desire.

Harry smelled her arousal and it felt completely amazing.

Gwen agreed, that really did fucking feel right, his throbbing cock submerged deep into her throat. The blonde leaned back and took his manhood as far back into her mouth as she could manage. She practically gagged on him when she stayed the course.

Felt so good, his cock tasted so good, she lathered it in spit when she continued to bring him into her mouth over and over again. Her intense sucking reached a fever pitch.

She wanted nothing better for this young man to shoot his spunk down her throat. Gwen brought herself down onto his manhood. She rubbed his balls, and squeezed them. She applied a surprising amount of strength to fondle them.

Harry grunted, and he sent a huge load of cum down her throat. The blonde tilted her head back and accepted his gift. The sight of her sucking down his cum like it was his life blood was enough to make him shiver.

He pulled Gwen up to her feet, but she shook her head.

"I seem way too dressed, don't I?" Gwen asked and she swayed her hips suddenly towards him.

She unbuttoned the top of her shirt, pulling off one button at a time, and revealed her bra which strained against her cups. Gwen made a movement and her now too small bra popped up, landing on Harry's cock, which grew erect.

He watched her round breasts, which were larger and firmer than he ever remembered. He didn't really see them uncovered before but he had a good eye for such things. Gwen placed her finger in her mouth and licked it seductively. Then she slowly rare circles around her nipples with her damp finger, giving Harry a show.

Gwen slowly removed her skirt, pulling it off of her, revealing that she wore nothing but a soaked pair of dark panties, a garter belt, and a lacy pair of thongs. She sauntered over and she smiled, pulling her panties off.

She threw them at Harry's face and he caught a whiff of how soaked that she was.

The next thing she knew, Gwen was on him. She hesitated for a brief moment, and Harry placed his hands on her hips, running down her legs.

"Just easy does it," Harry told her and he couldn't resist nibbling on her nipples.

That caused Gwen's body to explode into a full set of shudders. Her wet pussy felt a flood of desire rush throughout it.

"God, you just know how to torment me, don't you?" Gwen asked him.

"I'm sure that you'll get over it, honey," Harry told her. He cupped her tight ass. That caused her to bite down on her lip and mewl with desire.

The blonde's legs spread and she pushed herself into him. Her barrier gave away and it didn't hurt as much as she was. Mostly because she was too hot and horny to care about such things.

She rammed herself down onto Harry's thick pole, and he held onto her. His hands roamed down her legs and then all the way up to her back. They rested on her ass and encouraged her to go further with a squeeze.

They did go further and Gwen spread her legs as far as she could go. She brought her sopping womanhood down on Harry's tool and bit down on her lip. The moan that escaped her lips certainly was something.

"That's good, your pussy feels so good," Harry grunted.

That gave Gwen a boost of ego and she grinded herself down onto him even more. She could feel Harry make love to her, and she leaned into his ear.

"Kick it up, really drive that big cock into me," she encouraged him.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Harry asked and Gwen dug her nails into the back of his neck.

"YES!" Gwen groaned loudly.

Harry smiled and he switched positions so she was on her back on the bed, her legs kicking up in the air. They spread wide allowing the full force of Harry's cock inside her.

"Take me, please take me," Gwen begged him, biting down on her lip really hard. The blonde's wanton gaze shot up into his eyes and Harry smiled.

"As you wish," Harry told her, grabbing her thighs and he forced his manhood deep between her willing wet thighs.

Gwen spread herself far and wide and allowed him to go inside her. The blonde bit down on her lip lustfully and felt his manhood take a steady path into her.

"Yeah, that's great, oh yeah, give me more!" Gwen begged him, and her hot and wet pussy rubbed him when he worked into her.

Harry groaned, feeling her tight walls close around him. Her silken caresses felt really good when rubbing him.

She came with an intense orgasm but that didn't deaden her resolve. No far from it, it strengthened her resolve. He pulled out of her. Lust burned through her eyes and the sultry blonde turned herself over, presenting herself for Harry.

"Please take me, I'm yours," she begged him, a wanton gaze burning through her eyes.

Harry smiled and decided to take the blonde goddess up on her offer. He cupped her ass in his hands and ran his hands all the way down her thighs. His fingers teased her and he decided to taste her pussy. The taste caused his resolve to fuck her.

"Oh, I've wanted to fuck you for a long time," Harry groaned in her ear, and he grabbed her by the waist.

He speared himself into her body and Gwen bit down on her lip. His hands reached up and cupped her breasts hard.

She wasn't slowing down at time soon. Her older lover hammered her pussy and it was intense. He knew away the body of young women and he knew what spots caused her to be driven wilder than ever before. He kept pummeling her over and over again, going to work on her pussy, and hammering her until she lost her mind.

"Oh, give me the most that you can!" Gwen begged him and her pussy walls wrapped tighter around his prick. She massaged it with her silken walls. His rough fucking got her all hot and bothered.

She could feel her body heating up with more pleasure. His throbbing manhood inched further into her body.

Harry gained more momentum, and slowed down. He felt her whine underneath him.

"You've wanted this for a long time, you horny bitch," Harry growled in her ear.

"I'm not a horny bitch," Gwen protested and he teased her with a slow stroke into her body. The fact he slowed down caused her body to ache and she wanted more. She really wanted more. "I'm your horny bitch and yes, I did…..oh god pull my hair and really fuck me!"

Harry grabbed two hands full of hair and slammed into her body hard from behind. The blonde felt her thighs be drilled by his massive rod.

She was sure that she saved a really big load for her. She wanted her first time to go all the way, damn the consequences.

"It will be fine, I can control that," Harry whispered into her ear, licking her ear lobe.

"Yes, that's good, not that I give a fuck right now," Gwen panted, and her thighs clenched together. "So horny, so fucking horny, harder, HARDER DAMN IT!"

Gwen also didn't care if her lover fucked her through the bed. She just wanted this so much that her pussy ached something fierce. His strong hands roamed over her soft body and caressed her. He slapped her ass hard.

His manhood pumped into her and Gwen felt herself reach her peak.

"I need it inside me, please, I'll die without it," Gwen begged him.

"Addicted to my cock, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"YES!" Gwen moaned in agreement.

Harry smiled and grabbed the breasts of the smartest girl in the entire world. He squeezed them and caused her stifling moans to increase. He pushed himself deep into her body and her tight walls clenched around him.

"Closer."

Harry pulled almost out of her and rammed into her hard. Gwen's body gave a full shudder and she tensed around him. She milked him with the force of her orgasm, trying to coax his seed into her body.

It was almost like her life depended on it.

"Almost there," Harry asked and Gwen pressed down onto the bed, sweat rolling down on her face.

Gwen felt the heat of her body increase when he kept working her over. His hands felt like they gave her thousands of little miniature orgasms.

Her orgasm stopped and she felt something boil through her body.

"I'll let it go in a moment, if you ask nicely," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Please let me cum!" Gwen begged him. In response, she felt the pleasure build up into her body without any release.

Harry smiled; it would be explosive when he allowed her orgasm to be released. He allowed a small trickle of it to come out.

"If you want to," Harry whispered, and he continued to play with her stocking clad legs.

"YES!" Gwen yelled in a panting voice.

Harry rammed himself into her and let her cum no sooner than his balls clenched and he shot his seed into her body.

Gwen screamed at the top of her lungs, when Harry implanted his seed into her body. A gushing flood fired out of his balls deep into her body.

Her snug pussy held him as it released the combined force of her orgasm. She milked his prick, causing him to go as deep into her as he could. His hands continued to roam into her body.

They felt the explosion of their combined orgasms and their worlds were rocked. His cum soaked her body and speared so deep into her that she felt it run down her thighs.

She collapsed down on the bed for a moment and then grinned.

"I think that a few more tests are in order," Gwen said with a wicked grin.

"Agreed," Harry responded.

* * *

**To Be Continued On December 3rd, 2014.**

* * *

**So, Gwen has some side effects from her powers. Thankfully Harry was there, although things could get nasty otherwise.**

**Am an idiot for assuming that the reason why the spider didn't effect Harry is obvious? Likely. Just like I'm an idiot for assuming that people would piece together the context clues that Rose was the one that taught Harry anything about magic. Harry didn't go to a magic school because you see...we actually want him to be able to use magic.**

**He'll only use it when it's necessary. Just like he'll only be out in the field when absolutely necessary. Harry is semi-retired as a super hero when this stories started and there's some kind of past with the X-Men that was kind of eluded to in this chapter.  
**

**Peter, you get what you get when you hire your assistants off of Craigslist. I may or may not be exaggerating. Why her? Someone disposable for plot related reasons. And someone that Harold "One Harry Limit" Osborn can actually assert himself against.**

**How she got screwed up, well that may be an interesting story. One could say, "oh yeah, the troll", until your realize that Voldemort got wiped out by Lily's ritual. No Voldemort, no stone(hell, if you want to get technical, no stone considering that Harry Potter is dead and there's no need for Dumbledore to test Harry, if you fall into that line of reasoning). No Voldemort, no stone, no Quirrel, no troll. Although something really nasty happened that's unspeakable. It may never be spoken of. I have my own theory of what happened but I'm not about to say it out loud(or rather in writing).**

**Jean shows up which is always good.**

**Should be obvious who is in the picture, but it will sadly be a while before she shows up in the flesh.  
**

**Gwen and Harry put Gwen's powers to the test, which is all kinds of fun. Whoever had five chapters in the pool, your fake gold statuette is in the post. Although these things have been known to get lost. No refunds.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

* * *

 

It was later that night, one could say that it qualified for being much earlier in the morning. Regardless of the fact, it was sometime much later, after Gwen and Harry drifted off to sleep after their marathon session.

Gwen Stacy stood in the bathroom, having just used it. It was adjacent to Harry's bedroom so the walk wasn't really that far away. The blonde crossed her arms underneath her chest and leaned back so she could properly stretch. She stood before the mirror wearing nothing, but a pair of stockings. There were also a few questions that lurked in the back of her mind that she tried to answer to the best of her abilities.

There were changes, she knew that. She didn't really have a chance to hash out all of those changes due to the fact that she had been preoccupied with Harry. Hormones really drove her completely and absolutely nuts to be honest. It drove her nuts to the point where any rational thought just flew out the window and away from her.

Gwen pushed her hair out of her face and a lengthy sigh escaped from her mouth. She focused on herself in the full mirror and the changes that occurred to her were completely obvious.

It wasn't anything outrageous to be honest. She thought that it would be something a bit more. She certainly felt that she was different. That being said, Gwen recognized how the changes went, when she looked in the mirror.

First she shot up a few inches, that was the most obvious change. Her legs got a bit longer, thus that accounted for the fact that her skirt was riding up more on her last night. Her muscle tone increased and her breasts were a bit fuller.

Gwen slowly felt herself up when she looked in the mirror. These changes really should have been obvious last night. The curves she had was a far bit more prominent. It was no changes that were going to stand out too much.

At least not yet, and Gwen realized one thing. Her eye sight was completely and utterly perfect. Her contacts were removed the moment that Harry brought her back here and she didn't notice that they were missing until now.

She wouldn't need glasses or contacts right now. Of course, she could easily still pass herself off of wearing contacts because that's what she had been wearing mostly over the last year.

' _Still, it's not like anyone is going to know the difference,'_ Gwen thought to herself, amusement brimming through her thoughts.

Her hands rested on her hips when she got a full view of herself in the mirror. Gwen checked herself for any obvious physical enhancements. The only changes were the ones that she discussed, at least the ones that could be obvious by the naked eye. And with the best fitting clothes possible, that wouldn't even be that obvious to be honest.

Gwen also noticed one other thing and she smiled thinking about it. Her stamina shot up to a new level, and her flexibility increased. She made a joke about having to test that. It wasn't so much of a joke the more that she thought about it.

She should be sorer than she was now, on the account that she was a virgin. Gwen didn't have any personal experience for the obvious reason. This was her first time.

' _Must be some kind of healing factor,'_ she thought to herself, frowning in deep concentration. That was the best explanation that she could come up with.

And her first time was an extremely satisfying experience. Every time should be even more satisfying now that her body was more accommodated to it, powers or not.

That was something that registered a smirk on Gwen's face. The smirk grew even wider yet when she exited the bathroom.

Gwen's bright eyes focused on the bed that Harry was sleeping on. A mischievous plan began to form into the back of Gwen's plan. Something that she would have thought twice about a day ago. Now, she felt particularly daring.

The blonde edged over towards the bed and swung her hips. She realized how much that she used to have to adjust her eyesight to the light.

' _Oh, this just keeps getting better and better,'_ Gwen thought to herself. With a swift movement, she threw her legs over Harry, straddling his sleeping form.

Gwen decided that this would be a better way for her to wake him up than just waking him up. Her lips found his with a passionate kiss, where her lower lips prepared to kiss something that was further on down.

Harry's eyes opened up and he placed his hands on her back suddenly. Gwen tried to exert some level of domination in an attempt to get the better of Harry.

Without a word, Harry enjoyed her teasing him for a moment. She thought that she had the better of this exchange. She was going to be proven wrong. He grabbed her around the hips and shifted her back onto the bed.

Seconds later, Gwen cursed and realized that she was underneath Harry. She was trapped, her legs spread underneath him.

"So, I think that someone is feeling pretty frisky this morning," Harry said; he ran his finger down her cheek and then past her collarbone.

Gwen shivered when she realized that Harry's hands inched further down her body. They rested underneath her breasts. They didn't cup them yet, but they came inches away from doing so. She thought that she could and potentially would lose her mind.

"I think that we should get a jump start on running some more tests to ensure the limits of my stamina," Gwen said and she bit down on her lip. "You know, just to make sure."

"Oh, I'm sure that you're just wanting to make sure," Harry said and he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And for the record, just to let you know, you're going to have to get up awful early in the morning to dominate….me….any….time."

Each word was emphasized and Gwen understood where he was going with this one. She felt her body heat up. He only was an inch inside of her and that was enough for her body to burn for more.

"So, what do you say we get on with those tests?" Harry asked her.

"YES!" Gwen moaned, and she was feeling tortured.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked and the look of burning desire in her eyes was enough to prompt him to slide into her.

Gwen felt his hardness shift inside her and pull all the way out of her. She groaned when she felt his throbbing prick go into her body.

The body could feel her wet walls contract around him.

"You just couldn't have enough after last night, could you?" Harry asked, grabbing her hips as he pushed into her deeply.

"No!"

Gwen moaned when her body was pleasured by his throbbing tool. It buried deeper into her body and she pushed her hips up, his manhood going deeper into her with each thrust. The blonde's hand wrapped around his bicep and she squeezed him.

Harry grinned, when he rammed into her from above. He held her hands behind her head and dominated her, when he drilled her completely into the bed. The blonde's moans increased. She was so hot and wet.

"HARRY!" Gwen moaned at the top of her lungs.

"I'm going to take you all over again," Harry whispered to her and his manhood slid its way into her hole.

Gwen was perfectly fine about that. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her body. The blonde was rolled over onto her hands and knees. His throbbing prick pushed against her dripping slit and there was a second where he hovered over her body.

"Give it to me Harry, give it to me," Gwen begged him and she swayed her hips wantonly next to him.

Harry cupped her from behind and ran his fingers to rub her slit. The blonde's eyes clamped shut and she panted even more heavily.

Seconds later, Harry rammed deep into her body. Her wet walls contracted around him and Harry hammered into her body.

"That's it, oh that's it, take me, take me harder!" Gwen moaned at the top of her lungs. Harry held onto her hips, swaying back and forth into her.

The blonde's hands grabbed onto the edge of the bed. She bit down hard onto her lips. Her orgasm slowly trickled out. Harry's hands explored her body, making sure to explore every nook and cranny. It slowly drove Gwen completely insane.

Harry grunted and he decided to allow her pleasure to be held back again. He wanted to make her understand who the dominate party was.

"One day, one day!" Gwen panted heavily and her hands locked onto the edge of the bed. She squealed when Harry played with her tits.

"We'll see," Harry said, his heavy balls slapped against her thighs when he pumped into her. The young man picked up his stride when he slammed himself into her.

Gwen shook her head, they would see someday. His hands touched her body and she was down on the bed.

He bit her down on the back of her neck. That caused her eyes to close and her hips to tighten extremely hard around him, milking his prick in tune for the thrusts.

Gwen could feel her body heat up and Harry picked up the pace for her. Her body could handle it. She stretched, showing her amazing flexibility. That allowed his cock to spear into her body.

Harry smiled and he could feel how horny she was underneath him. Her hot pussy clamped down onto him, stroking onto him. He slowed down a little bit, controlling her pleasure. He drew it out to ensure that her pleasure increased with each and every individual thrust that was inside her. His manhood battered her pussy, going into her stroke by stroke.

"Oh god," Gwen moaned and she felt her breath being drilled from her body. Harry's hands cupped her hot body and ran all over her.

She felt herself being brought to the edge. First her orgasm was out in a trickle and then it was out in an explosion. His manhood slammed into her hot body, and it massaged his prick when he entered her body.

"You're so close, I think that you're going to feel so good," Harry said and he rammed her body. "Do you want it, do you want to cum?"

Gwen wondered what kind of question that was and her body boiled with the ultimate level of pleasure.

"Yes, yes, please, please let me cum, I need to cum!" Gwen begged him as his strong hands continued to feel her up.

Harry really was putting her through an amazing amount of paces here. She didn't have enough after last night.

He was there, he was there to scratch every single itch that she had that rose from her heated loins. The blonde grinded her wet and hot pussy against him and pushed his manhood deep into her hot and lovely sheath of flesh. He kept up the pace, drilling her deeper and deeper. His manhood battered her.

Harry sensed her pleasure and he inhaled the scent that came from her. Her pussy dampened and he took himself into her completely.

"YES!" Gwen moaned and she felt her orgasm flood through her body. His throbbing prick rammed into her again.

Gwen felt him ride her from behind. She enjoyed the hot and tight doggy style fucking. His hands rubbed all over her body and the heat increased from her loins. The breathing picked up from her.

Harry pressed his lips to her ear. She shivered and his tongue rotated in the inside of her ear lobe.

"Are we having fun?" Harry asked her and Gwen tightened her pussy around him.

Her new powers caused her to become a nympho, she could never have enough sex. Her walls stroked him nice and hard, working his tool hard.

"Yes, I need you, into me, deeper, oh yes!"

Gwen moaned and she felt so really good. Her mind needed to reboot from the latest orgasm that Harry allowed her. He kept himself into her and worked into her body.

"We're going to be done soon," Harry whispered and Gwen gave a whine at that thought. He nibbled her neck and that caused her pleasure to pick up. "For now at least."

Gwen would have to agree that it would have to be for now. She felt the excitement boil over in her body. His manhood slammed deeper into her body. The blonde closed her eyes tightly when he worked into her.

"Oh yes, oh yes, more, more, you know how to…..make me feel really good," Gwen begged him and Harry roamed his hands all over her body.

"It's cumming soon."

Harry picked himself up to the homeward stretch and kept slamming himself into Gwen's tight body. The blonde's hot walls caressed his throbbing prick and he worked into her.

Each thrust caused her body to heat up and Harry finished his path into her. He sped up his thrusts and their sexual organs were almost like a blur.

Gwen's eyes fixed shut and she bit down on her lip. Harry held her arms back to get the leverage that he could. She could feel his orgasm easing towards her. It caused her blood to boil and her loins to heat up with each thrust into her body.

"Cumming," Harry whispered at her.

"Yes, please," Gwen agreed with him. Her loins got even hotter and she wanted Harry to cum into her.

His balls tightened with a potential roaring rush. He worked his path into her body. After a few more thrusts Harry came.

Gwen's body thrashed underneath his thrusts and the cum splashed into her body. Her nerve endings were hyper sensitive now and she felt the force of dozens of miniature orgasm.

Harry shuddered to a stop, having filled up her body with his sticky gift.

"Not done."

* * *

 

A very exquisite private jet landed down at a New York airport. It could be very obvious that the people who were on the Jet were among the most well off and the richest in the world. It was rather early in the morning so there was pretty much no one around to see it.

The first man off of the jet was Norman Osborn. He walked off of the jet in a stiff manner, his eyes focused rigidly in front of him. He crossed his arms when he kept his forward movement. A briefcase dangled from his hands.

Next Peter Parker-Osborn walked off and he was extremely calm and talking about something.

"So, we can spin this and make sure that OsCorp comes out clean," Norman told him. "If the electrician makes a full recovery, then we can find his price to get him not to go to the press with his story."

"It was an accident though, it can happen to anyone," Harold Osborn suggested as he staggered off of the plane, carrying a large bag.

"Yeah, it can happen to anyone, if they're not paying attention to what they're doing," Norman said, watching Harold nearly trip "And don't embarrass yourself and don't say anything when we're there. Let Peter and me do all of the talking."

"But I can…"

"Given the fact that you had to settle for a public school, I'm not too confident about your ability to string two words together," Norman told Harold with contempt. He didn't even bother to give him any help with his bag.

"I've tried hard…"

"To try means you're just on the level of a special needs child," Norman said in a snappy voice. "An Osborn succeeds. Perhaps if you can be more like your brother, you might be able to accomplish something with your life."

Harold clenched his fists together and he was trying to breath in and out. He was so sick and tired of hearing about that. How he should be better than he was. How he should be Peter!

He was about ready to retort that if his old flesh and blood was so flawed, then that was a flaw because of Norman Osborn and no one else. Harold Osborn didn't have the guts to do such a thing even though he thought about it. Oh he really thought about it. He really thought about it.

Harold looked over his shoulder and he saw Peter's assistant make her way down the steps with each step causing her pain. No one bothered to help her out of the plane; Norman and Peter were discussing something, so they were preoccupied.

As for Harold, well he didn't care for her too much.

"Menken should be arriving in a few moments, shouldn't he?" Peter asked Norman and Norman nodded his head roughly in response.

"Yes, he was told to pick us up," Norman said. "We need to get back to OsCorp and assess the damage, and also assess if anything of value had been lost."

The backup systems were completely online and that allowed them to preserve much of what they had there.

The assistant made her way down the steps, her knee nearly buckling underneath her. It was a cool morning so her damaged leg really was buggered.

The eyes of the brunette shifted when she saw Harold Osborn's bag shifting from his arms. The girl took pity on him, and tried to help him secure the bag.

Harold allowed the bag to slip into her hands completely, and forced her to carry it. She gave a pained gasp and a scowl, when she tried to balance the bag, along with her walking stick.

"Here he comes around the corner," Peter pointed out and Norman frowned.

"He better have a good excuse for being this late," Norman whispered in his harshest tone in his voice.

There was a loud thump behind them and Peter's assistant fell to the ground, underneath the weight of the bag.

Norman's eyes diverted on her with a critical view. "Get up."

She struggled to get up to her feet. Peter walked over towards her and extended his hand to help her up.

"You need to be more careful," Peter said, helping his assistant to his feet.

Norman was almost certain that this particular young woman milked a lot of her handicap. She just seemed like the type of person who would want to get attention in front of a big crowd.

The limo pulled up and the door opened, with Donald Menken poking his head out.

"You're late," Norman said in a critical voice and he stared the man down.

"My apologies, sir," Menken told him in a silky voice.

"Don't apologize, just get the bags into the back, and get us to OsCorp," Norman told Menken, and he watched the brunette shove Harold's oversized bag into Menken's arms.

"What the hell is in this thing?" Menken grumbled.

"That isn't your concern, just put it in the trunk," Harold said in a snappy voice. "I'll be back in a minute."

His father ignored that bit of interplay and he turned to Peter. Despite the fact that Peter was the preferred son, he was not immune to Norman Osborn's critical and often harsh tongue.

"You need to be more careful with your charity cases, they'll expect it if you help them too often," Norman told Peter underneath his breath. "It's like a dog begging for a handout. You give it to them once, and they keep coming back. Eventually, you're going to need to put a bullet through its head because it's weak and pathetic, and can't do anything for itself."

"She's useful," Peter muttered underneath his breath, so only Norman could hear him.

"You can do better, son," Norman told him.

"Nothing like that," Peter said in a stoic voice.

"I see," Norman said and he turned around, realizing that Menken was watching. "Get us to OsCorp."

Peter and his assistant were already in the limo, and Norman followed him.

"What about your son?" Menken asked.

"Leave him there," Norman answered him. "If he can't be ready to go when it's time to leave, then it's his fault."

Menken didn't argue with him and they drove back to OsCorp.

Harold disappeared for a moment to use the restroom and when he returned, they had left him stranded in the middle of the airport parking lot.

"Well that's fucking great," Harold groaned and he wanted to slam his fist into something and hard.

It wasn't the first time that he was stranded in the middle of somewhere to teach him a lesson. The two bodyguards on the plane were the only two that were left with him.

"My father went off again without me, didn't he?" Harold asked and the bodyguard nodded in response.

This was really not his day. Actually this was worse than not being his day, his day quite frankly sucked in more ways than one. He couldn't even begin to count the ways regarding how much his day sucked.

* * *

 

The sweet smells of breakfast woke up Harry and Gwen after their latest round of love making. That had kept them preoccupied for a long time and they slowly woke up to those smells and those sensations. The two of them quickly got dressed in the clothes that were scattered around from the previous night. They all found their way into two separate piles throughout the course of the night which was kind of convenient.

The two of them made their way to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Ben Parker who was sitting at the table eating breakfast. May puttered around in the kitchen, doing the various morning chores that went with running a house.

"Good morning, Harry, Gwen," Ben said and he raised his eyebrow. Gwen's presence raised a few questions that he felt that he was better off not knowing the answer.

"Good morning," Harry said with a smile, and he walked over, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek

"Good morning, Mr. Parker, Mrs. Parker," Gwen said in a jovial voice and she parked herself down on a seat of the table, with Harry taking the seat next to her.

"Good morning to both of you as well, we're going to have to go to the store later, we're about out," May said.

Gwen gave a sheepish grin in response, but it was missed when she fixed her face into a stoic and calm expression. She ravenously took the offering of pancakes that had been taken down.

Ben chuckled. "Well someone was in desperate need of breakfast this morning."

Both Ben and May brushed off the fact that Gwen was here. Again they figured that Harry and Gwen were responsible enough that they didn't have to worry about things, at least they didn't have to worry about things too much.

"You know Gwen, I'm pretty sure that my hand isn't an edible source of food," Harry said, deciding to help himself to some of the pancakes.

Ben yawned.

"A long night," Harry said calmly.

"You don't know the half of it," Ben told him, shaking his head. "I need to go ahead and drive May to work, and then head off to bed."

That was right, their shifts were like two ships passing in the night sometimes. They took Gwen being here in fair enough stride and it lead to a fairly easy conversation.

"The two of you take care of yourself, and if you need anything, there's more pancakes," May said to them, and Gwen looked very excited about that prospect.

Once May and Ben were gone, Harry looked completely thoughtful about that fact.

"We should run some tests and figure out what you're capable of," Harry told her.

Gwen smiled. "That's a good idea. We should go over to Mary Jane's….and see if she has some workout clothes and an outfit that I can wear later."

The outfit that she wore was growing extremely snug around her body, even with the modifications that Harry added on it through the magic of magic. The two of them finished up completely and cleared up.

It wasn't that long of a walk over to Mary Jane's because she lived next door. Both Harry and Gwen walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

A silver haired kindly woman entered the door. "Oh, Harry, Gwen….it's good to see both of you again?"

"Hello, Mrs. Watson, is Mary Jane in?" Harry asked her.

Anna Watson nodded in confirmation for this. "Yes, you want me to go get her?"

"Yes, please," Harry agreed with her and Anna Watson turned around.

Almost moments later, Mary Jane made her way down the steps. She wore a black top and designer blue jeans along with a stylish pair of boots. She wore a pair of eyeglasses this morning, having not put her contacts in because it wasn't a school day.

"Gwen, Harry!" Mary Jane squealed and she rushed over to give both of them a hug.

She blushed slightly when she pulled her way and she stood up straight to them, shaking her head.

"It's good to see you as well, MJ," Harry told her and Gwen confirmed that with a bright smile.

"So what can I do for you today?" Mary Jane asked her.

"Gwen needs an outfit and some workout clothes for today, you might have noticed that she hit a bit of a growth spurt," Harry told her.

Mary Jane frowned and she looked at Gwen. She noticed and when she noticed, she couldn't exactly turn away from the beautiful blonde that was in front of her. The redhead cleared her throat suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'll have something that will fit her," Mary Jane said to them. "So, how are things going at OsCorp?"

Gwen and Harry discussed what they were working on at OsCorp recently to her. They wondered if the accident had even hit the news yesterday. It would have been a miracle if it didn't.

"I heard that there was an accident yesterday, I'm glad to see neither of you were hurt," Mary Jane said and she rifled through her closet, thoughtfully with a critical eye.

"Believe us, we're just as glad as you are that neither of us were hurt," Harry told her and she laughed in amusement. "The truth was that both of us were out for lunch and we missed everything by the time we got back."

Mary Jane didn't really see any reason to why this wouldn't be the case.

"Let's see what we've got for you….oh I think that this would work nicely," Mary Jane said, nearly bouncing up and down in amusement. She stopped. "And this would be in your size…..you can try this on if you want…..my bathroom is right next door."

Gwen walked into the bathroom to try on the clothes, she had a bit more of a spring to herself.

"So exactly what's up with her, there's something different," Mary Jane said to Harry and Harry smiled.

"That's Gwen's place to say, and not mine," Harry told her and Mary Jane let out her next statement in a lengthy whistle.

"Okay, fair enough," Mary Jane agreed, she wasn't going to pry any more than she had to.

Gwen returned from the room and walked over.

"So, how do I look?" Gwen asked her.

"You look amazing," Mary Jane said as she smiled and looked over Gwen.

"Yeah, you look good enough to eat," Harry said with a wink and he pulled her over with a smile and into a deep hug.

Mary Jane wondered if she could ask this question or if it would be considered a bit too personal to even pry this month. The redhead furiously fought with herself in the recesses of her mind.

"I guess the two of you are together," Mary Jane said.

"Yes, we spent the night together," Gwen said and she allowed Mary Jane's active imagination to begin to fill in the blanks as she wanted to.

"That's great, I'm happy for you," Mary Jane said in a bubbly voice, but she shook her head.

Was she disappointed a little bit? Maybe because she had a crush on Harry but if you snooze, you lose. Gwen was pretty on the ball in this situation.

"How about the three of us get together for dinner?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to be a third way," Mary Jane said and Gwen roughly nudged her.

"Nonsense, we'd love to have you," Gwen commented, with a knowing smile and there was something about that expression that caused Mary Jane to shiver.

She wasn't going to argue too much about it. A free meal was a free meal.

* * *

 

Harry and Gwen washed the dishes and now Harry found himself on Norman Osborn, who had called him.

"Yeah, I heard about the accident," Harry informed to Norman. "I was out having lunch with my girlfriend when it happened, and by the time we got back, the building was underneath lockdown."

"It was a lucky break for you not to be in there at that time," Norman commented to him in his gruff tone of voice. There was absolutely no reason whatsoever not to accept this story. "So, what's the progress report on the project so far?"

"Well it was just like I told Otto Octavius, one of two things could happen," Harry explained to him. "If we can't stabilize the formula, it will horrifically mutate it, in the case of an animal."

"What about a human?" Norman asked him.

"That's the other thing, it will kill any humans, they can't handle the formula at all in its unstable state," Harry explained to him.

He decided to keep the fact that if someone had a latent X-Gene, they would be able to survive the formula. Harry figured that type of information would be on a need to know basis. Besides, Harry suspected that there would be a lot of questions.

"Everything will be back running by Monday, so you should be able to finish your work, and we can talk in person," Norman said to him.

"Okay fine, I'll see you then," Harry said and he put up the phone, saying his goodbyes to Norman Osborn.

Harry turned around and saw Gwen standing there. She wore a red and blue pair of spandex training shorts, along with a sports bra. She waited for him with her hands placed on his hips. With a grin on his face, Harry leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

"We're heading to the backyard for the tests," Harry explained to her with a nudge towards her. "I've converted a shed into a small gym, and we can do the same workout that I do, until we've reached your limits."

"Bring it on," Gwen said and the two of them walked to the backyard and reached the shd in question.

The two of them stretched and caused each other to be warmed up for a couple of minutes.

"Okay, you're nice a limber," Harry said and he bent her arms back, and stretched them. He ran his hands over the back of her legs and felt the tightness of her muscles.

"Yeah, I'm good," Gwen agreed.

The two of them did some basic weight training exercises. When Harry could see Gwen lifted up the weights like they were paper, he decided to switch tactics.

She was on the bench press and she lifted it up. Harry kept adding more weights to the bar until she couldn't lift it anymore.

Only she couldn't really reach this point.

"That's about as far as I can take you with the equipment that I have here," Harry said and he looked towards Gwen. "You're not breaking a sweat, are you?"

"No, not really," Gwen said and she lifted the bar up in an attempt to hold it in her hands. She smiled.

"It's something that I would have trouble lifting without help, so you're strength is growing," Harry said and he frowned. "But I don't think that you're going to hit your limits with anything that we have in this gym."

Gwen wasn't even having a work out to be honest. She felt a slight strain towards the end. It still wasn't a problem to be honest.

"We're going to have to find a way to further test your limits," Harry told her and she sat up. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a relaxing massage.

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked to him. "Throw a car on top of me and see if I can lift it up?"

Harry smiled and continued to rub her shoulders. That caused a slight moan to escape from her lips.

"Something along those lines, but nothing that extreme," Harry informed her.

He did think about it and he had a few ideas. Whether they would work or not, he would have to check something.

* * *

 

The trio of Harry, Gwen, and Mary Jane arrived for a night to the town. They were dressed in the nicest clothes possible.

"Wow, a pretty nice place and not too pretentious nice either, I like it," Mary Jane said with a grin on her face.

"Well we wouldn't have any problems going through the front door," Harry said.

Since he dated Felicia, he knew the club scene extremely well. So he knew his way around and knew the places that were a hot spot out of town.

"Harry!" a voice shouted and Harry's eyes averted towards one Liz Allan with a smile on her face. "Gwen, MJ, it's good to see you."

Liz was standing there with Flash Thompson, who was dressed in what passed as nice clothes for him. He wasn't wearing his Varsity football jacket for once and if one had to be honest, he looked kind of naked and odd without it.

"Hey, Liz, how are you doing?" Harry asked her and Liz gave him a smile and she nodded in response. "Flash."

"Harry," Flash said in a gruff voice. He didn't want to cause any trouble. Mostly because Harry Evans-Potter would smack him back into line had tried anything.

Flash Thompson did have some of the common sense that had been gifted to the common mule, so he was able to keep his tongue.

"So, they're on again and off again thing is on again," Gwen muttered to Mary Jane out of the corner of her mouth.

"This week, but who knows what it will be like by the end of tonight," Mary Jane commented to Gwen with a smile on her face.

That was true and Gwen noticed that Liz was eying Harry up like he was a side of beef.

"So, how are you doing, Liz?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, I'm doing well, it's good to finally have some time out on the town," Liz said, placing her hands on her hips. "You yourself?"

"Oh, I've been keeping busy," Harry told her.

Liz's eyes fixated on both Gwen and Mary Jane who were looking at Harry. There was a second where she pieced together some kind of scenario in her mind about how Harry was keeping busy. Given that she was gifted by an overactive imagination, she dreamed up something interesting about how he was keeping busy.

"I see," Liz said to him.

"Come on Harry, I believe that you promised us a dance," Mary Jane said and she fluttered her eyelashes at them.

"And I promised MJ that she could have a piece of you first," Gwen said with a knowing smile when she looked back at Harry.

Harry laughed for a moment and he lead Mary Jane out onto the dance floor. He left Liz hanging there and Flash was saying something to her. Something that caused her to blow him off.

"So, I'm ready if you are," Harry said and he placed his hands around Mary Jane's waist.

The redhead smiled and Gwen folded her arms and legs against each other watching. She got to see Harry in action and she would have to say, that he was pretty good.

He finished the dance and dipped Mary Jane who smiled after it. She backed off and looked over her shoulder.

"Your turn," Mary Jane said with a smile to Gwen and Gwen walked over with a grin and acted like that she was going to dance with Mary Jane. "With Harry, you know."

"Oh, I knew, why don't you sit down and get a drink?" Gwen asked her.

"Yeah, it's on me," Harry said to her.

"Well, I'm hardly going to argue with that, aren't I?" Mary Jane asked and she sauntered over to do as she was asked.

That allowed Harry and Gwen to have their dance on the floor. Things got a bit more intense than the light hearted teasing that Harry was giving Mary Jane. Especially considering when Harry's hands got very busy, lighting touching the spots that Gwen wanted to be touched. Her thighs closed as she tried to hold back the rush of pleasure. She couldn't really think that she could do it that much.

Gwen's blood got pumping and she couldn't handle it any more. She walked over and said something to Mary Jane.

Harry raised his eyebrow and seconds later, Gwen scoped out a secluded spot. She grabbed Harry around the arm and lead him over.

Mary Jane was a bit behind them and she walked closer to them. She knew that Gwen and Harry went off to take care of something, and she was able to put it together rather easily. She was about on par to those two intelligent wise after all.

They didn't return for a while and she felt like she needed to walk closer to see if they would come back.

Mary Jane could see then and she watched Gwen's legs kick up in the air. She heard the grunts of pleasure.

The redhead's eyes widened, she wasn't sure that someone could really bend that way. But she was surprised.

' _How can that even fit?'_ Mary Jane thought to herself and she subconsciously started to rub her thighs.

The moans and sounds were kept down but that added to the erotic appeal of the situation. Mary Jane watched her best friend and her crush get it on.

He pinned her against the wall and Mary Jane realized that her fingers were halfway in herself. She lifted her fingers up and slowly tasted herself.

She didn't realize that her fingers soaked themselves through that much.

Things were about to be intense and Mary Jane thought that she should really back off and not watch this. She was invading their privacy.

She couldn't completely pull herself away. Her breathing increased the more that she got into the show.

* * *

 

Mary Jane wasn't the only person who caught a free view. Liz walked off after Flash bolted after an argument that they had. And since he was her ride home, she stranded was at the club. She saw Harry and Gwen walk off somewhere and she wanted to ask Harry for a ride home.

She stopped and froze at what she saw. She watched him go into her and he fit it all into her.

Liz watched and could see the other voyeur watching off to the side. She wondered if either of them was noticed from where they were.

"Mmm," she muttered underneath her breath and she realized that she might have said things a little too much.

Liz quickly excused herself to head to the nearest bathroom, hoping she didn't knock over a chair in the process.

* * *

**To Be Continued On December 5** **th** **, 2014.**

* * *

_Oh those naughty voyeurs. What are we going to do with them? Surely future spankings may be in order.  
_

_The OsCorp crew is obviously established. Norman is Norman and he tends to be a bit of an opinionated ass towards people that don't meet his expectations. Peter is the most normal of the group but he chooses his battles wisely. Harold is.....well he's got a lot of issues himself.  Then there's Peter's assistant who Harold takes out his inability to please his father on. Menken is essentially the Smithers to Norman's Mr. Burns, although he's not gay for Norman. As far as we know. Not that's anyone's business but his.  
_

_Well obviously everything including the hormones got super powered._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

* * *

 

Peter, Norman, and Peter's assistant were sitting side by side each other after breakfast on Monday morning. They were having a meeting with the Board and Peter's assistant was taking notes regarding what was being said in the meeting.

Donald Menken was doing what Donald Menken did and he was giving an immense damage report. "Several million dollars of damage, we lost one of the generators and several pieces of equipment. Some of the more fragile specimens ended up dying around the time that the equipment blew up around them."

Menken gave a brief spy as the room full of board members looked at him with critical eyes. There were no eyes that were more critical or more frigid than those of one Norman Osborn.

"The most galling of damages was the spiders exposed to the OZ1 formula, none of them could be recovered," Menken said in a somber voice. "The electrician suffered third degree burns over most of his body and is in critical condition. He lapsed in a coma."

Menken consulted his notes and he had more bad news to be added.

"Oh and the security footage and logs were lost over the past twenty four hours," Menken said. That was news that no one was pleased by. "This has been changed for twelve hours now to prevent this from happening in the future."

Menken decided to dig another knife into their productivity.

"And anyone who didn't back up their files or work lost it in the blackout, and we lost a lot of work," Menken said.

Norman Osborn made a mental note to let go anyone who would be stupid enough not to back up their work was a liability more so than anything.

"The accident was judged to because of human error, there for the insurance company will cover most of the damage," Menken said blandly.

There was the usual amount of loud squabbling amongst the majority of the board, there always was. Nothing was said that made Norman want shove an icepick through their collective skulls, at least not yet. He was sure that in the coming days, they would be discussing what to do. The solace he had was they didn't have the spines to try and displace him from the country.

"We're done here," Norman said and Peter nodded, when he followed Norman from the office. Peter's assistant followed him, and Menken brought up the rear.

Menken was allowed to go to his office and that left the trio to make their way to Norman's office.

"Years of work, down the drain, and a bunch of useless idiots who didn't back up their work," Norman grumbled and he was seeing red. "Find out who didn't, and make a note of who did it."

The brunette nodded in a stoic manner, adjusting the glasses that she wore, holding onto her cane. With practiced ease, she balanced the notes that she made.

"And summarize it next time," Norman said, looking over her notes with a critical eye. "I was there. I don't have a memory of a goldfish, and neither does Peter."

Peter was about ready to say something, but he never had a chance to. Rather they were greeted by a very impressive trio of men inside his office. One of which that Norman seemed pleased to see, the other two, less so.

Norman Osborn in a good mood might have been marginally scarier than Norman Osborn in a bad mood. His gaze rested on the young man who was right in front of him, a wide and wicked grin on his face.

"Harry, it's good to see that you can make it today," Norman said and his eyes traveled towards Otto and Connors when the two of them waited to be acknowledged. "I trust the two of you haven't lost any work in the recent blackout."

"No, it is all backed up," Otto said.

"It was an extremely near miss, but I managed to back up all of my work just the previous day," Connors told him and Norman's eyes flashed onto him.

He would expect nothing less out of two men of their stature. Norman Osborn expected them not to make a stupid mistake that even a high school student would have been able to think was a bad idea.

"So I trust the two of you have been keeping busy," Norman said, hoping to get this conversation out of the way before he got into the real main part of the meeting.

"Yes, I'm continuing work on the nanobot," Otto said to his boss.

If everything went as intended, it should be able to function as a targeted method to ensure that medicine and shots were intended to affect the areas they're meant to.

"And I'm continuing my work on the genetics," Connors said.

"I expect a more detailed progress report on my desk by the end of the week," Norman said. Just because of the recent tragedy, there was no excuse. "So we discussed the OZ formula briefly the other day, OZ3 as it has been dubbed."

"Well it's just like I told you over the phone," Harry said. Norman waited for a summary to make sure that they were on the same page. "The formula itself should work, but the problem is that much like the first generation of the formula, there is no clear and concise way to stabilize it."

Norman's deep frown crossed over his face. "I see. No way to stabilize it? Are you certain of that fact?"

"I'm absolutely positive of that fact," Harry confirmed. "But the second generation was stable at one point, was it not?"

"So, we are led to believe," Norman confirmed briskly.

"It was Richard Parker who was believed to have determined how to stabilize it," Connors commented to him. "But as you know, a lot of his secrets went beyond the grave to him."

There was a second where Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Otto told me," Harry said and the scientist nodded in agreement with him. "Lost forever, much like a lot of brilliant work."

"But a prodigy such as yourself would be able to finish the missing key, and I hope that you will be able to continue work on it despite the brief hiccup we've had," Norman said. The loss of the OZ enhanced spiders was a set back as they could hold the key. There wasn't even enough to salvage for an autopsy when they got into the lab.

"I've got to make my rounds around the building," Norman said. "Keep me posted on any progress."

He bid his goodbye and Norman left the office with the two other men, briefly walking to them before they went their separate ways. Peter looked at his assistant.

"Take the rest of the afternoon off, I'll call you if I need you," Peter told her and she looked at him. "Yes, I'm sure."

She nodded and walked out of the office.

"She's rather withdrawn around most people most of the time, something happened to her in Boarding School," Peter said. "At least that's the most that I've been able to get out of her. She was found beaten in the bathroom of her school and barely alive. She spent a year in a coma, and she had to relearn how to walk and talk. She still has to walk with a cane and she'll have those scars forever. Plus the nerve damage."

Harry allowed this to sink in.

"She has her uses," Peter commented, and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Not like that, even though it seems like every time that someone has a female personal assistant, there's going to be those rumors."

"Not saying anything, your business is your business," Harry said.

"Fair enough and same to you," Peter said, he didn't want to even discuss about half of the rumors regarding Harry. "So how about lunch?"

Harry didn't have any reason to disagree.

* * *

 

Gwen and Mary Jane decided to take advantage of the lunch break they had by getting some shopping done before they went off to eat. Both of them looked rather stylish. Mary Jane's clothes looked more on the goth style, at least a bit darker than normal. It wasn't full on Goth though.

There was another detail that Gwen noticed, a camera hung from Mary Jane's neck.

"So, what's the deal with the camera?" Gwen asked and then it hit her, answering her own question. "Oh you finally got it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I'm working as an intern at the Daily Bugle under Betty Brant for the summer," Mary Jane said. She could barely contain her excitement.

"That's great, MJ!" Gwen said and she pulled her friend into half of a hug. The redhead relaxed underneath her grip for a moment. "I mean, it's been like a dream for this entire time, and now it's coming true."

"I can't wait for it to happen," Mary Jane said. She resolved not to rub her hands together. Otherwise she would resemble a supervillain. "So, you and Harry…"

"Well I think that it's obvious that we're dating," Gwen commented with a smile on her face.

Mary Jane raised an eyebrow. She knew for a fact that it was something more of dating. "So, the two of you are really dating."

"Again, as much could be obvious," Gwen said with a knowing smile.

Mary Jane wondered if she noticed, she couldn't know how Gwen would notice. She was the model of discretion, at least she thought that she was. She averted the line of questioning in another matter. "What exactly is up with him and Felicia?"

"They've called it a break because she's going to be over in Europe for at least the next six months," Gwen told her and she leaned in towards Mary Jane. "And besides, it was always an open relationship. Both of them agreed to see other girls, and most of the times it was the same girl."

That was an interesting bit of news that caused Mary Jane to blink in shock.

Gwen's arm grabbed around Mary Jane's firmly and the two of them went into a sports ware store. Gwen picked up a set of under armor style clothing that was red and blue. Mary Jane raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, that, I'm free running with Harry later today," Gwen said and Mary Jane raised her eyebrow. "Harry's been doing it for a long time, and I want to give it a try since it's something that the two of us together."

"It does seem like you're married half of the time," Mary Jane muttered underneath her breath, but Gwen heard it.

Gwen finished wrapping up her purchase and they were about ready to call it a day. Before they could do anything, a loud alarm rang. The alarm came next door to the jewelry store.

"COME ON HERMAN!"

Two criminals made their way out of the store. One of them was wearing a long coat, with short dark hair. The other criminal looked extremely unkempt, and unshaven.

Gwen made a snap decision and discreetly tripped up one of the criminals, the one who was wearing the longcoat. He flew head over heels and landed headfirst, crashing into a set of pins.

The unkempt criminal took a shot at them. A buzzing danger sense caused her to dodge the bullet. Gwen acted quickly, pulling Mary Jane out of the way.

The criminal in the long coat was down on the ground and the sound of police sirens could be heard. The other more unkempt criminal made a clean get away, but not before Mary Jane snapped a picture of the other criminal.

"Good thing that we didn't get shot," Gwen said.

Mary Jane frowned; Gwen wasn't discrete as she thought she was tripping up the criminal. "Yeah, that's good."

The police arrived, their guns on the criminal that didn't get away.

"Again, Herman?" one of the cops asked him, pointing his weapon at the man, who cursed underneath his breath in a matter that would make Yosemite Sam proud.

The other criminal got away, but neither Gwen nor Mary Jane thought much of it.

* * *

 

Peter had to say that it had been a while since he and Harry had a pretty good chance to talk. They were fairly close when they were younger, but Peter got sent away to a boarding school overseas.

"So you picked her up at Oxford," Harry replied.

"You make her sound like she's something that I found on a street corner," Peter said. Harry arched his eyebrow in response.

"You know what I meant," Harry told her and Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I took her underneath my wing, it's remarkable that she actually made it that far, she had to re-learn how to do everything that attack at her boarding school," Peter continued. "That's about as far as I got with her. She's the type of person who doesn't like talking about her past."

"Fair enough," Harry said, he didn't really want to pry. He noticed that Peter had picked up a bit of a posh accent. It wasn't British, but it was of the high class end or at least what is the most stereotypically a high class accent.

"But speaking of which, what's been going on in your life?" Peter asked and he leaned back from where he was. "I mean, I've gotten bits and pieces of what happened, but I don't really know anything."

Harry decided to give Peter the cliff notes version. He had done so many things so far that to name them all would be insane and some of those adventures were best kept private.

"Oh, where to begin," Harry said and Peter opened his mouth to make the obvious quip. "I graduated a couple of years early from high school, was the class valedictorian, and went to ESU. And I'm in the process of finishing up my Doctorate."

"Oh that's why you're interning at Oscorp," Peter said.

"And I've spent a couple of summers up at Xavier Institute, up around the area of Westchester," Harry said.

Peter nodded, he had heard of the place. It was a very exclusive invitation only school where only the best and brightest go.

The two of them talked for a few more seconds with each over, just catching up on previous events. Peter decided that he would get discretely around to the reason why he invited Harry around in the first place.

"So I need to ask you a question, and I know that you'll be honest with me," Peter said abruptly out of the blue. "Is there anything of my Father's around? You know, something my Mother might have missed when she picked me up…."

There was a second where he paused and it was almost as if he was going to say something else. He held his tongue back quite nicely from spitting out what he was thinking.

"You know, I'm not really sure," Harry said and he could see Peter's hopes completely deflate right before his very eyes. He frowned and added as an afterthought. "I might have seen a box with Richard's name on it when we were moving the stuff from the basement into your old room."

"You did?" Peter asked, and his hopes rose.

"That was a long time ago though," Harry said, with Peter blinking at that. "It might have gotten thrown out by now."

Peter resigned himself to that fact and he hoped that he would able to find himself more. Mostly because it was his legacy that got lost and it would gain him some level of respect that he sorely sought.

The problem was that he had to do this extremely discreetly. If Harry had figured out what he was doing, then there might be a few more questions than he asked.

"Fair enough," Peter said, deciding to drop the subject, at least for now.

They brought themselves back to some light hearted conversations, the subject of Richard Parker and his lost research never coming up again. Harry put it out of his mind for now, chalking it up to the curiosity of a young man who wished to know more about his biological father. He wasn't completely sure if the box got thrown out or not himself.

He might want to look it up to satisfy his own curiosity and hopefully gain some inspiration for the work he was doing.

* * *

 

Harry and Gwen met up after work. She dressed in a blue hoodie with a red hood on it. She wore a pair of tight blue pants with a red streak down the middle. Harry wore a black and white hoodie and a pair of tight black pants to add.

"So, that's what happened?" Harry asked, when he stretched. Gwen finished discovering her misadventure with the two thieves earlier this day.

"That's exactly what happened," Gwen confirmed, frowning deeply. Her eyes followed Harry and watched him stretch. She could watch him stretch all day. "And when the bullet fired at me, I could see it coming in my mind's eye before he finished pulling the trigger. And I could see it flying at me, and where it would land, so I could put myself and Mary Jane out of harm's way."

Harry looked thoughtful as he finished his stretches. He allowed her to start on her stretches. It was remarkable how flexible she was, when she bent completely back to touch her calves.

"You developed some kind of danger sense," Harry suggested, and he held her waist steady so she didn't fall over.

When he was sure that she didn't, she kept stretching herself. The blonde bit down on her lip.

"I never used to bend this well," Gwen said to him and Harry smiled.

"Well I think that we firmly tested how flexible you are the other evening," Harry told her with a knowing smile on his face. Gwen blinked in amusement and started to laugh at the thought of it.

"I think that's something that we've established, that I'm flexible," Gwen whispered and she stepped towards Harry, closing the gap in between the two of them. "Extremely flexible."

"Oh yes, you're very flexible," Harry agreed to her, and he smiled when she leaned against the wall, spreading her legs.

She realized what she was subconsciously doing and she stopped, landing on the ground.

"Okay, I want to follow me through the course, best you can," Harry told her with a smile on his face. "If I'm right, then you could handle it with no problems. Better than I did when I started this workout."

Gwen didn't want to say anything and she gave him a deep smile in response. She wanted to prove him completely right. A cocky grin spread over her face.

"Ready?" Harry asked and she nodded.

This wasn't the first time the two of this did this but it had been a while. Harry took the lead to start, with Gwen following him. It was obvious since that he knew the course like the back of his hand, he would get the early advantage.

Gwen could see him ahead of her and she picked up the pace, making the sharp turn. She made her way closer and closer to Harry. Her enhanced reflexes and agility pushed her further head despite the fact that he knew the course better than her.

She pulled forward until the two of them were neck and neck together. The two of the matched each other's movements when they continued to move on down the course.

Gwen felt her adrenaline pump forward. This was a great feeling but something else other than her adrenaline kicked up. Her hormones fired up a few notches when she continued her path down the course. Her heart beat steadily and heavily the closer that they got to the edge.

They remained neck and neck until they reached the end of the course.

"And stop!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, that's a good warm up," Gwen said, throwing her arms around him and she kissed him passionately. Her next move resulted in her pushing him backwards.

Harry held her in close to him and the blonde's tongue worked down into his mouth. His hands brushed against the small of her back and pulled her into him. Hormones and adrenaline were getting the better of them.

Gwen grinded against him when she kissed him and it was obvious exactly what she wanted.

Harry wasn't about to deny her something like that. His tongue slammed into her mouth, showing domination against the beautiful blonde teenager.

Harry undid Gwen's hoodie and pulled it up over the top of her. His hands roamed over her body and started to kiss the side of her neck. The blonde's eyes closed when she felt the rush going through her.

His next movement was his hands going underneath her shirt. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them, causing her to moan.

"Take me, I'm wet," Gwen begged him. She wanted satisfaction and she wanted it now.

Harry kissed away at the side of her neck, causing her pleasure to heat up. His kisses increased all over the side of her neck. He moved down and made sure that they wouldn't be deserved.

His hot mouth was on the other side of her workout pants. The only barrier that they had was these pants and he pulled them down.

Gwen felt his finger run circles around the edge of her pussy. She shivered when he placed with her dripping slit. His finger pushed between her hot legs and her thighs spread to feel him inside her.

His finger felt good, his tongue was about ten times better. And his cock would be a hundred times better than that.

Harry's mouth pressed over her pussy and his tongue brushed deep into her dripping slit. He brought her honey deep into his mouth, sucking on her.

"Such a good tasting bitch, and so ready to be fucked," Harry whispered to her, licking her pussy.

Gwen closed her legs around him. His mouth explored her sopping wet pussy and continued to drag his tongue around on the inside of her. She had no idea that something could feel this good, but she experienced this, she felt this, she enjoyed this. It was just everything that she ever wanted. It felt like a dream come true, an erotic dream that caused her blood to boil and her hips to close in on his mouth.

His tongue brushed around the area of her dripping slit and he sucked her juices out of her. Gwen's hips pushed up and she released a clear stream of cum into his waiting mouth. Her hands wrapped around the top of his head.

He rose up to his feet and kissed her, her juices still stained his lips. Gwen returned the kiss, and she ground up against him. Her hand grasped his cock, feeling how hard it was before he pushed it into her.

Gwen's legs spread far and wide, and she guided him inside her tight pussy.

Harry groaned; he felt her hand clutch him like a wet and wild glove. She pumped him with her pussy. His hands rested on her hips when he speared into her over and over again, kicking things up a notch or two.

"Harry," Gwen moaned, and he slid back onto the bench.

Her legs spread when she was on top of him. Her hot hips wiggled so they allowed him to go into her body.

"Spread yourself wide," Harry ordered her and she did herself as wide as she can.

"Oh like this?" Gwen asked with a sultry grin on her face, and mischief dancing from her eyes.

She felt his cock buried deep inside her. His throbbing manhood touched her womb and she bounced herself down upon him. The sultry moan escaping her mouth caused her pleasure to increase the deeper that he brought her inside him.

"Fuck, that's good, that's so good," Gwen moaned at the top of her lungs and Harry reached around, clutching her breasts.

"Good, are you sure?" Harry whispered to her and Gwen nodded in response.

"YES!" Gwen shrieked when she felt him continue his path deep into her body. She kept grinding her hot box around his tool and pushed her hips around him.

Harry's hands ran down her legs and she arched herself back. He speared deep into her gushing cunt and she moaned even louder.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Gwen moaned when she grinded herself down onto him. His cock continued the steady path into her.

Her hormones escalated to another level. The pleasure coursing between her thighs brought the blonde into pleasure.

One of Harry's hands cupped her right tit and the other squeezed her ass. This duel assault caused Gwen to lose her mind.

The second she experienced her next orgasm, Harry pulled her up and pressed her against the wall.

"I can stick to the wall," Gwen whispered, feeling her hands press against the wall. "I wonder if my hands are the only thing that can stick to surfaces."

"Let's find out," Harry whispered, spreading her pussy.

Her sticky pussy held him into place and she squeezed him. She wrapped around him tightly, trapping his cock inside of her body. Harry groaned.

"Feels good," Harry whispered and he nibbled on her ear hard. The blonde's thighs got even stickier.

Gwen felt that she hungered for his cock between her lips in the worst way. He held her up by the legs and hammered her tight pussy. The dripping gushing cunt he worked into was being made wetter.

"I'm really wet for you, Harry," Gwen whispered, biting down on her lip. His hands brushed against her body.

"I know you are," Harry told her and his hands squeezed her breasts.

The heat rose from their body, increasing the pleasure between each other's loins. Harry's fingers brushed between her back and stopped between her tender young ass cheeks.

"Harry!" Gwen yelled, a mixture of surprise and pleasure going through her voice.

"Just wait, I can take that too," Harry whispered, running his hands over her body.

"I can hardly wait," Gwen whispered to him.

His hands sped up their movements and brushed over her body. Her nipples stiffened when he played with them and tweaked them.

Her pussy squeezed even tighter around him. Harry's penis continued his journey into her center.

"Shoot it in me, Harry, make me yours," Gwen breathed and Harry licked the back of her neck. His hands pulled her away from the wall slightly. She stuck into it and found his way onto her breasts.

"In due time," Harry whispered to her.

Gwen felt another thrust into her and the wet pussy clutched him so hard. His fingers rubbed her nipples, sticking to them.

"They're as hard as my cock is inside you," Harry whispered.

Gwen would have to agree, even though that could be hard. It could be so very hard.

Harry continued to pound the beautiful blonde. He could feel how wet and hot she got around him.

Gwen summoned her strength between her legs, she felt a burst of adrenaline. She was just getting warmed up.

That didn't mean that she didn't want his cum. Oh she really wanted it, in the worst way possible. His hands touched her breasts and kept pounding away at her.

"We're getting close, aren't we?" Harry said, controlling the release of their orgasms so they could come alone.

Gwen could feel the pleasure build up with her. With Harry doing what he did to her, she should have been able to come hard.

Another deep thrust worked her over. Harry's hands ran down her sweaty body and touched every inch of her body.

Gwen panted and she felt her orgasm released, first in a trickle. The trickle was followed by an explosion and her body completely shook up when Harry kept pounding into her.

His balls tightened and he launched his seed into her hot and willing body. Each thrust buried a heavy amount of seed into her.

Gwen collapsed on the ground, their combined juices running out of her pussy. Slowly she turned around with a smirk on her lips.

She sank herself down onto his still erect tool again and continued to fuck him, which lasted for a while until they both got it out of their systems.

* * *

 

A random parking garage in a remote part of the city was the perfect meeting place between shady individuals. Which was what exactly was happening, and there were three individuals.

One of the individuals was someone who stood out in a crowd. He was a large man and towered over a skinny individual that stood next to him. Their faces were completely obscured in shadows. The third party was a big enough man who looked like a Secret Service Agent.

"So what's the deal here?" the man said to the men in the shadows.

"This guy right here," the big man in the shadows said in a rough voice, pointing to the companion beside him. "He knows how to get things done. He knows how to get in touch with someone who can do some breaking and entering for the right price. He can have them require something of interest if the person is willing to pay for said service."

The man who resembled the secret service agent smiled in the shadows.

"The question is are you willing to pay for said services or are you just a bunch of hot air?" the large man asked. He was skeptical that this entire mess would go down as planned.

"Oh, I can assure you that I'm the real deal," the third man commented, picking up a heavy briefcase like it was nothing. "And I'm sure that you'll find out that this is the real deal."

The man slid the briefcase down at their feet.

"I'll be in touch for the other half when the job is done and done well," the man in the suit whispered, staring at them.

The man took his leave and walked out of the garage, as quickly as they felt. There was a sound of a car pulling out into the distance.

"So, he's the real deal, isn't he?" the large guy asked.

"Yes," the skinny man commented underneath his breath. "He's gone now."

A large man with brown hair and a rough demeanor stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a blue and yellow tracksuit. He was as thick as a rhino and the epitome of a Russian gangster.

His skinny companion stepped from the shadows moments later and he appeared to be the one and only J. Jonah Jameson.

**To Be Continued On December 8** **th** **, 2014.**

 

* * *

**Obviously not Jameson, just someone wearing his face, if you catch my drift.  
**

**There are some pretty intriguing bits in this chapter if you look at it. Obviously some really vital set up for later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

* * *

 

Harry sat in solitude in the park. He was eating lunch and reading the paper. The major news story was about billionaire Tony Stark being found alive in Afghanistan. So that was an interesting piece of news to learn.

He was alone right now for the simple fact that Gwen got hit with an extra work load. Most of the interns called in sick. So she was able to be there and do her work double time. She could handle it but she was extremely busy never the less.

Harry sat there, eating his meal calmly. He was skimming through the paper and looked at the news through the day. He flipped through the paper and smiled. The most important news of the day was what was going on with Tony Stark. There was nothing else there of particular note.

Suddenly, Harry was caught with a mental prod. That was something that caused him to sit up and feel it ease into his mind. He recognized the mental signature and it was one that he was intimately familiar with. He allowed the mind to connect with his.

The setting around Harry shifted from a beautiful and lush park to a sleek living room. There was a fire place with a roaring fire shooting out. There was a bearskin rug that was on the ground. The entire living room have an intimate feel to it.

His eyes shifted over to an extremely attractive blonde who was sitting on the couch. She wore a nice female business suit that fit her frame perfectly. The blonde looked at him with a smirk crossing her face. It was obvious who she is.

"Welcome, Harry," Emma Frost said and she waved him over to sit down on the couch. There was a clear look of invitation dancing through her eyes.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't about ready to turn down the invitation.

"So, what's up, Emma?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, you know how things are going," Emma said as she crossed her legs together. "I'm in a rather tedious meeting and I'm just sitting there, waiting for them to go through the motions. It doesn't really require my attention, but at the same time, it really requires my attention. It's completely droll, you know."

Harry was in his share of tedious business meetings so he understood.

He snapped his fingers in response and he heard something in the news. "Oh, I heard about your father dying, and…..I'm really sorry to hear about that."

Emma only raised an eyebrow. She looked rather disinterested. "Really, Harry?"

Harry smiled and waved her on. It was obvious that Emma had the dirt on her father and decided to inform him.

"My father slept around with the wrong person, he was found sleeping with his bodyguard's wife," Emma said when she placed her hand on Harry's thighs. "And his bodyguard decided to put a bullet through his head. There was no chance of anyone surviving that. And his bodyguard hung himself before the police could find him."

Perhaps Harry was putting two and two together and getting nine. He knew Emma's relationship with her father and knew that there was something more than met the eye with this entire situation.

The sultry young blonde shifted herself and practically straddled Harry's lap. Her hands placed on Harry's shoulders and she looked into his eyes. Her icy blue eyes met his emerald green eyes.

"My offer for you still stands," Emma commented, when she kept onto his lap, and she absent mindedly played with a lock of his hair. "I want you to head up the scientific research division of Frost International."

Emma paused and she could see that she was still in need to lure Harry into the right position.

"And I'm willing to remove the company's base from Boston to New York," Emma said with a sultry smile on her face. "If you're willing to accept my proposal. Anything for you Harry, anything that you want. I just need you to do this, for me."

Emma almost slid down onto her knees and she pushed herself up. Her hands rested on Harry's shoulders when she looked at him. It was almost like she framed this like it was a marriage proposal, or at least the closest Emma was going to have to a marriage proposal.

"You know the reasons why, I'm locked into a contract with OsCorp," Harry told her and Emma looked at him with a smile. "I'm not opposed to the idea, but I like to finish my commitments. Unless you're willing to buy out the contract. If you're willing to do that, then we'll talk."

Emma looked at him thoughtfully. She was really tempted to do that.

"Once you're done, I'll jump on it," Emma whispered, running her finger down his cheek and she leaned in towards him.

Her lips met his in an extremely passionate kiss with each other. Harry wrapped his arm around her.

Slowly and sensually, Emma slunk sensually down to the ground. The sultry blonde got down to her knees and unbuttoned his plants.

She was about ready to redefine what it meant to blow someone's mind.

Emma slowly and seductively trailed her hands down Harry's abs and she unbuttoned his pants. She made a show of it, slowly working him out.

His throbbing manhood pulsed out at her and Emma smiled when she looked at it. Her fist tightened around his tool and she pumped him up and down at a rapid fire rate.

"Oh nice and beautiful as always," Emma whispered when she kept working her lithe hand around his throbbing manhood.

She wanted him to pulse in her hand. She couldn't have enough of it. The blonde wrapped her lips around his throbbing manhood and tilted her head back so she could suck on it.

Harry groaned and she looked at her eyes looking up at him. Her fingers touched his balls and kept stroking him. The young man held onto the back of her head and pumped into her mouth.

"God, that feels really good," Harry muttered underneath his breath and Emma smiled. "I'm going to fuck your hot little mouth and you're going to like it."

' _Yes, I'm going to blow your mind and a few other things,'_ Emma thought and Harry's hands gripped the back of her head.

He pumped himself deep into her mouth. Emma felt her throat close down onto his manhood when she kept working him over.

Harry stroked her blonde locks and stayed a steady course, working him over. Her mouth was wide open and she appreciated his throbbing stick of meat going deep into her mouth. She slurped him down.

"Almost close," Harry whispered to her. In response he battered her mouth with a series of thrusts into it.

She sucked down his manhood and took him deep into her throat. A roaring rush of cum shot down her throat and she gulped his fluids down into her throat.

Emma could feel his seed go down her throat. She shook her head, and she got up to her feet. Slowly, she got up and slid off the blouse of her outfit. She unbuttoned the top, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Harry grabbed her full, firm breasts with pink nipples that taunted him. Her tight pants peeled off and she wore nothing but a white thong.

"Oh, so good, you're hard for me again," Emma cooed, and she stroked her finger down his throbbing manhood.

Emma pulled herself up and she spread her legs, showing a great amount of flexibility. The only limits were her own imagination and for someone like Emma, it could be amazing. She pushed herself up and then sank her hot walls down onto his throbbing manhood.

"God damn," Harry said, and he held her lower back. "Ride me."

"Yes, Mr. Parker," Emma said, wrapping her arms around his neck and she wiggled her soft thighs down onto him.

She rotated her hot walls down onto his throbbing manhood. The blonde bounced up and down upon him. She kept riding him, getting more and more momentum when she bounced onto him.

Her breasts were grabbed and Harry decided to squeeze them.

"You're going to succumb to my touch, I control this meeting of the minds," Harry thought.

"You bastard, you're about to make me lose control in the middle of the meeting," Emma whispered, and she grinded her hips down onto him.

Harry was always the perfect person to ensure that her mind was one hundred percent on task. Otherwise she would have lost her mind a long time ago. The blonde goddess kept pumping herself down on him. She rode him for everything that he was worth and he was worth a whole lot.

"Fuck, harder, oh that's good!" Emma moaned at the top of her lungs as she reared her head back.

Harry had shield spells around him at the mark, so no one noticed the trance that he was in. They would have walked by and assumed the unassuming sight of a young man who was reading the morning newspaper.

Emma's hot wet pussy clamped down on his rod and slowly massaged him. She grew sex crazed when she bounced up and down onto him. She grinded herself down onto his stiff and throbbing tool, keeping his great stride.

His fingers brushed over her hot nipples, and twisted them. Emma's walls clamped around him and she rested down onto his balls.

"Give me your gift Harry," Emma begged him.

Emma suddenly was down upon the bearskin rug by the fire, forced down onto her hands and knees. His ran his hands over her ample ass and played with her pussy from behind.

"When you've earned it, Miss Frost," Harry whispered and he sank himself deep into her with one more fell motion.

Emma felt a swelling of energy explode through her loins and Harry kept his stride, like a well oiled piston. He hammered into her.

He tested her concentration as his hands cupped her large breasts. The harder he squeezed her luscious melons.

"Keep earning it, I'll let you know, and then I'll blow your mind," Harry whispered.

"Meeting is almost over," Emma breathed and Harry nipped her on the neck.

"Good, then you can return to your office, but can you hold on long enough?" Harry asked her, and his tongue licked behind her ear.

He taunted her and Emma appreciated this. He slowed down the intensity of her orgasm.

"Oh, I can feel you from all the way in here, it's almost like we're touching," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Between my powers…..and yours…..we essentially are," Emma said, and she felt her hips jump. "Oh, good, wrap up…..which is a good thing, then you can….finish me off…"

"Well, let's see if you can last the distance," Harry said and he pumped himself behind her. Her tight pussy clenched his rod and milked his next few thrusts.

Emma's eyes fluttered shut and she breathed heavily. In and out for all that she was worth and Harry took her as hard as he could from behind. A steady series of thrusts worked her up towards the edge of her passion. He pumped himself into her.

"I think you're about ready to cum," Harry said and he pushed her down on the soft rug.

He teased her ass pretty briefly and gave a jolt of pleasure through her body.

"Almost there, aren't you?" Harry whispered in Emma's ear. In response, Emma nodded her head, biting down on her soft lip when Harry rammed into her hard from behind.

"Yes…..oh…..yes," Emma agreed with him and her hot wet vice hugged him when he kept up the pace.

Harry decided that he would give her what could be redefined as a mind blowing orgasm.

"Hope you're somewhere private, Miss Frost," Harry said, and he sent small pleasure jolts over her body. "Because I'm not holding back with you any longer…..you're in my mind and I know where all of your switches are. I'm going to hit them all at once…"

"Give it to me, fuck me like the whore people think I am!" Emma yelled.

"You're my whore and my whore alone," Harry whispered in her ear and he clenched her breasts. She responded by clenching his tool with her wet pussy. "And don't you forget it ever."

Emma gave a shrieking shudder and she saw complete white when Harry erupted inside her. She was glad that she packed an extra set of clothes that she changed into, because she had a feeling that she would need them.

Harry completed inside of Emma, magically channeling himself through the link of her minds and giving her an orgasm that caused her mind to go numb with pleasure.

* * *

 

There was plenty of business that needed to get completed at OsCorp. There were three men who were hard at work. They worked on something that was important. The Oz3 formula was in front of them.

Norman Osborn, Curt Connors, and Otto Octavius were busy at work with the formula. They took the baseline formula that Harry worked on. Then Connors spliced in the desired genetic traits. There was a hope that this would either stabilize the formula or at least get them well along the way to stabilize it.

The lab was divided in half, with Otto working with his arms. On one side of the lab, the lab was being conducted. On the other side of the lab, Connors, Otto, and Norman waited for the experiment. Peter also stood in the background as an observer.

"Let it begin," Norman whispered, excitement brimming through his gaze.

They stood behind a radiation shield for one simple reason. The serum had to be exposed to a low level of radiation to ignite it, for lack of a better term.

Utilizing his robotic arms, Otto exposed the serum to the radiation.

"Careful," Norman warned him.

"Give me some room, I have it," Otto said and he utilized his arms. He exposed the vial with the serum to the radiation for about thirty seconds.

The serum glowed before them, the telltale signs that it was charged being delivered. Otto reached over and unlatched the cage. The test subject was removed from the cage. It was a rat missing its arms.

With the serum prepared, Otto injected the creature with the serum. The rat went into convulsions briefly and for a second; they didn't think that it worked.

Then in a flash of light, the arms started to grow back. Connors watched the rat's arms grow back, his eyes flashing with interest and delight.

"We did it," Connors whispered when he saw the rat, no longer handicapped.

"We better look again," Norman said and he crooked one of his fingers forward.

Their joy was completely premature. The changes didn't stop at the re-grown limbs. The rat started to mutate even more prominently.

"It's turning into some kind of rat-lizard hybrid creature," Otto muttered underneath his breath. It was a hideous abomination of science that was in front of them presently.

Norman placed his hands around the rail by the glass and squeezed it so hard that he might have left an indentation on his hands. The man started to breath in and out heavily, and he could see the rat continue to shift and mutate right before his very eyes. It grew even more hideous by each passing second.

The rat looked like it was growing in mass for a brief moment. It then popped like a giant zit and caused it's remains to splatter against the wall.

Peter stepped in and saw the disgusting sight. The young man could see his father about ready to blow a gasket.

"No," Norman whispered, he could see the now useless formula.

It was not stable this time. Harry was correct in his report, and this proved things without a shadow of a doubt. The formula was useless without the proper stabilizing agents. The genetic material from the lizard spliced into the formula did not do the job, at least not right away.

Norman Osborn was almost in a rage.

"Just calm down," Peter said when he moved over and he could see Octavius and Connors both looking nervous. It was obvious that both of them knew what it would be like when Mount Osborn blew his top and neither wanted to be around when that horrible sight was about. "Keep calm, it's going to be fine, it's going to be alright, just take a breath."

Norman Osborn was not about ready to take a breath. Far from it, it looked like Norman Osborn was about ready to blow his top, which would be a terrifying sight.

"We won't achieve anything if you don't calm down," Peter whispered to him.

"Yes, you're right, you're right," Norman said, shaking his head and he calmed himself down.

This was just a set back, an annoying one yes, but a setback never the less. Norman Osborn was not about to give up after just one momentary set back.

"Are you going to be okay, sir?" Otto asked his boss.

"Give me a moment, we'll clean this up and try again later," Norman said. If they could track down Richard Parker's work, this would make their lives much easier.

Norman led himself to be lead away. It was just in time because he was seconds away from having a full blown meltdown. He needed to calm down because he wasn't going to lose his mind again.

* * *

 

"So exactly how did you get the tickets, Harry?"

Harry, Gwen, and Mary Jane all huddled themselves in a train car, they were on their way for a three way date. The car was nearly about ready to approach their start. They were on their way to a major wrestling event of all things.

"Sue Storm gave me them, she originally got them for her brother," Harry commented to both of them. "He absolutely had to see Bonesaw McGraw fight Crusher Hogan for the Championship of the World."

"Oh, Crusher, he doesn't really bring it outside of Japan anymore, does he?" Gwen asked with a smile on her face.

"Not really, unless the price is right, but it's a big money match, televised around the world on Pay Per View," Harry said with a smile on her face. "Millions with buy it and millions more will torrent it the next day…"

"So why couldn't Sue's brother make it?" Gwen asked curiously.

"There was some unforeseen problem out in California for the project that Reed Richards is working on," Harry said. "So they'll going to have to go there now…..and since there were three tickets and they shouldn't go to waste because they were prime seats, Sue offered them to me."

"That sounds reasonable," Mary Jane, and the ride of Madison Square Garden was rather quiet. "So, how's work?"

"It just happened that half of the office called in sick," Gwen told Mary Jane and the redhead patted Gwen on the arm sympathetically. "But, I can handle any work that they put my way."

It also gave her a chance to keep her ear open.

"The Electrician that got injured during the accident, he's still in the hospital," Gwen said to both of them.

"I heard that OsCorp is going to pay for his medical bills," Mary Jane said, stretching and this caused her shirt to ride up a little bit on her. She didn't stop when she saw Harry's eyes avert towards her slightly.

"Well, it's for the best, because they don't want a huge liability lawsuit or anything with it," Harry said with a smile on his face and Mary Jane nodded in agreement.

The three of them made conversation until the moment that Harry's phone rang. Seeing who the number was, Harry answered it.

"Hey, Harry, it's Ben," Ben Parker said over the phone.

"There isn't a problem or anything, is there?" Harry asked, he just had this sense that there could be something wrong tonight.

"No, no, there's nothing wrong, and you don't need to get anything either," Ben said with a chuckle. "I'm just calling to tell you that May and I are going out for the evening. We should be back by the time that you get back though."

"The two of you enjoy your night out with each other then," Harry said with a smile. Both of them deserved a rare night out together. It was not often enough where their shifts aligned. Most of the time, they were like two ships passing in the night, only around for dinner. "You two deserve it."

"Thank you Harry, we will, take care, and I'll see you later," Ben said, clicking off the phone.

The train pulled to the stop.

"It's a perfect night to go out, you know," Gwen said and her eyes looked towards the sky.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky tonight. That made things even better as far as she was concerned.

The group exited the train and made the short walk over the front end of the arena. It was obviously sold out.

"It's been sold out for weeks," Harry told both of the girls.

"Yeah, they said that it was sold out within ninety minutes of tickets being on sale, and Dad mentioned that a bunch of the guys at the station who wanted tickets couldn't get them," Gwen commented. "So, it's a pretty big deal."

"I think that we figured that out," Mary Jane said in amusement.

No one really knew what was going to be on the undercard, the show was hyped on the strength of the main event and the strength of the main event along. Then again, that was the thing that caused the tickets to sell out.

"Billed as Crusher's retirement match," someone said in an excited manner outside of the building.

"Hasn't he been doing that gimmick at least once a year for the past seven?" one of the fans, a more cynical one said. "You should know that retirements in wrestling never last."

"Bonesaw's coming back, he cut that rap album on Crusher calling him out, and now that's going to be a payoff to it," another one said in excitement.

Harry, Gwen, and Mary Jane made their way to the good seats. There was a sea of humanity and also a crowd of people who were raucous and excited. It was the type of atmosphere that it was hard not to get into. The trio took their seats and just in time, as the show was about to begin.

Pryo and ballyhoo kicked off the show and the crowd was rocking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a special match scheduled for one fall with a twenty minute time limit. Coming to the ring first, from Truth or Consequences, New Mexico, he weighs in tonight at….."

* * *

 

It was hard not to get caught in the fever of the crowd. Plus there was a rather interesting match between two female competitors before the main event who could actually wrestle. That was a rare treat in this day and age.

Mary Jane, Gwen, and Harry left the arena, it was pretty close to Eleven O' Clock by the time they got out of there. The main event had to wrap up before the Pay Per View went off the air and the two competitors killed some time despite the match starting at the top of the hour by hamming it up for the crowd as only they can.

That being said, they were heading to Gwen's place. Her father would be out late that night with his work, so it would only be the three of us that were there.

"I'm not being expected back until the morning and I told Aunt Anna that I would be at Gwen's place regardless," Mary Jane commented with a smile on her face. "I just didn't say that I was going to make a side trip along the way."

The three of them picked up a pizza on the way home and were on their way inside. Gwen fumbled with the lock with the key that she had, opening the door. The trio stepped inside, with the lights popping on for them.

"So, how is your internship going at the Bugle?" Harry asked Mary Jane when the three of them settled themselves on the couch.

Mary Jane smiled when she shook her head. "Pretty hectic, and Jameson…..he's a character."

"Always good for a laugh, isn't he?" Gwen asked, helping herself to a slice of pizza. She was careful not to take the entire thing even though her appetite was such where she almost couldn't help herself.

"He got into a lot of trouble recently, and had to print a retraction, didn't he?" Harry asked.

"He's normally more careful, and it actually wasn't him this time who stuck his foot into his mouth," Mary Jane said and she reached for the slice of pizza but Gwen's hand went out and blocked hers. Both of their hands touched each other at the middle. Pulling her hand back, Mary Jane retracted it.

"Oh no, by all means," Mary Jane said, waving her hand and Gwen smiled.

"If you insist," Gwen said and she picked up the piece of pizza. Mary Jane took another one and Harry took one of the final pieces.

The three of them made some light conversation. They would be wound up by the excitement of the show that they went to for some time so it would be a while before they would head off to bed. Gwen relaxed herself and was ready for the long haul.

Her phone rang suddenly, and she picked it up. Gwen saw that her father was calling and he never called her cell without good reason.

"Yes, Dad, what is it?" Gwen asked him.

There was a note of panic in Captain George Stacy's voice that caused Gwen to go more concerned. Even Mary Jane and Harry picked up on her concern when they sat at their vantage point.

"Is Harry there with you?" George asked his daughter.

Gwen was taken aback by this sudden line of abrupt question. She had no reason to lie so she answered in affirmative. "Yes, he's here."

"Well, I have some very bad news," Captain Stacy said and his voice sounded rather grim. "Something…..something terrible has happened."

Gwen wondered exactly how terrible it was. Her Dad never sounded like this. It was unnerving. "Um…"

"Can you put him on?" Captain Stacy asked his daughter.

Gwen shook her head, there was something about this entire mess that freaked her out. Despite that fact she complied willingly with her father's request to put on the line with Harry.

"Okay, I'm putting him on," Gwen said and she almost trembled with her hand being shaken.

"Yes, Captain Stacy, I'm here," Harry said, wondering exactly what was going on here.

An eternity seemed to pass even though the bad news was given rather quickly.

* * *

 

The nice, fun, and relaxing evening had been turned around in a hurry. Harry, Gwen, and Mary Jane had arrived back at Harry's house, at the insistence that they come back. Captain Stacy said that something extremely bad just happened.

The moment that they arrived, it had all of the telltale signs of a crime scene. Cop cars swarmed the area. Harry approached the Parker home and he saw that the door of his home had been taped off. There was police tape around the edge of the house and one of the cops caught his eye. He walked over to greet him.

"Are you Harry Parker?" the officer asked in a somber voice.

"Yes, I'm him," Harry said.

"You better head next door, all three of you, your mother is waiting," the officer said and it was obvious that this was a very delicate situation.

The officer walked them over next door. Given the circumstances, it was almost like they were being escorted on death row. There was a quiet calm around all of them and they wondered what the deal was. The group reached the Watson house.

The officer knocked on the door and Anna Watson answered the door. She swept her niece into a hug, and then walked over to do the same to Harry.

"She's over there," Anna whispered, and he could see May sitting in the room, looking like she was in a state of shock.

Immediately, when she spotted Harry there, she walked over towards him. There was something shaky in her movements. She did manage to wrap her arms around Harry, and pulled her into a tight hug. She started to sob, with Gwen and Mary Jane taking seats, obviously third parties to a great tragedy.

Harry responded by wrapping his arms around her tightly in response, and rubbing her back. He wished that he could say that everything is going to be okay. He just couldn't bring himself to do that.

The problem was that everything was far from okay. Captain Stacy entered the room, and waited for May and Harry to take seats.

"What happened?" Harry asked, knowing that his mother was in a state of shock.

"Perhaps we should go into the dining room, there's a lot more room in there," Anna offered, waving her hand.

No one questioned that, the group automatically assumed that they were going that way.

"Here's what happened," Captain Stacy no sooner than the entire group sat down. "After the Parkers got home from dinner, they found out that someone broke into their house. In fact, Ben Parker ran into the burglar on the way out. He was able to overpower him for a moment, and he dropped the bag of what he stole from the house."

George paused and allowed that to sink in.

"The perp pulled a gun out, and shot him twice at point blank range," George said and the horror of the situation became clear. "While this was happening, May went over next door to call for Emergency services and a squad car was nearby."

Harry placed his arm around May's shoulders, and tightened them. So far the story was accurate and to live it would have been the terrifying truth and nothing but the terrifying truth.

"He ran off without the stolen goods and fled the scene," Captain Stacy said. "We combed the entire neighborhood, but he got clean away."

Captain Stacy sighed.

"And Ben Parker…..they did all that they could for him, but he passed away on his way to the hospital," Captain Stacy said and he leaned towards both of the Parkers. "I'm truly sorry."

That was a numb scene to be had. Harry didn't let go of the grip around May's shoulder. While he let this settle in, he only had one question.

"Did you get a look at the man's face?"

Harry's tone was oddly calm, one could argue that it was too calm. A sketch artist happened to be in the room and finished sketching out a picture of the suspect in question.

"We matched to get a composite drawing on him," George said. Said composite drawing was placed on the table.

Gwen looked at the composite for ten seconds and the blonde tried to hold back the gasp that she had. Mary Jane locked eyes with her suddenly.

Harry frowned when he looked at them and he wasn't the only one noticed anything.

"When we were going back from shopping yesterday, we saw two robbers do a jewelry heist," Gwen said, keeping her voice calm and Harry used his free hand to grab her hand. "One of them tripped, but the other got away….that's him, Dad, that's the guy that got away."

"Can you be sure of that?" George Stacy asked. Officially he couldn't pinpoint a guy without proof.

"I got a picture of his face, clear as day on the camera," Mary Jane said and she reached into her bag.

She pulled out the envelope of her developed pictures and hastily flipped through them. Neither her nor Gwen was going to bring up the fact that both girls nearly got shot over this picture when he was brought out.

She slapped the picture down onto the table and it was there, clear as day. May looked at it, eyes widened.

"That's him," May said.

Harry looked from the composite drawing to the picture Mary Jane took and there was no question who it was.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 12/10/2014.**

* * *

**Well that was only eventually going to happen.  Chapter pretty much speaks for itself in many ways.  
**

**Emma was obviously one of the women that were in a mutual relationship with Harry and Felicia. Obviously, Gwen knows what she's getting herself into before she was with Harry.**

**Oooh, yeah, Bonesaw. :)**

**Foreshadowing in that scene with the OsCorp crew is foreshadowing.**

**See you on Wednesday where we pick up with more insanity.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

* * *

The day that was a day that was extremely rough for everyone involved. A fun night had turned really tragic in a heartbeat. That just proved one thing that tragedy can be around the corner no matter how hard that you want to avoid it.

Harry Potter thought about what happened after that night. The man got away. The police could not hunt him down. All they had was a face to go on and the man must have gone underground. It had all of the classifications of a robbery that turned violent. He doubted that this man walked out the door intending to kill anyone.

He must have cased the place, making sure to stay under the radar. He waited until the Parkers were gone, all of them. The only problem was that his work ran longer than he did and he just was leaving when Ben and May got back.

Now there was a man who was dead. Harry stood underneath the shower. The water had long since stopped running. He thought about the waste of life that this was. This man might have repented his actions, he might not.

George Stacy said that they had every single intention to catch the man who did this and bring him to justice.

Harry made his way out of the bathroom. He had a quick message from Rose on the phone.

"Harry, I'm sorry what happened, please call me at noon your time if you can get the chance…..if not I'll see you at the funeral," Rose's voice said over the phone. "The twins send their love as well and say they hope to see you soon."

He had another message over the phone.

"I'm really sorry for what it's worth," Felicia said to him and Harry smiled. "Things are busy over here, otherwise, I'd come and see you. Tell Gwen I said hi and give May my condolences, might be over here a bit longer, but I'm sorry. Ben Parker was a good man and no one deserves that."

Harry smiled and was going to hang up the phone but there was one other message for him.

It would have to wait for a minute because Harry could smell cooking coming from the kitchen. He quickly got dressed and made his way up the stairs. He made a turn.

May already made breakfast, that much Harry could see. It was obvious thought that she was making so much more than that. She had a casserole set up on the table, and Harry could see another one and a third one. She was currently working on a fourth one.

Harry walked over towards her and pulled her way from the oven. His next action was to wrap his arms around her into a tight hug.

May flinched for a second, before she realized that it was Harry there. She had been in her zone ever since that happened.

If only the perp had been caught by the police the first time through, Ben might still be alive. That was something that she reminded herself of.

"It's going to be alright, he wouldn't have wanted you to go to pieces on his account," Harry told her gently.

May shook her head and she allowed a soft sigh to escape her mouth. "I know that, but…."

"You know that, you've been cooking since before I went to bed, and you're cooking since I got up," Harry said. He made his mother look him in the eye. "You haven't got any sleep since the moment that we got back from the Watsons, have you?"

The look on May's face told Harry pretty much everything that he needed to know. There was a moment of protest that threatened to come from her. Harry decided that he wasn't going to have any of that right now.

"I know that this is your way of coping," Harry told her.

"Yes, I'm glad that you realize that," May said, and she could see those eyes, Lily's eyes, stare back at her.

Lily always had that uncanny way of guilt tripping people and making sure that they did what was best for them.

Harry inherited that from his birth mother. "But, you know that you need some sleep. I don't want to have to worry about you being sick, you know."

"But there's too much that I have to do with…."

"Ben's funeral, I know, I'll take care of it, I'll take care of everything, trust me," Harry told her.

May raised her eyebrow when she looked back at him. "I do trust you."

"Then why aren't you going off to get some sleep?" Harry asked her, with a smile and May shook her head at him.

"Just as bad as Lily," May muttered underneath her breath.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry told her.

May was about ready to walk off. She stopped short and turned around. "Take it out of the oven in about an hour."

"No problem," Harry said. In response, May walked off, leaving him alone in the kitchen.

Harry had a few phone calls to make and maybe a couple to return if he could. The first thing was to call Norman Osborn and tell him that he wouldn't be into work for the next couple of days.

He decided to grab a few muffins and some orange juice. He would have to have his strength if he wanted to deal with this entire mess regarding planning for the funeral.

* * *

Donald Menken casually walked up the stairs. He nearly bumped into Peter's assistant, maybe his pet project. He wasn't sure which, but she obviously fancied herself to take his job one day. Menken was keeping a close watch on her never the less.

He couldn't even be bothered to remember her name. It wasn't important. He didn't have the time to deal with Peter's lapdog.

"Yes, may I help you," she said when he nearly bumped into her. She wasn't in a good mood and she didn't have the time to deal with Norman Osborn's lapdog.

"I need you to relay a message to Mr. Parker-Osborn," Menken commented to her crisply as if he was giving the latest weather report or sport's score. "His uncle, Ben Parker, was shot and killed in a botched robbery last night."

She dropped her cane to cup her hand over her mouth. Flushing in embarrassment, she bent over, nearly falling over to pick it up once Menken offered her no assistance.

"That's awful," she said in shock and awe.

"Yes, very much so," Menken said dryly. Mr. Osborn did give Harry Evans-Parker the time off that he needed. Something that he would do for very few people. That just showed them without a shadow of a doubt how much Norman Osborn valued Harry's contributions to his company. It was best for business if he remained happy.

"Do you want me to tell him?" she asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't have told you if I didn't," Menken commented to her. "This has been a stimulating chat, but I have more important things to do. Send Mr. Parker-Osborn my condolences and I'm sure his father would have liked to pass them on as well."

His condolences sounded very shallow and almost like they were done out of obligation. That being said the scarred brunette woman hobbled forward like an obedient and dutiful dog. She raised her free hand and knocked three times evenly on the door.

"Unlocked."

She knew that. The door pushed open and she walked into the office. She only walked as far as she had to shut the door.

The woman stopped at the edge of the office. The cane clutched in her hand when she leaned forward. Her knee bothered her something fierce because of the change of the weather.

Peter Parker-Osborn looked outside of the window into New York City, almost like he was in deep thought. The girl waited patiently to be acknowledged and to be given permission to take a seat. She had been on her feet all morning running around the building.

The pain pills that she took only eased the pain somewhat. Her abilities that she couldn't use because of the nerve damage in her arms burned through them quickly.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, it was your uncle, he was shot last night," she told him.

Peter looked around. Despite his problems with Ben Parker as of late, he didn't want ill will to be visited on the man.

"Which hospital is he in?" Peter asked. He could see the look of despair on her face. He cut straight to the chase. "He's dead, isn't he?"

She nodded slowly. The potential heir apparent to the Osborn legacy said.

"Doctor Evans-Parker is taking care of all of the funeral arrangements," she said, checking the note that Menken slipped her.

"Let him know that if there's anything to help," Peter commented swiftly. He knew that Harry would be good to making sure everything got in line for the funeral. He would also make sure that his aunt didn't overwork or over stress herself. "And have they had any leads on the bastard that did this?"

"No," she told him swiftly. "I don't really know that much more about it. There's just been a blip in the news and a picture of the guy. A warning that he's considered armed and dangerous, so he shouldn't be approached."

Peter almost thought that there was a word of warning in her words. His protégé/assistant looked back at him nervously.

"I can see if I can find out more if you want me too," she suggested, trying to look like she was helpful.

"Do that, please," Peter told her. "And after you do that, find out when the funeral's going to be and call down the limo driver. I should be there, to say goodbye if anything else."

He wished that he would have made amends when Uncle Ben was still alive. That being said, there wasn't anything that could stop him from paying his respects.

"I'll do it, and I'm sorry," she told him. "Sir?"

"I heard you," he commented when he looked out the window again. His thoughts were far different than they were before.

With any luck, this man would be punished to the fullest extent. Hopefully he would rot in the deepest darkest hole. There were very few good men in this world and when one of them died, it was a tragic moment.

Peter was left alone in his office. He wasn't particularly close to the man to be honest. That being said the fact that he was murdered really did weigh something fierce down on his mind.

* * *

News spread rather quickly and Liz Allan took the short walk down the street to the Parker Residence. She looked around nervously.

The blonde girl had her hair tied back and she wore a very stylish white blouse and a pair of black cut off denim shorts with designer boots. She was the type of girl who had a purse that matched pretty much every pair of shoes that she had.

She inherited the role of Queen Bee of Midtown High School after Felicia Hardy graduated. Being the Head Cheerleader, she figured that she would be in line for the role rather easily.

Of course, she thought that Gwen and MJ might be just a bit more adept at such things. If only they cared about such things.

Liz made her way to the Parker Residence. She had heard about Ben Parker being killed and she wanted to offer her condolences in person. It was all over the paper and the manhunt for the man who did this. George Stacy held a press conference saying that the man in question was a danger to the community and needed to be brought to justice.

The fact that a relative of one of New York's most prominent young citizens got shot and killed got all kinds of people worried. It was a tragedy in its own right however.

Liz casually walked her way up the steps and nearly stopped at the edge of them. She raised her hand and slowly knocked on the door. She whistled and waited patiently for Harry to come and greet her.

"Hey, Liz."

Liz turned around and grinned. She should have known that Harry was out and about.

She didn't know Harry as well as Gwen and MJ did. She did know him well enough though to be smitten with him. He tutored her and still did in a couple of her classes. The Midtown administration had been cracking down on academics and the school wanted their athletes to get the best grades possible. It would look everyone look good by comparison.

"Hey, Harry, how are you doing?"

Liz would have been lying if she didn't admit that Harry haunted her dreams after what she caught him and Gwen doing the other night. She did have a few dreams here and then but they grew more vivid.

She could see Harry sitting down on the porch bench. There was a handset next to him, along with several files and notes. A cell phone also sat next to him.

"I'm doing about as well as could be expected given the circumstances," Harry said to her. "I'm surprised to see that you're here….."

Liz interrupted his statement right away. "I heard about what happened. I just wanted to stop by and check up to see how you're doing after everything."

She leaned down with a smile on her face. Her arms wrapped around him rather tightly. There was a moment where she realized that this positioning might not be the best for this. That being said, she felt Harry's face press against her stomach.

Liz blushed rather prominently when she realized that Harry's face may have gotten a little too up close and personal to a certain part of her if she had maneuvered the hug a little lower.

"So, honestly, how are you doing?" Liz asked him.

"Lots to do, for a funeral being arranged, I've been on the phone all day," Harry said. He just got off the phone with Peter's personal assistant who bombarded him with twenty questions regarding what he knew. It took almost forty five minutes before they came to the point that Harry didn't know much more than the news media officially did and the funeral was still being scheduled.

Liz decided to allow herself a moment to stand there.

"Sit down, make yourself at home."

Harry cleared off a space for Liz to sit down and she did so in good grace.

* * *

Gwen Stacy felt a maelstrom of emotions in the back of her mind. She walked by in a zombified state. There was an entire lot of getting her head in check. The problem she saw was that her head kept getting messed up and it was hard for her to concentrate.

She wasn't in full blown guilt trip mode. Not being in full blown guilt trip mode wasn't exactly a good thing though. There was still some guilt that weighed on her.

Gwen hated playing the "what if" game because that never ended really well for her. She chewed down on her lip.

' _Stop beating yourself up for this,'_ Gwen thought to herself. She shook her head in a vain attempt to clear negative thoughts. _'This is not the time, this is certainly not the time. Oh god, you're going to be a wreck and it's going to be worse for Harry.'_

She was pretty sure that Harry was able to hold it together fairly well. There were times where he was under pressure and it scared her almost how well he held it together.

Hell Gwen was going to have to go as far to say that if he wasn't able to hold it together, then she wouldn't be here having her pity party right about now. The blonde frowned extremely deeply when she arched her neck back.

' _Okay deep breaths, remember not to lose it,'_ Gwen thought to herself mentally.

She felt bad about missing Harry's call from earlier. She didn't know if she could keep it together over the phone with her state of mind. After a large breakfast, a shower, and putting a dent in a cinderblock with her fist, Gwen thought that she was better off with talking things to Harry.

She jumped over the garbage can that someone laid out in the middle of the street. The funny thing was that there was a buzzing in her head that caused her to come back to life.

' _That's an unfortunate near miss,'_ Gwen thought to herself. She struggled hard to keep it together with herself. The blonde wrenched her head back after a second.

She shook her head and made her way to the front door step. It was not time for her self loathing. Harry was the one that lost a family member. Gwen decided that it was time to see things there.

She stopped there and she spotted Liz there. The blonde frowned, wondering what the cheerleader was doing there.

' _Beaten to the punch with the comforting thing, I see,'_ Gwen thought to herself, balling up her fists.

She nearly put her fist through someone's new car in frustration. Gwen took several deep breaths. The breathing exercises Harry taught her worked wonders in keeping her temper in check along with her hormones.

She wasn't blaming Liz for comforting Harry. No, Gwen blamed herself for wasting a good chunk in the morning wallowing in her own guilt. It wasn't jealousy because she knew that many women would be entangled in Harry's web. It was anger at herself.

Gwen stepped forward and gave a deeper sigh. She wondered if Harry or Liz noticed her.

The blonde made her way back home. The wind blew in her face. She still walked in a daze.

There was a message on her cell phone. Gwen decided that she would ignore it for now. It was just best that she get something else to eat.

Gwen wondered if her powers burned more calories when she was angsting up a storm. If that was the case, she would have to keep them in check. Having a hyper metabolism sucked in certain instances and this was one of them.

She really had no choice. It was a call from Peter's friend…Harmony, wasn't it? She couldn't recall her name off hand. Gwen figured that she might have been doing some digging about something on Peter's behalf.

Gwen thought she was the persistent little toady, trying to call every two minutes, even when she was eating. At first, she was amused. Then when the calls persisted throughout the lunch time, she was getting really, really, annoyed.

She would answer, she supposed, right after she got something to eat.

"Yes," Gwen said curtly.

"It's urgent," she said, sounding irritable that Gwen left her hanging so long. "Peter wants to know everything and you were there when the suspect escape. Can you give me a full description of the guy who you saw who did this?"

"I've got the composite sketch right here and the picture, I'll just send it to you," Gwen said. This was the type of girl who would get on her nerves just on sheer principle and she had been having such a shit morning she would lash out at anyone.

"Oh, that's great, you know you really should answer your phone more often, because this would have been done by now," the girl lectured over the phone.

"Excuse me that I have more pressing business given that my boyfriend's uncle died," Gwen said to her snappily. "And did you get what I sent you?"

"Oh, I got it, thank you, and if I need anything further, I'll call you, so stay by your phone," she commented in a clear voice.

"Looking forward to it," Gwen dead panned and she hung up the phone. "Bitch."

* * *

Liz decided to take a seat on Harry's lap when she perched herself on the bench. The young man pulled his arms around her. It didn't matter the position. In fact it was the best for practicality because of the fact that there were papers spread over the bench for all to see.

The young blonde Cheerleader allowed herself to stretch her legs. She could feel Harry's hands move in front of her. She decided to deflect herself away from certain thoughts that had been born from her observation the other night. It would be best for both of them if she asked a few questions.

"So, what are you doing anyway?" Liz asked him.

"I'm going through some stuff for the funeral, and also some things that the burglar tried to steal," Harry said. "He dropped the bag that he had when he…..well when he committed the murder."

Liz turned her head slightly to face Harry. He got an inventory of everything that was stolen out in front of him.

"Some of my mother's jewelry, some silverware, and oddly enough, something that Richard Parker left in the house, notes from his job, the burglar tried to take that."

Liz's curiosity was piqued at that moment. She raised her eyebrow and hmmed, with interest.

"Was there anything of value taken?"

"Nothing that I can see your average person using," Harry said. "There was a formula for a super sticky adhesive that Richard scrawled on a napkin."

Liz shrugged, she couldn't see anything that your average thief would want for that.

"So, you've been keeping busy with everything, it hasn't really had a chance to sink in, has it?" Liz asked him.

"It sunk in well enough last night, I just have to make sure that my mother doesn't do anything," Harry said. "She already made enough food to feed an army in there."

"Well some people cope with stress in different ways I guess," Liz said, with a frown.

She couldn't even begin to guess how they were feeling. It was a senseless crime and she hoped to see the person who did this be brought to justice. Hell the entire community wanted to see these people brought to justice.

Harry had a few messages from people about condolences. Obviously given that he was well known in certain circles, news like this was going to spread fast.

"So, Harry, do you mind if…."

The question was lost forever in the annals of time. A limo pulled up and Harry recognized it immediately. The driver exited the limo, walking over to the side and opening the door. Peter was the first person to exit the limo. He reached into the door and helped his assistant out of the limo.

"Do you have your cane?" Peter muttered underneath his breath and she nodded.

"Yeah I got it, it's fine," she commented. She leaned on her cane and hobbled over. She was in a bit of a short mood this afternoon.

"So, I figure that you were busy, but I need to swing by and talk to you," Peter said and he looked at the young woman who was with Harry. It was entirely unusual for Harry to be in the company of a gorgeous woman, in fact it was expected. "Forgive me, if I haven't…..had the pleasure."

"This is Liz Allan, Liz, this is Peter Osborn, my cousin, and this is Peter's assistant…"

Peter cut off the introduction before Harry could finish it. "So this is the famous Liz Allan that my brother was telling me all about."

"Oh, he has?" Liz asked.

"Yes, but….do you mind if I borrow Harry for a moment from you?" Peter asked her.

"It's quite alright," Liz said, waving her hand towards him. She was left with Peter's assistant. Liz shifted herself, when she saw that Peter's assistant was very interested in what Harry was working on. She blocked the bushy haired girl's view. "So, you've worked with Peter?"

"Yes, that's correct," she replied, annoyed that she couldn't get a closer look at what Doctor Evans-Parker was working on. "I've known him since….college."

"Those are some nasty scars," Liz muttered and the girl looked very annoyed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really judging, even though some people might."

"Yes, I'm well aware," she commented, turning away on her cane. She wondered what Peter was talking to him about and how long it was going to take. "I got them in primary school….junior high or Middle school for you Americans, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think it is," Liz commented. She wanted to ask who gave them to her but she knew better than to press the issue. She struck a nerve.

"So, I swear, if there's anything that I can do to bring Ben's killer to justice, just let me know," Peter said. He leaned in close to Harry so the two girls couldn't hear him. "OsCorp has connections and we can find out who did this. He can be put in a hole that he won't be getting out of any time soon."

Harry assumed that he met some high security prison, but there was something about what Peter said that made him unsure if that was what he meant. There was just something about his tone.

"What's the deal with her today?" Harry asked.

"Oh…..well your girlfriend snubbed her apparently when she didn't answer the phone the first time that she rang," Peter said. "And I swear, I didn't ask her to call Gwen and pester her about this. She must be feeling guilty enough as it is. She took it upon herself to do some detective work. I'll have a talk with her later, and it won't be happening again. Trust me."

Harry trusted Peter to an extent but things had changed. He was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Wait in the car," Peter told his assistant. He didn't want to say anything with people outside of the family around, but he was pretty sure that Menken or Norman put her up to what she did today.

Harry wondered if he should tell Peter that the burglar tried to steal some of his birth father's notes. Even if it was useless, Harry decided to hold that information off for later.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours, something's come up," Peter said to him. "Remember, if you need any help…."

Harry smiled and waved him off. The two of them said their goodbyes.

"I better get going, sorry again," Liz said, giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek when she went off. "I'll see you around."

* * *

Gwen made her way back to her apartment. She was in a bit better spirits.

The blonde pushed open the door and didn't even walk three feet into the room when she saw her father sitting at the table. She frowned when she looked at him. He looked like a zombie at the table. Gwen wondered if he had been living entirely off of coffee as of late.

George Stacy acknowledged the presence of his daughter standing in the door. He frowned when he saw her approaching.

"Are you okay?" George asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just surprised, that's all," Gwen said and she got one of those Dad looks. "That's really all."

"If you insist," George said and Gwen sauntered over. She took the empty chair across from him.

"Has there been any news?"

"Gwen," George told his daughter. "You know how I don't like bringing my work home. Especially given that this is an actively ongoing case."

Gwen slowly folded her arms and gave her father one of those looks. It was the type of look that could burn a hole through solid steel. A hardened cop like George Stacy could even handle so much.

He sighed and finally caved in.

"We don't have much to go on but they've finally been able to match the photo," George commented. "The man in the photo is a career criminal known as Dennis Carradine. He's been in for burglary, armed robbery, car jacking, and he even ripped off a wrestling promoter for his money."

Gwen might have been impressed by this given normally it was the wrestling promoters than ripped off the talent.

"He seems to have skipped down or more likely, had some friends that allowed him to disappear into the criminal underworld," George said, mentally weighing how much he could tell his daughter. "His partner is an entirely different matter entirely."

"What about his partner?" Gwen asked him.

"Herman Schultz, he was an inventor of a sonic drill at Tri-Corp, but he was fired for having an attitude problem and also his experiments were a safety hazard," George said. "This was about three or four years back. He turned to less than savory practices in the meantime. He's been working with Carradine for about six months now."

"You can question him, right?" Gwen asked and she recognized the look on her father's face. "That's not that simple, isn't it?"

"No, it's not that simple," George told her. "There was a miscue with the paperwork and Schultz walked as a free man. None of the charges could stick. And now he's disappeared and no one has any clue what he's been up to."

Gwen crossed her arms, trying not to scowl too deeply. This was not promising news. The one lead to the man had done this disappeared because someone fucked up.

George sensed his daughter's discomfort. He calmly got up, wrapped his arms around her and swept her into a quick hug. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry about it," George commented to her. It was obvious that Gwen was worrying about her and her latest intense glare showed him all of that. "We're the ones that have to worry about it. Just look after Harry. We'll catch him, we're the professionals, that's what we do."

George yawned.

"And now I need to try and get some sleep," George commented. "Good night, Gwen."

"Good night, Dad," Gwen said and she wished that she sounded more chipper.

Gwen made her way over to the couch. She sank down it in the fit of angst. The problem was that while her father told her to not to worry about it, she did worry about it.

She also worried about what might happen with the consequences of giving Peter's aide that photo. Gwen wasn't in the best of mind and she was very annoyed with the person's persistence.

' _Guess it's too late for take backs now,'_ Gwen thought to herself.

Her eyes shifted towards the open file folder that was over on the table in front of the couch. Gwen knew that she shouldn't pry. Her father left it lying around and didn't pick it up in his tired state.

It was almost like the devil and the angel were going to war with her.

' _One little peak won't hurt,'_ Gwen said.

The devil k'oed the angel in the most figurative sense of the word. The blonde picked up the folder. For all she knew, this particular file didn't have anything to do with anything.

It did have everything to do with anything. She spotted everything that she needed. There was a report about the crime, a status report. There was also the list of known associates of Carradine and Schultz. There was also known locations of where they did to business.

The first smile of the day crossed over Gwen's face.

**To Be Continued On December 12** **th** **, 2014.**

* * *

**And Gwen gets her sneaky on. A lot of interesting points in this chapter, some subtle, some not so subtle.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

* * *

Peter managed to do a couple of errands that he had planned before he returned sometime around four in the afternoon. It was just in time to see his aunt wake up. Liz returned there around that time as well, after she checked up on a few things.

He did enjoy meeting up with Aunt May again, even if it was not under the best circumstances. After Richard Parker died and his mother married Norman Osborn, Peter didn't really see his aunt and uncle too many times. Things got really strained there. He hated that but that was just the way that things were going.

His aide was calmly sitting in the corner, avoiding eye contact with everyone. The stern reprimand he gave her earlier put her back into line. Sometimes you had to do that. Peter didn't need things to be any more strained and he was forever apologizing to Harry for her conduct. He took personal responsibility for it.

"And I'm pretty sure that Uncle Ben would want us to remember the good times that we were in and wanted life to go on," Peter was telling his aunt as he lingered outside of the door.

May gave him a watery smile and shrug. "No, not at all. He always talked about how that you just needed to buck up and get on with your life if it handed your hardships."

"Wise words from a wise man," Peter said. He was glad to see that she was back on her feet or at least as back on her feet as she ever was going to be. "It's a shame that the last time we…well it's just a shame that we didn't mend the fences."

"Ben said things that he regretted all the way to the grave," May said, trying to appease the situation.

"I know, and he has every right to speak his opinion," Peter conceded. "I might have done the same if I was in his shoes. But what's done is done now, and we got to move on with life. Otherwise, what's the point in living?"

It was a busy day with many people coming in and out to pay their respects to the situation. Anna Watson came in a few times during the day to check up on May. The food May made didn't go to waste either. That was the most important thing.

"We better get going, it's getting rather late," Peter said, and he focused on Harry and May. "If you need anything…"

"We know, and thanks," Harry told him with a smile on his face.

"Yes, thank you, Peter," May commented to him.

"Sorry, I better get going, and I'm sorry about your loss Mrs. Parker," Liz commented. She hoped to stick around a bit longer but she knew that if she was out much later, her father might as well kill her or worse ground her.

"You're not thinking about walking home in the dark, are you?" Peter asked her. Liz was taken off guard by that sudden act of concern. She nodded slowly but Peter shook his head in negative. "I'll drive you home."

Liz gave one of those pressing looks towards Peter's assistant and returned her gaze back to Peter. The girl frowned when she spoke. "Um, that's not going to be a problem, is it?"

Peter frowned and he got instantly why Liz might think that could be a problem.

"Trust me, that's not going to be a problem at all," Peter told Liz firmly and without another word, he lead her out the door.

"Have a good night, Liz," Harry called after her. She stopped, turned around, and smiled.

"You too Harry…..try not to work too hard."

Peter cracked a smile. "That will be the day…..when my cousin doesn't take too much on."

Peter left with Liz in tow and his aide following at his heels.

' _If looks could kill,'_ Harry thought. He provided himself on his great observational skills and what he was observing was a look that caused the room to chill.

He half paid attention to Anna and May talking about something. He saw a figure make her way up the stairs. Her redhair was tied back and she was dressed casually in a black shirt, a jean jacket, jeans, and boots.

"Sorry, I couldn't come sooner," Mary Jane said, greeting Harry at the door. "I couldn't get time up because JJJ, the compassionate soul that he is, wouldn't give it to me."

"Say no more," Harry said when he led her inside. "Busy day?"

"You tell me, and we'll both know," Mary Jane said, cracking a grin on her face. She smiled and she leaned out the door to catch Liz right before she left. "You have a good night, Liz."

"You too, MJ," Liz said and Mary Jane turned around with a smile on her face.

"So, thankfully my exposure to Jameson is limited, because Betty's the one working with me the most," Mary Jane said and she sighed. "Of course, your exposure to that guy can't be too limited when you can hear him all the way in Jersey when he's on one of his rants about something or other. I shudder to think what his blood pressure is like. And his indoor voice is nonexistent. Got to give him credit for being someone who was able to keep print media alive. Because we all know how much that's struggling."

Harry smiled and he pushed his back against the wall. He was about ready to slide against the wall and that caused Mary Jane to be alarmed.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked and rushed over towards him. She took his hand and helped him up to his feet.

"Just I've been working hard all day, and well last night was a long night as well," Harry said.

Mary Jane nodded in sympathy. She held her arms around Harry when she held him up.

"You know, I'm surprised that Gwen isn't here," Mary Jane said when she looked at him. "Have you heard from her at all?"

Harry shook his head. "I hadn't heard from Gwen all day. Left her a text message but she hasn't called back yet.

"Hmm," Mary Jane murmured. "Maybe it's just me, but I think she has one of those guilt complex things about what happened. I don't even know why. I guess it could because we saw suspect number one, but no one…..no one would have been able to blame her for what happened. I mean, she's being really unfair with herself. She's being completely harsh on herself and it's insane."

Mary Jane realized she descended into a fit of mindless babbling. Harry held his arms around her waist and held her up.

"Oh this is nice," MJ whispered in his ear without regret. Harry raised his eyebrow. "You know, we should stay like this for a while…..sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry, I know that you didn't mean to," Harry told her with a smile and he didn't retract his arms from around her at all.

Mary Jane sighed; she really needed to work on that entire putting her foot in her mouth thing.

* * *

Norman Osborn was busy at work while his son was talking to him from the doorway. He heard every word that his spawn said but he didn't seem to be too bothered in interacting with it.

Harold cleared his throat and Norman calmly worked through what he needed to do. "Yes?"

"Didn't you hear a word that I said?" Harold asked.

Norman gave one of those long sighs that had been long since practiced because of dealing with ingrates on a day to day basis. "Yes, Harry, I heard you. I am blessed with the extraordinary ability to multitask, something that you should try to learn some time. You may accidentally get something accomplished."

"You were sitting there and you didn't say a word," the younger Osborn whispered, getting completely hot under the collar. His fists clenched together when he looked at his father.

"You told me that you wanted to go to California for the rest of the summer," Norman said crisply and calmly. "The one thing I don't understand is why you even bothered to tell me anyway. You're sixteen, almost seventeen years old. You're almost old enough to vote, although I highly recommend you don't because I don't trust you to make informed choices."

Harold Osborn felt like something hard and sharp slapped him off of his face. His father's words, they always cut into him deeply. He never had a good word to say to him at all.

Norman's eyes reverted back to his report. He didn't really make any eye contact to begin with anyway.

"You don't need my permission and you don't need me to hold your hand every step of the way. You want to do something, you do it. You just accept the consequences of what you do and know that I won't bail you out. If you want to go to California, then go to California. If you don't, then don't. I never had this problem with Peter."

That one statement caused Harold's eye to twitch. He started breathing in and out. It would have to be his oh so perfect brother being brought up for him. He felt like a dog that was getting his nose rubbed into something extremely smelly.

"Guess you want me to go now, don't you?" Harold asked in a condescending voice.

Norman didn't even bother to look up from the report. He could hear his son go all huffily from his office like a spurned teenage girl. The young man nearly bumped into the approaching Otto Octavius. The scientist stepped back, with a bemused glance. This allowed Harold to storm down the hallway.

Otto casually made his strides into his office. He sat down right in front of Norman and peered into his eyes. He corked his eyebrow when he looked at the OsCorp head.

Otto couldn't decide whether he wanted to be amused or annoyed. He waited several moments for Osborn to acknowledge his presence. There was something about that which made him think that it wasn't going to happen. So it was up to the scientist to be the one to break the ice and more importantly the silence.

"Trouble?"

Norman's gaze shifted up towards Otto's. He shook his head.

"Not really," Norman commented in a dismissive voice. "My son decided that now would be the proper time for him to stop by and show me that his balls have dropped, that he's a big boy now."

Norman made one final note.

"It would be far more impressive if he didn't act like such a sniveling coward," Norman commented, and he finally locked eyes with Otto.

Otto knew better than to say anything. His verbal language was the one that said all, along with one arched eyebrow that made him resemble Spock.

"I never have these problems with Peter, unless you count the company he decides to keep," Norman commented and he turned his full undivided attention towards her. "And Harry…the good Harry…he's a young man that you would be proud to have as your son. Or you would if you had any children, Otto."

"Of course, sir," Otto commented in a conversational manner.

"Just as well of a son, and he picks up the slack where certain people have left off," Norman added.

Outside of the office, Harold heard every cutting word. It wasn't the first time that he heard it. He heard it said to his face more times than he could really count.

To hear it said to a co-worker, someone outside of the family, that was far more of a slap to the face. Harold saw those sharp works given by his father to be a betrayal.

"You bastard," Harold hissed through his teeth outside of the office.

He didn't have the stones to go back into the office and confront him. He was about ready to storm off and throw a hissy fit. Harold managed to hold himself in line, not to make a public spectacle of himself.

He calmly walked down the hallway and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed up a number and tried to cope with the disappointment that he had such a rotten father in the only way he knew how.

"Yeah, you got the hook up?" Harold asked. "Because I've got the cash…yeah the good stuff…..you know how my father is. I'm leaving today, and I'll meet you out there."

It would serve Norman right if something happened to him out in California. Harold cracked his knuckles and prepared to pack up for this trip. He didn't need his father's permission to do anything.

* * *

Otto frowned extremely deeply at Norman's words but he tried not to show it. He did have similar issues with his parents so his sympathies may go towards the younger Osborn. Was he going to say anything? Not if he wanted to keep the harmony with Norman Osborn. A harmonious relationship was the absolute best when dealing with a person such as Norman Osborn.

"Despite our best wishes, one cannot choose their family," Otto commented.

Norman gave a cold and crisp nod in response. "Indeed."

He spent a moment working with the documents on top of his desk. Seconds passed before he decided to bring up a question.

"Speaking of family, how is your wife doing?"

Otto blinked suddenly. Slowly the man reached up and pulled his sunglasses off of his face. The scientist pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dare I ask you how you know about my wife's condition?"

Norman was calm and stiff as could be. "The insurance reports pass through my office. I do take a look at them and unlike some employers; I do take an active interest in the life's of my employees. So, how is she doing?"

Otto placed his sunglasses back on. The man looked forward for several seconds. It was almost like he picked his next words wisely.

"The reports came in and they are inconclusive," Otto stated to Norman. His eyes flashed on the man before him. "Her symptoms indicate though that things aren't looking too favorable."

Norman "hmmed" for a second. Otto detested that for some reason. He knew that there was something grinding in Norman's head right about now.

"Did I ever tell you why I spent so much time and energy creating the Oz Formula, Otto?"

Otto stood up properly to face him. "You told me that it was to cure various diseases, cancer, and the like."

There was nothing that Norman said right now. His facial expressions remained calm and stoic. It was almost like he was trying to piece together his next thought in the back of his mind.

"Was that true, sir?"

"In a sense, it was, but it had a more personal manner in mind," Norman commented, moving his head down so Otto didn't look into his eyes. It was under the pretext of straightening up some files on his desk. Something else was amiss. "It was my first wife Emily. Shortly after our son's birth, she was in and out of the hospital. It was discovered then she was stricken with a rare type of disease. The formula could have been the key to curing her. It could have been the door to redefine everything that humanity is."

Otto blinked and this reaction was Norman's cue to continue.

"For nearly a year, I painstakingly worked on a way to perfect a means to cure her," Norman said. He looked up and faced Otto. There was a brief break of emotion in his voice but the second they made eye contact there was nothing. Norman Osborn wore many masks and this was one of them. "I was at the lab that night, working, when I got the call. She was dead. There was nothing that I could do. The best doctors in the world couldn't have done anything and I failed. For the first time, I failed."

Norman got up and turned away from Otto, looking outside of the window. There was a cold feeling.

"Sir, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Don't apologize, I never do," Norman said without turning around. He looked out over New York City. From this point in his office, he was essentially on the top of the world. "I have power, lots of it. And yet, I failed in my responsibility. The responsibility I took when I married her. It never ends, the feeling, Otto. It was much too late then and it's still much too late for me."

Otto didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. Norman's voice osculated between tense and pure lack of emotion.

"It's not too late for your wife," Norman continued. "If this is as serious as you think it is and I believe it is, this formula can cure her. It can fix the flaws. No one needs to experience a tragedy like this ever again. You have the personal motivation whilst mine is merely what's best for business now."

Otto couldn't say anything. His superior said more than enough.

"It's not too late," Norman repeated slowly and clearly. "Just remember that."

Otto thought about that and realized that he did have the personal motivation to ensure that this formula was created smoothly.

* * *

Gwen dressed in her red and blue free running outfit. The young woman bent down towards the ground, making sure her shoes properly were tied up into place. A headset rested on her ears, which was hooked to a police scanner.

She spent several moments listening. Nothing more important than a traffic violation came over the network. She began to think that this entire exercise was an exercise in futility.

Gwen calmly rose to her feet and shook her head. She didn't give up that easily, far from it. The blonde gave an extremely labored sigh and started to stretch her legs out. Everything Harry told her about being limber was reflected in her mind.

So far, it was so good, at least that's what she thought. The blonde placed her hands on the back of her head and turned herself around, rotating slowly.

The names Schultz and Carradine were what she was listening for. If she could find either of them, then she would have a better chance to bring them to justice.

She didn't know quite what she would do if she caught up with them. Gwen figured that she would cross that bridge when she came to it and hope that she didn't get pulled underneath to the shark infested waters that would be beneath said bridge.

A pair of gloves added to her outfit. All she had to do was wait and watch. Not patiently mind you but she waited.

Gwen stood on the rooftop of her apartment building, the police scanner in place. She made sure the hood of her shirt pulled up and she slipped on a pair of tinted sunglasses that glinted.

"Michael Edwin has been seen in the area, suspect is armed and dangerous, if you see him proceed with cauction because he is extremely armed and extremely dangerous. He has been holed up in the warehouse on the corner of North Avenue. Do not go in there without backup, he may have a small arsenal to use."

Gwen frowned. She was pretty sure that someone like Edwin kept a pretty close ear to the police scanners, at least like she did. The blonde skidded across the rooftop.

She made the jump and showed a fair amount of agility. The blonde hit the roof top one at a time and became extremely acrobatic when she kept flipping.

She made a really tricky jump. The blonde nearly smacked hard into the side of the building but hung onto it. It was almost like some kind of sixth sense preventing from smacking into it hard.

Gwen let out a sound that was somewhere between a sigh of relief and a whoop of joy. She would have pumped her fist into the air if she didn't need both hands to pull herself up.

' _I can't believe I made that one!'_ she exclaimed intensely in her mind. She quickened her steps. Her mind went a million miles a moment. _'Actually the fact that I didn't become some kind of smear, that was the worst thing.'_

Gwen propelled herself and hit the wall. She stuck to it and pulled her way up.

' _Okay, I shouldn't try my luck,'_ Gwen thought, frowning. _'But you got to admit, that makes me feel so alive.'_

The police in the area told Gwen one thing and that was she was getting close. She didn't know if her search would bear fruit tonight.

She saw a man in the window and there was a limo pulled out back. The police hadn't arrived yet. Gwen beat them to the punch. She tried not to look too smug about that.

' _Okay, let's see what these powers can really do,'_ Gwen thought and she propelled himself off of the top of the building and all the way to the warehouse. _'Come on, you can make it….YES!'_

The blonde pumped her hand up into the air, but she didn't want to toot her horn too much. She scoped out the crew. There were four guys on the ground. All of them walked outdoors for a few seconds and then passed back indoors like nothing happened.

Gwen launched herself fairly quickly through the air. She landed on a subway car that was outside. Gwen peered in through the window.

She spotted the contraband that was inside. There was some really big deal going down. It was hard to say what was in those boxes.

The sound of loud voices prompted Gwen to move off and away. She would have her moment.

Gwen thought that she was in the middle of a war zone here. The cops seemed to be preoccupied with one guy but this was deeper than one guy. She wasn't even sure if the one guy was here anymore.

There was something else that piqued Gwen's curiosity.

' _Not an abandoned warehouse either, but it's active,'_ Gwen thought to herself and she frowned. _'That's an even more impressive cover really.'_

"Schultz will be arriving at any moment now, police are investigating, but they won't find anything, not where they're looking," one of the goons muttered underneath his breath. He was a tattooed hoodlum.

Gwen thought the police might not have found anything but she was certainly onto something.

* * *

An individual who redefined the term scumbag leaned lazily outside of the bar. His spiked blonde hair would be his most prominent feature. He stood close to about the area of five foot nine. His attire contained a pair of dark green camo cargo pants, a bright yellow shirt, and a grey jacket. He had a bit of a dopey look on his face that indicated that he wasn't all too bright at all.

"Hey, you know, if you're looking to pick up a little extra, all you have to do is hop in the sack with me," the man whispered in a sleazy voice. He questioned a woman who looked like she was of loose morality. She turned towards him with a frown on her face. She had red hair, wearing a tight top and a leather skirt with fishnets and boots. "Just think about it."

The man decided to say something that he thought would seal the deal quite nicely.

"Just think about it, I mean, it's not like you have much going for you anyway."

This was a statement that got he slapped and hard. The man took a step back and held his cheek.

Bitch had some fire, he had to admit that. She stormed off and acted like she was offended.

"Yeah, like you have any right to be high and mighty dressed like that," he said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a clear bottle. He downed half of the contents of it with one swig, shaking his head. No sooner did he do this his cell phone blipped to life. "Yeah, I'm here."

"We're ready at the checkpoint, make sure you're ready to do your end when we call on you," a slightly garbled voice whispered over the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," he whispered. He stood up straight. The cops were around and that made him a bit nervous.

There was a pair of eyes watching him from afar but he didn't know that. There was a shudder that went down his spine. Something made him increasingly paranoid the further that he went along.

' _Son of a bitch, this is nuts, you can't do anything without someone breathing down your neck,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Gwen made sure not to be seen. If they started looking up, she would have to move quickly. There were some gargoyles conveniently placed. She crouched down on it, peering down.

She shifted her position underneath the gargoyle. This was a daring move but she felt bold. The teenager hung upside down and waited for him to come on by.

The scumbag down there, he would have to lead her to Schultz. Then she would be closer in resolving this. Hopefully Harry would understand what she had to do. The only reason she didn't tell him was because she knew he'd try and talk her out of doing this.

And he'd be right.

' _Better to ask forgiveness, than it is to ask permission,'_ Gwen thought. She watched her step and made her way off lightly.

The thug looked like he was jumpy as hell when he kept walking. Gwen followed him at a discreet distance when he went behind. She had a feeling that he had a feeling that someone was watching him.

' _If only he knew,'_ Gwen said, finding a brand new perch point. Her hearing enhanced after the spider bite which was a good thing.

The last thing she wanted was to get shot up. She made an inventory that there were two snipers who were perched. She clung to the rafters, mounting a support beam. Dare she drop down just a little bit?

She decided that she better not risk it.

"Come on, coast is clear, let's go."

Gwen thought that they were moving somewhere else. The warehouse wasn't the drop off point, it was the checkpoint. The snipers looked around and for one anxious second, Gwen thought that they saw her.

They didn't.

It was a game of lead around until they finally reached a construction site. Various vehicles allowed Gwen the perfect cover. She scurried up a crane where she would be able to hide out easily.

' _Jackpot,'_ Gwen thought to herself. She kept still and stoic. _'Yeah, it's him; I'd never forget a face like that. Only a mother would love that one, well maybe if she was drunk.'_

Herman Schultz stood there in an ugly yellow jacket in all of his glory, if you can even call it that. He stepped towards the thug.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" he whispered to the thug. He tried to act all assertive and gruff but people weren't humoring him.

"Yeah, Herman, sure as fuck I weren't followed, thought I was, but no one's that good, you'd have to be some kind of freaking super acrobatic to follow me this far," the thug grumbled.

"For your sake, I hope that you're right," Herman said.

"So what the fuck is this all about anyway?"

Herman punched the man in the shoulder, hard and caused him to wince from the impact.

"If I warned you once, I warned you a thousand fucking times," Schultz said. "Don't mouth of to me. Especially when you aren't able to back it up."

Schultz pointed one finger over to the side. The thug's eyes followed the process slowly and greedily. His mouth hung open.

"Courtesy of our good friends in the Russian Mob and our good friend Dennis," Schultz whispered, popping the crate open. He pulled out one of the contents, a brand new AK-12.

Gwen knew that now as the time. She had to move. Now!

Schultz heard something over his head. Something flew off the crane and drop kicked him right in the face.

Gwen landed on the ground and kipped up to her feet. The thugs around Schultz looked dumbstruck. She took advantage of that by grabbing him around the arm and flipping him to the ground.

"GET HER!"

Gwen dodged the attack of the thug and kneed him in the face from behind. One of the thugs bent down to pick up the dropped weapon. Gwen was in there as quick as a cat and she curb stomped the back of the goon's head into the half-finished pavement.

Gwen used her abilities and some martial arts training she picked up to dazzle the thugs. She set up one of the goon's, wrapping her legs around his head and did a back flip. She spiked him onto the ground with a piledriver like move.

A buzzing blared in Gwen's ear and she dodged his attack. She grabbed him like she was going to give him the Diamond Cutter but she did a back flip and spiked him into the ground with a maneuver that was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Of course, a good old fashioned punch to the face would sufficient given the situation.

One of the thugs tried to sneak up on her. A good old fashioned Pele Kick drilled her enemy in the face.

The goons all had been battered in no time. The element of surprise combined with training and some creative maneuvering allowed her to get the victory. Gwen thought that she felt extremely good about herself. Her senses went off just as she heard the click of the gun.

She dodged the bullet and it sailed past her hand. It impacted into the door of an outside toilet. There was the sound that resembled a sledgehammer smashing a water melon behind her.

The gun man was down on the ground the second she turned around. The blood pouring from the back of his head indicated that someone did a far nastier number on him than she did.

Gwen spun around and went to attack another person that was behind her. She was surprised that he blocked her attack.

He blocked her attacks two more times before he grabbed her wrists. "So, you did pretty well for yourself up until the end. Then you kind of let your guard down. Relax Gwen, it's only me!"

Gwen struggled for a brief second and felt a strong pair of hands hold her into place. She relaxed ever so slightly when he held her and she recognized the voice.

Many questions entered her mind but she was confident that would have them soon.

* * *

**To Be Continued On December 15** **th** **, 2014.**

* * *

**More of dat Osborn family drama. And a bit of Norman's motivation is given, although given that he's a man who loathes failure, that's much more than that.  
**

**Gwen is out on the field in the first time. She's in way over head all things considered, but she did well. Some skill, some luck, and an element of surprise worked well here. She does have some basic self defense training. Although obviously not as extensive as Harry's training, obviously.  
**

**Hey everyone let's meet Herman Schultz.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

Peter returned to his Penthouse after the day that was. It had been a busy day for him, both for business and personal reasons. After he dropped Liz off, he returned home along with his dutiful assistant. She tagged behind him, not saying a word. She remained stoic and uncaring. The moment she got inside, she would retreat to her room off to the side of the library and likely not come out until Peter had use of her. That was honestly for the best.

As for the other occupants, his father was never around half of the time anymore. If he wasn't away on business, Peter figured that he had quarters in some unused part of OsCorp that he slept in. Providing he ever slept and that was something that Peter was completely unsure about. There were also whispers that he had a mistress.

"Good night," Peter said to his assistant and she made her way off with a nod.

"Good night, let me know if you need anything."

She hobbled up towards the library with her cane. Peter wondered briefly if he should have set up her living quarters directly inside the library as opposed to the side of it. It would be a lot easier on her all things considered.

Peter wondered where his brother was around. Harold was best left to his own devices when he was around. Peter cared about him but he also realized that there were certain times where he would need to give Harold his space.

The young man walked inside further. The entire world felt like it got spun around after the death of his uncle. He thought that Harry worked himself too hard but he appreciated it. Peter did his duty as his nephew to make sure all of the food Aunt May made didn't go to waste.

It was good to see her again despite everything. And the trip there wasn't completely depressing.

Peter could hear some sounds of someone extremely angry throwing things into a suitcase. He fronted, that was a suspicious thing. He walked by and saw Harold's minder, Shaw, with his back turned towards him. He was watching television.

"Have to seen my brother?"

Shaw turned his head slightly, his face stoic and calm. "I believe he is upstairs packing."

Peter thought for one wild moment that Norman kicked Harold out onto the streets to fend for himself. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if it did at this point. Peter raised one eyebrow in surprise and spoke calmly.

"Packing?"

"Yes, he is going on a vacation, meeting up with some people in California," Shaw commented and he turned back towards the television now that his duties were done.

Peter was at a loss to figure out who Harold would be meeting up in California. He decided to go to the young man himself and see what he could find out about this sudden trip.

Seconds later, Peter positioned himself in front of the door. He gave it a knock. The frantic packing continued. Peter wasn't used to being ignored, so he knocked on the door again, this time a bit more firmly. This time the person inside got the message because the packing stopped.

Peter stepped back, the door wrenching open. He would have gotten hit straight in the face if he was standing there.

"Yes, what do you want?" Harold asked. No sooner did he say that he saw Peter there. He relaxed. "Pete…oh hello, sorry, I thought that you were someone else."

Peter nodded and allowed himself inside the room. "That much is obvious. What's the sudden frantic packing?"

"I'm heading to California, I just have to get away from it all for the rest of the summer," Harold commented to him.

"Rest of the summer is most of the summer, isn't it?" Peter asked him and Harold smiled. His smile was extremely strained and it looked like he forgot it.

"I just have to…..well I just have to get away from certain things," Harold said, staring Peter down. "You know what it's like, don't you? To want to get away from the pressures that being his son offers?"

"I might have a bit of an idea, yes," Peter commented to him. "You got into another war of words with Norman, didn't you?"

Harold didn't want to say anything at first. He turned his back on Peter and resumed packing.

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, I think that by the way you're acting, it does matter," Peter commented to him.

"I don't even know why I bother," Harold raged. He made sure everything was packed up tight before he slammed the case shut. "He's never going to show me any respect. I still think that he blames me for my mother dying."

"You know he doesn't…"

"Well, he does a wonderful job of showing it," Harold spat angrily. He zipped up his bag, nearly dropping it out of his hand. He barely prevented it from hitting the floor. "I was just informing him where I was going, so he doesn't worry himself. But I don't even know why, because he wouldn't worry himself if I turned up dead in a ditch somewhere."

"Quit being emo and knock it off, Harry," Peter said, grabbing the Osborn heir roughly by the shoulder. "You know, the best way to get his approval, is to stop trying to get his approval. What he thinks doesn't matter. If you always trail his shadow, you'll be less than him. Don't ask for permission, just do. If you do right, then the results will speak for yourself."

Harold took a moment to look at him. "And if I do wrong?"

"You'll never do right with an attitude like that, Harry," Peter told him and he could see his brother's frustration boil to a fever pitch. "So, what do you think of Liz Allan?"

"I think she's still dating Flash Thompson," Harold said, wondering why this conversation went in the direction that it did.

"Not anymore, he went to Football camp and he broke up with her for the summer, so she wouldn't be a distraction," Peter said to Harold. "She decided that she would break up with him on a more permanent basis, since she's so much of a distraction for him."

"And I bet he expects her to get back together with him despite that when the school year starts," Harold commented. He didn't have much respect for anyone who played high school football. One day he would be serving people like the Osborns fries anyway. Maybe if he was lucky, he would be carrying Harold's bag. "How do you….."

"I met her at Aunt May's…she was seeing how everyone was doing after Uncle Ben died," Peter said.

"Oh, and how…"

"Fine," Peter said to him. "And we're going out to dinner this weekend."

"How?" Harold asked her.

"I asked her, she said yes, pretty simple don't you think," Peter said.

Harold's eye twitched for a moment. "Yes, simple. I see."

Harold's words were calm and chilling. If Peter noticed anything, he certainly didn't say a single word. Rather he left Harold to continue to pack in his own calm and icy manner.

He clenched his fists and mentally counted to ten the second Peter left.

"You're becoming more and more like our father every day, aren't you, Pete?" Harold asked when he clenched his case in his hand. "Norman must be so proud of you."

Harold threw a shirt off to the side, having ripped it to pieces in his fit of absolute anger. Gritting his teeth, he finished off the packing. The sooner he would be on the plane to California and away from his brother and father, the better his life would be.

' _Would serve them right if I didn't come back,'_ Harold thought to himself the moment he left.

* * *

 

It was an extremely stressful night for Gwen Stacy. This was also a night that almost ended in tragedy. The blonde's heavy breathing escalated, she didn't know how close it turned out for the worst. Her eyes closed shut.

Someone grabbed her from behind roughly. She saw the gunman down on the ground. He tried to shoot her. She ducked. The bullet ended up in the door of a Portable John and the man ended on the ground, worse for wear.

"Relax, Gwen, it's me!"

Gwen turned around and spotted Harry standing there in all of the flesh. She took a half of a moment to register that he was there. She clutched his shoulder, a little bit more tightly than she would have. It was hard to blame the girl, she was getting used to her powers.

"I was wondering where you went off to," Harry said. He could see the figure of Herman Schultz slowly getting to his knees. Harry lifted one of his fingers and tapped Schultz on the back of the head, causing him to smack face first into the ground. He knocked him completely out. "MJ said that you intended to be there."

"Yeah, I intended to be there," Gwen agreed. She was ready for this one but at the same time, she wasn't completely ready. "I'm not….."

"I sent you a call and a voice message, telling you to call me right back," Harry said to her. Gwen nodded in response.

"Yeah, I…..kind of ignored that," Gwen said sheepishly.

"I figured as much," Harry said, holding her into a tight grip. His arms snaked around her. "When you didn't answer, I grew concerned. I knew that you might have done something. Especially since Mary Jane said that you felt guilty after what happened. She didn't know what you intended to do, but I figured that out."

"Yeah, I went after him, the guy's name is…"

"Carradine, I know," Harry said with a frown. Gwen opened her mouth to ask exactly how he knew. "Well it was all over the news, but…..you know I have connections as well where I can find out these things."

Gwen nodded. The fact the two of them had this conversation over the body of Herman Schultz. She made sure that the bastard was done. A nice stomp to the back of his head ensured that he was down and out for the count.

"So, you found me?" Gwen asked. Her frown grew deeper when she spoke to him. "Might I ask how exactly you found me?"

Harry figured this information needed to be told sooner or later. Recent events mandated it was more on the end of the sooner than the later.

"You know that my bloodline is magical," Harry said. "There are things far more complicated than your average garden variety wand waving coming in from my mother's side. While this sort of thing can happen with the wand wavers, it's really rare."

"Well, you are a special kind."

"I've never picked up a wand in my life and my magic is far more refined for it," Harry said, in the same air as a person who has never did drugs informing another person as such. "But that's not the point. I slept with you."

"Yes, many times, in many positions," Gwen confirmed. Harry raised his eyebrow and gave her a look that rivaled hers. The blonde teenager cleared her throat. "Continue."

Harry could hear Schultz slowly return back to life. He flicked a pebble at the back of his head, knocking him back unconscious. He continued to speak.

"I don't use magic if I can help it," Harry commented. "Let's just say that I consider it a challenge to do things without relying on the crutch. That's not to say I can't pull it out and excel at it if the situation mandated it."

"Right," Gwen said, wondering where this one was going.

"But there are many forms of magic that is passive as opposed to active," Harry explained to her. "Bonding magic is one of those. There is a bond that is formed between the two of us, just like other women that I sleep with. Some bonds are stronger than others. It's relatively new on your end, so you don't hear the other people figured into the network don't yet. But there's a strand that I can track that will grow stronger over time."

"I thought I might have felt something, but I chalked it up to stress," Gwen said.

"Always follow your first instinct," Harry warned her. "The bond forms slowly, so you don't get overwhelmed. Being the Master of the Collective Network, I can choose to increase or decrease the frequency, depending on various factors. And you know, I don't want people to get scared off right away by hearing voices in their head."

Gwen laughed despite herself. It was the first genuine laugh she had all day. She was grateful that Harry brought her spirits up before they were sent crashing down.

"So, I did feel something on my end," Gwen offered him and Harry smiled at her in response. "And what are the perks and benefits of this?"

"We can discuss that at another time," Harry said, slapping Schultz across the back of the head, knocking him back out again. "I think we better interrogate our prisoner."

"You know, we should likely stop knocking him out, before we give him a concussion," Gwen suggested. Harry looked at her with a bemused expression on his face, along with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I know, it's likely too late for that, but still?"

Harry smiled and looked at the top of a half-finished building that was on the construction site. He had a good idea what he wanted to do next.

"And for the record, you know that Ben wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened," Harry said. Gwen nodded in response. Harry could tell instantly she had a protest already ready to go.

"I know but it's…"

Harry placed his finger on her lips and stopped her. He swept her into a tight hug and pulled her in tight. His lips planted onto hers with an intense kiss. Gwen closed her eyes and felt the rush of the moment where Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She draped her leg over the edge of his hip, getting a little bit daring with herself. The two of them broke apart. A silent promise was given to do this later.

"Okay, let's interrogate this bastard," Gwen said. Her eyes flashed down towards him.

"I have an idea."

Gwen was both excited and afraid by this. She allowed Harry to lead the way because he was the one with the reality bending powers. She only could climb walls and do fancy acrobatics. Also there was the strength and quick reflexes things.

Okay there were a few more powers.

X-X-X

Herman Schultz's head throbbed. The criminal wasn't having a day. He took a few seconds to realize that he wasn't on his back. He was hanging upside down. The man let out a string of obscenities that would make Yosemite Sam blush.

The construction site would have to be an extremely tall sky scraper. It was an office building, maybe, he didn't know.

He was hog tied and hung over the edge of the ledge.

"I'll give you one piece of friendly advice," the girl in the hoodie whispered. "I wouldn't look down if I were you."

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID BITCH!" Schultz yelled and Gwen loosened the grip that she had on the rope just slightly. If it wasn't for her holding him up, he would have plummeted to his death.

"Are you really sure that you want me to let you go now?" Gwen asked. "Because I think that if I drop you, it will only be an improvement to your good looks."

Gwen turned around to Harry who stood in the shadows. He smiled at her.

"Should I do it?"

He made a swift motion with his hand to give her the go ahead. She let go of the wire suddenly and Schultz screamed at the top of his lungs. He nearly hurled to the ground.

Something stopped him. His entire life flashed before him, not that it was much to write home about. His heart thundered across his chest when he kept breathing heavily.

Gwen hauled him back up by the wire. She was pretty sure that she had her point sunk in. The man still cursed at her when she brought him back up. She honestly didn't care about that.

"I swear to go….."

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. As long as I'm here, for all intents and purposes, I am God."

There was a shudder down his spine. He wasn't that intimidated by some bitch, not that he would ever say it to her face. Not after he nearly had a face first encounter with the pavement. This guy on the other hand, oh boy this guy. This guy was someone who would rip him apart and feast on his remains for dinner. There was absolutely no question in his mind about that one.

"I'm going to cut to the chase," Gwen said. Her voice lacked humor and she made sure to let him know that his entire life rested in the palm of his hands. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and I better like the answers. Or…..well you remember the warning that you got."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, yeah, right," Schultz muttered. The fact he nearly plummeted to the pavement was fresh in his mind.

"So, you better talk and fast, and if you're lying, I'll know."

Schultz blanched when he heard these two talk. "I could have sworn that there was supposed to be a good cop."

The hand from the shadows made one motion and Gwen almost let go again. Schultz screamed.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk!"

"Good boy," Gwen said. He was face to face with her even though he couldn't really see his face. Gwen gave him a few seconds to stop shitting himself before she spoke. "Where is Dennis Carradine?"

"I don't know!"

Gwen's body language told him all that he needed to know.

"I haven't seen him since he knocked that Parker guy off, only talked to him…..it was on a payphone when I did, and he spoke to me on a cell phone that he threw away," Schultz said. "You know, one of those disposable cell phone things, the type that you get at the dollar store for cheap, that you can break easily."

"You said that Carradine was responsible for getting ahold of your shipment."

"Yeah, but that was before he went underground, he didn't exactly leave more a forwarding address," Schultz said. He was terrified beyond belief. "Look, I have rights, you can't do this to me. Not without my…."

"You don't have any rights as far as I'm concerned," Harry said crisply. "But thankfully for your sake, I know you're telling the truth. So you get to breath for today."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Schultz said. He felt like he had been given a reprieve from Death Row. This guy was like the fucking Grim Reaper and Herman was spared for being too pathetic to die. Or something along those lines.

"But, we're not done with you yet," Gwen said. She decided to switch to a different tactic. "Where did Carradine get his stock from?"

"Some guy in the Russian Mafia, his name is Aleksei Sytsevich," Herman said. He wondered when his torment would end. He hoped to wake up in his apartment, surrounded by cheap hooch and bad takeout. "But everyone calls him the Rhino. He might…..he might know where Dennis is, but I sure as hell don't."

Gwen and Harry thought the same thing. This was tangible information they could use.

"Is there anything else you'd like to share with us?" Harry asked.

Herman was scared to death because of this shapeless and faceless figure that was in the shadows. "Yes….I wet my bed until I was thirteen."

"Eww, that's a bit too much for my liking," Gwen said. Her nose wrinkled up in disgust. She walked over. "Well, it was nice talking to you Herman. That should hold you at least long enough for the police to arrive."

Gwen wrapped her arm around Harry and he teleported both of them off of the building. They left Herman dangling.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

The man's screams got more prominent and pleading the longer he hung up outside of the building. The obvious thing was that he slowly came to the crushing realization that they weren't coming back to cut him down, no matter how hard he pled and begged.

All he would have to do is take his chances with the police. It would be better than taking his chances with this guy.

* * *

 

Gwen sighed; this was a long day to be honest. The blonde stripped off her hoodie. Now she wore nothing but a sport's bra and ass hugging workout pants.

"Would it help if I said that I was sorry?" Gwen asked to him.

Harry didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I wish you would have told me what you were doing," Harry said. He stripped off his jacket. When he was done, he wore nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of pants. It was a very fetching look for him. "I can't lecture you too much without punching my hypocrite card."

Gwen raised her eyebrow. She could feel Harry approach her. Now she knew the bond link was formed she was being aware of certain things happening to her. Her senses got more acute because of the spider thing but there was something else happening to her now.

"So you would have done the same thing in my place?" Gwen prodded. She figured that if anyone would understand, it would be Harry.

"I would have done the same thing in your place," Harry confirmed to her. He reached forward and placed his hand on hers. "We need to figure out what we have to do with what Schultz told us, you know."

His hand squeezed hers. Gwen almost could feel some kind of lecture coming on.

"And you shouldn't feel responsible for him getting away," Harry said. He looked her dead on in the eye. "You had no knowledge that was going to happen at all. Absolutely none at all, so don't go beating yourself up about that."

Gwen's protest burned on the tip of her tongue.

"No, I did have a responsibility to stop someone like that before they could hurt people," Gwen said. She let go of his hand and leaned back. Harry gently grabbed her by the shoulders. "You know, with all of this great power that I have I just…..I just figured that I could make some kind of difference in the world. You know, I could do something that might make the world a better place. Is that really too much to ask?"

Harry smiled in response and spoke to her. "With great power, there must also come great responsibility."

Gwen blinked.

"How did you….."

She trailed off. Harry smiled once more at her.

"Ben told me about that," Harry said. His hand never left hers this time when he grabbed onto it. "And you got to admit, he does have a point."

"Now do you understand why I feel guilty?" Gwen asked. Her bright blue eyes met his haunting green ones.

Harry allowed the two of them to enjoy the moment. After that moment was sufficiently done, he spoke.

"Told you Gwen, I would have done the same thing that you would have done," Harry said to her. His hand tightened around hers. Gwen was glad and she felt the flowing of power going through them. "But if you're going to do this, then I'm going to help you. And if you're going to do this, then you're going to do this right."

"Right, what do you….."

Harry cleared his throat. Gwen blushed when he spoke. She gave him a small sound that told him to continue.

"I won't lie with the Russian Mafia involved, we have a pretty daunting task ahead of us," Harry said. He made sure Gwen stared him straight in his eyes. "They chew up trained professionals and spit them out. You're making some extremely powerful enemies if you open up this powder keg."

"Something that you know from experience?" Gwen asked.

"Something I know from experience," Harry agreed. "Today you did well. But you went up against a group of ill-trained thugs. Thugs you got the jump on."

"Were you there the entire time?" Gwen asked. She didn't want to sound too accusatory but Harry hadn't said how long Harry was there.

"Not the entire time, but I did get to see you in action," Harry told her. She nodded in response. "From what I saw, there is some raw potential you have. Against professionals however, I would have had to do more direct intervention. The kind that I hope that I never have to do."

Gwen knew what he was referring to.

"You don't have any formal training outside of self-defense classes you take," Harry replied to her. "Good against small time thugs, not good against hardened Russian mobsters, but the headset was a pretty nice touch."

Gwen smiled and nodded.

"But speaking of the Russian mob, you're going to have make some enemies," Harry told her. This was the part that he didn't really want to get into. "And your disguise…..well I'll be perfectly blunt, it's not good. The glasses and the hood, those could easily come off in the heat of the battle. You were lucky that they didn't come off."

Gwen nodded. She needed better training and a better costume.

"The better training and the better costume is pretty easy," Harry confirmed to her. "But you're going to need some better equipment. If you want this entire Spider-Girl thing to go down right, I have a way to give some webbing. Of course for all I know you could start shooting webbing out of your….."

"Harry!" Gwen yelled. She couldn't believe that he would go there. She didn't want him to go there but the spiders were uncharted territory. She didn't know what the further evolution of her would end up. "Seriously, Spider-Girl?"

"Yeah, I'm not too fond of codenames on principle, but you're going to need one before someone else names you something entirely stupid," Harry said. She nodded. "And you're going to need a better costume. Something you can really use and I'll be perfectly honest, we're going to have to let someone in to make it for you. Because I don't see you doing it that well."

Gwen frowned at him. "I can sew."

Harry raised his eyebrow. It was amazing how fast Gwen wilted underneath that look from Harry.

"Okay, I can sew, but I can't sew that well," she muttered. She felt embarrassed by that. "Well if I can't sew, how about MJ? She can sew pretty well. She had to do it for costumes for the drama club."

"Hmm," Harry said. That was all he said.

Gwen's eyes snapped completely onto his. She put her eyes down for a brief second to hide her embarrassment.

"What's wrong than that?" Gwen asked. "Unless you have some secret talents that…"

"I'm just saying that she could be brought in," Harry said. Gwen nodded in response. "But the real question is do you really want to bring her into this entire mess?"

Gwen thought about it and shook her head.

"Okay, MJ is out," Gwen said. She was getting desperate. A burst of sudden inspiration struck her. "Okay, can you just magic something up or something like that?"

The only answer Harry had was laughter and lots of it.

"What?" Gwen asked. She nearly snapped when she spoke. She felt kind of annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"I could but it might not be a good idea," Harry explained. "Magic is tricky and creating clothes using magic that you want to last still needs some kind of sewing talent. If it was only simple enough to conjure up everything, there would be no such thing as poverty."

Gwen nodded. That made sense.

"Any kind of costume just conjured by magic will dissolve without hours," Harry said. She nodded. "And knowing Murphy's Law, it will dissolve when you're in the middle of battle."

Gwen winced. That was a no go.

"Thankfully I know someone who will be discreet and will love to help with something like this," Harry said. Gwen's interest piqued. "And she'll make sure that you'll get something that's both stylish and practical."

Gwen grinned in response. She had a pretty good idea who Harry was talking about now.

"What did you mean by giving me webs?"

Harry pulled out a napkin from his pocket. "This was a formula created by a super sticky adhesive by Richard Parker."

"But it isn't finished," Gwen said. That was one point that struck her immediately when she looked at it.

"I think between the two of us we can finish it," Harry said. Gwen smiled. It was obvious that she saw this as a challenge. "Especially considering we have access to advances and knowledge in technology that Richard Parker just simply didn't have. And with my background in engineering, once the formula is created, I should be able to create some kind of device to fire them."

Gwen pushed herself onto Harry's lap during the course of the conversation. Her arms wrapped around Harry's neck.

"You know, I think that I owe you an apology for running off on you when I should have told you what I was doing," Gwen said. Her voice was low when she spoke to him. Her hot breath was on his ear.

Harry smiled, gripping her firm rear from behind. Two could play that game. His arm wrapped around her waist.

His lips found hers and he kissed her. His tongue forced its way into her mouth. Not to be outdone, Gwen pushed back into his mouth. Their tongues clashed for domination.

Gwen felt his hands press against her bare flesh. It was like fire coursing through her body. She couldn't get enough of it.

"Harry, I need you."

Gwen felt herself pushed back onto the bed. His hands pinned her wrists back onto the bed. He started to kiss down her mostly bare top half. There was nothing but a sports bra covering her ample breasts.

"I can see that."

Hormones ran wild and it was only logical what came next.

Gwen's hormones exploded into a frantic fury. The blonde flipped Harry over. She knew that spider strength or no, he wouldn't allow her to do so. She was grateful that he did.

She slowly grabbed the bulge through the edge of his pants. The blonde fondled it through the edge of his pants with lust burning through her eyes.

"And that's for me," Gwen said. Her grin grew extremely wicked when she felt his manhood grow through the edge of his pants. "Of course it's for me. And I'm glad it's for me, I really am glad that it's for me."

Gwen pulled his throbbing cock out for her. She started between her legs and licked him all the way up. She reached his shaft.

"Worship me," Harry told her.

Gwen didn't need to even be asked twice. She engulfed his throbbing manhood deep into her mouth. She felt it go into the back of her throat. That was a great feeling, one that she couldn't replicate by any means.

Her hand wrapped around the area of his balls. She stroked him from between his legs. Her mouth brought herself down onto him again and again.

"Suck, harder," Harry suggested. His hands placed on the back of Gwen's head to guide her. She rose to the challenge and pushed her nose down to his pubic bone.

The blonde warmed him up. She didn't want him to cum, at least not in her mouth. Gwen gave him a few more passes between her lips. She continued to take him into her throat.

When his cock was lubricated, Gwen finally brought herself up for air. She pushed herself onto him. Harry removed her sport's bra and revealed her breasts. He teased her nipples, twisting them.

Gwen slithered her way out of her tight as hell pants.

"No panties?" Harry asked. He saw her mound dripping for him. She moved over, straddling his face.

"Are you complaining?" Gwen asked. The deep licking into her pussy answered that question for Gwen.

She allowed him to get wet. Well, she allowed him to get him wetter. Just by sitting here and talking with Harry, with how her hormones were, she wanted him right away.

He drove her completely wild and to an orgasm. Her juices soaked his face.

"Messy," Gwen said. She giggled. Cupping Harry's face, she licked him. "Oh, just lay there and let me clean you up."

"You wouldn't be doing your job if you didn't," Harry whispered to her. Gwen crawled backwards over his body.

Her wet pussy lips brushed over his throbbing manhood. She allowed some amazing friction to bubble over. She used her pussy to tease him again and again. His throbbing manhood was about ready to go inside her.

"Oh, this should be great," Gwen whimpered. She longed for his manhood to go through her thighs and be spiked in between her legs.

"Well, I'm sure that it's going to be," Harry said.

She impaled herself down onto his throbbing manhood. Her breasts danced next to him when she pushed herself completely up. She was inches away from driving her dripping hot pussy down onto his manhood.

Gwen bounced herself higher and higher on him. Her wet walls caressed him. The sensation of feeling Harry's massive rod spike into her drove her to hotter actions yet.

"Slow down," Harry whispered to her. He squeezed her breasts. "Relax, or you're going to burn yourself out."

Gwen about protested about the fact that she knew what she was doing. Harry turned around and held her down.

"You had your fun," Harry whispered into her ear. He nipped her on the side of her ear. "It's now my time to have mine."

Harry spread her smoldering pussy lips. He came close to pulling completely out of her. His throbbing manhood spiked into her body.

"GOD!" Gwen screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hips thrust up and pumped him deep into the depths of her hot pussy.

"Yes, yes, indeed," Harry said.

Harry held her hips, pumping her with his cock. She clutched onto the bed sheets. Her back arched with that sultry look dancing in her eyes was a winning combination as far as Harry was concerned. She brought him into her depths. Each thrust caused her to shiver. The more he worked her over, the better she felt. Each second might as well have been minutes when he kept hammering down into her body.

Gwen screamed when he bit her nipples. It felt so kinky that she couldn't hold back. Her gushing womanhood pumped him.

Harry allowed her to come down from her pleasure.

"Let's see how well you really stick to the wall."

Gwen allowed him to have his fun. She was pushed chest first into the wall. The fact she stuck to the walls by her nipples was an erotic experience.

The next feeling was even more erotic. His throbbing manhood brushed against her dripping hot slit. He held his hands onto the side of her hips and balanced himself.

It was almost like Gwen's pussy tried to suck him in. Her hot pink lips beckoned for him. His mouth pressed on the back of her neck.

"I'm driving you nuts, aren't I?"

Gwen only could respond with that with the lustful moans. The fact Harry drove her nuts was completely obvious. Next to the fact he drove his manhood deep into her smoldering hot depths.

"YES!" Gwen shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Harry smiled. He pushed her into the walls. Her damp pussy felt like a treat when he kept bringing himself into her body. The more lust she felt, the more her hot pussy burned for him.

"I love fucking your tight little pussy. I'm going to fill you up."

Gwen summoned her strength between her legs. She did her dutiful duty as his girlfriend to make sure Harry followed up on that. She climbed up the wall a little bit, to allow Harry to have leverage.

"Takes the term wall banging to an entirely new level," Gwen quipped. She looked over her shoulder towards Harry.

"Oh yes, it does," Harry said to her. His hands rested on her. He molested her tits and touched them. The heated pleasure coursing through his body caused her to whimper with desire.

Gwen felt hotter and more bothered by the fact Harry was able to keep up with her. That brought her orgasm to an intense level. She gushed with pleasure the more Harry worked around her. His fingers touched her.

Each touch caused a jolt to spread through her body. These joints caused her loins to tense up. She crushed his cock with an amazing force between her legs.

"Don't worry, I can take it."

Gwen panted. She was turned on by the fact that Harry could take the very best. She wanted him deep inside her. She wanted the insides of her walls to be painted. What she wanted was to be filled up with so much cum and cock that she didn't know what to do with it.

"Harder, deeper, deeper as you can!" Gwen howled. "RAM ME THROUGH THIS FUCKING WALL!"

Harry smiled. He could have really. He decided to throw down his thrusts. He allowed Gwen's slick walls to wrap around him. She pumped him even together.

His hands cupped her breasts and he edged her up towards the ceiling. This was an interesting angle. Gwen's back pressed against the ceiling. His hands pressed against her breasts. He pushed his mouth against her nipple and sucked on it.

Gwen mewled because of what he was doing. She really hoped that Harry did some kind of hocus pocus to deaden the sounds of him ramming her into the basement ceiling. Otherwise there would be some rather interesting sounds.

There was a loud scream that echoed from her. He pushed himself deep into her white hot depths. She clamped onto him.

"You feel so good," Harry grunted.

Gwen nodded. She clutched the back of Harry's neck so hard that she thought that it would hurt. She sunk her nails into the back of his neck.

"I know, oh god, I know," Gwen moaned. She felt his thrusts go deeper into her. He touched places that drove her to the brink of madness. She hung onto the ceiling. It was a labored effort not to drop. "You feel so good inside me."

"You're going to drown in my cum."

"GOD!" Gwen moaned to him. Her hot legs clamped around him. She knew that she needed Harry into her. His thrusts rammed into her.

Harry felt her hot and wet pussy milk him. He held himself back and also her back for as long as he could go. The two of them descended to the bed for the finale.

Gwen felt her legs spread to accommodate him. Her flexibility allowed him to sink as far into her as possible. Rapid fire thrusts battered her tight pussy. Gwen pumped her hips up and closed her legs around him. He was so very close to taking her out, she could feel it. That's what she wanted and that's what she needed.

His balls weighed heavy with cum. It would splatter inside her body at any moment.

"Let me have it!"

Gwen's passionate scream led to Harry letting her have it alright. Her own orgasm was what he let her have. Her thighs clenched around him hard.

The burst of cum from his balls shot into her. Gwen thrashed underneath him. She held onto him when he pumped into her.

Harry finished in her body. Gwen wrapped herself around him and kissed him deeply. The two of them drifted off for a couple of hours of sleep in each other's arms.

After their passionate actions both of them crashed onto the bed, literally. The real work would begin the next day. Gwen rested her head on Harry's chest. Her legs wrapped around him, still ready to go at a moment's notice.

That was the way both of them liked it.

**To Be Continued on 12/17/2014.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve.**

* * *

Gwen and Harry slept for a couple of hours after their extra curricular activities. After that was out of the way it was time to get up and time to give Spider-Girl her webs as Harry promised. Gwen stirred herself awake first and waited for Harry to do the same.

"So, are you ready to get to work?" Gwen asked. She didn't wait for Harry's answer. "You know we should use the napkin as a starting base."

"Yes," Harry agreed. It took a couple of moments for his head to be on straight when he woke up. "Let's get dressed and we should pick up some supplies from the hardware store."

"Do you think that you can hook me up something here?" Gwen asked Harry. He raised his eyebrow at her in response. The blonde wilted in surprise.

"If I can't hook up something for you, then we'd both be in big trouble," Harry admitted to her. Gwen let out the breath in her body. "Stay there and take a look at the formula. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Gwen said. She stole one quick kiss from Harry. He disappeared in a flash.

' _No matter how many times he does that, it never will cease to amaze me,'_ Gwen said. She picked up the napkin and she spread it out. She shook her head and got back to work. _'Okay, it's a good starting point like Harry said. And between the two of us, with our grounding in chemistry we should be able to get something going.'_

Gwen waited a few minutes for Harry to return. She looked up and seconds later he returned for her. There was a bag right in his hand."

"I've been looking over the formula and I've got a few suggestions," Gwen said. He sat down beside him. She checked the time. "But first….I better check in with my father."

"Go ahead, I've got some notes to make myself," Harry said.

Gwen walked her way to the next room so she could get the call. She was pretty sure that Harry could hear her conversation but that didn't really matter.

"Hello, Dad?" Gwen asked him over the phone. "Yeah, you still sound like crap, you're right. I didn't come back home because I wanted to check up with Harry. I went over to visit MJ after that and I just crashed at her place. Yeah, eat something, please. And no, coffee isn't a food group."

The conversation lasted for another couple of moments past that. Harry was engrossed in his work but he half heard the conversation.

"I'll be heading out now, Gwen," George told her. Gwen smiled but didn't say anything. "We might see each other tonight. It depends on several things."

"Well, do your best out there to stay safe," Gwen said. "And get something to eat again."

There was a second where they said their goodbyes. Gwen turned and saw an extremely amused Harry waiting for her.

"So, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Harry asked. There was a look on Gwen's face that showed that she didn't mind at all. He was busy putting together web shooters. "Is that what you normally tell your father when you're over at my place in the evening?"

"Well, I normally tell him that I'm over at MJ's or Liz's, and they'll cover for me if he asks," Gwen said. The fact that he never did really wasn't the point. "Plus, you know it's some kind of girlfriend code thing. You know, kind of like the bro-code. Only for females. "

"I wouldn't know," Harry muttered to himself. He made an adjustment.

"I suppose that I could have told him the truth," Gwen said. She shrugged her shoulders. "He does like you. But no father wants to admit that his sixteen year old girl is sexually active. Even if the father does like the boyfriend in question."

"Fair enough," Harry said. Gwen sat herself down behind the lab table. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that you did a pretty good job in filling in the blanks," Gwen said to him. She double checked his work. Most frustratingly, she couldn't find a single flaw in it. "And do you have much of the necessary down here?"

"Yes I do," Harry confirmed for him. He got out the chemicals that were needed. She helped him by getting out the vials. Her eyes lingered on the makeshift web shooters that rested on the table. "I know, but they work in a pinch."

"I wasn't saying anything," Gwen said. "That's why it's called a prototype isn't it?"

"Yes," Harry said. He slowly started to mix up the web chemicals. He hoped that this would work.

A silver device was removed from the bag. He pried it open.

"This should contain the fluid and is hooked in the quick release," Harry said. He demonstrated to Gwen how it worked, first with the empty cartridge. He waited for the web fluid to settle and then he filled up the cartridge.

"And it snaps inside just like that?" Gwen asked. She put the now full web shooter cartridge into the shooter. "And then…"

"Press that button off to the side," Harry pointed to her. He made sure the prototype shooter strapped to Gwen's wrist. "You better be careful not to exert that much pressure. You want to hit the target."

Harry magically drew a target on the wall. Gwen closed her eyes and she pressed the button.

The cartridge exploded when it was supposed to be released. The web fluid splattered onto Gwen's face and covered it completely. If someone walked in right now, they would get the wrong picture with things.

To her credit, Gwen took things in good humor. "I think that we might still have a few bugs that we have to work out."

* * *

"Okay, they work better," Gwen said. The good old fashioned tactic of trial and error managed to get things together. There was one sticking point, pardon the pun, for the blonde. "But I have a question about the wrist bands."

"Just a prototype Gwen," Harry reminded her. She folded her arms, telling him that she was well aware of that. She frowned deeply in response. "They're big and clunky yes…"

"I'm not a proto-Goth like MJ you know," Gwen said. She smirked slightly. "Otherwise I would need the collar to go with them. Because these look like really large leather bands. And I doubt that's the look we want. Unless you want to change my codename to Bondage Queen."

"Interesting thought," Harry said to her. "But no."

"I wonder if Mary Jane is into bondage, she does seem like the type," Gwen murmured. It was done more to herself than Harry but it sent his mind into some interesting places.

"Interesting thought," Harry repeated to himself. He cleared his head with a brief shake. "I know that the straps seem large but they're just to support your weight. And so they don't break because of your strength."

"Fine," Gwen said. She was willing to overlook that point if it worked out. There was only one thing left to do. "So, maybe this time I won't look like an extra in a Bukkake."

"Likely not, but you never know," Harry said. "So, I'm ready when you are. One more round of tests. We'll see if these work."

Gwen aimed her webs and prepared to take fire. The results were mostly acceptable. There was one thing for sure and that was that Spider-Girl had her webs. That was a promising start to their plans.

* * *

A man sat himself down on a bench at Central Park. The latest copy of the Daily Bugle was in front of him. The Parker home invasion was highlighted. There was also an article about how the crazed serial killer targeted another family. The results were considered to be too brutal to be written about.

The man was Harold Osborn's minder known as Shaw. He read the Daily Bugle. He got his vacation with the rich brat that he was tasked with so he was in a pretty good mood.

There was a man dressed in sweat pants and a hooded sweatshirt who jogged towards him. At first, Shaw didn't even bother to look up at him. There were people who jogged by him every single day in the park.

The man skidded to a stop in front of Shaw. Shaw looked up, his eyebrow raised when he leaned on in towards him.

"May I help you?" Shaw asked him.

The man in the jogging outfit looked around to make sure that no one was listening. "You used to work for SHIELD?"

There was really no point in hiding that because he long since cut his ties to that organization. There was a clash of ideals and let's just leave it at that.

"Is it true or not?" the man asked. Shaw paused and nodded. "Then you must have access to some high level files."

Shaw nodded. He was guilty as charged.

"I have a high level job for you," the man in the jogging outfit said. Shaw's eyes averted towards him. "If you're interested?"

"Let's see what you got," Shaw said. The man reached into his coat and pulled out a picture towards him. "Who is that?"

"Look at the back of the picture," the jogging suit man said. Shaw did. "Does the name seem familiar to you?"

The name "Dennis Carradine" was clear on the picture in elegant handwriting. It was a name that many people might be familiar with given current events in the news. There was only a big manhunt out for him.

* * *

Van Dyne Industries was an elegant facility. It was actually one of many although this was the main headquarters. Thus this was the headquarters that they needed to be out. Harry pushed open the front doors and allowed Gwen to walk inside.

Gwen took a couple of steps forward. The blonde whistled impressed beyond her belief. She realized how much of a fan girl she looked like when she spoke. Harry gave her an amused gaze and she fell back into line.

When that was done, Harry made his way to the front desk. The clerk at the front desk looked up to acknowledge her arrival.

"Hello, I'm Harry Parker, this is Gwen Stacy, we're here to Janet Van Dyne."

The security guard took about a minute to check the security register. "Yes, Miss Van Dyne told me to expect both of you. She's waiting for both of you."

The security badges were brought up and given to both Harry and Gwen. The two of them put them on.

"Where can we find her?" Harry asked.

"She's on the ninth floor," the clerk said to him. She looked at Harry in the way that most women did. She cleared her throat. "Is there anything else that you need from me?"

"No, thank you," Harry said. She offered his arm to Gwen. The two of them made their way up towards the elevator. "You have a nice day."

The two of them made their way towards the elevator. A man with sandy hair, dressed in a formal suit joined them. He didn't really make any eye contact.

"Could you please hit number five?"

His arms were full of various blueprints that overflowed in his arms. Harry, who was closest to the elevator button, did as he was asked. The man gave a stiff nod.

Gwen frowned, she wondered if he was part robot. If he wasn't, his brain waves might be a good template for one.

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"I can't complain," Harry said. The casual small talk made was very intriguing.

Gwen could have sworn that she saw this person before. The blonde spent several moments of her life trying to rack her brain.

The man got off on his stop at the fifth floor. He walked out without saying too many words to him. Gwen turned towards Harry. It clicked in her brain where she should have recognized him from.

"So, was that him?" Gwen asked. Harry looked for confirmation. Gwen decided to give it to him. "You know Ant-Man?"

"Well he doesn't really like to be called that," Harry said. Gwen smiled.

"I didn't call it him that to his face," Gwen said. She crossed her arms. "But that's what he's best known for. His studies on ants. You know, Ant Man."

"Yes, I know, Doctor Henry Pym," Harry said. He decided to give Gwen a little bit of backstory to help fill in the blanks. "He worked with Jan's father. She might have had a bit of a crush on him. He hasn't been the same since his wife died."

Gwen frowned. "Was that before or after he became a bit too obsessed with his ants?"

"That was before, it might have been the reason why he threw himself into his studies," Harry said. "The point is he is a bit….off, but he is brilliant."

"Not the type of guy that you'd invite to your dinner parties though?" Gwen asked him. Harry shook his head in response. She smiled. "I thought so."

Gwen had another question.

"So how do you know Janet Van Dyne?" Gwen asked him.

"We share some of the same classes at ESU," Harry said. "And we got to know each other fairly well. And she owes me a favor, but I think that she'd help without owing me one."

Gwen decided not to ask the nature of the favor that Jan owed Harry. She was spared from continuing this conversation any further when the duo made their way to the ninth floor.

"So, where do we….."

"HARRY!"

It turned out that the two of them didn't have that entirely far to go. Jan came bounding out of the lab. She dressed in an elegant three piece business suit with her hair tied back slightly. She bounded over towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"It's so good to see you," she said. Her voice bubbled over. Gwen smiled at her. Jan's attention towards her. "And you must be Gwen Stacy. Harry's told me so much about you, and I've been dying to meet you."

Gwen raised her eyebrow. She turned towards Harry. He had an unapologetic look on his face. "Oh he has, has he?"

"Oh, it's been good, trust me," Jan said. Her expression grew suddenly serious when she looked at Harry. "So how have you been holding up?"

"As well as can be expected given the circumstances," Harry said. Jan nodded. She led them over to the lab area.

"We shouldn't be bothered in here," Jan said. She turned her attention momentarily to Gwen. "If you could strip down please, we'd be good to go."

Gwen shrugged her shoulders and did as she was asked. Jan checked the doors to make sure they were shut.

"No one saw us go up," Jan said. She frowned. "Which is a good thing….not that I don't mind talking to you or being seen with you, it's just….well…let's see if we can get her situated."

No sooner did she finish, Gwen already stripped her clothes off. She wore a blue and red pairs of lacy bra and panties. She walked inside. Jan's eyes lingered on her body for a second.

"Right, let's see what we can do to her," Jan said. She motioned for Gwen to sit down a table. She did as was directed. Jan fished a measuring tape out of the drawer and made the measurements that she needed to design a costume. "Well there are a few options that would work pretty well, you know."

Jan racked her brain. She smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"For you though, I think that high tech swimwear fabric would work the best," Jan said. She made a few more measurements. Her hand rested on Gwen's inner thigh for a moment and she adjusted things. "Need to make sure I'm through. Don't worry, I won't bite."

Jan finished making the measurements. The sketchpad she had it was completed. She went into a zone that was scary and focused. With another motion, she made herself to the table. There were several pieces of paper. Several colored pencils pulled out onto the desk. She started to sketch various designs that she thought might work.

Gwen watched her. This was an intensity that she didn't think was healthy. Jan took her work very seriously. She turned towards Harry. She raised her eyebrow and gave him one of those "what the hell did you get me into?" types of looks. It was extremely intense and Harry smiled when he shook his head.

Jan was in her element now. Gwen was about ready to open her mouth to answer a question. Harry placed two fingers on her lips to cease any attempts to talk.

"It's best not to interfere with her when she's like this," Harry said. She raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Just trust me on that."

Gwen trusted Harry on that. It seemed like he spoke from some kind of experience. Exactly what she couldn't be for sure but the experience he had was there.

Jan finished several sketches. The dark haired woman walked them over towards Harry and Gwen. An intense look flashed through her eyes.

She turned towards a tack board and tacked them up. Gwen looked at them. She might not be the teenage girl who enjoyed high fashion. She did know what she liked.

"Pick one," Jan offered. She felt that it was best to give this girl options.

Gwen looked at all of the sketches. This was trickier than she thought it was. Each of the sketches had their elements that she liked. One in particular stood completely out to her. The blonde's lips curled into a smile.

"I think we've found our match."

Jan corked her eyebrow. She saw what Gwen picked out. She had to admit, she could see why she would be partial to that one.

"Now it's time to get to work."

* * *

Gwen chose her to design and Harry and Gwen both were shooed out of Jan's workspace. This was for the best as far as both of them were concerned. They had other places to be and Jan had plenty of work to do.

The two of them stopped to pick up to lunch. It was on the way to their next stop. The couple was off to the Daily Bugle to visit Mary Jane.

' _So how are you handling this?'_ Harry asked to her. He was slowly bringing Gwen onto the mental network. It was like babysteps getting her on but he worked things over.

' _A bit weird at first, but it's convenient,'_ Gwen admitted. She decided to go back to the conversation at hand. _'So, are we going to work on MJ? It shouldn't be too hard.'_

' _It's the chase, the thrill of the hunt where the true glory lies,'_ Harry told her. Gwen's wicked grin spread over her face.

' _Well, she was trapped the moment that she came across us a while back,'_ Gwen said. _'You know what I'm talking about.'_

' _Yes,'_ Harry confirmed. _'I figured that you might have caught her. And we put on a bit of a show for her.'_

' _Well that wasn't completely intention,'_ Gwen admitted to him. _'But you know that it worked out for the best with her. And we can…..'_

The two of them stopped at the front of the Bugle office. They could hear a voice yelling about something or another.

' _That must be Jameson,'_ Gwen thought in a casual voice. She was sure that she could hear his voice if she stood right in Jersey and he was on the other side of the country. _'But, we're slowly easing her into things. And we might be able to figure out whether or she is into bondage.'_

That was an interesting theory as per usual. It brought Harry's mind to the happy place one expected it to go.

' _You seem awfully intent of wanting to get MJ into bed,'_ Harry thought.

Gwen crossed her arms in response. _'Oh, it's not like you don't.'_

' _We all have to have our long term projects,'_ Harry said. Gwen straightened up and laughed. If that wasn't the truth, she didn't know what was. MJ really was the epitome of an extremely long term project for him.

They moved through the bullpen. Obviously Jameson's voice could be more prominent the further they walked inside. It wasn't exactly the epitome of an indoor voice. They spotted the object of their most recent conversation talking. She talked to an extremely attractive brunette dressed in female business attire.

Her desk was right next to the office of the jolly one himself. Harry and Gwen both pitied her.

"Harry, Gwen!" Mary Jane yelled. She detached herself away from the conversation from her. She could feel a stomach pang coming up. It had been a while since she ate. She really regretted her decision to skip breakfast. She saw the bag of Chinese food. "Oh, Harry, food? Oh thank you, I could kiss you for this."

She realized what she said and she looked flushed. Gwen smiled at her in response. "Well don't let me stop you."

That caused Mary Jane's flushing to go as nearly deep as her hair. She shook her head. The brunette looked amused.

"This is Betty Brant, I'm working underneath her this summer," Mary Jane said. She averted her eyes to Gwen for a second. "Betty, this is Gwen Stacy and Harry Evans-Parker."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THE PICTURES WHILE YOU HAD THE CHANCE! I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO HAVE YOUR THUMB UP YOUR ASS WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING, BROCK!"

"Yes, I have to deal with that every day," Betty said. There was nothing but a sharp smile on her face. She tried to keep a straight face. It was really hard to do considering the circumstances. "But I suppose that's just worth the paycheck. And I have to be his personal assistant on top of everything else."

"But you're a reporter?" Harry asked. Betty nodded. "And then why….."

"Jameson's too cheap to hire anyone else and no one would be willing to work for his…"

"That's it Brock, if you can't shape up, then get out! You're lucky enough to work for tabloids with your attitude."

Betty sighed for a second. "Well, do I need to draw you a diagram about why people might not want to take the job?"

"No, I think that I've got a live demonstration," Harry said. "Must make you happy to get out of the office when you can."

Betty shrugged things off. "Oh, I get used to it, believe me."

"Guess that you would have to do or go insane," Gwen said.

"The folder couldn't have grown legs and walked out the door, Robbie!" Jameson yelled abruptly.

Betty reached over onto her desk and sighed. Jameson brought the folder out here and promptly dropped it on her desk. She figured that he'd forget about it.

"Five, four, three, two, one," Betty murmured underneath her breath. This was both a countdown of Jameson going off and also a countdown to keep her stress levels from hitting fatal.

"MISS BRANT!" Jameson bellowed.

"Coming," Betty said swiftly. She only had to turn around and stick her head into the office.

She retreated to get him the folder in question. Mary Jane raised her eyebrow.

"I'm surprised that you haven't delved into the food yet," Harry said, smiling at her.

Before Mary Jane could answer, Betty exited the office. An apologetic look crossed her face when she returned.

"Got some other things to dig up that might have grown legs and walked," Betty said. She shook her head in bemusement. "It was nice meeting the two of you. Too bad it was too short lived."

"Yeah too bad," Harry agreed with her. "Maybe another time."

"Yes, maybe, when Jonah finally loses his voice,' Betty muttered. Harry wasn't completely sure that she meant to say that last part out loud.

Mary Jane gave an extremely un-lady like snort in response. "Yeah, that'd be the day, wouldn't it?"

Harry smiled and turned towards her. "So lunch?"

"Yeah, lunch," Mary Jane agreed. She positively beamed at him when she spoke.

A calculating look spread over Gwen's face. It was one of those looks that said to let the games begin. She might have rubbed her hands together, if she didn't look like such an evil and calculating super villain in the process.

The three of them sat down for lunch and chatted lightly. In between periodic Jameson level interruptions.

* * *

Harry and Gwen made their way back to Jan's much later in the day. She gave them a call about a half of an hour before they showed up. It was a high priority order, so she was willing to get it done. For a client like Harry, you didn't wait around. Especially given an endorsement from someone like him could mean everything.

Jan didn't do it for the endorsement but it sweetened the pot a little bit.

Gwen currently made her way into the bathroom to try on her new costume.

"So, I hope that she is happy with it," Jan said to Harry. She stood in front of him. He towered over her. He towered over a lot of women but given that she was tiny, he looked like a giant.

"Are you happy with it?" Harry asked to her.

Jan took a half of a step towards him. She stood where her head practically rested on his chest. She had a grin. His hands rested on her to hold her up as well.

"If she's happy with it, then I'm happy about it," Jan admitted. She gave a smirk and shook her head. "You know what they say. The client is always right, especially in circumstances like this."

He smiled when he held her in tight to him. He bent down and whispered into her ear.

"But I know that you have a great deal of professional pride in what you do," Harry whispered to her. Jan looked at him, with a grin. He placed his hand on the side of her face. "And you wouldn't have called us here if you didn't get something done that you weren't completely satisfied with."

Jan grinned. She gave one of those guilty as charged looks. The number of broken pencils that were in her office when she wasn't happy with a design was proof that backed off Harry. When she got going, she got going.

"I can't wait to see the finished product," Jan said. She shifted herself, still resting her head on Harry's shoulder. She wrapped her arm around her face. "And you know, if you ever want me to design you anything…."

"Yeah, that'd be the day," Harry said. She pouted but Harry patted her on the head. "And while I'm sure that you'd do a good job, I can't see myself being the type to go out there ever again."

"Oh, I'm sure that I could find you a design that would make you think twice," Jan said. The tone and inflection in her voice indicated that she saw some kind of challenge.

That challenge would have to wait until later. The door creaked open and Gwen walked outside.

The costume was two separate colors. The high level swimwear fabric stretched over Gwen's ample curves. The red mask started at the top of her body, with eyeholes in it so she could see. High end technology could be implanted into the mask with how it was designed. The top half of her was a red pattern with blue webbing like designs down the front of her. A blue spider etched on her chest, nestled between her breasts. It could be armored easily. She wasn't entirely sure she was bullet proof. She wasn't about to test that out. The button half of the costume was a dark blue. It fit snugly around her ass.

"So, how do I look?" Gwen asked. She struck a pose in her costume.

Harry would have to say that Jan exceeded all expectations. Judging by the look on her face, hers especially.

Jan's eyes looked her up and down. She whistled. Seeing was in fact believing and she saw something spectacular. "Darling, you look amazing."

* * *

**To Be Continued On December 19** **th** **, 2014.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

* * *

A man with grey hair and a porn mustache exited the elevator. He was a fairly well built man all things considered although he would not be one to stand out in a crowd. He exited the elevator with a briefcase in his hand. He walked down the hallway at a building that was the main headquarters of Trask Industries.

His name was Bolivar Trask and he looked like a man on a mission. His eyes pointed forward when he continued to walk. He stopped at his secretary's desk that was situated outside of his main office.

"Good morning," Trask said. His demeanor was entirely professional. His secretary, a young woman with curly blonde hair, gave him a smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Trask," she commented. She drank a cup of coffee. "Just so you know, you have a meeting with Norman Osborn scheduled shortly. And you know how hard it will be to reschedule it, especially with a man as busy as Mr. Osborn."

Trask suddenly snapped his fingers and smiled. "Yes, Osborn, of course. Thank you for reminding me, I had almost forgotten. I won't miss it…..I just got something to take care of in my office before the meeting. It shouldn't take that long."

Trask bid his secretary a goodbye before he walked into his office. The man lightly set the briefcase on top of his desk. He sat down in his chair for a moment. He reached up to rest his chin on his hand. He took a brief second to look through his office with narrowed eyes.

When he was done doing that, he reached underneath his desk. He pushed in a concealed button. He waited a few seconds before he heard something that was music to his ears.

There was an audible click. One of the nearby book shelves split open to reveal a large metal vault. Said vault had an extremely high tech lock but that was no matter to him. He walked towards the fault. It had two pronged security. There was an eye and finger print scanner hooked into the vault.

Trask accessed the vault and slipped inside. He made his way inside a cryogenic storage vault. He looked around and found what he was looking for. There was a miniature vault with the word "Parker" printed on it.

Carefully, he accessed it and retracted a canister from it. Now that he got what he came for, Trask opened up his briefcase. Anyone who looked inside could see a high level refrigeration unit. He could carefully store the briefcase.

No sooner did he do it, a candle flickered to life. He heard the office door open behind him. Trask's secretary led Norman Osborn and Donald Menken into the office.

"Mr. Trask, good morning to you," Osborn said. He reached forward and gave Trask a firm handshake.

Trask's grip was firm but not too firm.

"Mr. Osborn, a good morning to you as well," Trask said. He casually picked up the briefcase off of his desk. He snapped his fingers. "Something fairly important came up and I was hoping to deal with it before the meeting started."

Norman Osborn nodded in response. "Yes, I run a business, I know how these things can go. Take your time. I cleared out my entire morning for this; we both know how important this is."

"Thank you," Trask said. He scooped the briefcase up and took it out of the room.

Osborn and Menken both sat down on the chairs in the office. They had no reason to suspect that anything out of the ordinary was happening.

Seconds later, the office doors opened up. An extremely ragged looking Trask returned to the office. Osborn raised his eyebrow. He wore a different suit than the one he previously left them in.

"Mr. Osborn, my apologies…"

"No need to apologize," Osborn said. His hand casually waved it off.

"I've been running late this morning, the traffic has been backed up, and I had a new driver today who didn't know his way around town," Trask commented. He was rambling on and didn't really realize it at the time. "And then there was construction on top of them. But I'm here now and we can have this meeting."

Norman took a few minutes to process this information in his mind. Something was up.

"I'm surprised by this, Mr. Trask," Osborn commented. The man turned to Osborn and wondered why he would be surprised like this. "I just spoke with you a matter of moments ago and you said that you had to run off."

That caused Trask's eyes to widen suddenly. The full scope of what Osborn tried to tell him visited him. He wondered if it was a coincidence that he was late to the office.

"Let's get on with the meeting," Trask said. He tried not to seem too worried. There was a chance that Norman Osborn could be mistaken. He doubted it and he wouldn't say it to the man's face but there was a chance.

* * *

It was time for Gwen to test out what her brand new costume could really do. She perched herself on the roof top of a building, ready to go.

' _Can you hear me?'_ Harry asked her.

' _Loud and clear, Harry,'_ Gwen thought. It was close to sunset so the building she stood atop of basked in a golden light.

Harry parked himself out on a table outside a nearby Café. Earlier in the day, the two of them accessed the NYPD's Criminal Database using Gwen's father's computer. Granted, one could argue that they hacked it but it was just a quick log in and a quick log out. It was nothing that was out of this world.

' _Your father really needs a better password,'_ Harry commented. Gwen snorted at his blasé and nonchalant statement. True as it might have been. _'But it was easy to get in and get out along with getting the program that we needed on them. And now we used it to bring up the Sytsevich criminal rap sheet.'_

' _It's a mile wide though,'_ Gwen thought. _'Or a mile long rather, but regardless it's a pretty extensive one, isn't it?'_

' _Yep,'_ Harry agreed. He consulted the notes that he made which summed up things quite nicely. _'He's got a criminal record and back in Russian, he was part of a medical experiment. Details have been restricted. He's had a few aliases as well that are known, one of them being Alex O'Hirn.'_

Harry paused and allowed that information to sink in.

' _But the list of locations he's known to frequent is what's interest to us,'_ Harry mentally continued. _'First one didn't go so well. '_

' _Yeah a club with heavy Russian influence, nothing there,'_ Gwen admitted. _'And the second was his last known address. Looks like he hasn't been around there for a long time but you never know until you check. That might be what he wants us to think.'_

Harry would have to agree with this point. _'The third is a warehouse close to the docks that belong to a group of so called legitimate Russian business men.'_

' _Used as a front for them to sell guns and drugs,'_ Gwen thought. She held onto her perch point. _'With the first two crossed off our list, it's now onto the third.'_

She really did need some training. The problem was that they needed to act on the information Schultz provided while it was still hot and before her target could get tipped off. Harry was in place, functioning as mission support from a café that was nearby. He could jump in if things got a bit uncomfortable.

The bond allowed him to watch things through her eyes.

' _I'm hacking the cameras now,'_ Harry thought. _'So, how are you finding the new costume?'_

' _Good, really, it's excellent,'_ Gwen said in with a smile. _'Got the hang of the jumping thing too. First time, I nearly splattered myself on the wall.'_

' _It's all about timing your jumps,'_ Harry advised her.

Gwen agreed with that. She made her way as stealthily as she could across the rooftops to the warehouse.

' _The sooner we wrap this up, the better I'll feel,'_ Gwen thought. There was a part of her that thought she was nuts going in there.

' _There's a pair of guards across from you, mind them,'_ Harry thought. _'If someone raises the alarm, this situation is screwed before it even gets going.'_

Gwen took note of the security guards that were on the roof. She decided to wait to act until they were separated.

She came down behind the first security guard. She crouched down and when he turned around, she webbed his mouth shut. That caused him to not be able to yell out in surprise or pain when she nailed him right in the ribs with a sudden and unexpected attack. The guard was strung up upside down by the webbing. Once the guard circled back around, she would have him and it would be glorious.

She pulled him off of the shadows and dangled up off of a perch point. She laid in wait for the other security guard to come over to check on his buddy.

The other guard scrambled over as quickly as he could go. He saw his fellow guard down on the ground.

The first reaction was shock. The second reaction was to radio in for some back up. Unfortunately, he never got that chance to radio in for help.

She sprung down off of the rooftop and nailed him across the back of the head. Gwen was pleased that she used her momentum with one swift shot.

' _Knocked out,'_ Gwen thought. She used the webbing which she was getting more comfortable with using to web him down. _'So are there any more security guards around for me to smack down?'_

' _Nothing,'_ Harry thought. He double checked the cameras to ensure that her path was clear and open. _'You are free and clear to go, Gwen.'_

Gwen tried not to look too overtly smug. _'Excellent.'_

Gwen slipped her way in through the skylight.

' _I believe the term you're looking for is Spectacular.'_

* * *

Aleksei Sytsevich, better known as certain circles as the Rhino, stood in the shadows, his arms folded.

"Make sure to get that stuff on through, I don't want any fuck ups," he said. He dressed himself in a stylish suit and was also built like a tank.

He made sure everything ran smoothly as the gangsters were in the middle of unloading a delivery truck. Once that was unloaded, they can load it up with different cargo. The electronics moved out of the truck and they were replaced by guns in the truck. These would make them loads of scratch by selling them on the open market.

In the shadows, Dennis Carradine trailed behind the Rhino.

"Looks like we're going to have a good haul tonight," Sytsevich said. He turned to the men to make sure they were doing their jobs. "Careful, bust one of them and I bust your heads.'

The Rhino turned to Carradine.

"You look jumpier than a cat underneath an entire room full of rocking chairs."

Carradine couldn't believe that he was treating this situation in such a blasé way. Not all of them were blessed to be as dangerous as him.

"So, I guess that you're looking for some place until this shit blows over," the Rhino said. Carradine nodded in response. "I'll see if I can hook you up. But it ain't going to come cheap. And I need to figure out how much your life is work. And I've got a few more problems than that."

Carradine couldn't really bring himself to care about the Rhino's problems. Not that he would say that to the man's face because he had a feeling that he made enough powerful enemies with this one old man.

"We've got a serious fucking problem though and you might as well," the Rhino growled. Carradine turned towards him and he raised his eyebrow. "It's fucking Schultz. You know that bastard got brought in again. Granted, it's nothing new. He seems to be in and out every other day."

Rhino turned around to address his workers.

"Bring that fucking thing in nice and proper like."

Rhino clutched his fingers together. He returned to the conversation that he was having to Carradine. "He's the type to snitch if someone pulls his leg hard enough. Or promises him a lighter sentence, so we got to worry about him."

"How much does he know?" Carradine asked. He suddenly felt more nervous than ever before.

Rhino gave him a grunt. He walked over to ensure that all of the orders were filled. That left Carradine hanging.

He hadn't slept since it happened. The Parker man shouldn't have come home early. It threw him off of his game. After all of his crimes, this was the first one where he was seriously considering the consequences.

"Schultz doesn't know any more than he needs to know, if that answers your question," Rhino said. All of the crates were switched out. Anyone who looked on the outside wouldn't have seen anything but computers and television on the outside. No one would mess with the crates if enough money changed the right hands. "Fucker might think he knows a lot, but he doesn't."

"Does he know enough to….implicate anyone?"

"As long as you do what I say, you won't have to worry about that," Rhino said. His growl was loud. "So, now that this is done, why don't we talk shop?"

Carradine nervously looked over his shoulder.

"Relax, it would take an act of God and enough fire power to bring him down than to get inside," Rhino said. "I've got this place locked up tight. No one's going to get inside. Even the Big Man wouldn't dare."

"The Big Man?" Carradine asked in surprise.

"Never you mind, that's on a need to know basis, and don't ask questions that you might not like the answers to," Rhino growled.

Carradine held up his hands. He didn't mean to offend this man. This man who could break him in half pretty easily if he wanted to was the last person he wanted to offend.

"So, are we going to take care of this, now?" Carradine asked.

Sytsevich shook his head. "Yeah, we're going to have to head our way up to the manager's office. He's going to tell you what you need to do to make sure your debts are fixed."

Carradine felt a growing feeling of dread in his body. The manager's office was upstairs. It overlooked the floor where the Russian mobsters were heavily at work. The two men went over to ascend the stairs.

* * *

Gwen hung upside down and she couldn't believe her eyes.

' _There he is, the bastard that did this,'_ Gwen thought. She would have done a jig if it didn't give away her position. Also she didn't want to look absurd of doing so. _'It's both Rhino and Carradine there in the same place. I can get him, and it's over tonight.'_

' _Never expected both of them to be here,'_ Harry thought. He snapped his fingers when realization dawned upon him. _'That means that Carradine knows that he's a wounded dog, so be careful. His bite could be bigger than you think.'_

Gwen ran into another problem. There were many armed mobsters. If she was seen, these guys were the type to shoot first and ask questions only when they were standing over her bullet ridden corpse.

' _Don't say it, Harry, '_ Gwen thought. She closed her eyes. _'Don't be seen.'_

Gwen made sure she saw the mobsters.

' _The three on your left would be the easiest, and work your way around the room counterclockwise,'_ Harry advised it.

' _You know it would be a lot easier if you just pop in here and magic then unconscious or something,'_ Gwen said. She almost could see Harry raising his eyebrow though the bond link. She sighed. _'Right, not fun, gotcha.'_

Gwen could certainly do this. Harry had faith in her, more than she had in herself. Gwen aimed the webbing and caught the mobster closest to the back. She pulled him back and slammed him down onto the ground.

The other two mobsters were pulled up. Gwen thought for a moment that she would alert the others.

' _Keep moving,'_ Harry prompted her urgently. _'Don't overthink things.'_

Gwen was caught off guard by this unexpected piece of advice. Regardless of what she thought, it was a good idea not to overthink things.

The blonde caught the next pocket of mobsters. The next thing she heard caused chills to roll down her spine.

"SOMEONE'S HERE!"

That lead Gwen to the particularly articulate conclusion she came to next.

' _Fuck.'_

She panicked, she had to work quickly. She knocked a stack of crates over onto the pocket of mobsters. This was a good news and bad news situation.

The good news was the stack of crates knocked out a few of the mobsters. The bad news was that the stack of crates alerted the mobsters she didn't knock out to her exact position.

She used her agility to avoid the gunfire. It was just as she feared. The mobsters drilled her with their rabid fire attacks.

Bullets would hurt her and Gwen kept moving. She managed by sheer miracle not to get hit.

"Get whoever that is, and bring her down, I want to have a few words with her."

One of the mobsters fired at her. Gwen used her reflexes to avoid being riddled completely full of bullets. There were far too many close calls for her liking.

Gwen unhooked a hook from the ceiling and sent it flying down. It took out two of the mobsters.

' _Just keep your head in the game,'_ Harry thought to her. _'And watch out for the Rhino.'_

Rhino charged Gwen from behind. The spider powered heroine just barely jumped up. Rhino flew forward and she grabbed onto the back of his head. He flung her off like an angry bull the first time.

"I'll rip you apart with my bare hands!"

He charged her again and Gwen webbed onto his head this time. She used his momentum to run over several of the mobsters. She took careful note how they were more reluctant to shoot at her.

' _This might just suck a little bit.'_

Gwen had that thought through her mind when both of them crashed through the concrete wall.

The two of them ended up outside on the docks. Gwen took a moment to allow herself to catch her breath. Her costume held up well despite being smashed through concrete.

Screw her costume, she held up well despite being crashed through concrete. And so did the Rhino.

Gwen winced; she felt a stabbing pain in her forearm. That wasn't good as all. She saw Rhino get up to his feet. That was even worse. His suit shredded when he went through the wall. The man ripped it off the rest of the way, revealing nothing but a thick gray armored bodysuit underneath it. The bodysuit fused to his skin. There was what looked like ports in several places. Gwen observed they were about the area of his forearms, shoulders, and chest.

' _Are you still there with me?'_

' _Yeah, I felt something crack….'_

The buzzing in the back of her head prevented her from getting her skull caved in by a Rhino punch. He spun around and grabbed her arm. He hoisted her up over his head like she was as light as a feather.

He had experience on his side and Gwen flew backwards. She webbed onto a light post on the side and swung around. She tried to kick her enemy in the face on the rebound. The only problem was that he blocked her feet with both of his large hands.

He pushed her down onto the ground where she crashed down hard. The wind got knocked out of her when she started to breath heavily.

Rhino rushed over again. Gwen knew that her best bet was to duck and hopefully find a way to burn him out.

' _Just keep cool and look for a weak spot,'_ Harry thought.

Gwen used her webbing to blind Rhino. He tried to pull it but it stuck to his hands.

' _We might have used a bit stronger of an adhesive we needed on that batch,'_ Gwen mentally commented. She threw her hands up and smiled. _'And for the record, I'm not complaining, just making an observation.'_

Rhino ripped the webbing off of his face. It took Gwen seconds to find out how pissed that he was. His attacks were a bit sloppier now that he took the earlier humiliation so personally.

Gwen gained a bit more confidence now that she knew what she was going up against. One shouldn't make her confidence for arrogance.

She needed to lure him into position to take him down. Then her path to Carradine would be completely and utterly clear.

* * *

Shaw made use of his contacts in the Intelligence Community. It gave him the information that lead him straight to Carradine. All he would have to do is wait things out and he would have him.

Now that Osborn Junior was in California, Shaw really had no place better to be. Along with the money that this person paid him to do this job, he could afford to be patient. He camped himself out on a rooftop across from the warehouse. There was a clear view of the exits from his vantage point and there was a sniper rifle in his hand.

The sounds of obvious battle only mildly interested Shaw. He didn't know if it was a gang tiff or what it was. All he knew was that it would likely flush one rat out of the warehouse.

The doors of the warehouse burst open. The paranoid looking Dennis Carradine rushed from the warehouse, looking quiet frantic. He rambled about her being after him. Who she was, Shaw didn't know. It wasn't in his job description to know.

He watched Carradine fumble with his keys. He entered the car and started the ignition. It was some tin pot car that had trouble turning over.

Shaw lined up the shot. He was going to make his target.

No sooner did Carradine manage to start his car and put his foot to the gas, Shaw fired a bullet right into his head. The resulting impact caused the car to spiral out of control.

The car went flying several feet and Carradine smashed through the windshield as the car crunched over the telephone pole.

"Scratch one off," Shaw muttered underneath his breath.

Shaw packed up and left. His job was done. As for whatever else was happening, it would work in his favor to properly mask his escape.

* * *

Gwen slowly but surely formulated some kind of plan to deal with the Rhino.

"You know, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn door."

She noted pretty quickly she could make him pretty angry. To fight him hand to hand was likely going to get her killed and fairly quickly.

"I'd say that's a face that only a mother could love," Gwen continued. "But your mother must have been pretty blind or drunk to love that mug."

"Don't you dare, you dumb cunt!" Rhino growled. He charged her.

Gwen smiled, she lured him right into the trap. Rhino hit the fence hard.

"Oh, come on, some big tough mobster like you can't take care of some girl," Gwen said. "But then again, you're about as dumb as you look."

Rhino envisioned ripping her apart. He charged her again.

This time Gwen had him right where she wanted him. She sent him crashing hard into an electrical substation. She was leading him over towards it this entire time just waiting for the proper moment.

Rhino gave loud screams of agony. The rough as nails mobsters felt a shock that caused him to launch into the air and knock him out.

Gwen made sure that there was one package, extra crispy waiting for the police.

' _Gwen, something's happened, meet me back on the rooftop across from the café, change out when you do so,'_ Harry thought to her.

' _Did Carradine get away?'_ Gwen asked.

Harry answered her question briskly. _'Not exactly.'_

* * *

"I'm really at a loss of what happened."

Gwen's statement matched her words. To say she was in shock would be putting things mildly. They managed to track Carradine down. He slipped out during the confusion. Then bang, someone killed him, just like that.

"I figure out that we're not the only ones who wanted Carradine," Harry said. The crime scene was really close by. "And these people were playing for keeps you know."

"Would you have killed him if you had gone after him?" Gwen asked.

"Well now we'll never have a chance to answer that question because he's already dead," Harry said calmly. He didn't know what he might do if he was that ran into Carradine. "They say the first one is the hardest though even if it's done to protect those around you."

"Dad said the same thing, even as a cop, the most chilling thing is having to gun down a suspect even if it is out of self defense," Gwen said. "Did you…"

"I've done many things of questionable morality, and you might have to someday whether they're accidental or intentional," Harry said. He placed his fingers together. "Sometimes the line between the two are so fine. And sometimes we're the hero in one person's story and the villain in another person's story."

Harry decided that was a moot point again. Gwen looked like she wanted to ask more but the pain through her arm distracted her.

"Who other than us wanted Carradine dead?" Gwen asked.

Harry thought about the conversation that he had with Peter but he dismissed it off hand.

"He must have made some enemies in the underworld and if he stiffed someone, well that answers a question," Harry said. He ran his hand over the top of his hair and looked thoughtful. "He was pretty much small time, connections to the Russian mobsters or not."

"One mystery down, another one right in front of our faces," Gwen said. She wouldn't rest until she got answers to this one.

She saw Harry's unreadable look on his face. She could tell he wanted answers as well.

"That's not important for now," Harry said. Gwen opened her mouth to protest. He cleared his throat, not having any of it. "The most important thing is to get you back and have your arm checked out. Then we can worry about unraveling any mysteries later."

Gwen couldn't argue with that one. She allowed Harry to wrap his arm around her. He teleported her away from the scene in a blink of an eye to get checked out and left this mystery to be solved. It just seemed to raise more questions than answers.

* * *

**To Be Continued On January 5** **th** **2015.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

* * *

 

This was a type of day that seemed to go rather smoothly, at least at first. Then the night turned around something completely different. There were numerous calls for a disturbance. The sounds of gunshots could be heard in a rather bad part of town. It was rumored to be a part of the Russian Mafia's operations. Only no one had able to be to confirm them for one reason or another. That was just the rumors that had been told through the grapevine.

It was hearsay at best. There was enough evidence to indicate that the Russian Mafia was operating out of the city. No one was willing to talk on the record but there were whispers.

A car pulled up at the location that they had been radioed in. A woman was the first one to exit the car. She had a dark shade of red hair and she wore a detective uniform. Her partner was a young man with dark hair and a grim demeanor. He exited the car.

"What are we supposed to be looking for, again?" he asked. He had no idea what they were looking for honestly.

His partner looked around. She allowed a momentary sigh to leave her lips. "We'll know when we….find it."

Her voice trailed off suddenly. She found something alright and it was something big. The woman didn't know how they missed something like that. Detective Jean DeWolff shifted her eyes towards the downed man on the ground. She took a tentative step forward and looked him over.

Her partner, Stanley Carter, looked at her. There was an equally wide eyed expression on his face. It seemed like it took a while for his mind to completely reboot as if to process the information. It was the mafia hitman that was known as the Rhino. Only he was completely out for the count.

"So, do you think we need to call in a crane to move this guy?" Carter asked. DeWolff raised her eyebrow. "I mean look at the size of that guy. He's not going willingly, if he's awake. And now he's dead wait."

Another car pulled up. The door opened and George Stacy exited it. He walked forward. There was a determined expression on his face when he approached the two detectives. It was obvious that he heard some rumors, the same rumors that the detectives heard. He wanted a status report.

"Status report, please," Captain Stacy commented.

"Well, we got a call that there was a fight at this place," DeWolff commented. "We've got all sorts of reports coming in, but the most reliable reports indicated that this guy was involved."

She extended her finger forwards to the downed man. Stacy raised his eyebrow and he looked down at the man.

"Sysevich," Stacy whispered. He recognized the Rhino anywhere. He wasn't about to forget a mug that ugly any time soon.

"Yeah, that guy," Carter confirmed. He seemed excited about something and was tripping over his words. He took a few seconds to gather a deep breath. "The mob was attacked, someone saw the entire thing. There's some kind of giant spider person that came in, complete with webs."

"Some kind of giant spider person?" George Stacy asked. He was completely skeptical by what happened but he was willing to give them all the benefit of the doubt, at least for now.

"Yes, some kind of giant spider person," Carter repeated. It looked like he was about ready to gush about this.

"The eyewitness account says that she took out the Russian Mob….."

"Are you sure it's a she?" Stacy asked, frowning.

"That's what the eyewitness accounts say, sir," DeWolff said. Stacy nodded in response and motioned for her to continue. "The Mob was taken out and then this giant Spider person got into a fight with Sytsevich that lasted up until the point he decided to head butt an electrical transformer."

Stacy nodded. That would account for the condition of the man before them. He should be dead but the man was still breathing, just barely. There would be the matter of medical attention before they could take him down town. Providing of course they could keep him there.

' _One problem at a time, Stacy, one problem at a time,'_ he thought to himself.

"And there's something else," DeWolff said. He was jolted after his thoughts. "The person who is believed to have been responsible for killing Ben Parker in a home invasion has been found dead."

"He was in a car, a short distance away," Carter added.

Stacy frowned and he decided to go in for the obvious question. "Is there any conceivable reason that the two incidents are connected?"

"Likely," DeWolff admitted. "It looks like a car accident, but that could be what the person who killed Carradine wants us to think."

"Always assume homicide until you figure out beyond a shadow of a doubt," Stacy said. He thought that this giant spider person was something out of the strangest realms of science fiction.

A mob war he could deal with. Any problems with the Russian Mafia and this so called Big Man, he could deal with. A giant man who called himself the Rhino, he could deal with.

Anything like a spider themed vigilante, that was another matter entirely. He frowned when he looked at both Carter and DeWolff.

Unfortunately, for him, someone else pulled up before he could say anything else. He should have known at the press would have caught wind of this. A middle aged man with a mustache exited the car first. It was a beat up rental car. A young man with blond hair who was built like a gorilla exited the car next.

George Stacy sighed. They wouldn't be able to get anything done with the Bugle hovering around. Not to mention he still had to figure out how to get Rhino out of here.

"I tell you, sir, a crane will be our best bet," Carter said. He crossed his arms.

"Yes, maybe," Stacy conceded briskly. He could tell that this was going to be a long night. Which was a shame because he was supposed to be meeting his daughter and her boyfriend for dinner once he got off of his shift, but that would have to wait for another time.

* * *

 

Gwen sat patiently on Harry's bed in the Parker residence. Or perhaps she was a bit impatient but no one could blame her considering the circumstances. She figured that she got lucky in the battle against her enemy tonight.

Fortunately, he came off a little bit worse than she did. At least, she was able to be conscious and they slipped away just as the police arrived. Harry teleported her away at least.

Gwen mentally went over what happened several times. Everything moved so fast tonight. Her life seemed to be different, more interesting, and more dangerous over the past couple of weeks. This wasn't a complaint, more like an observation.

"Well, I've got some good news."

Harry finished running his glowing hand down her forehead to finish what he was doing. Gwen looked at him with bright blue eyes and frowned deeply.

"The good news is that you're pretty much clear to go," Harry said to her. She looked at him. "It's a hairline fracture of your wrist, but that's the extent of your injuries. It already appeals to be healing, slowly."

"So, I've got some kind of healing factor or something?" Gwen asked. Harry responded with a smile and a nod.

"Yes, there's some kind of enhanced healing," Harry told her. He gently pulled her arm out. "That's good news because a splint should do a good enough job of keeping it immobile until it can heal. And you won't need a cast if that's the case."

Gwen smiled at the thought. All and all, it wasn't that bad. Her worst injury is taken care of.

"And now, I need for you to strip off your clothes," Harry told her. Gwen raised her eyebrow at him. "I need to take stock of any of your injuries that you might have and see if I can do anything about them."

"Ooh, that makes sense," Gwen said. Without any word, she carefully removed her shirt and her pants. She was left in nothing but a pair of bra and panties.

Harry gave her body a good looking over. She smiled when he looked her over.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Gwen asked. Harry gone silent and she didn't really know what to believe about that.

"You're pretty banged up, as I expected," Harry said. He placed his hand on her shoulder and ran it lightly over her body. He double checked things to make sure but his initial prediction was correct. "You're pretty banged up, but it's nowhere as bad as it could be and you already seem to healing up."

Gwen nodded, that was good. Something was about ready to go right tonight. She thought for a moment she got some kind of bad spider luck curse thing with her powers.

"And while the bone has to heal naturally, there's something that I can do to help you with this," Harry said to her. He slowly ran a glowing hand over her worst areas.

He used a slight healing spell. It was just to accelerate her really formidable healing abilities. Harry's magic just caused the spark to start the work.

Surprisingly, Gwen allowed a giggle to appear after her mouth. She shivered suddenly.

"Sorry, sorry," Gwen commented in an exasperated voice. "I'm….sorry, just sorry."

It was obvious by this point that she was extremely ticklish. She was barely able to resist breaking out into laughter. Barely, she just barely did it, she was holding things back.

She snorted briefly and her façade broken. Granted it was a fairly cute snort but that was beside the point.

"We're almost done, don't worry," Harry said. He slowed down the magic a little bit and caused more shivers to come down her spine.

"Doing it on purpose," Gwen muttered in a mock accusatory whisper.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"You know what," Gwen hissed through her teeth. She started to laugh once again when Harry returned fire on her.

The group ceased their activities where the door leading down to the basement suit clicked open from the outside. Both of them stood up and wondered who was coming down.

A rather rattled looking Mary Jane Watson staggered down the steps into the room. She was hugging her arms when she moved and she looked like she saw a ghost.

Anything she was said was lost in the midst of any attempt to speak. She was caught off guard by the current position that greeted her involving Gwen and Harry. She noticed the current position that they were in and also the splint that was on Gwen's hand. She frowned.

"What the hell is going on?" Mary Jane asked. Her words were completely blunt and to the point. That's what they all appreciated about her.

"I was knocked down by a crowd trying to catch the train, those bastards didn't care about stamping on my hand," Gwen said. She told her story with such conviction that Mary Jane had to agree with it. "Harry is looking over everything, he's got medical training, so he should be able to figure out anything that's wrong."

Mary Jane tilted her head briefly. She looked at them with narrowed eyes for about ten seconds.

"Yes, I guess that's plausible," Mary Jane said.

Gwen turned to Mary Jane and she had a question of her own. "How did you get into this room? I swear that the door was locked."

"I gave her a key," Harry said. Mary Jane looked nervous and this was news to Gwen.

Gwen was rather cool and calm when she responded. "And why exactly do you have a key to Harry's room?"

"Just in case of an emergency," Mary Jane said. She looked at Harry, who deduced the state of why she was here. There could be only reason why she was here and his voice grew grim.

"Phillip Watson is in town," Harry said grimly.

Mary Jane nodded, grimly. "Yeah."

"Your father?" Gwen asked. Mary Jane looked at her crossly.

"I prefer the term sperm donor myself," Harry said to her.

' _Gwen, do tread carefully here, this is a touchy subject,'_ Harry reminded her through the bond link.

' _I know it's touchy,'_ Gwen thought.

"Oh, I see, well….I understand why you're here then," Gwen said. She lurched forward and slowly wrapped her arms around Mary Janet with a tight hug.

There was no need to bring up that fact again. It was a touchy subject for Mary Jane for the obvious reasons that it was.

Gwen's phone rang and brought her attention elsewhere. She took a moment to answer the phone.

* * *

 

Harry, Gwen, and Mary Jane made their way upstairs for dinner. May was there, she was still in a slight daze, she was much better than she was but she was still not one hundred percent after that happened.

"Your father is running late, isn't he?" May asked. She was glad to have herself distracted by something else other than the insanity that had been going on in her life.

"Yeah, that's who it was," Gwen commented. She took what was dished out in front of her. "So, we should just start eating, because he's not going to make it. Also, he says that he's sorry, Harry."

"What does he have to be sorry about?" Harry asked. He waved off the apology Gwen gave to him. "Things come up, I understand."

"I know that you understand, but he doesn't want you to feel like he's ducking you," Gwen said. She placed her hand on his, the one that wasn't injured at least. "Just to make sure that you know that he's just rather busy."

"I know, trust me," Harry said, waving off the apology.

May had just come home about a little bit ago. She actually called ahead to Harry a little bit ago to make sure that someone was home. When she confirmed that Harry and the girls were there, she came home and they all decided to have a quick dinner at the Parker Residence.

"You know, it's a good thing that you're finding things to keep you busy anymore," May commented, in amusement. "You always used to blow through your school work so fast and when someone of your intelligence gets bored, well things tend to happen. And you gave teacher's all kinds of hell."

"Oh what happened?" Mary Jane asked. Harry frowned and looked on in amusement. Mary Jane smiled at him.

"Well for the most part, nothing too dangerous, well actually it was more amusing and to prove that he could do something," May said. She folded her arms together and smiled when Harry sighed. "There was one time that you set things up so a timer would set itself when your Science teacher opened the door."

"Oh god, I remember this," Harry commented. He chuckled in amusement. It was actually a trick one of his friends taught him, the one that he met when he had one of his misadventures off world.

He could not find his way back, he could not locate that friend, who was slightly more than a friend, one never forgot their first after all. Harry tried not to dwell on that, hoping that she was safe and alive, but a small part of him felt like it was missing.

He returned back to the conversation and not the fact that he had been separated from one of his soul mates. Her world was in danger of dying and she promised to find Harry, but things happened. Harry sensed that she was still out there, but where was the question.

"And when the timer went off, it covered the classroom in pink foam," May continued. "You were around nine at the time, and just graduating Junior High. They didn't want you to go too far, all the way up to High School. You were sent to the Xavier Institute and went there just about until you were ready to start High School."

May took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure why you decided to come back home to attend school at MCU," May admitted. That was something that baffled her and Ben and they never got a straight answer out of Harry.

"Well, the science program was enticing," Harry said. It was obvious they all knew that there were more reasons.

"I'm sure that there was something else," Gwen replied.

"Well, I had a falling out with Professor Xavier," Harry said. "Let's just say that I wanted to go one way with my education and he wanted to go the other way. There's nothing else other than to that."

"But, aren't you still civil with each other?" May asked with a frown.

"I can respect the man's accomplishments and some of his opinions even though I don't respect all of them," Harry said. "We're still fairly civil and I guess that I get along with most of the students at the school. Some far better than others granted, but I don't have a problem with any of them."

"But do they have a problem with you?" Gwen asked.

"Interesting question," Harry said evasively. "I never really asked."

He didn't want to know the answer to that question. He knew that Xavier tried to convince him to stay and every time he came up there for a visit, he tried to convince him to return. He didn't really press the issue all that much.

"I go up there for a fair bit each summer, and I've formed certain bonds with some of the students," Harry replied.

Gwen jumped in instantly. "So, that's where you met Jean?"

"I figured that you might have met her somewhere," Mary Jane in an excited voice.

"Well, we were among the earliest of Xavier's students, at least in this current generation of his students," Harry said. He decided not to go into the history of that because that wasn't his business to go into the history of that.

"What did you do to your wrist, Gwen?" May asked. She noticed it earlier but she decided to say so when they all had plenty to eat.

"Someone knocked me down when I was trying to catch the train and they stepped on my wrist," Gwen commented. "But it was nothing serious, Harry looked it over."

"Well if Harry says that it's healed enough, then I believe him," May said. She had a feeling that there was something more to what was happening, but she was not going to press the issue any time.

"How are you doing?" Gwen asked. She didn't want to bring up the fact that Ben's killer was dead, because she didn't know if May knew.

"I'm on the mend," May said. "Even in tragedy, you got to understand one thing. Life goes on. It's just whether or not you want life to go on with or without you."

"Words of wisdom to live by," Harry agreed. He didn't want to press the issue either, and he knew that there would be plenty of time to discuss matters later. "That's what Ben would have wanted."

"Yes, it is," May agreed and they switched to another, less depressing topic.

* * *

 

The parking garage in some area of New York was one that there was an interesting meeting of several nights previous. And there was another interesting meeting that was happening, even though the individuals meeting were different.

One of the individuals wore an extremely stylish fedora complete with a long coat. The other man was the same man who wore the J. Jonah Jameson mask a few nights previously. It was unclear completely whether or not he was wearing that mask or he was wearing another disguise. He was a man of many faces after all.

The man of many faces spoke. "Where is Mr. Shaw?"

"He had to leave the state temporarily," the Gentleman in the Shadows commented in a rough voice. "He was merely just the messenger though and I had intended to pick up the package in person. But, I'm sure that you were able to pick up the package."

"It was our arrangement and you should know that the type of work I do is acceptable," the man, a virtual chameleon with his many disguises, stated. "There has been a complication though."

"What kind of complication?" the man in the shadows asked. He didn't like complications. They ruined even the best laid plans.

"I'm willing to negotiate on the payment for a favor," the Chameleon commented.

"What is the complication?" the Gentleman repeated firmly. His voice was calm but there was a sense in his vocal tone that indicated that he wanted to know what exactly he meant. "I don't like complications, especially when they ruin the best laid plans."

"The Rhino was arrested earlier this evening," The Chameleon informed him in a low voice. "And such an arrest complications the long term plans."

"Yes, I see," the Gentlemen stated. His arms crossed over his chest. It was a pose that betrayed no emotion.

"I would like you to use your contacts to ensure his freedom," the Chameleon commented. He waited to see how he would react to this.

The Gentleman pondered this matter while in the shadows for a moment. "Yes, I agree for your request, and I will take compensation out of your planned payment."

"Very well," the Chameleon commented.

"And now the package, as promised," The Gentleman said. He was half expecting some kind of double cross.

"Norman Osborn" stepped out of the shadows carrying the high briefcase. This contained the cylinder that was stolen from Trask over the last chapter.

The Gentleman corked his eyebrow when he looked at him. There was only one word that he said when he reached forward to retrieve the package. "Cute."

* * *

**To Be Continued On January 12** **th** **, 2015.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

* * *

 

It was later in the evening, after midnight. Gwen was snuggled in Harry's bed, laying across his chest with a smile on her face. Mary Jane was also sleeping in Harry's bed because her father was still at her Aunt's house. Gwen was still there because it was pretty late. Harry was conspicuous by his absence in this bed.

Right now, Gwen absent mindedly and lightly wrapped her arms around Mary Jane and pulled her in tightly towards her. However, she was sleeping fairly lightly. The smallest noise could be the one that could jolt her awake.

Which was what happened when she heard something, and sure enough she could see a brief flicker of Harry entering the bathroom. She could hear the sound of what seemed like the shower turning on.

Gwen took a moment and made a calculating decision. She slowly got to her feet and sauntered her way towards the bathroom. She stripped off the shirt that she was wearing. This left her in a pair of tiny panties, with her bare back exposed when she made her way to the bathroom. Her swaying ass moved back and forth when she approached the bathroom, with a wicked grin on her face.

She entered the bathroom and sure enough, Harry was about ready to shower. Gwen slipped off her panties when she walked towards him for a moment. She slipped past the backroom door, neglecting to shut it.

She reached over and placed her hand on the side of his shoulder. There was a moment where Harry turned around and saw her standing there in all of her glory. He raised his eyebrow, he thought that both girls were sound asleep.

"Thought that you were asleep," Harry commented at her.

Gwen smiled and she slipped closer towards him, closing the gap. She threw her arms around his neck.

"You know that I can't sleep," she whispered in a breathy voice. Her smile widened when she looked towards him. She got closer towards him so they were both placed underneath the shower head. Her hands roamed his back and body. "You know that I'm a really light sleeper. The times that I've been ready to go in the middle of the night."

"Yes," Harry agreed. She approached him more closely than ever before. Her eyes locked onto on when she approached him. "I do as well."

Gwen wrapped her legs around Harry and held herself in tight towards him. Her eyes burned with lust. She leaned forward to whisper something in his ear.

"Ravish me, right now," Gwen whispered. Her pussy burned with the most wanton desire. She rubbed up and down against Harry's crotch and obviously desired something more deeper than that. Harry pushed around her slim waist and allowed her legs to keep wrapped around him.

He leaned towards her and gave her a mind blowing kiss. Gwen could feel his tongue shove deep into her mouth.

It was just about to get steamy and she didn't mean the shower. His hands kept exploring her. The kiss deepened when the two of them continued their hot and sexy activities underneath the showerhead, with Harry dominating her with an intense kiss.

Mary Jane shifted awake back in the bedroom. She thought that something was wrong. She realized that Gwen had left the bed. Harry was not there either.

She thought at first that they had just gotten up really early. She looked at the clock for a moment and realized that it was almost half after midnight, give or take a few minutes. She gave herself a jarring shake of her head.

Mary Jane was jolted further awake by some interesting sounds coming from the area of the bathroom. The bathroom door was swung open and if Mary Jane could shift herself on the bed, she could see it.

She joined the show just in time to see Harry push Gwen against the shower wall. She was obviously strong but Harry was the one who was dominant this time. He thrust in and out of her. She begged him for more.

Mary Jane watched, her finger absent-mindedly rubbing her finger around her nipple. She realized what she was doing and stopped for a moment. Once her eyes were locked on the show, the second show that Gwen and Harry gave her, she couldn't tell aware.

Her panties got extremely damp and it was hard for her to even breathe. She reached over towards the table with shaky hands and pulled out her camera. Somehow, by some miracle, she managed to tweak the camera so it would work in her extremely altered state. Her hands were shaking when she got it set up and in position.

The redhead nearly dropped the camera but managed to maintain a grip on it. She shook her head and breathed in and breathed out. The camera was positioned to record the festivities as she saw them. She reached between her legs, and started to diddle herself. The activities got more intense.

She wondered in a hazed manner how Gwen's screams couldn't wake the entire neighborhood. She also wondered as she pumped into herself how these positions were possible.

Then Mary Jane imagined herself in some of those positions. That caused her to play with herself a little bit more.

She was sad to see that it was over. Even though it latest a little over a half of an hour and it left Mary Jane on the bed, panting and sticky, she was disappointed that the show as over.

Thankfully she had a nice little video tape at her disposal where she could review their technique. Yes, review their technique extremely carefully, that was the ticket. Mary Jane allowed herself a wicked grin at that.

Gwen and Harry were finished up in the bathroom. Gwen slid down to the floor. Harry reached down and pulled her up to her feet.

Her head buried into Harry's shoulder. There was a wicked smile on her face.

' _Hope you enjoyed the show, MJ,'_ she thought. There was a smile on her face. She could see Mary Jane struggle to get back into bed before they reached back to the bedroom. She decided to give her a courtesy and some time. _'We'll be seeing you real soon.'_

' _Blew her mind,'_ Harry thought.

' _You always do,'_ Gwen concluded. She gave a shadow of a wicked smile. Holding onto Harry, she managed to alleviate the tension between her legs and pull herself back to a standing position. She leaned in and gave him another kiss.

It was time in a little bit to return to bed. It wasn't the time yet for her to join them. They would let it stew in her mind and her own juices.

* * *

 

It was later that morning but not to the point where the son had rose. A man sat in his office with his back towards the window. The office was obscenely large, to the point where it was obvious to anyone who had entered it that it belonged to someone extremely important. The person in the office in question was burning the midnight oil.

One wondered whether or not this person even slept. Regardless, his eyes averted towards the work. His back was turned, and he was hidden mostly in shadows.

The man in question waited for an extremely important individual to show up. The door opened and the mysterious gentleman entered the office. He carried the high tech briefcase that was purchased by the Chameleon.

He took swift and careful strides like he owned the place. He sat down on the chair in front of the desk and made himself comfortable. He reached into his jacket and removed a package of cigarettes. He pulled out a lighter and paused.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

The man in the chair responded in a dry voice. "Would saying 'no' stop you?"

The Gentleman shook his head. He lit the smoke in answer to that question.

The figure sneered. They all had their imperfections. "Fiers, I see that you were able to acquire the package from our friend successfully."

Fiers responded by taking a drag of his smoke and nodding in affirmation.

"There was a complication," he stated.

"You know how I don't like complications," the man in the shadows commented.

"Nor more do I," Fiers said. "But the man of the shadows has requested a favor."

The man in the shadows nodded in response. "What kind of favor?"

Fiers responded the situation and explained what the Chameleon told him about the situation regarding the Rhino.

"I see," the man in the shadows commented. There was a calmness to his voice. "I trust you can see to it, then?"

"Easily," Fiers replied coolly.

The figure in the shadows mused over something for a moment.

"Pay the Chameleon what he was offered in full," the man in the shadows commented. Fiers raised an eyebrow. "It pays well to keep people like our friend happy so they are willing to stay friendly in the future."

"What should I do with the package?" Fiers asked.

The man in the shadows responded with a smile. "Take it to Special Projects to have it analyzed. Once you have that done, send a sample to Connors and Octavius."

The man in the shadows paused and responded.

"And send it to Harry as well," the man in the shadows added. He looked extremely thoughtful about something. "I'm curious to see what he can do about that."

Fiers nodded. The man in the shadows gave a calculating smirk. The results of this endeavor would prove to be extremely interesting.

* * *

 

Two older gentlemen were sitting in a conference room in Hammer Industries in New York City. One of them was dressed in a horrific blue suit that was pressed neatly. He had silver hair and a permanently calculating look in his eyes. He might have looked like an old man at first glance but one should not let that fool them because he was as devious as they could come. His name was Justin Hammer and he was the head of Hammer Industries.

The other man was bald with sunken in eyes and a beak nose. He dressed in a pressed black suit. His name was Adrian Toomes.

The two men waited for the arrival of a U.S. Air Force Representative in regards to a possible defense contact. This case it was a flight harness that was designed by Adrian Toomes. They were far from the only ones that were competing for such a contract. Stark Industries was also in the running and put forth a proposal as well.

A couple weeks ago there was a demonstration that was performed by both companies. This was a meeting whether or not they would be informed that they would win the contract.

"We're going to find out if your work actually paid off, Toomes," Hammer said. There was a slightly accusatory tone towards his voice like if they failed to get this contract.

"I'm confident that we have the deal, and you should be as well," Toomes stated. He was trying to be civil.

He dealt with many bastards like Hammer in his day. They thought that they were safe and secure with their millions. They decided not to take any responsibility for any actions.

"Yes, well we'll see," Hammer commented.

"It's not over yet," Toomes responded.

"It better not be," Hammer fired back.

The two men didn't have many more words to spare for each other. The wait nearly grinded to a close when the door opened and the man that they were waiting for arrived. He was a middle aged looking gentlemen with greying hair and a mustache that would put J. Jonah Jameson to shame. He was dressed in a uniform. His name was Major Glenn Talbot.

"Major, sit down," Hammer commented. He had a false cordial tone on his voice. "Would you like some refreshment?"

"No, thank you," Talbot said briskly. "I'll be brief, considering that I'd like to get on with my day."

Hammer frowned, that didn't sound too encouraging.

"We have decided to go with the Stark Industries EVO-7 instead of your project," Talbot replied. "It's nothing personal, it just suits our needs better."

Toomes looked like he swallowed something. He could see Hammer's accusatory eyes flash towards him. Then Hammer's attention diverted back to Major Talbot.

"And General Ross would like to give some feedback himself," Talbot added. He got the note that Ross handed him that he would repeat, verbatim. "Whoever designed this is obviously been indulging in something heavy. Only a fucking idiot would think that restricting your arms like that in your design was a good idea."

Toomes blanched and sneered. Hammer wasn't looking at him. That wasn't necessarily a good design.

"Thank you for your time, have a nice day, gentlemen, " Talbot said. He was already almost out of the door as he said this.

This left Toomes and Hammer alone with each other in the office. That was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

At first, Hammer didn't say anything. The only reaction he had was to grip his coffee cup. He gripped it so tightly that it cracked and then shattered in his grip. He ignored the fact that the cup cut into his hand. He was so seething with adrenaline.

"I've wanted to do this for years, for YEARS!" Hammer yelled. He looked at Toomes with bug eyes. He was breathing in and out when he stared the man down. "The board of directors, they wouldn't let me do it. Even though I wanted to do it for fucking years. This was your last chance, your last chance, do you hear me?"

Toomes was about to say something. He didn't have a chance because Hammer cut him off.

"No, no, no, no, no," Hammer whispered. He was practically seething. "Don't say anything. You cost this company billions of dollars because of your outdated ideas of what works. You might have gotten away with it. But you made me look like an idiot."

Hammer stared at Toomes with beady little eyes .

"Now pack your things, and get out of my building, you fucking Vulture!" Hammer snapped. He looked at him.

Toomes sat there stunned. For a brief second, it seemed like Hammer was going to strangle him to death where they sat.

Hammer turned around and stormed from his office, absolutely seething.

* * *

 

Harry, Gwen, and MJ decided to make it a day for themselves out on the town. Their schedule cleared up enough for themselves. Harry was on bereavement leave. Gwen was on leave due to the fact that Connors needed his office paired from the damage that was caused by Max Dillon.

As for Mary Jane, she had some extremely weird hours at the Daily Bugle. Officially, her job was working underneath Betty Brant as an intern. A lot of the office unfortunately used her as a gopher though, having her go and fetch things as needed.

The Bugle was their first stop as they needed to check up on things there. Harry was talking with Felicia at the moment.

"Yeah, everything has been rough," Harry agreed, nodding over the phone. "We're just coping with everything. We have to get back on her feet."

"Really sorry what happened, and I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for the funeral," Felicia said. "My business is running not as smoothly as I would like."

"Don't apologize, you just got to do what you got to do, I perfectly understand," Harry said to her.

Felicia decided to switch tracts of conversation. "I trust that you've been keeping busy, and in the good ways as well."

"If you're referring to carnal pursuits, than you would be right," Harry commented. He only half paid attention to the conversation that Gwen and Mary Jane were having. They were talking about the types of things that teenage girls were known to talk about.

"I figured as much, but if Emma hasn't jumped in yet, I'm sure Gwen would have," Felicia said slyly.

It was at this moment where Gwen said something. Mary Jane frowned and Gwen looked at her, daring her to do something. She responded surprisingly by biting her on the wrist in retaliation. That caused Gwen to give a shocked response. That was not something that she expected, especially from Mary Jane of all people.

This noise alerted Felicia to her presence.

"Gwen's there with you, isn't she?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah, she is," Harry agreed with her.

There was a certain calculating note to Felicia's voice when she spoke next. "Well hand the phone to her, I want to talk to her."

"Felicia wants to talk to you," Harry said to Gwen. Gwen paused and nodded as she was handed the phone.

"So, how's she doing?" Mary Jane asked.

"She's doing well, bit busy, she finally got some time to call and check in," Harry said. Mary Jane stepped a bit closer to Harry.

The group passed through the doors of the building.

"Well naturally it was good, but you should have known that better than anyone else," Gwen said.

"Well, you better be treating him right, or I'll find a way to get back there and sort you out," Felicia responded. She crossed her arms in response and smiled.

"Oh don't worry, he gives me everything that I need, and…..well I'd give you a full description," Gwen answered.

"Well, that could be interesting," Mary Jane said.

"Why, do you want to hear about some of it?" Harry asked. He knew that Mary Jane was watching their encounter the other night and recorded it for her own private use.

The group approached Betty Brant's desk. She was talking rather loudly over the phone to one of her contacts. They waited patiently for her to finish.

The reason that she was talking loudly was J. Jonah Jameson was in his office, acting like he normally did. He was loud and boisterous.

Harry's hyper sensitive ears picked up the ongoing tennis match. Betty yelled louder and Jameson picked things up.

Finally, Betty was done and she was quiet. She noticed Harry, Gwen, and Mary Jane sitting there. She looked sheepish and fairly apologetic. She hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that, and sorry for keeping you waiting," Betty commented. "There's something that happened in California last night and it could be big."

It was at that point where Gwen got off the phone with Felicia. She handed it back to Harry.

"She had to run but she told me to do this," Gwen told Harry. She leaned towards Harry and threw her arms around her. She proceeded to kiss the hell out of him. Harry eagerly returned these actions completely without any shame.

Both of them broke apart, driven completely breathless by the others actions.

Mary Jane turned away from that spectacle to face Betty. "So, what's the story about?"

"There's supposed to be a press conference starting soon," Betty said. To confirm that, she turned on the television and she quickly ducked next door into Jameson's office. "The press conference is starting any second now."

She returned for a second. They saw Tony Stark make his way on the television screen. He was dressed in a fairly nice suit although he was the same eccentric businessman that he always was.

"You know, I've been looking into you," Betty commented. That caused Harry's attention to divert completely towards her. His face crossed into a knowing smile.

"Oh, do tell," Harry responded to her. His smile grew completely wide when he focused on her.

"And I'm interested in doing an interview with you, and I'm sure a lot of people would be interesting in reading one," Betty said. She looked towards him with a smile. "There are a lot of people who say that you stand to be the next Tony Stark or the next Reed Richards."

Harry smiled and arched his eyebrow. "Not, the next Hank Pym, surely?"

Betty snorted in response. "Please, nobody takes Ant Man seriously."

"It's just as well," Harry said. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Because I prefer to be the first Harry Evans-Parker."

"Well said," Betty commented. She looked towards him with a smile on her face. The press conference continued when the group made some light conversation.

There was a bomb dropped by Tony Stark that caused all of them to take up notice.

"The truth is, I am Iron Man," Tony concluded.

"HA!" Jameson bellowed from his office. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! It just about figures that there is some billionaire playboy who has too much time on his hands. Likely, he's going to some kind of crisis. Putting on a suit of armor, and joy riding around, honestly, that's about right. His money could be better spent on other things. You'd never see me in one of those suits. Stark looks absurd. And Iron man, could you come up with a better name? The world should rally around real heroes, like my son, the astronaut, Colonel John Jameson! Hey, Brock, did I ever tell you about my son, the astronaut, Colonel John Jameson? Now there's a real hero, unlike some hedonistic fool in a high tech suit of armor!"

Betty casually leaned back. She was all too used to being a beneficiary of Jonah's rants. It was just background noise for her at this point.

* * *

 

The next day, Herman Schultz and Aleksei Syksevich were in the back of an armored prison transport van. They were heading towards Ryker's island. Both men were handcuffed together.

Schultz shifted nervously. The Rhino was giving him the type of look that you didn't want the Rhino to give you. The evil eyes continued to burn on him. He wished that he was transported separately because this man looked like he was going to rip him apart and he had no hesitation in doing it. Schultz felt his heart nervously thump across his chest when he waited. Seconds passed.

There were two SWAT members in the van with them. They had their weapons pointed on the two criminals. It was a shoot first and maybe ask questions to the corpse type of environment that was going on.

The van continued to go down the street. It came towards the street crossing. It grinded to a stop when the driver saw construction blocking its way.

A moving van pulled behind them to keep the armored van from backing up and going into another direction. This rang more than enough alarm bells.

The cops didn't have a chance to do anything about it. A garbage truck slammed into the side of the truck. The truck went flying into the side of a building next to it.

After the dust settled, a group of armored men stormed out of the back of a moving van. All of the occupants were surprised that this attack was happening.

They were all surprised, except for the Rhino, who didn't look too surprised. He watched when the guards went down. The idiots decided that it would be a good idea to stand next to the doors when someone blew it open.

An unidentified armored man blew open the door. He poked his head in and spoke with a muffled, disguised voice. "Your ride's here."

Rhino nodded and grunted. "Good, bring him along."

He pointed one large finger towards Herman. Herman wondered what was going on. Before he could argue it, they grabbed onto him.

They dragged him from the van. The large man followed them from behind.

All of them got into the moving van. Before they left, one of the armored man set up a bomb underneath the truck. The SWAT guards and driver were still stunned.

"We've got three minutes to clear, make it happen," the guard grunted. He climbed into the van, ready to gun it.

The van zoomed out of the area. There was something happening underneath the van and sure enough the armored van exploded.

Not that it mattered because the moving truck was long gone. It would be a while before police would be alerted and there were no witnesses left to tell the tale.

* * *

**To Be Continued On January 19** **th** **, 2015.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen.**

* * *

 

A couple of days have passed since the Jail Break. A prison transport van being attacked would normally have been banner news. There was other things that happened that buried it on page six. For starters, Tony Stark's bombshell about dressing up in a suit of power armor and calling himself Iron Man caused it to be buried on page six.

In more personal news, Ben Parker's funeral came and went. Harry recalled a lot of people stopping by. Norman Osborn himself put in an appearance although it was brief. He was in long enough to pay his respects and it was back to work for the head of OsCorp after that.

They pretty much finished the repairs from the blow out and subsequent black out. Gwen returned back to work as an intern. Harry was still in bereavement leave which Norman extended to his upcoming vacation. As the man himself commented, there was honestly no point in Harry coming back into work for a couple of days only to leave straight after that.

Harry and Gwen were on the elevator leading to the floor where Gwen worked. Harry prepared to head up to see if there were any messages left for him during his absence.

Gwen curled herself up against Harry. She felt his arm wrap around her and if she was being perfectly honest, she really enjoyed the attention.

"I'm meeting with my mother at ten, because we have an appointment with a lawyer," Harry commented. Gwen nodded in response. She curled up closer towards Harry, enjoying the affection that he gave her. He placed his arm around her and held her in even more tightly against him. She enjoyed the place that she was in. "How about you?"

"Well, I'm going to meet with Mary Jane and Liz for lunch after I'm done here," Gwen said. She decided to switch topics. "So, what about Carradine's murder?"

"I didn't think that there was much about that one, was there?" Harry asked her.

Gwen shook her head in response. "The rifle that was used in the murder was found on the rooftop. It's just going to lead us into a circle though. That and several other guns were found missing from the NYPD a couple of months ago."

Gwen seemed frustrated because she couldn't do more of anything. Harry leaned into her and gave her a reassuring kiss. Gwen returned fire with the kiss. Her arms wrapped tightly around Harry.

It lingered until they reached their floor. The elevator door opened up to reveal them in the back. On the other side of the door, there was an amused looking Peter and a younger looking man who was sitting in a wheelchair who looked around Harry's age.

Without shame, Gwen broke the kiss, with a little sway of her kiss.

"Very nice," Peter commented, turning his attention fully to Harry. "This is Alistair Symthe."

The young man seemed to be a rather unremarkable young man with dark hair and glasses. One wouldn't be able to pick him out of a lineup as anything special.

"He's going to be interning under Doctor Octavius," Peter continued. "Although his area of expertise will be more in the robotics division."

Harry reached forward to shake his hand. "Well, I hope that you enjoy your time working here."

Alistair didn't shake Harry's hand. In fact, he stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He started to speak in a snooty and self-assured tone. "I'm surprised that you didn't recognize my last name."

Peter stepped away so Alistair didn't see him shaking his head. Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at the young man. "Should I?"

"Well, Alistair's father is well known in certain circles in a field of robotics," Peter replied. Alistair nodded off to his side. "But it was an extremely long time ago."

This jogged Harry a little bit. He nodded slowly. "I might have read or heard something about him in my engineering class about once or twice, yes."

"Yes, well, I'm glad that you are truthfully ignorant," Alistair stated in a bland voice.

Peter's awkward conversation sense was tingling. "We better head up to my office, Alistair."

"Right," Alistair said, appearing not to be once for conversation at the moment.

"I'll see you later, Harry" Peter commented.

Harry made his way completely off of the elevator when he reached his floor. He passed Otto and gave him a brief nod. The man was busy with something with something at the moment. Harry passed him and allowed him to get to it.

The young man sat down at the computer and turned it on. He waited for a moment to allow it to boot up his computer.

Once that was done, Harry opened the e-mail to find several messages there. There was a few that needed some swift responses. There was a lot of it that was just the usual inter-office memo type things. It was more of like a FYI thing.

Harry saw that the messages were more like business as usual. At least it was business as usual until the point where he approached his very last message.

Harry's interest was piqued because the message contained a very interesting formula. He thought that the formula was very familiar to him. As for where he remembered it, he couldn't just remember where it was from.

He placed his hand underneath his chin.

"Interesting," Harry muttered underneath his breath. "Very, very, interesting."

He decided to get to work on things, hoping that everything would come to him in due time.

* * *

 

Harry finished doing what he needed to do paperwork wise at the office. The formula haunted his mind but he had other things to focus on. He could always come back to that later. He headed off to meet with May.

Not before he arrived at a nearby coffee shop. He needed to get a large coffee which he needed to feed his caffeine addiction. The young man left the coffee shop, sipping on the coffee. His watch glinted in the sunlight, the red crystal on it shining.

He prepared to head off in the direction where he was going to meet with May. His phone rang which caused him to stop short.

"Hi, Jean," Harry said. "What do you need?"

Jean piped up on the line. "Just calling up to check on you to see how you're doing."

"Oh, I'm doing fine," Harry replied. "How are you?"

"Well things are as chaotic as always here," Jean confirmed. She had a momentary smile on her face. Her arms crossed over each other. "And I'm also calling to confirm that you're still planning to come down there, even after everything that's happened."

"Yes, and I'm likely going to come here with some company," Harry said.

"That's more than fine," Jean responded. "It's not like the mansion doesn't have a billion spare rooms. Oh, and I've been meaning to tell you that Hank has run the tests you asked him to, and his results are more or less the same as your results."

"I figured that I was going in that direction," Harry replied. He held the phone. "It's just good to verify those things."

"Yes, it is, and I'm glad that there are no problems," Jean said. "Guess your other powers cancelled out any side effects….at least for now."

"Well, my unique biology cancelled it out apparently," Harry said. He was keeping a closer eye on what happened. So far, there was nothing, at least nothing noticeable. "So how are things going on your end?"

"Well, there's a couple of new students and we've had a couple of run ins with the Brotherhood," Jean commented. She gave a long sigh and crossed her arms. "There was some drama involving Logan."

"Of course there was," Harry replied with a smile.

"He disappeared for about a month, and only he came back, like nothing happened," Jean answered. Harry inclined his head and shook it.

"Of course he did," Harry responded. "So, what else?"

"Scott is just Scott, he tries hard…..maybe too hard," Jean muttered. There was a lot of frustration that filled her voice. "He's got some big shoes to fill, almost too big. He's going to end up having a break down if he's not careful."

"Yes, I noticed that about him," Harry answered in a collected voice.

"Oh, and Duncan Matthews seems to think that the fact that I'm tutoring means that we're dating," Jean commented. She had to take every bit of her self-control not to rewire his brains.

"He would, he seems to have one too many shots to the head," Harry remarked dryly. "Not that he didn't have much going for him mentally."

"Well, that's why he needs a tutor," Jean dead panned. Her voice grew more excited when she switched topics. "I can't wait to see you again, things are really insane around here. And I know the reason why you left…..and I completely understand it. But, I almost followed you out the door. Ororo talked me out of it, but….."

"Well, you should do what you want to do, Jean," Harry answered. "I'm retired from the field. I'm not going back out there if I can help it…..and I'm here now…..I got to meet my mother. I'll talk to you later."

"Right, talk to you later Harry, hope to see you real soon," Jean said. She tried not to get too excited but it was obvious that her voice was completely infectious.

Harry let her go and he entered the office. May was waiting for him. She greeted him with a hug and the two walked inside.

* * *

 

May had to process what they were told the moment they left the Insurance Agent and Lawyer. She tried to get things together.

"Well, that was interesting," Harry replied, breaking the silence.

"One way to put that," May agreed. She frowned when she nodded her head. Harry placed his arm around her shoulders. "Ben's been playing into a life insurance policy for ages. And since he worked at Stark with a pretty high profile role at one of their plants, he was covered on their end as well."

"Helps that he was a model employee more or less," Harry stated. "Good thing they honored that and extended the benefits."

"And he has a fair amount of Stocks and shares in the company," May said. "But those are going to go to you, you know."

"Yes," Harry agreed in response. He bought a lot of stocks already in Stark and it made a killing. "But, you're set up for the rest of your life, so you don't need to worry about money."

May nodded. She hated to be the type of person who was fragile and just barely making it alone.

It wasn't really an issue since Lily signed her inheritance over to Harry. Rose had to get the power of attorney of the Potter vaults in the Wizarding World, and she had been taking money out of Gringotts, converting it, and investing it into companies. Harry got a good chunk of it but so did Rose given that she was doing the actual investing.

Removing the Potter gold from the Wizarding World also drove the value of the Galleon down. Well for humans anyway, the goblins would be alright. That world would have its own problems to deal with.

* * *

 

Much to Gwen's glee, nothing happened that mandated her attention. Therefore, she met with Mary Jane and Liz. Betty Brant also joined them. She didn't have anything to do honestly, and she asked if she could come along after hearing Gwen and Mary Jane talk about it. They didn't see any reason why not to let her go.

The girls stood in line at the bank. Liz needed to pick up some cash and the other girls thought that it was a pretty good idea as well.

There was one problem and that was that the ATM was busted. So they needed to get in line and stand, the bank was crowded as hell.

"So, how as your date with Peter?" Gwen asked.

"It was fine," Liz said. She seemed positively bored about the situation. "We went to a club, we had a little fun. Didn't have much of a chance to talk, because of the location and we weren't there very long."

"Why weren't you there for very long?" Mary Jane asked.

"Well, it's Peter's assistant, she called him, it was some urgent business that apparently couldn't wait," Liz replied crisply. It seemed like she was holding her tongue. "But I guess something did come up honestly. And he's more interesting than Flash."

"It's not that hard," Gwen added. "And his assistant called you away?"

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure that it was just business coming up," Liz replied. "We're going to have another date later on, although I'm not sure when. Could be something there, couldn't be."

Liz decided to switch topics.

"So, how are things going with you and Harry?" Liz asked. That caused MJ to flush a little bit and Betty looked on with interest.

"It's going pretty great,' Gwen said.

"Oh, that's good, and I was honestly surprised that you didn't jump him a long time ago," Liz commented. Mary Jane had to duck her head and hide the laughter she had.

Gwen wasn't able to get any more information other than that. Her spider sense started acting up. She was getting more used to it piping up at random intervals and also listening to what it was trying to tell her. It might as well have been screaming at her at full volume though.

She heard a high pitched whine. She instantly knew what happened. Gwen reacted quickly, tackling the three girls to the ground.

Seconds before she did this, the building exploded. She just made them get down on the ground in time.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"Keep your head down," Gwen said. As a daughter of a cop, she had some good instincts beyond the spider sense blaring up. "Are all of you okay?"

All of them nodded in response. Gwen got up to her feet and turned around. She could see someone approaching from the shadows.

Her eyes strained when she looked from the dust. A large man dressed in a red and yellow suit that looked like a patchwork quilt entered the bank. He wore a pair of goggles over his face. He wore what looked to be a pair of bulky looking guns on his gauntlets. One might mistake them as some kind of high tech construction equipment. Which that's what it essentially was.

The one and only Herman Schultz stepped into the back. He pointed the guns up at the ceiling and fired them. The impact caused the building to shake. One could compare it to an Earthquake.

"That was your only warning," Herman growled. His eyes swept the bank without any humor in his gaze when he spoke. "Get out of the bank now!"

Pretty much everyone did what they were instructed. Herman watched. Finally, he had power, he had respect. It felt good to have both things because he completely lacked them in the past. The man watched everyone walk out.

It was good to be respected. He thought that his joy would burst over and go on through him.

There was always one security guard that decided to be the hero. He pointed the gun at Herman.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Herman asked. He raised his gun in the air. The sonic blast caused the security guard to whip backwards.

The guard cracked in the wall. He careened into it and was not without some severe injuries.

"Does anyone else want to try and do something stupid like be a hero?" he asked. His eyes swept around when he looked around. There was no one who was willing to try. "Excellent."

Mary Jane, Liz, and Betty scrambled out of the bank and to safety. Although to be fair, it Betty and Mary Jane's case, it was only to a safe enough distance.

There was a panicked scream that resounded as everyone went from the bank. Some had witnessed what happened to the security guard.

The girls realized Gwen got lost in the confusion. They really hoped that she was okay and not hurt, rather she just got separated.

* * *

 

Gwen doubled back through the confusion caused by the people in the bank. They more or less stampeded out. That allowed Gwen a moment to slip into costume.

The Spectacular Spider-Girl was on the scene. She slipped into the back and she stopped straight.

She was greeted with the sight of the villain using his shockers to blast the bank vault door off of it's hinges. He was going to load up big time with cash.

The moment he was able to unload the cash from the vault into his duffel bag, she was going to be right in position. The guard suffered severe injuries. She managed to get him out of harm's way, because things were going to get kind of rough.

Herman exited the bank vault, holding a duffel bag filled with cash. He stopped and came face to face with an interesting sight.

"Just who are you?" Herman asked.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl!" she yelled. She thought that it might have sounded a bit too corny but it worked. "And you're just in for the ass kicking off your life."

"We'll see about that!" Herman yelled. He lifted his arm into the air. "Thought that you were some kind of myth, something that the Rhino said to save face for getting embarassed. But I guess that you're very real. But I'm the one who is going to take you out."

He blasted her with a sonic blast. She dodged out of the way. A desk was blown over when he connected.

Gwen realized she had to play this battle smartly. She was working with an arm that was still partially injured at the hands of Rhino. And he did have a bit of an advantage against her because of his weapons.

She aimed her webbing and used it to fling a chair. That caused him to misdirect his attacks. She tried to get in close to him.

He caused the floor to blow up beneath her. She scaled the debris and shot down a line of webbing. The glop of webbing connected with his glasses.

Herman cursed and tried to get the webbing off. Those bulky guns weren't exactly conductive to webbing.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn door with those things!" Spider-Girl taunted him. She came down onto the top of his head. "A blind old lady has better aim than you do!"

He shot over her. That did the trick of causing another section of the ceiling to cave in.

Spider-Girl winced and managed to keep the roof from falling down onto her. Herman went for the duffel bag of money.

She shot a line of webbing towards the bag and yanked it out of the way. He cursed and blasted at her again.

The bag exploded and caused money to fly everywhere. Spider-Girl was already out of the way. She tried to web him to the ground.

His arm raised up and he blasted the desk she stood on. While she already got off of the desk, she was able to maintain her.

"You know after all of the pot shots you've taken from me, you'd think that you'd get closer to taking me out," she commented. She dodged another attack to attack her. He was destroying more furniture that he did her. "And you…..destroyed the money that you tried to steal. That was really smart of you….what are you calling yourself, Quilt Man? Because you look like you're wrapped in your grandmother's quilt."

"Shut your mouth, bitch!"

Gwen stopped and stared. She knew that force. It was a bit gruffer in an attempt to sound more macho. She would never forget a voice like that.

"Herman?" Spider-Girl asked suddenly. It all was coming back to her quickly now. "Herman Schultz!?"

"My name is Shocker!" he shouted.

That caused Gwen to snort. She barely managed to hold back her laughter. "Oh okay, whatever you say….Herman!"

That caused him to really get pissed off. He'd show her. She was going to learn respect even if he forced her to.

Herman, or Shocker rather, increased the power of his weapon. His next blast would show.

"I'll show you, bitch!" Shocker yelled. He blasted her when she was on the wall.

"Show me what?" Spider-Girl asked. She bounced off of the wall. She realized that the building was shaking badly around them.

She realized that the fun and games were over. He was blasting those things wildly.

' _Well, shit,'_ she thought.

Walls, furniture, they were utterly destroyed. She dodged one of the attacks.

The attack struck into a support beam and caused a huge piece of the roof to hit her. She had to dodge another attack.

She winced, barely blocking out the pain. A huge chunk of the roof came flying down towards her. It connected with her arm hard and caused her to scream out in pain.

The pain allowed Herman to fire a shot at her. Her spider sense saw it coming but her pain sense was stronger.

Herman turned around, thinking that she had enough. The money was a lost issue but taking down that smug bitch was its own reward.

Gwen shut out the pain, biting down firmly on her lip. She struggled to stand, allowing a breath to escape her body.

She shot her webbing at the gun. The webbing splattered against the gun, covering it.

He didn't take too kindly to this. Shocker cranked up his other gun to eleven and blasted it.

The entire building came down hard on her. Shocker was already gone when Spider-Girl tried to dodge the falling debris before they came down onto her.

To add to the fun and games, the floor gave out beneath her.

There was one thing for sure and that was that Spider-Girl had just been defeated by Shocker!

* * *

**To Be Continued On February 2** **nd** **, 2015.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

* * *

 

Harry and May returned from the will reading of Ben Parker and now were having lunch. There was some extremely interesting information that was revealed to them that they would need to take some time to digest that.

May recalled the finer points of the will. The biggest point was that she was set up for life thanks to the contents of the will. As long as she lived within her means and not beyond them, she would be fine. May knew that she was not a woman that would live beyond her means, because that would be extremely foolhardy.

As for Harry, well thanks to the inheritance that he got through the Evans line and through a lesser extent, the Potters, he was always rich enough where he didn't have to work a day in his life, if he chose not to. He could really live off of things from both investments and the bank. But the thing was that May and Ben Parker instilled a pretty healthy work ethic from him at a very young age. He was someone who worked hard for everything he had and did not rest on the laurels of what he had before.

There was also a chance that he would just be bored if he didn't keep himself active for obvious reasons. Harry was the type of person that was not able to be idle and he was able to work on numerous projects.

"So, that's out of the way," May said. She decided to take a bite out of her sandwich and think about what happened.

"Was there a part of you that was dreading what you would learn about?" Harry asked her.

May shook her head in response. "I don't think that I was necessarily dreading it, but it's never a good thing to go to the will reading of someone close to you. It's just that final confirmation that he's gone and he's never coming back."

She allowed herself to sigh. The denial phase had long since passed her.

"I think that he would want us to remember all of the good times and move on with our lives," May answered. She smiled. "But, I suppose that he would say the same thing about me, if the situation was reversed."

"Do you hope so?" Harry asked her.

May nodded swiftly in response. "Yes, I hope so. But, we had this discussion before about what needed to be done if one of us passed. And Ben's compensation plan put me in a comfortable way."

"So, how are you really doing?" Harry asked.

May frowned and she looked at him. "Do you really want to know how I'm really doing?"

"The truth would be nice," Harry confirmed to her.

May took a moment to mull this over in her mind. The truth could be a rather frustrating thing, but she was dealing with it. "All things considered, I'm coping about as well as can be expected, I like my job for instance, and it keeps me really busy."

"That's great," Harry said. "Glad that you have something that's keeping your mind off of everything."

May agreed that she was glad. It was something that keeps her busy. "And I'm sure that you're doing just as well at OsCorp."

"The work is rather nice, and it does keep me busy," Harry answered her. He smiled, he did have a very productive work environment there.

"So, how are things between you and Gwen…"

May didn't have a chance to adequately ask the question and Harry didn't have a chance to adequately answer the question. He got a phone call and he saw that Liz was on the other end.

Harry figured that it was important and he could hear the panicking woman on the other end of the phone. She was babbling in her breath, attempting to tell him everything that has happened in one panicked breath.

Unfortunately for Harry, what she was trying to say was garbled and he couldn't understand her.

"Liz, Liz, please slow down," Harry told her. He spoke to her in a calm, but yet firm voice. When he was sure that he had her attention, he continued. "Just take a deep breath and explain to me one more time what you were trying to explain to me and do so slowly."

"Right, slowly," Liz agreed breathlessly. She was almost apologetic when she nearly choked on her tongue. "We were at the bank, trying to get some money out, and this guy arrived, he dressed in some kind of weird suit. He could cause vibrations and he was going to rob the bank. We got separated, and I think…..I think that Gwen might be missing."

Harry's expression grew grim. "What's your current location?"

"The Third National, right on the corner of Lee and Ditko," Liz informed him.

Once Harry got that location, he bounced up to his feet. He leaned forward and kissed May on the forehead.

"What….Harry?" May asked.

"No time to explain, an emergency has come up, and the girls might be in trouble."

That did explain more than enough and Harry was almost out of the door. She was flummoxed and by the time that she could respond with a "…What?!...wait, Harry!" he was completely gone.

* * *

 

Your typical Russian Mobster, and a pretty grizzled one at that, sat in the front seat of a moving truck. The truck appeared to be buckling underneath the weight of something, something big and something heavier.

There was another younger looking mobster in the passenger seat next to him and he was dressed smartly for success. He looked to be the one in charge, given the nature of how he was dressed. He turned to the mobster in the driver's seat of the truck.

"So, he thinks that he's pretty clever, doesn't he?" one of them asked in a gruff tone. "Just because he's hot shit and big shit, he thinks that he can screw up our shit. Well he's got another thing coming."

"Yeah, I agree with you," the young mobster said. He spoke slowly and deliberately, and his accent was a bit less obvious than the older mobster. "If the Big Man thinks that he can attack us without retaliation, especially after what happened in the shipping yard, we're going to prove how wrong he is."

Both of them listened to a police scanner, for any information that they might need to use for their schemes. The duo proceeded to pull up in front of a building. It looked to be abandoned on the outside of it.

From the inside though, things were completely different. There were a lot of people that were moving around and being productive inside.

"Here's the place, just as planned," one of the mobsters grunted.

"Yeah, one of the last places that anyone would expect anything to go down," another mobster said. "Which makes it perfect. That guy thinks he's really hot shit, well we're going to fuck up his shit if we have any say about it."

Their conversation wrapped to a conclusion. An ABA went out.

"Everyone be on alert for a dangerous suspect. This individual is wearing a mask and has attempted to rob the Third National Bank at the corner of Lee and Ditko. The suspect is suspected to be armed and extremely dangerous. Approach with caution, and beware of the weapon that he holds. Witness reports state that the weapon has been able to obliterate the entire wall of a bank. I repeat, witness reports state that the weapon has been able to obliterate the entire wall of a bank."

The better dressed man gave a nice grin. He turned himself around and banged on the metal divider between the cab and the storage area in the back. It slides open for a moment, although the person behind it wasn't visible.

"Da?" the voice asked in accented Russian.

The gangster responded in a gruff and business like tone of voice. "It's time."

There was a loud chuckle in response and then the diver slid shut. It was pretty obvious at this point that the something big that was in the big of the van was a someone and it was climbing off of the back of the van. It landed down onto the ground just like that with a loud thud and a crash.

A moment or two later, something stepped off of the van with a crash. It was obvious that whatever was weighing the van down had gotten off of it.

A large and imposing individual exited the back of the van in an extremely audible manner. Alexsei Sytsevich, better known as the Rhino, was off of the back of the van. He dressed in a thick grey body armor that resembled the skin of his namesake, the Rhino. He had a pointed horn that was presented for pain and misery. He was so heavy that he left a large crater in the midst of the ground where he landed.

He moved with slow strides and positioned himself in front of the entrance of the building. He got into a three point stance for a moment and then ran at full speed.

He plows right through the gate. The next thing he did was smash right through the entrance of the building itself.

The sound of gunfire followed next and there were all kinds of horrific violence that followed. The Rhino just got the ball rolling and everything descended into chaos and bloodshed afterwards.

* * *

 

Gwen Stacy's life pretty much sucked right about now. That was on the account of a building having been dropped on her head partially by the Shocker.

If there was one silver lining to this insanity was that the floor collapsed underneath her and she was sent crashing down into the basement. That wasn't the softest of landings, but it was rather preferable to get sandwiched within a tone of debris from the roof, along with most of the rest of the building crashing onto her head.

Not everything was sunshine and roses though. She groaned when the pain racked through her body. It was a rough landing and she did get clipped by some of it. Gwen ended up passing out and it was just now that she was slowly coming through.

There were a fair amount of debris that was strewn around her and Gwen was slowly returning herself back to life. There was a loud ringing that rattled in the back of her head.

' _Gwen?'_ Harry asked. _'Gwen?'_

Gwen grumbled when she tried to get herself back up to her feet, but her head still throbbed extremely madly.

Harry yelling inside her head jerked her back to full consciousness.

' _Yes, Harry, I hear you, now could you please stop yelling in my head?'_ Gwen asked. She closed her eyes and would shake her head if it didn't hurt to move. _'It's bad enough as it is.'_

' _What's your status, where are you?'_ Harry asked her. He spoke a little bit softly in her head, which was something that Gwen appreciated.

' _I'm sore all over, my head and my arm are killing me,'_ Gwen said. She painstakingly managed to push the debris off of her. Her healing factor didn't kick in soon enough and even if it did, it wasn't about to cancel out the pain that she had. _'It looks like that I fell into the basement.'_

There was a brief pause and Gwen thought that she blanked out or lost consciousness once again.

"I'm close enough to be in range of the bank right now," Harry informed her, after switching to the radio link. "Can you move or do I need to come and get you?"

Gwen didn't answer that question at first. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees successfully. With painstaking difficulty, Gwen managed to push herself out of the debris. Her breathing became labored when the blonde heroine pulled herself back up to her feet.

The moment that she got to her feet, she nearly collapsed down.

"I'm clear of the floor, will let you know….oooh, in a moment," Gwen groaned. She took stock of the situation at hand.

She was attacked by Herman Schultz, who was now calling himself the Shocker. That name of all names caused Gwen to snort in amusement. The web spinning heroine thought that she had a dirty mind and might be in need of help.

Harry pretty much caught up with her imagery and frowned. _'You have a dirty mind, but if you really want, we can try that later.'_

' _Maybe,'_ Gwen suggested. She closed her eyes and got to her feet.

She figured out the problem. Her head hurt like hell, which was a given. The lucky thing was that she didn't have a concussion. She wrapped her arm up with her webbing in an attempt to keep it from being jostled too much.

"So, you just said that Schultz is running around calling himself the Shocker," Harry informed Gwen.

"Yeah, that's what I said, pretty stupid all things considered," Gwen said. "He's using some kind of sonic gun. I'm not sure what kind it is, but there's a whine when it's fired. And following the whine, it causes pretty much whatever that's in this path crumpled inwards. It's pretty much blown backwards from the point of impact."

Harry thought about things, before he had an answer. "It seems like the portable Sonic Drill that Hamer Industries was working on. It's pretty solid construction wise for something made by Hammer."

"Oh, and how do you suppose that I stop this?" Gwen asked. Now that she had a chance to walk off her pain, she felt a little bit better, although she'd be lying if she said that she was one hundred percent already.

"It's pretty solid construction wise, but it has a notable flaw within it," Harry told Gwen. She indicated that she was all ears. "It's got overheating problems and needs to vent. So if you can't yank it off of his hands, maybe you can exploit that to your advantage that way."

Gwen nodded. That made a perfect amount of sense. "Right, that seems to be a good idea, I'll get right on that."

There was only one problem and that was that she needed to find a way out of the basement first. That could be a bit of an issue. Now that she shook off the cobwebs, it was time for her to head back into the saddle.

* * *

 

One could get the NYPD credit for getting right to the scene of the robbery as soon as possible. The fact that this mysterious masked felon was going head to head with the mysterious spider like vigilante only gave them more time to mobilize. While there were mixed opinions about how good this person was being involved, one thing was for certain that she did give them the opportunity to mobilize.

A fair number of cops surrounded the entrance and there was the same amount of cops that moved into cover behind said cars. There was a crowd gathering in the background, despite the attempts of crowd control by the police.

Among the group was the trio of Mary Jane, Betty, and Liz, who were all in various states of shock, even though they were trying to keep it together. Liz freaked out about the fact that Gwen was out of action, although thankfully she didn't freak out as much since Harry had an opportunity to calm her down.

The stand-off between the Cops and the Robber was about to ensue. The cops tried to get in close to him.

"Put your weapons on the ground and get on your hands and knees!" one of them shouted boldly.

Shocker lifted his arm and sent an attack with his sonic drill towards one of the police cars. The impact caused the car to crumple inwards and then flip backwards in the direction of the crowd.

There were several screams of terror, followed by the crowd scrambling. Cars and other debris flew everywhere. People were in a nasty state of panic, because they were likely to explode if they hit the right spot.

He sent another car flying up into the ground and added to the chaos.

Betty managed to ease herself into a mostly safe spot and watch things eagerly. She took some careful notes with her phone. Mary Jane crouched down, a bit out of sight, but snapping photos. Liz took a position behind a lamp post.

Murphy decided to rear his ugly head today, when one of the cars was sent flipping at the girls. There was not an opportunity to move and in fact, the girls saw their entire lives about ready to flash before them.

At the last possible second, Spider-Girl showed up and webbed the car in such a way that it stopped hitting the girls. She launched the car into the direction of the Shocker.

Shocker's eyes widened in absolute surprise and he used his shock gun to avoid the car from crushing him. He looked up, with his beady little eyes, and his mouth hung a gap. He finally found his voice after a moment. "You again? I thought I crushed you!"

"Well, you should have checked to make sure of that, genius," Spider-Girl said. She dropped down to the ground and began to fight him.

Thankfully, he was down to only one of his Shockers, due to the fact that it was webbed up tightly earlier. Gwen bobbed, ducked, and weaved around the attacks.

She listened and it was just like Harry said. One of the shock guns was starting to hiss.

"Son of a bitch, what the hell is wrong with you, you stupid fucking thing!" Shocker cursed. There was a delay between him pulling the trigger and when it fired.

"Ah, Herman, what's the matter, having performance issues?" Spider-Girl taunted him. "I don't doubt that's anything new for you."

"You bitch, you just wait…"

Gwen took advantage of the latest delay, by webbing the shot gun up. Herman tried to free his hand from the shock gun, but he couldn't. There was a loud bang that echoed.

Spider-Girl slid down to the ground and fired a web line around his ankles. Shocker screamed when he was hauled upside down, hanging from the lamp post.

He struggled when Spider-Girl took off. He cursed her. "How could you leave me like this…again!"

Shocker was beginning to get dizzy from being hung upside down. The only thing that completely distracted him from that was the stabbing pain that escalated through his hand.

* * *

 

A couple of moments later, MJ, Betty, and Liz realized that the situation was more or less resolved, and now that they could look for Gwen.

"Looking for me?"

The trio of girls spun around and saw Gwen approach and she had the one and only Harry Evans-Parker in toe.

"What happened to you?" Liz asked. She was too shocked to move, but at the same time, she was really glad that Gwen was there and fine.

"I was separated from them in the chaos, and I ended up in a different part of the crowd," Gwen explained to them. "And that's where Harry showed up and found me and…"

Gwen was caught off guard by all of the girls wrapping her up in a tight hug. It was a good thing that Harry gave her something to ease the pain, because otherwise this happy action of reunion would hurt like a bitch.

* * *

 

"This is the story of the year, the story of the century, the STORY OF THE MILLENIUM!" J. Jonah Jameson ranted in the middle of his office at the Daily Bugle. His latest audience was the duel of Fredrick Foswell and Eddie Brock. "Not counting the fact that Tony Stark came out as Iron Man, I always thought that there was something really off about that guy, but that's beside the point. This is the point."

Jameson broke his large rant for a second to catch his breath.

"This is the biggest story all year at least, and you weren't able to get me anything to go on," Jameson said. He placed his hands firmly upon the desk and leaned back with a pair of big old bug eyes. "I wanted something to go on. I wanted photos….I WANTED PHOTOS! I wanted photos of this Spider Person. I cannot print one word of any story without photos."

Jameson got up off of his desk and got into the face of one Eddie Brock.

"Why weren't you able to get me photos, Brock?" Jameson asked.

"Well, it was too dangerous, Mr. Jameson, sir," Eddie Brock replied in his usual silky voice.

Jameson scoffed at that in response. "Bah, back in my day, we would get in there and get things done, no matter how dangerous the situation was. Reporters were fearless, their lives were only secondary, and photographers stepped in the middle of war zones. They didn't worry about getting shot, the only shot that mattered was a good photo, one that can be put on the front page and can drag in the eyeballs."

Jameson took a breath and continued to stare down at Brock.

"And what do you bring back to me?" Jameson asked. He was a bit calm, but the changed in a moment. "You brought me back diddly, nothing, squat, not even a blurry image. What good are you anyway? What am I even paying you for Brock? All you seem to do is sit there ,with your thumb stuck up your ass and complain about how it's dangerous. Well, if you won't get the photo, if you're too scared about danger, then someone else will do it, despite the risk."

It was during this point of his conversation that Mary Jane and Betty entered the office.

"I have photos of, her, sir," Mary Jane said.

Jameson's eyes snapped over towards the redhead. Betty decided to add something. "And we were both there during the scene of the crime and I've got a story for you, and even a title in mind for the front page."

His face spread with a gleeful grin that was almost terrifying. "Well, don't just leave me hanging!"

"The Spectacular Spider-Girl!" Betty said, in an overly dramatic tone. It did roll of the tongue, she had to admit that.

"Not bad, it will do, better than the nothing that I was brought by other people," Jameson said. He looked over the photos with an increasingly critical eye. "Yes, that will have to do, we can run this."

J. Jonah Jameson looked as giddy as a school girl, which was a terrifying image to say the least.

* * *

**To Be Continued On February 7** **th** **, 2015.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

* * *

 

A very intimidating bald black man with one eye started to walk his way through the corridor with a purpose. It had the air of one of those top secret government bases and that was really all the people needed to know.

He passed no one of note when he walked down the hallway and entered a meeting room. He found four people who were waiting for him.

The four people who he was waiting for was exactly where they needed to be at this point in time. There was a fifth that was missing.

Fury's eye swept over and he saw the four that there was there. One of them looked like a simple accountant in his mid-thirties. There was a pair of young brunette women, although one had a more athletic figure and one had a more voluptuous figure. There was a fairly built blonde man which concluded the brain thrust.

Phil Coulson, Jessica Drew, Maria Hill, and Clint Barton were their names. They were all extremely high ranking members of SHIELD and Fury greatly appreciated their input.

"Where is Agent Romanov?" Fury asked without pre-amble. The group noticed that he was dangling a newspaper in his hand.

Maria was quick to leap on the answer. "She's still babysitting Stark."

Furry nodded in response. That was about what he figured. He dropped the newspaper that he was holding in his hand in front of them. It was the latest issue of the Daily Bugle. "Take a look at this, ladies and gentlemen."

"The Spectacular Spider-Girl! Hero or Menace?!" Jessica read when she looked at the paper. "Story by Betty Brant, photos of Spider-Girl by Mary Jane Watson, and editorial by J. Jonah Jameson."

It was easy to tell which parts of the headline were written by Betty Brant and what ones were written by Jameson.

"Why the hell didn't we know about this until a fight broke out in the middle of fucking New York City?" Nick Fury asked, as only Nick Fury could. "You know, around about the same time that every other person in America found out about it. Because SHIELD is supposed to be on the ball with these sort of things."

"We honestly didn't know about it, until it happened, sir," Coulson replied. That caused Clint to snort in disbelief.

After all, it was extremely uncharacteristic of SHIELD to drop the ball this badly.

"Well, it isn't necessarily true," Jessica chimed in. Now that she was in the hot seat, Fury looked towards her. "There were a couple of police reports about Spider person fighting Sysevich, who as you know is on our watchlist."

"Because he's part of a Russian attempt to create supers soldiers, yes I'm well aware of that Agent Drew," Fury replied tensely. He was not going to be swayed away from what he was focused on. "Why wasn't this followed up on more seriously?"

"They were written off as bullshit, because there was no real evidence other than a concussed Russian that didn't have a good look at what he was fighting, and any video that was in the Shipping Yard had been wiped out," Jessica answered swiftly.

That caused Maria to wince because she knew how Fury would react to something like this. It turned out that Nick Fury reacted to this about along the lines of how that she expected Nick Fury to rant.

"From now on, I want to know when someone who has superpowers takes a shit, when did it happen, where did it happen, and how did it smell!" Fury yelled. He looked over them and they all nodded. "I trust that I've made my point plain and clear."

There were a number of nods because of that. None of them were about ready to argue that or question that because of any means.

"Agent Drew, you have the job of investigating this spider mess, it should be right about up your alley, shouldn't it?" Fury asked her. Jessica blinked and nodded in response when she leaned back. "And Coulson is needed back in California."

"And I've got to dive into some shit hole in South America," Clint added. Fury gave him one of those looks and Clint responded with a charming smile.

"Of course, sir," Jessica said. She was really curious about this situation and she would hopefully find out even more about it later.

* * *

 

Gwen sat really still. She really hoped not to make too much of a habit of being in this position. Even if this was a nice position to be in, she didn't want to make too much of a habit of being in it.

Harry was giving her a good looking over to make sure all of her injuries were healed up. Her arm might have been the more important one out of them.

"So, do I have a clean bill of health?" Gwen asked him. Harry looked at her with a smile.

"More or less," Harry confirmed for her. "Just got to run a few more tests and I'll know for sure whether or not you're one hundred percent."

"Right," Gwen replied. She sat still, even if it was a little bit tricky for her to do so. "And then we can spar and we know that it doesn't matter if I'm one hundred percent or ten percent because you're going to teach me a very painful lesson about not taking my eye all off of the ball."

Harry didn't say a single word. He kept looking over Gwen for a moment and he nodded.

"So, am I good?" Gwen asked. She sounded a bit hopeful, but why wouldn't she?

"Yeah, you're good," Harry informed her. He reached towards Gwen and helped her back to her feet. "You're one hundred percent healthy."

Gwen nodded and she knew what was going to come next. The blonde looked at him with a nod.

"And you made a couple of mistakes out there that got you hurt," Harry lectured her. Gwen nodded in response, she would be among the first to admit that she made some costly mistakes. She thought that she was getting better. "Your speed is your advantage, and raw ability, but it's unrefined."

Harry slapped her on the ass which caused Gwen to look at him.

"And now, let's see what you got."

The two of them circled each other. Gwen tried to catch Harry with a glancing blow to start. He blocked it.

The good news was that she was able to avoid most of Harry's attempts to hit her by mastering her surroundings. She dodged every single punch that he delivered to her during the first round.

Harry watched her closely. He did hold back a little bit, but not as much as you might have thought. Gwen did have the advantage on him through the reflexes, speed, and agility department. Harry on the other hand had the advantage because of the simple fact that he knew exactly what the hell he was doing in a fight.

That being said, Gwen was able to give a little bit more than she did the previous time. Harry was still blocking most of her shots, although she was able to sneak one past, maybe two if Harry was being fairly charitable. And he thought that he was. Gwen kept hammering away.

Until that moment where she overextended her own attack, and he sent her crashing down onto the ground, landing on her ass. The moment that happened, Harry was able to make quick work on her.

"So, you did better this time," Harry told her.

Gwen snorted in response. "Because…..I didn't get knocked on my ass as quickly this time? I would have to agree that I did better because I didn't, yeah."

"So, why did you think that I beat you in that sparring session?" Harry asked her.

"Well, it's because of your training," Gwen said.

"Partially yes," Harry said. "Are you ready to go again?"

Harry was giving her another shot at redemption and Gwen would be damned if she didn't take him up on that. Gwen went for him, but he had a few surprises up his sleeve.

Every time Gwen attacked her, Harry started to tickle her. Gwen tried to block it out, but she was slowly succumbing to things. Eventually he grabbed her in a hold and pinned her down, starting to tickle the shit out of her.

She was down on the ground, he had her hands crossed against her midsection and he was pressed against her back.

"So, what do you think happened this time?" Harry asked her.

"You got me to lose my cool, you distracted me," Gwen whispered. She escaped from her position and grinded herself against him.

Harry reacted accordingly and that caused Gwen to break the hold. The two of them went at each other with a very spirited exchange. Gwen tried to keep her focus and managed to gain the leverage enough to take Harry down.

Harry was pinned on the ground, with Gwen straddling over the top of him. She grinded herself down onto him. She smirked when she looked at him.

Gwen leaned down and started to lay a series of kisses along his jaw until she reached his ear. She whispered in it. "How was I able to beat you, hmm?"

Harry smiled in response. "Who said you beat me?"

Harry rolled her over and pinned her arms about the area of the back of the head. Gwen gave a yelp of surprise when he had her in this position.

He kissed Gwen and she responded by kissing him back roughly. Harry rammed his tongue deep into her mouth and she closed her eyes, suckling on it.

Harry's hands moved down her body and started to unveil her. She was already wet and that was good, but Harry thought that he could get her wetter.

Gwen closed her eyes when Harry kissed all the way down her body. Her shorts were pulled off and Harry slowly pealed her panties off that were soaked to the edge of her skin. The young blonde whimpered when Harry kept playing with her.

"Harry, please, don't tease me like that," Gwen begged him.

Harry didn't respond other than licking her dripping mound. The blonde whimpered with Harry's tongue burying into her hot and tasty pussy. He worked his tongue around her dripping hot clit and caused her great moans when he continued to suckle on her.

"Harry, oh god!" Gwen moaned. She felt his tongue bury into her pussy.

Harry's talented tongue worked around her pussy. The blonde thought that she was going to explode with the pleasure that he was giving her. His tongue kept brushing against her dripping cunt. She felt so good when he kept licking her out.

The young man's tongue brushed against her and vibrated inside her. Harry ran his hands down Gwen's legs, causing tingles to go through them.

When she was eaten out, Harry rose up. "I'm not sure that you're wet enough."

"Harry, do it," Gwen begged him. Harry smiled when he teased her.

"You know, I think that I have another hole that I want to pay tribute to tonight," Harry informed her. He teased her ass with his fingers. He lubricated them nice with Gwen's juices.

"Harry," Gwen whined. Harry finger fucked her ass at a super speed. He pushed his finger deep into her over and over again.

He flipped her over and Gwen felt something hot go into her ass. Harry's tongue entered her ass and vibrated at super speed. That caused Gwen to gush onto the padded mats on the floor.

"You were thinking about it earlier," Harry whispered. He squeezed her ass. That caused Gwen's thighs to clutch together when he started to tease her.

"If you are going to do it, then do it," Gwen begged him. Her nipples hardened at the thought of it.

"Do what?" Harry asked her. He slapped her on her ass which caused her to groan in pleasure.

"Take me, fuck my slutty ass," Gwen begged him. She swayed her delicious rear out in front of him.

Harry's hands pushed her tight hole apart. He decided that he would take her completely hard from behind.

Gwen felt his cock slid into her ass from behind. The first time she felt a little pain. Harry's magical aura dimmed that pain and resulted in nothing but the greatest amount of pleasure filling through her body.

"Yes, oh yes, oh fuck!"

She felt Harry's thick cock spear into her tight ass. His hands placed on either side of her hips when he worked into her. He hammered into her at a rapid fire rate from behind and he seemed intent on wrecking her big time.

"Oh take me, oh god, take me," Gwen begged him. She bit down on her lip when he slammed into her from her.

"Consider yourself taken," Harry whispered. He rested his hands on her hips when he continued to take her ass hard from behind.

Gwen's tight ass felt good wrapped around his tool. Harry pulled almost all the way out of it.

"I like your big cock in my ass," Gwen told him. Her nails dug into the black mats when he took himself into her ass.

He smiled when he leaned on and groped her chest. He played with her nice breasts, squeezing and tempting them.

The blonde's lips curled into a moan. She bit down onto her lip to try and not to scream out loud. Gwen could be extremely vocal when she wanted to be. Harry pushing that monster deep into her ass didn't help with any kind of self-control.

"Don't be worried, let it all out," Harry whispered to her. He nibbled on her ear and she whimpered.

"I don't….aww…" Gwen moaned. His fingers sent a jolt of energy through her clit. As if he didn't give her enough pleasure already. "I don't….want to disturb anyone."

"Don't worry, you won't, it's magic," Harry informed her. He rested his hands on her sweaty back. "Sound isn't a problem when that's involved."

"Seriously?" Gwen asked. She let out a loud and prominent moan when he plowed himself deep into her ass. His balls slapped against her when he kept entering her rapidly from behind. He reached forward and pinched her nipples.

Harry leaned forward her and nodded, whispering in her ear. "Seriously, go nuts."

Gwen removed the half hold that she had on her mouth. She screamed for the heavens, begging for more pleasure when Harry kept drilling into her rectum. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge of even more pleasure. She thought that she might lose her entire mind with Harry hammering her.

Harry smiled with the pleasure that he was giving his beautiful blonde girlfriend. He kept hammering into her extremely hard from behind. His massive cock kept spearing into her tight ass.

Gwen closed her eyes when she felt Harry go into her harder. His thrusts caused even more pleasure.

"We're getting closer," Harry whispered. He touched her breasts. "Do you want it in your ass?"

"Yes, please," Gwen begged him. She grinded her ass back against him when Harry plowed into her. "We either do this right, or not at all. Let's go….all the way."

Gwen grinded her luscious rear against him. She pretty much brought his cock deep into her hot and smoldering depths the more that he worked her over. He planted a series of hard throbs with his throbbing balls smacking against her perfect pussy the more that he worked into her.

"Yes, take me, harder, HARDER!" Gwen yelled for him. Her encouragement grew the more that he pummeled her. "Cum in my ass, please."

"You've got it," Harry grunted. He plowed into her hard from behind.

His balls tightened the more that he explored her hot tight ass. It felt like a furnace wrapped around his tool.

Harry's throbbing cock brought Gwen to new pleasure as well. She loved him nailing her in the ass. It was so kinky, it was delightful. She moaned and encouraged him, making sure every single bit of his cock was wedged her ass when she grinded on his fingers.

His balls unleashed their heavenly load deep into her inviting bowels. Harry slammed into her and Gwen closed her eyes. His cock spurted into her ass over and over again. He unleashed that large amount of cum into her ass, drilling her insides with his creamy delight.

* * *

 

In OsCorp, Norman Osborn was sitting in his office, along with Otto Octavius and Curt Connors. The latest edition of the Daily Bugle was the talk of the town and it was unlikely to escape the notice of someone like Norman Osborn.

"How exactly did this happen?" Norman asked coolly. He must have read over the contents of the article about three or four times.

Otto raised his eyebrow, but it was Connors that chimed in with a question of his own. "How do we even know that we're responsible for this in the first place?"

Norman and Otto both looked at him. Connors shrugged, he had a feeling that he was going to be a recipient of one of those looks. One of those "are you stupid" kind of looks.

Connors responded with a defensive shrug. "It's a fair question. We don't have any proof that it's a result of our efforts, and there was nothing in the tests done in the tests on the first generation of OZ that indicated that this was even possible."

Otto and Norman looked at him. When it was obvious that he was not going to get any time of response, Curt pressed on.

"It horrifically mutated or killed anything that it was tested on," Connors commented.

Otto decided that he was going to have an answer, at least a hypothesis that could get them on the right track. "Hypothetically speaking, there could be some unforeseen variable that they missed, or some change that occurred over a certain number of generations. The spiders sat there for ten years making silk that could be used to make state of the art bodysuits for the military."

Norman took a deep breath.

"Then test the damn things for a change," Norman whispered.

Connors shook his head. "It isn't possible even if we want to. They were all killed in the blackout. And since the equipment in that particular lab was so expensive, it exploded due to the electrical surge that proceeded it."

Otto paused and there was an idea that came to his mind. He frowned as he ran over the theory that he had time and time again.

"That's when it happened then," Otto muttered. Connors raised his eyebrow and it seemed like it was nuts. Norman was rather tense all things considered. Otto decided that it would be best if he tried to explain this entire situation, before he got yelled at. "It was quite possible that one of the spiders escaped the explosion. Then the spider went onto bite someone."

Norman considered this for a moment. He placed his hand underneath his chin and looked extremely thoughtful.

"Yes, that's likely what happened," Norman grunted in agreement. "All we need to do is review the security footage and we'll figure this out."

Norman slammed his hand on the intercom button on his desk.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Mr. Osborn, sir," his secretary asked.

"Get me the security footage of the day of the blackout," Norman stated. His tone was oddly pleasant, although there was a sense that he was teetering on the edge.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, sir," his secretary said. She sounded like she was a bit nervous all things considered. "The logs for the entire day were wiped out because they happened between the twenty four hour period that it is saved to hard storage."

Norman swore underneath his breath. He should have recalled that, but it slipped his mind unfortunately. He shook his head, a nasty scowl rising on his face.

"Get ahold of Donald Menken then," Norman whispered. His teeth were nastily bared when he spoke and now as not the time to argue with him.

"At once, sir," the secretary said without missing a single beat.

Norman Osborn thought about everything that happened. To say that this was a series of unfortunate events would be putting things mildly.

He clutched his hand and thought about it. He remembered to keep his temper in check. It was something that he could barely do. His breath deepened when he closed his eyes.

"Just give me a moment," Norman said when he walked outside of his office.

The spiders were destroyed, the security logs were destroyed, and a lot of expensive equipment was down the toilet. While the insurance could recoup the money lost on the equipment, there were many things that were more valuable than money that could have been lost.

It could have changed the world. He held the paper to his hand and read over the article. In between Jameson's latest agenda, Norman could see potential.

There was no question about it, Spider-Girl would be worthy of closer monitoring. The long term effects were something that he was interested in. The problem was that he was no closer to pinning down who was underneath that mask because all of the records had been damaged completely and utterly.

* * *

 

Harry and Gwen made their way to Central Park with their lunch in hand for a nice date. The young man looked at her with a smile on her face. She looked rather deliriously happy. There could be a number of reasons for this.

The fact she had some fantastic sex a couple of hours ago could help explain that. But the fact that the sun was shining in the sky, the birds are singing, it's not too warm or cold, there's a nice breeze, and people aren't being assholes for once most certainly didn't hurt.

"Did you hear about the weird rumors going around?" Gwen asked him, when they searched for a place to sit down and enjoy lunch with each other.

Harry looked towards her, corking his eyebrow. "It wouldn't hurt to be a tad more specific, you know. There are a lot of weird rumors going around these days."

"Random cave ins and sinkholes opening in the city, without any kind of logical explanation," Gwen said.

Harry was about ready to answer with his theory about that as they looked for a good place to park themselves down. Unfortunately, the two of them didn't have a chance to do so.

Gwen's spider sense started to go absolute nuts and Harry could feel the ground beneath their feet.

The ground crumbled in the ground beneath them before either of them could react. Harry grabbed Gwen around the waist and slowed their descent.

That might have helped them, but there were other people that were falling down. Gwen thought quickly and managed to discreetly use her web shooter to catch as many people as possible in a web net.

It did help that Harry was able to use a spell to mask what they were doing. It did factor in the fact that they were absolutely terrified and relieved that they were saved that they didn't question it too much.

' _So are you okay?'_ Harry asked her.

' _Yeah, I'm fine, but it's a good thing that we didn't have lunch, otherwise we would have lost it,'_ Gwen thought to her.

They were in a rather deep pit underground and they were surrounded on all sides by all sorts of ugly creatures with yellow skin. They looked to be rather misshapen, and they made their way towards them.

"Fight," Harry whispered to her.

These creatures, Moloids for lack of a better term, rushed towards Harry. Harry was able to knock some of them back.

Gwen was not as used to fighting as part of a team, but she thought that she was holding her own quite nicely. At least she was reaching the point where she could hold her own.

The problem was that more of the creatures started to swarm them. They were mostly mindless, but the sheer numbers proved to be a problem.

Harry didn't want to use too much magic, because that would cause then to fall even deeper. He couldn't teleport all of those people out, because he ran the risk of ripping them in half.

They were about ready to be swarmed despite their best efforts. Suddenly, almost out of the blue, a translucent force shield pops right in front of them. The shield did a wonderful job at keeping the creatures at bay.

Gwen noticed Harry muttering something underneath his breath when he clapped his hands together. She watched in awe when a wave of flames came outward from within the circle.

The creatures close enough towards it ended up getting burned from the impact. The others managed to get enough of a hint to run off to fight another day.

Gwen nearly slumped, collapsing to her knees. Harry grabbed her around the shoulder to prevent her from landing hard on the ground and thus losing what passed as dignity for her. Both of them did wonder one thing and that was what the fuck was going on.

"Harry!"

Their already heightened confusion was heightened even more, when Sue Storm walked over towards them. She was dressed in a dark blue full body jumpsuit that clung to her curves. Harry saw a weird aura around her body and it was obvious why.

"Who is that?" Gwen asked. She frowned, she didn't really see anything.

Sue decided to turn from invisible to visible midway towards Harry. That caused Gwen to jump halfway up into the air in surprise.

The beautiful blonde tackled Harry in a breathless hug. What they have seen down there had left them even more confused than they were before and that was saying something given how confused they were before.

* * *

 

Sue decided that an explanation was in order to tell Harry and Gwen what happened to her over the last week. They flew the space ship into space, was bombarded by some odd "Cosmic Rays" and they crashed into New York. They went against Reed's old college roommate, and the, Reed got a hair up his ass about some random tremors.

"Random tremors that turned out to be not as random as I thought," Sue answered. She shook her head. "It's some crack pot calling himself the Mole Man. And the rest of the team got separated when things went really pear shape."

Harry and Gwen took this explanation in stride, having changed out of their civilian gear.

"So, wait, I just have one question?" Harry asked Sue.

Sue wondered why Harry only had question. Perhaps it was just her, but if she had been in Harry's position, she would have had several questions.

"Just one question?" Sue asked. She didn't mean to frame it like that way. "No offense, but after all I've told you, I would think that someone like you would have more than one question."

"Okay," Harry conceded. "I have more than one question, but why did Reed name himself Mr. Fantastic and call the team the Fantastic Four?"

"Yes, because that type of name really does make one think that he was a bit of an egomaniac," Gwen said, shaking her head.

"Well, to be fair, the name was a kind off of the cuff thing, and it does sound pretty bad when you consider it from certain angles," Sue said, frowning deeply. "But, I suppose that the team name isn't much worse than anything Johnny could have named it."

"Yeah, but it sounds like….well you know what it sounds like," Harry said. He looked at Sue with a smile. "But then again, you're calling yourself the Invisible Girl."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Gwen asked her.

"Well, I think that my little trick with my powers might have showed you all about the invisibility thing," Sue said.

Harry decided to put his obvious dislike towards codenames aside for a moment, to point out the inaccuracy of the name. "Well, anyone who looks at you will see that you're all woman."

"I would have to agree with Harry," Gwen said with a smile.

Sue thought that it was fortunate that they were mostly in the shadows, because they couldn't see her blush.

Harry could see it because of his enhanced vision, he did pick up Sue when she was invisible as well. Gwen realized that she could see some of it as well, and smiled.

' _Guess I have more enhanced night vision then I thought,'_ Gwen thought to her.

Harry frowned. _'You didn't notice that before?'_

Gwen shook her head in response. _'Well, no, but New York is pretty bright even at night.'_

"I think that your communicator should be a good enough device to locate the other members of team," Harry informed her.

Sue looked towards him and she smiled. She wasn't about to argue with him. She just pointed in a certain direction and allowed Harry to lead the way.

"I don't know how we get into these messes," Harry muttered to Sue.

"You know, in the last week, so much has happened, and I'm not sure if I can process a lot of it," Sue added. "So, Spider-Girl?"

"I trust that you won't say anything," Gwen said.

Sue smiled and shook her head. "My lips are sealed. Besides, I think that after half of the things that I've seen…"

Sue's words were lost when they came across the sound of fighting. Harry picked it up before either of the two women did. Harry moved forward swiftly, and Gwen and Sue followed them.

They made their way next and they saw Ben and Reed doing battle with a group of moloids. They looked to be a bit rougher and tumble than those that Harry and Gwen fought downwards. They looked like large ogre like versions of the creatures.

Ben was doing a pretty good job in engaging them hand to hand.

"Man, I don't feel so bad about hitting you hard, after taking a look at your face," Ben said gruffly. He picked up a large rock and he smashed it into one of the creatures.

Every now and then, he did it. Reed on the other had rigged up some kind of overpowered taser device from scraps that he found.

Harry looked around at the situation. He was about ready to see what he needed to do.

He was caught off guard by a particularly large rock flying at one of the bigger creatures. The creature caught it and hurled it right back.

It sent him flying into Reed with a loud smash. It didn't hurt him considering his powers, but they did hear a rather amusing noise like a tire going flat.

The Invisible Woman, Spider-Girl, and the Sorcerer-Who-Must-Not-Be-Codenamed walked on in.

"Okay, I'll take the ugly ones," Gwen said. She could see Harry and Sue giving her those looks. Gwen flushed underneath her mask and amended her statement. "Um, the ugly ones on the left that is."

Gwen rushed forward and jumped high into the air. She smashed a series of kicks down onto the ugly Moloid creatures.

Harry swept them all off of their feet with a rapid fire attack. He watched that the Invisible Women take them down. It was a short, but ugly battle. The Moloids were pretty much finished completely off anyway.

"Doctor Potter," Reed said when the dust settled and they all had a chance to catch their breath. "And there with Spider-Girl."

"Yeah, seems like an odd place to meet each other, doesn't it?" Ben asked.

Harry waved it off after a moment. "Caught at the wrong place, at the wrong time, thankfully Sue found us."

"Yeah, I hear you on that one," Ben said, he shook his head.

"So, have any of you seen Johnny?" Sue asked, getting to the point.

"We haven't," Ben admitted. "But then again, we've got our hands full. I'm sure that the kid hasn't gotten himself into too much trouble. This is the first time we've got a chance to breath since we've been down here."

The group made their way off to locate them. Harry stopped.

"So, Mr. Fantastic?" Harry asked him.

Reed had been hearing about that name for a long time, so he decided to change the subject. "It's best if we resolve the situation regarding Mole Man. When that is finished, it would be easy to find Johnny from there."

Harry nodded in response. He would have to agree with that one.

Somewhere down the tunnel, Johnny Storm made his way down the tunnel. He was following the self titled Mole Man, who stood atop of an extremely large drill. The ugly dark haired man wore a nasty green overcoat and stood, his arms spread, when he watched the drill go downwards. It was building a tunnel for his troops to go down.

The idea, at least in theory would be that he would follow the man. Hope the team caught up.

The problem was that Johnny Storm and stealth didn't really go hand and hand. He kept walking around, but then he heard a crunch behind him.

He turned around and saw one of the bigger moloids raise a fist. "Ah, crap!"

There was a crunch and Johnny Storm dropped down to the ground, fading to black.

* * *

* * *

 

Mary Jane and Betty Brant sat in the midst of Time's Square, deciding to enjoy a nice late lunch.

"It's really tricky to find a good story," Betty lectured Mary Jane. "I mean, the other day, we got really lucky. You can't expect it to always fall into your lap like it did the other….ARGH!"

The ground started to rumble like they were in the middle of an Earthquake. Anything Betty said was completely lost.

The two of them looked outside, their mouths widened when they saw someone bursting out through the ground.

"Well, I'm not sure if that fell in our lap, per say," Mary Jane commented, biting down on her lip with a frown. There was a sound of screaming and panicked civilians.

The Mole Man came down from underneath the ground with his troops for the entire world to see. Johnny Storm was secured to a pillar where everyone can see him.

The drill machine thundered to a stop. The Mole Man stood up and opened his mouth about ready to give one of those super villain monologues.

Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for the sanity of everyone else, a large ball of webbing flew through the air like a bullet. It smacked the Mole Man right in the mouth, webbing him completely shut.

"Good thing I remembered to set my watch…..BECAUSE IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!"

Reed and Ben showed up. Ben rushed towards the creatures and knocked them completely down with a huge impact.

After a few tweaks Reed made to his taser gun, he was able to utilize the power more efficiently.

Spider-Girl joined the fight, using her abilities to duck and dodge. She brought the Moleoids in position for Reed and Ben to brought down. The crowd watched in awe when she used her acrobatic skills to fly through the air. She webbed some of them in place.

While there was a distraction, Sue and Harry were up onto the drill machine. Mole Man was about ready to remove his gag.

Harry ignored the battle at hand, and focused on the Mole Man, who tried to scramble for lower ground. Sue freed Johnny.

' _The bigger ones are going to cause problems,'_ Harry thought. _'Be careful for that.'_

The Mole Man was free and he held his cane, taking a potshot at Harry. Harry zipped behind him quickly. He obviously would have had some course words to say, if he had the ability to speak. With Gwen webbing his mouth shut, there was really no attempt for him to say anything.

Harry disarmed the Mole Man of the staff. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Johnny freed. The Moleoids moved in to protect their master, but Harry herded them in to be clobbered by the Thing.

Johnny was still out of it. Harry turned over and waved his hand. A small jolt caused Johnny to come back to life.

He was about ready to ask what was going on, but there would be no time for that. The young member of the Fantastic Four looked around and yelled. "FLAME ON!"

Mary Jane stood in the background, getting a nice few pictures of what was going on. The Moleoids were deciding to flee for another day.

The Mole Man tried to make an escape. Harry nailed him with one punch, knocking him down. He would not be waking up from that one for several hours just yet. It took one shot when Harry was able to finally get his hands on the man.

There was still chaos of the retreating Moleoids getting away. Harry made a split second decision, as the sirens of police proved that this situation would get even more chaotic.

' _I think that's our cue to disappear into the insanity,'_ Harry thought to Gwen.

Before he could disappear, Sue grabbed Harry and planted an impulsive kiss on his lips. Harry smiled and zipped out of the way in a flash of light.

Between Sue's powers and Harry's ability to disguise his face with just a simple charm, making him impossible to get on camera outside of a blur, no one even knew that Harry Potter was there, except for the Fantastic Four. And they weren't telling.

As for Mary Jane and Betty, they were extremely pleased because they got some pictures and a story to tell regarding this time. Another brief sighting of Spider-Girl as well, and pictures, pictures of Spider-Girl, but who was her mysterious companion that disappeared in the blink of the eye.

Mary Jane felt frustrated because no matter what, she couldn't focus on him to get a good enough picture.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 9** **th** **, 2015.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

 

Spider-Girl was out on the patrol, while Harry was acting as mission support. He was getting her apprised of the situation.

"As you know, there's been an increase of Gang violence in the past couple of days," Harry reminded Gwen.

Gwen swung over the skies, she really was aware of that. She gave Harry one of those smiles. "Right, there's been an increase of Gang violence, with the Russian Mafia having gone to war with the Big Man and his coalition. "

"That isn't factoring in the Maggia," Harry replied to her. "There are a lot of rumors of who is running the show, but it appears that the Silvermane and Hammerhead families have gotten in on the action."

Gwen sighed deeply. That was something that she was afraid of. The more that she learned about the various gang factions around the city, the more upset that she got. The blonde was worried about what specific area and she decided to bring that up to her boyfriend.

"But oddly enough, it appears that Hell's Kitchen isn't having that much criminal activity," Harry added. It was almost like he intercepted Gwen's thoughts before she could even give them. "Things have been violently put down before they even started."

Gwen knew that things had been getting busy and business was about to pick up. The increase of costumed heroes and villains popping up around the same time seemed to be proof of this. Her father was so busy that she hadn't actually seen him for a week. They just kept missing each other, despite the fact they both intended to get together for some lunch with each other.

Spider-Girl had been pretty active as of late. Part of the reason was the handy little backdoor that had been installed within the NYPD database. A handy little trick with the police scanner her Father's office also helped the duo able to get a handle on things.

It could get overwhelming at times. It's a big city and there was a lot going on. Having a random adventure with the Fantastic Four was proof of that.

The gang activity was something that took up Gwen's time. Her patrol led her to some rather colorful individuals. Well, if one was generous, you could call them colorful. Gwen had a few other words to call them. She frowned deeply when she dropped down, right in front of a man who apparently went to the Herman Schultz school of costume villainy.

"And what are you calling yourself?" Spider-Girl asked him.

The man turned around. He was dressed in a black body suit, with a ring on it. He shot a disc like ring at Gwen, causing her to dodge out of the way.

"I'm the Ringer!" he yelled.

"I'm sure you stayed up all night thinking of that name," Spider-Girl retorted dryly. She inclined her head and shook her head.

' _And he's about ready to throw things at you, because that always works out,'_ Harry thought to her. Gwen dodged her. _'And Spider-Girl is able to keep from getting nailed by the flying yard toys of doom and dismay.'_

The Ringer was able to step up his game a little bit, much to Gwen's surprise. She decided to heckle him a little bit.

"You really think that your little toys are able to take me down?" Gwen asked her.

"Have some of these then!" The Ringer yelled. He managed to alter the shape and size of his rings and fling them at Gwen with a razor sharp flurry. They nearly sliced the blonde to ribbons. Thankfully for her she dodged it.

' _I guess that's what you get for underestimating an enemy,'_ Harry told her.

Gwen was about ready to say something, but decided to focus on the fight. This guy was starting to become a bit too excited for his own good. She decided to put Harry's training to use.

The Spectacular Spider-Girl proved that she earned her moniker when she started to run up the rings. Harry's training really was paying off something fierce, when she jumped from ring to ring and utilized her spider-sense to dodge any that might hit her.

She fired a kick to the head and that caused him to bounce off a nearby wall, which knocked him completely unconscious.

' _And that was a good shot,'_ Harry thought. _'You know, I have a feeling that there are going to be more of these people crawling out of the wood work, and it's not for any good reasons.'_

' _No, guess I'm going to have to step up my game,'_ Gwen thought.

Harry waited for her to make sure that the Ringer had been rendered unconscious and she wrapped him up onto a nearby lightpost.

' _Then again, getting my ass kicked by Shocker that one time is one thing I'm going to live down,'_ Gwen thought. _'But I humiliated him in the rematch.'_

Gwen double checked to make sure that the Ringer was hanging around and not going anywhere. When she was sure that he was webbed from a nearby lamp post, she swung off into the distance.

It was back on patrol, such was the life for a super hero. The battle was never ending and also all consuming.

* * *

 

Gwen confirmed that the Ringer had been dealt with, and a radio report over the police band confirmed that he had been picked up. With that out of the way, Gwen was back on patrol and it seemed like it was a busy day.

And to think, some guy calling himself the Ringer was not going to be the excitement of her day. Who would have imagined that? Never the less, Gwen flew down the street, zipping after a car that was fleeing the site of an armored robbery. In this case, the armed robbery in question was a Shipping Depot and they went after a specific metal trunk.

It reminded Gwen of something that her father mentioned. You needed to use the smaller fish to capture the bigger fish.

' _So, do you think that it's going to lead you to something important?'_ Harry asked her.

Gwen trailed her pretty high above. The spider eyes in her mask were made out of smart glass with pretty high tech features to them. There was a heads up display, a zoom feature, and a camera. While Harry could literally see things out of her eyes from her point of view thanks to the bond, it was good to have a backup.

' _Yes, I'm sure that these are the goon types, you know that the type which are answering to someone else,'_ Gwen informed him. She kept close to the car. _'And I'm sure that things will be a lot easier when you whip out those gadgets. That drone looks to be really useful.'_

' _Yes, you've dubbed it the Spider-Bot, and attaching Spider to everything might be the sign of a slight fixation,'_ Harry thought.

Gwen stopped outside of the abandoned warehouse. She threw her hands against her waist and gave a bit of a huffy sigh. _'Of course it is, of course it just has to be some kind of abandoned warehouse or building.'_

The vehicle pulled out in front and Gwen took a vantage point to see what they were doing. This cut off what might prove to be quite the spirited rant in mid-stream, but that was beside the point.

Three of the guys got out of the car and grabbed the package out of the back. No sooner did they take the heavy metal crate out of the trunk, the vehicle pealed rubber and disappeared into the night.

Gwen observed that the three men struggled to hold the crate up. It was so heavy that the three of them could barely hold it. It was cracking underneath their bodies.

She kept following them, sticking to the shadows and indeed, sticking to the ceiling. She was careful not to make a sound. With her training, stealth was something that she improved on.

The three men stopped in the middle of the warehouse and placed the crate down on the ground. Given the rate that they were lugging it around, it was quite heavy.

"What the hell is inside that thing anyway?" one of the thugs grunted.

Another nudged him roughly in the side. "We don't get fucking paid to know what's inside the thing. We get paid to steal what's inside the crate."

Gwen decided that now was the perfect time to deal with the three of them. She swooped down and used her webbing to hang the two of them from the rafters. By using the weight of her fall to pull them up to the rafters, she came down to the ground, curb stomping one of the goons on the ground.

The three thugs were dealt with. Gwen's curiosity was brimming something fierce. She walked towards the crate.

' _You just can't help yourself, can you?'_ Harry asked her.

' _No, not really,'_ Gwen said. She scoffed. _'Like you wouldn't want to take a look at what's inside here.'_

' _Well, I am curious to see why someone paid these goons to break into a shipping depot to steal it,'_ Harry admitted.

Gwen was about to open the crate. It was then that her spider sense went crazy. Instinctively, Gwen ducked the attack and that prevented a bull whip from taking her head off.

The second instance of the spider sense going off caused her to avoid a bullet that shot towards the side of her head. Gwen pivoted in midair and stuck the landing on the ground. Someone tried to take her head off with huge beefy arm, trying to rip her head off with a Clothesline from Hell.

Gwen landed in the three point stance on a nearby wall. The Spectacular Spider-Girl looked down to face three rather dapper looking gentlemen.

The leader of the crew looked up at her, speaking in a Texas Drawl. "Now, now, listen here, little Missy, this thing here, it doesn't belong to you."

Spider-Girl came a precious few inches of rolling her eyes. "It doesn't belong to you as well."

"Boys, it appears that we have a difference of opinion," the man commented. He snapped his fingers. "Fancy Dan, Ox, you two boys show this little lady why it isn't best to get in the way of the business of the Enforcers."

Fancy Dan pulled out a gun. Spider-Girl web yanked it out of his hands and caused him to spiral face first onto the ground.

"Dan, get your eye on the ball son!" the man yelled in an exasperated voice.

Fancy Dan shook his head, using a collapsible baton in an attempt to knock Spider-Girl around. The blonde haired web slinger dodged each and every individual attack. She kept bouncing off of the wall over and over again, avoiding being struck down.

Ox decided to use himself as the means to take down Spider-Girl. The bullwhip wielding man tried to take her down.

Spider-Girl was honestly surprised that the three of them were working her over that well. She had to keep on her toes, ducking, and dodging. Their teamwork was the advantage that they had.

"Got her Montana!" Ox growled. He grabbed the woman around the back of the neck and started to squeeze with all of his might.

Gwen propelled herself up over his head and landed on her feet, sticking a nice landing behind her. She fired a series of rapid fire kicks to her enemy, but they all bounced off.

She caused Ox and Fancy Dan to have a meeting of the minds. Both of them cracked head on with each other.

Montana shook his head and cracked his bullwhip at her. She used a line of webbing to catch the bullwhip.

"Going to have to get up a bit earlier in the day to beat me," Gwen said. There was a slight taunting tone to her voice.

The battle continued, with Spider-Girl maneuvering them against each other. Their experience as a team made things hard.

"Looks like she's a bit tougher than we thought," Fancy Dan said. His attempts to stab her with a switchblade were avoided by the web slinging heroine ducking and dodging out of the way.

"Let's just get the crate and leave," Montana said.

Spider-Girl made a beeline towards Montana in an attempt to take him out. Fancy Dan lobbed some grenades from his hand, sending them flying towards the ground. The grenades broke open with a choking cloud of smoke.

The dust settled and Spider-Girl was left with her hands on her pants. The Enforcers and the crate were gone and Gwen was at a loss of what to do next. Frustration didn't even begin to describe what she felt.

* * *

 

Curt Connors was currently working a late shift in his lab. And by late, it redefined the term late. He was looking over the last record scans of a first generation OZ Spider.

To be more precise, he was looking at the Spider's DNA before it was altered and after it was altered. Things might seem to be a lot easier now that they had a functional test subject in the form of Spider-Girl. Nothing in life seemed to be that single though.

He was currently working on the theory that it might be possible to inject the raw formula into a creature then extract the altered DNA from it, and inject it into something else that would solve the problem of it either mutating or killing the creature.

At least that was the theory that he had.

"Yes, Martha, I understand," Connors said, when he was half over the cell phone. "Tell, Billy that I'll be as home as soon as I can…..yes I know that I was going to pick it up on my way home, but things came up in the lab….yes…mmm hmm."

Connors carried on what amounted to an absent minded conversation with his wife. One might run with the theory that Curt Connors was a bit more preoccupied with his work than he was his home life and those people would be absolutely correct. That lead to a strain of his marriage.

"Yes, I'll call you back and tell you exactly when I'm coming home, it shouldn't be too long now, put Billy to bed without me, it is a school night," Connors said. "What….it's Friday? And he's still on summer vacation….sorry, Martha, I must have lost track of the time."

Connors said his goodbyes quickly. He finished cooking up the formula and now he was going to test things. He pulled out a lizard of some sort, prepping it nicely. He took a vial that was filled with the third generation OZ formula in it.

With a quick and swift effort, he injected the formula into the test subject. Absolutely nothing seemed to happen to it right away.

Connors frowned, he had the sense that he was missing something, but exactly what was the question.

There were no negative effects, but nothing outwardly seemed to happen to this creature right away. It was a perfectly normal creature.

Connors picked up the lizard. It didn't feel any different either. He gently opened up the glass cage and slid the lizard inside. The lizard settled down once more, still looking perfectly normal.

The doctor barely stifled a yawn. He admitted that he had been working too long and hard and had to head home for the evening. He would let the lizard in the glass cage cook over night and see if he had any progress with it come the morning.

* * *

 

In Harry's basement suite, Mary Jane bounced around, almost literally, listening to music. One could see that the redhead girl was pretty excited and why wouldn't she be, with everything going on.

She mentally recapped the situation in her mind. She sold several photos of both Spider-Girl and the Fantastic Four to the Bugle, and Jonah actually paid a pretty penny for them. That was a shock to many people. Betty suspected that Jonah might not want anyone to accuse him of sexism.

He had some problems in the past with that, but they were unfounded. Given Jonah's charming personality, one could see why they could mistake him for someone like that. It was obvious to anyone who looked deeper that he didn't really alter his personality when he dealt with his male or female employees, so one could call Jameson an equal opportunity jerkass.

Mary Jane had to admit that she was a bit happy about being paid way because of the situation.

The redhead was still staying at the Parker Residence. That caused her expression to darken just a little bit, because it appeared that her father was there for the long haul. His attempts to reconnect with her were sleazy and really just an excuse to leech off of his sister. Mary Jane didn't really want anything to do with him, so she decided to crash her until she left again.

Harry was out doing the things that he did, Mary Jane could have sworn that he mentioned something about meeting someone at the airport. She wasn't one hundred percent sure about that though. Regardless, she was left in the room to her own devices.

Gwen was supposed to meet her sometime, but she was not there yet.

The fun loving teenager girl gave herself a deep heaving sigh. Her eyes brushed past a photo of Harry and another girl, standing near a crystalized tower. It was really interesting this photo, especially considering the sun in the background was supposed to be red.

It wasn't a girl that Mary Jane knew, she hadn't seen her around in any social circles with Harry. She frowned and filed it away as the type of question to ask when she had a better chance.

The redhead didn't want anyone to think that she was prying into personal business though. She thought about what she wanted to do.

Mary Jane decided to take care of things in a traditional way, as a teenage girl might as well do. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a camera. Mary Jane set it up gently on the bed side table.

She pulled her pants off and left her standing there in a very silky pair of purple panties. The redhead fell back onto the bed.

With another shaky motion, Mary Jane turned on the video, seeing Gwen and Harry get to work. The redhead slowly started to play with herself.

As the actions got even more intense, so did Mary Jane's efforts. The redhead allowed her fingers to sink down into her panties. She slowly closed her eyes and reached up, playing with her nipples through her shirt.

"Oh, Harry, oh Gwen," Mary Jane whispered. She wasn't sure how they quite got into that position, but it was hot.

The redhead visualized herself between her. She slowly placed her love button. Mary Jane's fingers rolled around herself in a circle. Her panting increased.

When the video wrapped up, so did she.

Mary Jane's eyes opened up and she saw Gwen standing there right in front of her, with a smile on her face.

"Well, that was interesting," Gwen told her. She closed the gap between her and Mary Jane, leaning in rather close towards her. "Do you want a hand?"

Mary Jane looked up at her. It took a couple of moments for her to realize the predicament that she was in. The redhead had a shade on her face that matched her hair.

"Gwen, I, I, I don't…..I…..I didn't….." Mary Jane stammered. She looked flushed and embarrassed that she had been caught with her hand pleasuring herself.

Gwen swooped in and pressed her soft lips against her with a kiss. Mary Jane stiffened a little bit and at first she reluctantly returned the kiss.

The more she leaned into the kiss, Mary Jane's tongue entered Gwen's mouth. Gwen opened her mouth wider, when Mary Jane demanded access to her. Gwen gave it to her, their tongues playing together. Both of them tried to gain domination over the other.

Gwen pulled away with a smile and placed her hand on Mary Jane's bare leg. She ran her hand on her thigh.

"Harry and I have had our eyes on your for an extremely long time, and I hoped that you enjoyed the show that we put on for you," Gwen whispered.

Mary Jane looked completely surprised. Her mouth grew suddenly dry. "I didn't know that you know."

"And you're now getting wetter because I told you we knew and that show was for your benefit," Gwen said. She leaned in and pushed Mary Jane back on the bed, pinning her hands behind the back on her head.

Mary Jane closed her eyes, when she felt Gwen's hot mouth against the side of her neck. She slowly sucked on her neck.

"I think we can have some fun, while we wait for Harry to return," Gwen said. She rubbed her hand down the redhead's nubile body, reaching the apex between her thighs.

Mary Jane thought that she was going to die.

"But first, I think that you already got your relief. Now it's time for you to give me mine."

Gwen sat down on the computer chair across from Mary Jane. "Get on your knees and worship me, MJ. Worship me like you would want yourself to be worshipped."

Mary Jane shakily got down to her knees and pulled Gwen's tight pants off of her body. She revealed Gwen's muscular legs. They were athletic and toned and Mary Jane found herself staring at them.

"You might find something more worthy of your interest a bit higher," Gwen informed her.

Mary Jane grabbed her pair of black panties that molded to her. It was obvious that Gwen was excited with what Mary Jane was doing.

The redhead pulled them off excitedly, revealing Gwen's soft womanhood.

"Worship me," Gwen encouraged her.

Mary Jane did as she was asked and used her tongue deep into Gwen's juicy hot cunt. The redhead licked Gwen out. She felt Gwen's thighs resting on her shoulder when the redhead pushed herself deep into Gwen's pussy.

Gwen reared her head back and felt the redhead's tongue pleasure her. It was amazing to feel that tongue bury into her depths. The redhead lifted her thighs when Gwen pushed her tongue into her.

The blonde kept kissing her way down Gwen's thighs and then returned her tongue back into her pussy.

"Yes, that's it, make me cum, you know that you'd get off on that, you dirty bitch," Gwen whispered. She held her hands on the back of Mary Jane's head and encouraged her to eat her to completion.

That was exactly what Mary Jane was doing. Her tongue worked into Gwen's smoldering hot pussy.

Something had to give and Gwen's love juices spilled into Mary Jane's mouth.

"Do, I taste good?" Gwen whispered. Mary Jane got to her feet, her face splattered with Gwen's juices. She licked them up.

Gwen reached forward and grabbed Mary Jane's chest through her shirt. The redhead mewled when Gwen started to play with her.

"I bet you like that, don't you?" Gwen whispered. She pulled Mary Jane's shirt off to reveal a pair of nice breasts.

"Please, I like you playing with my tits," Mary Jane begged. Gwen slowed her rubbing motion down to a torturous crawl.

"I bet you do, you want to suck on my tits, for a little bit?" Gwen asked.

Mary Jane eagerly grabbed onto Gwen's shirt and pulled it off. A nice black bra was exposed and the lovely flesh incased in it made Mary Jane's world go completely wild. She thought that she was going to lose her mind. She needed to bury her face in between Gwen's juicy tits and suck them like there was no tomorrow.

Gwen helpfully pushed her face into her breasts. Mary Jane happily sucked at her tits, nibbling on them a little bit. Gwen steered her back to the bed, where Mary Jane was sitting on her lap.

"Such a good girl, but it's time for you to get some relief now," Gwen whispered. Her pussy rubbed against Mary Jane's clit. "I won't take your virginity, that's for Harry's big cock to do. As much as I want to shove you down on this bed and violate your virgin cunt with a strap on."

Mary Jane closed her eyes and her a pleasant tingle rise up at the top of that. She rubbed herself against Gwen's overheated pussy in an attempt to get pleasure going through her. Her loins ached with a need.

"Please, please, don't let me hanging," Mary Jane begged her.

Gwen looked on with a smile. She had the girl right where she wanted her.

"Relax, good things come to girls who wait, and it will be very good," Gwen whispered. She could feel Mary Jane bite down on her shoulder, hard, to stifle the scream that was about to happen.

It was an appetizer before the main course. Mary Jane's hips spasmed at the thought of what Harry and Gwen could do for her. The combination of Gwen playing with her nipples and clit caused Mary Jane to beg for even more. She couldn't take it.

"I don't think that I've tasted that pussy just yet," Gwen said. She pushed Mary Jane back onto the bed. "Do you think that dirty cunt needs to be cleaned off?"

She couldn't penetrate Mary Jane with a strap on, but there was plenty of fun to be had that would make her a technical virgin.

Mary Jane closed her eyes and she felt Gwen's tongue brush against her lips, really gently. She teased her, and made sure that she felt the rush towards her.

"No, no, not too much, that's Harry's job to really make you a woman," Gwen whispered. She kissed her way up from Mary Jane's clit, up to her breasts.

Mary Jane closed her eyes and she could feel something vibrate against her clit. It was small, but she could see that it was.

It didn't go into her, but it was close enough to her body excited. Her nipples grew even harder.

Mary Jane was released from Gwen and her hips really spasmed up and down. The blonde straddled over the top of her, and ran her hand down her face.

Mary Jane responded by biting Gwen's fingers. Gwen shuddered when she felt Mary Jane's extremely able mouth work over her.

"Naughty, naughty, bitch," Gwen whispered hotly in her ear. She leaned down and she nibbled Mary Jane's ear lobe in response.

Her fun wasn't quite done, but Gwen made sure to hold up pheromones back not to overwhelm things too much.

"Oh, I can't believe that….I can't believe that happened," Mary Jane said, after they were done. She rested against Gwen's body. Her face was pressed against her bare breasts.

"Believe it,"Gwen whispered. She ran her hand quite nicely over the top of Mary Jane's hair, plying with it. "It's just a small appetizer, the main event is to come."

Mary Jane giggled at the opportunity. Gwen pulled her in close, and made Mary Jane motorboard her bare breasts.

"Sorry, it's impolite to talk with your mouth full," Gwen reprimanding her, wrapping her legs around Mary Jane's body and pulling her in close.

* * *

 

Harry stood in a private hanger in the JFK International airport, waiting for someone to arrive. He is dressed fairly nicely in a pair of casual slacks, a silk dress shirt, and a leather jacket. As it turned out though, he had a cell phone pressed at his ear.

"Yes, Mom, I'm likely not going to be able to make it home tonight," Harry said in an apologetic voice. "Mary Jane will still be using my room."

"Yes, I understand," May said. She was well aware of the ongoing drama at the Watson house. Bless Anna's heart for not kicking her brother out on the street, but everytime he came into town he only brought trouble with him. "Just get back as soon as you can."

Harry looked up at that moment and saw a private jet make its way into the hanger.

"I will, but I've got to go, she's here," Harry said. "Talk to you when I can."

The moment that Harry got off the phone, a beautiful blonde woman exited the plain. She wore a grey pinstripe suit and a white silk blouse. Her trademark blue lipstick was completely intact, because she would look completely odd without it.

The woman noticed Harry standing there and broke into a grin. The woman's aide exited the plane beside her and whispered something to him. The aide nodded and made his way off. The blonde haired beauty pulled out a phone and called someone.

With that out of the way, Emma Frost made her way towards Harry. Her hips seductively swayed all of the wild. The moment she reached him, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

Emma was swept off her feet, quite literally. She was then pulled up into the air in his crushing embrace. There was a small smile on her face and a slight giggle that escaped her lips.

She realized what she did and looked rather mortified. Emma lightly slapped him on the chest "Please allow me down."

Harry looked at her with a smile and after a second, he did place her down on the ground. No sooner did Emma go down on the ground, she took ahold of his place and laid a searing kiss on him.

Emma thought herself as being the dominant party, but she was reminded why Harry was the Alpha Male. His tongue pushed deep into her mouth and they were left panting because of the intensity of the kiss.

She pulled away from her, her breath almost literally taken away when he was done.

The moment the two of them were done with that, an extremely nice car, which looked very expensive pulled up beside them. The door swung open and a man wearing a very nice suit exited from the car.

The man opened up a briefcase and handed Emma some paperwork. She took a second to look over it.

"All is in order," Emma said, when she read it carefully. She signed on it.

The man took the paperwork, trading it for the keys. He turned around the walked off.

Emma turned around towards Harry and pressed the keys into his hand. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Happy birthday, Harry"

* * *

**To Be Continued On February 16** **th** **, 2015.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

* * *

 

Harry wasn't going to argue with Emma's impeccable taste. When she bought something one could take it to the bank that it was among one of the most exclusive, and not to mention expensive, models available. She didn't do common for any reason. That being said, Harry turned towards Emma with a raised eyebrow. They were currently in the very nice car that was bought, with Harry in the passenger seat and Emma sitting prettily beside him.

"You didn't really need to buy this car for me," Harry commented to her. He was about ready to go further, but she placed her finger on her lip and smiled.

"Yes, I didn't have to, but I wanted to, darling," Emma told him.

Harry decided that this argument wasn't going to go anywhere, so he decided to change plans. "What are your plans now that you're back to New York, at least for the time being?"

Emma looked thoughtful about that question. "Well, I'm in a couple of meetings today, and I'd really like you to come to them with me. You know things are dreadfully dull during them."

Harry recalled, he was blessed with a good recall skill. He did know how Emma got bored easily in some of the worst of the meetings and had to find ways to amuse herself.

"The fact of the matter through is that those were just mere formalities, the main reason that I wanted to come to New York, was that I wanted to see you," Emma replied to him. Harry looked into her eyes and she nodded. "Conversation and sex in the mindscape are wonderful things, but nothing compares to the real thing."

Harry chuckled. He wasn't about to argue with that particular point. Emma had a great ability of making some great points.

"Besides, it's your birthday tomorrow, and I think that we should do it justice by celebrating it properly," Emma added. Harry raised his eyebrow at this. "I already talked to your little girlfriend and she's in completely agreement."

Harry raised his eyebrow. There was something that he was a fair bit curious of. "When exactly did you have a chance to talk to Gwen?"

Emma casually waved that point off. "Never mind, it was just a friendly little conversation, there's really nothing that you have to concern yourself about. It was no more than about ten minutes, fifteen minutes tops anyway."

Harry decided that he wasn't going to really get much information on that mark. He decided to switch tracts in the conversation. "So, what do these meetings entail?"

Emma was prompt to answer. "One of them is with Norman Osborn, in regards to buying out your contract so you can come work for me. Oddly enough, he's surprisingly amenable to the idea. And it's almost like he's proud of you."

The beautiful woman cupped her chin and looked thoughtful for a second, before she continued.

"That's strange," she mused. When something conflicted with her world view, she just had to think. "Given the previous view times that I had the pleasure of encountering Norman, he can off as a bit of a self-superior asshole. Guess I must have caught him on a bad day, or I caught him on a good day, today. I really can't even begin to think."

Harry smiled, Norman Osborn could be an acquired taste, unless you impressed him. Which was difficult to do.

"The other meeting…..well this requires a bit of an explanation," Emma told him. She almost trailed off deep in thought when she spoke. "It can almost be considered a family legacy in some ways."

Harry raised his eyebrow. It was obvious that there was no way that he intended to get involved in that particular mess and Emma couldn't say she blamed Harry on that account.

"No not that one," Emma answered. Harry relaxed for a moment, when she placed her hand absent mindedly on his thigh. "I had a chance to do some digging and it turns out that your grandparents on your Mother's side of the family were a part of a very exclusive, very secretive club of likeminded businessmen and woman. It's pretty likely that your mother would have been inducted into it, but she was killed before they had a chance to approach her."

"So, how exclusive is this club?" Harry asked.

"Very exclusive, it also has a more liberated view on the world," Emma said. "I believe that you will be very pleased with the dress code of the females in the club. It's a shame that many of the males are lacking in recent years, but perhaps should they recruit you, you can raise their standards. But no one can really meet them."

Harry turned the corner and much to his agitation, they ran head long into one of the worst traffic jams imaginable. Emma narrowed her eyes and gave an extremely frustrated sounding sigh.

' _This might take a while,'_ Emma thought. She smiled and she slowly undid her seatbelt. _'Oh well, as they say, idle hands are the work of the devil.'_

Emma positioned herself, where her head was right at Harry's lap. She managed to use her teeth to unzip his pants.

Her soft hand entered his pants. Harry looked at her. Emma gave him a rather prominent smile.

"Considering we're going to be stuck in traffic for the foreseeable future, I think of it prudent that I do something constructive with my time."

Harry would have to agree.

Emma placed her hand into his pants and cupped his balls. She slowly rubbed on them and made her way up his member. Her grip tightened around it, slowly pumping him up and down, until he was at full length.

Harry's cock throbbed because of Emma's actions. Her rather skill hand brought him to full mast and he closed his eyes. He could feel the blood rushing up him as his manhood lifted up and stood proudly at attention. His cock was fished completely out of his pants.

Emma leaned forward; her tongue was at his head. She licked down the head slowly, making her way down the shaft and then she licked the base. The beautiful and talented blonde continued to use her tongue on him.

"Yes, the real thing is so much better," Emma whispered. She placed her hand around his cock and pumped it. She licked it again, and then went down to suck his balls slowly. She made her way back up his cock and looked him in the eyes. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes!" Harry hissed. That was the moment that Emma's mouth pushed down onto his throbbing manhood.

Emma worked her hot lips around him, bobbing herself up and down onto him. Her mouth gained even more momentum when she kept working him. She held her hands down onto his thigh.

She felt Harry's hands go across the back of her hair. She kept utilizing her tongue on him, feeling the pleasure course through her.

Emma came back up, skillfully licking him up and down again. It was obviously that she was tensing him up. She lightly gripped the base of his cock and stroked him a little bit.

"I think that you need some more attention, good thing that I'm here to give it to you," Emma added. There was a certain tone of her cocky swagger that made Harry twitch in her hand.

The blonde brought her mouth down onto her tool. She played with his balls when she kept slurping.

"Damn," Harry grunted. He could see Emma's eyes. It was at a rough angle and harder to do in the car. She couldn't maintain eye contact with him every single second she slurped on his massive rod.

She brought her mouth down onto him, running her nose down onto his pelvic bone. She breathed in heavily when she went down onto him. Her face pressed onto his lap.

Emma loved the taste of his cock in her mouth. She would have to conclude that this was much better than their activities on the Astral plane by a wide mile.

Her mouth widened when she came down onto him. Emma pulled all the way off of him and then she sank her mouth down onto cock. There was a burning fire that passed through her body when she kept working him over.

Her tongue worked him over and the next thing he knew, Emma's hand groped his balls, fondling him skillfully.

Harry felt himself about ready to burst with pleasure. He could only hold himself back for so long before something was about to burst. He held his hands around Emma's face and kept pumping into her mouth over and over again. He rocked her mouth and she sucked him down her throat like there was no tomorrow.

Emma hummed, bringing his tool deep into the back of her mouth. That little effort proved to be Harry's undoing.

The beautiful blonde knew what was coming and she relished it. She made lewder sounds yet.

"Damn it, Emma," Harry groaned. She grinned as much as she could and slowly stroked his balls, coaxing Harry's cum out of his balls.

He closed his eyes and allowed his cum to launch deep into Emma's mouth. Emma got a mouth full of Harry's creamy gift. It shot deep into her mouth. Spurt after spurt of his delicious seed fired into her mouth.

Emma wrapped her mouth around his tool, making sure to finish him up.

Traffic was about to start going again, and she cleaned him up, and tucked him back into his pants.

Emma returned and buckled back up oh so casually. "Well that worked out nicely enough."

* * *

 

Gwen currently sat in one of the labs at OsCorp. She was in the company of one Doctor Curt Connors, working in the capacity as his lab assistance at this moment. Her task was to study some blood samples. In this case, they were of different animals before they had been exposed to the first generation of the OZ formula and after they had been exposed to it. There was a curiosity about whether or not there had been any variation between the different samples.

From what she recalled, most of the animals which had been exposed to the samples died in a horrible way or they mutated in about the same horrible way. Gwen had to spend the better part of the morning looking at the few samples that they have on record.

She frowned when she looked over things. "It seems like the species is pretty much the only difference."

Doctor Connors turned and looked at Gwen. She decided that elaboration would be best here.

"Well, let's just put it this way," Gwen said. She showed him the findings that she noted down. "The ones that died seemed to be too weak to survive the changes. The species that mutated we're strong enough to survive the changes. They just kept changing in the aftermath…..that's the results from the test anyway."

Connors placed the hand from his good arm underneath his chin and gave a "hmm" thinking about it. He snorted suddenly and that caused Gwen to cork an eyebrow in surprise. "To be perfectly honest that was about what I expected from the Goblin Formula."

It was now Gwen's turn to raise her eyebrow at that particular turn. Being the particularly intelligent individual Doctor Connors was, he caught onto her surprise and more importantly to her concern.

"Perhaps it's best to show you rather than tell you," Connors replied to her.

He used his security references to pull up some photographic references of the animals.

"These are the animals that survived the process," Connors said. There was something about the tone and how he spoke that was entirely somber. It was evident to Gwen that the term "survived" might have been pushing things.

Each and every individual slide caused Gwen to become revolted. Each and every individual slide showed an animal that was mutated, even worse than the last. The more that Gwen saw, the more that her stomach turned and twisted. It appeared that these creatures got worse the more that time goes on.

She was glad that it didn't get to her.

"It's a horror show," Connors muttered. Some of them had additional heads, some of them looked to be in great agony. The looks in their eyes were almost like they were begging to be put out of their misery.

"Who worked on the development for this?" Gwen asked. "Who….who…."

"Who developed this idea and considered it an adequate thing for testing, you mean?" Connors asked her. Gwen looked at him and she nodded. Her neck was stiff when she raised her head up once and lowered it a second time. "That would be Norman Osborn."

Gwen could feel something sour enter her mouth. She couldn't quite determine what it was, but it did leave a fairly nasty taste within her mouth.

"Norman, Norman Osborn, was the one that developed the OZ Formula," Connors continued. He decided that discretion was the better part of valor and cleared the pictures off. Gwen had seen enough and he couldn't blame her for being revolted. "He might not seem it now, but he was a gifted Scientist. It was his passion, at least until the point where he shifted his attention to the business end of things, it was around the time that his first wife died. It changed him."

Connors realized that he was getting off the subject.

"I'm sorry, I might be rambling a little bit," Connors replied. "I've just been thinking about things too much lately, in fact….."

What Connors was about ready to say next was completely lost to time. The door swung open and Otto entered the lab. Connors looked up and saw that the man wouldn't enter the lab, unless it was important.

"Gwen, why don't you head off for the day, I think that you've done enough," Connors added. "Thank you for your work."

Gwen didn't really question this fact. She got up to her feet and headed out of the lab, passing Otto.

When she was gone, Otto closed the door and the discussion began.

* * *

 

After their conversation was over, both men looked extremely troubled. After what was said, neither was really able to say much of anything.

Connors reached up and patted Otto on the shoulder lightly. The man didn't even register it. He turned around and walked out of the lab. This left Curt standing in the lab on his own.

He shook his head, trying to shake off the disturbed feeling that he felt. He moved swiftly towards the glass cage where the lizard he did tests on the other night was kept. The scientist observed that nothing changed. In fact, it appeared to be completely unaffected when it was injected with the prototype third generational OZ formula.

He took a syringe and drew a large amount of blood from the lizard. With another movement, Curt Connors injected it into his body on the spot just above where his arm was amputated.

* * *

 

Jessica Drew, Agent of SHIELD, stood in the elevator in the Baxter building. She wore an extremely elegant black female business suit with a red silk blouse. She stepped off of this elevator, which gave her access to the first five floors of the Baxter Building that the Fantastic Four rented.

Her intelligence told her that they rented it and made it their base of operations, or rather that was the intention. At this point, they are under some rather heavy construction. Jessica had to move to the side to avoid running smack day into a group of people.

It might have seemed a bit strange to some people, but Jessica wasn't really bugged by it too much. She had seen a fair amount that was far stranger than this. In her line of work, there was no question about it.

She ran smack dab almost into Johnny Storm. He walked over towards her and he looked over with a gaze like a lovesick puppy dog. Jessica was more than used to this, so she didn't really bat too much of an eyelash.

Once he was finally able to catch his breath, he managed to speak. "Where have you been all my life?"

"I'm with SHIELD and would like to talk to Doctor Richards or Doctor Storm," Jessica said, brushing off his antics.

"I think that Reed was somewhere over there, and Sue….well she's about in this area," Johnny said. He gestured with a vague area with his hands and frowned. "Sometimes, it's really hard to tell because she randomly goes invisible at the weirdest of moments."

Johnny amused himself with something, chuckling underneath his breath. "It's kind of like how I catch on fire randomly or how Reed stretches all of the damn time, but that's more intentional, than accidental."

His monologue was lost on fairly deaf ears when Jessica wasn't really paying attention to a single word that he said.

Johnny shook his head and decided to look around. His gaze rested on the general area where he last saw Reed. His torso and legs were in the front of it and his arms and head are stretched within the back of it.

"Hey Reed!" Some frigid bitch from SHIELD is here to talk with you and Sue!"

With that statement out of the way, Johnny decided to walk away to get himself a snack. Jessica rolled her eyes in response. She turned around and heard Reed bang his head inside the object really hard. His tools fell to the ground with a solid clang.

"My name is Agent Jessica Drew of SHIELD," she commented, her tone was a little bit frosty.

Reed didn't miss a beat. "What can I do for SHIELD?"

It was obvious from the tone in his voice that he was hoping for some kind of scientific mystery or adventure that SHIELD needs help with. He was about ready to get sorely disappointed.

"What can you tell me about Spider-Girl?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, Spider-Girl," Reed replied. His interest slowly dropped like a lead balloon when he realized that SHIELD didn't need him to make some fantastic invention.

"Yes, Spider-Girl," Jessica confirmed. "She showed up in the incident involving Mole Man."

"Yes, she was there, but then she left," Reed said in an absent minded voice. He returned to the piece of technology.

Almost as if on cue, Sue showed up. She had just run into Johnny.

"Sorry about that, and sorry about my brother," Sue said. She walked over, closing the gap between her and the SHIELD agent. She extended her hand to shake. "I'm Doctor Susan Storm."

"Jessica Drew, of SHIELD," she said in a soft voice.

"I really want to say that I'm sorry about my idiot brother and Reed as well, I'm really sorry about him," Sue replied. She shook her head. "We could be having hot lesbian sex right here in the lab and he wouldn't pull himself away from his work or even take the slightest notice."

There was a slight muffled response, that Sue and Jessica couldn't make out because of Reed's head being so far back in the machine.

"What can you tell me about Spider-Girl?" Jessica asked her.

"She seems to have shown up out of nowhere, when I was out of town," Sue said. "I was about ready surprised to run into her."

"Where did you run into her?" Jessica asked.

"Down in the caverns, she was fighting the Moloids, I'm guessing that she had been brought down there by the Earthquakes that were happening," Sue replied. "I really don't have to tell you anything about that, because I'm pretty sure that SHIELD has a good idea what the Fantastic Four had for breakfast this morning."

Jessica nodded in response.

"Can you tell me anything about Spider-Girl, anything else you might have seen down there?" Jessica asked her.

Sue acted thoughtful about this, even though she had a pretty good idea that SHIELD was coming after this. Harry may have given her the heads up, although to be fair, she would have been able to figure it out herself.

"Well, she saved a lot of people that day and….everything happened so fast, I didn't bother to talk to her that much, because we were too busy fighting for our lives," Sue answered.

"What about her mysterious companion?" Jessica asked. This was the lynchpin of the entire investigation.

"There might have been someone down there with her, maybe she has a sidekick or something?" Sue asked.

She could also sense the reaction Harry would have being referred to being a sidekick.

"We were really more concerned about civilians, than about Spider-Girl, and by the time we had a chance to exchange numbers, she was gone," Sue continued. "Mole Man was taken out and the people were safe. His machine and his minions were both disabled."

Jessica nodded. The story seemed to match up pretty well with what intelligence SHIELD had managed to gather.

"Thank you for your time," Jessica said graciously. She pulled out a card. "Call me if you remember any further details about this incident."

"Thank you, I will," Sue answered.

Jessica made her way from the building, passing Ben Grimm on the way out. He stepped back, allowing her to get on through.

The moment Jessica passed through the building and no sooner did she leave, she got on the phone.

"Agent Hill, it's me," Jessica said.

"Yes, Jessica, what is it?" Maria asked her agent.

"She answered many of the questions, but I get the sense that there's some information that she's withholding," Jessica answered.

"So, they know more than they're telling," Maria said. Her tone indicated a distinct lack of shock and surprise.

"Why would they be keeping it a secret?" Jessica asked.

Maria didn't have that much of a response to it. "It would be unwise to press the issue since both Doctor Richards and Doctor Storm have some high ranking friends within the government and several other agencies."

"I just let the matter drop for now," Jessica said.

"That's for the best, until we know more information," Maria agreed.

* * *

 

Peter Parker-Osborn joined the group for a meeting. His father insisted that he come along for a meeting, so he could be shown the ropes in a "non-hostile" setting. So that was why he was in the situation he was in.

About as non-hostile as business went anyway, but it turned out that the people who were here, would be playing nice with Norman Osborn. Emma Frost and Harry Potter were the two people who attended this meeting. Frost International and OsCorp had a pretty good relationship with each other. From what Peter could figure out that was because Frost handled many of OsCorp's shipping needs for them. The International freight all over the world was really big business, because OsCorp had to ship goods all over the world.

The business relationship between the two sides was very good.

Norman Osborn gave a small and calculating smile when he saw Harry sit down with Emma Frost. The relationship with the woman was one that Norman thought was cordial. It was contrary to the one that he had with Winston Frost. There were times where he wanted to reach across the table and strangle the man.

Everyone had that relationship with Winston Frost, but the man was good at doing business. He did have the personality of acid.

The topic shifted from some light talk to the main aspect of business.

"But, I think that now that everything is in order, Mr. Osborn," Emma said. She had the documents all ready for him. "I wish to come here for the main matter at hand and that is buying out Harry's contract."

Harry smiled. He got the impression that this was Emma's own unique way of courting him for marriage. She was just going about it in a really weird way because of how messed up her home life was. Something that she would be the first to admit. Winston Frost didn't treat his daughters too much better than he treated his business contacts.

"Well, I can see why Harry would be in high demand, and I somehow knew that I couldn't keep him forever," Norman said. There was a tone of regret in his voice. He suspected that Frost wouldn't be the only one who would want to take a hold of Harry, although her reasons were more personal. "I would like Harry to stay on until the end of September and try to complete his work on Oz3 since we're so close."

"That would be fine with me," Harry said.

"That might as well be acceptable," Emma agreed. She guessed that she could hold out for a few more months.

Norman had something else to add. "There's also some new information available that you haven't had a chance to see yet, considering everything that has been happening lately."

Harry's curiosity was piqued because of that. He did wonder where things were going with this one.

Emma and Norman began to slowly discuss terms.

' _Well, this should go exactly as I planned,'_ Emma thought. _'I have to admit that I thought that this would be a bit more of a challenge.'_

' _How much more of a challenge?'_ Harry thought to her tensely.

Emma waved his thoughts and his concerns off. _'I don't think that it would have been too bad, I always get what I want after all. There's really no concern with this.'_

' _You're the epitome of all things modest,'_ Harry said in a half teasing voice.

Emma frowned and she could hear Gwen hovering about the edge of the call. _'Gwen, don't be a lurker, do feel free to join in on the conversation as soon as possible.'_

Gwen frowned when she was pulled into the call. _'Sorry, I didn't need to pry.'_

"Things are going rather smoothly now, but it just seems like it's a rather busy time at OsCorp….with what happened," Peter said. He looked at Harry seriously, when Emma and Norman were busy concluding the terms of their arrangement. "I don't really know what to tell you, it just seems like we go two steps back for every step ahead."

"Maybe we'll get something," Harry said.

Peter leaned in, as if he didn't want to hear Norman to hear what he's saying. "Do you think that you can have it ready by the end of September?"

He smiled in response.

' _Liz and MJ want to go out tonight and….well, I wondered if you two will be able to come along,'_ Gwen offered them. She frowned when she bit down on her lip. _'That is if you don't have any plans tonight.'_

' _Well, I don't know about Emma, but my schedule is pretty clear for tonight,'_ Harry thought.

' _It sounds acceptable, providing I get to choose the club,'_ Emma informed them both.

' _I don't think that there's a problem with that, do you Gwen?'_ Harry asked her.

Gwen gave one mental headshake towards the bond. _'No, I don't think that there will be too much of a problem with me, if there's no problem with you.'_

' _Lovely,'_ Emma thought. It appeared that the more mundane details of business transaction.

"So, it's settled then," Emma said, looking over the contract. "I have to say, I'm astonished that Harry is worth so much to you."

She had to do some tricky negotiation for Harry, but things did work out rather well. It was something like three percent off of the back end of the shipping contract she was also here to negotiate.

' _I do hope that you're worth it,'_ Emma added to Harry.

Harry didn't say anything, but the expression on his face said everything. The slightly cocky grin showed that he was more than worth it, at least in his opinion.

* * *

 

After finishing up with Norman, Emma and Harry picked up the three girls and brought them over to the not quite a penthouse, but close enough, that Emma shared with Felicia when she was in New York. It looked like a very stylish place all things considered.

The group disappeared into Emma's bedroom and came out looking like a million bucks. Harry had to admit that was quite the different look that Emma was wearing. She wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it, a black spiked collar, a short leather skirt, and knee high black boots. He had to admit that seeing Emma in anything other than white was an odd sight, but it did suit her well enough in many ways.

Gwen was dressed in a tight black top and a pair of tight stylish jeans that cost a pretty penny, although they were well made so they were worth it. Mary Jane wore a tight black tank top and a black skirt as well, with wrist bands. Liz was dressed with her hair tied back and she was pretty adaptable with the same black shirt, black skirt, and high heeled boots combination.

They made their way to the back of the limo and were heading towards the club that Harry normally went to with Emma and Felicia. Given the way that Emma was dressed, he suspected that a Rave wouldn't be out of the question.

Liz, Mary Jane, and Gwen had a bit of wine, and they were all a bit giggly. They tried to cozy up to Harry, but Gwen took her spot, much to the pouting of the other two girls.

' _Your tolerance of wine never ceases to amaze me,'_ Emma thought, when the limo reached the clause. _'You drink some of the high end things like it is water.'_

' _Genetics can be useful,'_ Harry answered. _'Are you taking it as a personal challenge to get me drunk?'_

' _Well, now that you mention it, we all have to have our challenges,'_ Emma commented. Her lips curled into a mischievous smirk when they arrived at the club.

There was a high intensity atmosphere, with lots of loud music. It was obvious that this was a place where Emma wanted to let her hair down or rather up, given how that it was styled.

"Ms. Frost," the bouncer said. He was a man that you didn't want to trifle with, if you were not on the list. "You and your party come right in this way."

"Thank you, Bernard, you're too kind," Emma replied with a soft smile on her face.

It was obviously a place that Mary Jane, Liz, and Gwen were not used to. Liz looked around with widened eyes and a half open mouth.

"Wow, what do you think of this place?" Liz asked. She had been in a couple of clubs obviously, but it was nothing like this. She was overwhelmed by what she saw.

"I don't know," Mary Jane replied, placing her hands to her side. "I kind of like it."

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Gwen said. The club was thumping and it was obviously a raucous party.

The three girls were not really used to this kind of atmosphere and Emma decided to take clear advantage of that. She took Harry by the hand and led him over towards the dance floor.

"HEY!" the three girls yelled in unison. They followed their way into the club, ready for a nice night on the town.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 23** **rd** **, 2015.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

* * *

 

After a heavy night of partying, Harry, Gwen, and Emma were amused as they were carrying Mary Jane and Liz out of the club and now they were carrying them inside to Emma's not quite Penthouse. Or to be more accurate, Harry carried Mary Jane and Gwen carried Liz.

' _Well, they overdid it a little bit tonight,'_ Emma thought. She turned towards Gwen with a smile. _'It appears that you have matched Harry's tolerance for alcohol.'_

Gwen adjusted her footing to make sure she didn't drop Liz onto the ground. Her eyes locked onto Emma's and she frowned. _'I noticed that you had just about as high of a tolerance, although with us, because our metabolism burns through the alcohol. Guess that's one of the benefits of having powers.'_

' _I'm pretty sure that we all have our limits, it is just the matter of reaching them,'_ Harry answered them.

They were really quiet when they made the two girls into the guest bedroom. Mary Jane and Liz were both out for the count. They gently placed them down onto the bed and made sure they were tucked into bed.

Emma and Gwen sat down a bit away from the bed beside them and slowly took their shoes off. They didn't make that much noise because they didn't want to rouse them.

Harry turned over with a smile. Liz's arms wrapped around Mary Jane, holding her close in bed, practically glomping her from behind. He stretched out once they were free of the guest bedroom.

Emma inclined her head and she lead Gwen and Harry back into the next bedroom.

"Make sure the door is closed behind you," Emma told them. "I doubt that you'd want to wake them up too soon."

Harry's lips curled into a smile and he pretty much knew what was going to happen next, given the type of look that Gwen was giving him. She placed her hand against her hip and she peered deep into her eyes.

Emma thought that she would have needed to tweak their inhibitions a little bit to get things moving into a certain direction. As it turned out, Emma really didn't need to do that much.

Her eyes locked onto Gwen's and she smiled. Her arms wrapped around Gwen and pulled her on close to her.

Gwen gave a surprised gasp, but Emma's tongue pushed into Gwen's mouth. The two of them exchanged a kiss with each other.

Harry watched the two of them, their tongues dancing together. Harry reached over and wrapped his arms around both of them. He pressed Gwen in between both of his and Emma's bodies.

' _Oh poor baby, trapped, without a place to go,'_ Emma cooed slightly. She kissed the side of Gwen's face and slowly kissed of her neck.

Harry slowly kissed the side of her neck and kept kissing down her back. He reached underneath her shirt and nipped at the side of her neck. Gwen's eyes closed when she could feel Harry's hands roam over her body.

Emma stepped back for a second and allowed Harry to pull off her clothing slowly. She could see Gwen's eyes watch her when the show is put on.

' _Nice and easy does it, make sure she really wants it,'_ Emma thought. Her heart started to race a little bit faster when Harry's hands roamed all over her body. He slowly started to unravel every bit of her clothing, pulling it off of her.

She was stripped completely naked, except for the boots, the bracelets, and the chokers. Harry smiled when he gazed over one of his lover's hot bodies.

Harry turned around and could see Gwen standing there. Her hand was down her pants and Harry smiled, grabbing her hand gently.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" Harry asked her.

Gwen bit down onto her lip and shook her head. Harry laughed in amused and kissed her fiercely. Gwen melted underneath his lips and she could feel his tongue bury into her mouth.

Clothing was removed. She wore a nice lacy set of white bra and panties, along with a black set of stockings and arm sleeves.

Harry guided her down to the bed. Emma was right by her head when she was there.

"I think that it's time for us to move this up to the next level," Emma said excitedly. She gave Gwen a sultry kiss and moved down to kiss her collarbone after that was done.

Her panties flew off faster than Gwen could imagine. She closed her eyes when Harry closed in.

Harry's manhood was a few inches away from her hot hole. Gwen lifted her hips up and Harry grabbed her. He teased her opening.

Gwen placed her hands on Harry's back and pulled him in towards her. She realized that she got a bit more than she bargained for when Harry's manhood stretched her wet juicy pussy.

"Yes, that's good," Emma agreed. She decided to lower her wet pussy over her mouth.

Gwen's mind was triggered and she knew exactly what to do. A talented tongue brushed into the deep cunt lips. There were several passes made. These passes got Emma excited and grinding on Gwen's face. Dripping juices poured down when Emma's cunt was pleasured.

"Yes, yes, yes," Emma cooed. The beautiful woman bounced down onto Gwen's tongue. Gwen didn't really want to back down. "Your girlfriend has such an….able mouth, and so eager to learn."

Emma was subconsciously giving Gwen directive. Not that Gwen needed much mind you. Her tongue stuck nicely to Emma's wet walls and that pleased her very much.

Harry grunted when his manhood pushed deep into Gwen's depths. Eyes glazed over when Emma bounced down onto Gwen's tongue, riding it.

"Fuck, this feels good," Harry grunted. Gwen's hot pussy walls stuck to his cock. They milked Harry over and over again.

The sorcerer returned fire. Thrusts brought even more fire. Gwen pumped her hips up in response. Harry grunted in response.

Gwen felt extremely hot and slick around Harry's member. The beautiful young girl pumped her walls against him and allowed his member to slide in and out of her with ease. Harry gripped onto her hips and kept pumping hard into her body.

Emma was grinding her pussy onto Gwen's tongue with added passion and ability. Gwen kept giving her pussy an extremely intense tongue assault.

' _That's a good spot, try and get a bit deeper,'_ Emma encouraged Gwen. Gwen did as she was told. _'Oh, that's it.'_

Harry felt Gwen's walls hug him with passion. Legs wrapped around Harry's waist. Her slickness allowed him to go in and the fact that this wet warm vice stuck to his manhood made Harry feel really good. The young man pumped deep into Gwen's warm womanhood. It clenched Harry when he kept pushing up and down at a rapid fire rate. His heart sped up the more Harry worked her over.

Gwen gave a soft sigh when Harry planted his manhood deep into her body. This made her feel extremely good. Emma's pussy tasted good and there was more pleasure going through her.

Harry grunted and Emma smiled.

' _She's so good, it's time for you to give her a reward,'_ Emma commented. She threw her head back, running her hands over her breasts in pleasure. Gwen kept eating Emma out.

This erotic sight, combined with Harry's hard throbbing dick encased in Gwen's warm wet pussy caused Harry to grunt loudly. His balls sized up with the pleasure that he had. Harry pushed himself deep into Gwen's warm depths. Her walls hugged him when Harry pumped up onto her and went down onto her.

His balls tightened and Harry's orgasm arrived. He pumped his thick juices into Gwen's willing and waiting snatch.

The moment Harry finished spurting, he pulled out.

Emma stopped straddling Gwen's face and slowly crawled over her body. The sight of Emma writhing her hot body over Gwen's sweaty body was almost too much to handle.

After the tour was complete, Emma stopped between Gwen's legs. Harry's juices drained out of her pussy.

' _It would be unwise to make a mess here,'_ Emma thought. Bending down, her tongue brushed against Gwen's slit, tasting the juices. _'A great combination and the favor from earlier must be returned. It would be poor form not to.'_

With that thought, Emma grabbed Gwen's hips and began to eat her out. Gwen closed her eyes, nipples growing extremely stiff. Gwen's moans increased the more Emma worked her over. She barely was able to hold back that passion.

Harry's cock was re-hardened in no time flat. Emma's pussy bared for him and it was just ready for the taking. He slid straight into her from behind. Emma's familiar tight pussy wrapped around his cock, squeezing him tightly. He held onto her hips, moving his hands when he pumped into her.

' _Yes,'_ Harry thought to her. His hands roamed all over her body, playing with her. _'The real thing is so much better than any fantasy, you're right.'_

' _Naturally,'_ Emma replied with an eager smile. She closed her eyes and felt Harry's manhood go deep into her.

Her hot walls pressed against him, pumping his manhood. Emma really felt good around him, Harry wasn't going to lie.

Emma closed her eyes, feeling the only cock that made her feel good spear into her body. Harry really was able to inspire some great feelings. A loud moan echoed and it got louder the more that he entered her over and over again.

Gwen felt Emma's talented tongue lick her out. It made her own efforts feel shameful, Gwen wasn't going to lie. As good as Gwen thought that she was, Emma was a pro and able to drive women to madness with her superior pussy eating skills.

Her hands gripped the back of Emma's head and encouraged her to eat her into another orgasm. Emma rose to the challenge and did just that. It made Gwen's body feel good. The fact that Emma moaned into her pussy felt really good.

Harry held onto Emma's ass and kept pumping into her body. His balls ached when he pushed into her hard from behind. Her pussy grew tighter around him. Her telepathy struck the pleasure centers of Harry's brain.

' _So good, feels so good,'_ Emma thought. _'Fuck me harder, oh can't you feel how hot I am for you.'_

' _You're such a whore sometimes, Emma,'_ Harry informed her. He didn't say anything, he just kept pumping into her.

' _Yes, I'm yours and you should cum for me now, please cum for me,'_ Emma thought. _'I think that your girlfriend wants another ride, but I'm not letting you out of my pussy until you shoot your nasty, filthy, sperm into it. Make me your cum dumpster.'_

Emma's hot pussy, combined with her filthy words caused Harry to nearly be pushed over the edge. He closed his eyes and Harry speared deep into her pussy depths. Her warmness closed around him.

He grunted and just let it go. Harry injected his hot sticky seed into her womanhood. Emma felt him shoot into her over and over again. He kept spurting into her, his seed spilling into her immensely.

Harry pulled out of her. Seconds later, Gwen was right at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, rubbing her cunt onto him.

Gwen lined his manhood up with her pussy and speared herself down onto him. She bit down on her lip when she kept riding him up and down, gaining momentum.

Harry proved once again just because Gwen was on top, it didn't mean that she was in that much control.

Mary Jane stirred herself awake. Last night was a hell of a night and she really tried to wake herself up. It was hard to get herself out of bed, mostly because Liz just wouldn't let go over her. Her arms and legs wrapped around her when MJ tried to pull herself off of the young teenager.

After some effort, Mary Jane managed to extract herself out of bed with some great difficulty. The redhead made her way to the kitchen, pretty much staggering her way there.

It took a few seconds for her brain to boot up and it was quite a sight. Harry was sitting there, wearing only a pair of jeans and nothing from the waist up. Mary Jane's eyes looked over him for a smile and her cheeks blushed slightly scarlet when she looked over her.

The reason why Harry was only wearing his jeans became apparent since Gwen was sitting on the counter next to him, wearing his shirt like a dress. She was chatting with Harry and he was moving about the question like he knew it very well, making breakfast.

It took Mary Jane a few seconds for her mind to reboot and she wondered why Harry was able to know his way around the apartment. Then she remembered that this place belonged to Felicia so he would know it all too well, likely every single room. Potentially in great and intimate detail knowing Felicia.

Gwen took notice of Mary Jane and turned towards her with a smile. "Good morning Mary Jane!"

She was a bit chipper this morning and it caused Mary Jane to wince at the full volume. Mary Jane frowned, rubbing the side of her head. Her agitation became prominent when she stared at Gwen. "I want to tell you that you're way too chipper this morning."

Before Gwen could respond to that, Emma eased her way to the kitchen wearing a silk bathrobe. Emma's gaze fell on Mary Jane's. "She has every right to be."

"So, that was quite the night," Mary Jane said, sitting down and helping herself to breakfast.

Gwen looked at her. "In what way?"

"Well, partying at the club, that was amazing, but….I think that I partied a little bit too much," Mary Jane said, her voice trailing off in embarrassment.

"Oh, it's all about learning your limits, something that you'll understand more as you get older," Emma said. She sat down, with her and Gwen having a seat next to Harry. The night before was really amazing, she would have to admit that. It redefined the term amazing if Emma had to say so herself. There was a nice grin that plastered over her face that wasn't going to come off any time soon, not if she had anything to say about it, that was.

Liz finally ambled her way into the kitchen. She yawned and staggered in.

"You know, today is Harry's birthday," Mary Jane piped in.

"Yeah, it is, um happy birthday Harry," Liz said. She caught a sight of his muscular chest and looked at him. "Do you have any plans today?"

Harry racked his brain for a second and shook his head. "Other than the meeting that I have with Emma later today, I'm pretty much free to do whatever."

* * *

 

Gwen thought that there were some days where she might have forgotten her head if it wasn't firmly affixed to the top of her shoulders. She sighed when she arrived at the OsCorp office, with Mary Jane tagging along.

Given that her costume was in said bag, it was important that Gwen grab onto it right now. They walked a little ways, at least until they split off.

"So, you did have a lot of fun last night, didn't you?" Gwen asked her.

"Yes, it was pretty fun last night," Mary Jane agreed. She figured what Gwen got to experience last night and she was a bit saddened that she didn't get to enjoy a replay performance of that.

"You seemed a bit too distracted this morning," Gwen replied to her. Mary Jane opened her mouth, but Gwen cut her off before she could speak. "Harry can be very distracting when he has his shirt off. But I'm sure that you have had thoughts about him before."

Mary Jane frowned, she did live next door to Harry, and so he did invade her dreams for the longest time.

"Your little amateur film making efforts might have pointed towards an interest, you know," Gwen said to her.

"Yes….I'm interested, if that's what you're asking about," Mary Jane said. She frowned towards her. "Although I am wondering how this arrangement could work."

' _Oh, now we get to the juicy part,'_ Emma thought. She couldn't help but listen into this conversation. Her powers gave her a chance to be a voyeur, for lack of a better term.

"Well, I don't think that there will be too much of a problem, I did tell you that we put on that show partially for your benefit," Gwen commented. She leaned towards her and whispered so only Mary Jane could hear her. "Or did you forget about that when I blew your mind?"

"Oh, that's really funny," Mary Jane said, shaking her head.

"If you want to join us, I'm sure that we can arrange something, and we can make things nice and comfortable for you," Gwen said. She smiled when she looked at Mary Jane. "Right now, if I understood Emma right, tonight there's going to be a quiet dinner with some of our friends, since we went out and clubbing last night."

"Yeah, that might be nice."

This was where Mary Jane and Gwen would make their separate ways. Mary Jane yawned rather loudly and she figured that it was prudent that she would fix herself up for some coffee. She desperately needed some caffeine in her system and fast.

Gwen made her way into the OsCorp building. She checked herself in with a keycard and made her way inside. Gwen stopped at the elevators, and clicked the button for the floor her desk was on.

Before Gwen could properly get in and the door was close completely, Peter and his assistant entered behind her.

"Oh, Gwen….isn't it?" Peter asked. He met her a few times in passing naturally.

"Yes, Gwen Stacy," his assistant chimed coolly.

"Naturally, Gwen Stacy, I should have remembered you," Peter replied. He reached forward and shook his head. "Harry's girlfriend and you're the smartest woman that has ever walked through these doors at OsCorp."

Gwen could see a twitch develop in the eye of Peter's assistant and slight venomous glare directed at her, but she placed her face behind a clipboard before it was truthfully noticed.

"So, I didn't think that you were in the office today, or perhaps I was mistaken about the plans," Peter informed her. "And you were out last night, Liz mentioned something about joining you and some friends at the club."

"That's right," Gwen replied. "It was different from any club that I had ever been in."

"Well, that's always fascinating," Peter said conversationally.

"Nothing too outlandish, okay maybe a little bit outlandish, but the person that picked it out wouldn't pick anything that would cause too many problems," Gwen added. She leaned back against the elevator. "But, I'm sure that if you want a full rundown of what happened, Liz might be able to tell you all about it."

"I'm sure that she will," Peter said. "So did you walk here?"

"Yes, I did," Gwen agreed, wondering where this one was going.

"If you want, I can offer you a ride back to the Parker Residence," Peter informed her.

Gwen shook her head. "Sorry, but I have plans to meet with my friend to pick up a gift for Harry."

This statement caused Peter's mind to snap back to life. In all of the chaos, he had almost forgotten that Harry's birthday was coming. He snapped his fingers and turned around to his assistance.

"Make sure to see to his gift," Peter replied.

"Yes, I understand," she dead panned. Her tone was robotic and casual. It was like it was devoid of any and all emotion. "And I'll take care of it."

It was that point that Gwen reached her floor and exited the elevator. The door slid shut which left Peter and his assistant inside.

Gwen shivered the second that she left the elevator. _'And there's someone who is more worthy of the last name Frost just leaving right now.'_

' _Oh you are all kinds of amusing, aren't you?'_ Emma asked her. Her voice curled into a smile and a grin, shaking her head in bemusement.

' _I do try,'_ Gwen replied, she made her way to her desk to get her bag. She really hoped that no one had tampered with it.

* * *

 

The main conference room at OsCorp had the meeting of the minds between Justin Hammer and Norman Osborn. Although that was only part of the meeting because there were several lawyers that were present, business managers, and a few members of each company's board of directors. One could make the argument that Osborn and Hammer were only there for the sake of formalities and nothing more.

In the aftermath of Hammer losing the contract with the air force to develop a flight harness for them, it was time to approach Osborn to see if they were willing to co-develop a version of the Iron Man armor for the military. Obviously there would need to be some modifications, but Hammer was confident that they would be able to make it better.

"I think that our two companies could work together and utilize the other's strengths," Hammer was telling Osborn. His board of directors nodded beside him. "OsCorp may have better Electrical and Software engineers, but we can agree that Hammer Industries has the better Hardware engineers."

Norman was intrigued. There was a fair amount of money based in the government developing such a suit for. He wasn't too happy about working with the likes of Hammer. Hammer was a relic as far as Norman was concerned and he was hanging on.

"The deal does seem rather fair, Mr. Hammer," one of the chief attorneys at OsCorp stated.

Hammer nodded when he gazed upon the attorney. "It's more than fair, I believe."

They were getting closer to closing some kind of deal. All they had to do was lock hands together and move forward.

A tentative deal was drawn up, but before there was a chance to sign the agreement there was a loud scream.

The scream wasn't heard with that much clarity at first. Things became more clear all too soon as there was a loud shout of "Hammer!"

The scream was followed by a rather loud explosion. The wall and the windows adjoining the conference room from the outside were blown inwards. It was easy to tell that a missile of some sort blew through the wall.

The glass and debris did a fairly good job of messing up the people in the room. Some of them had a chance to duck for cover, while others did not have the chance to do so.

Norman Osborn got propelled back into the wall. He was one of the lucky ones. One of the lawyers who sat nearest to the wall got shredded up very badly by glass. He was bleeding immensely with some ugly looking wounds.

Justin Hammer was down on the ground and he looked up just in time to see the smoke clear. Adrian Toomes The bald man was dressed in a sleek black outfit. His eyes widened with the epitome of pure madness. He had wings on him that looked spiked and completely dangerous. There was a new variation of the flight harness that he developed, but this one was a much better prototype.

Two drones that resembled vultures hovered over the ground and when the dust cleared a little bit more, it was really obvious that it was combat armor of some sort.

Toomes edged forward, getting closer to Hammer. He made a beeline towards the man. Toomes reached down to the ground and hoisted Hammer up to his feet by the throat once he closed the distance.

Hammer was hauled up off of the ground so they're eye level. He was about ready to say something.

"Freeze, you old buzzard!"

Security made their way inside and turned around. Toomes flicked one of his wings at them and sent a set of razor sharp feathers hurling towards them. It disarmed them in the most painful way.

He walked over towards Hammer, attaching a cable to his belt. He turned to the downed security guards.

"The name is Vulture."

Vulture hoisted up Hammer and proceeded without any further pause to fly out of the window with the helpless business man in tow.

"And the award for ugliest villain I ever fought goes to you."

Spider-Girl swung through the air, in an attempt to take down Vulture. He dodged her initial attack fairly quickly and left her spinning.

"I don't have time for this!" Vulture growled. "Attack her!"

The two drones began to fire at her. Spider-Girl avoided the attacks. The blasts from the drones could have taken her out. They didn't seem too responsive for her attempts to deflect their attacks and take each other out. To say that might be a bit of a problem would be the understatement to end all understatements. She hurled herself out of the way of a missile. It blasted harmlessly up into the air and exploded.

More micro-missiles shot at her and shot spikes from their wings as well. Spider-Girl managed to avoid the attacks with numerous acrobatics.

The fact that Hammer was also dangling and could be about ready to drop at any second really did add to the menace factor, if Gwen had to say so herself. Her heart was racing when she could feel the drones come at her with a reckless fury. She closed her eyes and braced herself for more impact.

The Vulture was content to hover around her and allow the drones to do the heavy work.

' _I got to take them out and after that, I'll worry about the bigger bird,'_ Spider-Girl thought.

She did a daring maneuver and managed to this time trick one of the drones in taking the other out.

The other on the other hand did a fly by and sliced her web line. That caused it to snap and Gwen to hurl to the ground at an accelerated rate.

Vulture looked down, still dangling Hammer, satisfied with his handiwork.

* * *

 

After Harry and Emma had said goodbye to the girls, they had a shower, which lead to some sexy times in between them. It was brief, but memorable and they got dressed. Harry wore a nice custom made suit and Emma was dressed in a white dress that fit her like a glove.

The two of them were heading out towards a building that was equal parts nondescript, but at the same time very hold.

' _It has been located in the city for an extremely long time,'_ Emma replied to him. _'So, now that you know what the Hellfire Club is.'_

' _Yes, really secret, really exclusive society, where the females have a rather liberal dress code, that has been controlling various things around the world,'_ Harry thought to her. _'Well that's a pretty general overview regardless, but I got about as much when you dumped a lot of information in my brain.'_

They arrived right on time and they ran right into a very attractive brunette. She wore an extremely revealing outfit. She wore a jacket, with a black corset that pushed up her breasts, along with tight black shirts and knee high black boots.

"My name is Tessa, it's a pleasure to meet you," she commented when she saw who she was dealing with. "The White king is here to see you now."

' _The current White King, Edward Buckman,'_ Emma informed Harry without missing a beat. _'As you know, he was the one that approached me in joining the club as the new White Queen. Because of my impressive business acumen. But I daresay that the Frosts have a long standing tradition of being the club helped synch the job for me.'_

' _Wasn't your father a part of the club?'_ Harry asked her.

' _Yes,'_ Emma replied to him. She seemed almost bored in her tone. _'But he was denied advancement due to his charming attitude. Regardless of that, I was interested in the request to join the club. Proper research needed to be done.'_

' _And that's when you found out that my mother's side of the family was in the club,'_ Harry thought to her.

Emma nodded in agreement. _'Yes, and I only agreed to join the club with the concession that I could bring you with me.'_

They were lead into a very expensive office inside the building where Edward Buckman was waiting for him. He did seem like your typical middle aged business executive even if he was dressed out of attire that was more fitting of Victorian times.

"Harry, this is Edward Buckman," Emma announced. "Mr. Buckman, this is Doctor Harry Evans-Parker."

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you at last Doctor Evans-Parker," Buckman replied. He looked at him with a smile and extended his hand to shake. "Audrey and Herbert were key members of this organization and I must say that it is a shame what happened to your mother. I offer you my condolences, as belated as they may be. Lily was someone that the Club had their eye on, but she was swept up in an extremely flawed world that she was too good for."

Harry nodded.

"The Hellfire Club is always looking to move forward and to ensure that the more progressive points of society will remain intact," Buckman informed him. "Each and every member brings something to the table that I think will allow a bright and glorious future to be formed. Our goals is to gain the most out of the potential of our members."

Buckman started to go more into detail about some of the aims of the Club. He was a good salesman, Harry had to give it that much.

"But, in the end, I am more interested in having the two of you join, since I believe that you can inject some fresh blood into the club," Buckman said.

He also thought that the two of them could tip the balance of power back into his favor, but that point was more implied than said. And less than implied when Emma picked up on the thoughts, of him.

' _Oh, you play an extremely interesting angle, don't you, Mr. Buckman,'_ Emma thought.

There was a ringing in Harry's head that caught him off guard, but he was able to keep it together.

' _There's been an explosion at OsCorp, I'm suiting up right now to go and deal with whoever has done this, there's some madman dressed like some buzzard here, apparently,'_ Gwen thought. It was at this point that she was now suiting up and prepared to take on the Vulture.

Harry performed a sneaky little charm that caused his beeper to go off.

"Business calls?" Emma asked him, playing her role in the scenario.

"Yes," Harry said. "If I may be excused."

"Not at all, if it's important, then I shouldn't keep you from it," Buckman replied.

Harry nodded and he turned his attention towards Emma. Emma waved off his concerns with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own and I can call my driver to bring the limo around."

Before Harry properly took his leave, he shook Buckman's head. He then kissed Tessa on the back of hers, which caused her to look a bit pleased, even if she didn't show it right away.

* * *

 

Mary Jane had been sitting in the back of a café, filling up on her poison of choice, in this case, being coffee. She wasn't sitting for long before an explosion rattled her out of her thoughts.

That caused her to bolt out of the café in a hurry, pulling her camera out of her bag and start to snap pictures. The moment she got there, she didn't stop snapping pictures. It was almost like she was on autopilot.

The camera was a pretty good one and Mary Jane would have to thank Harry for getting it for her for her birthday. Thanks to that fact, Mary Jane was able to snap some really solid pictures.

She looked up just in time to see the drone cut Spider-Girl's webbing and Spider-Girl about ready to hurtle down to the ground.

Mary Jane watched, her mouth hanging open. It looked like for a brief second that the web slinger wasn't going to make it.

That was until webbing shot off to either side of herself, utilizing the momentum and the tension in breaking a fall to springboard her forwards.

Spider-Girl caught the drone with both feet and Mary Jane got a picture perfect shot of the explosion.

The Vulture's eyes bugged out and he was incensed that she destroyed his drones. He launched his razor feathers at her in response.

Spider-Girl dodged the best that she could, but one of them caught her. She was cut diagonally across her lower back. That caused great pain to rack through her body.

It also caused her to stagger for a second, but she was able to recover and snag one of the feathers with a web line.

"Okay, let's see how you like a taste of your medicine," Spider-Girl said.

She swung the razor sharp feather with her web lining and swung it around.

"Ha, you can't hit from that angle, Spider-Girl!" Vulture yelled.

"Wasn't aiming for you, old timer," Spider-Girl answered and sure enough the feather sliced through the cable holding Hammer like a hot knife through butter.

Gravity proved to be a harsh bitch like usual and it sent Hammer flying towards the ground. He started to scream when he was sent hurling towards the ground like a rock.

Spider-Girl swooped in at the last second, catching him in her arms. That allowed her to land safely nearby on a roof near one of those Colossal Television Screens. There was an advertisement featuring the mustached one himself, talking about the Daily Bugle.

Mary Jane continued to watch. Things were getting intense and she got a few snatches of the conversation from below, but there was nothing too clear about what was happening. Things were moving too fast, but Mary Jane knew that she needed to keep snapping pictures until her thumbs were raw.

Gwen winced when she landed on a nearby rooftop. To say her back was killing her would be an understatement to end all understatements.

' _Healing factors, they're nice, but they don't cancel out any pain before it sets in,'_ Gwen thought. She winced when she was bleeding. Thankfully her suit was soaking up the blood so things didn't drip all over the city.

She just had an uncomfortable and horrifically itching wet spot on her lower back that was making her life a bit miserable.

She looked up at the Vulture and he was absolutely enraged.

"You ruined everything, why would you save some bastard like Hammer?" Vulture ranted. "I was doing everyone a favor for putting him down. And you ruined everything, you, you, you!"

His rant descended into a stream of profanity that would make Yosemite Sam blush.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Spider-Girl asked. She corked her eyebrow up towards her newest foe. "I wasn't really paying attention. Was it something about how you used to walk to school in the snow back in your day? Uphill both ways, in your bare feet?"

The Vulture howled in agony and he tried to dive bomb down onto Spider-Girl.

Spider-Girl flipped out of the way and she webbed onto one of his feet.

"Oh, you want to go for a ride?" Vulture asked her.

Spider-Girl was lifted off of the ground by the Vulture. All and all, this really wasn't a good idea come to think about it.

The web line snapped once again, but Spider-Girl propelled herself in mid-air and went on for the attack.

For such an older guy, Vulture was rather brutal. The two of them got into a hand to hand exchange in midair. Punches and scratches were exchanged.

Vulture managed to get in a slash right above her breasts. Her costume was damaged and she gasped at the injury.

"Okay, that's it," Spider-Girl gasped. She shut the pain out, somehow, and used both web shooters in tandem to shoot out an extremely thick web line.

She swung for the fences and she slammed the web line right into the Jumbo Tron with Jonah's ugly face on it. He smacked hard into the Jumbotron billboard which proceeded to electrify the holy hell out of him.

The Vulture thumped down onto the roof at Hammer's right. Hammer recovered and was on his feet. He pulled a gun on Toomes. "How did you think you can make a mockery out of me, you fucking Vulture?!"

Gwen might have saved Hammer, but she wasn't going to take the old man's shit. She web yanked his gun out of his hand and then laid him out with one punch.

"Sit! Stay!" Spider-Girl yelled. Hammer wasn't moving. "Good creepy old man."

She edged forward to see if the Vulture was still breathing. She webbed him fast and quick to the rooftop.

The moment that she was able to web him to the rooftop, Gwen spotted her father to arrive, alongside DeWolff and Carter.

She gave them a wave and back flipped off of the roof. In one fluid motions, Spider-Girl used a web line to fly herself out of the way. She needed to get in touch with Harry so he could give her the proper medical treatment.

* * *

 

Sometime later, Gwen and Harry were in the basement suite of the Parker residence. Harry drove home since his car was what he and Emma took to the Hellfire Club this morning.

Gwen arrived moments after he did. He was giving her some medical treatment. Gwen's costume was off and Harry was cleaning the blood off of the wound on her back. The wound on her chest was almost finished healing. The top half of her costume and her mask had been stripped off so Harry could get to work on her.

"Oh, those feathers hurt like hell," Gwen commented. She closed her eyes in pain, when Harry slowly cleaned them up.

"Well they were razor sharp," Harry answered. He smiled, the healing factor was doing a good job at stitching up the wounds and thankfully there was no pieces of the feathers impaled in her. Harry had to check her for that one.

Gwen shivered when she could feel Harry's hands roll over her body. The young girl could feel his talented hands roll over her body.

He finished cleaning up the blood and by the time that he did that, there was an inch of space between both of their faces.

Harry didn't see any reason not to bring this to its logical conclusion, especially considering that hormones were running wild. Slowly, Harry ran his fingers through her hair and he ran his fingers against her cheek.

He pulled her into a searing kiss. Gwen responded with that by pushing Harry backwards and she got onto his lap, straddling him in response. That kiss was never broken, not even for a second.

He ran his hand down her back and grasped her ass in those tight costume pants.

A squeak of surprise was heard from the doorway. They both turned around, with Mary Jane standing there, her face red. Her camera dangled in her hand since she had Pictures! Pictures of Spider-Girl! Pictures of Spider-Girl from her fight with the Vulture.

Gwen and Harry looked at each other with a grin, before the mischievous blonde heroine used a web line to snag her into their fiendish clutches.

Before Mary Jane had a chance to really say a word, Harry ensnared her into an embrace and kissed her in the most heated manner possible. She closed her eyes and felt his tongue go into her mouth. She returned fire, sucking on his tongue when it went deep into her mouth. Her panting escalated the more that he worked her tongue into his mouth.

Gwen smiled in response and she leaned towards Mary Jane, whispering in her ear. "Well, it's time for Harry to take his gift from you."

Mary Jane didn't really protest, especially when Harry's hands were rolling over her body, slowly stripping her down to her bra and panties. Harry ran his hand down her body and was rather pleased with what he saw.

It was now time to take things to the next level. Everything was going to get interesting pretty quickly.

Mary Jane closed her eyes and felt Harry's hands brush down her body. He pulled her panties down and revealed her soaked womanhood for him.

Gwen dipped behind Harry and slowly unbuckled his pants, pulling them down. More of him was revealed in the form of his nice throbbing cock. The young woman's eyes closed when she could feel Harry right at her edge.

Seeing it from a distance was one thing, seeing it from up close was one thing in particular.

Mary Jane was having some reluctance about him. Gwen dipped behind her and grabbed her around the arms and held her into place.

"This might hurt at first," Gwen warned her. "But, you'll thank me for it later."

Mary Jane could feel Harry tease her a little bit. The tip of his cock brushed over the edge of her slit over and over again. The redhead could feel him edge closer towards him. The time was getting close and he was inches away from entering her.

Her soft pussy lips were about ready to invite him inside. Harry grabbed her hips and slowly pushed into her.

He broke her resistance and caused Mary Jane's eyes to screw shut. She felt so good when Harry entered her body. Harry held his hands on her hips and pumped into her.

"Oh, god," Mary Jane murmured. Her hips clamped around him.

At first there was pain and Harry took things slowly. Then there was pleasure that moved into her body, so much pleasure.

Gwen leaned down and captured Mary Jane's lips into a sweet kiss.

Harry had to admit these two girls engaging into a heated kiss when he pumped his manhood into MJ's tight pussy was hot.

"Yes, it feels so good for you to break her sweet virgin pussy," Gwen said. She could feel Harry twist her nipples from across the room. That caused her to moisten.

An invisible hand rolled down her body and Gwen closed her eyes when Harry played with her.

Mary Jane was focused on her own pleasure. Harry sank his throbbing tool deep into her wet snatch. He pulled almost all the way out of her and sank into her body. He took her virginity and it felt so good. Her walls closed hard around him.

"I think she deserves a little treat," Harry grunted. Her pussy closed around him and it felt so good to feel her clamp down onto him like this.

Mary Jane bit down on his fingers when he brushed against her mouth. She sucked on his fingers, closing her eyes and enjoying the ride.

It was an amazing ride for her. His manhood spiked hard into her pussy. Mary Jane lifted her hips over and over again.

"Are you with me?" Harry asked her. There was a small sense of teasing on his tone of voice. She reached up and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Gwen stripped the rest of the bottom half of her costume off and started to slide her fingers over her pussy lips. She closed her eyes the more her fingers worked over her dripping hot womanhood. To say that she felt so good would be putting things mildly. She felt better than good, better than great even. Her nipples hardened when she pushed her fingers deeper and deeper into her.

Mary Jane could feel herself tighten around him. Harry looked down at her and he pushed all the way out of her.

"Please, don't tease me like that," she begged him. She thought that her loins were going to be set ablaze with some kind of passion.

Her loins felt amazing wrapped around Harry's tool. He couldn't even begin to describe how nice he felt when he plowed his manhood deep into Mary Jane's center. Her hips pushed up and tightened around him.

It felt extremely good to be wrapped around him and her orgasm was allowed to be let free. Her hips thrashed up and down, bringing him deeper into her.

Harry lifted her legs into the air. "If you like that, you're really going to like this!"

She allowed her pleasure to combust through her body. Harry kept hammering into her over and over again at a rapid fire flurry. Pleasure exploded through her loins. Her back arched up when Harry kept ramming into her even harder than ever before.

Gwen closed her eyes and rode her fingers through an orgasm. She could see that Mary Jane was about ready to lose all sense of herself but to her credit, she held on for the ride.

"So, close," Mary Jane begged him. She could feel her muscles sore, but Harry kept working into her.

There was something about him that felt extremely good. His throbbing manhood pushed deep into her body when he slammed into her hard. His manhood slid deep into her body and she could feel the hotness around her body. It was so good that she couldn't even begin to describe how good that this felt.

Her orgasm was let go and her hips wrapped around him. Harry's throbbing tool pumped into her extremely hard from above. He pushed deep into her depths, going into her over and over again, rocking into her body.

"Yes," Mary Jane begged him.

"Now, it's Harry's turn," Gwen said. She was ready to jump him when Harry wore out Mary Jane completely.

Mary Jane lifted her hips up and met his throbbing manhood slam into her. She was getting closer to the edge.

She bit down on his shoulder when she sat up.

' _Seems like someone has a fixation,'_ Gwen teased.

Harry grunted in response and his seed spilled into Mary Jane's body. She shuddered and slumped on the bed when Harry worked into her. Harry pushed hard into her from above and slammed into her over and over again.

Gwen was on her hands and knees and she made sure that Mary Jane had her eyes completely on her. Harry's hands were placed on Gwen's body and he slowly ran his hands all over every single inch of her frame.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked her.

"Let's give her a live replay of the show she enjoyed," Gwen agreed.

Harry's throbbing cock sank into Gwen's body. She screamed in pleasure, biting down on her lip to stifle some of it. Harry worked into her even harder from behind. Her wet walls slid around his tool when he kept pumping into her over and over again.

Mary Jane looked up and enjoyed the show. Harry grabbed onto Gwen's hips and pumped into her.

"Yes, oh yes, I love your throbbing hard cock in me, do me harder, oh yeah baby," Gwen begged him. Her moist walls clamped down onto him when he sawed into her.

"I think that she's enjoying this about as much as you do," Harry commented. He nibbled on the back of Gwen's neck and slammed into her body. The blonde's wet walls closed around him when Harry kept working into her over and over again. Thrusts worked her body over when Harry kept ramming into her extremely hard from behind. He kept working her body, each thrust bringing her an optimal amount of pleasure.

Something really had to give and soon. Gwen wrapped her hips snugly around him.

The two of them gave a lot of good momentum and continued to rock into each other. Harry kept working onto her.

Mary Jane finally was able to lift her hands and start playing with herself. She wanted to finish again when Harry and Gwen did.

Gwen collapsed on the bed and Harry finished inside her. He thrust hard into her body, hammering into her.

She collapsed on the bed, feeling the sweet sensation of completion when Harry wrapped up into her. Her walls clutched him to milk him to the finish.

Harry sighed when he felt a good amount of release.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on February 26** **th** **, 2015.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

* * *

 

Curt Connors sat at the edge of his son's bed. This was a rare moment that he shared with Billy, reading him a bedtime story. For the past several weeks, he had barely been home, but fortunately, he had made his way home to be with his family. The man's eyes looked down at his son.

"And now I think it's time for you to go to bed," Curt told his son. "You must have worn yourself out running your mother all around today."

"I'm not….tired…." Billy protested with a yawn. No matter how much he tried, he could not keep up with the charade of not being tired. "I'm glad to see you, you should be home more often. Why aren't you? Don't you…"

Billy yawned once again and his words were caught. Curt really hoped that he didn't finish it, and sure enough he was asleep after a matter of minutes. The young six year old child was down for the count.

Curt walked over towards the bedside table and gently placed the book down. Martha stood in the doorway and smiled.

"I guess my story telling did the job in putting him to sleep," Curt said. "Guess I am that boring."

Martha shook her head and made her way into the bedroom. She leaned down and gave her son a light kiss on the forehead, before she tucked him in.

This allowed Curt a moment to slip out of the room. He was actually glad to be home tonight, because the last couple of days have been extremely hectic. The man walked forward, edging his way towards the fridge. He needed something to drink.

He reached forward and grabbed a container of milk. Curt was about ready to drink from the container.

Only, Martha grabbed the container from him, and gave him one of those looks that were only practiced by years of marriage. She calmly pour a glass for him and then put the milk container back in the fridge.

After Martha did so, she walked over and did the dishes. Curt could feel the cold behavior coming from her and he walked over to drink his milk.

Thanks to Curt's work at OsCorp, their marriage was extremely strained. It was very just a marriage in name only. They were about cordial to each other as passing acquaintances on their best days. It didn't help that they worked in two different locations. Curt did his work at OsCorp and Martha worked at ECU. There were a lot of issues that they needed to hash out.

Issues that neither of them wanted to get into, for their son's state.

"Wash, I'll dry," she suggested calmly. Business like, calm, really no emotion in her tone, that was just business as usual at the Connors household.

The two of them worked and there was an awkward situation between the two of them. Curt was washing the dishes and she dried him. He decided that things were getting a bit awkward between the two of them and he decided to break the ice.

"So, is Billy ready for school?" Curt asked her.

"He's ready for the first grade, yes," Martha confirmed for him. There was a calmness and a coolness in her voice when they finished.

The two of them finished off washing the dishes in stoic silence with each other. After a couple of moments, it was Martha who actually broke the silence.

"I'm heading off to bed," Martha said. "Are you actually coming to bed today?"

"I will," Curt said tensely. "But I need to get ready for bed first."

Martha nodded fairly formally. The two of them made their way up the stairs. The two made their separate ways. Martha crossed the hallway into the master bedroom and crawled into bed. Curt on the other hand, he made his destination towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Curt brushed his teeth with his one arm. It was a routine thing, but suddenly, he could feel something jarring. There was a stabbing pain through him.

It wasn't noticeable at first, and Curt tried to soldier on with his activities.

The moment that he made his way over towards the bathroom, he could feel the stabbing get even stronger through his shoulder. He closed his eyes and felt pain beyond all imagining rack his body. His heart started to speed up the closer to he got. He clutched the stump that was his arm for a moment and he started to have a seizure, practically foaming from the mouth when he did so.

* * *

 

Martha had fallen asleep straight away when her head hit the pillow, but she stirred awake a couple hours later. Normally the woman would have fallen back to sleep, but noticed that the light was on in the bathroom and the water was still running.

A bit concerned by this, Martha got out of bed and rushed towards the bathroom. She found her husband unconscious on the ground.

Frantically, Martha got on her knees before Curt and grabbed him, trying to nudge him awake. "Curt, Curt, Curt, CURT!"

She tried to frantically shake him awake, but there was no getting him awake, at least not really quickly.

Martha kneeled beside him in an attempt to stir him awake. She finally succeeded in doing so, even though he was a bit groggy.

"Martha, oh, I must have….oh," Curt said groggily.

Martha blinked and noticed something. His arm had grown back. She reacted accordingly with a gasp and she yelled out. "Curt, your arm!"

* * *

 

Harry, Gwen, and Mary Jane were on their way to the Xavier Institution in Westchester, New York. They were inside a classic Dodge Challenger. It was the type of vehicle that you wouldn't be caught driving around the city, so he kept it around the city most of the time.

It was at this point in time that the group was a fair amount of distance from their destination. It was at this point where Mary Jane was going to have to bring up the elephant in the room. "So, Gwen, you're Spider-Girl, I can't believe it, but at the same time it makes perfect sense. And when you add that onto the fact that Harry has powers as well, that's just so….that's just….well that's amazing."

"Yes, that's amazing," Harry replied dryly. "And don't forget spectacular as well."

The group intended to have this conversation last night, but they didn't really have a chance to do so. Mostly because the group was getting ready for dinner and thus there wasn't a real chance to have the conversation.

The conversation got tabled, at least until now. Now that they were in the car, it was about was good enough time to bring it up as any.

The discussion of how Gwen got her powers was rather mundane and Harry had a feeling that there would come a time where this story was going to be told to many people out there.

"So what about you, Harry?" MJ asked. She wondered what kind of backstory that Harry had cooking up.

Harry whistled and smiled. "Well, funny you should ask that MJ, because it's a pretty long story….actually it isn't, I was born with them."

MJ closed her eyes in surprise. "You were?"

"Yes, magic, it's something that is hereditary, and there's the wonders of the magical world," Harry said. There was a sarcastic tone in his voice. "It's a world full of enchantment and wonder and all kinds of bigotry and corruption….granted that's not too far different from the normal world, but still. Still, if you want a world where the wonder of the 16th century never ends, then this is the world for you."

If Harry was a bit meaner, he would have said that they were about due for another plague to wipe the lot of them out, but there was some people in that world that might have potential. It was just that if they were smart, they would get out while the getting was good and do something with their lives. Of course, the moment they became dependent on their wands, they were doomed for life.

Mary Jane frowned, she could have sworn that it's the snarkiest thing that she ever heard out of Harry's mouth. Which honestly was saying a whole lot.

"Oh," Mary Jane muttered. That was really all that she needed to say. There was really no other word to say other than that. She took a moment to digest that.

While Mary Jane was digesting that point, Gwen leaned in for a question. "What are we going to do with my costume? It isn't exactly air tight any longer."

"We'll repair it at the mansion," Harry informed her. Gwen opened her mouth to ask about that, but Harry cut her off. "It would make a lot more sense to show you, then try to explain it, but there's a lot more going on there then it appears at first glance."

"What, what do you mean?" Mary Jane asked. Her mind finally processed the information and she was about ready to return to the conversation. "So, who else is part of things anyway….because let's face it, this relationship thing isn't the most conventional."

Gwen snorted in an extremely un-lady like manner before she responded. "Well, what relationship is, when you all look at it?"

Mary Jane sighed, that might not be what she meant, but at the same time, that was what she meant.

"There's Felicia, of course, you and I, naturally, and Jean," Gwen said. "And Sue and Jan are interested."

"What about that girl in the picture?" Mary Jane asked. She turned to Harry. "You and her looked very cozy."

Gwen cringed at the thought of what she was asking.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and he collected his thoughts. Gwen turned towards Mary Jane and shook her head. She looked extremely apologetic suddenly and it was obvious she knew that this was a sore subject for him.

He felt that he left her on that planet to die. Rose tracked him down at the last moment and transported off. They were about ready to find a way to get off of the planet. It was almost finished, before Harry was transported off.

He could never find it again. It haunted Harry for seven years, seven long years. And he had spent seven years on that planet, even though it was only less than a day from the perspective of his friends and family on Earth. Rose did apologize to him to him and try to make it up to him, but things were a bit tense there for a while. Harry accepted the fact she didn't know.

"Sorry," Mary Jane muttered in a small voice.

"We're here," Harry commented in an oddly formal voice.

They arrived at the Gates of the Mansion and both Mary Jane and Gwen were astonished when the gates swung open more or less on their own.

"Surprising, thought that you would need an intercom or something to call into the house," Gwen said. "You know, for a place formal as the Xavier Institute…..but then again, you used to go to school there."

"Yes, yes, I did," Harry said. He was in a bit of a funny mood and Gwen really knew why.

' _Harry, none of this is your fault, whatever happened,'_ Gwen warned him.

' _Gwen, I'm really not talking about it right now,'_ Harry told her firmly. _'I don't blame Mary Jane for bringing it up, she doesn't know. You and Jean are the only two people that know about this other than Rose and the twins.'_

' _Not even Emma or Felicia?'_ Gwen asked.

Harry didn't say a word. It was seven years ago today that happened. Harry could see an extremely gorgeous dark skinned woman waiting for him. Ororo Munroe, better known as Storm, was waiting for him.

The moment that they got out of the car, Ororo made her way towards him. She wrapped him into a tight and extremely warm hug. "Harry, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again, Ro," Harry replied to her. He smiled when he met her blue eyes. They had been among the first group of X-Men, with Hank, Jean, and Warren, with Scott having been discovered shortly thereafter. "This is Ororo Munroe, and Ororo, you remember Gwen Stacy, don't you?"

"Yes," Ororo said. She only met Gwen in passing, but it was good to be reacquainted with her properly. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Gwen."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ororo," Gwen replied. She gave a warm smile when she looked at the dark skin goddess.

"And this is Mary Jane Watson," Harry said, introducing the red head.

"Miss Munroe, it's a pleasure to meet you," Mary Jane said in a respectful voice. She was really taken in and in awe of the older woman's beauty.

It was at that point that some of the troops started to roll in. Logan was as surly as ever, but in a good natured way. He made his way from the garage, where he was working on the garage with Scott Summers, who joined them. His dark hair and ruby quartz visor was prominent when he approached them. Things could be a slight bit awkward between the two of them since they didn't part on the best terms. Bobby Drake showed up, as well.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Bobby said, and he lightly slapped him on the arm, with a smile. "Look, I'm almost up to your shoulder right now."

Harry smiled in a really cordial manner. "That's really nice, Bobby, it really is, but….."

There were more that were coming in. Charles Xavier literally rolled in to join them, and there was a rather attractive dark haired girl with a white stripe down her hair, that Harry didn't have the pleasure of meeting before, but knew that she was going underneath the code name Rogue. There was a youth that resembled an elf with blue fur, that Harry knew was called Kurt Wagner, or rather Nightcrawler. Hank made towards him as well.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Harry, didn't think that you would turn back up after the parting of the ways we had last time," Hank admitted in a calm voice.

"Yes, well never the less it's good to see you again, "Charles said and Harry shook hands with both of the men.

He turned to Scott. "Scott."

"Harry," Scott replied with a smile.

"Hope that you're not working too hard," Harry said, reaching forward and giving him an extremely business like handshake. "I'm sure that you'll be fine, no matter what you do."

Scott nodded in response. He had some big shoes to fill, on several accounts.

No sooner that that introduction occurred, Jean made her way over towards him. She shoved Scott mostly out of the way and tackled Harry by more or less jumping on him. The sultry redhead wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and shoulders. She practically shoved her tongue straight down his throat.

' _Well, that's a good reintroduction,'_ Mary Jane thought, more to herself than anyone else.

* * *

 

Jessica Drew stood perched on the same rooftop that Spider-Girl did battle with Adrian Toomes. The name the Vulture stuck hard, thanks to J. Jonah Jameson and his constant ranting about the battle and how Spider-Girl was a menace. She was in communication with Maria Hill thanks to a state of the art communication device in her right ear.

She was here to get a perspective on the fight and the best place to be was being there where it happened.

There was one good piece of evidence that she managed to uncover and that was that they actually good security camera footage of the fight. It was mostly the same thing that everyone else saw, so even after analyzing it from different angles, it was no new news. There was also the fact that there was no audio.

"So, do you think that you can find anything that the police missed?" Maria asked her.

Jessica sighed and she answered as honestly as she was able to. "Maybe, I can, but they've been through things pretty through. There's some blood on the scene."

"That could easily belong to Hammer or Toomes," Maria reminded her.

Jessica nodded in response that really was the problem. It could belong to them and from all accounts, Spider-Girl knocked them around a bit. The NYPD was currently running some tests on what they found at the scene.

Jessica made her way towards the edge of the roof top where she was able to see the OsCorp building. It was not too difficult to see the large gaping hole where the explosion took place. Then again, that wasn't that big of a feat considering how big the building was.

"Osborn might be compensating for something," Jessica muttered, more to herself than Maria. There was a bit of an amused snicker.

There was nothing that she could observe that was considered to be out of the ordinary.

"Did it ever occur to you that Spider-Girl might have been close by to the scene when it happened?" Maria asked Jessica.

Jessica paused and nodded. "Yes, that did cross my mind. She did arrive pretty quickly, but….."

The Agent of SHIELD paused when she considered another angle.

"It was a pretty good distance away and it looks like she might be able to move easily from one point to another," Jessica said. "And until SHIELD concludes our own analysis on the blood, we're pretty much…"

"We're pretty much at a standstill," Maria confirmed grimly and Jessica nodded in response.

"Absolutely," Jessica agreed, once again it was more to herself than it was to Maria.

All she would have to do is play the waiting game and see where it took them. That was the one game that Jessica Drew absolutely despised having to play.

* * *

 

Now that the group was settled in, it was time for introductions. Gwen and Mary Jane met Jean a couple of times and Gwen obviously encountered Ororo at least once. This was the first time that Harry had met Kurt and Rogue, although he had pretty much knew of them to Jean.

"So, now that's out of the way," Jean concluded. She looked at them with a smile. "I think that it's best if I show you where you're sleeping."

Jean took a pretty fair leadership role and lead Gwen, Mary Jane, and Harry down the hallways.

"The two of you don't mind splitting this room right here, do you?" Jean asked. Gwen and Mary Jane shook their heads, they didn't mind at all. Jean smiled and turned towards Harry. "And Harry, you can have your old room."

"That would be fine," Harry said in an agreeable voice when he looked at Jean. "So, a lot has happened over the last couple of months, hasn't it?"

"Well for everyone apparently," Jean commented. She laughed in amusement. "There are certain things that we can't really touch upon over the phone or through our e-mails, you know that."

Harry nodded in response. "So, I take it that you've been pretty busy."

Jean snorted in amusement. "That's putting it mildly. Got some new friends and reunited with some old enemies. The Brotherhood has been active as hell as of late, because some of our friends in Washington are getting a bit mutant phobic."

"Even more so than usual," Gwen said.

"Yes, even more so than usual," Jean agreed. "Both of our sides are the middle of a recruiting drive. That's where Rogue and Kurt came in."

"Right," Harry recalled. "Rogue came back with Logan after he pulled one of his Logan disappearing acts after a month and Moira discovered Kurt."

Gwen and Mary Jane were not following a lot of the conversation. While they were able to figure out that things were a bit different with this school than met the eye. Gwen in particular had a better idea what was going on that Mary Jane, but she didn't have all of the pieces to the puzzle. The four of them made their way into Harry's old room.

"I think we owe them a bit more of an explanation," Harry said with Jean. "Or would you prefer a demonstration?"

Jean laughed. "I'm more of a person who shows rather than tells."

With that fact, Jean levitated herself off of the ground, along with everything else in the room, except for Gwen, Mary Jane, and Harry. That caused both of the girls to widen their eyes.

It was then when Gwen managed to find her tongue and the ability to speak. "I pretty much had an idea what was going on, but that confirms some things."

"You knew?" Mary Jane asked.

"No, I didn't know, I suspected enough, there's a bit of a different between knowing and suspecting, you know," Gwen protested. Mary Jane was about ready to argue that point, but Gwen's gaze penetrating hers made her become silent for a couple of moments. "So, what other abilities have you been hiding?"

"It's nothing insane by a lot of standards," Harry admitted. "On top of the magic, I've got enhanced strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, healing, and senses. And I can fly as well, but that could fall under the banner of magic."

Harry paused and added another point.

"I also got some limited telepathy," Harry explained to them. "It's nothing too advanced, at least not yet. Anyone I can make eye contact, I can figure out what they are going to do, and whether or not they're lying to me, even if I can't read my thoughts."

"And obviously, if they're not looking you in the eye, you know that they're lying to you anyway, without the telepathy," Mary Jane added.

Jean chuckled. "She does have a point, doesn't she Harry?"

"I can't read their thoughts, but rather their actions and their intent as well, so that's really useful in a fight," Harry confirmed.

Harry would have liked to get further into the conversation. It didn't get a chance to go too far before he and Jean heard the voice of Charles Xavier through their minds.

' _Harry, Jean, do you think that you could please join me in my office?'_ Charles asked.

Harry was completely curious with what Charles Xavier had up his sleeve, and if he had to admit it, he was also slightly apprehensive about what he had his sleeve as he had as well.

* * *

Sometime later, Harry found himself joining Jean, Ororo, and the Professor. The group was outside of a fairly nice house within a suburb in Deerfield, Illinois. To make a long story extremely short, Xavier got a call from a widow of a man he served in the army with. Her name was Theresa and her daughter was showing special abilities consistent with what Charles had mentioned to her husband once or twice in passing.

The fact that there had been some strange people in the area inquiring about her daughter made her extremely nervous as well.

The moment Charles got off the phone with her, he telepathically paged Jean, Harry, and Ororo. Harry was essentially Switzerland in the war between Magneto and Xavier. That being said, he agreed to join Xavier for this trip.

Like Ororo, he graduated from the institute and went onto live a fairly successful life. It was a good way to show that Theresa's daughter's life didn't have to stop because she was a mutant. The fact that Harry was known well in certain circles and Theresa is a teacher, so she could understand certain things.

' _I think that you'd be a good example of leading a normal life, and a really good one as well,'_ Charles said and Harry looked towards him.

' _And I think that you're reminding me of all of the reasons why I left the Institute in the first place,'_ Harry thought. _'And you're still not being completely upfront with a lot of things, which can cause a problem with people. And I don't appreciate being turned into your mascot, to recruit new students.'_

Jean and Ororo stepped away. After Harry said his piece, he walked forward.

' _I apologize if I felt that I was using you in any way, I just felt that you would be a more personable face,'_ Charles thought.

Harry just grimly nodded. He allowed Xavier to be the one to ring the doorbell.

To be honest, he was concerned about some of the unsavory figures that were walking around as much as the next person.

"I'll get it Mom!"

That was a triumphant yell that came from the door. There was a yelp of surprise, when an attractive sixteen year old brunette fell through the door. Thankfully, Harry was able to catch her into his arms before she felt flat on her face.

' _Smooth,'_ Jean mentally quipped.

Sixteen year old Katherine "Kitty" Pryde's bright hazel eyes met the bright green eyes of Harry Evans-Parker. She yelped when she realized who she was looking at.

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 6** **th** **, 2015.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

* * *

 

Kitty was a fair bit embarrassed. She found herself in the arms of a young man, it would be foolish to call him a boy. He was a very attractive young man and normally she would be pretty pleased with how she got there. The problem was that she tripped on the rug in front of the door and she phased through the door due to her shock rather than crash into it.

Thankfully, or not so thankfully depending on your perspective, he was the closest one to the door and caught her before she did the most epic of epic faceplants into the ground.

Kitty realized that he had her cradled in his arms for lack of a better description. She became lost in his emerald green eyes for many seconds. It caused her to be unable to process what was going on around her very easily.

The tall redhead standing next to her, folded her arms and gave her one of those stern looks. That was a look that caused Kitty's brain to reboot and return her back to life. She blushed scarlet and murmured an extremely embarrassed. "Hi."

Harry responded with a charming grin. A part of him really enjoyed this. "Well, hello there."

He helped her up to her feet and made sure that she was okay.

' _No serious injuries, I don't think,'_ Harry thought. But he had to ask her anyway.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her. The brunette female raised her eyebrow and pondered the matter for several seconds. "You went through the door, and then literally landed…."

"Yeah, into your arms, I know," Kitty answered. She looked slightly sullen because of the fact that she did something like that. The brunette wanted to crawl into a hole. "I'm okay, the only thing that was hurt is my pride….really bad pun intended, of course."

He raised his eyebrow. The brunette continued with announcing herself to him. "My name is Kitty Pryde."

"This is Professor Charles Xavier," he introduced, gesturing to the man in the wheelchair. He decided to turn to the dark skinned woman and the redhead, introducing them respectively. "This is Ororo Munroe, and this is Jean Grey."

Harry was about to introduce himself to her, but suddenly, almost out of the blue, she blurted out a rather excited. "You're Harry Evans-Parker!"

That caused him to blink suddenly. That caused him to wonder where she knew him from. Sure he was known, but to say that he was famous, might be pushing it. And the world he was famous in, Harry Potter was dead. Which was just as well because those types of people were dead to him and he would never be returning, ever, ever, ever, like never.

"Oh, well, obviously, you're well known," Kitty said, flushed as she started to stammer. It was almost adorable how much she tried to keep herself on task, and had failed at that. "I so totally read a couple of your engineering papers, you know they were published online. In particular, I really, really, enjoyed the one about the programming language that you created for the small robots that you presented as your masters. That was so really cool, and I really mean that, completely."

Harry allowed her to go off excitedly about what she knew about it. It was funny that she brought up the robots, because he was just discussing that with Gwen the other day, about the so called Spider-Bots, as it would have it.

"Yes, Miss Pryde," Charles said. There was a part of him that seemed fairly amused. There was another part of him that needed to get down to business. "But, we are here to speak with yourself and your mother about your special abilities."

"Oh, yeah, it's just, I didn't….I didn't really expect to meet Harry today," Kitty said. She didn't realize that he was so young either, that was really interesting.

Jean inclined her head for a moment and shook it. Ororo caught her eye.

"It's just, it's not that young people can't accomplish great things, it's just that you've done so much in so little time," Kitty continued to babble. Harry smiled and grabbed her lightly by the shoulders, steering her towards the door. He opened the door this time, not to repeat the incident. "No, offense, do you ever sleep?"

Harry chuckled, and the group steered their way inside to speak with Kitty's mother, Theresa.

Meanwhile, in a secluded area a short distance way, an imposing figure watched from a large tree. It gave a pretty good view of the house in question. There was a figure in the trees, obscured in the shadows, who kept a fairly close watch.

A rather nondescript male who looked like your typical middle age businessman showed up.

"So, did you actually keep your eye on the ball this time?" the middle aged businessman asked him.

"Yeah, I'm doing my job, but you haven't been pulling your weight that much, that often," the man growled in the shadows. "That brat's a mutant, I just saw her go right through the door."

"Yes, and her gifts could be potentially very useful in the right hands," the businessman commented. He folded his hands over the briefcase that swung from them.

"Too bad the Runt didn't make the trip to Xavier," the man in the shadows growled. "It isn't nearly as fun with him to torture."

The businessman rolled his eyes at the man in the shadows and his obsession. That might prove to be their downfall.

"Don't underestimate the ones that did come, they are dangerous in their own right," the businessman informed him. "And you know that Charles will just shut down your brain if you get a bit too cozy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what's going on," the man in the tree said, grunting in acknowledgement. He dug his clawed hands into the branch that he was swinging on. "And even if the Runt isn't here, I can amuse myself with Harry Parker."

"If you enjoy embarrassing yourself, far be it for me to stop you," the businessman said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" the man hanging from the tree growled.

"It means don't underestimate him," the businessman replied. He inclined his hand. This young man was called the Dreaded Dragon in some circles for a reason. He could chew up his enemies and spit them out just for the hell of it.

* * *

In the Institute, Gwen was dressed in a pair of fairly stretchy workout shorts, and a shirt, which was more or less like a sports bra. She reminded herself of one of the reasons Harry brought her up to the Institution with him was so that she could get some hands on training.

Hands on training didn't come more hands on when you were dealing with Logan. So he arranged something with him, when he was away.

Gwen stood in the middle of the Danger Room, waiting for Logan to show up. She amused herself by the thought of she might as well be standing in the middle of Death Row, just waiting for her sentence to be communed.

Logan turned up seconds later. "Alright, kid, here's the score. Harry has this nasty habit of accumulating favors with people and thus he cashed in on one of his with me. So, I'm going to give you some one on one training, to see if you can learn how to fight properly. Problem is, it takes years to learn how to fight. We don't have time, so I'm going to throw you off the deep end, to see whether you can sink or swim."

' _And behold, that's the most verbose I've ever heard Logan in my entire life,'_ Emma thought. She clapped her hands to the side of her face, almost mockingly. _'Gwendolyn Marie Stacy welcome to the Danger Room, I hope that you survive the experience."_

Gwen tilted her head. _'_ "And how precisely are we going to do that?"

His claws slid out with a snikt. "The first step is learning how to dodge."

Without another word or warning, he lunged at her, claws bared.

Gwen shrieked, and she jumped out of the way just in time. She proceeded to go into what might have been one of the most one sided games of tag in history. And Gwen reminded herself that if she got tagged, it hurt like hell.

She managed to dodge out of the way of the first lunge. The problem was that she didn't really have time to catch her breath, since it was Logan. Once he got started, he doesn't really stop apparently.

Gwen dodged the second attack by bending backwards in half. He sailed over her. The moment he landed on his feet, he goes right back at her.

That forced her to flip over to the side and avoid being slammed through with his sharp claws. Gwen could feel her heart racing, the more that he tried to attack her.

Logan was one of those fighters that got more and more intense the further they got into the fight. She winced suddenly when his claws hit her shoulder. It was a light graze, but at the same time, it hurt like hell.

Gwen's danger sense was blurring like hell. She tried to fight back, but Logan wasn't exactly letting her get in a hit.

Logan kept on fighting. Not only was this a lesson on how to dodge, but how to fight through the pain.

"And now, since I've gone easy on ya, it's time to step up to the next level."

Gwen's eyes widened at that thought and Logan almost ran her through again. She could feel the stinging pain on her shoulder.

She couldn't even be too pleased with almost getting any kind of hit on Logan. He was like an efficient machine. This was going to be a long sparring session and it tested the limits. Gwen always had to be moving, always had to be on the defensive. She only had seconds to get onto the offensive, but Logan's defense was better than good.

She dodged again and almost kicked him. She stressed almost because he ducked that, spun around, and Gwen barely avoided getting her nose cut into.

Long fucking day might be the understatement to end all understatements.

* * *

 

Harry stood inside a coffee shop a couple of blocks away from Kitty's house. He waited for the Barista to finish making his and the girls drinks. He was having an actual cup of coffee, given that it was his addiction. Jean is having a cup of tea, and Kitty was having some sort of mocha Frappuccino thing.

He amused himself with the thought that considering her personality, that particular mixture was more likely to make her hyper as hell.

The drinks finally arrived, and he decided to join Kitty and Jean at their table outside.

"Sorry, if I seemed a bit off back there," Jean was telling Kitty.

"I know, I can be annoying sometimes when I get excited, I totally get it," Kitty said with a smile on her face.

Harry smiled, he was pretty sure that Kitty was mistaken because of the reason why Jean gave her the death glare. Jean could get a bit possessive at times, but it doesn't happen that often. A couple women he knew could get like that, but it was more like an asserting their territory kind of thing, then an actual being full blown jealous kind of thing. And Harry chalked up Jean's attitude today for the fact they haven't had a chance to see each other in a while.

The two girls were talking about teenage girl type things, when Harry made his way close.

"So, anyway, I guess that you don't have to pay an arm or a leg for high fashion, if you know where to look," Kitty said to Jean.

"I agree, some of the so called higher end stuff is highway robbery," Jean said. "And some of the things that passes as fashion, I mean…"

"Hey, if some overhyped celebrity is endorsing them, you better believe that it's fashion," Kitty said jokingly.

Harry sat down and joined them, handing them their drinks which they took. The conversation shifted in the direction that Harry intended it to go in.

"So your powers?" Harry asked Kitty. She raised her eyebrow in response and nodded. "When did you have issues with them?"

Kitty was reluctant to say anything.

"You can speak freely, no one is going to overhear," Jean said. She figured that Harry took care of that because he was fairly meticulous in that way.

Kitty had a question on her mind, but she didn't answer it straight away. She thought about the story of how her powers got in place and she blushed bright red.

"Well, I started having these really bad headaches," Kitty admitted. "They were like, migraine bad, at the start, and the headache medication they gave me, it didn't work. And all of the remedies for headaches, that didn't really work anyway."

Harry could tell this story was going in a similar direction as many budding mutant power stories went. Jean stood and gave Kitty a warm smile.

"So, anyway….anyway," Kitty said. She tripped over her own tongue. She could be such a spaz sometimes, choking on her words. "Anyway, I read something online about how….sexual activity can lead to complete or partial relief."

She squeaked the last part of that sentence out. She got rather red around the ears.

"So, anyway, I started to play with myself," Kitty continued. "And when I reached my climax, I phased through my bed, and then I went through the floor. Then I slammed into the coffee table in the living room. And this happened right in front of my Mom, since she was watching television in the living room when I did it. And it's like, really, really, embarrassing, because now they act up all of the time, but it's usual when I get all emotional in some way."

Kitty took a deep breath. She had to spit that all out in one breath because she was now blushing so badly that she was glowing.

Harry and Jean exchanged a look. It was almost like they were communicating with each other.

"Don't worry, it happens," Jean said to her. "I've had similar problems with my own powers, getting them under control. There was this one time where I ended up levitating everything in my room, and that included the bed. And when I climaxed, everything came crashing down. Everyone came running because they thought that I was in trouble."

"And there was this one time where you shredded the clothes off of my body," Harry reminded her in the middle of class. Kitty raised her eyebrow. "It wasn't intentionally through."

"Yeah, I was just focusing way too hard on you, and it happened," Jean said. "I'm sure Freud will have a field day with that one."

Kitty giggled behind her hand suddenly. Until she got a pair of gazes from the other girls and that caused her to wilt.

"No one knew it was Jean, but it could have been very embarrassing for me," Harry said.

Kitty tilted her head and looked at him directly. "And why wasn't it?"

"Harry has absolutely nothing to be ashamed about when it comes to his body," Jean said with a smile and a wink.

"Oh, right, duh," Kitty said. She nearly gave herself the most epic of epic facepalms, but somehow she prevented herself from doing it.

She wished she could see through things instead of going through them. For scientific reasons, naturally, but Kitty reminded herself that if she was not able to control that power, she might see things that she didn't want to see.

The three of them continued to relax. They were split off from the rest of the group, because Xavier wanted a chance to speak with Kitty's mother. Harry and Jean thought it would be a good idea to talk with Kitty and get her comfortable with being around other people with like gifts.

"That's a nice watch," Kitty said. Her gaze fell onto the glowing red watch on Harry's hand. "Who gave it to you?"

"Someone that I knew a long time ago," Harry said.

"Cool, but it looks like it does something other than tell time," Kitty said. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"It helps me maintain control," Harry informed her.

' _So, seven years, today?'_ Jean asked him mentally.

' _Yes, seven years,'_ Harry added to her. _'And yet, I feel like she's still out there somewhere.'_

' _It must have blown up a long time ago through, you told me how unstable the core was,'_ Jean thought.

' _If Rose just waited three more days, I would have had them off of the planet, safely, and to Earth,'_ Harry thought. He shook his head.

' _You're still not mad about that are you?'_ Jean asked squeezing his hand, while they made light conversation with Kitty, who had a million questions about Harry's abilities.

' _No, she didn't know,'_ Harry thought. _'If she did, she never would have tried to bring me home. One in a million magic fluke that sent me there and we could never reduplicate the accident ever again.'_

Jean nodded, and waited for the mental call from the Professor for a followup, while they continued to chat with Kitty.

* * *

 

Donald Menken was on his way home after an extremely long day at work. The problem honestly centered on the lover's spat between Adrian Tooomes and Justin Hammer. He had to put in what basically amounted to a thirty hour day due to the fact that Norman got injured in the explosion badly enough that he had to stated.

It was more of a precaution than anything. He wasn't in critical condition, but the force of the explosion sent him flying backwards into a nearby wall, and he banged his head badly enough to give him a pretty severe concussion.

As his assistant, it fell to Menken to sort things out. Peter ended up being a pretty big help, so Menken was thankful for that.

He returned to his apartment, only to find out that he isn't alone. Menken raised his eyebrow, and saw someone in the shadow smoking a cigarette. Menken assumed that it was likely to be Fiers.

"We couldn't do this at the office?" Menken asked.

The voice in the shadows gave a laugh and leaned closer. "I don't think I am who you think I am, Donald."

Menken nearly jumped half of a step back in shock. It was full on terror when the man stepped fully out of the shadows to reveal that he was a duplicate of Donald Menken, down to the last wrinkle. The man advanced on Donald and Menken fell back in shock.

He quivered on the ground. Overwhelming terror spread through his eyes and Menken took a deep breath in an attempt to hold back his scream. His double closed the distance between the two of them and leaned down to face him.

"I think in the coming days, we're going to become very good friends, Mr. Menken."

* * *

 

They got the "call" from Xavier asking them to return to the Pryde Residence and that was where Jean, Harry, and Kitty where heading. He just finished talking to Kitty's mother and now he wanted a chance to talk to the girl herself.

The three of them were heading back in that direction. After that fairly embarrassing conversation to start off, at least on Kitty's end, the three of them got a chance to know each other fairly well.

They were all in a pretty good mood, as the topic had shifted around a couple of times.

"So, Jean, you're set to graduate this year, right?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, that's right," Jean said.

"Oh, that sounds exciting," Kitty said with a bright smile. "What are you planning to do anyway?"

"I….well I don't really want to say anything," Jean said. "I don't want to cloud your perception of things."

Harry did know what her plans were and Kitty could tell that Harry knew what her plans were. That caused her arms to fold over and her pouting to get more intense.

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck started to go up. Suddenly, a tranquilizer dart shot into the side of Jean's neck, at the same time Victor Creed jumped off of the roof and tried to bounce on Harry.

Jean fell to her knees, struggling. Her mental powers kept her from falling completely unconscious, but whatever was in that dart, it was screwing with her powers something fierce. She saw spots all around her.

Harry could feel Jean fading. He dodged the claw attacks of Victor.

"Finally, I got you," Victor growled. The wild man known as Sabertooth rushed him again.

Harry almost had his back against the wall, but it was a diversion for him to use the wall to launch himself for an attack against his enemy. He launched a brutal kick at the side of Creed's head and caused him to start spinning to the ground.

Creed growled when he smacked onto the ground. He recovered fairly quickly, pissed off now, not that he wasn't pissed off before.

He tried to rush at Harry again. This time, Harry didn't dodge the attack, rather, he was able to block the vast majority of them, until he was able to launch a counter attack. It was all about pulling Creed into the right position, until Harry could move in for the kill.

Kitty was breathing in and out, in the presence of a huge freak out. She did have the presence of mind to grab Jean and haul her out of the way of the fight between Harry and whatever the hell this thing was.

"Oh come on, Jean, don't give up on me now," Kitty said. She crouched on down and felt her pulse.

The first aid course she took didn't really prepare her for this one. Jean's pulse was so erratic. It must have been due to the drug in her system that he shot her with.

Kitty noticed the dart and she was visited by a burst of inspiration. Maybe she could remove the dart from her neck, and it might help her recover faster. Carefully, Kitty pulled it free, and then applied pressure on the side of Jean's neck. She wanted to keep her from bleeding out.

It did occur to Kitty that she didn't pay attention as much as she thought that she did. She was just hoping that dart didn't strike an artery.

Harry crouched down, ducking underneath a rather wild swipe from Victor. He dodged the man's attack and then nailed him with a violent palm strike.

The force sent him flying backwards hard into a tree. The tree shattered underneath the impact. Harry looked at him, his eyes glowing when he waited for the beast's reaction.

Victor realized that his ass was literally on fire now. He screamed out loud and tried to put himself out.

Sabertooth was not only pissed off, but Sabertooth was on fire. Harry realized that it might not have been the best idea. Sabertooth powered on through, dodging a bright blast of red light that came from Harry's hand.

The good news was that he wasn't fully in control. The bad news was that he fully wasn't in control and Harry had to deal with Bezerker Rage Mode Sabertooth.

And Harry found it hard to read his next movement with his telepathy. He tried to nail with a cutting curse, but compared to getting hit on fire, this was heaven to Sabertooth.

Harry was knocked to the ground hard. He got on all fours and prepared to pounce at him for the kill.

At the last second, Harry was able to put up a shield. He wouldn't need it, for Jean caught him in mid air with her telekinesis, and then she lifted him up.

With another movement, a now recovered and pissed off Jean Grey, send Victor Creed flying through the air. She punted him somewhere in the direction of Lake Michigan.

On the bright side for Creed, that was likely to put the fire out.

Nearby on a rooftop, the businessman watched the battle. A smirk appeared on his face, watching Creed going flying. That caused a smirk to go over his face.

The businessman's eyes locked onto Harry and he licked her lip in an extremely suggestive manner. The businessman shifted into an attractive looking blonde woman with blue eyes in an instant.

The obvious woman looked on with a wicked smile on her face, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

 

"Don't worry, Mom, I will call at least twice a week, and I can e-mail as well, you know," Kitty said.

"You better, Kitty," Theresa said with a smile.

After Theresa discussed the matter with Harry alone, she thought that it was best for Kitty to spend some time at the Mansion to hone her abilities. It was a rather teary goodbye, but Theresa vowed not to break down in front of her daughter.

She did allow her goodbye hug to linger, just as much as she would allow without embarrassing them both. Harry held Kitty's bags in his hand, allowing a handy little charm to make them lighter to be performed.

"I'll call you when I get there, Mom," Kitty said.

Kitty nodded and went to join Jean on the jet. Theresa turned towards Harry.

"Please take care of Kitty for me," Theresa said.

"Don't worry, Theresa, I will," Harry said with a smile.

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 13** **th** **, 2015.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

* * *

 

Connors sat in his lab at home doing analysis on his own blood. The reason why he was analyzing his own blood at home was two-fold. The first reason is that it was the weekend. Not that it would stop him from being able to go into his lab at OsCorp if he really wanted to. The reason why he didn't tied into the second reason. The building was still on lockdown as they sorted through the damage caused by the explosion.

He decided that a compromise was in order. Connors would hopefully get the preliminary tests done while he was at home. When the office re-opened, he was going to be able to do the more advanced tests. At this second, he was in the middle of doing said tests on his blood. His hand started to shake quite badly. He almost dropped the vile a couple of times.

Then there was not almost dropping it about it. It cause it to crash to the ground and shatter, which caused blood and glass to fly everywhere. Connors was a fair bit distracted by the fact his hand was still shaking and the sensation is running up his arm all the way to his shoulder right about now.

If Connors didn't know any better, he could have sworn that he was having a heart attack of some kind.

A knock on the door brought him to his senses. It was his six year old son and his frantic cries of "Dad!"

Connors shook his head. He pulled up a damp rag with his good arm and wiped the sweat from his face. His sons cries got a little bit more insistent. Connors bit down on his lip and gave an extremely frustrated. "Not, now Billy!"

His knocks on the door didn't cease and his yells certainly didn't cease. His yells continued. "It's really important. It's really, really, important, I need to talk to you right now!"

"Not, now, Billy!" Curt repeated, a bit more forcefully. The forcefulness of his statement didn't deter his son all that much.

His arm started to tighten involuntarily. This caused Connors a fair amount of pain, because this was to the point where his muscles bulged grotesquely for a moment or two. He was in so much pain that he ended up gritting his teeth rather hard.

It felt like the tension was spreading up his shoulders to his neck. His son was demanding his attention. It felt like a pounding drum or a war beat in the back of his head.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME BILLY!" Connors shouted. His tone was in an almost animalistic growl when he spoke. He was practically snarling.

There was a lot and extremely pregnant pause. That did a good job in silencing his son, but Connors really did feel hurt.

Billy let out a fearful, "Dad?"

It was at this point that the pain and tension stopped. Connors waited for it to completely subside. He got to his feet and answered the door.

"Sorry, Billy, everything was fine," Connors said. He pulled his son into a deep hug. "I was just busy working on something, and you disturbed me at the wrong time."

"Oh," Billy said in a seemingly innocent voice. He smiled. "Okay."

"So, what did you need?" Connors asked him.

"I'm hungry," he replied, when he finally found his voice.

* * *

 

The group at the mansion was waiting for Harry and the rest to return with Kitty.

"So, do you think that they recruited her?" Rogue asked. The young mutant ran her gloved hand through her hair. She sat close to Mary Jane and Gwen, but not too close.

"If, Harry was leading the recruitment pitch, then there is a pretty good chance that they would have recruited her," Gwen said. She sounded a bit confident, not to mention a bit smug when she spoke. That caused Rogue to raise her eyebrow in response at what she was doing.

"Harry does have his way with women," Mary Jane commented.

"Yeah, I can tell," Rogue responded. She shook her head and returned her attention to the conversation at hand. More in particular, she turned her attention fully to Gwen. "So, you just survived the Danger Room?"

"I take it that's a badge of honor around here, to survive those sessions," Gwen answered. Rogue smiled at her.

"Yeah, a badge of honor is putting it mildly," Rogue said. She looked at Gwen with a grin crossing her face. "A better description would be that it's a mark of survival."

"Logan is really intense in there," Gwen responded. She winced when she recalled the training session she had with Logan. "And he said that it was taking it easy on me."

"Yeah, he says that a lot," Rogue said, shaking her head in slight bemusement. "If that was taking it easy, I would really hate his definition of what hard is."

"Oh, you and I both," Gwen said, nodding feverishly in agreement. The girls edged into the hanger. Rogue and Mary Jane bonded over fashion of all things, and Gwen and Rogue bonded over their mutual hated.

The group turned around in amusement, with Bobby staggering in. His mouth was webbed shut. He had been his usual charming self and Gwen decided to take steps to correct his annoyance. Rogue turned over her shoulder, with a saucy smile.

"And it was only inevitable that someone shut you up," Rogue said. Bobby waved his hands around and shook his head. "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure that it's non-toxic."

"It is," Gwen said. "Leaves a bit of an aftertaste in your mouth, so you might want to use some mouthwash when you're done, and the taste will be out….eventually."

Bobby's eyes rolled back and he mimed something. It was almost as if he was asking Gwen how she knew about something like this. The girls exchanged glances with each other.

"So, we're under the Baseball Court right now, aren't we?" Mary Jane asked. Bobby nodded up and down and shrugged his shoulders. He mimicked something.

"Huh, I didn't know that," Rogue commented. It did make perfect sense. Bobby rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, don't look so smug now."

Bobby would have smiled had a web gag not been covering his mouth.

It was at that second, Harry and Jean arrived. Kitty was walking behind them, chattering away a million miles a minute. Mary Jane greeted Harry the second that he got off of the plane and wrapped him up in a big hug and kissed him on the lips.

Bobby responded with a shrug to this and inclined his head. It was one of those "Do I even want to know?" type of expressions on his face.

"Hello, Harry," Rogue said with a smile on her face. She was more bemused with a smile on her face more than anything else.

Harry turned towards Gwen on the other hand. Her eyes narrowed at him and she gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Well, all things considered, I guess that I deserved that," Harry said.

"In a way, yes," Gwen agreed. That caused her to wrap her arms around Harry and kissed the hell out of him, practically shoving her tongue down his throat.

That caused Rogue and Kitty to lock eyes with each other, in conclusion. Bobby just looked at him, wondering how he did it. It just came so easily to him. Jean's eyes drifted over the group in conclusion.

' _Oh, dear, I think that we're confusing everyone,'_ Jean thought with a smile. She just sat back and enjoyed the spectacle unfold as it did unfold.

It was around that point where the Professor and Ororo moved around. The Professor's eyes drifted to the web gag around Bobby's mouth for a brief second, but he acted like nothing was wrong other than that. "Rogue, Bobby, this is Kitty Pryde."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kitty," Rogue said, speaking in her usual Southern drawl. Kitty wasn't going to lie; she found her accent a little hot.

She shook her gloved hand and Kitty drifted to Bobby. Unlike the Professor and Ororo, Kitty had no sense of tact. The moment she saw that his mouth was webbed shut, she started to crack up laughing in amusement.

"Dude, you got something on your mouth, you realize that, right?" Kitty asked, in between feverish fits of giggling.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and sighed. There was a "very funny" type expression. He would rip the webbing off himself, but the problem was that it seemed to hurt like hell when he tried. He didn't want to take half of his lips off, so he settled for having the gag around his mouth, even though it would hurt like hell to do so.

"Ororo, could you please show Kitty around and make sure she gets settled in?" Xavier asked.

The group assumed that he was about to roll off to do Professor Xavier things, but in reality, he needed to use the facilities and there wasn't one on the X-Jet. He wheeled off.

Harry and the others shifted off. Ororo took Kitty off to tour on the mansion.

Jean, on the other hand, looked extremely anxious. She took Harry off by the hand rather intently.

Harry recognized that Jean was taking him in the direction of the bedroom. Without another word, they pass by Scott. He was about to say something, but Jean cut him off.

"Can't talk now!" Jean told him. "Tell me later if it's important!"

Jean left Scott standing in the dust. She opened the door to her room using her TK, and guided Harry into the room.

' _A bit eager aren't we?'_ Harry asked her.

' _Waited way too long,'_ Jean thought, making sure to hurl Harry onto the bed, gently enough, but firm enough where she showed that she was in control of the situation.

The TK was used to slam the door shut and Jean proceeded to pounce onto Harry, kissing him madly. The two of them hadn't had any time together since Spring Break and Jean was in desperate need of relief right now.

She slowly tore his clothes off using his powers and unraveled down to the prize that she wanted. Harry groaned when her telekinetic attack was already stroking and manipulating him.

"Someone has been practicing," Harry groaned. Jean smiled when she had what she wanted.

"But, my mouth is ten times better as you know."

"Not as good as your pussy," Harry reminded her and Jean grinned when she worked Harry's pants off.

"No, not quite, but it does in a pinch," Jean said. His pants were off and Jean was ready to move in for the kill. She eyed the prize that she would have quite eagerly.

Jean took a few seconds to admire his large throbbing cock when it stood at attention for her. The sexy telepath licked her lips and she used her tongue to slowly lick him all over.

Harry groaned when Jean's hot tongue lubricated every single inch of his cock. He closed his eyes when her lips were at the tip of his head. She grabbed onto the base firmly and formed him into her mouth.

Jean's hot mouth and throat worked over him. Her skilled throat muscles flexed around him, using a nice telekinetic trip to make her throat feel as tight as her cunt.

"Damn, Jean," Harry breathed. He grabbed his hands around the back of her head and slowly started to pump his rod into her mouth in response.

Jean's slurping grew when her mouth was brought down onto him. His rod spiked down into her throat. Jean's throat muscles expanded to allow him into the depths of her throat. She felt herself stretch out and hunger rose from her body when Harry kept working into her mouth.

The moment she was done sucking him off, Harry smiled.

"Don't want to waste a drop of that delicious cum," Jean said, licking her lips shamelessly.

"I agree," Harry said.

She was going to pay for shoving him down on that bed, Jean knew it. Harry used his abilities to flip her onto the bed. She was on her back and Harry was straddling. Jean's shirt rode up and Harry's cock pushed against the sensitive skin of her belly.

"Harry," Jean breathed intensely. She bit down on her lip with a smoldering smile on her face.

"One moment, honey," Harry teased her. He ran his hands through her hair and leaned down, pulling off her top.

Jean's beautiful breasts, encased in a red bra were pulled out. Harry neglected them for a brief moment and slowly kissed down her body. His lips moved further down her body.

Her legs instinctively spread for him and her bottom was the next thing to go off. A matching pair of lacy red panties exposed towards Harry. The crotch was completely saturated and Harry inhaled the scent. Her beautiful scent made his cock throb and he couldn't wait to be inside her.

"Naughty girl, you're wet," Harry remarked. He pushed back her panties and revealed her pussy, with a strip of red hair down it.

Harry leaned down and licked her tender folds. That caused Jean's hips to lift up into his tongue. Harry lapped up her juices with a smile on his face when he kept licking her.

Jean moaned when Harry's magical tongue worked around her juicy center. He ate her out and caused her to be brought to an extremely powerful orgasm.

Harry lifted up and rolled Jean over onto the bed. She was pressed down on her front and Harry reached around, slowly pulling off of her bra. Jean felt her bare breasts press against the soft top of the bed.

His cock pushed against her entrance, but didn't stick inside, no matter how much she wanted to suck in. His hands brushed down her breasts suddenly and caused her to whimper in pleasure. Harry kept rolling his hands all over her body.

"Harry, damn it, I need you inside me," Jean whined.

"Good things come to those who wait," Harry said. He touched his hard cock inti her and slid the first few inches into her.

He kissed all the way down her body and then he pulled out of her. He pushed more into her and slammed into her.

Jean's walls flexed around him and kept him close towards her. The vixen closed her eyes and felt the pleasure around her. Her walls got super heated.

"HARDER, HARDER!" Jean demanded.

Harry smiled and grabbed her hair. He pulled it back and that caused Jean to mewl with pleasure. He felt her tight pussy walls wrap around him. The heat pulsing around his cock from entering her body was ungodly and pleasurable.

Jean's walls clamped around him when he slid inside her. He pulled out of her completely and slowed down his thrusts, along with her orgasm.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to make you earn it and then you can be on top."

Jean was both excited and terrified. Harry did make sure she earned it, but when she earned it, she really earned it. Harry rested his hands on her hips and kept plowing into her tender pussy from behind.

His hard balls slapped against her clit. That caused her to feel the pleasure of an orgasm. Harry stimulated her breasts with his hands and Jean could feel the pleasure spike through them.

"Just don't levitate us into the ceiling this time," Harry teased her. He licked her behind the ear lobe and that caused her to shudder.

"That was….oh….." Jean moaned. She could feel her peak coming and Harry hammered into her even harder. His balls were full, but she wasn't going to get the pleasure of his essence. "That was entirely your fault."

"Yes," Harry agreed. He was guilty as charge in making his mate orgasm over and over again. Her walls closed around him.

Harry felt her and let her go.

"Fuck, this is amazing," Jean panted. As good as a regular orgasm felt, a backed up orgasm felt entirely better. His cock thrust deep into her womanly depths. Harry plowed her something fierce and rocked against her body.

The more Harry pushed into her, the better Jean felt. He slid out of her.

Jean got onto her knees, feeling the pleasure and turned herself around. She threw her legs over Harry's hips and straddled him.

"It's time," Jean said. Her breasts pressed against Harry's chest and she pushed him onto the bed. His cock throbbed, about ready for its release, but it was not time yet.

She tasted herself off of Harry's face for a brief moment. Satisfied with how she tasted, Jean took a second to line her pussy up with his rod.

Harry felt the sexy redhead drive herself down onto his throbbing flesh rod. He groaned when she stretched around him, her ass resting against his balls when she rocked back and forth on him.

"Perfect fit, as always," Jean said. She pulled him, pumping him with her pussy lips. "No, not yet, baby, but soon."

Jean was playing with Harry, making sure that he had a good orgasm. She wanted this to be perfect and Harry was alright with that.

His hands found her breasts. That caused Jean to throw her head back and Harry played with her sensitive spots.

"That's it, that's a good spot, a really good spot," Jean agreed. Her walls tightened around him when she came down onto his fleshy rod.

His rod felt trapped between her dripping pussy lips. Harry groaned when she bounced up and down. The momentum she gained was immense.

Their minds became one and their pleasure became shared. Their sweaty bodies merged together in that age old passion dance that made life worth living.

"So, close, baby, so close," Jean panted.

"Are you going to earn it?" Harry asked.

"I always earn it," Jean confirmed. Her lips curled into a wicked grin. She used her molten hot muscles to squeeze him.

"God, Jean, you feel hotter than the sun," Harry said. He dove between her breasts, rubbing his nose in between them briefly.

Jean felt her pleasure amplified with Harry sucking on her tits. That caused her to bounce harder on his rod. The sexy redhead kept driving herself down onto Harry's massive tool and worked herself into a stupor of pleasure. This was going to be the best thing out of her life as far as she was concerned.

"Yes, oh yes, oh yes, Harry," Jean moaned. She felt him go between her legs and this was hard into her.

The two of them shared their mutual orgasm with each other. Jean clamped down onto Harry and she threw her head back.

Harry finally let himself go. His cock strained and shot his load into Jean's body. She rode him up and down, milking his cock. That drove her to a second powerful orgasm in many minutes.

The two of them collapsed down onto the bed. This was only one round of many as far as they were concerned, and they were far from done.

* * *

 

It was now very early the next day. Harry was making his way through the Mansion with a cup of coffee in hand and a cup of tea in the other. From the perspective of an outside observer, he was heading up the attic. Indeed, he was heading up a flight of stairs, but he was not quite heading to the attic.

Harry eventually reached his destination and he stepped into what appeared to be a Jungle at first glance. In reality, it was Ororo's Arboretum, which also doubled as her room. Well at the very least, her room was connected him.

He made his way through the brush. It was almost like Harry knew this area well and could navigate it like the back of his hand and that's because he did. He found Ororo in the middle room.

She was in the middle of what was basically a glad, bare ass naked, mediating. Harry took a few seconds to enjoy the sight, not exactly an entirely uncommon one to him.

Grinning at the sight, Harry stripped down to be just as naked as the chocolate skinned beauty was. Harry moved to sit down next to her. Once Harry settled himself against her, he sat the mugs down rather closely.

Harry took a moment to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in fairly close towards him. It was obvious that this wasn't the first time they did this, as they sat together, enjoying each other's company when the son rose.

"It's times like this where I think back to what was, wouldn't you agree?" Ororo said.

"Yes, it was just the two of us for a while," Harry replied to her. "The first members of Xavier's second class."

"Yes," Ororo agreed. She allowed herself to soak inside the sun's rays. "Hank joined us a short time later after we were recruited. And then Jean followed."

"I think we can agree that was a memorable arrival," Harry told her, with a slight smile.

Ororo nodded in agreement. "Quite, and then Warren followed a couple of years later and then you were around twelve or so when Scott arrived."

They were part of the second class, with the current group of students that had been recruited being part of the third class.

"So, we are in an interesting position with each other," Ororo responded. "I think that we have what might be considered a brother-sister relationship, but that can always be changed."

"Or have an interesting dynamic added to it, never the less," Harry responded. Things were oddly relaxed, one might argue they were a little too relaxed. "You know the way that I was brought up, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of it," Ororo commented. "And I often thought about upgrading our relationship to a romantic one. The opportunity was always there, but I never took a chance to seize that moment."

"Yes, might I ask why?" Harry asked.

"I felt as if I was stepping in on Jean's territory," Ororo said. "I knew that there were others, but given that I lived with her at this Mansion, I felt like it would be prudent to gain her blessing."

"And did you?" Harry asked her.

The only thing Ororo did was lean forward and kiss him passionately on the lips. It took Harry only approximately ten seconds to react to that and he reacted to that as any man in his position would. He kissed the African goddess back with an equal amount of passion. His hand rested on her lower back when she pressed against him.

The two of them parted. Ororo had to admit the kiss that Harry gave her was completely overwhelming. And she had a fuller appreciation why Jean was always in good spirits around Harry. The funny thing was that Ororo was pretty sure that scratched the surface.

"So, did that answer your question?" she asked.

Harry only smiled and that answered all of hers.

* * *

 

It was later that morning, and Harry was currently in the process of walking Kitty, Rogue, Gwen, and Mary Jane through some extremely defensive training exercises. Kitty, Rogue, and Gwen all needed to know how to defend themselves, and Harry was much better at teaching the basics. As Gwen found out the hard way, Logan was more or less one of those sink or swim type of instructors. Mary Jane decided to join the rest of the group. She asked to be included because she thought it might be useful.

"Make sure take the landing on your ass, instead of your face or your front," Harry said. "It might sting a little bit, but there is less of a chance of breaking something vital. If you can't brace the landing, do a forward roll."

Harry closed his eyes and threw himself off of a high place to demonstrate. He tucked his head and did a forward roll landing on his feet.

"I bet he makes that look a lot easier than it really is," Rogue answered. She shook her head with a smile of amusement.

"Oh, believe me, he really does," Gwen said.

Needless to say, one thing was certain about a trip to the Xavier Institute and that was that it wouldn't be a trip to the school without any trouble. There was a loud rumbling that started to echo. It felt like a series of small earthquakes since the ground started to shake, and then a sound followed like a crash of thunder.

Gwen's Spider-Sense started to go absolutely haywire no sooner did that happen. That caused Harry's eyes to grow wild. He turned to Rogue and made a split second decision.

"Take Kitty and MJ to some place safe," Harry said without missing a beat.

The Southern Belle looked confused for a couple of moments, but she shook her head. She turned to the two girls in question with a frantic, "C'mon."

Kitty and Mary Jane didn't really question this, as Rogue lead them to the direction of the safe room. They could see how serious Harry was looking that they better get their asses in gear and move out of the way.

The moment this happened, the wall right next to them proceeded to explode outwards. A large man wearing brown armor crashed through. Logan was braced on his shoulder, looking like he got propelled through several walls in quick succession. Likely because he did.

The girls were momentarily shocked by this. Kitty's mouth opened and shut, but Rogue shook her head and grabbed her firmly by the shoulder, half dragging them off.

Rogue could hear the sounds of battle behind her, but she was more concerned with getting the other two girls out of there and out of harm's way.

The Southern Belle ran into a huge problem. Namely a red hot looking energy beam blasted her in the chest. That burned her clothes off when it made contact and that caused Kitty to give a scream of terror when she was punted against the wall, more or less.

"And now, we've got the walking turd that is the Juggernaut," Harry grumbled. He dodged the Juggernaut's attack.

"I'll show you who the turd is," Juggernaut growled as he tried to take Harry's head off with a punch. He dodged the attack expertly.

"Tag, you're it," Gwen quipped. She jumped on the back of his helmet like an annoying insect, but she was swatted off like she was absolutely nothing.

' _So exactly who are we dealing with?'_ Gwen asked.

' _This is the unstoppable Juggernaut, real name Cain Marko, and he just happens to be the step brother of one Charles Xavier, '_ Harry thought, taking Gwen on a one way trip down Exposition Lane. _'Once he keeps going, he never stops and it's hard to put him down. Even dropping a building on him won't really work. It's difficult to keep him down.'_

' _Oh that's really nice,'_ Gwen thought. _'Any advice?'_

' _Yeah, don't get hit,'_ Harry replied. The Juggernaut smashed Logan down to the ground who had joined the fray. _'Thankfully Logan can take a beating because of his healing factor.'_

' _Can't you magic him down or something?'_ Gwen asked him.

' _First of all, magic isn't the one size fits all solution for anything and everything,'_ Harry lectured when he dodged the Juggernaut's brutal assaults. _'And second of all….his armor repels any magical attacks. The ancient gem of Cyttorak is powerful enough to block any magic. Some say it's an alien artifact, others say it's….'_

Harry and Gwen had to dodge the next attack. The Juggernaut nearly smashed them. Logan stabbed at the back of his leg, not that it did much good.

' _Some say it's magic at its purest and most awful form, but I say it's trouble, lots of trouble,'_ Harry thought.

Logan was down for the count and out of the fight for good. Harry made a movement to adjust the dial of his watch, but he had to avoid the Juggernaut's assault of nearly taking his head off with a punch.

Then he heard Rogue's scream and that caused Harry's head to nearly whiplash back in the direction of the mansion.

That momentary distraction was taken advantage of by the Juggernaut. Harry dodged the attack by falling prone.

At that point, a wide beam of energy shot out of nowhere. That gave Harry the chance to fiddle with the dial on his watch. The red crystals on the watch shifted to a glowing yellow and the stored energy within it saturated his body.

Harry sank his palm right into the stomach of the Juggernaut. It sent him flying at least ten feet in the air and went crashing down onto the ground.

For a brief second, the Juggernaut resembled a glorified turtle that had been knocked onto its back. He started to kick up to his feet.

"I'm unstoppable…"

Gwen had her web shooters at the ready and began firing, emptying her load right on the Juggernaut's face. He tried to rip off the webbing from his face, and Harry jumped into the air, nailing him with one huge punch to the face.

His hand glowed when he struck him and it staggered the Juggernaut back about six steps. The Juggernaut yanked the webbing off.

Logan was back up and onto the Juggernaut's back, riding him like a wild bull.

"Go, check on the girls, I've got this," Logan growled when he held onto him. "You're the one with the medical training."

Harry nodded, the sounds that they heard coming from the other end of the mansion honestly didn't sound all that promising at all.

Elsewhere in the mansion, the dark haired form of Black Tom Cassidy loomed over the girls. He looked rather sinister and looked like he belonged on some sex offender registry. He held a stick in one of his hand, stroking on it softly, when he looked at the girls with a leer. "Hello, pretties!"

He was about to advance on the direction of the girls, when a wall of ice appeared. Bobby appeared on the scene.

Black Tom was not deterred for very long. He used an overpowered energy blast to slam through the ice and also to knock Bobby through the wall. It sent the ice creating mutant smashing through the wall since the blast had been overpowered by quite a lot.

The girls looked back in terror. Mary Jane and Kitty crouched over an injured Rogue. They were not a lot about to leave her.

In panic, Kitty grabbed ahold of Mary Jane, and then wrapped Mary Jane's hand around the clothed part of Rogue's shirt. She pressed her finger down onto Rogue's head for long enough to allow her to feel a slight draw of power.

That caused Mary Jane and Rogue to shift through the ground. That got the other two girls out of there, but on the negative side, it left Kitty in there alone with the leering Irishman.

He nailed her from behind with his shillelagh. That dazed her completely, but it didn't knock her unconscious.

Kitty was in a precarious position through. He looked down at her with a leer, and used his foot to roll her over onto her back. He slowly stroked his shillelagh when he straddled her stomach.

The Juggernaut was still ready to go around. Gwen managed to avoid his attack, doing a somersault. That put him into prime position for an attack from Cyclops and his optic blast.

"Talk to the hand, boyscout!" Juggernaut nailed. He tried to smack Cyclops in the face, but Cyclops avoided his head getting taken off just barely.

Logan caught Juggernaut from the other side and was smacked down once again. That allowed Gwen to jump up and unload more of his web fluid, sealing up the eyeholes in his mask. Marko swung his arms around.

"And somehow, this is more creative than how he actual usually fights," Cyclops said. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

He measured the Juggernaut and fired at him. Suddenly though, Juggernaut lifted up Logan and hurled him right at Cyclops. It was a one-two punch that knocked him completely and utterly out.

That left Gwen all alone with the Juggernaut. He went after her and Gwen dodged out of the way of his attack.

"Oh, come on, you couldn't hit me if you had a head start," Gwen answered. She propelled herself off of the wall. "Yeah, come on, hit me."

"You don't know who you're dealing with, girl," Juggernaut said.

"Not someone that can beat me, I can tell you that," Gwen answered. Her smugness increased the more the Juggernaut went after her. She really hoped that she was pushing her buttons.

Gwen noticed that the Juggernaut was fairly protective of his helmet and she made a mental note of that.

"FACE ME!"

"Wrong way, idiot!" Gwen called. She had the helmet halfway off.

The Juggernaut was tripped with a web line that she had set up and Gwen landed on the back of his head. She pulled the helmet off.

The good news is that the Juggernaut could see. The bad news was that he was struck full on by a bolt of lightning from Storm.

Jean, not wasting any time, showed up seconds after the helmet was off, to shut down Marko's brain. He struggled before he slumped to the ground, murmuring "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout" before he fell flat on their face.

Black Tom still straddled Kitty's stomach. He put down his stick in order to pin her arms over her head. He leaned in close to her face.

His disgusting breathe was in her face. That caused her to panic and scream bloody murder at the top of her lungs.

Kitty slipped her hands from his grip using her power and in a panic, tried to push him off of her.

Black Tom grunted in surprise and found out that Kitty was still intangible. She pushed her hands through her chest and into his heart, before they solidified.

That caused him to die instantly of a massive heart attack. Seconds of shock followed before Kitty shrieked in terror. Her blood soaked hands pulled their way out of his chest.

Harry arrived at the scene seconds later. A terrified Kitty was there, with Black Tom's dead body still on top of her. Her hands were soaked in blood. Harry pulled him off of her, and helped a sobbing Kitty up and yanked her into a firm hug.

It was here that Kitty pretty much had a break down. Harry patted her on the back and escorted her away from the scene of the man she accidentally killed.

* * *

 

May was sitting in the residence of the Parker Residence, sipping on a mug of tea and flipping through a photo album. Said album was filled with pictures of herself, Harry, and Ben. She allowed a soft sigh to escape her lips.

She closed it with a soft sigh and placed it into a box with a lot of her husband's things. The box was then placed into a closet nearby.

It was when she did this, that she heard the front door open up. That threw May for a loop because she wasn't expecting Harry back for a few days now.

May stepped into the living room to find Gwen, MJ, and Jean scrambling inside. She honestly wasn't surprised to see Jean here, since her parents live in the city and it was always the plan to drive back with Harry to visit them for the rest of the summer.

The group followed made their way into the front door, followed by Harry. There was a brunette girl that looked emotionally devastated. She wouldn't let go of Harry's arm, in fact she wouldn't let go of Harry period.

May was even more surprised by the fact that Harry was carrying this girl's bags. Gwen had brought Harry's bags in with her. She surveyed them all with a surprised look in her eyes.

Harry could sense the curiosity in her eyes and he figured that it was best that he filled her in. "This is Kitty and she'll be staying with us for a long while."

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 21** **st** **, 2015.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

* * *

 

The girls were spread about the area of the kitchen. Gwen, Jean, Mary Jane, and Kitty were spread out a little bit. May in particular was talking on the phone with Theresa Pryde, more ore less to verify that she was okay with her daughter staying at the Parker Residence. Jean, Kitty, and Mary Jane were sitting at the table, Gwen was hanging out by the counter. Harry was currently in Peter's older room, to clear out the boxes, and make sure it was livable once more. It had been doubling as a Storage Room since they converted the business into a suite. That was a very long time ago.

"Your mother said that it was okay, dear," May said, the moment that she got off of the phone.

"Oh, that's good," Kitty answered. She was kind of in a funk to be honest. Jean reached forward and put her hands on Kitty's shoulders lightly. She lightly massaged them in an attempt to keep the brunette girl calm and collected.

"It's okay," Jean whispered in her ear in a soothing manner, rubbing her shoulders gently. "Everything is going to be okay, trust me on that one."

Kitty looked over her shoulder. She might beg to differ whether or not everything was going to be okay or not. She still ran through her mind. Today was an eye-opener of how dangerous her powers could be if they weren't trained.

"I'm not certain what happened, but I'm sure that if we talk it out that…" May started. She paused when she could see that the attention of all four girls were diverted off of the conversation at hand.

It was obvious to see why after a moment. Harry stepped into the room wearing a pair of snug jeans and an equally tight t-shirt. It was pretty much an undershirt that did a pretty good job of showing off his muscles extremely nicely.

Harry slipped over towards the counter where the coffee machine is. He went to grab a much. Only for Gwen to slip in and steal a quick kiss to him. Harry accepted the kiss and returned it with equal intensity. It was then where he poured himself a coffee.

May shook her head and returned to look at Harry.

"Did Kitty's mother say it was okay for her daughter to stay here?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, she said that it was okay," May confirmed for him. "She seemed to trust your judgment. I'm not really sure all that much about the events leading up to it, only something traumatic happened to her daughter."

"Yeah, it's not something that's easily explained," Harry told her.

"She's willing to allow her daughter to stay here until the end of the summer," May informed Harry. "And then afterwards, we'll see what comes next."

Kitty sighed and she gave a smile. Harry placed his hand on the back of her neck and smiled. She returned the smile. It might be weaker than normal, but it was the same as the haunted look.

"Figure this out, one step at a time," Harry told her. He took the seat next to Kitty, and Gwen made her way on their other side.

"Don't worry about it," Mary Jane said. She shifted herself next to Kitty. "Harry will figure out everything, he's pretty good at doing that."

"I guess he is," Kitty agreed. There was something a bit happier about her tone. She didn't have much of an appetite still, though.

"You better eat though," Harry said. She was about ready to protest. "You need your strength because of your powers and it won't do anyone any good if you pass out."

Kitty once again tried to protest that she was fine, but May smiled at her. "Harry's right, dear. You wouldn't want anything to happen."

With that all settled, the group settled down and ate dinner. Overall, all of them were famished after the day that was. The adventure at the Mansion had caused them a lot of stress.

Kitty in particular was glad that Harry was there to help her explain this in detail and perhaps soften the blow just a little bit. No matter how many times she washed her hands, she felt that the blood was still staining them. It was practically alarming to put things bluntly to have that much blood on your hands.

* * *

 

It was later that night. Jean was sharing a room with Kitty. Despite the fact that she was here under the pretext of visiting her parents, Harry knew better. Her relationship with them was fairly strained and it had been strained since she got her mutant powers. Everyone who was in the know, like Harry and Ororo, knew that it was an excuse to get away from the mansion.

Gwen and Mary Jane were downstairs in Harry's room, having an impromptu slumber party there, for lack of a better term. As for Harry, he decided that he was going to crash on the couch. The only problem was that he didn't crash that hard.

It was odd, really, because the couch was fairly comfortable, it was just that it was borderline difficult for him to really get any sleep on it.

There was someone on top of him, straddling his waist. Harry looked up with a smile and Mary Jane was on top of him, straddling him. She looked like a vampire almost in the moonlight, due to the fact that it was making her hair shine crimson and she was a bit on the paler side of things.

Mary Jane bent down, and took his hands in hers. She leaned down and kissed him extremely deeply, which was a gesture that was obviously returned. Mary Jane took a chance to break the kiss and started to slowly trail kisses along his jaw, until she finally reached the neck.

She bit him, extremely hard enough at that. It was almost hard enough to draw blood. She sucked on his neck with a smile and then slowly began to trail her lips down his chest, until she reached the paradise below.

She took Harry's hand and guided it to the back of her head. Harry decided to guide her down to him.

His pants were undone and she fished him out of his pants. She leaned down, opening her mouth wide for the delight that was about to come.

Mary Jane's hot breath came down onto his cock. Somehow, it looked more imposing in the dark. The redhead's hot lips fit firmly around his tool, slowly finding its way down onto him.

"Easy," Harry warned her. That was the only vocal directive that Harry gave her. His hand was placed on the back of her head. She pushed her lips down onto him and brought herself slowly and surely down onto his manhood.

Mary Jane was a bit tentative with her actions at first. It was something that got her nervous, because this was the first time that she was doing something like this. Harry was going to guide her through to the best of his abilities. Her hot lips continued to encase his manhood when she pumped herself up and down, bringing his manhood deep into her throat.

Her throat expanded when she brought Harry into her. More confidence was given sooner rather than later. She couldn't bring herself completely down on Harry's massive manhood, but she made the good college try of it.

Her mouth made several more passes onto him. The sultry young redhead kept driving herself down onto his throbbing cock. He entered the back of her throat and that caused her to moan.

His manhood tightened after a bit of effort. He launched a load of cum into her mouth.

Mary Jane nearly choked on the cum. She managed to stay the course and kept wrapping her lips around him. She kept bobbing up and down on him. His hand was placed on the back of her head.

She pulled herself up, licking her lips. The girl's tiny hand wrapped around his tool and she pumped him up and down.

The rather intense handjob caused Harry to close his eyes and feel the rush of energy that exploded through his loins. The more she worked him over, the better that he felt. He grunted when he felt her hand work him up and down.

Mary Jane felt his cock spring up like a huge pole. She pushed herself over the top of him and brought herself down onto his amazing rod with expert skill and ability. Her legs spread when she speared herself down onto him.

Harry's hand brought up, preventing Mary Jane from screaming. She bit down onto his hand in response to block up the screams of pleasure.

His other hand rolled his hand up her body. He touched her breasts and that tested her ability to really hold back.

His hands moved down and touched her ass as well. She leaned down and decided to bite into his shoulder in response. Her walls expanded.

This was only the second time he had been inside her and Mary Jane was still taken off guard without the size of him. She wrapped her legs around him and rode him for everything that he was worth. She kept pumping herself up and down on him. Her body rocked up and down him.

"Damn, kinky," Harry informed him.

She grinned through his shoulder. Her wet walls lubricated his manhood. That allowed her to slide up and down.

After a few more pumps of his cock, Harry pulled out of her with ease. She closed her eyes when Harry was out of her.

The next thing Mary Jane knew, she was now chest down on the couch. He hovered over her, his cock throbbing when he was about ready to penetrate her entrance. His manhood touched her dripping lips.

She bit down onto the pillow of the couch. She braced herself for him when Harry slammed into her. Her hips kept rocking when Harry worked into her from behind. His thrusting got more intense when he stretched her to the brink and caused her to whimper in a huge burst of pleasure and light.

Harry rested his hands on her lower back. He kept pushing into her from behind. He forced her to bite down onto a pillow in response.

Mary Jane felt his thick balls slap against her thighs. She tightened around him. The orgasm that she felt was the most intense thing that she felt since the last time that Harry made her feel an orgasm. His hands brushed over all her body.

Each spark of energy increased her lust and desire. He kept pushing into her depths and hammered her hard from behind. Each thrust rocked himself when he entered her body. Her wets walls enveloped around him. She felt so willing when he went into her depths. His balls throbbed when he kept up the fever when he kept pumping into her.

"So close," Harry warned her.

Mary Jane felt her body heat up in excitement. She knew that close for Harry didn't mean that it was far off for normal people. He kept pushing into her body with a lot of impact and intensity. He slammed his rod into her tight center. She enveloped herself around him.

Her pussy ached for him. He explored her soft curves with increasing desire. The young female was being lost into a wave of pleasure and fantasy. His throbbing balls kept taunting her and kept slapping against her.

Each movement brought her closer to the edge. Desire was something that she felt. Her hot cunt almost sucked him in when he plowed into her body from behind. He rocked her something fierce.

His balls were almost ready to explode and fill up her body with his juices. He rocked around her.

Mary Jane felt him rock her into a state of bliss. Her nails dug into the couch and she kept biting down onto the pillow. Each thrust, his hard balls slapped against her thighs. They were so big and full of cum.

She wanted this so bad. Her moans were slightly stifled when Harry drilled himself into her from behind.

He held onto her waist and slowed down his thrusts. That caused her to give a whine, but Harry smiled.

He pushed into her and rammed her down into the couch. That caused her to give another orgasm. Her walls slammed around his throbbing tool when he nearly pulled all the way out of her.

Harry gave one more thrust into Mary Jane's tight cunt. The fiery hot center stroked his manhood in pleasure and he grunted. He was almost done inside her. A few more thrusts and Harry would have finished her off.

He spilled his seed into her body. The redhead whimpered when he shot his load into her body. Each thrust splattered into her body.

The two of them deflated, with Mary Jane having a goofy grin on her face. She felt a bit sore, but that didn't compare to how satisfied that she was.

She rolled over, balancing herself on her elbows and spread her legs for him. She was ready for one more round.

The sultry look was inviting and Harry only had one thing in mind. He was going to take her for everything that she was worth.

Kitty slowly watched the scene before her unfold. Her eyes widened when she viewed every single moment of it, with eagerness. She was feeling an uncomfortable dampness between her legs and her breathing heightened the more that she soaked in everything with her eyes.

She was only intending to come down stairs for a drink of some sort, but she ran into so much more. The brunette realized that if she isn't careful, she would have been seen. So she slipped off into the night without another word.

* * *

"It was a dark and stormy night….no actually, it was a fairly sunny later afternoon, but I find that a dark and stormy night sets the tone much better for dramatic purposes."

An individual stepped forward into the shadows. He was wearing black and red, with a trenchcoat and fedora.

"Oh, that description, really? We can do better than that," the individual in question answered. "There I was, arriving at this pier. I was wearing a skin tight black and red bodysuit that fit around my figure like a glove and showed up my tight ass of steel. My cup size is unknown, because I'm not a chick and even if I was, it's really none of your fucking business, is it? Of course, a lot of my figure was lost because of the trench coat and fedora. I was wearing a pair of glasses as well, because that's a fairly effective disguise. Just slap on those glasses and your secret identity is safe."

He snapped his fingers in response.

"And there are a pair of Katanas strapped to my back," he added, when he continued with a smile. "That kind of spits into the face of the entire, I'm incognito thing, but there you have it. I've also devolved into Buffy speak,apparently. Go me, it's my birthday."

The man in question pumped his fists into the air, with a yeah.

"Anyway, there was trouble brewing on the horizon," the man in question responded. "Was it the kind of trouble that you want? I would find out soon. For those of you who aren't in the know and what kind of rock have you been living under if you aren't, my name is Deadpool. I'm the Merc with the Mouth, one tough cookie. And the reason I'm here is that someone contacted me with a job offer. Normally, I wouldn't take such deals, but the amount of money made me interesting."

' _Did you ever occur to you that this was way too easy,'_ one of the voices in his head piped up.

' _IT'S A TRAP!'_ one of the voices inside of his head thought.

' _Thank you Admiral Ackbar,'_ another voice commented. _'Hey, it's now raining, and it's almost night, so I guess the dark and stormy night part is pretty accurate now.'_

Deadpool turned around.

"And there I was, looking at the end of the street," he narrated. "I see him right there, at the end of the pier. My benefactor, he's standing there waiting for me."

The benefactor stood plainly in the light where anyone could see him. He held an umbrella with a metal briefcase dangling from his hand.

"Yes, he stands plainly in the light, just like that," Deadpool continued to narrate. He snapped his fingers for some added bonus emphasis.

Deadpool walked up. It was the one and only Donald Menken.

' _You know, he looks much better when he isn't shitting himself in terror,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head commented.

' _Pretty nervous looking guy though,'_ another voice repeated.

' _Well you would be nervous as well if you had to bask in our awesomeness,'_ another voice replied, this one with a more surfer dude type accent.

Menken was in the process of launching into a spiel about something or other. Deadpool realized that he had been listening to the voices inside his head way too much and not focusing on the jackass at hand.

"Could you repeat that one more time?" Deadpool asked. "I wasn't really paying all that much attention, because I was thinking of the Star Wars Christmas Special."

' _Or the Golden Girls Rule 34 that you were fapping to earlier,'_ another voice replied in response.

"I'm offering you a lot of money to do what you do best," Menken said. His tone was patient. One could get the impression that he would nothing better than to strangle Deadpool where he stood, but there were far more important things on his mind. "And you are the best in the world at what you did."

"Hey, that's Logan, not me," Deadpool said. "But I am that damn good….no wait that's some guy with a big nose and a sledgehammer. But if you're offering me a lot of money to kill some guy or gal, because I don't discriminate, I'm your number one guy."

He patted Menken on the shoulder and gave him a toothy grin in response, as only Deadpool could give.

"Even if it kind of difficult to see it with the mask on," Deadpool said. "I know, buzz kill but….with the deal in place, it's a perfect time for us to fade to black."

* * *

 

Harry, Jean, Kitty made their way through the hallways of Frost Industries. Jean's eyes shifted over towards Kitty in half amusement and the other half was slight annoyance at her milking it just a little bit.

Kitty had latched onto Harry's arm the moment that she walked into the door. Jean decided that it was best to grin and bear it. Even though, it was pretty obvious that Kitty was really milking things out that moment.

The fact that Jean had ahold of Harry's other hand made things a bit more acceptable, at least they did to her.

' _So, exactly why are we here to see Emma?'_ Jean asked her. She wasn't too happy about this fact.

' _Well, it's due to the fact that Emma has training in Psychology since that's what she studied,'_ Harry thought. _'You know in addition to business.'_

' _Yeah, yeah,'_ Jean thought.

They made their way to Emma's secretary. Harry leaned over towards the young female that was at the desk with a smile.

"Hello, I'm here to see Miss Frost," Harry said with one of his winning smile.

The woman nearly sat up straight and was surprised to see Harry there, only not really.

"Of course, Doctor Potter, sir," she answered with a smile on her face. She buzzed Harry into the office. "You can go on in."

Harry, Jean, and Kitty all made their way into the office. Emma was on the phone, with her feet propped up on the desk. She was pretty much in the process of wrapping things up when they entered the office.

"Yes, I know, yes, that's all in order, yes, I know….it will be done, trust me on that," Emma said. She said her goodbyes. The woman's eyes drifted on Harry and she smiled. Her smile turned a bit sour when she looked at Jean.

One look from Harry caused Emma to fall into line and smile at Jean. Jean returned the smile a bit forced. The two of them locked eyes with each other.

Kitty was watching the byplay between the two of them in a bit of confusion. It was like watching a tennis match between the two of them.

Emma decided to make her move. She dropped the file on her desk and moved over. Her actions forced Kitty to finally detach herself from Harry. Emma's arms warp her.

' _So, what's the deal here?'_ Emma asked, her eyes darted towards Kitty.

Jean and Harry explained the encounter at the mansion to her.

' _I know that you'll able to emphasize with what happened,'_ Jean concluded.

' _Oh, I've missed your wit,'_ Emma replied to her. _'But, I can see what I can do to help the girl through things. But, you know, if I do this, you owe me.'_

' _Of course, you do,'_ Jean thought. She mentally rolled her eyes at Emma. It was the same old Emma, she never really changed to be honest.

Harry shook his head. _'What do you want, Emma?'_

' _Oh, nothing too big,'_ Emma said. _'I just figured that we could have some time together.'_

' _So, you're using this to angle for a date,'_ Jean thought.

' _You know, how about we make a night of it,'_ Harry thought. Jean was about to protest, that was until Harry added in. _'All three of us.'_

' _It's just as well,'_ Emma thought. She would make the best of this situation.

' _I don't have to tell you how delicate a situation this is, do I?'_ Harry asked to her. Emma shook her head in response.

' _I perfectly understand where you're coming from,'_ Emma repeated. She frowned deeply. _'So, I guess that we need to get started.'_

Kitty was looking at them all in confusion. She just had a feeling that she was missing something big between the three of them, and she didn't understand what.

"I believe that we have a conversation that we need to have," Emma answered. "And I need you to explain to me how you're feeling about what happened and don't hold anything back."

Jean looked at the younger girl and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, you're in capable hands," Harry replied. He smiled when he looked at the brunette. "I've got someone that I need to check in with, but I'll be back later."

' _If you two kill each other, I'll be very disappointed,'_ Harry mentally added to the bond link to Emma and Jean, which caused them to protest. No sooner did Harry say that, he was completely gone in a flash.

* * *

 

Mary Jane and Gwen made their way through the bullpen of the Daily Bugle. Since Mary Jane was back in the city, she wanted to check in to see if they need her for anything.

' _And now I can hear voices in my head,'_ Mary Jane thought. _'And it's not a sign that I'm losing my mind.'_

' _You're not losing your mind any more than I'm losing my mind,'_ Gwen piped in.

Mary Jane folded her arms and scowled. _'Wonderful, you don't even want to know how reassured that I'm feeling right now.'_

' _I have an idea,'_ Gwen answered with a grin. _'The bond is created with all of the girls that Harry had relations with, and you can shut it off when you want to. It's a really simple process, really….'_

The ranting of J. Jonah Jameson cut them off. Mary Jane frowned; it wouldn't really be a visit to the Bugle without everyone's favorite loudmouth popping off about something or other.

"And now, the gang war has kicked up, and where are we even?" Jameson asked. "We don't even have any recent photos….photos of Spider-Girl!"

Gwen shook her head. Someone had a bit of a fixation.

Jameson was on the war path. The thing was that he was just getting warmed up. In fact, he was fairly docile all things considered and not ranting. He turned to Foswell.

"Is there any information on the gang war?" Jameson asked.

Foswell responded with a shrug. "The Russian Mafia is getting more active with things and the Big Man is making a power play as usual, but that's all that I've heard from my contacts in the NPYD."

Jameson was about ready to respond. He stopped when he noticed a red dot in the center of Foswell's forehead.

"GET DOWN!" Jameson yelled. He jumped out from behind his desk with a surprising speed. "Everyone get down!"

As a newsman, even a technologically challenged one, Jameson recognized a laser dot when he saw one.

His timing was pretty perfect, and it was a near miss. A bullet was fired from the rooftop across the way.

Everyone scrambled for chaos when several more were fired through the windows at rapid succession. It caused the glass around them to all shatter and everyone was ducking and running for cover.

Deadpool looked down the sniper rifle.

' _You know, our marksmanship might need a bit of brushing up,'_ one of the voices in his head commented.

' _Yeah, law of averages, I'm bound to hit someone eventually,'_ Deadpool argued with one of the voices in his head. He kept firing in a rapid and erratic manner, emptying the clip into the office at a rapid rate.

He was about to reload. A line of webbing shot out and latched onto the rifle. It caused Deadpool to nearly spiral ass over tea kettle to the ground. He turned around.

"Hey I was using…"

Spider-Girl flew out of nowhere with a drop kick to the head. That sent Deadpool flying backwards.

"And that was a cheapshot," Deadpool complained. He turned his head around with a sickening snap. "But it really got the kink out of my neck."

He rushed towards her, but she dodged the attack. The two of them nearly attacked each other. They ended up on the other end of the roof.

"Just who the hell are you supposed to be?" Spider-Girl asked. She tried to web him up. He did a cartwheel to avoid it and threw a series of marbles at her.

"Ha, and here people were saying that I lost these years ago!" Deadpool shouted. The marbles exploded on the rooftop and caused her to stagger back. Deadpool rushed at her and impacted her chest with a series of rapid fire punches, doubling her over. "And don't you read the Internet? I'm the king of memes!"

"Yeah, you're the king of something alright," Spider-Girl said. She tried to attack him, he dodged it. "Hey, watch where you're throwing those things."

A grenade was thrown in the air and it nearly exploded to take her out. She dodged the attack, the breath nearly being taken out of her body.

"Although given the rate that you're throwing these things at me, I don't need to worry all that much," Spider-Girl said. She sent the grenades flying back at him like they were soccer balls. They kept flying through the air and they landed.

"Oh, a fan of soccer or Football as the rest of the world call it," Deadpool said.

"Played for years, and did I ever mention how grating your voice is?" Gwen asked.

"Hey, people can get in the mood at the sound of my….mph, hmm, hph, mph, mmm, mph."

That was the sound of Deadpool's mouth being webbed shut. He tried to pull it off. He continued to try and talk to the web gag, even though it was hard for anyone, much less Gwen, to understand a word that he said.

' _And I can't believe that it's possible, but he's even more annoying with his mouth sealed shut,'_ Gwen thought. She pulled herself up to a water tower.

"Sounds like you need a cooling off period," she responded. She could hear his muffling sound and she busted the support beams from the tower.

The water tower fell over, landing on the top of Deadpool's head with a huge smash. He wouldn't be kept down for long, but indeed, he was shut in temporary.

Gwen allowed a breath to escape her body. She paused suddenly and heard her spider sense going nuts. It kept blaring in the back of her head and would not leave her alone.

The reason for it was clear when Fancy Dan showed up and threw a small explosive device at her. The Enforcers were back in the house. They were wearing high tech body suits. Spider-Girl recognized Fancy Dan and Ox. She saw a third man show up and he was a man with a flattop haircut with dark hair and scars all over his arms. She did a double take when she realized who she was dealing with.

It was Hammer Harrison, the former heavyweight champion, and he appeared to be subbing in for Montana. The reason was that someone had to be driving the helicopter.

Another explosive device was launched on in, and Gwen pulled Deadpool out of the way. Even though he was a jackass, it would not be good form to see him die.

"Get him!" Harrison yelled. He rushed forward and tried to punch Deadpool's lights out the old fashioned way.

The Merc with the webbed up mouth dodged the attacks. He smashed him in the back of the head.

Gwen closed her eyes, mentally calculating the potential collateral damage that would be caused. It wouldn't be anything good to be honest.

She tried to put herself in the middle of the fight and keep them from tearing them apart. It was easier said than done, especially considering that Ox in particular as about as big as three or four of her.

The good thing was that she had a pretty good idea how to disable someone like that. Gwen webbed him up. She had experience fighting big guys like him by now.

It was now down to her against Fancy Dan and Harrison. Deadpool was right in the middle as well, and that wild card.

Another explosion rang and Gwen had to throw herself out of the way. There was a lot of smoke and debris that was flying. The web slinging heroine blocked the debris, webbing onto it and preventing it from falling into the crowd of unsuspecting people, who were too busy watching everything transpire from up above.

Gwen coughed. There was some bad news, some horrible news, and some worse news.

The three sides had been separated after the battle. The Enforcers in particular had gotten away again.

Her costume had been shredded once again as well. That was the bad thing. That seemed to be a recurring thing. She had a few more bumps and bruises to go along with the bumps and bruises that she had previously.

* * *

Harry sat himself down in the chair outside of the office. He was waiting to be let inside to see someone.

Normally, Harry wouldn't have to had to wait too long to see this particular person. The problem was that the Secretary was rather new and the person in question was in the middle of an extremely important conference call.

Honestly though, he was in no particular hurry, so Harry could wait. He was fairly patient like that.

He waited for a bit and the call ended. A variety of suits came out all at once. They didn't really say or do anything other than that.

A fairly beautiful red head was the last to leave the room. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a fairly nice custom made female business suit that fit around her like a glove. The stockings fit nicely around her long and lovely legs and she wore a pair of high heels. Stylish glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, with shining emerald green eyes that was the same shade of Harry.

The secretary got up and faced her. "There's someone here to speak with you, but they didn't have an appointment."

The woman in question arched her eyebrow in response. She was extremely curious to see what happened and she turned around, her attention was firmly on Harry. She was surprised to see that he was there and quite pleased.

The beautiful woman cleared the distance between the two of them, looking like she literally teleported to get there. She wrapped him around in a tight hug with an equal amount of intensity.

"Oh, Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked in an extremely posh English accent. "I wasn't expecting you, if I knew that you were coming, I would have taking some time to clear my schedule. The girls are going to be excited to see you, and I missed you so much."

She was practically rambling. It looked like she was almost embarrassed at how much she rambled.

"I missed you too, Rose."

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 28** **th** **, 2015.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

* * *

 

After being interrupted by his latest attack and his son wanting lunch, Curt Connors was able to return to his lab to redo the blood tests that he was trying to work on. He needed to be in position so he could properly pay attention to them. What he saw in those blood test results pretty much blew his mind.

The results were fairly fascinating and troubling as well when he looked them over. Curt frowned when he looked them over to make sure that he was reading them correctly. As he was doing so, he mentally pieced together what he knew about the Serum.

The Serum did its job. The intended effect was restoring Curt's arm, which did in fact happened. On the other hand, the serum didn't stop at that and much like the animals before him, it continued to mutate his cells. That was troubling, extremely troubling to say the very least. Curt wiped the brow of his forehead and frowned.

' _I need to get to the lab at OsCorp so I can do a more complete analysis,'_ Curt thought. He shook his head and frowned. _'I need to find a way to undo or at least halt the process, before it gets too far.'_

He didn't know exactly how far was too far, but he knew one thing. It wouldn't be anything good. Whipping out a flash drive, Curt hooked it to his computer and began downloading the file. He needed to access it at his Lab at OsCorp and since that it was too big of a file to send over Email, he would have to do it this way.

Unfortunately, Curt could feel a stabbing pain ripple through his body. He shook his head and there was one pained thought that went through his mind that was far stronger than anything else that he ever felt.

' _No, not now, please not now,'_ he thought to himself. He could feel the misery and the attack was so deliberating that he crashed to the ground.

He landed on the ground with a huge thud. There was a thrashing that happened ,which was followed up by what was pretty much a growl. That was followed up by the sound of something big moving around the area of the office.

* * *

 

Harry was currently sitting in Rose's office. To be more accurate, he was sitting on Rose's chair and she was perched on his lap. Off to the side of the desk, there was a photo of a pair of two girls, who were about six or so years old. They looked like that they could pass for about eight or nine, both in looks and in intelligence. They looked like clones of Rose in miniature, with the same green eyes that Harry and Rose both shared.

The office was extremely nice with a nice view of the city. It was not too big, but it was big enough that it suited her position as the CEO of a multinational company. To say what one thing it did would be oversimplifying the issue. It was an old company with its hand in a lot of different pies, with industry, technology, science, medicine, and investing, to name a few.

The two of them spent some time getting caught up with each other, since it had been a while since Rose had a chance to see him. She had been busy on the other side of the pond, and he had been busy doing what he did. She got him up to speed with what the girls have been up to, what the company has been up to business wise, and he told her what he had been up to over this past many months as well.

"You know, given the rate that you've been collecting girls, perhaps you should think about investing in a far bigger place than you have now," Rose suggested gently to him.

"You know, the idea does have a great deal of merit when you really think about it," Harry told her. Rose nodded in agreement, glad that she came up with it. "Emma and I also met with Edward Buckman."

That caused Rose to wrinkle her nose in slight disgust. Harry caught sight of it, but didn't call her out on it, at least for right now.

"He's interested in having us join the Hellfire Club which is a family legacy, apparently," Harry said. His tone was fairly even. The way that he phrased it though was that he wasn't asking a question, about as much as he wanted an explanation.

"For what I figured, you weren't really interested in learning about your family history," Rose said to Harry.

That caused Harry to pinch down on the bridge of his nose in response. "I told you that I wasn't interested in learning about my father's side of the family. That world is dead to me and I'll never step one foot into it."

"Well to be fair, you're dead to that world," Rose informed him.

"Good, and we should keep it that way," Harry said shortly. "But I've been always interested in learning about my mother's side of the family."

"Oh," she replied with a sigh. "Well, the Evans family had been members of the club for an extremely long time; in fact, they had been members in one of the earliest incarnations that were back into the eighteen century. And it makes sense that he would want to recruit you into the club."

"Why would it make sense?" Harry asked curiously.

"Buckman has been having trouble with Sebastian Shaw as of late," Rose said. That caused Harry to raise a questioning eyebrow in the direction of Rose. "I am the Red Queen of the London Branch. My mother, Audrey, she held that position, and Lily would have held it as well, if she hadn't gone into hiding."

It went without saying that Petunia would not have had the ambition to be in such a club, whether or not she didn't get disowned. Rose thanked herself every day that Harry didn't spend one moment in the presence of that bitch.

"Since you're a legacy and the position of Black King is currently vacant, it would make sense that Buckman would want to recruit you into the club," Rose said. She rubbed the top of her nose. "The same with Emma honestly, since the position of White Queen is also vacant as well."

"Yes, I can see that," Harry said. He slowly ran his hand against her lower back and she shivered in response. "What do you know about Buckman?"

This time, it was painfully obvious that Rose wrinkled her nose in distaste. She was sometimes not that good of hiding her emotions about someone that she disliked about the man.

"Well, he's extremely rich and he's a very charismatic businessman, and he has a focus on technology," Rose continued. "So, as a result of the personal computer craze during the Nineteen Eighties, he became very rich, not to mention within the last couple of years."

"He seems like a gentlemen who really knows a lot about what he's getting into," Harry said. He continued to rub her lower back, but he eased up mostly so she could concentrate a little bit better on the conversation at hand.

"Yes, and he's also a glorified racist and completely terrified of mutants and anything that inhuman," Rose said. "I would watch my step around him if I were you."

"I always do," Harry whispered in her ear. That caused Rose to blink and smile. "And you know why."

Rose swallowed in response and nodded. She was about to address the large elephant in the room that they had been tap dancing around, after the date had been so close.

"So, the anniversary is getting close…..and by the anniversary, I mean your anniversary of when it happened," Rose said. She could feel Harry's actions cease on her and he leaned towards her.

"You know, I did have a lot to do then, so I didn't dwell on it too much," Harry commented with a half whisper in her ear.

"But, you did dwell on it, didn't you?" Rose asked him.

"Every single day, I think about it a little bit, one of the reasons why I keep myself so busy, and I hope that I'll find a way to bring her here," Harry answered. "Seven years, that was a long time to know someone, for me to get over it."

"I'm not honestly suggesting you to get over it," Rose said. She frowned. "But some people might think that you were hung up on this girl."

"I'm very hung up on this girl, and Karen is more than just a girl," Harry said. He paused, before the bomb dropped. "She is my wife."

Rose didn't even bother to blink at that. "Yeah, I know, and if I had only waited a little longer amount of time, you would have found a way to get both her and her mother to Earth and none of this would have happened."

"Her, her mother, and her younger cousin, Kara," Harry corrected Rose. Rose blinked and she nodded. "You know I think she's alive, out there somewhere. I just don't know where, or more importantly, I just don't know when."

"Oh, that's the real kick in the pants, isn't it?" Rose asked. That caused Harry to raise his eyebrow at her and Rose shifted. "So, have you had any luck?"

"It could have been seconds since I last left by their perspective, or it could have been a hundred years before I got there," Harry said. "We don't know what I've been dealing with time and space wise for all of this time."

"That is the one reason why you hadn't been able to find her," Rose said somberly. "Because…..you don't know when to look or where."

"Yes, every time I hear about something strange happening, I think that could be the day where she comes up, but really it's just been a lot of disappointment," Harry said somberly. "I have room in my heart for a lot of women, as you know."

"Yes, I know," Rose agreed.

"And it's women like Karen, like Jean and Gwen, that really hold a special deep connection that I can't really explain with words, at least not without sounding way too sappy," Harry said. He and Rose both laughed. "One day, I'll have her with me. She'll be pleased at the rate that I'm collecting women."

"Oh?" Rose asked in surprised.

"Yes, one of our goals was when it was time to leave was to travel the universe and take some of the most beautiful women imaginable on our way to Earth," Harry informed her. She leaned back against him. "Should I explain to you how that would end?"

"No, I don't think that you need to explain, I got it perfectly," Rose said. She could feel her body heat up from his actions on her.

He knew what he was doing, even though the actions were perfectly innocent in tone, in some ways. Rose just let things go and play out to their eventual logical conclusion, especially when she was pretty sure that the time was talking was done.

* * *

"I don't care if it's a crime scene or not! You can't close down the floor of this building because my office is on this floor and I have news that I need to report! Along with photos, photos of Spider-Girl, who is responsible for this floor being attacked in the first place, I should note!"

J. Jonah Jameson was busy ranting to Deputy Director of SHIELD Maria Hill. After, dealing with Nick Fury pretty much day in and day out for many years on end, Maria wasn't honestly blown away by Jameson and his rapid fire ranting.

Jessica Drew was also there, but she was currently speaking with Captain George Stacy. He was one of the first officers on the scene due to the fact that was nearby.

Also, the fact that one of Gwen's friends worked there over the summer made it a top priority. Being the good father that he is, he was worried about Mary Jane's safely.

Jessica and Maria on the other hand were drawn here because of Spider-Girl being on the scene. The fact that nutcase Deadpool was involved was also a particular area of interest to SHIELD.

"You know, we've already got a big enough problem as it is, and you're just making it worse," Maria told him. "Just stand over there, unless you have something constructive to say and we'll conclude this conversation later."

She managed to shut J. Jonah Jameson up. His mouth hung open and he shook his head. Maria was sure that she was fairly diplomatic about the situation. She was pretty sure that Fury would be a bit rougher around the edges about it, but he was currently in California at the moment. Maria was confident that she did a good enough job all over her own.

"So, can you think of any particular reason why a mercenary of Wilson's caliber would be trying to kill Foswell?" Jessica asked George Stacy.

George looked rather stoic and his response came out very dry. "Should I start making you a list?"

That caused Jessica to look at him and the Police Captain decided to verify.

"Off of the top of my head, Silvermane would be the number one suspect. A couple of years ago, Foswell wrote a series of articles that ended up sending him up the river. And he's far from the only enemy that he's made in his reporting career."

George Stacy honestly was shocked that someone didn't take a shock at Foswell up until now. It only seemed to be inevitable.

"And I'm surprised that this is a bigger deal, because I would think that the government would have better things to do than taking interest in someone taking a shot at a reporter," George replied. He paused and added. "Unless this is far bigger than that."

"You'd be right that we wouldn't normally interested," Maria said. She paused and added. "Providing the culprit who took the shot at Foswell wasn't Wade Wilson of all people and that Spider-Girl hadn't shown up after the attack."

"Ahh," Captain Stacy said, nodding in response. It might have sounded like a cliché, but that made perfect sense. "But considering what has been happening with the Hulk, Iron Man, and the Fantastic Four, I would think that Spider-Girl would be pretty low key."

"Well she is pretty low-key," Jessica answered. "Except for the property damage that she has caused."

"Damn right the property damage hadn't been low key!" Jameson bellowed, finally finding his voice. "The Jumbo-Tron that was destroyed in the fight between Spider-Girl and Vulture came out of my pocket!"

It was at this time where Gwen showed up and she had Harry in tow. She had met up with him earlier after he got back from his business and he gave her the medical attention that she needed. It wasn't much, rather it was just a brief checkup to make sure that she was okay.

Her suit got mangled and her confidence took a beating. Other than that, Gwen was pretty much okay. Considering the circumstances and the odds, she was extremely lucky she wasn't seriously hurt.

Harry told her about that much, but they were off to visit Mary Jane and to make sure she was okay. Speaking of the girl in question, she was finished being questioned by Jean DeWolff.

Mary Jane caught sight of both of them and she gave a wide eye to eye grin. The feisty redhead rushed towards both of them and engulfed them in a rather enthusiastic hug. This drew George's attention, along with Maria and Jessica's.

Harry was in particular interest to Maria, due to the fact that he was in particular interest to SHIELD as the organization was interested in recruiting him at some point. Also, he was a student of Xavier's and there was other interesting background information that made him a person of interest.

The three officers of law made their way over to the three teenagers. George greeted his daughter with a hug. "Gwen, it's good to see you."

"Dad," Gwen said, looking about as embarrassed as a teenage girl might be.

"Harry," George said and he reached over, giving Harry an extremely firm hand shake. "This is Maria Hill and Jessica Drew, they are investigating the scene of the crime here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Harry replied.

Perhaps it was just Jessica, but she got the impression that Harry had a pretty good idea who they were.

"The pleasure is all ours, Doctor Potter," Jessica said.

"I'm sure that it is," Harry replied with a smile and he looked her into the eye. "Well, given that you're conducting an investigation, it would be best to get out of your way. Unless you need any of us."

"No, nothing that we can think of," Maria said to him. Her interest was grabbed rather nicely for him.

Harry smiled, and he turned around, leading the way for Gwen and Mary Jane. No doubt that they would have much to knock about.

' _So, SHIELD is interested,'_ Harry thought to both of them. _'I figured that this wouldn't escape Fury's eagle eye for long.'_

' _What is SHIELD?'_ Mary Jane asked.

' _Your standard super-secret government agency that's watching over us,'_ Harry thought to them.

' _Well, I'm sure that both of their agents would have liked nothing better than to watch over you personally,'_ Gwen thought. _'So, what's the over/under when Harry gets one or both of them in bed?'_

' _I'd give it at least a week,'_ Emma chimed in.

' _Less than that,'_ Jean thought, stepping over Emma.

' _Yes, thank you, my sex life is now subject for gambling,'_ Harry replied dryly. He was really tempted to draw things out if he got the chance just out of pure spite. _'Although, I'm glad that the two of you didn't need my supervision.'_

' _Oh, Harry, you wound us by your lack of trust,'_ Emma thought in a pouty tone of voice.

* * *

 

A figure made his way through a set of side doors in a shadowy office in an even more shadowy location. He moved around the room for a moment or two. After that was done, he sat down at a chair behind a heavy looking oak desk. The room wasn't very well lit at all, but the fact was done on purpose.

After considering something for a moment or two, he activates an intercom on his desk to speak with his secretary. "Send him in."

A moment or two later Montana made his way into the room and walked over behind the desk. He stood their quietly, not making noise and not having any wasted movement until the individual behind the desk acknowledged him. "I take it you weren't able to complete your objective?"

Montana hemmed and hawed for a moment.

"Speak up, you sound like that you have shit in your mouth," the man behind the desk said.

"No, sir, but there were mitigating circumstances in Spider-Girl got involved in the operation," he told him. "And…"

"I'm not looking for excuses, and it doesn't matter in any event," the man in the shadows said. "And I know who was responsible for the attack. I want you to get ahold of Lincoln and have him bring Norman Osborn to me."

Montana raised his eyebrow and had a question on his mind. "And what if he refuses, sir."

The shadowy figure gave a pained chuckle in response. "Have Lonnie make it clear that no isn't an option."

Montana nodded, he got the message loud and clear.

* * *

Back at the Connors residence, much later in the day, Martha Connors returned from her errands. She pushed open the front door from the outside, allowing herself and Billy into the house. She had several bags of groceries with her and she also brought home take out for dinner.

"Billy, go tell your father that dinner is ready," Martha said. "He's down in his lab and he likely lost track of the time."

"Again?" Billy asked, with the innocence that only a six year old could have.

"Yes, again," Martha said, watching her son eagerly run off to go take care of the appointed task.

She made her way towards the kitchen to put away the items that needed to be refrigerated. The rest could wait to later.

A moment or two later, Martha heard a blood curdling shriek of "MOM!"

It was a scream of terror and she dropped the carton of eggs she was holding. They fell to the ground, shattering in the impact. By the time that they hit the ground, Martha was already gaining some momentum.

She arrived at her husband's lab, only to find it trashed more or less. It looked like a hurricane had just ripped through it. Looking around the room, she spotted Billy who was kneeling down beside his father, in a state of absolute shock.

Martha was able to assess the situation pretty quickly and what she was able to determine was fairly troubling to say the least.

Not only did he collapse again, but his arm changed again. This time it took on a more Lizard like quality, since the skin shed off of it to reveal scales underneath. She gasped at the sight of his hand which was more claw-like and it slowly was spreading up his neck. It was disturbing and traumatizing to say the very least.

"Dad?" Billy asked, when his father stirred away.

"Oh my god, it happened again," Curt murmured, pulling his son into a hug. He exchanged a prolonged looked of fear with his wife, who joined him in consoling her son.

He wondered what the hell was wrong with him and how worse it could be.

* * *

**To Be Continued On April 6** **th** **, 2015.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

* * *

 

Harry, Jean, Kitty, and Mary Jane were back on their way to the Parker Residence. Gwen had gone off to spend some time with her Father. Emma was with them, although only in spirit, talking with Jean and Harry over the bond.

' _You know, Rose's suggestion that you get yourself a bigger place does have a lot of merit,'_ Emma thought. She paused and added something with a smile. _'Given the fact that you seem to add new girls quicker than women add shoes to their collection.'_

' _I agree with Emma about this,'_ Jean replied. She could see things being rather crampled.

' _Of course, she could just mean that she wanted for you to move in for her and the girls since that place is just massive,'_ Emma thought. She shook her head. _'And I'm not knocking the idea either, it's just that the place is really massive.'_

' _The idea has merit,'_ Jean thought. She sighed and added something that had been vexing her. _'But it might be a bit too soon considering that your Uncle was just killed.'_

' _Even though May seems to be bouncing back from things rather quickly,'_ Emma thought. _'But then again, she seems like the type of the woman who is a survivor. I guess that much runs in the family.'_

Harry thought that Emma had a point, mostly because of the fact that May had a job that she loved that kept her active. That was part of the reason why she was able to cope with what was happening so well.

' _You know, we should table it to around spring of next year, because that's about when I'm set to graduate,'_ Jean told them both. _'And I know, timing and all that.'_

' _Well, timing is everything,'_ Emma commented in agreement. She supposed that considering the circumstances, it might be a bit too soon to think of upsetting the apple cart. Harry pretty much agreed with that.

"So, you make your own clothes?" Kitty was asking Mary Jane when the other three were deep in their silent conversation.

"Some of them, because I find that there's nothing that really fits my needs," Mary Jane admitted. Kitty looked at the redhead in awe. "I want to be ahead of the pack and not just another copycat if you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I get what you mean and that's awesome," Kitty replied in awe. It was at this point where they arrived at the Parker Residence and there was someone waiting for them.

An extremely attractive brunette sat herself on the porch bench. The moment that she saw Harry show up, she gave him a warm smile. Kitty and Mary Jane looked confused; they didn't recognize this girl at all. It appeared that Jean did in fact recognize this female, if not by the fact that it looked like she wanted nothing better than to set this girl on fire with her mind.

Harry noticed that things were about ready to get heated. He reached forward and grabbed Jean by the shoulder. He leaned on in to whisper in her ear. "Jean. Why don't you take Kitty and Mary Jane inside the house? I can handle this."

Jean responded with a nod and she lead both of the girls inside. This left Harry all alone with this attractive young brunette.

She was dressed in a tight red shirt that wrapped around her nice breasts and rode up just enough to show her toned midriff. She wore a pair of eye catching and hip hugging red pants. Her brunette hair was colored with a couple of scarlet streaks, but it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wanda, it's good to see you," Harry said, finally breaking the silence.

Wanda Maximoff got to her feet and made her way towards Harry. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Harry returned the hug for a moment. The two of them stayed in each other's arms for a moment. After a second, Wanda broke the hug.

"It's good to see you, Harry," Wanda said, pulling away. She frowned. "I honestly wish it was on a pleasurable visit though. But I'm here to apologize about what happened in Illinois on behalf of….him."

Wanda didn't need to elaborate who she was on behalf of. Harry knew that she was here on behalf of her father. It was obvious she was uncomfortable at being sent here.

"It was never his intention for what happened to happen," Wanda continued. She leaned forward and grabbed Harry's hand with a sincere look of apology in her eyes. "That was Mystique and Sabretooth acting under their own initiative and they were only supposed to be observing."

That caused Harry to raise his eyebrow. "No offense, but Creed isn't exactly very subtle, neither is Mystique sometimes for that matter."

"Well, they were the closest operatives nearby," Wanda admitted. There was a certain amount of distaste in her voice when she said that. He sat down on the bench, and Wanda sat down with each other. Her hand was placed in his.

"So, where is your shadow?" Harry asked.

"What, Pietro?" Wanda asked, caught completely off guard. She shook her head in response.

"Yeah, I mean, no offense, but he's normally a pain in the ass that follows you around everywhere," Harry told her. Wanda groaned and nodded her head.

"I know, tell me about it," she commented. "But, don't worry about him, he's a bit tied up at the moment."

* * *

 

Pietro was hog tied, with his and Wanda's younger sister, Lorna, sitting on top of him. The green haired beauty was busy doing her nails when she was perched on top of him and he struggled to escape. "You know, I kind of feel jealous about Wanda, because she gets to see Harry again, I mean he's so amazing, and really hot as well…"

* * *

 

"I see," Harry replied, giving a dry chuckle. Wanda's fingers intertwined into his when she clutched his hand.

"And if we would have known what Black Tom and Marko had planned, we would have warned you," Wanda said. She flipped her hand back with a sigh. "But, that was their own deal."

"I didn't think that your group had anything to do with anything those two were doing," Harry said to her gently. Wanda smiled. "So, how exactly are things going on your end of the world?"

"Good, but it's a bit rough though," Wanda admitted. She tightened her grip around Harry's hand. "It isn't the nicest of place to live in the world during the best of times."

Harry nodded his hand in understanding. "If you ever need a place to stay, I'll do the best that I can to accommodate you and Lorna, I know that you'll never leave your sister behind."

Wanda smiled and leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, but I need to go. Even though I left Pietro a bit tied up, I don't want to risk him getting into it with Harry. Since the last time that happened you two nearly wrecked an entire city block."

"Still much faster than him," Harry replied with a wink.

"Yeah, I know, and his ego hadn't really recovered from that one," Wanda answered with a smile. She added as more of an afterthought to herself more than anything. "And thankfully it's not where it counts."

Wanda paused, leaning back with a thought in her head.

"Think about my offer," Harry told her. "I mean that."

"I know," Wanda said. She wrapped her arms around him and exchanged enough hug with him.

Wanda slipped away and walked a short distance. She waved her hand in front of her, opening a small portal. Without another word, she disappeared through into the night like she had never been there in the first place.

* * *

 

On the curb right next to the front entrance of OsCorp, there was a limo waiting nearby for the arrival of Norman Osborn. He was about to leave for the evening, having just returned to the office after recovering from the injury the Vulture caused. He stepped out of the front door followed by Peter and Peter's shadow.

He was in the process of an animated conversation with Peter. He also had a pretty decent sized security team with him, given that he was an important enough individual to have one.

"So, I think that…" Norman replied. He was stifled by a gasp from Peter's assistant.

The reason for the gasp was obvious right there were a very large and intimidating individual stepped out. He was followed by four goons, who while not as large, were fairly intimidating themselves. The leader of the pack was someone that you did not want to meet in a dark alley.

"Mr. Osborn," the intimidating man stated in a cool voice.

"Mr. Lincoln," Osborn replied back.

Lonnie "Tombstone" Lincoln stepped forward and he got closer to Norman Osborn. "He wants to speak with you, right now."

"What's this all about?" Norman asked. He wasn't just going anywhere off of a vague statement, he wants answered.

"He wants to speak with you," Tombstone replied nastily. He bore down at Norman, all of his teeth showing in their jagged glory. "I don't know why, and quite frankly, I don't care. But we both know that he isn't the type of person you keep waiting."

He placed his hand on Norman's shoulder and gave him the type of look that indicated that pushing things would not be in the OsCorp owner's best interest.

Peter stepped forward in front of him. "Hey, you can't just…"

Lincoln wasn't in the mood for any shit and he punched Peter in the stomach, causing him to jump backwards up and it caused him to land down onto the ground. Blood started to spurt out of his mouth.

His assistant gave a horrified shriek of "Peter!"

Lincoln turned towards her and gave her one look. The sheer force of horror caused her to fall backwards. She would have screamed bloody murder if she wasn't too terrified to start shrieking. Instead she settled for cowering on the ground, hiding her face in her hands, and wishing that it was all over.

Tombstone turned his eyes away from this pathetic cowardly display.

The bodyguards were about ready to move in, but Tombstone's goons stopped in front of them. Norman looked on with a raised eyebrow and if anything else, that sent the message that Tombstone wasn't really fucking around.

"It's fine," Norman said. He turned to Lincoln. "Lead the way."

Lincoln responded only with an unsettling and extremely terrifying grin. It was enough to make all but the most hardened of men wet themselves. Without a word, he led Norman over to a nearby Cadillac and opened the door, motioning for him to get in.

* * *

 

"You know as of late, I've barely had a chance to see my own father," Gwen commented. George was sat across the table from her.

"Well, you know how things are, I've been busy over the last couple of weeks," George replied. "And that's because of the Gang War that has been going on, and it only seems to be getting worse."

Gwen decided to drop her head under the pretext of eating dinner to hide a smile. Little did her father know that she was just as busy with a couple of things, although he didn't need to know that to be honest.

"But, things have been rather interesting in the city as of late, but you do keep up on current events, so there's no need to bring it up," George commented idly.

Gwen nodded in response. She knew what he was alluded to. Gwen didn't really want to bring up the spider attired elephant in the room.

It was really funny because she and her father were really close from each other ever since her mother was gone. They didn't really like keeping things from each other, so Gwen keeping this entire Spider-Girl thing from him was something that was unique.

She reconciled in her mind that she wasn't keeping from it, as much as she wasn't bringing it up.

"So, you and Harry finally got together," George said. "I had a feeling that it was going to happen eventually. Didn't you once mention that you had been in love with him forever?"

Gwen smiled when she shook her head. "Well, I'm not sure about forever, but forever is a long time. But the relationship has really done me some good I think. It's opened my eyes to an entirely new world of possibilities."

George took it in stride. He was pretty sure that Mary Jane was also involved in that relationship, but he wasn't going to touch that subject. It was hard enough for a father to reconcile that his sixteen year old daughter was sexually active, even though it was with someone like Harry "So, should I be expecting invitations to the wedding any day now?"

"Give me some time to at least get out of college," Gwen said.

"Well, that might not be that long before now," George answered her with a grin. "I'm actually glad that you managed to pull yourself away from your dating life long enough to have dinner with your father. Harry can be someone that's a tough act to follow."

"Well, when's the last time you have been on a date?" Gwen asked, with a grin.

"It's been a while," George admitted with a shrug. "But, at least I know that I won't have to lecture you to be careful and if I did have to lecture you, I know that Harry is smart enough to be careful."

"Yes, he is," Gwen answered without missing a beat.

"There seems to be a lot of things going on in the city," George added. "And Spider-Girl seems to be in the middle of all of them."

"Well, she's certainly something," Gwen offered with a frown. "There are a lot of people that would call her a threat or a menace."

"Well, here's what I would tell Spider-Girl, if I were her father," George commented wisely, looking Gwen dead in the eye when he spoke. "What she's doing is commendable and I couldn't be more proud of it. But there will be people who will always wonder about her intentions, no matter what."

Before this conversation could escalate any further, the police radio went off.

"And never a dull moment here," George commented.

"There is an emergency, an emergency involving a man dressed as a rhino stampeding throughout the city," the man over the radio said dryly. "The man in the rhino costume hit an armored truck belonging to ROXXON. Not only did he hit the armored truck, but he stole a metal case out of the back of it. He proceeded to plow through a building, and then a police call. Requesting back up."

"Guess the dinner's over," Gwen commented with a sigh.

"Yes, I've got to go," George admitted in a forlorn voice. He leaned forward and gave Gwen a kiss on the top of the head.

* * *

 

A little bit later, Gwen was back in costume. The costume was intact pretty nicely, given that it was shredded in the fight earlier. It was repaired by Harry on their way back from the Bugle. It was a simple enough process to simply repair it, although Gwen felt that she was going through costumes at an alarming rate.

' _Okay, big, mean, and ugly has to be around here somewhere,'_ the girl responded in response.

Sure enough, she spotted the Rhino. It was not hard to find him through the path of destruction. He was like a wrecking ball going through the city.

Spider-Girl grimaced when cars went flying. She managed to web onto them and guide them onto the ground.

"And he's going to put people in harm's way, and he doesn't really care,"Gwen commented. She could see someone throw himself out of a car, just in time to avoid being cut in half by Rhino. It was a really close call.

This was pretty much the definition of hectic and messy since obviously the Rhino didn't care who or what got in his way as evidence by the fact that he was heading towards a bus filled with school children. This action forced Gwen into answer. Using her web shooters in tandem, Gwen attached a very thick looking web line to his horn.

With a combination of gravity, along with a nearby lamp post, she yanked down hard on it. She strained to hold him back, but thankfully, she managed to block him from ramming right through the school bus. He did clip into it very hard, causing it to wobble and almost fall over.

Throwing herself into action, Gwen proceeded to use two web lines to anchor the bus. Then she used her own body to bring it to a stand skill. She could hear the screams of the terrified children, and then their relief at not dying.

"YAY, SPIDER-GIRL SAVED US!"

While she was doing this, Rhino barreled down the street. The police was following him in hot pursuit, but Rhino was not giving them any room to breathe. Some of them got ahead and set up a roadblock.

The roadblock worked about as well as you might expect given that Rhino smashed through it and then smashed straight through the building.

Spider-Girl was able to catch up with Rhino suddenly. She made her way through the hole in the building, which left herself and Rhino alone. The police would have to go around if they wanted to catch up.

' _Okay, enough is enough,'_ Gwen thought. It was time to stop directing traffic for the day.

Gwen caught close enough to him, to use a web line to yank the very heavy case away from him. "I'll take that thank you very much!"

"You!" Rhino growled.

"Catch me if you can!" Gwen yelled. She ran ahead of him, or rather swung. "You know, you took out half of the city, and for what, I wonder."

She made her way to a construction site that was closed for the day due to the fact that it was around inner time. Gwen latched onto a steel beam and swung it as Rhino stampeded in.

The steel beam made a pretty good use of her powers to smack Rhino around. It enhanced her attacks quite nicely.

So nicely that it caused Rhino to fly up into the air, into some nearby power lines. It shocked the hell of him.

Rhino landed down onto the ground and Spider-Girl swung down.

"And lights out!" she yelled. She nailed him so hard that she knocked him out with one punch and so hard that she could have sworn that she bruised her hand on them.

Several of the responding officers showed up. One of the more overzealous ones pulled a gun on Spider-Girl.

"Freeze, put your hands up!" the officer said.

' _And I think now I've got to go,'_ Gwen replied, deciding to pull an exit, stage right on them.

* * *

 

Norman Osborn found himself being lead down a shadowy hallway in a seemingly abandoned building. The OsCorp head knew that things were seldom as they seemed at certain points.

There was a fairly attractive secretary sitting near the office proper. She was filing her nails in a rather bored and lackluster manner when Lincoln arrived with Norman in tow. The moment that the two of them arrived, she stopped what she was doing. Without any wasted movement, she slammed her hand on the intercom.

"Lonnie's here to see you with a guest," the secretary commented over the intercom.

There was a fairly pregnant pause for a moment or two. There was a gruff voice that followed over the intercom. "Send them in."

With that word, Lincoln led Osborn into the office. They passed Montana, who was sitting in a chair from across the Big Man's desk. He was nursing a drink of some sort, a whiskey by the looks of things.

"The two of you may leave," the Big Man commented from behind the desk. "But don't leave the building because I have another job between the two of you later."

"Foswell, what the fuck is this all about!" Norman snapped the moment that the two men in question had left the office.

The only response that Osborn got was the click of a hammer being cocked and a gruff order of "Sit down, Osborn."

A loaded gun having been pointed at him was more than sufficient to keep Norman in line at least for now. He was going to do what he was told, although he didn't much like it.

"Would you like a drink?" the Big Man asked him.

"No thank you," Norman answered.

"And for the record, you know exactly what this is all about," Foswell informed him. "You tried to have me killed the other day."

"What?" Norman asked. This was news to him. "I didn't….I didn't try to have you killed. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead."

"Your ego is astounding, even when you're lying," Foswell commented with a roll of his eyes. "And I have proof here that your man Menken is the one that hired the guy who took a shot at me. And here is the proof that one of my employees took."

He put the photo in front of Norman. The man himself was shocked by the sight, although he kept calm because he didn't want to show weakness. Osborn settled for eying the picture and then looked up to eye Foswell, who had a gun on him.

"As a result of this action, the relationship between the two of us is going to change," Foswell commented. "Unless you want certain government officials to be made aware of certain funding you've acquired from certain countries that we aren't exactly friendly with."

Norman considered the fact that he could reveal Foswell's identity to the same officials. There was only one problem. The photographic "evidence" the Big Man has of his assistant hiring a known assassin to kill him was pretty damning. The evidence that he was selling weapons, for lack of a better term, to America's enemies was even more damning.

In other words, Foswell had him in over a barrel. All Norman could do was nod his head in response.

The Big Man spoke in a quiet and somber voice. "I'm glad that we can have this chat."

He reached over to the intercom. "You may send Lonnie and Montana back in."

The two of them entered the room seconds later. Foswell turned to the both of them. "Make sure Norman gets home safe and sound."

Nodding their heads in response, these two gentlemen prepared to lead Norman out of the room.

* * *

 

A man was lying in a hospital bed. The hospital in question was very close to the fight that just took place between Rhino and Spider-Girl. The man lying in the bed didn't look very good. He looked as if he had been burned extremely badly, if the scar tissue all over him was any indication.

"Maxwell Dillon, age thirty five, in essence there are burns to ninety five percent of his body," a doctor rattled off to a resident. "He needs to be kept on life support due to the fact that he's had trouble breathing due to the damage that has been done to his lungs. In fact, he's already died twice, once at the scene of the injury, and once at the operating table. Thankfully, we were able to resuscitate him twice. He's extremely lucky to be alive."

The doctor really stopped himself from saying the next part of that sentence. If one would call what he was feeling to be extremely lucky.

The power around them proceeded to go out. The life support connected to Dillon also went out and he proceeded to flatline.

The doctor rushed over towards a nearby crash cart and used the defibrillator in an attempt to restart Dillon's heart.

It worked, oh boy did it work. The moment the electricity arced towards him, it jump started his heart, along with being able to course through the building in intensity. Violent lightning bolts of energy charged through the Doctor leaning over the top of him, along with the Resident, electrocuting them both in the process.

This was followed by silence and then power in the building was restored. It was then that Dillon pushed the doctor's corpse off of himself.

He struggled to get to his feet and then Maxwell Dillon staggered from the room.

* * *

**To Be Continued On April 13** **th** **, 2015.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

* * *

 

Maxwell Dillon had long since left the hospital after waking up, although he was a little bit worse for wear. Someone might have mistaken him for some sort of staggering drunk and that's what was happening. He was staggering around, but this time, he was wearing clothes so he was a little less conspicuous in the progress. These clothes had been grabbed from a homeless person that he mugged.

Confusion rang in the mind of the man, when he shook his head. He was wearing a heavy hooded green jacket with yellow trim and a pair of worn out green camouflage pants. He kept staggering around without a rhyme or reason, or an identity.

He could hear the laughter of a couple out on a date. There was a ringing in the back of his head and he became extremely dizzy. He tried to stand up straight, but it was more than difficult to do.

Dillon fell down onto the ground hard right in front of the couple. He was completely dazed and that was a good sign. That caused the couple in front of him to grow extremely terrified and the man in front of him rushed towards him.

"Hey buddy, are you okay!" the man asked. He bent down to check on Dillon and several seconds passed. He nudged him, which proved to be a crucial error.

He was shocked by Dillon. His girlfriend screamed when she saw her date being lifted off of the ground and flying backwards. He landed onto the ground with a thud.

"Bryan!" she yelled in response and she rushed over towards him. She didn't know what to make of this homeless person, but she had to go down and check on the man on the ground.

That left Dillon lying on the cold, hard, ground, without any kind of purpose. He was almost out of it as well. There was some primal force which guided Dillon forward.

Somehow, someway, Dillon pulled himself to a standing position, although he was fairly staggered when he did so. He stumbled his way off in the direction of a nearby subway station and he scrambled his way down the stairs.

The New York Subway station was crowded and he was causing quite a disturbance. The people gave him a wide birth when he stumbled his way into the station. They didn't know what to think of the weird man staggering around.

The Transit Police Officer was summoned over and he made his way over towards Dillon. The man's disorderly conduct caught the officer's attention, so naturally he needed to make sure things were fine.

"Hey, just slow down…" the officer said. He never finished his sentence.

Dillon was a little bit messed up in the head and didn't have a complete control over his new abilities. He turned around towards the police officer, angrily wrenching his hand off of his shoulder. Dillon lifted his hand and placed it on the chest of the officer.

He let his powers flow and a bolt of electricity went arcing through the police officer. He is lifted off of the ground and had been sent flying hard into a nearby wall. There was a loud crack when the man's head bounced off of the wall, along with the sound of broken bones resounding. Blood splattered off of the wall when he landed.

The crowd freaked out because of this. Dillon clapped his hands on the top of his head. They were not taking this well.

They were also not doing anything rational, rather they were screaming at the top of their lungs, without any rhyme, reason, or purpose. Dillon staggered around, shaking his head. Sparks started to fly when he made his way over towards the rails.

He practically fell down onto the ground and there was more constant freaking out. Dillon wished that they were just shut up. He crawled on his hands and knees, edging his way closer towards the rails.

He was there; he had reached the third rail. Instincts continued to rule him when he stepped on in. He grasped onto it.

Everyone looked at Dillon like he had lost his mind. At first, that seemed to be the case. He was shocked the ever living hell out of himself.

Then, he started to feed off of the energy. The lights started to flicker in the surrounding area, before it plunged into complete and utter darkness, leaving the panicked people even more so.

* * *

 

Curt Connors knew that he shouldn't be out and about in his degrading condition. His wife pretty much said as much, but he didn't heed that warning. Instead, he found himself sitting in a New York City Subway car on his way into the office.

He needed to find a way to solve the problem that he was currently having with his DNA. This was a problem that has only spread. He was becoming a rather scaly individual. Connors had heard about dry skin problems, but this was rather absurd.

The man parked himself in the corner, hiding himself away from the rest of the world. If Connors could avoid all human contact, then he would be okay. The problem had spread this way, but a long lab coat he was wearing did a pretty excellent job in offering him the full coverage that he needed, except for the area about his face.

He was wearing a ball cap and his arm was strapped to his chest with a sling.

Connors remembered the heated debate that he had with his wife. They had not argued like that for a long time. It had caused him a great deal of stress when they did and caused his problems to flare up even worse. He had another attack and managed to convince her how much more he could do working away at the problem in his lab, before being locked away in quarantine.

Billy came into the room, asking her if Daddy was okay. Curt had to admit that she did a bit better of a job of convincing him that things were going to be fine than he would given the circumstances.

He was huddled in that corner of the abandoned subway car on his way to the Lab at OsCorp.

' _No, not another attack, not now,'_ he thought.

He was having another attack and the ripple effect spread throughout his body. Every single time he had one of these attacks, they were just getting a little bit worse, and he didn't really know what to do.

He arched his head so far backwards one could have almost expected to hear it crack. Connors doubled over in pain.

To add to his misery, the train around him, and the area around him plunged in complete and utter darkness.

That may have been a good thing, because no one would have been able to bear witness to his misery and see what was occurring around him.

The next thing that happened would make sight really unnecessary. No one could mistake the scream of utter agony coming from Connors. To say this was far worse would be pushing things a lot.

There was another scream, followed by the sound of clothes ripping, and then there was an animalistic roar. The scream of terror from another passenger soon followed.

* * *

A fair amount of time had passed. A pair of transit police officers made their way down the tunnel towards the stalled train. One of the transit police officers turned to his fellow officer.

"Lights are still screwed up, after that guy did whatever he did," the transit officer said. "We got to see what we can do so we can get the train going."

The two men made their way down the tunnel with flashlights held high. They stopped and stared. It was a sight that none of them expected to see, and the reason why neither of them expected to see it was that it was so far out of this world, that it was completely and utter insane.

Yet it was right there in front of them, and one of the transit officers spoke out what his partner was essentially. He let out a rather prominent. "Holy shit."

He backed off, unable to believe what he was seeing. Seeing was believing and he believed what he saw. Even though he shouldn't believe what he saw. Someone had done a good job in ripping apart the backside of the train.

"Looks like some kind of animal ripped the train off of the hinges, look," one of the officers replied, stepping forward.

There were splatters of blood down on the train.

"Dispatch, we're going to need back up, and perhaps animal control," the transit officer said. The two men drew their side arms, unable to wonder what they expect.

The splatters of blood were a foreboding sight and the two officers entered the train to another more gruesome sight. There were claw marks on several places on the wall, along with a well savaged body. Said body looked like that it had been torn to shreds by some sort of animal, much like the backside of the train had.

The animal wasn't around, although there was an air of uneasiness in the air.

* * *

 

Norman Osborn staggered around with a bit of a limp. One could assume that Osborn got the shit kicked out of him, and that was a good assumption to make, because he did get the shit out of him. Tombstone and Montana knew that the Big Man said to see Osborn got home, he didn't say that he would get home safely.

So, they beat the hell out of him and stuffed him in the back of his car, before driving home. Osborn had never been so humiliated in his life. The beating was something that he didn't care about, it was the way that he was treated.

Osborn refused to let this stop him and the best way to show the Big Man that he was not intimidated by him and his goons was to return to his office like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

So, rather than get changed or tidied up, Osborn grabbed two of his men and left the building, and headed in the direction of Donald Menken's apartment.

' _That bastard better have some good answers with what he did,'_ Osborn thought, gritting his teeth. Menken picked the worst time to show a spine, grow a set of balls, or really show any kind of ambition that wasn't Norman's. He stood in the elevator between the two bodyguards.

Neither of them said a word. They were barely able to breathe, because they knew that any noise might as well have set their boss of. Norman was standing in the elevator, gritting his teeth so hard that you could almost hear them grinding.

The elevator finally arrived at the right floor with a ding and Norman stormed out towards the direction of where Menken's part was. He used it once or twice for personal reasons, to meet up with a mistress.

Norman Osborn was not one for knocking. He made his way forward and kicked the door open.

The place was surprisingly empty, which did not improve Osborn's mood at all. He turned towards his two men, practically barking. "What are you waiting for, search the place?"

The two men scurried off to do so, nearly tripping over themselves in an attempt to do so. Norman Osborn was not a patient man today and he folded his arms, waiting.

"Sir, we found Menken…" one of the bodyguards commented. He trailed off, with disbelief ringing in his voice. "You better see this for yourself, sir."

A scowling and extremely irritated Norman headed towards the direction of where the bodyguard called him. He made his way into Menken's bedroom. "This better be….what the hell?!"

Norman couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Menkin lying on the bed, hog tied and looking at Norman with a dazed and glazed look on his eyes. Judging by the state of his clothes and more importantly the smell coming from him, he had been there for a long time.

"What are you waiting for?" Norman snapped at his goons. "Untie him!"

The two goons scrambled to do just that. One could see Norman was getting fairly close to losing his shit, clenching and unclenching his fists roughly and rapidly. He was gritting his teeth when he peered down upon Menken.

He paused and noticed that. He reached into his jacket and removed a pill bottle before taking them.

The moment that Menken was untied and ungagged, he was blabbering approximately a mile of minute.

"It was horrible….I came home one day, he was…..he was here, and he wore my face," Menken said. He was blabbering so much that Osborn couldn't make heads or tales about what was saying. "He said that we would get to be very good friends, and then the next thing I knew….he knocked me out and I was tied up in my bedroom and left here….oh god, you don't know what it's like. The Chameleon stole my face."

Osborn was now more confused than ever. Menken didn't seem to be too happy.

"Take a shower, change your clothes, and call Fiers," Osborn said at a rapid fire manner. He showed a limited amount of sympathy for Menken's plight. "And tell him to meet me at the office."

Menken couldn't really protest. He was nodding his head in a rapid fire fury, more confused now than he ever was before.

* * *

 

Harry Evans-Parker and Peter Parker-Osborn were currently standing in the front end of the OsCorp building. Peter's ever present breathing shadow was with him, but Harry wasn't paying her all that much mind. She was off a respectful distance, reading from a tablet.

"Seems like I missed a lot of excitement," Harry concluded with a whistle.

"That's for sure," Peter said. He winced when he stood in the elevator.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…..I got roughed up a little bit, but I'll be fine," Peter responded. "Tombstone's punch ended up bruising my ribs pretty nicely, thankfully he didn't break them, or I would have been in a bad situation."

"So, what was that all about, anyway?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Peter said. "Norman wasn't about ready to tell me about anything. He's got many personal dealings that I think that it's better off not knowing. So I really have no idea what that's all about. He seemed about as confused as I was, but at the same time, he had a better idea than I did."

Harry frowned. He was thinking about what Norman Osborn could be up to that necessities mob involvement and someone sending an enforcer to rough him up. The name Tombstone did seem very familiar, like Harry had heard it before, somewhere.

"And that wasn't the worst thing that happened at OsCorp as of late," Harry said. Peter raised his eyebrow.

"Well, it's the worst thing that happened to Norman Osborn personally and my ribs being bruised would indicate that it was pretty bad," Peter replied with an extremely dry chuckle when he shifted his weight and he frowned deeply. "But, he's trying to keep me from knowing anything about this and I guess that's just as well. There are some things that I'm better off not knowing. Between this Vulture incident and the power outrage, along with the electrician….what was his name again?

"Dillon, Maxwell Dillon," his assistant chimed in.

"Yes, since Dillon was injured, it seems like there have been bad news all around for OsCorp," Peter said. He snapped his fingers. "But I'm confident that your work will be able to turn things all around."

Harry sure did hope so. It was at that point where Gwen joined them, looking rather stunning. She wore a pair of tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a tight fitting red jacket. Her hair was also clipped back to one side.

She greeted Harry, by pretty much slamming into him and leaning on into him, to give him a blistering kiss.

It looked like she was ready to go out on a date, instead of just getting off of work. Which she was. She worked out some alone time with Harry, something that she hadn't had since the incident with the Vulture.

A rather amused expression crossed Peter's face, when Harry's arms wrapped around Gwen's waist and he kissed her absolutely breathless. His assistant seemly scowled at them, having looked up from her work for a brief moment, but buried herself back into her work before anyone could properly notice her.

Harry and Gwen broke apart at the kiss after a moment. Peter shook his head in amusement. "Well, you had to come up for air sometime."

"Oh, we can do this for a long time, we just didn't want to make too much of a spectacle out of things," Gwen said.

Peter chuckled in response. "Fair enough."

"So, how are things between you and Liz?" Gwen asked.

"Fair enough," Peter said. He looked at her when she looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Things are pretty good, it's a shame that business keeps coming up when we're on a date, although I think that the moments we have enjoyed were very nice. I haven't really heard any complaints."

"Maybe the four of us can go out on a double date…that is unless business comes up again," Harry said.

It was here that his eyes raked across the face of Peter's assistant and she hid her face from behind the tablet, apparently busted.

"Well, we'll see how it goes," Peter said. He checked his watch. "But duty calls now, it was nice talking to both of you."

Peter made his way towards the elevator, with his assistant following behind her. Gwen looked at her, shaking her head when she left.

' _Wouldn't be surprised if she started wagging her tail when she followed behind him,'_ Gwen thought. _'Wonder if he's trained her to fetch his slippers yet.'_

Harry led Gwen outside of the building. She was quite snugly secured to his arm when they went outside. They made some light conversation about their day, until Harry decided to drop a rather interesting bombshell on her.

"Well, I've been trying to run some tests on the spider that bit you, as well as trying to synthesize the serum that was sent in the e-mail to me a couple of days ago," Harry responded. Gwen had her mouth hang halfway open in surprise. "And it turns out that there are a lot of similarities between the two, and I have a hunch what."

"Just a hunch?" Gwen asked him.

"No proof yet, just theories," Harry confirmed and Gwen nodded in response. "So, how as your day?"

"Fine, although Doctor Connors didn't show up," Gwen said. "Doctor Octavius came down to speak with him and he was really surprised that he wasn't there.

Harry was caught off guard by that. "Connors doesn't miss work. It's pretty common knowledge that he's a workaholic. The only time that he missed work was due to the birth of his son."

"Well, no one seems to know where he is," Gwen said. "What do you think?"

"I'm pretty sure that if something is going on, it can be dealt with, but perhaps he just did take a sick day for once," Harry offered.

It really wasn't their concern to begin with, although it was fairly suspicious that Connors didn't show up for work.

The moment that they were properly inside the alleyway, Gwen practically pounced on him. She backed him up against the wall and kissed him madly. Their tongues started to duel for dominance, with Harry returning fire.

The two of them pulled away from the kiss and Gwen looked at him. "Teleport us to my bedroom, my father is at work currently."

Harry did precisely as the lady asked, grabbing her around the waist. The two of them appeared and disappeared into Gwen's bedroom with a pop.

The moment that they were there, before they barely hit the ground, Gwen grabbed Harry by the wrists and pushed him back onto the bed. She leaned on in and kissed him once again.

"I need you now," Gwen breathed lustfully when she grinded herself up and down Harry's crotch, moving her way down his body in an attempt to pull him out.

She made quick work of Harry's pants and pulled down his boxers. She smiled when she had him out and ready.

"Hope you're ready for me to ride you all afternoon," Gwen said, placing her hands on her thighs and pulling her jeans off.

As far as afternoons went, Harry figured that wasn't too bad of a way to spend one. That wasn't too bad of a way to spend your afternoon at all.

Gwen had her jeans off and pealed off a pair of lacy black panties, to reveal her smooth shaven center. She sauntered over towards Harry and placed her hands onto his hips. Her dripping pussy was aimed for his throbbing cock.

The beautiful blonde spread her legs and descended down on his cock. She reached over and gave him a show when she slowly rocked herself up and down on him. With each pump of her pussy down on them, Gwen undid a button on her shirt, revealing more of her cleavage.

Harry lifted up his hands to help, but Gwen grabbed them. "No, baby, let me, I'll do it."

She squeezed him between her thighs and removed her shirt. She leaned down, wearing nothing but a bra and shoved her tongue into Harry's mouth.

Harry reached around and cupped her shapely ass, when she continued to work his throbbing pole. He could feel her tight center brush against his throbbing manhood and it felt good the way that she was sticking to him.

Gwen felt good as well. Harry's hands played with her ass, massaging each of the cheeks and showing them attention. She responded by allowing his cock to spear into her.

She pulled away from the kiss and slowly unclipped her bra. She allowed it to fall down on Harry's face, covering it.

Gwen reached down and slowly, sensually pulled her bra off of Harry's face. She reached around and unclipped her hair as a result.

Harry looked up and saw this goddess riding his pole up and down. Her hot hips clenched around his throbbing manhood.

She made her way all the way up on him and she worked her way down on him. She kept bouncing up and down, rocking her body on his throbbing tool.

"Yes, oh fuck yes!" Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs. She was hanging on for what she thought was going to be a hell of a ride. Her hips clenched him.

Harry reached up and he cupped her breasts. Gwen really was riding him like there was no tomorrow and he decided to encourage her to ride him harder. Her eyes glazed over when she rocked herself up and down on his manhood.

"Do you like that, baby?" Harry asked Gwen. His hands cupped her breasts and kept playing with them. That caused Gwen to squeal wildly when she kept rocking herself up and down on his massive manhood.

Gwen nodded, biting down on her lip. She was really feeling good when he was in her.

She thought that she held a dominating stance, but it turned out that Harry was manipulating her like a puppet on a string. Her wet walls kept clenching him when she kept throwing herself up and down on him.

Her bouncing breasts were cupped and Harry leaned in. His mouth wrapped around one of her nipples.

"Oh god, yes," Gwen screamed at the top of her lungs. She could feel his tongue rattle against her nipple and it was causing her body to size up with pleasure. She kept drilling herself down onto his rod.

He switched from her left nipple, to her right nipple, making sure that she got an equal amount of attention. Gwen was riding him like there was no tomorrow. The woman kept working him up and down.

Harry felt her wet and willing walls slide down onto him. His balls were really throbbing with desire and delight. He cupped her hand on her rear and sucked on her breasts again.

Gwen was being driven completely wild. She wrapped her hands around him, her fingers clenching his neck. She pushed his face into her heaving breasts.

She had an orgasm that rocked her entire body. Gwen dug her nails into the back of Harry's neck.

He pulled out of her and caused her to fall back on the bed. He was still throbbing, but now he had Gwen's arms pinned behind her back.

"Oh god, fuck me, fuck me hard," Gwen begged him.

"As the lady wishes."

Harry slid back into Gwen and her walls snugly wrapped around him. His manhood throbbed the more he rocked into her body.

Gwen felt herself being driven breathless by his massive cock going into her. It seemed like the more Harry went into her, the more spots he hit in her. He struck pleasure centers that she didn't even know that she had.

Harry held onto Gwen's waist and plowed into her. He was gaining a fair bit of momentum and now he had Gwen pushed down into the bedsheets.

She clenched him hard, allowing herself to maintain some degree of control, even though it wasn't really much. Harry was the one that lead this dance. He rolled his hands underneath her breasts.

"You're cumming and you're going to cum hard," Harry said. Gwen honestly had no reason to deny that fact.

A few more thrusts brought Gwen to a nerve racking orgasm. Several seconds later, she clenched him and Harry followed, shooting his cum right into her pussy. He splattered into her, with several spurts of his seed launching into her.

Gwen shuddered on the bed and then she realized that she wasn't on the bed any more. She was webbed onto the wall, with her own webbing.

' _Irony, how I love you,'_ Gwen thought with a smile.

"Oh, look, you're all tied up and have nowhere to go," Harry said. He stalked her. "Looks like you need to cool down with all of that excessive energy and I know just the thing to fuck it out of you."

"Yes, fuck it all out of me, I've had a long day, fuck the tension away," Gwen begged. Harry grabbed her face roughly and kissed her.

Gwen returned fire, nibbling his lips and shoving her tongue into his mouth. She could not believe that Harry was hard again.

His throbbing head penetrated her moist and willing womanhood. He clenched his hands around her ass and shoved himself into her.

Gwen allowed her legs to be spread and for Harry to enter her. He had her hanging from the wall, slamming down into her had.

"Webbing dissolves in an hour or so, plenty of time to play," Harry informed her. She managed to exert strength to her pussy muscles and pumped Harry into her.

"Yes, how did you do it?" Gwen asked. She hoped that he wouldn't say magic, because that would be tacky.

She felt a series of small orgasms go through her body, which caused her to really feel pleasure beyond all measure. Harry thrust himself really hard into her body. His thrusts became more rapid fire and harder when time passed.

This was leading up to the big one. Harry freed her legs and held them up around his waist. He could feel her firm legs wrapped around him and Harry kept drilling into her tight body. He cupped her ass from behind, managing to fit himself between it and the wall. It was a tight fit, but it made things wonderful.

The webbing dissolved from Gwen's hands. Not that she noticed, the more Harry was rocking her. He assaulted her body with reckless abandonment, spearing himself deep into her womanly center. Her walls hugged him immensely and tightly. He could feel the delightful heat and something had to give.

That something was him. Harry closed his eyes and seconds later he popped. He sent a stream of hot and sticky juices into her center, firing his load into her body.

Harry pulled out of her seconds later and Gwen kept her arms wrapped around him, backing him towards the bed.

It was obvious despite that hour plus of wall fucking, she was ready. "Ready for more, my nympho?"

Gwen ground her moist pussy against his manhood in response. She marveled his stamina. "You know it, stud."

She impaled herself down on him and allowed the dance to continue again, which it continued for a couple more rounds, killing time before their date.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry and Gwen were out on the town. Harry was wearing an extremely casual dress suit, minus the tie. She wore a shimmering red dress that fit her like a glove.

Gwen was really glad that she was able to convince the girls to give her some one on one time with Harry. Therefore, she was being taken out on a date with him. In this particular case, the two of them were going to a nice and popular restaurant that she was a fan of. It was in a popular and extremely big part of the city, although it wasn't Time Square or anything.

' _Should be a nice night, providing of course nothing comes up to attack or distract us,'_ Gwen thought. She paused and shuddered. _'Oh, I honestly hope that I haven't just incurred the wrath of Murphy by saying something like that.'_

"So, have you ever thought about the future?" Harry asked. Gwen looked at him with a smile. "What are your plans for the future? What do you want to do with your life actually?"

"Oh, you mean other than be with you," Gwen said with a smirk crossing her face. Harry wasn't going to lie, that was something that made him smile just a little bit.

"Yes, other than be with me," Harry confirmed to her.

"You know, I have some ideas, maybe be a Doctor or something, but focused on a rare branch of medicine," Gwen answered. She shook her head. "Or maybe I want to do something along the lines of what Sue does?"

"You want to go on whacky adventures with the absent minded professor and your annoying kid brother?" Harry asked her. That caused Gwen to giggle in response and slap him playfully on the shoulder.

She looked mortified for a second that she did something so girly.

"Or, maybe, I can look closer into the fact that there's other life out there," Gwen said. She was going to bring herself back around to this topic.

"Yes, Gwen, that's being…."

Gwen placed her fingers on his lips to hush him. Harry blinked and smiled. "Now that I'm on the bond, I understand where you're coming from. This is more than just some lost love that you're pining over; this is someone special to you."

"I'm not pining," Harry protested.

"Maybe pining is the wrong world, but you do feel guilt over what happened," Gwen answered. "What happened to all of them…..and the fact that you couldn't save an entire world, despite the fact that the entire world was doomed."

Gwen sighed when she wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders.

"And I think that was a world that held answers on what you may become as well," Gwen added to him.

Harry frowned and offered her a smile. "We never truly know what we'll become until the time is right."

Gwen thought that point was really true. Her powers were evolving at a really interesting rate.

"The problem is that there was a difference in time and space," Harry said. "So, I could have just left ten seconds ago or ten years by the perspective of that point in the galaxy."

"Yeah, that can be a headache, but…..I just have the feeling that Karen is there, closer than I think," Gwen said. She frowned. "Both her and her cousin, Kara, granted some people might not like them for what they are, but fuck them right?"

"Truer words have never been spoken," Harry informed with a smile. "The world is changing and people might not be completely ready for that, for anything that's, dare we say it, Inhuman."

Harry recalled his Aunt Petunia, who when she found out that his mother was gifted, she turned on her. Of course, that might be more so because Petunia was disowned from the Evans family for marrying a fat bastard known as Vernon Dursley and they had a whale that they called a son, more so than the fact that his mother was gifted and thus considered very inhuman by Petunia.

This was according to Rose though, Harry never met Petunia. If his aunt was right though, the now Petunia Dursley and her husband would be the types of people that would support some intolerant bastard, while saying that they supported humanity and were friends of it.

"Unfortunately," Gwen answered, nodding her head in response. She frowned. "But, if I can help, I will. There feels like there's a bit of a gap in the bond and it kind of feels frosty at times, if you know what I mean. But that makes sense because one of your Alphas is missing, and another one with a potential to be one, although she's more of a Beta than anything right now."

Most packs only had one Alpha, but Harry was powerful enough to have several strong willed women sharing the Alpha role. Gwen didn't know whether or not that was good for Harry or really bad for Harry. She was just going to go with the flow.

"Well, maybe I can put in a reference to Rose and we can get you on this," Harry informed her.

They had arrived at their destination and they were about to make their way inside. There was an electric hum that went through the air. Gwen's spider sense started going haywire at that point.

' _Of….fucking….course!'_ she thought to herself, drawing out each word mentally. Seconds later, the entire area plunged into complete and utter darkness.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 19** **th** **, 2015.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

* * *

 

Donald Menken, or rather someone who wore his face, was making his way inside a dimly lit, but spacious obvious around the time of sunset. It was quite obvious that the power was on in this office, but they were high enough to see the area that was suffering from the back out currently.

Regardless of that fact, the imposter made his way through the rather spacious office. It was a bit of a trek, it seemed like everything in this building was much larger. In fact, at the end of the room, there was an extremely large desk and a really larger chair. That should have went without saying because the man who had been parked behind the desk was rather large. Due to the nature of the lightning, it was difficult to pick out any of his features with absolute clarity.

"Was it done?" the man behind the desk asked in response. "Menken" looked towards the large man. "Please, take a seat."

"Menken" took a seat and it was obvious that the man who was seated behind the desk wanted answers and he wouldn't wait for them at all. "The task that you hired me for was done."

"Of course it was," the man behind the desk said. His question was to ensure that he was not behind lied to and he knew the answer to it the moment before the faux Menken made his way into the office. "The maniac you hired does leave quite an impression, as an attack from Deadpool of all people would not go unnoticed by anyone. A running battle through the streets between said maniac, Spider-Girl, and the Enforcers is hard to miss."

"He didn't get killed," "Menken" replied.

The large man chuckled in response to what the man said.

"That wasn't the intention, at least not yet," the man in the shadows responded. He folded his arms and stared the imposter down. "Drink?"

"Menken" accepted the offer with a nod. The man gestured towards a nearby side bar, telling "Menken" more or less to help himself. It was obvious that the man had been doing paperwork during the time that they had been working with each other.

As he was preparing his drink, the man in the shadows made an interesting comment. "It is unfortunate that the Rhino failed at his most recent task."

That caused "Menken" to tense up in the middle of pouring his drink. Thankfully he managed to catch himself in time before this much was obvious. "Spider-Girl has proven herself to be a nuisance to myself in a couple of times in recent past."

He turned to face the man behind the desk.

"I've taken advantage of her recent popularity to cash in on her likeness," the imposter commented. That caused the individual behind the desk to offer a grimace.

"Yes, I have tried to do the exact same think, only to be beaten to the punch," the man behind the desk commented. That caused the imposter to give one obvious smirk at him.

The imposter had just finished his drink and sat back in the chair in front of the desk. He lifted up the drink and prepared to savor each last drop of it.

After sipping on the drink for a moment, he asked an extremely obvious question. "So what happens next, my friend?"

That caused the individual behind the desk to consider the question. One could almost hear the wheels grinding in his head when he considered each angle. The scene in New York had changed and that much was obvious. It wasn't just Spider-Girl showing up that rocked the boat, there were other considerations.

"Now, my friend?" the man behind the desk asked. There was a slight amount of smugness that was on his face, even if it can't be seen properly from within the shadows. "Everything is lining up pretty much as it should be. Now that we have the Big Man focused on Norman Osborn, and his forces are distracted by the Russian Mafia, we'll…"

That statement was cut completely off. The lights around them brightened, then they flickered. Then the lights around them dimmed, before the entire office plunged into darkness all around them. That was a bit of an inconvenience, as even the backup generator was not kicking on as it should.

* * *

 

Gwen was fuming just a little bit. It was difficult to argue against the fact she was a little bit upset. Her dinner plans was ruined by a black out. They could have all of these great technological advances, but they couldn't invent a way to keep the fucking power from going out.

' _I bet it was squirrels again,'_ Gwen thought. She hoped that no one ever got the power to control squirrels, and turned evil, because they could bring entire cities to their knees by sacrificing their friends in an attempt to bring the power out.

Harry and Gwen were going for a walk and needless to say, Gwen was seething just a little bit. She could be a bit vengeful when she wanted to, although she was really staying as calm as can be on the outside.

The fact that she was in the presence of her boyfriend, who she loved dearly, so she was calming down a little bit. She just hoped that nothing bad happened tonight. She dare not speak that thought out loud, she dare not think such a thought out loud. The forces of Murphy already struck hard tonight and she was not up for an encore.

She was making the best of the fact that she and Harry were together and the two of them were going for a walk.

"So, what are you going to do, other than the obvious thing I know that you're planning on doing," Gwen said, with a smile.

"Well, that's a pretty good question," Harry said. He pondered for a second. "I wouldn't mind being a teacher. In fact, Emma wants to do the same."

"Despite the fact that you're both major heirs to major businesses," Gwen commented lightly and Harry nodded.

"Yes, and there are a lot that I hope to accomplish in the fields of science and technology," Harry told her.

"Emma wanted to bring you in to be the head of Frost International," Gwen commented. "Exactly…?"

"Well, the relationship that I have with Emma and Felicia might not be the most conventional," Harry informed her. Gwen raised her eyebrow. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Oookay," Gwen said, shaking her head.

"She thinks that she's doing me a favor by bringing me on to the company," Harry answered her. Gwen nodded in response. "So, you know I'm prepared to take the company that Rose manages for me. But that won't happen until around the time of my twenty-first idea. Although, you never really did tell me your plans, at least not completely."

"Yeah, we got sidetracked for that," Gwen said. "Well, I do I honestly want to help you, and also it would be nice to follow your career path, as I'm going to major in Biochemistry. But instead of electrical engineering, I'm going to plan to minor in computer science instead."

"Hmm," Harry said. The two of them came across the sight of a rather spacious Jumbotron that was up above their heads.

"Just hmm?" Gwen asked teasingly. Harry gripped her hand and pulled her in tight towards them. She blinked, and she saw the smiling voice of one J. Jonah Jameson, who was in the middle of a press conference. She grimaced. "Well, there's a bit of a mood killer."

"My son, Colonel John Jonah Jameson, the Third, will be making history!" Jameson boomed over the Jumbotron. It was obvious that he was at a press conference of some sort and judging by how his voice had some kind of delayed echo, it wasn't really far from here.

"Look," Harry said, pointing out something.

"Oh, that's nice, we'll be able to see him be a blowhard in person," Gwen commented with a smile. Granted, it was back a little ways, but you could get nearly the full Jameson experience from back there.

"My son, the youngest applicant to ever be accepted by NASA, will be heading up to the first trip to the moon since Nineteen Seventy-Two," Jameson said. He pulled said son inwards, a rather nice looking young man in his early twenties. Needless to say, said son seemed to not be happy that his father was making a spectacle out of what was an already grand event.

Harry leaned against the wall as he watched and Gwen leaned against Harry. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I sense a bit of awkwardness in the making," Gwen replied. She blinked and smiled. "Then again, I didn't need my spider sense to sense that."

Harry kissed her on the top of her head and smiled. No, she didn't need her spider sense for something like that.

* * *

 

Maxwell Dillon was shaking all over. He felt good, he felt really good. His hands pressed against an electrical generator when he was draining the juice out of it. It was times like this where he felt his entire mind returning to him, and clarity, clarity was returning to him.

They thought that he was some nobody, but now he had true power, true power to do whatever he wanted to.

He gripped the power cable tightly in his hands, draining every last bit of power from the surrounding area. He had been doing this for most of the day, making his way to the area around Time Square.

That's where the true power lied. He could feel it. He could sense it. He could almost taste it. He would have the power and would have the power soon.

He licked his lips with a smile on his face. Power would be his, no doubt about it.

He was being told to suck up all of the energy around the area. That was exactly what he was going to do. The power was going to be his.

The man was so ravenous at this point that he needed to suck up all of the energy of the power. Every drop of that delicious power would be his. There was nothing that can get in his way, nothing that could stop him from acquiring the power that inspired him.

As a result of this, the transit officer that he had run into had not been his only victim. He had been accosted once or twice by other Law Enforcement officials.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?"

An electrical lineman made his way out, with a security guard. Both of them were shocked to see what appeared to be some kind of creature draining power.

"Just step back and….."

"No, you're the one who is going to step back!" Dillon howled. He lifted his hand and sent a blast of electricity towards them. That shocked both of the men, killing than in an instant.

It was getting much easier to take them out. If everyone had stayed out of his way, then no one would get hurt.

Dillon stepped past the fried individuals that he passed. He stopped and noticed it. It was hard not to noticed it, the large concentration of energy that was drawing him in. He sensed it and needed it. He was like an addict who had gone too long without his fix.

He made his way in that direction and came across the spectacle that was John Jonah Jameson, the Second, who was in full swing of singing the praises of his Astronaut Son. Despite it being hard to missing that booming and boisterous voice that was not what Dillon was looking for, far from it.

He sensed power and lots of it. Dillon could see a rather large generator that was powering the lights, electrical, and recording equipment. It was what the media and the press conference was making use of it.

He ambled past them, his hands outstretched, waiting for it. He must have it.

Gwen was lazily relaxing against Harry, enjoying the evening. Sure Jameson's voice could make you want to slam her head into the wall.

There was a jolt in the back of her head that caused her to bolt upright. Suddenly, she shook her head.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked her.

"It was, well my spider sense went off, I think," Gwen commented to him. She was blinking. She placed her hand on the back of her head.

It went off and then it wasn't any more.

"It must have been a glitch or I was imagining something," Gwen answered. She closed her eyes, with Harry running his hand across the back of the neck.

He frowned and saw what appeared to be a homeless drifter passing them. Surely, he wasn't the one that set off Gwen's spider sense. Was he?

It wasn't that Dillon was paying any attention to them. He had a one way fixation and he was making his way over towards the generator, ready to feed and feed really well on it.

* * *

 

Mary Jane Watson found herself having to cover the press conference, because her boss wanted photos….photos of himself, along with his son. She was pretty much in a bored state right now, just snapping photos of the press conference.

The pay was good, so she was doing a good job to compensate for that pain. She did take a lot of pride in her work, even if that might not have been work that interested her all that much. She looked over her shoulder and heard a slight disturbance.

At first, she paid it no mind. At second glance though, she could tell that something was going down. She saw some man fiddling with a power cable, that connects the Generator to the Jumbotron, one of them at least, that the press conference was being broadcasted all over. It was so everyone could see Jonah and his boy in all of his glory.

Mary Jane turned her attention to the man in question, turning her camera on him. She zoomed in on the sight of him and let out a gasp when he ripped the active cable out.

That took a lot of strength, she had to admit. The next thing shocked and alarmed her even more. He pushed the cable against his chest, which caused the lights around them to shine super brightly.

That happened seconds before everything around them just exploded due to a sudden unexpected discharge.

"ANOTHER ONE, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Jameson bellowed. His voice was almost drowned out because of the screams and panicking of the crowd.

Mary Jane could see the lights exploding and she dodged them, running for cover. She wasn't the only one that ran for cover; the rest of the crowd was running for cover as well. It made an extremely dangerous situation even more so.

She just barely dodged a piece of the light rigging that fell on top of her. Another inch and she would have been crushed. The grimace behind her indicated that someone had been crushed in the distance and that was a really bad thing to hear, she had to admit that.

A fairly heavy police and security presence was moving in. They moved in to see the man with the cable. He was shaking like he experienced orgasmic pleasure when the energy fed into his body.

"Okay, drop the cable and back away," one of the police officers said. He couldn't believe his eyes, and his hands held his gun shakily.

The man seemed to be too fixated on draining the power from the table, every last drop of it. His eyes glowed with malice and the sparks of energy made it way too dangerous for anyone to get a close fix on him.

Elsewhere, Gwen figured that where there was smoke, there was fire. And when there was spider sense, there was a lot of trouble. And this was a lot of trouble.

The first time her spider sense went off, it was a minor problem. The moment that he started feeding off of the generator, her spider sense went absolutely nuts and completely crazy.

Gwen and Harry tried to make their way through the panicked crowd, but that was tougher to see. In the chaos, Harry couldn't teleport them in, without teleporting themselves directly onto someone or even worse, into someone.

Harry did get her calmed down a little bit, which allowed Gwen to focus. Then all of the lights around them brightened and then exploded, which pretty much threw them back to square one.

The electronics started to explode and shower glass around them. Harry put a shield around them. While he could not teleport them further into the press conference area, he could get them onto the roof and out of harm's way.

That gave them a pretty good view of what was happening. The view might not have been good, but it was pretty comprehensive.

"Mary Jane," Gwen whispered, noticing her down in the park, along with the rest of the crowd. She cringed when she viewed a very obvious near miss.

Things had gone from bad to worse, when bullets and electricity were flying in every direction, putting more person in danger.

Gwen knew the person who messed up her date, twice tonight; she got a clear view of him. And not only did he screw up her date twice tonight, but his presence is actively threatening her girlfriend.

"Gwen, calm down, so we can figure out how to do this," Harry told her.

Gwen turned towards him, gritting her teeth. "I am calm."

Harry shook his head, she really didn't look it to be honest, but he was going to tell her anyway. "I'm going to get MJ out of the area, while you go and deal with Dillon."

"Wait, Dillon?" Gwen asked. "As in the electrician that was injured at OsCorp?"

"I heard his voice, I recognized it," Harry said.

"How did he…?" Gwen asked, shaking her head. Harry grabbed her by the hand and squeezed it firmly. "Right, deal with him."

"Or at least get him out of the immediate area, and I'll get MJ out of there," Harry said. He could see the ruckus going on and he came to the unfortunate conclusion that neither of their jobs were going to be all that easy.

* * *

 

A young woman stood along the darkened streets affected by the black out. She was dressed fairly nicely and she was the type of woman that might turn a few heads. But she wasn't really important in the grand scheme of things.

The way she was dressed, she was either on her way to the club or had just left a club, at least before the power went out.

The girl was skipping around in a crazed manner and singing a merry tune under her breath, being a little bit giggly in the process. She rocked her head backward. It was obvious that she had a bit too much to drink or she was strung out on something or other.

Regardless, she was skipping down the street, merrily whistling, and carrying on a conversation with herself, although it didn't make much sense to anyone who happened to be an outside observer.

She looked like she was trapped in her own little world. She made her way down the darkened streets and it was pretty obvious by how that she was acting that she was barely able to make out the fact that they were darkening.

"Maybe I show go to the club, and see if I can score," she giggled. "It's such a beautiful evening."

She passed by the alleyway and she could hear a hissing. That caused her to stop in her tracks. For a moment, it might have been apparent that she had some form of clarity when she stepped into the alleyway.

"Hello?" she asked. She walked five more feet into the alleyway, and there was nothing. The woman looked around a little bit and said in a much louder voice. "Hello?"

She listened for an immediate reaction, and didn't get one. The woman folded her arms over her chest and stuck out her lip in a pout.

"Fine, be that way!" she snapped. Her tone turned from anger to bliss when she turned around and started to giggle madly like she was strung out, likely because she was.

The giggling ceased with a loud growl that echoed in the distance. She could feel a pair of clawed hands and reach out to grab her.

That was enough to sober her up and the woman started screaming bloody murder. Through the chaos that was happening all around the city, no one could hear her, no matter how hard and how frantic she was screamed.

She was slowly dragged into the darkness. The yelling did not cease and she was having a full blow panic attack.

Then there was a strangled gasp and a crunching sound that could be heard, if anyone was around to bother to hear it.

After that, there was nothing but the sweet sound of silence that followed.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 26** **th** **, 2015.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

* * *

 

Dillon hurled lightning bolts pretty much at everything that got in his way. This was in the aftermath of him feeding off of a high powered generator that was being used to help power a press conference being given by J. Jonah Jameson in regards to the fact that his son, Jon Jameson, would be heading up the first mission to the moon in about forty years.

The guards started to fire on him in response, but their bullets had little to no effect, other than annoying him greatly. In fact, they seem to ping off of him rather than connect with him. This proves to be deadly when they ricochet off of him, only to nail a security guard in the stomach.

One would assume that the police and the security, whom don't have the same protection that he did, would not keep firing at him. One would be wrong because of this fact. Despite the fact that some of them are lucky enough to be hiding behind cover, it doesn't work as well as it planned. Some of the bolts end up igniting the fuel tanks, or even worse, they send the cars flying. Thus that caused them to have to scatter further for cover, if they were lucky enough to be in a position that they would do so.

Just when he was about ready to fire again, a particularly large piece of debris was hurled towards him at force. It sent him flying into a nearby van at a careening and really dangerous speed. It was one of the bigger vans, full of broadcasting equipment in the back.

He looked up, to see Spider-Girl standing there. Dillon's eyes narrowed. On the bright side, that got his attention off of the emergency services that were firing on him. On the not so bright side, that got his attention directly on Spider-Girl.

He lifted his hands up and tried to fry her just as much. Dillon was finally starting to get into what he was doing.

Spider-Girl was able to dodge the bolts. Her spider sense put her in a better position than most to avoid the attacks. Fortunately for her, she was able to avoid most of the attacks and not get hit. She knew that despite her super powers, one hit would make her hurt.

The problem was that this bastard was a bit indiscriminate on where he was hurling his lighting bolts. That could be a problem. If she could get close enough, she could get him.

' _I'm almost in position,'_ Harry thought to her. _'Try not to get hit.'_

' _Yeah, that's some sound advice,'_ Gwen commented. The problem was he didn't seem to be getting tired any time soon. He just drained a large generator, so he was still running off of the power of that.

The bolts of lightning kept blasting through the air and unfortunately one of them flew in the direction of Mary Jane. Instead of taking off like most of the crowd, she stuck around to start snapping pictures. Of course, when one thought about it, she didn't have much of a choice due to the fact that the chaos made it very hard to make a clean and clear getaway.

The lightning bolt flying in the direction of her face made Mary Jane supremely regret the idea of sticking around. She saw death right in the eye and was too stunned to make the move.

A blur knocked her out of the way, causing the lightning bolt to slam hard against the ground. She was tackled out of the way by Harry, who just missed getting clipped in the process.

Electricity and magic did not mix well, especially this enhanced electricity. Harry got in there just in time, managing to speed into the park, essentially faster than a speeding bullet. When his adrenaline was pumping, he could go pretty fast.

Mary Jane was pinned down on the ground. Despite the situation, she found herself lost in his eyes due to their rather close proximity.

She squeaked out a very breathless. "Hi."

Harry smiled when she wrapped her arms around her. "Hello."

He rolled off of her with a slight wince. Ninety five percent of the lightning bolt missed him, but the five percent that hit, caused him to be slightly hurt. While his skin was already healing slowly, it still caused a bleeding gash that stung a little bit.

Mary Jane tried to stem the blood flow, but the wound was cauterized almost as soon as it happened.

Harry considered his watch, but since that the wound was well on its way to healing on its own, he didn't even bother.

"You know, you should get out of there," Harry said. Mary Jane was about ready to open her mouth, but Harry clapped his hand over her mouth and gave her one of those looks. "Be a good girl and do what I tell you, after all good girls get reward and you want me to reward you later, right?"

Mary Jane considered that thought for a moment or two and she eagerly nodded her head in acceptance. Not only was she looking out for her safety, but she does want to be rewarded for being a good girl.

The moment he let go of her mouth, she spoke. "So what are you going to be doing?"

She saw Gwen fighting with that madman and doing pretty well for himself. She couldn't keep up this game forever, though.

"I'm going to see what I can do to help," Harry informed her and Mary Jane nodded in response.

Meanwhile, Jonah was able to shake off the shock of one of his Jumbotrons being destroyed. "I can't believe it, how do they let a nut like this out and about in the city? He's ruined everything, and Spider-Girl is right in the middle of it. She's a menace and a danger to hard working people. And what exactly are the cops doing about it? They're doing whole lot of nothing."

Harry waved his hand tiredly in front of Jameson, causing him to go mute. Although, he still went on like people could hear him. No one would dare tell him that he suddenly lost his voice.

Silence was golden.

* * *

 

"Oh, this was a bad idea," Gwen grumbled. The ground was completely burned beneath her and she was dodging lightning bolts like there was no tomorrow. "Come on, Electro, you can't hit me with one shot?"

"Electro?" Dillon muttered, placing his hand on his chin mockingly. It got him to stop. "I like that!"

' _Gwen, don't give your super villains a codename!'_ Harry lectured her through the bond, shaking his head.

Gwen couldn't get close enough to get a good shot in, when a mild shock propelled her back and caused her to wince in pain. She also had to save people, who had not been in the park.

"You know, you people should find a way out of….aw….." Spider-Girl said, dodging out of the way. She realized now that this was easier said than done.

Dillon was not being indiscriminate with his fire, at all. The fact that MJ was out of harm's way, caused Gwen to be put a bit more at ease.

' _Of course, I can't help, but think that it would be safer if I was there with MJ, and you were out there dealing with Electro,'_ Gwen thought.

' _Stop calling him that,'_ Harry replied in an exasperated tone. He hated codenames and he hated when supervillains got them especially. It was almost like that was encouraging them. _'Dillon, has a trigger temper.'_

' _You don't say,'_ Gwen said dryly.

' _Yeah, you might want to focus on using that to your advantage,'_ Harry thought.

"Finally, I have true power, I am no longer a chump anymore, no longer plain old, Maxwell Dillon, I am power, I am the personification of all energy," he said, gaining momentum. "I AM ELECTRO!"

' _See what you just did there,'_ Harry thought, shaking his head.

' _I didn't do that, he's obviously drunk with power,'_ Gwen answered, but she was able to stay focused, at least enough to hurl a large chunk of debris.

First there was a rather large piece of concrete that hurled at him, followed by a hunk of metal that might as well have been part of a car. A tire was flung directly at him in quick succession.

Unfortunately, Electro responded by blasting the first two items out of the air. The third proceeded to ping off of his head, sending him flying off of the ground.

Now that she was in position, Spider-Girl tried to web him up, nice and tightly, but there was just one problem. That didn't seem to work as well as she thought it would. Electro shrink on himself, before exploding outwards. He burned right through her webbing.

Bolts of energy flew everywhere, and sent up her webbing towards her as well. Since she was given enough of a warning by her spider sense, she cut the line in time before it reached her web shooters.

Spider-Girl was send scrambling one more time. This time she didn't have to do it whilst saving people, so at least that was something.

Taking a quick look around the situation, she saw Dillon standing next to a fire hydrant. If Kindergarten science taught her anything, electricity and water didn't mix.

Of course that much would be obvious to anyone, but for some people it wouldn't be. Regardless, Gwen had a plan. She whipped nearby items at Dillon to keep him distracted.

When he was fixated on dodging flying objects, Spider-Girl went and made her move. She shot both of her web shooters at the fire hydrant.

The moment that the web lines connect, she yanked back, hard. As a result, she caused it to smack into him and it sprayed water all over the place.

There was a loud scream of agony when the water hit Electro. Sparks were flying and Spider-Girl was relieved. It seemed to work.

At least temporarily, because nothing could be that easy.

He discharged once more, sending lightning flying every single place at once. He was left panting and left short of breathe.

"What's the matter, Sparky?" Spider-Girl asked him. "Dead battery?"

"I need to get more juice!" Electro howled, distracting his enemy with another blast of energy.

* * *

 

Now that Mary Jane made it to safety, Harry was on his way to the lab at OsCorp in order to work on something that might be able to disable Electro, at least temporary. It was hopeful that he would be able to deprive him of his powers completely in due time.

There was just one problem, Harry didn't know exactly how Electro's powers worked. He was able to make a couple of educated guesses as to how to stop him.

' _I could discharge him completely, which could cause him to go unconscious due to the lack of power,'_ Harry thought to himself. _'Or I can find a way to disrupt the signal that his brain sends to the rest of his nervous system. That should keep him from being able to use any of his power. But there's a good chance that will leave him as little more than a human statue unable to use his eyes. But to be honest, that's a risk that I am willing to take.'_

Harry was running through his mind several different scenarios of what was going to happen. It was going to take a little bit to synthesize it.

' _So, he got away,'_ Gwen thought, when Harry was preparing the necessary that he needed to prepare a mixture to get Electro. _'It looks like he's heading towards the highest concentration of power in the surrounding area.'_

' _So, Time Square?'_ Harry asked her. Gwen replied with a sigh and a nod.

' _Yeah, that's exactly where Electro….fine Dillon, is going,'_ Gwen answered, sensing Harry's agitation at her using a codename to refer to one of her villains.

Considering the sheer number of people that congregated there even at the best of times, as well as the fact there's some pretty big construction going on to repair the damage recently done by Mole Man, that would be a really bad thing.

' _Try and redirect his attention towards OsCorp,'_ Harry suggested to her. _'If you take into account that it's big enough to need its own generators, it's going to be pretty irresistible to him. And remember, you can always go home again.'_

He could see Gwen do just about that. She swung at him at a pretty good speed and was able to get in a good shot, dropkicking him forward.

Unfortunately, he went flying into yet another Daily Bugle Jumbotron.

' _Oh fuck,'_ Harry and Gwen both said in unison to each other.

This was a pretty easy and handy source of power for him to recharge himself. He had been running on fumes and now he was running completely at full capacity and that was a dangerous place for him to be.

' _Okay, just get him to chase you,'_ Harry thought.

' _Trust me, that's not going to be a problem,'_ Gwen commented. She dodged the bolt of power. _'And fuck, he's discovered how to use his powers and he can teleport in front of me later, oh shit, this isn't good at all.'_

He was able to get in front of her and blast her more or less at point blank range. Gwen was glad that her suit did a pretty good job of insulating her, but it was no picnic. She was still getting shocked pretty hard. It felt like she stuck her hand into an electrical socket.

Dillon's curiosity had been piqued though, and he had been sent on his way to OsCorp.

' _Looks like your plan is working,'_ Gwen said. She took a deep breath.

' _Dillon has taken the bait, hopefully it will be enough to keep him distracted,'_ Harry thought. It would allow him to get a closer look at how the man's powers worked, although he had a pretty good idea now.

* * *

 

It was a lot of hard work, but Harry managed to synthesize a compound that should work on Electro. All he needed to do was test it on something with similar abilities and to do that, he needed to head down to the Connors floor of the building.

From there, Harry was able to run a simulation using the DNA of the genetically modified electrical eels which seem to be responsible for Dillon getting his powers in the first place.

He couldn't do this from his lab, even though that would be more practical, because certain parts of the database need to be accessed from certain levels. Harry did have the security clearance, but he can only access what he needs on this level.

Harry was currently getting off of the Elevator. He paused and there was something that was extremely off. It took him a few seconds to realize exactly what that was. There were several drops of blood.

Perhaps he was getting reckless, but he felt a compulsion to follow the drops of blood carefully on the floor. It was heading in the direction of the lab that belonged to Curt Connors.

' _And that's where I'm heading,'_ Harry thought. Just when an increasingly foreboding day couldn't get any worse, he was walking closely along the wall.

On his way to the lab, he noticed what appeared to be claw marks ripping up the carpet and there were several along the wall.

He reached the lab and was rather shocked by what he found there. Given that Harry Evans-Parker saw some weird things in his day; that was saying something. It was not every day that a person sees a large humanoid lizard mixing chemicals though.

Carefully, Harry pressed himself up against the wall next to the door. He peered into the world and took notice that the Lizard had finished mixing whatever it was mixing. The compound was finished and he filled a metal storage tank with it.

Nothing good could come from this. He was about to intervene because of this. Harry was jolted by a near miss from Gwen and realized that now was not the time. He shook his head.

' _Are you okay?'_ Harry asked. He paused when he realized what he asked. _'I know that's a really stupid question, but I couldn't help myself.'_

' _I'm fine….just felt like I stuck my tongue in a light socket,'_ Gwen though, shaking her head. She was able to avoid smashing herself into the ground, which would have turned her situation from bad to worse. _'So, how are things on your end?'_

' _We have a slight problem,'_ Harry thought to her.

Gwen knew that was going to dread saying this, but she did anyway. _'Define slight problem.'_

' _Well there is a rather large Lizard Man Thing standing between me and the equipment that I need to use to mix the solution,'_ Harry thought.

' _Yep, that's a slight problem,'_ Gwen piped in dryly. She could sense that was far more than a slight problem, but she was able to accept a lot of weird things.

Harry peered into the lab once again, he noticed that the Lizard seemed to disappear while he was talking to Gwen. He looked around, scanning the lab carefully. He looked around everything and behind everything, but there was no sign of the Lizard in the immediate area.

He had some more important things to focus on immediately. He moved into the lab so he could run the simulations and see whether or not the compound that he created would have any effect on his enemy.

* * *

 

After having gotten back into the swing of things after recovering from a near nasty fall, Gwen was able to stop herself before she hit the ground. But it was too close to call. And she still felt like she stuck her tongue in a light socket or at least some part of her body. Her muscles were spasming and she felt it rather difficult to see.

Either way though, she had to block out the pain that she experienced and power on through. She noticed that Electro was still on his way to the OsCorp building, tearing through that way like some kind of bat out of hell. He was breathing heavily, in excitement.

' _He's getting a little too fucking excited,'_ Gwen though, shaking her head. It sounded like he was having an orgasm just at the thought of getting more power.

Taking note of her surroundings just like Harry taught her, Gwen noticed a construction site, or more specifically a wide open area. It was filled with what looked to be either a fairly deep pool of either run off or ran water that's ran down there. It looked pretty gross and nasty, but it would do a good enough job for the purposes that she had in line.

Using her web line, Gwen snagged him by the ankle, and pulled hard as she could on the line, sending him flying towards her.

Before Electro had a chance to react, she kicked him in the stomach hard with both feet. This did the job of causing him to fly into the pool of water.

He shorted out once again, but he also vaporized what was down there.

' _Okay, not going to be able to do that again, if he recovers,'_ Gwen thought, shaking her head in response.

Electro rested at the bottom of the pit, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He rolled over onto his hands and knees.

He was about ready to get to his feet, when suddenly, he was caught cold.

A dart nailed him in in a vein in the side of his neck. That got his attention for sure.

There was a mysterious green eyed young man standing next to Spider-Girl with a dart gun in his hand. With a scowl, Electro pulled it from his neck.

It looked like he was about to ask what it was supposed to do. Only he never quite got that statement out of his mouth. He was starting to shake extremely violently, almost like he was having a spasm.

Spider-Girl turned her attention towards Harry, about ready to ask him what was going to happen next. He grabbed her around the waist, slowly pulling her into cover.

It was a good thing that he pulled her away into cover. Electro lit up like a Christmas tree for a good long moment, his eyes bugging out as his own powers turned on him and caused him an immense amount of paint.

He then froze completely, more or less becoming the statue that Harry figured that he was likely to be, if the compound worked. All that was moving on him was his eyes and his charge was completely burned out due to the fact that he had been discharged twice in rapid fire succession.

That didn't stop Gwen from walking over towards him and burying her foot into his groin.

"That's for putting people in danger," Spider-Girl said. She punched him hard, knocking him out. It was lights out for Electro. "And that's for electrocuting me."

She cocooned him from head to toe with her webbing, leaving his eyes as the only thing visible.

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 4** **th** **, 2015.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

* * *

 

Jessica Drew and Maria Hill were fresh on the scene, watching SHIELD load Electro in the back of a truck. Maria had gotten called in to supervise because Coulson was still in New Mexico and there needs to be a Senior Agent on site if the situation involves a Meta-Human.

Jessica was there because Spider-Girl was the one that brought Electro down. Therefore her presence was needed because that was her responsibility.

"They're calling him Electro?" Jessica asked Maria suddenly, when she thought the name.

"Someone overheard Spider-Girl calling him that, that's just the name that the media is going to take and run away with, whether we like it or not," Maria informed Jessica. Jessica crossed her arms and gave her honest option on the situation.

"I don't like it," Jessica commented crossly.

Maria didn't offer much more, she oversaw the process of the SHIELD agents transferring Electro, or Dillon rather, into the containment truck. Jessica meanwhile decided that it was best that she look over the site that he was brought down.

To be more specific, she was kneeling down and examining the dart that was used to disable him and his powers. On the outside, there wasn't anything special about the dart. It was a tranquillizer dart, a bit on the higher end of things, sure, but it was pretty common.

' _SHIELD uses the same type,'_ Jessica reminded herself. She reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose and offered a sigh. She slowly edged her way over to stand next to Maria. _'And we pay way too much for them, actually.'_

"Make sure to keep a close eye on him and be prepared for anything," Maria was telling one of the Agents. "His powers may be gone now, but they could return pretty much as quickly as they were gone."

He was pretty much stiff as a board. Despite the fact that they were moving what amounted to a comatose body, it was a lot more involved process.

"What do we do with him?" one of the Junior Agents asked. He bravely and boldly offered a question that had been on all of their minds. "It's not like we have the facilities to hold someone him Dillon and especially if his powers come back…"

"We'll think of something, just worry about getting him out of here, and make sure he's locked up in the truck," Maria said. She really hoped that it was the end of that and Dillon wasn't going anywhere, even though he likely was. They were about finished up here and they were left with far more questions than they had answers. That was not a place she liked to be.

* * *

 

Now, that they were out of there, and Electro was on his way to be looked at, Jessica and Maria needed to figure out how to get some answers and quickly. There were certain parties that would not be happy if they didn't get the answers that they wanted. It was time to have a brain storming session and the best place to do that, as far as they were concerned, was when working out.

Both of the fit women were wearing an extremely tight sports bra and equally tight short workout shorts that showed off their fit, toned, bodies. Talented women they were, they were able to multitask. The two of them stood side by side, running on the treadmill, making a pretty good clip. Sweat rolled down their shapely, firm bodies, as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"So, who was responsible for shutting Dillon down?" Jessica asked. Her ass swayed when she kept running on the treadmill. "Obviously, Spider-Girl did a pretty good job at fighting him to a standstill despite the property damage, but…"

"There's no way she'd be able to do that and create a chemical compound capable of disabling him at the same time," Maria said. "This isn't the first piece of evidence that she's had some sort of outside help."

"Yes, the tunnel with Mole Man, and that incident," Jessica confirmed. She remembered it rather well and she wondered how anyone could forget something like that. "And no one saw his face either time, which means he's really good."

"The type of good that SHIELD is interested in," Maria answered. She did wonder.

The two women finished their jog and turned around, and they turned around to see a ravishing Russian redhead standing there. She was dressed in a similar workout outfit that both of the other SHIELD agents were and Jessica had to admit that she wore it well. She had an amazing body, the type that could either seduce a man to his doom or crush him, depending on what the situation warranted. Her large, perky breasts were well formed, she had a perfectly toned stomach, and an ass that could stop traffic, along with long legs that were mouth watering.

She had many aliases, but the one SHIELD had on record was Natasha Romanoff, better known as the Black Widow. She was in New York, still on assignment, although she stopped to take some time for herself.

"Do not stop on my account," she commented, it was obvious that she had arrived for a little bit and had been observing them. "May I join you?"

"Yes, of course," Maria said. She had a few questions to ask the woman as well. "How are things going with Stark?"

"Stark is pompous, he is arrogant, he is a child trapped in a man's body, he may be a genius, but he is utterly insufferable about it, and he doesn't take anything seriously," Natasha commented. She made the other two women look pretty awful in the workout that they were going under. "The one thing that I will commend him on is his taste of assistants."

"Miss Potts?" Maria asked.

"Da," Natasha confirmed. "She has been extremely helpful with my concerns, and easing any tensions. I do feel sorry for her for having to play cleanup for her boss, but she has been extremely nice and helpful."

The two women wondered about the nature of her relationship with Pepper Potts. She would be the obvious road to getting some more detailed information regarding Stark.

"So, what have you been doing?" she asked.

Since she had the clearance and there was no reason to let her out of the loop. They began to fill her in on what had been happening with the Fantastic Four and Spider-Girl, although it was more brief with the Fantastic Four, since Ben, Reed, and Sue all have friends in high places.

"And Spider-Girl?" Natasha asked, hoping that they had more concrete information on that.

"It's a bit more complicated," Jessica said. "She seems to have someone with her that knows what they're doing, and she's pretty competent herself, if a little raw. But that's something experience will fix with time."

"Why don't you just bring her in?" Natasha asked Jessica.

"Well, we haven't had the opportunity," Jessica said. "There's no real pattern to her movements or actions. She seems to just be responding to things as they pop up. It's as if she can be around the city at a pretty quick pace."

"Let's look at what all of the incidents have in common," Maria answered. She ticked off her fingers. "The same photographer and reporter have been at the scene where she's popped up, but that could be chalked up as them just having a sense of where the news was having."

"The Fantastic Four know much more than what they're saying, but friends in high places and the media loves them," Jessica said.

"Harry Evans-Parker has been sighted in locations where Spider-Girl has been sighted….but that can be chalked up as a coincidence," Maria said. She stopped and trailed off a little bit. "Although that would have explained exactly who might have been responsible for taking out Electro."

Jessica raised her eyebrow towards Maria, but Natasha was looking rather thoughtful. "It does make sense considering his background in biochemistry, he would be able to whip up something so quickly. But the real question is whether he's working as an independent agent or with Spider-Girl."

"Maybe we should bring Evans in for questioning," Jessica stated.

"No," Maria told her flatly.

"Not only do we actively want to recruit him at some point, but he has friends in extremely high places," Natasha explained. "And if he makes the right phone call, they can make things rather uncomfortable for SHIELD and make this a more public manner than we'd like it to be."

"We shouldn't rule it out there and maybe we can take a closer look at things," Maria said. She looked at both of her fellow agents. "Providing we don't do it in an antagonistic way."

The three of them made plans to go out after their workout. They need the time to unwind after all that happened.

* * *

 

Gwen returned with Harry back to the apartment that she shared with her father. At the moment, she was laying down on the bed naked, chest down. Harry was in the middle of giving her a massage with heated body oil. This was mostly done to help her get over the muscle spasm that she experienced due to her sudden shock from Electro, and it happened a couple of times.

"Yeah, I got caught a couple of times, but one of those times, he caught me really good," Gwen muttered, feeling Harry's magical hands ease the tension. He was working out her neck and then he slowly made his way towards the shoulders.

"Thankfully, your suit protected you," Harry said.

"Oh yeah, that really helped me, although….oooh that's a good spot," Gwen said when Harry worked over her shoulder. "Although you'd think that bastard Jameson would be grateful that his ass didn't get fried. And he's ripping into me for the entire Jumbo-Tron thing, like that's my fault, and he's been plastering me all over his paper and running positive articles about me. He's like the ultimate bi-polar girlfriend from hell."

"Yeah, Jameson does come across as that way," Harry said, massaging her and hitting a particularly rough spot in her shoulder.

"And I think that the only way he's paying Mary Jane even remotely well for the photos that she has of Spider-Girl is that she's a girl," Gwen commented. "If she's a boy, he would screw her as hard as possible."

It was at this point, Harry kissed the back of her neck and eased his way down her shoulders. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "It kind of defeats the point of me giving you a massage if you're going to be so tense."

That caused her to shiver, but she nodded.

"So, what about that Lizard-Man thing that you saw in Connors lab?"

He considered that for a moment as he worked his way on a particularly tight knot between her shoulder blades. It was more than likely having been caused by the powers caused her to go up a cup size.

"You really need to go bra shopping, that kind of tension can't be good," Harry informed her. He kept massaging her shoulder. "There's really not much more to that other than what I told you. I was just on the floor because I needed to access that equipment there and I ran into Man-Lizard mixing chemicals. Before, I could investigate I got caught off guard by the feedback through headset and the bond, and when I recovered, he was gone."

"You could have gone after him," Gwen said, when Harry kept massaging the knot in the back of her neck.

"I should have gone after him," Harry informed her. "But, Dillon seemed like the most important thing at the time."

"Hmm," Gwen said, and she let out a sharp gasp as he moved towards her lower back. She was a bit tender down there. He kept running his hands down her body. "I'm not judging you….just trying to figure out what we might need to deal with in the future."

"Fair enough," Harry informed her. He kept running his hands all over her back and made his way down to her thighs, massaging them as well. "I did make a note of what chemicals Lizard-Man thing was mixing, but I can only begin to guess at the specific formula. He could be trying to accomplish pretty much anything."

"Just how smart can something like that be?" Gwen asked. She had a better question. "Actually, who can it be?"

Harry let out a "hmm" when he slowly massaged her calves and then worked his way down to giving her feet a rubdown. "We can't say, for all we know, it could be a real Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde type scenario."

Gwen turned over, propping herself on her elbow. She smiled when she looked at Harry. "Well, we'll figure it out later, but right now, I think that I need a far better way to relieve my tension."

She moved over and grabbed Harry, pinning him down to the bed and ripping open his shirt. The spider powered heroine pinned him down to the bed and started to firmly kiss the side of his face and went down his neck. She pressed her breasts against his chest, and slowly eased her way down, rubbing herself against the crotch of his pants.

She slowly made her way down his body, and stopped at his stomach, giving it a few kisses as she trailed down.

"Oh, this appears to be in the way," Gwen commented. She pulled his belt off and pulled his pants down. "Seems like you have some tension of your own to ease. Let me return the favor."

She pulled down his underwear, removing the last offending article of clothing, exposing his manhood.

Gwen was really wet and ready. She could feel his throbbing cock rise. She gave him a teasing lick, more like she was teasing herself.

She crawled on top of Harry. Her womanhood was inches away from having him penetrate her. Gwen was halfway onto him. She gave her pussy lips a tease when she was on top of him.

"Oh, fuck yeah, so good," Gwen groaned. She pushed herself down onto his throbbing manhood. Gwen's legs spread when she came down onto him, feeling him.

Harry could feel the tightness going around her. She was working on his rod. She had been heated up because of the massage. Harry managed to push the right buttons to get her ready and now this vision of perfection was on top of him, bouncing up and down. Her tight walls wrapped around him when she slowly eased herself up and crashed down onto him.

He grabbed her breasts, squeezing them. Gwen's dripping pussy clenched around his throbbing tool when she came herself up and down, rocking on his body.

"Fuck, harder," Gwen managed. Harry clasped her ass, closing her eyes.

She shook her head, with Harry making her work for it. Her ass slammed down onto his throbbing balls. Her wet walls clenched him and she pumped him up and down when she kept riding him.

"Fuck me, fuck my pussy, oh batter it, so hard," Gwen whimpered.

"You want it, you got it," Harry said. He grabbed Gwen's breasts with his hands and she groaned when she came up and down onto him, riding him like a cowgirl.

Harry sat up and Gwen placed her hands on the back of his head. She guided him towards her breasts. Harry's mouth lavished her.

She felt like she tapped a gusher when Harry bit down on her nipples. That was one of her main fetishes. Gwen's wet walls slid all the way down on him and she wrapped her walls down onto his manhood.

Gwen rocked herself back, feeling the pleasure. She kept bouncing herself up and down. Gwen felt herself get stretched out. She felt the burn, the rush of this throbbing cock entering her body. Gwen bounced herself up and down when she kept slamming herself down onto him.

"Time for a change of venue," Harry said, blocking her when she nearly pulled him all the way out of her.

"Harry," Gwen whined and Harry rolled her over, pushing her face down onto the bed.

His manhood was inches away from her dripping womanhood. Harry grabbed her breasts and drove herself into her body hard.

Gwen could really feel the rush into her body and his cock really stretched her out in all of the right ways. She could see a pair of eyes watching from the door and a wicked grin crossed over her face.

"HARDER!" Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs, making sure their guest could hear her.

Harry thought that there was pretty much no reason not to give the lady what she wanted. He balanced his hands on her lower back and kept plowing into her from behind. Gwen hung onto the edge of the bed, biting down on her lip hard when Harry kept drilling into her extremely hard from behind.

He could feel his manhood being squeezed by her tight walls. Harry allowed the rush to flow.

"If I'm going to fuck you so hard, then it's time for you to cum," Harry breathed.

Gwen's hips twitched in response and she came extremely hard. She came so hard that she soaked Harry's cock when it speared inside her.

It made Harry's trip into her center that much easier. He balanced his hands on her hips when Harry pushed into her body, feeling her juicy center engulf him when he plowed into her amazing body from behind. He kept ramming into her from behind.

Harry felt himself tensing up and it was about to happen. Gwen encouraged him to keep working into her hard from behind.

Harry could feel the tension about ready to blow from him. He kept slamming himself into her womanly depths, ramming her as hard as he could go inside her. He breathed heavily when he aimed himself at her center, rocking into her body hard.

"Fuck me, fuck me as hard as you can, cum in me," Gwen breathed at him.

"Yes, I'm cumming now and cumming hard," Harry hissed through his teeth. He was about ready to just let it go and paint her lovely walls a blast of white. He braced himself, holding onto her elegant ass when he pushed into her body.

Harry splattered his cum into her dripping hot pussy. Gwen screamed when he injected his hot juices into her.

He smiled, when he pulled out of Gwen, and no sooner than he was out, their other guest joined them.

"Fancy meeting you like this, Mary Jane."

Mary Jane had a really wicked grin on her face. Her skirt was rolled up and her panties were pulled down. She was on her hands and knees and slowly crawled towards Gwen. "Oh, you've made a bit of a mess, why don't I help clean that up?"

"That would be nice," Harry offered her, holding Gwen for Mary Jane to eat her out.

Gwen groaned, she just recovered from Harry's throbbing cock entering her. Mary Jane's tongue was almost as magical. The sultry redhead lapped up her womanhood like there was no one's business and that felt like pure, unbridled magic with her tongue inside her.

"Poor baby," Harry commented. He cupped Mary Jane's pussy and pulled off her top the rest of the way. Her breasts hung out and Harry gripped them. "All wet and frustrated. I wonder if I can do anything."

Mary Jane couldn't say anything, due to the fact that her mouth had been preoccupied with Gwen's pussy. She did wiggle her ass and that was a pretty enticing invitation for Harry to take her from behind and take her as hard as he could from behind.

Harry took the invitation quite nicely and slid into her dripping hot pussy. Mary Jane could feel her pussy.

"Damn you, Mary Jane!" Gwen hissed, when Mary Jane bit down on her clit. That caused a wave of amazing pleasure to flood through her. More juices flowed through Mary Jane's mouth as well.

"Dirty girl," Harry commented. He rested his hands on Mary Jane's back and slowly speared into her. He kept working his way into her damp, soaking center.

Harry felt her clench hard around him and he knew that he was working his way to an amazing rush of pleasure.

He slowed down his thrusts to an annoying crawl. Mary Jane dug into Gwen's thighs in response and Gwen looked up.

"Better go faster, she's getting pretty testy," Gwen offered.

Harry nodded in response and kept working himself into Mary Jane's tight pussy. The wet and willing walls of the redhead temptress kept working him over like it was no one's business. Harry closed his eyes tightly and felt her wrapped around him. The lovely gushing her slick walls made him feel so good, that he could barely even do what he wanted to do. Harry kept working into her, never once breaking his stride.

"So, horny, so good," Harry offered her. He kept rolling his hands down her body. "Has she earned a gift?"

"I think this dirty, naughty bitch has earned a gift, why don't you cum in her dirty and naughty pussy, and I can eat it out," Gwen said.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Harry grunted. He kept planting his throbbing cock into Mary Jane's wet and willing center. The sounds of her walls clenching him made him feel so good and Harry thought that he was about ready to pop inside of this wonderfully tight body.

Mary Jane milked his invading rod and Harry could feel his tension size up. He was getting rather close to cumming. He couldn't even hold himself back for long.

A grunting thrust followed a shooting spurt of his juices. Mary Jane came hard as he did, when she felt his milky seed spray into her body. It was practically oozing out of her.

"And now who is the dirty bitch that has made the mess?" Gwen asked, watching as Harry pulled out of her. He deflated, at least for a moment.

The two girls eased their way into an amazingly erotic sixty-nine position to increase their fun and games with each other, while Harry watched and picked his right moment to join back in, whenever he felt it was necessary.

* * *

Norman Osborn was sitting on the couch in his home office. He was taking a long drink from a glass of scotch and there was a half full bottle on the coffee table nearby. He was still looking like that he got the hell beaten out of him, but his injuries were treated the best as they could, although there was still some lingering wounds.

He was only wearing a pair of slacks and a dress shirt with a few buttons undone. The jacket and tie having been undone in the process, and it was a surprise if anyone could think about it that he didn't become more unraveled.

A much cleaner and put together Menken was pacing back and forth in front of Norman's desk. Both of them looked to be waiting for something, so there was a really eerie and unsettling amount of silence in the air.

Norman had his breaking point and he was about sick of Menken's pacing around the room. "Knock it off!"

That caused Menken to stand up straight in surprise. He gave Osborn a startled look.

"Take a drink if you think that it would calm you down," Osborn said. This was framed as more of an order than a suggestion.

Menken decided to do that without any further prompting. He strode over to the coffee table and poured himself a glass of scotch. He downed it like a shot. He poured himself another glass and prepared to do it again. Osborn grabbed him by the wrist.

"That is the five thousand dollar bottle of scotch, so you better savor what you're drinking this time," Osborn commented with a practical snarl. He increased the pressure on Menken's wrist and he nodded.

Osborn let go and Menken slunk away into the shadows like a wounded dog.

It's around that time that the door opens and the man that they had been waiting for was shown into the room. Although judging by the looks of him, he stepped inside, practically acting like he owned the place.

Osborn looked at him, about ready to snap and if it was anyone else in the world, he might have. One look from Fiers caused him to re-evaluate the idea. He took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten.

"You're a bit late," Osborn answered.

Fiers responded with a shrug of his shoulders in response. "A situation came up that required my immediate attention."

Osborn narrowed his eyes briefly, but at the same time nodded. Fiers wasn't the type of person that would exaggerate because of something like this.

"What kind of situation?" Osborn asked.

Fiers was only too happy to explain. "Dillon woke up and proceeded to wreak havoc throughout the city. I had to mitigate the damage it would cause to OsCorp's reputation."

Osborn blinked for a moment and scowled and clenched his fist like he might have around a tightly wound cable. He allowed himself to relax. "Just how bad is the damage?"

Fiers gave him a flat look, like he wasn't impressed. "It's pretty bad, but we were completely transparent. That works well in our favor. We were up front about the accident and we had no way of knowing the effects on Dillon. I fact, there's no guarantee that being bitten by the Eels gave him his power. He was exposed to a batch of chemicals as well."

Osborn nodded, but Fiers cut him off. "There's something else that should be brought to your attention, immediately."

He moved over to the side, proceeding to put a disc into a player. He pressed the button on the remote that caused a screen to slide to the ceiling. He then pressed play and showed exactly what was on the disc.

What was on the disc was security footage of a lizard creature making his way through the building and his final destination was the lab of Curt Connors. He was mixing some chemicals and he left with a security container underneath his arm.

Osborn stopped and watched what was happening. He carefully analyzed the situation from every last angle. The lizard creature was something that shocked him and the fact that it seemed to know its way around OsCorp raised some interesting questions that Osborn hoped to answer in due time.

He didn't show his shock. All he did was pipe in with one statement. "Well, isn't that interesting?"

* * *

 

Harry was in the backyard of the Parker Residence with Kitty. Both of them were dressed in clothes suitable for a work out and Harry was in the middle of putting her through the paces, so to speak.

"You need to work on your technique and most importantly your focus," Harry informed her. Kitty's hand to hand, while not bad, needed some work.

He demonstrated what he wanted from her. Kitty looked at him, trying to take it in, and he made it look so easy. Then again, of course he made it look so easy, because he was that good.

"Okay, now try and use it on me," Harry offered her.

Kitty made her way in, attempting to do what Harry did to her. The only problem was that it really was easier said them done.

"Oh, god," Kitty said when she ended up on her ass on the ground. Harry reached down and helped her up to her feet.

"I showed you how to do it and I showed you how to block it, if someone does it to you," Harry said. "Okay, let's trying it again. You can't telegraph what you're doing. You need to be calm and collected."

"Easy enough for you to say," Kitty said, shaking her head in almost bemusement. She tried to attack him again and he blocked it again.

Harry waited for her to catch her bearings and now it was her turn to block and his turn to attack. Much to his pleasant surprise, Kitty was able to block this attack, she did in a very clumsy manner.

"I did it!" Kitty yelled, pumping her hand up in response, and as a result, Harry knocked her flat onto her butt. "Oh, I was asking for that one, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were," Harry said. "And a piece of advice, an enemy will not wait for you to catch you bearings. They will keep attaching, even if you don't have your head on straight. Until you don't have your head on there."

Kitty shook her head. She eyed the way that the sweaty shirt that Harry wore clung to his body. She couldn't blame herself from being a little bit distracted.

The two of them were getting pretty sweaty at this point come to think of it. Harry was not done having his way with her, however. "Go through it one more time, and this time ,focus. Don't let doubts cloud your mind. Otherwise, you'll have another incident like you had with your powers."

Kitty nodded. There were a couple of incidents with her powers that he could be referring them. A couple of them could be really humorous and then there was the one that happened that caused her to leave the Institute before she really arrived there.

She was recovering from her trauma quite nicely, but a good support network made pretty much all the difference with the matter. He stopped her with a raised hand, casually blocking her attacks.

"That's enough hand to hand for now, I think," Harry said. "We should work on mastering your powers."

Kitty tensed up for a moment. This was the part that she was afraid of. Harry placed his hand on her shoulders and allowed her to relax a little bit.

She didn't know what it was, but there was just something about what he was doing that offered her some amount of reassurance. Kitty couldn't put her finger on it, she really couldn't. He gave her a warm smile and she gave him a sheepish grin in response.

"I think that it's best if we work you through these slowly, teaching you focus," Harry informed her. Kitty nodded in response. "It's best if we use the same mental exercise that was taught to me by the person who taught me to use magic."

"Right," Kitty said. She was a bit nervous and slightly hyperactive as well.

"Just relax," Harry said. "And sit down."

Kitty sat down and she wondered how this was going to work. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her firmly against him. Kitty was close enough to where Harry could feel her heart beat on the other side of him.

"Just relax," Harry encouraged her. Kitty was relaxing a little bit, although she was a nice little tightly wound bundle of nerves.

She blushed brightly.

"Close your eyes and focus on her breathing, block pretty much everything else, just become relaxed and become one with your abilities," Harry informed her. He gently held onto her.

Kitty did as she was asked. She closed her eyes and started to breathe a little bit. She relaxed herself and then suddenly, she fell backwards through him.

The brunette girl was completely surprised by her success. Harry got to his feet.

"Well done," Harry told her. He leaned down and offered a hand up, to help her back to her feet. "And I think that's enough for today."

Kitty would have to concur. For relaxing like that, it was almost like Harry had ran her through a marathon. He sat down on a nearby chair and offered her a seat as well.

"You've been doing a pretty good job so far," Harry told her.

"Well, yeah, but I have a pretty good teacher," Kitty said. Without really thinking, she firmly sat down on his lap. She tensed when she realized exactly what she was doing, but she gave a cheeky grin in response. "And…..I really don't want to go back to the Institute at the end of the summer."

"Well, I'm sure that something could be arranged, if I speak with your mother," Harry said. "And it's not like my mother is going to complain about having you around, because she pretty much adores you, along with the other girls"

Kitty wasn't going to lie, she beamed in response. He wrapped his arm around her, while the other brushed against her lower back slightly.

"Is there anything that you'd like to learn how to do?" Harry asked, deciding to break up the tension a little bit.

Kitty frowned and pondered. "I'd like to learn some support skills, like Emergency First aid."

"Yes, with your skill set, you could make a good medic," Harry confirmed towards her.

"Also, I'd like to pick up with my dancing lessons," Kitty added. Harry patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure we can work something out."

* * *

 

At the Bronx Zoo, a security guard was making his rounds early that night, heard a disturbance coming from the Reptile House. There was a loud hissing noise coming from inside.

As per protocol, he needed to get in touch with the Zookeeper in charge of this. "Hey, April, this is Ralph, something really weird is going down here."

"I'll be right there," the Zookeeper said.

Seconds later, a bookish looking brunette who looked more of a hot librarian than anything else joined her. She had her hair clipped back, with glasses on, and she was wearing a professional looking long lab coat, with a tight button up blouse and skirt combination.

"I'm not sure what I heard, but it's pretty dark in there," Ralph told April. "The hissing in there was pretty terrifying, but I didn't have access to the lights."

He gave her a nervous, toothless smile.

Sonia made her way over and accessed the lights. She braced herself for something bad, but everything seemed to be calm.

Well as calm as it ever was going to be. There was a sense of unease in the air that sent shivers up the spine of Ralph the Guard. He was a fairly big guy, but older though. He had served in the military in the past.

He had his hand on the sidearm.

"Look at that," April said. She held her hand up and she was surprised to see the door knob had been ripped off of the door.

"Stand back," Ralph said.

"I'm coming with you," April persisted in a stubborn voice. "There are some rare specimens that that I need to make sure are okay."

Ralph just nodded and they stepped into the room. They had come face to face with a giant Lizard-Man-Thing in all of his glory. Quickly, he pulled out his gun and fire it at him, until he completely deplete the clip. April the Zookeeper fell over in absolutely shock.

The firearm didn't have the effect that the zookeeper assumed it would have on the Lizard. The Lizard smashed the gun out of the guard's hand with a flick of his tail. He then sent him flying into a glass wall with a back hand.

Ralph the Guard flew into the wall. He cracked the glass and slid to the ground, knocked out, blood pouring from the back of his head.

The Lizard got down on his hands and knees to go towards the Zookeeper. He approached her, and slowly leaned on in, licking her cheek slowly.

That one action caused April to start screaming bloody murder.

* * *

**To Be Continued May 8** **th** **, 2015.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

* * *

 

A limo pulled out in front of a rather posh nightclub. A moment after the limo was parked to a stop, Harry got out of the passenger seat of the limo, with Emma and Jean standing next to him. Jean was wearing an extremely stunning green dress that matched her eyes. Emma, on the contrary, was wearing an extremely stunning ice blue dress that matched her lipstick and eye makeup.

Both women were dressed to impress and the person that they were trying to impress is Harry.

' _Ah, everyone else, so unfortunate that they can only look, but they can never touch,'_ Emma thought, with a smile. _'It's really unfortunate, except it's really not that all unfortunate.'_

Jean shook her head in bemusement. That was just how Emma was sometimes, teasing people like that. She allowed Harry to help her out of the limo, since she was parked firmly between Harry and Emma.

The moment that Jean was up to her feet, she wrapped her arms around Harry and stole a rather deep kiss from him. Her tongue pushed into his mouth, when she leaned him back. The redhead goddess almost wrapped her legs practically around him when he pressed her against the side of the limo.

"Ahem," Emma replied. Harry managed to pull away from Jean, to look at an amused Emma. She was watching them with an arched eyebrow.

He pulled away from Jean, and started to pout at him. Harry reached forward and helped Emma out of the limo.

He wrapped his arm around Emma's waist and swept her up into a kiss for her own. Emma's eyes widened and she returned the kiss for a couple of seconds. It caused her brain to go wild.

She was left completely speechless when it finished. The power that radiated off of him caused her to shift to the side a bit in an uncomfortable manner. She couldn't even think of a cutting remark, that was how amazing the kiss was.

Jean looked towards Emma with rather narrowed eyes. At least to the point where Harry slapped her on the ass and that caused her to yelp. "Behave."

Jean stood up straight, and Emma finally recovered in time for the kiss. She stared at both of them. "Are you ready to go inside? Or perhaps we can go home and Harry could take a chance to unwrap us there?"

Harry only responded with a grin. He took Emma's hand in his left hand and Jean's hand in his right. He led both of them towards the entrance of the club with a purpose. Needless to say, it was a rather posh one, so there's going to be a short wait for them despite their status. At least until the staff recognizes Harry or most likely Emma.

He was only paying attention at the catty comments between Jean and Emma. Both women pressed themselves on the other side of him.

"You know, I'm sure that kiss with Harry lasted longer with me," Emma said.

"Only because the power wasn't enough or you to handle," Jean said, with a smile. "And even if it did, my kiss had more style, and more meaning."

"Keep telling that to yourself, dear, one day it could come true," Emma responded in a condescending manner.

"You know, if the two of you keep it up, both of you are going to be having a pretty dry night," Harry told both of them. That caused Jean and Emma to fall back in line with each other. He knew that they were mostly playing, but things could get out of hand if he didn't watch and correct them.

"So, you're going to go back to the Institute for another year?" Emma asked. Jean nodded in response. "You know, that's a waste of time."

"Yes, I know," Jean confirmed. "But Xavier is my legal guardian, technically speaking, and he has done a lot for me, even if you can't see it."

"Well, he's done a lot for a lot of people, but that doesn't mean that I agree with his methods or think that he doesn't see the potential that he has right underneath his nose," Emma said. It was at this point where she gave Harry an extremely pointed look. "Wouldn't you agree, darling?"

"Charles isn't a bad person," Harry said, choosing his next few words well. "He's so used to being right all of the time, so when his world view gets challenged, that throws him off. He wants the best for his students, even to the point where his expectations might put pressure on some of them. But he does want the best for his students, and the people around him."

"He does lose sight of that fact," Jean said.

"Which is why Harry left in the first place," Emma said. She couldn't blame him. "I'm set to become the Chairwoman of the board of Trustee's at the Massachusetts Academy."

She gave Harry an extremely meaningful look and he squeezed her hand in response. It was at this point where they practically ran into a trio of extremely interesting individuals.

It was Maria Hill, Jessica Drew, and Natasha Romanov. They were waiting to be left in the club and Harry very much doubted that they were here near the club by any sort of coincidence.

"Well, it's interesting to meet you here, Doctor Potter," Maria said to him. "Emma and Jean, this is Maria Hill, Jessica Drew, and….."

Harry just remembered that he technically wasn't supposed to know who Natasha was. He gave her the opening to introduce herself.

"My name is Natasha Romanov," she said, with a hint of a Russian accent.

"Jean Grey," Jean said.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," Emma said. Harry nudged her in response, telling her to be polite, without saying anything. "And Jessica and Maria, if you didn't know, I'm Emma Frost, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Natasha responded with a crisp narrow eyed few of Emma and extended her hand to shake. The two of them clasped hands rather firmly and stared each other down. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Frost."

' _So, as you might have guessed, we've met each other previously,'_ Emma thought. _'Although, she was going by the name Natalie, she was using a more American accent, and she introduced herself as Tony Stark's Personal Assistant's, assistant.'_

' _All three of them work for SHIELD,'_ Harry informed the two girls quickly. _'They have some impressive mental shielding with their training. Nothing that the two of you can't work together to break, if you can work together.'_

That caused Emma and Jean to give each other a shadow of a smile with each other. That sounded like a challenge. In the meantime, the six waited to be called in outside the club.

* * *

 

A large imposing middle aged man with dark hair and a ripped physique was standing in the middle of the room, buck ass naked. He stood in the dim light. It was obvious that one could see that he kept himself in pretty good shape, even far more so than many at least half of his age.

He looked out of an open window towards a rather expensive amount of land below. It was night time and it was starting outside. The window was thrown open as he leaned forward, so the rain and the wind can whip into his face. The man in question seemed to be in a state of brooding, for a lack of a better term.

His entire body was intense and tightly coiled. This man resembled an animal that was about ready to pounce.

Sergei Kravinoff was wound tightly. There was a knock on the door that he ignored, remaining fixated in his trance. It got extremely more insistent the more time passed, at least until he snapped out of his trance.

He turned to face the door and let out one word with a growl. "Enter."

Sergei hoped that anyone who dared interrupt his reflection would be a good reason. A moment later, his butler entered the room. He had no visible reaction to his boss's casual nudity beyond a momentary raising of his eyebrows. At least until he noticed that he was dripping wet.

"Sir, Dmitri is on the line for you and he insists that it's rather urgent, and it will be of particular interest for you," his butler said.

Sergei responded with a rather gruff nod and strode across the room, as naked as the day he was born. He reached the phone, and answered it with a low, gruntal, "Yes."

His half-brother, the man known to the world as the Chameleon, spoke to him over the phone. "There is a beast plaguing New York City at the moment."

That caused Sergei's attention to be grabbed.

"I am sending an information packet through right now that will tell you everything that you need to know," he commented.

True to form, a couple of moments later, an information packet arrived through the fax. Sergei reached over and took it. It caught Kraven's attention, namely the photo included of the beast itself.

"So, Spider-Girl, she's real," Sergei commented. That was one point that caught his interest beyond everything else.

"Yes, she's extremely real," the Chameleon answered.

"I see," Kraven said and he hung up the phone. The conversation was short, sweet, and to the point, but everything that he needed to know was in the packet.

Sergei Kravinoff strode from the room in the direction of another within the estate with a great amount of purpose.

He passes a room and he could see a rather attractive brunette woman in the process of teaching her young daughter, a blonde, how to use a large hunting knife properly. He stopped to watch the interaction for the briefest second, before he grunted in approval and continued on his path.

Eventually, the mighty hunter's destination brought him to a room on the far side of the mansion. He could hear chanting on the other side of the door. A strong scent of incense and blood greeted him when he prepared to pass through the other end of the mansion door.

He pushed the door open to reveal an extremely attractive and very naked, except for some tribal paint, ebony skinned woman. The woman was writhing sensually on the ground, with a smoldering smile on her face.

Hundreds of candles lit around her and the smell of blood and incense was even stronger than what he smelled into the door. Sergei observed the scene around him and nodded, crossing the room.

"Calypso," Sergei grunted, and the woman looked at her. "I wish to seek your counsel on how to proceed regarding the Lizard and Spider-Girl."

She took the information packet that had been sent and looked it over.

"You are able to take on any threat," Calypso informed him. She got up to her feet and looked him over. "You are the greatest hunter that even lived and the strongest Alpha male. There is no beast or man, much less some Spider-Girl that will be able to stand in your way."

"Yes, of course," Sergei said.

"You must seek what you wish, and your destiny will be found in New York," Calypso said. "There might be some that will have written off you as past your prime."

"I am not past my prime," Kraven growled. "My prime is just beginning."

"Then go out and prove it, go out and seek your destiny," she continued, inflaming his passions. "Prove that you are the strongest."

"I AM THE STRONGEST!" Kraven bellowed. He could not believe that anyone would think differently. He would tame this beast and he would also prove his mettle against this Spider-Girl.

"Yes, yes, you are strong, you are powerful, now go out and prove yourself, prove what your destiny is," Calypso informed him. Kraven rocked his head back and he looked intense, insane, and he was ready to go.

"I will prove it, I will achieve my destiny," Kraven growled. His intensity raised to an entirely new level.

"Yes, you will achieve your destiny, you will go there, you will take down this Lizard, and you will do it to prove that you are still in the physical prime of your life!" Calypso said to him. He started to breath in and out intensely.

"Yes, my destiny, it will be mine," Kraven growled. He calmed down for a brief moment, but he was ready for his greatest hunt yet.

* * *

 

The Chameleon, wearing the face of a young Russian mobster, hung up the phone. He turned around and said one simple phrase. "It's done."

The Gentleman in the shadows was standing there, with a gun pointed at him. He was wearing a full hat/trench coat ensemble so no one could make his features. He nodded and de-cocked his gun, preparing to slip it back into his jacket. "Excellent. Now that the matter of your little indiscretion has been resolved, we can move onto business. Tell me, Mr. Smerdyakov, who familiar are you with Curt Connors?"

* * *

 

A balding white guy, who looked to be in his mid-thirties, stood outside the office of one J. Jonah Jameson at the Daily Bugle. The only thing that could be considered rather noticeable about him was that he looked to be down on his luck and he was the type of man who lived a hard knock life.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked.

Betty rolled her eyes slightly. She was used to people hitting on her, some shady people as well. This guy's game was so far off that she almost did feel a bit sorry about him. "Busy, very, busy, for work."

"Very busy, well, that's something," the man said.

"Yes, something," Betty agreed. She was filing through her paperwork, barely giving this gentleman the type of day.

His attempts to hit on her were quite frankly laughable. Thankfully, she was spared from any further embarrassment with a buzzing on the intercom on her desk. "SEND HIM IN!"

The one thing someone could say about Jameson was that he didn't need an intercom to be proud. One could hear him both over the intercom, along with the glass window that separated his office from the rest of the bullpen. It rattled because of the volume and it allowed an echo.

The man, named Gargan, jumped up in surprise. Betty was almost too used to something like that. She commented in a practically bored tone. "I'll see you know."

Gargan gave a shaky nod and gathered his resolved. He currently walked into Jonah's office, seeing him sitting there at his desk, with his feet propped up on it as he smoked a cigar. He was currently flipping through the photos.

The man stood there for a long moment of time, waiting to be acknowledge. Jonah seemed to be doing a good job in ignoring him, at least until Gargan cleared his throat.

That finally did the job of getting Jonah to pay full attention on him. The man took his feet off of the desk and stood up to his full height. "Mutt Gorgonzola, right?"

"Mac Gargan, sir," Gargan said.

"Right, right, Gorgon, that's right," Jonah said. "I never forget a name, but you're late."

Gargan clenched his fist. He was right on time, it was just Jonah being Jonah and making him wait for a good long time.

He held up one of the photos. "Do you know what this is?"

Gargan raised an eyebrow. "A photo."

"WRONG!" Jameson bellowed in a voice that echoed as far as the ear could hear. "It's a Photo! A Photo of Spider-Girl! You know why I called you."

Gargan answered in a crisp tone of voice. "You wanted me to get you pictures of Spider-Girl?"

"Yes….No!" Jameson said, correcting himself without missing a beat. "I've got a perfectly good intern that I barely have to pay for that."

Jameson was gaining steam and anyone who knew him well knew what was coming next.

"What I want you to do, Gillman, is to follow this Intern, and find out how she is able to et such good photos of Spider-Girl. And then, if it's possible, I want you to follow Spider-Girl and find how who that menace is underneath that mask. And do you even know how expensive Jumbo-Trons are, Mutt? Do you? Because I do, because I had to pay through the teeth to put them up through the city. But then again, someone like you would know nothing like that. You get your clothes off of the discount rack at the Dollar General, don't you?"

Gargan folded his knuckles together. Jameson was pushing him. If he didn't need the money, he wouldn't put up with half of the shit that he was. Still money made the world funny and he needed some of it big time.

It was at this point, where Betty had slipped into the office. She heard more than enough with what Jameson said, but she recovered correctly and put the paperwork on the corner of his desk, when Jameson was still on a roll.

Without another word, Betty slipped out of the man's office to make a phone call, not wanting to be in the middle of another tirade.

* * *

 

Gwen, Mary Jane, Liz, and Kitty were in the process of having a girl's night out, having just seen and movie, they were on their way through the mall to see whether or not they could get dinner.

"I think that I need a new laptop," Kitty said. Gwen looked at her strangely. "Because, you know, I put my hand through it."

"What?" Liz asked and Kitty realized that Liz was not in the know.

"Well, I tripped and fell on the rug, put my hand into it, and destroyed it," Kitty said. Liz looked at her. "It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have a can of soda in my hand when I was doing it. It spilled everywhere, so not only did I break the cheap ass thing, but I destroyed the components as well."

She literally put the soda can through the lap top and caused the unopened can to explode because of her panic, thus essentially ruining all of the components, but why quibble with details.

"You're really lucky that you didn't break your hand, then," Liz informed her. She was about ready to turn back to Mary Jane to say something, but Mary Jane's phone was ringing.

"Sorry, I've got to take this work,' Mary Jane said.

"Harry does have a pretty powerful computer," Gwen was telling Kitty, when Mary Jane stepped off to take the call that she got.

"Harry helped me build a computer once," Liz said and that caused Gwen to tilt her head.

"Helped you build one?" Gwen asked.

Liz decided to clarify that matter. "Well, you know how he tutors me, right?"

Gwen responded with a nod and Liz continued. "When we first started, I had this store bought thing. It looked pretty enough, but apparently it wasn't that good. Since it was inadequate for our purposes, Harry helped me order the parts that I needed, and then showed me how to put them together so I could do it for myself later."

"So, did you have to do that yet?" Gwen asked.

"No, it's still really powerful even though it's a couple years old, and considering how well it's built, I might be able to get some more time out of it," Liz said.

It was at this point where Mary Jane finished her call. She was frowning deeply and the other girls were looking at her. "Weird."

Before she could elaborate on what she said, or complain, they ran into a young man around their age, with blonde hair, wearing a white top and jean shorts. There was a bald Asian young man that was dressed in similar attire. They had run into Eugene "Flash" Thomspon, athlete, Quarterback of the Midtown High School Football team, and a bit of a douchebag, and Kenny "Kong" McFarlene, who could be an actually nice guy. When he wasn't having the worst of him being dragged out by Flash, which was a bit too often.

"Hey, Liz, how are you doing?" Flash asked.

"Fine, Flash," Liz said in a cordial tone.

"I'm back from Camp, and I think that we've been on break for long enough," Flash said. "How about the two of us get back together?"

"I told you Flash, that if you broke up with me, that would be it," Liz said. "And I'm dating Peter Osborn."

Flash looked like he swallowed something sour. That little twerp, he couldn't believe what Liz would see in someone like him. If she was dating someone like Evans-Parker, yeah, he could see that, but someone like Osborn, he couldn't see that.

"Well, Gwen, you look rather nice," Flash said, trying to recover quickly. "You've grown during the summer."

His eyes were on her cleavage, that was until Gwen snapped her fingers. Shamelessly, Flash looked back up.

"I'm dating someone else, but your game needs a little bit of work," Gwen said.

"Well, fine, I'm sure that Mary Jane appreciates someone like me, who scored four touchdowns in a single game," Flash said.

"You know, with an attitude like that, you'll be selling woman's shoes in no time," Gwen commented cattily, which caused Kitty to break out into laughter. Flash gave her a look and that caused her to laugh even more.

"So, maybe you and I can get together this weekend, and I can show you a few of my moves," Flash said.

"You mean like the move like the one you botched in the big state playoff," Gwen stated.

"Hey, you're off the market, I'm talking to….."

"Can't, I'm seeing someone, sorry," Mary Jane said with a smile, when she put her arm around Gwen in warning.

"Oh, well…..I guess, I can see that, and you have your own type," Flash said. He was looking at them. "There's nothing wrong with that, I can be pretty open minded, you know, and if you ever wanted to open your mind, I…"

"The answer is no, Flash," Gwen said.

"Fine, guess you're going to be eating nothing but fish tacos," Flash said, shaking his head.

"Oh, right, you're the Flash Thompson, aren't you?" Kitty exclaimed in a bubbly voice.

"Yeah, that's right," Flash said, turning to the brunette with a smile on his face. "You must be new in town, but I'm…"

"Aren't you in love with some guy named Duncan Matthews?" Kitty asked innocently. That statement caused Flash to shut right up and Kong to burst out into laughter. She turned to the girls. "Jean said that this guy, Duncan, who she was tutoring, wouldn't shut up about some guy named Flash, and Flash talked about Duncan all of the time as well."

Flash looked like a goldfish out of water.

"Hey, don't sweat it, big guy, we can be open minded as well," Gwen said, patting him in an assuring manner on the shoulder. That caused Kong to continue to laugh his ass off. "I mean, we're in the 21st century, and the heart can't deny what it wants."

Flash looked flabbergasted and Kong fell onto his knees, howling.

The four girls walked off, to continue their night out, leaving Flash to sputter and make excuses.

Gwen couldn't resist needling Flash just a little bit. She hadn't forgotten that entire spider incident.

* * *

 

The Lizard made sure that April, the Zookeeper, was kept close to him. They were in an out of the way laboratory somewhere within the city. The construction of it looked to be from the early twentieth century. The sound of running water showed that it was deep underneath the city. It might be some left over facility from World War II.

The Lizard was growing rapidly. He observed the Zookeeper mixing some chemicals under his supervision. When it looked like she might make a mistake, he whipped his tail against the ground, which prompted her to jump in fright.

Her clothes were shredded and she had a couple of shallow claw marks on her body, but the important areas where left intact. The moment that she finished what she was mixing, she injected it into a specimen, in this case, it was a rather impressive looking spiny lizard.

The moment the mixture entered its blood stream, it slowly mutated in such a way that it was becoming more impressive looking, if not a bit sinister.

Then it stabilized and when that process was finished, April was able to draw the blood out and turned the Lizard. "It's ready."

The Lizard leaned in close to her and her heart kept bleeding. He flicked his tongue across her cheek in the process. "Then….inject him with it."

His voice barely even qualified as human anymore. April shuddered and she nodded shakily. She walked across the room where Ralph the Security Guard is lying unconscious. By the looks of him, getting smacked by the Lizard tail and being sent flying into the glass did some pretty severe damage to him.

She brought the syringe pretty close to the arm and hesitated for a moment before injecting him. For a moment, she hesitated. She hesitated a bit too long and she felt the Lizard's nasty breath right against her ear.

"Well?"

April's hand was shaking so hard that she nearly dropped it. For her sake, she steadied it and injected it into the guard. The serum took place almost immediately.

Unfortunately, the Zookeeper wasn't a chemist and something went wrong. The guard mutated into a creature like Connors had become for a second, before he gave a pained gasp and blood oozed out of his mouth when he fell down to the ground.

His heart exploded underneath the strain of the mutation. The Lizard stared at the battered body through narrowed eyes. "We're going to more help, but that can wait."

Without another word, he grabbed the body by the ankle and dragged into the shadows. Seconds later, there was silence and seconds after that, there were some inhumane noises.

That causes April to shudder in horror. The Zookeeper broke down into sobs at the horror that she had seen and heard.

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 11** **th** **, 2015.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

 

* * *

 

In the private VIP at the night club, Harry was joined by not only Emma and Jean, but also Jessica, Maria, and Natasha. He made the suggestion that the six of them hang out for the reason. It intrigued him how the three SHIELD agents found the suggestion agreeable, but it shouldn't be surprising at all. In fact, it would be more of a shock if they turned it down.

Harry mused about this. _'Of course they would want to take a closer look at us. We're only three persons of interest for their organization. SHIELD seems obsessed with trying to recruit me in some capacity. Emma is the new owner of Frost Industries, and Jean has her connection to the Institute.'_

' _Yes, Harry, we knew all this already, naturally,'_ Emma thought. She couldn't resist teasing him.

Harry's expression didn't fade from the firmness it was. _'Just thinking out loud more than anything else.'_

There was also another thing. Unless Harry was misreading the signs, the four of them had gone quite some time without male companionship. Little did he know how right he was reading some extremely vital signs. That being said, you had to be blind not to see the signs.

Natasha had been stuck around Stark for quite some time. That left her options rather limited. Of course, being the creative woman she was, she decided to stick with another option, in Pepper. Jessica and Maria had even fewer options to deal with and Harry mentally counted their options.

There was Clint Barton, who was going through a divorce with Bobbi Morse at the moment, and there was just way too much baggage there. Fury would be a flat no, given that it's Fury and he was like a father figure to them all. Or to be more particular, a cranky uncle at best, and Coulson was too busy being Fury's errand boy.

' _It's a good way for us to get to know them better,'_ Harry thought.

Jean piped in with a few words of her own. _'Yes, I agree, we want to see where their heads are at this point.'_

It went without saying that by knowing them, they could get a direct line inside. Jean and Emma decided to work in tandem to try and get inside their heads. They had some good mental shields.

Harry hoped that a liberal use of alcohol would tip the scales in a more favorable direction, at least that's what he was going to assume.

' _Natasha, you have a pretty impressive set,'_ Emma thought. She paused, leaving the potential tawdry implications of her statement to sink in, almost as if it was done on purpose. _'An impressive set of mental shields that is. She's got things very compartmentalized, and she seems like the type where things aren't precisely what they seem.'_

' _Jessica is a bit more like an open book,'_ Jean thought.

"I hope you don't mind me buying you a drink," Harry said with a smile.

Jessica shook her head. "After the day that I had, I would be insulted if you didn't."

"Rough day at the office?" Harry asked.

It was Maria who jumped in with a few words of her own. "You honestly have no idea, do you?"

Harry honestly didn't, but he could guess.

"Guess, I should tell you a bit about myself, given that you bought me a drink," Jessica said. "And I know that I shouldn't tell you this, but….you know, there was a man that I trusted like a father, he caused me to fall in with some really bad people. And I've been atoning because of that for a really long time."

She was vague, but given that it was in the front of her mind, Emma was able to get what she needed to translate. _'A man who she trusted like a father, tricked her in joining up with HYDRA.'_

' _Oh, of course, it would be those assholes,'_ Harry thought.

Cut off one head, two more grow in its place. Someone really needed to find a way to nuke the entire fucking snake if they got the chance.

' _She learned the truth and switched sides when she was about to assassinate Fury,'_ Emma thought.

"Guess, that I just have been damaged goods this entire time," Jessica said. She laughed. "And now I'm trying to clean up yet another mess. Fury is on the war path, sometimes you think that he should lighten up."

It was obvious by the way that she was looking at Maria that they were in a friends with benefits type of relationship. Maria, on the other hand, was the one that pushed for Harry's recruitment.

"We all have our past demons, and I'm sure that Doctor Potter would agree," Maria said. She looked him in the eyes.

Her mother died in a freak snow storm when she was young and her Father blamed her for it. So she got involved in a lot of shit that she shouldn't, ended up in Madripoor for a time, and that brought her to Fury's attention. To make a long story short, she was brought to SHIELD, and became Deputy Director when Dum Dum Dugan retired.

' _She's clashed with Fury a lot of times, but she knows how to get the job done,'_ Jean thought.

Emma sounded thoughtful. _'As much as I loath to admit it, there's likely a part of Fury that accepts and welcomes the challenge.'_

'You really do have a lot of qualities that would make you an excellent government agent," Maria added, almost out of the blue. Natasha gave her a warning look, shaking her head.

"Oh, I do," Harry answered.

"Given that you're able to almost lie with a straight face, as if you didn't know what the real reason we're keeping an eye on you is," Maria added.

"She means that you're good at keeping a straight face and cool under pressure," Natasha said.

She wondered if super spies should have a bit higher tolerance to alcohol. Natasha knew that she did, but she had a tolerance like water.

' _Her Daddy issues are about as bad as Jessica's are, and she has some interesting fantasies,'_ Emma thought. She was intrigued about this. _'She wants you to treat her like a whore, make her call you Daddy, and then take her roughly in the back passage.'_

' _That's oddly specific,'_ Jean piped in.

"You know, I wasn't particular impressed with Stark when I met him," Emma said, striking up a conversation.

"You weren't, I'm not surprised," Natasha commented. "He's the poster child for ADHD and being distracted by shiny things."

"Well, he's in New York due to the fact that he wanted a business meeting with me," Emma said. "Or to me more specific, Pepper had a meeting with me. And he's trying to build a giant monument for his ego, even though he's claiming it's a highly advanced technological research facility."

Harry snickered in amusement. Say what you want about Tony Stark, but the man didn't lack any confidence at all. He looked at the drinks.

"I'm sure you ladies would want a refill," Harry said.

"Yes please, something stronger this time if you have it," Natasha said. She was barely feeling a buzz and could go with something that could make her feel one.

A mental nudge from Jean and Emma combined caused Maria to stand up at the same time that he did. The two of them looked at each other when their hands brushed together.

"Why don't I go with you?" Maria offered him

Harry barely kept a grin off of his face. "Of course."

Harry got up to his feet. Maria followed them a short distance. The two of them made their way through a wide open room.

Maria made her movement. She pounced Harry in such a way that her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him madly.

Harry gripped onto her firm ass, and fell backwards. She was on top of him and pulling off his shirt. Maria looked at his muscles.

"Well, you'd certainly pass any physical in the world," Maria commented. She slowly rolled her hands down his waist and made her way to the buckle of his pants. "But maybe we should ensure that your stamina is up to par."

Maria yanked his pants down instantly. The pants were pulled down to his ankles. Maria grabbed his boxer shorts and pulled them down. She placed her hand on his cock and rubbed it, appreciatively.

"Mmm," Maria said. She leaned down and licked Harry's cock. She lathered it up with her spit, lubricating it.

Harry groaned when Maria licked his cock from the base, all the way up to the head. She dove between his legs. The beautiful brunette agent licked his balls and slowly sucked on them. She took one of them in her mouth and then another one in her mouth. She licked all the way up for them.

"Go all the way," Harry encouraged her.

Maria didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the back of her head when her lips were at his head. He shoved his cock down her tight throat.

The beautiful brunette agent choked on Harry's throbbing cock. Her hot lips sealed around his manhood. Harry grabbed her around the back of her head. He gripped her around the back of her head and smacked his throbbing cock into her mouth.

"If you want to act like a whore, then I'm going to treat you like one," Harry warned her.

Maria didn't protest this statement at all. She just sucked deeply on Harry's cock. She could feel his massive serpent twitch in her mouth. He grunted when he kept fucking her tight mouth like there was no tomorrow. Maria's lips continued to work him over with amazing fury. It was obvious that this goddess was intent to making him blow and Harry was going to allow her.

"Oh, deeper, deeper, I like fucking your throat," Harry groaned.

Maria was determined to get a dose of his cum. She rubbed his balls in an attempt to coax the cum from his balls.

"Stop."

This sudden and forceful command caused Maria to get caught off guard. She slowly got up to her feet before Harry. "Take off your clothes."

Maria did as she was told. Harry had an additional command for her. "Slowly, savor the moment."

Maria unbuttoned her shirt. She exposed more and more gorgeous flesh. Her plunging cleavage was shown for Harry. A lacy black bra held her breasts up. Maria decided to have a little fun, milking things. Just like she would be milking Harry's huge cock with her pussy later, but that was beside the point. Her hands slowly ran down her body, rolling over every single curve of it.

She placed her fingers on the tight leather pants. Harry smiled when he motioned for her to turn around. Without any argument, Maria turned around. She pulled down her pants, revealing a black thong on her ass.

A smack caused Maria to smirk. "Oh, Harry…."

"Call me, Daddy," Harry said. He slapped her on the ass. "Would my baby girl liked to get spanked?"

Maria's thighs clenched together. She couldn't believe it. Her heart raced. Another slap on her posterior got her attention. The raven haired goddess shook her head, biting down on her lip in a sultry manner. "Yes, Daddy, yes, I'd like to get spanked, hard, spank me harder!"

Harry slapped her on her posterior and this caused shivers to roll down her body. He turned her around. His cock was standing up tall. He motioned for her to slip off her thong panties. Slowly, Maria did as she was ordered. She looked at him and walked over. "You need a good strong man to tell you want to do, you little SHIELD slut, don't you?"

Maria's thighs clenched together. She nodded and spoke in a little girl's voice. "Yes, Daddy."

"Then come over and fuck me," Harry said. She straddled his lap. Using her agility, Maria lifted herself halfway up. Harry caused her bra to fly off and grabbed her breasts. "That's a good girl."

Maria closed her eyes when she sank down onto him. She spread her legs when she welcomed this intruder inside her. It felt so good to have a cock right between her legs, especially this particular cock. Her nipples stood out in attention.

She clenched his throbbing tool between her hips. Maria rode herself up and down on him. Harry's hand groped her breasts, squeezing them. He reached around and grabbed her ass, encouraging her to ride her way up and down his massive tool.

"That's such a good girl, are you enjoying this?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm enjoying this, fuck your little whore with your cock," Maria panted.

She bounced herself up and down on him. Each time he hit the inside of her body, she could feel a jolt of pleasure escalating through her body. Her wet walls closed around him and she bounced up and down higher.

Harry could feel her slick pussy wrap around him. The brunette woman rode him up and down as fast as she could go. Her hips clenched him when she bounced onto him.

"Yes, harder, take me harder," Maria begged him.

She bit down on his shoulder. Harry allowed her to ride her orgasm out. He was not done yet. He could feel her gaining even more pleasure with each bounce onto him. She rode his tool something fierce.

"Time for a change of venue," Harry said. He squeezed her ass in response.

Maria's eyes widened and she was drooling. She reluctantly pulled away from him, giving his crotch a squeeze. Harry backed her against a table and pressed her down. Her firm ass was ready for him.

"Fuck it," Maria said. Harry grabbed her ass. "Please, Daddy, fuck my ass."

Maria breathed heavily and Harry aimed his cock towards her. She could feel this monster about ready to rip apart her anal region. Maria bit down on her lip and felt him invade her asshole. He was up against her, his balls resting on her.

Harry slammed into her hard. He picked up some momentum, rocking hard into her body. He could see Maria biting down on her lip out of the corner of the mirror.

"You like me to fuck your ass?" Harry groaned.

"Love it, such a strong man," Maria said.

Harry gave her a wicked smile. "So, do you think that I passed your assessment?"

"With….ah….flying colors," Maria groaned. She could feel his manhood inch inside her. Every last inch of him was almost inside her.

"That's good, because I'm going to cum, and you better be ready," Harry warned her.

"Cum all over my ass," Maria begged him.

Harry explored her body with a smile on his face. He could feel her tight ass massaging him and he pumped his way inside. He was going to head in for the kill as quickly as possible. His balls slowly began to size up.

Closing his eyes, Harry gripped her hard. He pushed himself in her a few more times.

It burst. His balls sent a rushing roar of hot seed into her ass and all over her ass.

"You need to clean up that mess."

Harry watched as Maria got down on her hands and knees obediently to clean up the mess that dribbled on the floor. "Such a good, girl, Daddy's proud of you."

* * *

Spider-Girl dodged an attack from a team up that she had mentally dubbed the unholy alliance in the back of her head. What pair of criminals could be dubbed the unholy alliance in the back of her head?

It was nothing other than the dynamic duo of Shocker and the Ringer. The two of them teamed up to commit a series of robberies. Well, at least that was the idea. The only problem was they ran into Spider-Girl, who was intent to ruin those well placed plans.

To say these two had enough brain cells to formulate a plan might be pushing it.

Gwen was on her way to have lunch with Mary Jane, and she just happened to notice them enter the jewelry store. She got suited up while they were ripping it off.

They ran straight out of the building, and ran into the Spider-Girl. "And here we have the saddest super villain team up."

"YOU!" Shocker yelled.

"Yeah, me!" Spider-Girl yelled. She placed her hands on her hips.

Shocker gritted his teeth. To say that the man looked infuriated would be putting things mildly. He lifted his gauntlet up in the air and fired an attack at her. Spider-Girl dipped her head down.

She could hear a buzzing of her spider sense. In came the Ringer from the other side. A silver disc ran down her. "So, let me guess? The two of you decided to have a fight over who the most pathetic super villain in New York was. But you decided that wasn't enough. So you decided to team up? To make the most pathetic villain team up in the history of all villain team ups? Did I win the no-prize?"

There was no answer. The frustrated whizz of a silver disc flew through the air and it nearly took Spider-Girl's head off. "You know, I'm just going to keep ducking."

"You don't ever shut up!" Shocker yelled.

Spider-Girl laughed when she dodged a flying piece of debris. After the diabolical where she lost to Shocker last time, she wasn't going to lose to him this time. She craned her neck back and kept dodging his attacks. "You know, after all of these months, and after all the times I kicked your backside, you would think that you would have gotten the fact."

"Don't worry Shocker, I've got this one!" The Ringer yelled.

Spider-Girl giggled despite herself. "Oh, there are words of encouragement that I'm sure is going to make Herman sleep really soundly at night."

Gwen dodged one of the larger rings that he flung at her. The ring bounced off of one of the gauntlets and caused it to shoot up. The vibrations knocked the Ringer out.

Shocker staggered back. Spider-Girl jumped high into the air and nailed her enemy with a vicious roundhouse style kick, knocking him down onto his back hard.

"Well, that was that," Gwen answered. She bent down to talk to Shocker. "Seriously though, Herman, how do you get out of jail? Do you have a cousin that's a guard? Or do people honestly feel that sorry for you?"

She strung him up by the ankles. Gwen mused something. "Actually come to think of it, it might as well be that revolving door prison system that keeps happening in this city."

"You can't do this to me!" Shocker yelled.

"Actually, I can, Herman," Spider-Girl said. "You should take more after your partner, he's sleeping like a particularly ugly baby after I knocked him the fuck out."

Herman was cursing in a manner that might make Yosemite Sam blush.

Gwen was about to change into her clothes. She made her way closer towards the place where she was going to meet Mary Jane. There was something that stopped her completely in her tracks though.

Mary Jane headed that way herself, and she was followed by what seems to be a creepy looking guy who was trying just a bit too hard to be inconspicuous following behind her. Gwen frowned, observing this. She had to make sure that he was following her.

The moment that MJ turned a corner and was safely out of sight, Gwen made her move. She shot a web line straight at him.

"Just who are you?" Spider-Girl demanded.

"What's it to you?" Gargan asked her.

"It's to me that you were following some girl and being a creepy stalker towards her," Spider-Girl said. She hung Gargan upside down and dangled him up high. "I'm going to ask you this question and I'm going to ask you it one more time. What were you doing?"

The man didn't answer. "You can go to hell you stupid b….."

That was not the answer that she wanted. In fact, Gwen decided to web his mouth shut and leave him dangling there from the flagpole.

"Dad, you're not going to believe this," Gwen said, using the headset that's part of her equipment to contact her father. "There was this really creepy guy that was trying to follow myself and Mary Jane…..but thankfully Spider-Girl was able to swing past and web him up. Looks to be shady, he's currently dangling at the corner of Lee and Ditko. Perhaps you should take a look at it?"

* * *

 

It was a serious situation for Otto Octavius. He was currently holding the hand of his wife Mary Alice as they sat in her Doctor's office, waiting for the results of a battery of tests that she had gone under.

Mary Alice was in a fairly bad car crash a month or so back. She was expected to make a full recovery at the time, but everything that could wrong ,was going wrong. She suffered from what appeared to be a chronic influenza since they and had developed a pretty severe infection.

Both of them are doctors and they were pretty sure what she was suffering from. That being said, they need to have tests run to be certain and they couldn't exactly diagnose it themselves. Therefore, they had to put their trust in the hands of medical professionals.

There was a long and agonizing wait. Otto wondered what was the hold up and he was about to get up to his feet to understand that much.

A moment or two later, the doctor enters, holding the paperwork. To say, she was rather grim would be an understatement.

The woman moved behind her desk to face Mary Alice and Otto Octavius. She took a moment to compose herself. "I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this….."

* * *

 

Mary Alice and Otto stood outside of the medical building, in a deep embrace. They waited for a cab to arrive and pick them up.

The test results confirmed what they knew and the fact that she was suffering from an advanced form of AIDS due to a tainted blood transfusion from when she was in the hospital due to the answer.

"We thought that this was possible," Mary Alice said. She practically choked out these words. Her husband pulled her in close.

"It's still as devastating," Otto confirmed gently.

It was just another tragedy on top of several others. This was pretty devastating, especially when one coupled in the fact that her unborn child had been lost in the car crash. There was some pretty devastating news that was on top of an already devastating event.

Otto's cell phone started ringing. He was ignoring it, there was not the time or the place for it. At first, it went silent and he relaxed.

Then the phone started to go off again. He pulled the cell phone out and answered it.

"It's me, Menken, we need you back in the office right away, it's urgent, and it can't wait," Menken said.

Otto's eyebrows raised and he practically growled out. "Are you certain it can't wait? I'm in the middle of something really important."

It was not Menken that responded, it was Norman this time. "It's not only urgent, but it's life altering, and it's too important to wait."

Otto tensed completely up for a moment. His gaze turned to Mary Alice for a moment. He was going to ask her. He would have told Norman where to stick it, if she just said the word.

"It's okay," Mary Alice told him. She understood better than anyone else that her husband's job was something that he took seriously and it mandated long hours. And someone like Norman Osborn didn't throw around the world urgently.

"I'll be there in about an hour," Otto said. His voice was rigid and he was extremely calm when he spoke. "I want to make sure that my wife gets home safely."

"I understand," Norman said. He had a pretty good idea what was going on and given the loss of his first wife, he was surprisingly sympathetic. "I'll send a car to pick the two of you up."

* * *

Martha Connors returned from her teaching job at Empire State University. She was glad that she had her work to keep her mind on, because to think of other things right now would not be a good thing for her mental health or her sanity.

Her husband, Curt, had been gone for the past couple of days. She returned home. There were some really odd rumors about a lizard creature that was seen around the New York subway system.

She turned the key in the lock of her house. Martha waited for the door to swing open. She entered her house. Things were too quiet. She looked around and did not see anyone around. Not Billy, and not his Nanny.

"Billy!" Martha yelled out loud. She had a bad sense about what was going around, and things were about to get worse.

"Hello, Martha."

Martha nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the rough voice greeting her. She could hardly believe what she heard. Her heart raced when it beat against her chest. Leaning on in, she raised an eyebrow and spoke softly. "Curt?"

There were several alarm bells that were going in her head. The big one was when she turned on the light and saw that Curt had changed. The mutation had gotten worse and he was not human.

"Oh my god….it's….you were….." Martha stammered, unable to keep her wits about herself.

Her initial instincts of dread increased. Her son wasn't there and his nanny wasn't there. She shouldn't jump to the worst conclusion, even though some lizards had been known to eat their young.

Surely Curt was still Curt and his mind was not that far gone.

"Where have you been?" Martha asked.

"Things have changed since I last saw you," Curt said. He stepped forward towards her. Martha's heart raced when she saw this grotesque lizard creature. His eyes were red slits and his skin was scaly. He looked absolutely hideous, like something out of a horror movie, but he was really real. He looked the furthest thing from human she could potentially imagine. He caused her skin to crawl in the worst possible way when he approached her. "Things have changed since I last saw you and they did not change for the better."

"Oh my god," Martha said. She could hardly believe what she saw. Her heart raced even quicker when she came face to face with Curt.

"I need help with a project," Curt said.

"Where's Billy?" Martha asked. Curt didn't seem to be one who would be deterred with what he wanted. He lifted one grotesque, clawed hand up.

"Listen to me, and listen to me very carefully, Martha," Curt snarled. "Either you help me with this project yourself, or you better find someone to help me with it. Otherwise, you will never see son again."

Martha could hardly believe what she was hearing. Their relationship had been strained, but this was not the man that she once married. She looked towards him.

"He's fine, for the moment, and he'll remain fine if you cooperate," Curt said. The Lizard moved forward when she turned around. He inhaled a scent from her hair. "Your fear makes me pleased. You know the consequences of trying to trick me."

He turned back into Connors. It was a struggle.

"I find it difficult to shift at times, to keep my mind, and to keep from losing it, so you better make your decision and make it quickly," Connors warned her. "You know how to find me, but make your decision quickly."

Connors exited the apartment, disappearing into the night. Martha fell to her knees, completely shocked behind belief. The woman's heart kept racing hard. There was a loud "thump, thump, thump" that kept resounding. She didn't honestly know what to do at this point and that much terrified her.

She shook her head and practically crawled her way to a nearby phone. Martha's hand started to tremble. She reached for it, only to miss it once or twice. When she was finally able to grab hold of it, it was hard to hold it.

The number she dialed had to be re-dialed once or twice, before Martha got what she needed. The phone started to ring a couple of times.

"Hello?" a voice asked on the other end.

"Harry?" Martha asked. "It's Martha Connors, I need your help."

* * *

 

Kraven the Hunter's arrival to New York City was one of great fanfare. There were many people who celebrated his arrival because he was the Great White Russian Hunter. There would be protesters that would argue his appearance for those similar reasons.

Betty and Mary Jane are there to cover his arrival. They wanted to be anywhere else in the world, but covering the arrival of some overhyped game hunter. Mary Jane practically rolled her eyes.

"And here he comes, the man of the hour," Betty said.

"Will you take a look at the creepy chick with him?" Mary Jane asked.

"Yeah, that might be his mistress, or something," Betty suggested. She shrugged in response, seeing Sergei Kravinoff and his companion making his way to the press and the protestors.

"Mr. Kravinoff, why are you here?" one of the reporters asked.

"I'm here to perform a service to the fine people of New York City," Kraven said. "I hear tale of a beast that is hunting and murdering the citizens of New York, a beast that the police might not be capable of dealing with. Therefore, I have come to offer you my services."

There were booing that Kraven has.

"What do you say about the rumors that you have illegal hunted endangered species?" one of the reporters asked.

"I say that I have done nothing the matter, I have put many poor beasts down, so they did not harm innocent people and as to not prologue their own suffering by people hunting them in far cruder manners," Kraven said. He was smooth and slick. "This Lizard, he is no threat. New York might be concrete jungle, but I still retain the thrill of my hunt."

Kraven made his way off, with Calypso following him. He met up with a middle aged blad Russian man with a well-trimmed goatee. From what he could recall, that would be the closest thing to the man's real face, not that the Chameleon had worn his real face in a long time.

"My brother, I'm glad that you have made the trip," the man said.

"Yes, the trip was rough, but nothing that I can't handle, "Sergei said. "We all don't have the luxury of staying in the city."

He shook hands with his brother rather roughly. They were cordial, but the two men had what one could consider a dysfunctional relationship. Calypso and Kraven joined the Chameleon in a Range Rover.

"You have decided to take the challenge of dealing with the Lizard," The Chameleon commented.

"Yes, Dmitri, he might be a mighty beast, but it's just another trophy," Sergei replied. Determination flickered through the hunter's eyes.

"Here is the latest information that I have on the man," he answered.

Sergei was handed the file that the Chameleon had gotten by Fiers. He looked it over with a grunt of approval. "And what about the Spider?"

The Chameleon could see how his brother was obsessed regarding Spider-Girl. There was a legend of a great spider warrior chosen by a totem and anyone who could hunt and defeat the spider would be invincible. That was something his brother would be obsessed by.

Calypso had piped up now. She did not approve of the Chameleon and his lack of respect for Sergei. "Find the Lizard beast, my brave hunter, and the Spider will follow close behind."

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 15** **th** **, 2015.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

* * *

 

Harry received a frantic phone call from one Martha Connors and it did sound urgent. He didn't know what upset her, so the best thing to do was meet with her at Empire State University and Gwen tagged along with him due to being with him around the time where he took the call.

Both of them made some pretty good time, on the account that Harry teleported them within walking distance. Both Harry and Gwen made their way towards the lab on the Campus. "So, what do you think that she needs to talk to you so urgently about?"

Harry looked thoughtful at Gwen's question and he came up with an answer. "It might have something to do with her husband, since the last I heard, Doctor Connors was still missing."

Gwen nodded her head in agreement at that. "You know, come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a few days as well. Around the time of the incident with Electro….fine, Dillon."

Harry gave her a dirty look at the usage of the super villain codename. The two of them made their way down the hallway of ESU, to Martha's lab on Campus and reached there in pretty good time. He raised his hand and gently knocked the door.

Almost instantly, the door swung open and a very frantic looking Martha Connors greeted them. She looked momentarily surprised to see Gwen there, but shrugged it off. "Come in."

"So, what happened?" Harry asked.

Without any other words, Martha launched into an explanation about what happened at the apartment. Gwen and Harry patiently listened to her story without any intervention. It sounded like something that was straight out of a horror movie.

When she finished, Harry concluded in a dry voice. "Well, that makes a couple of things extremely clear right about now."

"Why?" Martha asked.

Harry was only too happy to explain. "A couple of days ago, I was at OsCorp, and I encountered a mysterious Lizard creature. He was mixing something, although I didn't get a chance to see what. I mean, it's hard to reconcile that you've ran into an eight foot tall gigantic lizard and even more so when it's a man that you've worked with."

Martha nodded in response, that was understandable. She was still really shaken by the close encounter that she had with her husband.

"I do wonder what the Lizard has planned," Harry said. He spoke the next part of his statement, almost softly. Almost as if he was talking to himself more so than he was Martha. "And now much of Curt Connors still remains."

Martha rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It doesn't seem like a lot, but I do need help and you were the first person that I thought of. I figured that it was most likely your research that Curt was working off of, when he did whatever he did. And he must have corrupted something along the way."

Harry frowned when he thought about this. "I'll be happy to help in any way that I can."

This raised some unsettling questions. The research was never meant to be handled this way and Harry wondered if the project should be terminated. Of course, getting Norman to listen to his concerns might be an entirely different idea all together.

He turned to Gwen and there was another set of unsettling implications. The long term side effects of her powers had yet to be determined. There could be something to them. If the changes to her genetic structure should become unstable, it was difficult to determine what might happen.

One problem at a time, and Harry wrinkled his eyebrow. He turned to Martha. "Tell me everything that you can remember about what your husband was doing and anything that can help me figure out what I'm up against."

* * *

 

Otto Octavius made his way into Norman's office. He tried to check any kind of attitude that he had at the door, although there was an undercurrent of hostility that was coming from his being when he took his strides to the man's office. He walked with an underlying purpose. The news considering his wife had distracted him from any business.

Not to mention Menken's oh so tactful approach in telling him that he needed to be here back at the office. He considered giving both Osborn and Menken a piece of his mind, and showing them as much. He had a rant that burned the tip of his tongue, but there was a presence of one man that stopped him.

Fiers was sitting right there and Otto knew for a fact that he wouldn't be here unless it was important. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He turned to Osborn, who was sitting next to Fiers, with a questioning eyebrow.

Osborn responded by pressing a button. An image projection of the Lizard showed up on the art display. His body was covered in demented scales and the glowing slit red eyes were something out of a bad 1950s B Horror movie.

This was an image that stunned Otto. The sight was absolutely ghastly and it was not something that anyone would expect seeing. He sat down on one of the chairs that rested in front of Norman's desk. He placed his hand to his mouth and looked puzzled. He turned to Fiers. "Who is that?"

The gentleman chuckled before he responded. "We have come to the conclusion that it is Connors, after mutating himself with using the Oz3, or rather, it was once Connors, since it accesses the building and the labs using his security Clearance."

Norman wordlessly punched up something else on the computer. It was a file containing the research that Connors worked on in addition to the one which the Lizard accessed where he was on sight.

It appeared as if Norman was considering something. Or rather, trying to reinforce something in his mind that he had been considering for an extremely long time, but it was really hard to tell at this point in time. All he was doing was looking over the file.

"What I'm curious is if the research Connors did can be salvaged, and turned towards our own purposes?" Norman asked. He turned to Otto. "I'm under the opinion that it can be salvaged, but naturally, I wanted your perspective on the matter, Otto."

Norman decided to add something, that might interest Otto. It was something that would alievate any moral objections.

"And do keep in mind that any research might be used to save your wife."

That was news that caused pretty much any moral objections Otto had to fly out the building. He paused for a good long moment as he looked everything over. "We are going to need a blood sample to be sure. One from Spider-Girl wouldn't hurt either, because she is the closest thing that we have to a successful test subject after all."

Norman turned towards Fiers. "What is the feasibility of getting what Doctor Octavius needs?"

Fiers didn't answer him straight away. He had a good long talk. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pack of smokes. He took one out and lit it, before taking a good long drag. He ignored Norman's obvious discomfort at what he considered a disgusting habit.

Seconds passed, before Fiers took one more drag and spoke. "It's doable."

* * *

 

Sergei Kravinoff sat in the middle of a dimly lit smoky room. He was completely stripped of his clothes. The smoke surrounded him when he sat cross legged in the middle of the room. It would have been enough to blind a man, but that wasn't a problem from where he was sitting. His eyes closed shut when he was deep in concentration with what he was thinking.

Calypso was in the room with him as well. She was naked as well, all but the body paint that she wore on her form. The chocolate skinned woman danced around in a pulse pounding rhythm, even if it was one that she could hear in her head.

This continued for quite some time, before the woman started to chant in a low level. It picked up in volume until it reached a climax and she reached a climax with it. She stood there, panting, for a moment. Slowly, sensually, Calypso dropped to her knees.

She crawled slowly to the side of the room. She picked up a small clay bowl filled with some kind of sweet smelling, to the point where it was sickening, oil.

Calypso turned her way towards the Great White Hunter sitting in the middle of the room. Calypso took a rag and she began to wash him. Slowly, she rolled the rag over his muscular form, starting at his feet. A low chant began to begin when she was picking up momentum for round two of what she was doing.

She slowly worked her way up his body, rubbing him down with the oil. The further that she got up to her body, the chant picked up in intensity. Her body shook the more that she worked him over with the rag and a wicked grin crossed her face when the intensity continued to pick up.

Once she reached his neck, she reached over. Calypso grabbed a knife that was mad of Obsidian and scrapped the oil off of him slowly. Kraven never broke his trance for a second. He sat calmly, allowing her to work her voodoo.

She picked up a tray with a series of small clay jars with what appeared to be paint within them. Picking up one, she used her fingers to start painting a design on his body.

"The mighty cheetah will give you the speed to defeat the Lizard!" she cheered, painting the image on his body. "The brutal might of the Gorilla will allow you to pound your enemies into submission. The ferocious spirit of the King of the Jungle, the Lion, will allow you to rip the carcass of the enemy when the hunt is concluded."

She kept invoking the names of his body. The paint smelled strongly of blood and by the time that she was done, Sergei started to breath heavily, as if he was out of breath and just run a marathon. Or had some kind of grand religious experience that experienced an awakening within him.

With all that done, she leaned in. "You are ready."

Sergei got up to his feet and strode carefully out of the room. He looked like a man possessed, and man on a mission.

Calypso watched him leave. Her greedy eyes followed his body until he was completely out of sight. She started to laugh slightly when he passed from the room. Her laughter grew more darkly and with greater intensity.

Her laughter then picked up in an immense volume and got extremely wicked. She fell to her hands and knees and continued to laugh due to the intensity.

Moments passed, and she looked up from the ground with an evil smirk on her face. In some strange way, Calypso found herself at peace.

* * *

 

A trembling Billy Connors huddled in the corner of what was a small room. He hugged his legs and his face was in his knees. He trembled in fear. One would assume that he would have been crying considering the situation. The only problem was that after all that happened, he was all cried out.

He sat in a small storage room. A few feet from his trembling form, the dead body of his Nanny was on the floor. The poor woman's throat looked to be ripped out and her arm dangled. There were bite marks on the side of her arm, with blood dripping from it. The legs were not attached to the body.

The Lizard didn't finish the job, or worse, he intended to finish it at a later time, having gotten his fill.

Billy continued to hide his face. He kept breathing in and out heavily. He could not shake off his fears and the fact that there was something increasingly wrong. He had been dragged off, by this thing.

A moment or two later, the sound of a lock opening up was heard by the young boy. It creaked open.

The sound terrified him and for good reason. This lock was more along the lines of the one that you would find in a prison than a warehouse. Therefore, it sounded a fair bit more sinister than it might have been under normal circumstances.

The door was yanked open with a violent bang, which caused Billy to flinch violently. The boy whimpered in a miserable way. The Lizard stepped into the storage room. He looked fairly more humanoid at this point, although it was getting harder to hold this form. Only one thing would set him back into the more savage form.

He paused for a moment and sniffed the air. He licked his lips and stepped forward. He could see his son still sitting there. He was cornered, trapped.

His instincts indicated that this was the perfect prey, but the Lizard held himself back. Rather, the creature closed the distance between himself and his son. The son he looked down at with obvious disdain, because of what he perceived to be weakness from him. He issued a low growl from the back of his throat.

That caused the six year old to shake even worse than he already was.

The Lizard crouched down next to him and spoke in an inhuman sounding voice. "Have you stopped your sniveling yet?"

The child kept sniveling and he increased with intensity at the situation. The Lizard narrowed his eyes in response.

"Look at me," Lizard said. The child didn't respond. He repeated himself in a large feral growl. "LOOK AT ME!"

When his second demand was left unanswered, that was when the Lizard lost his patience. He grabbed Billy up by the hair. He didn't cry, and he stayed oddly quiet.

The Lizard kept yanking on Billy's hair until he was forced to look straight into his slitted eyes. He spoke in a voice that was filled with menace and threats as well. "When your father tells you to do something, you better do it!"

Billy narrowed his eyes. "YOU AREN'T MY DADDY!"

The Lizard responded quite wickedly and got up into his face. His disgusting breath went into Billy's face. "Aren't I?"

The caused the little boy to look uncertain for a moment. He followed that up by nodding his head in a decisive manner. This caused the Lizard to chuckle darkly.

"Smart boy….but make no mistake, I am your father, and you will learn to obey me."

Standing up to his feet, the Lizard walked out of the room to leave Billy to contemplate what he said. He turned to face the direction where the Zookeeper is working.

She was busy taking blood samples from a wide assortment of different reptiles with a careful hand, and them mixing them with the chemical compound he created back at OsCorp. The Lizard loomed over her for a moment or two.

That caused her to shake violently for a second, but she steadied her hand.

"Good," he hissed. "Excellent. I'll be back, I need to meet with my wife."

April breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't leave even if she wanted to, because he had a hostage, a small boy, and he told her that if she tried anything, he would eat the boy.

She didn't know if he was bluffing or not and she honestly didn't fancy testing his patience.

* * *

 

Harry leaned up against a lamp post in the small park across from the Subway Station near ESU. This was the location where Curt first met Martha, when they literally ran into each other.

' _Seems like something out of a romantic comedy, really,'_ Harry thought to himself.

' _Yeah, it's really amusing how often those clichés tend to happen in real life,'_ Emma thought to herself.

' _So, our newest member hasn't been figured in yet?'_ Jean asked.

' _No,'_ Harry thought. _'At least not yet, Maria hasn't been quite figured into things yet. The bond is rather fickle sometimes, because if it figured in every girl that I had a relationship with, it would be a crowded house indeed.'_

' _She's in probationary status, then?'_ Jean asked.

' _Yes, she is,'_ Emma confirmed for Harry.

Harry leaned against the lamppost, calmly waiting for his guest of honor to arrival. He looked up and could see Gwen in costume.

' _I'm in position,'_ Gwen thought.

' _Thanks, I can tell,'_ Harry thought. He looked through the darkness with his enhanced vision. It turned out there was no need for it.

It wasn't every day that a large hulking Lizard made his way walking down the street. The streets were empty, or about as empty as they would have gone.

' _Giant lizards, next thing you know, there are going to be giant talking turtles, or something,'_ Jean thought jokingly, doing her best to lighten the mood where she can.

"Doctor Evans-Parker, fancy meeting you here," The Lizard growled. He could see Harry look him in the eye without any fear whatsoever. "I expected to see my wife here."

"Sorry to ruin your date night plans, Curt," Harry answered.

The Lizard laughed. He was impressed by how casual Harry was. "Always did think that you were a man of steel, Doctor Evans-Parker. But, no, I'm not disappointed, in fact you're ideal. You're largely responsible for creating the Oz3 in the first place."

Harry nodded. He was reminded of that fact and was beginning to resent that fact.

"Where is my wife?"

Harry responded calmly. "She sent me instead."

"Well, at least she isn't completely useless."

The Lizard attempted to menace him by getting up in Harry's face. "You know, Connors, I'm flattered, but you aren't my type. And can we say Halitosis?"

The Lizard stepped back and chuckled despite himself. Everyone stared at him and ran from him without any fear.

"So, are we going to do this or are we just going to talk about current events?" Harry asked. "You wanted someone's help and here I am."

The Lizard chuckled darkly in amusement. "Norman and Otto are impressed with you for good reason…..very well then, right this way."

The Lizard led Harry off in the direction of the converted lab. Harry placed his hand on his watch, but decided against turning the dial, for now.

' _Better conserve it for later,'_ Harry thought.

* * *

 

Spider-Girl stuck herself to the ceiling of the subway tunnels. She followed Connors and Harry down into the tunnel. She used a tracking device that he had on him, utilizing the HUD on her mask. It was an extra precaution in addition to the bond that they had.

Gwen was rather tense at the moment.

' _Calm down,'_ Jean thought.

' _Yes, calm down,'_ Emma agreed. _'You're giving me a tense psychic headache.'_

Gwen would have folded her arms over her chest if the heroine didn't want to fall to her doom. _'He is able to look a large lizard creature in the eye like that and follow him into the sewers, without fear.'_

' _That's Harry for you,'_ Emma thought. _'The things that he has seen, they would be enough to give people nightmares.'_

' _Yes,'_ Jean thought. She was with Harry when they accidentally got transported into the Arctic and ran across a cave of those hideous creatures.

These were creatures that fed off the emotions of others and sucked out their souls if given the chance. It was a demented process and Jean shuddered to recall it. Harry was able to destroy them before they could properly attack.

' _He's trying to menace me, but he doesn't get that I'm not biting,'_ Harry thought.

' _The real question is can you take him out?'_ Jean asked. She tried not to show it, because she had to reel Gwen in, in case she went off the rails.

' _Won't be easy, but if his son is down here, then he is of the highest priority,'_ Harry thought. He frowned and added another thought. _'It's a lot deeper and spread out than I originally thought.'_

' _So if Connors can have a converted Lab down here, who knows what else is down here,'_ Gwen thought. She followed them.

She would have to agree that it was a lot larger and spacious that she thought. There were many questions of what else was down here and the thought of it terrified the lot of them.

' _His lab is nearby, or so he says,'_ Harry thought. _'I don't have to tell you to be careful.'_

' _Do I have to tell you the same thing?'_ Gwen fired back.

Elsewhere in the sewer, Kraven was on the hunt. He tracked the Lizard to the sewers and was slowly closing in on him from below.

"Yes, I have you now, beast," Kraven said. "You might have thought that you were safe in your own domain, but the law of the jungle shows that no man or beast is ever completely safe."

Kraven slowly got closer to the Lizard. The mighty hunter armed himself with a large crossbow, along with a pair of dangerous machetes, and a very large hunting knife.

The three groups prepared to head towards each other on a collision course. Kraven crouched down in the shadows, ready to move in for the kill.

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 18** **th** **, 2015.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

* * *

Harry found himself lead into the converted bunker by the Lizard. He was taking a fairly quick look at the location, assessing pretty much every single detail of it for memory. The exit and the entrance points was something that he took into his memory the most.

He noticed a woman lying on a blanket on the ground off into the corner. There was a pretty ghastly collection of bones as far away from the equipment as possible. Most of it appeared to be human, but there were a few animal bones. The smell of decaying flesh and blood twisted Harry's senses and caused him to become rather sickened to his stomach.

The Lizard tried to push Harry towards the equipment. A pair of sharp green eyes turned on the Lizard and he frowned as deeply as he could. "You need to get to work on the serum."

He growled right in Harry's face, snarling like the beast that he was. Harry looked at him, firmly. He stared completely into his red slits. "I still think that you need a breath mint, really badly."

The Lizard snarled back at Harry. He was not going to back down. "I'm going to see Billy Connors first or I don't work on the serum at all."

He paused for a moment, but the Lizard was determined. He folded his arms and gave a snort in response. "Fine, I'll go and get the brat."

The Lizard stormed off in an intense tone of voice. He kept walking off into the direction towards where he was keeping his son. Harry watched him leave. If he thought that he could be intimidated, he was sorely mistaken.

"You shouldn't have antagonized him like that," a female voice commented. Harry turned around towards her. "He's dangerous enough as is."

Harry waved off her statement and walked towards her. He looked her over and he frowned when he looked over the woman. "He injected you with a version of the serum, a new version, what the hell is he doing?"

He looked over the woman's eyes. The Zoologist was starting to grow fine green scales in areas that had been injured previously. The scales slowly spread up her arms and her eyes are slitted. Needless to say that she was a sight for sore eyes.

"My name is Harry Evans Parker," Harry said to her.

"Doctor April O'Neil," she commented, with a sigh. She knew that there was something severely wrong to her, but without a mirror, she couldn't see the full extent it. One look at her arm rang some alarm bells.

Much to her relief, Harry didn't ask how she was. It was plainly obvious that she was the furthest thing from okay anyone could be and she likely didn't want his pity. "What did the Lizard have you do?"

"Originally, I was mixing chemicals for him at his instruction," April replied. "His brain isn't working right so he can't do it himself. But, it's really not my specialty…I'm not a biochemist, I'm a Herpetologist, mostly working with turtles, but other reptiles as well, so whatever he's doing might as well be Greek to me."

She took a sigh and seemed rather distressed. For good reason she sounded rather distressed.

"He had me take blood from different breeds of lizards and mixing it with a compound that was already brought to me," April added with a sigh.

The conversation could not go much further, when the door creaked open. The Lizard followed, dragging a struggling Billy by the arm. He stopped for a moment and narrowed his eyes at the sight of him. He hurled him in front of Harry and growled, "…The boy."

Harry looked over Billy carefully. Despite being utterly terrified out of his mind and likely in need for therapy, he looked to be fine.

Billy recognized him as his mother's student and took comfort in his presence.

The Lizard let out a choking, pained gasp. His eyes bulged out and he was forced to turn from his humanoid form into his Lizard form. He became even more mutated and grotesque.

Harry both shielded Billy from the sight at seeing his father like this. It became apparent that whatever Connors injected himself with wasn't stable and anything that he injected himself with only destabilized his genetic make up further.

Harry moved over quickly and snatched up one of the injectors. He jabbed into the arm of Connors while he was deliberated by the pain and too distracted to notice him doing so.

The Lizard recovered and snarled at him, getting right into his face. All he could do was growl and was unable to speak that he's mutated further. He growled and hissed towards the location.

Harry nodded and lifted Billy up into his arms and steadily moved to that location, putting him down on the counter top.

The Lizard gave him a look as his tongue flicked back and forth in the air. He paused as he caught the scent of something that he didn't recognize and most certainly he didn't like it at all.

Whoever wandered near his domain was going to pay.

* * *

Spider-Girl crawled on the ceilings of the ceilings on the subway tunnels. She slowly moved towards the direction that the Lizard took Harry. She carefully kept her distance thanks to the tracking equipment built into her match.

The moment that Harry went into the bunker, the communication went haywire on the technological end of things before cutting out completely. That was a momentary inconvenience, but not one that Gwen couldn't work around.

The good news is she was connected to Harry through the bond link, thanks in part to Emma and Jean boosting the signal, but even then, it came out as kind of fuzzing.

She was inside a bunker made during World War 2 and navigating the myriad of twisting paths of the New York subway system, so that makes perfect sense.

Gwen knew where he was, getting him was the tricky part. She was about to try and lock onto him. The only problem was a loud buzzing hit the back of her head and her spider sense was starting to grow haywire.

She dodged out of the way of a crossbow bolt that nearly took her out. It came precious inches from impaling her through her head.

Her Spider Sense still went nuts. She did a rather acrobatic maneuver along the roof to avoid two more bolts nearly missing her.

Gwen spun around rapidly and aimed. She unloaded her web shooters in a wide spray that does quite the job in hampering the person taking shots at him.

She didn't recognize him. "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?"

"Who am I, who am I?" the man asked. He sounded incensed that she didn't know him. "My name is Sergei Kravinoff. I am a man who has fought some of the wildest beats imaginable. I have fought beasts that would make normal man wet himself. I am strong, I am fierce, you might better know me as Kraven the Hunter!"

She thought slowly. The name didn't ring a bell to her, at all.

"Yeah, I don't really know you at all," Spider-Girl said.

This provoked the Great White Hunter into a rage. He pulled out his machete and sliced himself free. He hurled a set of knives from a sheath on his lower back at her. A buzzing in the back of her head triggered her spider sense.

The knives flung towards her. She dodged them and realized seconds later this was a distraction for him to have his crossbow out. He reloaded his crossbow and prepared to take a pot shot at her.

Gwen shot a web line towards his ankles and yanked backwards on it. That sent him crashing down hard onto the ground and caused the crossbow to fly out of his hand. It landed down on the ground and Spider-Girl nailed him with an uppercut punch.

"Not so mighty now, are you?" she asked. She dodged his attack and flipped up. She nailed him hard along the back of the head with a violent roundhouse punch.

One haymaker punch cracked him hard in the jaw and knocked him down on the ground. Kraven recovered quickly and unsheathed a machete.

He slashed it at her relentlessly. This forced Spider-Girl to dodge the attacks. She had to back peddle to avoid the attacks.

Unfortunately, Kraven was as good as one would expect. He caught her with a couple of shots, slicing her.

The wounds were pretty shallow, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world.

Gwen looked around, just like how Harry taught her. She tried to use her surroundings to her benefit. Her spider sense kicked in when she came across an uneven wooden surface.

' _If that would cause me trouble, that's going to cause him trouble,'_ Gwen thought. She thought she had a good way to defeat him.

Getting an idea, Gwen stepped onto it fully and flipped up onto the ceiling. Kraven did not have the same early warning system she does. He put his full weight down on the rotten wooden planking.

The planking cracked from underneath him. It caused his feet to go out from underneath him. The mighty hunter crashed down into the sewer system beneath.

She winced when she saw Kraven fall down into the depths to his doom.

' _Looks like I can breathe a bit easier now,'_ she thought. But then again, maybe not as Lizard thing was hanging close by.

* * *

Harry was in the process of analyzing the blood sample that he got from Connors. The results were extremely troubling to say the very least. He tried to mentally break it down in his mind, even if it was pretty awful.

It looked like he took a concentrated dose of Oz3, injected it into a lizard, and took the blood, then injected it into himself. He decided to conveniently ignore the fact that Oz3 isn't stable in the first place. It would continue to mutate into what it's injected until it kills them.

And when you add what has been combined into it since, one could see that they had an entire mess of problems. Time was running out and Harry found himself in an extremely sticky situation.

Harry frowned deeply and lifted his fingers up. He pinched the bridge of his nose to consider what he did.

The Lizard told Martha that he needed her to help stabilize the formula to keep it from mutating him further, but it also sounded like he wanted to increase the potency.

In theory, Harry could do that, but it wasn't something that he wanted to do.

The best way to deal with the situation is to neutralize the serum and considering he was largely responsible for its creation.

Harry racked his mind. This Frankenstein creation needed to be dealt with. It was his Frankenstein creation, even if Connors misused the formula. He closed his eyes. Putting the creature down wouldn't be a good idea, because it was still Connors in there. There was some still some small part in there that was Connors. His mind might be degrading to an insane rate, but it was still Connors.

His sanity slippage was obvious and he was on the trail to insanity. Harry mentally calculated the formula in his head. It could most certainly work, he hoped it.

It was his creation and he could do it quite easily. He could undo what was done, but he needed to make sure.

Harry knew what he had to do. With a steady hand, he picked up the syringe in his head and turned towards the Zookeeper.

"April, I'm going to need your help," Harry said.

"I can't help you, I told you that it's way over my head," April said.

Harry shook his head. "No you misunderstand me. I need a sample of your blood….I believe that I can cure both you and Connors."

* * *

Kraven gave an angry grunt when he crashed into the Sewer System after he stepped on the rotten plank in the subway system before. He felt angered at himself for being tripped up by his surroundings like a rank amateur.

He gave an extremely prominent grunt of pain when he tried to roll himself over. His eyes rolled into the back of his head for a brief second when he was in pain. He carefully pulled himself onto his hands and knees with a stabbing motion of pain.

Kraven landed none too gently at the moment. He reached for the hunting knife on his back and slowly withdrew it from his sheath, getting to his feet.

This proved to be a prudent maneuver. He spun around and caught the Lizard with a violent stab to the snout.

This attack caused the Lizard to rear back with a snarl.

"So, the beast decides to show himself before me," Kraven said. His eyes narrowed. He looked even more primal than the beast, if that was even possible. "Give me the best fight that you have. This hunt will be worth it."

The Lizard growled, raising his arms. It was much larger that his brother suggested. Kraven didn't care. The Lizard rushed him with his arms outstretched.

Kraven caught the beast around the waist and flung it towards the wall. The beast crashed into the wall and Kraven slashed at it with a hunting knife.

"You're not so fearsome," Kraven said. He almost laughed at how pathetic this creature was. "I've fought much fiercer beasts in the wild….."

He threw his head to the side and avoided a snapping attack from the Lizard. He jumped onto the creature's back and tried to choke him out. The Lizard broke his grip around his neck.

Kraven was sent flying. He could feel his ankle roll out from underneath him. The pain would have caused a normal man to be taken down. The mighty hunter felt a burst of adrenaline spread through his body. Kraven rushed the Lizard and pushed him against the wall.

The Lizard snapped Kraven back and swung his tail. He cracked his tail into Kraven's arm. This had the dual purpose of snapping half of the bones in Kraven's arm, along with sending his hunting knife flying.

Another swing knocked Kraven down. The Lizard stood over him. He smelled blood and his prey was right above him.

A few dozen spurts of webbing splattered against the Lizard. It covered the beast from head to toe in webbing.

"Leave it for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl to wrap things up perfectly," Spider-Girl commented.

Kraven snatched up the discarded knife and attempted to deliver a killing blow with it. Spider-Girl was able to stop Kraven from finishing off the Lizard. She wrapped a line of webbing around his good arm and pulled on it.

The great white hunter flew backwards and landed directly in the muck of the sewers with an intense splat. He did a three sixty spin and landed right on his chests on the ground with a huge crunching motion.

The Lizard struggled to break free of his web cocoon that it was wrapped up into. It attempted to increase its intensity and proceeded to tumble into the water below as a result.

Spider-Girl was about to go after it, but Kraven was up to his feet.

"Seriously, still?" Spider-Girl asked him. Kraven rushed Spider-Girl like an angry bull and she dodged out of the way.

He gave a growl that was worse off than the Lizard's. Kraven attempted to take her head off, but she dodged the attack again and again. She rushed these attacks.

"You know, for the great white hunter, you can't take down one little, bit Spider-Girl!" Spider-Girl said.

His anger increased and it looked like he was about to rip her part with his teeth. Kraven snarled and growled at Spider-Girl in an insane attempt to take her head off.

She dodged one of his wilder blows and jumped up. Spider-Girl positioned herself on Kraven's back. With one shot, she jabbed him into the side of the neck.

She flipped off his back and did a head stand. She kicked him in the chest and reeled him backwards.

Kraven dropped to the ground with a thud. Seconds after that happened, Spider-Girl's spider sense did an intense war beat in the back of her head which took her completely off guard. She gave a pained sigh of disbelief.

' _Seriously, again?'_ she thought. Her sigh was pretty long.

The Lizard burst up out of the water. He grabbed ahold of Kraven and bit down onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Kraven's throat and dragged him into the murky depths below.

Time seemed to stand still when Gwen saw Kraven go down, but he didn't resurface.

' _Damn,'_ Jean thought, in shock.

' _My sentiments exactly,'_ Emma thought. _'So, Harry, are you coming along on….'_

* * *

While Harry had a sense of what was going on, he was busy at work mixing a chemical compound. This should revert the Lizard back into Curt Connors. That was of course, he screwed up badly, but Harry had confidence that he got things right. _'Yes, Emma, I'm working on it.'_

Harry had to pick up the pace of his work because April's mutation was getting more out of hand with each passing moment. Harry bit down on his lip and kept his eyes focused on what he was doing.

He looked at her for a moment and then made his way back to the project. He had to carefully work on the project. This was one of those compounds that required an extremely fine touch. If there was one mistake, it could blow up in his face.

It could quite literally blow up in his face. The fact that the Lizard wasn't here caused his mind to be at ease. The fact that the Lizard was out there caused his mind to be less at ease. It allowed him to mix the compound as calmly as he could.

Spider-Girl staggered in at this point. Her costume was tattered, again, from the fight, and she reeked of sewer.

She couldn't even make a cutting quip because she was so nervous regarding what happened. Her mind was shaken at what she witnessed. It had completely gone past horror, and had gone into something that was far worse than anything she ever imagined.

Gwen mentally consoled herself with the fact that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't really do anything. The fact Kraven actively tried to kill her made her feel less sympathetic for the man's plight.

She walked over towards Harry, but she stopped when he held up her hand and shook his head.

Gwen understood soon enough. He was at a crucial step in the process, and could not be disturbed. He inclined his head towards Billy. Gwen quickly got the message.

There was just one problem, Gwen didn't like kids, at all. Despite that fact, she had to suck it up.

Harry very carefully filled two injectors with the serum while Gwen kept Billy occupied. He owed Gwen for being such a trooper, but that was not the point right now. The point was that he had the serum done.

His super hearing could hear a groan and then a thrashing. Harry got them done and not a moment too soon. April was about to turn into Lizard-Woman-Thing. He carefully places them down onto the counter and stretched.

Harry heard something behind him and ducked the attack. The Lizard popped up and his tail swished over the top of the head, nearly slamming it into the wall.

Gwen, with Billy in her arms, did a flip onto the nearby wall. The Lizard turned his attempt towards her, growling.

Harry placed himself between the Lizard and Gwen and Billy. He held up two of the vials, waving them carefully in front of the Lizard's face.

The Lizard's eyes slowly tracked over the vials carefully. He held out his hand for one and Harry handed him one of the injectors.

It looked like he was going to inject. Only he turned towards April, moving that he had some amount of animal cunning. He injected it into her shoulder.

There was a momentary pause, before the serum was intact. April turned back to normal. She collapsed onto the ground. The red haired scientist shivered when she collapsed down onto the ground.

The Lizard hissed in pleasure. He picked up the other injector and jabbed it into his arm. There was a momentary pause. The serum took immediate effect. Boy did it ever take effect. The effect was more painful at this point. He was heavily mutated at this point and the results were far from pretty. His eyes dilated and his arm melted completely off.

The Lizard crashed down onto the ground. His pain ended and he turned back into the shivering form of Curt Connors.

Gwen's eyes widened beneath her mask and she casually placed her hands over Billy's ears before she spouted off. "What the fuck, Harry!"

* * *

Gustav Fiers leaned back in his chair inside a dimly lit office somewhere within the OsCorp building. He was sitting back and smoking as per his usual habit. He took a long drag of the cigarette and reclined back in his chair. He was just waiting for a visitor, if everything had gone according to plan, he would be showing up in a matter of moments.

A knock on the door was heard from the other side. "Enter."

The door opened and a man dressed like a Secret Service Agent entered. He wore a pair of sunglasses and entered the room. He placed a package on his desk.

Fiers put his smoke in the ashtray and then leaned forward to open the box. Inside were two of Kraven's blades.

"The hunting knife contains the Lizard's blood," the well dressed man explained. Fiers nodded when he looked it over. "And the machete, Spider-Girl's blood is on it."

Fiers gave a deep chuckle. Everything was going to plan. He looked towards the man across from him. "Connors?"

"He is in SHIELD custody, they picked him up right after he was cured," the secret service agent commented.

"Unfortunate, but it wasn't unexpected," Fiers answered. He tapped his pen against the side of his desk. "What of your brother?"

The Chameleon paused for a few seconds. It was obvious that he was trying to contemplate how to best answer this question.

He decided for the bluntest honesty. "Still missing."

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 25** **th** **, 2015.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

* * *

 

Harry was currently being debriefed by SHIELD, in this case, one Phil Coulson, who had just returned from New Mexico. From what Harry could find out, it was an interesting situation that he had been involved, in, even though the details had not been given to Harry. That was a matter of confidentiality if there ever was one.

"So, how did you get involved in this situation?" Coulson asked.

"Well Martha Connors is one of my teachers and she is well aware of the knowledge that I possess," Harry said. "And it was my research that Connors corrupted in the first place. She didn't contact the authorities, because who would believe her. I was the one that had her contact SHIELD in the first place."

"And why did you go with Connors?" Coulson asked.

"It was the only way to get to his hideout," Harry said. Coulson was about to ask him with another question. "The Oz3 is something that I can't legally tell you about. I'm sure that you know all about secrets and how binding a confidentiality agreement can be under certain circumstances."

The look on Coulson's face said it all. He knew exactly about that.

"If you want to find out anything, you need to take it up with OsCorp," Harry said. "I'm not sure how much they'll be willing to tell you. Given the circumstances, I'm certain that they're conducting their own investigation and trying to come to their own conclusion. Connors was their employee after all."

"That could be a problem, because OsCorp is disavowing any knowledge of his actions," Coulson said. That caused Harry to raise one eyebrow in response. "We did discover a video recorded by Connors, where he explained in detail what he was hoping to achieve."

"Hmm, that's a bit odd," Harry said.

"Yes, because the time stamp on the video indicates it was recorded after he was missing," Coulson said. "We are under the assumption that it was faked and it was a copy….now what do you know about Spider-Girl getting involved?"

That was an interesting question and one that nearly caught Harry off guard.

"Well, she tends to get involved in situations that result in trouble," Harry replied.

"And in these situations, you're almost always around as well," Coulson said, almost casually.

Harry laughed in response. He knew that SHIELD might have suspected who Spider-Girl was, there was enough clues for a highly trained group of government super spies to pick up the paper trail, at least at this point. Harry remained calm and collected as ever before.

"I have this wonderful knack of finding myself in some tight situations, even more Spider-Girl swung into all of our lives," Harry said to him. "The fact she always is around, when I'm in trouble isn't any news flash. I do have this wonderful knack of being a lightning rod for some potentially unusual situations, as your boss might have learned in the pass."

Coulson nodded and decided to go for a different line of question. "What about Kraven the Hunter?"

Harry looked at Coulson. "I had no idea that Kravinoff was even in the country. Given all of the warrants that he has against him for his questionable activities, you would think that he wouldn't be on United States soil. I have heard of him."

"Yes, he is rather infamous," Coulson said. "Do you have any idea who Spider-Girl is?"

"Well, we all have ideas, but I don't like to go throwing around accusations without proof," Harry said.

Coulson had a few more questions. It was obvious that they were not buying it. Harry figured they had a good idea by now that Gwen might be Spider-Girl, but he was not about to hold their hand and lead them easily to the destination.

Nick Fury, Jessica Drew, and Maria Hill listened intently on the other end of a two way mirror. They had been listening closely to the conversation between Harry and Coulson. He was even more of a person of interest to than ever before. He was involved with taking out Connors, and it was highly suspected that he helped take out Dillon.

Fury grumbled. "He's hiding something."

Fury could tell that and that much was painfully obvious to the other two agents. He could call him out on that, but that could damage any standing that they had with recruiting him. And he was an extremely valuable asset.

"Hill, since you're in bed with him, he's your new responsibility," Fury said. "Drew, you'll function as a go between, since Hill's duties as Deputy Director keep her very busy."

"Yes, sir," Maria said.

"Yes, sir," Jessica said.

It went without saying that the two women needed to inform Harry of this. A few seconds later, Coulson entered the room. "Why are you going out of your way to keep things friendly? It's obvious that he knows more than he's saying?"

Fury looked Coulson straight in the eye and spoke simply. "It's complicated."

He walked out of the room a few seconds later, leaving Coulson to ponder his words. Fury didn't do anything without a good reason, that was for sure.

* * *

 

Rose sat at her desk at her main office. It was regarding a business deal between shining Light International and Frost International. She actually had been working on this deal with Emma for a long time. It will lead to a full merger when Harry takes control of the company on his twenty-first birthday.

They were for all intents and purposes married, despite Emma's fucked up view of relationships. Just like was with Jean, Gwen, and Karen, and Rose was depressed about that last one, because she blamed herself completely about that one. The fact they could no longer pinpoint where she was could be a problem.

On the bright side, thanks to the bond, Harry would know if she was dead or not.

She spent a few minutes contemplating a few things and working on the paperwork, never a good task. A moment or two of doing this was broken up by the intercom buzzing. "Yes?"

"They're here," her secretary said.

"Send them in, Lindsey," Rose said. She stood up and stood in front of her desk.

The door opened suddenly, and two red head blurs sped across the room and slammed into her legs with a triumphant shout of "Mommy!"

She kneeled down and scooped up a pair of six year girls into her arms. Amanda Kara Evans and Emily Karen Evans were picked up. The two girls were giggling. "How was camp?"

"Oh, it was pretty fun," Amanda admitted.

"But, we did miss you and Harry," Emily said. She had a pouty face on when she and her twin was placed on the nearby couch.

"That's what happens when you're away from someone you love very much," Rose said. "And it makes you appreciate them even more when you're together again."

' _Just like Harry and Karen, and she will return some day,'_ Rose thought to herself.

"We did so many cool things, it was really awesome," Emily said. "I mean, sure there was hard, but we met so many people. We met this girl named Cassie, and she's more of a tomboy than Mandy here is."

"Yeah and her mother is an archeologist, she digs up all kinds of cool stuff, for museums," Amanda said. "And some of it might be cursed."

"Oh, I think that Cassie was just teasing us when she was saying that," Emily said. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I mean, if it was cursed, it wouldn't be put in a museum."

"That might add to the intrigue, but the stupid people will touch it," Amanda said, shaking her head and laughing. "And we heard all about Spider-Girl, she's so awesome, when I grow up, I want to be just like her."

"Yes, Mandy has a crush on Spider-Girl!" Emily sang. Rose looked amused.

Amanda folded her arms. "I do not."

' _Oh, Harry, I think that you have some competition,'_ Rose thought. If only Amanda and Emily knew who Spider-Girl was, but she wasn't about to tell her. She half listened to her daughter rattle on about Spider-Girl and all her adventures. Although she was pretty sure that she didn't beat up the Juggernaut with one arm tied behind her back.

"She didn't beat the Juggernaut with one hand tied behind her back!" Emily protested. Amanda folded her arms in response and she looked at her.

"But at least you admit that she made the Shocker cry," Amanda said. She wrinkled up her nose and shook her head. She turned to Rose. "Mommy, what kind of name is Shocker, anyway?"

Rose sighed. "I'll explain that one when you get older. You're much too young for it now."

' _Or, they'll decide to look it up on the Internet, because that seems to be what children do when they get curious about something,'_ Emma thought. _'I know, I just got them banned from using the Internet, didn't I?'_

The door opened suddenly and Rose's eyes snapped up. She held her hand up and her eyes narrowed when she saw that she had guests and they weren't invited in.

The one and only Selene was the first woman in the room. She was followed by her adopted daughter, Diana. A dark haired woman named Amelia Steed, the Black Queen of the London Branch of the Hellfire Club, stepped inside. Her apprentice Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock followed her inside.

Rose's secretary followed her. "I'm sorry, they wouldn't take a 'you're busy right now' for an answer."

The windows rattled slightly when Rose took a deep breath to get herself back underneath control. She was pissed off, and obviously so because they were cutting into the time with her daughters.

"Lindsey, please take the girls up to the penthouse," Rose told her. "I'll be up there in a second."

Mandy was about to protest, but Emmy nudged her roughly. It was obvious that the atmosphere in the room was about to change and not for the better. They might be young, but they were prodigies in their own way, much like their father is.

Lindsey escorted the two twins out of the room. Rose gave Selene a narrowed eyed look. The feared Black Queen stepped back because of sheer rage that this look inspired. "If you ever interfere when I'm spending time with my daughters again, you won't like the consequences."

Diana, being young and hot tempered at this point, moved towards Rose. Selene placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Please accept my apologies. I wasn't aware of who you were with, and I know how precious time with your children is, considering I've outlived several of mine."

Rose grudgingly accepted that apology, by nodding. "So, why did the Black Queen of both the American and London Branches of the Hellfire Club feel the need to barge into my office unannounced?"

Selene smirked. "We're here about my grandson."

That caused Rose to look at Selene and she looked like she could set fire with her to her mind. Selene raised her eyebrow. "And I mean no harm. And I'm quite pleased with his progress. Which I consider to be because of your influence. But there are many things that he's going to need to learn before we can properly move forward."

Selene decided to take a seat down and look at Rose. The others sat down as well.

"Not the least of which is ensuring his and Emma Frost's smooth transitions into the club," Selene said. "It's not something that one could leap into without the proper training. And naturally, we should keep him under the radar, at least until the pretender with delusions of grandeur and his faction, are snuffed out properly."

Rose read that as Dumbledore and the remaining members of his Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore mentally broke after his savior disappeared and he spent time confined to his tower, ranting about what needed to be done to deal with Gellert. The fact some people still drank this madman's Kool-aide was extraordinary.

He turned from a great man to a sick dog within the last couple of decades rather quickly.

"And he will be dealt with, in due time," Selene agreed. "It will be a mercy killing at this point. I would say that entire world needs a mercy killing, but there are some that may have potential. If it hadn't been squandered already."

"Lily didn't want Harry to step one toe into that world and he doesn't either," Rose said warningly.

"And so he shouldn't, and I agree, that world cost me way too much," Selene said.

Steed remained quiet up to this point, but she spoke in a rather posh British accent. "Both of the Black Queens are united on this front, so it would make perfect sense for the Red Queen to join us."

Rose paused for a good long minute to consider this. "What do you have planned?"

* * *

 

Harry sat in his bedroom, behind his computer, busily at work. Gwen laid sprawled out, sleeping on his bed. Harry found himself in the process of comparing Gwen's blood to Connors. It was badly mutated after injecting himself with the Oz3 that had been spliced with Lizard DNA. It went without saying that he was worried about possible side effect that the Oz2 spliced with Spider DNA had.

He stopped for a moment. He felt Rose's joy. There was also amusement about Mandy's girl crush on Spider-Girl. And then he could feel a spike of anger that was pretty much unsettling.

' _Rose, is everything okay?'_ Harry asked.

' _Yes, fine, Harry, I just was caught off guard,'_ Rose thought. She seemed weary for some reason.

Things felt fine through the bond, so Harry made his way through the bond. He shifted his attention back to the project that he was working on.

The thing that he could tell was that the major difference between the two of them is that what changed Gwen's DNA was stable at its core levels, while the serum Connors used on hims was unstable.

The thing that he couldn't figure out is why. He separated the two blood samples from the respective Spider and Lizard DNA from the serum. It was his hope that he could break down both of them and then compare the rare raw chemical makeup of each.

That might be a tricky situation. Despite the fact that he had the equipment at home that was pretty good, it was looking like he might need to do it at the lab. Something he didn't want to do, because that would make it available on the network, even though only Norman, Otto, Fiers, and Menken had access.

Harry brought up the e-mail he had been sent some time ago and looked it over with narrowed eyes. He reached up to pinch the bridge of nose, reading it. He highlighted the formula within it and copied it for easier access.

It was then which Gwen stirred herself awake. She was dressed in nothing, but an oversized shirt and panties when she got up to her feet. She edged her way over, barely stifling a yawn when she walked towards Harry.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled against his back, content to watch for a moment. Then she wanted to be content to do more than watch.

Gwen kissed him slowly on the back of his neck and then trailed her kisses up towards his earlobe. She nibbled on his earlobe for a minute.

"I'm going to go have coffee with my friend from out of town later," Gwen said.

She stood and went in the direction of the shower. Before she could get too far, Harry sprung up to his feet.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled Gwen in deep. Harry kissed her passionately, shoving her against the wall.

Gwen closed her eyes and wasn't about to complain about what was going to happen next. Harry had her up against the wall and pulled back from her.

She pulled her shirt over the top of her head, to reveal that she was wearing nothing underneath, but a pair of panties. That was something that Harry found himself rather pleased about.

Harry squeezed her breasts, causing her to moan in delight. He slowly started to kiss from her lips and down the side of her neck. Gwen shivered when Harry graced her collarbone and nipped on it. He marked her with his mouth and slowly made his way down.

He sucked her on nipple, biting down on it.

"Oh Harry," Gwen breathed. Her thighs stuck together and pleasure pumped between her thighs.

She reached towards him, trying to get her hands on his belt and pull it off of him. Harry decided to help her out, causing his pants to come down.

Gwen tried to rub her crotch against his in an attempt to get some friction going. Harry cupped her ass in response.

"Someone is eager, isn't she?" Harry asked. He held her hands behind the back of her head.

"I could say the same about you," Gwen panted. She could feel his bulge pressing up against her dripping slit.

Harry kissed the side of her neck and continued his journey down her body. Gwen shivered pretty much every single time that he attacked her with his lips.

He used his free hand to roam down her body and pull down her panties. Harry placed one finger inside her and pushed it inside her. A second finger and a third finger was added. He could feel how tight and wet she was. This was one thing that pleased him.

"Harry, Harry, oooh, Harry!"

Gwen could feel his fingers stroke into her, pushing in and out of her dripping slit. Harry buried himself into her, all fingers in. Her hips rose and fell when he pumped into her body. Gwen's eyes flickered over when Harry finger fucked her.

She wanted something else though and Harry allowed her to come down from her orgasm.

"Turn around," Harry ordered her.

Gwen obediently agreed with him. His hand rolled down her dripping slit and rubbed her pussy. Gwen panted when Harry rubbed against her. His cock was nearly at the side of her entrance, ready for penetration.

"Either give it to me, or back off," Gwen begged him.

"Be careful what you wish for," Harry breathed hotly in Gwen's ear. "You just might get more than you've reckoned for."

Gwen felt his head at the edge of her slit. It really teased her, about ready to enter her body. Harry shoved his throbbing cock into her body.

Harry groaned when he felt Gwen's tight pussy envelope him. He pushed himself up against her when he fucked her hard against the wall. Gwen's eyes closed when Harry rocked into her body.

Gwen used her inner muscle strength to squeeze Harry's love muscle. He pushed hard into her. He touched places.

"I love how you stick to me, Gwen," Harry breathed heavily in her ear.

He licked her behind the ear and that caused Gwen to nearly lose her mind. That didn't cause her to lose her mind as much of him playing with her ass when he fucked her. He slipped a finger in her ass quite briefly.

Harry worked her pussy.

"Yes, I love you fucking my pussy like it's your job," Gwen breathed.

"I don't prefer to call it a job, more like a hobby," Harry said.

"Sex is your hobby….oh quite the fucking hobby!" Gwen yelled. Harry pumped into her hard and harder from behind. He went into her so hard that she thought that she might lose her mind with how much he drilled her sweet pussy from behind. Her eyes glazed over when Harry kept working her over something fierce.

"Just hang on," Harry said.

Gwen hung on. Every time Harry pumped into her, she felt a miniature rupture through her body. Her knees were about ready to go down onto the ground and slump forward. He nibbled the back of her neck and licked it. Gwen couldn't brace herself for what happened next. He slapped her ass hard. Gwen squealed when he slapped her on the ass several more times.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard," Gwen said.

Harry smiled, she hadn't gotten fucked really hard yet. He was glad that he magically reinforced the wall. Otherwise, both of them would have been put into it. Gwen's pussy clenched together onto his rod. She tried to regain control over her pussy muscles, but Harry was the one that ruled that domain.

"Cum, now."

Gwen realized how much control he had over her body when she did what she said. She came extremely hard. Her pussy squeezed him, when it pumped nectar. "Yes, you like that don't you, you horny bitch, cumming all over my big cock?"

"Yes, I do," Gwen said. Her nails practically dug into the wall. "I want you to come inside me."

Harry worked into her, his hips thrusting in and out of her like they were a solid blur. Gwen could feel herself slipping underneath the waves of what could be quite the pleasure induced coma. He worked deep inside her body, pumping his rod between her willing legs.

"Get ready."

Gwen closed her eyes. She crawled a bit up the wall, so Harry could get the leverage to pump inside her and slowly finish her off. His balls slapped against her when Harry rocked into her body, pumping himself into her over and over again.

"Yes," Gwen breathed. She could feel Harry's cock deep inside her body. "YES!"

She had another orgasm in anticipation for him having one. She felt Harry's muscles size up and he pushed his cock into her body. Harry rammed into her body as hard as he could go.

His balls ached and they longed for release. A few thrusts later and Harry allowed himself to go free. He shot his load deep inside her body, splashing spurt after spurt of his cum into her body.

Gwen slumped against the wall. She might have been sated about that, but she wasn't. She turned Harry around and kissed him, wrapping her legs around him. Gwen edged him closer towards the bed.

Her dripping pussy slid against his throbbing cock when she played with him. The friction she delivered caused Harry to groan.

Gwen braced herself for impact. She straddled Harry when they were on top of the bed. With one fell swoop, Gwen forced herself down onto Harry.

Her dripping hot pussy muscles clenched his throbbing tool. Her walls pumped him up and down.

"Yes, play with my tits," Gwen panted. His hands ran all over her breasts. Gwen could feel excited when her went pussy squeezed him. "They belong to you, Harry, baby. They're all for you, oh yes, that feels so good."

Gwen pushed herself all the way down on her throbbing rod in response. Her wet pussy clenched him from behind.

His throbbing manhood spiked into her body. Gwen's wetness slid up and down onto him. She kept working his throbbing rod as hard as she could when she worked him over. Harry grunted when her body worked down him.

Harry's hands sent sparks through her breasts. That encouraged Gwen to ride him even harder. Her pleasure increased the more she leaked onto him.

Her slick pussy enveloped Harry lovingly. He laid back and enjoyed the show when Gwen rode him.

Gwen bounced up and down. The moments dragged by. She used her muscle control to clench Harry.

Harry felt a tingling coming from within his balls. Gwen's hair slung over her face and she looked like a vision of perfection when she kept riding his throbbing tool. She pushed herself down onto his throbbing manhood.

"That feels so good," Harry grunted. Gwen's wet walls clenched him when she worked up and down on him.

"Yes, I know it feels good, but the end is going to feel even better," Gwen said. She rode him even more. Harry leaned up and sucked on her tits. This caused Gwen's eyes to glaze over and she panted lustfully. "Oh, that's it baby, that's it, fuck me, cum with me."

Gwen's pussy started to gush when she drove it down onto Harry's rod. Harry was only going to follow a few seconds later.

He slammed up into her, shooting his load into her. The impact of that on Gwen's nerves caused her to cum harder, which caused Harry to continue to ejaculate an obscene amount of fluids in her.

Gwen and Harry collapsed in a heap. She rolled over and got on her hands and knees. She wiggled her ass, which caused Harry's cock to re-harden when he got the hit.

He slipped into her and proceeded to fuck her hard again. The two went at it like rabbits for quite some time.

* * *

In the aftermath of that round of six, Harry's cell phone rang. He moved over and prepares to answer it.

"Harry, do you think that you could go to Vegas for me?" Rose asked.

That was a bit out of the blue. Harry was a bit confused by this particular statement that Rose gave him. "Why Vegas?"

"I have something extremely important that needs to be taken care of there," Rose replied. "I would go, but something came up here and the girls just came back from Camp."

Harry nodded. "Sure, I'll go, Rose."

"Thank you, Harry, I owe you," Rose said.

Harry smiled, it would be a perfect time to allow his computer to run the necessary simulations. It might have been extremely powerful, but it was going to take a couple of days just to run the tests and simulations. Going to Vegas would give him something other to do than wait around.

Besides, it was only Vegas, what could really happen there?

* * *

 

Much later, Gwen was on her way to meet up with her friend at a nearby café that was close to her apartment. She was running behind, although she wasn't complaining about the reasons why she ran behind. After Harry screwed the hell out of her, she needed to take a shower and get dressed.

Gwen still basked in the afterglow, so much that she didn't really pay much attention to the direction where she was going.

She turned the corner and nearly got run over by a rather statuesque brunette. Gwen fell over.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the brunette said. With her dark hair, blue eyes, and amazing figure, along with her height, she looked like she could be a model or could kick her ass. "I wasn't watching where I was going. It's just that this is my friend time in Ma…in the City, and I'm just a bit overwhelmed by everything."

Gwen waved it off. She was used to New York. "Yeah, I lived here for my entire life, but it can be overwhelming. And I'm Gwen."

"Donna," she said with a smile.

"Why don't you join me for coffee?" Gwen asked. Perhaps she was being a bit too forward, but she was interested in learning about this girl and her story. There was just something to it that she couldn't put her finger on, but she was pretty certain that it was amazing.

"I need to run, sorry, I'm really sorry," Donna said. She shook her head to clear some rather obvious cobwebs. "I'm meeting my sister, and I really need to run. Thanks for the offer, though."

Gwen decided to go for broke. "Maybe we should exchange numbers, then?"

Donna beamed in response and the two girls did just that, exchanging numbers with each other. They went their separate ways.

Gwen turned around and finished the rest of the trip to the coffee shop. She spotted a redhead, with blue eyes. Her black top fit snugly around her toned body and the outline of her breasts could be seen. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a nice pair of shoes.

"Barbara!" Gwen exclaimed in excitement. She rushed over to greet her.

Barbara Gordon got up to her feet and wrapped her arms around Gwen's waist with a grin on her face. Her childhood friend was there.

The two of them became friends through their Fathers, who both went to the Police Academy together before the two of them were even born. They met regularly at least once a month even after that. Since they had really intelligent daughters around the same age, they brought them there and it just so happened that the two of them hit it off quite nicely.

"So, I've got some good news," Barbara said. Gwen looked at her. "I'm moving to New York to live with you and your father, because I'm going to Midtown this fall."

"Really, already?" Gwen asked. Barbara looked at her. "Oh, that's great; by the way, I'm so happy that you actually got permission from your father to do this!"

"Yeah, I'm surprise too, but getting me out of Gotham City given the unpleasantness going on there is priority," Barbara said. "There was a six month program that allows me to graduate early, despite being the same age as you, and I can go straight to Empire State"

"Really great," Gwen said when the two of them finally sat down with each other. She turned to Barbara and asked her the obvious question. "What are you going to study?"

"Forensic Psychology," Barbara said. "You know, you should go through the program easily. It might allow you to get in earlier and do what you want."

"I think that I just might do that," Gwen said.

' _Well, I'm going to as well,'_ Mary Jane piped up through the bond.

Harry sighed and shook his head. _'Of course you are.'_

Harry was going to have to schedule a lot of time to tutor both of the girls. Not that they needed much, but they could use a little boost. It would be a hit to their egos if they didn't get in right away.

"So, what have you been up to as of late?" Barbara asked.

"I've been doing a lot of web design lately," Gwen said.

' _Well played,'_ Emma thought in her standard charming manner. _'Not necessarily a lie, but not necessarily telling her everything until she's been figured in. I like the way you're coming along.'_

"Soooo, did you finally get with that boy that you wouldn't shut up about?" Barbara asked.

There was only one thing Gwen could do right now. She gave a humongous grin, looking like the cat that ate the canary. That pretty much told Barbara all that she needed to know about the answer to this question.

* * *

 

Back at OsCorp, Norman was in the process of delivering the blood samples that was taken from Connors and Spider-Girl back to Otto, along with a detailed analysis.

"So, what do you think?" Norman asked.

"Well," Otto said, after a moment of contemplation. "While we do have Spider-Girl's blood, which gives us a great deal of insight on how she obtained and survived the process of gaining her power, it gives us no real clues regarding her identity."

"She might be an OsCorp employee," Norman said.

"If that's the case, we could arrange for a series of blood tests and give an excuse about how it's for insurance purposes," Otto suggested calmly.

Norman thought about that for a few seconds, but he decided against it. "That's flashing a big neon sign saying that we're trying to figure out who she is."

"And it might not even be an OsCorp employee, it could be an EMT or a guest that was in the building at the time," Otto answered. "There were a few injuries that day."

"We need to get Harry back to the lab and working on completing Oz3," Norman said. This statement was pretty much out of the blue.

Otto corked an eyebrow at him for a moment. "Why can't you do it yourself? After all, you were the genius behind Oz1 after all."

"I haven't touched a test tube since my wife died," Norman said. "And, as much as I hate to admit this, Harry makes me feel like I should be commuting on a short bus."

That caused Otto to raise one eyebrow in response. "That's pretty high praise coming from you. I will admit that Harry is brilliant in his own right, but that…"

"He makes both of us look like special needs children," Norman commented in his sharpest tone of voice. "The two of us might be brilliant, but he is even more son, and everything that I would ever want in a son. Which is a relief because Harold and Peter are disappointments and have not met any of my standards."

"I'm surprised that you would be disappointed in Peter," Otto replied.

"More disappointed in the type of company that he keeps," Norman replied. "Have we considered who we can get to replace Connors now that he's no longer going to be of service?"

"Morbius is the most likely candidate," Otto informed him.

"Very well then," Norman said. "We need to get Harry back into the Lab, if we want any hope of cracking this, along with curing your wife."

Peter was standing halfway down the hallway and heard this statement coming from Norman regarding how much of a disappointment he was. He intended to go speak to his father, but he stopped, when he heard his father inside talking to Otto Octavius.

He heard pretty much every cross word that was said. His faithful shadow stood behind him as always. His eyes narrowed, body tenses, and he gritted his teeth.

He shook his head and made his way towards his lab, his assistant tagging behind at his heels like the faithful dog she was.

* * *

 

Harry arrived at Vegas and got settled in. He made his way to the bar within the Casino/Hotel he was staying at. He was going to have a meeting with Pepper Potts. Last he heard, she was still in New York with Stark, but that was a couple of days ago.

The meeting was not until tomorrow, so Harry had plenty of time to kill.

Harry noticed a fairly attractive blonde, at least from the backside, sitting next to him. She was dressed in a tight white t-shirt and a tight pair of leather pants that really showed off her shapely ass in a good way.

Harry sat down next to her, ordering a drink. He couldn't help the fact that he could overhear the conversation. She seemed to be talking to her younger sister.

"I'll be back home soon, try and stay out of trouble," the woman said. She looked towards the drink and seemed rather stressed out that her drink was gone.

"Get her another drink, and put it on my tab," Harry said.

"Okay, I'll see you real soon, bye Kara," Carol answered.

Harry blinked when he heard that name, but didn't say anything. There could have been a thousand Karas in the world, and he couldn't jump to the conclusion that he was jumping to right now.

She downed what was left of her drink. She turned to order another drink only to find that another one was in front of her.

"I figured that you could use a drink," Harry said. He got a good look at her, she looked just as beautiful from the front side, that she did the backside. Her beautiful blonde hair formed a curtain down her face. "My name is Harry."

She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Carol."

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 28** **th** **, 2015.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven.**

* * *

 

Harry Potter woke up with the strangest sense of Deja-Vu. He looked around and saw that he was lying in a bed, in a trashed hotel room, hung over. There was a hot blonde in his bed, just like that time in that alien city which was the equivalent of Las Vegas. Harry couldn't remember the city off of the top of his head, but he could be excused in this potential situation. He was rather relieved to find out that he didn't have a wedding ring on his hand.

He mentally corrected himself when he saw that there were three blondes on his bed. The closest one on the bed was Carol. The other two take a moment for him to remember. He shook his head, clearing it.

He remembered their names to be Jennifer and Allison. Harry tried to mentally go back and figure out what just happened. Piecing it together was an adventure needles to say.

* * *

 

Almost twenty four hours ago, the Spectacular Spider-Girl was in the middle of a fight with the Enforcers. This was a common occurrence, but she mentally recalled how she had gotten here. She arrived straight in the middle of a gun fight between the Russian Mafia, the Big Man's faction, and a third group that she didn't know, but was pretty sure she would grow to hate.

As a matter of fact, Gwen was pretty surprised by just how well-armed they were, since they apparently got their hands on some black market Stark Industries equipment. That was really rare outside of the military, and by rare, she meant pretty impossible to get behind.

The charming Emma Frost acted as her mission support, because Harry was out of town. And she seemed quite thrilled with the prospect as ever. Gwen had a question though. _'So, how far can the bond signal be extended?'_

' _Well, with Jean and I boosting it, it can extend about half way around the world,'_ Emma thought.

Gwen dodged an attack from Oz. She moved around and clung a chunk of debris at his back. Oz groaned when it hit him. _'Then, why isn't Felicia more active in it, then?'_

Emma frowned in response and gave Gwen an honest, candid answer. _'Harry likes to keep his presence out of Europe.'_

Gwen continued her battle against the Enforcer's. Fancy Dan tried to nail her with a vicious roundhouse kick. She dodged underneath the attack. She avoided his wicked moves, and webbed his feet out from underneath him. All and all, she was doing a lot better than the last couple of times that she fought the Enforcers. Being thrown in a life or death situation would get a person to step up their game, if they didn't want to end up dead.

After taking Fancy Dan, she nearly ran into the fists of fury of Hammer Harrison.

' _I wouldn't pat yourself on the back just yet,'_ Emma narrated.

Gwen avoided the rapid fire blows from the former heavyweight champion of the world. A series of violent attacks came close to taking her head off. She maneuvered him into position for a brutal attack until she could counter attack decisively.

Seconds before her spider-sense started going nuts. She flipped into the air and used her web shooters to get some distance.

Ox plowed into Hammer seconds later. Both men were sent crashing hard into the wall. Both men were taken out of the fight, at least for right now.

' _And then there were two,'_ Emma thought.

Spider-Girl propelled herself up the side of the building. She saw Montana down on the ground. He looked about ready to lasso her, but she was going to beat him to the punch. A vicious flying dropkick took Montana down and caused him to crash down with a sickening thud.

That left Gwen to go one on one with Fancy Dan. Dan pulled out a pair of handguns, but she quickly ripped them from his hands using her web shooters.

Not to be denied, Fancy Dan pulled out a baton and charged her. Spider-Girl ducked the attack. "Not bad, with moves like that, you could try out for the marching band."

Fancy Dan tried to take her head off with a series of attacks. Spider-Girl jumped halfway into the air and nailed him in the chin with a raising flip kick. That left her standing on her feet and him reeling.

He reached into his coat to pull out another baton, which he snapped together with the other one to form an extendable staff.

"Compensating for something, much?" Spider-Girl asked. He did a rather impressive looking twirling maneuver. She supposed that it was supposed to be intimidating.

Spider sense went off, Spider-Girl dropped into a three point stance, and Montana's bull whip flew over the top of her head. It wrapped around Dan's staff and yanked him forward, sending him flying towards Montana.

She was already in position on the ground, so she sent Dan flying up into the air a good twenty feet. Gravity finally kicked in and he was sent crashing into the ground. She stood there, facing Montana, who looked back at her in narrow eyes.

"Draw," Spider-Girl said.

Montana tried to draw, but she used her enhanced reflexes, along with her web shooters to glue his hand to his gun holster. She jumped into the air and buried her fist into the side of his face. Montana flew backwards, landing to the ground.

Spider-Girl won this round against the Enforcers.

Mary Jane Watson parked herself on the rooftop, wearing a purple hoodie, which is pulled up giving her an extremely alluring look. It contrasted her hair nicely. She snapped photos of the fight between the Enforcers and Spider-Girl. It was easy to get photos, photos of Spider-Girl, since her girlfriend was Spider-Girl and she was out on a date with Gwen when they came across this situation.

The only problem was that she was not the only one watching. Mac Gargan was able to talk his way out of Police custody due to the fact that he was a licensed private investigator. This was despite the fact that he was following a Police Captain's daughter.

He was still following Ms. Watson, snapping pictures at her. Or at least he was, when suddenly the camera was yanked out of his hand. Gargan looked up with a scowl and saw an unimpressed Spider-Girl dangling upside down from a nearby wall. The camera was in her hand and she glared at him.

He couldn't help, but gulp and whimper. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

She crushed the camera in her hand and responded rather flatly. "Yes it is."

* * *

 

Carol wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He had one of his hands tangled in her long blonde hair, and had her pressed tightly against the wall. Carol moaned into his kiss when his tongue invaded her both.

Harry and Carol were in a hotel, and Harry could tell that it had been a long time for her. She kissed him back with almost bruising force. He couldn't help, but notice that she was more durable than she looked at first glance.

Both of them more or less had their tongues shoved down each other's throats to the point where they had to break for oxygen, even when breathing through their noses.

Carol pushed him back a little bit to create a little bit of distance. She gave him a careful look, before stating calmly. "This isn't going to be some kind of one night stand, right?"

Harry casually looked at her and responded. "Not unless you want it to be one."

That seemed to satisfy her. She pulled him in and proceeded to kiss him absolutely breathless. She spun him around in the process, so Harry was pressed against the front of the hotel room door.

She opened it up without breaking the kiss. With that done, she pushed him inside the room.

The moment that they were inside, Harry managed to take control once more. He lifted her up so they were absolutely level. Carol was pretty tall at five foot eleven, even though Harry was still taller than her.

He placed her down on the table, not breaking the kiss. He kissed down the side of her neck and sucked on it a little bit. This action caused Carol to moan in response when he sucked on the side of her neck. She closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure his mouth gave her.

He started to unbutton her blouse, doing it extremely slowly, to draw things out.

Carol was a bit annoyed that he was teasing her and she grabbed his hand. "Fuck that."

She ripped her shirt off, revealing her massive breasts encased in an extremely expensive lacy black bra. She did the same thing to Harry's shirt. Carol took a minute to admire his muscular body, her eyes staring hungrily at his abs.

She pushed him back towards the bed. Carol stood on her face and slipped off her jeans in one swift move. She wore a pair of lacy black panties that clung quite nicely to her body.

Carol slowly slid them down her body, with a smile on her face. She crawled on top of Harry, pulling down his pants in the process.

"Mmm, I think I'm going to enjoy this," Carol breathed. She saw his boxer shorts stretched over his bulge and she needed to see him naked like that. "I think that I'm going to really, enjoy this."

She pulled down his boxers to reveal the treasure inside. Carol pulled herself over the top of him, removing the last offending piece of clothing, her bra.

Harry closed his eyes and prepared to be submerged by pleasure.

Carol looked his big throbbing cock at him. Her hand wrapped around his massive tool and she pumped him up and down eagerly for a moment, and teased herself. Her dripping hot pussy lowered down onto his throbbing cock.

Harry felt himself submerged into her dripping hot pussy. Her box wrapped around his throbbing tool felt like paradise. She moaned when she lowered herself down onto him. Carol closed her eyes and raised herself up and down on him.

"You feel so good," Carol breathed. Her hot pussy worked him up and down again.

Harry grabbed her ass and felt it up. Carol's breath increased when she rocked herself up and down on her. Carol's wet cunt clamped down onto him when she worked him over.

"The same to you," Harry said.

"You like that baby?" Carol asked. She could feel Harry's hands rolling over her body and cupped her breasts.

Carol's eyes closed when she felt it.

"Yes, I do," Harry informed her. Carol nodded, biting down on her lip, working herself up and down. "And I know that you do?"

Carol rammed herself down onto Harry's throbbing cock. She slammed herself down onto him, causing the bed to get rocked.

Harry allowed himself to be ridden up and down. Carol's wet hot box manipulated him. He could feel her worked up for an orgasm.

Carol could feel her nerves firing with the pleasure. Her dripping hot cunt slammed down onto him. Harry's fingers brushed against her nipples.

"Going to cum, so badly," Carol panted.

Carol's wet cunt closed around his throbbing tool. She worked herself up and down on them. Her wet cunt lubricated his throbbing cock.

"Yes, cum for me, you know you want to," Harry said. He cupped her breasts harder and played with them. He sat up and sucked on her breasts.

Carol screamed in pleasure. No one had played with her breasts like that and it felt extremely good. Her cunt clamped down onto his tool when she kept working up and down on him. Carol's wet walls massaged him.

She came extremely hard in response. Carol's body was completely rocked when the bed creaked underneath them.

He pulled out of her and Carol felt him pulled out of her. She whined when she felt the loss and Carol's eyes glazed over.

She was pushed down face first onto the bed. Harry hovered over the top of her and he slipped into her.

Carrol groaned when he stretched her out with his big throbbing cock. He rested his hands on her breasts when he slammed into her from behind.

The blond beauty felt his massive cock spear into her. The bed rocked beneath her. This didn't deter her. She grabbed onto the sheets and lead out a lustful moan. "Fuck me, fuck me harder!"

Carol's screams grew in even more of a pitch, when Harry slammed himself into her. Carol's eyes closed shut with Harry rocking into her body.

He started to play with her ass, which caused her pleasure to be doubled. Carol could have felt his finger slip into her rear from behind.

"Dirty boy," Carol breathed. That didn't stop her from clenching around his cock with her super wet cunt.

"Dirtier girl," Harry taunted her.

He never once broke his thrusts into her. He kept plowing her from behind, gaining a heavy amount of momentum when his cock speared into her entrance. He pushed almost all the way into her and pulled all the way out of her.

Carol held onto the bed and felt Harry rock her body something fierce. The woman thought that she was about ready to lose her mind from Harry's constant hammering of her pussy. Her wet walls clenched him when Harry worked his way in and out of her, constantly bringing her up to a pleasurable end.

She came hard around him again. Harry plowed her a few more times.

"About ready to cum."

Carol felt herself clench him and milk his prick, trying to reach a climax for him. Harry's balls were about ready to burst and paint her walls wet. He held onto her waist and kept drilling her from behind with a series of shots.

"Yes, cum for me, please," Carol said.

She felt her nerve endings explode and the bed finally gave way from the force of how hard Harry was fucking her. That actually caused Carol to come even harder, knowing how hard they were fucking.

Her body felt like it was on fire when Harry worked her over something fierce. His balls ached and he was in desperate need for a release.

"Cumming now!"

Carol braced herself. The first spurt caused her entire body to shake, further busting the bed that they were on. He sent a rocket launch of sticky seed into her willing womb.

Harry emptied the contents of his balls into her. Her moist center massaged his prick to completion. She must have cum three or four times before Harry had finished her off and it was quite the finish to be honest.

He pulled completely out of her and rolled Carol over on the bed. Her pussy lips spread and his cock was still hard.

"Still hard?" Carol asked. She was in awe.

"Are you complaining?" Harry asked. "Given that you're still coherent, I haven't been fucking you hard enough."

Harry dug his fingernails into her legs and speared himself into her. Her dripping hot cunt closed around him. Her walls closed around him when Harry pulled himself up and down out of her.

Carol's legs were kicked up and she balanced them onto his shoulders. Harry leaned towards her and kissed her breasts, sucking on her nipples. She clenched her walls around him and Harry plowed into her as hard as he could go. He kept drilling himself into her body.

"Fuck, fuck me, fuck me, until I can't walk," Carol begged him.

Harry ran his hands on her legs and she whimpered underneath her. Harry kept slamming himself into her. He rocked down onto her, ramming his thick throbbing cock into her body. Carol closed around her.

There was an orgasm that fired through her body. She pumped him hard.

"Feel your body heat up from the pleasure," Harry told him. His hand gripped her breast and channeled the pleasure through it.

Carol's cunt creamed around his throbbing manhood when he plowed around him. He held onto her hips when slamming down onto her over and over again.

The bed was further broken down onto the bed. Carol's back arched when she felt him make her cum.

"Cum, cum now," Harry said.

Carol was cumming. She slammed his tool down into her body when Harry kept working her over again and again. He kept plowing her pussy as hard as he could, rocking her body like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes, cumming now," Carol agreed.

Harry rammed himself into her. He felt a rush into his throbbing balls. He kept rocking into her and Carol's walls milked him.

He breathed heavily when his balls shot their load into her dripping hot pussy. She milked his throbbing cock and it kept firing into her.

She rested back on the damaged bed and she prepared him for the next ride.

A couple of hours before dawn, Harry and Carol rested in the middle of a rather bed. In fact, Harry laid on top of Carol, having just finished off. His head rested over the top of her breasts and he was sprawled over the top of her.

"Wow, wow," Carol breathed. She shook her head. Her brain couldn't really work all that much to say anything more than wow.

Harry chuckled in amusement. She kept repeating that one word over and over again on some kind of loop. Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her in a hope that it might reboot her brain.

That was able to do the trick. Carol returned the kiss and shifted from being sprawled out on the bed. She reversed positions so she was half laid on top of Harry, and half laying on his chest, looking down at them.

"So, I think that we should get to know each other better," Carol answered.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "I think that we got to know each other pretty well there, to be honest."

Carol looked down at him with a playful gaze. "You know what I mean…personal things."

They did talk a little bit at the bar, but to be perfectly honest, a bar wasn't exactly an appropriate place to learn infinite things.

"So, tell me about yourself first?"

Carol did so. "Well, I grew up with a passion for planes and I became a pilot the first thing that I did. That got me into the Air Force and I'm working with NASA as well."

"Impressive," Harry told her.

"Yes, and I live with my sister, who I was talking to when you showed up at the bar," Carol said.

"Right, Kara, I know," Harry said. "And she's your younger sister, right?"

"Yes, she's sixteen years old," Carol answered in response. "Were you stalking me at the bar?"

"Hey, when you see a beautiful woman, you need to look a little further," Harry said. She playfully smiled, looking into her eyes. "As for me, my parents died when I was young, they were killed by a terrorist, who ended up blowing himself up in the process."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry for here about that," Carol said.

"I wasn't old enough to remember them, and I've lived with my mother's cousin and her husband for all of those years," Harry said. "And I've got through high school at record time."

Harry told Carol about some of his accomplishments. The woman realized that she had heard Harry's name before. In her state of mind, she honestly didn't have much of a chance to piece it together before them. She nodded.

"I've got a meeting tomorrow, and I really should get some sleep," Carol said. She sprawled over Harry with a smile on her face, straddling him. "But you know what, fuck that, I've got a better idea how to pass the time."

Harry wasn't about to complain and Carol was pleased that Harry was hard again.

* * *

 

Harry was dressed to kill in a custom made suit that fit him perfectly. He didn't really like to go shopping, but given that he was in a serious relationship with both Emma Frost and Felicia Hardy, he knew a thing or two about looking the part of being fashionable.

He stood around, awaiting to be allowed into the office proper. Much to the surprise of absolutely no one, Stark Industries had a casino in Las Vegas.

Harry briefly scanned over the briefing that Rose had sent to him. In this particular case, Stark Industries has approached SLE about the possibility of doing business together within the home communications field, which SLE dominates. They secretly owned a little company known as Google, which could in fact become a big thing in a few years if they played their cards right.

Stark would provide them with the tech and SLE would handle the communications network aspects. That seemed to be an extremely ideal marriage and would work out for everyone involved.

The only problem was working with Stark, who Rose didn't like.

Harry waited for a little bit and he could hear a voice. "Miss Potts is ready to see you now."

Harry wasn't surprised to see this particular person. She stood there dressed in a female business suit, with a skirt that extended down, a tasteful amount of buttons undone on the blouse, and her red hair clipped back. "Thank you, and it's nice to see you Ms….."

She looked towards him with a narrowed look in her eyes and a bit of a frown. "Rushman, Natalie Rushman."

She walked towards him and closed the distance in between the two of them. She leaned towards him to whisper. "And I'd consider it a personal favor if you could try and keep my other identity to yourself."

Harry smirked a little bit wider. "Consider my lips sealed, Natalie. Although maybe we should get together later and discuss this further in a more personal setting."

That caused her to respond with a smirk right back and it was a rather pleased one. "Possibly."

The two of them headed towards the direction of the office. With that out of the way, neither of them really spoke to each other. They didn't have to wait long before Natalie lead them into the office and the one and only Pepper Potts sat behind the desk.

He was expecting her, naturally. Who he wasn't expecting was sitting behind the desk with Pepper. It was Carol, dressed in her Air Force Dress blues. The two of them exchanged a surprised look, but they didn't say anything.

"I'm Doctor Harry Evans-Parker, I'm here on behalf of Rose Evans, who had some urgent business to attend to," Harry said with a smile towards her. "And you must be Virginia Potts."

"Yes, I am, but please call me Pepper, everyone does" she told him. She looked towards him with a smile an intrigued look on her face. "This is Carol Danvers, she's going to be working with Stark Industries and SLE, she currently works for NASA."

The two of them smiled at each other. Harry was the one who spoke. "It's a pleasure meeting you again, Carol."

"Likewise, Harry," Carol replied.

That caused Natalie to smirk in a knowing way. Pepper realized something because of this. "The two of you have met already?"

"One could say that," Harry said.

* * *

A couple hours later, the group was in the process of finishing up their meeting. Things had been going pretty well, mostly because of Harry's charming personality. He had been groomed for something like this since he was young. Granted, his particular passion was science, and not business.

The more interesting thing was that Pepper looked to be quiet taken with him. That could be because she was used to working with rich geniuses, and Harry didn't come off as the poster boy for ADHD.

"So, do we have a deal?" Pepper asked him.

Harry looked over what they had drawn up one more times. "Unless Carol can find any problems on the end, I think that we got a pretty good and tentative agreement."

"Yes, there's really no problem," Carol responded. "If we clear the business aspects of it, we should be able to launch the first one as part of the upcoming Jameson mission."

So in theory, they were pretty much good to go and today had been an extremely successful meeting. Rose and Tony would have to sign the paperwork.

The two of them shook hands with each other. Harry kissed Pepper's hand, which caused her to brush brightly. Seconds after that happened, and speak of the devil, one Anthony Edward Stark entered the room and James Rhodes was in tow. Carol grimaced a little bit, and Rhodey looked a bit awkward when he noticed her presence.

"Oh, the infamous Doctor Evans-Parker," Stark said when he looked at her.

"The even more infamous Tony Stark?" Harry asked. He reached his hand out towards him.

"Yes, Reed Richards mentioned something about you one time, he spoke really highly of you," Stark commented. He shook hands with Harry. "He seems to think that you're about as intelligent as I am."

"Funnily enough, he said the same thing to me," Harry said. He gave a frown on his face. "I wasn't really sure if I should have felt insulted or not."

"Insulted!" Pepper chimed in without missing a beat. That caused Tony to wince in response.

He leaned towards him with a frown. "So, tell me, is she scowling at the back of my head?"

Harry nodded in response and he turned around towards Pepper. The meeting was about ready to end. He decided to turn his attention towards Carol. "So, do you want to get out of here?"

Carol nodded in response, and the two of them were out of there like it was nothing.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Harry and Carol made their way onto the ship. Carol obviously changed out of her uniform into something more comfortable. Harry changed out of his stylish business suit, into something a bit more casual, but still stylish. He needed to be careful not to dress in something that made him look like a glorified pimp. They had just gotten back after playing a couple of games at the casino.

"So, Harry James Evans-Parker?" she asked to him. "I thought you introduced yourself to me as Harry Parker at the casino?"

"Well, I can go by either, well actually all three," Harry said. "My full legal name is Harry James Evans-Parker, with Harry Evans being my birth name. My mother's cousin, May, adopted me from my mother, and then I became Harry Evans-Parker. I used Harry Evans as my business identity and Harry Parker for someone else. Although the full name does add a great deal of dramatic interest, if I do say so myself."

Carol nodded in response. That did make a fair amount of sense. He turned towards her and added. "I noticed some tension between you and Rhodes in there."

That was a statement that caused Carol to scowl for a moment. She gripped her hand tightly. "We used to be friends, we went to the Academy together. We tried dating, but it didn't work out, for a lot of reasons, like these things don't normally work out. One of the biggest reasons being I'm a higher rank than he is and he doesn't take it well, along with others, that I don't want to get into."

She sighed and Harry held her in close towards him. It was obvious that this was something that she was struggling to go through.

"It was a mutual decision," Carol said. "But that doesn't stop him from acting all weird around me when were in the same room."

Carol turned to properly face Harry. "That isn't going to be a problem for you, is it?"

Harry shrugged, not really having a problem with that. "Not in the slightest."

Carol responded to that with a soft smile. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. With a grin on his face, Harry pulled her in towards a kiss. Carol returned the kiss quite eagerly.

This was interrupted before it could really get going by the sound of some weird noises that came from a nearby alleyway. Carol broke the kiss with a frown, since it almost sounded like someone was in trouble. Harry took a step forward and Carol followed him. It appeared that both of them had a saving people thing.

"I know that you want to check this out," Harry said.

Carol nodded and once they were out of the view of the public, she pulled out a side arm. They didn't make their way all the way down the alleyway, before a lithe blonde came sprinting down it. She looked to be around the same age Jean was and she looked like the hounds of hell were chasing after her.

She bounced off of Carol and ricocheted into Harry's arms off of the impact. When Harry caught her, he figured out that she was the teenage pop sensation, Allison Blaire. She didn't look to be her usual confident self though, she looked to be out of breath, scared to death, and looked like she had recently been in a little bit of a struggle. Her face was red and she panted extremely heavily.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

She responded with a shaky nod in response. "My friend Jennifer….she's in trouble, just down the alleyway….you've got to help her."

"Don't worry," Carol said in response. "We will."

Harry and Carol made their way down the alleyway. They spotted an attractive blonde female, that looked around Harry's age, pointing a gun at a scuzzy looking individual. He wore a trench coat that looked bad for the warm Vegas weather and Harry realized who he was.

' _Creed, of course,'_ Harry thought, shaking his head. He recognized Sabretooth straight away, especially after their last encounter. A dark haired man joined Sabretooth and a third individual, dressed in a longcoat himself, with playing cards in his hand, stepped forward.

' _Gambit and Scalphunter,'_ Harry thought, racking his brain for the identities of these two.

Harry was surprised to see the three of them. He could see Carol's look of astonishment flashing through her eyes.

Carol was surprised to see Victor Creed there. The last time she encountered him, she shot him, and left him for dead in a ditch.

The situation was going to be rather delicate but Sabretooth's head snapped backwards before he fell bonelessly to the ground. "Yeehaw, Yippie Oh-surprise cameo motherfuckers!"

The one and only Wade Wilson dropped down from the rooftop and went at it with Gambit, going toe to toe with him. The two of them traded attacks.

Jennifer caught a distracted Scalphunter with a vicious jab to the throat, doubling over her adversary. There was something about her fighting style that looked familiar. Harry grabbed her around the hand and rushed her out of the alleyway.

This left Deadpool to go toe to toe with Gambit and Harry decided that it would be the best to let the Merc with a Mouth take this one out. Given how his past encounters with Deadpool went out, mitigating property damage was the best that he could hope for at this point.

Jennifer, Allison, Harry, and Carol stood at the end of the alleyway. There was a strangled yell from the alleyway. "….Wouldn't want a part of this entire mess if I was you either!"

* * *

 

Harry and the three blondes made their way up to the hotel suite, deciding to eat a later dinner. Jennifer was in the middle of explaining something to Harry and Carol about how Allison got involved in this entire mess.

"Allison's manager found out that she was a mutant, so as a result, she tried to sell her out to the highest bidder," Jennifer said. The blonde frowned. "A man, and I use this term quite loosely, named Nathaniel Essex decided that it was beneath him to pay for the goods, so he jumped the line and sent his goon squad after them."

She took a drink and continued her story.

"I came across them in the middle of killing said manager and decided to help her escape," Jennifer said. Harry raised his eyebrow. "I've had my share of dealings with him before and I wouldn't want his attentions on anyone."

"But, how do you figure into this?" Carol asked. "What's your affiliation?"

"CIA," she told them. She showed them her badge. The name "Jennifer Lawrence" was on the badge and it checked out. "And I don't have the slightest idea how Wilson got involved either."

Harry pulled out his cell phone and typed in a quick text message. He waited for it calmly and a response popped in. "Record Company! Hired Me! Love to talk more, but I'm in the middle of fighting Gumbo Gary! Peace Out! Wade!"

"Well, that answers that question," Harry said dryly. Allison was parked in his lap and still in a state of shock since she was escorted up in their hotel room.

She squealed in delight and squirmed in his lap, because it looked like she wasn't involved.

"Sorry," she answered.

"That's fine, you're relieved, it happens," Harry responded.

Jennifer smirked in response, but she didn't really say anything about it. Carol decided to move over to get a drink and moved over to the mini-bar to pour a glass of scotch for herself and Harry. She paused a looked at Jennifer and Allison. "Can I get the two of you anything?"

Jennifer shrugged in response. "I'll have beer, thanks."

Allison piped up in a sunny tone. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Carol's lips spread into a small smile, shrugging in response. She poured her a shot of scotch as well. She handed the drinks to them before plopping herself on the ground at Harry's feet and leaned against him.

Allison was a bit shocked at how strong the drink was when she drunk it, but she decided to just grin and bear it the best that she could.

"So, what do the two of you plan to do now?" Harry asked.

Jennifer shrugged in response. "You know, given that Allison is more or less safe, my job is done."

"And I've got to get to New York, since I've got a show there in a couple of days," Allison piped in.

"You know, I can give you a ride back on my private jet," Harry informed her. She looked at him, with a wicked ear to ear smile.

"Oh, thank you, that will be great," Allison said. As a result, she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him with an extremely passionate embrace. She kissed him as hard as she could.

Carol's eyes followed them, with Allison trying to shove her tongue down Harry's throat in response to her gratitude. She pulled away from him.

"Okay, rookie, let me show you how it's done," Carol said. She wrapped her arms tightly around Harry and pulled him into the most passionate kiss that she could muster. Her tongue found its way into Harry's mouth.

Jennifer watched this with amusement and tapped her foot, waiting.

' _When in Rome,'_ she thought to herself. She stepped towards Harry and gave him a kiss of her own.

She roamed her hands down his body and decided to take things one step above, undoing his belt. Things were about ready to get extremely interesting, really quickly.

Jennifer pulled down his boxer shorts to expose his throbbing manhood, just waiting for her. The woman eyed it with great hunger dancing through her eyes. She licked her lips and there was only one thought that was going through her mind.

' _This is going to be great,'_ she thought. Her lips smacked together with delight and she wrapped her hand around his tool, slowly pulling it up and down.

Allison looked at Harry and then at Jennifer. Then she looked at her hand jacking off his gigantic tool. The young pop star felt flustered.

"It's so big," Allison breathed. She could not believe that something so big and so wonderful looking existed.

"Yes, honey, it's very big," Carol said, wrapping her arms around Allison's waist and pulling her in close. The back of Allison's head pressed up against her breasts. "And so very wonderful."

Allison could feel Carol's breasts pressed against her back. She was spun around and Allison could feel herself engulfed in the arms of the much older girl.

"I'm sure you'd like to take that cock inside you," Carol said. She stroked Allison's hair.

Allison's thighs clenched together at such a massive chunk of manhood penetrating her tight body. She closed her eyes and panted heavily. "It's so big, I'm not sure that it would fit."

"Yes, it will fit, we just need to get you warmed up," Carol said as she pulled down Allison's panties in one fell swoop. "Although, you're really wet all ready."

Harry grunted when he felt Jennifer's mouth wrap around his tool. He recognized this technique already. She thought that she could fool him by changing it up a little bit, but Harry already knew. The talented CIA agent sucked his cock nice and hard.

Jennifer closed her eyes. It had been so long since she had this particular cock in her mouth that she was going to make the most of it. Harry gripped onto the back of her head and fucked her tight little mouth. He shoved his manhood deep into her throat, keeping himself burying into her throat with a constant series of thrusts.

She decided that she was done with that. She pulled herself up and slide her tight pants off of her. She made her way down to the bed.

"You know what to do with that thing, I'm sure," she commented coyly.

"Of course," Harry answered. He stepped towards her and Harry gripped his hands around her thighs.

Jennifer felt his throbbing cock enter her body, and it felt so good. "Oh, this feels so fucking good, you don't even fucking know!"

Allison could feel her legs spread and Carol's tongue probe her center. The young pop star lifted her thighs and allowed Carol's tongue.

"Oh, Carol, this feels so good, thank you," Allison said. She drove her hands down onto the top of Carol's head.

Carol's hot tongue probed her. Allison's pussy juices tasted really good.

Jennifer's tight cunt clamped down on Harry's rod. She felt herself driven to an orgasm faster than she could do with her fingers or toy. She could feel a charge go through her clit with anyone stimulating it.

Well any visual stimulation, Harry used a burst of magic. He grabbed her breasts; they almost practically tore through her shirt.

Jennifer shivered when his mouth worshipped her breasts. That caused her hips to bolt up in an immense amount of pleasure. Harry shoved his cock deep into her dripping hot cunt, working her up and down.

"You're almost there, I bet that you like me to drive you all the way," Harry whispered hotly in her ear.

"Yes, I'd like you to fuck me all the way," Jennifer stated. She closed her eyes in response and clamped herself down onto his throbbing tool.

She could feel herself hit a gusher. Harry's cock drove into her. She thought that she would have an orgasm that was delightful and sure enough it was. Her wet walls closed around him.

Seconds later, that caused Harry's cock to give way to her pleasures. He slammed down into her, spiking his way into her body with several deep and hard thrusts. His balls sized up when he shot a load of cum.

When Harry and Jennifer had their orgasms, Allison had hers. Carol's tongue worked her to a particularly satisfying climax. She thrashed her hips back and forth on the bed, breathing heavily when she came down.

"Go ahead, honey, have a taste."

Harry pulled out of Jennifer and Allison made her way towards Jennifer. She kneeled between the older females thighs and slowly ate her out. She was tentative at first, but she gained some confidence.

Carol walked behind Harry and spun him around. She kissed him and as a result, Harry could feel Allison's sweet pussy juices coated against Carol's lips.

Harry's cock was hardened at the thought of fucking this young pop diva. He walked over towards her, his cock presented at the edge of her entrance.

Allison could feel his throbbing manhood at the edge of her. She grew nervous at having this monster in her.

"Just relax honey, I'll take care of you," Harry said. He gripped her hips when Jennifer slid away.

Allison bit down on her lip, but the pain that she was expecting from having a cock inside her for the first time was replaced by pleasure. Harry drilled his manhood deep into her.

Jennifer found her legs spread and Carol was between them. Carol shifted and the two females shifted into a sixty nine position with each other.

Allison found this sight to be incredible and erotic. It was so erotic that her pussy gushed when it wrapped around Harry's massive tool. He held his hands around her breasts and slowly pumped his way into her dripping hot cunt.

"Yes, harder, please, harder," Allison begged him.

Harry plowed into her extremely hard. He spiked deep into her body and rocked her entire body.

Allison felt bursts of pleasure that she never experienced before. His able hands increased her emotions and brought greater thoughts of pleasure into her body.

The seductive slurping from the other side between Carol and Jennifer caused the two of them to whine in delight with each other. Both of them were in a competitive sprint to get the other to cum first.

Allison clutched her hands onto the bedsheet. She felt her first orgasm blow through her body. Allison slumped against the bed, like she ran a marathon.

"Ride me," Harry ordered her. He slapped her on the ass which caused her to sequel in surprise.

Allison turned around and she made her way onto him. She could see his third eye staring at her, almost daring at her to come on top of him and mount him.

The pop diva rose to the challenge and situated herself where she was on top of Harry. She bit down on her lip and she drove down her dripping hot pussy on Harry's massive tool.

It felt so big, but somehow, due to spreading her legs, Allison spread herself. She gently moved herself up and down on it.

Harry's tool hitting places inside her caused her body to rise. His fingers brushing against her nipples encouraged her.

"Yes, yes, oh yes, please," Allison panted. She rode Harry hard as she could. Her hot hips rammed down onto his tool when she kept riding him hard.

Harry knew that there was a sex kitten hidden inside this beautiful young pop dive. She rode him as hard as she could. Her pussy enveloped him when she worked him up and down. His cock speared inside her tight quim. Allison clenched him with her slick pussy and rode him even more.

Jennifer found herself hit with a spike of pleasure. She lost the battle with Carol.

"I believe that I win, and now you're going to be my bitch."

Allison balanced her hands on Harry's chest. Harry took her hands and lifted himself up. He buried his face between her perky breasts and he started to suck on them.

"Jesus, oh God," Allison breathed.

She was really hitting a high note with Harry plowing into her. His throbbing cock hammered into her tight body. Her wet walls closed around him when she milked his throbbing prick up and down.

Allison rode him like there was no tomorrow. She could feel a spike of some pleasurable energy explode through her clit. She kept working herself up and down on his manhood.

It was like something inside Allison snapped. A blast of energy flowed through her and her head threw back with a pleasurable scream. Every single nerve ending was pleasured at once and she thought that she was going to orgasm so hard that she got knocked into a sex coma.

The feisty pop diva managed to hang on. She squeezed her partner's tool and proved once and for all that good things came to those who waited. She squeezed her lover to a pleasurable and really intense orgasm.

His cum spurted inside her body. Shot after shot sprayed into her insides. Allison could feel him impact her insides just like that. Pleasure beyond all measure exploded into her body.

Allison slumped on the bed, sore, wet, out of it, but satisfied.

Carol pushed Harry back onto the bed. Harry had the presence of mind to reinforce the bed after what happened last time.

The two of them prepared for yet another round, which one they lost count. Harry made sure all of the three girls were fucked into the night.

And that's how Harry ended up in bed with Carol, Allison, and Jennifer. Jennifer shifted so she was lying on her stomach with an extremely satisfied smile on her face. She looked over her shoulder, her smirk wicked.

' _If that's the game you want to play, Raven,'_ Harry thought.

He didn't say anything, because she knew that he knew and he knew that she knew that he knew. There was really no other reason than to nod in affirmation towards her and move in for the kill.

**To Be Continued on May 31** **st** **, 2015.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight.**

* * *

 

The insanity in Vegas passed and Harry returned home to the Parker residence early that next morning. He didn't come alone. Rather, Allison Blaire was in tow. A lot of the girls were off doing their own things. Emma was going to pick him up in a limo, until she found out that he was going to be getting home rather late in the evening and she pretty much said fuck that, in her own charming way, naturally. A girl did need her beauty sleep, after all.

It was pretty early all things considered, Harry admitted. However, it was not too early. It was nine thirty in the morning. He came home to his rather tired looking Mother, who had been working the night shift recently. She was making breakfast of a couple of girls in the form of Mary Jane, Gwen, and Kitty.

Jean was conspicuous by her absence; she was off visiting her sister, Sara, along with her boyfriend. Said boyfriend didn't make the best impression in the world, if the grumbling Jean made every time he was brought up was any indication whatsoever.

Harry decided to clear his throat and get everyone's attention. "How is everyone?"

May Parker's spirits perked up when she saw Harry having returned at that moment. "Harry, how are you?"

She might have been tired from working the late shift, but she did look in a pretty chipper mood now that Harry turned up. She crossed the room and embraced him in a tight hug. "How did, your trip go?"

Harry decided to go into how his trip went the business aspects of the trip never the less. He decided that the details about what happened regarding the Marauders would be best left out of things.

"OH MY GOD!" Kitty yelled. It took her a few seconds for her brain to boot up, but when it did, she noticed who was with Harry.

"Katherine," May said in a reproachful voice.

Kitty shook her head. It was bad enough that she looked like something that had been worn out and put out to dry, or however the saying went. She was standing here, here, right now, with Allison Blaire , the famous pop star in the kitchen.

"This is Allison, Allison Blaire," Harry commented in a nonchalant. Thankfully Mary Jane and Gwen looked on with a bit more dignity then Kitty.

"Oh my…um I'll be right back…okay…so don't go anywhere, and stuff!" Kitty babbled. She nearly fell over. She was in her bed clothes, she ran into a famous pop star dressed completely in her bed clothes, and looking like she had a bad hair day to end all bad hair days.

That left an extremely amused Mary Jane and Gwen. Gwen snickered. "Well, that's Kitty for you, she always knows how to make an impression."

Allison responded with a shrug and a smile. It was obvious that she got this all the time, and to be honest, this was more subdued. There were those crazed fans that both proposed marriage to her or wanted to stab her. At rare times, it was both, to be honest. Because, there were some fans that honestly that crazy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm a fan of your work," Gwen said with a smile. "I'm Gwen Stacy, this is Mary Jane Watson….and the girl who you just scared out of the kitchen was Kitty Pryde."

Gwen's reaction might have been a bit more excited to be honest. The problem was that she had an entire night of living on the edge, fighting crime, and spinning webs, so she was tired. Mary Jane could only smile, all she's done was have a cup of coffee. And she wouldn't care as much, even though she had to admit that Allison's music was far better than the standard degree of pop garbage.

Allison looked at them. She normally expected more excitement out of fans, but to be fair, it was early.

"I think we all need some coffee to clear our heads," Harry said.

"I'll attest to that," Mary Jane said. She smiled and bounced up to her feet, kissing Harry firmly when he put the cup of coffee down in front of her.

"Yeah, the same right here," Gwen answered with a bright grin. She kissed Harry in response.

Allison was taking this rather well. Not only the fact Harry was kissed by Gwen and Mary Jane in quick succession, but the fact that she was bombarded by the attack of the wild and untamed fan girl.

Speaking of which, the wild and untamed fan girl was back and she was about to ask her a million and one questions, maybe more, if she could manage it.

' _So what have you two been up to since I have been gone?'_ Harry asked.

' _Oh, some creepy guy who looks like a pedophile has been following Mary Jane around,'_ Gwen thought.

' _Oh!'_ Mary Jane piped up in response. _'Betty….she kind of warned me that was happening, you know when it first happened, but I kind of forgot to tell them because I was distracted by Kitty telling Flash that he was in love with Duncan Matthews.'_

' _Understandable,'_ Harry dead panned. He was glad that he wasn't drinking his coffee when she said that. He turned to Gwen, with a raised eyebrow and Gwen responded by shaking her head in negative. _'I can speak to Jameson about it if you want me to.'_

' _Yes, that would be great,'_ Mary Jane thought to him. _'Think that he's trying to figure out how I got photos….photos of Spider-Girl so easily! Given that none of his crack photographers were able to get the shot as handily.'_

' _You are that good, MJ, trust me,'_ Harry thought and she beamed in response, despite not really saying anything.

' _You know, if that doesn't work….I've got a couple of high priced lawyers that would love to have a little chit-chat with one triple J,'_ Emma thought, finally waking herself up to join into the conversation.

Mary Jane responded with a relieved nod and a thankful smile.

' _So do you want to go out afterward?'_ Mary Jane asked.

' _Hey!'_ Gwen yelped.

That caused Mary Jane to respond by giving her a cross look, but Harry smiled at her, which caused her to beam.

This mental three way between Mary Jane, Gwen, and Harry , was went pretty much unnoticed because of Allison and Kitty being locked in a conversation.

"Yeah, he's great, isn't he?" Kitty asked. Harry raised his eyebrow. "Oh, Allison was just telling me how you met….."

The brunette woman had a starry eyed look in her eye, that matched the one that Allison had. Harry chuckled in response, placed his arm around Kitty, and pulled her in tightly against him. She attempted to steal a sip of his coffee.

"No, I don't think so, Kitty," Harry replied in response. She responded with a pout in response, shaking her head in response.

"Why did you come back to New York, anyway?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, I have a show soon which starts off my first tour," Allison said.

"Oh, really," Kitty said. She sounded suddenly interested about that now.

"Yeah, it's going to be really great, everything is sold out," Allison said in an excited voice.

That caused Kitty's face to go all frowny. If it was sold out, that meant that they weren't ready to get tickets. "Guess, we aren't able to get tickets."

Harry smiled. "Who says we hadn't?"

That caused a look of shock and awe to spread over Kitty's face. Allison decided to add something in her own amused tone. "And you've got backstage passes as well."

* * *

 

Harry stepped out of his bathroom having freshly showered and fully dressed. He left the girls to their own devices, a fairly questionable idea to be honest, so he could get changed and dressed. He also wanted to check on the tests he left to run on his computer while he was back on Vegas.

He slipped a pair of glasses on. Harry honestly didn't need a pair of glasses, but he did enjoy the stylish quality that they offered. And they allowed him to make things out with a bit more clarity since they provided him with a bit of a sharper image.

He sat down in front of the computer, and boots it up. It was up with seconds. It went without saying that he was very surprised what he saw. He was extremely surprised.

He placed his hand underneath his chin and loud out a rather prominent "hmm."

At their most obvious core levels, OZ1, Oz2, and Oz3 were based off of the same formula. The main difference Harry could see was that Oz2 had an additional stabilizing element added to it. Said stabilizing element appears to be the chemical compound created by the formula he was anonymously sent a few weeks back.

With a frown crossing his face, Harry brought back up the e-mail and ran the program in an attempt to try and track it back to its origination point.

While he was doing this, Harry used the simulator to bring up the unfinished Oz3 formula and the newly synthesized chemical compound he's assuming was developed by Richard Parker at some point. He used said formula to help him create Oz3.

Extremely carefully, Harry combined the two and he was not really surprised to find himself staring back at a fairly complete version of Oz3 or what appeared to be a complete version of Oz3. He couldn't be sure what he was dealing with.

He had it in front of him, something that was extremely valuable, and potentially dangerous. He was not about to call it finished without running some tests.

He pricked his finger and drew his own blood until it was bleeding. A small scanner entered his DNA pattern. He then proceeded to inject the compound into his "bloodstream".

Harry let it cooked for a moment, and turned around, seeing Mary Jane waiting for him with a grin and not much else, except for a pair of knee high and high heel shoes.

With a grin, she took his big hand into his far smaller hands. She lifted it up to her mouth, and slowly, and rather sensually started to suck on his bleeding finger.

As interesting as that was, Mary Jane sought to suck on something else entirely, and her hand ran down him, inching it's way perilously more closely to the treasure that rested between Harry's legs.

Mary Jane wrapped her hand around his tool and slowly ran her hand up and down on it. She looked at Harry with a smile.

Her well lubricated hand pumped him up and down. She turned around and wiggled her ass fairly enticingly at Harry. "Oh Harry, I'm feeling pretty naughty tonight."

"Are you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am," Mary Jane said. Harry was behind her from behind. He slapped her on the ass. "Are you going to do it, are you going to take me in the ass?"

"Hmm," Harry said. He ran his finger down from the back of her neck and went all the way down her spine. His finger brushed against her anus. "It depends on how bad of a girl that you've been."

"I've been a very bad girl Harry," Mary Jane said. Harry cupped her breasts and that caused her to give a soft moan. "Oh, don't tease me."

"That's half the fun," Harry said. He nibbled on her ear lobe which caused her to gasp. "What's the matter? You can dish it out, but you can't take it?"

"Oh I can take it alright," Mary Jane responded with a saucy grin crossing her face. "I can take it hard."

"You know, those could be famous last words," Harry said. He was this close to pushing his way into her. He teased her at her tightest hole.

Mary Jane gripped on the edge of his bed and braced herself for the penetration. His thick, well lubricated cock pushed into her asshole from behind. The redhead breathed heavily when Harry teased her.

She wondered if Harry was right, if she had bit off more than she could chew. Mary Jane shook her head in negative, she was ready for this. She was going to take this all, she was going to take all of him.

Her ass prepared itself for the intrusion that was going to come soon. Harry placed his hand on her. He nibbled on the side of her neck.

"Get ready for it," Harry said. He aimed himself towards her ass.

Mary Jane braced herself for it. She wanted him to take her anal virginity just like Harry had taken pretty much every type of virginity.

Her puckered hole was penetrated by his throbbing manhood. He pushed hard inside her and Mary Jane winced when Harry entered her completely. The first burst of pain when her asshole stretched caused her to close her eyes. She clutched the sheets on the bed until her knuckles were white.

Her breathing increased when Harry's balls rested on her ass. He pulled almost all the way out of her and pushed into her.

Seconds later, the pain faded away and the pleasure increased. Harry felt her ass wrap around him.

"Feels like a tight furnace," Harry said.

"Oh, not as tight as before," Mary Jane whimpered in pleasure. Harry reached toward and twisted her nipple. She panted when Harry rammed his throbbing cock deep into her anus.

Each thrust brought her further towards the edge of pleasure. Mary Jane thought that she was going to lose it. She wondered what it would feel like for him to go faster, to really drill her from behind.

Harry smiled, when he had her at his mercy and his mercy could be extremely tender if he allowed himself to be so. He slammed himself into her tight ass.

Mary Jane could feel the rush of pleasure flow through her. His fingers slowly moved up her stomach and went between her legs. His fingers slightly brushed against her dripping opening.

She felt an immense jolt flow through her body and it really felt like she was being rammed by two cocks from either end of her. She didn't care to really figure it out, all she wanted to feel was the pleasure.

Harry pushed her down onto the bed and rose almost out of her. His cock head touched her anal area and he pushed into her even harder.

"Fuck, harder!" Mary Jane yelled.

Harry lubricated himself with her own juices. That caused her to whimper when Harry rammed himself into her.

The pleasure she felt beneath him was amazing. Mary Jane felt his thick shaft bury into her ass. His hands busily roamed her body, essentially worshipping it to please her, but at the same time, leaving her wanting to crave even more. Harry pummeled her from behind and rocked her body with an increasing fury.

"Soon, you'll be mine," Harry grunted when he pushed himself into her depths. "Actually, there's no soon about it, you are mine. Your pussy belongs to me, but I'm taking your ass. Now that you can cum."

Mary Jane felt her body betray herself, despite the fact that she wanted to tell Harry that she would cum when she wanted.

Her pussy clenched his fingers. He slowly brought it up to her mouth.

"So, might not be as good as my blood, but, I think that it does well in a pinch," Harry grunted when he worked his way into her ass hard.

Mary Jane would have to agree. She cleaned off his fingers like a good girl, slurping and sucking them. She felt his manhood slam into her ass from behind.

"I'm ready for your cum," Mary Jane said. He took his fingers and rubbed furiously against her nipples which caused her to scream. "Please, cum in my ass, I need it so badly."

Harry smiled. He was holding back what he thought was a decent sized load for Mary Jane. His balls kept slapping against her when Harry continued to drill into her hard from behind. He rocked himself into her ass from behind.

He slapped her on the ass.

"I think that you've earned it," Harry said. Mary Jane moaned in response when Harry pushed deep into her.

His balls were about ready to burst and he launched an immense load into her ass. He pounded her ass all the way, his own cum lubricating her.

Mary Jane collapsed on the bed, cum flowing from her ass when Harry was done unloading it inside her.

* * *

J. Jonah Jameson took a moment to take a long nice smoke of a cigar and also he was looking over things.

"Johnny my boy, you're going to be a true blue American hero, and the people are going to be flocking over to you," Jonah said. "And the women will be throwing themselves at yourself, that I expect to be a grandfather by this time next year."

John Jameson really did wish that he could share his father's passion about this entire mission. He was down in Florida now and speaking to him over the speaker phone, getting ready for his mission on the moon a couple of weeks later.

"Just wish that the head of security wasn't that much of a hard ass," John said.

"Well, I'm sure that he's just making sure everything is good," Jonah said in a gruff voice.

"It's a she," John said.

"Oh well, I guess that you caught her at the wrong time of the month, best to steer clear when that happens, son," Jonah answered. "And if she's giving you such a hard time, maybe you should take her job."

"Oh, she's a lot better now that she's got back from her trip, she must have been working too hard," John answered in response.

They would have loved to get deeper into this conversation, but there was a buzz on Jonah's intercom.

"Yes, Miss Brant, what is it?" Jonah asked.

"The creepy guy you hired to follow a sixteen year old girl is here, sir," Betty answered in a completely deadpan voice.

Jonah winced. It sounded really bad when it was put to him that way.

"Dad, what are you doing…." John said.

"I've got to go, an important meeting has come up, talk to you son, bye, proud of you, you're a hero," Jonah said with his usual machine gun delivery.

He sighed when he was sure that he was disconnected. He spoke. "Miss Brant, what are you waiting for? Send the creepy guy I hired in!"

A moment later, Gargan entered the office, and he looked to be in pretty rough shake. He had been worked over pretty good by Spider-Girl and he was arrested by the NYPD again. Who weren't too happy to be meeting him again this soon.

He didn't sign up for this, this wasn't in the job description at all.

"What did you do, Marv, get in a fight with a garbage disposal and lose?" Jameson asked.

"It's Mac!" Gargan said.

"No need to take that tone with me, Gumble," Jameson said. That Mel Gumble, he really was becoming more trouble than he was worth. "So tell me, what the hell happened?"

Gargan shook his head. "When you hired me for the job, you never said anything about me getting beaten up or hung from a post by Spider-Girl, or anything like that. I want hazard pay, or I want it to quit. And I also want you to pay for my medical bills."

"WHAT?" Jameson asked. He slammed his fist on the table. "Listen here, it's not my fault that you're some incompetent boob who can't discreetly say it out of sight, when he's got a job to do….."

"And the NYPD would love to know who hired me to follow a sixteen year old girl," Gargan said calmly. "Especially a certain Police Captain who has a sixteen year old daughter of his own, and I can tell him that I ended up following your instructions and how misleading you were when you hired me."

That caused Jameson to shut up, perhaps thinking that he didn't want that kind of bad press. He turned to look at the letter on the desk. It was a letter from noted crack-pot Farley Stillwell, who said if Jameson can provide him with a test subject, he can provide Jonah with a demonstration of a scientific discovery he's made which is going to revolutionize the medical profession.

Normally, J. J. J. wouldn't even bother, but the fact that an actual noted scientist in the form of Spencer Smythe undersigned the note, it had him interested. Even though he reminded himself that Smythe was yesterday's news and a lot of his theories were later disproven by a bunch of people like Otto Octavius, Tony Stark, Reed Richards, and Harry Evans-Parker.

Regardless of that fact, Jonah saw this as a way where he could kill two birds with one stone. He could send Gargan to Stillwell to act as a test subject, and get the story of the decade if it turns to be true.

And if it doesn't, well it was no skin off his ass.

"Grisham, I think that I've got a deal for you!" Jameson bellowed. "I got a guy that can fix you up real nice for really cheap. Doctor Stillwell will see to it you get what you require."

Gargan nodded in response.

The Intercom buzzed. Jameson tensed up for a moment, when he wondered now what the hall happened. "Yes, Miss Brant, what is it this time?"

"Harry Parker is here to see you something," Betty said in her usual professional manner.

"Well what are you waiting for, send him in?" Jameson asked. He turned to Gargan quickly, his interest in the man pretty much lost now. "Go, Gargan…go….get, get, go….Stillwell will fix you straight up or your money back."

Gargan was either going to be a new man, and he was going to be a better person, or he was going to be in the Bugle in a few days as an obituary. It was no skin off of Jonah's ass whether or not he was.

In the ultimate irony, Gargan passed the same person that he was stalking er following. Mary Jane Watson entered the office, along with Harry Evans-Parker.

Harry frowned when he saw the man leave the office. It was obvious that he was flustered about something.

"Doctor Evans-Parker, it's an honor to meet you, a true honor, to meet such a budding young star in the science community," Jonah said in his usual blustering voice. "What can I do to you?"

He was moderately surprised that Mary Jane Watson was here with Harry, but he tried not to show it.

"You can start by telling me what you hoped to accomplish by having someone follow around a sixteen year old girl," Harry answered in his most calm and crisp tone.

That caused Jonah to look practically gosmacked.

"I'm not impressed that this Gargan guy is following teenager girls around," Harry continued. "I'm not impressed, but Emma Frost, or Captain George Stacy, whose daughter was one of the girls he was following around, taking pictures around, won't be impressed either."

"Oh…well, you see….I assumed….well you see, it was….well it was an honest mistake," Jonah said. He sounded completely flustered and blustered in response. "She was able to get such good photos…photos of Spider-Girl, and well, I was wondering how she was able to get such good pictures, despite the fact that everyone else in the city can't."

"So, you admit that they're good photos?" Harry asked. "You admit that they're the best, better than the rest, don't you?"

"Yeah, I just said that didn't I?" Jameson asked.

"Well, then why is she getting paid so little for the photos that she's taking of Spider-Girl?" Harry asked her.

"Well, you see…she's supposed to be an intern, and it's not about payment, it's about the experience that she's getting," Jameson said. "She's lucky to get paid at all."

Harry's narrowed eyes were something that instilled terror in the hearts of men and J. Jonah Jameson was no exception.

"It might be justified and I stress might….if that's all that she was doing," Harry said. "If I'm right, she's doing the work of a staff photographer and getting paid as if she was a freelancer. In fact, since her contract doesn't cover photos, then she could easily sell them to the Times or the News, or….the Daily Globe?"

Jameson blanched when his number one rival as mentioned.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jameson yelled.

"Well, unless someone gets her fair share, I'm sure that there will be many other papers that will be scrambling for the best photos, photos of Spider-Girl in town," Harry warned him.

"Well, I guess I can pay her at a higher rate….but only if they are exclusive to the Bugle," Jameson said. It sounded like he had been kicked right in the wallet.

"That's not up to me," Harry said. "So, MJ….."

"I think that's a fair enough deal," Mary Jane said.

Jonah nodded, but something else came to mind.

"So, Doctor Evans-Parker, there's….a scientific demonstration today, and I was wondering if you would be interested in attending as a scientific advisor to the Bugle," Jameson said. "You know, provide expert scientific testimony and all that rot, that Stillwell's revolutionary scientific discovery isn't a bunch of bull hockey."

Harry wasn't aware that anyone used the term bull hockey in the 21st century, but he was willing to go along with it, for now.

He was so distracted by Jameson's outdated term, that it took him a moment to realize that Jonah said the name Stillwell and his eyes narrowed. Farley Stillwell was fired from OscRop by OsCorp a year ago, before Harry came on. The man sounded completely off his rocker by some of his discoveries.

"So, what does this little job entail?" Harry said.

"Basically, you are going to go with Miss Brant, who will be covering the story, and Miss Watson, who would be taking photos," Jameson said. "Normally, I would have sent Brock, but he's taking his vacation time. And you can provide your expert testimony on whatever Stilwell and Smythe are up to."

Harry was intrigued enough to play ball. "I agree."

Everyone was pretty happy regarding the situation. Jonah was happy enough, Harry was sufficiently happy, and Mary Jane was positively ecstatic about the raise she received.

* * *

 

Later that day, Harry was making his way to the demonstration with Betty and Mary Jane. The trio was there to swing by to pick up Gwen, because obviously Gwen would never forgiven them if she wasn't able to tag along.

Plus, there was another reason because of this trip. Harry was able to track the source of the email to the Special Projects at OsCorp. Or to be more specific, the desk of Michael Morbius. He was a person who Harry ran into one or twice.

It was pretty civil, but he did have a bit of fixation on Felicia for a while there when he was working as a teaching assistant at ESU.

Regardless, it allowed Harry to kill two birds with one stone.

With passes, obtained, Harry, Betty, and Mary Jane made their way to the Bio/Genetics Lab formally under the supervision of Curt Connors. It was now underneath the watchful eye of Michael Morbius.

Harry noticed the curious look in Betty's eyes. He felt that it was far better to indulge her in her journalistic curiosity then having something blow up in her face.

"There are a lot of projects that are for the betterment of humanity," Harry told her. "Although, yes, some of them have military applications. OsCorp would have had to do some at some point, otherwise, they would have never been as big as they were before."

The trio crossed over, with Harry finding Gwen sitting at her desk. He decided to leave Mary Jane and Betty there, but not before Harry stopped and kissed Gwen on the top of her head, to let her know that he showed up.

Harry made his way over to the lab that once belonged to Curt Connors. This was the most likely place for Michael Morbius to be.

He showed up just in time to be either smack in the middle or a tail end of a conversation between Peter and his shadow. They were speaking in loud enough whispers, that he couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

If Harry strained his hearing enough, he might be able to do so, but that was not the reason he was there.

Harry saw a dark haired man with pale skin and a goatee, leaning over a walking stick. His hair had a greasy quality on it, likely from the fact that he was working near chemicals. He was dressed all in black, with some slight dark blue added to it.

' _Snape, Snape, Severus Snape,'_ Rose sang. _'And I wasn't aware that he reproduced.'_

' _Maybe a distant cousin,'_ Harry thought. He did not want to think about that particular foul stain on the human race having intercourse. That got Rose a strange look from everyone involved in the bond.

Peter detached himself from his assistant and walked past Harry. He brushed past him with a nod of his head. It was a rather cold response all things considered, given the circumstances.

He shrugged it enough with a thought that Peter was just being busy.

"I'm surprised that it took me this long to meet you again, Doctor Evans-Parker,' Morbius said. "As a matter of fact, I expected to meet you before this point."

"I have been fairly busy lately," Harry answered.

"Fair enough," Morbius agreed.

"I guess congratulations are in order for the promotion," Harry said.

He smiled in gratitude. "I have no idea where the sample came from….when you work in Special Projects, you learn all too quickly not to really question anything due to the fact there's a whole mess of confidentiality agreements in place. You get assigned a project, you work on it, and the results get passed onto someone else."

Morbius cleared his head with a brief shake of it.

"I was given a serum to analyze, then once I did, I was able to forward my findings to a couple of people, you being one of them," he answered with a nod towards Harry. "I felt that you could do something with then, given that your intelligence is fairly renown and well known."

The two gentlemen circled back around and arrived back in front of Gwen's desk.

"Gwen, you might have met Michael Morbius at one point," Harry said. "This is Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, and Betty Brant. This is Doctor Michael Morbius, ladies.

Morbius's eyes lingered on Mary Jane for a second, when it crossed very nearly into creepy territory. He spoke in a low and soft voice, leaning against the cane. "The pleasure is all mine….but I need to be going, and I'm looking forward to working with you, Miss Stacy."

Gwen nodded. "Thank you, Doctor Morbius."

"Yes, the performance reviews were quite glowing," Morbius said. "And despite his breakdown, I thought very highly of Doctor Connors. So, I'm hoping to continue the work that you started."

Without another word, he limped off, using his cane to ease his steps when he went around the corner.

"Fairly charming fellow, that one is," Mary Jane said, shaking her head.

"Well, he's pretty business like and to the point," Harry agreed with a shrug.

X-X-X

Mac Gargan sat on the edge of an examination table, waiting for the Doctor to come in and treat him.

He didn't have to wait for very long, when the doors opened. An extremely attractive, if a bit mousey, brunette entered the room. She spoke in a professional manner. "Please strip down to your underwear, Mr. Gargan."

"Well since you asked so nicely, toots," Gargan said. He slowly got his clothes off.

The brunette shook her head and she made her way over towards him. She slowly ran a few tests on him, to determine his overall physical level to determine if he's a good fit for the incoming tests or not.

"You know, maybe after I'm all fixed up, maybe you and I can get together," Gargan said. "You know, for some chick in glases, you're not half bad looking. And it's not like you're getting any better."

She shook her head, but was able to hold her disgust back. Along with vomit to be honest. The urge to vomit rose even more when she checked his throat.

"Oh…ugh…." She groaned. She wondered if he ate sardines or something else rather awful today.

"So, am I fit enough for you?" Gargan asked.

The brunette checked over things carefully, consulting the notes that she made.

"Yes, you meet the criteria of what we're looking for," the brunette responded. "Just sit tight."

She left the room as quickly as she could manage. A moment later, Farley Stillwell entered the room.

"Hey, what happened to the brunette chick?" Gargan asked. "I thought she was going to be my doctor…she looked like she was going to give me a real intense physical as well, you know what I'm saying?"

"Jameson did tell you who am I didn't you?" Stillwell asked.

"Yeah, he said some Doctor Stilwell was going to fix me up, but I thought that he was going to fix me up with the doctor babe…you know, to make up for what he did to me," Gargan said.

Stillwell looked not that all interested in whatever sob story that Gargan was going to give it. "No, no, that was my colleague's assistant, Doctor Madison, doing me a favor."

Mac Gargan responded with a dumb nod in response.

"If I understand correctly, you volunteered to go through the medical trials we're playing to undertake here today," Stillwell said.

"Hey, wait a second, I thought I was going to get treatment for Spider-Girl beating my ass," Mac protested.

Stillwell realized that Gargan might have been misled, but still, this goon was easily manipulated and he could still serve his purposes.

"I think that you misunderstand me, Mr. Gargan," Stillwell said. "If you undergo this procedure, and it's successful, you'll never have to worry about being bullied again. You'll be powerful enough to go toe to toe with Spider-Girl if you choose, powerful enough to go toe to toe with anyone."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that, no one pushing me around," Gargan said. "Where do I sign up, Doc?"

"Here is the legal document that I need you to sign, right here," Stillwell said. He watched Gargan look it over, but it seemed like he struggled while reading it. He didn't seem like the most literate guy. "Don't worry about any of that, just merely a formality and an explanation of what I just told you."

It was easy when they didn't question what they were signing.

"Very good, Doctor Madison will prep you for the test," Stillwell said and he exited the room after a few more seconds.

* * *

 

Sometime later, Gargan was being lead into the laboratory where the tests were going to take place by Marla Madison, the young brunette doctor.

They made their way to the room, and passed a middle aged looking man. It was Spencer Smythe, he carefully worked on a suit of power armor. It looked like a humanized scorpion.

"What's that supposed to be?" Gargan asked. "Some kind of Iron Man, or something?"

Smythe scowled rather prominently when he adjusted something on the suit with a wrench. Doctor Madison decided to take pity on him by answering his questions. "It's a suit of power designed for combat in hazardous environments that would be too taxing on the body. It has an automatic onboard medical system that can check your vitals and is weaponized and able to withstand some of the most powerful attacks in the world….."

She could see the words flying right over his head. "In other words, it's some sort of Iron Man."

"Well, why didn't you just say so yourself?" Gargan asked with a growl.

They made their way into a chamber with a bed in the center. It appeared to be illuminated by some kind of green lights.

"They give off low level radiation to help assimilate the subject to the process," Doctor Madison explained.

"Low level…isn't that radiation supposed to be bad?" Gargan asked dumbly.

He calmed himself down when he remembered what he was being promised. He was inside the chamber and Doctor Madison stepped out of the chamber.

Doctor Stillwell was on the other side of the glass window. "They say, the future is tomorrow, but the future is now, with a new state of the art medical experiment that you are going to bore witness to today."

There was quite the interesting group in the audience that would be able to see his genius. The most prominent of which were Norman and Peter Osborn, along with Justin Hammer, Donal Roxxon, and Bolivar Trask. He saw one Doctor Harry Potter in the crowd.

"Today, you will know that seeing is believing and what you see will change the word," Stillwell said. "Mr. Gargan will be the first of many subjects that will benefit from this new process. We could change the world."

He paused and he could see a man in a containment suit step forward with a very large needle. "Brace yourself, Mr. Gargan, you might feel a slight pinch."

Without another word, Gargan was injected several times into his major muscle groups. Arms, legs, chest, and abdomen were all jabbed with the needle, which caused him to writh in pain.

A rather ominous looking gas filled the room. His muscles began to bulge quite grotesquely, and he started to mutate horrifically.

"There may be side effects when the mutation process settles, but I can assure you, that Mr. Gargan will come out of it a way better man," Stillwell said. There was a loud beeping and Stillwell walked over towards a cabinet. "Thankfully, what is done, can be undone, until this experiment is fine tuned."

He entered the chamber, in an attempt to inject Gargan with the antidote. Only, for Gargan to snap free of his restraints, and grab him by the throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Gargan howled in a pained tone. He hurled him through the plate glass window that separated the chamber from the rest of the lab.

He spotted the suit and remembered that Dr. Madison mentioned it had an onboard medical program. He snagged the suit and put it on.

The suit began to bond to him, but something went horrifically wrong. The chemicals and the radiation caused the suit to bond to him. It became one with his skin and burned to it, practically bonding down to the bone level.

Gargan shrieked in agony when he threw his head back. He felt like a million scorpions stung him at once when the suit molded to his skin.

* * *

**To Be Continued On June 8th, 2015.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine.**

* * *

 

Sometime earlier, Harry, Betty, Mary Jane, and Gwen were on the elevator up to the Laboratory complex where the demonstration. He was busy filling Betty in on Stillwell and his credentials.

"Stillwell has some interesting ideas," Harry commented to Betty. The brunette reporter nodded in response to what he was saying. She had a feeling that there was far more to this story than he was letting on. "But, the problem is that his ideas are fairly unconventional."

"Which is Harry's not so politically correct way of saying that he's a crackpot who is out of his flipping mind," Gwen said. Harry looked towards her in response. "Just saying that's all."

"I do remember reading that he was fired from his job at OsCorp about a year or two back, but I'm not sure the reason why," Harry said. "Or rather, I haven't gotten one complete reason. It could be the lack of results, or him trying to take the experiments outside of the established parameters. Or not living up to the potential that Norman intended for him to have and believe me when I say, Norman Osborn intended for Stillwell to have a lot of potential."

"How so?" Betty asked, raising her eyebrow. Harry was only too happy to explain things to her.

"He was meant to be Richard Parker's successor, but that didn't quite pan out as planned," Harry said. "If the man wasn't so far gone, I might feel sorry for him, but….he wasn't able to cut the mustard."

The elevator door opened up with a solid ding. A mousy looking, although rather beautiful brunette moved forward. She was so busy consulting her clipboard that she tripped over a rise to the ground.

She gasped and she nearly fell forward. Harry was close enough to reach out and catch her before she face planted herself into the ground. She made an extremely cute sounding cry of shock.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

' _My Deja-Vu sense is tingling,'_ Jean commented in response. That caused Gwen to snicker in response.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, shaking her head. She stopped and looked full onto his eyes. She gasped once again she recognized. "Wait…oh my…oh my….oh…you're…you're him aren't you, you're him, you're….oh my god, I tripped over….right in front of….it's such an honor, sir, I read some of your papers….I had no idea that you were, I mean you're a genius, and you must be busy, but still."

She was babbling in an incoherent manner. Gwen and Mary Jane tried not to look too used and fortunately, Betty retained her personal demeanor.

"Yes, I'm Harry Evans-Parker," Harry answered, in his normal cordial and casual tone.

"Yes, I know, of course you are," the babbling brunette said. "I'm Doctor Marla Madison….and….I'm a fan of your work. Well, not the bio-chemistry aspect of it so much, although I'm sure that's pretty amazing. It's the Electrical Engineering work that I'm a fan of, especially those Nano-Drones you ended up creating as part of your thesis."

Harry smiled. "Naturally, thank you Doctor Madison…."

"Please, call me Marla," she said, brushing her hair out from underneath her face.

"Naturally, than I insist you call me, Harry," he responded to her. She nodded and smiled quite eagerly. "And I remember attending a couple of your classes that you used to teach at ESU. I was very impressed, they were really well thought."

"I was nervous at first being in front of that many people, but…..the trick is to imagine people in their underwear," Marla said. She could have smacked herself when she realized what she said. "Not that I really imagined people in my underwear, it's just that….well….that's what they tell you to do."

"Why did they stop anyway?" Harry asked.

Marla shrugged in response. "My funding got cut because of some weird budgeting error."

"It's almost like some higher power had it out for you," Harry said. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, it's kind of because of that budget issue that I'm here," Marla said. "I got let go of my job, and I ended up having to go to work for my father's friend's."

Speaking of the devil, a silver haired individual walked over towards him.

"Marla, Doctor Stillwell is waiting on the test results," the man said.

"Right," Marla said. She turned to Harry. "This is my boss, Spencer Smythe…Mr. Smythe, this is Harry Evans-Parker."

Harry sensed a moment of hostility coming from his eyes. Never the less, Smythe reached forward and grabbed Harry's hand, with a firm handshake. "Right, a pleasure to meet you then."

"So, I've got to go, really sorry," Marla said. She paused and she acted. "So, do you want to get together with me sometime?"

She realized what she said could be implied in the wrong possible way.

"On a date….well a scientific curiosity thing, where we can talk scientific curiosity, over coffee," Marla said. "I mean, I understand that you're too busy, if you're too busy, because things come up, but I was really hoping that we could get together with each other….you know, over coffee."

"I'd love to," Harry said casually.

"Right, well, gotta go," she said, turning around and thankfully not tripping again. It came close for her doing so.

Gwen, Mary Jane, and Betty stood there, and they were not alone. Norman Osborn, Peter, and Otto arrived. There were amused expressions on their faces. Peter's assistant was there and she was glaring at Marla's retreating form like she wanted to set fire to her soul.

Betty was the one that spoke up though. "So, are you ever sick of women literally throwing their panties at you?"

"No, not particularly," Harry said without missing a beat. He was moving his way closer towards the demonstration. "Norman, I should have expected to see you here."

"I wouldn't miss the demonstration of an old friend for the world," Norman answered.

"I don't think that you've been introduced to Gwen Stacy, yet?" Harry asked.

"Not formally, no," Norman answered. He looked over Gwen with a critical eye.

"Gwen, this is the infamous Norman Osborn," Harry told her.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Osborn," Gwen replied. He just seemed like your standard business man with a bad haircut.

"It's mutual, to meet someone who is able to apply their intelligence in a constructive manner, and not mindlessly retort something that they read from a book, it's always a pleasure," Norman answered.

"So, I should have known that the three of you would be here," Harry said after a moment. Norman responded at this point.

"I do wonder what Farley is hoping to accomplish," Norman said. "It wasn't my decision to let him go, although I wasn't going to fight too hard to let him stay. The accident he caused made it easy to show him the door."

"Well, I'm sure that you would have made a decision that's best for business," Harry said.

"I always make decisions that are best for business," Norman confirmed gruffly. "OsCorp will be the future, and I know that the future will be in good hands someday, if bright minds like yourself and Miss Stacy are any indication. Even if it's increasingly obvious that you're becoming the exception rather than the rule."

Trask, Roxxon, and Hammer arrived. Osborn surveyed them swiftly and carefully. "Well, it looks like the gang's all here."

Peter was looking at his father, but he shook his head. His assistant prepared to open her mouth to say something, and he shook his head and said out of the corner of his mouth. "Not now, Mione."

She was cowed and a bit agitated that a retarded form of her proper name was used. It was around this time that Stillwell arrived to give his speech. It was all about the future being now, pushing the boundaries, rewriting how technology can be used, and all that wonderful jazz.

Harry thought that the man talked a good game, but he wondered how he hoped to accomplish this. The experiment looked to be rather crude all things considered. In theory it should work, although he did hope for Stillwell's sake that he ran numerous experiments before he used an actual human test subject.

* * *

 

Gargan had enough of a presence of mind to slip on the prototype hazardous environment suit in the form of a Scorpion that Spencer Smythe was working on. It appeared to do the job it was supposed to. It didn't make Gargan get any worse, but he didn't get too much better either. The suit adhered to his skeleton in the process.

The man howled in absolute agony from the pain. He thrashed around the lab, his limbs frailing in every which direction. His large spiked tail swung around. He whipped it around. He shot acid from the tail, destroying a table like it was nothing.

It was coming back to him slowly. He had enhanced strength, speed, and reflexes from the suit. Once the pain faded, it should make him slower and more durable. He was going to be able to take down Spider-Girl like she was nothing.

That made him all too happy, even if the pain didn't.

There was also one fundamental flaw. He had no training in the suit. Not that it mattered in Gargan's demented mind. There was one word that flashed through his mind. It was like a devious beacon of misery when it kept taunting Gargan.

Revenge, he must have his revenge. He must have it, on Spider-Girl and J. Jonah Jameson. He slowly concocted what he thought was a good idea. He would get Jameson first, use him as bait, and then Spider-Girl would follow.

And people thought that Mac Gargan was an idiot. He tried to fire his acid through the wall to create a hole. When that didn't work, he lifted up a heavy piece of machinery and launched it through the wall.

"Okay, Jameson, you son of a bitch, I'm coming to getcha!" Gargan growled in a fury before he made his way straight out to gain some revenge.

Harry dashed inside the lab to see if Stillwell was still alive. He found a broke, battered, and bloodied mess, with a broken vial in his hand.

It was the antidote, well it was the antidote to the formula that he was going to use on Gargan. That was disappointing, at least until the point where Harry slowly realized that they might not be able to use it on him now that he's hooked into the suit.

Harry reached down, and scooped up a dazed Dr. Madison. He needed to make sure that she was lead off to safety, because she got knocked around pretty hard.

"Okay, this way, come on, get out of here!" Gwen yelled. "We've got some mad man dressed like a scorpion, and I don't think that any of us want to be around here if he decides to come back."

Norman Osborn casually walked by the serum samples and pocketed one for future use.

* * *

 

Gwen tore across the city streets like a bat out of hell. She was going to go after Gargan before he hurt someone, or hell even himself.

The good news was that it was pretty easy to track him thanks to the trail of destruction he left behind. And Gwen was pretty sure that he was going after Jameson.

' _I didn't think of it at the time, but we saw Gargan earlier today, in Jameson's office,'_ Harry thought. _'And now he's going to get revenge on Jameson….I think it's safe to say the serum and the experiments drove him mad….and I'm not sure I can even say how much the suit fried his brain either.'_

' _With great power, there must come great insanity, I guess,'_ Gwen thought. _'Okay, I'm just going to track the Scorpion….'_

' _Oh, Gwen, please not with this one too,'_ Harry grunted. He hoped that he was going to break Gwen of her giving the criminal's codenames habit.

' _Fine, I got to intercept Gargan before he makes a Jameson stew,'_ Gwen thought. _'Which is an item that shouldn't be on anyone's menu, at least I don't think that it would be.'_

She stopped and she could see that the Scorpion was in the fight, with the Human Toroch himself.

"Okay, you're not even the tenth ugliest guy I've fought this week, but you're still going to get burned," The Human Torch said. "It's time to flame on….."

He rose up on the ground and tried to nail the Scorpion with pretty much everything he had. The Scorpion launched backwards and landed on the ground.

"Okay, this isn't involving you!" The Scorpion yelled. "It's time for you to back off and get out of my fucking face!"

"Whoa, did you kiss your mother with your mouth?" the Human Torch asked. He raised his hands up into the air and launched a blast of fire at him.

The Scorpion sent a jet of acid. The Human Torch blocked it and a hole was burned into the ground.

The web slinging heroine brought herself down, shooting several lines of webbing down. She hoisted the Scorpion off of the ground and caused him to flip over, landing on the ground with a solid impact.

"Okay, let's try that again," The Human Torch said.

Spider-Girl got on one side of the Scorpion, and the Human Torch got on the other side of him. They were trying to box him in.

"Okay, Scorpion, you just stay put, and we won't have to rough you up too badly," the Human Torch said.

The Scorpion's tail whipped off to the side and knocked the Human Torch backwards when Spider-Girl was suspended up on a web line, ready to move in for the kill. Both the Human Torch and Spider-Girl flung forward.

They smashed through the water tower. The result was Johnny getting snuffed out and Gwen getting drenched from head to toe.

"Yeah, that could have gone a little bit better," the Human Torch said.

"Yes, that could have, with less grandstanding from you, and more action," Spider-Girl said.

"Hey, I'm all about action," the Human Torch protested. "You know, you could just be a bit….I don't know."

"I'm a bit what?" Spider-Girl asked, shaking her head.

"I don't know….oh I can't believe that I ever used to want to date you," the Human Torch answered.

"What?" Gwen asked in response.

"Well, I mean….you're reminding me of my sister right now, and while I love Sue to death, I wouldn't want to date her," Johnny answered, shaking his head. "And I guess that's why she annoys the ever living piss out of me."

"Well, you remind me of your sister," Spider-Girl said. She shook her head in response. "I guess that I should thank you for the compliment."

"You know, both of you should really focus, right about now," Harry interjected out of the blue.

That caused Johnny to leap up into the air in surprise. While Gwen wasn't really surprised to hear Harry, Johnny was completely flabbergasted with what he did. "You….you…you…actually that's impressive, because this is something that Reed set up and Reed….while scatter brained, he's a brilliant kind of scatter brained."

"The antidote Stillwell created has been destroyed along with him," Harry explained. "So, that's a no go."

"Well, guess we're pretty boned then," Johnny said. "And not in the good way either."

"Yes, quite," Harry answered. "I've been speaking with Doctor Madison and she thinks that the suit's system might be able to be over loaded if you can have a heavy enough charge through it."

"Great, where's Electro when you need him?" Gwen asked.

Johnny raised his eyebrow. "Do, all of your villains have really stupid code names?"

"Two words," Gwen said, waving her hand in response. "Mole Man."

"Touche," Johnny conceded.

"I've got you patched into the communication network, so we should be able to focus, providing that no one gets distracted by anything shiny," Harry said. "So, now, if the two of you are done acting like a couple of five year olds who have been denied sweets, I believe that our rogue private eye is heading his way to the Daily Bugle."

* * *

 

Jonah was in the middle of a conversation with Robbie, Foswell, and Brock. "So, these days, I think that we should do more of…."

"JAMESON!"

The bellowing and menacing yell of a crazed man was followed by said crazed man who was tackling through the window. Foswell tackled Robbie out of the way. Jameson threw himself underneath the desk. As for Eddie Brock, well he ended up getting knocked through the windows.

The man flew through the windows separately Jameson's office from the bullpen. He launched forward and slammed on Betty's desk with a loud clunk. His broken and deflated body went to a shuddering stop when he rested on the desk. It might have saved him from getting hurt worse.

Scorpion grabbed Jameson's desk and flipped it over. He launched it outside of the window. Jameson was crouched underneath the desk. He wasn't quite cowering, but he looked fairly terrified in response.

"Urk!" Jameson grunted. Scorpion pulled Jameson up off of the ground, grabbing him by the shirt.

"So, this is it, it's between you and me, as it should be," Scorpion growled. He clutched his hand around Jameson's throw. "You thought that I was some idiot who just fell off the turnip truck last week. Well…you thought that you could pull the wool over my eyes…the joke's on you, because I'm going to rip you apart. It's you that did this to me…you and Spider-Girl!" Do you understand me?"

Jameson gasped and struggled to get the next word out. He could barely breath underneath the grip of his adversary. "Gregor?"

"IT'S GARGAN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "It is Gargan, Gargan. MACDONALD GARGAN, DON'T YOU HEAR ME!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down…just calm down, everything is going to be alright….you're really sick, really sick, just….let me go, and we can figure this out," Jameson said. "It was Spider-Girl's fault, she knocked you around, it's made you confused."

"Actually, I'm more clear headed then I've been in a long time," Gargan said. "You thought that you were going to fuck me over, didn't you? Well, I see how it goes. And I see that the only way that I'm going to get respect from the likes of you, is if I take it."

He made a click with a very large blade, springing from the gauntlet in his suit. He was about ready to bring it down to impale Jameson.

There was a loud bang and the blade shattered. Gargan snarled and turned around, dropping Jonah on the ground. He whirled around just in time to see Foswell standing there with a small concealed pistol pointing at him.

"You should have been smart away to get away when you had the chance," Gargan growled. He stepped towards Foswell fully intent to rip into him, no matter what it took.

A whistling stopped him. He stepped back to see what was going on.

The desk he threw out of the office window flew right back into the office window. It smashed into Gargan's chest and sent him flying backwards into the Bugle's Bullpen. The big oak desk more or less landed exactly where it was when this whole mess started.

Spider-Girl launched her way inside a moment later. She landed firmly on the desk.

Jameson was about ready to open his mouth to get a solid rant in. Only Spider-Girl wasn't in the mood for it. She webbed his mouth shut. It didn't really stop him from ranting, but any words that were distinguishable couldn't be heard.

Spider-Girl moved over. "Okay, let's try this again, round two."

She used her web shooters to snag Scorpion. He was still dazed from getting clipped by the heavy oak desk. She hauled him up into the air, and then hurled him out of the building where the Human Torch was waiting.

The Scorpion landed down on the ground right in front of the Human Torch. "Okay, let's see if we can do this right this time."

"Bring it, you punk!" Scorpion growled. He tried to nail him with a tail.

This time, Spider-Girl latched her webbing onto his tail and swung him around. Scorpion swiped at Spider-Girl.

And the Human Torch was able to shear off his tail using a concentrated plasma blast. Most of the tail remained on, but the spike and the ability to shoot acid was removed. In other words, the most vital part of the tail was removed.

The Scorpion howled like he was wounded and he was. When that was done, Gwen used her web line to connect the damaged tail to the Daily Bugle sign.

A jolt of electricity flowed from the sign to the Scorpion shocking the hell out of him. This action led to his suit being overloaded and fried. Several vital systems in his suit fried and he gave a pained groan when he landed down onto the ground. Gwen webbed him up.

"Oh, look, the press, I'll let you deal with them," Spider-Girl said and she swung off, leaving the Human Torch to deal with the vultures in the press.

* * *

 

Harry decided that it would be best if he would escort a shaken Marla home. She was pretty much clinging to him, after the fact that she almost got squished on the Scorpion.

"So, I was wondering?" Marla asked. "Exactly how were you able to program the drones?"

"Each of them have a very tiny CPU connected to a very small drive that I'm able to burn their programming onto," Harry responded to her. "It's a one shot though….it can be only done once, so each drone can't be programmed to have multiple uses."

She paused and nodded.

"I was working on an interface before I ran out of funding," Marla commented. "It would be powered by electrical signals from the brain. In fact, that was used to control the suit that Gargan was using. It was reading his desires and acting upon them."

"Fascinating, and very dangerous in the wrong hands," Harry said.

"But then again, all technology could be very dangerous in the wrong hands," she commented. They reached her front door and she turned around. She brushed some hair out of her face. "You know…since you got me home…safely, the least that I could do was invite you in for a cup of coffee."

"You know, coffee would be great after the day we all had now," Harry said. She turned to lead him into the house.

"You know, it was rather impressive that you were able to hack into the Fantastic Four's communication network, along with Spider-Girl's," Marla said.

Harry grinned in response and reached forward. He pulled her straight into his arms and proceeded to kiss the hell out of her.

For a moment, Marla hesitated. She returned the kiss rather enthusiastically, all nervousness melting away.

Needless to say, coffee was the furthest thing from her mind.

* * *

**To Be Continued on June 15** **th** **, 2015.**


	40. Chapter 40

A dark skinned individual, dressed in a combination of a black and blue costume made his way through the darkness. His destination was the 1 Police Plaza, which just happened to be the head office of the NYPD. He slunk through the shadows.

Aaron Davis, better known as the Prowler, was pretty good at what he did. And in this case, he is here to retrieve the metal case that Rhino stole from Roxxon. He had to say that it was obvious that the Big Man wanted what was inside the case pretty badly.

He was here to procure the item inside of the case. The Big Man figured that if they leave the case there, the authorities would be none the wiser it was missing. It was an interesting strategy all things considered and one that the Prowler found himself agreeing with. Then again, he would agree with any strategy that would add a few dollars to the end of his bank account.

It must have been extremely important that Roxxon made some rumblings about having it returned to them. But since it was evidence towards a pretty major crime, the authorities were going to hold on to it for a time being.

The Scorpion's rampage through the city had been a lucky break and a handy distraction. A normally tightly secure location had gotten just a skeleton crew. The people who would be normally guarding the case leaving to deal with the chaos the Scorpion left behind proved to be a really lucky break for Davis.

Davis scaled the ceiling above the laser security grid over the hallway. He made his way over towards a small room over the edge. He took out a simple screwdriver and undid the screws for the paneling, pulling it back. With a few flicks of the switch, he deactivated the security system with a loud hum.

The Prowler slipped past the physical security system. As for the guards, they were a piece of cake as well.

He made his way past the guards to the evidence lock up. The case shouldn't be that hard to find. Sure compared to the Rhino, he made it look like a football, but the Prowler could find it easily enough.

It was locked, just as he expected. The Prowler wasn't really deterred by this point. The man was a professional and thus he was able to adapt fairly easy to the solution.

The tech toys provided to him by the Tinkerer worked nicely. The only stipulation for using them was that the Tinkerer got a little nice cut out of all of his thefts for providing thefts.

He placed a small tablet in front of the locket and pressed a button. A few seconds later, the tablet did its voodoo.

A long moment later, the lock popped up. It revealed a silver canister, with a glowing orange liquid inside it.

"Glad I'm wearing this suit," Davis said. He would have hated to get a drop of this stuff on himself.

Be that as it may, Davis slipped it carefully into a small bag and took his leave. He scrambled quickly and quietly up onto the roof.

The moment he arrived, he did a running start and leaped off the room. To an outside observer, it looked like a few seconds later he might plummet to his death. He activated a device on his hip and it opened up a pair of glider wings that allowed him to glide to a rooftop a short distance away.

A couple of bags rested on the side of the rooftop across the street and that allowed him to change into his street clothes that were waiting there for him. With that out of the way, he made his way down the fire escape.

Aaron Davis was now on his normal clothes and stopped, seeing a sandy haired man in his late twenties, potentially early thirties. "Well, well, well, Flint Marko."

Marko was a fairly big name in the criminal underworld, although he didn't seem too bright. He leaned against the street lamp.

"You know that you shouldn't be standing at a street corner like this, you're going to end up drawing attention to yourself," Davis lectured, holding the package in his hand. "I thought that you were supposed to be a fucking professional, man."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Marko said. "But you got the package for me."

"Yeah, I got it," Davis said. With that, the package exchanged hands. "You better make sure the Big Man gets his hands on this shit, or there's going to be trouble for both of us."

It turned out the Prowler's fears weren't unfounded. Detectives Jean DeWolff and Stanley Carter watched Marko carefully from an unmarked police car a little ways away. Carter sat in the driver's seat and DeWolff was in the passenger's seat.

"Guess they were right, he's not really bright, is he?" Carter asked. DeWolff turned towards him, raising her eyebrow.

"He never really seems so, though," DeWolff muttered. She recognized him at the diner because she busted him a couple of times in the past. It was hard not to forget a face as homely as Marko's.

"What about the other guy?" Carter asked.

"I don't know, I don't recognize him," DeWolff answered. The two men parted ways with each other.

"How do you want to pursue this?" Carter asked.

DeWolff thought about this for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Follow Marko for now, he's the one that has the package, therefore he'll the best choice to do so."

The car followed behind Marko, at least until he got spooked, and turned around towards a back alley.

"I'll follow him on foot," DeWolff said. "It would be easy to get lost in the car here."

"Right," Carter answered. "I'll circle around."

Marko quickened his paces. He noticed the car following him through the side street window of another car that was parked on the street. He kept walking as quickly as he could.

He made his way to the intersection and when he reached that point, he took a sharp left, in order to make sure that he was being followed.

He kept moving in an erratic fashion, in a way where if someone matched where he was going, it was with certainty he was being followed.

Marko groaned when he realized he was being followed and likely by one of the fuzz as well. He gained some good momentum and scrambled forward, doubling his pace.

' _Of all the bad luck,'_ he mentally grumbled. _'I don't have time to deal with this shit tonight.'_

He was hit with a car that moved around the corner. It did a good job of sending Flint flying and landing ass first onto the ground.

He gasped when the package jarred loose from his arms.

DeWolff caught up to him at this point. "Freeze!"

The package landed on the ground, and Marko pushed her to the ground instead of freezing. He scooped up the package and bolted quickly down the alleyway.

DeWolff pulled herself up and followed him in pursuit. Her gun was drawn when she chased after him.

The sounds of sirens indicated that other officers were in pursuit, meaning that Flint Marko was pretty much up a shit creek without any kind of paddle.

He darted over the fence leading to a nearby playground. The moment he cleared the fence, he tripped over one of the wooden logs that was blocking off the sand pit. He flew over and landed into the sand pit.

The package, already jostled pretty badly tonight, busted open in Flint's grip. Shreds of glass impaled into Flint's chest and the glowing orange crap proceeded to splash all over his skin.

Marko howled in absolute agony when the material burned through his chest. He practically melted into the sand pit, breathing in absolute agony when he was sucked deep into the sand.

A stunned DeWolff peered down at him from the other side of the fence. It was not an image she would forget. One word was able to adequate describe what she was saying.

"Damn."

* * *

 

Early in the morning, Harry rested in bed, with Marla resting on his chest. Her face was buried into his chest and he casually ran his fingers through her hair. Then he made his way down her back.

Harry found great amusement that she was acting all shy now, considering how much of a surprisingly passionate hellcat that she was last night.

"I can't believe I did that," she mumbled underneath her breath. "I mean….sleeping with you, not that sleeping with you is bad, because it was very good, in fact it was more than good. The soreness between my thighs…it feels really good….but you must think that I'm some kind of whore because I jumped straight into bed with you….after just meeting you."

That caused Harry to respond with a dry chuckle. "I'd never think that about you, and besides, this isn't really the first time that we've met."

She blinked and looked up at him with confusion. Her hair fell into her face and made her look all that more adorkable.

"You did teach a couple of my Electrical Engineering classes back when I first started at ESU before whatever happened…that caused you to let go," Harry reminded her.

"Oh," Marla said. She must have gotten fucked a little hard and it jarred her brains loose. "I remember now…and you were still brilliant back then….and you're even more brilliant now, brilliant in…."

She realized what she was going to say and her cheeks blushed a bright red. She buried her head his chest.

Harry grinned and responded by poking her lightly in the side. "So, what were you going to say?"

"Forget it," she said in a muffled manner.

Harry smiled, noticing her reaction to being poked. Feeling a little playful, Harry began to tickle her. That caused her to burst out into laughter.

They shifted positions and he was on top of her. They were about as close as they were going to get, without any actual penetration. And there had been more than enough penetration last night, from several angles.

"So, what were you going to say?" Harry asked her.

"Well, I had a crush on you…even back then," she replied, her cheeks growing a bit red underneath her.

Harry smiled and leaned down at her. His lips pushed against hers with a kiss. She responded eagerly, pushing her tongue deep into her mouth.

"I thought that you were pretty attractive back then as well," Harry said. "So, what happened with the teaching job?"

Marla frowned. "A Professor with tenure wanted a lot more from me than I was willing to give. So when I responded to his advances in a not so politically correct way, he had my funding pulled and used his pull to have me quietly let go."

She shook her head.

"That's what brought me to work with Doctor Smythe," she continued to explain to him.

"Something that you don't seem too happy about," Harry said.

Marla frowned for a moment, before she conceded. "Yes, I was hoping to be doing my work, I hoped to do something important with it. Instead, my work is being perverted and being used to create stupid robots that look like insects."

Harry smiled, slowly playing with her hair. After thinking for a moment, Harry decided to say what he was going to say. "Starting in September, I'm going to be heading up Frost International's science division. So if you would like to come to work with me, there's a spot available for you. If you want it?"

She only responded with a rather eager nod and kissed him intensely.

* * *

 

After the evening and indeed, the morning that was, Harry made his way into the lab he shared with Otto at the OsCorp facility. He finally detached himself from Marla about an hour or so ago, and then headed off to the Lab.

The results of the tests on what he assumed was a completion of Oz3 came through and needless to say, it was surprising. It was about what he expected, but still surprising since the simulation said that the serum would be capable of rewriting his active X-Gene.

He was almost not sure what the final result would be, given that he had the same toxin that gave Gwen her powers in his system. Despite the fact it laid dormant for some time, but still, the completed Oz3 should be capable of doing so, at least in theory. He would need to run a couple more tests.

It was pretty early in the morning, so needless to say, Harry was surprised to see Otto sitting there hunched over a microscope. He was looking pretty ruffled, and considered that there was a steaming cup of coffee and a half eaten burrito next to him, Harry didn't think that he was underneath the wrong assumption.

"Good morning," Harry said in a cordial manner.

Otto grunted back with a very distracted, "good morning."

Harry knew better than anyone else how bad scientists could get when they were working, so he didn't let things bother him, at least too much. He positioned himself in front of his workstation and fired up his computer for that point.

He entered the formula for the stabilizing agent that he was certain that Richard Parker worked on now. Harry stared at it for a moment and then entered a couple of alternations. Now, he saw the completed Oz2 formula and a couple of stabilizing components, he can make Oz3 and make it even potent. The real question was, did Harry really want to go there?

He also resolved to make something capable of neutralizing it completely. Given the number of people with altered genetics running around, it couldn't hurt to be too careful.

At this point, his phone rang. He slipped on his headset and took the call.

"Harry, it's Jessica," Jessica Drew said on the other end of the line.

He was surprised, but not really unpleased. "Hey, Jessica, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if it is possible that we could meet later, "Jessica answered. "I have a couple of things that I'd like to speak with you about. So I was hoping that you would be able to meet for coffee, and potentially, if you have time, dinner."

"So, are you asking me out?" Harry responded.

"In a professional capacity, I assume that you could say that," Jessica replied in a begrudging tone of voice.

"Well, it just turns out that I would be happy to do so," Harry answered her.

"Good," Jessica replied. "I'm glad."

She sounded a bit flustered when she ended the call. Jessica managed to return to her professional demeanor a few seconds later. "I'll send you an e-mail later when I figure out the location and the time."

"Excellent, looking forward to it," Harry said.

It was about then where a distracted Otto looked up from the microphone.

"Good morning, Harry," Otto said.

"Well, good morning," Harry answered. He saw that Otto Octavius finally found it fit to join them in the physical world. "It looks like that you've been burning the midnight oils, haven't you?"

Otto responded with a crisp not and launched into an explanation. "I was looking into a sample that Norman brought to me."

He didn't tell him where the sample was from, but it was a sample of the serum that Stillwell used to turn Gargan into the Scorpion.

"You've been busy lately, haven't you?" Otto asked.

Harry corked his eyebrow in response. "How do you figure that out?"

"I heard that you were the one responsible for disabling Connors in the aftermath of his unfortunate misadventure with Lizard DNA," Otto answered him.

Harry nodded in response. "Surprised you heard about that, given that I thought that SHIELD was keeping it pretty hush-hush."

"Martha Connors is an old friend of my wife," Otto said. "She's the one that told us…she actually stayed with us for a short time, before taking her son to move down south with her sister."

"So, how is your wife doing?" Harry asked.

"She's doing well all things considered," Otto said. He shifted the topic quite quickly. "She's been asking about you actually, and wanted me to invite you for dinner. In fact you should bring Gwen along since she seems rather bright and I think that she and Mary-Alice would get along."

Harry smiled. "Well, that would be interesting."

"What are you working on?" Otto asked.

"Thanks to my work with Connors's blood, I think that I might be able to crack Oz3," Harry said.

That news caused Otto to be caught off guard. He blinked a few times. "Good, that's wonderful….I need to speak with Norman about something."

He left Harry to his work and Harry wondered if there was something a bit off on Otto. He shrugged it off as him working hard.

* * *

 

Emma sat in her office, doing the unfortunate task that every person hated. The mountain of paperwork that needed to be done was in front of her. After she got this done, she needed to fly back to Boston, since the school year was about ready to start at the Massachusetts Academy.

She was also in the process of transforming the New York building into the Headquarters of the Company, thanks to her relationship with Harry going so well and the fact he was firmly based in New York.

Emma was also in the process of speaking to Rose as it regards to a merger, which really seemed like more of a formality now.

"At least you're worth it, Harry," Emma muttered. There was a fair amount of work that needed to be done and Emma wouldn't do much of it, if she didn't think that Harry was worth it at all.

Her intercom buzzed. "Ms. Evans is here to see you."

Emma frowned in response. She didn't expect to meet until a week or so from now, when she got back to Boston. She slowly realized that Rose wouldn't have showed up unless it was important.

"Well, send her in then," Emma said. She smiled and leaned back.

Rose entered a moment or so later, with Selene, Diana, and Betsy in tow. That caused Emma to blink and she leaned forward. The very presence of Selene set her completely on edge. Her mind touched the Black Queen's briefly and it sent a chill down her spine. She sensed power beyond anything else.

Rose and Selene sat down in the chairs in front of her desk, Diana perched herself on the arm of the chair, and Betsy stood, casually lounging nearby.

Emma spoke in faux politeness. "Yes, what the fuck can I do for you?"

It sounded so elegant coming from her mouth and she would have not normally added that one four letter word, if her mind hadn't touched the edge of Selene's mind.

"This is Selene Gallio," Rose said. "She happens to be the Black Queen of the American Branch of the Hellfire Club, and I'm the Red Queen of the European Branch of the club."

This was news to Emma. She knew that Rose was a member since the Evans family had been members of the club since the founding, but she didn't know that she was the freaking Red Queen.

"Yes, I'm here about my dear Harry," Selene said. "Specifically the fact he's the Club, and he stands to become the Black King of the American branch of the Club, which will put him in direct competition with the pretender and his faction."

Emma raised her eyebrow at that, but Rose pressed on.

"The Black Bishop seeks to rise above his station, and he intends to do that by stepping over the current Inner Circle if need be," Rose continued. "Buckman's intention is to counter that by inducting Harry and herself into the Club. This will firmly align the European branch with the American. And you're in perfect position to take the current vacant role of the White Queen."

"The problem with Shaw is that he has several rather potent allies around on the council in the form of Donald Pierce and Henry Leland," Selene continued. "And he also seems to have manipulated Buckman through his extreme fear of mutants into providing some funding and hardware for a project that Shaw is undertaking with Bolivar Trask."

Selene turned towards Diana. "Show them, my dear."

Diana stood up to her feet and reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out a small tablet and she flicked it on. She placed it down on the table and a moment or two later, a holographic projection of a gigantic robot popped up. It showed by the robot and the blueprints for the robot.

Emma blinked for a moment when she gazed at the robot. She had never seen anything quite like that. Her eyes narrowed and she read through the details.

After letting it sink in for a couple of moments, Emma turned towards the women. "So, tell me, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

 

Harry headed towards Jean's sister's apartment to meet with her. The dinner date with Jessica got pushed back until later, so he had some free time to do the meeting. Jean ended up getting in touch with him earlier, told him to pick up a bottle of wine, and told him to meet her here.

He had been there once or twice to pick up Jean, or drop off Jean. He has been with Jean for years, and since Sara went to ESU, he knew her as well.

He did what Jean requested him to do, picking up a bottle of wine when he made his way on over.

' _So, you're out with Barbara, and that Donna girl you met the other day?'_ Harry asked.

' _Yes,'_ Gwen confirmed, for both herself and Mary Jane. _'We're supposed to meet with Liz, going to see a movie or something. Hopefully it's a good movie and nothing really bad. Not some stupid vampire romance movie or something like that.'_

' _I'm curious why Jean wanted you go come there,'_ Mary Jane said. _'The last time we spoke to her, she was going to meet her sister's boyfriend for the first time.'_

' _Well, she's pretty protective of her sister, and Sara is supportive of Jean being a mutant,'_ Harry thought. He frowned when he spoke mentally. _'Although her parents are kind of meh on the entire matter.'_

' _That's because they're yuppie assholes who didn't make it through the eighties all that successful,'_ Emma chimed in.

' _And Jean has been pretty much estranged from them since she was about eight,'_ Harry said. He arrived at the edge of the doorstep and raised his hand to knock on the door.

The door opened up and Jean greeted him rather intensely. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an extremely eager kiss. To be fair, it had been a fair bit since they had seen each other.

' _Sara's boyfriend is a loser, a scuzzbag, slime, pretty much every other word that you can say that's bad, he is,'_ Jean informed him. _'I'm not going to let my sister be dragged down by such a weak fucking waste of space, therefore, you're going to remind her what a real man can do for her.'_

Harry shrugged, if that's what Jean wanted, who was he going to argue? Jean broke away from him and allowed Sara to show up. She looked like Jean, a bit more slender, and with shorter red hair, but it was obvious that she was Jean's sister. Sara looked very annoyed about something, but she brightened up when she saw Harry.

"Harry, it's good to see you again," Sara said. Her mood got much better when she edged forward and threw her arms around Harry, wrapping her arms around him in a sensational hug. He returned the hug.

"Good to see you as well," Harry informed her. "So, how are you doing?"

She chuckled with a grin crossing on her face. "Busy, I've been pretty busy. I'm in my final year before going onto Medical school."

Harry smiled. That was really the case with him; he got surrounded by the best and the brightest.

"So, how are you summer classes going?" Harry asked her.

Sara responded with a smile towards him. "They're going fine. I plan to go into genetics since the whole area is fascinating. In fact, I have an internship at a small firm."

"Well if you're interested, then you should talk to Hank and Charles, they're both noted experts in the field," Harry said.

Harry was guided by the Grey sisters in a cozy looking living room ever. Jean nudged Harry and had him sit on the side of the couch on his right side.

Jean impacted a suggestion in her sister's mind to sit down on Harry's right side. Emma sounded off approvingly. _'Very subtle, my dear.'_

Harry chuckled with a smile and he got up. "The least you could have done is to allow me to pour you both a glass of wine."

He got up and did so. With that out of the way, Harry returned to the couch, spreading his arms out along the back of the couch. Technically speaking, his arms were around the backs of both of the girls.

"So, you're planning on breaking away from Xavier's when you graduate next year?" Sara asked.

Jean pinched the bridge of her nose and nodded. "There's a program like the one at Midtown at Bayville which will allow me to get all of my credits within six months. But there's a bit of a problem. My guardian has to sign off on it."

"Is that a problem?" Sara asked her, frowning.

Jean shook her head in negative. "It honestly shouldn't be a problem, it really just depends on how I approach the Professor with it."

Sara took a sip of the wine and acted thoughtfully. "You know….I thought that it was kind of weird out the Institute is technically considered a school, but the students go to classes at Bayville."

"There aren't enough teachers at the moment," Harry said. "And Charles is looking to fill out the positions eventually, but its slow going. After all, the teachers need to have a certain mindset to be able to fit in with the rest of the school."

Not to mention a certain iron will given some of the personalities, and some of the trouble the students got into. Harry couldn't forget about that.

"I think, as with Ororo, he intends to have the students take on the roles of teachers in the future, but that's a bit of a ways away," Jean commented. "I think that he was grooming Harry to take over the school at some point in the future."

"Possible someday, maybe, but I don't know, not right now at least," Harry replied. "And I'm not about to let anyone decide my future for me."

That's why he would never step one foot into the land of wand waving numbskulls.

Sara turned to Jean, and drunk her wine. "Is that why you had the falling out with our parents?"

"They were always uncomfortable with me being a mutant, but they were also trying to plan out my life," Jean said. "Charles does it to an extent, but he does really want what is best for his students."

Sara sighed and leaned against Harry. They already went through a bit of the wine, and he had his arms wrapped around both women.

"I can't believe he would have asked me to move in with him….without a ring…and he thought that he could say those things about….mutants…." Sara said, shaking her head. "After Alison Blaire…got outed, he really wouldn't shut up about how she's a mutant bitch, and she should be hung. Guess it's over when he showed his true colors."

She was glad that she could have something to drink, because for fuck's sake, she honestly needed it now.

"My boyfriend," Sara said, for Harry's benefit. "Don't worry, he's nothing, nothing compared to…well anyone decent. And it's over now."

Jean smiled in response. "So, Sara, is your neck still bugging you?"

' _Sara was in a car accident with our mother a couple of months back and ended up with whiplash,'_ Jean informed Harry.

"Yeah, a little bit," Sara commented. "Why?"

"Harry should give you a massage, because his hands are practically magic," Jean said.

"I don't know," Sara said. There was a small amount of reluctance here. She just pretty much threw her boyfriend out of here on his ass about three hours ago and shoved his crap in his face. She could feel Harry's hands slowly roll down the side of her neck. "But…I guess it wouldn't hurt."

He smiled and he warmed up his fingers, working from the top of her neck, all the way to the base of it.

"It would be a lot easier if you slipped off your shirt," Jean commented, with a smile. "It would be far more relaxing."

Sara paused for a moment, and she was hesitant to be honest. She shrugged and she slipped her shirt off. She revealed a lacy white bra.

Harry ran his hands all over the back of her neck. He caused a bit of pleasure to spike through her when he reached and went all the way down her back.

"Oh, that feels so good," Sara breathed. "But, I'm tense a little lower, do you think that you could….?"

"Yes, I could," Harry agreed. He slowly ran his fingers closer and closer. He could feel the moisture sticking to his fingers when he brushed against her very briefly.

"Again," Sara breathed. "Lower….work that tension out….."

"Yes, Harry, do work that tension out," Jean said. She lightly nudged the pleasure centers of Sara's mind.

She didn't need that hard of a nudge to be sent flying over the edge, but never the less, it allowed Harry's fingers to brush towards her, getting lower.

He brought Sara slowly up to her peak and edged in for the kill.

Sara gasped when Harry's magic fingers slowly eased between her thighs. They jumped up when they pushed between her and she whimpered when Harry brushed them further up and down her slit.

She could feel her younger sister's mouth on her ear. Jean's voice was suggestive when she spoke. "I told you that Harry had magical fingers, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Sara panted. Said magical fingers pumped in and out of her dripping pussy.

"Why don't you show her how magical your mouth is?" Jean encouraged Harry.

"That sounds like a great idea," Harry said. He parted Sara's lower lips and give them a nice long kiss, before he pushed his tongue into her.

Sara thought that she had been bombarded with a million little bursts of pleasure in a row. His tongue worked her insides. Things escalated pretty quickly for her when his tongue started to rattle.

Harry grinned when he kept pushing his tongue in and out of her dripping hot pussy. Her lips were suckled and he pushed his tongue into her. It danced upon her insides and brought her up to an orgasm.

Harry pulled out of her a few seconds later. That left him panting. He reached around and spun Jean around. He dipped the younger redhead, pushing her back against the carpet, and he gave her a dazzling kiss. His tongue pushed into her mouth.

Jean moaned when she suckled Sara's juices off of his tongue. She shook her head, suckling his lips when she licked and got her sister's essence.

Sara watched with widened eyes. She ached in need, in want. She looked around, her nipples growing stiff. She moaned when she thought about what Harry could do.

Jean used her telekinesis to slowly remove Harry's pants, exposing his throbbing cock for Sara's eyes to feast upon. Sara looked at Harry hungrily, her lips moistening, on both ends. She saw his throbbing manhood and there was no question about it, she must have that.

"Please, Harry," she begged him.

Harry smiled when he placed the tip of his cock against her pussy. Sara lifted her lips and forced his throbbing cock halfway into her dripping hot pussy.

"God, that feels so good," Sara moaned.

"He's barely in you, you didn't feel really anything yet," Jean said. She sat down on the chair and enjoyed the show, giving her sister a loving "flick" with her telekinesis. That caused Sara's hips to jump up.

Harry slid inside Sara's dripping hot core. Her pussy snugly wrapped around his tool when Harry pushed deep into her depths. He grunted when he felt her wrap around his massive tool. He pulled almost all the way out of her and then slammed hard into her body. Sara's hot cunt squeezed him.

"The feeling's mutual," Harry grunted, holding onto her hips and nearly pulling out of her body.

Sara felt his throbbing manhood push into her. She reached up, placing her hands on the back of her neck. Her legs found their way wrapped around him. "Oh, you're so much bigger…so much better than my boyfriend is."

"Told you so," Jean said. She rested her hands upon the back of her head and mentally fucked her pussy with her telekinesis.

She matched Harry's efforts, when he brought his big cock up and down into Sara's dripping pussy.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, sexual healing, is the best," Sara breathed. Harry grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it. She panted when Harry worked his throbbing tool deep into her body.

Her pussy clenched him and milked his length, matching him thrust for thrust.

Jean drove her own TK bolt deep into her. Her cum dripped from her pussy, staining the cushions of the chair she sat upon.

Harry smiled when he pushed himself almost all the way out of Sara. He allowed her to roll him over and get on top of his cock, riding him a little bit.

Sara breathed heavily .Harry smiled when he looked up at her. Her short red hair stuck to her face. "It's much bigger when you're on top, isn't it?"

Sara nodded. She breathed heavily and she tried to shut out the pain that she was feeling. She brought herself down onto him.

Harry's hands reached on her back and slowly rubbed her lower back, brushing against her ass. Sara brought herself down.

"I'm going to cum," Sara panted. "Are you…ready?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Good, inside me, I'm…on the pill," Sara panted. She brought herself up and down.

Harry couldn't be bothered at this point to explain the circumstances regarding his powers, how he could shut that particular part of his biology on or off as he chose. It was one of the quirks of magic. Granted a potion helped, just in case both people were caught in the moment. And he wasn't sure if mundane effects would work.

That being said, Harry grunted and allowed Sara to cum first. She was held up and Harry returned fire seconds later. His balls sized up and he launched his load into her tight pussy.

Sara screamed in pleasure when Harry launched his load deep inside her needy pussy. Spurt after spurt of his fluids fired into her body. Sara brought herself all the way down onto him.

Harry smiled and slowly pulled out of Sara. He turned his attention to Jean, who placed her hands flat on the chair across from him. She bent over, her legs spread. She was still fucking herself.

Harry wondered if this counted as double penetration. That being said, he was going to find out. His cock was already hard again.

"Yes, Harry, fuck me harder than you fucked my sister!" Jean screamed lustfully. She felt Harry's cock slide deep inside her and felt complete once more.

"As you wish," Harry grunted. He placed his hands on either side of Jean's thighs and pushed into her tight pussy.

Jean milked him with her dripping cunt. Sara had been passed out on the bed and Harry was still ready to go. Jean pretty much saw it as her duty to finish him off.

Harry felt her snug warm pussy clamp around him. He felt a throbbing sensation with his balls and her TK rubbed his throbbing balls. She panted when Harry plowed himself deep into her tight body.

Jean could feel him work her over something fierce. His massive tool pushed into her body.

"Is this hard enough?" Harry grunted when he worked into her body. Jean breathed heavily when Harry plowed into her body.

"Yes, it's…good," Jean panted. Harry thrust deep into her dripping pussy.

"Are you going to cum?" Harry asked. "Why don't you cum for me, honey?"

Jean's cunt clenched his tool and milked him when he pushed into her body. She gave a pleasurable moan when Harry took himself deep into her depths.

She was so warm, wet, so good, felt so good around him. Harry felt her slick walls keep milking him when he pounded into her. His balls bounced against her thighs rapidly.

Harry's hands traced patterns against her back and then reached down. He cupped her swinging tits hard and channeled more power and pleasure through them, then Jean could handle.

The fire burning through her body was intense when their lower organs kept meeting. Harry plowed Jean harder yet against the coffee table. She could feel his cum heavy balls slap against her thighs.

"Oh, that's all going to be for me," Jean panted, clutching the edge of the table.

"Yes, it's going to be all for you, but first, you're going to cum hard," Harry encouraged her.

"Yes, anything that you want," Jean breathed. Her pussy closed around him and tried to milk him with her powers.

Harry grunted and let her have it. He really let her have it, firing a thick load deep into her pussy. Spurt after spurt of cum blasted deep within Jean's pussy. Harry grunted when he fired his thick load inside her.

Jean collapsed, Harry's thick cum oozing from her pussy. She used her powers to scoop it out and hover it above her mouth. She sucked down the combined juices, leaning against the table. Her nipples grew hard.

Harry slid into her for another round, when Sara recovered on the bed. Perhaps she would join in on the fun later.

* * *

The playground where Marko melted into a disgusting pile of sand was cordoned off as a crime scene, since a guy died there. It sounded extremely quiet other than that, in fact it was a nice night.

A gust of wind picked up and particles of sand spun around. They slowly reformed into the figure of Flint Marko. At least the upper half of him, the lower half wasn't visible, buried in the sand.

Marko grunted and put his hands on the ground, to try and pull himself out. Only problem his arms crumbled apart at the elbows.

He tried to raise himself again onto his legs, but they crumbled out from underneath again. He kept trying constantly.

Finally, he was up to his feet, although not fully formed. He was a human shape of moving sand.

His sand hand turned around and Marko looked at it. With a shift of his form, his body turned back into his normal color and he walked forward from the playground casually.

* * *

**To Be Continued on June 22** **nd** **, 2015.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One:**

* * *

Norman Osborn was back at OsCorp, accessing Harry's computer to gain hold of what he thinks is the completed Oz3 formula. If one took a look at it, they would realize that it wasn't the complete formula. It was an extremely preliminary version of the formula that Harry was making changes to in order to bring it up to his standards. He needed to also iron out some of the flaws he discovered due to doing blood work on Connors.

Oz3 is based off of the notes given on Oz1, which was based off of the original formal Norman Osborn found in Mendel Stromm's belongs after he had him arrested for embezzlement. Judging by the notes present here, Harry obviously thought that it was flawed at a chemical level.

Norman, for the first time in many years, took a quick look at the chemical breakdown of Oz2. It seemed rather obvious that Richard Parker pretty much thought the same thing and proceeded to fix it.

Harry was currently in the process of bringing Oz3 in line with Oz2.

What Norman had in front of him would do the job, although the potency would be off. He would have to determine a way to fix that rather obvious flaw.

Norman looked up, in time to see Fiers and Octavius enter the room. His eyebrow raised when he saw the two of them enter the room. A smile crossed his face and he declared, "And you're as punctual as usual."

"Well, you did say that it was urgent," Octavius responded.

"The next step that we need to undertake with our little project is human testing," Norman commented. He felt like he was so close to his goal that he could practically taste it. He glanced over the formula, and looked at the changes made. "Brilliant, brilliant."

"He's cracked the code," Octavius said with a raised eyebrow. Fiers leaned forward and nodded. He would have to concede. Otto continued, "They could move forward as soon as it's synthesized. Although the formula will need to cook for a time. We're going to need to splice it with something."

Octavius paused and he added something as an afterthought.

"A brief dose of radiation will go a long way towards increasing its potency," Otto added, almost as an afterthought.

Fiers brought up a point that neither of the other men wanted to bring up, "We're going to need to find a test subject as well."

Norman stood up to his full height. There was a look of triumph in his eyes. This look showed that he could take on the world and win, at least in his mind. He had a solution and he shared it with the group, "Since the OZ combined with spider DNA gave Spider-Girl the abilities of a spider, if I were able to receive OZ combined with my own DNA, I could become a heightened version of myself."

"So, you're volunteering yourself?" Otto asked.

"Yes," Norman commented. He was confident that it would work out for the best.

"What should we do as regards to Doctor Evans-Parker?" Fiers asked. "He does know a great deal, perhaps a bit too much."

Otto didn't like the tone that Fiers had in his voice, and it was obvious that Norman didn't given the look that he had on his face.

"Absolutely nothing," Norman commented. He narrowed his eyes at the man. Norman continued, "He's done his job, and besides if I have my way, he will be the heir to the OsCorp throne one day."

That caused both men to look at Norman in surprise and Otto looked at him. "Even over your two sons?"

"My two idiot sons have proven themselves to not be worthy of carrying on my legacy," Norman said. "It's a pity, Peter was well on his way, before he was able to fall into the wrong crowd."

Speaking of the wrong crowd, Peter's assistant was casually working at her desk, and listening to something in the ear bud in her left ear. She pretty much heard every single word that was being said on the other end of it. Her frown deepened the more that she heard and what she heard wasn't all that good.

She narrowed her eyes at one single statement. Once it was true that it was wrapped up, she got up, her knee nearly buckling out from underneath her. She reached forward, grabbed her cane and hobbled towards Norman's office.

* * *

Tombstone was just wrapping up some very important business with one of his lieutenants in Harlem. That was the territory within New York that he was in full control of. In fact, he stood right in front of the Apollo Theater.

"Well, guess we didn't have to spill as much blood as some of you would have hoped, didn't we?" Tombstone asked. He sounded in a pretty jovial mood and he waved his boys off, "You can go home, there's not that much to do here now."

Tombstone and his men exited the theater. The group walked forward and there were about to go their separate ways.

It was at that point where a Limo pulled up in front of them. This did a wonderful job of putting Lonnie Lincoln on edge. He wasn't sure if this was a prelude to a drive by or something. He relaxed when he figured that if a person was going to put one in his head, they wouldn't do it when driving by in a limo.

The window of the limo opened and Tombstone raised his eyebrow. He should be surprised, but at the same time, he wasn't surprised. After all, the man's boss was pretty much making moves and shaking things up.

"My employer would like to speak to you, should you have the time," the man driving the limo commented.

Tombstone had been at this game long enough to know the score. He was about ready to be made an offer that he couldn't necessary refuse.

He was intrigued, and he got in the limo. The limo pulled up the street.

A short amount of time later, Tombstone was being lead to the even Bigger Man's even bigger office. It was the type of office that was extravagant, when someone wanted to make an impression on someone and given the history Tombstone had with this gentlemen, he was certainly the type of person who would want to make an impression, one way or another.

The bigger man was in the process of finishing the figure. He was dressed like your average 1930s gangster, someone who would fit in with Al Capone.

"So, Joseph, do we have a deal?"

Joseph, better known as Hammerhead, looked like he was going to consider the offer, "Sir, you do drive a pretty hard bargain and I'll consider it. If it was completely up to me, I would jump on it right away, but it's not completely up to me. I've got to speak with a couple of other guys within the Organization before I can give the go ahead."

The large man from behind the desk understood that he was talking about the Maggia and if he wanted his plans to move forward, he would have to play nice with them. At least for right now.

"I do appreciate you taking my offer for them, Joseph, and if they have any concerns, I'll be happy to hear them," the bigger man said.

"Will do, Mr. Fisk," Hammerhead said graciously. "And thanks for your offer."

Hammerhead turned around and nodded. He made his way to exit the office. He stopped to pass Tombstone and exchanged a narrowed eyed look with each other. That was about all that they were going to do, out of respect for their host. They exchanged a grudging nod of respect with each other when they passed.

With a shake of his head, Tombstone made his way over to Fisk's desk. "Mr. Fisk."

"Mr. Lincoln," Fisk said. "I hope that you are well."

"Very well thanks," Tombstone replied. "You?"

"I couldn't be better my friend," Fisk responded, before he added, "Would you care for a drink?"

"Yes, please," Tombstone said. Fisk poured him a drink.

The two men settled down to talk with each other.

"Down to business," Fisk replied. "The city is ripe for the taking and I can offer you a pretty big piece of the pie."

Tombstone mentally noted that judging by the size of Fisk, the pie would be pretty enormous. He didn't say anything, naturally, but he mentally thought of it.

"I only ask for one thing in return, and that you help me take out the Big Man," Fisk said. Tombstone raised his eyebrow. Fisk decided to appease his issues, "It's nothing personal, it's what's best for business."

Tombstone sipped his drink and politely allowed Fisk to give his spiel. He figured that he should allow the bigger man that much.

"Yes, Fredrick Foswell has done a good job of organizing things in the wake of getting Silvermane sent up the river all of those years ago," Fisk said. "But he's a Labor Union President at best. The whole issue with his group and the Russian Mafia is the perfect example of this. Crime should be best run as a business, my friend, and right now, business is booming. You need someone who is able to take control of the reigns."

"And that man is you," Tombstone said. He was intrigued, and he didn't know that the Big Man was Fredrick Foswell either. That was news. He had his suspicions, but he didn't call the Big Man out on them, due to reasons of plausible deniability.

"Yes, I know how to take hold of the reigns and run a business," Fisk said.

Tombstone raised his eyebrow and calmly spoke, not wanting to show all of his cards at once. "What is it that you're offering?"

* * *

In one of the nicer districts of the city, a rather large looking truck, a sandtruck, pulls up in front of a pretty busy looking bank. The bank was particular crowded today, since it just happened to be one of those days. It was one of the banks that a lot of bigger businesses or wealthier individuals liked to do their business at.

It would be a place that would be a criminal's wet dream to rob. That would be if there wasn't a sufficient amount of surgery to deter them from doing so.

Captain George Stacy was standing in line, waiting to conduct business. "Yes, Gwen, it seems like my schedule is conspiring against me, and I can't get anything set up. One of the days, hopefully before the end of the summer, I'll be able to have dinner with you and Harry."

"Well, to be fair, there seem to be a million things coming up and it keeps getting moved back unexpectedly," Gwen replied. "And I guess that we'll get to it, one of these years."

George chuckled. "Well, maybe we should add Mary Jane to the guest list, although would it complicate the fact even more."

The response to that question went unheard by George Stacy. He noticed something strange going on that commanded his full and undivided attention. Small quantities of sand slowly began to filter into the room. At first, it was just a few grains here and a few grains there, only enough to consider that it was just coming from outside, being blown in.

It was slowly gaining in mass after a while, so much that it gained his full and undivided attention.

"Gwen, I need to run, I'll call you back later," George said in a half distracted voice.

A sufficient amount of sand poured into the back and it began to slowly take shape. In this particular event, it twisted into massive tendrils, that proceeded to slam into the security guards who were responding to the disturbance.

The tendril's wrapped around the security guards and slammed them hard into the nearest hard surface, a couple of them hit the ground, the walls, or in one case of roof of the building. That was thanks to one of the guards leaping out of the way and getting smacked in the crossfire.

The sand dealt with the guards rather brutally, and proceeded to head into the vault. The sand streamed past the door, inside the vault.

The screaming people exited the bank in theory. George Stacy crouched down behind the counter of the bank. He moved over to check on one of the guards. He spoke in a surprisingly calm voice, "I'm going to need backup, all available units to my location."

Thankfully, the guard was okay, still breathing. Although there were a few broken bones that indicated that her life pretty much sucked.

George Stacy turned around. His eyebrow arched in shock when he heard a creaking noise, that sounded like metal buckling.

The vault busted off of its hinges as it went flying followed by a torrent of sand.

The Captain drew his sidearm and he stepped forward. He came face to face with Flint Marko, a man he ran into in the past, standing in the vault holding two rather duffel bags full of cash in each hand, with another one slung across his back.

George Stacy was caught off guard by a man that he heard melted into a pile of sand the other night. Everything slowly clicked in his head.

He opened his mouth and he was about to yell for Marko to freeze. The only problem was he never got those words out. Marko dropped the bag, and waved his hand at him.

A tendril of sand shot from the ground. It lifted George Stacy off of the ground and sent him flying out of the vault. He smashed against a pillar with a resounding crack.

George Stacy lost consciousness a moment or so later.

* * *

Harry and Gwen sat on a subway train, cuddling up on each other. They were on their way to have dinner with Otto and Mary Alice at their own.

They were broken out of the silence for Harry's cell phone ringing. It was Carol. It hadn't been too long since he talked to Carol but he was pleased to talk to her never the less, "Hey, Carol, how you doing?"

"Fine," Carol replied. "I wanted to call to invite you and whomever you want to bring with you, for a tour of the site of the upcoming space launch. Stark Industries has a new state of the art nautical launch platform they've volunteered for it."

Harry smiled despite himself. If he knew Tony Stark, he wouldn't go for anything less than state of the arc.

"I thought that the launch was…"

"Well, after he heard the rumors, Jameson…being Jameson, put some media pressure on NASA to accept the offer and have the launch close to the Statue of Liberty," Carol explained to him. "Since, you know, it made for good press."

"Figures as much, being it was Jameson," Harry said.

"So, I'm curious if you want to get flown out there, and take a tour of it," Carol said. "My younger sister has been dying to see you as well, Kara, I believe that I told you about her."

"You have," Harry confirmed with a smile on his face.

"Harry, you should really agree, this one would be a once in a lifetime opportunity," Gwen said. The science geek within her was brimming with excitement.

Harry smiled, he was going to agree anyway, although potentially not for the reasons that Gwen had in mind. He was pretty sure that Mary Jane would want to take along. Plus, he figured that by the sound of excitement in her voice, it was important to Carol as well.

"Yes, Carol, I'd be happy to attend," Harry said.

"Oh, that's great, I'm happy that you're there," Carol said. "I need to run right now, but it was great talking to you."

Carol's timing could not be even more perfect. They arrived at their destination. It was a short distance to the Octavius home, a particular large loft type location which took up the entire top floor of their building.

Harry buzzed them in.

"Harry, it's good to see you again," Mary Alice said. She turned to Gwen. "And you must be Gwen."

"It's a pleasure to see you again," Harry answered.

"A pleasure as well," Gwen answered with a smile.

The three of them entered an elevator. It was along the lines of an older looking elevator, that looked to be a bit rickety. It did the job well enough all things considered.

Harry took notice of how thin she was compared to the last time that he saw her, but wisely, thanks to the usage of tact, didn't say anything.

She lead them into the living room.

"Make yourself at home," Mary Alice replied with a smile. "I'll go and get Otto."

She was going to do that, but she ended up stumbling and landing on her knees on the ground.

Harry and Gwen made a movement to go help her up, and they both did. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just…a bit tired," she answered, shaking off his concern.

"She's not looking too well, isn't she?" Gwen asked, the moment she was out of an earshot and had gone off to get her husband. Harry looked at Gwen with an eyebrow raised and he mouthed the word "seriously." Gwen didn't really back off.

"She's much thinner since the last time I ran into her, yes," Harry replied.

A moment later, a very distracted Otto showed up. Mary Alice gave him a light nudge that returned him back to life.

"It's nice to see you again, Gwen…both of you in fact," Otto said.

"Yes, and I'm happy that we were finally able to get together for dinner, at least one time," Mary Alice said. There was a bit of a forlorn expression. "If we had a son, we would hope that he would be something like you would, Harry."

Harry smiled, he didn't know what to say about that. He knew that he did think very highly of them, and he did spend a lot of time working with her and Otto when he first started at OsCorp. In fact, some mistakenly assumed that his internship was with them, and not with Norman Osborn.

Mary Alice was just finishing the story of how she met Otto. "People thought it was doomed and not to last. Otto's mother was at the top of the list. There was the age difference thing that a lot of people jumped on, and his mother well…."

"My mother liked to be in control of everything around her," Otto said. "She couldn't bare the thought of her son making decisions of his own. And I regret to say that I've enabled it for an extremely long time…..but I don't regret telling her how it truly was."

"And you told her to shove it in no uncertain terms," Mary Alice said. She sighed wistfully. "Well, we ran into each other, at that point, and hit the ground running, after some challenges along the way."

And there were more challenges to come.

Otto was deep in thought, he really hoped that Norman succeeded with his tests in the Oz formula. But, really the lion's share of the credit would have to go to Harry, who had put Norman on the right track, right or wrong.

"So, you two have a similar age difference, don't you?" Mary Alice asked. She turned to Gwen. "How did you meet Harry?"

"Well, I was a freshman in high school, and a bit of the class nerd," Gwen said. "Harry had moved back to the Parker residence, after he finished his education at a private and exclusive institute. I noticed Harry on my way to class, talking to Mary Jane, and I ran into a cast extra from Mean Girls."

"Well that's an interesting way to put things," Harry said.

"And I had been picked up a lot, because of my intelligence," Gwen said. "And Harry stepped in and pretty much told her firmly to back off. And then he helped me with my chemistry homework that I had been having trouble with. And then, I pretty much….well things pretty much escalated from there over the years, didn't they?"

"They did," Harry confirmed. He couldn't say how much how Gwen blossomed underneath his tutorage, but he was pleased, very pleased indeed.

Gwen got a phone call that interrupted that trip down memory lane.

"Excuse me, I need to take this," Gwen said.

"Of course, no bother," Mary Alice said.

Gwen walked off and her blood ran cold when she heard that the phone call was about her father.

* * *

The Big Man stepped into the office he ran his organization out of. He hadn't been having the best of time lately. Spider-Girl recently was able to defeat his primary muscle, which lead to them being arrested. The Russian Mafia had been putting a lot of pressure on him along with the other group functioning out of Hell's Kitchen.

And what was worse, to put the shit cherry on the crap sundae, Marko never showed up with the package he had the Prowler receive for him. And likely that wasn't going to chance, after the Big Man learned Marko's fate from his contacts at the NYPD.

Then, the Scorpion showed up at the Bugle, and knocked him around a little bit. And, what was worse, Osborn didn't cave into his commands. He instead pulled some strings with his allies in Law Enforcement to have his actions watched with a fine tooth came.

Needless to say, the Big Man was feeling the heat, and he wasn't really in the best of moods.

His mood was going to go from bad to worse, because he spotted Flint Marko of all people sitting behind his desk and casually counting stacks of money.

He was so surprised to see a dead man, that he didn't notice the sand that seemed to be present.

"What the fuck do you think that you're doing?" the Big Man snapped. He rose up to his full height, practically snarling, "Where the fuck have you been? And more importantly, where the fuck is my package?"

Marko chuckled in amusement. The new power had gone to his head and he created a giant hand made out of sand. He responded to the Big Man's question, by pimp slapping him in the face.

The padding he wore underneath his costume prevented him from being attacked too badly. He did smack against the book shelf with a solid though.

"Thanks to these powers, there's a new Big Man in town, and you're looking at him," Marko said. "These powers, they're going to make me the king of New York."

"You have my vote, boss," the Big Man said.

"Glad to see that you see things my way," Marko answered.

"But there's one person who will get in your way of your rule," the Big Man said. He gained momentum and decided to go in for the kill, "Osborn, Norman Osborn, he's the biggest threat for your rule, and he's responsible for creating the crap that gave you the powers in the first place."

"So he can take them away, as well," Marko said.

His eyes glinted maliciously. They'll see about that.

* * *

**To Be Continued on June 26** **th** **, 2015.**


	42. Chapter 42

After receiving word about what happened with Gwen's father, Harry and Gwen had to bid an abrupt good night to Otto and his wife and they promptly headed to the hospital to visit him. The two of them arrived and got the directions.

They ran into Detective Jean DeWolff and Stanley Carter talking them. They recognized Gwen and waved her over immediately.

"Harry, this is Detective Jean DeWolff and Detective Stanley Carter," Gwen said. "This is Harry Evans-Parker."

"Yes, Captain Stacy has spoken of you," Jean said. She reached forward and shook Harry's hand. Carter did the same. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I echo my partner's sentiment," Carter said, giving Harry a strong handshake.

"So what happened?" Gwen asked. She sounded extremely impatient with what she was saying, but it was obvious that she was impatient for a good reason. "No one would tell me what was happening over the phone."

"He's awake, and in stable condition," DeWolff said. She winced slightly when she recalled the medical diagnosis. He ended up cracking his ribs badly, banged his head pretty badly, and dislocated his shoulder when he made impact with the pillar."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Carter and DeWolff exchanged a brief look at each other, almost as if they were debating silently how much to say.

"There was a robbery at the bank, and…..we believe that Flint Marko was behind it," DeWolff said. "He is a career criminal, and he gained powers in an accident, and he used them to rob the bank."

"Thank you," Gwen said. She was glad to have information and no doubt her father tried to play a hero and paid for it. Granted, she didn't have much room to talk with the playing a hero front, but still.

Gwen and Harry locked hands and they made their way into George's hospital room. There was a red haired teenager close to Gwen's age. She was dressed in a white blouse, and black skirt with knee high boots on. She had her hair tied back and a pair of glasses where her blue eyes shined out of.

"Thank you for phoning me," Gwen said with a smile. She smiled when she saw her father sitting up in bed. She made her way over and hugged him. "Sorry."

"Yes, I'm…alive, and better off than I was about an hour ago," George said, shaking his head. "Feel a bit flatter and likely will ache a bit for a while, but I'm wide."

Harry smiled and turned to the redhead, "I'm afraid that we haven't had the pleasure of being introduced."

"Oh my name is Barbara, Barbara Gordon, and, I know who you are, you're Harry Evans-Parker," Barbara said. "I mean, it's hard not to know about you, Gwen here, she talks about you all of the time. She never used to shut up about you….I mean….it sounded kind of creepy, almost obsessive. Not quite Twilight bad, but….it was pretty bad and stuff….but…still…it was a pleasure to meet you."

Harry smiled and grabbed her hand to shake it. "Likewise."

Barbara nodded in response and Harry continued to speak. "And Gwen used to talk about you a bit as well, but I thought that you two had a bit of a falling out."

Barbara wondered where Harry got that idea and she shook her head to correct that notion.

"Oh, no, no, nothing like that," Barbara commented. "We both had been really busy with stuff, a lot of stuff, school and work stuff mostly, but there was some other stuff….lots and lots of stuff, stuff that I can't explain really."

"Oh, I see," Harry said. He chuckled in amusement. "Believe me, I know what that's like."

Barbara perked up with a smile and she continued eagerly, "Oh I know….I mean, well, you're a legend among certain circles….especially since you graduated in like a year after returning to Midtown and then went straight to Empire State. I'm actually trying to follow your lead! I think Gwen is too now that she heard about the program."

Harry smiled and took her hands into his and squeezed then gently to calm her down.

"I heard that breathing is kind of conductive to living," Harry said. She paused and got lost in his eyes.

"Oh, much hotter in person," Barbara said. She realized what she said and flushed. Her brain got ahead of her mouth.

A rather angry looking Gwen wrapped up the quiet conversation she had with her father and stormed out of the room. Barbara was distracted from Harry enough and she blinked in shock. She wondered what the hell was that all about.

"I should really keep her from doing anything irrational," Harry muttered to her. Barbara gave a shaky nod in response.

Captain Stacy chuckled in response and muttered underneath his breath, "How she's so much like her Mother….but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

Harry excused himself and caught up with Gwen.

"Harry, I need to go, and take him out, right now," Gwen firmly said. She pushed him hard against the wall when she tried to get away from him.

"I don't think you need to do anything, until you calm down a little bit," Harry replied. He grabbed Gwen and pulled her into a nearby hospital room. "And you're not going to go out there without a clearer head."

Harry pulled her into a long kiss. She breathed heavily when he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth and ran his hands down her.

He pushed her down onto the bed and Gwen reached around, to pull his belt off, to expose him completely.

Barbara made her way outside of the door and wanted to check on Gwen. While she was sure that she was in good hands with Harry, she was pretty sure that she would be in pretty good hands.

Her eyes widened when she watched what Harry was doing. Very good hands in fact, if she had to say so herself. Barbara watched when she went down on him, and then was brought up where he returned the favor.

She thought that she should tear herself away, but she couldn't very well tear herself away. She reached up, and massaged her breast. She tweaked her nipple.

Barbara watched what Harry was doing and she couldn't help, but imagine his large cock inside her. She pushed down her fingers down her pants and slowly started rubbing herself. She clapped her hand over her mouth with her free hand, not to betray herself.

She watched Harry take her in separate different positions. Barbara's knees shook and she had to lean back against the wall. Gwen was pent up and she was digging her nails into Harry' scratching him up. That added completely to the allure of the situation.

She could stop looking at any time, but the real question was if she really wanted to. She recalled that she couldn't.

There was a scream of pleasure and both of them found their mutual pleasure. Actually all three of them technically, but Barbara was only playing a voyeur. She was disappointed where the show was over.

"How are you going to deal with him?" she heard Harry say from the other end of the door.

"Well, there are a few options, including turning him into glass, drenching him in water, really a bunch of different options," Gwen remarked.

"Yes, why don't you go out there with a plan, before you go out there?" Harry asked her.

Barbara didn't really know whether to be really turned on or really intrigued. She better go before either Harry or Gwen, or someone else for that matter, discovered her in the room.

* * *

 

Norman Osborn was in the company a woman who was young enough to be his daughter. His clothes looked a bit rumpled, and her hair was a mess. The two of them concluded a soft and polite conversation.

He responded by slapping her hard on the ass and squeezed it, which caused a startled gasp of pain, followed by a sharp moan to come out.

He moved away towards his limo. His driver looked at him with a raised eyebrow and commented with a chuckle, "Quite the little number you found right now, didn't you, Mr. Osborn."

"Just drive," Norman commented crisply. "I need to make a phone call."

The driver nodded at his instruction and Norman entered the limo. He placed the phone up to his ear. "Put me through to Trask."

There was a pause before Norman got on line with him. Trask talked to him. "Did you think about our proposal?"

"Yes, I thought about it," Norman said.

"I know that OsCorp has developed a special type of DNA scanner capable of detecting the X-Gene, as well as the targeted software finding," Trask said. "You would be doing a good job in helping fight the Mutant menace that is polluting the world."

Norman honestly had far more important things to worry about than the mutant menace. He spoke in a soft voice. "Ah yes, your white whale, of course."

"What do you want?" Trask asked. One could almost sense Bolivar scowling on the other end of the phone.

"You pay twice the market price and I'll consider giving you the software," Osborn said. As a businessman, he sensed Trask's desperation.

Trask grumbled, "Fine, I'll send someone along with the paperwork."

The receiver was slammed down. Norman sat there with a smirk of victory on his face. He shifted forward and poured himself a drink.

The vehicle was badly jarred and it sent Norman's drink to spill all over it. He was jolted and very surly when he shouted, "Watch where you're driving!"

That yell fell on deaf ears when something slammed into the limo which sent it spinning. The driver was able to recover quickly enough. But something smashed into the other side of the limo, and followed by something hitting the driver's side.

This happened a couple more times before something massive slammed on the front of the limo, crushing both it and the driver with a splat. Norman stood up with a shock when he saw the man killed before his eyes.

He didn't have much time to process things before a large pipe was sent hurtling into the side of the limo. It very narrowly missed Norman in the process of doing so. The limo was being carved up like a can of tuna.

In his desperation to get away, Norman unlocked the door and dove out the window, just as his attacker continued to keep carving the Limo up.

Scrambling to get away, Norman didn't get that far. He could see a wave of sand flying through him. Norman dodged the attack a couple of times. The third time wasn't so lucky though, when his adversary took him out.

Norman was hoisted up off of the ground, so they were face to giant sand face. Norman was in the clutches of a giant man made of sand.

"You think that you can take my powers away, well I'll show you!" he growled. "You thought that you could undercut me…..well….I'm going to rule over New York City and you're just nothing but an ant who needs to be crushed!"

"I don't even know who the hell you are?" Norman asked.

"Marko, Flint Marko, but you can call me Sandman!" Marko growled. He hurled him down onto the ground.

He brought up a giant fist about to smash him with. Before he could connect with the fist, a web line flew off and snagged Norman. He was pulled away.

Norman Osborn just got rescued by Spider-Girl and she web slinged off with him. Sandman was in pursuit.

A sand storm kicked up and Spider-Girl had to dodge things.

"You think that you can stop the Sandman!" he howled.

' _For the record, I didn't name this one,'_ Gwen replied dryly. _'That was all on his…own.'_

Her spider sense erupted and there was a stream of sand that interrupted her stream of thoughts. Sand tendrils went after her and tried to violate her.

It reminded her of something out of an extremely bad hentai, _'Great, tentacle rape is not in my job description.'_

Mary Jane and Marla responding by laughing didn't really help with what Gwen was doing. She gasped when she avoided the attacks of the Sandman when he chased her.

"Get me out of here, don't you dare drop me!" Osborn yelled.

"Yes, I'm trying," Spider-Girl said through gritted teeth. He kept ranting at the side of him. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to web your mouth shut."

Gwen launched herself forward, avoiding Sandman's attacks. She placed Norman on a fire escape, leaving him hanging from his underpants. She took off, causing Sandman to chase after him.

Norman Osborn was left there, fuming. Getting beaten up by Tombstone and Montana caused him to look like a punk, and now this deal with Sandman, it made him look even weaker. And what was worse, Spider-Girl dismissed him as a triviality, someone that wasn't worth her time.

If there was one thing that Norman Osborn hated, that was being weak, and that made him angered beyond all belief.

* * *

 

Now that Spider-Girl didn't have a billionaire to babysit, she could focus on the Snadman and fighting him. Unfortunately, her focus meant somewhere between the level of jack and shit. She tried to punch him, but he reformed no matter what way. She did have some luck with webbing his limbs, but he burst when it was reforming.

The sand tendrils were firing at her. He changed up the quantity. Instead of having to dodge about three to five big ones, she had to doge about five to ten much smaller, and much more agile ones.

She managed to do an adequate job thanks to her Spider-Sense and Spider-Reflexes. Eventually, one of them ended up catching her in the lower back, while she dodged the two from the front.

It caused her to bounce around like a ping pong ball. Spider-Girl rolled over and landed down onto the ground hard. She was down on the ground and Sandman rose up in the air. The tendrils were about ready to impale Gwen.

A hi-pitched whistling sound, followed by a hi-pitched whine escalated. Then shit exploded all around them. The more particular thing was the Sandman and the tendrils about to impale Gwen.

Gwen looked up and saw a female dressed in a grey suit with a cowl. It was slightly armored in some places and she had a belt full of devices. There was a yellow "Bat" symbol on it.

Spider-Girl practically came face to face with Batgirl. Who exchanged a smile with her, but the wind had been knocked out of her.

Batgirl flung her remaining exploding batarangs at Marko, but she was running low. The sudden heat from the explosions did a good job in turning him into glass. Batgirl smacked her gloves together and caused an electrical shock. She raised her fist and began to slam it into one of the glassed over parts of Sandman.

He grunted in response when she slammed her fist into him constantly. She dodged any attempts and stung him with a punch.

Spider-Girl coughed and slowly pulled herself back onto her hands and knees. She recovered enough from the battering Sandman did to return from her.

Now it was time to implement the plan that her and Harry put together. Harry had been working on a new more powerful version of her web shooters, while she was tinkering on and off with a new formula for her webbing.

She utilized the electrical charge that was helpfully provided by Batgirl to prime the cartridges. She punched her fist into Marko and released them inside.

Spider-Girl yanked her hand free and it caused them to explode. The end result is that they essentially solidified Sandman, and turned him into a concrete.

' _That seems to be a recurring theme,'_ Mary Jane thought.

Spider-Girl turned around and was about to thank Batgirl for her help. The only real problem was that she was gone. Gwen hung her head and grumbled underneath her breath, "Well, that's kind of annoying."

* * *

 

Back at the OsCorp Lab, Norman and Otto were working on a freshly synthesized batch of Oz3, which was currently resting on a vial on the table in front of them. It was a soothing green color and Norman, a biochemist in his own right even though he was a bit out of practice, was the one who synthesized it.

"From here, we're going to need to expose it to the radioactive isotope," Otto commented. "Although, we should test it on someone."

"We have tested it," Norman said calmly. "And Spider-Girl is living proof of what the best case scenario is if the OZ formula is successful."

Otto gave him a look of warning. "We have no idea what she looks like underneath the mask. For all we know, she could be horrifically mutated like Connors is."

"Maybe she's an attractive blonde," Norman fired back. He shook his head. "We'll test it on me first….if we need further test, Peter's pet bitch might jump on it. If it can heal her injuries successfully enough, it should be safe enough to use on your wife."

Otto looked at Norman, considering the circumstances. He frowned and responded with a brisk nod. Just as he finished, the door to the lab opened.

Harold Osborn, freshly returning from California, walked in. He looked tanned, toned, and healthy. It looked like that he worked through a lot of the shit that made him go to California in the first place.

Norman carefully put down the vial and addressed his son in his charming manner, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I wanted to let you know that I have returned," Harold said. "I kept calling you at a couple of points to let you know when I was arriving at the airport, but I couldn't get in touch with you."

"Good, whatever," Norman said.

"Whatever?" Harold asked. He rose up. "That's all you have to say. I could have never came back, or had been captured, kidnapped, or killed, or something. You wouldn't even notice it if I was dead."

"Oh, I would notice it," Norman said. He spoke crisply, and the phone rang. It was from Fiers. He turned around from his son. "Yes."

There was a brief conversation between the two gentlemen over the phone. He turned to Otto. "Gustav wants to speak to both of us."

Harold opened his mouth, but Norman beat him to the punch, "You go do whatever you do."

Norman left. Otto paused and gave Harold a sympathetic look, having been in a similar relationship with his father. He reached forward and patted Harold on the shoulder, "Things will get better."

"Convincing yourself, or me?" Harold asked him.

"Well, never the less, it's good that you made it home safely," Otto replied. He turned and followed Norman from the room.

Left alone to stew in the lab, Harold's attention averted towards the vial his father was staring at when he came in. It seemed to be so important to him.

He decided that to get his father's attention he should make some alterations to the vial. He recalled how Harry taught him during one of their tutoring sessions about how certain chemicals can destabilize other chemicals. Therefore, he moved over to a metal cabinet off to the side and opened it.

He found what he was looking for. Picking up the dropper, he drew some of it out carefully. And he added it slowly to the mixture.

He placed the vial down and turned around to leave the office. The vial of green serum ominously glowed and bubbled when Harold Osborn departed from the office.

* * *

 

Harry, Gwen, Mary Jane, Kitty, and Barbara found themselves on a high tech looking helicopter which was flying out to see the nautical launch of the vessel by the name of the Lumerian Star. Said launch was rather close to the to the Statute of Liberty and it could be visible from the ship. It's also the sight of the space launch to the moon which is to be piloted by John Jameson.

They flew out to meet with Carol and get a tour of the craft. Kitty, Mary Jane, Gwen, and Barbara would be meeting Kara for the first time.

"There's a lot of people present, isn't it?" Mary Jane asked.

"Well teach, it's totally a big thing, so obviously there would be a lot of people here," Kitty said. She looked and sounded really excited.

Harry peered out and saw the Lumerian Star is a high tech looking ship. It sat next to a high tech looking next generation space shuttle.

They deck on the craft. They saw Carol standing there, and Harry's attention was on an excited looking blonde, dressed in blue jeans, a red halter tank top, and a red and black jacket that looked to fit her snugly. She looked to be about the same age of the girls.

The blonde locked eyes with Harry and it appeared that sudden realization began to dawn upon her.

The group stepped out of the helicopter. They crouched down low until they cleared the blades.

They made their way over towards Carol, who was dressed in her uniform for the occasion. It did fit her nicely, even though she looked professional.

Kara's eyes followed Harry when she was bouncing up and down. It seemed like she was about ready to burst with what she needed to say. Carol gently placed her hand on her shoulder to get her to stop.

She folded her arms and got all mopey for a moment. And then bounced right back up. Gwen and Mary Jane looked at her for a moment and they were surprised to see how much she looked like a younger version from the girl in Harry's photo, the one with the red sky and sun in the background.

Carol looked from the right to the left to make sure that no one was paying any attention. She made her way over towards Carol and threw her arms around him.

She threw her arms around him and Carol pressed her lips around him. Kara snickered when she shook her head. "Oh, that's extremely subtle."

She bounced up to Harry the moment when he was finished. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Kara?" Harry asked. She nodded.

"Hello, Har," Kara said. "I knew you'd make it."

"Of course, I'd make it, when Carol asked me, I wasn't going to say no," Harry said. Kara raised her eyebrow and had an obvious look of "that's not what I meant". "This is Kitty Pryde, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, and Barbara Gordon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Kara said. She seemed bursting to say something. "Har, do you think that I can talk to you privately for a minute….like now?"

Harry looked at everyone and they nodded. He made her way over. Carol was going to look at Kara, but Kara smiled. "I swear it won't take more than five minutes."

Carol considered it, but she didn't really see the harm in it.

"Well, hurry up, because the tour's about to start," Carol said.

Kitty turned towards both Gwen and Mary Jane. "The two of you seem to know what this is all about, don't you?"

"Yes, we do, but…it's a long story," Gwen said. She knew more than most, other than Jean and Rose did. Mary Jane knew a lot, but barely knew the entire story.

Kara led Harry around a corner for a few seconds. She threw her arms around him, and gave him a crushing hug. "Finally, I knew that you made it back…..I knew that you would, and Karen knew as well….she really was pissed when she was transported off of the planet."

"She wasn't the only one," Harry said. "So Karen….?"

Kara In-Ze, now known as Kara Danvers, closed her eyes. Her cousin Kara Zor-El, who adopted the name Karen to avoid confusion, was the girl in Harry's picture. She really did look like a spitting image of her older cousin when she was that age. She hadn't even been a teenager when she saw Harry last and she certainly matured.

"Her ship was….right behind mine," Kara said. "I don't understand what happened…..but….."

"She's out there," Harry said. "I would know if she's dead."

"Right, of course you would," Kara said. She perked up suddenly "It's great to see you again."

"It's good to see you again as well," Harry said. He pulled Kara in close to him and grinned. "Maybe the two of us should try and get together sometime….how long have you been here?"

"About a year," Kara said. "I didn't look you up because….well I wasn't sure on the timing after you left…."

"It has been a long time," Harry admitted. "But, we'll find her, both of us will."

Kara nodded, pleased at his optimism, "Yeah, we will."

Gwen stuck her head around the corner, just as Kara was seconds away from leaning into Harry. "Are you ready?"

"We'll finish this conversation later," Harry informed her.

"Yeah, we will," Kara agreed. She withdrew herself from Harry, the moment lost. "The launch was moved up today, because there's a possibility of quite the storm rolling in."

"So that's why it seems like such a circus?" Gwen asked. The trio made their way over towards them.

Carol was about ready to lead them towards the tour of the ship. They noticed that they were being joined of Tony Stark for all people. He was talking to a lot of people, about various things, and making a spectacle out of things.

"Well, that's Stark for you," Gwen said. "His brain and his ego are in a race against each other, and….admittedly so, it's a pretty close race."

"I'm pretty sure that he'd take it as a compliment," Barbara said. There was no question about it. "The fact he outed himself as Iron Man proves that much though, he never has enough attention."

"But at least he does good with what he does," Harry said.

The group made their way towards the control room. They arrived just around time for the ship and just in time to watch John Jameson to blast off.

* * *

**To Be Continued on June 29** **th** **, 2015.**


	43. Chapter 43

Norman, Otto, and Fiers entered the lab where the vial of completed Oz3 serum was stewing. Otto looked at it. The more he thought about it, the more that he thought that they were making a horrific mistake implementing it. He turned to Norman, quickly thinking about how to broach this subject casually.

"We should hold off on the human trials until we've had a chance to test the serum successfully," Otto commented. "Not a full battery of tests mind you, but at least enough where it doesn't blow up in our face later."

Norman didn't answer that question. He was in a far worse state of mind ever since his disappointment of a son returned. So all he responded to was a look of cold indifference.

Fiers decided to speak up for the first time, "He does raise an interesting point. We should be cautious, there's been far too much outside attention on OsCorp's inner workings already due to the situation with Connors. So, we should test the serum on someone who wouldn't be missed. I would suggest a homeless person, because they aren't known to be in the best health and they go missing all of the time. Therefore no one would raise an eyebrow."

Norman looked on, turning from the two men to the vial. He spoke, but he seemed rather detached from any kind of argument, "We will proceed forward with the testing as planned, and I will still be the test subject. Nothing has changed."

Otto was about to open his mouth to protest again. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something extremely wrong with this entire picture.

Fiers turned towards Otto and shook his head. "Very well."

Discretion would be the better part of valor at this point. This was not the first time that they had to deal with Norman when he was in one of his moods, nor would it be the last time. They just had to do what they needed to do.

Fiers had a call. He picked up the cell phone and answered it. "Yes, Peter, what is it?"

He moved over so he could take the call and he listened to what had to be said. A few seconds passed before he placed the phone down. "Alright, I'll head down there."

He hung up his phone and turned to the two men, "An important issue has developed down in Special Projects, that I need to address immediately."

With that said, he turned to leave the room, thus leaving Norman alone with Otto.

"The untapped potential of human DNA has never been explored properly until now," Norman said. "As great as many of us are, as great as I am, we can be much greater. We can open up the gateway to a glorious future….and today will be the first day of the rest of our lives. I will have given brand new life to a fractured species."

Norman stripped off his shirt at this moment and gave himself an injection. This served as a dual purpose as to both weaken his immune system and accelerate the progress of the serum when it started to flow through his system.

Otto slipped on his arm harness. The mechanical arms, more like tentacles technically speaking, danced around as he pinned it secure against the area of his spine. He hissed when he felt it snapped into place. He should be used to this, but it still hurt like all kinds of hell.

He turned and moved over towards Norman and prepared to secure him into place on a lab bed.

The serum was meant to be administered as an injection rather than a gas and he needed to be secured.

Otto moved onto the next stage of the experiment. He prepared to add a radioactive element to it. He picked up the vial and held it up to his face. He couldn't help but notice that it resembled a sickly green now, rather than the soothing green it was yesterday.

He noticed that it was a trick of the light. He grasped it with one of his tentacles and moved behind a radioactive shield to protect himself. Otto positioned himself a fair distance away and used his arm to open up a small sturdy looking storage device.

A glowing radioactive isotope was withdrawn, in a small vial. He carefully added it to the serum.

The moment it was exposed, it started to hiss violently and bubble to the point where it was going to bubble.

There was a flash of light and then an explosion. Otto was lifted off the ground and hurled backwards into some electrical equipment. The blast of electricity engulfed him, his tentacles frailing about.

Thankfully though, Otto didn't get hit full on with the gas. Norman on the other hand, he wasn't as lucky. He ended up getting a face full of gas on top of getting caught in the blast as well. His body thrashed violently on the table and he felt himself start to change, rather painfully.

In the next lab, Harry was wrapping up doing some work of his own. In fact, he finished working on the perfected version of the OZ3 serum. After he synthesized it, he needed to run some further tests before they moved forward to the next phase of the experimentation.

He was also working on a counter agent because after the encounters with Dillon, Connors, Gargan, and now Marko, and their mishaps, a way to day with any threat caused by Oz3 is pretty much mandatory.

And now that he's finished work on the serum, it would be a good idea to work on a way to neutralize it.

Harry was just in the middle of having put in the finishing touches on that and was in the process of screwing the cap on an unbreakable vial. He then loads into a tranquilizer dart, the more heavy duty sort. The Scorpion suit taught him that.

He loaded it into a gun looking device and slipped it into his pocket.

A loud bang brought Harry's attention and it came from the lab where Norman and Otto was working. It sent Harry crashing in the wall and the vial containing OZ3 to crash on top of Harry.

Green gas and black smoke filled the room around Harry.

* * *

A shocked Fiers and Donald Menken, along with the OsCorp Emergency Response Team, rushed into the lab where Otto and Norman were working shortly after the explosion. The team rushed towards Otto's side.

He was the first person they saw and he was half buried underneath the whole mass of electrical equipment he collided into.

They carefully lifted the equipment off of him, and the first thing they noticed was they had had been electrocuted. That was made more than apparent by the fact that his glasses had pretty much melted off due to the heat.

The further diagnosis they discovered grew even grimmer. One of the ERT's turned towards another, "His arms have been fused to his spine."

They were naturally referring to the robotic tentacles. Another one breathed in heavily and spoke, "We need to get him out of here."

It took a team effort to extract Otto form the wreckage.

As for Norman Osborn, he still appeared to be missing. Otto was hauled out, which left Fiers and Menken pretty much alone in the destroyed lab.

Menken pulled himself away from Fiers, who was coordinating the evacuation efforts. He decided to poke around a little bit.

He stopped and heard a groaning from within the smoke. That caused him to step extremely cautiously across the lab. He made his way towards the direction of the groan, careful not to stir anything up too badly.

The Lab fell dead silent and Fiers just wrapped up talking with who he needed to talk to. That made the low growl that was heard even more prominent. The low growl became even louder and that was followed by a scream.

Donald Menken came crashing through the wall. Fiers had to quickly jump to the side to avoid Menken being smashed into him.

The smoke cleared and a large hideous creature stepped out of the shadows. He was big, hulking, and green. His skin looked rather rough and he looked to have some sort of spikes on his back.

"Mr. Osborn?" Fiers asked calmly.

The creature only responded by grabbing Fiers by the shirt and holding him up close to his face, dangling him.

"I thought you might be interested in learning that I was informed by one of my contacts that Foswell was the one….responsible for sending the Sandman after you," Fiers said.

The Goblin creature responded to that by a wicked grin and Fiers decided to keep talking, "There might be weapons and armor in special projects that you might find useful."

He shoved Fiers away and left, laughing in a fairly sadistic and crazed manner.

Fiers shook his head and turned to a stirring Menken. He barked coldly, "Contact SHIELD, inform them of the situation."

Donald Menken shook his head and gave a muttered, "I'm fine, asshole."

* * *

SHIELD Agent Jessica Drew arrived on the scene of the explosion. She looked up at the building, doing her best to assess the damage when it was presented for her.

It wasn't really good. There was a large gaping hole in the building where black smoke was practically billowing out of it. She moved close to the location.

Jessica was supposed to have dinner with Harry, but those plans would have to be put on hold when she received a transmission from Fury in regards to what is happening at OsCorp.

She looked at one of the ambulances, and to her dismay, she found Harry sitting near one with a blanket wrapped around him.

He looked like he was in pretty bad shape. Physically though, he looked fine, but he also looked like he had a particularly bad case of the flu. In fact, he was shivering.

It turned out; Harry was not the most comfortable person in the world now. He was alternating between being too cold to the point where his skin would feel ice cold to the touch and too hot, to the point where his skin was hot to the touch. On top of that, he was sweating pretty bad right now.

The point is, he was obviously under the weather due to his exposure to the OZ3 serum, but there don't seem to be any side effects other than the fact that he was ill.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked when she walked over towards Harry.

"I've been much better," Harry said. She raised her eyebrow and looked a little bit sheepish. "Other than the fact that my immune system has been weakened as a result to an exposure to an untested chemical compound, I guess that I'm fine."

Jessica looked at him in concern. She wasn't going to lie, she was a bit alarmed due to some of the pretty messed up things that she ran into due to some genetic experiments that had gone horrifically wrong.

"I'll be okay," Harry said. "Thankfully, the serum was inert when I got blasted, although I should really run a couple of tests when gets the chance."

Jessica nodded before she pressed on with the next obvious question, "Do you know exactly what caused the accident?"

Harry considered her question for a brief moment, before responding.

"I don't know what happened other than an explosion due to an experiment gone wrong in one of the other labs," Harry said.

"Well, at least you're not going to turn into a giant mutant something or other, and….the fact that you aren't hurt is a good thing," Jessica responded.

Harry responded with a weak smile and in an even weaker voice, "Your concern for my well-being is extremely appreciated."

"If you'd like, I can take you to a state of the art SHIELD laboratory facility where you can do the testing," Jessica answered him.

"I should be fine," Harry responded. "But thank you."

"Either way, you should get to a hospital sooner rather than later," Jessica said.

The two of them noticed Otto being wheeled out, still in his harness. His arms were still flapping in the wind. This was making it extremely difficult to load him inside the back of the ambulance at this point.

"The arms are connected to the nerve endings in the spine," Harry informed them. He moved his way over. "Removing them would do irreplaceable damage to him."

Harry activated a reset button on the harness, which thankfully still worked in its state. It caused them to retract into a much more manageable state.

He coughed and needed to sit back down. That level of exertion caused him to get dizzy.

Harry could feel a buzzing in the back of his head. He looked up and saw a large green figure riding a glider.

"Now, Foswell is going to see that there's a new Big Man in town!" the Goblin shouted. "And I'm coming to getcha!"

He gave an extremely sadistic round of laughter and he flew off into the distance cackling like he was a madman.

* * *

Carol Danvers stood close to her younger sister, Kara. She figured that it was best to keep Kara close to her, because she would stay out of trouble that way. The two Danvers girls were observing the progress of the space shuttle that Astronaut John Jameson is piloting as it orbits around the Earth as part of his mission to the moon.

"So, this is for real, then?" Kara asked her.

Kara was really intrigued about this mission. There were rumors, whispers, that a colony of descendants from her people had inhabited a part of Earth's moon. The word for these people was roughly translated into "Inhuman" when you spoke it in English. The Kree, under the Jax-Ur directive, had experimented on several groups. The people on Argo, where Kara and Karen were from, had been one of the many colonies that had been created.

"Yes, it's for a real," Carol said. "Why wouldn't it be for real?"

"Earth might be a bit less behind than we thought," Kara answered, keeping her voice low. "But, then again, our data is always at least a hundred years out of….well out of date."

"A lot can happen in a hundred years," Carol said.

"I know," Kara said. It was obvious that she was distracted by something or another. "I can't believe it, she was right behind me, and she should have arrived right after me."

Carol hated to say this, but she was pretty sure there was a pretty good chance that Karen might not have made it. There was a lot of debris and Kara was pretty weak when she was found. It took her a few months to nurse Kara back to health. The green meteor rocks found embedded in her vessel made her extremely ill.

"I know what you're thinking," Kara informed her. "You're thinking that there's not a chance that she's out there….but I know that she is and….Harry believes that she is as well and he would know. Something must be blocking them, from reaching her. It's almost like she's just out of reach."

Maybe the stasis field actually worked in Karen's ship a bit too well and it failed in hers.

Kara looked around, rather impressed. They were about ready to complete the first stage of the operation, and the orbit around the Earth was almost completed. The second stage of the operation will involve the successful launching of the SLE-Stark Industries satellite from the space ship. Then from there, Jameson will touch down on the moon.

Normally, Kara wouldn't be allowed to be in the control room. Carol kept her close towards her, to keep her out of trouble.

"Har's about as amazing as I remember him," Kara said. "But, I was too young to….well….I was too young. But now, I'm not….I should have went to Vegas with you."

"You weren't going to go to Vegas," Carol said firmly. "You realize how much trouble that you'd get into."

"Depends," Kara offered with a shrug. "You got into a lot of trouble, didn't you?"

Carol didn't say anything.

"And the girls….well Har does always have pretty good taste," Kara said. Then again, she might have been a tad bit biased. She took her mother's name, as opposed to her father's. Her father…some general or something, he was never around. "And they seem nice enough."

Carol smiled because she was happy that Kara was making friends with girls around her age, even though she was fixated on Harry a tad bit. Not that Carol could honestly blame her.

A moment later, they were joined by Pepper and Natalie. Pepper was mostly there because she was curious about the status of the mission.

"So, you've met Doctor Evans-Parker as well?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, I've known him for a while, but we….we kind of got disconnected with each other," Kara said. She really didn't know how long it was for her or for him. Time, it pretty much sucked, didn't it. "We really need to get together some time."

"Yes, if our schedules ever do line up, it might be worth it to make the time," Natalie said. "But that's a big if, if our schedules match up right."

Pepper looked on in confusion and she slowly spoke, "I was under the impression that Harry….well he was dating Carol."

"It isn't really a traditional relationship given his…circumstances," Carol said with a smile.

Kara piped up excitedly, "Yes, and since Har-Z…Harry is a strong male, and he should have about as many…."

Carol responded by pinching her on the ass in response and that caused Kara to stand bolt upright, looking at her sister. Carol responded with a wicked grin. That caused Pepper to look even more confusion and Natalie to look even more intrigued.

This conversation really couldn't go on much longer. Carol got an urgent message, "There's a meteor sighted heading towards the direction of Earth. Specifically, there's a chance that it might make contact with the ship while the controls are locked out due to coming out of orbit."

Kara heard this and she perked up suddenly. Dare she hope….dare she hope? Granted, it would be bad if it hit the ship, but she thought that it could….be possible.

Carol was thinking along the same lines that Kara was, but she needed to know more information, "What is the worst case scenario?"

"The meteor strikes the vessel and causes it to explode," the person on the other end said. "And it's sent on a head long collision for New York City."

* * *

Gwen was at the Daily Bugle, half chatting to Mary Jane and Betty, and half keeping an eye on the status of the launch since it's a pretty big deal. It was the first mission on the moon in an extremely long time.

"Some late breaking news, this just in, there has been a meteor sighted making his way towards Earth. It has not been assessed that it will strike the ship orbiting around the Moon or not. We will be back in a flash with more late breaking news when we have it. This is Iris West signing off."

"Well, that could be some bad news," Mary Jane said. She turned to Gwen. "What are the chances of a meteor colliding with the ship?"

Gwen was half distracted by the meteor about ready to collide with the ship. There was something strange about this, that she couldn't put her finger properly on.

"I'm surprised that I didn't hear Jonah hitting the roof about how this meteor is taking the spotlight away from his son, the Astronaut," Betty said. She was half joking, but oddly enough, she was almost mostly serious.

"Well, I'm sure that all of New York and most of New Jersey will hear him when he does," Mary Jane said.

Betty turned to Gwen, "I heard about what happened to your father, is he alright?"

"He's fine, but he's back home now, because he didn't really see the point in hanging around the hospital any longer than he had to," Gwen answered. "Barbara, my friend, she's keeping an eye on him, since she had to stay home to work on some tech support. That's apparently her part time job."

Before Gwen could elaborate on this any further, there was a loud shout of "Foswell" and insidious laughter followed it. She was put on edge and for good reason.

A series of loud explosions rang out as the front of the building as blasted inwards. Gwen, thinking quickly, grabbed both Betty and Mary Jane and shoved them out of sight.

Unfortunately, a lot of other people weren't so lucky. Gwen looked up and saw a hulking figure make his way forward. He was green and nasty, wearing some kind of super powered armor and he was perched on a glider. He looked like a very formidable threat.

He peered down and saw Foswell lying dazed on the ground. His teeth twisted into a nasty grin.

Foswell peered up at him. His mouth hung open, but he couldn't get the words quite out. He offered a stammering, "Osborn?"

Norman laughed and growled. He hauled him up and held him over the hole he blasted and over the street below. He leaned forward with a nasty expression dancing in his eyes. "You and I….we really need to talk."

Foswell squirmed in his grip.

"Did you really think that you could eliminate me, Norman Osborn?" the Goblin asked. "Just because you imagined yourself to be some sort of big shot? Just because you imagined yourself to be some sort of….Big Man?"

He looked towards nasty eyes.

"Hiding behind your thugs and the blackmail you've been able to acquire while acting like an investigative journalist?" he asked. "Well no longer!"

His free hand glowed with a green fire that was brighter than his skin and smoke began to fill from his mouth.

Before, Norman could launch Foswell to his deadly doom, Spider-Girl flew out of nowhere, catching him with a huge dropkick to the face and sent him right out of the building.

Betty's eyes widened. Not only was Norman Osborn that Goblin creature, but Foswell…he was the Big Man.

Spider-Girl watched as the Goblin hit the ground. She made sure Foswell was safely back into the building. He passed out from the stress.

"Come down and play!" the Goblin called. He lifted his hand and launched a fireball at Spider-Girl.

She dodged his attack and jumped down towards him. She tried to kick him hard, but it only staggered him back.

He caught her foot a second time and swung her down.

"So, what do you think of the new and improved me?" the Goblin asked.

"You wouldn't win first prize in a beauty pageant, that's for sure," Spider-Girl said.

"Yes, humor, the last security blanket for someone who has been gripped in absolute terror!" The Goblin yelled. He rushed towards her and nailed her forward.

She webbed his arms together and curb stomped him right on the back of the head. That caused him to land onto the ground. Gwen was still banged up from the Sandman fight, but she was damned if she was going to down.

He burned the webbing, and she brought herself down onto his arm, shattering it in several places.

"Ah, that hurt," the Goblin said. He reached forward with his good arm and throttled her. "There it is, it's healing already. But the real question is, will you?"

Spider-Girl got a whiff of his bad breath in her face and it repulsed her.

"Get a breath mint," Spider-Girl said when she launched webbing in his face.

She propelled herself up and launched another web line at him. Unfortunately for her, he caught it and pulled her forward.

He slammed her into several walls in succession. Her body cracked against the wall at a threatening velocity.

Osborn lifted up a cinderblock and prepared to crush her skull.

"I wonder," Osborn said. He hurled the cinderblock down onto the ground. He reached down. "Let me see the face of the person that I kill."

He removed the mask and revealed the bruised and battered face of one Gwen Stacy.

That caused what was Norman Osborn's fractured mind to snap even further. He was betrayed when he realized Harry knew all along.

"It was you, it was you, it was you, you ruined this!" he howled at the top of this lung. "You betrayed me, you didn't tell me. Well, Parker, you're….I'm going to show you the price for betraying the new Big Man of this city!"

He flew off like a crazed lunatic in pursuit for one Harry Evans-Parker.

Gwen stirred herself awake, just in time to see him leave.

* * *

**To Be Continued on July 3** **rd** **, 2015.**


	44. Chapter 44

John Jonah Jameson, the Third, was currently seated in the pilot seat of the space shuttle he's commanded to the mission in the moon. There would normally be a co-pilot, but NASA is also testing a new time of limited Artificial Intelligence in that role. The processes were a tad bit more automated then John would have preferred them to be, but all and all, it wasn't too bad. The AI of the ship was based of the JARVIS AI Tony Stark developed for his own use and as a result of that, it had a pretty dry sense of humor.

It had been named KAL as a result.

The ship was slowly coming out of orbit for the first time since they launched close to New York. From here, they planned to release the satellite that Shining Light Enterprises and Stark Industries wanted to launch as part of a joint venture between the two of them.

"So, you've got to take control, don't you?" John asked.

"Yes, as I've explained to you, this requires some precise calculations," KAL commented. "Just sit back and allow me to do what it is necessary."

"Guess since you know what you're doing, I'll do just that," John said. "But keep me informed, Big Guy."

He did understand that it was extremely important to get the satellite up and get the satellite up right. He unhooked himself from the driver's seat and stretched himself before he moved further back into the shuttle. Since KAL had control, this would be a good time to spread his wings.

Unfortunately, he couldn't really leave for that long. That was the nature of the mission, something would come up, and it would come up at the worst possible time.

"There is a transmission from the Lumerian Star for you, sir."

John's attention went fully on that. He wasn't expecting anything to come in, "Well, put them on, KAL."

"We've got a problem, as in a big problem," Carol Danvers said. "It's coming your way…..a huge meteor that's going to impact the ship."

John stood there, mouth opened, and stunned, shaking his head, "What are the best and worst scenarios? What are we looking at here?"

Carol wasted no time in responding, "The best case scenario is that the meteor misses you entirely or you come out of system lock before it comes close."

Tony Stark chimed in, "The worst case scenario is that there's a catastrophic system failure before it explodes."

John Jameson's mouth hung open when he struggled to find the right words, "Yeah that's pretty bad….so is there anything that I can do to improve my chances?"

Tony responded, "Once the satellite is away, we should be able to send a command that will override the system lock out."

Carol picked up where he left off, "That should allow you to take control of the ship once more and you should be able to move the ship directly out of the meteor's range."

"And it's a pretty damn big meteor," Tony commented. "Not Armageddon big though, but it's pretty big. Still anything that gets hit by it, well, it's not going to be a good time."

"I see your point," John commented. He stroked the top of his head. He turned his attention to KAL. "How long until the satellite is free from the shuttle."

"Actually," KAL said. "I just completed the process of doing so."

"Then stand by from a download from Earth," John said. He walked over and strapped himself into the pilot seat.

"Download is incoming now, sir," KAL said firmly.

John nodded. He prepared the controls so he could move the ship the moment it came out of lockdown, "Then give me a status report of the download."

The lights in the vehicle started to turn red and an alarm began to blare.

"Sir, there's a large object on collision course with the vehicle," KAL said.

"Yes, I'm aware," John said. "What's the status report of the download?"

Kal piped up with an answer, "Seventy percent downloaded."

John nodded when he continued to set things into motion for immediate flight the moment he had control of the engine. The alarm started to blare even louder and he frowned, "Three minutes to impact, that's nice."

"We're now at eighty percent, sir," KAL answered. "But there's a lot of magnetic interference and we're….two minutes until we reach impact."

John was getting tense. He thought that he had been put into pressure before when his father went to parent-teacher conferences. He had no idea whatsoever. He wrapped his fingers against the controls.

"Sir, the override program is done, but I need your command override to activate it," KAL replied.

"Command Override Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta," John said firmly. "0-0-01."

He paused and added something in a disgusted voice, "Who programed this shit?"

"Tony Stark, sir, and the override program is activated right now," KAL said. He stopped and then added in. "And there's one moment until the object will reach impact with the ship."

The second the program activated, John gunned it out of there in order to get the hell out of dodge from the meteor. He thought that he could breathe easily.

BAM!

That wasn't good. Part of the meteor still was able to make contact with the ship and it nearly sheered the craft in half. The result it and a big hunk of the meteor are now on a collision course with New York City. It began to spiral out of control.

* * *

Harry still was on the scene at OsCorp. He released the button on his watch to filter the energy back into his body, but it wasn't really working like he wanted to. He had been talking to Jessica Drew, who had just left a moment ago to go with a couple of City Emergency responders briefly in order to establish that SHIELD is responsible to the scene.

She arrived back just in time to see a pretty little blonde Doctor pushing someone out of the way in order to be the one to check him out. That caused Jessica to raise her eyebrow and look beyond amused at that interaction.

"Could you please remove your shirt, so I can make sure to check for any lingering injuries?" she asked in a professional voice.

Harry did so promptly, taking off his shirt to reveal his rather chiseled physique that laid underneath his clothes. That caused Jess to get fairly hot under the color since the pheromones he doesn't even know he's giving off are mixing with hers and that created an extremely potent mixture.

There was a moment or two where the Doctor examined Harry rather thoroughly. "You…you might have to take off your pants as well."

Harry did so as well, pulling off his pants, thinking that it was a good thing that he wore underwear today. The doctor continued to examine him, "Well, you feel perfectly fine….other than the flue you've seemed to develop in the aftermath of the explosion."

"That's good, I'm glad that I meet up to your standards," Harry replied. He smiled at her and she nodded.

"There's something, this is weird…it feels like there's an electrical current running through your body," the doctor commented.

Jessica blinked, and she placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. This caused an electrical charge to pass between the two of them and it struck her in the pleasure centers. She blinked and shuddered, trying to return herself back to her sanity.

"You still really should get checked over at the hospital," the doctor suggested.

Phil Coulson made his way over. He had just wrapped up talking with Peter Osborn and Gustav Fiers, who had thankfully been nothing helpful. He turned to Jessica and Harry.

"Sorry, I'm a little bit late to the party. I was a little bit away in Newark."

Both of them nodded. Harry got his clothes back on, almost in a flash. Not as fast as he could have without his flu though and it wasn't like he could magic them onto his body in public. Not that he was that lazy.

"And I'd like to apologize to you for the attitude I had the last time I met," Coulson said. "I had just gotten off of a plane fresh from dealing with Stark in California, and then the situation in New Mexico….that caused me to be a bit jet lagged."

"That's fine," Harry replied. "I understand that stress can get to people, and….well Tony's charming personality has it's way of getting people agitated even at the best of times. He can't help it, it's his nature. Can't help, but wonder what happened in New Mexico."

Coulson and Jessica looked at each other. Jessica decided to state the obvious, "I'm afraid that you don't have the clearance for that."

Harry grinned despite himself, "You'd be surprised at my clearance."

The topic shifted away and Coulson decided to ask the burning question, "So, do you have any idea what happened?"

"You know what, I don't know," Harry said. "I'm not even sure I can convey how much that annoys me when I don't know something."

They didn't have a chance to do that, rather Nick Fury buzzed them in. Jessica and Coulson both got the same call and walked off.

Harry twiddled his thumbs, waiting for them to get down.

"I want Coulson to take over the operational supervision, since he's the Senior Agent on the scene," Fury informed them. "And Agent Drew, you're to go with Doctor Evans-Parker to the hospital, to make sure he gets out of it okay. He's an asset, and we'd hate to lose him before we even have him. Your pheromones should do a good job in calming him down."

It was then were Peter showed up with Liz in tow. Harry looked at him.

"So, do I look like something that has been chewed out and spit up in just the wrong ways?" Harry asked him.

Peter placed his thumb and forefinger together when he looked at him with a smile, "Just a little bit yeah, we've came back from lunch….and came back to this mess. Are you alright?"

"I'm a survivor, I'll survive this," Harry said.

Peter nodded. The terrorists that killed Harry's birth parents, he had been left with a mark on his forehead that had faded over time. In fact, it was only faintly visible in certain amounts of life. It really sucked to see someone strong like Harry, like this.

"Harry, are you sure that you're alright?" a frantic Liz asked. She moved her way over and wrapped him up into a tight hug.

Peter looked at the both of them and nodded. He could see his personal assistant creep up behind the two of them.

She stepped back, leaning on her walking stick, and a slow smile curled on her face, when Harry hugged Liz back and ran her fingers through her hair.

This caused Peter to frown and this caused the personal assistant to smile. He shook it off.

Coulson returned at this moment, with Jessica in tow, "We need to go."

Before they could do anything, there was a loud scream of "PARKER!"

Peter and Harry exchanged a look, before Peter asked, "Who does he mean, you or me?"

The Goblin flew forward, making sure to clip Peter's assistant in the back of the head and causing her to fly face first onto the ground in a puddle of mud. She landed, absolutely humiliated in the process.

"I never did like you, for the record," The Goblins aid, looking down at the humiliated girl. "But, I'm here, because I've got a reckoning with Harry Evans-Parker! The two of us, are going to tangle!"

"Son of a bitch," Coulson said. He loaded a gun and began to fire at the Goblin, but nothing seemed to be working on him.

The other SHIELD agents fired on the Goblin and rocked him back, and Jessica fired a Venom blast.

Harry grabbed Liz around the arm, and the female doctor, pulling them out of the way. He paused and got them out of harm's way.

Peter's assistant still scrambled in the mud. Harry sighed and reached forward, offering her a hand and helped her up.

"Thanks," she said, and was pushed off in the direction towards Peter, who helped her limp off.

The Goblin nailed Harry from behind and then secured him with an Electrified Goblin-Bola. He hoisted him up, and hauled him off in the direction of the George Washington Bridge.

* * *

Spider-Girl reclaimed her mask and she was in pursuit of the Goblin. She stopped and noticed a rather large shadow that blocked out the sun like there was an eclipse.

She looked up and her spider sense was going absolutely nuts. The space shuttle was on the collision course of the city and it looked like he was going to crash into New York.

' _Not to pile bad news on top of more bad news, but…..Harry just got snatched up by Osborn,'_ Mary Jane thought. _'I saw it on the feed being broadcast from the news helicopter that Betty and I are in, and we've been pursuing him on Jonah's orders since he left the Bugle after attacking it.'_

Gwen had to really make a tough snap decision right now. She couldn't reach Harry over the bond and that caused her to grow increasingly frantic. The girls were able to talk to each other, thanks to Emma and Jean, but Harry had been nothing, but radio static since the explosion.

She did recall that with great power, there must also come great responsibility. Harry would be able to take care of himself and hopefully hold on.

Gwen made her way to the Shuttle in an attempt to either stop it or at leave save John Jameson. She was able to make some quick calculations which are assisted by the heads up display in her mask.

She used her web shooters to rapidly gain some speed and distance. She sent herself flying high into the air, and then dove bomb the ground. She flipped around and at the last moment, she attached two web lines to a pair of tall buildings on either side of her. She used the momentum from her fall and elasticity of her web-line, she slingshot herself into the space shuttle before slipping inside the damage craft.

Elsewhere in the city, Tony Stark flew around in his mark 4 Iron Man armor. He blasted off in the direction of the shuttle, he'd have gotten on the scene faster, but the suitcase armor he had with him on the Lumerian Star wasn't substantial enough for him to get the job done. He slipped that on, and then flew off to the site where he had the MARK 4 store.

"You might consider stream lining the process, sir, because you've wasted a valuable amount of time," JARVIS commented.

"Yes, although I have no idea how to do that," Stark said.

"Well, then might I suggest looking into Nano-Technology, sir?" JARVIS offered him in his usual bland tone.

Stark frowned when he thought it over. He nodded. "Funny, but not a bad idea."

It was here where they noticed Spider-Girl performing a rather impressive series of acrobatic maneuvers which left Tony speechless. He looked at her. "amazing."

An alarm went off, which caused him to snap out of his shock, "Now what?"

JARVIS was only too happy to explain to him, "There appear to be several meteors that survived reentry and are on a collision course for the city."

Tony frowned. That didn't sound good, "What's the projected impact locations?"

JARVIS ran them down and one of them was heading towards Stark Industries, along with other major locations. He wondered if this would be better or worse when those meteors rained down on Kansas fifteen years ago.

Likely worse because this was in the city and that was in the country.

"Acquire a targeting lock on them," Tony commented.

The AI does so, "We have another problem, sir. We don't have enough missiles on board to destroy every one of the meteors."

Tony sighed and made a split decision, "Then pick the ones that are going to do the most damage, JARVIS."

"Targets are now locked sir," JARVIS said.

Tony proceeded to fire a mini-missile barrage at them, which destroys most of the meteors except for three of them. Three of them streaked past to them.

He shot off after one of them and was able to destroy two of them up close with his repulsor blasts. The third of which, he wasn't as fortunate. It was a rather jagged one that looked to be made by the ominous looking black obsidian.

This sent the meteor off course from the building it was going to crash into and in the direction of Central Park instead.

The bad news was that it also knocked Tony's systems completely off ground and sent him spiraling towards the ground an accelerated rate.

Just when it looked like he was going to make impact with the ground, he was snatched out of the air by a rather attractive looking, although fairly young, blonde who wore a red and dark blue costume, with an eight sided star in the center and a red scarf around her neck. She had a mask on.

"Well, hello," Tony commented. "I haven't seen you around before…and I'm starting to want to see a lot more of you."

"Um, eww, no," she said, absolutely repulsed. The heroine known as Ms. Marvel made her way down to the ring, to join a more stacked blonde that was dressed in a similar costume, only her toned belly was shown and it seemed to be a lot shorter in places.

"Captain Marvel, I presume," Tony commented.

She nodded and she took off with her partner. The curvier woman shot off in the direction of the space station, with Ms. Marvel following her.

"Get in position," Captain Marvel commented to her.

"Right," Ms. Marvel replied when she made her way in and they managed to divert the shuttle from crashing into an extremely tall building.

They plunked it down into the Hudson and flew back from it.

Seconds later, Spider-Girl make her reappearance from it, dragging an unconscious John Jameson from it. She dragged him onto the shore, where the sounds of emergency sirens could be heard.

Spider-Girl paused to catch her breath.

' _Not to be the bearer of bad news…again, but I'm watching Harry getting the shit beat out of him on top of the George Washington Bridge,'_ Mary Jane said. _'He's sick or something…he's giving as good as he gets, but the Goblin keeps getting the upper hand on him.'_

Gwen gritted her teeth. Noticing the news chopper close by, she attached a web line on it to snag a ride and go save her boyfriend.

* * *

Harry landed on the top George Washington Bridge with a thud and hovered over him on the glider. He was still restrained by the Goblin-Bola and tried to push himself to his knees.

Osborn pressed a button on his gauntlet which shocked the ever living hell out of him. This caused Mr. Evans-Parker to fall forward onto his face as a result.

"How could you, how could you, how could you? The Goblin asked. "I nurtured you, taught him, help you develop into the man that you are today, yet…you kept secrets from me…..secrets and lies, that seems to be your game, isn't it? World altering secrets, but I perhaps I forgot the one thing a father was supposed to impart on their child and that's discipline."

Harry chuckled in response.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" the Goblin demanded.

"You wouldn't know the first thing about discipline…..it's always about you, isn't it, Norman?"

"Shut your mouth!" The Goblin yelled. He smacked Harry in the face hard and started to beat the ever living hell out of him, punching him over and over again.

Harry rose up to his knees and Goblin pressed a button in his gauntlet, shocking him again. He rose to his feet in response.

"Oh, you know something Norman….I've learned a lot, and yes, I've learned some things from you," Harry commented. "And I learned that the son is often times a reflection on your father. So, every time you put down Peter and Harold….you should have been taken a long look in the mirror and figuring out where you went wrong."

"You have no clue what you're talking about," Norman said.

"Yes, I do….more than you could ever realize," Harry said. "You aren't the first man to try and claim some dominion over me as my father…..and try to make me kneel before him in respect. But you see…..despite that fact, despite it all, there's something that you don't realize. You haven't gotten it through your skull."

Harry started to vibrate his arm at super speed.

"I already had a father and his name was Ben Parker," Harry said and he short circuited the restraints, causing the Goblin's latest attempt of shock therapy against him to go amiss.

He headbutted Goblin so hard that he broke his nose and caused him to stagger off of the glider onto the top of the bridge.

Harry raised himself to his feet. "All this time, you've been yapping, and I've been getting stronger."

"Let's finish this then," The Goblin said. "Spare the rod, spoil the child."

The Goblin raised his hands in the air and propelled a fire bomb at him. Harry dodged it and he jumped up, nailing the Goblin in a throat with a vicious jab punch that stung a little bit.

Harry dodged the attempt for the Goblin to literally take his head off. He couldn't use his magic thanks to the illness, not that he didn't have other tricks in his bag. The Goblin smashed him down onto the bridge.

He struggled to breath in response when the Goblin slowly started to strangle the life out of him.

Harry had the urge to sneeze. Which was the perfect time, considering the sneeze lifted the Goblin off of the ground and caused him to land across the bridge hard. The Goblin landed onto the ground and howled in misery when he clapped his hands over his ears.

Harry smiled, when he picked up the Goblin's own glider and flung it at him. The Goblin dodged out of the way.

"And here I thought I was going to get a fight," the Goblin said.

"Oh, my worst is better than your best, Norman!" Harry cried.

The two of them rushed towards each other and started to punch and kick at each other, brawling with each other. Harry went down and sunk his hand into Norman's ribs and doubled him over.

Harry flipped onto his back and a beam of concentrated light shot out of his eyes. It heated up and caught the Green Goblin right in the chest, burning his armor and his chest.

He was winded by that sudden burst of power. He collapsed to his hands and knees.

The Goblin reached down and hoisted him up by the neck. He launched Harry into the bridge hard, smacking him against the bridge.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to summon the power. While the damage was healing, it was healing at a reduced rate because of his illness. Norman smacked him into the bridge again and again, until the bridge started to buckle underneath him from the force.

He winced from the pain.

"Norman!" yelled a voice. Norman turned around. "Stay away from my boyfriend, you asshole!"

Spider-Girl swung in and nailed Norman right in the face. He mounted the Goblin glider and hurled his pumpkin bombs at her.

She dodged them expertly, but Norman flew at her and speared her around the waist, gliding them over. "Time for me to finish the job that I should have finished at the Bugle."

Harry recovered suddenly, jumped up and tackled the Goblin, pulling Gwen away from them.

The three of them were at the edge of the bridge in such a way that a strong gust of wind could knock them over.

The Goblin laughed, "It's time to end this, and it doesn't matter to me which one of the two of you go first."

"I vote for you," Harry curtly replied.

He shot him with the antidote at point blank range. He reached forward and grabbed Harry around the neck, pulling him over with him. His grip broke, but not before both men had been sent free falling over the edge of the George Washington Bridge.

Gwen tried to save him, but she wasn't quick enough.

Norman connected with the edge of the bridge with a resounding and quite sickening sounding crack. The grotesque looking, but now human, Norman's neck snapped backward and he fell into the drink with a solid plunk.

Harry knew this was going to suck. Thankfully someone swooped in and caught him in her arms.

He looked up at the smiling face of Ms. Marvel who stopped him from making a very bad mess.

"Nice outfit," Harry told her, before he passed out from exhaustion.

Kara smiled, Karen would never forgive her, if she let Harry died. And she would never forgive herself. She moved over towards Captain Marvel who was waiting on the bridge and Spider-Girl, with Jessica and some other SHIELD agents.

"Yeah, timely with the rescue, guys," Kara said, the sarcasm barely kept out of her voice.

* * *

It was a rather dark, grey, and story day. The storm which threatened to disrupt the shuttle launch has finally blown in. The setting is also pretty grim for good reason. It was the funeral of Norman Osborn, the body having been fished out of the river by a local police boat before it could fully think.

The NYPD was pretty on the ball with the response time, both with the shuttle crash and the battle between Goblin and Spider-Girl.

There should be no mistake about it, Norman Osborn was dead. He snapped his neck and on top of that, the organ damage from the botched Goblin formula was too extensive. It was really amazing that his heart lasted as long as it did because it should have given out.

Fury ordered his body to be burned and the ashes to be secured in a top secret SHIELD vault, so this was a closed casket funeral.

A recovered, for the most part at least, Harry stood there, with Gwen to the right of him and Mary Jane to the left of him. He's got his fingers intertwined. Harry and Gwen weren't underneath an umbrella, but Mary Jane was under one.

Harry saw Peter and his assistant standing to the side. His assistant looked at Harry and then turned back around to stare stoically forward. He could see the younger Osborn as well and he was looking at him with intensity.

"What's his problem?" Gwen whispered.

"I'm guessing he blames me for his father's death," Harry said. In a roundabout way, he thought that Harold had a point.

Liz, who stood off to the side, was looking from Peter to Harry a lot, like she was torn between which one she wanted to go to.

The casket was lowered into the ground and everyone threw a handful of dirt on it.

The three of them slipped off so they were out of the way. Before they could properly leave, Harry was intercepted by Gustav Fiers.

"Nobody blames you for what happened to Norman," Fiers said in a solemn voice. "I do wish that we'd know what happened with the serum because we honestly believed it was completed. Otto, myself, and Norman were confident in it."

"Well, not everyone believes with your sentiments," Harry responded to him.

Fiers noticed Harold trying to glare a hole through Harry's body. He shook his head and turned back to Harry, "Harold is young, he'll learn, and after all, he just lost his father."

Harry nodded.

"So, you won't be rejoining us at OsCorp," Fiers said.

"Yes, I've completed my contract," Harry said.

"Well, then I wish you the best in your future endeavors," Fiers said, shaking Harry's hand and he moved over to join Osborn Junior.

It was obviously that Osborn Junior did not approve of what was being said, but he had no choice, but to fall into line.

Peter and Liz had been discussing something quietly to the side. Peter moved over.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

Harry looked at him, "Shouldn't I be the one that's supposed to ask you that question?"

"I don't know….I'm never really sure," Peter commented. "In the past two months, we had to bury Uncle Ben and then my father. I hope that's the end of it."

"You don't blame me for it?" Harry asked.

"What, now….my Father, both of them…they had their own demons that got them killed," Peter said. "I don't even blame Spider-Girl for what happened…it was Norman Osborn that got Norman Osborn killed."

Harry decided to shift things over to another topic, "So, what's going on between you and Liz?"

Peter frowned, "It was fun….being a normal teenager for a while, but it became obvious that she was in love with someone else. Besides, if our dates taught us anything, something always seemed to come up."

Harry gave a long look at Peter's assistant, who was trying her best not to look smug at this turn of events, and responded dryly, "Imagine that."

"Well, anyway, I need to focus on OsCorp for a while, I am the heir to the throne," Peter said. Harry smiled when he hugged Peter.

"Well take care of yourself then," Harry replied.

"And you too, take care of Liz, as well," Peter commented when he walked off.

Harry stood there, and nodded. He saw and saw a rather soaked Liz Allan standing there behind him due to the rain.

She rushed over towards him, wrapping her arms around him. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek right next to the lips.

* * *

Peter and Fiers walked towards Norman's former office, with Peter's assistant following behind them like a dog.

The trio entered Norman's former office, now Peter's, to see Donald Menken sitting on Norman's office chair. It was almost amusing, like he was testing out what it was like to sit on the throne.

Menken looked rather shocked the two of them showed up. It was pretty clear that he didn't expect to see either of them in the office again any time soon. Peter responded to the sight of him in particular by looking at him with an arched eyebrow and then he narrowed his eyes. That caused Menken to scramble out of the chair and move around to the office.

Before he could get too far, Peter picked up a paperweight off of the desk and nailed Menken in the back of the head with it. He landed down on the ground.

"You think that you're a big man, don't you?" Peter asked. He kicked him firmly in the ribs. "Well, you only think that you are, but you're nothing but Norman's lackey and he made you and if he made you, I can break you."

"Peter, that's sufficient," Fiers said firmly.

Peter stepped back and he took a brief moment to calm himself down. He turned around to face his assistant, "Take the trash out."

She nodded, waving her hand and levitated Menken into the air, before leading him out.

Peter walked over and sank down on his father's former chair. He looked out the window into the city below.

Fiers sat down in a chair, after making himself comfortable, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a package of smokes, "Do you mind?"

"It's a filthy habit that will drive you to an early grave, but I know that saying no wouldn't stop you," Peter answered.

Fiers chuckled and nodded in response. He lit up his smoke in response to that question and took a fairly long drag from it.

"So what happens now?" Peter asked.

Before they could get into that, there was a knock on the door. Shaw made his way into the office, carrying a briefcase in hand. Peter turned towards Shaw, raising his eyebrow at him in question.

"You know the meteor that crashed into Central Park?" Shaw asked him. They both nodded. "Well, the Egghead's found this inside it."

He opened the case to reveal a fairly large glass cylinder with a mass of what looked to be living black tar writhing inside it.

Peter leaned forward and peered intently, "Well, isn't that interesting?"

* * *

**To Be Continued on July 7** **th** **, 2015.**


	45. Chapter 45

Harry and Liz slipped into the basement apartment of the Parker Residence through the background. They snagged an umbrella, but by the time that they did, the damage was done. There was a hell of a rain storm going on and both of them were pretty much soaked to the bone. It was a pretty stormy and cold day.

Liz shivered a little bit, but she looked over and noticed that Harry was pretty much soaked to the bone.

That wasn't good, given his recent illness. Liz reached over and started to strip off his jacket. Harry was surprised, but he allowed her to do what she did. She finished on his jacket and moved over to get his shirt. Liz stopped, looking on in awe at the sight of his unclothed chest.

Liz stepped back and her eyes widened. He looked positively ripped and she found herself drooling at the sight of him.

Harry noticed that there were a couple of changes within him as well. It appeared that the perfected OZ3 formula had done him some good, although obviously he wanted to be on the eye for any lingering side effects.

He did notice that Liz seemed spellbound at the sight of his partially unclothed body and she was shivering as well. Harry reached over and proceeded to peel Liz out of her dress. He revealed that she was wearing a rather lacy slip underneath.

Before, he could slip that off of her, Liz stopped him. She shook her head, "Um, I've never really done this before. You know, despite the fact what the rumors might have you believe about me."

Harry looked straight on into her eye and nodded in response, "I never really believe rumors."

With that being said, Harry gripped her hand and lead her onto the bathroom. She toweled him off and he proceeded to do the same for her.

"Nothing happened with Flash, ever, and it really wasn't for lack of trying on his part," Liz commented. "And when I didn't give into his advances, he'd cheat on me with some random slag or break up with me to do the same thing. I think that the only reason why that I put up with it for so long is that he was the star QB and I was the head cheerleader."

"What about Peter?" Harry asked. "If you don't mind me for asking."

"We never really did much of anything to begin with, with the way business kept coming up," Liz said. She thought that might have been for the best, it made it easier for both of them to break it off. "And the time we did manage to step in before his pet lap dog intervened, it was spent….well it was spent talking about you. Apparently, he thinks of you more of an older brother than a cousin. We decided that it should end today, because we'd just be deluding both of ourselves that there was something there. Even if there wasn't anything there, at all."

Harry dried her hair, which caused her to smile brightly.

"And I thought about it long and hard, before I came to a decision about how far I wanted to go with you," Liz said. She stripped off her slip to reveal an extremely ample set of breasts. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him an extremely intense kiss.

Harry returned fire with her with a kiss of his own, wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't help, but notice that she was still cold to the touch. He reached backwards to turn the shower on.

Once it's on, he lifted Liz up, and she responded by eagerly wrapping her legs around his waist. Harry proceeded to back up into the shower. Liz gasped, breaking the kiss. She leaned in close and she kissed him on the neck, then trailed a series of kisses up to his ear.

"I love you, Harry," Liz breathed. "That's why I couldn't give myself to Flash, or to Peter, or to anyone else really. But, you were with Felicia the first time I realized it, and….well she's a bit intimidating."

Harry chuckled, he would have to tell Felicia that, "I'm sure that she would have been open to negotiations."

"Yes, and then you were with Gwen and everything got so chaotic, and I tried to find happiness with someone else, but I couldn't," Liz said. "You're an amazing man, Harry, and now that I have you, I'm not letting you go."

"And I'm perfectly fine with that," Harry said. He pressed her up against the wall and kissed her on the neck. The rest of his clothes found their way out, leaving him naked, although Liz couldn't see him all just yet because her eyes were closed due to Harry kissing down her neck.

Then his fingers found their way a bit lower, skimming between Liz's legs.

Liz gasped when she felt Harry's fingers probe her insides. She could feel him slowly ease his way in. One finger entered inside her pussy. He withdrew his finger and pumped it into her.

Harry smiled when he felt how tight and wet Liz felt. This was going to be amazing. He was going to have his fun with her to say the least. He decided to get her warmed up.

He kissed her on the side of the neck and she gasped. She felt his mouth go down the side of her neck, suckling on it on the way down. He continued to make his way around her body, down her collarbone, and he stopped at her breasts, licking her nipples.

"Waited for this, for so long," Liz breathed. She could feel herself pinned up against the wall. She heard a snap and she could feel his throbbing cock push against her stomach. She spread her legs and gave him an encouraging little moan. "Need this now, can't wait."

Harry smiled and decided to tease her, brushing the tip of his head against her warm and moist entrance. He grabbed her ass from behind and pinched it. That made her whimper in pleasure and he pushed his head inside her.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked her.

Liz nodded eagerly. She braced herself for what would happen next. She didn't give herself to anyone. She was sick of denying herself. She pushed her hips forward and wanted to have him inside her.

Harry pushed against her barrier, making his way inside her body. She grabbed onto his shoulder, feeling the small stabbing sensation of pain that came with her innocence being taken.

He kissed her and ran his hands over her breasts. Liz sighed.

"Congratulations, you're now a woman."

"No," Liz panted. She felt Harry's cock stretch her out when it pushed inside her. "I'm…your woman."

Harry drove himself deep into Liz's hot tight pussy, he couldn't argue with him. He pushed inside her, feeling her insides contort against him. She milked him eagerly all of the way in.

Liz could not believe it; she had been touched in ways that she never thought were possible. His cock was more than just a cock; it was a sophisticated tool that was working her insides, manipulating her. And she allowed herself to succumb to his efforts. Her pussy clamped down onto him.

"Fuck me, harder," Liz begged him. She dug her nails into his shoulder to encourage him to drill her deeper.

She was surprised at this impulsive action. She knew that she was pent up, but she wanted him to fuck her and fuck her hard.

Harry licked and nipped at her nipples. The beautiful blonde groaned when Harry slammed him into her hard.

She was about ready to hit her first orgasm with a cock inside her. And again, Harry really was bringing her over the edge of pleasure. He really led her all the way.

Harry sensed Liz's pleasure, "Go ahead, love, cum, let it all it out for me."

Liz gave a squeal of delight when she milked Harry's rod all the way. She knew that he was deep inside her, and touched her pleasure centers. She let herself go and she came hard. Her wet walls lubricated his manhood.

She slumped against the wall and Harry scooped her up. She kissed him passionately, wrapping her legs around him as she shifted her weight.

Thankfully, by some grave of God, Harry made his way over towards the bed. Liz was on top of Harry when he fell back, making sure to brace her fall.

Liz watched in awe. She couldn't believe that big, thick, juicy cock was inside her. She licked her lips and gave his manhood a nice lick, tasting her own juices. That caused her pussy to jolt in delight.

"Why don't you ride it?" Harry encouraged her.

Liz thought that was the best fucking idea that she ever heard. She crawled over Harry, deciding to tease both him and her, but it wasn't too long before she could give into temptation. Her pussy ached for him and wanted all Harry could offer and he would offer. She pushed herself up over the top of his head and brought herself down onto him.

She closed her eyes and felt a bit of pain. Liz thought that she wasn't as certain for this as she first thought. Thankfully, Harry adjusted her position on top of him and he allowed her to raise herself up and bring herself down onto him.

Liz's wet pussy wrapped around him like a hot vice. She didn't really have the experience, but what she lacked in experience, she made up in energy. Her breasts bounced before Harry's eyes, and she squeezed them.

"Just, do it at your own pace, you're doing good, baby," Harry remarked to her. Liz nodded in response, closing her eyes and bringing herself down onto Harry. Her wet hole pushed down onto Harry when she kept riding him like there was no tomorrow.

Harry grabbed her tight ass and encouraged her to keep up the pace. This beauty felt amazing when she clenched him and bounced up and sank down on him. Her breasts swayed in front of his face and he pinched them in response.

"Cumming, again," Liz breathed.

"Don't hold back, cum for me, Liz," Harry encouraged to him. "That's it baby girl, let it go."

Liz's hair flew in disarray when she kept cumming. She felt Harry's very able hands tempting her breast and she felt a swipe against her clit that could only be described as pure magic. She shook when she brought herself down onto him.

"Getting closer," Liz moaned. She felt him inside her.

She wondered when he was going to blow. Then again, Harry was a very strong man, for obvious reasons, so it wasn't going to be that easy.

Liz hated to lose in anything, so she bounced higher and higher on his cock. Her moans got louder and more prominent when she rode him like the stallion that she was.

"Fucking cum for me, now Harry, I want your powerful cum in my pussy!" Liz moaned. "Oh, I need it, my pussy is hungry, will you help me Harry? Will you shoot me up with your cum like the whore I am?"

Harry thought that was enticing. She threw her head back, looking sex crazed when she kept fucking him, extremely hard. She might have been on top, but Harry controlled her lust to a fever pitch.

Liz shook all over with pleasure coursing through her body. Her wet walls drilled down onto him when she grinded onto him.

"Ladies first," Harry whispered to her.

Liz realized the implication of these words and her pussy exploded, gushing all over his thick cock when it buried into her pussy. Her pleasure increased when she brought herself up and slammed herself down onto him.

She came first and boy was it an amazing explosion that rocked her body. Her senses were assaulted.

Harry felt the pure force of Liz's orgasm and he knew that he had to cum inside her. He did, bringing his seed into her body.

* * *

Harry joined Allison Blaire and Kitty the next day, along with Amanda and Emily. Kitty was babysitting the twins in order to make some spare cash due to their Nanny taking what they could all agree was a long overdue vacation.

When the six year old twins learned that Kitty was taking dance lessons, they wanted to learn as well. Harry decided that it was about time to spend some time with the twins. It had been a long time since he had a chance to do so and he was feeling extremely guilty about it. Even though it wasn't his fault, with all of the shit that he had to deal with, he still was feeling guilty.

When Allison mentioned that her former dance instructor/choreographer opened a dance studio recently, that proved to be a good idea for all. And she offered to introduce the twins to them, so that was pretty much icing on the cake.

After the five met up, the group was making their way on the sidewalk in the direction of the dance studio. Amanda was leading the way, practically dragging Harry along by one hand. Emily was a bit more subdued, but still holding his hand.

Allison and Kitty trailed behind them both with amused expressions on their faces. Kitty looked a bit tired though, but then again, that could be expected given that she was babysitting the twins.

"So, you look rather chipper this morning," Kitty said, turning towards Allison.

"Well, my tour is starting pretty soon," Allison answered in a pretty chipper tone of voice. Amanda gasped in excitement and she looked at Harry.

"If you're good," Harry told her.

Amanda responded with a pout, and Emily shook her head, "That might be asking for a lot."

"Well, it's soon, but not soon-soon, as in, not next week," Allison reminded the crazed fangirls, all three of them. "But, you know, there's a lot of work and a lot of preparation and a lot of politics. The record company wants this to be a big deal, because this is my big solo tour."

"Yes, I'm sure that you'll do great, Ali," Harry said.

"Glad that someone has belief in me," Allison said, practically beaming.

Harry found himself growing a bit tired of Amanda trying to tug his arm out of the socket. He stopped in his tracks, and that caused her to tug futilely on his hand for another moment or two, and then she turned around to face him with a pout.

He scooped her up and placed her on his back, which caused her to giggle. He looked down at Emily, who pursed her lip, and had a fairly exasperated expression on her face. She was all too used to her twin's antics.

Harry smiled at her and reached down to ruffle her hair.

"Yes, because they so don't know how to play you, do they?" Kitty asked. Harry looked at her, frowning and Kitty's lips curled into a wicked smile. "I'm just saying."

"I know you are," Harry responded to her, with a grin.

Moments later, they arrived at Stevie Hunter's dance studio. They arrived to find a rather attractive black woman with a rather incredible dancer's body that showed that she put a lot of work into it. She was in the middle of doing some stretches.

She could see them in the mirror that was in front of her and she ended up beaming at the sight of Allison, who more or less bounced across the room towards her.

She got herself to her feet and exchanged a hug with her former protégé. Allison turned around.

"This is Harry Evans-Parker, Kitty Pryde, and Amanda and Emily Evans," Allison said. She frowned when she pointed out the twins. "This is Stevie Hunter, my former dance instructor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Stevie commented, with a smile on her face.

"Kitty, Amanda, and Emily wanted to have dance lessons, and you were the first person that I thought of."

* * *

 

Harry spent the day with Kitty, Allison, and the Twins, and he spent last night with Jean, and also Sara since Jean was staying at Sara's apartment before she headed on back to the Institute.

In fact, Jean and Harry were both in the middle of packing. Harry was helping her do so.

"I won't be gone longer than six months," Jean informed Harry. She sighed and lifted her finger to the bridge of her nose to pinch it. "At least hopefully it will only be six, if I can convince the Professor to sign off on the six month course schedule."

"Well, your grades are good enough," Harry informed her. "You're on tap to become Valedictorian at this rate."

Jean smiled, but there was a huge part of her that looked uncertain. Harry leaned forward, placed his hands at her waist and pulled her into a soothing kiss. That caused her to relax in response.

"If you present your case in the right way, Xavier's a pretty reasonable guy despite his flaws," Harry informed her. "There should be no way that he wouldn't sign up. And besides, you're seventeen and you're going to be eighteen pretty soon, so when that happens, it's going to be your decision anyway."

Jean nodded, and she pulled herself away from Harry to make sure everything was secure.

"The biggest obstacle is convincing him that it's the best path," Harry said.

"I'm not sure Xavier will object, Scott….Scott might do so, but he's pretty much a non-issue," Jean said almost dismissively. She did hope that Scott did get over a lot of the growing pains that he was having. Trying to live up to those who came before him could not be healthy no matter what the circumstances were. "And you know, the two of us being separated for so long, it's never a good thing."

It wasn't too bad when Jean was younger, but now she was getting older, being away from Harry for too long was almost painful for her. Actually, there was no almost about it, it was extremely painful for her.

Harry pulled her into a hug from behind and nuzzled his face into her hair. This allowed Jean to more or less bask in his affection. She turned around after a moment of this and kissed him softly.

She broke the kiss and properly face him, "So, do you remember when we first met? It was just us and Ororo alone in that big house for about six months."

Harry responded with a nod in affirmative, "Yes, I remember. You were such a mess back them."

"Oh, you ass," Jean said, smacking him lightly on the chest. He responded by pulling her in tightly and then kissing her intensely again.

The two of them finished packing with each other.

"So, you finally saw Kara," Jean said.

Harry wondered when she was going to bring up that subject and he nodded.

"Yes, I know, but I wanted to hear it from your mouth," Jean informed him. "She believes that Karen's still out there as well."

"Yes, but the question is where," Harry said. "It could be anywhere on Earth."

Jean frowned, "What if she did make it to Earth? And she's trapped somewhere?"

Harry frowned. That could be the case. The stasis lock on her ship could be jammed and could trap her in a slumber. She could be buried underneath ground, somewhere, or maybe….and this caused Harry to shudder, in the tender loving care of the government. It didn't have to be the United States government even, although that could be bad.

The telepath didn't have to use her powers to know that Harry's mind was going a million miles a minute.

Jean moved in to say goodbye to her sister, who was pretty out of it still from what Jean, Harry, and her did earlier.

"I think that we might have overdid it just a tad," Jean said. She squeezed Harry's ass and lifted up her bags. "And I'm good to go."

The two of them made their way outside and Jean stood back, noticing a very nice convertiable, a flame red Corvette Stingray, parked on the street. She looked it over in admiration for a moment since it's a very nice car.

She turned back to face Harry, who smiled. "I have something for you."

Jean raised her eyebrow, she wasn't really expecting something. Her eyes widened further when he pulled out a set of car keys and placed them in her hand.

Jean was a fairly intelligent girl and was able to put two and two together quickly. She squealed in joy and then threw her arms around Harry, to kiss the hell out of him.

* * *

 

Barbara, Gwen, Liz, Kitty, and Mary Jane were on their way back to their first day of what will be their last year of school for most of them since they were going to be taking the accelerated course load. Kitty in particular was able to test into a higher grade since she had a lot of free time over the summer. Then again, her birthday had the misfortune of falling in September, so she would be much older than a lot of the girls in her year anyway.

Liz looked oddly smug at her success. It was a mistake to think that just because she was a cheerleader, she was book dumb. Granted, she had a few problems with Chemistry, but she wasn't that bad with it anymore. And she used the tutoring lessons as an excuse to spend some one on one time with Harry.

They arrived to find Donna waiting there for them. Along with two other girls, one of them is a pretty Hispanic girl that they didn't know. The other was a blonde wearing glasses, and Barbara and Gwen noticed her, barely avoiding wrinkling their nose at the sight of her. But they were able to keep them down.

Gwen shook her head to clear what she was doing and walked over towards Donna. Donna smiled in recognition, "Girls, this is Donna Troy, Donna, this is Mary Jane Watson, Kitty Pryde, Liz Allan, and Barbara Gordon."

"It's an honor to meet all of you," Donna commented in an excited tone of voice. She turned to the pretty Hispanic girl. "This is Ava Ayala, and…..well, I understand that you've already met, Carlie here."

"Yes, we have," Gwen answered through gritted teeth.

"Hi, Gwen, it's good to see you again," Carlie said in a bubbly voice when she looked at her.

"Ladies, that's Carlie Cooper," Gwen said. Her hand clenched.

The girls outwardly met her, but Mary Jane switched into the bond link, _'Am I detecting a note of hostility from you, Miss Stacy?'_

' _Carlie….she's smart and she knows it and is fairly insufferable about flaunting her knowledge to anyone who wants to hear it,'_ Gwen thought. She shook her head. _'She's kind of an academic rival for Barbara and I.'_

"Yes, I've moved in from California," Ava was explaining. "To move in with my brother Hector."

"You've….really changed since I've last saw you," Carlie commented, when she looked at Gwen. "Look, I know that I was a bit of a bitch, but…"

It was at this point where Liz noticed Flash and she interrupted what was no doubt going to be a tearful reunion, "I better go talk to him."

He likely wanted to get together with her again, but he was in a bit of a shot. Liz threw her hands back and really sighed. She might be able to direct his attention elsewhere, potentially Sally Avril if she isn't doing her big and black thing now.

Carlie turned towards Gwen. "You know, you've really changed."

"And you still look the same that you've ever been," Gwen said, with a pained smile.

Carlie frowned "If this is about the seventh grade…..?

"No, it's not about what happened in the seventh grade," Gwen said. "Carlie, no offense, but the two of us together, are oil and water."

"I know," Carlie said. "You must have thought that I was awful with what I did in the seventh grade."

"What did you do in the seventh grade?" Kitty asked, in a curious tone of voice. She got a look from Gwen that caused her to hush up.

"I guess that I couldn't take you being better than me," Carlie said, shaking her head. "And I guess that I'm not perfect….found that out the hard way when my mother died."

"Your mother's dead?" Gwen asked. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I know, I was too, I couldn't save her," Carlie said. She turned around. "Guess the know it all didn't know it all."

Barbara frowned. She didn't know what to think about this. Carlie was acting like a human being. This was an entirely new and strange world for her, that she didn't know what to think about it.

"Mary Jane!" an excited voice yelled.

Mary Jane turned around and smiled when an attractive brunette made her way over. She shared a similar style to Mary Jane. Her name was Jessica Jones, who was part of the Journalism Club at the school, specifically she was the executive producer of the School Television Network and the Editor of the School Newspaper. So she was a pretty good friend of Mary Jane.

"Jessica, how was your summer?" Mary Jane asked, greeting her with a warm hug.

"Fine, how as your internship?" Jessica asked her.

"Oh, you know, it was a good experiment," Mary Jane. "There was a lot of Photos, Photos of Spider-Girl!"

Liz finished talking with Flash and he looked still thoughtful. They exchanged a huge and parted friends, which she hoped that they could still be. Flash could be a halfway decent guy when he wasn't playing jerk jock supreme.

Liz moved over to join the girls, but she was blocked by Harold Osborn.

"So, you broke it off with Peter, didn't you?" Harold asked her.

"I didn't…."

"You did, Peter mentioned the two of you were done," Harold said. "So, how it's like to be with a murderer?"

"Your father was the one that got himself killed, and in case you couldn't figure it out…."

"It's all his fault, all Parker's fault, my father would still be alive if it wasn't for that stupid formula he created!" Harold yelled.

"Yeah, your father was….."

Harold responded by slapping Liz hard across the face, stinging her cheek. She punched him hard in the nose, breaking it.

He reached forward to grab her hair, only he didn't have a chance, because Flash knocked him into the nearest locker and he smashed hard against it. He pinned him up against the locker and started wailing on him.

The girls moved over to check on Liz, as the high school students chanted "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

* * *

 

Harry waited for Rose and Emma sometime later at a joint Press Conference involving Frost International and Shining Light Enterprise, which was to announce a joint venture of the company. A lot of the finer details were lost to Harry, since Rose practically blindsided him with the fact that he needed to be at the Press conference in the first place.

He didn't really want to argue and thought it might have something to do with his new role at Frost International, since he was going to be the new head of the advanced scientific research division.

Harry found himself in the green room, dressed in a nice suit for Emma and Rose to join him. He was surprised that he was playing things so close to their vest, but he reasoned that they wouldn't do so without a good reason.

A moment or two later, Emma and Rose entered, dressed in female business suits that could be best described as corporate seduction. A rather attractive and tall dark haired female appeared behind them. Her clothes looked a bit more functional, but she was still working the naughty librarian look very nicely.

"This is Diana," Emma informed her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, it honestly is, Harry," Diana said. She was practically gushing, but she remembered herself and remembered her manners, pulling herself back. "Sorry, but I've heard a lot about you, and I have been looking forward to meeting you for a long time."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Diana," Harry said. He took her hand in his and he planted a light kiss on the top of it. She blushed lightly.

He made a mental note about how strong she was.

"And Diana is your new bodyguard," Rose said out of the blue. That caused Harry to blink. He wasn't expecting that, and he wasn't even aware he needed one. "The Board insisted after the little event with Norman, and because of how uniquely qualified she is, Diana is the best fit."

"Well, if I had to have someone guarding my body," Harry said. Diana responded with a knowing smile. "In all serious, it will be a pleasure working with you."

"So, now that's business done, I suppose that I have to explain what exactly is going on," Emma answered. "Certain circumstances have forced us to push forwards with a joint venture. We planned for this the time where you turned twenty one, but since the two of us are basically married…."

"An interesting way of seeing things, Miss Frost," Harry said.

"But an accurate one, never the less," Emma said. She calmed herself down. "It's pretty much inevitable that Frost International and Shining Light Enterprises would merge in the future, but moving things forward now ensures that the plan goes along smoothly and without a hitch for when the time comes."

"Also, this raises your public profile, since you have both Frost and SLE backing you in this," Rose explained.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Figured that it might be something along these lines, and that it had something to do with my new role in Frost. Just wasn't sure what."

"Yes, we just hammered out some of the finer details," Emma explained to him.

Harry smiled, "So what is this joint venture called?"

Rose chuckled in response, "The SLE press agent called it a Shining Light on the Horizon."

Harry raised his eyebrow. Rose shrugged in response, "She's Japanese."

"Ah," Harry answered.

"Yes, despite how nice it sounds, we're just calling it to Horizon for the sake of simplicity," Emma answered.

"Well, it works out well," Harry said.

The trio was about ready to head out to the press conference to drop the bomb.

* * *

 

Peter was in his lab down in Special Projects at OsCorp. He would normally just use the lab facilities underneath the main offices, but the problem was they got all blown to hell recently and they were being fixed.

So this would have to do. He was running some tests on the alien life form that the OsCorp team found buried within the meteor. Peter decided to oversee this particular project personally.

He was in the process of cutting a sample from this Symbiote, which caused the thing to shriek like a banshee. Thankfully, he wore noise canceling headphones. He exposed it to different stimuli.

"Impressive," he muttered. Each sample continued to live despite being removed from the main body of the creature.

He decided to now test it against the extreme cold. It seemed to do nothing to it but render it inert and put it into hibernation.

He cut off another sample from it, which caused it to scream within the glass. He exposed it to fire and that caused the sample to scream. The main body felt the pain of the sample.

"Curious," Peter murmured.

He tried to do the same thing, this time with electricity. This got a reaction, but the reaction wasn't on the same level as fire was.

Peter decided to do the same thing with the sonics, but he was interrupted by the door for the lab opening.

"I thought I left instructions for no one to bother…"

He stopped in mid-sentence where he saw Fiers and he noticed that he had Harold in tow. It was quite obvious just by looking at him, especially due to his broken nose, Harold got the shit kicked out of him.

"What the hell happened?" Peter asked him.

"I got into a fight," Harold grumbled.

Peter figured that he was going to evasive, but honestly, he didn't care.

"It seems that you're doing well," Fiers answered. "I chose well for you to be my successor as the head of Special Projects, but now…you've got more responsibility than ever before as head of the company."

Harold tensed up for a moment.

"Unfortunately, we need a new head of special projects now that your added responsibilities caused by this unfortunate accident and chain of events," Fiers said. "I was thinking that Harold could be particularly useful if he was trained properly for the job."

Peter stared at the symbiote and didn't response for a second. He turned back and looked towards his brother, "If my cousin was still working here, he'd be perfect for the job. But he has other things beyond OsCorp. Regardless, I'm not certain Harold could do the job, but, at this point, I don't care."

The mere mention of Harry caused the younger Osborn to tense up and narrow his eyes in rage. Peter turned, with a shadow of a smile on his face.

"If you think that you can change my mind and prove yourself to be worthy, then see what you can do about retrieving the Oz3 formula and getting it to the point where it's viable," Peter responded.

Harold blinked in response, "You…you won't regret this."

Peter looked back at him, his face curving into a frown, "See that I don't. Now, if that's everything, I'd like to get back to my research."

Fiers decided that it would be best to save news about Horizon until later. He turned and escorted Harold out of the lab, leaving Peter to his work.

The last sample of the symbiote he cut free was able to break away from where it was pinned down. It began to slowly edge its way towards Peter.

The moment he placed his hand down on the table, it pounced and attached itself to his wrists. His eyes dilated and turned black before Peter Osborn let out a gasp of pleasure.

* * *

**To Be Continued on July 10** **th** **, 2015.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six:**

* * *

 

It was nearly the end of September; the school girl had long since started. Gwen was in the middle of a fight with Silt-Man. Gwen shook her head, she didn't really name this one. While she didn't think of a better name, she didn't care. Stilt-Man might have been appropriate for a name, but it was no less, stupid.

She was carrying on a conversation with Harry on her brand new headset, when she prepared to move in to fight him. "Oh, nothing much, I'm just fighting the newest nuisance to this town."

"Good thing it's not Shocker again," Harry replied to her.

"Yeah, good thing because of that," Gwen answered. She flipped over the top of his head. "So, what's going on with you tonight?"

"Just working in the office for a late night," Harry replied.

Gwen noticed, with Harry's new position at a state of the art Applied Sciences company, with a state of the art laboratory space, she was able to upgrade her kits. Her impact webbing was one of the key ones, it worked like some kind of glue grenade. She now had stingers, tranquilizer darts containing a powerful sedative which will be able to put out the bad guys. That made perfect sense given some of the enemies that she fought in their enhanced form. Micro-dot tracers, useful as tracking devices that were hooked into the HUD of her mask, but were able to ping her spider sense when she got host.

"Where did you run into this guy anyway?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, I came into him exiting the office belong to one of the Jewelers in the Diamond Distract," Gwen said. "So, I should tell you something, Harold Osborn has been acting really weird as of late since his Dad died. He hasn't tried anything since Flash knocked him around a little bit, but…."

Gwen sent her webbing at Stilt-Man who retracted his legs and avoided it.

"But, we haven't had much time to worry about that, because were all under the accelerated course program," Gwen said. She ducked underneath an attack, and Stilt-Man smashed his arms down onto the ground. "So, how's your new bodyguard?"

"Diana's great, she gives me the space that I need," Harry said.

"Can't believe that Donna is her sister, although I can see the resemblance," Gwen said. "So, there's a Blur running around town? You wouldn't have any idea about that, would you?"

"I have no clue what you could be talking about," Harry answered. He smiled. "You might want to watch your back."

"Right," Gwen said. "I've also run into Batgirl once or twice, but she keeps disappearing afterwards. Oh, and there's another costume Vigilante running around Hell's Kitchen and the sheer amount of costumed crime has picked up. On top of that, the jolly giant of journalism has upped his media campaign of terror against me."

"Don't forget there was an incident where Doctor Doom tried to shoot the Baxter Building up into space," Harry replied.

Gwen frowned, "How could I forget?"

Spider-Girl focused on her fight with Stilt-Man. She was just having a bit of trouble getting close to him thanks to his stilts, his Ray Gun, and his telescoping.

"Damn, he looks like something out of a really bad nineteen thirties Sci-Fi movie," Gwen muttered. "Damn it, why isn't my webbing sticking to him."

She tried blinding him with her webbing, but it turned out that his help has a retractable glass section.

"Why do you AT-ST him?" Harry asked.

Gwen could have slapped herself. "Why didn't I think of that?"

She led him towards a narrow section of the neighborhood and then attached a web line to one of the buildings. In an acrobatic manner, she weaved her way in between his legs. Once she was certain that she had enough webbing, Gwen yanked a web-line tight using a lamp post to give her some leverage.

Stilt-Man toppled over and landed on the ground. Gwen did the math in her head and wrapped her hand up with webbing. She threw a punch through the glass enclosing his head in order to knock him unconscious.

Gwen swung off, when the police was about ready to arrive. She about had it with the police shooting their guns at her because they thought that she was a threat or a menace.

* * *

 

Betty Brant sensed a big story and when she sensed a big story, there were very few things in the world that could stop her. The intrepid reporter was following the trail of a story.

Many weeks ago, she heard some damning information when the Goblin attacked the Daily Bugle. It was regarding that fellow reporter Fredrick Foswell is also the Crime Lord known as the Big Man. Betty set out to find evidence to prove that very thing.

Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to turn up much since the Big Man had been very careful in removing any traces that might lead to his true identity. She had been rather doggedly pursuing the case in her free time, when she wasn't able to pursue any other stories.

Betty, unfortunately, wasn't able to find anything on her own, whether it be through her contacts, whether they be police, criminal, or miscellaneous. They either didn't know too much themselves, or they were too scared to tell her anything.

She did spread the word that she was on the hunt for information, while she continued the search on her own.

As it turned out, someone heard Betty was looking for information, since she got a phone call earlier. The person on the other line told her that if she wanted information, she should be here at this particular place at this particular time.

So, here she was, at this particular time, at this this particular place. Betty waited nervously at the address this person indicated. It was hitting all of the cliché secretive meeting between a reporter and a mysterious contact checklist.

The fact it was happening in a seemingly abandoned parking garage at night, even if it was in one of the nicer parts of the city, did not do any mood.

"Woodward and Bernstein must be rolling over in their graves," Betty said. She shook her head. It didn't really matter if neither of them were dead.

If she survived this, she had a meeting to look forward with that green eyed hunk. Betty licked her lips in anticipation for that.

It turned out she didn't have to wait very long before the person she was here to meet stepped out of the shadows. Betty frowned and her mouth opened in in surprise. Needless to say, she was rather shocked at the identity of the person in question.

Lonnie Lincoln, better known as Tombstone, was the last person she expected. His low and gravely voice spoke, "So, I heard that you're looking into the identity of the Big Man?"

Betty took half of a step back. She honestly feared for her life, because she thought for one wild moment that she was going to get whacked.

"Relax, I'm not here for that," Lonnie said. He wasn't sure if he could kill someone who looked like his own kid. "I have the information that you're looking for."

He reached into his coat and pulled out a file. It was information collected that linked Foswell to the Big Man. It wasn't all there, nothing that could incriminate Tombstone or any of allies.

Betty took the file and looked through it. Her mouth hung open in surprise.

"So, is that what you're looking for?" Tombstone asked.

She nodded swiftly, "Yes….yes, it's the break that I need, but what's it going to cost me and why are you doing this?"

"Absolutely nothing," Tombstone said. "One of Foswell's stories was responsible for sending me up the river once. So the way that I figure it? One bad turn like that deserves another. Choose how to use it."

He turned around and walked away, leaving Betty standing with the file in hand and pondering what her next move should be.

* * *

 

The Enforcers were fresh out of jail on a technicality and already, they stepped into something. They were in the middle of what technically amounted to a fight with Spider-Girl, or at least someone who resembled her.

The problem was that they hadn't been able to get a good look at the person in question. Whoever was attacking them hit them hard and fast like it was no one's business.

A pair of web lines fired out of the shadows and snagged Ox. He was yanked into the shadows.

A sound of a scuffle followed, and a loud crack followed that. Ox came sailing out to land right at Montana's feet.

Montana and Fancy Dan exchanged a nervous look with each other and proceeded to unload their guns into the shadows until their clips were dry.

"So, do you think we got em?" Montana asked. He turned to Fancy Dan and Hammer Harrison.

"Don't know, but I hope that we did," Hammer grunted. "He's been hitting the Big Man pretty hard, messing up his deals."

"Thing he's been messing up some of his boys even worse," Dan said.

In fact, that was why they were on the scene in the first place, they were meant to be an extra measure of security.

"Yeah, but I think that we messed him up pretty….SHIT!"

Some dark shadow dropped behind Fancy Dan, and then he hauled him up into the rafters. His weapon fell down to the ground and there was the sounds of a frantic scuffle. Fancy Dan's screams echoed extremely loudly.

"What in the name of Sam Hill is going on here?" Montana asked. He looked up. "Dan, Dan, Dan!"

There was nothing but science. Hammer and Montana didn't know what to do. It was like something out of one of those Jason movies, and they were the final victims.

"Alright, I know Spider-Girl, and I'm sure that here ain't no Spider-Girl," Montana said. He could see the battered form of Dan fall from the ceiling, landing on the crate.

Hammer rushed over to check on his fellow Enforcer, before Montana had a chance to warn him that it was a trap. The figure crashed down from the ceiling and slammed itself down onto Hammer. It buried the man underneath his weight.

Montana could feel his heart speed up. It was racing. He pulled out an electrified lasso and swung it around.

"Already, you son of a bitch, if you want a piece of me, just bring it on, give me what you got," Montana said. He twirled the lasso and took half of a step back. "That's right, bring it boy, just bring it!"

He looked around and could see that the figure was there no longer. Then he turned around and the figure was standing right behind him.

He would have screamed, but the only problem was that he didn't have much time to do so.

* * *

 

Harry was in the top floor of his office at Horizon. It was surprisingly how quick the turnaround was to get this building ready, but this was in the works for a fairly long time. The company who had originally commissioned the building had gone bankrupt, so Emma was able to pick it up rather quickly.

He had been overseeing the renovation of the building and the hiring of the staff over the past month. It seemed like Rose and Emma did a bit of hiring before hand or perhaps shifted some of the staff over to their respective companies.

Harry noticed that a fair number of the staff were from Nova Roma. That was a surprise since they kept themselves pretty isolated in general. Even more surprising was the fact he completed an interview with a young woman from Wakanda of all places a few minutes ago.

He was able to keep up with all of this, along with attending all of his classes. Right now, he was shuffling through the paper work of hiring someone, since he decided to bring in the young woman on based on how well she did.

There was a soft knock on his door. Harry looked up from his paperwork, "Yes, what is it?"

Diana, who had been functioning as Harry's personal assistant in addition to his bodyguard until someone else could be found, popped her head in. The two of them had spent several late nights together getting to know each other.

"Ms. Brant is here for your interview, Harry," Diana said. "And I brought you something to eat as well, I figured you could use it."

"Thanks Diana, you're amazing," Harry said. He stood up and took the bag from her in such a way that their hands brushed up against each other. It was would be a mere few seconds, but they allowed it to linger for a few moments due to the electricity that passes between the two of them "Could you please see that the paperwork is filed properly and you should send Betty in, because knowing her, she's going nuts waiting by now."

"Yes," Diana said. She pulled away, but not before Harry was able to brush a lock of her hair that's fallen out of its bun behind her ear. That caused her to flush a little bit because of the intimate contact.

She then turned around and exited from the office. Harry pulled out his sub and slipped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He awaited Betty to enter the room.

He didn't have to wait long, she arrived a moment later. Betty dressed in a nice purple blouse with a couple of buttons tastefully undone, to give herself a nice hint of cleavage, and a nice skirt, that showed her stocking clad legs. She wore heels which made her seem like her legs went on forever.

"Sorry, about eating in front of you, it's been a long time since I've had breakfast," Harry said.

"No problem," Betty said. "How have you been lately?"

It was a while since they had a chance to see each other because Harry had been busy and hadn't had too many opportunities to swing by the Bugle.

"Busy, very busy," Harry said.

Betty flushed in response. That was one of those questions that were really obvious if you think about it.

"Well yeah, thank you for agreeing to this interview," Betty said. She looked towards him with a smile. "No offense, but it doesn't seem like you're doing too many interviews at all, or really any at all really."

"Well, I promised you one way back when we first met," Harry said. "And, yes, you're right, I don't give too many interviews. Despite how much of a blowhard Jonah is, you have to respect the fact that he's been able to keep print media going on in this day and age."

Betty nodded, with a smile.

"That being said, he's really branched out to keep himself above the ground," Harry said. "Although those massive Jumbotrons with his face on it at the new DBC building might be a bit too much."

Betty grinned in response. "So, do you think that I can quote you on that?"

"Be my guest," Harry said. "So, I heard this from Mary Jane, and I wanted to know whether or not it was true? Is it true that you have been working for Jonah since you were fifteen?"

Betty blinked. And here she thought she was supposed to be the person interviewing him. "My mother, she was Jonah's personal assistant before I was, but she ended up getting sick due to Cervical cancer. So I ended up convincing Jonah to let me take my mother's place so we could continue to receive medical. He decided to give me a shot and here we are."

Seven years later, she was still here, at age Twenty-Two.

"Blowhard he might seem to be, he ended up putting me through College when I showed interest in becoming a reporter," Betty said. "Though, to be fair, I'm the only one who will put up with him, or knows how to handle him without losing my mind. So, I'm pretty much stuck working as his personal assistant."

"Well, thank you, for clarifying that," Harry said. He just finished his lunch.

Betty caught on to what he was doing there. She shook her head and muttered "very sneaky" under her breath.

Harry moved to sit down on the couch, since it was more comfortable there. She turned around and moved over, sitting down on the other side, crossing her legs.

"So, you've had quite the academic history, in fact Reed Richards of all people have called you, the next Tony Stark?" Betty asked.

"Not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," Harry muttered underneath his breath. Betty smiled in response.

"So, what are Frost International and SLE hoping to accomplish with the formation of Horizon?" Betty asked.

"We want to revolutionize the world, basically," Harry answered her. "Technology can really help people, but we want to help ease them on through, so it's not muddled for them. We expect people to be comfortable with using our products, and they will be a part of everyone's life. It will be hard to keep them on the store shelves, they're in so high demand."

Betty nodded. She was going to ask him another question, but she frowned. The Press Agent scratched it off of the list.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't supposed to ask this question," Betty said.

"Well, ask it, and it can be my decision whether or not I can answer or not," Harry answered.

Betty smiled and edged closer towards him. She moved close enough to him where at this point she was basically in his lap.

"What happened on the bridge?" Betty asked him. "From your point of view, I mean. A lot of people saw what happened due to the fact it was caught on tape, but nobody was quite sure what led to that point or why he dragged you up there."

Harry closed his eyes, deciding to take the diplomatic approach to this question. "Norman Osborn was a troubled man. I did some work on an experiment that directly lead to his transformation, although, I wasn't directly involved. But he blamed me on it."

Betty smiled when she straddled his lap. "It was a tragic accident and n one should blame you."

She leaned forward and kissed him firmly on the lips. Harry returned the kiss, his hand sliding up her skirt on the way. She shivered when he felt his way up her leg.

The next thing she knew, Betty was slumped over the desk and Harry was on top of her, kissing her badly. She couldn't quite recall how she got there, with her brain not functioning.

He slid back onto the chair and Betty adjusted her skirt, flashing her black panties at him all the way. She crawled over onto his lap when he was on the chair, wrapping her legs around him, and began to kiss him again.

Betty hitched in a breath when she felt Harry's hand run up her leg. He ran his hand up to her thigh and then ran it down her leg. He felt the stockings she was wearing and he was rather pleased.

"I know that you've waited a long time for this," Harry commented. He reached behind her and gripped Betty by her ass.

She closed her eyes, biting down on her lip. Her breathing escalated when Harry's hands ran up and down her legs. She looked towards him, a smoldering glaze fixed on her eyes. "You have no idea."

"I think that I can guess," Harry said. He ran his hand between her legs and could feel out wet she was getting. He smiled, this was going to be good.

He unbuttoned her blouse and caused it to pool off of her shoulders. Betty rose up to her feet and slowly bent down, taking off her shoes. She shimmied her panties down her legs, but didn't take her skirt off.

Betty climbed onto her desk and unbuckled Harry's pants with her stocking clad feet. She rubbed her foot on his crotch. Harry felt himself leap up. The brunette reporter's stocking clad feet was making him jump up.

She used her toe to rub down him. Harry smiled when she placed her feet on either side of him and began to jerk him off.

"I love jerking you off with my feet, it feels so good," Betty panted. She smiled when she spread her legs on the desk briefly, allowing Harry a moment to look up her skirt.

"I would have to agree," Harry grunted. He felt her soft feet running up him again and again. He could feel pleasure rise from between his legs.

She reached around and pulled her bra off. She allowed it to fall down and smiled. Betty took one of her breasts and wrapped her mouth around the nipple, suckling on it. She fondled her other breast with her hand.

She did this all the while jerking Harry off with her feet. Harry grunted. "I'm going to blow."

"Well, let's see if we can make you blow faster," Betty said. She withdrew her feet from him. Harry groaned. Betty slumped down to the floor and took her tits. She sandwiched them around his cock and started to pump him up and down, using her generous tit flesh to pleasure him. "Do it, Harry, cum all over my big fucking tits!"

Harry thought that there was no way he could hold back. His balls strained and his cock exploded.

A huge splash of cum splattered against Betty's face and her breasts as well. Harry pulled away from her and smiled.

"You look like such a sexy slut," Harry said. He smiled when Betty licked his cum off of her fingers.

"I'm your sexy slut," Betty said. She rose up to her feet and hiked her skirt up. She spread her legs. She was wearing a garter belt, stockings, and no panties. "And now, you're going to fuck me, aren't you?"

"As if there was any choice," Harry responded. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and sunk his cock deep into her smoldering hot pussy.

Betty gasped when she felt him go inside her. She never thought that anything would feel this good, but his cock was a marvel. She grasped it with her pussy.

"Don't worry, I'll take really good care of you," Harry said. He reached around and cupped her breast. He plowed hard into her from behind.

Betty felt a fire burning through her body. Harry slowly inched her up towards the edge. He wasn't going to just get her off that easily. She was going to beg for it.

"Yes, baby, I'm so wet, plow me with that monster," Betty breathed. She felt him touch the tip of his manhood against her.

His tool rammed into her wet center. Harry nibbled on the back of her neck, and ran his hands down. He cupped her breast and fondled it.

"That feels good, baby, damn it, I'm cumming so bad, it's all your fault," Betty breathed.

"Guess you're going to have to live with it," Harry said. He positioned his fingers so he sent a pleasurable blast of heat towards her clit.

Betty thought that her entire world was rocked. She was drooling practically, in more sense than one. His manhood fired a few thrusts into her body.

Harry pulled out of her and he left her slumped over the desk. He sat down on the chair and Betty walked over towards him. She wrapped her hand around his cock and steadied it.

"Ready to see me fuck you?" Betty asked.

"Go for it," Harry said.

He felt her slide down onto him. Her love box tightened around his throbbing tool. Betty lifted herself up and she brought herself down onto his cock. She wrapped her arms around him and kept pushing herself up and down on him.

"Yes, oh, I enjoy your cock, I enjoy how it feels in my body," Betty breathed. She kept bouncing herself up and down on him, bringing his cock down into her hard. Her wet center caressed him when she kept working him to the edge.

She bounced up and down on him. Her breasts swayed. Harry groped her right breast with one hand and leaned forward. His mouth wrapped around her nipple and he suckled on it. Her head reared back and Harry nibbled on her nipple.

He cupped her left breast, and then switched, to suckling on it, while he fondled right breast. His hands moved down and cupped Betty's ass and steadied her.

She rose all the way up on him and brought herself down. Her tight box clenched him when she rode him like there was no tomorrow. Her breasts swayed in front of his face.

Her heat worked Harry to the edge. His balls were about ready to pop, but he wanted her to go first.

Harry placed his hands on her breasts. Betty screamed when she felt pleasure explode through her loins. She brought herself down onto him as hard as she could go, bringing herself up and down on him.

"Yes, oh, god, please, I need your cum inside me," Betty panted. Harry smiled and sucked on her beautiful melons.

He was able to push all of her buttons at the same time and drive her completely wild. Betty brought herself all the way up and crashed down as hard on his cock as she could. Her wet core hugged him when she came all the way down onto him.

She came extremely hard. Her juices fired onto his cock.

"That's a good girl, now you're going to get a reward, wouldn't you like that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sir, please, give me a good reward, I want a nice reward," Betty breathed. She bounded onto his cock. "I want a nice, big, sticky reward, please."

Harry smiled and felt her center clench him when she kept riding him, hard.

"As the lady asks."

Harry felt a tension in his balls and he knew his edge was here. He sent his load into her, sending a sticky jet of cum into her body.

Betty nearly fell back, but Harry caught her. He pulled out of her, her pussy leaking with his cum.

Diana stood outside of Harry's office door ,which Betty didn't close all the way. A flustered and rumbled Diana had her hand up her skirt and she was gropping herself with her free hand.

"Harry, yes," Diana moaned. She brought herself to a peak after watching Harry and Betty in action. She got as close as she dared to the door.

* * *

 

Kitty' birthday had arrived and all she wanted for her birthday was Harry to take her out a date. It was going to happen, thanks to the deal she made with Gwen, who wanted some alone time with Harry a while back. So, she was able to finagle with she wanted from Gwen.

Kitty was sitting in her room at the Parker Residence, where Gwen, Liz, and Mary Jane are helping her get ready for it.

"You know, if you keep bouncing around like that, you're going to mess up your hair again," Liz said. "Although I can't really blame you for it."

"Yeah, I know, I'm so excited!" Kitty exclaimed in a bubbly voice. "I've been looking forward to this all week and it seems like the week has gone on forever, you know what I mean."

"It often tends to when we're looking for something," Mary Jane said. "Looks like Harold's finally back off of suspension."

"Yes, and he's acting really weird, too," Gwen said. "The good news is that Flash is making his best attempt to act human and not a teen movie stereotype. So he's tolerable to be around most of the time."

"Yeah, he's really matured over the summer, good for him," Liz said. "So, are you and Barbara in first place, academic wise?"

"Carlie's right up there, it seems like she won't give up not being number one that easily," Gwen answered. She was oddly more tolerable, especially when Gwen put her up against Peter's personal assistant. Thankfully, Gwen had not seen that much of Harmony, or whatever her name was, as of late, which was a good thing.

"I overhead something interesting, I heard the Enforcers were brought in by the Police last night at around twelve o'clock after what a confrontation with Spider-Girl," Mary Jane said. "But, if it was with Spider-Girl, she really beat the hell out of him."

"Impossible," Gwen muttered. "I was with Harry last night and well…."

Gwen blushed and giggled a little bit at the thought of what she ended up doing with Harry last night.

Emma commented through the bond link. _'Kinky.'_

Liz broke out into laughter. She had spent a lot of time around Emma recently, something that Emma encouraged, because she enjoyed having a protégé. Jean and Gwen both agreed that this was going to be trouble waiting to happen.

"So, what should I expect tonight?" Kitty asked. Her cheeks grew rather read.

"Well, you've been spying on us, so you should have a pretty good idea what to expect," Mary Jane said.

Kitty placed her hands down onto her hips and countered in an extremely haughty manner. "Well, you've been…taping it."

All of the other girls laughed and Kitty blushed. The girls finally finished dressing her to thrill and for seduction. She was dressed in a slightly longer version of a Little Black Dress, and some lacy stockings and a garter belt. She wore some kinky little boots and to complete the look, she wore arm stockings that came up to just below her shoulders. Liz also loaned her a pearl necklace that used to belong to her mother.

' _With any luck, Harry will give her a pearl necklace of a different kind tonight,'_ Liz thought.

' _Elizabeth Allan!'_ Gwen reprimanded.

' _Don't say you didn't think that,'_ Liz fired back, with a smile on her face.

"So, are you ready to make your grand debut?" Gwen asked. Kitty nodded in response.

They came down the stairs, to see Harry dressed in a pair of black dress slacks and a dark purple silk shirt. He was in the middle of talking to something with May.

Kitty looked at Harry, and her mouth fell open in stunned shock. Her heart fluttered and she squeaked in surprise when she fell through the floor into the basement in shock.

"I think you left an impression on her," Mary Jane said.

* * *

**To Be Continued on July 7** **th** **, 2015.**


	47. Chapter 47

J. Jonah Jameson made his way to an out of the way office building within the city and he had an extremely big scowl on his face. The office building currently housed the laboratory space of noted Robotics expert, Spencer Smythe, who was forced to move in the aftermath of Mac Gargan destroying his office space that he shared with the late Farley Stillwell. Stillwell died during the incident involving the Scorpion.

Jameson spent the better part of the last month seething about Spider-Girl. He blamed her for the whole incident with the Space Shuttle despite the fact that Spider-Girl had nothing to do with it. He also held her personally accountable for the injuries John suffered, despite the fact that if she didn't save his life, he would be dead.

That was the type of logic that Jameson operated on, insane troll logic that would cause most normal people to have exploding head syndrome. He was becoming fairly obsessed with Spider-Girl being brought in for the crimes that she committed. In the past month, he stepped up the media campaign against her, on top of offering a reward for any information that would lead to her capture.

So far, he hadn't had the luck, although he did have a few people call into the Daily Bugle with some useless information in an attempt to cash in on it.

He had not seen any result so far, which only led to him being more obsessed with the issue.

Then it hit him, Gargan was able to do much damage while wearing what was later to be revealed an unfinished prototype. Which lead to him having a wonderful awful idea, so he contacted Smythe, asking him for a meeting. Jameson might have published a series of unflattering articles about Smythe back in the day, but the man decided to grant his request and that brought Jamesone here.

Jonah entered the office, puffing on his cigar as he entered the laboratory space that Spencer has been forced to use since his last lab was destroyed. The other space might not have been a state of the art facility, but this one was fairly worse.

Jonah noticed an attractive, if a bit mousy, brunette puttering along, with glasses. She was currently moving the contents of her small desk to a cardboard box which is sitting on top of it. There is another box there which contains several files containing her research.

Marla finished packing items away. Now that Smythe had been moved to his new laboratory, she was getting ready to start her new job at Horizon where she would head up the Robotics division. The news about her new job lead to some friction between her and Spencer at first, but he eventually relented and told her that he was happy for her.

It did help that she was fairly assertive in telling him, and she had her brand new relationship with Harry to tank, along with the bond network.

She saw none other than J. Jonah Jameson entering the lab and noticed he was smoking a cigar.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is a smoke free work zone."

Jonah, being Jonah, pretty much ignored what she said about his cigar,"Well, you've got quite the attitude don't you. Lot of spunk don't you Like that in a woman."

Marla was pretty sure that he was hitting on her and she pulled a face. Not only was his media campaign against Gwen a bit of a turn off, but he was old enough to be her Father. "I'm pretty sure that you don't remember me, but I'm Marla Madison. You know my father, and you're old enough to be my father."

That left Jameson standing there, his cigar half dangling from his mouth.

"I thought I told you that this was a smoke free work zone," Marla answered. She snatched the cigar from his mouth. She put it out. "Oh, and Doctor Smythe is ready for you now."

She turned around to lead him there. Jameson leaned forward and took his put out cigar, "Hmm, might still be useable."

The cheap bastard he is, he pocketed it.

"I'll need to pick up my things later, since it's much to late for me to carry them, since I'm catching the train," she finished telling Spencer.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine," Smythe answered.

"Goodbye, Doctor Smythe, Mr. Jameson," she said, speaking his name more curtly.

She left the room and Jameson moved towards him.

"So, I'm curious why you wanted to see me, Jonah," Smythe said. "I thought my experiments were dangerous and a disgrace to scientific effects everywhere."

"That was before, I wasn't informed that well about your genius," Jameson said. "I want to fund your creations, if you use them to stop the menace that is Spider-Girl."

Smythe pondered this. He had his professional pride hurt by the fact that Spider-Girl was able to defeat his hazardous environment suit so easily, but he also blamed her for the series of events that lead to Stillwell's death. Her public debut is what lead him to believe to he should move forward with his experiments.

After a careful moment of consideration he nodded, "Sounds like a good idea, Jonah."

Jonah, after relighting his cigar once Marla left, smirked triumphantly.

* * *

 

Kitty recovered from her unexpected trip to the basement and now joined Harry in the car that Emma bought Harry for his birthday. They were on their way to dinner.

With her powers, Kitty wasn't hurt as a result of her accident, but she was pretty much mortified as a result. When that was done, Kitty bolted to the bathroom and stayed there until Gwen finally was able to calm her down.

She kept getting embarrassed whenever she looked at him, blushing madly. Harry shook his head; he really needed to calm her down. He reached forward to take her hand in his and then intertwined their fingers together. He squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner.

Kitty tensed a little bit at the contact. It wasn't in a bad way; it was mostly due to nerves. She did this for a moment, before she relaxed.

"So, how are your dance lessons going?" Harry asked her. He tried to do this as a way to get her mind off of her embarrassment earlier.

Kitty bounced into things rather excitedly. "You know, Stevie's a former ballerina, but she's been teaching me and the twins a variety of different styles. But, the twins are a bit of a handful, especially Amanda."

Harry smiled. That was the truth if that ever was the case.

"So anyway, Stevie has been working with her, while I've been working with Emily," Kitty answered. "And I was wondering about something that one of the girls said….."

Harry interrupted her question sharply. "Yes."

He pulled back, it was a bit harsher then he attended to. Kitty blinked and responded with a rather nervous gulp and nod.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I didn't mean to upset you, but it's complicated, very complicated. But still, the answers to the question is yes."

Kitty smiled with a nod and wrapped her arm around him. She leaned into him closely.

"So, how's school?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's interesting, bit different that it is over in Illinois, but it's the same, because, you know, High School, is High School," Kitty said.

Harry chuckled in response and pulled her closer in, "That's likely because High School's pretty much the same the country over."

"Well, it's kind of different because the course load as well, we're all so much more busy then the rest of the kids," Kitty said. She smiled. "That might be a good thing, because it's really hard to get caught up in the drama."

"I noticed about the same thing when I did it," Harry said. "I wasn't really trying to get that far ahead, just things fell into place that way."

Harry was happy to see that Kitty largely overcame her embarrassment. Things got off to a bit of a shaky start tonight, but now she was in pretty good spirits.

Kitty smiled. She was more fully relaxed then eve before, but Harry had an ability of doing that with women. At least that's what she figured. There was a pressing question that was haunting her.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Kitty asked.

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky, try and take over the world," Harry said. Kitty snorted in amusement, and she was in a much better mood. "No, seriously, it's your birthday, so I'm going to spoil you."

Kitty smiled and shook her head.

"Harry, you don't…."

"I want to," Harry answered. "I'm going to take you out to dinner in a very exclusive restaurant and then we can go to that play that you've been dying to see for a very long time, the whole works."

Kitty squealed in excitement, started to bounce up and down on her seat and threw her arms around Harry. She stopped short of kissing him, just yet, although she was seriously tempted to do so.

Tonight was going to be a rather interesting night, she had a feeling.

* * *

 

Peter Parker-Osborn, the newly appointed Chief Executive Officer of OsCorp in the aftermath of his father's death, returned from an extremely long day of dealing with the Board of Directors. It turned out that investor confidence is down in the aftermath of the series of events that happened over the course of the summer, up to and including the former CEO turning into a giant goblin monster.

When informed of this fact, Peter had the oh so politically correct and succinct response of "No shit."

As many board meetings tended to do, it devolved into a bicker fest. Despite that all, their agenda was decided and they could move forward.

Peter found himself relieved that the Board is largely on board with them. Which was a relief because he didn't need that kind of drama in his life right now.

He headed home with his faithful assistant in tow. They went towards Norman's former study, which was now Peter's. He stepped out of his boots and his suit jacket followed. He allowed it to drop in the hallway once it's off.

Like the dutiful dog she was, his personal assistant walked over to fetch his boots and coat in his wake. He thought about giving her a biscuit or perhaps a more substantial award, to teach her the value of accepting his authority.

Peter shook his head, he had been at the office too long to think about that. He passed his brother in the living room. Harold was in the process of doing what appeared to be homework, although he kept fidgeting in the process of doing so. His leg shook and he drummed his pen against the coffee table. He looked pretty strung out.

This wasn't the first time that Peter had to deal with his brother having been messed up on drugs of some sort. In fact, that's what got him expelled from the boarding school that he went to. Peter narrowed his eyes and decided to see how messed up Harold was at the moment. "

So, how was your day?"

"Fine," Harold said. "I'm just trying to get caught up with what I missed due to my suspension."

"Next time, you might want to avoid slapping a girl who responded in the negative when you asked her out on a date," Peter said. He wasn't sure if that's exactly how that happened, but that's what the rumormill was saying.

To be sure, Harold did nothing to deny that fact. He jumped up to his feet and bellowed. "SHE HAD IT COMING!"

That caused Peter's assistant to flinch. That reminded her of a certain red headed freckled idiot that she went to boarding school with. Who was partially responsible for the condition that she was in. Granted, he more like fled like a coward when he was intimidated by those upper class bastards that the other coward paid off, because she showed him up in class.

Peter was frustrated and he ended up running his fingers through his hair. He left the room and turned around to glare at his brother.

"I've dealt with enough stupid bullshit today; I don't have time to deal with yours, Harold."

Peter stormed into the study proper and stepped inside. He decided to fix himself a drink since he had access to Norman's rather extensive collection of Alcohol. He proceeded to pour himself a glass of cheap scotch and he downed it on go.

"You're drinking like this, again," his assistant commented.

"Hermione?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter?" she asked.

"Do kindly fuck off," Peter said. His eyes narrowed into what appeared to be black slits for a moment, although they returned to normal enough that the brunette female was going to assume that it's a trick of the light.

"Fine," she said huffily. "Honestly!"

She stormed off about as much as her cane could allow her and left him alone in his study. Given that he was acting like her father did when he had a few drinks, she wanted no part of this. There was a reason why her parents slept in separate bedrooms, and Charlotte Granger eventually left her father for some redhead named Rose. This happened while she was recovering from her accident. She decided to live with her father after she recovered, to try and fix him, but he ended up getting killed in a bar fight, and that's where she went to OxFord to meet Peter.

Peter finished up his second drink and then a third. He decided that he was going to head off to bed, still wearing his slacks and a silk shirt. His head hit the pillow and he fell asleep instantly.

His eyes snapped open and his pupils became pitch black. Tendrils flew from the sleeve of his shirt.

* * *

 

Fredrick Foswell, better known as the Big Man, returned home from his second "job". Things hadn't been too favorable for him as of late. Norman Osborn's attack on the Bugle in particular put a lot of uncomfortable attention on him since a lot of people were trying to figure out why he was attacked at that location of all places.

Thankfully, as far as he knew, nobody overheard the conversation he had with the Goblin at the time.

If that was his only problem, then the Big Man would be living happily. On top of that, he was getting hit hard on all fronts by something. It might be Spider-Girl, although some of his boys swore up and down that it was some kind of male version of Spider-Girl. But, Spider-Boy or whatever he wanted to call himself, was causing all sorts of problems. Then there was the Russian Mafia who thought they were hot shit and the Maggia decided to take advantage of the chaos.

The Enforcers were sprung from jail, only to end up in the hospital.

Foswell was in a bad mood to begin with and his mood was about to take a turn for the worse. He wasn't even to his car, when he heard a call from one of his employees. He took it. "Yes."

"Another one of our deals have been hit, hard, since a couple of the guys didn't appear to be moving in the aftermath of the attack," he said.

"Sounds similar to a couple of the other disruptions," the Big Man grunted in response. "Were you able to recover any of the goods?"

"No, the cops arrived pretty quickly," his contact said. "Would you believe that those idiots decided to do the deal out in the open?"

The Big Man swallowed. "

Don't try and get it now, if the cops know about it. Discretion is the better part of valor, and we can bribe someone to get the goods later."

"Oh, the dame from the Daily Bugle has been snooping around as well," his contact said. "Apparently, she got sand in her vagina and is trying to figure out who you actually are underneath that mask. And word on the street is someone already might be running your mouth and is talking already."

Foswell reacted in a fairly unfavorable manner. He took a moment to calm himself down and responded gruffly, "Who is the snitch?"

The man on the other end of the line gulped. "Well the rumor going around is Lonnie must have said something. Do you want me to take care of the broad?"

Foswell paused for a good long moment. He had known Betty since she was a little girl, so he is unsure how he wanted to handle this at the point. At the same time, it would be unwise to have any personal feelings get away for business. The fact along would make him look like a punk.

"Boss?" his contact asked. "Are you still there?"

"Yes," the Big Man said. "Don't worry about it, I'll see to this matter himself."

He ended the call for a moment and looked into the rear view mirror of his car now he was situated inside. He decided that he knew what he should do now and what he would do.

He made a phone call just like that. Tomstbone's voice answered on the other end, "Yeah?"

"Tombstone, I need your expertise to deal with a problem and I've got somebody I want you to off," Foswell said.

"So, who, who do you want me to kill?" Tombstone asked.

Foswell paused long and hard. This would be the ultimate test to see if his boy was still his boy.

"Betty Brant."

* * *

 

Kitty and Harry had just finished dinner and watching their show. They were heading back and Kitty was yammering in excitement about the play the entire way. "Oh, I can't believe it, I mean, that just proves that people can be open minded about stuff, if two sisters could find love with each other, when nothing else matters."

"Well, to be fair, it does have its share of critics, but it was so well done and acted, that if the only fault you can find with it is some outdated taboo, then that's a really good thing," Harry answered.

The two of them ended up near an apartment that Harry ended up purchasing within the city as a crash pad. It wasn't technically a pent house since it was on the smaller end of things but it's in a nicer part of Manhattan. So it was an extremely nice.

"So, I heard Rose talk to you about moving into the Penthouse at some point, if you were in need of more space," Kitty said. "You know, I heard you two talking when you were babysitting the twins. Why don't you do that?"

"Depending on how a couple of things might fall in the future, I might end up doing that," Harry replied. "But, I've got this place so I'd end up spending the night if I ended up working late in the office. The building Horizon is based out of doesn't have the same facilities that the SLE tower does and the two buildings are across the city from each other, with this being a perfect midpoint."

Kitty nodded, smiling.

"Guess that's a good point."

"And Gwen can store any extra supplies she needs here for her nocturnal activities, while doubling as a place for her to crash after a late night out," Harry said.

Kitty gave him a suggestive little smile, "And how many times have you two crashed here after a late night?"

"Getting a bit personal, aren't we, Miss Pryde?" Harry asked her.

"Sorry," Kitty answered. "But, thank you for everything, it was the best night ever, it was so awesome, spectacular even!"

"Glad you liked it," Harry said. Kitty flung her arms around Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. He returned the effort, wrapping his strong arms around her lithe body.

She decided to take a moment to bask in the attention for a moment. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, before slipping away from his arms, "Oh, I need to freshen up, if you don't mind."

"No problems," Harry said, waving her off.

She made her way to the bathroom and Harry decided to make himself comfortable while she did whatever a girl might do in a bathroom. He slipped off his suit jacket and hung it on the back of a chair before sitting on the couch.

A rather nervous looking Kitty exited the bathroom in a rather lacy baby doll and a full stocking set. Harry looked at her, with his mouth slightly open. He expected something to happen tonight, but he didn't expect this.

"Ha, I got you back from earlier," Kitty said. She had a bit more confidence and she walked forward.

She took her hands into his and leaned forward, her eyes widened. He bit down onto her lower lip.

"Um, I know that I want this, but I'm still really nervous about it."

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, before pulling her in close. He kissed her on the stomach right above her belly button and that caused a pleasurable shudder to rise through Kitty's body.

He smiled, when he pulled her onto his lap, so that she straddled him. She gasped when his hands rested on the small of her back.

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do, but I can tell how much you want this," Harry said. He ran his hand down her belly and lightly brushed against her mound, feeling how wet she was. "Just relax, we'll take this one step at a time."

Harry wrapped his arms around Kitty and kissed her. She returned the kiss right away, her tongue buried in Harry's mouth. In fact, she was trying to shove her tongue down his throat.

Kitty was nudged off of Harry's lap and he sat by her side. He kissed her on the side of her neck and then slowly made his way down, kissing her cleavage and making his way down her body. He lingered at her belly button, his fingers sending small magical jolts all the way down her body.

"Harry," Kitty breathed. He kissed all the way down her legs, and then he moved his way up.

"You're really going to enjoy this now."

Kitty had not a single doubt in her mind that she was. His mouth edged closer towards paradise and Kitty dug her nails into the couch cushions, bracing herself for it.

It was getting closer towards her and she could feel his hot breath tickle her womanhood, with her panties being the only barrier, but not for long.

Kitty felt Harry's hands resting on her thighs when he moved his way down her body. She jumped up and felt her thighs get parted as he pushed her panties back.

"Just relax, and let me take care of you," Harry informed her.

Kitty relaxed and she could feel Harry's mouth on her pussy. She shivered when she felt him. Then his warm tongue entered her pussy. It flickered against her and it felt so good. She dug her nails in when she felt him, lapping her womanhood up.

Harry smiled, and he decided to kick things up a notch. _'How do you like that?'_

Kitty squealed with delight. She felt the vibrations of Harry's tongue burying into her pussy and she breathed heavily when Harry licked her. He pulled out of her pussy and kissed up her thighs. He drove his tongue into her again and again.

"Oh, Harry," Kitty breathed. She cupped her pert B-Cup breast in her hand and squeezed it. She breathed heavily when her stomach lowered. Harry placed his hands on her hips and continued to eat her.

She felt something rush through her body. She fell back and was left dazed from the pleasure.

"I think it's time to return the favor."

Kitty nodded eagerly and got down onto her knees. She undid Harry's pants in a tentative and shaky manner. She pulled his pants down and revealed his throbbing cock. It stuck out in front of him and she wrapped her hand around him. Kitty smiled when she looked at him.

"Go ahead, lick it," Harry encouraged her.

Kitty licked his cock up and down like it was a Popsicle and she could feel herself growing wetter and it wasn't just because of Harry eating her out either. Once she was completely sure that she had lathered Harry's cock with her spit, she eased him into her mouth.

"Gently, no need to gag yourself," Harry informed her. Kitty adjusted herself and managed to fit enough of him in her mouth. She sucked on the top part of his penis. It grew and expanded in her mouth.

Kitty gasped heavily when she brought her mouth down onto him. Her throat rocked down onto him, bringing the tip of his head into her throat. She made a popping noise with her mouth and brought him back into her mouth, suckling on him all the way down to his base once again.

"Oh, I need this in me," Kitty breathed. She smiled when she got up and made her way up towards him.

"Just relax," Harry said. He fingered her and that caused the most pleasurable sounds. "It's going to be a tight fit."

Kitty breathed in and out. His finger worked into her and she allowed her imagination to run away with herself. If his finger felt this good inside her, she wondered what his cock was going to feel like. She felt herself heat up with the potential thought for bliss. Her center soaked and she needed him inside her.

"Need this, now," Kitty begged him.

Harry put her on her back and leaned against the cushions. His throbbing manhood pushed against her entrance.

Kitty eagerly lifted her hips up, and felt him about ready to slide inside her. Her dripping slit hungered for his manhood when he prepared to enter her.

"Get ready," Harry whispered in her ear. Kitty eagerly hung onto him and felt him touch her dripping hot slit. Kitty grabbed his bicep and encouraged him.

Kitty bit down on her lip and screamed when she felt his manhood slide into her, breaking her barrier completely. Harry pulled all the way out of her and gently pushed into her again. He leaned forward and his lips pressed on the side of her neck.

"More, more, please, more," Kitty begged him. She situated her nail into his shoulder and encouraged him to push into her hot and wet depths.

"Yes," Harry grunted. He almost pulled all the way out of her and pushed into her. "I like your tight pussy."

"It's all yours Harry, fuck my pussy," Kitty said. She felt her pussy clutch around him and she milked him all the way inside.

She felt herself get nailed with the full force of an extremely pleasurable orgasm. Her hips jerked up and down, closing around him.

He pulled down her lingerie. Kitty recovered from the mind racking orgasm that he gave her and she was brought back to life because of Harry nibbling and suckling on her nipples. He squeezed her breasts.

"Oh, my nipples are so sensitive," Kitty panted. She didn't know that, until Harry started toying with them.

Harry kept playing with her. His cock now slid inside her. She felt her moist walls close around him. She encouraged him to bury himself into her. Kitty felt so good when he slammed into her extremely hard.

Kitty's wet walls closed around him. She wrapped her legs around him and Harry responded by feeling the soft flesh on her legs.

The teenage girl kept lifting her hips up and bringing his throbbing hard cock deep into her womanly hot depths. Harry felt her walls ride him hard when he pushed into her.

Kitty felt another orgasm rock through her body. Her hips thrashed up and down when Harry pumped into her.

She felt herself being brought back up with his hands rolling over her.

"So, are you enjoying yourself, birthday girl?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, fuck me…fucking harder!" Kitty cried. She felt herself nearly phase out of reach, but she hung onto Harry and he kept her stable.

She felt that he was going to fuck her through the ground if she didn't hold herself together. Oddly enough, out of all of the ways to go, Kitty couldn't consider a really worse way.

"We're getting close, think that you can hang with me?" Harry asked her. He enjoyed her tightness gripping him and milking him. Her eager tight teenage body felt rather pleasurable.

"Totally, cumming again," Kitty said. She could feel his mouth biting down on her nipples and she gasped. "Oh, Harry, you're making me cum so fucking hard."

Kitty thought that she reached the apex of her peak once before, but she had no idea. She felt Harry's nails run down her and he tempted her ass. The fact he played with her backside lead her closer towards the edge.

Harry plowed into her wet pussy when she grinded up against him. He felt her, she was so tight, and it was amazing he was able to hold back. That was just the kind of will power.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"YES!" Kitty gasped.

Harry smiled when he held her down. He slowed her orgasm down just enough for they were in tune. He saw Kitty's beautiful face screwed up when he speared his thick manhood into her body. It was obvious she was enjoying it.

He enjoyed her tight pussy and he smiled. He slowly let her go and felt her hot juices spill around him.

Kitty was allowed to feel pleasure and she felt him into her. Her body was rocked and she felt her inner muscles milk him.

"Soon," Harry grunted. He pinched her nipples and speared into her tight body. He felt her walls clench him extremely tightly. "I'm here."

Kitty felt his cum spill into her pussy when he shot his hot and warm load into her. "Damn it, oh shoot all of that cum into me Harry. Fill my tight teenage pussy up, yes!"

Harry pulled out of her and left a panting and dazed Kitty just barely recovering from what he did to her.

* * *

Peter Parker's eyes opened up and he realized that he was back in his office at OsCorp. He couldn't help, but wonder how he got here, because the last thing he remembered, he was going to bed back at his penthouse.

He took a moment to consider things before shrugging it off as a drunken misadventure. He pulled open a drawer and took out a journal that belonged to Norman.

He got to his feet and sauntered over to the couch. He felt a little light headed, but he opened up the journal to the place where he marked.

* * *

**To Be Continued on July 20** **th** **, 2015.**


	48. Chapter 48

Harry is in the office at Horizon. He's looking through some paperwork, while having a light conversation with the girls over the bond. The company was still in the process of hiring people to fill several positions. He has a couple of interviews scheduled over the course of the day.

' _Wouldn't this normally be a job for a human resources manager,'_ Gwen thought.

' _We haven't hired one yet, that's a problem,'_ Harry thought. _'And besides, the positions I'm looking to fill today are going to are going to be working closely, so I'm going to take a hands on approach at filling them.'_

' _I'm sure you are,'_ Jean said. _'So, how did your date with Kitty go?'_

' _It was very memorable for both of us,'_ Harry thought. He finished filing through the paperwork and signing off on anything that he needed to sign off on. It was really nothing particular important, it was just a bunch of status reports really. He just didn't want to get swamped

Diana, still functioning as his personal assistant on top of her duties as his bodyguard, walked into the room. "Harry, the first interview of the day is here."

Diana appeared to be on edge. Harry frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

She paused for a moment and shook her head, "You know, it isn't anything that I could put my finger on right now."

Harry went hmm, "Well if I can help you with anything, anything at all, you just need to let me know."

His tone of voice caused her to respond with a shiver. She grew serious and walked over to the desk, scooping up the paperwork on his desk.

"Thank you."

She slipped out of the office to inform his first interview of the day that he's ready for you. Shortly after, a stunning beautiful and rather striking woman entered the room. Her dark hair was done up in a ponytail and she had stunning blue eyes. Her killer figure was dressed to kill in a female business suit. She had stockings on and a stylish pair of glasses rested on the bridge of her nose.

Harry thought that he had seen Diana's twin sister, although at second glance, she was a bit shorter. That wasn't a problem as that still put her at six feet tall.

"Hello, my name is Harry Evans-Parker, sit down, and make yourself comfortable," Harry said.

"Thank you," she said. "My name is Leah Wodendottir and I'm interested in filling the role of your personal assistant."

She had a folder nicely prepared for him. Her credentials looked impeccable. She graduated from Law School at the head of her class and had a bachelor's degree in business administration. Her references looked to be spot on.

"I'm surprised that you're looking for a job as a personal assistant with these credentials," Harry said.

"I'm not looking for a job as a personal assistant," Leah corrected him. "I'm looking for a job as your personal assistant."

"Well, I get what you're saying," Harry said.

"I'm really looking forward to working underneath you," Leah said. She smiled. "You're a rising star in the business community and Horizon is going to be top of the line. If you don't get on the ground floor, well you're going to look like a bandwagon jumper."

Harry appreciated her initiative.

"And what will you be prepared to do if I hired you?" Harry asked.

"I'm prepared to do anything that is asked of me, I can be quite flexible and willing to adapt," Leah said. The woman blew a lock of hair out from in front of her face. "And if I don't know, I can learn, trust me. But, I think you'll find that I have a lot of skills, but I'm sure that my resume speaks for myself."

"Well, I think that you have yourself a job, if you want to," Harry said. "When do you want to start? Because, I'd like you to start as soon as possible, but I understand if you need to give notice."

"I can start on Monday since I'm between jobs at the moment," Leah said.

"Very well, it's a pleasure doing business with you Miss Wodendottir," Harry said.

"Please, call me Leah," she told him.

Harry smiled, with that decided, he escorted her out the door. "Well, Leah, it will be a pleasure doing business with you."

"I agree," she said and she leaned off to the side, giving him an impulse kiss on the cheek.

Harry heard a chuckle and he saw Emma arrive, dressed in her usual white business attire. Rose appeared as well, dressed in a similar outfit, but a nice shade of red. Both of the stood there, with amusement flashing through their eyes.

Once Leah was out of the office, Harry was about ready to ask them why they were there, only for Emma to kiss him fiercely.

She proceeded to push him backwards into his office, until he ended up seated in one of the rather large, rather comfy chairs. She straddled his lap. "The two of us….we came from a rather long and extremely dull meeting with some of the most boring people I've ever had the misfortune of meeting in my life. So we got to thinking about what we'd rather be doing?"

Harry smiled.

"Namely, you, darling, so we're going to first have sex, and then you can take us out for lunch."

Emma kissed him fiercely and started trailing kisses down his jawline. She reached his shirt and removed it with her teeth along the way, kissing him all the way down. She did the same thing with his slacks once she was on her hands and knees before him.

Rose slipped off her shirt, followed by her bra, while Emma was undressing him.

"I can't speak for Rose, but I feel like acting like an absolute whore right now."

Emma tongue lavished Harry's length. She messily ran her tongue down Harry's length and she kissed and licked his head. She made her way down and ran her tongue all over him several times, worshiping his balls.

Rose smiled and dropped to her knees before Emma, after having stripped her out of her shirt and her bra. She took her nephew's balls into her mouth and slowly and sensually suckled on them. Her lips really worked him over.

Harry felt their combined assault, giving him a messing blowjob. He placed his a hand on the top of both of their heads. "Oh good, really good, I think that the two of you….deserve rewards."

He sent a jolt of energy down their spines. Rose felt her knees grow extremely week when Harry brought an energy jolt down her body.

That prompted Emma to work him over even more, she made a series of loud popping sounds when she worked over his rod. She smiled when she looked at him, grabbing him by the base. She pulled her face off of him and gave him a sultry smile. "I don't think that I'm quite done with you yet, love."

"Well, I would hope not, we barely just got started," Harry said. Rose was behind Emma and her skirt was done, followed by her tongue.

"Just checking out the merchandise to make sure it's in order," Rose said. She rubbed her finger into Emma's center and brought a spark deep into her. "You can never be too careful….but she's nice and wet."

Emma's nude form crawled on top of Harry. Her breasts pressed against his chest and she suckled his neck and bit down on his nipples.

"Time to take his cock in you, you dirty slut," Rose said. She pushed her finger into Emma's ass, which caused her to gasp.

"Gladly," Emma said. "And I'm not just a dirty slut, I'm his dirty slut."

She took his large cock inside her tight pussy. Emma's breath hitched when she brought herself up and went down onto him. Her pussy stretched to accommodate the large intruder. Rose's finger pumping into her ass when she rode Harry added to the fun as well.

Harry felt Emma bouncing up and down. Her warmth housed his throbbing cock and she bounced as high as she could, before coming down onto his throbbing rod. Her hot box worked his rod as hard as it could.

His hands found her bouncing breasts and Harry sat up. He wrapped his mouth around her right nipple and sucked it. He took her left breast into his hand and squeezed it extremely hard.

"Yes, that's right that," Emma said. She pulled off of Harry and she turned around, getting on her hands and knees. "Fuck me like a filthy whore! Fuck me like I'm nothing, but an animal!"

Harry's rock hard cock entered her body from behind and she felt even tighter from this angle! Her eager walls clenched him and Harry hung on for the ride.

"You're going to take it, and you're not going to cum until I ask you too," Harry said. He smiled when he thrust into her from behind. "And you're going to enjoy it, aren't you?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm going to enjoy you treating me like a common whore," Emma said. Harry nibbled on the back of her neck and that caused a jolt of pleasure to flood through her body. Her hips bucked back, encasing him.

Rose leaned on the chair and rubbed her clit furiously. She smiled when she saw someone peering from around the corner. _'Emma, we have a visitor.'_

' _Taken care of, time to give her the thrill ride of her life,'_ Emma thought. She was experiencing a thrill ride of her own.

Harry slowed down the frequency of her orgasms. They hit her hard when they hit her, but it was hit less often, so she needed to savor every single last second of what she was experiencing. And she savored his throbbing cock deep into her dripping pussy.

He worked her over with a series of hard thrusts and smiled. "That's it, Emma, time for you to cum."

Emma's walls tightened around him and milked him. He was not going to go down without a fight and that was the way that she liked it.

She gasped and Rose was toying with her nipples suddenly. She licked and sucked them with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Don't worry, you're next," Harry said. He felt Emma's inner muscles grip and release him, milking him all the way. "You're about to get a treat, Emma, won't you like that?"

Harry pushed into her body and slammed into her. Her wet cunt closed around him and released him. He pushed into her.

"Harder!" Emma begged him. "Cum in my, hard shoot your nasty cum in my whore pussy. I want to feel every single last bit of your balls."

"Oh, you think that you're going to drain my balls?" Harry asked her. He slapped her on the rear.

Emma felt another jolt of pleasure flow through her body and the orgasm exploded through her. Her loins exploded with an increasing amount of pleasure. Harry fixed to take her out with a series of hard thrusts into her.

"Going to do my best," Emma panted. She could feel his hand clutch her breast and pinch it. She lost herself in his actions.

Harry felt a tingling in his balls. He knew that his end was here and he was going to give Emma an amazing ending herself.

Emma felt Harry grab her hair for leverage and he drilled her pussy hard. Each time his cum loaded balls slapped against her thighs, she felt a jolt of pleasure. She felt him he was close.

"Cum baby, please, I need your cum in me," Emma breathed. She was trying to hit all of the pleasure centers of Harry's brain.

"No fair cheating," Harry said. He withheld Emma's orgasm and drew out her pleasure, torturing her.

Emma could feel her body burn up from the pleasure, being denied her release, at least for a short amount of time. Harry's balls continued to slap against her and she breathed.

"Don't forget who owns your pussy," Harry said.

"You do, Harry, you do, oh, please let me cum," Emma whined. She could feel him break down the barrier and the force of about three blocked orgasms struck her at the same time.

Harry felt her pussy clamp around him and squeezed him. His balls ached and the need for his release was at hand. He drilled into her body, shooting his cum into her all of the way.

Rose made her way between Emma's legs the second she turned out and started messily eating the combined juices out. Harry felt his cock grow again and he knew what he needed to do.

He sunk his cock into his aunt's pussy.

"Your pussy feels so fucking good, auntie."

"Yes, Harry, it feels so good to have such a big cock inside me," Rose begged him. "Why don't you fuck your auntie with your big strong manly cock?"

"Oh, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Rose said. She felt her body raise up with pleasure. Rose's wet cut clenched his rod.

Harry smiled when his hands cupped his aunt's perfect breasts and he squeezed them. Her MILF body felt so good being underneath him. His balls ached when he kept driving himself deep into her body.

"So much closer," Rose begged.

"You're nothing, but a dirty girl, wanting to cum because of my cock," Harry said.

"Oh, I need your cock, I want it, I can't live without it," Rose said. She felt Harry's strong hands grope her body and that caused shivers to go up her spine.

Emma was getting turned on by this blatant display of incest. She pushed her fingers into her sticky twat and rose her hips up. She kept grinding and pushing her fingers against her entrance and played with her nipples.

"Dirty slut didn't have enough, she keeps playing with herself," Rose breathed. She placed her thumb on Emma's clit. "Do you like that, you dirty slut?"

She felt a super stimulation erupt through her body. Her hips thrashed down violently, she thought that she was getting blown away.

Harry thought that was hot, but his aunt's cunt was hot. He had drilled Emma hard and Rose's pussy, even after having twins, felt so good around him. He gripped her.

"Cum inside me, Harry," Rose begged him. "Shoot your taboo cum into my sweet pussy!"

"Oh, people think this is wrong, and that's what makes it so hot," Harry groaned. He felt Rose's walls milk him.

Emma couldn't stop playing with herself after what Rose did. Her mind sent a feedback loop and kept striking the girl outside the room with orgasms.

Harry plowed it hard into her pussy and he could feel Emma lightly hitting his pleasure centers again.

"And now, you can't cum," Harry said.

Emma pouted. She could feel the force of the orgasm rise through her, but it blocked. Again and again, and she could feel herself panting.

Rose smiled and hummed when Harry sawed into her. She suckled on his fingers, adding to the erotic appeal of the situation.

"You'll get to cum, when you can learn not to be such a naughty bitch," Harry told her. Emma's face was screwed up when she felt herself not able to cum.

She reached her hand over and shoved a dildo into her pussy. She tried to force herself to cum, but no matter how hard she could, it didn't.

Harry slammed into his aunt and her tight walls released him. Another thrust brought her straight to the edge and made her see stars.

His balls released a load of cum inside her. Rose collapsed down between Emma's legs and she wickedly blew on her clit, forcing more stimulation despite the fact that her release is blocked.

Harry only had one word to say. "Cum."

Emma came, completely saturating the dildo jammed deep in her pussy with her cum. Her pussy exploded like a Geyer when it spilled all over the desk.

"Lick it up," Harry ordered her and Emma obeyed. The moment she turned over, she felt Harry's cock slide into her again.

Outside of the office, Diana was slumped down the wall, her nipples poking extremely hard through her shirt. Her panties were completely soaked and she brought her fingers up to her mouth to taste them. That caused her another shuddering orgasm.

She managed to walk bowlegged to the bathroom in order to freshen up. She wasn't sure what Emma did to her, but she appreciated it and vowed for the real thing.

* * *

 

It was after school, so Barbara, Mary Jane, and Donna decided to hang out afterwards. They just got out of it a couple of minutes ago and were headed in the direction of a nearby café since they want to get something to eat before they headed off to do their homework.

"I really don't know what his problem is," Mary Jane said. "He's still acting like a creepy stalker, it's unsettling."

"It is unsettling," Gwen said. "And he nearly got into another fight with Flash. Some people don't learn their lessons from the first time, do they?"

The girls all shook their head in negative. Gwen was frowning. Before this summer, Harold Osborn was a pretty good friend of hers, not as close to her as Mary Jane or Liz, but they used to hang out during the lunch hour and study together after school.

"Well, his current behavior could be a stage that he's going through as a result of his Father's death, so there's a possibility he might snap out of it," Barbara suggested.

Mary Jane responded with a not so elegant snort. "I don't see it happening any time soon. There's even less of a chance if you take into account that he blames Harry, and to a lesser extent Spider-Girl, for his father's death."

Gwen signed in response. She pulled her head band out and she brushed her hair back then put it back into place.

They nearly reached their destination and they run into Kara, who was wearing a red and blue jacket, a pair of jeans, and runners.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked in surprise.

"Hi, Gwen," Kara said with a smile. "You seem surprised to see me."

"Well, yeah, you live in a different part of the country," Gwen said.

Kara swiftly hand-waved that statement away, "Well yeah, but Carol's in town in business and I'm here with you, so here I have."

Gwen shrugged in response and the other girls nodded. That seemed like it made a lot of sense. This was the first that she learned about Carol being back in New York.

"This is Barbara Gordon and Donna Troy," Gwen announced.

Kara smiled. "It's nice to meet both of you."

"Would you like to join us?" Gwen asked.

"I'd be honored to," Kara said.

The group of girls sat down and talked to each other about what they were doing. Mary Jane was still working as an Intern/Photographer for the DBC. Barbara was working a technical support job part time. Gwen was still an intern at OsCorp, although she had fairly flexible hours. Donna didn't have a job, although Diana and her mother were keeping her pretty busy.

"It feels like that I've been running around constantly lately," Kara said. "But, I've been keeping pretty busy."

It was at that time, Gwen received a call from her cell phone.

Barbara frowned and there was a text message on her cell phone.

Kara's ears strained and she heard sirens and gunfire somewhere in the city.

"Um, something came up, I got to go," Gwen said.

"Oh damn, I dropped one of my books….I better go back and get it," Barbara said. She made her way off.

"I've got use the bathroom, be right back," Kara said. She went off in the other directions.

The three of them headed off and that left Donna and Mary Jane sitting there, by themselves.

"Okay, that was a bit weird, wasn't it?" Donna asked.

Mary Jane only nodded in response, but she was fairly glad that she didn't have to answer that question. They were joined moments later by Liz and a sore but satisfied looking Kitty, making their table a little bit less lonely.

* * *

 

Jean DeWolff found herself crouched down behind her car, because it provided her with the best amount of cover. She was stuck in the middle of a three way gun fight between the Russian Mafia, the Big Man's Commission, and the other members of the NYPD. The first two groups were shooting it out, when the NYPD arrived on the scene and some trigger happy idiot ended up firing on all of them.

That didn't go as planned. The NYPD was now all out in force.

The biggest problem is that the Russian Mafia found a pretty good cover since the Russians are holed up in a nearby warehouse, while the Commission are bunkered down in a construction yard across the street from them. The NYPD was caught in the middle of it.

The situation looked to be pretty grim. At least until the moment a mysterious blur shot in from out of nowhere. The blur stripped the gangsters of their weapons one by one, far quicker than the eye could see.

Once the Blur had them disarmed, it proceeded to take them out. The sounds of repeated thunder cracked when the armed goons fell to the ground. The various gang members collapsed on the ground after twenty solid seconds.

The Blur shot out of there as quickly as the Blur appeared, leaving the NYPD standing there, scratching their heads.

* * *

 

Spider-Girl arrived at the aftermath of a bank robbery. Judging by the destruction caused by the during the robbery, it was quite obvious that Shocker was back in action. That caused a groan to come from her and it made her wonder how in the hell these guys kept getting out of Ryker's so easily.

Thankfully, he hadn't gotten far, so she was able to track her down.

She ran into a slight issue. Since the last time she threw down with Shocker, he was able to upgrade his tech. He transitioned from Sonic Drill guns, to using Vibro-Shock Gauntlets.

"Okay, no problem," Spider-Girl said. "Still the same stupid Shocker, even though he has a few new upgrades."

She flung herself at him, but Shocker deflected her blow quite easily. Okay, did she say that there was no problem? Because there might have been a slight problem.

"This time, I've got you, Spider-Girl," Shocker growled.

Spider-Girl found getting close to Shocker to be extremely tricky. Every time Spider-Girl tried to get close, Shocker blasted the web slinger away.

Spider-Girl quickly noticed that the shield, while useful, also did a good job of diverting power away from his gauntlets. It was still rather tricky to get in too close to him, because she kept getting blasted away.

He brought fire into his gauntlets and launched her through a plate glass window. He sent her flying hard.

Her costume was able to protect her from the worst of getting broken through glass. That being said, Gwen was able to recover in time to see Shocker fleeing from the scene and down into a nearby subway tunnel.

* * *

 

Barbara received information from one of her contacts about a drug deal that was going on. So, Batgirl jumped into action.

The best that she could tell, there were rumors going around about a new designer drug called AMP, that is similar to Speed in a lot of ways. In addition to those effects, it amps up the person's adrenaline and removes their ability to feel fear.

The rumors going around made it enough of a concern for Batgirl to investigate it. It could be an extremely dangerous drug if it fell into the wrong hands.

She stealthily slipped into a position that gave her a good view of what's happening in the out of the way parking lot below her. The cowled crimefighter tapped her foot on the ground and waited impatiently.

It turned out that she didn't have to wait for too long before the dealer and the buyer arrived. Unlike your typical criminals, these four were dressed rather well. That gave some more credibility to the fact that AMP is a designer drug and pretty exclusive.

"So, do you got the goods?" the buyer asked.

"If you've got the scratch, we've got the goods," the dealer said.

There was some haggling on the part of both sides, as they prepared to finalize a price. A moment or two later, it finished up.

Batgirl was in perfect position to tag one of the dealers with a tracer device. She had every intention of following them back to the next person up the ladder and heading further up the chain, until she reached the person that was in charge of this rather crafty operations.

* * *

 

Harry and Betty joined each other on a date, although the couple dressed fairly casually. That was because they were going to have dinner and were going to see a movie afterwards.

After their dinner, the pair of them walked from the pub where they ate to the nearby movie theater.

"So, I've been tap dancing around a certain point," Betty informed him.

"Well, it's fair that you ask this question, because every single woman wants to know the answer to that," Harry said. "You want to know about my rather active sex life."

"Well, that is a cause….it just seems like you have some kind of pull that makes women forget about their objections of sharing," Betty said. "After all, you see women rip each other apart over a pair of shoes."

"Well, I have a lot of faults with the culture that I was born into, but this is one of the parts that I'm going to happily embrace, not only out of necessity, but out of enjoyment as well," Harry said. "But, the culture I was born into, it isn't uncommon for a man to be involved with multiple females. It's a lot like a pride of lions or a pack of wolves, where you got several females orbiting around a powerful male."

Betty placed her hand on her hip and chuckled, "So in other words, you're calling me a bitch?"

Harry responded by turning towards her and cupping her face. He kissed her extremely deeply. The two of them enjoyed the kiss and allowed it to linger, before breaking apart after a moment.

Betty looked rather amused by the way he oh so casually deflected that question.

"I get what you're saying though," Betty said.

"Good," Harry said. "So, what's been going on in your life lately?"

"Besides babysitting Jonah?" Betty asked. Harry nodded in response. "The interview I did with you the other day needs to be revised. And then there's also anything else that I stumble on during the course of the day, because breaking news tends to break at any time that it wants to. So, on my worst days, I find myself writing about three or four stories during the course of the day."

Betty paused for a moment. It was obvious that she was wrestling with wanting to tell him something, but there was a part of him that was holding back from saying it.

"Only tell me if you want to," Harry said. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I'm currently investigating the Big Man's identity," Betty said. She dropped her voice into a low whisper. "I overheard an altercation between the Goblin and Fredrick Foswell when he attacked the Bugle and Norman flat out stated that Foswell is the big man."

Harry frowned. Betty misunderstood the source of his frown.

"I know, not the most reputable of sources," Betty said. "But, I found an informant who provided me with information that linked me to a lot of the Big Man's activities. Nothing too conclusive though, so I'm going to have to dig deeper."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Harry asked.

Before Betty could answer, Harry turned into a nearby alley and pulled her close to him. She squeaked in surprise. "What's…mmph."

Harry wrapped his arms around Betty and kissed the reporter breathless. After kissing the hell out of her for a moment, Harry broke the kiss and leaned forward, to kiss her neck just below her ear.

"We were being followed by an old school big black Cadillac since the pub," Harry whispered in her ear.

Before she could say anything, Harry kissed her on the lips again. He led her further down the alleyway.

Tombstone stepped into the alley since the mobster intended them on foot.

* * *

 

The Big Man was in the back of a limo on the way to a meeting with one of his other Lieutenant's within the organization. He wasn't the only one in the car. His secretary was in the car and another one of his underlings was sitting across from them. In this case, it was the gentleman that had called him last night.

"The Russian Mafia are still getting too big for their britches," he said.

The Big Man raised his hand in response. "The Russian Mafia is one problem, but I want to know about this son of a bitch that is attacking us and screwing up our operations at every turn."

His underling responded, "I spoke to Montana at the hospital. He said that he thought that it was Spider-Girl at first but….."

There was a loud thump on the back of the roof which caused the vehicle to buck due to the impact of the weight. The underling was surprised and offered this charming statement. "what the fuck?"

A clawed black hand punched its way through the roof of the car to grab hold of the underling by the skull. He was yanked through the top of the vehicle and hurled into incoming traffic.

This occurred in a matter of seconds so the Big Man and his secretary looked rather stunned. His secretary finally found her voice and used it to start screaming her head off.

Two rather loud thunks followed as the clawed hands reached through once for. The Predator was ripping off the roof of the limo with an inhumane roar. He looked particularly terrifying, with a large tongue frailing from his mouth and teeth as far as the eye could see.

The secretary kept screaming bloody murder, but she was silenced by a glop of black webbing firing on her mouth. The creature knocked her unconscious by slamming his head into the window. It cracked due to the back of the limo.

The creature grew even more grotesque, if that was even possible. It looked mostly like Spider-Girl, only a male, and with the tongue and the teeth. His long tongue extended and he crouched in front of the Big Man.

The creature licked the Big Man's face and that caused him to recoil in horror.

Before the creature could do anything further, he was interrupted by the Limo driver who shot him in the back several times using a desert eagle.

That might not have seemed like the bests idea, given the creature shifted around with a surprising speed. Second passed, before he pounced the driver and made him pay.

The Big Man kicked the limo door open and ran for his very life while the creature made short work of his limo driver. He didn't even bother to turn around to learn the fate.

He fled with his life, feeling until he couldn't run any more. He was just barely able to escape.

The creature jumped through the air and landed in front of him just where he thought that he was safe.

The Big Man turned his head to the side and saw Shocker and Spider-Girl fighting. That might prove to a fortunate distraction.

* * *

**To Be Continued on July 27** **th** **, 2015.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine.**

* * *

 

The Big Man of Crime, also known of Fredrick Foswell, ran for his life against a large and hideous predator. The man's luck took a turn for the worst after her ran off. He ran smack dab in the middle of a fight between Shocker and Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl was having a lot more problems against Shocker than she normally would have, thanks to the man's upgrades.

He staggered back and the bad situation was about ready to get worse. The large venomous creature charged him.

Spider-Girl flipped herself through the air and stuck a firm landing. She pulled the man who stumbled into the battle out of the way, who vainly tried to cover his face. "I think we've got more important things than that."

The creature turned his way towards Shocker who offered the oh so politically correct statement of "what the fuck?" He raised the gauntlets and fired at the creature.

The creature placed its hands on its ears and screamed. It appeared that parts of his suit had been going extremely wild.

Gwen never thought that she would be thinking of Herman Schultz in a favorable way, but he did allow her an opening to get the individual she saved out of the danger zone safely. Gwen flipped out of the way and landed firmly on a nearby rooftop.

"And for the record, you should get out of here," Spider-Girl said. "Because it isn't safe for you here."

"Right," Foswell said.

The Crime Lord found himself grateful that she seemed too distracted to read too much into this right at the moment and he didn't think that it would be ideal to tempt fate.

Spider-Girl delivered a daring feat of death defying acrobatics, flipping off of a nearby flagpole. The flagpole bent underneath her weight for a moment, and then it sent her springing into the air. She aimed her web shooters and launched impact webbing at both the mysterious dark suited creature and Shocker. Both of them had started to fight each other.

Normally she would be grateful for something like that. The only problem was that there was the small matter of collateral damage and the fact that they were putting civilians in harm's way that distracted her.

The creature turned towards her and looked at her with a venomous look. She mentally dubbed him Venom in her head, because it was honestly a lot better than calling into the mysterious dark suited enemy.

"Okay, Venom, let's see what you really got, or if you're some kind of pretender," Gwen said. She fired a pair of web lines at him, and yanked hard.

She used the momentum to ricochet herself and nail him with a brutal dropkick. She attempted to bury him straight to the ground.

Spider-Girl bounced off of him and she landed on her feet. The breath was taken out of her and she turned around, just in time to see Shocker. Unfortunately, her attack had her left open and become an extremely tempting target.

The criminal adjusted the dial on his Vibro-Shock gauntlets with a crank. "Okay, don't care, both of you are going down."

Shocker sent a blast of energy at the two of them. Spider-Girl flipped off of Venom and twisted in the air. She kicked him in the back hard and sent him flying in the direction of the incoming sonic blast.

Spider-Girl widened when the suit was starting to spaz out instantly. She spotted a glimpse of Peter from underneath the symbiote. Her mouth hung open.

It quickly reformed around him. Just in time for Venom to go insane and attack Spider-Girl.

Shocker decided to take advantage of her distraction by taking potshots at her. He kept firing at her in a rapid fire fury.

Spider-Girl hated her day so far. Not only did she have to avoid Shocker sending sonic blasts, but she had to deal with this extremely pissed off creature.

A punch knocked her off balance. She was taking a bit more of a beating than she normally did, because for some strange reason, Venom didn't trigger her spider sense for some reason. And it was throwing her off of her game.

Spider-Girl tried to figure out a way to get back into the game. She was getting really sick of Shocker.

"Okay, Herman, you've gotten more than enough free shots," Spider-Girl said. She waited for the sonic whine of the gauntlets to come through.

The warning allowed her to dodge out of the way. As a result of the gauntlets being set so high though, she had to clear the area completely due to it pretty much exploding around her.

Venom howled again and again. Each time the blast went off, he was getting more pissed.

The third time she tried this trick, Venom snagged her in mid air with a web line that caught her lower back. He hoisted her up and hurled him into the ground like a volleyball.

"Oh, that's going to suck in the morning," Spider-Girl grumbled. She managed to get out of the way and recover before he could pounce on top of her.

The web slinger caught him in the midsection and doubled him over, knocking the wind out of him. She kicked him hard in the midsection constantly, which sent him high into the air.

"And you, you just won't take a hint!" Spider-Girl yelled. She fired impact webbing at Shocker, but his brand new shield blocked it.

The web slinging heroine got the timing down though to lure him into a false sense of security. Spider-Girl slipped through the defenses and hit another barrage. She jammed up his gloves.

Venom charged Spider-Girl. At the last second, she flipped herself out of the way. He landed on his hands and knees.

He dove at her and punched her hard. The two of them went at it, and he got a couple of hits on her.

Spider-Girl lodged onto a huge chunk of concrete and spun it around her head a couple of times, before flinging it at Venom. The chunk of concrete smacked him hard and caused him to fly back into Shocker.

Shocker's shield went off once again and since his gauntlets and his gear was gunked up, his gear overloaded and exploded.

The symbiote freaked out because of the huge sonic boom and the intense heat that came out. This time Spider-Girl was ready. She sent a line of webbing at him and yanked him away, which caused him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Spider-Girl bent down and checked on Peter's pulse.

"A little thin, but he's okay," Gwen remarked.

The web slinger spun around and saw the symbiote launch itself at her. It wrapped around her.

After a moment's time, Gwen gasped when the symbiote wrapped around her. The alien creature slowly transformed into a new black and white costume. The costume was mostly black, but the chest piece was white with the spider insignia. It fit snugly around her all of the same.

Spider-Girl's head snapped up as she stood wearing a new costume, a wicked grin passing over her face.

* * *

 

Betty nervously peered over her shoulder. Lonnie Lincoln continued to follow herself and Harry for some reason. That fact was particularly strange, since Tombstone is the one who gave her the information in the first place.

The reporter looked over her shoulder a bit nervously, but her date steered the brunette woman back around. She and Harry moved their way through the back alleys and the side streets of New York City, with Tombstone in close pursuit.

Harry could have just as easily teleported both of them out of the way, but that was really too easy. Plus, there was a part of him where he was curious to why exactly he was following him. He figured that it had to do with the story Betty told him she investigated.

The sorcerer led her by the hand as they wind their way through the backstreets of one of the nicer districts within the city.

"He was the person that gave me the information," Betty commented.

"And now he's following you," Harry said.

"The only problem is that I can't figure out why he wants to kill me right now," Betty said.

Harry looked extremely thoughtful right now.

"The Big Man found out about this and this his way of killing two birds with one stone. And we need to find out for certain and resolve the situation in such a way that he doesn't come looking for you again."

Betty stared Harry down with widened eyes and nodded. She had a pretty shrewd idea what he was doing.

Harry turned a corner suddenly and twisted. As a result of this, Betty was pressed up between him and the darkened entrance of a small shop. The two of them were pretty hidden from where they were.

They were pretty hidden from where they were standing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her where she was. He kissed her just under the ear and this sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"I think that we'll stay put here for here," Harry told her. "If Tombstone passes them, he's going to act. If he doesn't, I can take you to a place where there is the situation could easily be resolved. Either way, try not to freak out with what is happening next."

Betty's eyes widened in a result of what he was saying and she nodded. She was about to ask what he was going to do, only he responded by kissing her breathless.

Despite the current situation they were in, Betty couldn't help, but react to what he's doing. She ended up responding to the kiss, lightly nibbling on his lower lip in response.

A long time passed before anything happened. Slowly, Harry broke the kiss and he left Betty standing there stunned.

Betty's brain took a moment to reboot. She shook her head.

"Oh, you ass!"

Harry couldn't help, but chuckle, at her response.

"Well, I think that we lost him," Harry said. He grabbed Betty by the hand and lead him off one more time.

X-X-X

Peter's eyes flickered open. He was underneath a ceiling that he didn't recognize. His entire mind was fuzzy and it was hard to piece everything together.

Given it was hard to figure out why he was here and what he was doing here, Peter pretty much figured out that he was in the hospital and he was there for a good reason. He stifled a groan and the aches through his body became almost unbearable.

He groaned even more when he saw his personal assistant sitting next to him. A moment of delirium hit him when he cleared his head. She was sitting on a chair, her nose in a book, and biting down on her lower lip. Peter saw instantly she wasn't really paying attention, lost in the world of books.

Peter decided to clear his throat, surprising her instantly.

She jumped even more when he stated in a croaky, weak voice, "How did I get here?"

His assistant shook her head and recovered the best she could after Peter woke up. After what happened, it was a real shock that he was awake. She tried to maintain her composure after being caught off guard. "You were found unconscious by the police in the middle of what appeared to be a fight between Spider-Girl and Shocker."

Peter blinked several times in confusion. The young prodigy found a lot of holes in this particular tale, and he couldn't even figure out where to begin to piece things together. "I have no idea how that could have come about."

His assistant frowned and it was obvious that she was trying to choose her next few words carefully. He cleared his throat as if to tell her to spit it out.

She did spit it out. "What do you remember? Where were you last….in what you remembered?"

Peter took a moment to contemplate that fact. "The last thing I remember was that I was reading on the couch within my office back at OsCorp."

He neglected to say that before he was found reading in his office at OsCorp, he had a similar period of blackout. This particular information was on a need to know basis, at least until he found out more information about what the hell happened to him.

"Did the doctors find anything wrong with me?" Peter asked her.

She answered quickly. "Other than the fact that you're extremely dehydrated, they weren't able to find anything wrong with you."

The dehydration adequately explained the IV that they put inside him. He nodded crisply and figured that there was no real reason for him to stay here then. "Well, no real reason for me to stay here, then."

He ripped the IV out of his arm, hissing through his teeth when he did so. He stood up to his full height.

His assistant began to protest, but Peter cut her off. He would have none of it. "Be quiet and get me my clothes."

* * *

 

After losing Tombstone, Harry and Betty headed over to the crash pad since it was an extremely safe location for Betty to crash until things could be resolved. The two of them shared a shower while they were there, made out for a little bit, and then snuggled together in the guest room bed, until Betty fell asleep.

Things might have escalated so further, if Betty wasn't so beat from the long day that she had. Harry's arms wrapped around her when he pressed against her and he leaned forward, planting a kiss on the top of her head. A smile passed over her lips in her sleep.

Harry untangled himself from her and slipped out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom, only wearing his jeans. He closed the bedroom behind him and the moment he exited it, he caught a heart stopping sight.

Gwen waited for him, perched enticingly on the back of the couch. She wore little more than an extremely lacy black thong, alongside an equally lacy pair of black knee high stockings. The sight prompted Harry to stop there, dead in his tracks.

Harry took a second or two to come to his seconds. Gwen responded by biting rather enticingly on her lower lip and then beckoned him to come to her with a "come hither" gesture.

Who was Harry to disappoint the lady? He crossed the room, moving closer towards her. The moment that Harry closed the distance between the two of them, Gwen wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close towards her.

Gwen gave him a wicked grin, she had Harry right where she wanted him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his with an extremely hungry kiss. She moved down and kissed him on the chest, and bit his nipples playfully. She kissed all the way up his neck and then bit down on it. She bit him so hard, drawing a little bit of blood. That caused Harry to be surprised, and he arched his back, allowing Gwen to suck on the location where she bit him, when her legs wrapped around his body.

A moment or so later, Gwen pulled back and leaned forward to kiss him rather hard on the mouth, allowing him to taste the blood on her lips.

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and his hand found her rear. He grabbed her rather roughly, groping her ass. That caused her to give a pleasurable gasp in surprise, and she dug her nails into his back rather roughly. He responded with an extremely hard squeeze of her ass and he slapped it.

Gwen smiled and she leaned in to kiss him once again. He proceeded to drag her nails down his spine at an excruciating pace. If she did it much further, it would be just enough for her to draw blood.

She pulled away, licking her lips hungrily in response. Gwen grabbed his wrist and took his watch off, dropping it to the floor. She pushed him back against the wall before he could protest it.

"Now, we're going to fuck."

Gwen got the breathy declaration out of the way and got straight to work.

Gwen kissed Harry roughly, forcing her tongue deep into his mouth. He returned the fire, kissing her even intensely. She smiled when she made her way down and she pulled his cock out. She wrapped her hand around and began to forcefully jerk him off.

"Like that Harry?" Gwen asked.

"God, Gwen, yes," Harry groaned. He felt her talented hand keep stroking him and he thought that he was going to lose his mind with what she was doing to him. Her hand kept stroking him up and down, working him up to the edge.

Gwen smiled and she got down. She placed his balls into her mouth and sucked on them hard. She kissed up and then used her teeth to stimulate his cock when he shoved into her. Harry felt her nip on his cock, and she shoved her fingers against his ass, digging her nails.

The gorgeous girl's hot and tight mouth bobbed up and down furiously on his cock. She placed her hand between her legs and rubbed her clit through the edge of her pants.

She slammed herself down mouth first onto him. She took his cock deep into the back of her throat, bobbing herself up and down on him. Harry grabbed the back of her head.

"If you want to go rough, I can give you rough, you dirty little bitch!" Harry forcefully declared.

Gwen's eyes flooded over with lust and waited for him to furiously fuck her mouth. His thick, veiny, cock slammed into the back of her throat. She closed her eyes and felt her. She knew that her cream was about ready to come rather soon.

The horny vixen pinched and squeezed his balls to encourage him. Harry grabbed her jaw and slammed into her face. His balls shot his cum into her mouth.

Gwen pulled away from him, swallowing a full load. She grabbed him by the wrist and lead him up the stairs.

Harry enjoyed the wonderful sight he saw next from Gwen. She turned around, getting on her hands and knees, showing her thong clad ass for him. Gwen slowly slipped the thong down her body. "Oh, I hope that cock is nice and hard, big boy, because I'm going to use it to pleasure my ass."

Harry realized that she used her webbing to tie him down on the bed. She was feeling a bit ambitious today and Harry was curious.

Gwen's tight rear pushed down onto his cock and Harry felt her clench him with a crushing fury.

"Oh, you have such a big, strong, manly cock," Gwen breathed. Her bra shifted a little bit and there was something twisting her nipples. "I love it in my fucking ass, and I know you love fucking me in my ass. I'm going ride you like a bronco all the way."

Gwen used her hot anus muscles to ride Harry up and down. He felt himself encased with a pleasure. Harry's hands slipped off the body of his lover.

Harry felt her bra come off in his hand. He threw it down to the ground and his hands reached over to cup her generous tits.

"That's fucking it, squeeze my breasts like that, you're yours, yours!" Gwen yelled. She forced herself down on his ass. "Fucking hell, my ass feels so good with your big, strong cock in it, I can't believe you're giving me to this. Oh god!"

"You feel really fucking great Gwen," Harry grunted. She took his fingers in her mouth and suckled on them when she bounced up and down on him.

Harry took his free right hand and pinched her breast. Gwen slammed herself down on him in response.

Gwen closed her eyes and felt something tickle the inside of her pussy. Harry channeling magic through her core was fucking amazing, but this was the best.

Harry groaned when Gwen brought herself down on him with the force that would crush the pelvis of a normal man.

She pulled out of him, and grabbed his hands, pinning them behind his head. She kissed him fiercely, rubbing her dripping wet pussy against his cock.

"Just lay back, baby, and enjoy the ride," Gwen said. She brought her tight love box down onto his cock. "Oh, that's the best fit, fucking drill my slutty pussy!"

She bounced high up and down on him. Harry felt her pussy sticking against his cock and then releasing him when she brought herself down onto him. Her nipples bounced before him.

Gwen reached forward and placed his hand on her right breast and pushed his face on the extremely erect nipple. He sucked it. "Oh, suck my nipple, it wants you so bad."

Gwen kept driving herself down onto him. Her walls contracted around him and she felt an amazing orgasm.

Harry felt her bounce up and down on him, working over his cock. She was practically drilling herself down onto him. She bounced with a fury. Her fingers threaded into his hair and kept his head near her pussy.

"Damn it Harry, I'm going to lose my fucking mind, make me your stupid little fuck doll!" Gwen breathed. "Oh, stick your fingers in my ass, damn, fuck, oh god, fuck me hard!"

Gwen brought herself down onto his tool. She released him and felt a burst of pleasure explode through her loins. She released him when she came down onto his tool as hard as he could be.

"Do it Harry, I know you're ready, I can feel you," Gwen said. She drove herself down onto him, bouncing high.

Harry felt a pulling sensation from his balls. He felt Gwen's tight embrace squeeze his prick and he felt a roaring rush through him. His balls sized up and he fired into her body, feeling her wet center milk him.

Gwen pulled off of him and she smiled. She turned around and Harry looked at her. His cock was completely saturated with his juices and hers. She looked over her shoulder, her beautiful blonde hair sticking into her sweaty face.

"Harry, I'm not done yet," Gwen said. She smiled. "Come on Harry, don't you want a piece of this?"

Gwen reached between her legs and brushed her finger against her pussy, practically tickling it with her finger. Harry groaned and he could feel himself ready.

"You better be careful where you ask for, because you just might get it."

Harry slammed his cock into her and hard. That caused Gwen's pussy to grow extremely wet when he thrust into her.

"Mmmm, I love your hard cock inside me, harder!" Gwen groaned.

The brainy beauty experienced Harry's hands all over her body and he slammed into her extremely hard. He plowed himself deep into her body, her wet walls closing around him and milking him extremely hard.

"You want it hard, how about this hard?" Harry asked her. He plowed her from behind and caused her to dig her nails into the bed where he fucked her.

"Harder, oh harder," Gwen said. "Fucking shoot all of your cum in me, Harry, I want to be drowning in it. Treat me like I'm your cum dumpster. Shoot your fucking spunk into me!"

Gwen felt her body being punished by Harry. She could not get enough of his cum tonight, she craved it.

Harry groaned as Gwen's hot, warm, wet center milked her like there was no tomorrow.

"Going to cum again," Harry groaned. Her wet pussy crushed his iron bar of a cock. It made him feel like he was going to blow and in the best way possible.

Gwen cried in pleasure and Harry lost his load. He shot his load into Gwen. He didn't know his balls could hold as much as they could, but he was proven wrong. He launched a full load of cum in her.

She rolled over to her back, catching his cum onto her hand. She licked her hands, and moaned. "Oh, Harry, you're cum tastes so fucking good."

She licked his cum from her fingers and she played with her nipples. Gwen looked at him. "Come here, Harry, I know you want me to milk your giant balls dry."

Harry sunk into her one more time and proceeded to fuck her again and again and again. Gwen took everything that he had, from every single position, not once letting up on him for a long time.

The couple collapsed on the bed breathlessly after several really intense rounds of sex with each other. Gwen's lips flashed into a wicked and dirty smile, when her hand kept brushing up and down. She cupped Harry and she draped over him, kissing him extremely hard, nibbling on his lip.

Gwen pulled away from him and Harry looked at her. That was extremely intense, not that he had a problem with that. He still had a question.

"What brought that….."

Gwen responded with a sharp kiss, jamming her tongue into his mouth to silence the sorcerer. Harry reached over and grabbed her ass, squeezing it, and ran his hand down the back of her leg

She finally broke the hungry kiss, a lustful smile appearing on her face. Gwen's heart started to beat fast and she spoke crisply. "Oh, I see that someone is ready to go again, isn't he?"

Harry would have to agree, there was something that enticed him to fuck her again and again and again. His stamina recharged.

* * *

 

Emma tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. It was obvious that she was waiting for someone. At one of the airports in New York, she stood outside of her limo, waiting for the person in question to arrive. She drank from a glass of wine as she awaited the person.

The well-bred woman didn't wait for long though, with the clink of high heels proceeding the arrival of a woman that she knows intimately and hadn't see for several months. Felicia Hardy stepped out of the shadows in all of her glorious glory. She walked forward and closed the distance between herself and Emma.

Emma gave a bit of a wicked smirk at the sight of her. Felicia wrapped her arms around Emma and leaned forward, giving her an extremely hungry kiss. Needless to say, this was a kiss that Emma responded to very eagerly from.

A group of people walked by, like this was the most natural sight in the world. Given the nature of Emma's powers and how she utilized them, it might as well have been so. For them this encounter showed how natural things were, both together and with Harry.

A mere moment later, the two of them pulled away from each other, looking breathless.

Emma finally broke the silence. "It's extremely lovely to see you, Darling."

Felicia nuzzled her face into the side of Emma's neck. She smiled, and pulled back ever so slightly from her. "It's really been too long, hasn't it?"

Emma chuckled slightly and she smacked Felicia rather playfully on the shoulder. The two women had a lot of catching up to do. Both of them slipped inside the limo, sitting side by side with the two of them.

Felicia decided to make herself nice and comfortable. Emma reached for the bottle of wine and opened it. She poured Felicia a touring glass of wine and offered it to her. Felicia took it and drank it with a smile. Emma refilled her own glass as well.

The two women got comfortable with each other, snuggling up with one and other. When they were settled, Emma decided to ask the question. "So, how was your trip to Europe?"

Felicia sighed and spoke in her normal candid voice, "It was boring as fuck most of the time. There were some….fairly lovely woman, but none that holds a candle to you."

"Naturally, but perhaps you shouldn't hold them to such high standards," Emma commented.

"The men…..well, they're attempts to try and get in my panties were sad, but given the standard that they have to live up to, that's to be expected," Felicia said.

"Yes, obviously you have some high standards, but that's not what I meant," Emma said.

Felicia realized what she meant instantly and her mouth curled and a soft "oh" popped out of her mouth.

She shook her head and frowned, "Well, the business was fine, I guess. That side of my mother's company more or less runs itself. I'm really not sure why my mother sent me there in the first place. But it's just as well, as it gave me a chance to work on a couple of other projects as well."

Needless to say, Emma's curiosity sparked, but Felicia took this precise moment to ask Emma how things went on her end.

"So, how are things going here?" Felicia asked. "I mean, I already know about the creation of Horizon, but what else is happening?"

Emma decided to give Felicia an overview of some of the things that happened in Europe at the end of March.

Felicia listened to what Emma was responded and she nodded. "Well, it sounds like you've been pretty busy."

"We have been, trust me," Emma said. There was a tone of suggestion in her tone. "So, when do you want me to inform Harry that you're back in the country?"

A frown crossed Felicia's face for a brief second and the woman sighed.

"I don't really want Harry to know that I'm back yet. I've got some unresolved business involving my father that I don't want him to get caught up in for starters. And he's busy enough as it is."

Emma looked at Felicia. "How do you plan on pulling this off with the bond in place?"

Felicia held up her right hand, revealing a fairly lovely looking bracelet dangling from her wrist.

"It's supposed to keep other people from being able to read my mind, or in Harry and the other bonded's case, it will mask my presence."

Emma looked at her for a long moment.

"You do realize that you owe me a lot for this," Emma said. Felicia nodded. "I won't say anything to Harry…for now. But if he asks me directly, I'm not going to lie to him. In fact, he's the only man that I haven't lied to, and I'm not about to start lying to him right now, even if it is for your sake."

Felicia nodded.

"And do keep in mind that if he doesn't find out….a certain other person might find out, and we know her detective skills are on par with the greatest, so whatever cloak and dagger act you're doing, I suggest it's done quickly," Emma added.

"And I need another favor, and it's a big one," Felicia said.

Emma snorted, "Bigger than keeping a secret from my husband? I find that one hard to swallow. But indulge me."

"I need to you to perform a takeover of Hardy Consolidated, in order to take control away from my mother."

* * *

**To Be Continued on July 30** **th** **, 2015.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty:**

* * *

Rhino and Scorpion charged down the streets, having broken free from prison. This unfortunate chain of events all started when some "Military Intelligence" types upgraded his suit so they could run some tests. They wanted to adapt what was done to him for their own use.

The upgrades allowed the Scorpion a chance to break out of prison and Rhino was broke out as well, along with his suit. A smarter person argued it would be prudent for the two to lie low, they decided to go on a crime spree. The two of them had been hitting armored cars like it was no one's business.

Grey clouds and cold winds showcased a dismal forecast for today. Rhino slammed full force into an armored car which caused it to flip quite hard into the building next to it.

Once the car slid to a resting stop, it was now Scorpion's turn to jump on in. He jumped behind the vehicle and used the acid spray from his tail to melt the hinges off of the door. He grabbed hold of it and yanked the door right off of the hinges with very little effort. The guards had been knocked unconscious. The guards falling unconscious allowed them to liberate several bags of cash without any problem at all.

A crack of thunder echoed around them before the villains utilized their opportunity to exit.

"What the hell?" Scorpion growled. He stepped out of the building and he spotted Spider-Girl in a brand new black suit, holding a lamp post like it's a baseball bat. Rhino is sprawled out in the wreckage of the vehicle.

Rhino didn't stay down for very long. He pushed himself up to a three point stance and charged at Spider-Girl.

Scorpion decided to discretion was the better part of valor and he had the cash. He needed to get out of here and quit now.

Spider-Girl came down with reckless abandon. The bullshit with Rhino and Scorpion interrupted the outing with the other girls. The deranged heroine Rhino charge down the street towards her. She responded by shooting a barrage of webbing at his feet. This caused him to stumble and then fly head over heels towards her.

The moment Rhino came inches away from making impact, Spider-Girl used the lamppost she was holding like a baseball bat and sent him flying back down the street to smash right on through the nearest building.

Spider-Girl used her web shooters to launch herself into the air and she landed on the roof of the building he just crashed through.

Spider-Girl looked down and she saw Rhino down on the ground. The man looked to be battered and she looked down at him with contempt. The web slinging heroine nodded and glared down at Rhino.

"Stay down!"

Rhino refused to accept the message and scrambled to his feet. She used the lamppost she was still holding like a spear and drove it straight into his ribs. She lifted it up and hurled it into him a second time, knocking him unconscious.

The villain collapsed to the ground from her attack. Spider-Girl sent several blasts of webbing towards him. In fact, she did a pretty good job in covering him from head to toe with the webbing.

Spider-Girl checked and double checked, making sure she covered the villain in webbing so he couldn't break out. When she was certain she fully covered the criminal, she swung off in the opposite direction. She rushed to nab the Scorpion.

* * *

Harry sipped a cup of coffee at a different kitchen table. Sitting across from him was Mary Alice. Since Otto is still in a coma and has been since the accident at OsCorp, he was visiting her every couple of days to ensure she coped well.

One look at the woman showed her health took a turn for the worse. Mary Alice's weight dropped off a considerable amount. Mentally, she seems to be doing alright, at least considering the circumstances. She was a bit distressed when Otto's name took a bit of a beating in the press as a result of speculation he masterminded the accident at OsCorp which resulted in Norman Osborn becoming the Goblin.

Nothing could be proven though and when the incident ended up being ruled a tragic accident, a fair portion of the negative press went away, as the press had other things to be outraged about. The only person who wouldn't let it go was Jonah, but everyone else had decided to let it go a week after it happened.

"So?" Mary Alice asked. "Have you gotten over the illness you had as a result of the accident?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I'm fully recovered. If anything, I'm much better than ever before."

Harry took a long sip of coffee.

"The real question is how are you doing?"

Mary Alice shrugged, his question proved to be sound. She didn't know how to answer it.

"It changes day to day. I've been feeling a bit better recently, but there are some days where I feel awful. And some days where I don't feel as awful."

Harry sipped on the coffee in front of him. He frowned and considered the question he planned to ask. Harry thought of no real reason to ask the next question.

"So, has there been any real progress on Otto's condition?" Harry asked.

"Thankfully, our medical is covering everything, and our savings is holding up well," Mary Alice said. Otto's frugal spending paid off and afforded her a comfortable lifestyle. She took a drink of her coffee, before asking Harry. "So, how are things going at Horizon?"

"They're busy, but going well enough," Harry said. "We're still going through the hiring phase and we're continuing to renovate the building. It was originally designed for a completely different purpose."

Harry switched tracks in another direction.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Horizon."

"Oh?" she asked. His statement proved to be curious because Harry's statement blindsided her. "What's about?"

Harry paused for a moment and decided the best approach to take was the direction approach.

"I was wondering if you were coming to work for me as my Lab/Research assistant," Harry said. "I know you worked for Otto in a similar role. And I trust you'll do a capable job."

Mary Alice frowned and mulled the question over in her mind for several seconds. On the one hand, the pay would help, because savings would not last forever. While she remained hopeful Otto would get out of his coma, the doctors told her his prognosis was very grim. On the other hand, there was a problem.

"You are aware I'm sick right?"

Harry nodded to her in response. He recalled her illness and the illness explained one of the reasons Harry offered the job to her.

"It doesn't really matter. The job won't be anything too strenuous. I know you're capable of performing well in the role, and if we need be, we can work things out so your hours work around any appointments you need to attend."

Harry's work with Oz3 lead to Otto's predicament; he needed to right those wrongs. He couldn't have foreseen this happening, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a slight bit of guilt regarding the circumstances.

Mary Alice thought would be great and she didn't even have to ask the pay would be good.

"Well, when you put it like that, I'd love to."

"Well, there's one more thing," Harry said. "You won't be working directly with me. You'd be working with Marla Madison, who is heading up the Robotics division of the company."

* * *

The rain pissed down from the heavens. It was all of the makings of a rather intense storm. Spider-Girl swung on her webs and grew nearer to the Scorpion. He had been running from rooftop to rooftop and she had been following him in close pursuit. A fight brewed between the two.

She didn't waste any time when she caught up with him. The web slinging heroine tried to end the fight before it even started and kicking him as hard as possible in the back of the head with both of her feet. The double kick prompted the Scorpion to land backwards and crash into the ground, going ass over tea-kettle.

The Scorpion grunted and recovered in mid-air and ended up landing crouched against the nearest wall. His fists clenched the moment Spider-Girl showed up to face him.

"SPIDER-GIRL!"

The criminal shot a spray of acid at her with his tail. Spider-Girl maneuvered around the jet of acid flew from his tail and threatened to sting her. She sent a barrage of impact webbing at Scorpion. The blasts caught him a little bit, but he dodged out of the way.

The web slinger didn't aim for her enemy; rather she was aiming for the bags of money in his hand. Spider-Girl yanked them out of his hands by the force of the impact. They landed on the ground and ended up glued to the ground.

"YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU BITCH!" he yelled.

The bags of money ended up blued into place where they landed. He flew into an incoherent and incoherent rage.

He attacked her in a flurry, blasting her with everything he could throw at her. He shot lasers at her, venom, and the barb from his tail. Scorpion intended to take her out by sending his entire arsenal at her and blasting her straight to hell.

Spider-Girl dodged out of the way of all of the Scorpion's attacks until an opportunity to counter attack presented itself. The moment it did, she nailed him so hard with an uppercut. The uppercut sent Scorpion flying off of the building.

The Scorpion landed on the hard concrete beneath with a smack. It was a jarring impact, but his suit saved him from the worst of it.

Spider-Girl swung to the ground and balled her fists up. The web slinging heroine's images of wrapping them around the bastard's throat soothed her. Not only had Scorpion recovered from his ordeal, but he had taken a young child hostage. How dare he fucking bring civilians into the fight?

She shot a line of webbing at his head, but it sailed over the top of his head. Scorpion laughed at the miss.

"You missed, bitch."

The web line ripped a huge hunk out of the wall and Gwent sent it back at the Scorpion. She pulled the child out of the way. No sooner Spider-Girl set the child down, the child scrambled back to her mother.

A feral Spider-Girl pounced the Scorpion and pinned him to the ground using her webbing. She grabbed a hold of the Scorpion's tail and tore it off of him. The Scorpion's pleas to stop fell upon deaf ears. Gwen ripped apart the rest of his weapon system.

"No, please, have mercy," he begged.

She lifted up the tail and based the Scorpion over his face with it, beating him over the head with his tail. The repetition increased the Scorpion's pain.

On the rooftop of the building, Mary Jane Watson watched the proceedings. The photographer's camera dangled from her hand and mouth hung a gap. She couldn't help, but grow disturbed with what she saw. Sure, there were some days where she could be a little bit of a bitch and she could get frustrated at the criminals for interrupting her time with her friends. But, it was not like her to act like this.

' _Gwen?'_ Mary Jane asked. She sounded rather uncertain and she got a loud buzzing noise over the bond. The buzzing noise rocked her back. She frowned and decided to call someone who she knew had the ability to sort this matter out. _'Harry, we need to talk, it's really urgent.'_

* * *

Spencer Smythe continued his work on one of the bigger Spider-Slayers J. Jonah Jameson commissioned for him. He crouched on top of it, and while he was working on it, the news ran in the background as noise.

"Eyewitnesses have stated Spider-Girl defeated the criminal known as the Rhino and after she defeated this criinal, she chased the Scorpion in a daring chase throughout downtown," the man on the radio commented. "The battle took place and when it was said and done, Spider-Girl defeated the Scorpion and thrashed him in the process. This is the second time she humbled the criminal and she has delivered what many felt to be a well-deserved savage beating. Our polls indicate thirty five percent of the people state Spider-Girl has gone too far, while forty three percent says she doesn't go far enough, and the rest are undecided. Regardless, the Scorpion and Rhino were humbled tonight, and she destroyed beyond all recognition.

Smythe dropped his tool onto the ground and caught his breath. Not only did she defeat his Hazardous Environment Suit once, the first time she went up against it, but this time, she proceeded to rip him apart.

He slammed his wrench against the Spider Slayer he was working on hard. He slid off of it, and then moved over to work on the smaller models he completed already.

The scientist tested out the device. Smythe picked up the control interface unit and turned the spider slayer on.

"Move forward," Smythe ordered it. The robot obeyed Smythe's commands. "Destroy the spider."

It went after the spider crawling on the wall other than the practice dummy of Spider-Girl he commissioned. It started to freak out as of confusion and a glitch in the system forced the Slayer to go even more crazy.

The scientist hastened to hut the unit down, before it did damage to itself or more importantly to its lab.

Smythe grumbled. Why didn't the unit work? The suit worked for Gargan despite the fact the criminal's intelligence and experience both proved to be insufficient. Therefore, this should work because Smythe had intimate knowledge of how it was used.

Smythe stepped back from the problem for now. He took several deep breaths and managed to calm down.

"Maybe I should approach this later on," he commented.

He moved out of the large lab area into a smaller office area. He looked around it for a moment and spotted a box sitting on what was once Marla's desk.

Smythe reminded himself of one simple fact. Marla designed the Hazardous Environment Suit, not himself. The scientist curled his fist and gritted his teeth.

The scientist crossed over to the desk and lifted the lid off of the box. A surprise awaited him. Marla left her files here. One of detailed the interface system she developed while working for him.

Spencer Smythe narrowed his eyes for a moment, before a wonderfully awful idea crossed his mind. He lifted the files detailing the interface design from the box. He closed the box and departed from the office area.

* * *

A loud crack of thunder echoed through the sky and a flash of lightning appeared to split the sky open. Harry watched the storm continue to brew out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't really concerned about the storm, rather he was concerned about another storm of himself brewed and threatened to break out in the worst way possible.

After his meeting with Mary Jane earlier in the day and having seen the photos for himself, Harry concerned himself with Gwen's state of mind. When she wasn't in a good mood, she could be a bit of a mean bitch for lack of a better term, but how Gwen acted showcased something far different from her standard behavior.

' _So, what did you get when you tried to contact her?'_ Harry asked.

' _It felt like a spike was jammed into my brain,'_ Emma thought.

' _I don't understand how she started to act like this,'_ Mary Jane thought. _'Come to think of it….'_

' _It might have been around the time where she got her new costume?'_ Jean said.

All of them came to the conclusion. Harry waited for Gwen to swing by and hoped he got some answers.

The sound of footsteps proved Harry didn't have to wait too long. The door opened and Gwen stepped into the front doorway, dressed in a comfortable looking raincoat came down her knees and a pair of black leather thigh high boots.

The raincoat concealed what Gwen wore underneath it, but the sight of her caught Harry's full attention. So much so her actions and attire distracted him for a mere moment.

Gwen took advantage of this distraction. by closing the distance between the two of them. She ran a finger of hers up his body, starting at his abs. Gwen cooed at her lover and ended up cupping his face with her hand. She pulled him in with a forceful kiss, jamming her tongue down his throat.

Harry responded to her action, his arms wrapped around her and returned the kiss with fire and passion. She pulled away from him and smiled. The lustful woman trailed her tongue over her lips.

He shook his head to clear his mind and cleared his throat.

"What got into you lately?"

Gwen smiled and kept running her hand over Harry's abs.

"I've spent the better part of the day living on the edge, fighting crimes, spinning webs, swinging from the highest ledge. Now I'm horny and I want to fuck."

Gwen stepped backwards and stripped off her rain coat. Harry's suspicions proved to be on par, she was wearing nothing but the thigh high black boots underneath the coat. A lock of hair draped over her face and she blew it out of the way.

"Don't you want to fuck me, Daddy?"

Gwen spoke in the most cock-hardening little girl voice imaginable. Harry wanted to rise to the occasion. His big brain was pounding to the forefront through the sheer force of stubborn will. "Gwen, are you sure you're okay…..I want to know what's going on with you."

She pressed up against him, her breasts pressing against his chest. She grinded against his clothed body, lust flashing through her eyes, and cupped his crotch.

"Fuck now, talk later."

Harry hated to do this, but he was going to have to. Some wrong happened with Gwen. With great regret, Harry stepped away.

"Gwen, what the hell is going on with you?" Harry asked. He gripped her arms, digging his nails in to get her attention.

The thigh highs appeared to crawl up her body and transform into a suit. Her eyes narrowed, when the suit formed over her. Gwen placed her hands on her chest and dug her fingernails into his chest.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!"

She transformed into a hideous creature. She was covered in a rough black outfit, even though her legs were still visible.

Before Harry pulled away, Gwen shoved him backwards and smashed him through the plate glass window separating the apartment from the balcony. Glass flew everywhere when Harry spiraled from the apartment balcony.

* * *

Harry didn't think Gwen would react so venomously, but Gwen did so. He shook his head and prepared to react.

And he needed to do so right now, because Harry Evans-Parker was hurling to the ground an accelerated pace. The garbled voices of his girls screamed in terror.

Harry twisted his weight in mid-air and made use of the web shooters he started wearing. He snagged the edge of the balcony he got thrown off to break his fall.

The sorcerer landed and ended up running along the wall, and used his momentum to swing back into the apartment.

She disappeared and swung off into the night.

Emma broke the silence in her own way.

' _Well, isn't this quite the fucked up situation? I suppose it goes without saying you're going to try and go after her, to attempt to save her?'_

Harry responded in affirmative and knew he couldn't pursue Gwen dressed like this. He closed his eyes and teleported himself to his office at Horizon.

From there he headed to his private lab.

' _So, why didn't you teleport to save yourself?'_ Kitty asked. _'I mean, other than use your web shooters.'_

' _I could have, but there is a momentum factor involved,'_ Harry thought. _'I could have hit where I teleported at the same rate and it might hurt ten times worse with the magic involved.'_

' _Oh, yeah, I guess you have a point there,'_ Kitty replied.

Harry arrived at the entrances to his lab. He placed his palm on the scanner in order to gain access. The doors clicked opened to allow him access.

Harry stepped over to his computer and activated a special project he worked on with Marla in his spare time.

' _Well, it's ready,'_ Marla said. _'But we haven't had a chance to really test it out yet.'_

' _No time like the present,'_ Harry thought.

A metal casket, for lack of a better term, rose out of the ground and opened up. Steam billowed out for a solid hiss.

* * *

Sometime later, a figure dressed in a male version of the Spider-Girl costume with a few modifications Darker red shaded the costume along with some black elements. . He wore a backpack gave him four extra arms, or claws. And it was a bit more on the high tech of things, given who worked on this particular costume.

The field test proved to be so good so far.

The costume figure swung off into the night and chased after Gwen.

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 21** **st** **, 2015.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One:**

* * *

 

A wind kicked up in the distance. A crackle of lightning flashed through the sky, always adding to an interesting atmosphere. Harry turned his head from one side to the other, on the hunt for Gwen. The young man crouched down on a gargoyle and turned his head back for a moment. With a quick look around, Harry turned back from front to back.

Gwen disappeared into the night, but given the bloodlust of the symbiote, she might be able to pop up anywhere.

' _You know after everything, I didn't expect you to be out there in uniform ever again,'_ Jean thought.

' _You and I both, Jean,'_ Harry thought. _'This is going to be one and done thing, to knock some sense into Gwen. And I hope I can separate the symbiote from her, without hurting her too badly.'_

' _I really hope she offers you the same curiosity,'_ Emma thought. _'Given what happened earlier, I doubt very much.'_

' _And let's face it, when Gwen's in a right mood, she can be a bitch of a bitch,'_ Mary Jane thought.

Harry frowned at the cross commentary Mary Jane gave him. He took a second to collect his thoughts.

' _MJ….'_

' _Well, she can, you remember how she could be when she was younger,'_ Mary Jane thought. She folded her arms and pretty much refused to argue any further about the entire matter.

' _Well, you know she has a point,'_ Jean thought. _'I suppose we all have our moments, as we well know, right, Emma?'_

' _Mmm, did you say something, Jean?'_ Emma asked. She closed her eyes. _'The buzzing if anything isn't even there anymore. So the symbiote has figured a way to block us out, at least for a moment.'_

' _Are you sure you can't get through?'_ Harry asked.

' _I said for the moment,'_ Emma thought. _'Give me a minute to be creative.'_

Harry continued to move and hunt the old fashion way for Gwen. He should have seen this coming, but at the same time, he couldn't see it coming. The young man launched a line of webbing from his costume and swung from one end of the alleyway, to the next. The young man tested all of the systems.

"For the record, everything is running well for us being able to do minimal testing," Marla said.

"All things considered, it will have to do rather well," Harry said. "I never intended to bring it out for a test run, and I never intended to use it."

' _So, wait, you created a super suit because you were bored?'_ Mary Jane asked.

' _Pretty much, then,'_ Harry thought.

The loud sound of someone crashing through a set of windows directed Harry's attention away from the conversation. He stood up on the back legs of the suit so he can get a better look. The young man leaned in, and frowned.

' _I think we found Gwen.'_

One of the mobsters tried to run around. The black suited Spider-Girl yanked one of the mobsters around the neck and yanked him in. The mobster crashed down to the floor with agony.

Several black spikes wrecked the mobsters.

' _Okay, showtime.'_

Harry propelled himself down to the ground. Spider-Girl looked too distracted by her bloodlust, or the suit's bloodlust, rather. Regardless, Harry positioned himself for a movement.

The young man sprung into the air with a solid attack. The claws retracted from his suit and ripped into her outfit. Gwen screamed and turned around.

A venom blast followed into Spider-Girl's face. It incensed her.

Harry flipped away from her feet, dodging a black wrecking ball made from her own webbing. The suit made its own webbing, likely after feeding off of Gwen's bodily fluids. Harry needed to find a way to back off.

Spider-Girl sprang at him at the speed of light. Harry cracked back first against the edge of the building. He attempted to force his way out from her position. She pinned him onto the ground, with Harry trying in vain to struggle to break his way out.

He channeled bio-electricity from his suit. Gwen flew backwards and sent flying into a set of wind chimes. The wind chimes started to ring, making an abundant amount of noise.

Harry stopped and noticed the wind chimes caused the suit some irritation. Frowning, Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Okay, follow me, if you think you can keep up with me!"

Harry dragged himself up the edge of the building. Spider-Girl followed him. A series of spiked web balls flew at him. Harry arched back and dodged her.

"Come on, try and keep up."

' _I hope you have a plan, Spider-Man,'_ Jean thought.

' _First of all, don't call me Spider-Man, and second of all, I have a plan,'_ Harry thought.

Several black lines of webbing wrapped around Harry. He clawed his way up the clocktower, and busted through the windows.

The two of them entered inside, with Harry barely escaping her grip. He started to breath heavily.

Spider-Girl pulled herself up.

' _Sorry Gwen, but this is going to hurt me, a lot more than it hurts you. And this will hurt you a lot.'_

Harry locked onto the bell and with a tug; he started to rock it back and forth.

The church bell started to ring back and forth. The symbiote suit started to scream in horror. Harry fired a blast towards the church bell. The bell rocked back and forth even harder, clanging and banging against the wind.

Harry reached the realization the suit wouldn't be giving up without a fight. He grabbed onto Gwen and started to remove the suit from her.

The suit barely pride from Gwen's body, leaving her in the tattered remains of her Spider-Girl costume, looking pale with a few bruises on her.

The suit tried to get its claws into Harry. He removed a canister from his suit and slid the squirming suit side. He made sure to seal the canister shut.

Bending down, Harry gripped Gwen's wrist. He felt her hand, squeezing it. Gwen returned the squeeze in a reassuring, if a bit weak manner. With a smile, Harry leaned down, dragging Gwen to a standing position.

"What have I done?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I tell you when we get out of here. But I have a feeling you won't like it all too much."

Gwen was afraid of it. Regardless, Harry wrapped his arm around her and swung her from the building. She clung onto Harry as the two of them left the building.

* * *

 

If there was one thing Bolivar Trask despised above all other things, it was a sudden and unexpected burst of complications. And the man needed to call the emergency meeting of his associates.

The first associate stood with broad shoulders and dark hair, wearing a rather distinct Victorian garb. He stood with two gentlemen who leaned a bit back in the shadows. Trask could make out them wearing similar Victorian style garbs, although nothing as extravagant as the first gentleman.

"Mr. Trask."

"Mr. Shaw."

Bolivar Trask stood face to face with Sebastian Shaw, a man who had high aspirations to move up the ranks of high society.

"And I believe I've introduced you to my two associates, Henry Leland and Donald Pierce."

"Yes, we've been acquainted before," Shaw said.

The second associate entered the meeting. The large frame of the man imposed over them. He wore a custom made white suit, because someone of his stature wouldn't have worn anything less. He wasn't the type of man who had the luxury to buy his clothes straight off of the rack. Regardless, the man approached both of them, with a raised eyebrow.

Wilson Fisk understood getting into bed with such high-level people would allow him to play the game.

"We have complications, as you well know," Fisk said. "The death of Norman Osborn has complicated our little project. While young Peter may be able to honor our end of the deal, he does have more than enough to worry about. And we shouldn't assume he would in the end."

"Norman dying has set our project back several months," Trask said. He frowned, folding his hands together in his lap.

"But we do have other options, do we?" Shaw asked.

Trask tucked his hand beneath his chin, adopting a slightly thoughtful demeanor. He took a moment to consider Shaw's words and shook his head.

"We do have other options, yes," Trask said. "Maybe not the best options, but we do have other options."

"Well, do describe them," Fisk said.

Trask reached down towards his briefcase and pulled out his notes from the first file.

"With SHIELD keeping a close watch over OsCorp, we're going to have to explore other avenues," Trask said. "Horizon may be a new company, but they could in fact suit our needs."

"Given how much a wild card Harry Evans-Parker is, I doubt very much we want to go there," Shaw said. "He might not understand the necessity."

Shaw neglected to mention other reasons why he didn't want Harry Evans-Parker anywhere near any operation of his. The young man's heritage proved to be a problem for Shaw's plans to move up in the world.

"What other options do we have?" Pierce asked.

"We have Hammer and Stark," Trask said.

"Tony Stark would be brilliant enough to pull this off, but given his recent veer into the heroics and him gallivanting around in his stupid tin toy, he would be ill-advised," Shaw said. "And his father had his connections with SHIELD, so you should assume Mr. Stark is either working with them, or has SHIELD's eyes on him, especially after the Iron Man fiasco."

"We can check Stark off of the list," Fisk said.

Trask realized the few options they had, unless they wanted to outsource the work outside of the East Coast. And outsourcing a project such as this didn't really play into his agenda.

"Which leaves us to Justin Hammer. Hammer has resources, not as much as Stark and Horizon. Maybe not as abundant, but he can help us with the DNA scanner and the targeting software. And he's unlikely to ask too many questions about what we're doing."

"I agree," Shaw said. "I've done business with Mr. Hammer in the past, and he's a gentlemen with a stand up….."

A knock on the door interrupted their meeting.

"Enter," Shaw said.

A gorgeous dark haired woman entered the room. She dressed in a tight black corset which caused her ample breasts to raise high into the air. It stopped short of the apex of her flat stomach. A thong covered her bottom half, although one could not tell with the long overcoat she wore. Black gloves and black thigh high boots covered her.

"Tessa, you're early," Shaw said.

The woman took a few seconds to compose herself before crossing the room to stare Shaw in the eye.

"Yes, Mr. Shaw, but you should know Selene and Buckman are wondering about your plans," Tessa said.

"What?" Trask asked. He rose to his feet and almost got up into Shaw's face. He hitched in a breath for a second.

"This could be an issue we're going to have to address."

Fisk's words bore into Shaw's head. The man understand by someone addressing it, Fisk meant Shaw would have to address it.

"Unless they found a worthy replacement for the Black King, my future place in this organization is secure," Shaw said.

Shaw sat up straight with confidence. He appreciated Tessa bringing these concerns to him, but he didn't seem too concerned. Buckman assumed he had power, but in reality, he was almost one foot out of the door, and the other foot started to slip in an entirely different direction.

As for Selene, well Shaw knew she wouldn't act, unless she had someone.

"Make sure your place stays secure," Fisk said. "The plan can't ill-afford any slipups right now."

"When I become the Black King, we'll have everything we want and even more," Shaw said.

He played the game for far too long to lose out now. The entire world rested in the palm of Shaw's hands.

"Anything else, Tessa?"

"No, sir, but I'll keep an ear out with the usual sources."

Tessa turned her back and slipped out. The men continued their meeting as if they had not had an intrusion at all.

* * *

 

Mary-Alice exited the car after her visit with her husband. Otto's condition didn't look to be improving. She offered him a few reassuring words, and told him to have faith everything would go right for him.

Were they words to reassure Otto, or words to reassure herself? Mary-Alice couldn't really figure out right at this moment. Regardless, the woman exited her car to do some grocery shopping.

Trying to live as normal of a life as possible until Otto recovered would be for the best. Grocery shopping showed to be an adequate method for her for her to make her way through life. Harry offering her the work at Horizon, even though a limited capacity, also gave her piece of mind.

Mary-Alice sank down at a bench outside of the store for a couple of minutes. Her illness made her have days where she felt extremely tired and worn down. She lifted herself up to her feet.

The moment she entered the store, she crossed a kindly old man who she recognized as one of her neighbors.

"Hello, Mr. McMichaels."

"Mary-Alice, how is your husband doing?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. He's still in a coma because of the accident. I'm not sure when he's going to wake up. The doctors are doing everything they could. I just have to get through it one day at a time."

The old man nodded. He lost his wife last year, so he could sympathize what Mary-Alice was going through.

"Just remember to take care of yourself. The last thing anyone wants is you to go down as well."

"Don't worry, I'm doing the best I can," Mary-Alice said. "Thanks for the concern."

She grabbed a grocery cart and wheeled it down the first aisle of the store. Fishing through her purse, Mary-Alice consulted a list.

"Okay, chicken soup, good I'm right here."

Mary-Alice grabbed the can of chicken-soup in her hand. She stood in the aisle, glancing at it. Her eyes went all glassy for a second.

The woman slumped to the ground, like a puppet getting its strings cut. The woman crashed to the ground hard and fast.

Several store employees rushed over to check up on her, but she already long since lost consciousness.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

The woman on the ground languished as the store employees followed procedure to get an ambulance in.

* * *

 

"So, yes, I'm Spider-Girl."

Gwen stood, dressed in a tank top and short jean shorts, clutching Harry's arm. Given the ordeal with the symbiote, she hadn't let go of Harry's arm since last night. Mary-Jane, Betty, and Liz sat around the apartment.

"Seriously?" Liz asked. "I'm not being punked, am I?"

Liz could not believe it, but at the same time, she could believe it. Mary-Jane chuckled and patted Liz's arm.

"No, Liz, trust me, you're not being punked," Mary-Jane said.

Betty placed her hand underneath her chin and frowned.

"You know, it makes a lot of sense, with the sudden disappearances all of the time," Betty said. "And if I had to guess, you got your powers around the same time of the first major accident at OsCorp, didn't you?"

"Yes, I was bitten by a genetically altered spider," Gwen said. "And so was Harry."

Betty raised her eyebrow in surprise, and looked at him.

"Of course, the mysterious other spider seen last night was you, it would have to be you, wouldn't it?" Betty asked.

"It was me," Harry said. "Just one time."

"Well, the press is running with it, and calling you, Spider-Man," Betty said. "Leave it to the press to have a sterling amount of originality, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Well, it could be worse, they could be calling you, Spider-Boy," Mary-Jane said. "Which doesn't really roll off the tongue too much to be honest."

"Not to mention it being an even bigger inaccuracy, because we all know Harry is all man," Betty said. She smiled at him.

"One time thing, one time," Harry said. "I'm not going to be going out there every night and fighting criminals."

"Of course you aren't, Harry," Mary-Jane said.

"Well, the only reason he had to suit up tonight, was because I allowed myself to get possessed by some weird alien," Gwen said. She closed her eyes for a second. "And I really wish I can remember how it latched onto me."

"You can't?" Harry asked.

"No," Gwen said. "I really can't."

"It's a shame, isn't it?" Betty asked. "So, you got your powers in the same way, didn't you?"

"Well, I've always had my powers, powers of some sort. One of them being a minor healing factor, which blocked the genetically altered spider from rewriting my DNA. At least until the accident with Norman."

"You got sick then," Liz said.

The concern in her voice prompted Harry to alleviate the best he could.

"Not as bad as Gwen did when she got her powers, but pretty much, I got sick," Harry said.

The three girls sat around the room.

"It gave me an entirely new set of powers."

' _Along with enhancing some old ones,'_ Harry thought. _'But, I'm not sure if I can really scratch the surface.'_

"I made the suit with Marla, in case for an emergency," Harry said. "And this qualified as an emergency to be honest. I don't want to make it a regular thing after last night."

"You sound like you've done this super hero thing before," Betty said. Harry smiled. "You have, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have," Harry said. "But its ancient history, but looking into some urban legends, and you might be able to figure it out."

Betty smiled, it sounded like a challenge.

"And for the record, I bet you a million dollars you'll have to put the suit on for some reason."

"It's like a drug, isn't it?" Mary-Jane asked.

"Well, in a way, yes," Gwen said. "I feel a bit of a rush out there when I'm Spider-Girl. Not as good as sex, but still pretty amazing, spectacular, even."

"Yes, it can be good, but it comes at a price," Harry said. "As long as it doesn't uproot your life too much, I don't see a problem. Other than the symbiote, you've been doing a pretty good job. After the first few growing pains, you've managed to hang onto the hero thing."

Gwen thought about the growing pains and shivered. Even as a veteran(for the most part), hero, she experienced her share of mistakes.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Gwen said. "So, what did you do with our little friend?"

"She's currently stored in a storage tank," Harry said.

"She?" Mary-Jane asked.

"Well, it's kind of rude to call something an it," Harry said. "Especially when it does have a gender. And the fact it's a women made a lot of sense."

"Considering she aggressively went after you you when she possessed Gwen and knocked you out a window when you denied her, I'd say so," Mary-Jane said.

Liz clapped her hand over her mouth, gasping.

"You were knocked out a window?" Liz asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "But, don't worry, I'm fine right now. Remember, healing factor"

"Oh, yes, sorry, this is all very new to me," Liz said. She reached in and clutched Harry's hands for a few seconds.

"You don't have a problem, do you?" Harry asked.

"Well, like Betty said, it makes sense, with Gwen being Spider-Girl and you being….Spider-Man," Liz said.

Harry flinched at the code name being given. It wasn't like it was the worst code name he couldn't had it. The Belligerent Bug Boy would be worse for example. Cheesy, and inaccurate all at the same time.

"Please don't call me that again, Liz," Harry said. "Like I said, it's a one time thing….."

"Which I bet you a hundred thousand dollars you'll be out in the costume by the end of the month," Betty said.

"You don't have a hundred thousand dollars to bet," Mary-Jane said.

"Hey, Jameson pays me decently, and I don't burn my money away on booze and hookers like some reporters do," Betty said. "But seriously, Spider-Man or not, Harry is superior to any other men."

Betty leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. Liz, Gwen, and Mary-Jane all had to agree about Betty's assessment.

"Hey, I want a turn," Liz said.

"You'll all get a turn," Gwen said. She nudged Betty out of the way. "Except, I get a turn first, because I'm one of his Alphas."

Mary-Jane frowned and shook her head. "Boy, aren't you special?"

"Well, a little bit," Gwen said. She barely kept a knowing smirk off of her face. "Let's make sure I'm completely cured."

Gwen ravenously attacked Harry's lips. Her busy hands ran all over his body, for a couple of moments.

"We better help the Alpha Female remove her man's pants," Betty said.

Liz, Mary-Jane, and Betty assisted Gwen in stripping Harry naked, while also assisting themselves in doing the deed as well.

Gwen sought a certain prize when Harry had been unveiled. She worked her way down his chest with a series of kisses.

"Well, without the suit, who could tell?" Harry asked. "You're still a horny bitch."

"No, I'm your horny bitch."

Gwen punctuated her words by wrapping her mouth around Harry's throbbing prick. She brought her hot mouth down onto him, suckling him.

Betty pressed behind Liz with a smile on her face. Mary Jane made her way in front of Liz, trapping her between her.

"Looks hot, doesn't it?" Betty asked. "Don't worry, baby, we'll take care of you."

"Yes," Mary Jane said. She squeezed Liz's breasts. "We're going to take care of you a whole lot, don't worry."

Liz closed her eyes at the sensations of Mary Jane groping and squeezing her chest. Mary Jane grinded her pussy down over her cunt.

Betty increased the pleasure by firing a series of kisses on the back of Liz's neck. She roamed down, and cupped her breasts from behind.

"My god," Liz breathed.

Gwen brought herself up, with Harry's cock bathed in her salvia. She lined him up against her dripping hot pussy.

"Fill me," Gwen said.

"Oh, I'll fill you alright," Harry said.

He grabbed Gwen by her hips and pushed himself into her. Gwen closed her eyes when Harry brought his throbbing cock inside her body.

Gwen's tight pussy ensnared Harry's throbbing rod. The feisty blonde grinded her cunt down on his tool, bringing him into the blonde's smoldering depths.

"More," Gwen said.

Mary Jane rested Liz down on the bed chest first. The bed had plenty of room. The redhead drank in the sight of Gwen bouncing up and down on Harry's cock.

"Don't worry, I know you're hungry," Betty said.

Betty pushed the younger girl's face into her pussy. Liz lapped up Betty's juices. Betty lifted her hips up, closing her eyes.

"Such a good pussy licker, isn't she?" Mary-Jane asked. "Well, you really know what those cheerleaders really get up to."

She played with Liz's pussy, fingering her up and down. She kissed her lower back.

"I never….was a cheerleader, but now, I wondered what I missed," Betty breathed. "Oh, right there, you fucking bitch! Work your tongue."

Gwen brought herself down onto Harry. His rod stretched her out. She milked his probing prick, the first orgasm about ready to rupture through her body.

"So good, you feel so good inside me," Gwen said. "Mmm, yeah, fuck me hard. Fuck me all night long, Harry. I can't live without your cock inside me, like this. Tear me up, break me. Give me all of your cock, baby!"

Harry held onto her hips. The first orgasm flooded through. Harry sped up his thrusts as he brought Gwen to her climax.

He buried his face between her ample breasts, suckling and licking the woman's nipples. Gwen panted hard when she brought her up and down. The woman's walls slid up and down on him, bringing her hips down onto him.

"Good, feels good," Gwen said. "Are you going to cum for me baby?"

Harry thrust into Gwen's pussy, and let her orgasm go through. He pulled out of her.

Before Gwen protested, Mary-Jane dove on top of Gwen, squeezing her breasts. Gwen closed her eyes, and started to kiss down her body.

Liz's dripping pussy sang to Harry. Harry lined up his cock.

"I think she wants your cock," Betty said. "Oh, the moment I said anything, I felt her moan inside my pussy."

Harry lined up his throbbing cock against her dripping hot cunt. Her cunt nearly sucked him inside. Harry held onto her hips, working himself back and forth against her.

The slow thrusts prompted tingles to go into Liz's body. The thrusts turned out to be a little less slower and much harder. Harry worked his massive prick deep into Liz's tight body.

Betty bucked her hips up, firing cum into Liz's face. Liz closed her eyes for a second.

"Fuck her with your big cock," Betty said. "It's the biggest thing she's ever had inside her, isn't it?"

Technically, Liz never had anything inside her before Harry, but she started straight at the top. She didn't want the rest, she wanted the best. His cock stretched inside her tight, toned body.

"I've missed your tight pussy, Liz."

Harry sped up his thrusts against her. His balls started to rock against her clit and caused pleasure to spread through her body as he speared deep inside her body. He stretched her again and again.

"I think she's missed you just as much," Betty said. "Oh, I can't wait, I need him inside me, too, do you think you can cum?"

Harry touched her body in ways which drove Liz wild. Her nipples hardened underneath his eager hands.

Her walls clenched him. A mind shattering orgasm exploded through her, after a few seconds, with Harry continuing to ride her out.

Betty rose off of the bed, allowing Liz to collapse with a few more moans. Betty turned around, her ass pointing towards Harry. She turned over her shoulder. The reporter spread her dripping lips, with a dirty grin directed at Harry.

"Come and get it, big boy."

Harry came and got it, alright. He watched Mary-Jane and Gwen engage themselves in a sixty-nine position with each other.

Betty braced herself for the large intruder.

"Have you grown since the last time?" Betty breathed.

"Your pussy is still as tight as ever," Harry groaned.

Betty's stiffening nipples grew underneath Harry's fingers. He twisted.

"Yes, stud, wreck me. When I go into work tomorrow, I don't want to even be able to stand up straight. I fucking love your cock wrecking me. Oh, god, this feels so fucking good, I don't even….SO GOOD!'

Betty screamed at the top of her lungs with Harry taking her to task, working her body over. He plowed her wet pussy as hard as possible.

Mary-Jane and Gwen locked into a struggle. Gwen exerted her dominance over the fiery teenager, but Mary-Jane fired back with her tongue burying deep into her. The two of them pushed back and forth against each other.

"Going to cum, already?" Harry asked.

Betty closed her eyes, and felt her walls close in on him. Despite the fact she wanted to hold on for a little bit longer and really enjoy the moment, she had no choice, but to cum. He pumped his throbbing cock into her dripping wet hot pussy.

"Are you?" Harry asked.

"YES!" Betty yelled.

Betty wrapped her walls around Harry. His rod spiked into her body and caused her nerve endings to explode.

Gwen pulled away from Mary Jane and held her down.

"She's all yours, Harry," Gwen said.

Harry's cock, still dripping from the juices of the other three girls, shoved into Mary Jane's pussy.

Mary Jane mewled in pleasure as he put his throbbing cock inside her body. The woman lifted her hips up to bring his throbbing cock inside her.

"Fuck me!" Mary Jane yelled. "Fuck me hard!"

"Yes, I'm going to fuck your lights out," Harry said.

Her hot hips grinded up, meeting his throbbing rod. He buried himself deep into her. MJ returned by working her hips up and down onto him. Her walls clenched around him, working pretty much up and down really hard.

"FUCK ME!" Mary Jane yelled.

The redhead's hips bobbed up and down. She felt like she entered heat, and Harry's massive tool brought himself into her.

"Yes, you've already cum for Gwen, and now you're going to cum for me!" Mary-Jane yelled.

His cock touched her inner walls, stretching it out. His hands touched her body, running over her legs, and moving across her body, until he cupped her breasts.

MJ breathed in and out. His mouth attacked her tits, nibbling and biting on it. The two of them brought themselves back and forth with each other.

"More, more, more," Mary Jane said.

His cock touched her nerve endings. Mary-Jane's pussy clenched around him and released a steady amount of juices. She felt Liz's finger slip into her ass off to the side.

"Naughty bitch," Mary-Jane said.

The redhead came around Harry's cock, pumping her hips up and down onto him. Her folds released and milked his throbbing tool. Harry held onto her hips and continued to work her over to the edge.

"Yes, I'm a naughty bitch," Liz said. "But you're the one who is cumming from a finger in your ass, aren't you?"

Mary-Jane really couldn't argue with Liz's words. The redhead finished off her orgasm.

The second Harry pulled out; Liz dove in, attacking her folds with her tongue.

Gwen moved over, climbing onto Harry's cock.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we can do this all night," Gwen said.

"You know me," Harry said.

He squeezed her breasts and Gwen lifted up. Her love box wrapped around Harry's cock as she started to work him up and down.

"Yes, you I do," Gwen said. "I'm going to make you cum."

Gwen's slick walls rode Harry up and down, working his massive prick in between her silken walls. She brought the point of her pussy down onto him hard, bringing him deep into her depths.

"Oh, you feel so good, don't you?" Gwen asked. "I'm going to make you cum, and I'm going to make you cum, hard!"

"Oh, after you, my dear lady," Harry said.

Gwen smiled and rode Harry like a stallion. Her slick walls caressed his engorged manhood as she brought herself higher onto him.

Harry's balls filled up with all of the cum. His hands squeezed Gwen's breasts and forced her to bring herself down onto him.

Gwen experienced Harry's cock filling and emptying her. It was a hell of a feeling too as she road Harry for a little bit. She milked him with her pussy.

"At the same time," Gwen said.

"Ready when you are," Harry said.

A jolt of pleasure filled Gwen's body. The sounds of the other three women having their fun fueled her a bit, but she entered her own world. A world where Harry's cock overrode any other desires, where she brought him into her pussy with several hard thrusts.

"Yes, I'm ready, I'm so fucking ready!"

Gwen's pussy clenched him. Her sticky walls milked Harry's tool as she released her honey onto his cock.

Seconds later, Harry's balls strained. He held onto Gwen's hips and fired his load into her body. Several thrusts rocketed his load into her pussy. Spurt after spurt of cum entered Gwen's body.

The two collapsed with pleasure, their loins sticking together. After a moment, they separated from each other.

Gwen pointed towards Mary-Jane's exposed ass, and Harry smiled in response.

The orgy wrapped up, and Harry found himself buried underneath a mountain of sweaty female flesh. Not the worst of ways to go out, Harry figured as much. Regardless, he made his way over, to pick up the phone which started to ring.

Harry answered it.

"Yes…oh God….yes, thank you for calling, we'll be right there."

Gwen, the only one mostly conscious after the orgy, rose up from the depths of female flesh. Harry turned around to Gwen.

"Get dressed, we need to head to the hospital. Mary-Alice suffered a stroke and she's in critical condition."

* * *

 

Harry and Gwen arrived at the hospital with pretty much time to spare. The young man made his way up to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Mary-Alice Octavius," Harry said.

"Are you Harry Evans-Parker?"

The doctor approached them and looked rather stone-face and fairly grim as he approached him.

"Yes," Harry said.

"This way," the doctor said. "We're doing everything we can for her, but she's in a bad state. She might not make it the evening. Since her husband is indisposed, she left you as her emergency contact."

Harry knew this, but understood it was protocol.

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asked.

"All any of us can do is hope the doctors can work their magic and make sure everything is alright," the doctor said.

' _So she had a stroke?'_ Gwen asked.

' _Yes,'_ Harry thought. _'She wasn't really healthy, but I had no idea…she just went down.'_

Gwen frowned; someone could be struck down in an instant, at any incident. The stress she experienced after her husband's accident didn't help. The two of them entered Mary-Alice's room where her immobile body rested on a hospital bed. The doctor looking over her locked eyes onto Gwen and Harry.

"I'm sorry. She passed in her sleep."

* * *

 

Peter Osborn watched the footage of the battle he found himself in the middle of, although he couldn't remember a lot of it. The suit attached to his body somehow. He tried to piece together the information the best he could.

How the suit was able to copy Spider-Girl's powers ended up being the million dollar question. Peter's theories proved to be a dead-end after dead-end. He considered taking a look at his own DNA, to see if any secrets would come out.

"Mr. Osborn?"

Peter's beady eyes fixated on Spider-Girl acquiring the symbiote. He switched his attention to news reports about Spider-Girl's rampage on the criminal underworld, along with her fight with the figure they press dubbed Spider-Man. They mistook Spider-Man for Peter in the black suit earlier, because of some similarities.

Well similarities to a blind fool perhaps. The capabilities on the suit from what Peter could see from a few grainy security pictures looked to be the work of a genius. Only a few people could pull it off.

"Yes, Fiers, I have a task for you. I need you to find out anything you can about Spider-Girl and this Spider-Man. I want to know who they are."

* * *

 

Otto Octavius lingered in his hospital bed, oblivious to the fact his wife passed away peacefully in her sleep.

In a bolt, Otto's eyes flashed open.

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 28** **th** **, 2015.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two:**

* * *

 

Doctor Otto Octavius slowly and groggily pulled himself to a state of being awake. His mind rolled through with numerous thoughts. All of them clouding his mind, and he backtracked where he was in his mind.

The last image he remembered in his mind, he stood in a lab with Norman Osborn. Osborn insisted on testing the Goblin Formula on himself. Despite Otto's numerous misgivings, he went along with Osborn's request. The formula exploded in his face, literally speaking. And he woke up here.

A dull hissing echoed in the back of Otto's head. His skull experienced a sensation akin to something jumping out of the back of his skull. The man attempted to pull himself up off of the bed and collapsed one more time. The man groaned several times, shaking his head.

A doctor glanced down at Otto. His mouth opened up.

"Doctor Octavius, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you," Otto said.

In a second, Otto's arms began to twitch like mad. His breathing became labored. The control component must have been jammed during the battle. One of the arms flung to the side and smashed into a vase. The vase flew off of the table and shattered onto the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Doctor Octavius, you need to calm yourself," the Doctor said.

The movement of the arms forced the doctor to avert back another step. Otto closed his eyes, sweat rolling down his face. Two more doctors, a nurse, and a pair of security guards entered the room.

"Just, relax, Doctor Octavius, we're here to help me," the doctor said. "If you just tell us everything about the arms. Doctor Evans-Parker told us….."

Otto screamed as a sound bombarded his skull. He managed to gain his bearings. The arms slithered to the side, and one of them jerked forward. Had the doctor not been further back, he would have been suddenly impaled on backswing.

"Sir, you need to understand….."

"Don't tell me what I need to do, don't tell me what I need to understand," Otto said. The limb continued to twitch and jerk from one side to the next. "I need to see my wife, tell her I need something….to fix this."

"Doctor Octavius, I don't want to be the one tells you this, but….."

The doctor remained silent for a second. The arms continued to move around.

"Tell me," Otto said. The man's agitation hit a fever pitch. "TELL ME!"

"You have to promise you'll be calm," the doctor said.

Seconds passed as the good doctor caught his bearings. His breath rose and fell from behind his chest.

"Yes, I'm calm," Otto said. His eyes and body language told a different story, along with the robotic limbs swinging around. His voice showed how calm he ended up being. "Now tell me."

The doctor paused for a second, not knowing what would happened. Otto's eyes narrowed for a second.

"Your wife, sir, she passed, shortly, before you woke up."

"I see," Otto said. "Thank you for telling me."

The doctor thought for a few seconds he was out of the woods. The thought disappeared when Otto impaled the robotic arm into the chest in a flash.

The nurse screamed at the sight of Otto slamming the razor sharp arm through the chest of the doctor. The arm removed from the chest of the doctor.

"I'm sure you did everything you could," Otto said. He didn't raise his voice, he spoke extremely calm. "But it wasn't enough."

The guards pulled their guns on Otto. The good doctor gripped onto their guns and pulled yanked them away. Their arms snapped. The clasp of the arm snapped around the wrist of the guard, hoisting him high off of the ground. The two guards flew head over heels and smashed through the window.

The nurse almost lost her shit, and bolted.

"HELP!"

The robotic limbs grabbed the nurse around her shoulders to hurl her through a plate glass window. Glass shattered everywhere when the woman dropped to the ground.

Otto broke open the window and descended down to the stress, hospital gown flapping in the wing against his mental tentacles.

The doctor vowed to get to the bottom of this and only one place permitted him the ability to get to the bottom of all of this insanity.

* * *

 

The death of Mary-Alice hit Harry and Gwen fully at this point. Gwen looked at Harry, with a long sigh escaping her throat.

"Perhaps it's the best thing Otto is still in a coma," Harry said. He squeezed Gwen's hand. The brainy blonde nodded in response. "He'd be devastated if he heard about it."

"Yes," Gwen said. "But, who knows what his mental state is when he wakes up?"

Harry only began to guess how messed up Otto would be when he woke up from his coma. The two of them stuck around the hospital, to meet with Mary-Alice and Otto's attorney, who thankfully was in the vicinity.

The elevator opened up. A fairly attractive brunette made her way from the elevator. The woman placed her hair up in a bun, and wore conservative baggy clothes which didn't make her really stand out in a crowd. The high angular cheek bones and pouty lips made Harry think something else lingered beneath the surface.

"Harry Evans-Parker?"

"Yes, I'm him," Harry said. He motioned towards Gwen. "And this is Gwen Stacy."

"My name is Jennifer Walters, I'm the lawyer for the Octavius estate," she said. The woman took a couple of seconds to regain her bearings. "And…while Mary-Alice prepared me for this, you never expected this would happen."

"No, I don't think any of us expected this to happen," Harry said. "So, what do I need to do?"

Jennifer shuffled through her briefcase. She caught one look at Harry, and fumbled with the briefcase. The case dropped to the ground.

"Sorry, not really my day today," Jennifer said.

"Here, let me," Harry said. He bent down and picked up the briefcase.

"Well, aren't you the real gentleman?" Jennifer asked. The woman grinned as she looked at Harry. His green eyes could be a real trap. "No wonder all of the ladies are after you."

"Well, the ladies do have taste," Gwen said. "For keeping their eyes on my boyfriend."

"Oh, I'd figure the two of you were together," Jennifer said. She had a pretty good eye for these things, and Gwen didn't have the raging bitch look a lot of women had when others looked at their boyfriend.

"Together, we have a lot of the same tastes," Gwen said.

' _Like the same women,'_ Gwen thought.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. "Why don't we go into the longue, it's a bit less crowded than out here?"

Jen agreed, following the two of them into a lounge area. She regained her bearings for a second and sat down in front of Harry.

"So since, Mary-Alice's health had been failing for some time, and especially after her husband being indisposed, she made arrangements in the event she took a-turn for the worst," Jen said. Her voice shook for a few seconds, but the woman managed to maintain somewhat of a professional demeanor and focus on the situation at hand. "So, I'm going to need you to sign these papers."

"Will do," Harry said.

Jen placed the papers in front of Harry. She smiled.

"Most don't read papers, or trust someone else to explain the contents of them," Jen said. "I'm not complaining, rather I'm praising you, you don't know how refreshing it is to see someone actually taking an interest."

"She made me her heir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it isn't much, but merely a formality to ensure everything is line," Jen said. "As you know, the insurance is already taking care of Doctor Octavius and his condition. So you shouldn't have to worry about anything there."

Harry smiled, he was glad.

"And you're still going to need to discuss things with Mrs. Alders, the Executer of Estate."

"I'll make an arrangement to get in touch with her," Harry said. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"Oh, it's been a pleasure doing business with you," Jen said. "I've heard so much about you."

"Hopefully the best," Harry said.

"Well, I've done some work for an associate of yours….Emma Frost," Jen said. The woman's lips curled into a slight smile. "She can be one of my more challenging clients."

"Don't let it get you down, Emma just has a charming personality where she ran rub people a certain way," Harry said.

Jen laughed, if it wasn't true, she didn't know what was. Regardless, she took a slight breath to calm herself down after a few seconds. She started to relax around Harry, a lot more than she could say than she did around a lot of people.

A crash caused Harry to bolt up. Locking eyes with Gwen, the two of them understood one thing.

' _So did your Spider-Sense go off?'_ Harry asked.

Gwen nodded, and Jen frowned, she heard the crash as well. The two of them looked out the window from the conference room area and gasped. Jen stood at their shoulder and eyes widened as well.

Broken glass strewn all over the grass, and worst of all, the prone, mangled body of one of the nurses, Harry listened to one of the NYPD officers who turned up.

"You're saying Octavius did this?"

Harry tensed up for a moment. They would have to take a closer look to this. Otto woke up and found out about the death of his wife. Needless to say, the man didn't take it too well.

* * *

 

Emma arrived dressed in style. Her personal assistant, a brunette woman, dressed in a rather conservative female business suit, wearing a pair of thick glasses, walked behind her. She arrived at Horizon for a meeting.

"Good morning, Emma."

Emma smiled and shook hands with Rose, who waited for her for this meeting. The woman became guarded the second she ran into Selene, the Black Queen. Given Emma's potential future in the Hellfire Club, she would be seeing a lot of this women.

"Well, Miss Frost, it's a pleasure to see you today."

"You remember, Selene, don't you?" Rose asked.

Emma bit back the obvious comment rising on the tip of her tongue.

"All too well," Emma said.

"And, young Betsy is assisting me in preparation of taking over control of the Braddock business interests," Rose said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Emma," Betsy said, trying not to look too excited.

"Yes, the pleasure is mine," Emma said.

Emma extended her hand and smiled, squeezing Betsy's hand. The two of them backed off from each other.

The five made their way to the conference room off to the side. Rose settled down, with Emma sitting down in a seat. Emma's assistant joined them.

Rose gave Emma's assistant a look, frowning, but she didn't say anything just yet.

"Plans for the Sentinel Program have hit a snag ever since Norman Osborn died," Rose said.

"A snag doesn't necessarily mean the plans are dead as of yet, though," Selene said. The woman spoke in as firm and a crisp voice as possible. "As long as Shaw breaths, there's always the danger of the plan finding new life and new ways to complicate the future. And I won't have it."

"Yes, I'd imagine not," Emma said. "But, as you know, Harry has shares in OsCorp, and if he can acquire more, then…"

"There's the one simple problem of letting Harry in on this entire scheme," Selene said. "Which we will in due time."

"Do not underestimate him," Emma said in warning. "He will have found out in his ways. Maybe not now, but he is going to find out soon. Deception is not someone he sees through. He has friends. You know who Helena Wayne is, don't you?"

"Yes, the daughter of a man who always seemed to be ten steps ahead of his opponents," Selene said. "And her mother was fairly intelligent as well. We have been unable to recruit her, mostly because she hasn't been around as of late."

"Oh, she's around," Emma said. The woman smiled knowingly. "Just because you cannot see her, she's always around, and can pop up at a time where it's inconvenient."

"As Emma said though, Harry has a fair chunk of OsCorp stock, and with the company in flux, he can buy up even more if necessary," Rose said. "And his other business dealings are going smoothly, with the merger between SLE and Frost Industries being the top of the list."

"Said merger was only inevitable, after our own personal merger," Emma said.

Betsy ducked her head to hide the amusement she had at the words she spoke.

Emma shifted, as her personal assistant brushed her foot underneath the table across Emma's thigh.

"What about Stark?" Selene asked.

"Stark is dealing with the pressure of Congress, who can be annoying even on their best day," Emma said. "Any business dealings Horizon has with the company might force the politicians to back off. Harry has some friends in some extremely high and important places, as do I."

"Yes," Selene said. "We understand as much."

The group decided to discuss a few more business dealings, although nothing important.

"Seems to me like a change in the guard is going to come soon," Emma said.

"Sooner than we think," Selene said. Her dark eyes fixed on Emma's bright blue eyes. The tension between the two, both sexual and otherwise, could be felt. "But, I'm sure you'll be prepared for anything, Miss Frost."

"You better believe I'll be prepared," Emma said. Her lips curled into a knowing smile as she looked at the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club.

The group parted their ways. Emma and her assistant made their way to the elevator to head back out.

"So, have you thought about the deal?"

"Yes, Felicia, I have," Emma said. "Investor confidence in Hardy Consolidated has shaken a little bit, hasn't it? I'm not sure how much you have stirred the pot behind the scenes in your own right."

"A little," Felicia said. "But, I'd want you to swoop in and purchase the stocks. It should allow for the hostile takeover of the company."

Emma smiled. Felicia must have planned this out to the tee.

"I'm sure we can arrange something," Emma said. "Rose might have been looking at you a bit too much for my liking though."

"I thought this was a good disguise," Felicia said.

"I won't dispute how perfect the disguise is, but Rose is crafty, just like Harry is," Emma said. The Frost heiress placed her hand on the shoulder of the Hardy heiress. "You need to keep on your toes. Especially if you're going to go as far as you want to go."

"You know me," Felicia said. "I like to go all of the way."

Emma didn't become psyched out.

"Well, you were trying to distract me underneath the table. So, I think when we get home, there's going to be some punishment in order."

Felicia shivered for a moment. She wasn't normally submissive, unless it pertained to Harry. Regardless, the thought of Emma having her way with her excited her.

"What are you going to do?"

Emma leaned forward, placing her hand on Felicia's shoulder with a smile.

"I'll think of the best way to deal with a naughty kitty like you when we get home."

* * *

 

"And so, once again, Spider-Girl terrorizes the city. And what more, there's another contender throwing his name into the ring, to menace us all. This Spider-Man…..well, I don't know where he came from. But if he showed up in my bathtub, I'd send him down the drain!"

Harold only barely listened to the nonessential rantings of J. Jonah Jameson. He worked trying to uncover the Oz3 formula Harry Evans-Parker finished from the computer. The young man's frown deepened the further he worked on this formula.

"Damn it!"

Harold drew in the deep breath, and picked up the glass of wine he drank. He hurled the wine glass at the television, causing it to shatter from the impact.

The young man started to breathe in and out, glass flying everywhere. He rose himself from the lap top and crossed the room to the table.

He opened up a box on the table and opened it up. Slipping a purple pill out of a vial, he popped it into his mouth.

The door busted open as Harold slipped into a blissful state of not really giving a fuck. The door shattered underneath the arms of Doctor Otto Octavius, who dressed in a long trenchcoat. His arms started to frail in every direction.

Otto gripped Harold by his arms and hoisted the young man off of the chair. Harold slammed into the wall, with Otto pinning him against the wall.

Harold broke into a fit of laughter, sounding like a diseased hyena. His giggling increased, making Otto look at him with a raised eyebrow. The man wondered if the young man turned onto some hard droves.

"Focus, Mr. Osborn," Otto said.

"Fine, it's really good to see you're up and about, Doc," Harold said. He really meant it, because Doctor Octavius always treated him halfway decent. "I see you have a good enough hand on things."

"Where is Norman Osborn?" Otto demanded. "He and I need to have words about the death of my wife!"

Harold shook his head. A sneer appeared on his face.

"My father is dead," Harold said. Further malice entered his voice as he added the other part to what he wanted to say. "Harry Evans-Parker killed him."

"Good, justice regardless," Otto said.

"No, not justice!" Harold yelled. "Parker is responsible for the formula which killed my father. He's responsible for putting you in a coma. And putting you in a coma must have put stress on your wife which killed her. This is all his fault!"

Otto hesitated for a moment. He dropped Harold down to the ground. Harold dropped down to the ground like a ton of bricks. Blood oozed from his shoulder when he slid to the ground.

"I see. Now, I know what must be done."

Otto left, Harold on the floor. Harold leaned against the wall, uncaring of the long cut on his shoulder, due to the drug induced state he found himself in.

"I hope you intend to replace my door…and my window as well."

For Otto smashed his way through the window, and descended down on his robotic limbs to the grounds below.

"I'm guessing you won't!"

* * *

 

Harry found himself in the suit he never wanted to be in, not even twenty-four hours after he found himself in the suit the first time.

"So, can you hear me now?" Marla asked.

"Loud and clear," Harry said. "How about you Gwen?"

"Yes," Gwen said without any hesitation.

"Well, since Harry entered the field, at least on a temporary basis," Marla said.

"Oh, and I owe Betty a hundred thousand dollars," Harry said.

"I'm pretty sure she was being facetious when she made the bet," Gwen said.

"Well, I'm taking it seriously," Harry said. "She deserves to be treated to something nice. Besides, a hundred thousand dollars is like toilet paper to me anyway."

"Considering just the finances of the Evans business ventures alone, I wouldn't doubt it," Marla said.

"If I can help it, this will be the last time I'll be out in this suit," Harry said.

"Why do I have a feeling you won't be able to help it?" Gwen asked.

Harry didn't answer Gwen's question. She was right, but Harry needed to focus on something else. An annoying buzzing went off in the back of his head, forcing Harry to duck to one side and Gwen to duck to the other side.

A giant robotic wasp stalked them with six smaller drones circling it.

"What?" Marla asked.

"Trouble," Gwen said. She took a look at the problem coming right after her, and her spider sense indicated they were a threat. "Do you have a visual?"

"Yes, I have a visual, and I can't believe it," Marla said. "And despite the tacky design, whatever you're fighting looks pretty dangerous."

"Noted," Harry said.

They moved into ear sight of Jameson's non-stop ranting.

"And, furthermore, Spider-Girl has….."

Harry diverted his attention away from Jameson and to the enemies attacking. Two of the smaller drones rushed at Harry, sending stinging blasts at him. He found himself so distracted by the big fish and Jameson's mouth; he neglected to notice the smaller wasps.

He webbed onto the drones, yanking them forward. He whipped his arms, sending a jolt of energy through the wasp, short-circuiting them.

Gwen somersaulted in the air. She stuck the landing on the wall, avoiding a stinger blasted from the larger wasp. The web slinging heroine averted the attacks, and manipulated one of the smaller drones in the path of a larger done.

Bullseye, the larger model took out one of the smaller drones.

"Robots, I hate robots," Gwen said.

"Why?" Marla asked.

"Oh, you can't get in their heads with the witty banter," Gwen said.

"Actually, you have a pretty good reason to hate robots," Marla said after thinking about what Gwen said for a moment.

Gwen smashed her fist through one of the smaller drones. It dented, but kept blasting through the cracked shield.

Harry drilled one of the drones with an intense venom blast, exploding the drone into millions of little bitty pieces.

"And with this Spider-Man on the scene, is Manhatten about ready to be turned into some kind of Spider Island?"

Jameson's ranting made Harry really wish he could web the man's mouth shut. Regardless, Harry closed his eyes, focusing on the other two drones.

He noticed a weak spot in the larger wasp model. He lured it over. Once the drone made its way close enough, Harry fired a venom blast at the drone. The venom blast hit the red light on the front of the drone. With the guidance system somewhat compromised, the drone did a jerky motion.

"Did you damage it?" Gwen asked.

The two spiders forced to jump in either way, avoiding the blasts of this Spider Slayer. Harry took note of one of the drones.

"Gwen, keep it distracted."

Gwen nodded, and shot a web ball, getting the attention of the wasp slayer. The woman webbed onto the side of the Wasp Slayer, even though it didn't do her the slightest bit of good. The Slayer started to jerk in every direction.

"Yeah, distracted," Gwen said.

Harry webbed onto one of the miniature drones and wound it up. The drone reached overload load. With a strong arm, Harry hurled the drone.

The drone stuck into the guidance system of the larger drone. An explosion rendered the wasp drone unable to hover.

The two spiders used their web lines to prevent from descending down to the city.

The lone miniature drone shorted out when the master did, falling to the ground. Harry scooped up the drone in his hand.

"Well, we showed them," Gwen said.

Something told Harry this was far from over. Call it bad experience, or whatever.

* * *

 

Spencer Smythe reclined in his chair, watching the results of the first field test.

' _Not surprised Spider-Girl beat my field test,'_ Smythe thought. _'But, Spider-Man is an added variable I'll need to compensate for.'_

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on October 5** **th** **, 2015.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three:**

* * *

 

Mary Jane Watson bounced up and down on the balls of her heels when she moved into the Daily Bugle office. The Bugle intern slowed down her movements when Betty's eyes locked onto her.

"Sorry, but I can't help but be excited," Mary Jane said. Her hips started to sway a tiny bit. "Can you really blame me?"

"Today's a good day," Betty said. She slapped her hand down on the finished story in her hand. "Not only do we have pictures….."

"Pictures of Spider-Girl!" Mary Jane said. She laughed, Jameson said it so many times she knew it by heart.

"And….Spider-Man…which we're not supposed to say," Betty said. "But, anyway, we have pictures of him as well. And we have an impressive little story to match about how they took down those spider bots."

Mary Jane smiled. While she didn't get the best view, she received a good enough view. After pulling herself together from the marathon session in the apartment, Mary Jane heard reports about the robots attacking the two spiders.

Betty arrived around on the scene in the crowd. Mary Jane brought her camera up and started to snap those pictures of Spider-Girl.

"And this entire city is swarming with spiders! Spiders, it's just the beginning. Where does Spider-Man come from? Reports are coming out right now Spider-Girl gave birth to Spider-Man before he arrived on the city. It would explain her rotten attitude and new costume a couple of days ago, obviously she was pregnant. And you know how pregnant women get, don't you?"

Betty almost choked on the drink of water she swallowed before Jameson's latest tirade. Mary Jane reached her hand and patted Betty on the back. To avoid choking on the water one more time, Betty took another long drink of water.

"I can assure you despite the rumors, Harry Evans-Parker and Spider-Man are not one and the same. I don't know who started the absurd rumors."

"Didn't you start them when you started to rant one day," Mary Jane said.

"Shh," Betty said. "Don't interrupt him when he was on a roll."

"The lawyers of Shining Light Enterprises, along with Frost Industries continue to assure me there is no way, and I have to believe them."

"In other words, they threatened him with a lawsuit," Betty said. "And he really had no choice, but to cave in."

Mary Jane's lips curled into a smile in response. She could have broken into a momentary round of laughter, but she kept herself as calm as possible.

Jameson returned from his rant for about five straight minutes of commercials. Even the jolly giant of journalism needed some time to rest his vocal cords.

"Brant, you have the Spider-Man story?"

"Yes, and Spider-Girl," Betty said.

"And Spider-Girl!" Jameson said. His eyes locked onto Mary Jane. "Watson, do you have pictures….pictures of Spider-Girl!"

"Yes, sir, and Spider-Man too," Mary Jane said.

Jameson raised his hands and pulled the pictures from her hands. He flipped through them. His frown deepened seconds as he flipped over him. A couple of seconds, Jameson's eyebrow rose as he looked over it. The newspaper mogul's gaze lingered on one of the photos, and he flipped one of them over.

"We'll run it, it fits the story we're trying to tell," Jameson said.

"Does it, sir?" Betty asked.

"Yes, Brant, it does," Jameson said. "We're going to sell papers by the boatloads."

"Yes, what's next, are more spiders going to pop up?" Betty asked.

Jameson almost fell over. He held his hand onto the side of the table. Mary Jane bit down on her lip to stifle a giggle. Her red hair flipped to the side, almost hitting her on the side of the face. Her frown deepened for a second.

"You know, Spider-Man came out of nowhere," Mary Jane said. "What's going to be next?"

Jameson reached into his office and pulled a cloth of the desk. The man started to dab the sweat off of his forehead. The moisture stuck to the edge of the cloth. He tossed it down onto the table and started to breath.

"Are you trying to tell me there are going to be more of them?" Jameson asked.

"Well, you know, spiders always are born in big groups," Mary Jane said. "Out of each litter, there's not just one spider."

Jameson almost choked on the thought of it. Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, who else might pop up. There could be thousands of spiders. Clones even, Jameson started to breath in and out heavily. He reached onto the side of the counter and started to dab the cloth onto the side of his head. His frown escalated for a few seconds.

"Don't…don't talk about this," Jameson said. "You know, I can call someone….get a bodyguard, no spiders will overrun J. Jonah Jameson!"

Betty shrugged her shoulders and turned to Mary Jane. Mary Jane ducked down underneath the desk to avoid breathing out into laughter. Tears rolled down her face and she rose out from underneath the desk.

"Well, I really have to find a way to spice up things at the office on a slow day."

* * *

 

One of the spider slayers lay upon the table at the lab. Marla, Gwen, and Harry looked at it. So far the miniature robot lay inactive. Marla looked it over, and she whistled. The woman craned her neck back, coming to an obvious conclusion.

"You know, it's an obvious prototype."

"Figured as much," Gwen said. The young woman's shoulders slumped. "The larger model was more heavily armed. But not as heavily shielded."

Harry reached over and gripped onto Gwen's hand. Gwen closed her eyes, relaxing into his grip for a second.

"We were able to take them out easily because it was split. Whoever created the unit, didn't create it with two of us in mind."

Harry took a long look at the miniature prototype. He frowned, running his finger over the circuits in it. He analyzed the wires. They crossed over. The wires wrapped around each other in a way where it enhanced power, rather than quality.

"And here's why we were able to short it out so well," Harry said. "Other than the fact it's an obvious prototype."

Marla leaned in to take a closer look at the device in request. She bit down on her lip hard to stifle a gasp. Without the gasp, she slumped on the chair nervously.

Harry, noticing her discomfort, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her in closer towards him. Marla slackened for a few seconds. Harry planted a kiss on the side of her neck to calm her down.

"It's based off of my work."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Someone took the premise of my work, and created these things," Marla said. The woman's displeasure could be seen easily. "Every scientist's worst nightmare there work could be twisted and turned around on its head for some kind of evil."

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Gwen asked.

The thought struck Harry seconds later. His frown grew even more prominent over his face. He locked his eyes onto Gwen for a few seconds.

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

Gwen groaned, remembering Marla's former boss. Perhaps he decided to make some spider killing robots on the side.

"I don't suppose you might not have been the targets in the first place," Marla said.

Gwen laughed for a second. It took her several more seconds to regain her composure. She leaned at the table and analyzed the notes found from analyzing this little creature. She twisted back around.

"If we had this kind of luck, life would be a lot easier, wouldn't you think?"

The truth was they didn't really have this kind of luck, nothing close to this kind of luck. Gwen thought the spider bite came with a magnet to attract all kinds of trouble. Granted, it also came with a magnet to attract all kinds of women. Something Harry didn't have much trouble with, even before the spider bite.

Harry looked over something on the Internet.

"You seem distracted."

"Yes, a little bit," Harry said.

"Don't worry, you'll find him."

Gwen leaned in and started to kiss on the back of Harry's neck. Marla rose to her feet for a second.

"Sit."

Marla obeyed Harry's words for a second. She could tell things were getting close to being too hot to handle. She personally started to unbutton a couple of unbuttons on her shirt.

"Sorry, I didn't want to leave you out."

Gwen pulled Marla up to her feet. The two engaged in a steamy embrace. Gwen's lips found Marla's. The woman submitted to Gwen's eager lips. The pheromones made it easier, although Gwen would have no problem dominating her anyway.

Harry smiled, as Gwen reached behind her and started to unzip Harry's pants. Things were about ready to grow rather interesting in short order.

Gwen's hand gripped Harry's throbbing tool in a reverse hold. She wrapped her hand around his throbbing tool, working him up and down.

The kiss deepened, and Gwen reached around, cupping Marla's ass with her hand.

"Relax, I'm going to make you feel really good," Gwen said.

She gave Harry's cock a few more pumps, and smiled.

"Go ahead, honey, suck his cock."

Marla bent down to her knees in a submissive manner. Gwen didn't even need to say please.

"Figured, you need something better to distract you."

Harry figured Gwen would be right. Marla wrapped her hot mouth around his throbbing hard cock. The woman sucked him. She brought as much as his cock she could into her mouth, pumping the rest of it with her hand.

"You're so good," Harry said.

Gwen reached down, fondling Harry's balls. Her fingers clenched his balls, sticking to them. She rubbed his balls back and forth.

"Oh, believe me; I can make this so much better."

Gwen's tongue licked down the part of Harry's cock which did not become submerged in Marla's mouth. She met with a kiss in the middle of Harry's cock.

"Damn, Gwen, suck my balls."

Gwen squeezed Harry, and move her way down. She planted a kiss on each of his balls. Her able and eager lips found their way into his balls. Her tongue started to brush against his balls. She suckled them one at a time.

Harry gripped the back of Marla's head. She tried to get another inch of his twelve into her throat. The woman felt her cheeks stuffed from so much cock in her mouth.

"Time for you to cum," Gwen said.

"Oh, I'll be ready, but first…."

Harry stimulated both of their clits with a mere thought. Marla placed her hand between her legs, and started to rub her pussy.

"Here, need a hand."

Gwen stopped sucking Harry's balls and moved down. She rubbed the flesh between Marla's thighs, getting her nice and horny.

"Just think, the cock in your mouth, will be inside you in a couple of minutes."

Marla brought her mouth down onto him. She blew Harry for a couple more minutes and rose up from her feet.

"Well, guess I'm going to have to try something else to get your cum."

Marla straddled Harry's lap. She unbuttoned her top. Harry helped her the rest of the way. The white bra encasing her firm breasts blocked his access. Harry took her bra off the rest of the way. Her perky breasts came out.

Harry wrapped his mouth around her nipple, and sucked it. Marla moaned and grinded on his cock, and it slipped between her folds.

"Fuck me raw," Marla said.

Harry grabbed her hips and brought her down onto her. Gwen smiled, with Marla bringing herself down onto Harry.

"My cock is the only thing which feels good in your tight pussy, isn't it?" Harry asked.

He kissed the side of her neck and licked behind her ear. Marla almost lost her mind because of what Harry did. Her dripping hot walls slid down his pole, stuffing her so full of cock she didn't know what to do with it.

"Yes," Marla said. The scientist hit her peak. "YES!"

Marla brought her hips down onto him and crashed down. She experienced his cock stuffing into her tight body. Her nerve endings sang as she brought herself down onto him.

Slowly, Harry ran his finger down Marla's spine, and then pushed one of his fingers into her ass.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard," Harry said. He pumped his finger into her ass, while Marla rode his throbbing prick. "Do you like my finger in your ass, Marla?"

"Yes."

"Dirty girl, how would you like Gwen's tongue in your ass?"

"Please!"

Harry released his finger. Gwen dropped down and pushed her tongue into Marla's ass. The blonde licked her asshole, swirling her tongue inside.

Marla's pussy clenched Harry's throbbing rod. The forbidden pleasure prompted her nipples to harden in Harry's mouth.

' _Gwen, she really likes this. I can feel how wet she's getting, and how hard her nipples are getting in my mouth.'_

Marla panted, bringing her thighs down onto him. Her sopping wet pussy made it a little bit easier to control her descent down onto Harry's throbbing cock. He moved into her body, bringing his thick tool further into her depths.

"If you want it, beg me for it."

"Yes, I want your cock, please, Harry, give it to me, please!" Marla said. She dug her nails into his shoulder, pushing them into him. "I want your cock so bad, and it feels so good splitting me open. Oh my god, I can't even begin to….GOD!"

Marla bucked her hips, bringing her pussy around Harry's large cock. His cum would be hers if she could help it. The brilliant woman turned into a whore, forcing all of Harry's cock into her body.

"You'll do anything to get my cum. Even if it means you'll be as raw as fuck in the morning."

Marla clutched Harry's shoulder.

"Anything."

Harry pulled out of her and put her on the desk. Marla's pussy ached from the lack of cock inside her.

"So empty, please Harry, fuck me."

Harry drilled his cock into her pussy. He grabbed her hips and plowed into her.

"More, more, more!"

Marla's hips started to lift off of the desk. She panted when Harry pushed his cock into her depths. He rose up and pushed down into her.

"Excellent."

Marla's lips turned into a knowing smile. She understood what Harry did to her and appreciated every last second of what he did.

"I need your cum, sir, give it to me."

His cock throbbed at the declaration of his authority. Her pussy tightened around him.

Gwen reclined against the wall, legs spread. She stuck to the wall. Her pussy dripped for Harry.

"Just think, after you're done with her, you get all of this."

Harry plowed Marla's pussy. A tingling feeling rose from his balls as he pushed into her. The woman lifted her hips up and he plowed into her.

A few more thrusts, and Harry had it. He spilled his thick seed into her body. Marla came several more times from the force of his thick seed.

"Come on, Harry."

Gwen rubbed her pussy as she pinned herself against the wall. The beautiful blonde's large breasts stuck out, with hard nipples.

Harry grabbed her and pinned against the wall.

"You're such a tease."

"Oh, no, I want your cock," Gwen said. "No teasing about….YES HARRY, RIGHT THERE!"

Harry slammed his throbbing prick into her tight body. Her walls clenched and stuck to his probing penis. The young man gripped into her hips, pushing into her depths. He closed his eyes, experiencing a rush going through his body.

"You want this, well you're going to get everything," Harry said.

"Yes, everything," Gwen said.

Gwen's walls clenched him. Harry had another load just for her and she wanted every single drop of it.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders. Not as strongly as they did when she wore the symbiote, but it allowed her to grip onto his shoulders.

She couldn't draw blood, not she couldn't try. Gwen lifted her hips up and brought them into Harry's tool.

"You want to be fucked through the wall, don't you?"

"Well, you can repair it later."

Harry smiled and agreed. Thanks to the magic of magic, he could repair the wall. The young man started to shove his throbbing cock into her dripping hot pussy. He pushed himself into her.

Gwen clenched him hard. Each thrust hit another place. Gwen's legs wrapped around him. Legs strong enough to crush a car tightened around them.

"You're making me cum….."

The wall broke. Harry grabbed onto Gwen's breasts, squeezing them, never once breaking his momentum. He thrust inside her hard.

Gwen's pussy tightened around him.

"Trying to rip my cock clean off."

"No, but I'm going to make you explode in me."

Harry smiled and sucked her nipples. Gwen panted, as her body reached a stage of sexual fulfillment few women experienced before.

"We'll see….we'll see."

Harry gripped his hands onto Gwen's ass, and thrust into her. He reached the main event.

"Ready to shoot your webbing, Spider-Man."

Harry slowed down his thrusts at Gwen calling him the forbidden name.

"Just for calling me that, you're not going to cum."

"But, Harry!"

Harry smiled, as Gwen tried to wiggle her hips to get him back into her. A barrier appeared blocking them.

"I'm sorry ,I've been a naughty girl….I need to cum, I need your cum. Please, you don't want to drive me nuts."

"I thought I already drove you nuts?"

Harry punctuated the statement by slamming his cock into her, punishing her pussy with hard thrusts. He reached close to the edge, as the two of the laid in the wreckage of the wall. Harry grabbed her hips and slammed down into her.

His balls started to churn and cum started to bubble to the surface of his cock. First, Harry allowed Gwen to cum.

Gwen's walls clamped around him. The silken embrace coaxed Harry's cum out of his balls.

With one more burst of strength, Harry pushed his massive prick into her dripping hot box. He unloaded his cum.

"Yes, make a mess in me, fucking shoot your load in my slutty cunt!"

Harry emptied the contents of his balls into Gwen's overflowing pussy. The cum, from both sides, dripped on the ground.

He pulled out of Gwen, leaving her with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

One of the many SHIELD facilities in the world held some of the most dangerous prisoners in the world. Some of them were a danger because of an accident. The highly classified threats lingered, under the watchful eye of some of the greatest SHIELD agents in the world.

A quarter of gentlemen sat around, waiting for their shift to end. One of them leaned a bit too casually against the wall. A female agent passed, dressed in the tight body suits SHIELD mandated. And the male agent approved. She didn't do the exaggerated sash-shay many women might when they tried to act sexy.

Despite the fact she didn't do any kind of exaggerated walk, it added to the appeal.

"You know, view's pretty good from the back than it is from the front," the Agent said for a moment. "Have to say, even though we're protecting the world, there's a lot of good eye candy walking around these bases, aren't they?"

"Yes, and by saying they're good eye candy, you're likely going to get your ass kicked."

"Hey, hey, it's not like I'm telling it to their face. Besides, we have to have something to look at, in between babysitting chumps like these."

The man's thumb jerked back to point out Dillon. The inhibitor field in the cell prevented him from taking control of anything.

"Yeah, but no one matches up to the Black Widow."

"Well, she's called the Black Widow for a really good reason. She's pretty dangerous; I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley."

"I don't know, I wouldn't rally mind. Have her shove me against a wall and search me for weapons. She might be a little rough, but….I have to say, I'm into that kind of thing."

"You're a strange sort, besides, she's a bit….much. I'd say Maria Hill is where it's at."

"She can be a bit of a bitch sometimes."

"Only because she's dealing with us idiots all day. I'd like to get her into her office one on one for a briefing."

"Drew, though, man, Jessica Drew….."

"You mean Spider Woman….."

"Yeah, the ass on her, I could stare at it all day and all night long. I mean, wow, talk about wow."

"Yeah, and after you stare at her ass, you'll be getting yours….have don't SHIELD have cameras everywhere?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just if one of these chumps escapes."

"Still, there are a few more agents who are good…..I mean, Melinda May….and there's Sharon Carter…and there's…."

"Don't forget Peggy Carter," an older agent said. "As far as rocking bodies go, you really can't beat hers."

"Peggy Carter?" one of them asked.

"Don't you read the archives," the older agent said. "She ran this place back in the day before Fury popped up."

The lights in the room started to flicker.

"Yeah, but it was before my time, before my father's time," the agent said.

"Son, don't discount the classics, back in the day, women were women, and men were men…."

"Did you also walk fifteen miles to school in the snow without boots, uphill both ways?"

"For your information, it was sixteen miles….."

The lights started to crackle for a second. The SHIELD agents brought their way from their conversation and started to look around. All four agents looked nervous, and the lights went out.

"Someone get the emergency power!"

It turned out no one had to get the emergency power. The lights flashed back on. When they did though, Electro vanished from his cell without a trace.

The SHIELD agents gasped, realizing their captive prisoner wasn't as captive as they thought he was. A mad scramble followed to grab onto the escaped convict.

* * *

 

After they were finished inside, Harry, Gwen, and Leah met up with Diana in the parking lot of Horizon. The trio made their way over to meet Leah as well.

"Do you think you could take care of something for me?" Harry asked her.

Leah raised her eyebrow for a few seconds and nodded.

"It's my job, isn't it?"

"Yes, but find a time which is free, and set up an appointment with Jennifer Walters," Harry said. "I need to talk to her about Mary-Alice's will."

"I'll get on it right away, "Leah said. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

"Will you?" Harry asked.

"Not a problem."

Gwen grinned for a second, turning away from Harry. Her eyes twisted around from one side to the other. Harry looked at her, frowning.

' _Well she is pretty eager to please, isn't she?'_

' _Many women are,'_ Mary-Jane said. She relaxed after the chaotic morning was.

' _You seem to be in a chipper mood,'_ Emma thought.

' _Oh, Betty had a little bit of fun with Jameson, and now he thinks there's a spider army,'_ Mary-Jane thought. _'Actually, he thought there was a spider-army before, but now he thinks the spider army is after him after he said some not so flattering things.'_

' _I stopped paying attention,'_ Gwen thought. The young woman shook her head. _'After a while, Jameson becomes background noise.'_

Her spider sense started to buzz. She sensed from Harry as well. Harry tackled Leah to the ground and Gwen did the same to Marla.

"PARKER!"

Otto Octavius turned on, wearing a long coat. His robotic arms spun around in various dangerous, one of them reaching to grab a large chunk of concrete.

"And he's here, and he's pissed," Gwen said.

"RUN!"

Diana yelled those words, as she punched a nearby car, causing it to fly into the air, and land over towards Octavius.

' _Hopefully they have good insurance,'_ Harry thought.

Marla's mouth widened with shock, as Gwen escorted her out of here. She didn't know if she saw what she thought she saw, but she thought she saw Diana punching a car. Harry grabbed Leah and escorted her out of there as well.

' _Did you know she could do….well she could….'_ Gwen thought.

' _I had a hunch,'_ Harry thought.

Diana drew a side arm and began to fire the blasts towards Otto. Otto raised his arms, using them as a shield.

She couldn't get in close to him with those accursed arms. At first, Diana assumed he lost control of the arms because of how erratic they moved around.

The Amazon realized he controlled the robotic arms. It lifted up a piece of the car she hurled at him and returned fire, forcing Diana to duck and roll.

Harry stood in the shadows, now Gwen escorted Leah and Marla inside. She would contact SHIELD and change into her other costume.

' _They're inside,'_ Gwen thought. _'Marla's a bit shaken up, but I have them inside.'_

Harry levitated a hub cap on the ground. He super charged it and flung it like a super powered disc.

Otto smashed the hub cap with his arms before it hit him. Diana ran out of ammo, and decided to duck behind a stone wall to give her a chance to reload.

The mad scientist lifted his arms up and smashed them down onto the wall. The bricks crumbled from his attack.

Diana squirmed out of the way, only to feel a car slide up against her. The woman winced as the car hit her, pinning her behind a rock and a hard place.

"Enough from you."

Otto used his robotic arms and smashed them into the car repeatedly. The car smashed against Diana's chest. She struggled against the grip.

Harry levitated the busted rock, and fired them at Otto. The rocks connected with him. The crazed scientist turned away from Harry. His sunglasses dropped from his face during the chaos. Bloodshot eyes stared back at Harry.

"This is for my wife."

Otto wrapped one of his arms around Harry's shoulder and hoisted him up into the air. Before, he had a chance to fight back, a line of webbing grabbed around a swinging arm.

Spider-Girl yanked on the web line and forced Otto to drop Harry. The scientist spun around and his bloodshot eyes fixated on Gwen.

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"

Otto lifted a chunk of rock with his arms and swung it at Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl caught the rocks in mid-air and swung it around, blasting it back at her with the fullest force.

Spider-Girl launched webbing and his arms stuck to the parking lot. She jumped into the air with a somersault and started to plant a series of kicks to her opponent's skull.

"ENOUGH!"

Otto destroyed the webbing and propelled Spider-Girl off to the side without an instant. He rose up on his arms, but Spider-Girl webbed his arms to the ground a second time.

"Okay, take two, let's try this again!"

Spider-Girl got another couple of shots, before Otto broke free one more time. He grabbed her by the throat and hurled her.

A blast connected with two of his arms. The Amazon freed herself and disabled his arms with a couple of well-placed shots.

"Another time, another day."

Otto used his remaining two arms to remove a manhole cover. He smashed the hole in the ground, making it large enough for his portly frame to drop down the hole.

Harry moved over to check on Diana.

"I'm fine," Diana said. She wiped the drop of blood from her mouth. "But, he got away….."

"It happens a lot," Harry said.

Diana nodded, it might happen a lot, but it didn't really mean she had to like it. The pain faded, not much could hurt her. Getting a car slammed into her wouldn't be an experience she would like to repeat.

Spider-Girl lowered herself down the sewer. He caved in the way he went. She could get through, but it would take hours, and he would be even further gone by then.

' _Guess, I'm going to have to wait for him to surface again.'_

* * *

 

Spencer Smythe crossed his legs in the chair on his lab. He looked over his handiwork. Six handsomely made Wasp Spider Slayers rested in front of him. Six miniature drones hovered above each Spider Slayer. The man's lips curled into a devious grin.

The scientist swept through the lab and looked over his army. Several other Spider Slayers, for the most part smaller than the wasps, but bigger than the drones, waited for him as well. Four tarantula based spider slayers, and three scorpion based spider slayers lingered right next to them.

Smythe's eyes flickered over the largest of the creations. A large black and red spider slayer which resembled a black widow, waited for him next. The scientist placed his hand on the edge of the slayer, running his palm over it.

"Beautiful."

All of his creations were beautiful. The test run didn't end as intended due to the fact Spider-Man involved.

"Spider-Girl might have a sidekick, and she might have defeated my hazardous environment suit, but I'd like to see her defeat this army."

The man lowered himself down onto the chair. A not so subtle grin crossed over his face as he activated a few buttons.

The Spider Slayer army grinded to life, rising off of the ground. He put on the control helmet so he could better control them.

Ignoring the slight headache which developed from controlling so many slayers, Smythe prepared to give the slayers their marching orders. The time for revenge was at hand.

* * *

A man dressed like a private investigator from the nineteen thirties or maybe the nineteen forties, strolled into the Daily Bugle office. The hat pulled over his face and the trenchcoat covered his body.

Betty raised her eyebrow. Mary-Jane looked torn between amusement and frustration.

"Hello, I'm looking for the man with the Hitler mustache. He inquired about having some kind of bodyguard."

"Oh, you're looking for Mr. Jameson?" Betty asked. "He's been expecting you."

The man with the trenchcoat made his way to the office.

"There I was, waiting for the most daring excitement in my life. Waiting for my big break. This is it kid, the big one. I walk into the Bugle, past a couple of dames. Past a couple of other people, and into the lion's den….into the office of the almighty giant of journalism, J. Jonah Jameson. My name is….."

The man stripped off his trenchcoat and hat as he entered the office, to reveal the one and only Deadpool.

"Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool. Mercenary, bodyguard, private dick…."

' _Heh, heh, you said dick.'_

' _A real triple threat here,'_

"So, I understand you're looking for a bodyguard to protect you from the big bad spider people."

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 8** **th** **, 2015.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four:**

* * *

Doctor Otto Octavius staggered into the sewers. Two of his arms damaged slightly from the battle. The other two sparked a little bit, but were still functional. The pounding in his head resounded. The man dragged his robotic arms across the ground as he shuffled over. The breathing continued to escalate before he could control it.

The good doctor hovered halfway off the ground onto the robotic arms, before smashing down onto the ground.

OsCorp, being a vast company, had several locations. Some of the locations were not in the books. The higher up you were in the company, the more knowledge you acquired of the secret locations. The man closed his eyes, a loud pounding escalated to his head.

Otto accessed one of the secret labs, trying to break inside it. The man slid inside the lab. The robotic arms thumped against the walls as he slipped deeper inside the lab. The man's frown widened.

"There, right here."

Otto closed his eyes. Memories swarmed around his eyes. Memories before the accident, from another time before everything changed.

' _Actually, I'm lost, do you think you can lead me in the right direction.'_

' _Oh, it won't be any trouble at all, you just need to go up about one set of stairs, and turn to the right. Here, let me get this…..sorry if I startled you.'_

' _You didn't startled me…just a lot of culture shock on my first day here.'_

' _Don't worry, we all have our moments. Just be yourself…..try and be yourself. No matter what anyone thinks.'_

Otto adjusted the circuits in his robotic arms with the meeting continuing to flicker in his mind. The humming ceased in the back of his mind. The scientist recalled the memory.

' _Are you trying to talk to me, or are you trying to talk to yourself….my name is Mary-Alice Alders.'_

' _Otto Octavius.'_

In Otto's mind eye he could see himself meeting with his wife. The two of them shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. The scene twisted around him, and his wife faded away. Someone dragged her way from him.

Otto shook his head, and started to adjust the robotic arms a little more. Another tweak allowed him to test the repaired robotic arm.

He reached across the lab to grab a larger metal crate.

Otto inclined his head for a second. The voice of Norman Osborn echoed in his mind. Otto tightened his robotic claw around a pipe. The pipe bent underneath his grip.

' _Otto, come here for a second.'_

Otto turned his attention to the distorted, grainy memory of Norman Osborn replaying in his mind. A bit younger Otto Octavius, with a bit more hair, and a few less years on his body, walked down the hallway.

' _I've recruited one of the most brilliant young scientific minds in this company. And I'm sure the two of you will find some kind of common ground.'_

Otto in the lab shook his head at the past Otto walking towards him.

"No, I have to focus."

The image of Harry Evans-Parker appeared into greater prominence. Otto, the younger one, reached in and shook hands with Otto.

' _It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Octavius. I'm a huge fan of your work. It will be an honor to work with you.'_

' _You've made a name for yourself, Doctor Evans-Parker…and at such an age. If I only accomplished about as much as you did at your age.'_

' _We're working together on the Oz3 project, and I hope we can accomplish something which would change the world.'_

The mental image of Otto's world shattering in his mind flickered in. The heavy robotic tentacles waved in every possible direction.

"It all returns to you. Osborn, yes I know what he's responsible for. And vengeance has been delivered, but not by me. You should have never robbed me of revenge against Osborn. If it wasn't for you, I could finally be at peace."

Otto ran one more last tests of his robotic arms. The arms twisted. The damage done to them disappeared.

"But, it's your fault. You were the one who came to OsCorp to perfect the Oz formula, you were the one who made Norman assume he could control it! Norman tried to use the formula on himself. It almost killed me, and….if I had not been knocked out, Mary-Alice wouldn't have suffered the stress which caused her health problems to turn fatal."

Otto couldn't very well make Norman Osborn pay on the account of his death. The man ceased his ranting and kicked his brain into high gear. With a calm and steady arm, he turned on television screen.

"And now, we have this Doctor Octopus showing up in the city. If you ask me, the spiders and Doctor Octopus are working together. After all, they both have eight arms. Why wouldn't you think they would work together?"

Otto scoffed for a second. As if he'd work with…there was a Spider-Man now? He filed the statement from Jameson in the very interesting file. His lips curled into a long frown.

Regardless, in the calmest manner possible, Otto planned and plotted to see where he would go next. He made another adjustment on his arms.

"Perfect."

Spider-Girl and Harry's bodyguard both caught him off guard and did some damage. Otto realized he attacked in rage and didn't plan for any fallout. This time, he would prepare to fight in a more efficient manner.

Otto exited the lab and prepared to gain revenge. Only through gaining revenge, he could have piece.

* * *

Robbie Robertson returned to his home after the usual insanity at the Daily Bugle. Jonah really railed about this new Spider-Man thing. As a veteran on the journalism industry, Robbie's suspicions about who the spiders were….well he had them. Also as a veteran in the journalism industry, he knew all about not making accusations.

Jameson really railed on the two spiders. Would there be more?

' _Likely now there might be because he said something. And the bodyguard he brought in, he has a few screws loose as well. Don't know where Jonah finds some of these people. Hopefully he doesn't end up like Gargan.'_

Robbie shook his head. He fumbled with his keys. The keys fell into his hand. After a second, he slipped the key into the lock, which opened the tumbler and allowed him entrance to inside his home.

Turning on the light, Robbie stood up, doing a double take. He nearly stumbled backwards falling into a lamp. The long time Bugle employee grabbed onto the wall and prevented himself from falling back.

A thump, thump, thump, of his heart increased with each second. The man sitting on his couch caused him to wonder what kind of nightmare he entered him.

"You….you…."

"Yes, Robbie, me."

Lonnie Lincoln, better known as Tombstone, rose to his feet. Robbie shivered at the man who he knew all too well.

"You forgot after all of this time, the past can come back. And more importantly, the past can haunt you, can't it?"

Robbie's eyebrow twitched with his breathing increasing. He must have entered a nightmare. No question about it, he must have entered some kind of nightmare.

"I've not come here for a social call, Robbie. I've come here on the matter of business. Nothing personal….your wife won't be coming back for a couple of days and your son is away at college, so I figure you won't be disturbed."

"I won't be….I won't…what do you want, Lonnie?"

Robbie tried to look into the monster his former childhood tormenter had begun. As a child, Lonnie bullied those weaker than him, Robbie being one of them. As an adult, the man became even worse.

"Relax, sit down. If I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't be walking right now. You wouldn't even be breathing."

Not content with those words, Robbie sat down. The beat of his heart grew tighter in his chest. He kept his gaze firmly locked onto Lonnie.

"I'm sure you've heard about my boss. They call him the Big Man."

"The Big Man…you're working for…him?"

Robbie wasn't surprised. The rumors were the Big Man fought a war on two fronts. And he heard the Green Goblin's declarations just as well as anyone else a few weeks ago. He didn't want to say anything.

"Yes, and certain…individuals didn't leave well enough alone. And my boss isn't happy. I understand you have a reporter, Miss Brant."

"You….she's just doing her job," Robbie said.

"We have a conflict of interest. I'm doing mine. And as you know, sometimes we have to do a job which we're not pleased with. We have to agree with an employer who has become obsessed with a single motive. I'm sure you know this. But, we have to do it. And I'm going to do it to the best of my abilities."

Robbie tried to read between the lines. Lonnie grabbed Robbie firmly by the shoulder.

"Do me a big favor, Robbie, and I won't bother you. And your wife and son don't need to know you got a visit from an old school chum….and I don't need to meet them up close and personal."

The implied threat hit Robbie full on. He found himself backed against the wall. Lonnie's hand rested on his shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Tell, Miss Brant to come here, you need to talk to her. And….I'd leave if I were you. You don't want to be around when I get to work."

"You're not going to kill her!"

Lonnie's eyebrow raised at Robbie's declaration. He spoke in a gravely voice.

"I won't kill her. But, my boss has an interest in her, and…..well it wouldn't have developed if she didn't take an interest in him. Such is a hazard of being a reporter, as I'm sure you well know."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'll be frank. The newly dubbed Doctor Octopus threatens to tear up the city. Property rates are going through the roof. The insurance companies will be happy. As for the newly dubbed Spider-Man, well, I'm sure he's doing everything a Spider-Man can. Listen, bud, he has radioactive blood. Well, it's how the song goes anyway."

In one of the more questionable decisions in the world, J. Johan Jameson handed a live mike to the one and only Deadpool. Wade kicked back, wearing a sports jacket over his usual attire.

"The spiders are coming to roost. I don't know what happened. Spider-Girl and Spider-Man are making a scene in New York City. So much, which I'm sure we're going to hear a lot more from them. Whether or not they liked it or not. Witnesses reported a fight between Spider-Girl and Doctor Octopus, which I'm sure has been epic, although just a teaser. The first fight isn't nearly as epic as the rematch. Well, most of the time. Sometimes the rematch is a disappointment, and the first fight isn't much better. But I have a feeling this is going to be a slobberknocker, bah gawd!"

Deadpool slipped on a black cowboy hat as he said these words.

"At least in the humble opinion of good old DP, when they beat the barbeque sauce out of each other. And if you ask me, Doc Ock is going to be taken to the woodshed and whipped like a government mule…whatever a government mule is anyway."

A robotic arm smashed through the wall and grabbed Deadpool around the shoulder.

' _Hey, abuse!'_

Deadpool flew back against the wall. The Merc slammed against the wall with a resounding impact. The air flowed through his lungs.

J. Jonah Jameson stormed into the picture. The man looked to be about ready to launch himself into a hell of a rant.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T JUST…."

Doctor Octopus, not in the mood for it, grabbed the desk and flung it into Jameson. Jameson barely avoided the desk smashing into him.

"Hey, Wilson, you're the bodyguard, why didn't you guard my body?"

"Yeah, listen, chief, my spine's a bit too busy being broken to guard anybody's body, so if you can just chill already….."

"SPIDER-MAN, SPIDER-GIRL!" Otto bellowed. "If either of you are listening, you shouldn't have interfered in my revenge. Now, you're on my list, and now I'm going to crush you."

A pair of feet knocked Otto in the face. The scientist skidded near an open window. Spider-Girl popped up next to him.

"You!" Doctor Octopus yelled.

Spider-Girl dodged the robotic arm before it slammed into her chest. The arm kept smashing against the ground as she dodged each attempt for it to take her out.

"Yes, me, again," Spider-Girl said. "Maybe it's just me, but all of this is getting old. Or maybe you're getting old."

Otto rushed at Spider-Girl in an attempt to take her out. The web slinger dodged the attack, doing a flipping motion in the air. Spider-Girl avoided his attacks.

"And there goes the wall!" Deadpool said. "And hey, a wild Spider-Man appears. And he nails Doc Ock with a venom blast. It works out, okay….and here come the tentacles. Well, Doc, if this revenge thing doesn't work out, at least you'd have a career in hentai which might work out kind of okay."

Harry groaned, blocking out the running commentary Wade gave in the background. Otto tried to take out the web slinging hero with a buzzsaw from his robotic arm.

Spider-Girl came in from the other side, dividing the focus of his arms. They brought him out of the window.

Otto's arms extended back, breaking his fall onto a nearby rooftop. Spider-Girl launched herself into the air.

A flying dropkick became caught in Otto's arms. Otto snapped his arm off to one side and sent Spider-Girl hurling to the ground. The heroine connected to the roof hard.

Harry caught Otto's attention.

"Hit me if you can!"

"You're becoming quite the pest, archanid."

"Don't forget about me."

Otto groaned, for a brief second, as Spider-Girl attempted to web his robotic arms to the roof top. The good doctor did his best in trying to rip his way out of his predicament.

"Your efforts might have worked on me the last time, but they might not have worked on me again."

Spider-Girl launched high into the air, crashing down onto the crazed scientist, sending him flying towards one of the large Jumbo Trons.

"And right through J. Jonah Jameson's face, talk about leaving your mark."

Deadpool watched the battle as giddy as a schoolgirl with a fresh new vibrator. The two spiders circled Doctor Octopus once more.

"And now, business is about to pick up, in the worst way….because…OH SHIT!"

Deadpool jumped out of the way, barely avoiding a missile from impacting into his crotch. The missile caught the wall, with the Merc landing down.

Another pair of missiles struck the rooftop Doctor Octopus and the two Spiders fought on. Doctor Octopus avoided the missile by extending his arms down, and the two spiders swung out of the way.

* * *

The dust settled. Spider-Girl's spider sense started humming.

"Yes, I know," she said.

An army of spider slayers charged them. One of them launched a stun grenade, which Spider-Girl dodged.

The two handily took down the spider slayers last time. Far more advanced on them this time and they had their backs against the wall.

Harry levitated some chunks of debris in the air, webbed onto them, and launched them at the spider slayers. The debris connected with the sides of the machines, causing sparks to fly everywhere!

"One down, about a couple dozen or so to go," Gwen said.

"Drones first, then focus on the big ones."

Spider-Girl understood where he went from.

A problem stirred out of the rubble. Doctor Octopus was not knocked out of the fight just yet. He rose up, eyes narrowed in anger.

The spider slayers didn't target him, which left Doctor Octopus at a bit of advantage. He focused his attention on Spider-Girl. Take her out first, she looked to be the weaker of the two. Then he could focus all of his attention on taking out Spider-Man.

Then his path to Evans-Parker would be clear, and revenge would be his.

Spider-Girl flipped from one slayer to the other. Her spider sense, which would not shut up, went off again. Ock's robotic limb fired off to one side. Spider-Girl arched onto it, catching it with her webbing.

"Thanks for the hand, Doc."

Spider-Girl rammed Doctor Octopus's robotic arm through one of the Spider Slayer drones. The backlash caused him to be knocked out.

Harry slammed three of the miniature drones together. A fourth drone shot a sticky looking glue at him. Harry manipulated the drone to shoot the glue, webbing one of the larger slayers in place.

The slayer heated up in an attempt to free itself from the glue trap. Harry propelled his web line and wrapped around the miniature drone. He whipped the drone down, swinging it like a lasso. The drone melted against the larger spider slayer.

Two wasps surrounded the top of his head. He avoided the attacks from Doctor Octopus as well as the attackers.

"Why do people think building an army of robots is a good idea?" Spider-Girl asked.

Harry turned over his shoulder, looking at her. He responded with a shrug.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

He engaged in some deadly dodging with the robotic limbs of Doctor Octopus. The attempts to skewer him made it too close for Harry's comfort. The young man avoided the robotic limbs slamming into it.

The Black Widow charged at him on the other side. Harry closed his eyes, avoiding the attacks of the spider slayer. A cutting yellow laser made its way to Harry.

Mentally, Harry calculated the pattern in his mind and made a decision. The laser array fired at him.

Three drones went up in smoke as Harry fired them. The devices exploded one more time.

Doctor Octopus prepared for the moment and his moment was right now. He grabbed the web slinging hero around the neck.

"Both of you have been a pest, getting in my way."

"Hey, you called us out, we just answered, the call….."

Harry broke free of the Doctor's titanic grip.

He looked over his shoulder, one spider slayer left, and it was a big one. Spider-Girl locked eyes with her partner.

' _Just like we practiced.'_

' _Of course.'_

The two arachnids manipulated the Black Widow Spider Slayer. The slayer's heavy armor prevented them from pulling off a direct attack. Like any other robot, it wasn't without it's weak points.

The exhaust vents underneath cooled it down. They launched all of their webbing at the exhaust vents, clogging it up.

Much like a computer without proper airflow, it heated up to the point where it could not function. Spontaneous combustion followed seconds later.

And the spider sense went off as Doctor Octopus took both of them out.

"And now, since they've stopped getting in my way, I have the both of you."

"Very good," Spider-Girl said. She struggled underneath his grip. "I suppose you want a cookie."

A rumbling could be heard. Harry grimaced, as he broke free of the attack.

"And here I thought the spider slayers were done for the night."

Harry noticed the shielding around them, so physical attacks were going to be a problem. He switched to the bond link, all while dodging the attacks of everything trying to kill him.

' _Marla….'_

' _I have an idea…it's based off my control interface. Just works on a much larger scale. If you can disrupt the interface somehow, you can….'_

' _Shut them all down, I understand.'_

Spider-Girl made Doctor Octopus follow her up the side of the building. The web slinging heroine avoided his attacks.

' _Hopefully it can be soon, because….oh damn it, really, again!'_

Spider-Girl staggered off of the side of the building thanks to a wild wasp spider slayer. She clutched onto the side of the building and pulled herself back up.

' _And what's more, you should be able to disrupt Ock's arms in this way as well,'_ Marla thought. _'At least it's the theory, anyway.'_

' _Good, go with the theory,'_ Harry thought in a frantic manner.

Harry made a plan of what he needed to do. Doctor Octopus and Spider-Girl fought each other. He dodged to the side and charged up his suit.

Crossing his fingers and hoping it would work; Harry channeled the bio-energy through his suit. He sent a feedback loop through the circuits of one of the spider slayers.

The first spider slayer fell. The rest of them dropped to the ground, their strings cut.

Spider-Girl squared off against Doctor Octopus, only to realize he had been frozen in place. Doctor Octopus's eyes rolled into the back of his head, falling off of the building. He crashed into the river below.

The weight of his arms pulled him underneath, sinking him like a grotesque stone in the murky depths of the water.

* * *

Alistair Smythe pushed open the doors of his father's lab. The smell of burning flesh caused the man alarm. He moved in closer to him. The man frowned as he looked to the left and to the right.

"NO!"

Smythe noticed his father slumped against a control console. A helmet hooked to his head, with smoke billowing out of the top of it.

"Father, no…whoever is responsible for this will pay!"

* * *

"Yes, you heard it, the word's out. I want a bounty on Spider-Man and Spider-Girl. Twenty five million dollars on each, if someone can take them both out, a good fifty million in your bank accounts."

The Big Man finished his job well done. His criminal empire slipped from his fingers because of the maneuverings of rivals and he could ill afford any further distractions.

* * *

Betty entered the apartment, curious to what Robbie wanted. She entered the apartment.

"Robbie, hello…YOU!"

One second Betty saw a grotesque individual. The next second, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 12** **th** **, 2015.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five:**

* * *

After the entire mess with Doctor Octopus and the Spider Slayers wrapped up, Harry decided to meet for the second time with Jennifer Walters. Their meeting had been all too brief considering the circumstances. The two of them met at an office, where they hoped no one would interrupt them.

Harry put very even odds on someone trying something. Jennifer smiled from across the seat as she sat down.

"Sorry for having to run off when I did," Harry said.

Jennifer raised her hand and flashed a smile at him.

"You know, it's not your fault. I think our minds were all elsewhere and….well no one knows what happened to Otto, do we?"

Harry frowned and nodded his head. The fact was Otto went into the river. From what he heard, people scoured the river to track him down, but he vanished. He must have pulled himself out. The man didn't attempt to attack him again, which meant either Octavius's desire for revenge fizzled out, or more likely, he plotted.

"I didn't have a chance to look at the Alder estate until now," Jennifer said. The woman flashed a slight smile at him. "And I found something very peculiar about the entire process."

Harry frowned and he looked at her. He motioned for her to continue, wondering what peculiar things she would have to find about the estate.

"Mary-Alice made you the executor of estate….which might be why you found it so difficult to get in touch with them."

"I wasn't aware of this," Harry said. "What do I need to deal with?"

Jen smiled and launched in with an explanation for Harry.

"Shouldn't be too bad. Otto's….missing in action, and Mary-Alice had no surviving family. Her assets weren't extravagant, but they were rather considerable. Unless, Otto drags himself out of hiding to contest the will, then there should be no problem with you acquiring what little assets she has."

Harry shook his head. Sure enough, Jennifer slid a copy of the will out in front of him. She stopped for a moment, before it stopped completely in his grasp.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

Jennifer shook her head. Her cheeks reddened ever so slightly as she looked at him. The attorney, trying to be a professional, managed to sit up straight.

"No, I got lost in your eyes," Jennifer said. The woman tried to recover from her embarrassing moment by deflecting things back at Harry with a quip, even if her cheeks turned red. "Do they have a magnetic attraction or something in them?"

Okay, not too professional, but Jennifer slid the paper in front of him.

Harry chuckled at her statement about his eyes having a magnetic attraction. Close enough to the truth to count to be honest, but it was beside the point.

He would have continued this conversation for a moment, but his head jerked back. Something stabbed in the back of his head.

Harry closed his eyes, piecing together what the feeling amounted to. He understood in seconds what he felt. Someone fell off of the bond link.

 _'I heard the scream, didn't you?'_ Mary Jane asked.

Harry rolled back time in his mind. Seconds passed before he found out who fell off the bond link. He spent some time reading over the papers Jennifer put out in front of him, while trying to reach out.

 _'Betty, Betty fell off,'_ Harry thought. The young man tried to grab onto her, but something blocked his attempts to reach through.

 _'I'm trying to reach out and touch her, but she's out of reach,'_ Emma thought. _'How about you, Jean, have you had any luck?'_

' _I'm afraid not,'_ Jean thought.

 _'The last time I talked to Betty, Robbie called her for an urgent meeting,'_ Mary-Jane said. _'Not sure if it was to do with a story she worked on or what, but he called her.'_

On cue, Harry's phone rang. Jennifer raised her eyebrow as he picked it up.

"Yes, Emma…right away? I'll be there within the next few minutes."

"Duty calls?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm afraid so," Harry said. "Sorry our meeting is going to get cut short yet again."

"Hey, no problem," Jennifer said. "You have it all signed, so I can take care of everything from my end. If there's any complications, I'll ring you up and let you know about it."

"Would you?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Jennifer said.

Harry appreciated for sure.

"If you'd like, we can meet up for coffee?"

"Coffee, huh?" Jennifer asked. She tried to suppress an obvious grin on her face of being asked out on a date by the Harry Evans-Parker. "I'd like if we went out for coffee. I'd like it a lot."

Jennifer smiled and shook his hand. Harry leaned in and planted a kiss on her hand. The woman flushed a little bit.

"Well, I won't keep you much longer," Jennifer said.

She watched Harry leave the office. He didn't take nearly as long as she wanted. Jennifer would have to say the view from the backside looked about as good as the view from the front side.

* * *

Spider-Girl flew over the side of the building. At the last second, she webbed onto the side of a pole and swung herself around. She breathlessly avoided the attacks of her adversary.

The web slinging heroine escaped a battle with golden armored enemy who called himself the Armadillo. This new adversary attacked her after she took down some thugs in battle. A short, but intense battle followed, but Gwen disabled him and took him out.

Then another enemy attacked her. He dressed in a golden and brown suit, with what appeared to be reinforced boxing gloves. He lowered himself down to the ground to square off against Gwen, swinging his fists at her.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Call me the Kangaroo!" he yelled.

Spider-Girl hung her head, gritting her teeth. A part of her couldn't believe some of the rogues who popped out of the woodwork to go after her.

"What, is there some third-rate super villain convention in town?" Spider-Girl asked.

"The Big Man's put a price on your head, twenty five million dollars," Kangaroo said. "Could take out both spiders for a cool fifty million, but I'll settle for just one!"

He sprung towards Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl dodged his attack, using his momentum against him. He crashed down, skidding to a stop on top of the dumpster.

Spider-Girl mentally filed away the information as something interesting for later. She propelled herself down. A roundhouse kick caught her enemy in the face. Another kick drilled the Kangaroo down onto the ground.

The web slinging heroine took a second to catch her breath. A bounty on both herself and Harry. She couldn't say it was surprised. The Big Man's hold on his operations looked to be slipping, hence why he tried something this insane in an attempt to keep ahold of them.

_'Guess I should be looking over my shoulder from here on out to make sure….'_

Thoughts trailed off as spider sense went off. Her head whipped back, and Spider-Girl crouched down. Just in time to dodge a Boomerang. Then she dodged the boomerang when it came back.

Peering up, Gwen looked at a man dressed in a white and blue tactical outfit, with a belt containing several boomerangs. He caught it in his head.

"Alright there, time for you and I to dance, Spider-Girl," the man said.

"And who are you supposed to be, the Belligerent Boomerang Man?"

"Call me, Boomerang, and Daddy needs a new pair of shoes."

An exploding Boomerang came close to nailing her in the face. Spider-Girl avoided the attack both it coming to her and coming back. She webbed onto a second boomerang. The device caused her to veer off to one side, pulling her back. She crashed up against the wall with a solid impact.

With the wind knocked out of her, Spider-Girl struggled to a standing position. The web slinging heroine groaned as she pulled herself up to her knees. A series of punches rocked her, with Boomerang swooping in. The criminal nailed her in the chest, doubling her over.

Spider-Girl swept down underneath him, and nailed him with a legsweep. He flipped onto his back. Arming himself with one of his weapons, Boomerang threw the weapon. Spider-Girl flipped over the back of his head.

Boomerang down with her knees being drilled into his head. Spider-Girl turned around, only to be nearly nailed by a jumping kick from the Kangaroo. The Kangaroo rose to his hands and bucked back.

"Not going to let the twenty-five million slip through my fingers!"

"In a pig's eye you are."

Boomerang and Kangaroo squared off to duke it out over the bounty on the web slinger's head. Spider-Girl raised her eyebrow.

_'Figures, the two idiots would start fighting over money…'_

A wind kicked up. Spider-Girl looked up in time to see a blur pass over her. The blur kicked up, gaining some heavy momentum.

The blur took out Boomerang and Kangaroo in their attempts to start squabbling. The two of them fell to the ground. The dastardly duo had been wrapped up before Gwen could even blink or register what happened.

Spider-Girl noticed the Blur disappeared as soon as she appeared.

"Weird, and I would have liked to thank her….would have made my life all the much more…."

Before the word easier slipped from her mouth, Gwen's spider sense hit high alert. The woman craned her neck up, in time to see what amounted to a large glittering insect hovering above the top of her head. He wore a red armor with silver chest plates. The man locked onto her and fired.

Spider-Girl avoided the attacks, just by the skin of her teeth. Several miniature rockets hit the ground, which she dodged.

The smoke cleared in time for Spider-Girl to see the Beetle as the latest enemy to throw his hat in the ring in an attempt to take her out and collect him some cold hard cash.

* * *

Betty stirred awake. Several moments passed before the reporter tried to get a hold of herself, and she realized seconds later, some fastened her to a table. In a lab, which looked like it was out of every creepy 1950s B-Movie imaginable. Someone placed jars on the shelf, full of what looked like organs.

The barely visible red light prompted Betty's chest to skip a few heart beats. She didn't know what she got herself into. The only thing she figured is she likely didn't like it. The reporter turned her head, but slumped down against the table.

"Relax, Miss Brant."

"Who are you? Let me go!"

"The test subject seems to be spirited. Let's see if she remains so when the drug is implemented in her system."

Betty noticed at least three figures in the lab, although two of them submerged themselves into the shadows. The third wore a lab coat. He looked like a nondescript His sandy brown hair patched with grey streaks, and he wore a pair of thick glasses.

Despite his nondescript and for the most part, non-threatening, appearance, Betty couldn't help, but feel a slight amount of unease. She couldn't quite wrap her head around what.

"Look, I didn't…."

"Whatever you did, or did not do, it's not important to me. All I care about is moving forward in the name of science."

The man smiled. He rolled back the sleeve of Betty's blouse and started to dab her arm with a cotton swab.

"What are you doing to me?"

"You should be pleased, Miss Brant. You've been chosen to be on the ground floor of an experiment which is unlike anything humanity has ever experienced. Soon, all of your problems will be the furthest thing from your mind."

"Naturally, there will be side effects. But it's why experiments are done. To smooth out the rough edges."

Betty closed her eyes. She recognized the man prepping whatever was in the vile. He injected it into a syringe.

Miles Warren, a man who once worked at OsCorp, but had been let go over dubious circumstances.

"The Big Man owed me a subject, and I'd say he cashed in. Perhaps, you shouldn't have drawn attention to yourself, Miss Brant."

"She does have a pathological need to do good for the world. She couldn't do so physically, so she does so through her reporting."

Betty wondered what the lunatic in the background babbled on about. Warren prepped the drug for her. The needle touched her shoulder.

For a moment, Betty's skin turned numb. Her skin exploded into a fiery wave seconds later. Her head throbbed.

A combination of hot and cold at the same time washed over Betty's body. Her heart started to thump against her chest at a rapid fire rate. It sounded like a demonic drumbeat against her chest. Her body started to thrash when the chemical took control of her body.

"Subject appears to be showing signs of discomfort. The fear on her face shows everything is working as planned."

Betty's eyes looked up towards where Warren stood. His face distorted, looking like a demonic jackal in the background. Clawed hands pointed up and forward. His teeth twisted in a demonic fashion.

Her body spasmed on the table, in an attempt to pull herself out. Betty could do nothing other than scream bloody murder. The woman's screams turned more intense, as her face dripped with a feverish amount of sweat.

* * *

Harold Osborn crashed out at the Osborn penthouse. The young man shook his head in an attempt to stir himself back to life.

A dark haired woman slumped against the back of the couch with her feet dangling over the edge, pretty much strung out on the couch. Harold looked at her for about thirty seconds, trying to piece together who she was and more importantly how she got here.

With a shrug, Harold decided to get a drink of something to clear his head. He would return to the laptop and return to pull the OsCorp formula off.

He recalled his brother setting a task for him. Obvious, Peter set him up to fail, like everyone else set him up to fail.

Pouring himself a nice drink. Harold placed it to his lips He downed the contents in the glass in one long gulp. The young man experienced a burning sensation in his throat.

Fingers twitching, Harold reached and opened up the laptop. He actually fixed the thing, at least for the fact where it didn't lock up every five minutes.

Fixing the laptop ended up being half of the battle. Harold's frustration mounted at the fact he couldn't break on through the system. The heavy encryption software protected the item on the computer.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, LET ME IN!"

Harold slammed his hands down on the computer screen. He shook his head, knuckles bruising after they hit the monitor hard.

The Osborn heir started to breathe in and out. He noticed something flickering on the computer screen. Pressing a key, Harold saw the screen flash to life and finally make him feel good about what he was doing.

A formula appeared on the screen of the laptop. Harold whipped out a sketchpad, and wrote down the formula as fast as he could manage.

Harold wrote down the only copy of the formula of Oz3, not locked inside the mind of Harry Evans-Parker, on a piece of paper. The computer died on him seconds after he finished copying what was on the screen.

The young man basked in the fruits of his labor. A rather hard and cold truth dashed his hopes and dreams seconds later. The formula on the paper wasn't the complete formula.

The incomplete formula inconvenienced Harold, but it also challenged him. He would find a work around and the formula would be in his hands sooner rather than later.

* * *

Batgirl's investigation led her into one of the less well to do neighborhoods in New York. The heroine crept through the entrance, dropping down onto the ground. She scurried around an abandoned lab, making sure to stay out of the crossfire of any thugs or any goons.

Someone dangerous manufactured a drug in Gotham City. The drug, called AMP, fetched a high market value on the street. A new and improved version had been created. It would give people a high, but it would cripple their ability to see fantasy from reality.

Batgirl deduced something more dangerous lurked beneath the labs. She found herself surprised at the lack of security guards around.

A figure appeared in the shadows. Born in Gotham City, Batgirl understood when danger could be approaching. She adjusted her stance for it.

The woman rushed the figure in the shadows. She tried to kick the enemy, but the enemy dodged her with acrobatic attacks. Someone grabbed her around the shoulders and flipped her to the ground.

Batgirl looked up and saw a figure in the shadows.

"Spider-Man?"

The young man peered down at her for a second, almost as if he didn't like the name Batgirl spoke.

"Well, the name has stuck with the press, I guess," he said.

He extended a hand, helping Batgirl up to her feet.

"Your reflexes are solid, and you were right to see me as a threat. But, then again, you've learned from the best."

Batgil paused for the longest of moments. What did he mean by his comment? Seconds passed before another question passed through her mind.

"What are you doing here?"

The young man before her looked to be raising an eyebrow. Maybe, it could be difficult to tell thanks to the fact he wore a mask.

"I could be asking you the same thing."

Batgirl sighed, placing her hands on her hips, frowning at the fact he played this game.

"I asked you first."

The young man touched a hand to her shoulder. To be fair, she did ask him first, and Harry thought he would allow her the luxury of letting her know why he turned up.

"I was tracking a kidnapping victim here. I received a distress signal from her, but….the trail stopped cold here. I have a feeling I'm close, but I just don't know how."

Batgirl paused, considering his words for a long moment. She nodded in confirmation.

"I have a feeling our two missions are tied together."

"Oh, how so?"

The woman took a couple of seconds to collect her thoughts. She shook her head.

"Well, it depends. How much do you know about AMP?"

The pause between the two of them became long. Batgirl wondered if she stumped the young man. She gave him ample time to answer, more than enough in fact.

"I know it's an addictive drug, and way too expensive for their average person on the street. Although from what I've heard, in Gotham City, many people have sold their own livelihoods for one dose of the stuff. And it has a high morality rate as well. People's hearts eventually give out from the high."

Batgirl whistled, he accurately described the effects of AMP in a few words flat. The woman cocked her head to the side.

"Looks like we're pretty much on the same investigation then….we better take a closer look around."

"Sorry about the entire attack thing," Batgirl said.

A chuckle escaped the throat of the young man before her. The woman smiled back at him, glad he took what happened in such good humor. If someone attacked her, she didn't think she would take it so well.

"Wish, I could have gone without the entire, let's fight, thing, which happens all of the time between super heroes."

"Sometimes, it can't be avoided."

Regardless, the two of them joined on the same page and a team up proved to be decent enough advantage, at least in their minds.

* * *

Spider-Girl figured out of all of the people to take a shot at her, the Beetle showed more competence. The fact he wasn't much for talking showcased his competence more than anything else.

"Okay, let's go," Spider-Girl said.

She dodged a rocket being blasted at her. The web slinging heroine avoided another barrage of rockets at her.

His suit needed about ten seconds to charge in between attacks. If Spider-Girl timed this right, she might be able to take him out with one fluid attack.

A second barrage, and the ground beneath her blew up. Spider-Girl stood in the rebel.

_'And show time.'_

Spider-Girl propelled herself and latched onto the enemy. She sent a stinger into his chest. A miniature explosion resounded, forcing him down onto the roof.

Beetle landed on the rooftop. He pressed a button to reboot his suit.

A line of webbing wrapped around him. Spider-Girl tugged with all of her strength, and smashed the point of her fist down into his head.

The webbing busted with a blade being retracted from his armor. The Beetle armed his wrist gauntlets and fired sharp barbs at Spider-Girl.

"Great, the hits just keep coming."

Spider-Girl tucked her head between her knees, and rolled on the ground into a ball. A glop of webbing caught the face plate on his mask.

Beetle tried to rip the webbing off, which gave Spider-Girl ample opportunity to web up his gauntlets. The gauntlets jammed as Spider-Girl tried to remove them.

A snapping kick brought him down, but not out.

A blast of lightning caught Beetle and dropped him completely. Seconds later, Spider-Girl looked up, with blurred vision. She noticed a figure dressed in a dark tactical suit hovering above her. Energy sparks flowed around his body.

"Hey, Spider-Girl, remember me!"

Spider-Girl wished she didn't remember him. Electro stalked her, dropping down to the ground.

"Great, another one's after the bounty," Spider-Girl said. "I thought you were locked in SHIELD custody."

"Let myself out early on account of good behavior," he said.

"Good behavior?" Spider-Girl asked.

"And there's a bounty on your head?" Electro asked. "And here I am, thinking I just broke out to get my revenge on you for the fun of it. But now I have another reason to make you fry! I'm going to get a real charge out of what I'm about to do to you."

The time in solitude didn't discourage his punning.

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 19** **th** **, 2015.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Six:**

* * *

 

The young hero dubbed by the press as Spider-Man took full view of his surroundings as he crept around on the catwalk. The web slinging hero craned his head back about an inch. He reached over and made a motion. Batgirl came in from the other direction.

The cowled crime fighter smiled. One of the things she learned constantly during her time as a crime fighter is the criminals never looked up, at least until it was too late. She continued to creep around on the catwalk, with a grin crossing her lips.

Batgirl watched the web slinging hero shoot a line of webbing down. The webbing yanked up one of the guards and pulled him up. The man kicked his hands and feet, dangling above the catwalk like a pretty grotesque piñata. At least until the moment where the web lines released and caused him to crash down on the ground.

With expert movements, Batgirl swooped in, and knocked the goons down, one at a time. She dragged them into the shadows. Spider-Man, or whatever he called himself, took care of the last goon.

"I have to say, we make a pretty good little team."

The woman frowned and the two of them slipped into the shadows. They received a full eagle's eye view of a lab door swinging open. A scientist exited the door, followed by an attractive woman with white hair. Tight leather pants clung to the woman's legs, fitting nicely against her. A nice cleavage bearing top added to the fun and games as well.

"Make sure you keep us posted. We need to check back in with the distributor in Gotham City."

Tombstone's head inclined with a stiff nod.

"The White Rabbit," Batgirl said. "I've run into her a time or two…she's not exactly the most well put together person in the world."

"Speaking of not well put together."

The two of them noticed Tombstone looked in a foul mood. From what Harry understood, the man was not one to cross.

Tombstone waved them off. After the position the Big Man put him in, he was not in the best mood possible.

A figure swung down from the catwalk and nailed Tombstone with the fullest force imaginable with a shot to the back of the head. The mobster ducked his head, rolling to the ground. He grunted before lifting up a huge piece of pipe.

"Spider-Man, so we meet," Tombstone said. The man's eyes narrowed as he stared down the web slinging hero. "You picked the wrong day to engage me in battle, my dear boy."

The web slinger avoided the pipe swinging into him. The web slinger crouched down, avoiding a vicious pipe smash once again.

Batgirl swooped down and yanked the pipe from Tombstone's hand. The man slumped down onto his shoulders. Batgirl brought her knees down onto the back of his head.

Face first down on the ground Tombstone went from a curb stomp. He grabbed her by the ankle and flipped her over.

The web slinger channeled some bio-energy and knocked his adversary back several steps. The two men tumbled over the catwalk, landing in another part of the factory on the other end.

Tombstone tried to nail his enemy with a haymaker right hand. Said enemy dodged out of the way of the punch. A series of snapping punches caught Tombstone, some of them knocking the wind out of him. Tombstone dropped to one knee, with a line of webbing wrapped around him. His enemy propelled off of the wall and knocked him back.

The two of them wobbled on a rickety platform.

Harry propelled himself out of the way of Tombstone's attack. Tombstone did not, and the secondary catwalk gave way.

Tombstone tried to clutch the broken wood section of the catwalk. He slipped and fell through, landing on a large solid storage unit.

Batgirl watched as the young man pulled himself up. The gruesome sight of the gas flowing out and engulfing Tombstone before he apparently blacked out filled her eyes.

* * *

  
"I hope you're getting a real charge out of what I'm doing!"

Spider-Girl dodged Electro when the energy based super villain attempted to blast her with a bolt of lightning. The bolt of electricity cut through the air and almost took her out. She started to increase her breathing heavily as Electro fired another series of electrical bolts at her.

"Still not original the first time, really not original the third time," Spider-Girl said. "And your power bill must be through the roof."

"People should be paying me!" Electro yelled. "I AM POWER!"

"And he has a god complex," Spider-Girl said. She whistled and finished with a long sigh. "Great."

No time to play around to be honest. The heroine avoided the blasts of lightning.

"If you can't handle it, you better get away, Spider-Girl!" Electro yelled. "Because, things are going to ramp up."

She tested her new webbing on him. If it worked, great, if not, well back to the drawing board. The lines of webbing cut through Electro's power, insolating her from the attacks. She propelled herself down from the heavens.

A loud bang followed when Spider-Girl's feet connected with Electro's chest. Electro staggered back about half of a step. Spider-Girl pulled back and started to nail him with a series of rapid fire blows.

The gloves shielded her from the worst of Electro's power. He caused a discharge through, which forced her to go back.

Electro closed his eyes. He needed more power.

"Just got to catch my breath, and when I do, you're going to be so dead, Spider-Girl. Do you hear me? You're going to be so dead!"

Spider-Girl ignored Electro's statement, launching herself down onto him. She propelled him against the side of a billboard. A loud thump signaled Electro's head cracking against the metal pole.

Spider-Girl smirked; she didn't do too much damage to him, thankfully for him. Well, maybe, thankfully for him, she didn't really know. Regardless, Electro dragged himself to a standing position, sending sparks of energy in the air.

The web slinging heroine wrapped him up in a nice little package, sticking him in the webbing.

"Okay, I don't mean to put you in a sticky situation, Dillon."

Summoning all of the power to him, Electro burned through the webbing she wrapped him up in. His annoyance bubbled to an entirely new level.

"Really, and you get on me about the bad puns?"

Electro discharged one more burst of electricity. Spider-Girl avoided the attacks, flipping and flying over the rising arc of energy. The web slinging heroine continued to avoid the attacks again and again.

As amusing as such a battle might have seemed to some people, the web slinger needed to wrap it up. She fired her stingers at him.

A direct hit, but Spider-Girl refused to pat herself on the back too much. Electro discharged one more time.

"You should really have a doctor look into your sudden discharge problem, Electro?"

Electro waved his hand and knocked her back one more time. Spider-Girl almost fell over the post. She hung on, almost slamming into the pavement hard. Her breathe filled her lungs and escaped them in a painful movement.

Seconds later, Electro flashed away. Out of the corner of her eye, Spider-Girl noticed Electro disappearing through the power grid.

Gwen collapsed down to the ground. Her breathing continued. It took her a few seconds to hold her head up.

_'What a day!'_

She was no closer to taking Electro down. He had plenty of time to think in the SHIELD cell, not a good thing.

* * *

  
Batgirl hunched over towards the screen of the computer system. She wanted to figure out what the hell they were doing.

The web slinger hung a half of a step behind her. She had a pretty good idea who was under the mask, but then again, she had a pretty good idea who Spider-Girl was underneath her mask. It wasn't too different to put two and two together, and get four.

Then again, if someone delved enough, they could find out Batgirl and Barbara Gordon was one and the same. She pulled her thoughts away and focused on the task at hand. Hacking, to see what chemical infected Tombstone.

"So, any luck?"

"No, it's heavily encrypted," Batgirl said. If anything else, she became more excited. "It's almost like someone wanted to challenge me…and well, I say bring it on."

Harry chuckled. Her disguised voice almost fooled him, but he knew the score.

"Remember, we need to find Miss Brant. She's in the facility somewhere."

"Right, working on it…right now….."

Batgirl tensed up. She developed a sixth sense something bad was about ready to take place.

The second her sixth sense kicked up, she saw the younger man over her shoulder look over his. A pale fist punched through the wall.

Harry's tension increased. He so hated it when his Spider Sense proved to be accurate. Spider sense warned him, and Tombstone ripped through the walls. His skin looked paler, almost like undead. His teeth contorted into fangs. His shoulders broadened. The man stood up taller.

"I'll deal with him, keep it up."

Tombstone rushed his enemy, a feral rage dancing in his eyes. The young man somersaulted over the man.

Harry caught full view of Tombstone. His pale skin covered in dirty gave him the appearance of someone who just crawled out of the grave. Tombstone rushed Harry, and started to attack him.

He tagged him, and Tombstone rushed around. He knocked a table over, sending several items falling, including a Bunsen burner.

Tombstone reached around his throat, grabbing him by the throat. Harry tried to break free of his grip, pounding away at him. A series of punches rocked him in the chest.

Each punch left an imprint in Tombstone's chest, indicating Harry hit him a bit too hard. His knuckles bruised when they connected with the man's chest. Unfortunately, the man kept going forward like some kind of zombie.

_'Great, he doesn't feel pain, at all.'_

 

Harry backed off, and avoided Tombstone slamming the full brunt of his fist down on the top of his head. The young man ducked on the ground. He touched his hands onto the ground and discharged energy.

Tombstone staggered back a half of a step. Harry grabbed a large iron bar, and brought it up, between Tombstone's legs. Tombstone doubled over, and Harry jumped up, sending a blast of high impact energy from his costume.

The criminal doubled over to his knees, but not just as much as the spider-themed hero did. The man's powers, both archanid, and otherwise, felt a bit weaker.

"Success," Barbara said. "I'm downloading everything right now."

"Good, because we have a severe problem," Harry said.

Something about Tombstone's aura because of his chemicals turned into Harry's weakness. He summoned up the energy, noticing the Bunsen Burner out of the corner of his eye.

The tanks of chemicals over on the opposite end also made Harry consider an idea. If he could pull it off, it would be worth it.

"Batgirl, get ready, we're going to have to move quickly."

Tombstone rushed Harry. Harry kicked up the overturned table and forced him to smash into it. Seconds later, Harry hurled the Bunsen Burner underneath the table of chemicals.

"RUN!"

The cowled heroine didn't need telling twice. The two of them rushed over, with the explosion occurring, causing the lab to be divided in half. The rubble crashed to the ground, trapping, and hopefully burying Tombstone.

Batgirl hung onto him, holding the information she acquired at her belt. She looked up for a second, and happy to be alive, pulled up Spider-Man's mask. Batgirl pulled him into a brief, but passionate kiss.

The two slid back, and realized what happened.

"Sorry," she said.

"No need to apologize," he said.

Something returned, robots in the shape of little miniature spiders, for lack of a better term. One of them transmitted information.

"So, are those your spider bots or something?" Batgirl asked.

"My sophisticated location and tracking robots, thank you very much."

Batgirl shrugged, maybe it was just her, and it likely was, but Spider Bots rolled off the tongue just a tad bit easier, at least in her mind.

"They found, Betty."

Batgirl didn't really have time to question Spider-Man on the first name basis he knew the reporter on. Mostly because of the fact she knew the score more or less.

The two of them made their way into the new room, crossing inside. On the table, Betty laid, screaming her head off.

"I recognize the symptoms," Batgirl said. The sound of her voice grew rather grim. "Someone dosed her with Scarecrow's fear toxin, or at least a modified version of it. We need to get her out of here."

Harry sedated her, hoping he could cure her. The information downloaded should prove to be useful. He scooped up Betty, and grabbed Batgirl.

"I need to get you out of here."

"Right," Batgirl said.

The two of them vanished with a slight pop, having been teleported out of the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

  
Peter Osborn sat at the desk, reviewing the latest exploits of Spider-Man and Spider-Girl. He knew he missed something, but what? He frowned even more deeply.

The door behind him burst open. Alistair Smythe rolled into his office, eyes bugged out, and the young man looked pretty miffed about something.

"Do you realize what happened?"

"I neglected to get better locks?" Peter said, without missing a beat.

Alistair pressed on, like he hadn't heard a word of what Peter said.

"My father was found dead in his lab. Spider-Man, or Spider-Girl, they must have done something to kill him."

Peter knew all about Spencer Smythe and his work. If Peter would have to hazard a guess, Smythe played with things he shouldn't. His playing with things he shouldn't resulted in him experiencing some potential brain damage.

At least, Peter's theory worked along those lines. He could very well have been wrong. Regardless he leaned back and folded his hands over his lap. The young man spoke with a calm and collect voice.

"Do you think you can do better than your father?"

A long pause followed as Smythe considered the question in his mind.

"Yes."

"Good, then prove yourself to me," Peter said. He pressed a button. "Fiers, please escort Mr. Smythe down to the North lab in special projects. And I'll draw him up a contract so he can work for OsCorp."

Smythe didn't know what to say. Regardless, he made his way from the office.

"Oh, and you're welcome, by the way," Peter said.

He didn't know why people sounded so ungrateful in this day and age, other than the fact they did. Regardless, Smythe passed Harold, who entered the office seconds after him.

"Yes, Harold?" Peter asked.

"He had paperwork to return to, so he hoped his brother excused him for being short.

"I need a lab."

Peter was curious what Harold was up to, but not curious enough where he bothered to ask. The young man considered Harold's plight for around ten seconds, before he came up with a conclusion.

"Take Norman's old lab. It's been rebuilt."

"I thought you were taking Norman's old lab?" Harold asked.

"I much prefer my own lab," Peter said. "You wanted something which belonged to him, didn't you? Other than his hair cut?"

Harold stood rigid and nodded.

"Thank you."

Harold walked off and Peter returned to his paperwork, along with reviewing the latest news involving Spider-Man and Spider-Girl. It was a hobby at best, which could turn into an obsession if Peter allowed it.

* * *

  
"Okay, we can just dance around this all day, but we might as well reveal what we already know."

Harry finished patching up Gwen at one of the safe houses. Batgirl returned with them, and he checked her over as well.

He already worked through a cure for Betty, and gave it to her all. All she needed to do is rest it off, and the results of what happened would be nothing more than a really bad nightmare. A really, really bad nightmare, but it was really beside the point.

"Yes, you know, we know, you know," Spider-Girl said.

Batgirl shrugged.

"Well, I don't think I….."

Harry lifted his hand, causing her to stop talking in a few seconds. He adjusted the edge of his mask, slowly pulling it up.

"My name is Harry Evans-Parker."

Harry took his mask off, revealing himself to the world. Batgirl didn't seem so surprised.

"And you might have guessed Spider-Girl is Gwen Stacy."

Gwen removed the mask as well, with a smile. She didn't get banged up as usual. Batgirl looked on with a frown on her face.

"Okay, fair is fair," Gwen said. "We showed you ours. Now you have to show us yours."

Hesitation appeared on the cowled woman's face. Seconds turned into almost a minute.

"Would you prefer if we just blurt it out?" Harry asked. "Or do you want to tell us?"

"Fine," Batgirl said. She unhooked the clasp of the cowl and pulled it back. "I'm Barbara Gordon, I've been Batgirl for about three years now."

Barbara looked a bit put off her secret identity had been revealed in such a way. Harry swept her into his arms, pulling her in close.

"See, it wasn't so hard?" Harry asked. "Surprised we can even keep a secret in this day and age."

"Yeah, got to make sure there's no jackass with a camera following you home," Barbara said.

"Oh, someone tried to follow you home too?" Gwen asked. Barbara nodded in response. Gwen responded with a long sigh. "I guess some people have no life."

Harry kissed Barbara. This time he kissed her longer than the brief kiss they shared after narrowly avoiding a close encounter with Tombstone.

Barbara enjoyed the kiss. Her hands roamed, cupping Harry's firm ass. He responded by cupping hers as well.

Gwen nudged them, and Barbara stepped out of the way. Gwen grabbed Barbara and kissed her. Given how comfortable the two of them looked to be when they locked lips, Harry figured this wouldn't be the first time the two of them kissed.

Barbara grinned as she pulled away.

"Looks like someone is up for some fun."  
  
Barbara eased down the front part of Harry's costume. His thick throbbing cock revealed itself for her and she eyed the size with greed dancing in her eyes.

"It can be a big much the first time," Gwen said.

Barbara lubricated her hand with spit and stroked Harry's cock. His penis grew even more in her grip. She tugged on it.

"It'd be a lot better in your mouth," Harry said. "You look like you have such a good mouth, I can't wait to have my cock in it."

"I can't wait to taste your cock."

Barbara applied a long and loving kiss on Harry's swollen head. Her tongue played with his slit. The sultry redhead eased down on him, pushing her mouth down onto his cock.

Gwen crouched down next to Barbara on the ground. Her legs spread in instinct. She unhooked Barbara's belt and pulled down the bottoms of her costume.

"No panties?" Gwen asked. "Naughty girl."

She punctuated these words by slipping a finger into Barbara's pussy. She made it stick to her insides.

Barbara moaned, as she worked more of Harry's cock into her mouth. Like a champ, she took about three fourths of it. Dare Barbara go all of the way?

"Oh, feels so good," Harry groaned. Barbara slipped about ten out of twelve inches into her mouth. Her jaw strained. "Do you think you can get it all in?"

Gwen fingered Barbara, and caused her moans to increase. The second she finished fingering her, Gwen replaced her fingers with her tongue.

Barbara closed her eyes, determined to deep throat Harry, at least for a few seconds. Her mouth shoved all the way down onto him. Her cheeks bulged.

Gwen lapping up her pussy between her legs didn't really help with her concentration. Barbara experienced the most intense feelings of bliss imaginable. Gwen swirled her tongue, pushing it into Barbara's smoldering hot depths.

The redhead vixen took a licking and enjoyed it.

"Going to cum," Harry said.

Barbara stopped sucking him. She pulled herself off.

"I want your cock inside me," Barbara said.

Gwen released her grip on Barbara's pussy. Harry pulled Barbara up to her feet and pulled her top up. A pair of bountiful breasts bounced out from him.

"She has really nice tits," Gwen said.

Gwen pressed against Barbara's back, her breasts pressing against Barbara's. The spider themed heroine molested the redhead's firm tits.

"Not as good as yours," Barbara said. "They feel so good pushed against my back."

"But, are you ready to have Harry's cock jammed in your tight little pussy?"

"Yes!" Barbara yelled.

Gwen nibbled and licked on her ear. Barbara straddled Harry, showing off her great flexibility. She would need her flexibility to spread things wider, to impale herself on Harry's generous prick.

Her dripping lips brushed against Harry's cock. Harry placed his hands on her hip. Barbara grinded her dripping hot pussy against him.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Barbara's lips spread, and engulfed his cock inside her. Her tight pussy fit around him like a glove, squeezing him like a tight hand. Her dripping juices lubricated his engorged prick.

The redhead panted as she tried to get all of Harry's cock inside her tight body. Her pussy struggled to stretch, allowing his manhood into her.

"In, and it feels so good!" Barbara yelled. He filled her and Barbara saw stars from the pleasure filling her being.

Harry slammed into her, working his cock into her depths. Her tightness allowed him very little room to maneuver. She kept herself really fit and it felt good to have his cock inside her tight body.

Barbara closed her eyes. His manhood hit her pleasure spots. His mouth wrapped around one of her nipples as well. He sucked her right breast. Barbara thought she was going to die.

Something wet and hot brushed against her asshole. Barbara twitched and whimpered.

"GWEN!" Barbara exclaimed.

Gwen tongued her asshole. Barbara wiggled her hips down. She didn't tell Gwen to stop as she licked her asshole, while Harry fucked her pussy.

"So dirty, oh god, why am I cumming harder?"

"Because, you're nothing, but a dirty little girl who wants to have her ass licked when she gets fucked."

Harry squeezed her breasts at these words. A tingling feeling shot up Barbara's spine. Juices coated his cock as she pushed down onto him.

"And you're going to cum so hard, when I'm done with you. I'm going to make you pass out."

A cocky expression spread over Barbara's face. She grinned as she peered in Harry's eyes.

"Like to see you try."

Gwen removed her tongue from Barbara's asshole long enough to look up.

"Sounds like a challenge to me," Gwen said.

Harry accepted the challenge. He pushed his massive prick into her dripping hot pussy. Barbara slid around him, accepting his engorged tool into her depths.

Barbara didn't know when they made their way into a bedroom. Or when she had been webbed to a bed, spread eagled. Maybe the second when her pussy experienced the loss of Harry's cock inside it.

"HARRY!" Barbara screamed.

"You wanted my cock to batter you into submission."

Harry dragged his throbbing cock against her dripping pussy. Barbara's hips rose up, taking another inch inside him. Her pussy engulfed his thick prick. Harry shoved another inch into her, toying with her.

"Time to return the favor."

Gwen crouched over Barbara's face.

"What, with your pussy….oh god, Harry! Or your ass."

"Either would do, use your tongue on one and your fingers on the other," Gwen said.

Barbara shoved her tongue into Gwen's pussy, and gripped her firm ass with her hands. She squeezed the lovely flesh underneath her hand. Her toned ass made Barbara wonder what it would be like to fuck it. She slapped it.

"She's getting a bit feisty," Gwen said. She watched Harry's cock slide in and out of Barbara with thinly veiled glee. "Let's see if you can't…temper her just a little bit."

Harry aimed his tool at Barbara and slammed into her. All of it slid inside her at once. Her burning vice of a pussy clenched him. Harry grabbed onto her hips and pistoned himself into her. Her hips rose up, to greedily suck in more of his cock.

Barbara lapped up Gwen's juices. She sucked them down like a dying woman. She writhed underneath her.

She gasped as Gwen's sticky fingers flicked her nipples. Barbara lost all sense of herself. Gwen played and twisted.

Harry waited for Barbara to cum at least one more time, before he stopped holding her back. All of the cum built up in his balls prepared to burst.

"He's going to give you his cum," Gwen said. "But first, make me cum….so all of us can cum!"

Barbara shoved her tongue into Gwen's pussy. She buried it as deep into her as well. She lapped up the sticky juices from Gwen's walls. She really hoped her tongue didn't stick to her pussy.

Worse fates she supposed.

Harry grunted.

"Damn, Barbara, your pussy feels so hot and so fucking wet," Harry said. "And I can't wait to cum inside it."

Gwen threw her head back, alternating between toying with her nipples and toying with Barbara. She shoved her pussy deep onto Barbara's mouth.

Harry shot his load into Barbara's waiting pussy. He deposited his sticky seed inside her pussy. It splashed against the walls.

Barbara closed her eyes. Thankfully protected, because she was prepared for anything. She had it drilled in her head it was the woman's responsibility to do such things. A heavy amount of cum spilled inside her pussy.

"Don't worry, Harry has the ability to nullify his essence, regardless. It has to be a mutual agreement, regardless."

Barbara nodded, maybe someday, but her day was not today. Gwen's tongue replaced Harry's cock inside her pussy.

Harry leaned back on the bed, and watched two girls eat each other out. His cock returned with a vengeance.

Gwen's ass looked so neglected. Harry couldn't let it go without any cause, and he needed relief.

The pleasant surprise of Harry's cock entering her ass caused Gwen to gasp. Barbara licked her pussy, Gwen licked hers, and Harry buried his thick cock into Gwen's ass.

"Damn, Barbara, Gwen's ass is as tight as your pussy," Harry said.

Gwen couldn't wait to experiment to see how tight Barbara's pussy really was. As of right now, she settled with licking the combined juices out of Barbara. They stuck to her tongue like snowflakes on a January morning.

Barbara gasped. Jolts of energy hit her nipples. Judging by the rate Gwen moved, the same jolts of energy hit her nipples.

Gwen closed her eyes. Her tight ass formed a seal around Harry. She squeezed her ass muscles, giving him even more pleasure.

"Damn, Gwen, are you trying to make me pop soon?"

Harry's self-control reinforced itself. In the wake of Gwen's perfect, firm, toned ass, Harry experienced a moment of weakness. He continued to hit all of the hot points inside her perfect ass.

He worked his fingers into Gwen's pussy during the seconds Barbara's tongue left it. The double pleasure caused Gwen to gasp.

Barbara grinned; Harry coaxing added juices was more than accepted as far as she had been concerned.

Harry pounded Gwen's ass all the way to the finish line. He ran his hands down her body.

"Look at what you're doing, you're going to make me cum….but first."

Harry channeled a powerful energy blasts. The girls both came hard into each other's mouths, giving them a taste of their delicious juices.

Working his way to an orgasm, Harry unleashed the contents of his balls into Gwen's ass. He fired a heavy load of cum into her ass, so much it leaked out of Gwen's ass, over her hips, and into Barbara's mouth.

Barbara received the tasty treat, and swallowed it.

"Yummy."

Harry smiled, and decided to take things to the next step.

Harry rested on the bed, with Barbara and Gwen pressed to either side of him. He held both of the girls into his chest. Both snuggled into his body, bright smiles on their faces.

"Oh, and for the record, I know Helena Wayne is Batwoman as well."

Barbara almost rose to her feet. Harry grabbed her and pulled her into him. Gwen bit down on her lip to stifle the laughter from how shell shocked Barbara looked.

"How…how….how do you know?" Barbara asked.

No use in really arguing, she guessed. Harry figured it out quicker than anyone could really think.

"Well, let's just say Helena and I go way back," Harry said.

"How many girls do you go way back with anyway?" Gwen asked.

Harry laughed, not so much at the question, but just the way she asked it.

"More than a few," Harry said. "And you work as her personal assistant. And you're going to have to have someone who is rich enough to have access to all of those wonderful toys which help you fight crime."

Barbara couldn't really argue with what Harry said.

Gwen smiled, and placed her hands on Harry's waist.

"And you're brilliant, don't you know?" Gwen asked. "Well, you do know, and I guess….."

Harry wrapped his arm around Gwen and pulled her in for a long kiss. Gwen sighed into Harry's mouth. Their tongues tangled together with each other. The kiss deepened with Harry pushing his tongue into her mouth.

After the loin moistening kiss Harry gave her, Gwen prepared herself with round two. After stealing a quick look with Barbara, the redhead was equally as ready.

* * *

  
Morris Bench patrolled a state of the art facility. He worked as a maintenance man at this facility. Might not be the best job in the world to work at, but it was a living, and one he intended to make the most out of.

Bench checked the console, which regulated the water tank. So far, so good, everything looked to be in working order.

"Checking power levels, everything normal, and good to go."

The consoles controlled a state of the art water reactor. The console he checked regulated the tanks.

Something flickered out of the corner of his eye. Bench peered around. He shined his flashlight in the opposite direction.

The lights around him started to flicker on and off. Bench regarded it as a malfunction.

_'Likely because of one of these old as dirt buildings. They're always going out, causing problems, and stuff.'_

Bench frowned as the power levels continued to bounce off of the charts.

A shining glowing face popped out of the circuit board on the wall. Bench stepped back.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

The ground beneath Bench electrocuted, causing him to fly backwards. The man slammed as hard into the railing as possible.

The discharge of electricity sent Bench flying over the railing. Bench fell into one of the tanks, overcharged with electricity. He screamed as he evaporated in the water.

Maxwell Dillon, known by his codename of Electro, eased towards another one of the tanks. He placed his hand on the edge of the tank. Closing his eyes, the power started to draw into him.

"Oh yeah, baby, give me all the juice! You know what I like. GIVE IT ALL TO ME!"

Dillon started to vibrate against the side of the machine. Energy shot from his hands, as he drained the reactor of all of its juice.

A city wide power outrage followed mere seconds later.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued on October 22** **nd** **, 2015.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty-Seven:**

* * *

**  
**The second round concluded, with Barbara and Gwen leaning on Harry's either side in the aftermath. The young man pulled both girls into his chest. They proceeded to snuggle into them, with big grins on their faces. After the pace Harry put them through, why wouldn't they smile?

"I'd figure I could barely walk," Barbara said. "But something tells me it's more than worth it."

Gwen leaned over Harry to touch her lips towards Barbara's. The two old friends lingered with a kiss, for Harry's benefit. They done much more earlier. Gwen indulged herself with Barbara's lips and pulled away from her.

"Speaking from experience….."

"And you'd have more experience than anyone else….well almost anyone else."

Gwen wondered about the almost, but she didn't say anything. She nudged Harry in a fairly playful manner, draping her body onto his.

"Almost, I must be losing my touch, if it's almost," Gwen said. "Because, the number of times we've done this dance…'

"Oh, I'm sure Harry's well-practiced at the dance, given how many people he's done it with," Barbara said. She blinked and realized what she said. "And I'm sorry if me saying what I said made you sound like a glorified man whore. Because it wasn't my intention."

Harry pecked Barbara on the lips to reassure her he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Don't worry I've been called a lot worse, by men who can't measure up," Harry said. "And you didn't offend me, don't worry."

Barbara didn't worry. Something about Harry's reassuring voice caused her not to worry. Inspired feelings which were the furthest thing from worrying, but it didn't cause her to worry, not at all.

"So, Harry," Gwen said.

"What, Gwen?"

Gwen leaned in towards him. She placed a hand upon his abs, resting it near his crotch. Gwen slipped her hand further down. Teasing him, but she didn't quite reach the location. Grinning, she leaned in towards him.

"Don't leave him in suspense."

Barbara's words prompted Gwen to bust out in a set of giggles. Her giggling increased with Harry looking at her. The two of them locked eyes before Gwen settled down, with a calm expression on her face. She shook her head.

"Okay, I'm calm, I'm good, I've calm down," Gwen said. Barbara raised her eyebrow at Gwen. "Oh, yes, Babs, I'm sure trust me, I'm calm, I'm cool and collected."

"What did you want to ask?" Harry asked.

"How do you know, Helena Wayne? "Gwen asked.

Barbara blinked at Gwen's question. Come to think of it, she asked the question Barbara wanted to ask. Barbara wouldn't call herself to be too close to Helena, but she thought Helena saw Barbara as a valuable ally. At least, she got along with Helena a lot more than many did and penetrated the walls the woman put up more than anyone else.

Harry held up his hand, almost as if to say her to hold the thought.

 _'Yes, MJ, what can I do for you?'_ Harry asked.

 _'There's been an attack at one of Stark's plants, Electro was seen,'_ Mary Jane thought.

Harry turned to Gwen. Gwen pulled herself up, and pulled on her underclothes. The woman sighed, as she pulled on her top and her jeans.

"Party's ended, leave it to him to stop everything cold," Gwen said. The heroine sighed, and a sign of annoyance flickered over face. "Do you think we can do anything to stop him? Because he damaged my suit….again…and I just had it repaired."

"Do you go through suits often?" Barbara asked.

Gwen corked her eyebrow and nodded at Barbara. Barbara stepped back with one of the most obvious "fair enough" expressions. Harry held out his hand and touched it to the top of Gwen's, prompting her to look at him.

"I think I have an idea," Harry said. "We have something in the lab for you, which might be of use, if Marla has it ready."

 _'I do,'_ Marla thought.

With the confirmation needed received, Harry prepared to take Gwen there. If they could catch Dillon, life would be a lot easier.

* * *

  
Tony Stark made his way into the meeting room, surrounded by beautiful ladies. Elizabeth Braddock, Rose Evans, and Emma Frost for starters. Emma's assistant stood back, with dark hair and peered at Tony from behind her thick glasses.

"Thank you for coming today, ladies," Tony said. "We have business to discuss….not dinner plans….although I wouldn't be opposed if you asked really nicely."

Pepper rolled her eyes, and nudged him.

"Here are the reports you wanted, Tony," Pepper said.

"Thank you, Pepper, you deserve a raise and a promotion, next chance I get," Tony said. The jet setting billionaire sat down and cleared his throat. "Stark Industries is now developing technology beyond our previous aims. I found selling weapons to the government, while profitable, can damage the company's long term reputation."

Emma smiled and locked eyes with Felicia.

 _'It's really funny how a near death experience can temper someone,'_ Emma thought.

"I'm thinking if we increase the communication between our fellow people, we can make the world a much better place," Tony said.

Rose smiled at his enlightened thought and leaned in.

"You mean instead of driving them further apart through war, you bring them closer together."

Tony nodded.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, unless I had public relations script my statement," Tony said.

He brought up a blueprint for them to see of a high tech phone. Well made, but user-friendly enough for the common man to be able to pick it up and figure out a way to use it. One could appreciate the contrast he went for.

"Well, impressive," Betsy said.

"You're too kind," Tony said. "I'm thinking about calling it the StarkPhone."

He received a few looks from the women around the table.

"But, I'm open to suggestions on how the name can be changed," Tony said, a bit hastily. They would have to see how the new name, if they decided to use one, went over in test marketing. "It's more of a name for developmental procedures really….but if we mass produce them…and the tablet….."

The lights started to flicker. Tony raised his eyebrow in confusion, not knowing who did this.

"Okay, who is the wise guy who forgot to pay the power bill this month," Tony said. "Pepper…."

"We're all paid up, Tony," Pepper said.

The lights came back on and flickered up. Tony received JARVIS's voice in his ear.

"Sir, we have a problem. Security has been breached at one of your facilities."

Tony almost jumped up to his feet. He realized several important sets of eyes were on him, so he regained his composure a couple of seconds later. Staring at the women in question, Tony took in a deep breath.

"Do you think you can excuse me for just one moment?" Tony asked. "This should only take a moment."

Tony shifted and made his way down the hallway. He turned the corner and stepped into his main lab.

"JARVIS, try and bring any security camera footage on screen."

"At one sir."

The image of Electro appeared in some very familiar settings. Tony realized where he was at the moment and cursed. The enemy flashed a sickening combination of both blue and white before Tony's very eyes, along with yellow.

He smashed a case. The case caused shattered glass to fly in every direction. The criminal reached into the case and pulled out a containment suit. Slipping it on, Electro now had an extra method to secure his powers.

The only just started though. Tony watched before his eyes a figure rise up from the ground. A rough jet of water smashed into Electro, sending him flying back into the wall.

Tony realized a second later, there must be some kind of super powered villain smackdown going down at one of his facilities, and he needed to head there to help out. Time for him to suit up.

"Pepper, an emergency has come up….."

"Taking care of it already."

* * *

  
Spider-Girl showed up, in a new costume, which should insolate her from Electro's attacks. The thick insulated layer allowed her a bit of room to maneuver around.

Gwen turned up, and Harry followed right behind her. Yet again, he found himself dressed in the costume, and it turned into a recurring event which he wasn't too fond of to be honest. He followed Gwen. The two of them started to creep up on the facility.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to get past the security," Gwen said. She tapped on the side of the console. "Water damage has done it's….well it's done it's damage, hasn't it?"

The two entered the facility, in time to watch Electro being flung about. Sparks flew through his body.

Gwen took a second to access the situation. From her vantage point, it looked like Electro wasn't the only one to wear a new suit.

"He must have stolen the suit to help contain his powers."

Just in time too, given who he locked horns against. Electro locked horns with a being made of pure water. The being of pure water rose up, allowing a cascading wave to rise along with him.

"I'll take the new guy, you take Dillon."

Harry made his way to the right, and waved his hand. A jolt of energy prompted the water-based villain to back off. He rose up and smashed against the ceiling. The man reconstructed himself, and growled.

The new enemy swung a water hammer at his opponent. Said opponent dodged it, and the young hero jumped behind him. He vibrated his hands and started to punch at the back of his adversary. The electric shocks disabled the enemy slightly, with the vibrations tearing him apart.

Spider-Girl turned off for round two against Electro. She webbed him up, and bounced off of the wall. The insolated gloves she wore packed a fair bit of a punch.

Electro electrified a moving cart. The cart flew at Spider-Girl, almost smacking her in the ribs. She dodged the cart's progress before it mowed her down. Taking a breath, she collapsed on the edge of the cart.

"Don't you understand?" Electro yelled. "I am power!"

Spider-Girl avoided a swinging hook Electro activated. The web slinging heroine avoided his attacks, dodging several of them. She hitched a long breath in her body.

"Guess, it's going to be time to pull your plug," she said.

"NO ONE CUTS ME OFF!" Electro yelled. "Do you hear me? NO ONE!"

Spider-Girl heard him, hard not to hear someone with his mouth.

The water based villain disappeared. Harry noticed a buzzing appear in the back of his head, and one of the pipes burst.

A jet of water connected, but Harry spun his arm and forced the jet of water to strike Electro.

"STOP TRYING TO GET ME WET?"

Spider-Girl realized the suit protected Electro from most of the vulnerabilities. Not all of them however.

From the top though, Iron Man came in through the window, in all of his suited glory.

Tony Stark thought the Iron Man Mark IV suit worked like a charm. He stopped and noticed the suit Spider-Girl wore. Granted, not as high tech as the one the other spider wore, but still, he wanted a crack at using whatever material.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY, TIN MAN!"

Electro nailed Iron Man with a lightning bolt. His ADHD screwed him over at the worst possible way, at the worst possible time. Iron Man lifted high off the ground.

"System failure, everything going haywire!" JARVIS yelled.

"Yes, JARVIS, I'm aware, thanks," Iron Man said in one hundred percent deadpan mode.

"Arc reactor in danger of failing," JARVIS said.

Iron Man groaned, talk about a situation from getting back to worst.

Harry continued to dodge his water based enemy's attacks. He waved his hand, causing a large water bottle to appear. The enemy dove into a water bottle, and Harry sealed it shut.

_'Not the most elegant way to defeat an enemy, but it worked.'_

 

Now with this Hydro Man out of the way, Harry noticed Tony's suit went a little haywire. The young man walked over to the armored clad Avenger.

"Stand still."

"Be careful, one wrong move, you could blow us all…AWWW!"

"I know what I'm doing. And I swore I told you to stand still so I can do my work."

Tony's breathing escalated when the young man worked his magic.

"Systems are rebooting in ten seconds," JARVIS said.

For a second, everything went dark, but only for a second, before everything booted back up at full capacity.

"So, can you hear us?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Yes, I can hear you….wait, you hacked into my computer system, didn't you?" Tony asked.

"He's quick, isn't he?"

"Wait, you're…you're Gwen Stacy, aren't you?" Tony asked. "And you're….Harry-Evans Parker….Spider-Man is Harry Evans-Parker, I should have known. He would be one of the people smart enough to fix my suit."

The bottle burst and released one of the criminals out. Stark pulled himself away from his declaration of who Spider-Man and Spider-Girl was.

"Facial scan recognition….Morris Bench….he fell into one of the water powered reactors….talk about a freak accident."

"You know him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's a sub-contractor for Stark, and he's pissed, oh boy, is he pissed," Tony said. He shook his head. "But maybe, if we play our cards right, we can kill two birds with one really big stone."

"What do you have in mind?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Well first of all, keep them distracted," Tony said.

The two of them were already on it. They switched dance partners, confusing the already confused situation. One of them adversary's swung a really large hammer at his enemy. Spider-Girl dodged the attack, preventing it from smashing her into bits. Hitching in a breath, she forced him to follow her.

"And a few minor adjustments, will change my repulsor blasts into a disrupter which should take both of them down."

He activated it, and it nailed Bench. Bench froze in place like a statue.

Harry, seizing the moment, grabbed Electro. The electricity based criminal launched in the air and slammed into Bench. The two of them canceled each other out.

The containment suit flew off of Electro, landing on the ground in a really molten looking mess.

"Well, not too bad for a day's work," Iron Man said.

He checked out the reactor Electro tried to take a piece out of. He could have ended up blowing up half of the city if he wasn't careful, but a part of Tony wondered how much Electro cared about such things. He wanted to say it was unlikely he did.

 _'Hey,'_ Betty thought.

 _'Hey, you're doing better?'_ Harry thought.

 _'Loads better,'_ Betty thought.

 _'I ran some tests, no side effects, whatever antidote you gave her worked like a charm,'_ Barbara thought.

 _'So, Tombstone did this because of some sick loyalty test devised by the Big Man,'_ Betty thought.

 _'Well, I happen to know the Big Man's base of operations is a really big office building in the center of New York,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Yeah, because I told you,'_ Barbara thought. _'The thing is, no one has ever been able to pin anything down on him, even though everyone knows who he is.'_

'Good thing the information I received should put him away for a long time,'

Betty thought. _'But as air tight as it is, Foswell is the Big Man…so…..'_

'Leave him to me,'

Harry thought.

* * *

  
The Big Man thought today's operation could have gone a lot smoother, and he braced himself for a shit storm which was to come. The man's foul mood didn't improve any when he realized Tombstone dropped in battle.

No one could find him, but he had half of a building dropped on his head. Tough son of a bitch, or not, there was only a slight chance someone walked away from having half of a building dropped on them.

Batgirl entered New York City, fighting criminals. It wasn't the first time she stuck her nose in where it didn't belong. Foswell knew who she answered to, and her boss was the last person he wanted to be poking around.

Spider-Man and Batgirl took out Tombstone and messed up an operation involving those Gotham City freaks. The only reason The Big Man involved himself with the trash coming out of Gotham City was of the profit potential. Otherwise, he wouldn't have bothered.

Regardless, the nosy reporter had been rescued. And an operation which netted him a fair bit of cash ended prematurely, thus cutting him out of the cash. The result ended up with Foswell not having a good day.

The Big Man slammed a fist down upon his desk. The items on the desk rattled as he tried to keep cool, but he found it extremely difficult to do so at this very moment.

What was worse, the bounty placed on the two spiders hadn't been collected. Sure people took a crack on it, but they weren't the most competent. He would need someone who could really sink their teeth into the spiders to take a crack at them.

The Big Man rose to his feet. He made his way over to the wine cabinet to fix himself a drink.

"They won't stop me. The pretenders to the throne won't knock me off, for I am…."

A line of webbing ensnared the Big Man and yanked him from behind his desk. He looked up, eyes widened.

"You!"

The next sensation the Big Man experienced was unconsciousness.

* * *

  
J. Jonah Jameson whistled and made his way to his office. The rare good mood he entered faded the second he arrived at his office.

"What the devil is going on here?"

Jameson noticed police officers as far as the eye can see. A few members of his staff lingered in his office, but most of them had been cleared out. The reporter edged into his office.

The reporter ran into Captain George Stacy, who frowned at the figure hanging from the ceiling, fastened to the wall. The man had a file pinned to his face.

"What is going on here, Stacy?" Jameson asked.

"It's the criminal crime lord known as the Big Man," George said in an even voice.

The veteran officer pulled away the file, but Jameson took it. One of the officers made a movement to stop Jameson, but Stacy shook his head, as if to say it wasn't worth it.

"What…what…inconceivable?"

Jameson started to sputter out and almost dropped the file on the floor. In lieu of him dropping the file, Stacy reclaimed it from his hands.

The owner of the Daily Bugle looked rather flummoxed. For about ten brief seconds, he experienced a loss for words.

"Wait a minute, Foswell is the Big Man?"

The simple question from one of the officers snapped Jameson out of his trance. The Bugle head clenched his fists together in frustration.

"No, no, no, I refused to believe it, it's inconceivable! Foswell can't be the Big Man, I simply refuse to buy into any of this nonsense….do you hear me….NONSENSE!"

One of the officers slipped off the Big Man's mask. All of the NYPD people backed off, seeing the shocking reveal. The face of Fredrick Foswell appeared underneath it. Webbing wrapped around his mouth, thus preventing him from speaking on his behalf.

Jameson stared down Foswell for several long seconds. He couldn't believe what transpired before him. He trusted Foswell, one of his top reporters. The fact he paraded around as one of the most feared mob bosses did not register with Jameson. He couldn't have happened, it shouldn't have happened, but for some reason, it did happen.

His disbelief rendered Jameson speechless. The officers checked the Big Man for weapons, but Jameson's mind didn't register anything. He sank down in the chair, mouth wide open.

* * *

  
Several prominent members of the mob on the East Coast made their way to a meeting room. The news of the Big Man's capture reached them, and they wondered how this would affect them next.

Some of them schemed to move into his former position. A power vacuum opened up. Someone would have to enter in the place of the Big Man. None of them could appreciate the big shoes he had to fill.

"Good morning gentleman, thank you for coming on such short notice."

Everyone looked up. A large figure dressed in a white suit approached them. They all recognized him as one of the most prominent business figures on the East Coast, Wilson Fisk. A select few recognized him as something else entirely, a man who all should fear.

"Mr. Foswell slipped up, and is now currently in police custody," Fisk said. "The evidence against him is pretty damning. His attempts to shut up the reporter who intended to expose him drove the last nail into his coffin."

"So, it's true, Foswell's going to be up the river for a long time?"

"Yes, a very long time," Fisk said. The man allowed a subtle smile to cross his face before growing stoic. Even those closest to him missed the gesture. "And we have a problem, where our syndicate, our commission, it lacks leadership."

Two large bodyguards made their way over to Fisk. They were almost as large as Fisk, but not quite.

"And I've decided the East coast needs a Kingpin which it can answer to."

"And you decided it would be you."

Fisk smiled, pleased they understood the message loud and clear.

"And who died and elected you chief ruler?"

Fisk sensed discontent amongst them. Best to stamp it out before it caused a problem.

"I've done my research on all of you, and in the interest of business, it's best we all work together. Unless you want certain facts to come to light."

Some wondered if Fisk bluffed, but given all knew his reputation, did they really want to take a chance?

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 26** **th** **, 2015.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty-Eight:**

 

* * *

 

Harry joined Gwen, Barbara, and Betty on the elevator to meet Mary-Jane, Kitty, and Liz at a penthouse. After the last couple of days, they really all needed some downtime to be honest. Betty and Barbara were in an animated conversation, which Harry and Gwen listened in on.

"So, do you really think we have seen the end of the Big Man?"

Barbara cupped her hand underneath her chin, frowning. The redhead looked to be in deep thought. Harry noticed some small amount of frustration in her eyes. She tried to best answer Betty's question.

"You know, it's a good question. If we've seen the last of him, there's going to be someone who is going to try and pick up from where he left off."

Betty raised her eyebrow, and nodded.

"You mean there's going to be some kind of power vacuum, or something being created with him out of the way."

Barbara nodded in response. She leaned against the wall of the elevator and waited with an immense amount of patience.

"It happened in Gotham City during the 1970s. Batman and Robin took down the Roman and Falcone, and there was a mad dash. Things are stable as they're going to be, but you have one person out of the picture, and about three others are in their place. In the case in Gotham City, Black Mask and the Penguin are in place."

Harry noticed Gwen's eyes flash for a second. He reached towards her and rested his hand on hers in a somewhat reassuring manner. Gwen took a second to relax.

 _'Don't worry, I'm not too worried,'_ Gwen thought. _'Just trying to think….who could step up and replace the Big Man?'_

'It's going to be someone very dedicated,'

Harry thought. _'You know he has a rather larger pie. Either it's going to be divided up. Or someone bigger, with the stomach to handle the larger pie is going to step up.'_

'Like an even Bigger Man,'

Mary-Jane thought. _'Not sure how much sense it made.'_

'Makes about as much sense as something ever is going to in this twisted world.'

 Gwen frowned, and leaned against Harry. The elevator door opened, bringing them to their level.

 _'All of this pie talk is making me hungry,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Really?'_ Jean asked.

 _'Just a little bit, not too much,'_ Gwen thought.

Harry pulled himself away from the mental conversation going on in the bond link. A scream of "Harry" caught his attention.

Barbara jumped about ten feet in the air. Kitty rushed from the couch, passing past Barbara. She actually passed through Barbara, causing the girl to become very cross.

Not once breaking her stride, Kitty threw her arms around Harry. She kissed his lips full on and shoved her tongue into his mouth.

Harry returned the kiss, pinching her on the ass to keep her in line. Kitty slunk down past him, with a bit of a grin crossing her face.

"It's nice to see you, Kitty."

Barbara looked towards the younger girl with a raised eyebrow. Gwen looked like she tried to keep a straight face. Betty dropped all pretext of attempting to keep a straight face and started to burst out into laughing. A second passed with Gwen laughing as well.

Kitty slapped her hands onto her hips, returning the stare down from Barbara. The two of them matched eyes, going face to face with each other.

"What?"

"Next time you start to walk through someone, please warn them."

Kitty opened her mouth in an "oh" expression. She gave Barbara the little puppy dog eyes look and she hung her head down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it won't happen again…..totally, you can trust me, it won't happen again."

Barbara waved off Kitty's apology for a second.

"Figured after the day you had, we should whip up some sandwiches for you four to eat," Liz said.

"Thanks Liz, I can kiss you," Harry said.

"Well what's stopping you?"

Harry laughed, not a thing at all. He pressed his lips onto Liz's, the two of them tangling tongues. Mary-Jane slapped her hands to her hips and locked eyes with Harry. Her lip curled into a very obvious and blatant pouting expression.

"Hey, I helped."

Mary-Jane received a kiss from Harry. The tingles down her spine appeased her, although the look in her eyes made her see she needed more later, the group settled in, with some sandwiches and some refreshments.

"So, what's been going on with everyone?" Harry asked.

"Oh you know," Mary-Jane said. She took a bite of a sandwich. "Same old, same old, working through my internship at DBC."

"I'm taking a couple of extra classes," Kitty said. "And there's my dance classes."

"How about you Liz?" Gwen asked.

Liz took a long sigh. She picked up a glass of juice, wishing she could indulge in something stronger for the moment.

"Well there's the whole Cheerleader thing. But, I'm thinking about dropping it, so I can focus on my schoolwork. It made a lot more sense when I was a Freshman, but these days, not as much."

"So did you think about the offer Emma gave you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I thought about it," Liz said.

She thought about the offer with a smile, and she might have to take up Emma on the offer sooner rather than later. When someone like Emma Frost offers you something along those lines, you most certainly didn't say no, not by a longshot.

* * *

  
A figure dressed in a skin tight black suit slipped into a window of a nice building in one of the nicest districts in the city. The black leather suit hugged pretty much every inch of her body. The cleavage came down, showcasing her ample bosom.

The black cat ears and the infrared goggles she built into her mask topped off things. The woman raised one gloved hand. A flicker allowed her to cut through the glass. The woman pushed her arm through and with a swift moment, she unlocked the window.

"And we've hit the jackpot."

The woman known as the Black Cat stepped inside the room. She crouched down into the shadows and made sure no guards came. When she verified no guards were there, the woman pulled out a state of the art phone.

The woman pressed her finger into the phone. An application activated and the security systems shorted out. The woman slump past the less than secure area and made her way towards an office.

The Black Cat started and something startled her. She ran into no trouble at all, which confounded her to say the very least. The woman crept all around the building, edging her way further inside the building.

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouth, not even the thugs which Fisk employed. The woman picked the lock on the office. The door swung open and the Black Cat made her way inside.

The woman made her way to the filing cabinet and opened it up. She chewed down on her lip and groaned.

"Damn it, it has to be here."

Felicia went silent and slunk into the shadows. The armored goons she expected five minutes ago made their way down the hall. A normal looking business man who wore what looked to be a hastily thrown on suit jacket and pants, with hair in disarray made his way down the hallway.

"I don't know what you're driving at pulling me out of bed this early in the morning."

"A silent alarm was tripped, someone has been snooping around Mr. Fisk's buildings, but don't worry, we just need you to sign off on something. Everything has to be nice and legal. And she's here, so there's no need to be afraid, security is taken care of."

Felicia waited for them to do the job for her. Given they wanted to remove an item from the vault, she figured they wanted to get something out of the building.

The moment the object cleared the vault, the Black Cat pounced on her prey. A metal canister dropped onto the ground. Thick gas spilled into the air, almost choking them out.

The Black Cat pounced, and grabbed the nearest goon around the head. With a tug, she whipped the goon's head back, hard. One of the goons slammed against the wall. The woman made short work of all of the other goons.

With the goons all taken out, The Black Cat put her greedy little mits on the object. The woman rushed down the hallway, and stopped for a few seconds.

A woman dressed in red blocked Felicia's way. With distinctive Greek features, the woman's eyes narrowed at her. The Black Cat recognized the woman as Elektra and the cat burglar realized the deep shit she entered seconds later.

Elektra didn't spend too much time being chatty. She rushed the Black Cat, and tried to take her out with a violent martial arts strike. The Black Cat leaned back, and Elektra slammed against the wall.

The woman drilled her with a kick to the ribs, doubling her over. Elektra grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. She struggled against the grips of the skilled assassin.

Felicia headbutted Elektra, staggering her back enough to escape sudden doom. The Black Cat skidded back against the carpet. A Sai almost nailed her, but the Black Cat avoided the attack.

_'Getting a bit too crowded in here.'_

 

The two women engaged in hand to hand. The Black Cat held her own for a few seconds, but Elektra overwhelmed her, backing her against the wall. The Black Cat spent the vast majority of her time.

A face full of pepper spray caught Elektra. The Black Cat slipped through the open window.

Black Cat turned around and groaned. Elektra followed her out of the way, chasing her.

"Oh you have to be kidding me."

Elektra tried to drive her foot into the Black Cat's head. She dodged it and the two women engaged in a brief fight. Black Cat used a miniature stun gun to double over Elektra. Elektra staggered back.

Security ran up the steps leading to the roof. A police helicopter appeared.

Elektra slipped into the shadows to avoid the shining light. Black Cat, wiping the blood from her lip, disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

  
Harold Osborn clenched his fists together and threw his head back in frustration. Peter assigned him to the lab which belonged to not only his father, but Harry Evans-Parker. Peter sent a message to him for certain, and despite not being the smartest book-wise, Harold understood the message completely.

The Osborn heir hunched over the incomplete formula. The simulations showed test subjects which exploded at first. Harold chipped away at the formula, working towards a new result. He hated the frustration he felt.

He hoped this latest formula would result in something stronger. A new batch cooked.

Harold needed some sleep when the formula cooked. The young man stretched and made his way out. No matter how much he hated to admit it, sleep was necessary. One couldn't live on caffeine alone.

Caffeine was the least of the things which Harold put in his body.

* * *

  
"Well, the shorter term projects like a Smart Phone and the Tablet are going along quite nicely. The other projects are a bit more long-term. The biggest project is a multi-functional software program/borderline professional assistant which I'm sure you will finish in due time. Oh, and Janet Van Dyne called, to ask if you would want to join you for lunch sometime in the future."

Harry raised his eyebrow as Leah relayed all of the information in a machine gun fashion.

"She did leave you several voice messages, which you missed."

"Could you please tell her I'd love to?" Harry asked.

"I'll do it," Leah said. "I know you're busy, and….well you got tied up in the insanity of what's been happening."

Harry smiled, she didn't know the half of it.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," Leah said. "Emma and Rose helped me settle in, but there's a lot of work to be done. Sometimes it's overwhelming, but I'm learning how to budget my time, and I'll manage about as well."

Harry laughed. His personal assistant needed a personal assistant. He moved over towards Leah and massaged her shoulders to ease the tension.

"If you need someone to help you, I'm sure you can find someone who is qualified."

Leah smiled, she would have to put it under consideration. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy the challenge, but the demanding environment at Horizon prompted her to feel the need.

"If you trust…good spot right there….if you trust my ability….."

Harry paid extra attention to the spot on the back of her neck which he did. A knock on the door caused Harry's attention to shift.

"Come in."

Diana made her way inside, along with a very tall and extremely attractive African woman with shoulder length black hair and stunning looking eyes. She dressed in a fairly modest female business suit, but the modesty of the business suit could not cover the wonderful curves of her body.

"Harry, you remember Shuri Udaka."

Harry smiled and extended his hand towards the woman. They shook hands. Harry followed up the moment by kissing on her hand.

"I recall her," Harry said. "It's hard to forget someone who made an impression. How are you finding life here in the States, Shuri?"

Shuri smiled, looking him over.

"I'm adapting wonderfully to life in the United States," Shuri said. She spoke in an elegant voice, careful to pronounce each word to perfection. "I would like to thank you for the opportunity here at Horizon. If I want to learn from someone, I'd like to learn from the best, and you are among the brightest young minds."

Harry smiled at his new research assistant. She would take the role nicely intended for Mary-Alice before her untimely demise. Harry rose up from behind his desk.

"Why don't I give you the grand tour?"

Shuri smiled despite herself.

"I would appreciate if you did."

Harry turned to Diana, smiling.

"Thank you, Diana for showing her up there," Harry said.

Diana waved her hand in response, a smile crossing the face of the warrior.

"It wasn't a problem at all."

Harry figured as much. He took the path, with Shuri following behind him. They made their way to the main lab area.

"And this is where you'll be working."

"Do you think you can tell me about this project?"

Shuri pointed out one of the projects. Harry took one look at the project, with a smile crossing his face.

"It's a modified version of Tony Stark's arc reactor. It's not fully functional, and there are a couple of roadblocks."

Harry noticed Shuri's scientific curiosity had been piqued.

"Such as…."

"The lack of Vibarium is a bit barrier," Harry said.

"Yes, I can see why it would be a barrier," Shuri said. "It is one of the rarest elements on Earth."

"Yes," Harry said. "And this formula is similar to the OZ formula made by OsCorp, although I hope it will be done minus all of the baggage."

Harry couldn't even begin to describe his regrets on the role he played in the Lizard, and later the Green Goblin. If he didn't start the formula in the first place, none of the baggage would be present.

"Well, Doctor Evans-Parker, you have a magnificent facility. I will most certainly be looking forward to working with you in the future."

* * *

  
Jessica started to put the finishing touches on dinner. She dressed in a form fitting little red dress which hugged her ample curves. Her legs covered in stockings, and she wore high heels.

A knock on the door brought her away from fixing dinner, and caused her to remember a very important date. A date which she intended to make several weeks back, but didn't.

Jessica swung open the door. She noticed Harry Evans-Parker on the other end of the door, dressed to kill. Her green eyes met a different shade of green eyes. The combined haunting and enchanting look caught Jessica off guard.

The look made her glad she didn't wear panties, because she would have to change them anyway.

"Wow," Jessica said.

Harry smiled and entered the room, edging closer towards her.

"Wow, yourself," Harry said. "So, thank you for inviting me to your apartment."

"Hey, there was less of a chance of either of us being attacked….come on in, make yourself at home. Dinner is almost ready."

Jessica pointed to a luxurious couch area. Harry put himself down on the bed. He noticed the apartment looked more like a small condo, built for a family.

"I like my space. Natasha and Maria come in and out as needed. And as you'd figure, it's really nice to be at a place which isn't the Triskellion or the Hellicarrier for a change."

Harry agreed with her, a smile crossing his face. Jessica walked over to the cupboard, and took out a bottle of line. She poured both of them a couple of glasses. She sat down on the couch, resting her hand on his knee for a second.

"So, what have you been up to since the Goblin?"

"Schooling for the most part, also it's been a lot of work getting Horizon off of the ground. How about you?"

Jessica sighed, slipping her hand a little bit North up of his thigh.

"SHIELD business, as usual. One of the reasons why our dinner was delayed."

The timer went off, speaking of the devil. Jessica made her way off the couch, her dress riding up a little bit, giving Harry a nice view of the curve of her ass.

"Do you need any help?"

Jessica smiled, turning around.

"No, Harry, you're my guest, so stay put."

Jessica made her way to the oven. Seconds later, she returned with the plates of the food cut off.

"A traditional English Roast," Jessica said. "Although, it's cut back a fair bit on the fat content, and I have to say, I was surprised when I learned you were from England."

Harry raised his eyebrow, as the plates of food were down next to them. The two of them ate from them.

"Why would you be surprised I'm from England?" Harry asked.

Jessica took a drink of wine to consider the question.

"Well, you don't really have the accent…any of them come to think of it."

"Well, I left the country when I was very young, and there wasn't any reason why I went back."

Jessica's curiosity piqued, and she leaned towards Harry. Harry caught a glimpse of her cleavage in her dress. His eyes drew to it, which Harry almost knew as her intention.

"People my father's side of the family were involved with are showing a bit too much interest in what I do. As far as they know, I'm dead, and I'd like to keep it as such. Especially with the senile old man still kicking about, likely ranting about the greater good, or whatever nonsense he is from his tower, to his pet bird. I'd like to just avoid the European Union in general."

"Fair enough. And I'm sure you have about as much to worry about your nocturnal activities."

Harry smiled.

"So, SHIELD knows."

Jessica smiled, but he wasn't about to tell her what SHIELD knew. Very smart of him, but Jessica leaned towards him. Her breast pressed against his shoulder, and her leg brushed against his.

"Knows you're Spider-M…the male spider, and knows Gwen is Spider-Girl, yes, they do. But only a select few, myself, Maria, Natasha, Fury, Coulson, and a couple other high ranking members which can be trusted."

Harry placed his hand on her stocking clad leg, and smiled.

"Something told me I wasn't going to keep the secret forever, especially from SHIELD."

"We're willing to treat you like Stark," Jessica said. "Leave you alone, but keep you on speed dial so to speak to consult."

Jessica slid away from him and bent over the table to pick up a file. She allowed Harry a nice view of her firm ass, the material of the dress stretching against it.

Picking up a file, she turned around, leaning towards Harry. Her dress rode down, exposing her cleavage towards him. Cluing in Harry on the fact she lacked a bra.

_'Really asking for something tonight, aren't you?'_

 

She pressed her hands onto his, her crotch inches away from Harry's. Harry experienced first-hand the warmth radiating off of it.

"The Avengers initiative, with yourself, Ms. Stacy, Iron Man, Captain and Ms. Marvel, Black Widow, and Hawkeye."

Harry pulled his eyes away from her immense cleavage to read the file.

"And yourself?"

Jessica didn't miss a beat. A smile crossed her face and she nodded.

"Spider-Woman?"

"Hey, I had the name before yourself and your girlfriend started running around in footie pajamas…hell I had the name before you were in your other persona."

Jessica paused for a moment.

"There's also something else Fury wants your help with. A project which he's getting some of the top Bio-Chemists in the world on, and since you are…he's going to want your help."

Jessica spoke in a breathy voice. Her pheromones ensnared Harry. Harry's responded by ensnaring her.

"I'll consider your offer."

Harry grabbed Jessica around the waist and kissed her hard. Their tongues pushed into each other's mouths. Jessica grinded her crotch against Harry's bulge, smiling when she felt it expand in his pants against her.

Jessica closed her eyes, hungrily assaulting his lips. His hands pressed against her ass.

"No, panties, you expected something to happen tonight, didn't you?"

Jessica sat on the coffee table, kicking off her heels, and placing her feet on his lap. She rubbed her heel against his crotch.

"Obviously."  
  
Jessica removed Harry's pants in a matter of seconds and pulled his underwear down. His huge cock sprang out. Jessica smiled and eyed all twelve inches eagerly.

"You're about as big as I heard."

Jessica swirled her tongue around his head, and worshipped his cock. Her wet mouth planted a series of kisses.

"Do it."

Harry hissed out these words. Jessica kissed the tip of his cock, and ran her fingers down, teasing his balls. She brought her hot mouth down onto his tool, bringing it into his mouth.

"Damn, you're good!"

Jessica grinned, taking Harry deep into her throat. She swirled her tongue around his cock, bringing it deep into her throat. Her throat muscles controlled him, releasing and clenching him all of the way.

Harry's hands ran through her silky hair. He used her throat to release his tension. Jessica brought her throat down onto his throbbing hard tool.

Jessica spent a couple of moments tasting him, before pulling away.

"Wouldn't be fair if I was the only one to get a taste."

Jessica balanced herself on her table, hiking up her dress. The sexy SHIELD agent revealed her perfect pussy, dripping with juices. Harry's lips curled into a knowing smile as he stretched forward.

He kissed her nether lips. He smiled and started to nip on her. The woman gasped from what Harry did to her. He suckled her nether lips, working his tongue into her.

Jessica lost her mind. His tongue touched her insides. He swirled around her insides, licking her.

"Go as deep as you can!"

Harry tasted her pussy. Her juices tasted as sweet as lemons. Harry decided to shift his tongue in and out of her pussy, working her to the edge. He licked her insides, bringing his tongue into her depths.

Jessica lifted her hips, moaning as she shifted them up to his mouth. His mouth took a lot from her pussy, more than she could think.

"Good, the best, more…GOD!"

Harry's tongue started to vibrate in her center. The young man drove Jessica to the brink, slowly easing her orgasm. She started to play with her tits, rubbing them through her dress.

The young man rubbed her thighs, and caused Jessica to gasp. He worshiped her pussy, causing juices to trickle out of her. Jessica grabbed onto the top of his head, and pushed her pussy against his mouth.

Harry lapped on the juices like a dying man. He rose up from her, and smiled.

"Delicious."

Jessica rose up, and she placed her foot on his throbbing cock. She started to rub him.

"Oh, our fun has begun, big boy."

Jessica used her stocking clad toes to run up and down Harry's cock. She smiled when she experienced his cock swell underneath her toes.

Harry closed his eyes. He ran his hands down her legs, feeling the soft skin underneath his hands. Jessica's smooth stocking clad legs caused him to grow rather light headed. His cock throbbed underneath her feet.

Jessica added her right foot to her left foot.

"Jerk me off with your feet."

Jessica rubbed her elegant soles down the length of Harry's cock. He reached down, and started to play with her toes as she rubbed his cock.

The Agent of SHIELD experienced his magical fingers caressing her ankles.

"My feet are nice and sweaty after a long day on the field. Do you like me fucking your giant prick with my sweaty feet?"

Harry smiled and kept playing with her legs. He ran his hands down and touched her pussy. Her lips dripped with juices from when Harry ate it.

"Keep it up, and I'm going to cum."

Jessica started to toy with his cock, rubbing her heel on his cum swollen balls. She stopped for a second.

"I don't want you to cum, just yet."

Harry groaned, but he smiled.

"Well, if you're not going to let me cum, I'm going to take your ass."

Jessica flashed him a dirty smile. She licked her lips.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle being inside my ass?"

Harry reached underneath her dress, and forced her up, squeezing her ass cheek underneath her dress.

"Why don't you find out? Turn around and bend over the table. Pull your dress up."

Jessica's lust caused her to do so. She made her way up, her nipples hardened in her dress. Jessica turned around, flipping her dress up. Harry noticed her tanned ass, firm and fit. Her tight hot beckoned for him.

Harry ran his hands down her slit, collecting juices. He used them for his fingers, to push them into her ass.

"Nice and tight, I'm going to wreck it with my cock."

"I want you to wreck it with your big cock!"

Jessica turned around, her eyes directed towards Harry. She pled for him to take her in the ass. Harry climbed behind her and smacked her bum.

"Again!"

Jessica wiggled her shapely rear at Harry. Harry smacked her ass again, appreciating how firm it felt underneath his hand. His massive cock pushed against her back door and he slammed into her.

"Fuck yes!"

Jessica closed her eyes. His cock bottomed out in her ass. She moaned as he pushed into her ass, going into the depths of her bowls.

He pulled down the front of her dress. Her large breasts spilled out, demanding attention. Harry allowed them the attention them needed, by gripping his hands around her tits. He squeezed them, causing her moan to increase.

"Please!"

Harry ran his hands over her breasts, toying with them. Jessica panted when Harry's able hands continued to brush over every inch of her glorious tit flesh. She panted when he played with her breasts.

"You sure you want everything I can give you?"

"YES!"

Jessica shrieked this next word. Harry's hands brushed against her breasts. He kneaded and squeezed the flesh, while planting his cock deep inside Jessica's tight ass.

The raven-haired heroine closed her eyes. His thick cock penetrated her tightest center. His hands roamed her sweaty body as it did so.

"Give me all your cum in my ass, I need it!"

Harry took her nipple in between his fingers and tweaked it. He caused her to gasp. Harry's hand traveled, and he pushed his fist into her sopping center.

"Oh god."

"Yes?"

Harry pushed his massive tool into her anus. The denied orgasms from earlier built up in him. Harry punished Jessica's ass for the aching feeling in his balls. Her warm hole coaxed the cum out of him.

Jessica closed her eyes. His fist drilled her pussy, and his cock inside her ass. The duel sensations made Jessica thank all of the gods for her stamina. She might pass out otherwise.

She came all over his fist from what he did.

"Harry, cum in my ass. Use me as your cum doll, fuck my ass!"

Harry picked up the pace. He pushed his fingers into her mouth, soaked with her juices. Jessica bit down on his fingers, and slurped on his fingers.

"Such an elegant, super powered whore."

Harry pushed himself into her hard not once letting up on his ass. He drilled it even harder as his orgasm reached near.

Jessica squealed and her pussy dripped juices after Harry grabbed onto her hair.

"Yes, baby, I like it rough. Abuse my body, fuck me. HARDER!"

"You're nothing, but a dirty slut who likes my throbbing hard cock in your ass, don't you?"

"Yes, fuck…oh god, oh fuck!"

Jessica's ass clenched his rod. She came harder yet. The entire coffee table turned sticky as Harry drilled her. His hands switched to her breasts again.

Harry pounded her ass. The flesh releasing and contracting him made Harry's balls ache. They drooped to the table, his load filling them.

With one more firm thrust, his muscles clenched. Harry blasted her ass full of cum. The young man launched a sticky load into Jessica's ass. He spilled his load into her.

Jessica sat on the table, cum dribbling from her ass and pussy. The woman spun around, a smile on her face.

"Let me clean you up."

Jessica wrapped her mouth around his cock. She sucked his cock, cleaning it. The door slid open beside her.

Maria Hill made her way into the condo. Harry smiled, and waved her over. Jessica's able mouth worked him back up to a full mast.

"Hello, Maria."

Maria walked over and Harry rose to his feet. He pulled her over towards him, and kissed her. The sexy agent returned the kiss, with Harry's hands squeezing her backside.

"I was hoping someone would walk in, gives me a chance to use this."

Jessica wore a strap on nearly as big as Harry's cock. She watched with lust as Harry pulled Maria from her clothes.

Maria closed her eyes. Harry's throbbing cock pushed against her thigh. He brushed against her. Her legs wrapped around him, and pulled him closer to her heated mound.

"Don't tease me, Harry."

Jessica kissed her on the back of her neck. Her breasts pressed against Maria's back and she suckled the pulse point of her neck. The dildo slipped between the woman's tight butt cheeks.

Maria's pussy ached. Harry's cock slid inside her and Jessica slid inside her in the middle. The woman found herself as the meat of a spider sandwich.

Harry closed his eyes. Maria's tight pussy clenched his throbbing cock. He pushed into her, pushing his massive prick into her depths. The woman breathed when Harry pushed into her body.

"Yes!"

Maria's slick center squeezed him. The young man pushed his prick into her.

Jessica took her ass from the other end. The two of them took turns working her over. They overstimulated Maria's pleasure centers.

The first orgasm took hold of her. Maria squeezed Harry's prick with her pussy. Her body experienced the greatest rush of enjoyment possible with Harry taking his thick manhood deep into her.

"You're really getting off on being fucked by both of us aren't you?"

Maria couldn't deny the taboo pleasure of being double teamed. Jessica brought her dildo into Maria's ass.

"We're going to make you cum until you pass out."

Maria didn't know what to make of what happened. Well other than she enjoyed them treating her like their own personal whore. Both of them bombarded her from either side.

"You might be my superior on the field, but you're my bitch in the bedroom, Hill."

Maria's pussy clenched Harry's rods, at Jessica's worked into her. She couldn't deny she was submissive to both Jessica and Harry.

"Your pussy is so tight, Maria, I'm going to cum in it," Harry said.

He held his hands onto her hips, pushing into her. Maria braced himself for the impact. Harry fucked her into Jessica, who pushed back into her.

"Do it!"

Maria's pussy juices lubricated Harry, allowing his pole to swell inside her body. The young man pumped into her with vigor. The cum churned up his pole as he planted his rod into her.

The orgasm followed, coating her insides with his cum. The first round of many wrapped up.

* * *

  
A plane touched down and a set of stairs retracted, allowing the figure to exit from the plane. A striking silver haired woman dressed in a business suit with sunglasses exited the plane. Her hair shimmered in the light. A larger and older man with white hair followed her. He dressed in a suit, carrying a briefcase in his hand.

"Thank you, Uncle Morty."

The woman read the paper. The large bounty on Spider-Man and Spider-Girl brought her here. The country of Smykaria required funding especially with their current problems with Latveria.

Silver Sablenova smiled. She would have to mix business with pleasure on this trip.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued on November 2** **nd** **, 2015.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty-Nine:**

* * *

Depending on how a person looked at the situation, the time read as really late in the evening or extremely early in the morning. Regardless, Emma turned over. She heard a strangled thought in the back of her head.

Taking a few seconds to rouse from bed, Emma made a courtesy check through the bond network. She shifted through the minds of her fellow bond mates, with a careful brush, but realized something. The frantic thought didn't come from the bond; no it came from closer home, to her own apartment.

Emma realized seconds later Felicia was not in bed. She promised Emma she would return in a few hours. Emma pulled herself up out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom. For a second, Emma hesitated.

The woman pulled on a silk robe to cover her nude body and allowed her wits to be kept up. The woman placed her hands on her hips.

"Felicia, are you in there?"

"Yes, Emma, I'm here….did anyone follow me back?"

Someone following her back, not a good thought for Emma or anyone else. She craned her head back and looked around. No person nearby, and Emma didn't allow herself the slightest thought.

"Do you need any help in there?"

Emma heard the groan of pain. Felicia might have acted like she was fine, but she was anything, but fine. The woman pushed open the bathroom door.

The door opened and Emma stepped into the bathroom. She watched Felicia dab a wash cloth on her wounds. The platinum blonde's eyes looked towards Emma and she groaned.

"You really have no respect for someone's personal boundaries, do you, Emma?"

Emma crossed the gap between herself and Felicia. The woman brushed the strands of hair away from her hand. Emma frowned, and looked at some of the nasty wounds on Felicia's face. Each wound told a rather nasty story regarding what happened to Felicia.

"Looks like someone did a number on you."

Emma didn't mean to pry. She sat at the edge of the bathtub, her hands folded on her lap. Felicia winced as she moved around.

"One could say someone did," Felicia said. "I feel a bit light headed, you know. I really hope I didn't end getting a concussion."

"Well, the black-eye is bad enough as it is," Emma said.

Felicia barely noticed the black-eye. She spent most of her time cleaning up the cuts and the scrapes over her face.

Emma left the bathroom for a second. She returned with an ice pack and handed it to Felicia. Felicia took it with a smile of gratitude and applied the ice to her eye. She tilted her head back, and frowned.

"Going to have to do for now."

Felicia started to cough. Droplets of blood splashed from her mouth. Emma propped her up, and made sure Felicia didn't collapse.

"I should sit down for a few minutes."

Emma escorted her into the sitting room area. Felicia dropped down onto the chair. Each movement made her look like the walking wounded.

"One of Fisk's goons took a shot at you, didn't he?"

Emma made her way to the cabinet off to the side. She started to mix something up. Harry taught her a couple of things over the years. She wasn't a doctor by any means.

"I took care of his goons, but I ran into Elektra," Felicia said. "You know who I'm talking about, are you?"

"So Fisk's ties to the Hand are true," Emma said. "This is a situation where we really should enlist some help."

"I was caught off guard," Felicia said. Emma handed her something, half a drink, and half some kind of healer remedy. "What is…."

"It tastes terrible, but it will help you not be in agony," Emma said.

Felicia sensed something about a lesson regarding not being caught off guard. She put the cup to her mouth. The liquid pooled into her mouth. The woman experienced a disgusting taste in her mouth, but she could breeze.

"It's the best I can do without having magic to dull the negative taste," Emma said. "Don't you think you've gone far enough, Felicia?"

The stubborn look on Felicia's face should have answered the question, but Emma knew what the answer was.

"No, not far enough," Felicia said. "You know why I'm going after Fisk, don't you?"

Emma nodded, but Felicia launched into her explanation.

"Wilson Fisk worked with my father when he was a thief, before he went legit. And my father ended up dead when he cut off his ties from Fisk. And now Fisk is interested in trying to purchase Hardy Consolidated."

"And you want my help to prevent him from doing so," Emma said.

"Yes, and I know you'd help me."

Emma ran her hand over the cut on Felicia's shoulder.

"I'm afraid I can only help you so far," Emma said. "If you're going to show up at my penthouse looking like hell, you're going to have to have someone check you out. And you know Harry is the easiest…."

"I don't want him involved," Felicia said.

Emma frowned. Had Felicia really forgotten Harry would find his way to get involved?

"Fine, but you know you won't be able to hide it forever. We'll call my personal physician, and have him look you over. He doesn't ask too many questions, as long as cash is in his bank account."

* * *

"It's been a long time since I've been out on a date," Jen said.

"How long?" Harry asked. "How long has it been since you've been on a date?"

"A couple of disastrous attempts in High School, which….well I shouldn't really talk about," Jen said. "I have the worst luck….one of the dates ended when I knocked hot soup over the table onto my date's lap…..it's a real mood killer."

Harry frowned. Their coffee already had been ordered and he waited for their pie to follow. He inched towards Jen, curiosity in his eyes. There were a few questions he had to ask her.

"Were you nervous or something?"

Jen took a long drink of coffee. Hesitation filled her voice before she was able to respond.

"Yes, I was extremely nervous," Jen said. She took a moment to consider the next few thoughts. "I don't know why….well I don't know why everything upset me so much, it just did."

Harry could tell her self-esteem had been trampled for a couple of times. She dressed in conservative clothes, but Harry looked past the surface.

"You shouldn't have been nervous," Harry said.

"Easy for you to say," Jen said. "No offense, but you're Harry Evans-Parker, so you're able to…"

Harry extended his arm across the table. He grabbed Jen's hand into his, and firmly held it. Jen didn't even blink because of Harry's tight grip around her hand. His strength caused butterflies to flap in her stomach.

"It's not really," Harry said. He squeezed his hand to both gain the woman's attention and reassure her at the same time. "You just need to be yourself, and if people don't like it, well they're not worth it."

Jen smiled, believe her, she heard the song and dance before numerous times, and she thought Harry had a point. The woman didn't retract her hand from Harry's.

"Sometimes I….."

Before Jen could finish her thought, the woman's phone rang. She sighed, talk about one of the problems of being on call all of the time. Their date barely begun.

"You better answer. It could be important."

Jen sighed, knowing her luck, it was not only important, it was rather time sensitive. And to think, she had just barely scratched the surface with Harry. Regardless, a professional lawyer needed to be on call all times.

The young woman fished her phone out and answered.

"Yes….wait….yes….I understand, it's important. I'll be there in about a half of an hour….make sure he doesn't freak out until I get there."

Jen answered the phone and turned towards Harry. She flipped her hair back for a second.

"Duty calls," Jen said.

Harry's gaze caught her in a sympathetic manner. The young man had been called away from dates more times than he cared to remember. And he really hated the duel life he had to live, and hoped to never dawn the costume again. Even though, Harry pretty much figured at this point those hopes were a pipe dream.

"The case was time sensitive, and I don't think the person involved is taking everything really well….they aren't taking things really well at all."

Harry's face shifted into a smile. He let go of her hand.

"Take care of business, and we'll try to do this on another day….just call me when you have everything sorted out, and we'll arrange something."

"Right, we will," Jen said.

She leaned towards him, and tried to kiss him on the cheek. Harry turned his head at the last moment, and she caught him full on with a kiss on the lips. Jen's lips lingered for about ten seconds on his, her soft lips pressing against his. It felt nice, but it was too forward.

_'Great, Walters, bungled another one, didn't you?'_

She pulled away from Harry, a frown on her face. An apologetic look started to dance in her eyes with one word coming out.

"Sorry."

Jen picked up her case, avoiding looking at Harry. Harry, having none of the sort, reached, and gripped Jen's chin.

"Don't be."

Jen nodded, she was glad Harry seemed rather cool with the entire accidental kiss on the lips thing.

"It was nice."

Jen blinked for a second, but not wanting to push her luck too far, the woman gathered up her things, and departed towards the nearest exit.

The smile didn't leave her face, but Jen knew better than anyone else not to push an issue too far.

* * *

Silver and her Uncle Morty waited in a rather nice conference room for one Nick Fury. The two of them spoke in lowered voices.

"Do you think the money would be worth it?" her uncle asked.

Silver raised her fingers to the bridge of her nose and pinched it. She frowned.

"It's a fair amount of money. We can do something with it, especially after the problems we're dealing with."

Silver couldn't be concerned too much right at the moment. She focused on the meeting with Fury, and he was a man who could be frustrating in his own way. She hoped to gain help from him.

Fury entered the room, resembling a man who had not gotten much sleep over the past several days. Silver rose to her feet, extending a hand towards Fury.

"Commander Fury, a pleasure to meet you in the flesh at last."

Fury took the hand of the woman and responded by shaking it. The Commander of SHIELD kept an open mind, because he had to, but it didn't mean he had to fully trust a woman. The woman's country wasn't high up on the SHIELD watch list.

"Yes, Ms. Sablenova," Fury said. "I'm glad to meet your acquaintance. There are people in my agency who have wanted to meet you for some time."

Silver rightfully interpreted the people to be Fury himself, but the woman smiled on through, not letting it get to her. She needed to get on Fury's good side.

"We have a mutual enemy," Silver said.

"Yes, I'm aware, Victor Von Doom," Fury said. "He's been really busy as of late, arming his country. He represents a threat to us, but he has very powerful backing. And he claims his arming is for security reasons."

"Yet, his arms are aimed at my country," Silver said.

Fury sat down on one of the seats in front of her finally. The man surveyed her through one eye.

"Until Doom provokes the first action, there's little we can do."

Silver corked her eyebrow. It took her a few seconds to follow Fury's line of thought, and the woman came out with another question.

"Shooting the Baxter Building into space wasn't enough of a provocation?"

Fury wondered when the point of the Baxter Building was going to be brought up. The SHIELD commander leaned in closer towards Silver, frowning.

"We can't prove Doom did it, the evidence is circumstantial at best," Fury said.

"But you know he did," Silver said.

"The World Security Council believes he didn't, and the Fantastic Four have made numerous enemies other than Doom," Fury said. "Until there is significant proof Doom has threatened our security, there is little I can do. Unfortunately, my hands are tied."

Silver fixed her gaze on Fury for a long moment. She knew he hated to admit it as much as she did, so Silver decided not to press on with the issue, at least too much.

"Very, well, I do know you have someone in custody. The Beetle, he was caught after a battle with the renegade known as Spider-Girl."

Fury blinked for a long second.

"I don't want to know how you know what you know."

"I've brought documentation proving the Beetle's war crimes against Symkaria," Silver said. "As an act of good faith, I wish to have him shipped back to our country to stand trial. We have facilities which can hold him. SHIELD may not be equipped to deal with a dangerous threat like the Beetle."

Fury chuckled for a long moment. It looked like the Beetle's prowess happened to be highly overrated if Spider-Girl could defeat him in battle.

"I'd love to give you the Beetle, but it can't be done."

Silver placed the documentation on the table in front of Fury's face. Perhaps he didn't understand the proof she brought before him.

"And why couldn't the Beetle be released in my custody? Surely you see the proof of his crimes."

Fury hated to be caught in the middle of two warring nations, even though it was his job to be caught in the middle between two warning nations.

"The Beetle had been released into the custody of Latveria," Fury said. "Doom pulled some strings to get him returned. Maybe he saw you coming?"

Silver clutched her hands together, maybe Doom did see her coming. It didn't improve her mood any. The woman's fingers clenched together, to the point where they grew numb.

"Well, thank you for your time."

Silver caused her temper to be reigned in, and she didn't really have one. Fury brought out the worst possible points of a person, in ways she didn't know. She watched the Commander of SHIELD leave the room.

"He's as charming to deal with as we heard," Morty said.

Silver thought charming wouldn't be the best way to describe Fury. The word might be among the most charitable ways to describe the veteran director of SHIELD, but it was neither here nor there.

Regardless, the woman turned her attention to other matters. After taking a deep breath to calm her nerves down, Silver turned to him.

"What else do we have on the agenda for today?"

Morty consulted his notepad and answered his niece/employer.

"We're going to meet with Rose Evans and Harry Evans-Parker regarding doing business with Horizon….and we went to a lot of trouble getting the meeting together."

"Yes, we did," Silver said. "And I doubt it's possible to reschedule at this point in time. So we're just going to have to head there."

Silver anticipated a meeting. Who wouldn't anticipate a meeting with the likes of Harry Evans-Parker? She knew Rose all too well, but Silver anticipated a meeting with her nephew. The disappointment of Fury being unable to help her would have to be brushed to the side. Perhaps Silver could have found alternative help.

It was obvious to her SHIELD had no real teeth and answered to their masters in the World Security Council.

* * *

Harold Osborn studied the results of the latest simulation. Overall, he thought he made headway, about as much headway as he thought he could make.

The young man hated the lack of progress. Peter gave him a project, likely to set him up to fail. But, Harold came closer to achieving his goals than anyone else could have given him credit for.

Harold wasn't as stupid as many people assumed. His father wrote him off because his grades weren't perfect, and he had been kicked out of several private schools. Despite what people thought, he had to deal with idiots who had rich fathers who would go to bat for them. His father never gave him the slightest amount of respect.

Peter was always the golden child, and Harold respected his brother, but what he didn't like was having Peter's accomplishments being rubbed in his face. The young Osborn heir shook his head.

And what was worse, Harry Evans-Parker was always said to be someone Harold should aspire to be? And he was responsible for the death of Norman Osborn. Evans-Parker, along with Spider-Girl.

Now Harold proved he wasn't the joke people assumed him to be. He managed to mix up the OsCorp formula, Oz3, and all he needed was a test subject.

_'Who would be desperate enough to volunteer for a test after what this formula did to my father?'_

Harold thought for a long moment. He flipped through a stack of papers on his desk, before the answer came to him in practically an instant. The young man couldn't believe he hadn't thought of her in the first place.

Peter's assistant had been shuttled down to work for him. Granted, most of the time, she stayed out of his way, unless called upon. Harold liked it, because he couldn't stand her.

The injuries she suffered through means Harold didn't care about, and couldn't be bothered to learn about made him think she would be perfect.

Harold recalled a conversation between his father and Fiers, he overheard a long time ago. She would be perfect, because of how expendable she was.

The young man loaded up her information on the simulator. With a press of the button, Harold ran another simulation of the most probable results.

The simulation gave him a warning. Harold leaned forward, to read the warning. The young man's face twisted into an extremely obvious frown as he looked over the note.

"DNA anomaly could cause an issue with the formula," Harold said.

Harold placed his hand underneath his chin, in time to tilt back his head. Could be a bit of a problem, but as an Osborn, he adapted to pretty much every situation, no matter what?

_'If I take her to a controlled environment, there shouldn't be any problems. Better have a word with Morbius, and see what he thinks. I can't let Peter or Fiers find out. But, I'm sure if I tempt her with a cure for her condition, she'll have no choice but to go along with the offer.'_

A smirk spread over Harold's face. The young man resembled a hunter going after his prey.

Respect was all Harold Osborn ever wanted. If he succeeded in this project, the young man would get all of the respect necessary.

He prepared a note to be sent to his future guinea pig. Harold figured the two of them would have a common purpose.

If it succeeded, it would prove Harold could do something. If the experiment failed, well, he could still learn a lot from an autopsy.

* * *

Harry hunched over the desk, at work on the Interface of Gwen's new Iron Spider Suit.

"I think you can make it so you can control it remotely, if you need to," Marla said. "While giving the default control to Gwen when she's able to."

Marla leaned over towards Harry, bouncing ideas off of him.

 _'You are distracted this morning, Emma,'_ Harry thought.

 _'Just business, Harry, nothing you need to concern yourself with,'_ Emma thought. _'There is one particular deal which hit a snag, but….I'm sure I can work it out.'_

'Well, let me know if you need any help, and I'll be there.'

'I know you will help me,'

Emma said. _'So your date with the young Ms. Walters….it ended a bit prematurely, didn't it? A word which isn't thrown around too much regarding you, I know.'_

'No, not often,'

Harry thought.

Marla placed her hands on the back of the chair, and looked into the computer screen.

"You just need to make one minor tweak there. So remote control can go on should Gwen get knocked unconscious."

"Do you think it's inevitable I'll get knocked unconscious?"

Gwen sat near the window in the back of the lab. She repaired her web shooter which had been damaged in her bi-weekly encounter with Shocker. The bastard always played rough, even though Spider-Girl put him down.

"You can never be too careful," Harry said. "With all of the threats coming in, you're going to need all of the help you can get."

"Aren't you the best weapon I can have?"

Harry turned around towards Gwen. His eyebrow raised and Gwen realized she might have put her foot in her mouth. She had a bad tendency of doing it at the worst possible times.

"Not I'm saying you're a weapon, or should be referred to as one, it's just….well you're pretty good, you know," Gwen said.

She hoped she hadn't said way too much. Harry reached towards her and grabbed her hand.

"I hope other than a few isolated incidents; I won't be out on the field ever again."

Gwen knew Harry intended not to go out, and she wanted to believe Harry didn't intend to go out on the field. Regardless, she stared him straight in the face.

"Well, if you're not going to go out on the field, why are you upgrading your equipment?"

Harry laughed. Gwen realized right away why Harry laughed.

"You can never be too prepared, you know."

"And you know you're going to be dragged back out on the field, despite what you want?"

Harry's response came out with a grumbling "unfortunately", but he turned his attention towards another project he worked on. Gwen noticed what he was working on. The interface looked pretty impressive.

"An advanced artificial intelligence I'm working on," Harry said. "Although, I'm taking my time with it….let just say, I've had enough bad experiences with them to know what could happen."

"And I've watched enough science-fiction to know you're right," Gwen said.

"It's a reasoned approach," Marla said. "But, do you think you'll be able to succeed where many have failed?"

Harry smiled as he looked over the interface. He was certain it would work. Basing it off one-set of brain waves could cause it to be distorted, which was why he looked into alternate options. He focused on strengthening other components other than the AI component before he worked on the most vital part.

Not the other moving parts were vital, still he had a pretty good idea where he wanted to go with this.

"What are you going to call it?"

"I'm going to call it LILY."

* * *

Curt Connors sat in the back of a transport truck, in shackles. The disgraced scientist would be offered his freedom if his trial went well. He didn't know whether or not he deserved it.

The memories of the Lizard had been blocked, outside of his nightmares. The nightmares of what he did as the Lizard, or what he thought, he did.

He wondered if there was a chance he could revert back. Every time he looked in the mirror, Connors thought he caught a hint of the Lizard, pushing back towards the surface.

_'Maybe it's better for people if I'm locked up.'_

The truck rolled to a stop. The truck hit a bump and nearly caused it to roll off of the road.

Connors figured they hit something on the road, and remained put. A loud scream from the front seat caused Connors to sit bolt upright.

The door opened up. A teenage girl with dirty blonde hair dressed in a cleavage showing black vest, a choke collar, a fingerless gloves, along with tight pants fitting around her ass leaned in the back of the truck. A knife held between her hands.

"You're coming with me."

Connors was grabbed by his arm, and the woman placed a knife to his neck.

"You're making a mistake."

The teenager, no older than around sixteen or so, pushed him towards a waiting van. The van opened, and a dark haired woman dressed in an expensive looking coat and black pants. Her hair cut shoulder length.

"Good evening, Doctor Connors. My name is Sasha Kravinoff….I see you've been acquainted with my daughter Ana, and….I believe you know my husband Sergei rather well."

The man in the front seat turned around. Connors gasped, with a scarred and rather sickly looking Sergei Kravinoff sizing him up with beady looking eyes. The man's right arm looked to have been amputated in a crude manner to save him from some kind of infection. The man's face looked gaunt, like someone who only had a short amount of time to live.

"Doctor Connors, welcome."

Ana forced Connors to look her father in his eyes.

"I'm half of the man I used to be, thanks to you. But in a way, I'm glad you survived our last encounter. I require your help….and I'm certain you will give it."

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 5** **th** **, 2015.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty:**

* * *

Diana drove Harry to the house at Forest Hills. Harry wanted to pick up the twins, who were being babysat by Kitty.

"So, do you think the two of them gave her a rough time?" Diana asked.

"Kitty, I'm pretty sure she can handle it," Harry said. The young man smiled and amused himself for a few seconds about Amanda and Emily running Kitty ragged. If Kitty didn't have more than enough energy, he would be seriously worried. "And if she didn't, well she's going to have to really step up her game, isn't she?"

Diana could barely keep the smile off of her face. Having a younger sister, she knew how much of a handful they could be. It brought her memories back to another time, and to the horror occurred. Selene rescued Diana and Donna before they could be the victim of the same curse which befell the rest of Diana's sisters.

She hoped one day, the curse would be lifted, but given they needed to track down the architect first, to even begin to hope to release it, easier said than done.

"She's been stepping up her training a lot, and really flourished," Diana said.

"Given the scare she had when she made her way into town, it's a good thing Kitty has calmed herself down," Harry said.

Harry thought allowing Kitty to train at her own pace and not be part of the X-Men looked to be really good for her. Some people flourished at their own pace, while others worked better with a team. The people who flourished at their own pace, were too much of a free-spirit to work with others. Harry guessed without too many thoughts what end of the spectrum Kitty rested on.

"And we're here."

Diana pulled into the driveway, just seconds after May Parker left the house and was about ready to get into her car. She stopped and smiled, crossing the driveway and throwing her arms around Harry, greeting him with a nice, warm, hug.

"Hey, Mom, it's nice to see you….I was hoping to run into you," Harry said.

"Yes, I didn't think you'd be back this soon," May said.

"My meeting ended a little early, so I figured I'd swing by and check on the girls," Harry said. "Hopefully they haven't had too much trouble with Kitty...I haven't introduced you to Diana Prince….have you two met?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Parker," Diana said. "Harry's told me much about you."

"Likewise, dear," May said. She extended a hand towards the tall girl, which she took with a firm shake of her hand "I daresay you're earning your pay, given the number of unfortunate things which come Harry's way."

She'd be more worried if Harry couldn't take care of himself. He still was worried, but she'd be more worried.

"So how are things going along with you and Gwen?" May asked.

"Fairly well," Harry said. "It's gone on pretty well…if nothing else, things have been stronger."

May smiled, there were instances where Harry and Gwen acted like an old married couple, and she really hoped them the best for her life. They really had it more together than a lot older couples did. And she remembered something she needed to ask Harry.

"I was talking to George Stacy the other day," May said. She waited for Harry to wave at her to signal he was listening. May pressed on with her words. "And he wanted to know if it was possible for the four of us to get together sometime…he understands it might not be for a long time."

"I think he'd understand as much as anyone," Harry said.

Harry didn't want to play his cards too close to his chest, but he knew with the gang activity picking up in the city, Captain Stacy would be putting in a few more long and hard hours. The Big Man might have been unmasked.

"We'll see if we can work something out," Harry said. "I'm going to check up with Kitty….Diana, do you want to get something to eat?"

Diana was extremely hungry, because she skipped breakfast. Never a good idea when you trained as hard as she was. But she hesitated taking Harry up on his offer completely.

"Are you sure you can handle things without me?"

"I'm sure I'm fine," Harry said. "Here, it's on me."

"You….."

Harry raised his hand, and Diana stared him in the eye, with a firm smile on her face.

"Fine, if you insist," Diana said. The strikingly beautiful Amazon gazed down at him. Her hand reached forward and placed a finger on his cheek. "But if you don't think I'm not repaying you, you have another thing coming."

"I wouldn't dream on not giving you a chance," Harry said. He turned towards his mother with a smile on his face. "And don't worry, I need to check a couple of things, but I'm sure we can work something out."

Harry made his way to the front door. He took out his key, leaving Diana and May to discuss everything. The moment the door opened, Kitty showed up, and almost tackled Harry. She pushed him through the wall, with a running hug.

Kitty jumped up, and yelped. She could see Harry's legs half-dangling out of the wall, in an almost comical sight. Or at least it would have been comical, if she didn't almost put Harry through a wall, and enclose him in a tight space which is hard to breathe.

"Oh, my god, Harry, I was just….I didn't mean to….hang on, just…hang on….I'll get you out."

Kitty reached into the wall and found Harry. She pulled Harry out of the wall and caused him to stagger into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her, holding himself up in a standing position. Kitty brushed the dust off of Harry, trying to make sure he was alright.

"I think you left my underwear in the wall," Harry said. "And there are easier ways to remove them."

Kitty grew red at his words. Harry took her by the arm and shepherded her towards the couch.

"So, have the twins been behaving themselves?" Harry asked.

Kitty shook her head. Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close to him. The brunette breathed in relief as she realized Harry wasn't too angry with her, at least not right now. Time would tell to be honest.

"Well, they've finally crashed in the upstairs bedroom," Kitty said. "So, I guess they're behaving right now…..the three of us came to an understanding."

Harry wondered what Kitty meant by coming to an understanding. He figured coming to an understanding might mean resorting to some kind of bribery, at least in the back of his mind.

"So, how have you been doing, how's school been going?" Harry asked.

"Pretty good, I've taken a page out of your book," Kitty said. "You know, as I'm tutoring someone, there's this new girl who is in my computer class. She doesn't quite grasp the maerial, although she's getting better. Her name is Anya Carzon. So, I'm tutoring her in computer science, and well….it gives me practice to learn more stuff."

"Well, it would," Harry said. "So, you've been keeping out of trouble, haven't you?"

"Define keeping out of trouble," Kitty said. The brunette's lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Well, you almost pushed me through wall," Harry said. He gripped his arm around her waist and squeezed her tight ass from the other side of her blue jeans. "I think some punishment is in order."

"Oh, are you going to spank me?" Kitty asked.

"An interesting suggestion," Harry said. "Why don't you get over my lap and find out what I'm going to do?"

Kitty shuddered, but she obeyed Harry. The brunette crawled over his lap and draped over him. Harry smiled and grabbed the waist band of her jeans and pulled it down, revealing a nice pair of thong panties which fit to Kitty's ass. Harry smiled, he figured he would enjoy this.

"Count them out, or it doesn't count."  
 **  
**Harry waved his hand over her ass, and pulled down her thong panties, exposing her bare ass for his enjoyment.

"You've been a naughty girl, haven't you, Ms. Pryde?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sir," Kitty said. "Please, sir, go easy on me….I need my ass for sitting."

"You should have thought about that, earlier," Harry said.

Kitty closed her eyes and Harry's hand smacked against her rear. The loud slapping sound caused Kitty to scream.

"One!"

Harry raised his hand again and blistered Kitty's rear with a series of tight smacks on her rear. Her ass turned red after Harry spanked her hard.

"Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

All of the smacks hit Kitty's ass in succession. She found it even harder to keep her head above water, the more Harry tagged her. The more he tagged her, the more her pussy moistened.

"Eleven, oh god, twelve, thirteen, DAMN IT, fourteen, fifteen….sixteen!"

Harry finished spanking her, letting the last one really linger. He rubbed her tender ass with his hands.

Kitty's hips jumped when Harry leaned down, putting his hot breath on her ear.

"Now, you messed up my pants, you naughty girl," Harry said. He made Kitty look at his crotch. "Look what you've done to them."

"I'm sorry, sir, but you made me so wet," Kitty said. She placed her hands on his pants and pulled them down.

His throbbing cock stuck out for her. Kitty allowed his cock to hit her in the cheek. It brushed against her cheek.

"On your knees all the way."

Kitty obeyed Harry's command. She winced the second her ass hit her calves. The woman took in a deep breath, as Harry reached down and pulled her shirt off. Her bra came off next, revealing her nice perky B-cup breasts, with nipples.

"I'm going to use your mouth."

Kitty opened up her mouth wide, showing Harry she had no problems with him using her mouth. Harry pushed his cock past her lips, filling her mouth up.

The perky brunette reached her hand around his base and started to rub it. Harry pushed his manhood past her lips, going down into the back of her throat. Kitty opened her throat, taking several inches of his cock down her throat.

"Good girl, suck my dick hard, make sure to really use your mouth."

Kitty swirled her tongue around Harry's cock. Her mouth was completely full of his cock, and Kitty couldn't get enough. Her hand moved down past her stomach, and she started to rub herself.

Harry held onto her face and started to fuck her throat. Kitty brought her tight throat down onto Harry's tool. The girl hummed as she sucked his cock even more.

"Get ready," Harry said.

Kitty opened her throat as much as she could. She cheated a bit, using her powers to take Harry deep into her throat.

Harry closed his eyes and shoved his thick length into Kitty's mouth. His cum-loaded balls slapped against her chin. The young man launched the contents of his seed down Kitty's throat.

Kitty swallowed his cock, along with his cum. She tilted her head back, her brunette hair sticking to her sweaty face.

Her lips released Harry's cock, and she gave him a dirty smile, licking the excess cum off of her teeth.

"Yummy."

Harry motioned for her to rise to her feet. She did.

"Sit on the table, with your legs spread," Harry said.

Kitty obeyed Harry, doing as he asked. She sat on the table, spreading her legs. Her wet pussy dripped. Harry reached underneath her skirt and started to rub on her lips. He pulled out, and touched his fingers to his lips.

"Naughty bitch, you're wet, well I'm going to have to take care of you."

Harry's long cock stuck out with hardness. The young man pushed his manhood against Kitty's sopping pussy. He shoved into her.

"Damn, Harry, oh God!"

Harry's massive rod stuffed into her tight body. Kitty arched back on the table, his cock stretching her pussy. She bit down on her lips, pushing her hips up around his cock when he shoved all of himself into her.

"Yes, indeed," Harry said.

Kitty didn't really know what to think. Harry pushed his manhood deeper into her. Already, he dragged her to the peak of an amazing orgasm. Harry gripped her hips and pushed down onto her, bringing his rod into her hot depths.

"Do you like me fucking you with my hard cock?"

Another thrust caused Kitty's hips to jump. She looked up at him, a grin on her face.

"Put your big cock inside me, split this naughty girl in half!"

Kitty arched her back, feeling Harry's prick drill into her tight pussy.

"Sir, you're making me cum so hard, oh god!" Kitty yelled.

Harry cupped her breasts, playing with them. Kitty squealed underneath him when Harry continued to toy with her breasts.

He slowed down his throats, which caused Kitty to notice the lack of movement. Her legs wrapped around him.

Harry resumed his thrusting inside her. Kitty moaned out, going louder the more his cock slammed into her body. The thrust buried all twelve inches into her body.

"Cum."

Kitty's hips pushed up, saturating Harry's cock. She hit a gusher which could flood the desert. The fact Harry played with her nipples caused her even more pleasure. Her hot loins milked his incoming thrusts into her body.

"Yes, more!"

Harry threw her legs up onto his shoulders, and used the leverage to really plow Kitty through the coffee table. Almost literally given she started to sink through because of her powers.

Harry reached down, pulling her back up. Kitty gasped as Harry continued to work her over.

"You're doing so well, I'm going to make you cum."

Kitty agreed he was going to make her cum. For the second time, her hips released clear juices around Harry's tip.

Harry's balls ached with the need for release. This tight pussy milked him, and Harry knew the end would be here, but not before he fucked her pussy raw.

Kitty's eyes glazed over. She was glad for her workouts, because it put her in tip top condition.

"You're going to make me cum in you," Harry said. "It's all your fault."

He slapped her rear one more time as she rose her hips off of the table. Kitty flashed him a naughty smile.

"Yes, sir, please, Daddy, put your big cock in me, and shoot your seed into your naughty little girl's pussy!" Kitty cried.

Harry's balls twitched at Kitty's words. He plowed her into the table.

"Does, baby girl like Daddy's big cock inside her? Would she like Daddy's seed inside her?"

"Yes, Daddy, please paint your pretty little Kitty's walls white," Kitty said.

Kitty's pussy clenched him, the authority he gave over her would be intense. Harry pushed into her walls, sliding his rod into her body.

So much cum entered her body. Harry launched a thick load inside her, painting her walls white.

The second Harry pulled himself from her, Kitty collapsed back on the table. Her pussy dribbled with cum, leaking.

"Why don't you clean on your mess, honey?"

"Yes, sir," Kitty said. She turned around, and faced away from Harry, showing her red ass to him as she slowly licked his cum from the coffee table.

* * *

Gwen flew head over heels. She nearly avoided slamming the full force of her body against the wall. The blonde woman put the brakes on before she smashed head long into the wall. The girl looked up, struggling to a standing position.

The enemy she fought against got away, or rather rolled away. Honestly, Gwen wondered where in the hell some of these people cropped up. All it took was any idiot with a little bit of ambition and some free time to make a costume, along with a cheesy name, to ruin her day just a little bit more.

Gwen sucked it up and webbed onto the side of the wall. She propelled herself after the individual who rolled down the street, trying to widen the distance. Rolled, Gwen reminded herself. The person dressed in a black outfit, and a helmet. He placed himself inside a giant wheel which rolled down, taking out unexpected vehicles, buildings, and pedestrians.

_'Time to take his toy away.'_

Spider-Girl followed the Big Wheel, stupid name, but she didn't name this one, down the streets. The web slinger propelled herself after him in hot pursuit.

"Hey, do even have a license to operate that thing?"

Laser arrays popped out because of course it did. It wouldn't be a stupid looking weapon of destruction without something destroying her. Gwen arched her back to one side, and started to dodge the laser blasts.

She took a long look at the laser blasts, to figure out how they worked. With a solid crack, she webbed onto one of them. Gwen swung around and turned the laser array inwards towards the center of the wheel. The laser blast caught her adversary, and forced him to flee the Big Wheel.

When the Big Wheel escaped from his containment, Spider-Girl nailed him with a couple of hard punches.

As Spider-Girl wrapped up the battle, a heavy, broad shouldered man, dressed in tactical gear, watched the battle. He studied every moment of the battle with intensity. The moment the battle wrapped up, he called in.

"She does have a couple of weak points in her battle," the man said. "She waits a bit too long to react."

"Something we can exploit. Very well then, continue monitoring her, but don't engage her just yet."

The man made sure to follow Spider-Girl on patrol, careful to keep at a distance so as to not trigger her instincts. He used the cover on the roof top to ensure he kept a step or two ahead of his prey.

* * *

Maria Hill held the phone in her hand in frustration. She took in a deep breath before speaking in the most calm and rational voice she could manage.

"Connors couldn't have gotten too far….we should have had more security on the truck….and now he's….what do you mean the trail has gone cold?"

Maria dangled the phone between her fingers. The dark haired woman sighed for a second and took a deep and calming breath. No need to lose her cool over this mess.

"Yes, keep me posted if you find him," Maria said. "And if Kravinoff is behind this, we're going to have to keep everyone on point. Yes, let me know."

The escape of Electro had been a big enough security breach, but this one had been shocking. Maria held her hands on the side of the deck. She looked over the reports, a frown crossing her face.

"Rough day?"

Natasha slunk into the room behind Maria. She settled herself right behind her superior.

"One could say as much," Maria said. "Connors was taken, word has it Kravinoff was seen in the area….given the last reports we received on him pegged him an inch from death, I don't know what to make of it."

"Relax, you're overthinking things."

Natasha's hands, normally used for more lethal purposes, ran down the back of Maria's neck. She performed a neck massage.

Maria closed her eyes, focusing on less of the frustration of another security breach and more along the lines of what Natasha's talented hands did to her.

"You know Connors wasn't a subject of interest to any of the usual groups we're keeping tabs on," Natasha said. Her fingers manipulated the skin on the back of Maria's neck. "So….he slipped underneath the radar. There's a cardinal mistake we shouldn't have a chance to repeat ever again."

Maria agreed with Natasha. She thought the woman had a point.

"Where is Fury during all of this?"

Natasha's fingers rolled over the back of Maria's neck, and caused her tension to ease up.

"He's in a meeting with the secretary of Meta-Human Affairs in Britain."

Natasha didn't break up her actions any. If anything, they became more intense. Anyone who listened closely to the woman could hear a groan escape through her lips as she manipulated ht back of Maria's neck. Her hands moved in circles.

"I've met the old man once or twice," Natasha said. She dipped a bit lower, before returning to the back of Maria's neck. "I don't envy Fury, because it was once or twice too many."

"You haven't heard," Maria said. She almost jumped underneath Natasha's grip. "The old man…he's dead….died in an accident. Someone else took his place….and the World Security Council wants to hold the rogue Ministry across the pond accountable for their actions. They broke a treaty with the main government."

"And the successor wants to meet with Fury to see what their options are, doesn't she?"

A crackling of the radio caused Natasha's actions to cease. Maria tensed up, but at the same time, straightened up as well. Natasha walked over towards the radio with an obvious swaying of her hips. She leaned down to answer.

"Yes, Agent Coulson, what is it?" Natasha asked.

Coulson's voice started to come over the radio. Natasha and Maria heard him, but it was hard to make out what he said.

"We were able to make out the image….she's not in any of the files though."

The image flashed on the screen. Maria didn't have any sign of recognition on her face, but Natasha did. The woman frowned for a long moment.

"I need to leave," Natasha said. She made her way through the door at once. The woman opened it up.

Maria made her way next to her.

"What?" Maria asked.

"I need to warn Harry Evans-Parker," Natasha said.

Maria watched Natasha's backside leave the area of the door. The way she acted left more questions than answers in Maria's mind. She became fairly curious at the identity of the mystery woman who caused the transport involving Connors to fail to reach the destination.

The only other element they had been able to determine was they abducted Connors. If Kravinoff was involved though, they couldn't want Connors for anything good.

* * *

Harry and Diana left the Parker Residence to meet Rose.

"The girls are in Kitty's care, I think we made a good decision to have her watch them," Harry said. "So you told me you had news, didn't you?"

Rose tried to figure out the right words onto how to drop the bombshell on Harry. She decided to just spit it out for him.

"Dumbledore is dead," Rose said. Harry looked at her with a surprise on his face. "He passed away just a few days ago, he was found in his private bathroom at Hogwarts, right by the shower. By the looks of things, he slipped in the shower, and broke his neck."

Harry couldn't do anything other than crack a smile at the old man dying because of a clichéd old man death. It suited him quite nicely.

"The Ministry ruled it an accident, not they could do much of anything, because they're in a lot of hot water," Rose said. "Cornelius Fudge stepped down from the role of Minister, to avoid being held accountable. He's currently in isolation….and Amelia Bones is more willing to work with the official governments of the world. The Ministry is going to be a department of the British government…..the purebloods over there don't like it, because a zero tolerance law prohibiting any aggression of non-magical people is being drafted."

Harry figured they would not like it. Anything to make those people more miserable to be honest.

"I know there's zero chance of you returning over there, but you should know, Dumbledore is dead," Rose said. "Word has it he was convinced you would return….despite everyone declaring you were dead."

"So, his mind slipped," Diana said. "And they allowed him in a position of power, where he had responsibility over school children."

Diana despised those people pretty much already. They didn't look like they made some rather smart choices.

"So, do you think I made the right decision to leave there?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't have gone back, if I had the chance to escape," Diana said. "And you didn't have any obligations to them to begin with."

Harry smiled, he didn't have any obligations to them to begin with. The Dark Lord fell on Halloween night thanks to his mother. He didn't even bother to think of how they spun it, when Harry disappeared. Rose and Harry agreed Dumbledore concocted some kind of fantasy.

Footsteps approached from the door on the other end. The door opened, and one Silver Sablenova crossed the doorway. She had been flanked with several members of her staff. Silver crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Rose's waist.

"Rose, it's good to see you," Silver said.

"It's excellent to see you as well, Silver," Rose said.

Harry wanted to know more about how close his aunt was with this strikingly beautiful woman, but they could wait to answer those questions later. They prepared to get down to business. Harry, Silver, and Rose sat on the table. Diana took a seat as well. Leah received the afternoon off, so Diana agreed to do the woman a favor and help Harry in her normal role.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Harry asked. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Sablenova."

"Likewise, Doctor Evans-Parker," Silver said.

Her hand touched his, which prompted a small amount of electricity to course through their finger tips. Silver never experienced anything so powerful. Then again, Rose mentioned to Silver, Harry was gifted.

"And to answer your question, Rose and I were roommates when she went to Oxford," Silver said. "But, naturally, Rose didn't know I was the heir apparent of Symkaria at the time."

"It was a shock to me," Rose said. "But, then again, I should have figured out someone of Silver's status would be rather important."

"So, why are you here to do business, Ms. Silvernova?" Harry asked.

The young man knew, but he thought it would be best to allow her to explain. Polite to allow her to explain as well. Did he feel a foot brush his thigh from underneath the table? He didn't really notice until something caused his hips to jump ever so slightly.

"Please, call me Silver, Doctor Evans-Parker," Silver said.

"Well, I'm going to have to insist on you calling me, Harry," he said. "So, what's the deal here?"

Silver placed a folder down on the table. She took a deep breath, causing her chest to rise and lower.

"My country shares a border with Latveria, and Victor Von Doom is amping up his forces. I think you can agree him ramping up his forces isn't a good thing at all."

Harry agreed, he ran into Doom a while back.

"And Doom has been fairly active," Silver said. She leaned towards Harry, a twinkle going through her eyes. "There's a rumor a couple of months ago, Doom attempted to shoot the Baxter Building in to space, to gain revenge against the Fantastic Four."

"Not a rumor," Harry said. "My girlfriend, Gwen, and I visited Susan Storm when it happened. I'm still not really sure how Doom managed to past security."

"Even a genius like Reed Richards has his blind spots and his lapses in common sense," Rose said.

"I want to ask you for your assistance in developing a counter measure against Doom's force."

Harry noticed the foot from somewhere underneath the table brushing against his leg. The young man closed his eyes for a brief second, but he didn't know where it came from. Whether or not it came from Rose, Silver, or even Diana.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"I hope for something to disrupt Doom's forces, in case he gets any ideas of crossing my border, into my country," Silver said. "And if possible, I hope to have something to shut them down."

The foot moved further up Harry's leg towards his inner thigh. Harry's self-control kicked in as he tried to block the feeling of her foot brushing up and down his leg out of his mind.

"It's possible," Harry said. He closed his eyes for a second to clear his head before turning to the conversation. "The problem is, I need access to Doom's technology, which is a headache in itself. He changes it fairly often."

Harry took a moment to think and he amended his statement to the best of his abilities.

"Tricky to do, but not entirely impossible."

The foot moved up to Harry's groin and started to tempt his length, rubbing it through his pants.

"Why come here?" Rose asked. "Why not Stark or Richards?"

Silver made an expression which resembled a person who swallowed something rancid. She took a long moment to collect her thoughts together.

"Dealing with Stark isn't high on my list of priorities," Silver said. "And as for Richards, well, I'm certain Doom would be able to develop a counter measure to his counter measure rather easily. Doom spends half of his time trying to figure out how to screw with Richards. I'd be pissing in the wind. Not to mention, he's next than impossible to get ahold of."

Silver took a long moment to draw in a breath.

"And considering our friendship, it would be for the best if I offered this project to Horizon first, wouldn't it?"

Rose smiled at Silver.

"Fair enough," Rose said. "You know I had to ask."

One of Silver's staff made his way into the room. He bent down, and whispered something in her ear.

At the same time, Harry's cell phone started to vibrate. He answered the phone.

"It's me," Natasha said. "Can you meet with me?"

"How urgent is this?" Harry asked.

"Very," Natasha said.

Harry figured a no-nonsense woman like Natasha wouldn't jerk him around about such an important matter.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" Harry asked.

"I'll send someone for you."

Short and to the point, what Harry expected from a phone conversation with the Black Widow. He turned his attention back to the table.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, urgent business has come up," Silver said.

"We understand," Rose said.

"We'll think about what you want us to go, and we'll get back to you," Harry said.

Silver nodded in an appreciative manner and turned on her heel, before walking off in the opposite direction. Harry watched her to leave, wondering why she had to leave so sudden.

"I have to go," Harry said.

Harry leaned in and kissed Rose on the lips. Rose closed her eyes to allow the full sensations of the kiss to soak in. The kiss left her in a daze and the second she recovered, Harry made his way out the door, exiting stage left.

* * *

A young scarred brunette woman sat from behind a book at a café. She waited for Harold Osborn to show up for the meeting. Normally she would avoid situations like this, but Osborn told her this was urgent and he needed her help with something. The young woman smiled at the thought of someone needing her. Ever since Peter moved up in the company, she felt really useless.

Harold Osborn turned up and sat across the table from her.

"Hello, Hermione, how are you?"

The brunette bookworm stared at him. He bothered to learn her name, which meant something was up and he wanted something, but she couldn't figure out what.

"I'm doing well, the weather is killing my leg though," she said stiffly.

"Winter is coming, and your injuries aren't getting any better, are they?" Harold asked. He slid a file in front of her. "It turns out I'm working on a project which can help change your life."

She looked over the file for a long moment. Being a keen mind, the young brunette frowned.

"Is this for real?"

"It's very real," Harold said. "And you want to know how I can be so certain it's for real. It's simple, really. I ran the test on myself three times to ensure the best results. The results were the same. I know it will work for you."

Harold decided to hold back the variable regarding her mysterious internal energy. He'd cross the barrier once he put her through the procedure.

"Do you have a facility capable of performing the procedure?" she asked.

"Yes," Harold said. "It's a bit off sight, but I'm certain if it works, people will forgive the cloak and dagger."

The brunette bookworm frowned. Harold leaned in towards her.

"Winter is coming, and your pain is getting worse, it would be a shame if you're in misery, and….well I wouldn't want to see a brilliant mind such as yourself succumb to a pain killer addiction," Harold said. The brunette smiled at being called brilliant, and Harold realized he had her wrapped around her finger by playing to her ego. "Just think of it, you can be yourself again. You might be able to finally catch Peter's interest, and be of more help to him."

Harold baited the worm and caught a really fat fish.

"Are you in or are you out?" Harold asked. "I understand if you're scared, most wouldn't have the stomach."

The brunette bookworm hated the implication she was afraid of anything, and also thought herself to be better than most. Only one thing to do.

"I'm in."

She extended her hand, to shake it with Harold. He smiled in triumph, but the brunette missed the malevolent smile on account of his face being obscured in the shadows.

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 9** **th** **, 2015.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty-One:**

* * *

Gwen returned to the Stacy Residence. It had been a very long time since she had a chance to sit down and enjoy dinner with her father. Given the business schedule she had and he had, dinners at home happened to be few and far between. Never the less, once the two of them had their schedules aligned, she agreed to join him for dinner.

"Maybe if no one calls me, we can sit down and actually enjoy this," George said. He put the roast down on the table for a second and looked Gwen in the eye. "I know, I'm jinxing it, but…."

"You're not jinxing it, Dad," Gwen said. She settled herself behind the kitchen table, a smile crossing her face. "You just know the last couple of times we tried to get together, something happened."

"Hopefully your work doesn't call you tonight," George said. Gwen gave her father the merest shadow of a smile. "And yes, we could say the same about my work….although there are a few people covering for me."

Unless George Stacy encountered something really serious, he had a very rare night off, something he could enjoy to be honest. He took a bite out of the roast.

"So, how is everything going at work?" George asked. "I know you were thinking about leaving OsCorp and going elsewhere. And given what happened, I could hardly blame you, so…what's going on there?"

Gwen considered her father's question. To be honest, she thought about it for the longest time. The young woman took a long drink.

"There's….a lot going on there, after Mr. Osborn's unfortunate accident, and Doctor Octavius's….sabbatical," Gwen said. She had been with the company so far, she started to pick up some of the lingo within the company. "But, I don't really want to leave them at such a crucial time. Even though Harry has a spot open for me at Horizon."

Gwen thought she must have been insane not to take the position Harry offered her. She wanted to wrap up the Internship at OsCorp, before deciding what she wanted to do. It would be bad form to leave now, especially given all what happened. They lost three of their best minds, in Octavius, Connors, and Osborn, and while Morbius looked to be stepping up, there were some things about him which made Gwen feel fairly uneasy.

"And you're working with Doctor Moribus," George said. "How is he?"

"He's….well, he's dedicated to his work," Gwen said. "I think he's changed a bit since the accident, but back when he was a student teacher at ESU, he stalked Felicia a fair bit. He kind of reminds Harry of someone who used to stalk his mother…his birth mother, not May."

Gwen figured it was best for her to clarify a certain point, to cut down on confusion. Regardless, she took a long bite of her food, closing her eyes as she entered deep thought mode.

"Harry's doing well, isn't he?" George asked.

"Yes," Gwen said. "You know he's been busy."

George chuckled as he took a long bite of the food. The man looked thoughtful for a long moment.

"A lot of being busy going around," George said. "May might have mentioned it to either you or Harry, but the four of us should really try and get together for dinner at some point. Maybe not soon, because I know how busy you are and Harry is, and….well with the Big Man being taken down, my workload has doubled."

Gwen frowned, and George decided to amend his words with a rather apologetic look in his eyes.

"I shouldn't be talking about work when I'm at home, though," George said. His phone started to ring. "Even though it keeps following me wherever I go."

The half of hour of silence made George smile at the bliss which followed. The NYPD officer walked into the next room to take the phone call in silence.

* * *

Harry waited outside of the Horizon Facility for his ride to come to him. The young man only started to guess what Natasha considered to urgent enough for a meeting. He knew the woman didn't throw around such words lightly.

The emerald-eyed enchanter leaned against the post. The sound of an engine signaled an element sports car pulling up. As amazing as the sports car looked, the person driving the sport's car caused Harry's interest to be captured even more.

A statuesque blonde sat on the other side of the wheel. She dressed in a sleek black body suit, which zipped up. Harry noticed her curves poured into the suits. Her honey-blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and she wore a set of sunglasses. Harry had a feeling they were not just for decoration.

"Doctor Evans-Parker?"

"Yes, I'm him," Harry said. He moved towards her. "Are you my ride?"

"Bobbi Morse, I'm an Agent of SHIELD," Bobbi said. "I'm responsible for your security detail, both today, and when you're working on projects with SHIELD."

She showed her identification badge to Harry. Harry scanned it briefly. Through his resources, he knew of several vital components a SHIELD ID had which would make it virtually impossible for it to be replicated. Not it couldn't have been replicated, just it would be almost impossible for it to replicated given all of the levels of security SHIELD went under.

"So, does my story check out?" Bobbi asked.

"Yes," Harry said. He opened the door of the vehicle. "Did Natasha tell you why she wanted to see me?"

"Only it was urgent," Bobbi said. Harry frowned and locked his eyes onto Bobbi's. "And I'm guessing because of the look on your face she told you pretty much the same thing, didn't she?"

Harry didn't hesitate, he nodded. Bobbi smiled when she placed her hand on his shoulder. After divorcing Clint, she thought about what she could do to get back on the horse, and what a horse to ride before her. At least if half of the rumors were true.

"She told me it was urgent, and….you're driving me to a safe house," Harry said. "About the only thing she told me."

Bobbi smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know what to do, and I also know she wants to me to get you there intact," Bobbi said. The beautiful government agent hitched in a deep breath, and the moment she released it, it caused her chest to strain against her tight costume. "You better buckle up."

Harry already made his way to buckle up. Bobbi started to chuckle when she eyed Harry.

"I'm sure the stories about my insane driving have taken on a life of their own," Bobbi said. She grinned when she looked at Harry. "Although to be fair, it isn't entirely my fault. Half of the time people were chasing me."

Bobbi placed her hand on the steering wheel. She turned towards Harry with a smile on her face.

"Although I do drive a pretty mean stick."

Harry smiled. He understood the double meaning of what she was saying.

"But another time," Bobbi said. "Natasha's waiting for you, and the Black Widow isn't a person you want to keep waiting…..hope you don't mind taking the back roads….less of a chance for trouble."

Harry interpreted her words of there being less of a chance not really being no chance at all. Regardless, he sat back and relaxed, and allowed Bobbi to back out and head down the streets of New York.

All things considered, she wouldn't really be the worst driver. Being in New York during rush hour caused Harry to have an appreciation of who the best and who the worst drivers were.

 _'So what do you think she wants?'_ Emma thought.

 _'Patience, Emma, I'll find out too soon,'_ Harry thought. He sensed Emma wanted to distract herself from something, and listening in on Harry's conversation looked to be the best thing to distract her from.

Harry figured he'd find out what Emma distracted herself from, sooner rather than later. Regardless, he had a very important meeting to keep, and Bobbi's driving did keep him on his toes.

"To be fair, I did warn you."

* * *

Silver returned from the meeting. She should have known better to mix business with pleasure, but if she collected the bounty at least on one of the spiders, she would have been in pretty good shape.

The woman made her way into suite she stayed in when in New York. The woman removed the business attire she wore. Making sure to put the radio on the table, she switched it on.

"Silver, she's been sighted at the downtown Plaza, at the corner of Lee and Ditko," Morty said. "Spider-Girl, she's fighting someone in a grizzly costume."

Silver raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She reached underneath her bed. The mercenary pulled out her tactical gear and put it on.

"Well, she does attract a colorful crowd," Silver said. "Is our contact keeping an eye on her?"

"Your Wild Pack is in position, waiting for your orders," Morty said. The older man's voice sounded rather frantic. "They've reported how impressive she is up close and personal. Our earlier intelligence didn't do her any justice."

A long pause followed over the phone, with Silver slipping on her tactical gear. A smile spread over her face.

"Good," she said. The mercenary didn't really want to fight an enemy who would be a walk in the park. She wanted to battle someone who would give her a good enough fight. "Make sure you keep eyes on her, until I'm ready to fight."

Silver made sure all of her gear looked to be in order.

"A noble enemy, and one which I will have to take down," Silver said.

It wasn't personal regarding Spider-Girl, merely business. The woman knew what little she had left to lose. The bounty enticed her.

"Are you certain you wish to go through with this?" Morty asked. The note of uncertainty in her uncle's voice matched the very uncertain thoughts passing through her head. "The money would be a great help of us."

"Precisely, you've answered your own question," Silver said. She snapped the holster onto her waist. The mercenary made a check to ensure the guns were in place. A quick look outside allowed Silver to observe the best cover when she entered the city. "Don't worry, I'm a professional, I can handle anything Spider-Girl sends my direction."

Some might consider what she did to be easy money, but Silver disagreed with them. The woman pried open the window and climbed out of the window. With one fluid motion, she lowered herself down onto the pavement before.

* * *

Spider-Girl dodged the attack of her enemy. This evening started out so nice, but she found out Shocker made some trouble. Which really wasn't too common, Herman was the poster child for the revolving prison system. Spider-Girl figured she would run into him sooner rather than later.

Shocker just on his own wouldn't be a big problem for Gwen. A rather annoying way to spend her even, but Gwen did this dance many times before. Shocker raised his arm, and she dodged his attack.

_'But of course, he had to bring a friend.'_

A large brute of a man charged Gwen. He wore body armor which resembled a grizzly bear. His claws extended out and he tried to take Gwen out. Gwen dodged an attempt to take her head off. The breath filled her body when he took another swipe at her. Gwen dodged the attack again, and dodged the attack a second time.

He did his best to try and take her head off. The man stood well over six feet tall, but with the extensions in the suit, he looked bigger.

"Stay still!" the Grizzly growled.

Gwen thought he embraced the bear thing a little too much.

 _'I can barely stand it,'_ Gwen thought. She noticed the groans through the bond, and groaned along with them. _'Okay, it was bad by super hero standings.'_

Spider-Girl propelled herself up down on the back of his head.

"Get her off of me!" Grizzly yelled.

"Sure thing, buddy!" Shocker yelled.

Spider-Girl jumped off Grizzly's head at the last second. Shocker's gauntlet blasted Grizzly and staggered him back. The larger beast of a criminal staggered, swinging his arms around like a crazed lunatic. He howled several times when he attempted to keep his head above the water.

 _'You know, if Shocker had a few brain cells working for him, he'd be pretty dangerous,'_ Spider-Girl thought.

She flipped her way into the air. The web slinging heroine disabled the gauntlets, by webbing them together.

"Not again!" Shocker howled. Spider-Girl drilled him with a vicious kick right to the face which sent him into the ground.

Spider-Girl dropped down to the ground, a smug look crossing her face, the second when she struck a pose. Her hands flew to her hips in any event.

"Yes, again," Spider-Girl said. She looked over her shoulder and waited for Shocker to come right after her with another attempted attack.

Shocker blasted off of the ground. The web slinging heroine didn't have much time to think. The Grizzly rushed towards her. The beefy brawler tried to clock her with a large swinging punch. Spider-Girl dodged the attack and he smashed down to the ground.

She slipped behind him with ease and hit him with three stinging punches from behind. Grizzly spun around and tried to take her head off, but she dodged it.

The heroine made a note about how protective he seemed to be of the area around his spine. Spider-Girl flipped over his back when he attempted to attack, and noted a particular area.

Spider-Girl blasted the stinger in his suit to his lower back. The jolt from the stinger disconnected the Grizzly suit at the base and caused him to be unable to move around. The lack of movement left him open for a spider girl running kick to the face, which knocked him down on his back.

Grizzly collapsed on the ground and Spider-Girl almost collapsed against the wall. Two more criminals down tonight, but the heroine couldn't help, but think she was being watched by someone. Spider-Girl turned around and slung off.

* * *

The Black Cat crept towards one of Fisk's building. She was pretty sure she had his attention by now, which meant she needed to keep things cool, or he would lose her cool. Regardless, the young woman kept her mind at ease by talking to Emma through the bond link.

_'So how is the old gang doing?'_

'I'm surprised you asked, or it took you this long,'

Emma thought. _'You seemed a bit absorbed with what you're doing when you came back.'_

Felicia jumped to the offense to defend herself.

 _'Are you trying to say I'm absorbed?'_ Felicia asked.

 _'Absorbed may have been the wrong word to use,'_ Emma thought. _'And to answer your question, Jan looks to be about ready to move on and make her move, finally, took her long enough. I believe Sue reached this point a long time ago, but given her new responsibilities; it's hard for her to find the time.'_

'Well, I swear, both of them have been dancing around Harry, forever,'

Felicia thought. _'About time if they decide to do so.'_

Felicia continued to creep inside the building. She took a moment to check out the security, before ducking closer inside the building.

 _'So, I never had a chance to ask you, who made the threads?'_ Emma asked. _'Because, I know Jan and Harry had nothing to do with your costume, unless you developed it yourself.'_

' _I have resources.'_

With one evasive answer out of the way, Felicia evaded the security. She made her way into the office building and stopped short, running into Elektra.

"You again?" Felicia asked. Elektra crouched down ready to strike. The Black Cat braced herself for an intense battle. "I have to say, it's getting old….there are far better ways to go about…."

The quip went unfinished when Elektra sprung in for the attack. The woman started to attack Felicia with a rapid series of punches and kicks which staggered her. The wind almost knocked out of Felicia when Elektra pushed her back.

Elektra knocked Felicia off of the ledge she stood on. The woman flew back head over heels and landed on the building.

Coming down, Elektra dropped down towards her. Elektra tried to nail the Black Cat with a kick, but she dodged the attack just in time. The Black Cat somersaulted into the air and landed with a firm landing on the other end.

Black Cat swayed her hips, practically mocking Elektra, and begging the woman to follow her. Rising to the challenge, Elektra moved in hot pursuit to the Black Cat. The two of them continued to chase each other.

 _'Fisk must be worried if she's trying to kill me,'_ The Black Cat said.

Sure enough, Elektra slipped behind Black Cat.

"I have an easier time getting rid of my stalkers than I do with you," Black Cat said. The two of them engaged in a swift battle with each other, exchanging punches and kicks. Black Cat nailed a few shots. "Unless you're….."

Black Cat dodged a spinning back fist, which landed into the wall. Elektra threw out a chain, but Black Cat dodged it. The chain wrapped around a gargoyle, and Black Cat continued to dodge around.

Her ribs ached just a little bit from the last time she ran into Elektra. The leather clad thief thought to play this one smarter, but not harder.

"Okay, if you want to chase me, it's on you, isn't it?" Black Cat asked. The woman's hair swung behind her. "At least it's not raining."

She figured by the time they finished tonight, this battle would end with rain of some sort. It always ended in rain of some sort. Elektra continued to chase and the Black Cat kept up the pace.

 _'Maybe you should try and lose her, instead of playing around,'_ Emma thought.

 _'I know what I'm doing, Emma,'_ Felicia thought. Her heart hammered against her chest as she made her way through a less well to do part of town.

_'Just trying to help, honey.'  
_

* * *

Bobbi pulled up to the SHIELD safe house. She turned towards Harry, who looked back at her.

"So this is our stop?" Harry asked.

"Yes, this is our stop," Bobbi said. Harry made his way out of the safe house. "You know, I'd apologize for all of the Cloak and Dagger, but you know how SHIELD works by now. Even though people shouldn't really know how SHIELD works."

"Hence all of the Cloak and Dagger," Harry said.

"So, good luck."

Harry walked away from her. He wondered why the implication he was going to need good luck was obvious. Maybe he thought things through too much.

Harry walked up to the door of the SHIELD safe house. Natasha left it unlocked, which made Harry be put on his guard. The young man stepped into the house.

The house looked about how Harry expected a SHIELD safe house to be. Cozy, enough, but rather practical. He stepped through a short front walk way into a living room with a roaring fire, and book shelf with a stack of books on it. The living room area made way towards a kitchen, and off to the side of a short set of stair cases laid a bedroom.

Harry thought there might be a bit more than what met the eye, but he didn't focus too much. A figure swooped around him on the other side of the room.

The buzz echoed in the back of his head, and the Black Widow fired a roundhouse kick to the side of Harry's head. Harry avoided her attack, and caught her leg for a second kick. The spy flipped out of Harry's grasp.

The woman started to fire a series of stinging jabs at him. Harry started to fire back in kind, and he grabbed her around the waist, before hoisting her off of the ground. She broke from his position and stuck a firm landing on her feet.

Natasha dressed in a tight tactical bodysuit which she practically poured into. Every curve sensually spilled into the suit. She rushed towards Harry for another round, but Harry prepared to give her just enough as well.

"Not one for talking today," Harry said.

Natasha grabbed him, and pushed him roughly against the wall. She pinned him down against the wall.

Harry understood her message, and grabbed her around the waist. He reversed the position and pushed her against the wall. Harry reached up, grabbing a hand full of her red hair and making her look at him.

"If you want to play, we'll play," Harry said.

He leaned towards Natasha and kissed her roughly on the lips. She reacted to his extremely rough kiss, with his tongue brushing against her gums and into her throat. Natasha pushed back, and reached her hands around. She squeezed Harry's ass through the other side of his pants, pushing her hands around it.

Harry didn't once break the kiss. The confident young man shoved his tongue into her mouth, their tongues tangling together for a violent battle.

The young man pulled away from her, and grabbed the zipper of her suit, unzipping it to her navel. Her breasts spilled out of her suit, revealing she didn't wear anything underneath.

"Turn around."

Harry's hot breath hit Natasha's ear. With obedience, she turned around to the wall. Her hands spread over the wall. Harry grabbed her suit and pulled it down her body, revealing more of her lovely, toned, body. Harry paid special attention to her shapely ass, which looked firm and fit, and really tight.

Natasha jumped as Harry slapped her on her ass.

"I like your ass. My cock will be inside it later…..but turn around, I want to see the pleasure in your eyes."

Natasha turned back around to face Harry. Her legs spread for him, and he smiled, kissing her, working his tongue passed her bruised lips and deep into her mouth.  
 **  
**Harry's hands roamed all over her body. He pushed his hands down her curves, running his hands all over every inch of her body. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard.

"Yes," Natasha said. She looked at him with lust burning through her green eyes. "Fuck me, I'm wet."

Harry did as she asked. His prick brushed against her smoldering hot lips, and he moved closer towards her. Natasha arched back against the wall, spreading her thighs for Harry to enter her.

His cock pushed into her body. Harry allowed his prick to be engulfed by her wet pussy. Natasha spread her legs far, to allow all of Harry to enter her.

"Yes, deeper, I love being fucked by a big, strong, cock," Natasha said. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Harry smiled and held her up, running his hand down her legs.

"Well, you're not going to get anything bigger, or stronger than this."

Harry pushed into her pussy. Her moist center hugged his large cock. He experienced a rather tight fit, but he managed it. She rubbed him, caressing every inch of his prick. He swelled within her, and pushed into her.

"Harder, faster!" Natasha yelled.

The Black Widow's nipples hardened at the thought of him fucking her pussy raw. Pleasure increased the second Harry wrapped his able lips around one of her nipples. She received the full stimulation of his mouth, tongue, and teeth over her left nipple.

Natasha grabbed her hands around the back of his head. Harry responded by plowing inside her body as he suckled her nipple. Natasha's breath increased with each thrust, with Harry burying his huge prick into her sopping wet hole. He pushed his massive manhood into her body, working into her with a long, hard, thrust.

"Harder," Natasha said. Natasha dug her nails into her.

Harry smiled and plowed his long cock into her. He touched her center with his prick. His hips jumped, and she flexed her vaginal muscles around him, milking him.

"You want hard….how is this for hard?"

Natasha arched her back, moaning, when his cock stuffed into her. He thrust into her, causing tingles to fill her spine. She balanced against the wall and encouraged him even more.

She continued to egg him on, when Harry fucked the beautiful Russian spy against the wall. His cock slammed into her fit, trained, body, stretching out like no one had ever before. Harry pushed himself into her womanly depths.

"Yes, hard enough, I love your cock," Natasha said.

The Alpha Male motorboarded her breasts, which Natasha never thought would be pleasurable to her, but drove her nuts. Her hips thrust forward, making sure his long cock stayed buried deep within her sheath.

Harry speared into the woman's tight depths. Her moist pussy rubbed against him. She oozed a lot. The warmth and tightness around Harry's cock caused it to jump into her. Seconds later, an aching feeling came in his balls.

"Yes, cum," Natasha said. She used her walls to squeeze him. The warm walls caressed him in an attempt to milk him dry. "Give me your seed."

Harry slowed his thrusts, and grabbed her with a handful of hair. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, and forced his tongue inside her. The powerful young man made her understand who was in charge.

He sent his seed inside her with a few thrusts. Harry emptied the contents of his balls into her tight body. The experience caused Harry's balls to tingle when he launched his thick load inside her waiting body.

Natasha closed her eyes, a rush filling her body. His cock emptied its contents into her body. Having a full stomach of such powerful cum just made her pussy moisten, and want even more.

"Take me to the bedroom," Natasha said.

Harry scooped her up at the lady's question, and took her upstairs. They made their way to a rather nice looking bedroom, with a large bed. The two of them made their way down.

"Relax," Natasha said. She motioned for Harry to lie down on the bed. The young man did as she requested. A sultry expression spread over Natasha's face, as she dropped to her hands and knees, causing his cock to rise. "Let me please you, sir."

Natasha's able lips wrapped around Harry's thick cock. Harry groaned as she engulfed his cock with such skill, doing things he never thought was possible. Natasha's hot mouth bobbed down on his engorged pole, taking him into the back of her throat.

The Black Widow used the skills which swerved her well to take Harry's cock into the back of her throat. She needed it nice and hard for it to be inside her ass, a halfway hard cock just wouldn't do for her.

Harry closed his eyes, and enjoyed her full mouth servicing him. Natasha wrapped her tongue around his engorged prick, and came back up, licking him from head to base, lubricating his cock with her salvia.

"Fuck," Harry said. Natasha's fingers brushed against his abs, playing with them as well. She bobbed her hand down a couple of more times.

She stopped, making Harry's cock really hard and really wet. Natasha turned around, and smiled. The temptress waved her ass towards Harry.

Harry didn't need a more prominent invitation than the one she gave him. The young man pulled himself up. Natasha faced the mirror, which allowed Harry to see her face.

"Do it, take your large cock, and break my ass," Natasha said. She spoke these words in Russian.

Harry plowed his cock deep in her ass. The tight ass of the super-spy gripped his large cock. The woman pushed her anus back, allowing Harry's cock to enter it. Her ass pumped heat around him like a furnace.

"Damn, Natasha, you're fucking ass is perfect," Harry groaned.

Harry grabbed her hips, seeing the look of burning lust. The look encouraged Harry to plow into her tight, hot, hole, burying his thick cock into her bowels.

"Yes….oh, yes, harder, rip me apart with your cock, break me!"

Natasha egged him on, her language getting dirtier by the moment. She spoke in Russian, which Harry understood and made the battle even harder.

"Take your big fucking prick, and wreck my tight little ass. Every time I fucking sit down, I want to think of your cock in my ass, because it's ripped me apart. I want to still be cleaning your jizz from my ass, when you pump it into me. HARDER!"

Harry thrust into her ass, slamming his full length into her tight hole. The young man closed his eyes, experiencing her. He never wanted to stop fucking her ass.

"I can fuck your ass all night, but you'll still be begging me for more."

Harry's hands skimmed her body. He grabbed her melons in his hands and squeezed them, feeling their firmness underneath his hands.

"Yes, I can't get enough of your cock. I'm just your dirty Russian whore. Your cock feels so good; you're fucking splitting apart this nasty whore so much! I've wanted your fucking cock for so long!"

Harry slammed into her asshole over and over again. He ran his fingers down Natasha's firm body, brushing underneath her belly button. His fingers eased into her pussy, creating little miniature tentacles made of magic.

"Yes, oh yes, shove those inside my dirty, filthy, cunt, it needs a good cleaning out!"

"You're so fucking wet," Harry said. He made Natasha taste her own juices while he continued to plow her.

Natasha's tight, firm ass caused Harry to reach the edge of his self-control. The young man buried his cock into her body. He kept thrusting inside her, with several long thrusts burying into her tight body.

"Mmm, I love your cock, it feels so good in my body," Natasha said. "Are you going to blow your load in me?"

Harry responded by plowing into her ass harder. His balls ached and needed to empty their load inside her ass. Natasha encouraged him to do so.

The heat around his cock made Harry burn with lust. He thrust into her body. Harry bit down on the back of her neck, marking her.

Natasha experienced a rush of some warmness fill her. Her loins soaked Harry's hand which shoved in her pussy.

"Cum for me, cum in your whore's ass….you can use my ass to release your seed at any time….I want it….I'm your fucking Russian cum doll!"

Her words pushed over the edge.

"Pump all of your cum from your hard cock in my tight….ass….it's yours baby, oh god, more, more more!"

Harry spilled his cum into her ass. Several long thrusts emptied his seed. He spilled more of a load from his balls.

Natasha trained her ass to milk him free of every single last drop. Her pussy kept gushing, sending out enough fluids to flood the entire desert.

The two lovers finished, sweaty, but, satisfied.

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 12** **th** **, 2015.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty-Two:**

* * *

After the battle concluded against Grizzly and Shocker, Spider-Girl thought she could finally get some rest. Her nice night of relaxation already had been ruined, but at least she could wrap up the night after one more patrol around the city. She swung from her webs, when suddenly her spider sense started to blare at an intense level.

_'Now what?'_

The question had been answered when a blast of energy sliced the line of webbing which held her high above the city, with Spider-Girl managing to adjust her footing in time to stick a firm landing on the building. She hunched over, the breath knocked out of her body.

Two gentlemen dressed in tactical gear made their way towards her. Spider-Girl raised her hands, to fake a surrender. It was a front before she went in for the attack.

"It's funny, for the longest time, I thought it would be kind of cool to be popular," Spider-Girl said. Spider-Girl avoided the blasts, and sent a stinger, deflecting the attack of one of them. "But, you know, all things considered, if this is what popularity means, it's not all of what it's cracked up to be."

She flipped on the head of one of the enemies, wrapped her ankles around his head, and flipped him into the ground with a head scissors takeover. Spider-Girl dodged the blast from one of her enemies.

"Really, where did you guys come from?" Spider-Girl asked. She webbed the gun out of the goon's hand, and pulled him in. A series of punches rocked the man, even though the body armor kept him rather still. "Because, you're pretty new in town, at least I haven't seen you before so….what's the deal anyway?"

"Wild Pack to my location."

Spider-Girl wondered who or what a Wild Pack was. Another mercenary pointed a rocket launcher at the roof top. Spider-Girl dodged the incoming projectile at her. The rocket soured over the top of her head, and impacted the side of the roof.

The web slinging heroine circled around and lead the Wild Pack goon on. She stuck the jumbo tron, where the image of the ranting J. Jonah Jameson could be seen.

"And once again, these costumed criminals are all over this city, and who do we have to blame for it? We have a severe spider problem, and I don't mean the ones which crawl up from your bathroom sink. I say we do what we can to drive these menaces from the city, before….."

Jameson's words fell upon deaf ears when a rocket impacted through the Jumbotron. Sparks started to fly in every direction. The web slinger propelled himself down towards her adversary. One movement snapped the rocket launcher away from him, and another movement caused the mercenary to go down one more time.

The web slinging heroine managed to catch her breath. No rest for the wicked, as two goons rushed up next to her one more time.

A woman watched from the distance. She dressed in a silver bodysuit, with various weapons and other gear on her. Spider-Girl wished she could have taken a full inventory of her body suit, but the incoming stun rocket propelled at her forced her to evacuate.

The two mercenaries she fought earlier freed themselves. The one with the rocket launcher already rose to their feet.

Spider-Girl noticed the timer on her web shooter started to ding, indicated she was running low. The web slinging heroine needed to duck underneath their attacks and reload her web shooters.

"Do not let her divide you!" the woman yelled.

A grenade flew down next to her. The splitting sensation in the back of her head forced Spider-Girl to start to wobble. The heroine almost fell off the edge of the building, but just hung up barely.

The web slinger emptied the rest of her web shooter, causing a barrier to be divided. The woman made her way behind a water tower.

Spider-Girl rummaged through her bag, slipping a fresh pair of web cartridges out. She loaded up her web shooters, and frowned.

She noticed a figure dressed in black leather flying past her. The figure in black leather landed down next to her for a minute. Another figure dressed in red followed her, with a sword drawn, but the black clad figure dodged the attack.

 _'It's the Black Cat,'_ Spider-Girl thought. _'Heard of what she's been up to, but it's the first time I've seen her up close and personal.'_

The fight reached the two of them. Spider-Girl didn't recognize the other woman, but she didn't like the look she received from the woman. As if she didn't have enough problems tonight, the woman turned her attention away from Black Cat, to Spider-Girl, murderous intentions in her eyes.

Felicia managed to catch her breath. Elektra wanted to attack someone else, which put her in perfection position to get the drop on the Greek assassin.

* * *

Sometime later, Harry laid in bed, with Natasha draped over his chest. The spy ran her fingers down his chest, casually and lazily playing with it. Her fingers dipped down close to his crotch, but Natasha stopped.

"So, did you call me here for a booty call, or was there another reason?"

A shadow of a smile flickered over the assassin's face. She leaned into Harry, whispering in his ear.

"While I do not deny you helped me clear my head, there was another reason why I called you here."

Harry raised his eyebrow. Natasha smiled, and realized he was all ears. She made her way to the bedside table, allowing him a perfect view of her bare ass. Natasha took her time to rummage through the bag, and pulled out a tablet out. She walked down and sat down on the bed.

"A low-level SHIELD transport escorted Curt Connors to a classified location three days ago," Natasha said. She allowed Harry to sink in all of the thoughts. "But, the transport was attacked. We only managed to restore a few security images."

The figure of a blonde teenage girl around fifteen or sixteen years old appeared, breaking Connors out of the truck. Anyone could see Connors did not join the girl willingly.

"Her name is Ana Kravinoff," Natasha said. "She is the youngest child of Sergei Kravinoff, and the only daughter. Also, the most skilled out of the three children, as her two brothers…have proven to be disappointment to the Kravinoffs."

Harry looked at the girl, who looked to be determined to prove something. The young man thought despite not being considered a disappointment, she still looked dangerous and looked like she had something to prove.

His full attention turned to Natasha, who was far from done with her explanation.  
 **  
**"His daughter isn't the only problem which has presented itself," Natasha said. "Sergei Kravinoff lives, he is not as dead from the battle from the Lizard. He may have been found and rescued by his wife, Sasha."

A note of disgust entered her voice regarding the Kravinoff woman. Harry raised his eyebrow. A part of him figured as much because he recalled the number one rule of being a super hero he learned many years ago. A lack of a body meant the person in question was not dead. Why would it be less true for the mighty hunter after he disappeared into the night?

Natasha looked him straight in the face. Did she understand what he thought? Regardless of whether she did or not, the spy reached towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand you can handle yourself regarding Kraven, but it's best so you know so you can be vigilant," Natasha said. The woman paused for a long moment to choose her next words. "And with the entire Kravinoff family presenting a united front, vigilance is now more important than ever before."

"I understand," Harry said. "And I appreciate you informing me."

Before the two of them could go any further, Harry could hear a buzzing in the back of his mind. Emma popped into his mind.  
 **  
** _'We have a situation,'_ Emma thought.

 _'What kind of situation,'_ Harry asked. He couldn't put his finger on what.

 _'Gwen was caught in the middle of a fight, after the latest people who chased down the bounty went after her,'_ Emma thought. _'She would call you, but she's a bit too busy fighting for her life.'_

'Of course, she couldn't stay out of trouble for one evening,'

Harry thought.

Harry figured he couldn't go one evening without any trouble. It just couldn't be allowed. The young man turned towards Natasha, but her SHIELD communication device went off as well.

Could things have been as lucky? Harry didn't really know. Regardless, Natasha scooped up the SHIELD communication device and answered it.

"Yes," Natasha said curtly. The woman continued to listen on the other end. "Yes, I understand….yes, I know it's urgent….I'll be there immediately."

Something told Harry what she heard wasn't to her liking. The redhead turned around, a shadow of an apologetic expression on her face.  
 **  
**"I'm afraid SHIELD has decided to contact me on an urgent manner," Natasha said. Her eyes swept over Harry. "It's a common hazard of being with this job….although our paths will cross again."

Harry waved everything off in understanding. He understood precisely what happened and how business called at the worst possible times.

"I have somewhere I need to be as well," Harry said. He stepped towards her. "We will see each other again soon."

Natasha nodded. She didn't put on her tactical gear just yet. She wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him into a kiss, before breaking away from him. The two parted to go their separate ways. **  
**

* * *

Spider-Girl dodged the attack from the red-clad assassin. If the pack of mercenaries wasn't enough, she had to deal with a real professional. The woman dodged all of her attacks.

Whoever she fought, was pretty good, better than good in fact. One of the most dangerous opponents she ever threw down against. Spider-Girl dodged the shuriken before they sliced her.

The alluring Greek woman crouched on the ground. She would earn every dollar of the bounty which had been placed on Spider-Girl.  
 **  
**"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Spider-Girl asked. She dodged another brutal attack from her enemy.

"Nothing personal, just business," Elektra said.

"You know, I'm really hurt you seemed to have forgotten about me, and found a new playmate."

The Black Cat caught her from behind and nailed her with a running kick. Black Cat paid for her attack from behind, when Elektra grabbed her around the ankle, and twisted it, slamming her down onto the ground with an immense force.

The white haired woman groaned as she rolled over and scrambled over to a standing position. The breath had been knocked out of her from Elektra's attack.

Here comes Spider-Girl. The web slinger webbed on Elektra, and turned her around. A brief hand to hand exchange followed. The exchange proved to be extremely brief in scope. Elektra once again mastered Spider-Girl, and slumped her against the wall.  
 **  
**"You know, maybe this wasn't the best idea I had," Spider-Girl said. The wind knocked out of her. She dodged Elektra, and tried to web onto her arms. Elektra flipped out of the attack.

The two women squared off for battle. Spider-Girl prepared to go down.

_'What is she waiting for…oh right, the perfect opening to take my head off.'_

Spider-Girl braced herself impact, but it appeared the third participant in their three way wasn't about ready to go down without a fight. Black Cat's rolling kick caused Elektra to fly backwards over the edge of the roof. The two women disappeared into the night.  
 **  
**"Well, I'm sure someone else is going to come out of the woodwork now," Spider-Girl said. Sure enough her spider sense started to go insane. She threw her hands up and sighed. "Me and my big mouth."

A man dropped down on the ground. He dressed in black tactical gear, with scars adorning pretty much every inch of his face.  
 **  
**"Boy, they just keep coming out of the woodwork," Spider-Girl said. She eyed her adversary. "And not only do they keep coming out of the woodwork, but they keep getting uglier."

"I came to make sure Elektra took care of the Black Cat," the man said. "She wouldn't be able to succeed, but….this is an excellent bonus….my name is Bullseye…..I'm called such because I never miss."

Bullseye whipped a dagger out and flung it at Spider-Girl. The dagger soured high into the air and almost took out the web slinger. She dodged it before it passed over the top of her head.

His anger bubbled over to the surface. Spider-Girl craned her neck as he pulled out two more daggers and hurled them at her.

"You're going to pay, bitch," Bullseye said. He aimed both of the daggers. "You got lucky!"  
 **  
**"You know, you didn't have much luck the first time," Spider-Girl said. "What makes you think you'll have better luck the second…ARGH!"

One of the daggers missed her by a good few feet. The other nicked her on the arm. The web slinging heroine dropped down onto the ground, and Bullseye lifted another dagger, pointing it at the side of her head.

Spider-Girl struggled up to her knees, but sank back down. Her day just took a turn for the not so good, and it was looking to get just a little bit worse if she wasn't careful.

A blast of energy soured through the air, and caught Bullseye off guard. The mercenary staggered around.

Spider-Girl ignored the stabbing pain in her arm from becoming. She looked skyward, and noticed the silver haired mercenary and another man inside a helicopter. The six other mercenaries were on the ground, at various locations.

Bullseye didn't look much happier than she did, but his anger occurred for a drastically different reason. Spider-Girl thought it would be best to introduce her new friends to each other.  
 **  
**"This is your only warning," one of the mercenaries on the ground said. He stared down Bullseye. "Step away from Spider-Girl, we have first rights."

"I don't see your name plastered all over her," Bullseye said. "There's money in squashing the bug, and I'm going to collect. You can try to stop me."

It wouldn't take too much incentive to get them to fight, but she needed to play this expertly. One wrong move and things would be messed up.

 _'Gwen, hang tight,'_ Harry thought.

Gwen hated the fact Harry had to bail her out again, and she forced him to suit up again by getting herself in a sticky situation, but the young woman was happy all of the same, if it made any sense.

* * *

Harry slipped through the shadows. The enemies Gwen fought certainly stepped up tonight.

The young man noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The Black Cat slipped past his hiding spot, cradling her shoulder for a moment. The young man looked at her for ten seconds with a frown.

 _'Don't forget, Gwen is in trouble,'_ Emma thought.

 _'Right,'_ Harry thought.

He would return to the Black Cat situation later, but Emma was right. Gwen was in plenty of trouble, so much trouble.

Harry decided to go back old school, and take out these Mercenaries Gotham City style. The young man walked around the one closest from him.

Standing in the shadows, Harry grabbed him around the head. The mercenary didn't have much time to react as Harry pulled him into the shadows. The young man applied pressure on his shoulder, causing his knees to buckle out from underneath him.

The young man swooped up above them. One of the mercenaries turned away from the battle, to investigate his buddy going down.  
 **  
**"What the…someone's here!" one of the mercenaries yelled. He looked around, but the figure who took down his fellow Wild Pack member didn't show himself. "Take him out….we need to regroup and….."

Seconds later, Harry swooped in with skill, and plucked the mercenary off of the ground. Harry slammed the mercenary against the wall, causing him to land with a crack.

Not the stealthy takedown Harry wanted to be honest, but he was going to have to make do with what he had. The young man dropped down one more time.

One of the mercenaries fell down to the ground, dropping hard on the ground. Harry blinked, he didn't take this one out.

He caught sight of the balding man, who dodged a blast from the laser fire. Fire shot from the helicopter above, with Gwen avoiding the fire, along with another dagger sent from the man.

A mercenary stationed himself on the roof, and noticed Harry. With the gun locked onto Harry, he thought he had been cornered.  
 **  
**"Oh, you're really making a big mistake," Harry said.

Mistake, indeed. Harry webbed onto the gun and pulled him down. The mercenary staggered over the ledge and almost planted himself down on the ground.

The mercenary dangled over the ledge like a completely grotesque piñata. Harry aimed his punch and nailed him in the back of the head. The goon started to swing back and forth from Harry's punch.

Harry focused on making his next move, and keep going forth. Two more mercenaries to go, along with the bald man who engaged Gwen, and the helicopter in battle.

 _'And, Silver,'_ Harry thought, when he recognized the woman in the helicopter.

 _'Well, guess she wasn't in the country for reasons of business, at least not completely,'_ Rose thought. The silence which followed in the bond network caused Rose to grow a bit uncomfortable. _'Do what you need to do….'_

Harry needed to take out these other two wild pack members. Well one of them now, because Bullseye took him down with expert precision.

Jumping up in the air, the young hero took down the final mercenary, other than the two up in the helicopter. He knocked him unconscious with one huge punch. The mercenary fell to the ground like a crumpled piece of paper.  
X-X-X  
Bullseye adjusted his footing. The rooftop became a bit too crowded for his liking. He slipped behind the roof, picking up a sniper rifle from one of the downed mercenaries.

The menace thought he could take out Spider-Girl, but with the helicopter taking pot shots at him, he needed to adjust his battle plan.

Bullseye faked going down from one of the shots. It allowed the helicopter operating to turn her attention to Spider-Girl. Hell if she turned her attention to both spiders, just so much the better.

The man aimed the sniper rifle, and a wicked grin spread over his face. The other man piloted now.  
 **  
**"Say your prayers you son of a bitch."

Several shots went off from the sniper rifle, before a line of webbing yanked the rifle from his hands. A figure slammed her feet into Bullseye, and caused him to fall backwards off of the roof.

Bullseye landed over the top of the building, slamming into an open dumpster. He groaned when he sank down into the trash. At least his landing was soft.

The helicopter on the other hand, started to spiral out of control. Both spiders made their way next to each other, standing side by side.  
 **  
**"So, what do we do now?" Spider-Girl asked.

"We have to get them out, and stop them…just follow my lead, it would be easier to show, rather than explain."

Spider-Girl did follow her partner's lead. The two of them made their way towards the helicopter which spiraled out of control. Flames started to shoot from the helicopter. The glass smashed open.

Harry reached in to gain full assessment of the damage. He pulled Silver from the wreckage, and she barely registered the fact anyone was there.

One of the bullets caught Silver flush, and the explosion injured her as well.  
 **  
**"Just hang on Silver, I have you," Harry said. "You're going to get the medical attention you need."

 _'Was money really worth it, to be put in such danger?'_ Emma thought.

 _'I wonder if she's figured out it's you,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'At this point, I don't care,'_ Harry thought. The salty nature of Harry's tone made everyone back off.

"If you can hear me, I'll get you there," Harry said. "Just…just hang tight, I know you can."

Whether or not she heard him, Harry didn't know. He pulled Silver from the helicopter, just at the same time Gwen pulled the pilot from the helicopter.

Several lines of webbing shot out, and prevented the helicopter from smashing into the ground.

Spider-Girl looked around. Black Cat and Elektra disappeared, Bullseye was knocked out of commission, and Silver Sable looked to be in pretty bad shape.  
 **  
**"So, what about the Black Cat?" Gwen asked. "She….I don't know what she's all about."

"Don't you?" Harry curtly asked.

Harry sounded like he was in a funny mood, and Gwen didn't really want to press the issue. She chalked it up to Silver being hurt. Although to be fair, she and her pack of mercenaries did try and kill her, so Gwen's sympathy was only so high.

"Now what?" Gwen asked.

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 16th, 2015.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty-Three:**

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Harry returned back to the safe house after all of the chaos. Silver laid up in bed, and after a quick scan of her body, the news regarding her wasn't exactly the most reassuring. She became extremely banged up in the worst way.

Harry did all he could do to heal her wounds, and all he could do to follow up to healing her was to wait. Gwen rested in the next room, with some bumps and bruises of her own, but nothing this bad. Harry showed up just in time, because otherwise, things could have been really bad.

He leaned forward and placed his hand on Silver's forehead. The fever she experienced went down, so all things considered, she wasn't too bad off. Not the best off granted, but she wasn't too bad off either. All Harry would have to do is wait and watch, and prepare for what was to come next.

Rose walked into the room behind Harry to join him. The redhead's eyes swept over Silver's body.

"So, she's going to make it, isn't she?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Harry said. He stepped back and turned to his aunt. He reached towards her, placing a pair of hands on either side of her waist. "We just need to give her some time to rest. I don't know what she was thinking."

"Money is a powerful motivator," Rose said. She sighed. "And there is a heavy price on the heads of yourself and Gwen….you'd think with the Big Man in jail, the deal would be null and void."

Harry decided to sit down on the chair for a second. Rose took the seat on his lap. He placed his arms around his aunt, as she shifted back against him.

"One would think, but someone else has picked up the slack," Harry said. He ran his fingers through Rose's red hair. "And the person who's picked up the slack can be a dangerous person in their own right. And they want us out of the picture."

Harry tried to figure out who would have the resources. There would be a few, but he would have to look into things. If they thought the Big Man being taken out would cause their troubles to disappear, they all had another thing coming.

"We're going to have to figure out who is paying the bounty now," Harry said.

"It looks like you have some kind of idea who might be behind it," Rose said.

"I don't know," Harry said. He brushed the hair from his eyes. "But, I think I know the right people to talk to who could find out."

Rose wondered what her nephew had in mind. He could be pretty devious at the best of times when someone pushed him or those he cared about. The Big Man poked the bear long before putting the bounty on, and now Foswell was in prison.

Before she could give the matter too much thought, her cell phone ring. Rose raised her eyebrow and recognized the number.

"Do you think you can…."

"Of course."

Rose smiled and made her way to the next room, or rather the hallway between the next room to get some privacy. Harry stretched over Silver and looked down at her.

 _'She does owe you her life after you pulled her out of the fire,'_ Jean thought. Harry didn't even bother to explain it to Jean. Jean pressed forward with a knowing smile on her face. _'And I realize how much it means when you owe your life to a magical person, as opposed to a normal person.'_

'You do have a powerful ally,'

Emma thought. She acted all coy and innocent, even though no one bought it for a second. _'Not, I'm telling you to do anything which would be underhanded.'_

'No, of course not,'

Gwen thought. A smile spread her face at Emma's deviousness.

 _'So how are you doing?'_ Harry asked.

 _'Sore, but hey it could be worse, at least I'm not half conscious right now,'_ Gwen said. She stretched out, avoiding the soreness. _'Might have been worse if you didn't show up.'_

Harry turned around, and half listened to Rose. Her conversation faded off although Harry caught a few snatches of the conversation.

"You're on your way in now….no, I'm…yes it's a pretty bad time, but if you're here….it's important….yes I understand….she isn't….well hopefully you can get through to her, although it's been a really long time….I'll see you later, Charlotte."

Rose hung up the phone. She made her way back into the room. She looked at Harry.

"Charlotte's coming into town…she has business, and she wants to try and mend fences with her daughter," Rose said.

Harry raised his eyebrow. He admired Charlotte for certain things, and her persistence was one of them, although there was a fine line between persistence and foolishness.

"Tell her I said hi, and wish her the best of luck on my behalf."

* * *

Gwen sat on one of the couches, dressed in a white top and a pair of tight shorts. She learned her lesson about tempting fate. Tonight started in a nice relaxing dinner, caused her to run into Shocker and the Grizzly, and then everything escalated from there. She crossed her legs.

 _'So, you pulled yourself out of a hell of a scrap,'_ Mary-Jane thought. She shook her head. _'I don't know what to tell you, sometimes you have all of the luck.'_

'Yes, luck, I'm not sure I would call what she went through luck,'

Kitty thought. She was still a bit sore and worn down as well. Not because of Harry, even though she was sore because of it. She was glad May could relieve her for a couple of hours regarding the twins, at least until Rose could pick them up. _'But, yes, it was anxious.'_

'You'll get used to the insanity,'

Betty thought. _'Even though I'm not really used to it completely.'_

Harry placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder and started to rub her shoulders. She jumped because of his magic hands, but he started to rub her shoulders.

"You look tense."

Gwen shook her hand. His hands brushed over her body, and caused her to close her eyes.

"Look it, I am it," Gwen said. "Guess, I'm just going to have to tough it out….Ms. Sablenova got the worst of the exchange, and it wasn't on my end. Who was the lunatic who attacked me anyway?"

"You mean the ugly bald guy with the scars on his face?" Harry asked. His hands moved around the back of Gwen's neck and he rubbed her. She closed her eyes and smiled when Harry's talented hands rubbed circles around the back of her neck. "His name is Bullseye, he's pretty bad news…a mercenary and he's about as bent as an old coat hanger."

"Why do I have a feeling you've run into him before?" Gwen asked. She closed her eyes. "Good spot."

Gwen took a moment to lazily lean into what Harry was doing with his magical hands. Something which could be considered literal with Harry, and not just a really cheesy figure of speech.

"You know, Black Cat and the other woman…."

"Elektra, she's a member of the Hand, a group of ninja assassins," Harry said. "Be thankful you only dealt with her, and not the entire group. They're pretty nasty all things considered."

Gwen winced at the tense sound of Harry's voice. The young woman shook her head when she was now on her chest, and Harry's fingers eased down to her lower back, and down a little bit lower as well. Shivers went down Gwen's spine.

"You know, why do I have a feeling you've run into them before as well?" Gwen asked.

"In passing, yes," Harry said. He wondered if Elektra would be able to put two and two together and find out who she fought.

"Then there's Black Cat," Gwen said. She could have sworn Harry's hand's tense hands grew even tenser around her. She chalked it up to something. "She'd be one to watch though…wonder what her agenda is."

The pause became long, and it wasn't for the first time today where Gwen thought Harry was in a funny mood regarding the Black Cat.

"I wonder indeed," Harry said. "Well, I'm sure she has reasons for what she's doing, and the danger she's putting herself in, no matter who she is under the mask."

Gwen nodded in response. A knock on the door caused their attention to be diverted over.

"Enter."

Leah stepped into the room to join the both of them. She smiled when she looked at both of them.

"Sir, you told me to remind you of your lunch date with Janet Van Dyne," Leah said.

Harry nodded in response. He leaned down and kissed Gwen on the back of the neck. She turned over and sat up, before she kissed him on the lips.

"So, I guess I'll see you later," Gwen said. She leaned towards him and stole one more kiss on his lips. "Tell, Jan I said hi."

Harry smiled, he could sense Gwen's frustration, but frustration did built character. He knew he experienced a lot of it today, more than he could ever talk about. Regardless, he moved over to get showered and get changed.

Gwen watched Harry leave. The slightest amount of frustration brimmed over her when she watched Harry leave. She shook her head to clear it. The moment where she did, Leah found her way behind her. And Leah's hands pressed on Gwen's shoulders.

"So, you look tense?" Leah asked.

"Well, before Harry had to leave, I was getting my tension relieved," Gwen said. "So, Harry told you where the safe house is?"

"Yes, it's best for us to meet here, just to make sure we can get certain business done," Leah said. She smiled in a slightly suggestive manner. She moved behind Gwen and placed her hands on her shoulder. "You are tense….it's been a long night for you….and it looks like I cut something short."

Gwen shuddered in frustration, and in the reminder something amazing had been cut short. She almost lost track of the time and the day. She forgot Harry had his long awaited lunch date with Jan today. Given everything which happened, it happens.

"Yes, you did," Gwen said. Leah's hands, while not as good as Harry's, were still pretty good. She pushed her hands down her body, and touched underneath Gwen's breasts for the briefest second, but it was only a tease. "But, I'm sure you can help me finish."

"Mmm, I'm sure I can."

* * *

Harry met Jan at a pretty nice, but not too fancy, café in downtown New York. The two of them took a cozy little booth out of the way.

The young man dressed in a suit which caused him to get a few stares, and Jan to get a few stares of envy. Jan dressed in a stylish red dress which fit against her body. It showed the right amount of cleavage to look eye catching, without looking too trashy. She wore silky red gloves and a pair of high heel shoes.

Jan looked at him with both hunger and an immense amount of energy. It was hard not to smile when around her bubbly personality.

"So, you've been pretty busy over the past couple of weeks, haven't you?" Jan asked.

Harry almost had to laugh at her. The young man smiled at the understatement she made and boy it was the understatement of all understatements, especially with what happened last night.

"Busy, yes," Harry said.

"And I could have sworn you said it would never happen again," Jan said. She reached forward and placed a hand on his. "But, you couldn't help yourself, could you? You caught a little bit of a bug, didn't you?"

Jan's grin looked like she enjoyed every moment of this. Harry frowned when he looked at her, and knew what she was talking about. She couldn't say it outright, but it figures someone like Jan would be able to put two and two together. She could be pretty smart, too smart for her own good sometimes.

"Yes, I guess you could say I caught a bit of a bug," Harry said. His eyebrow raised in half amusement. Jan's sunny demeanor made it hard to do anything less than smile.

"Well, I think you just needed a really long break before you recharged your battery," Jan said. She looked off in a far off expression her face. "You know, it would be kind of amazing, to be a super hero, all of the action, all of the adventure."

"You say it now," Harry said. He smiled despite his own, tired demeanor, regarding the entire business. "You are all gung ho about all of the excitement now, but just wait until you're out on the field."

Jan looked at Harry with a far off look in her eyes. Harry smiled; they always thought it was so amazing. While he wouldn't deny he did some good on the field, Harry thought he would do even more good in his lab, working on inventions to help benefit the world.

"I don't know, it be kind of fun, and just the kind of thing to spice up life right about now," Jan said. She took a long drink of her coffee. "And I've been busy at work with a few designs….but I don't know if they're me. And I have to have something really eye catching for my debut."

Harry figured when Jan made up her mind about something, she would do it. He just hoped she became bored like she had in the past, and moved onto the next fad. His greatest fear was he would inspire an entire generation of new super heroes, some of them who might be way in over their head.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure out something," Harry said. Out of all of the things, he had no doubt Jan would come up with something amazing. "So, how are things with the Ant Man?"

Jan laughed at his question for a moment before suddenly growing serious.

"Oh, he doesn't like to be called that," Jan said. Harry smiled, and she realized he knew. "Well, Hank's….he's busy with his experience. He spends time working with his ants, talking with them….talks to his ants more than he does his lab assistant half of the time."

"Well, I'm sure they understand him," Harry said.

"And then, there's his new robotic assistant….his name is Ultron," Jan said. She shuddered for a moment, while thinking about it. "It's kind of creepy….his head's shaped like an ant. Somehow, Hank is trying to say he's less creepy, because he has his head shaped like an ant. But I think it makes it creepier, don't you?"

Harry smiled and patted her on the hand. He thought Pym took his ant obsession to an entirely new, obsessive level. But who was he to judge? Pym had his collective of ants, Harry had his collective of women. Different strokes for different folks.

"The greatest geniuses have their flaws," Harry said.

"Right, of course they do and…"

A long pause followed. Jan's phone went off, and she reached underneath the table.

"Hope this is good," Jan said. She answered the phone. "Hello?"

A scream of distress came from over the phone, and then the line went dead. Jan almost jumped bolt up from the table. She avoided whacking her knee underneath the table and sank back down on the chair.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Nothing good," Jan said. "There's a problem, at Hank's lab, and I think I should investigate it."

"You want me to tag along?" Harry asked.

"I feel bad about ruining our date and then dragging you off on some misadventure…but I might need a little help if things get too insane," Jan said. She pulled herself to her feet, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Harry wondered what in Pym's lab caused the distress. Given the nature of what the man worked on, there were a few possibilities.

* * *

"Hermione, I know we didn't leave on the best of terms last time, but you know, if you ever want to talk, I'm still here for you. I understand you wanted to remain loyal to your father, but….you have to understand he wasn't everything you thought he was. He wasn't everything I thought he was, but when you're young and dumb, and an older man gives you attention, you do some weird things. So, I'm in town, and if you want to meet for lunch or something….please call me back."

The message caused her frown to grown in a more stormy manner the more she looked at the phone. She clutched the phone in her hand and a breath escalated from her. The breath continued to rise and fall from her chest.

"I can't believe her," the brunette said. She thought about hurling the cell phone out of the window.

A strong hand gripped her arm to prevent her from hurling the phone out of the window.

"You know, it's an expensive phone, and I'd really hate to see anything happen to it."

She looked up in time to see Peter's hand block her, with a smile crossing his face. The brunette relaxed when she turned around to face him.

"Something's been eating you, hasn't it?" Peter asked. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She really didn't want to talk about it. Still Peter's expression caused her to have no choice, but to talk about it. Peter's fixed expression on her caused her to stand up almost straight.

"Just my mother is in town, and….she's trying to get me back underneath her thumb," she said. "She always looked down on me….never thought I was good enough for her."

"You know, I never got the impression from your mother when I talked to her," Peter said.

The implications of what Peter said caused his assistant to stare at him, her eyes widened for a second.

"When did you talk to my mother?" the brunette bookworm asked. A stormy expression spread over her face, but to his credit, Peter didn't back down or blink in any way whatsoever. "Well?"

"I don't want you to ever take this tone with me," Peter said. He sounded calm, but his eyes narrowed to show he wasn't in the mood to take anything. "And to answer your question, I met her a few years ago….she wanted to mend the fences with you, but I convinced her to give you time….you didn't part on the best of terms."

"And I'm sure she blamed my father, when she ran off with some whore named Rose!"

Peter's expression grew cold.

"Watch your tongue," Peter coldly said. She didn't realize it, but she insulted a member of his family. "You need some time off to get your head in order, and….well, take all of it you need…and OsCorp will pay you….but I think it is best if you take a couple of days off, maybe talk with your mother."

The brunette scoffed. She would talk to her mother when pigs flew. Women who slept with other women….it just wasn't proper. Relationships were meant to be one man and one woman, and anything else was a violation of how things should be.

"You're acting like….."

Peter trailed off, his words becoming silent. The brunette bookworm folded her arms. Did she sense the word "bitch" dancing on his tongue, but he pulled back because it wasn't too proper. She didn't know, and could only begin to guess.

"I'm acting like what, Peter?" she asked. The woman glared him down. She was so used to having people quiver under the glare. Peter stood his ground which annoyed her. "What am I acting like?"

"You're acting like a spoiled brat who didn't get the toy they wanted at the grocery store," Peter said.

The brunette bookworm's arms remained folded, and the tension continued to go through the air. She hated their tension becoming evident like this, but she really didn't have much of a choice. Everything grew so cold, she shivered at the thought of it.

"I'll be off," Peter said.

"Where are you going?"

"Fiers and I have urgent business to attend to, nothing you need to worry about, I have it under control," Peter said. "Take some time off to get your priorities straight."

_'I can't believe he's trying to tell me to talk to my mother….I can't believe him!'_

"So, trouble?"

The brunette bookworm whipped around in time to see Harold standing there before her. His eyebrow raised.

"Yes, trouble," the brunette said. "Peter's going out of town, with Fiers, and he's telling me to take some time off, to talk to my mother."

"Well, I won't tell you what to do," Harold said. "I actually wanted to talk to you about the little project we're working on."

Her interest piqued when he mentioned the project.

"Oh, is it ready?" she asked.

"Almost," Harold said. "And given Peter will be out of town, it will be the best time to run it."

The fact she did this behind Peter's back almost caused her to feel guilt. Almost, but not quite, given he had the nerve to tell her she should smooth things over with her mother.

"Good, I'm glad."

* * *

Harry and Jan made their way into Pym's lab. Gwen listened in on the communication set.

"Hey, I work as Hank's assistant; so there shouldn't be too many problems with the equipment in this lab, right?" Jan asked.

"Well, you'd know better than anyone else," Harry said.

Jan made her way to open the lock on the door, only to realize the door had already been unlocked. Or rather, no one had a chance to lock it.

"Okay, odd, it's almost like someone wanted to let us in the lab," Jan said.

"Could be a trap," Harry said.

"Isn't it always?" Gwen asked.

"But, we're going to go in anyway," Jan said. "I mean, why would we turn back now…we're answering a distress call?"

The two of them entered the lab, and noticed a broke canister. Harry held in his breath and turned towards Jan. The look on her face turned extremely grim, and she tried to hold herself up. Harry needed to reach over and hold her up.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face, there weren't ants in the case," Harry said.

"No, no, no," Jan said. "He kept Pym particles in the case, and it means they're loose somewhere in the lab….and I really hope they're just loose in the lab."

Jan made a movement to seal the door shut, hoping it wasn't closing the barn door after the horses have long since left the stable.

One of the particles flew into the air. It started to glow

"Hang on, I can deactivate it!" Jan yelled.

Jan moved over to deactivate the particle, not noticing a second particle coming up from behind her. The particle glowed and engulfed Harry and Jan.

Harry experienced the sensation of his body shrinking to microscopic levels. A cold feeling spread through his body when he dropped down.

Jan and Harry reappeared in some kind of microscopic universe, a Microverse as it would. Harry grabbed her and pulled her out of the way, as a now large dust particle rolled over the top of them.

_'Please, for the love of all things holy, don't say it.'_

"I think we have a small problem."

Harry groaned. She just had to say it.

* * *

**To Be Continued November 19** **th** **, 2015.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter-Sixty Four:**

* * *

Spider-Girl kept her ears on what was going on involving Harry and Jan. They entered Pym's lab, investigating the sense of the disturbance. She thought about heading over to join them, but the sound of an alarm caused Gwen to abort her mission.

The web slinger followed the sound of the alarm. The doors of a jewelry shop had been pushed open. Bracing herself for some kind of break in, Gwen swung across the street.

 _'Okay, what the hell is going on here?'_ Spider-Girl asked. The alarm from the nearest jewelry store caused her to start swinging. The web slinging heroine stopped at the edge of building and dropped down, with a frown on her face.

Spider-Girl pushed the door open all of the way. The woman rushed inside and stopped short of a man on the ground. The man looked to be in his mid-thirties, maybe a bit older. The terror in his eyes coupled with the sweat going down his face made Gwen approach the situation with the utmost of caution.

"Sir, sir, are you alright?" Spider-Girl asked. She scrambled to the man in the floor to see if he was indeed alright.

All evidence pointed to the fact he wasn't.

The man's mouth opened and shut. The shell shocked clerk tried to articulate something. No words came out of his mouth. A gargling sound came from his mouth. He backed further against the wall when Spider-Girl approached him. He tried to force a word out, but nothing came from his mouth.

"I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's happened," Spider-Girl said. She snapped her fingers, but the man looked to be in a trance for a second. "Sir, you need to let me help you?"

"You…you don't understand!" the man yelled. He continued rock back and forth with an increased frequency and intensity. His eyes widened in absolute horror "You don't understand what I went through!"

Now they were getting somewhere, well almost, kind of, but not really. At least he was communicating with her. Progress, Gwen appreciated plenty of progress

"Well, I can't understand if you don't tell me," Spider-Girl said. Her patience grew thin.

"No, he said….misfortune would come upon me and my family if I told you!" the clerk yelled. His heart hammered across his chest. "He said, I would have to give him it all, and I didn't really have no choice….I'm not a bad person, not a bad person….HE MADE ME DO THIS TERRIBLE THING!"

The man almost shoved her way. He was babbling, not making any kind of sense.

"Do what terrible thing?" Spider-Girl asked.

She reached down and finally the man calmed down to allow her to get to his feet. The man walked on wobbled legs. Eyes darted everywhere, almost as if he expected someone to reach from the shadows and ensnare him.

"Made me clean out the register of all of the money," the man said. He collapsed down in the chair. "He said he would need the money to cleanse my soul….and the souls of my family."

"Who?" Spider-Girl asked.

The man's hands clutched out her costume, as if he was afraid to let go.

"The witch doctor!" he yelled. Panic spread over the man's face. He started to look around in absolute horror. "You are all doomed, he will take care the evils of big business one by one."

"Yet, he told you to give the money," Spider-Girl said. She didn't really know about any witchdoctor. "So, he could cleanse it, right?"

"Yes, it's correct!" the man said.

 _'This is the third witchdoctor incident in the past month,'_ Betty thought. _'Kind of flew underneath the radar with everything else which has been happening.'_

Somehow Gwen wasn't surprised this entire mess was the result of a recurring crime wave. She jumped onto the bond to talk to Betty.

 _'What were the other two incidents?'_ Gwen asked.

 _'First was a bank manager, who refused to hand over all of the money in the vault,'_ Betty thought. _'Wouldn't you know it, the next day, his house burned down, destroying everything. No one was inside….but I doubt the message would be as powerful if anyone was.'_

 _'Right, it's not a coincidence,'_ Gwen thought. _'Far from it…and the other one?'_

 _'And an electronics store manager, he refused to give him the money, and his children were kidnapped,'_ Betty thought. She grimaced at the thought. _'And wouldn't you believe it, seventy-two hours later, they had been returned, with a note, saying he should not be arrogant. And next time, he would lose what he valued most, if he continued to cling on to his material possessions.'_

'I believe it,' Gwen thought. The woman clenched her hands together. Gwen thought it was best to get an expert opinion. _'So, what do you think of this Harry?'_

A long pause followed, and much to Gwen's agitation, there was no answer.

 _'And Harry's dropped off of the bond,'_ Gwen thought. She frowned. Worry spread. _'Better leave….if people see me here…they might try and tie Spider-Girl to the entire mess.'_

'No, we wouldn't want them to do that,' Emma thought. The woman concentrated for Harry. _'It's odd though…yes, Harry has dropped off….but he didn't as well….it's like his mind is too small to reach….something I thought I wouldn't be saying about him.'_

Emma's thinking trailed off into some light rambling. Gwen departed from the scene of the crime, worried about the witchdoctor, but also hoping something bad didn't happen to Harry. He and Jan left for Pym's lab and then, she lost touch with him.

"Spider-Girl is doomed, if she incurs the wrath of the Witchdoctor. DOOMED!"

 _'Just another day in my life, really,'_ Gwen thought.

* * *

Gwen made her way up the side entrance to Horizon. She hoped something there could help her track down Harry. In the meantime, Emma and Jean worked together to attempt to find a way to break through.

Harry was one of the few people Gwen really didn't need to worry about, but yet, nothing stopped her from worrying anyway. Talk about weird, but Gwen kept her head pretty much above the water.

 _'No, we haven't found anything….every now and again, there's a sliver of thought,'_ Jean thought. The redhead kept the frustration down to a bare level. _'But nothing.'_

'Well let's think about this right now,'

Emma thought. She frowned and put the pieces together. _'The last time we checked in with Harry, he walked into Pym's lab, with Jan, after their lunchdate was cut short. Gwen was talking with him….'_

'Yes, but I got sidetracked from the jewelry store break in,'

Gwen thought. She made her way into the main lab.

Gwen slipped her way through the window. She dropped down onto the ground. Marla worked on something on one of the computers in the office area she entered.

"You know, you could have walked in the front door, and no one would have complained," Marla said. She only barley looked up from her computer to acknowledge the arrival of the web slinging heroine. "And for the record, I saw you coming, or rather the security cameras on the roof saw you coming."

Gwen knew she forgot something. And she wanted to make a more…dramatic entrance. It was one of the more unfortunate habits she picked up during her time with Harry. The young woman's arms crossed over her chest, the second she threw her lip out with an atomic pout.

"Seriously?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, seriously," Marla said. She leaned back on the chair. "And for the record, you're not the only one who is trying to find Harry. I've been pretty busy at work trying to locate the source of his last signal. But so far, I've pretty much ran into nothing."

Gwen hated they run into a constant stream of brick walls, followed by a whole lot of nothing. It was one of the worst things in the universe she could run into.

"So, I guess we're pretty much back at square one," Gwen said. She leaned a head back. _'So, what do we do now?'_

Gwen's fingers clutched into the wall so she could fully exercise some frustration. She stopped when realizing how much damage she did to the wall. A pretty bad habit she developed as well, all things considered.

'I know the bond is still there, and….there's a chance we can reach out and touch it,'

Emma thought. She brushed her hair out of her head. _'If only we could…extend the reach of our signal.'_

'Couldn't you or Jean amplify it….actually I know both of you have the ability to extend the reach,'

Gwen thought. She was seconds away from losing her mind. She tried not to, but it was hard for her not too.

 _'Well, our reach only extends to a certain point,'_ Jean thought. She blew hair out of her face. _'We're going to keep trying though, don't worry, Gwen.'_

Gwen tried not to worry, but the problem was, Gwen did worry. Her heart started to pound against her chest at a quickened place.

"We have an SOS signal," Marla said. Her frown deepened as she leaned in. "It's coming from Susan Storm, at the Baxter Building."

"Well, put it on," Gwen said.

Perhaps Gwen's mind had wandered to the most obvious conclusion, but hope sprung eternal. The sophisticated equipment in the Baxter Building could have the ability to pick something up, at least she hoped. Gwen tried not to get too giddy, or excited, even though the excitement started to bubble over.

"Sue, Marla tells me you've picked up an SOS signal," Gwen said.

"Hey, Gwen…..have you heard from Harry as of late?" Susan asked.

"Not since he disappeared about an hour ago," Gwen said. She cracked her knuckles together, and leaned through, looking fairly nervous.

"Because, the Baxter Building had an SOS, and he said, he has a small problem," Susan said.

 _'A small problem at Pym's lab….given the nature of his research, it could be a pretty big problem,'_ Emma thought.

Gwen found herself agreeing with Emma more and more. She geared herself up for the trip to Pym's lab, and to try and find out what was going on.

 _'I better go check out Pym's lab,'_ she thought.

Why she didn't go in the first place, Gwen didn't have any idea. Oh well, the heroine geared up to head out right now.

* * *

"Wow, this is so amazing!" Jan yelled.

Harry raised his eyebrow. He didn't want to be the one to burst Jan's bubble, but the Microverse, compared to some of the other places he traveled, was pretty much at the low end of the amazing scale.

"Well, I can't pick up a strong enough signal to call for help from the outside," Harry said. "I may have gotten one message out before I fried my headset."

"Can't you repair it?" Jan asked.

Harry pushed his hand underneath his chin and closed his eyes. The young man began to think about what he needed to do.

"I'm going to need a lab to do so," Harry said. He craned his neck and looked over the vast wastelands of the Microverse. He entered the non-populated area. "And I think labs are pretty scarce in this neck of the woods, wouldn't you think?"

"Yeah," Jan said. She let out her breath in an intense whistle. "You kind of have a point."

"Just kind of?" Harry asked.

Jan's hands came down to either side of her hips and she smiled when she looked at Harry.

"Okay, fine, you really have a point," Jan said. She extended her head down and started to shake it. The thoughts cleared from her mind and real questions decided to trickle in. "So, where do we head from here?"

"Forward," Harry said. He motioned for Jan to follow. "About the only place we can go."

Jan agreed with him. The two of them walked forward for a very long time. Their date taken an interesting turn. She walked up towards him.

"So, I guess all we have to do before we find a way out of…wherever here is," Jan said. "Is to talk, and…..I think it's been a long time coming."

"Sorry, Jan, but….."

"You've been busy, having awesome adventures," Jan said. She threw her head back. "And I've been….well I've been thinking….about putting my brains and my skills to work on something other than fashion. A super hero identity all of my own, and I've been thinking about something which can strike terror in the hearts of man and….."

A buzzing stopped Jan's words. Harry turned towards her with a frown on his face.

"Do you think you can hold the thought for a second?"

Harry turned around. He could see a blur of a man in a yellow suit approaching him like a bat out of hell. The man started to buzz around him like an angry yellowjacket. Harry put up a shield to avoid his attacks, but he only dive bombed Harry twice, not even bothering to hit him.

The crazed man floated up into the heavens of the microverse, and peered down. His nails crackled against each other. The man's eyes narrowed in contempt the moment he looked down at them.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM BRINGING ORDER TO THE MICROVERSE!"

With his proclamation out of the way, the man disappeared almost as quickly as he appeared. Harry and Jan watched him.

"What…who?" Jan asked. She stepped back in a daze.

"Okay, I'll bite, and I'll ask, who was the crazy man?" Harry asked. He frowned, something about him seemed a tad bit familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it though, but yeah, he was pretty familiar. "But, he lead us to civilization."

"Um…yay?"

The two of them came across a small set of buildings. The buildings looked a fair bit worn down, like someone had taken a wrecking ball to some of them. The further they went into the village though, things looked a bit more structural sound.

"Wow, there's a small village, between the dust particles," Jan said.

The two of them came across a shell shocked woman. The woman's beauty shined out as a beacon in the midst of a village. Her dark hair came down in tresses on her face. The woman dressed in ceremonial garb which stuck to her firm body. The moment Harry and Jan turned up, she stared them down, horror dancing within her eyes.

"No ,you must turn back, you must defend yourself," a woman said. "TURN BACK!"

Jan looked at Harry, who shrugged. The woman was distressed. Jan stepped forward, but stopped, not wanting to enter the woman's personal space. The fact the woman carried a blade she intended to use also prevented Jan from jumping in.

"What, why must we turn back?" Jan asked. She extended a hand towards the woman and bent down.

The woman considered her hand for a long moment. With a shaky grip, she grabbed Jan's hand and allowed the other woman to pull her to a vertical position.

"The barbarians….they are coming….horrible things fell from the sky, and they are going to use them to lay waste to the kingdom!" the woman yelled. She started to lose her mind.

"Okay, you need to…barbarians….."

"Yes, riding giant ants," Jan said in complete dead pan.

Several rough-faced barbarians approached them. They rode giant ants, who looked to have some kind of silver object connected to their heads. The barbarians equipped themselves with laser blasters as well.

"Some of Hank's…..inventions made their way down here," Jan said. She blinked for a second.

The blasters fired, but Harry and the two girls dodged the attacks. The cutting of intense laser fire blasted through the air. Harry watched the inventions, and waved his hand. His magic didn't seem as strong in here; in fact it seemed almost nonexistent.

Guess, it was down to being creative.

"I thought Pym was supposed to be a pacifist," Harry said. He stood up on his heels. "Why the hell did he invent laser blasters?"

"I'm not sure if they were laser blasters, but they work as them," Jan said. She closed her eyes. "And there's the control helmet, Hank's control helmet for his ants…..the giant ants, which are about to eat us if we don't figure out a way out of here!"

"Figuring it right now," Harry said. He grabbed Jan and the other woman by the arm. He looked for a way to slip past the hordes of giant ants.

He couldn't fathom the fact Pym talked to these creatures. They looked pretty grotesque up close and personal.

 _'Okay, let's see…right there…the building looks different than the others,'_ Harry thought. _'Of course, Pym must have some lab which he shrinks….if we get inside….okay, let's see if this still works.'_

Harry rolled a grenade onto the ground. The grenade released a small sonic pulse. Not strong enough, but strong enough to cause the ants to stop in their tracks.

"Inside, quickly."

The two girls didn't need telling twice, they slipped inside of the lab next to Harry.

* * *

"We should be safe inside here," Harry said. He brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. "At least until the hordes of barbarians break down the doors."

Harry took a look around the lab. He could actually use some of the junk inside this lab, if he intended to get creative enough, and there was a pretty good chance he could.

"My apologies, I didn't introduce myself," the woman said. "My name is Princess Catrina….I am the heir to the throne in this realm….or at least I was….until the hordes of the barbarians received those gifts from the sky. They also tamed those monsters."

"What about the man in yellow?" Jan asked.

"You must mean Yellowjacket," Catrina said. "He's….a wildcard, he says he intends to bring order to the micro-verse, but he targets barbarians and the members of my tribe just enough. I don't know what his problem is."

"An unhealthy obsession with ants," Harry said.

Harry nearly finished with a device. Jan raised her eyebrow, and slowly turned to Harry, mouth open, aghast.

"Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?" Jan asked. Harry locked eyes with Jan, and a smile crossed his face. "Are you trying to say Hank is the one who is…this Yellowjacket nutcase?"

"It all fits," Harry said. He checked the calibration to make sure everything was in order, as it should be. "And Jan, I believe I have something you might like….if it works out about as well as I think it would."

Jan was distracted by her thoughts about her boss by the shiny in Harry's hands.

"Oooh, looks….well it looks pretty homemade, but it's the thought that counts," Jan said. She looked at Harry with a teasing smile, but Harry responded with one of his own. Something about his easy going gaze caused Jan to shiver. "What is it?"

Harry handed Jan the device. She took it into her hands and frowned. Harry motioned her towards a target on the wall.

"It's a stinger device," Harry said.

Jan fired the stinger. The stinger hit the target square on. She smiled at the potential of such an item. It would do them nicely in the Microverse.

"It recharges itself for about five seconds in between blasts," Harry said. "Which doesn't seem like a long time, but when you're in a tough battle, you're going to have to make your shots count."

"Right," Jan said. She looked about as giddy as a schoolgirl. The fact she bounced up and down at an rapid rate caused Harry to be distracted, at least for a moment. "And finally, the Winsome Wasp, is going to have her wings, and is going to be ready to fly."

Harry raised his eyebrow at her. He mouthed the words "Winsome Wasp", shook his head, and returned to the equipment, trying to amplify the signal of his headset, or maybe the bond.

"Maybe you should make Catrina a weapon as well?" Jan asked.

"Actually, no thank you, I am well armed," Catrina said. She clutched the sword in her hand.

Jan smiled, happy she didn't have to stare down the business end of the sword. Talk about feeling true terror. The young woman brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. The shield looked about ready to give way.

"We won't have to worry too much longer," Harry said. Despite the fact the two women prepared for battle, Harry hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"We're going to have to get the control helmet away from the Barbarian king," Jan said. "Not to mention, all of his other new toys."

"Believe me, it's priority," Harry said. He plugged in a headset. "Testing, one, two, three."

Harry heard some static, which was better than the nothing he heard a little bit ago. A few more calibrations would bring everything back to life and Harry would have contract with the outside world.

With the Barbarians breaking through, and the wildcard known as Yellowjacket buzzing around, Harry would need some help.

* * *

Gwen stepped inside the lab, and the exact second she entered, her spider sense started to assault her mind. Sue and Marla joined her, but Gwen raised a hand.

"Take a step back," Gwen said.

"Look," Sue said.

A flashing beacon of light, almost microscopic, came out of a crack on the floor. Gwen stepped closer towards it.

The moment she reached it, a beeping signaled. Gwen frowned, listening for the code.

"Harry?"

"Gwen I need for you to listen to me very carefully."

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 23** **rd** **, 2015.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty-Five:**

* * *

**  
**Sue and Marla followed Gwen into the lab. Gwen looked around, the lab looked like a bit of a disaster area. No more than her bedroom when she was younger, okay, maybe it was worst. Still she brushed the dust out of her eyes and stepped. The signal Harry gave her sounded pretty faint, to the point where she could barely hear a word said.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Gwen asked. She tried to adjust the frequency on her headset, but it really didn't do any good. "You're breaking up a little bit."

"Yes, Gwen, I can hear you, barely, but I can hear you," Harry said. "Sorry, when I shrank….."

"Wait, you shrank?" Marla asked. Gwen cast her an annoyed gaze, eyes narrowing. Marla stepped back and realized she said too much. "Sorry, I'll shut up."

Gwen managed to adjust her thoughts. She wasn't sure if she should watch her step. The small flash of light coming from a certain direction allowed her a pretty good idea where Harry was. At least to the point where she knew how to navigate around.

"There should be a computer to the side of the lab, where you should be able to track the Pym particles," Harry said. "We're thinking this wasn't an accident."

"I figured about as much," Gwen said. She sat down on the computer, and tried to get it booted up. She received an error message, always a pretty bad sign all things considered. Gwen chewed down on her lip. "Okay, you're going to be difficult, I can be difficult along with you."

Gwen tried to figure out how to access the computer. It hit a blue screen of death and Gwen's temper hit a red one.

"DAMN IT WORK!"

Gwen's temper caused Marla to be taken aback. She gripped Gwen gently on the wrist.

"I hate to tell you this, but yelling at the computer isn't going to solve anything," Sue said. She looked almost amused, or at least she would be, if the Fantastic Four member hadn't been worried about Harry and Jan.

"It never does," Marla said. She cracked her knuckles and frowned. "Let's see if you have any better….I think I'm in…you've got to be kidding me, who thought this was a good idea?"

"What, what wasn't a good idea?" Sue asked.

"Artificial intelligence, based off of someone's own brain waves, do you realize how much room for error there is?" Marla asked. Her better judgment managed to get the better of her. "And he's created a robot assistant, talk about making a bad idea worse."

"Jan mentioned him once before….well it, I guess," Sue said. The woman brushed her hair from her eyes and grimaced. "And…do you see him….it…whatever….around?"

Gwen looked around the lab, a bit uneasy. Perhaps it had been because of her bad past experiences with the Spider Slayers, but artificial intelligence made her a bundle of nerves.

"Well, I don't see it around," Marla said. She pressed a key, and frowned. "And you know what else I don't see…the security footage from the last seventy-two hours."

"Okay, isn't it odd?" Gwen asked. Sue and Marla turned to her. She raised her eyebrow and made a face which said "oh really." "The security footage is missing, it almost like this was planned."

All of the girls looked at each other. Security footage they needed to figure out what happened disappeared. Made things look rather suspicious.

"Do you think it could be a coincidence?" Sue asked. One looked from Gwen told Sue all she needed to know. "Yeah, I didn't really think so, either."

"No, because I never believe in coincidences," Gwen said. "So, what do we need to do?"

Harry's voice cackled. Sue adjusted a setting just a tiny bit so they could hear him.

"Could you run this by us one more time, Harry?" Susan asked. "You were breaking up."

"You need to lock onto the Pym Particles, and reverse the shrinking," Harry said. "The process is simple, but at the same time it's very involved, and extremely tedious. And it's going to take some time as well."

"Wonderful, my favorite kind of project," Marla said. Regardless of the situation, the woman's lips curled into a smile.

* * *

  
Harry prepared himself for battle. The young man wasn't dressed in full gear, but he had a modified version of web shooters. He had to use slightly different chemicals, but not necessarily a bad thing.

The chemical compound looked to be stickier, and much more resistant to breaking. Also looked to be expensive, but it wasn't on his dime he was using the formula.

"Those beasts are breaking down the doors!" Catrina said. She withdrew the sword and stood in a battle stance. "Good, let them do so….I'm ready for a fight."

Jan smiled, so was she. She started to bounce back and forth, her hands rubbing together with a thinly veiled level of glee.

"Jan, you're way too excited about this," Harry said.

"Come on…..this is the type of adventure I've been waiting for…for a long time," Jan said. Harry rolled his eyes at her. Jan responded by clapping her hands on her hips. "If you knew how boring things were at the lab….well it's hard to imagine what boredom is when you don't have a boring life."

"The ants are being controlled," Harry said. "We need to get the control helmet away from them. Disable all of his technology as well…to level the playing field."

"The barbarians will fall by my sword," Catrina said. Her bangs clung to her forehead as sweat rolled down her face. She showed intensity.

Jan smiled. She was glad the warrior princess stood on their side.

"Well, I think you're going to have a chance to live up to your hopes, princess," Jan said. She raised her hand. "Because the shields are at the danger level power wise. And they're dropping by each…."

A crunch indicated the door broke down, even though one of the shields fell. A particularly gruesome ant made his way inside.

"Don't you have a picnic to pester, or something?" Jan asked. The barrier went down, and the second it did so, the ant made its way inside. "Have some of this!"

She blasted the barbarian off of the back of the ant. The barbarian landed on the ground, in time for Harry to grab him around the neck. Harry hurled the barbarian into the metal doors.

"Take the princess!" one of the barbarians grumbled.

"Sorry, not my type," the princess said. She used her sword to disarm one of them. Another swing of the sword caused brave and malicious injuries to the barbarian.

The princess proved to be on a roll, at least until one of the giant ants swooped in and lifted her up. She kicked and thrashed in the tight grip of the ant. The princess slammed against the wall hard.

"BACK!" Jan yelled. She blasted one of them with the stingers.

Harry used the sticky webbing to bind the ants in place.

"Get the interlopers!" one of the generals grunted. They pointed their laser weapons at him.

Harry picked up a jamming device and pressed a button. A grinding sound occurred. Some of their lasers jammed, while other lasers exploded. The barbarian warriors dropped down to the ground. One of them screamed in agony.

"Oh you want mercy?" Catrina asked. She rushed forward, and removed his arm with a violent swipe of her sword blade. "DID YOU GIVE MY PEOPLE MERCY WHEN YOU TRIED TO SLAUGHTER THEM? I don't think so!"

The intensity in the woman's eyes terrified anyone who glimpsed into them. The woman charged them with a new and more violent attack.

"Back, back, back, BACK! Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Jan yelled. She tried to back the ants back, but one of them made a lunch for her. One of her stingers started to stick and prevented her from attacking. "Okay, maybe not."

An energy blast caught one of the ants on the underbelly. Wasp turned up, and she half groaned, but half was pleased for the save.

"Do you let them control you!" Yellow Jacket yelled. He pumped his fist in the air in an attempt to rally the ants forward. "Take some of this!"

One of the barbarian warriors flew back. The loud sound of a bone smashing against his fist was music to the man's ears. One barbarian dropped down from his punch. A rapid fire series of punches rattled him.

"Ah, watch it!" Wasp yelled. She wondered whose side was Yellowjacket really on. The figure almost brought a violent attack on the top of her head. "I don't suppose it will do you any good to ask you to stop shooting at everyone like…."

Harry channeled bio-energy at Yellow Jacket and knocked him out of the air. Yellow Jacket almost slammed against the wall.

"Well, I wouldn't almost hit you if you didn't get in my way," Yellowjacket said. An intense glare peered in his eyes. "But I don't have any time of this….I need to get it back."

The barbarians raced back from the direction of the lab. The ants scrambled after them. Harry noticed Yellow Jacket, the wild card he was, flying off in the other direction. He reached over and grabbed Jan's hand, helping her up.

Harry watched the lunatic leave. Frustration flowed through Harry.

"So, I'm guessing he's off his meds," Harry said.

"Putting it mildly I think," Jan said, barely avoiding snorting. She struggled to keep herself from buckling over. Harry reached around her and propped her up. "But, he's after something…you think he's after the control helmet."

"We have them on the run, they're going to lead up straight to their leader," Catrina said. She held up the blood stained sword in a token of victory.

Jan watched the princess leave. No sooner did she do so, Harry followed around her. Jan turned her gaze over to Harry.

"So is it just me, or does she enjoy the fighting thing a bit too much?"

* * *

  
Several ants circled the castle. The colony surrounded the castle, going around in a circle. They wondered if there was any purpose. Humans thought ants to be primitive creatures, worthy of being stepped on, but there was a lot more going on in their minds then a lot of people assumed. And nothing which happened today made any sense to the ants.

"Listen to me; you don't have to listen to them!"

Yellow Jacket turned up after a moment. He fashioned a helmet to his head which resembled something which had been built out of a cave with a box of scraps.

"None of you need to be puppets of the barbarian king, you are worth much more than you realize," Yellow Jacket said. "You can rise up, and crush your slave master. You are many, who can stop you? For too long, you've been stepped on, but now you're here, you can do the stepping on people."

One of the ants looked at him. Said ant stared at him like he was just another nut case human.

"You should storm the palace and put a stop to him, he isn't your queen, he isn't even a she," Yellow Jacket said. A long pause followed and he thought. "Well, at least I think he isn't a she."

Yellow Jacket didn't get a look at the barbarian king close enough. So he could have been a queen, hell he could have been a gender which was yet to be determined by humanity.

"Come on, stand up, you can do it, I believe in you!" Yellow Jacket yelled.

The ants started to look at each other. If ants could roll their eyes, they would have done so at now.

"Come on, I'll even knock down the door for you," Yellow Jacket said.

"So, wait, you're giving pep talks to ants, Hank?"

Yellow Jacket turned around. He heard a voice which he barely recognized.

"Hank Pym is dead, Ant Man is dead, only Yellow Jacket remains," he said. "The two of you should find a way out of this dimension….things are about ready to get explosive."

Harry had a bad feeling about what explosive meant. Catrina clenched her hand over her sword and pointed it at Yellow Jacket's neck.

"What do you mean explosive?" Catrina asked.

Yellow Jacket didn't blink at the blade being put at his neck. The crazed look on in the man's eyes told him he didn't really care.

"I'm going to blow up this entire realm, to make sure the barbarians don't invade my world," Yellow Jacket said.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in you blowing up my entire world."

Harry and Jan's eyes traveled from Yellow Jacket to the Princess and back. The ants started stir.

"I'm afraid I can't allow it either."

The barbarian king turned up in all of his nasty glory. Yellow Jacket pumped his fist in the air and turned towards him.

"Go, attack, now's your chance for freedom!" Yellow Jacket yelled.

"You foolish man, they are not under your control," the barbarian king said, bemusement filling his face at the fact this fool thought he had any kind of control over his pets. "They are under my control, and I will use them to crush…"

Wasp caught him in the face with a stinger in mid-monologue. It caused the barbarian king to stagger back for a brief second, and clutch his face in agony. He tried to keep his head above the water.

"If there's one thing I hate, is someone who never shuts up," Wasp said.

The three guards made their way over. Harry decided to take his turn to fight them. One of the guards doubled over with an uppercut punch which Harry utilized to knock all of the wind out of him. The guard hunched over with a gasp, the wind coming out of his body from Harry's attack. Another uppercut punch rocked the goon, causing the oxygen to be knocked from his lungs.

Harry sent the third one flying into the wall for good measure.

Yellow Jacket came down on the back of the head of the barbarian king. The ants moved to swarm around them, but Yellow Jacket remained calm. He reached down and tore the control helmet off of the back of the head of his adversary.

"I'll take this," Yellow Jacket said. He put the helmet on. "Go, be free, take him out, you don't need to swerve his whims any longer."

The ants turned their full attention towards the barbarian king. The barbarian king raised his hands and tried to motion for them. They swarmed him.

"Oh, talk about your karma," Jan said. The fun-loving heroine winced at the brutality which would follow. The ants enjoyed their freedom and decided to celebrate by making the barbarian king pay.

One of his bodyguards dropped to the ground, a slash in his back. Catrina pulled the ring of keys off of his back. The princess proved how rough she could get by stomping the guard's head.

"I'll release the royal guard, then we can take this kingdom back," Catrina said. She turned to Yellow Jacket, but he disappeared into the night.

Harry finished scanning the area for any explosive charges, but he came up ending.

"Nothing, there was nothing, not one thing," Harry said.

Jan's gaze snapped towards Harry, with her mouth flying open. Harry reached in to make sure she calmed herself down.

"Nothing, there was nothing?" Jan asked. She threw her hands up into the air in an insane amount of frustrations. "He said…wait a minute, he was having us on all this time…he was insane?"

The barbarian king rushed forward, but he didn't escape punishment after he escaped the ants. Rather he ran head long into Catrina's sword edge. The woman plunged the blade into his chest, opening up a large cut.

The barbarian gasped with the blood flowing from his chest. Catrina knocked him out of the window, causing him to fall to his demise.

"Now my parents can be at peace, and I can do my job," Catrina said. She turned to Harry and Jan. "I thank you, and maybe our paths can cross again on some day."

Harry smiled; maybe their paths would cross again in the future. They needed to round up any loose technology, and wait for contact from the outside world.

There was also one loose Yellow Jacket buzzing around in the distance which caused some minor problems. Problems Harry hoped to resolve in time, but he knew it was easier said than done.

* * *

  
"So, I think it's all of it," Jan said.

"We scanned the microverse high and low," Harry said. "And we didn't find any other scrap of technology."

Jan looked at Harry for the longest minute. She drew in a breath and decided to let him know what she was thinking.

"Or any sign of Hank," Jan said. She brushed a lock of black hair away from her face. "Guess it was to be expected….all of the work he puts in, all of the pressure….his wife died years ago, and he threw himself into his work."

"Many do," Harry said. He reached in to squeeze Jan's hand. Jan relaxed and smiled, with Harry's fingers intertwining with hers. "But, some of us find our own ways to deal with the pressure."

Harry thought if it wasn't for all of his girls, his rather large support network, he would have cracked ages ago. He allowed a breath to escape his body.

Jan's lips curled into a smile, and leaned in towards him. His captivating green eyes caused her to become distracted, like it did for many women in her position. She took a long moment to stop and to take a breath.

The dark haired woman sank down on a couch. Harry slipped behind her, his hands rubbing the back of her neck. Jan closed her eyes, allowing his hands to work their magic on her.

"Someone of Pym's position, something is going to give, where one day he's going to crack," Harry said. He started to massage Jan's neck. "And there were times where I assumed you were carrying a bit of a torch for him."

Jan jumped and almost started to laugh at the absurdity. Harry didn't break his stride and kept using his magical fingers to ease her tension.

"What…no….okay maybe a little bit at the beginning," Jan said. Her resolve started to break a little bit. "But, you know…..if you really think about it, Hank's like a weird older brother…a distant weird older brother with an unhealthy obsession with ants, and also….well I don't think he completely got over the death of his wife. And there's a fair bit of an age gap…not it matters, but he's the kind of person who would find an issue with it."

Harry's hands continued to work Jan's neck over. Her tension ebbed away from his intense actions. She closed her eyes, experiencing a nice rush of energy through the back of her neck.

"Besides, I'm carrying a torch for someone else."

Jan rose to her feet. She decided since her and Harry were alone in this lab, in the middle of the Micro-Verse, it was no or never.

The dark haired woman threw her arms around Harry's neck. She leaned in towards him and kissed him full on the lips.

Harry wasn't surprised this happened, to be honest; he expected it to happen a bit sooner. His arms tightened around Jan, pressing her eager body against his. Harry's mouth pushed past the young woman's lips, returning the kiss.

Jan gasped when Harry's hands roamed her body, going behind her. He cupped her ass, causing her to grind her hips against his in response.

"Hey, Harry, are you busy?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, a little bit," Harry said, pulling away from Jan, who sighed at losing her kissing partner. "What's up?"

"You have all of Pym's technology gathered up, don't you?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I do," Harry said. "It's right here in the lab, and…you girls have figured out a way to send us home."

"Not quite," Gwen said. Harry could have sworn he heard Gwen pulling her hair over the head set, an unfortunate habit the young woman acquired when she became upset. "We have the teleporter ready, but….we're going to need a charge within the Micro-Verse to do so….kinetic energy, lots of it."

"Well, I have an idea so we can create more than enough energy," Jan said.

The feisty young woman threw herself at Harry, almost knocking him into the lab table. The landing was softer than what Harry expected. Jan kissed him one more time, tugging on his shirt to pull it off.

Harry returned the kiss, slipping his tongue deep into her mouth. The two soon to be lovers frantically tore at each other's clothes.

Jan smiled; she never was patient as a child on Christmas. She didn't slowly unwrap her gifts, she ripped the paper off of them with glee. She did the same thing for the gift beneath her. And the prize beneath her caused Jan's mouth to water.  
 **  
**The brunette woman grabbed his cock and started to stroke it. The cock hardened in her hand, and Jan's lips continued to moisten when she stroked his massive prick up and down. His manhood throbbed in her hand.

"I have to have this in my mouth," Jan said.

"Well, don't let me stop you."

Jan grinned, and started to run her tongue down the length of his cock. The gorgeous woman's tongue ran down his massive throbbing cock, traveling from the tip of his cock, all the way to his base.

Harry experienced her wet tongue run down his cock, up and down, traveling around him. His massive prick throbbed with desire. Jan leaned down and kissed the tip of his head.

"Oh, I'm going to suck your cock," Jan said. She squeezed his balls. "Would you like me sucking your cock, honey?"

"Talk is cheap, actions are forever."

Jan smiled and brought her lips down onto his throbbing manhood. His cock tasted wonderful, and she couldn't wait to get to the creamy filling inside.

Harry grabbed his hands around the back of Jan's head. Her eyes widened when she pushed her lips down onto him. The young woman formed a tight seal around his cock, suckling him all the way down.

"Good girl, suck my cock."

Jan bobbed her mouth around him. The sight of her pushing her pouty lips around his tool made Harry ache. The warmth of his mouth encouraged Harry to grab the back of her hair, and start pumping his tool into her inviting throat.

Harry's cock speared into the back of Jan's throat, and she loved every single moment of it. Her throat squeezed about him. For a moment, she gagged, but the young woman stayed the course.

"You have such a good mouth, we should have done this a long time ago. Keep sucking my cock like it's your job!"

Jan's mouth continued to bob up and down on his large prick. She tipped her head back, looking up at him.

The look of Jan staring him down, with his throbbing cock in her mouth, caused Harry to become undone. His balls ached, and he launched all of his seed into Jan's waiting mouth.

Jan tilted her head back, accepting all of his cum into her mouth. The seed spilled down her throat, and she swallowed every last drop of cum he had to offer.

"Yummy," Jan said. She rose up, and licked her lips. The brunette rose herself up, getting onto her hands and knees, and wiggled her ass. "Come and get it, Harry."

Harry's cock throbbed, but he wanted a taste of Jan now. He leaned down, and spread her lips apart. His tongue poked between her legs.

Jan dug her nails down on the table. Harry's tongue swirled inside her and caused her pussy to grow even wetter. He pushed his tongue into her depths and moved it out.

"So the rumors are…true…you really can eat pussy," Jan said. She reached up and toyed with her breast.

Harry buried his face between Jan's thighs and continued to eat her pussy. Her juices trailed out, and Harry lapped them up with a hungry mouth.

Jan's hips twitched and she screamed. She couldn't wait to have his cock inside her, but Harry's tongue did it's magic rather well. The young man pushed his tongue deep into the dark haired woman's smoldering depths.

"Oooh, ahh….HARRY!" Jan screamed.

Harry didn't just bring Jan to an orgasm. The anticipation built in her mind, making every inch of her body feeling the potential climax. His tongue struck her and each note caused her go further and further.

 _'Damn, he's so good, no wonder Emma's always in a good mood after she's been with him,'_ Jan thought.

Harry decided he had enough of teasing Jan and decided to wrap up the fun and games. His tongue hit her pleasure point. Another perfect note hit and Jan's hips thrust back, allowing his tongue to finish her off.

"GOD!" Jan moaned.

Her pussy ached for a release, a necessary one to be honest. Harry took her to the edge, and dangled her over to the side.

When Jan came, she came. Harry savored her juices, causing them to go into her mouth. He licked her a few more times, before pulling out.

"Ready for the main course," Harry said. Jan turned around, and looked at him. "Good, because I want to see the look of lust in your face when you feel it in you."

"It's just as well, because I'm going to ride you all night, stud," Jan said. She straddled Harry's lap. Her pussy begged for his cock. "We need a lot of kinetic energy, and….we're going to give Gwen what she wants."

Harry reached his hand around and squeezed Jan's ass cheek. He encouraged her to slide down onto his cock.

Jan decided to rise to the occasion, and push her sopping hot pussy onto him. She closed her eyes, feeling Harry's cock slide into her.

"Damn, you're so fucking big," Jan said.

"Well, you're pretty tight," Harry said.

Jan smiled, his hands moving over to squeeze her breasts. Her breasts looked rather large on her slender frame, but she had an ass which was to make up for it as well. Harry's hands almost stuck to her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

"Oh, Harry, touch them, play with them, they belong to you!" Jan yelled.

Jan started to grind her hips down. Her hot box worked around his throbbing member, pushing it into the depths of her body. Every nerve ending in her body, sank.

Harry leaned back, before pushing his face in between her sweaty cleavage. His actions prompted Jan's fingers to dig into his scalp, when she drove her hot hips down onto his throbbing manhood.

"Yes, oh yes, oh god, you're my god…OH GOD!" Jan yelled at the top of her lungs.

She started to rock her hips up and down on his cock. Every single inch of his cock found its way buried into her body. He stretched her out. Jan rolled her hips down on him, pumping him inside her.

Harry's hands grabbed her ass. The many sensations caused by Harry's body caused Jan to nearly lose her mind.

Jan bounced up on him, higher. She almost took him all of the way out of her. The beautiful brunette impaled herself down on his cock.

"Going to cum, aren't you?" Harry asked. He looked up from her breasts for a second, and then returned to suck on them.

"YES!" Jan yelled.

Her pussy clenched him hard; the juices flowed down his cock. Harry's sopping wet cock allowed her to push herself on him harder. Jan rode him even harder after the first orgasm.

Harry leaned back. Her pussy muscles tightened around his cock and then released it, milking it. The young man knew the joy of her tight pussy around his aching prick, but Harry wouldn't cave.

Jan's hips twitched around him again. Her pussy wrapped around him.

"You've been dreaming about my cock inside you for a long time," Harry said. A squeeze of Jan's ass brought her back to reality.

"Y-yes, "Jan said. His fingers grazed over her asshole. It didn't slip inside her, and Jan's hips pushed down with a tease.

"Well, I'm going to make all of your wet dreams cum true."

The word cum acted like a trigger. Jan brought her hips down onto Harry's manhood, crashing herself down around him again.

"My turn."

Harry's hips thrust up into her. Jan hung onto Harry, pushing herself down onto him with constant thrusts. Her hot hips grinded against him.

"Yes, cum," Jan said. "Please, cum in me."

Harry smiled, as the lady asked. His balls ached.

"Harry, give me all your fucking cum, I want my pussy to be overflowing with your sticky seed!" Jan yelled. Her pussy muscles tightened around Harry, milking his prick. "Please, Harry, I'd…."

Harry bit onto her nipple and caused her to moan. The moan pushed Harry over the edge.

Seconds later, their hips connected together, with Harry shooting his load into her. His balls expelled his love juices into her sweet body. Jan refused to let go, milking his cock to every last drop.

The two of them flashed in a beam of light, along with all of Pym's inventions, when they reached their peak.  
 **  
**A flash of light, brought the two of them back into the lab, Jan's nude form laid on Harry. Gwen almost broke out to laughter. Sue stepped back, mouth open, a bit of drool coming from it as she gazed at their naked bodies still glistening with juices and Marla appeared to be about ready to do her best impression of a Christmas light display with how many colors she turned.

"Well, that worked nicely," Gwen said.

* * *

  
Yellow Jacket collapsed in the middle of a field. An intense burst of energy dragged him out of the verse. The adrenaline wore off, and now the injuries he suffered tormented his body.

Yellow Jacket appeared on the ground of a lab, like one of his own, but unfamiliar. A peering pair of red eyes looked down at him. He tried to turn his head, but it was more than hard.

The figure in the shadows spoke in a rumbling voice.

"Welcome home, Father."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on November 26** **th** **, 2015.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty-Six:**

* * *

After the group dressed, Harry and Jan exited the lab, along with Sue, Marla, and Gwen. The duo led the three to a small café across the street, where Harry decided to fill all of them. All of the loose Pym particles had been rounded up, even though there had been no sign of the man who created the particles.

The tale sounded to be an interesting one when they explained it. Jan looked excited in particular because of the adventure and looked keen to have another one. For Harry, it looked to be business as usual.

"So, are you telling me, Pym vanished without a trace?" Gwen asked. Harry responded with a nod. Gwen frowned, something about this entire mess seemed a little bit set up, making her wonder if it was really an accident. "I don't know, it just feels rather weird….just he vanishes….and you said he was acting weird the moment you entered the microverse."

Jan responded with the slightest trace of a scoff. She tried to keep her head above the water, but as hard as it might be, it appeared to be borderline impossible. The woman's eyes shifted towards Gwen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to….but he was acting weird," Jan said. She took a long drink of her coffee. After the day which was, she needed something to drink. "And he was working hard before then….the accident in the lab, I wonder if it pushed him over the edge."

"Knowing the issues he's had in the past, a whole lot," Gwen said.

"Yes, he did have his fair share of issues," Jan said. "But…call it morbid curiosity….call it wanting closure, but I want to find out what happened to him."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find him soon," Sue said while she put a hand on Jan's. The two women intertwined fingers, when Sue squeezing her hand. "We should try and have faith in our abilities to find him."

Jan nodded understanding the point Sue made and tried to look on the sunnier side of things. Of course, the entire mess left far more questions than they did answers. The brunette caught a frustrated look out of the corner of Marla's eyes.

"You've been busting to say something for a long time," Harry said. Marla blinked one more time. "Well, if you're going to say it, then you might as well come out and say it."

"Right, just….thinking about something I came across in Pym's lab….he's been working with artificial intelligence," Marla said. The scientist tried not to start ranting, she ranted herself all out in the lab earlier. "And he based it off of his brainwaves….which is a flawed process to begin with. What if he makes a misstep in the algorithm, and only picks up the worst parts of his personality?"

Marla's rant caused Jan's memory to be triggered.

"None of you saw Ultron in the lab, did you?" Jan asked. Her question came out of the blue, but something about what Marla said struck a cord with her. "Harry and I were preoccupied with the distress signal in the lab….unless you saw something, Harry?"

Harry racked his brain and shook his head after thinking for a moment. Come to think of it, he didn't see any sign of Pym's robotic companion. Something like a robot with a head shaped like an ant, Harry would remember.

"It's possible….it's possible I might have missed it, or it could have been destroyed in the backlash," Harry said.

Jan reached forward to take a long drank of the coffee. The warmth of the liquid spread through her body and calmed some pretty frazzled nerves. At least today ended with a bang, and the little encounter in the lab.

"Good thing Sue received the SOS signal, I'm not sure what we would do if we didn't," Gwen said. Harry raised an eyebrow, and Gwen amended her statement. "I'm sure you would have found a way, you always do, even when you shouldn't, but still….it would have been hard."

"Hey, I'm not going to deny Sue really came through," Harry said. He reached in and squeezed Sue's hand. "You really did a good job making sure….all of you."

"Well, if you really wanted to thank me, maybe the two of us can go out for dinner on Sunday," Sue said.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Harry asked. A teasing twinkle flashed in his eye, even though both of them knew the answer for it. He leaned towards Sue, to the point where they were almost face to face together. "Because, you know, if you're asking me out for dinner, then I'm afraid the answer is yes."

Sue braced herself for a no ,so she became excited at the yes. Emma tried to encourage her into doing it for the longest time. Several things came up which prevented a date from occurring.

"Good, I'm glad," Sue said. Her lips popped and a smile crossed her face. "It's a long time coming."

Sue hated to be left behind at anything and being the last of the old crowd not to experience the Harry Potter experience, it made her more determined to do so. Sue supposed it would have happened a long time ago, but her schedule and Harry's schedule clashed badly. The heroine thought now would be the time.

"So, you've finally given up on the absent-minded professor?" Jan asked. The only response Sue gave Jan in confirmation was a slick little smile. "Guess you answered my question."

* * *

Emma Frost sat on the couch of her penthouse dressed in a casual black tank top and a pair of black jeans, with her hair tied back. On the table rested a briefcase, with some important documents inside.

Felicia made her way inside to meet with her. The woman walked with an added limp these days, although she started to get used to the bumps and bruises. Trying to mess up Fisk's operations took a toll on anyone.

"Sooner or later, the illusion will be over," Emma said. "It's already cracking."

Felicia blinked at Emma's bluntness.

"I only need to hold up on it a little more longer, and we can bring Harry in, and explain everything," Felicia said. The heiress stretched her arms back, to allow her shirt to ride up and expose a tantalizing hint of cleavage. "You know as well as I do how much easier it is to ask for forgiveness, then beg for permission."

Emma knew of the saying, although the Frost heiress couldn't recount a good reason to how this will end well. She had a sense Harry knew something was not quite right, even if he remained about as mute on the subject as ever before.

"Well, I have some news from some sources," Emma said. Felicia raised her eyebrow and the young woman's body language told Emma all she needed to know about proceeding. "It turns out there are other parties who are interested in taking control of Hardy Industries."

"Who are they?" Felicia asked.

"Well, one of the offers is coming out of Gotham City," Emma said. "And there are a couple of parties who are interested in New York."

Felicia leaned towards Emma and grabbed the young woman's hand. The two blondes stared each other down for the longest moment, with Felicia's chest rising and falling.

"Emma, you understand how important this deal is….if someone else gets their hands on the company….my mother is more willing to sell then ever before. Especially with Fisk leaning on her heavily…."

Felicia trailed off. Part of the reason she searched was to find out what leverage, if anything, Fisk had over her mother. Ruining the large man motivated Felicia's actions as well, but other things motivated her as well. Regardless of the things driving her, Felicia wanted to accomplish something great and someone interfering in her plans didn't bode well.

"Do you have any idea who is making the offers to buy my mother's company?" Felicia asked. She sounded a bit hopeful, hoping Emma could get the information, even though for the most part, they seemed to be grasping at straws.

A long moment paused, as Emma rolled over the answer in her mind. Time passed for the longest moment even though the moment in reality happened to only be a few seconds.

"Only theories, nothing substantial," Emma said. She took a long drink out of the bottle of wine in front of her and looked thoughtful. "So, I noticed you ran into Spider-Girl on your nocturnal activities."

"Yes, but it was for a fleeting moment," Felicia said. She reclined on the couch, ignoring the stiff feeling in the back of her neck. Emma placed her hands on the back of Felicia's neck and started to work out a very obvious kink in it. "What do you think her game is?"

Emma didn't answer for a long moment. She wondered if Felicia was crafty enough to put two and two together and realize who lurked underneath the Spider-Girl mask. Emma assumed Felicia would be, but assumptions often happened to be the tools of a fool, at least in her opinion. Regardless, her busy hands worked out a sizeable kink in the back of Felicia's neck.

The two women enjoyed the moment before Emma tried to hint at another huge concern.

"And then there is Spider-Man."

Emma smiled, but said nothing. If only Felicia knew, or maybe she did. Half of the fun would be making her find out. Besides, Felicia asked Emma to keep her secrets, it was only fair Emma kept a few from her.

* * *

Harry sat in his office, working on the basic interface of LILY. A couple of tweaks and the first phase would be ready. Phase two would be the interesting part, but he needed to get the actual moving parts ready before he was willing to move on and forward with any other component. Then he could work on the central core, the AI which drove it.

"Harry, you have a visitor," Leah said. "She's really eager to see you."

Harry smiled, knowing who she happened to be. Actually, he expected her to arrive for a long time.

"Send her in," Harry said.

The doors opened and Kara rushed inside. She threw herself at Harry; wrapping her arms around his waist with a crushing hug no sooner did he get to his feet. Harry smiled and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Kara and pulling her in. The excited teenager's body pressed against his with a glowing smile in her eyes.

"It's excellent to see you too, Kara," Harry said. He smiled when she pulled herself away from him. "I'd ask how you are, but…"

"I'm doing well, thank you," Kara said without missing a beat. "Carol's transfer is going well, she should be in New York in the next month or two…she sent me ahead….I'm sure you wouldn't mind me crashing at one of your safe houses you barely use."

"No, not at all," Harry said.

Harry sat down on the chair and offered Kara one. Kara decided to skip the chair and put her down on Harry's lap.

"She should be in New York in the next month or so," Kara said. She shifted her weight against Harry, making sure she could get comfortable.

 _'I have to say, the best seat in the house,'_ Liz thought, and a lot of girls started to murmur in the bond in agreement.

"I'll be joining you at ESU now I'm in town," Kara said. She smiled. "Fast tracked my way in there, passed all of the exams….really not a problem….well almost a problem, because things were too simple….but hey, if you're willing to put the work in."

Harry chuckled, almost forgetting about how a more simple way of teaching could cripple the most genius of people. He ran into the problem a lot of the time where a teacher just decided to treat them all like they were five year olds, which in the end, made the entire subject borderline impossible to learn.

"Well, if you need any help, I'll help you, Kara," Harry said.

Kara smiled; she knew he would be good for helping her.

"Well, I know you'd be more able to explain certain things to me than a lot of those teachers are," Kara said. She leaned back and tried to look at what Harry was working on. Kara slumped forward when she realized Harry's eyes were burning on her. "Sorry, but I'm just a little bit curious, you know."

"It's fine," Harry said. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's an advanced AI, I've dubbed it LILY."

"What does it stand for?" Kara asked.

"Well, it doesn't really stand for anything right now, but it's an artificial intelligence based off of my mother," Harry said. Kara nodded.

"It seemed to be a tradition on Krypton….and Alura must have taught you a lot," Kara said.

"Yes, and I know she had a rather advanced AI," Harry said.

Kara closed her eyes. Neither the AI or more importantly, her cousin, Karen, made it to Earth.

"Too bad it got lost when the planet destroyed," Kara said. She closed her eyes and sighed. "It would have been a lot of help for this project, you know."

"Yes, I know," Harry said.

"So, how are you going to get the AI components?" Kara asked. "Given your mother is dead, unless you have a copy of her thoughts on hand somewhere, it would be impossible."

"It would be impossible, yes," Harry said. "She didn't leave anything behind with her thought patterns, or if it did, it got lost. And basing an AI off of one person's brain waves can be a problem, and it can lead to corruption."

Kara nodded in response; many people learned the dangers of basing an AI off of one person's brain waves far too often, the hard way more often than not. It often picked up the worst parts of a person's personality if not configured correctly.

"I think we're going to base the brain waves off of myself and Rose," Harry said. "Because we knew her in real life."

"Right," Kara said. She smiled in an approving manner. "Alura told you about the three angle checks and balances theory for an AI interference….so you really should have a third person in mind."

Harry rested his hand on her thigh which caused Kara to shift back for a long moment. She closed her eyes when his mouth pressed against her ear.

"And what makes you think I haven't?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm curious as to who, it is."

Harry could tell Kara's mind danced with excitement, and he decided to let her in on the secret.

"Jean, she would be perfect," Harry said. Kara raised an eyebrow and wondered how Jean would be perfect. Harry decided to elaborate. "She has a lot in common with my mother personality wise, but she's just different enough to counteract some of the rougher edges of the Evans temper."

"Ah, I see," Kara said.

"But, I have to get the shell done before I get the core component."

* * *

Spider-Girl bounced off of the wall from the force of her adversary knocking her back. The young woman bounced off of the wall and avoided a blast of sticky fluid. Given the circumstances, Gwen didn't appreciate having a sticky white substances fired at her face. The substance splattered against the wall.

"You should have not gotten in my way, Spider-Girl!"

The man spoke in a rumbling tone of voice. He dressed in a silver tactical suit with two glue guns hooked to his outfit. The man' started out his criminal career under the lovely name of Paste-Pot Pete, but he had a new name.

"Yeah, Pete, I'll make a mental note of it," Spider-Girl said.

He hated being reminded of his old name.

"I'm the Trapster now, and you'll be trapped!" the Trapster yelled.

A blast of hot glue almost caused Gwen to get stuck. She noticed a fatal flaw in the components of his costume. If she could only maneuver him in the right position, Gwen might have a chance to take him down.

The young woman flipped herself over the back of her adversary's head and webbed onto his arm. She spun her opponent around and nailed him with a rising punch to the face. Another series of punches knocked the Trapster for a loop.

Trapster raised his hand in an attempt to take her down, only to have a backfire. The force of his arm exploding sent him flying back against the wall. The man landed against the wall, stuck with his own glue.

"Well, I'll give you one thing, you make some pretty sticky glue, could come in handy."

Spider-Girl bent down and took a sample of the glue to study it for future use.

 _'You've acquired Harry's kleptomania habits, I see,'_ Jean thought. The telepath chucked with mirth. _'With both the weapons and the women.'_

Gwen barely kept a smile off of her face. Jean spoke the truth, but she thought the type of sticky glue the former Paste-Pot Pete manufactured would be a good thing to ramp up her webbing. In the meantime, she would leave Pete for the boys in blue, who showed up with a vengeance.  
X-X-X  
Harry and Kara left the penthouse to join the group of Mary-Jane, Donna, Barbara, and Liz. Seconds after Harry and Kara arrived, a rather hurried Gwen arrived.

"There you are," Kara said.

"Sorry, I'm late," Gwen said.

Gwen sank down on the couch and looked a bit a bit frazzled for many reasons.

"Well, you're always running late, even when we're younger," Barbara said with a smile. "So you know we can cover for you."

"Kara, it's good to see you again," Donna said.

"Good to see you again, as well," Kara said.

"I didn't think you and Carol would be moving into New York for another month or two," Donna said.

"Well, Carol sent me ahead," Kara said. Donna responded with a nod. "Her transfer is slow going, because you know how fast the wheels of big government can turn, even with a helping hand. But, having her positioned in New York will help so much."

"I'm sure you have your own reasons for wanting to move closer to New York," Barbara said. She gave Harry a shifty look and responded with a long smile.

"Yes, I do," Kara said.

"So, what's been going on with you girls?" Harry asked.

"Exams are next week," Liz said. She looked at Harry, beaming in excitement. A smile crossed her face. "And well, we have you to thank if we survive them."

"You will survive them Liz, don't sell yourself short," Harry said. "And you'll have about a month to catch your breath, and you start your new classes at ESU this January, for the semester."

"I've already passed my exams before coming here," Kara said. She didn't mean to brag.

"Well, I did as well," Barbara said.

"I haven't yet, but…..I will," Donna said. She slacked off. Diana wouldn't approve of her slacking off. She only imagined what her mother, both her birth one and her adopted one would say, and it caused Donna to shudder.

"I think we'll all do really well with the exams," Mary-Jane said. She turned and smiled at both of them. "Jameson has a new obsession."

"You mean one not involving Spider-Girl?" Gwen asked.

"I think we better check to see if Jameson has been replaced by an alien shapeshifter or something," Barbara said a joking manner. A few of them laughed, although she noticed Kara cringed a little bit. "Never mind what's Jameson's latest obsession?"

All of the girls leaned in close, along with Harry. They needed to hear this to be honest.

"Well, Jameson wants pictures of the Blur," Mary-Jane said. Kara responded with a snort, and Mary-Jane nodded in response. "I know, the thought is kind of absurd isn't it?"

"Given the Blur can't be caught on tape, the only images have been a big smudge or a whole lot of nothing…..Jameson really is reaching for the stars, isn't he?" Barbara asked.

"Jameson wouldn't be Jameson if he didn't reach for the stars," Harry said.

Harry just hoped for Jameson's sake the stars didn't end up scorching the grizzled reporter. He did look like the type who would be caught with his pants down, and not in the good sense either.

"And he wouldn't be Jameson if he didn't become obsessed with some new flavor of the week," Mary-Jane said.

Kara laughed. After all she heard about Jameson, maybe she should take it as a compliment he had been so obsessed.

"So, all of you will be starting college soon," Harry said.

"Yes, some sooner than others by the looks of things," Mary-Jane said. She smiled and eyed Harry. "So tell me, what's college like?"

"It's like an extremely sophisticated version of high school," Harry said.

Somehow, Mary-Jane thought as much, but she just had to ask to make sure. Blame her for her curiosity, she always had been a bit too curious for her own good.

* * *

Harold watched the brunette bookworm make her way to the chamber. She leaned on the cane, only dropping it outside as she dragged herself to sit down in the chamber. The young Osborn heir only had to play nice for her for a little bit longer.

"Just stay calm, the process will be mostly painless."

 _'Soon, I'll know,'_ Harold thought. _'Either you get new powers, or I have a new pile of mush to study to see what went wrong.'_

"Are the restraints necessary?" she asked.

Harold didn't like the tone, but he held his tongue.

"They are," Harold said. He narrowed his eyes. "We don't want you to hurt yourself to the transference process after all."

The young woman started to sweat for a moment, but pushed the deeper impulses of fear into the back of her mind. She must not show fear, the last time she showed fear, it cost her everything, it cost her dearly.

Harold turned the crank, and started to see the gas flow into the tank. The gas hit the brunette in the tank. Her bones shattered, her skin started to melt, and her body started to reshape. The pain became more agonizing than anything she ever underwent, but perfectly normal.

The younger Osborn's eyes turned towards her vital signs, which started to spike for a moment. The transformation process strained her organs, especially her heart. Her heart beat grew frantic, and stopped for a moment.

The brunette bookworm's body slumped within the restraints.

_'Well she's dead. A real pity.'_

Harold prepared to do what was necessary to extract her corpse from the tank and study it. After all of it….what's her name died, but she died for the good of science.

Suddenly, her heart beat spiked back up, and she showed signs of life again. The vital signs cycled back to normal, healthier before he started the process. Harold realized her old, flawed, organs had been destroyed, and replaced with new ones. He stumbled upon the greatest scientific breakthrough, something his father never dared dream about.

The thought of superiority to Norman Osborn made Harold smile.

The tank cracked open and she stumbled out of the tank, walking on jelly legs, but she walked without pain.

"Mirror, give me a mirror!"

Harold walked over to hand her a mirror. The brunette looked at herself in the mirror. Her face looked soft and heart-shaped without any blemishes on it. Her normally bushy hair looked rather straight. The pointy ears weren't normal, but she was willing to overlook a slight imperfect. Neither were the slightly pointed teeth or the abnormally long finger nails come to think of it, but otherwise she was perfect. All of the scars on her body disappeared. The clothes, made for someone of a different figure, looked rather tight around her body.

All and all, the brunette bookworm felt reborn. She took a couple of steps forward, getting used to functioning legs, and walking without pain. She almost did a dance, but stopped.

"Don't mind me, I'm just looking over your vitals," Harold said. He frowned. "You better sit down, and let me run a few tests."

"Tests?" she asked. The woman didn't want to miss a moment of enjoying her brand new life by being subjected to a battery of tests like a common lab rat. "There's no need to run tests, I feel fine."

"We have to run tests, there's an anomaly about your vital signs," Harold said.

He needed to figure out what it was.

"I FEEL FINE!"

She shrieked out her words at a high volume and caused every single bit of the glass to shatter in the lab. Harold threw himself on the ground, but still became cut up bad from the voice.

The sound of the double bolted doors being smashed open indicated to Harold his lab rat escaped out into the wild before she was ready.

_'Well, this might be a problem.'  
_

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 30** **th** **, 2015.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty-Seven:**

* * *

**  
**A battered Harold Osborn laid on the ground, wondering where in the hell he went wrong with the experiment. Everything should have gone fine, and if it didn't go fine, the brunette would have ended up dead. The brunette bookworm added another variable. Harold remembered the strange energy reading, but thought it would be overwritten by the chemical explosion. If nothing else, the chemical explosion channeled something new and entirely fresh into the woman. And likely, something extremely dangerous at all.

He couldn't understate enough how dangerous this entire situation proved to be.

Harold flew into complete and utter panic mode. He avoided having a shelf fall onto him the moment where the brunette escaped. The young Osborn heir pushed himself to a standing position. The young man's ankle rolled out from underneath him when he winced. Pain racked through Harold's body when he attempted to scramble to a standing position.

 _'Damn it, why could everything go wrong in the worst way,'_ Harold thought. The man keeled over in agony.

The sound of footsteps followed. Harold tensed up, this facility was mostly abandoned. A skeleton crew made their way inside. Every now and then, they showed up for experiments, but the experiments happened to be few and far between.

"Is anyone in there?" a voice asked.

The sound of knocking jolted Harold out of his thoughts. He scrambled up against the wall.

"Yes, I'm in here," Harold said. He slumped back, avoiding the stabbing pain going through his leg. The door pushed up and Michael Morbius entered the room. Harold watched the man amble forward with a cane, holding up his body. "What are you doing here, Morbius?"

The man responded with a long and burning gaze towards Harold. For the longest moment, Harold wondered if he was going to answer. The man gimped forward, realizing he had been cut. The Osborn heir dropped down into a chair, the breath knocked from his body.

"Well?" Harold asked. His eyes narrowed when looking at the dark man. "I'm waiting for your explanation."

"I could ask you the same thing," Morbius said. The scientist leaned towards him, and looked over the computer display. The monitor started to flicker. The scientist reached over and looked towards the display. Morbius took a second to adjust the display. "You were working on the OZ formula….I had no idea….Peter must have…"

"And what if I was working on the OZ formula?" Harold asked.

The challenging tone in the voice of the young Osborn heir took the wind out of Morbius's sales.

"You didn't use the formula on yourself?" Morbius asked. Harold answered with a burning gaze directed towards Morbius.

"Don't be absurd," Harold said. The billionaire heir started to activate the computer and look to see if he could tap into the security display. "Peter's assistant….she agreed to the experiment. We thought it would fix her injuries, and allow her to become full again. Despite the risks, she agreed to it, and….well….."

"Did it heal her?" Morbius asked.

"To an extent," Harold said after pausing for a long moment. "Physically she is fine, emotionally, she is messed up as ever. I wished to run tests, but…she escaped the lab."

"How long?" Morbius asked.

"Did you see something?" Harold asked. The scientist didn't respond for a long moment, and Harold answered with a long sigh. "About twenty minutes ago, she left."

Morbius thought about this information for a long moment before coming to the obvious conclusion.

"Then she might have vacated the premises," Morbius said. He watched Harold try to access the security network. Half of the cameras had been knocked off line and the other half of the building had not had the slightest sight towards the brunette bookworm.

Harold started to laugh in amusement. Morbius took about a quarter of a step back and looked at the young man who came precious seconds away from breaking down. The young man turned to the mirror, brushing it out of his eyes.

"She thinks she's being clever, but she's not as clever as she thinks she is," Harold said. All he had to do was find the security cameras which had been disabled and he would find her. "I'm going to get her now."

"What are you going to do when you have her?" Morbius asked. Harold turned towards the scientist and a grimace crossed over his face.

"Let me find her first, and I'll figure out a plan," Harold said. Some of this equipment in the lab would be perfect to holding the brunette bookworm.

"Your father would have already had a plan before he would have gone out."

Harold spun around and reached over. The man grabbed Morbius around the shoulders and shoved him against the wall with a surprising burst of strength. Morbius groaned when he slumped against the wall. Harold tightened his grip as he pinned Morbius up against the wall.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear," Harold said. He kicked Morbius in his bad knee to cause the man to grimace. "I'm not Norman Osborn, and I never want you to tell me what he would have done ever again. Do you understand?"

Morbius grimaced in pain as Harold waffled him in the knee for a second time, which caused the man's leg to buckle. The man nodded his head up and down, with a pained grimace crossing his face.

"Tell me out loud, do you understand?" Harold asked. His eyes narrowed for a long moment. Morbius slumped to the ground with a huge thud.

Morbius looked up and stared at Harold like he lost his mind. He knew a simple nod wouldn't be sufficient.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, sir, I understand," Morbius said. He took a breath, and reached for his cane, pulling himself to his feet. "But, tell me…what are you going to do when Peter and Fiers find out?"

Harold paused, and turned away, ignoring the thought. First, he needed to track down the brunette bookworm and then he would figure out what to do from here. Time ran short, and even if the facility had been out of the way, word traveled fast within OsCorp. Security would have noticed something suspicious, and reported by now.

"Let me worry about what they would do," Harold said. "Better find her first…and put her down."

* * *

  
Harry Evans-Parker exited a limo right in front of one of the classiest restaurants in the city. The young man walked around and clicked the door open. Susan Storm exited from the limo, dressed a slinky black dress which fit around her body. Jan helped her pick it out before her date. The dress parted a little bit down legs, and she wore a pair of stylish stockings.

"You look beautiful tonight, Sue," Harry said.

"You mean I don't usually look beautiful?" Sue asked in a teasing tone. Harry leaned towards her and caught the young woman with a kiss on the lips, right in front of everyone.

The young woman stepped back from the powerful kiss from an even more powerful young man. Breathless didn't even begin to describe everything she felt. Harry leaned towards her, a shadow of a smile passing through his lips.

"Does it answer your question, or do you need another reminder?" Harry asked. "And you're always beautiful."

Sue grinned and took Harry's arm. The woman made sure everyone saw whose arm she was on. The two of them walked into the restaurant. The man at the door allowed Harry inside with a smile and a nod.

"Well, you can open plenty of doors by you being you," Sue said. A few people gasped when they realized who walked into their line of sight. "And the Fantastic Four aren't just a group of schmucks off the street either."

Harry laughed at her statement. Sue really did have a way of pointing out the obvious. The young man escorted Sue forward. The gorgeous young woman followed Harry's lead as the two of them entered the establishment and sat down.

"I can see you've gotten your share of attention as well," Harry said.

"Well we are famous," Sue said.

"Hopefully the Four can remain humble, and not forget their roots," Harry said.

"Sometimes it gets to Johnny's head, but we have a fire hose at the ready," Sue said.

Harry laughed at her statement.

"So how have things been with you?" Harry asked.

Sue paused for a moment to consider what she wanted to say.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked. He noticed a shadow of a smile flowing over her face. "It isn't my hair this time, is it?"

"No, no, of course not," Sue said. "It's just, Reed found out about the little adventure in the Micro-Verse and you know, Reed being Reed, he had to ask about ten million or so questions about everything. Of course, I only watched everything as an observer, but don't think that stopped him at all. "

Harry laughed. What Sue said looked to be true to form regarding Reed.

"And let me guess, when he found out I lived it, I'm sure he has plenty of questions to ask me, doesn't he?" Harry asked. Sue raised an eyebrow and Harry leaned towards her, touching his lips against hers for the briefest moment for a kiss. "I don't know, call it a crazy hunch or something."

Sue laughed. As far as crazy hunches went, Harry looked to be completely and one hundred percent on.

 _'Your crazy hunches are more accurate than many,'_ Gwen thought. _'Funny how this works, isn't it?'_

'Yes, it's really amusing,'

Harry thought.

"Yes, or something," Sue said, flashing him a winning smile. Which also ended up to be a warning smile funnily enough "But your hunch really isn't crazy, so keep on your guard around Reed, because you know what he's capable of, and you know he'll ask about two million questions."

"At least?" Harry asked.

The two paused for a moment, with their dishes being brought before them. The waiter set everything up, leaving them to eat.

"Yes, at least," Sue said. "I heard the soup at this place for this place is to die for."

"Well, so I heard," Harry said. The young man decided to take a drink. "I'm sure you have plenty of time to sample all of what this restaurant has to offer though, won't you?"

Sue took a moment to sample the soup and the product reviews told her pretty much everything she needed to know. The soup stimulated her taste buds with a delicious taste which caused the Fantastic Four member to respond with a grin.

"Not bad?" Harry asked.

"Not bad at all, this place could be a hot spot, but it's pretty exclusive," Sue said. "Felicia put you onto it, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did, although I'm perfectly capable of knowing what's hot myself," Harry said. "Just sometimes it takes a bit longer for me to take advantage of what certain people have to offer."

Sue flashed him a winning smile and a knowing wink to boot. The woman took a drink of wine, smiling as she peered over the glass to Harry.

"So, Felicia's still in Europe….she's been over there for a long time, hasn't she?" Sue asked. Harry responded with a nod, bending down to sample the pasta. "Do you think she'll be back soon?"

"I think Felicia will be back sooner than we all think," Harry said in a calm and casual voice. The young man took a long drink of wine and looked at Sue. "Don't worry, she's a big girl….whatever problems, she'll take care of herself."

Sue understood what Harry meant. Felicia was one of the few people who you never had to worry about. Well, too much, she was capable of getting herself out of as much trouble.

"So, are you worried about her?" Sue asked.

Harry took a moment to sample the soup. It had the right amount of spice in it to lead to Harry's taste buds singing.

"As I said, she's a big girl, she can handle herself."

"I think there's a huge part of you who worries about her pretty much every single day," Sue said. She looked around and decided to change the subject. "So, you finally snagged Jan, didn't you?"

Harry chuckled, he wasn't sure how hard it would have been. Jan almost threw herself at him. The only reason the two of them didn't hook up was a matter of timing. Timing, which would make fools out of the best of them, and the worst of them as well.

"How did you really manage it?" Sue asked.

Harry reached in and touched his hand to Sue's bare leg. Sue closed her eyes and could feel the warmth of his hand caressing her soft thigh. Sue drew in a deep breath with what Harry was doing to her. The experience caused her to crack into a smile.

His fingers slowly stroked up her soft thigh. Harry worked up further her leg to reach a certain point. Sue closed her eyes and breathed in heavily.

"Why don't you let me show you?"

A bottle of wine had been dropped off at the table. Harry opened it and poured Sue a glass. Sue looked at it, with a tentative look, but decided to dive right in. After all, tonight happened to be a night where she could let her hair down and be herself.

 _'You only live once after all,'_ Sue thought. _'Besides, if something is bound to happen tonight, you better believe it will happen tonight.'_

 

The stunning scientist stared out on the dance floor.

"So, do you dance?" Harry asked her.

Sue laughed at the utter bluntness of Harry's statement.

"Kind of, well not well," Sue said. A raise of Harry's eyebrow encouraged Sue to clarify what she meant. "High school prom…the least said about the disaster the better…..but….I guess I'm competent enough when I have someone to guide me as a partner. Why, do you dance well?"

"Well, the girls wouldn't have it any other way," Harry said. "Felicia and Emma made sure I was well-equipped."

"Well, they wouldn't have anything to do with you if you weren't well equipped," Sue said. The woman stopped and frowned. "Sorry, it sounded a little bit cleaner in my head."

Harry responded with a swift rising of his eyebrow.

"Did it?"

Sue inclined her head, shaking it in response. She could have sworn until blue in the face it sounded a lot cleaner in her head. Harry wouldn't believe her, hell she wasn't sure if she would believe herself. Sue took a long drink, before making a decision.

"Screw it, let's head to the dance floor."

Sue wondered what she had to lose.

* * *

  
A curvy brunette woman in her forties dressed in a female business essemble showed up. Despite her being in what many considered to be middle age, she took care of herself nicely. Charlotte Granger, well technically Charlotte Edwards, waited for her girlfriend to arrive.

Charlotte didn't consider her girlfriend to be late as much as she considered herself to be early.

_'There we go, we're right on schedule.'_

One Rose Evans turned up and greeted Charlotte with a hug and stole a brief kiss on the lips. The two of them parted away with each other.

"So, sorry about keeping you waiting," Rose said.

"I know you're more than worth the wait, Rose," Charlotte said. The two women made their way outside towards a car which was waiting for both of them. "And besides, you're not late, I'm just early."

"Stealing my logic from me, I see?"

Charlotte flashed a smile at Rose's words.

"So, how is everything going?" Charlotte asked.

"Horizon is getting off of the ground pretty nicely, the twins are doing good at school," Rose said. "And Harry's doing pretty well as well."

"I'm sure he is, but then again, he's always doing well," Charlotte said. She smiled at the thought of the brilliant young man.

Rose caught Charlotte's smile and leaned towards her girlfriend, winking.

"If you want, I can put in the good word with you," Rose said.

Charlotte couldn't keep a straight face and broke out into a fit of laughter. The businesswoman ducked her hand for a short amount of time, to adjust her thoughts and try and keep a straight face. Granted, Charlotte failed at keeping one, but still, better to try and to fail, than to not try at all or something along those lines.

"So, did you get in touch with her?" Rose asked.

Charlotte situated herself in the car. She knew who Rose talked about and talking about her daughter caused Charlotte's mood to turn sour by a small degree.

"Sorry, if you don't want to talk about it but…."

"No, I haven't," Charlotte said. The woman responded with a hefty sigh. "You think I should try harder, shouldn't I?"

Rose understood how much a touchy subject her daughter was with her.

"I think you should do what you feel you need to do," Rose said. She patted Charlotte on the hand. "If she's not contacting you….I'm not sure what you can do."

"I keep thinking she's moved on," Charlotte said. "And maybe I should take a leaf out of her book."

"Well, if she's moved on, then she shouldn't still be mad for what happened," Rose said. "And she doesn't know about how the marriage truly ended….but I suppose the truth would shatter her world."

"Her world already was shattered when she had to leave Hogwarts because of the injuries suffered," Charlotte said "The people involved….they never got punished, did they?"

"They have very powerful family members, friends," Rose said.

Charlotte hated the fact the people who did this to her daughter moved on with their lives without any ramifications.

"Isn't right, not after what happened," Charlotte said. "They tried to break her for….not being one of them."

"Their head of house didn't exactly discourage such a behavior," Rose said. Rose's mood darkened when she talked about this particular pile of rabies infested bat droppings. "With Dumbledore dead, it was only inevitable someone would gain revenge on him…..a disgruntled former student, or something, but he went into hiding, from last I heard. Handed in his resignation and left the school."

Rose hoped for Snape's sake she never ran into him. Death would be too gentle for such an evil man. Dumbledore claimed he reformed, but Rose didn't believe his reasons for reforming were all genuine.

The two of them drove for a little bit and made their stop. They picked up Emma Frost, who entered the limo.

"You remember Charlotte Edwards, don't you?" Rose asked.

"All too well," Emma said. She reached forward and shook Charlotte's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Charlotte."

"You as well, Emma, and…you've really moved up in the world," Charlotte said.

Emma turned towards Rose, and asked the question she had been wanting to ask for a long time.

"So, how is Silver doing?" Emma asked.

"She's on the mend, she's resting up, and hopefully she will be up and about," Rose said. Charlotte looked at Emma and Rose with a questioning look in her eyes. "It's a long story."

"And we have plenty of time," Emma said with a smile.

Charlotte figured a long story meant a rather involved one and she decided to settle in for the long haul pretty much.

"Well, if it's a long story, than I'm all ears."

"Well, if you're willing to bite, I'm willing to tell," Rose said.

* * *

  
The brunette bookworm staggered into a bathroom. Every time she entered a bathroom much like this one, her mind flashed back to one day where everything went wrong. With a shaky look, the brunette looked into the mirror.

Her teeth grew sharper and fingernails as well. The young woman responded with a long groan, she never wanted to look this way. She wanted to be beautiful, but now she looked like a hideous and awful monster.

The Brunette Bookworm's entire body started to shake when she stared at the hideous reflection. The reflection taunted her in the mirror.

 _'Why?'_ she asked herself.

The woman smashed the mirror, not wanting to see her own reflection. The shards of broken glass cut into the brunette bookworm's hands, slicing them to bits. Her own sake of identity, flimsy as it was, had been destroyed, along with her hands with the agonizing cuts slicing into her skin.

Raising her hands, the glass fell to the ground. The cuts lingered on her hands for the longest second before healing over.

A gasp filled the air. The sound of footsteps down the hallway grew closer. The brunette needed to make a getaway, and she scrambled down the hallway. A wave of her hand disabled all electronic components. It wasn't sophisticated, but she didn't need sophistication during a time like this.

The brunette's footsteps stopped at a Research and Development lab. A high tech suit and some weapons had been left on the table, likely in haste. The brunette witch smiled when she thought of all of the possibilities.

_'It was supposed to be for a military contract….well I can use it better than anyone else, because I'm the smartest woman of my age.'_

 

The smug look spread over her face. The woman grabbed the high tech battle suit. It wasn't Iron Man, but it would have to do in a pinch for her.

With her enhanced powers and this suit, one thing hit her mind, revenge. Revenge against those who caused her misfortune. There were a few candidates, but none of those people would be worth her time.

Charlotte Edwards was her target. The woman who gave birth to her, and then abandoned her to a cruel world and allowed her father to be turned into a broken, drunken wreck, she would pay most of all.

Suiting up, Peter Osborn's former assistant had a wonderful awful idea. Now she had the power to do something, she would do something.

* * *

  
The date with Susan Storm went well, to the point where Harry carried a particularly giggly Susan up to the hotel suite. She decided to take five on the couch, which Harry thought was for the best.

 _'And you got her drunk, good, she needs to loosen up,'_ Jan thought. _'She's been too high strung dealing with the absent-minded professor and her flame-brained brother.'_

'So, how are you dealing with the bond?'

Harry asked.

Harry stripped down and made his way into the shower, a view all of the girls on the network would appreciate.

 _'Oh, the bond is great, it really is great!'_ Jan cried. _'Well, it was kind of a shock to hear voices in my head, and….I was worried about why they were talking back to me, but….Emma and Jean explained everything, and Gwen helped as well.'_

'Don't worry, you're taking it a lot better than a lot of people are,'

Gwen said.

 _'For sure, I nearly freaked the first time I heard them,'_ Kitty said. _'And you know you can shut them off whenever you need to wallow in your own thoughts…the thoughts you don't want anyone else to hear, you know.'_

'Yes, I know,'

Jan said. _'But at least if I need to talk to someone, they won't be too far away.'_

'And we know how much you like to talk and won't shut up,'

Emma thought.

 _'Hey, guilty as charged,'_ Jan thought.

 

Harry stepped into the shadows, and suddenly, he felt something press against him. A set of invisible hands rolled over his body, feeling up every inch of his muscular flesh. Harry turned around towards the very feminine outline almost visible in the steam.

"Hello, Sue," Harry said.

Sue appeared in all of her curvy glory. She placed her hands on Harry's hips and pushed her crotch against his.

"How did you know it was me?" Sue asked.

"Either it was you, or an overly affectionate ghost," Harry said.

Sue responded with laughter, and Harry responded by kissing the life out of her. Sue closed her eyes, allowing Harry's tongue to probe into her mouth.

The kiss broke and the young woman staggered back, with a goofy grin on her face. The woman's bright blue eyes met with Harry's startling green eyes.

"I want you so badly, so badly, you don't have any idea," Sue said, licking her lip.

Harry smiled. He leaned towards her. Their lips came inches away from touching, but Harry didn't pull the trigger, not yet.

"Oh, you don't think I have an idea?" Harry asked. He smiled and gave Sue another hungry kiss, which she returned with a passion and intensity which can be unrivaled.

With her inhibitions released, Sue needed this more than anything else. The feeling of him pushing against her thigh caused Sue to almost become undone.

"You're all clean….well let's see how dirty we can get."

Water glistened off of Sue's erect nipples as she rubbed against his body, making things so much more exciting. A grin crossed Sue's face as she knew what needed to be done next.  
 **  
**Sue stepped behind Harry, wrapping her arms around the young man's waist. The beautiful blonde's hands started to run down his thighs, and cupped the young man's crotch.

"Someone is excited," Sue said. The woman teased Harry's crotch and cock with her fingers.

"Yes, for you, I'm excited," Harry said. He turned around and the woman smiled, causing water to spill down her bare breasts.

"Kiss me, honey," Sue said.

Sue leaned towards Harry, responding with a kiss in response. The feisty heroine wrapped her hand around Harry's massive throbbing prick. Sue started to stroke his cock up and down, pumping him. Harry pushed forward, allowing her to pump him.

"Oh, your cock really needs to be sucked," Sue said.

"Well, don't just say it, do it."

"Mmm."

After descending to her knees, Sue licked Harry's swollen head. The buxom blonde's tongue started to stroke his manhood up and down. Droplets of salvia bathed him. The young woman grabbed Harry's balls and started to stroke them.

"Go ahead honey, take me in your mouth, and suck me off."

Sue opened her mouth and pushed herself down onto his throbbing manhood. With one long thrust, Sue took Harry into the back of her throat. The woman hummed and slurped his massive prick, working her tongue around him. Each long suck caused him to go into the back of her throat.

Harry touched the back of Sue's head, pumping his thick prick into the eager woman's mouth. She started to suck him a few more times before pulling up to her feet. Sue licked her lips and turned around, bending against the shower.

"I can't wait any more," Sue said. The woman's pussy juices dripped. Working her fingers inside, Sue stroked her cunt, causing more pleasure. "Come on Harry, I want your cock in me, I want you to take me and….."

Harry pushed himself into her pussy. Sue's tight pussy fit snugly around his tool. Harry grunted and tried to get the momentum. The young man's balls slapped against Sue's dripping hot pussy. Harry plowed inside Sue's dripping hot pussy with a long hard thrust into her.

"Damn, you're tight, you feel so fucking good," Harry said. "Do I make you feel good, baby?"

Harry's balls slapped against Sue. The young man reached around, running his hands all over Sue's breasts. He cupped them and squeezed them in response. Sue's dripping hot pussy clutched him the more he thrust inside her.

"Yes, yes, oh yes, oh hell yes!" Sue yelled. She grabbed onto the wall with Harry slamming into her body as hard as possible.

Harry's talented fingers brushed against the surface of her nipples. The woman panted with Harry working her over to a long peak.

The full force of an intense orgasm struck Sue. For a long second, the woman thought she went to heaven. Harry kept thrusting into her. Harry sent Sue flying to the throes of a passionate orgasm with ease.

Sue slumped against the wall, with a smile on her face. Harry turned her around.

"Do you want to take this to the bed?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sue said with a sultry expression on her face. "Please."

Sue grabbed Harry and tried to make him to the bed. Harry stopped her and gave her a swat on the ass, which caused the woman to giggle. The swat reminded the woman who was in charge. Harry escorted Sue over to the bed and laid back.

"You wanted a ride; well you're going to get one."

Sue smiled and looked down at Harry's muscular body, still dripping wet from the shower. The woman drooled in more ways than one. Sue crawled over Harry's body, pressing her breasts against him and planted a series of kisses all over his body, sucking and licking her lover's muscular skin.

The sultry blonde trapped Harry's thick manhood between her tantalizing tits for a long moment. Sue's D-Cup breasts smashed against Harry's manhood when he stroked her up and down. The young woman pushed her breasts between him.

After tit-fucking him for a couple of intense minutes, Sue positioned herself over him, and straddled his cock.

"You look so much better when you're on top."

Harry looked up and smiled. Sue's body shined towards him. The gorgeous golden blonde hair, her large, but firm, breasts topped perky pink nipples. The young woman's flat stomach showed a lot of tone without an ounce of fat. The vixen's wide hips showed her ample ass. The woman's dripping wet cunt rubbed against him.

For the second time, Sue's pussy enveloped Harry's cock. Sue closed her eyes, bringing down onto the point of his cock.

"And it's just as well, because you're tighter on top as well!"

Sue gave him a smile, bringing herself down. Harry's hands reached up and grabbed her large breasts, squeezing them together. The skilled sorcerer ran his hands all over the tantalizing tits of the vixen.

"Love you…making me cum so much!" Sue breathed.

Harry's hands caused her body to descend into some fits. Sue worked her hips all the way down his throbbing manhood, pushing all the way down onto his massive manhood. Her wet cunt slid down onto him, trapping his manhood deep into her pussy.

"You have such a nice ass, Sue," Harry said.

"It'd be a shame if you didn't…fuck it, would it?" Sue asked. Her tight pussy clenched him. "Are you going to cum, baby…please…it would make me so happy?"

"Yes, the sooner I cum, the sooner I get to fuck your fantastic ass."

Harry slapped Sue on the ass which prompted the woman to bounce up and down in response. Sue's pussy tingled around him.

With a grunt, Harry thrust into her and filled Sue up. Her body twitched two more times from an amazing orgasm. Harry continued to pump his seed into Sue's very needy pussy. The young man splashed spurt after spurt of cum, filling up the blonde vixen.

Turning around, Sue watched as strands of his cum started to drip from her pussy. The buxom blonde dipped her fingers between her thighs and allowed the combined juices to flow.

Sue mounted her ass cheeks on Harry's cock. His rod hardened fully and spread Sue's ass cheeks apart. Sue closed her eyes, bringing herself down on Harry's massive rod.

"Oh yes, baby, fill me up!" Sue screamed. His massive cock spread her ample cheeks apart. Sue grabbed onto Harry's hips and rocked herself down onto his massive cock.

Harry sank her down onto him. Sue grinded her ass down on his cock, trapping him in between her tight buns. She pumped him deep between her womanly depths.

"Damn baby, I thought this was a good ass to tap, glad to see I'm right," Harry said. He reached up and grabbed Sue's breasts, squeezing it. Sue slipped her ass around him, trapping his massive cock between her wonderful ass cheeks.

"Yes, you wanted to tap my ass for a long time!" Sue yelled.

Harry raised his hands up and cupped Sue's tantalizing tits. The gorgeous vixen brought her tight cheeks down around Harry's thick prick. Sue trapped his cock between her ass cheeks, putting the squeeze on it.

"Oh god, baby, I can't have enough of this, ram your thick cock in my nice juicy ass!" Sue yelled.

Sue came apart and just came when Harry did just as she told him. Harry plowed Sue's tight ass with his engorged prick, ramming himself into her.

"Do you want me to stop, or do you want me to cum in your ass?" Harry asked. His teeth nipped Sue's neck.

"Cum, in my ass!" Sue screamed. Her tight ass clenched Harry's prick and released it with one fluid motion. "I want cum in my ass, I want it….all of it!"

Sue clenched him hard. Harry experienced the pressure of Sue's tight ass wrapping around him. The woman brought every last inch of Harry's thick cock inside her ass. The woman clenched his thick prick when she rode him up and down, slamming hard onto his massive manhood.

"It's cumming, get ready," Harry said.

Sue braced herself from the impact and Harry fired his seed into her tight ass. Harry pumped a heavy load filling up the tight gap between Sue's delicious cheeks.  
 **  
**Sue collapsed back on the bed, hair sticking to her face, and fluids draining out of her bodies. She turned around and pressed her chin to Harry's shoulder.

"So, back to the shower?" Sue asked. The woman's lips curled into a grin. "Get clean, so we can spend more time getting dirty."

"Lather, rinse, and repeat, all night long," Harry said. "Can you walk?"

Sue looked over her shoulder. The woman's face contorted into a grin through her sweat soaked blonde hair.

"Well, if I can, you haven't fucked me hard enough."

Harry laughed and smiled. He whispered in Sue's ear.

"Or, maybe I'm just getting you warmed up."

* * *

 


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty-Eight:**

* * *

A peaceful and tranquil night greeted Spider-Girl as the web slinging heroine launched herself on the webs. She didn't want to say it was too quiet, because the law of Murphy told her it was a really bad idea. Regardless though, Spider-Girl privately crossed her fingers, when no one looked, she would be able to get home tonight, without any problems.

 _'Wishful thinking is wishful indeed,'_ Gwen thought. _'Oh well, best to remain optimistic.'_

'Words to live by,'

Emma thought. _'Let's hope you don't die by them as well.'_

The web slinger positioned herself on a gargoyle and allowed herself to look over the city. Spider-Girl craned back and noticed a familiar car pull up. Rose and Charlotte exited the car and made their way to an extremely exclusive restaurant out of the way. It was a place where she and Harry ate at before and you had to be pretty important to even get through the front door.

 _'Rose does always have some good taste,'_ Emma thought. _'It runs in the family.'_

Gwen smiled and would have to agree. The heroine dangled over the edge of the gargoyle, but stopped for a long moment. Something caused her great pause. It wasn't spider sense, but just a general feeling of uneasiness which prompted her to drop down onto the ground.

The heroine landed on the ground, and caught a look at a figure dressed in armor. The woman had a hood pulled up over her face. Turning towards the window, the mysterious woman opened her mouth and suddenly an ear splitting shriek came out.

The windows of the restaurant shattered to send glass everywhere. The screams from the people inside could be heard.

Spider-Girl swung down in front of this new enemy. The web slinger webbed onto the woman's arms and turned her around, forcing her to go masked face to hooded face. The body language showed the irritation she felt.

"Well, you're new."

Spider-Girl hoped this wasn't another deranged psychopath looking to make a quick buck and collect the bounty on her head. A long look at her adversary showed she looked to be annoyed by Spider-Girl's arrived.

_'So what's your story anyway.'_

"You shouldn't get involved," the mysterious woman said, speaking in a whisper. Her vocal cords turned raw from using her powers and needed about a minute to heal.

"Well you shouldn't try and destroy a restaurant!" Spider-Girl yelled. The web slinger launched another web line to try and hold her into place. "And put innocent people in danger…because that kind of gets me involved. You would think they teach that on the first day of crazed villain school 101."

The web slinger whipped herself in for the attack to take her adversary out before she caused any more damage. At the last possible second, the mysterious woman disappeared in a flash of light. Spider-Girl dropped down onto the ground and almost punched the air.

 _'What the hell?'_ Spider-Girl thought.

The woman had a sonic scream, and she could teleport. Spider-Girl's spider sense started to blare and she turned around to face her adversary. Said adversary looked her over and opened her mouth. Another sonic scream caused the heroine to fall down onto the ground. A sensation like her head started to split slammed onto the head of the heroine.

Through intensity, and sheer force of well, Spider-Girl fought up through the pain. She switched on the sound canceller on her mask and rushed towards her adversary, trying to punch her.

The enemy disappeared into a flash of light once again behind her. Spider-Girl groaned and waited for it. Three seconds later, her spider sense would have gone off.

Spider-Girl turned around and tried to kick her adversary. The adversary teleported out the way the next time. Spider-Girl turned around, and grabbed her adversary around the arm and hurled her down to the ground. The armored enemy slammed down to the ground.

"Okay, you have some nifty powers, I'll give you that," Spider-Girl said.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

She screamed once again, causing a car to flip over and almost slam into Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl avoided the car from slamming into her. The car slammed down to the ground. Spider-Girl resumed her attempts to engage her enemy in battle.

"STAY AWAY!"

The hooded woman's hand started to blow and miniature fireballs shot through her fingers. Her newly jagged teeth turned into a solid grin. The arm winded up and launched a super-fast fireball like fast ball at her. The enemy bent backwards, to avoid the fireball from scorching her!

"You have some nifty powers, but you have a lot to learn about really using them," the heroine said, dodging a fireball before it lit her up like a fourth of July barbeque.

The mystery woman dropped to the ground, her fingertips burned from the fireball. The pain healed, slowly, but steadily, and very painfully. The nerve racking agony shot from the tips of her fingers, down to the edge of her shoulder.

The woman vanished, leaving Spider-Girl in the middle of the street, wondering what the hell just happened.

_'I'll give anyone a cookie if they can explain what just happened.'_

' _Sorry, your guess is as good as mine,'_ Jan thought.

* * *

Rose crouched down on the crowd. The glass flying at her with the force of a tornado caught her off guard, quickly. The witch's quick reflexes saved the life of her, Charlotte, and pretty much everyone else in the restaurant.

Charlotte slumped over the ground. Rose shook her head and peered over the table. The sounds of sirens could be heard, and Rose saw a fire at one of the buildings across the street.

"What just happened?" Charlotte asked.

Rose didn't say anything, mostly because she didn't know how to answer. The lack of information constituted a nice little problem. The attack pretty much caught her off guard, to put things bluntly. The door opened up and Rose held her hand for a second. Her arm relaxed, only a little bit.

The patrons looked up and one of them screamed in horror.

"Everyone is alright in here?" Spider-Girl asked.

Rose stood up to face the web slinging heroine. Most of everyone looked on in shock, so Rose figured she would be the best person to answer the question.

"All of us are fine, at least for now," Rose said.

"What happened, why would anyone attack this place?" one of the men yelled. He rose to his feet and stared down Spider-Girl. "Aren't you supposed to protect people from being attacked?"

Spider-Girl came face to face of an example of what Harry told her a long time ago. No wonder what you did, there would always be some people who were not grateful. They thought you should have done more.

"No one is hurt," Spider-Girl said. The woman tried to keep herself calm, and she remained calm on the outside. Deep down though, she seethed in response.

"Yeah, we were very lucky," the man said. "Look, you're nothing but a menace…what good are you if you're not going to stop these things from happening."

"You are way out of line," Rose said. The woman's temper bubbled close to the surface.

Spider-Girl stepped back, grateful Rose wasn't angry at her and her anger had been diverted to someone else. Despite the fact Rose stared down the snooty man, who backed off, she wasn't any closer to solving the underlying problem. The heroine mentally counted out a few things in the back of her mind to see what she needed to deal with.

 _'Let's see, my enemy has some experimental armor, can shatter windows with her voice, can move cars, can shoot fire, and can teleport,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'And who knows what other powers she might develop,'_ Harry said. _'Everything is okay, thanks to Rose thinking quickly.'_

"I'm beginning to see where you get it from,'

Gwen said.

 _'Well she's like my mother, and they were practically twins, despite being three years apart,'_ Harry thought. The young man sat in his lab and started to try and access the traffic cameras. _'Your mystery woman is gone, about as quickly as she appeared.'_

'Wonderful,'

Gwen thought, trying not to sound too sarcastic. _'So, how I am going to beat a person who can teleport?'_

'Punch them before they teleport out of the way?'

Kitty suggested. The amount of looks directed towards Kitty caused the entire group to glare at her. _'Sorry, I'm of no help, aren't I?_

'Well, you've got the right idea….but it's just the way you said it,'

Jan said. She pushed the strands of dark hair away from her face. _'I wonder who was lucky enough to hit the super powered lottery and hard.'_

'Some might call it lucky, some might call it a curse,'

Spider-Girl said. _'If she really had control of the powers, she would have wiped the floor with me and killed the people she wanted to kill.'_

'Are you complaining?'

Mary-Jane thought.

Spider-Girl shook her head, and looked around. She noticed her father show up, along with the rest of the New York City Police Department.

 _'Well no, she's not really complaining,'_ Barbara thought. _'But just look at things from her perspective. A dangerous person with powers they can't control will cause a lot more collateral damage than a person who has control of their powers….well unless the person who has control is a complete and utter psychopath.'_

'And you'd argue how much control they have to begin with,'

Mary-Jane said.

Spider-Girl agreed as she made her way into streets and took a look around. A clue of any kind would help her figure out what the game of this mysterious attacker was.

* * *

Sue rested in the bedroom after her marathon session with Harry. Harry returned to work, trying to set up something to help Gwen. The result of the sudden attack caused Harry to sit up and become more alert. The fact this mysterious attacker attacked his aunt caused her to fly off of Harry's Christmas card list and straight onto his shit list. No matter who you were, being on your shitlist was the last place anyone wanted to be. "

Harry's fingers started to whirl over the keyboard in an attempt to find the traffic camera footage. He wasn't interested in the idiots blowing past the stoplights in an desperate attempt to be where they needed to be.

 _'Any luck on your end, Gwen?'_ Harry thought.

The enchanter paused for a moment. After what happened tonight, his mind wandered. A strange theory entered Harry's mind, he wanted to squash.

 _'No, she vanished….even though she left a path of destruction behind her,'_ Gwen thought. _'Do you think she destroyed herself in the process?'_

'If she ripped herself apart, it would make things a lot easier,'

Harry thought. He frowned and started to access the camera feed. The camera started to turn into static. _'Very strange, isn't it?'_

'What's strange?'

Gwen asked.

 _'Oh, there's some kind of interference jamming the security cameras,'_ Harry thought. _'If I had to make a guess, the interference happened because of some high level of magical energy.'_

The news caused Gwen to groan.

_'Don't worry, I share your sentiments.'_

'Seriously?'

Gwen asked. _'Our mystery woman has the same abilities you do?'_

'Maybe not the same abilities,'

Harry thought. He started to access to see if he could enter an alternate camera. _'But, she does have the ability to perform magic, but it's been warped in a way. It's almost like she's been enhanced, but by something unrefined.'_

The same thought entered Gwen's mind as it did with Harry's.

 _'You don't suppose this doesn't have something to do with some government experiment, does it?'_ Gwen asked.

Harry didn't answer Gwen's question for the longest moment. He refined the image on the screen and noticed the armor. Harry cross-referenced the look of the armor and a gasp of surprise filled him.

 _'Maybe not the government, but something very interesting never the less,'_ Harry thought. _'The armor is something which has been developed at OsCorp for a long time.'_

'Are you kidding me?'

Gwen asked. _'So, do you think….no, it can't be.'_

Harry took a moment to collect together his scattered thoughts. To be perfectly honest, if Harry knew then what he knew now, the young man never would have agreed to start work in refining the Oz formula. The other three people who knew of the completed formula was himself, Otto, and Norman. The laptop containing the completed formula had been damaged.

Peter didn't press him for details about the completed formula. Harry wasn't sure if he would tell him if he asked, but Harry found himself glad Peter didn't ask, so Harry didn't have to tell him no. So everything had been settled.

Or so he thought.

 _'You know, our mystery person could be a potential OsCorp employee who got their hands on an unrefined version of the OZ which had been forgotten, and went on a rampage,'_ Harry thought.

The potential implications of what Harry said caught Gwen off guard. A sickening knot twisted in the pit of her stomach.

 _'I have a theory….and she would match the magic criteria,'_ Harry thought. _'Peter's assistant….I can't remember her name, but she could have gotten her hands on an unrefined version of the formula.'_

'What was her name again?' Gwen asked. She paused. _'Well, it isn't important now, is it?'_

'And it makes sense she would have attacked the restaurant, because Charlotte was there….she wants revenge on her mother,'

Harry thought. _'Speaking of which, Rose and Charlotte are out there and….'_

'Yes, we're on our way back home,'

Rose confirmed. _'Nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet, but we're keeping our eyes peeled for obvious reasons….are you trying to say it's Charlotte's daughter who was behind the attack?'_

'Well, I can't confirm it for sure,'

Harry thought. The young man tried to find more information. His OsCorp credentials allowed him to take a tiny peak around, but there was only so far he could get into the computer. And the project in question wouldn't be on the main system. Especially if it was of questionable ethics. _'But she does have the motive and the abilities….just keep looking Gwen.'  
_

* * *

Harold Osborn heard the news about the attack of the restaurant and while he was curious about what happened, another part of him realized he needed to reign this problem in before it was too late. Peter's former assistant ran amuck with her new powers after the accident.

The Osborn heir admitted the likelihood of her burning herself out using her powers before she could really use them, but did he want to risk it?

"We have a bit of a problem, don't we, Harold?"

Harold stood up almost instantly. Peter turned up, with Fiers in tow. The three men shared an uncomfortable staredown with each other.

"Peter, you weren't supposed to be back until next week," Harold said.

"I heard about the mishap at the lab," Peter said. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I have it under control," Harold said.

Peter took a step forward and surveyed his brother with a stern look. The doubt burning through Peter's eyes showed Harold his younger brother didn't believe in what he said.

"Harry….." Peter said, showing his superiority over the other brother by using the shortened version of his name, even though Harold insisted on being called Harold. "I know the look on your face and it's not a look on the face of a man in control."

"Your assistant….Harmony, or whatever her name was, she took control of an experimental procedure," Harold said. "I had been working on the OZ….trying to fine tune it, and she….must have found out. You know of her handicap and her desperation to do anything to avoid being less than perfect."

Peter happened to be well aware of this particular quality within his assistant. He had been aware of him for quite some time. It was why he kept her on a short leash.

_'Not short enough.'_

"She took control of the unrefined procedure….I tried to stop her, but there was an accident in the lab," Harold said. "And I tried to….I tried to see if I can find her, but she destroyed all of the security camera footage from the last twenty-four hours."

"Convenient," Fiers said.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Harold asked.

"No," Fiers said, a smile crossing over his features before he continued. "I'm saying it's convenient she destroyed the security camera footage which easily covered her departure….a guilty conscience is not becoming of you, Mr. Osborn."

Harold frowned, but kept up a poker face. Not a good one, but the effort was there.

"It's not all…she stole the experimental armor we were keeping in this facility," Harold said.

"It's military grade technology," Peter said. "We were intending to make a hefty profit….to cover for the debts incurred after Norman's…..unfortunate mishaps."

Harold realized the problem involved. Peter's assistant gone off on a rampage with her new found powers. A news report came in of the destruction. Peter watched the television report over his brother's shoulder, not saying a word. The accusatory look prompted Harold to wilt in frustration.

"What are you going to do now to set things right, Harold?"

* * *

Spider-Girl followed the trail of destruction and came across the woman slumped against the wall. A brief look at her ashen face pretty much told Spider-Girl the tale. Spider-Girl figured out rather quickly she knew this was the woman she dealt with.

 _'Approach with great caution,'_ Harry warned Gwen.

"You don't have any control over your powers, do you?" Spider-Girl asked.

"I'M UNDER CONTROL!"

Her scream caused the street lamps to burst into flames. Flaming glass flew at Spider-Girl forcing the web slinging heroine to avoid the attacks. She nearly became cut up from the glass which threatened to slice into her body.

Spider-Girl's patience reached an edge with this woman. She clutched her hand and took a deep breath, counting to ten as she attempted to calm her frazzled nerves down.

The woman teleported and landed up on the top of the building. Spider-Girl followed her.

"I'm serious, you need help, you're losing control," Spider-Girl said.

"What, are you going to throw me into Ravencroft with the rest of the super powered weirdos?" she whispered. "I'm not crazy…..I'm normal…..I have powers….and I'm going to take my entire revenge on the one who hurt me!"

Spider-Girl tried to nail her in the middle of a monologue, but her adversary teleported out of the way, causing Spider-Girl to land. A fireball flung at Spider-Girl, forcing her to dodge the attack.

"You know, you need to calm down, and just….gain control," Spider-Girl said, positioning herself on the gargoyle.

The woman screamed and the gargoyle crumbled underneath Spider-Girl's feet, causing her to have to somersault away. Before the heroine could stick a landing, several fireballs shot out of her.

"How's this for control?" the woman demanded.

The woman closed her eyes and caused a ring of fire to manifest around Gwen. The fire almost closed in, as she started to laugh. The laughter burned into Spider-Girl's ears like nails in a chalk board, but the fire threatened to burn through her, well like fire.

A super-fast blur shot through the air at the speed of light and punched the super-powered woman in the face hard. The woman flew halfway across the street and slammed into a billboard with Jameson's face on it. In the next movement, a super powered cyclone went around the fire, putting it out with super breath.

Spider-Girl dropped to one knee and allowed herself a long sigh in relief. Kara Danvers, better known as Ms. Marvel, extended a hand and helped Spider-Girl up.

"Good thing I was in the neighborhood, figured I'd drop by," Ms. Marvel said, making sure Gwen could stand up straight before letting her go. "And given how Shriek just attacked you, I say you needed one."

"My ears are ringing a little bit," Spider-Girl said, shaking her head. "And Shriek?"

"Hey, it's appropriate," Ms. Marvel said with a shrug.

The two of them flew over, but the newly dubbed Shriek stood up and teleported away angrily.

"And when things don't go her way, she takes her ball and goes home," Ms. Marvel said, rolling her eyes in the back of her head and scoffed. "Pathetic."

"We still have a huge problem," Spider-Girl said. Ms. Marvel answered with a quick nod. "Shriek is still active in the city and...well because her mother is safe, doesn't mean there aren't other people she could hurt on her rampage."

"So, I guess we're doing the team up thing," Ms. Marvel said.

"Harry sent you to keep an eye on me, didn't he?" Spider-Girl asked.

"He's busy tracking down a lead on the formula which Shriek used, so….figured you could use some back up," Ms. Marvel said. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, I'll be glad to have you."

* * *

Peter knew Harold didn't tell him the entire story, but there was more to this. Fiers walked behind Peter.

"When we have her, she needs to be put down," Fiers said.

"Is there another way?" Peter asked.

"Not with the data we have," Fiers said. "And your brother…."

The windows burst open before Fiers even had the opportunity to finish his sentence. Shattered remains of broken glass flung onto the ground.

"Hermione?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter, darling, I've come back for you," Shriek said. "And I'm going to save you….I'm going to open your eyes to your true potential….for so long, you've been manipulated by people. First your father, and then….."

Fiers fired several bullets at Shriek, but all rebounded off of her to no effect. The woman turned her head, narrowed in agitation.

"You're an annoyance," Shriek said. With a whip of her hand, Fiers slammed against the wall.

"We need to get you help, you're very sick," Peter said.

"No, I'm well, I've been set free," Shriek whispered. "But, you're not free, you've been a puppet of Norman Osborn, this dubious piece of shit on the floor, and more importantly, Harry Evans-Parker, or rather, Harry Potter? Did you know his last name was Potter?"

"Yes, I knew my cousin's birth name, what's your point?" Peter asked, trying not to make any sudden movements. "What's it to you?"

"He's only responsible for every bad thing which has happened to me, because if he was where he was supposed to be, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Shriek yelled, causing several more windows to break. "But, it's okay, Peter…..it's okay, because we're going to make everything right."

"Hermione, just take a deep breath, remember….."

Shriek nailed Peter full on with an energy blast from her hand. It caused him to drop to the ground, completely stunned.

"Sorry, my love, but this has to be done for the Greater Good," Shriek said. The woman's sharp teeth turned into a smile. She lifted up Peter and put a razor blade to his neck. "I'm going to save them all….the women he imprisoned in his harem….no man should have many women….it's just unnatural…..it should be one man and one woman, it's how a relationship should be. But he brainwashed them."

Harold watched from the doorway, but Shriek's gaze found his.

"You better not follow," Shriek said. "Peter wouldn't be in the position of the company, if it wasn't for me….and now, I'll burn OsCorp to the ground along with this city, and rebuild it….I will be Queen, and Peter….when I fix him, he will be my King!"

Shriek teleported away with Peter in his grasp. The lab around them burned and Harold stood in the doorway, looking like a fish out of water.

Spider-Girl swung through the doorway seconds later, with Fiers pulling himself up. Harold turned away from Fiers and put his razor sharp focus on Spider-Girl.

"You, this is all your fault!" Harold yelled. His eyes bulged out like a madman. "Peter was kidnapped by her, and…."

Fiers stalled the younger Osborn's ranting by grabbing him roughly by the shoulder to remind him what mattered.

"Mr. Osborn, shut up…we need to get out of this lab," Fiers said.

The fires moved closer towards chemicals, which were explosive. Fiers and Harold made their way to the emergency exit.

"We need to put out the fire," Spider-Girl said.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Ms. Marvel said. She used her super breath to move the fire away from the chemicals. When they were out of the woods on the chemical explosion front, she turned to Gwen. "So what happened?"

"Shriek has kidnapped Peter….I don't know anything more, really."

The two heroines put out the fire, to prevent the entire facility from going up in chemical death. They already had one mishap to deal with.

Now, with the fire out, they needed to find where Shriek took Peter. The computer melted from the fire around them, destroying any evidence they could use, at least on this end.

* * *

**To Be Continued on December 7** **th** **, 2015.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty-Nine:**

* * *

Harry Potter parked himself in front of a computer screen, deep in the deepest thought when he looked at the criminal known as Shriek in front of his line of sight. The young man leaned towards the screen and frowned. He started to observe the battle against Spider-Girl and studied it for every angle. She worked on raw power, with minimal skill. The woman didn't really think too far outside of the box. Harry leaned over and took a long drink from his coffee, peering at the battle.

 _'So what are you doing now?'_ Kara asked.

 _'I'm checking over the battle scene to see if I can learn anything,'_ Harry thought.

 _'Weren't you just doing that an hour ago?'_ Kara asked.

 _'So, you've been studying the same battle scene for about an hour?'_ Gwen asked.

Harry chuckled at her not so subtle statement about how intently he studied the battle. The scanning Gwen's mask picked up gave him some rather interesting data.

 _'Well, not an hour,'_ Harry thought. He clicked on the mouse and slowed down the video camera, to the point where he was able to analyze what happened, second by second. _'But close enough, I'll allow it. It's been an extremely long time never the less'_

Another click and Harry noticed something strange about her teleporting ability. A wave of energy corroded around her body, with a flash of black light emitting from her body. Harry observed the black light around her in waves. The light was equal amounts powerful and also unsettling.

 _'I think I might have just hit the jackpot,'_ Harry thought. He clicked one more time and frowned in response.

Harry needed to study the battle a little more to see if his hunch was correct. He had a pretty good idea it was though.

 _'You think, or you know?'_ Gwen asked. A long pause followed as she could hear something grinding in the back of Harry's mind. _'Right, you have a hunch, I get it.'_

Harry smiled, his hunches, nine times out of ten, proved to be more than spot on. The green eyed sorcerer frowned.

 _'So bad or worse?'_ Gwen asked.

 _'Depending on what your perspective is,'_ Harry said. _'Bad for her, very bad. But good in the sense we can exploit it to slow her down. And really bad if the powers overwhelm her and become unstable.'_

The young man leaned towards the screen, watching the figure teleporting out. A blackening energy wrapped around her skin and caused bolts of energy to erupt from her skin. The power of the teleporting wave made her skin looked like it melted around her. A brief click of the mouse told the story more than anything else for Harry. She teleported from once side of the city to the other, but the teleportation ripped her skin off. A grimace spread over her face.

 _'The powers hurt her,'_ Harry thought. The young man leaned back in thought. _'Not enough to impair her, because she heals fairly quickly….but…..'_

Harry paused before he heard a dinging sound coming from the back of his computer. The young sorcerer picked up the device into his hand and read the readings.

 _'The official story coming out is she got her hands on a restricted OsCorp project which wasn't anywhere near ready to be tested on actual living beings,'_ Betty thought. _'The question is, do we believe it?'_

'The fire wiped out any of the evidence, before I could really find anything,'

Gwen thought. Anyone who listened heard how despondent Gwen sounded. _'So, I'm not really sure where we're going to go here….other than hope we can track down Peter before she hurts him.'_

Harry knew she wouldn't hurt Peter, unless someone really provoked her. At least he hoped she wouldn't, but Harry knew how a botched experiment could change a person.

'Be careful, we're dealing with a hostage situation,'

Harry thought. He called in some favors to see if he could track down the villain known as Shriek, but she disappeared into the distance.

Harry figured he would be on his own to be honest in this situation. Gwen and Kara had the situation handled, but he stood within an earshot in case they needed help.

 _'Don't worry, we'll find Peter,'_ Gwen thought. _'I refuse to let anyone die, not on my watch.'_

Harry understood and appreciated Gwen's sentiments.

 _'Just don't start making any promises you can't keep,'_ Harry thought. He brushed towards a skin sample he managed to receive at the scene of the attack. It would tell him a lot.

 _'I intend to keep it,'_ Gwen said. The determination made Gwen really hard to argue with.

Harry decided to give Gwen her space, while running a few tests. The skin sample wasn't much, but Harry was able to clarify something.

 _'So, it comes and haunts me again,'_ Harry thought after a long second. The young man responded by flipping his hair back. _'The OZ formula.'_

If Harry ever saw the bad end of this awful formula, it would be too soon. His work with it had been both among his greatest achievements and his most spectacular blunders.

'Please tell me you're kidding,'

Susan said. She leaned back for a brief second.

 _'I wish I was,'_ Harry thought. _'It's a rather incomplete formula derived from a version of the formula….and it's almost like Charlotte's daughter was intended to be used as a guinea pig.'_

Harry hated to think something shifty was going on in OsCorp, but a sufficient enough amount of evidence pointed in a really bad direction.

'You think so?'

Rose asked. _'Oh, and we're fine, if you need to ask.'_

'I know you're fine, she has her sights set on someone else,'

Harry thought. _'If she has one great fault, she becomes rather reckless when she doesn't get her way. Therefore, I'm going to make her extremely reckless so we can stop her. And hopefully cure her.'_

'I know you would, I know you really would,'

Rose thought after the briefest of moments. _'So, good luck in whatever.'_

Harry hoped he could whip up a cure before the woman self-destructed, in every sense of the word. Time ran out for her. The evidence laid in front of his eyes when the skin sample started to bubble and smoke before catching on fire.

 _'Gwen, it's imperative you stop her,'_ Harry thought. _'I can get a cure, but you're going to need to stop her….get Peter away and get her as far away from anyone else possible. Things will be messy otherwise.'_

'I'll do it.'

* * *

Ms. Marvel and Spider-Girl followed the trail of destruction. Needless to say, neither of them had to look too far or too hard.

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't get on the bond when you had the chance," Spider-Girl said. Ms. Marvel turned around and gave her the slightest hint of a smile.

"For one, for a lot of Harry's time, I was a bit too young," Ms. Marvel said. She used her enhanced vision to find a cue. "And secondly, when I was almost old enough, he had been taken away from us….Karen really freaked the fuck out."

Kara closed her eyes, out of the two escape ships; Karen shoved her into the one with more fuel and more of a chance to reach their destination. She had to be out there somewhere, but with each passing day, Kara lost a little bit more hope she would be there. Hope normally burned eternal no matter the circumstances, but this was one pointed towards circumstances where Kara lost all hope. Perhaps some kind of divine miracle would occur, where Karen would show back up.

 _'I'd like to shake her for worrying me so much,'_ Kara thought. _'But there's a pretty good reason why she didn't.'_

"I'm sure she did, and anyone would have as well," Gwen said. The web themed heroine tried to make her way around the city. "You've jumped into the super heroine thing with restless abandon, haven't you?"

Kara held her thumb and her forefinger apart when she looked at Gwen with a smile.

"Just a little bit," Kara said. "As for Harry, well he hasn't jumped into it, but it's sure joined into him."

"Well, a lot of heroines have jumped him," Gwen said.

Kara blinked for a statement and almost cracked into a smile.

"For someone who isn't the hottest on being a superhero, Harry sure managed to accomplish a lot, hasn't he?" Kara asked. "Although, Spider-Man….seriously?"

Kara's statement caused Gwen to raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Spider-Man?" Gwen asked. "Actually, if there's something wrong with Spider-Man, then there must be something wrong with Spider-Girl….or something."

"Actually nothing wrong," Kara said. The alien teenage frowned and eyed a piece of the burning rubble. It had an interesting glow it to be honest. "It's just, I preferred his other name better….but maybe it just fit him more. Guess all codenames really are silly"

 _'It's half of the fun though!'_ Jan yelled.

 _'She can't here you, Jan,'_ Sue said, shaking her head.

 _'Well, Harry should get right on it then so she can hear us,'_ Jan thought.

"Guess Harry is able to make things work which shouldn't work," Kara said. "No matter how much he sometimes hates the cards which had been dealt him."

Spider-Girl answered with a nod in response. She was going to have to agree to disagree, but despite all of the struggles, Gwen grew rather fond of the entire Spider-Girl name. It wasn't the best name in the world, but to be honest, did any super hero name really sound anything less than absurd? It fit her and it fit her power set rather well.

"Harry wasn't too fond of the entire codename name to begin with, although the name worked for him, for when it did," Kara said. "And he's back into the super hero business."

"Thanks to me," Gwen said. "And it's a hell of a business, isn't it? No retirement, no dental, no perks of any kind. Unless you count having a group of colored costume bad guys taking a shot at you as a perk of some sort."

Kara smiled. The wreckage around her caused her smile to melt around faster than a speeding bullet. The Marvelous heroine brushed her gaze over the wreckage again. Shriek really caused a path of destruction, but a part of it looked like a diversion of some kind. She reached over and found something.

"She's been shedding her skin every time she teleports somewhere," Gwen said. "Which leaves it very easy to leave a fresh skin sample behind…why don't you take it to Harry?"

Kara bolted off in about two seconds and returned to drop behind Gwen. Gwen shook her head out how much the Girl of Steel showed off. She really was something else, what, Gwen didn't know.

"Harry's coming closer to finding an antidote," Kara said. "But we need to find her soon, she's a ticking time bomb."

"Might have a shorter fuse than normal," Gwen said. "But, where do we find her….what places does she hang out anyway?"

Almost on cue, Gwen and Kara received a long list of probable locations where the brunette bookworm could be hiding out. They had to hurry, because she could be a danger to herself, but most importantly, Shriek was a danger to her hostages. She possessed a dangerous mean streak and when the former OsCorp assistant didn't get her way, things took a turn for the worse.

The real question was who whipped up the defective OZ. Magic could be a crapshoot with most things, but added to something which already resulted in a crapshoot anyway, there were even more problems.

"I think we might have a lead."

* * *

Peter Osborn tried to shake awake. The concussed state he found himself in made it very hard for him to do so. The Osborn heir understood a couple of things in his groggy, and rather scatter-brained state. The first thing he understood happened to be in a place where he shouldn't be. The second thing Peter knew was whoever kidnapped him gave him a concussion. Hence the reason why details tended to be a bit more foggy then they should have been.

"Sorry, if I caused you any harm….I'll make it up to you later."

Peter remembered now, his former assistant subjected herself to some kind of OsCorp experiment, which twisted her in ways. The dripping of a faucet indicated they were in a bathroom of some sort, but where and why.

"So, how are you doing?"

Peter blinked at the question his ex-assistant gave him. So calm, so subtle, so serene, unlike the raging bitch who attacked him earlier. Peter didn't want the raging bitch to return, but he couldn't help and voice his honest opinion.

"I'll be honest, I've been better," Peter said. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Peter looked at her. "How about you?"

Shriek leaned down so her glowing eyes looked him in the face.

"You know, you really should….."

"Shh, it's going to be alright, I won't let anyone hurt you," Shriek said. Her tone spoke in a whisper. The woman looked around, looking equal parts reflective and rather pained. "I never thought I'd be back in a place like this after what happened to me before…it was a long time….I was twelve years old when it happened…"

The gentle, but firm hand, cupped Peter's chin.

"I know, I'm a sight for sore eyes…..I know I've turned into a freak," she murmured. "But, he turned me into this….just like he wasn't there for me when I needed him to be. He's not a hero, he's a fraud."

The woman released Peter's chin and caused his head to land on the floor. The impact disoriented Peter for the briefest of seconds, but he shook his head to clear his mind.

"They didn't like my kind, and they wanted to teach me a lesson," the brunette said. "They trapped me in a bathroom, cursed me, hexed me, assaulted me. They raped me of my dignity, figuratively, of course. To do so literally would have been….a Muggle thing to do."

The woman almost spat the word "Muggle" out like it was poison.

"The only one who gave a fuck was the weird ghost who haunted the toilets, who shrieked so loudly the entire school heard her."

Peter wondered if irony had been a concept lost on her. The young man didn't dare open his mouth, he didn't want to antagonize her any, if he could help it. Peter slumped against the bathroom floor, struggling to hold back a breath.

"And their government swept it underneath the rug….thinking of me as just a stupid little Mudblood who wasn't important, and they were jealous about how I was smarter than most of them, even at the age of twelve," the young woman said. Her voice grew a bit more manic. "And don't get me started about the old man….he swore he cared, but really, his kindly grandfather act was nothing, but a well-planned façade. He never really cared, he never really gave a damn. Nothing about him….nothing about him was authentic, he never gave a damn! All for his stupid Greater Good!"

Her words shook and something about her tone of voice cracked. The brunette rocked her head back a slight amount and started to pull on her hair, closing her eyes. Peter watched her get preciously close to losing her mind, not a good place for her to be, to be honest.

"Have you ever been left for dead, Peter?" she asked in a calm voice. "Have you?"

Peter swallowed a lump in his throat. The young man prepared to answer, but it wasn't quick or sufficient enough for her liking. She almost snapped, reaching down and grabbing his hand. His fingers gripped in her hand and she yanked them back.

"ANSWER ME!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Peter grimaced at the feeling of her breaking his fingers. It wasn't the only think he grimaced at. The bathroom sinks started to crack and the faucets exploded with a heavy stream of fire. Peter looked into the fire and realized the woman meant business. Her psychotic demeanor caused chills to spread over his body. His bones experienced a sensation unlike anything else he had experienced in the past, or might ever experience ever again.

"I don't know," Peter said.

"Of course you don't, you're fortunate enough not to know the pain," she said. "They…they didn't beat me….they didn't want to stain their hands with my blood. They used their curses, used me as target practice. They caused me to experience….it was a long time….even with that weird ghost screaming at the top of her lungs."

The brunette bookworm collapsed to her knees, about to have a breakdown.

"They never raped me, they stopped short of doing it," the brunette said. "Rape is a Muggle invention…yet, they would slip someone a love potion, and consider it to be romantic. They consider it to be courting…because to them, rape isn't rape if a person allows it, despite a chemical altering the minds and the inhibitions of the party being removed."

The brunette paused and a shadow of a smile flickered against her mouth. Peter was seriously disturbed by the casual way she talked about such a disturbing subject.

"Would you like to see the curses, Peter?"

"No, please….no thank you….."

"It's a pity, some of them are spectacular, and I could pull them off," the brunette said. "Guess, I'm going to have to wait to practice them on Harry when he shows up….he's responsible for all of this, you know."

Peter frowned for a response.

"Why? What does Harry have to do….."

"Peter, don't be so naïve," she said. "Are you willing to gamble your life on him showing up to rescue you? He didn't do a good job at saving the people in his own world, he abandoned us….abandoned me…abandoned his destiny."

Ropes wrapped around Peter, binding him tightly. The young man grimaced with the ropes wrapped around his body.

"Try, not to move, it will hurt a lot if you do."

The brunette looked on, looking at her distorted reflection in the mirror. It matched the darkness inside her soul, she would admit as much.

* * *

Harry noticed a rather peculiar radio transmission coming in. The young man leaned back on the chair and activated it. He did just in time to hear a low voice, which still somehow sounded like nails grinding on the back of a chalkboard.

"You've all dubbed me Shriek….not the first time someone found fault in my voice," she said. "But, I want you to listen to me and listen to me good…..I've wasted enough time on petty revenge today. My name is Hermione Granger, not anyone will remember who I am, no one ever does….but I'm actually the most brilliant person you'll ever meet. And I could be your role model, if you would allow me."

 _'Well, she thinks a lot of herself,'_ Emma thought. _'Did the formula boost her ego as well…not I have much room to talk.'_

'No, not really,'

Jan said in complete and total dead pan.

"For those who are looking for me, I will confirm your suspicions, yes I have Peter Osborn," Shriek said. "I have captured him, to protect him from certain influences which are ruining his life. Once I'm done tying up loose ends, I will make him see the light, and we will rule over this city."

Harry smiled and fiddled with a dial on his equipment to track the transmission.

_'Good girl, just keep talking.'_

She refused to be quiet under the best of times, so Harry was going to use it to his advantage.

"Peter will be fine…..as long as Harry Evans-Parker presents himself to me. If not, well, I will send Peter back to his family piece….by piece….by piece….by piece. Don't make me do this, Harry, please, if you actually care, and I doubt you do."

 _'I want smack her across the face,'_ Gwen said.

 _'Get in line,'_ Jean thought.

 _'In a minute,'_ Harry thought. _'The serum is degrading her mind…she's about as bent as Norman, and she wasn't without her issues before…it's just amplified the darkest parts of her mind.'_

'Wasn't the theory the serum would amplify the true face of someone?'

Susan asked.

 _'Well, it's really proving the theory right,'_ Gwen thought.

"I will tell the entire world who you are, and what you've done, Harry," Shriek said. "Please don't make me do it, please don't….I beg you not to make me do this."

Harry managed to receive a location.

"She's in an out of order bathroom at Midtown High," Harry said. "We need to get the school evacuated instantly….."

 _'Actually, today was an early dismal day, for Halloween,'_ Kitty thought. _'Kind of fitting, I know.'_

'Yes, very,

' Harry said.

 _'So, are you going to jump on her offer and go there?'_ Emma thought. _'I know how you hate to disappoint other woman?'_

'You know, I'm not going to, I think Kara and Gwen have this one handled pretty much,'

Harry thought. _'And I know she'll freak out, and it will make her more careless if I don't show up. Therefore, I'm going to ruin her day.'_

The antidote was almost ready, if Harry could just put one finishing touch on it.

* * *

Ms. Marvel and Spider-Girl arrived the location where Harry tracked Shrike to. The first thing they saw happened to be Peter Osborn on the ground. The ropes dug into his body, and looked to almost constrict around him. Another few minutes, he would lose oxygen flow and brain damage would be permanent.

"Careful," Spider-Girl muttered.

Ms. Marvel dropped down onto the ground and placed a hand on the ropes, before using heat vision to slowly burn the ropes off of Peter. He coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. Several bruises could be seen on his face and his fingers were purple.

Spider-Girl turned to Ms. Marvel and nodded. She scooped up Peter and bolted him out of here, as quickly as possible.

"So, Harry Potter sends innocents to fight in his place…figures he'd still be a coward."

Shriek stepped out of the shadows to face Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl situated herself to stare down her adversary. A lot of thoughts went through her mind right now.

"Listen, you're a ticking time bomb," Spider-Girl said. "You need to go somewhere, for help….."

"No, I'm fine….sure I had a few problems at the beginning, but I'm learning to control my powers," Shriek said. "It's almost like you think you're smarter than me….but you're wrong…dead wrong….NO ONE IS SMARTER THAN ME!"

She punctuated the statement with a shriek which caused one of the bathroom mirrors to explode. Glass and concrete flew towards Spider-Girl forcing her to dodge out of the way.

 _'Antidote, please tell me you're almost done,'_ Spider-Girl thought.

 _'Stall her,'_ Harry thought.

Spider-Girl groaned. A part of her thought Harry would tell her to stall Shriek.

 _'Fine, no sweat,'_ Spider-Girl thought. _'There's no one in the school right now. The tax payers are going to love me though.'_

"Every single day, I thought about what would happen if he would have gone to Hogwarts like he supposed to…how I would never have been in the position I would have," she ranted. "How, we could have been best friends, how we could have been together! It was destiny, it was harmony, it was….."

Spider-Girl responded by kicking her in the face, causing her to fly through an open door into a utility closet. SA shelf collapsed onto Shriek, burying her in toilet paper and paper towels.

"I don't know what you're rambling on about, but I'm sick and tired of hearing it."

"I know who you are," Shriek said. She levitated flaming rolls of toilet paper in the air. "And I never liked you….Peter always said you were smart, Gwen…but no, no one is smarter than me!"

She flung rolls of toilet paper at Gwen. They lit up in burst of fire causing the flames to spread through the bathroom, boxing both of them inside.

_'We have a serious problem.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued on December 10** **th** **, 2015.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy:**

* * *

Harold slumped against the desk in his father's former office, now Peter's. With his father gone and Peter abducted by the psychotic bitch of a witch, the running of the company defaulted to the blood heir of Osborn. He looked over several reports, what they have been able to salvage. The young man's anger started to bubble over to the surface, with a crazed expression flashing over his eyes.

The frustration started to cause his blood pressure to hit a rather toxic level. He took a deep breath and tried not to lose his cool, even though his frustration long since hit a fever pitch.

"This is it," Harold said. He crumpled the useless notes in his hand. "This is all they've been able to salvage from the lab."

A neck vein threatened to bubble over the back of Harold's neck. The young man reached a hand up and tried to open the side drawer of the desk. The desk drawer rattled with Harold trying to open it open, but he slumped against the desk. The man brow started to drip with a sweat and started to breathe heavily in response. The young man blinked, coming preciously close to having a breakdown.

The door swung open and Harold bounced to his feet, almost slamming knee first into the bottom of his desk. Fiers made his way inside the office.

"Tell me you've brought some good news," Harold said. Fiers raised an eyebrow and sat on the chair across the desk, putting a case down. "Please tell me you've brought me some good news."

"Well, good news depends on your perspective," Fiers said. Harold responded with a raised an eyebrow in response. "The wrong people are asking the wrong questions."

"Aren't these the type of people who will always ask these questions?" Harold asked. Fiers slammed his hand down on the desk in response.

"It isn't the point," Fiers said. The man peered into Harold's eyes.

Harold wondered what the point happened to be. Fiers treated him like a second class member of this staff, and only humored him out of respect for Norman and Peter as well. The very thought of being treated less than someone else, when Harold had to deal with his father's bullshit the best of them all. And now he had to clean up the mess Harry Evans-Parker left.

"If you need to tell me something, you need to tell me now," Fiers said.

The man's voice resound with a firm tone which made it very hard for Harold to deny telling him the information he sought. The man moved through some files on the desk.

"As you may know, when Dr. Evans-Parker left the company, my brother put me onto replicating the OZ formula," Harold said. "He wanted to challenge me, this project was mine to sink or swim with."

Fiers paused for the longest moment to look Harold dead on in his eyes. Harold could feel like the Gentleman peered into his very soul.

"And did you succeed?" Fiers asked.

Harold chose his next few words with added care.

_'Might make the difference of keeping ahold of the legacy which could be mine.'_

"No, I didn't….I created a prototype formula which needed some more tests," Harold said. "She must have found out about the formula and it's regenerative capabilities…..I found out about it, and tried to stop her from undergoing the procedure…"

"But you were unsuccessful," Fiers said.

Harold retained his poker face. Whether or not Fiers bought his explanation, he didn't really know, and the man didn't really care to be honest.

_'This was all her fault. And Parker's.'_

"At first, it appeared to work, despite her hijacking the project," Harold said. "I intended to test her, to see for side effects, but they manifested themselves rather quickly."

Harold waited for the other shoe to drop and for Fiers to pretty much tell him off. Much to Harold's surprise and quite frankly relief, the telling off never came.

"And now you have a serious problem."

Fiers spoke the understatement to end all understatements. Harold pushed a hand underneath his chin and closed his eyes, deep in thought about what he needed to do now. The fact his brother had been kidnapped by some psychotic woman on a power trip didn't really cause him the greatest comfort in the world.

"Spider-Girl failed to save him," Harold said.

"Don't worry about what Spider-Girl failed to do," Fiers said. He leaned closer towards Harold, so they were close enough to being face to face, without everything being uncomfortable. "Ensure what you need to do and do it."

Harold almost swallowed a lump his throat and nodded in response. The young man leaned back. A ring of the phone spared him any further problems. With an expert movement, Harold picked up the phone from the cradle.

"Hello," Harold said. "Oh…he has….hasn't he…good…good….make sure to double the security, in case she comes back….no, it's Spider-Girl's problem now."

Fiers raised an eyebrow, with Harold putting down the phone.

"Peter was rescued from her," Harold said. He almost reached into his desk, but thought better of it with the Gentleman here. "He's currently in the hospital….he suffered some injuries, but he'll be fine."

"Some good news for a change," Fiers said. "But, let's hope Spider-Girl is able to succeed, because this could reflect badly on OsCorp. Just think of what your father would do in this situation."

Harold's face contorted into an ugly scowl in response. The young man blinked and shook his head. The last thing he wanted would be even more comparisons to his father.

Morbius was an easy target to lash out against. He couldn't pull the same thing he did with Morbius, with Fiers, and Harold knew it.

_'Weak.'_

The young man looked over his shoulder, and frowned, seeing nothing.

* * *

Spider-Girl thanked her lucky stars the people inside this school left earlier. The fire alarms went off the second she struggled to her feet. She found herself surrounded by fire.

_'Why do I think things are going to get hotter from here.'_

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN IN MY WAY!"

The loud shriek from Shriek ricocheted across the wall. The web slinger avoided the attack and jumped up into the air from behind her.

Spider-Girl swung a punch at Shriek, but she faded out into a cloud of blood red mist. Talk about a new condition to be honest. Shriek lifted her hand into the air and fired a blast at her enemy.

Several flaming bone spurs flung through the air. Spider-Girl caught a look at her arms, which had a couple of nasty gashes which healed.

"If he doesn't show up soon, I'm going to expose him to the entire world!" Shriek yelled. The flaming glass circled through the air around them. "And we're going to see what kind of fraud he really is."

Spider-Girl flipped over the head of Shriek and drilled a series of punches, but Shriek disappeared into the red mist one more time.

"I'm going to send him a message when I rip him apart piece…BY PIECE!" Shriek yelled. "He's going to pay for abandoning….."

"No one cares but you!" Spider-Girl said.

Gwen's temper, already boiling to the surface after the woman's attacks put civilians in danger, hit her full on. She intended to punch the bitch in her foul face. The woman almost dodged the attack. Gwen connected with her punch partially.

"Are you trying to….."

"SHUT UP!"

Gwen snapped a piece of debris from the pile near the wall and flung it down onto the top of the head of her adversary. Much to her surprise, Gwen staggered her adversary back. The web themed heroine jumped into the air and aimed for a kick, but a shield appeared around her.

Every single nerve ending of Shriek's body burned as she tried to hold the shield. Summoning the full magical power possible, Shriek launched her adversary into the wall. The woman cracked against the wall, bouncing like a bug off of a wind shield.

Spider-Girl caught her breath, blood pouring from her mouth. She ran her tongue over the cut on her lip and noticed Shriek down on her knees. Latching onto a detached sink, Spider-Girl went for broke.

 _'If I knock her out, I might have half of a shot.'_  
  
Spider-Girl realized easier said than done with the circumstances, but the heroine had to try. Especially given the entire world hinged on her ability to knock this bitch out for the count. The flames surrounding her caused Spider-Girl to be unable to slip around her for the attack.

"You think you can get the better of me, can't you?" Shriek asked. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Spider-Girl waited for her to open her mouth, to adjust the settings on her suit, to cause the sound to be directed back in a feedback loop. The science happened to be a bit skewed to be honest, but it did work. Shriek staggered back a couple of feet, just in time for Spider-Girl to start hammering her adversary with a series of high impact punches. One of the punches caught her adversary in the throat.

Shriek placed a hand on her neck and rubbed the swell in her throat. Slowly, and painfully, she healed, creating another shield around her body.

Healing herself came at a price of causing greater pain which made her more agitated.

"STAY DOWN!"

Several of the pieces of debris came down. Spider-Girl's spider sense hammered the back of her head. The web slinger struggled through the debris. The debris, more than it should be for a small enclosed area, doubled, and tripled as well.

The dust cleared and Spider-Girl collapsed knees first onto the ground. Blood started to ooze from her mouth, with Shriek bringing her up off of the ground.

"You know, he's not coming," Shriek said.

"No man ever has for you," Spider-Girl said.

Shriek's eyes turned into a dangerous yellow, almost cat-like, underneath her hood. Her fangs bared at Spider-Girl.

"How about it?" Shriek asked.

"What, you get a breath mint?" Spider-Girl asked.

"No one dares even remember who I am, no one ever bothers to remember who I am, and they've all forgotten me!" Shriek yelled. "Well, I'm going to go back to their world, and show them what I've become. And then….they will all remember my name."

"Oh yes, they'll put your name up in lights."

Shriek started to breath, sounding like she was on the verge of having her heart exploded. How dare this bitch act like she was smarter than her?

"I wanted to show Peter, but you ruined the chance," Shriek said. "I'm going to show you all of the curses….I wonder how much magic Harry showed you…well, it doesn't matter, because he's never shown you anything like this."

Shriek's foul breath in Gwen's face caused her stomach to contort and a sickening disgust to fill her from the pit of her stomach, on down.

"Any last words?" Shriek asked.

"Yes….look up!"

Ms. Marvel broke through the ceiling and curb stomped Shriek hard into the ground, essentially driving her hard into the bathroom floor.

Kara wasn't going to lie, curb stomping the hell out of this psychotic bitch made her feel so good! She couldn't put her finger on why, but it sure seemed like it was a long time coming.

"Sorry, I'm late," Ms. Marvel said. "I've got the antidote…but getting it to her is going to be a tricky thing."

Spider-Girl looked down and understood how hard it would be, especially when the person who they fought didn't want to be helped in the first place. A strange energy rose from the crater which Ms. Marvel created by smashing Shriek's face into the ground.

No, they weren't done, not yet, not by a longshot.

* * *

The gratitude Harold Osborn felt for his brother being saved only stretched a certain amount. Right now he needed to think about the insane amount of work he needed to do to cover up what happened. He needed to do it along, going through the past several hours of the security footage at OsCorp.

One element proved to be a blessing in disguise and she managed to destroy a lot of the security logs. The backups turned distorted and fuzzy. Harold put in a lot of extra work to ensure none of them would ever see the light of day.

Harold kept looking over his shoulder. The young man knew, without Fiers saying as much, SHIELD stalked his every move. Harold refused to let it get to him in any way whatsoever.

Once again, he reached towards the cabinet, but stopped short of grabbing onto his crutch. Harold refused to travel down the road of dependency. He wanted to be strong, sufficient.

"Go ahead, give into your temptations, it's all you're good for."

Harold blinked and his gaze fixated over to the side of the mirror. He could have sworn he saw an image of his father's face, which also contorted into the Goblin's in the mirror.

"You lead me down this road by being a disappointment."

Harold shook his head and prepared to reach into his desk, but stopped. He must have accidentally inhaled some of the gas in the accident, some kind of residual side effect or something. None of this happened to be real.

"You're dead, I know you're cremated," Harold said.

Harold didn't expect an answer, but he thought he came close to losing his mind. The young man stretched his hands up and looked at the mirror. No one stared at him but his own reflection.

_'Long day, I'm not losing my mind.'_

A phone call brought Harold out of any thoughts of madness. With a careful sweep, Harold reached over to grab onto the phone and picked it up.

"Yes," Harold said. He blinked, surprised this particular individual called him so soon. "Now? Yes, I understand. Five minutes, don't worry, I'll be there….I think we can work out an arrangement which benefits both of us."

In the chaos, Harold almost forgot. All of the evidence regarding the project had been shredded or erased, depending on the situation.

* * *

Shriek rose up out of the flaming pit, her eyes glowing in a positively demonic manner. She almost opened her mouth, but Ms. Marvel clapped her hand onto her mouth at super speed to prevent her from shrieking one more time.

The vibration from her throat caused the heroine to be knocked back against the wall. Ms. Marvel dropped to the ground, with the antidote flying out of her hands and landing several hundred feet away from her.

_'Well, time for plan B.'_

Spider-Girl rose to her feet and sprung into the air with a somersault flip. She sent two stinger blasts, but they had about the same effect as spitballs ricocheting off of a battle ship.

Ms. Marvel decided to knock Shriek for a loop with a huge lighting fast punch, nailing her in the jaw. The punch caused Shriek to fly back another inch.

Shriek closed her eyes and teleported out of the way. Ms. Marvel circled around and punched her again and again the moment she teleported back into position.

 _'Wow, Kara figured it out, using her super-speed to match her teleportation,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Duh, we knew what she was doing,'_ Kitty thought.

 _'Just spelling it out for anyone who didn't,'_ Gwen thought.

Spider-Girl rose back to her feet, realizing the genius of Ms. Marvel did, and marveled at it, pun not really intending. The web slinging heroine rolled over, catching her breath.

The antidote rolled underneath her line of sight. The heroine picked up the antidote clutching it in her hand. She hoped this would work and she hoped it would work really soon.

Ms. Marvel analyzed Shriek's movements. The problem with her attacks reared their ugly head in an instant. No variance in her attack, the same pattern, which allowed Ms. Marvel to nail her with a series of rapid fire punches. She nailed her straight when she landed.

"What are you doing?" Shriek asked.

"Sorry, genius," Kara said to Hermione, already in a foul mood because of this witch threatening Harry. "But, you're not as smart as you think you are."

Shriek's ego had been struck with a rather careful planted bullet. It put her in position to be helped.

"Spider-Girl, now!"

Spider-Girl held the antidote out and jumped into the air as Shriek recovered. The needle extended and Spider-Girl dove down.

She drove the attempted right into an energy shield which burned through the antidote before she could interject her to it.

"What are you doing?" Ms. Marvel asked. "We could have helped you…."

"I'm just fine!" Shriek screamed at the top of her lungs. Fire exploded from the sinks around them, which caused the bathroom to burst into flames.

The fire alarms bombarded with a loud shrill sound.

"I won't go back, I won't go back, I WILL NEVER GO BACK!" she screamed. "You can't force me to go back to the pathetic…wreck…..of…..A MUDBLOOD! YOU WILL NOT…you will not…."

Her words dragged out when she started to gasp. Shriek dropped down to two knees, clutching her face. Touching her own skin caused a burning sensation to spread through her body and the skin started to solidify.

"What did you do….what did you do…" Shriek said.

Intense agony spread over Shriek's body when she tried to rise up to a standing position. Her chest tightened and more flames surrounded her.

Gwen really hoped Kara had another cure dart, but the more she looked at the situation, the more Gwen realized a second cure dart might not really work at this stage of the game. The young woman before them started to shake in madness and energy started to flare up around her.

"This is all your fault!" Shriek shrieked.

An energy outburst shot from her body and sent both Kara and Gwen flying against the nearest wall. Both women hit the wall at a high level speed, with the wind being knocked out of them.

Shriek remained on her knees, her veins popping from her flesh. She tried to summon all of the energy from her to heal herself. Her magic caused flying concrete and glass to surround them, in some kind of insane vortex, all surrounded by flames.

Gwen rose to her feet and looked at the helpless woman with her mouth open.

 _'Gwen, you've done all you can,'_ Harry thought. _'She's about ready to go critical….just get as far away from there as you can.'_

Gwen turned towards Kara, relaying the information to her. Kara, without any preamble, or thought, grabbed Gwen, and lifted her off of the ground. The two of them blasted towards the nearest exit. The hyper gravity created by her magic caused the flight out of Midtown to be even more dangerous than ever before and harder to do.

"If I go, I'm taking you bitches with me!"

Kara refused to be part of this murder-suicide pact. She pressed on with the fiercest of determination and pretty much punched a hole through time and space. The riff in the vortex allowed her to pass through with the most swift and intense determination.

Shriek's skin started to solidify about as hard as her nails and her teeth. The unstable OZ Chemical, along with her own magical energies, resulted in an unexpected chain reaction. The flames continued to surround her.

She screamed at the top of her lungs one last time.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Unfortunately for her, the screams caused her own solidified skin to explode into thousands of pieces, ripping her apart.

The scream signaled the death knell of Hermione Jean Granger, as her own amplified magic destroyed her. The chunks of rock which were her remains mingled through the debris and crowded up into fine powder. The only part of her not turned into stone was her head, contorted into a look of pure rage, with a sadistic expression on her face.

The pain finally ended, but not in the way she intended. Hermione perished for good, never to return ever again.

Silence followed. Nineteen seconds later, all was calm.

* * *

"I tried to give her the antidote," Kara said. "But…she thought…she thought she had things under control."

"She was wrong."

Both Kara and Gwen returned to Harry's safe house after the battle. Gwen finally started to feel the ravages of the battle after the adrenaline from said battle finally wore off. She experienced a stabbing feeling of agony spreading throughout her leg.

"You tried, we know you did," Gwen said. She tried to speak in a gentle voice. "It's just….in the end, she didn't want to be helped."

Gwen couldn't really help, but think a rather disturbed young woman had been taken for a short trip around the bend thanks to this entire mess. And if Harry hadn't been there for her, it could have been Gwen. It wasn't, but it could have been her.

"Yes, Charlotte….I'm sorry…yes, I know," Harry said, as he talked on the phone. "Peter actually called me and offered to take care of all of the arrangements….I know you're not happy about it….if you need anything, just call me. I'm sorry you never got to make peace with her before…this happened."

A somber expression spread over Harry's face when he hung up the phone. Gwen and Kara entered the penthouse to face them. Gwen walked on a slightly bum ankle as well.

Without any word, Harry motioned for Gwen to sit down at the table. Gwen did as she was told, with the heroine sitting down on the table. She pulled her mask off and threw it to the side.

"She destroyed the antidote before she could use it," Gwen said.

"I guess I wasn't quick enough," Kara said.

A long and uncomfortable pause followed with Harry patching up Gwen's ankle. Kara, without being on the bond network, didn't really have any insight to what Harry thought. At least not like Gwen did. She sat perched at the edge of the room.

"Don't worry, she was too stubborn to admit she had a problem," Gwen said. "Right, Harry?"

Harry continued to patch Gwen's ankle. Just a little nudge to allow her healing abilities to kick in and do the rest of the work.

"She did want to kill me," Gwen said. "And you."

"If anything, this entire mess….wouldn't have even happened if I didn't start work on the OZ formula," Harry said.

"Do we really want to go down this road, Harry?" Gwen asked.

"The Green Goblin, the Lizard, and now Shriek, I played no small part in creating them," Harry said. He shook his head. "Well, got to figure out what to do about OsCorp now. There are people in the company who are still going forward with projects, despite the fact there's plenty of evidence to show they shouldn't."

"Maybe this will open their eyes," Gwen said.

Harry hoped so, but he doubted. With Norman dead, the war for OsCorp's soul was about to turn nasty. Peter wasn't as in control as Harry thought he'd like to think he was. There were other parties, on the Board of Directors, who intended to swoop in.

"Kara, thank you for trying to get the antidote to her," Harry said.

"Why didn't you try to do it?" Gwen asked.

"Well, Kara's quicker than me for one thing," Harry said. The heroine gave him the smile. "And, my presence might have set her off even more, even after the antidote had been given."

Harry pushed his fingers against the bridge of his nose, deep in thought.

"The old man talked about me, how I should have stuck around for the Greater Good," Harry said. "Of course, there was evidence which I died and their little Ministry declared me to be dead in the same accident which killed Riddle….but he had his own plans, he wanted me to be his successor, his heir in some ways."

"And he died though, so you don't have to worry about him," Gwen said.

Harry smiled, he didn't really spend too much time thinking of his old world.

"Time to build a better future," Kara said. "Or at least a brighter one."

"Kara, thank you," Harry said. "I think this is long overdue."

Harry wrapped his arms around Kara and pulled her into a kiss which caused her to jump in surprise. The only thing Kara could do was return the kiss. Kara shifted her tongue into Harry's mouth, with Harry pushing her back.

The combination of Harry's pheromones and her own anticipation made Kara not really have a chance. She wanted this for a long time, and Kara intended to take everything she wanted.

"Harry," Kara said, letting out her breath in a gasp.

"I know you want this," Harry said.

Kara wanted this for the longest time, and she would have gotten it, had Harry not left at the worst possible time. Now was the time for her to get her long overdue moment with Harry. If she had to share it with Gwen, well, the more the merrier.

"Go for it," Gwen said.  
 **  
**Kara's anticipation heightened with Harry kissing the side of her neck. The alien teenage experienced a series of kisses.

"You're really wet," Harry said. He brushed his fingers against her slit.

"Of course I am," Kara said. "I've wanted this for a long time."

Harry stripped her of her clothing a little bit at a time. Gwen took Harry's place in kissing Kara, when Harry started to slowly strip her of the garments. More and more of Kara's sweet skin became revealed by the two of them.

Kara's thighs spread when she pressed back onto the bed. Harry planted a series of kisses down her thighs, before pulling back and licking her dripping slit. Harry worked his tongue around her gushing pussy, smiling when he drove it inside her.

"Yes," Kara gasped the moment where Gwen released her mouth.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Gwen asked. "Why don't you put your mouth to use?"

Gwen pulled off the bottom half of her costume. The web slinging heroine made her way onto Gwen's face, straddling her thighs.

With a nice grasp, Kara grabbed Gwen's thighs and started to run her hands over her. Kara's tongue slowly licked her dripping pussy. Gwen started to rub her pussy against Kara's tongue, driving it up and down.

"Yes, yes, good," Gwen said. She played with her tits. Throwing her had back in relief, Gwen rubbed circles around her breasts. Gwen gripped onto her nipples, tugging and twisting at them.

Harry brushed his tongue in repeated and slow strokes down Kara's pussy. Kara grabbed the back of Harry's head. The powerful young man pushed his tongue between her thighs, licking her several times. A few repeated thrusts brought Harry's tongue into her.

"Are you ready to be fucked?" Gwen asked.

Harry smiled, with Kara's honey rolling off of his thighs. The young man spread her thighs and waited for anticipation.

Kara's body heated up with just as much anticipation. For years, she dreamed about this moment and now Harry approached her, Kara anticipated what would happen next.

"Don't worry; you're going to have a good time."

Kara's furious licking of Gwen's pussy indicated pretty much how much she wanted this. Harry crouched over the top of her, pushing himself against Kara's dripping slit.

His throbbing cock penetrated her tight pussy. Kara's heat coursed through her muscles, engulfing him in her pussy. He broke through her barrier, and a short stab of pain filled her body.

The pain left her body and combined with pleasure. Harry ran his hands over her thighs, before leaning down. A few kisses planted on Kara's nipples. The young man started to suckle Kara's nipples. She panted in pleasure.

Harry grunted, almost pulling out of Kara, and pushing inside her. Her stomach bulged slightly with his cock inside her.

"Oooh, Harry," Kara said. She licked Gwen's juices off her lips, and a goofy grin spread over her face. Her tongue kept tracing around her. "It really does feel so good….so really good."

Harry held her hips and ran his hands down her. He pushed himself up, leaning towards her. Kara caught Harry's lips with a greedy kiss!

Gwen moved over to allow Harry to drive his thick cock into Kara's tight vice. Kara clenched him hard in response, with Harry rising her up on the bed and pushing her down onto the bed with a mind numbing attack to her tight pussy.

"Oooh, yes, fuck me!" Kara said. "I've wanted this for a long time."

Harry smiled and elevated her legs above his head. The young man pushed into Kara, bringing her to a passionate moan. Another explosive moan spread through her very being. The woman's vice like vaginal muscles squeezed him like a greedy lover. Her pussy muscles clenched him as hard as possible, grinding herself up and engulfing him.

"I know you want it," Harry said.

"Yes, I've wanted it, wanted it!" Kara yelled.

The young man pushed his throbbing manhood into her tight body. Kara gasped and wrapped her legs around him. The rod speared into her over and over again, causing Kara's breasts to bounce when Harry pushed into her.

"Gwen!" Kara gasped.

Gwen leaned over, using her tongue to lavish Kara's breasts with some love and attention. The combined force of pleasure caused Kara to start to whimper. Her hips matched Harry with a long stroke, grinding his thick cock within her.

Harry triggered something in Kara's mind. Kara started to buck her hips up and down, clenching and releasing Harry's thick cock deep within her body. The young woman milked him.

"My turn."

Kara's body heated with anticipation, with the young girl grinding her fingernails into Harry's back. She started to shiver when Harry plunged into her body with a long and hard thrust.

Harry spilled his load inside Kara's body. A thick amount of cum spilled into Kara's body. She twitched around him, grabbing him and pumping a thick load into Kara.

Kara smiled at the pleasure and the moment Harry pulled out of her. Cum flowed from her pussy, and the next second, Gwen's tongue pushed into Kara's pussy.

The combination of Kara and Harry's justices tingled over Gwen's taste buds. The young woman started to take her tongue back and forth, making a series of intense swipes over her.

Harry smiled and looked at Gwen's tight pussy. The young man reached towards her and spread her legs for him. His lubricated cock aimed into Gwen's pussy and slammed into her.

Kara jumped up when Gwen gasped. She looked up to see Harry ramming his cock into Gwen from behind.

"Just wait, you'll get another turn soon enough."

Kara couldn't wait. Gwen's tongue swirled around her pussy, pleasure spilled over her body. Along with more juices spilling out of her pussy, and only her tongue.

"Fuck her, make her cum," Kara said. A wanton blast of desire spread over her eyes when she pushed Gwen's face into her pussy.

Gwen's entire body shook, with Harry's fingers sticking to her breasts. Harry tweaked her nipples and caused sparks of life to explode through her body. The energy swam all over her body, causing Gwen to groan when her pussy muscles contracted around Harry, squeezing him.

Harry made her cum alright, with a force of his throbbing cock spearing inside her. Her wet center squeezed him, coaxing the similar amount of cum out of him. Harry decided not to make it easy.

"You're going to earn this orgasm, love," Harry said. He licked Gwen around the back of the ear, causing her to whimper. "Go ahead and make Kara cum."

Gwen swiped her tongue several times against Kara's dripping hot slit. The tongue stuck to all of the right places, driving Kara wild.

"She's going to earn it and how!" Kara mewled, grasping her hands onto the top of Gwen's head. Gwen's face pushed deep between Kara's thighs.

The moment Gwen gave Kara an orgasm, she earned one. Her insides clenched Harry with a titanic strength, with Harry pushing inside her, taking his throbbing cock inside of the depths of her body. He continued to thrust deep into her, giving her what she wanted in all ways possible.

Harry sped up his thrusts into the depths of Gwen's needy pussy. The young man pushed his throbbing hard prick between Gwen's thighs. He pushed into her, giving a few thrusts deep inside her body. Something would have to give sooner rather than later, and Harry intended to bring Gwen to her climatic finish.

"Get ready," Harry said.

Gwen moaned with Harry pushing his throbbing prick spearing inside her. Kara's pussy blocked much of her words, but Harry pretty much received the entire gist of the want. The sorcerer traced his finger all the way up her spine, resting in the edge of her anus. He brushed against her.

The force her pussy muscles clenching around him prompted Harry to push into Gwen's tight body. The young man shoved himself inside her.

"Good girl, you deserve a reward."

Gwen, in anticipation, waited for the reward. Harry sped up the thrusts, bombarding her mind with pleasurable sensations when he slammed into her. The thrusts stopped short of coming into her at super speed, but never the less, rocked her mind, and caused her senses to explode.

One last thrust brought Gwen spiraling over the edge. Harry plowed her pussy with a long thrust into her body. Gwen's body exploded with sensations of erotic enjoyment with Harry's thrust, emptying the contents of his balls deep inside her body.

Gwen collapsed in between Kara's thighs, but somehow she knew the night wasn't close to finishing. And she appreciated the sentiment to be honest.

* * *

**  
To Be Continued on January 4** **th** **, 2016.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy-One:**

* * *

SHIELD arrived in an almost timely fashion to the smoldering wreckage of Midtown High. Even the most hardened SHIELD agent took half of a step back, taking in the smell of the brimstone and the carnage. The watering eyes prompted them to take several steps back. One of the SHIELD agents touched the side entrance of the school, and retracted his hand in a moment. Blisters appeared on his fingers, drawing back for a long moment.

"Be careful, it's hot," the agent said. He turned to the other Agents. "Get the door open, no matter what."

The SHIELD agents moved in to do this deed. The door smashed open with a huge battering ram. The battering ram caused the doors to swing open and the SHIELD agents made their way inside the school. The hallways remained mostly intact, at least until they walked further and further down the hallways. The scorch march covered the halls.

The sight looked like something out of a war zone, but something far more unsettling filled the hallways.

"Look at this," one of the SHIELD agents said. He leaned towards with the Infared goggles. They switched them in. "Have you ever seen any energy in your life like this?"

"Stand back."

Phil Coulson led a more specialized task force of SHIELD agents into the halls of Midtown high. They needed to put barricades outside and surrounded the building. The agents of SHIELD stepped into the scene.

"Our contact told us the majority of the fight happened in this bathroom."

Coulson held up a scanner device. The scanner started to click back and forth. The energy scans heated up. The Agent pressed his hands on the door and forced it open.

"Get ready for anything."

The Agents entered the bathroom and a disgusting aroma greeted them the second they entered the bathroom. The agents did not smell the usual disgusting bathroom smells. One of them hunched over and patted on his back. A disgusting and depraved hacking cough came out of the SHIELD agent's throat.

"My god."

One of them stood up a hand which had been solidified in stone. The SHIELD agent fingered his side arm, but Coulson cleared his throat.

"There's no casualties," Coulson said. He paused and amended his statement. "Except for the obvious one."

"Look over there, sir."

A solidified torso rested in the middle of the rubble. The blackening, sickening remains, laid in the middle of the wreckage. Coulson walked over into the carnage, managing to reclaim his balance. He had been warned he would finally find something rather shocking in the carnage and shocking began to cover what he found. Coulson's frown deepened.

"Help me dig it out."

The SHIELD agents made their way into the rubble and started to dig the dismembered head out of the wreckage. Within the wreckage, there looked to be a dismembered head being dug out. Half of the face looked solidified, but half of the face looked human. A scowl forever etched on the face of the deceased.

"Bring the containment unit," Coulson said. He almost expected the head to glare back at him. With all he saw, he wouldn't be surprised. "We don't want to take any chances."

"With all due respect, sir, she's just a dismembered head."

"We don't know the extent of the serum, she could regrow her body from the neck down," Coulson said.

Granted, for something along those lines to happen, it would need some Wolverine level healing factor. Regardless of the circumstances, they made their way out to get the containment unit. Only a fool would take chances with something they did not properly understand.

Coulson eyed the decapitated head, almost expecting it to blink back at him. The government agent hitched a long breath when he looked at the head. The sooner this head could be stuck into the cooler, the better, because it unnerved him.

_'You are rather creepy, aren't you?'_

Then again, it wouldn't be the first decapitated head Coulson ever had to pick up, but this one had a rather uncanny valley factor to it. The man's lips curled into a frown, looking at the head, wondering what would happen next.

Two SHIELD agents returned with the containment unit. One of them pressed a red button and opened it up. Coulson placed the head inside the containment unit, putting it on ice.

"The lab geeks will have a field day with this."

Coulson hoped no one at SHIELD would have a bright idea of cracking open this decapitated head and studying all of the secrets within. The energy signature faded from around them, when the head had been put on ice. Coulson didn't have too much time to let it sink in. A blipping sound caused Coulson to stand up and he switched on the ear piece.

"Yes, sir. I'll be right there."

The Agent of SHIELD stepped off to the side entrance. In the shadows, he came face to face with one Nick Fury.

"So, did you find her?"

"We found the girl, exactly where he said we would find her," Coulson said. "Well, what was left of her….only a head. We put it on ice, so there shouldn't be any problems."

Fury nodded, but there was a huge part of him convinced this wasn't over by a longshot.

"I'm not taking any chances," Fury said. "High level security for her…remains. And we have a serious problem regarding OsCorp. Someone knows what happened, but no one is talking."

"What about our people on the inside?" Coulson asked.

"Don't know any more than the official story," Fury said. "Fiers has his contacts, and if he wants to stonewall us, he can. There isn't much we can do without concrete, physical evidence. The burden of proof is on us."

"What about Osborn and Menken?" Coulson asked.

"Not saying anything, other than the official story," Fury said. "We've been stone-walled, no place to go."

Both SHIELD agents knew what the score was. Unless someone high up the rankings at SHIELD slipped up, they really had no place to go.

* * *

Harry sat in front of the computer and watched the battle involving Spider-Girl and Shriek. He mentally thought about the things they could have done differently. Harry knew one thing was for certain, once she took the formula, she had been beyond saving. Harry didn't like to think along those lines, but it looked to be obvious.

Gwen walked over towards him, dressed in a long shirt, and not much else. She positioned herself on Harry's lap and continued to watch the battle. She sighed and cringed during some moments during the battle.

"Could have ended better," Gwen said.

Harry smiled and placed his hands on the back of her neck, rubbing it for a minute.

"I'd like to think it could have ended better," Harry said. "But, I know better. Sometimes people are too far gone."

He didn't like it, but it couldn't be helped.

 _'Just thought you'd like the heads up, but Peter's going to give a press conference in about five minutes,'_ Barbara thought. _'Guess, he felt like he needed to say something.'_

 _'Well, he was friends with her, she helped mentor him in a way,'_ Harry thought. _'So, I'm sure he feels a bit guilty.'_

 _'You know she wanted more than Peter wanted to give her,_ ' Liz thought.

Harry knew about as much, but Peter would have ended up being married to OsCorp regardless. If Harry knew one thing, he knew Peter wanted to ensure OsCorp remained the best, no matter what. Regardless, Harry wanted to hear what Peter had to say.

Gwen raised her eyes curiously, as the two of them turned on the television set. Harry walked over, and answered his cell phone.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"We found it, her head was the only thing left in the wreckage, just like you said."

Harry figured about as much, but he needed to make sure SHIELD got the heads up in this situation.

"Yes, until I know the extent of her healing factor, it would be best to keep the head on ice….make sure it's access is limited to the absolute necessary."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing….are you trying to tell me her body can be restored from just her head?"

Harry looked at the readings he made on the skin cell samples. The skin cell samples turned to stone around the same time the master body did. Either she was still connected to the skin cell samples by some magical method, or the chemical destabilized at the same rate.

' _Guess I'll never get a clear cut answer either way.'_

"I'm sure with the right stimulation…and this is not me telling you SHIELD should use the right stimulation, the live cells could be reactivated and her healing factor could be jump started….but she would be in absolute agony. If my theory is right."

"And if you're theory is right?"

"Her dying and healing and dying and healing in an infinite loop is the best case scenario," Harry said. "Fury knows what will happen, and while there are times where SHIELD likes to play God, this isn't one of those times."

At least Harry hoped this wasn't one of the times where SHIELD would try and play God. Harry crossed his fingers regardless of the fact.

"Keep in touch, and let me know when the head has been moved into a secure facility," Harry said.

"Right."

Harry smiled and the phone hung up. Gwen raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth for a question, to ask who was on the other line. Harry silenced her words with an intense kiss, which caused Gwen to shut up before she even started to talk.

"I'll tell you later," Harry said. Gwen raised her eyebrow and Harry leaned towards her. Her lips curled into a pout, but Harry stopped any protest with a second kiss. "I promise."

Gwen thought she would hold Harry to his word as much as possible. Regardless, she situated herself down and prepared to see what this OsCorp press conference was all about.

' _Should be interesting, if nothing else about the spin,'_ Gwen thought.

' _Got to love the corporate minded people,'_ Jan thought.

"Fresh out of the hospital, Peter Osborn will be joining us momentarily for a press conference. OsCorp has been the center of many controversies, which have been well documented. Through accidents at the company, Maxwell Dillon, Otto Octavius, Curt Connors, and most infamously, Norman Osborn, have experienced accidents which have warped them into super villains, who have gone up against the mysterious vigilante heroine known as Spider-Girl."

Gwen winced at the reminder. Harry looked forward and recalled half of those incidents occurred because of the Oz Formula. Over half, when you factor in Peter's former assistant's accident, and Harry and Gwen's own power upgrade.

_'Well this is pretty damning when you put it that way.'_

The two waited towards a long commercial break which suddenly cut out. A rather worn Peter walked over towards the stage. He walked with a bit of a limp and he wore a cast on his right arm. A few people applauded him when he walked up to the stage.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Peter said. The young man's tone sounded rather quiet. "I only intended to repay a favor from an old friend, by offering her a spot in OsCorp. I understood the signs, she had been mentally disturbed and lacked self-confidence, but I hoped, I would be able to help her. And she would get better. Rest assure, I will investigate this entire event to the full extent of my abilities, and ensure no further accidents will happen."

Harry read between the lines of what Peter said. SHIELD raked OsCorp over the coals. Fiers managed to put out a huge fire by calling in some favors, but everyone watched OsCorp more closely. Including Harry, who thought he might have to keep a bit of a closer watch.

"Regardless of how it intended, I would like to have a moment of silence on behalf of Hermione Granger. Maybe with a little bit more understanding, Spider-Girl and Ms. Marvel could have gotten through to her, but I'm certain they did what they felt they had to do."

Gwen grew rigid, but Harry grabbed her hand. He understood the warning signs.

"We can't change the past, we should learn about the future, and learn what we need to do. I hope to help build a city which has no need for Spider-Girl or any more like her."

The press conference wrapped up with a round of applause, as Gwen looked at Harry. He looked rather thoughtful at what he heard and no doubt a few thoughts entered his mind.

* * *

Jennifer Walters smiled, walking inside this building with Harry Evans-Parker. The two of them met for lunch, to get to know each other. They had to go forward with a few legal matters, but those things were pretty low on the list of priorities.

Jen walked in and heard some whispers. They were all too familiar to her.

"I heard he terrorized the entire village….someone should put him down like the monster he is."

Jen blinked and frowned. Harry grabbed her hand for a moment and squeezed it. The gesture caused Jen to return to life.

 _'Bit distracted today, isn't she?'_ Emma thought. _'But, I suppose the situation is obvious, given the fact the Hulk's back in the news.'_

"Sorry, I'm a bit distracted today," Jen said. Her frown deepened as Harry escorted her over to the table. "Lot to do work wise….I know, shouldn't really think about work when I'm trying to enjoy myself on a date."

Harry smiled, figuring the reason why Jen was distracted. He admired the ability for her to keep cool underneath an immense amount of pleasure in a situation like this. Harry smiled and reached over, grabbing the top of her hand.

"So, how have you been lately?" Jen asked.

The only hint Harry acknowledged her casual change of topics would be a raise of the eyebrow. If Jen wanted to play this game, Harry would agree as well.

"Well, I've been about as well as I could be," Harry said. He smiled at her, a smile which Jen returned. "I've been working on a rather important project….don't want to say anything too much, but you have a pretty good idea what I have in mind."

Jen nodded, the two of them had the conversation in the not so distant past regarding what Harry was up to.

"You do live dangerously, don't you?" Jen asked. Harry looked towards her, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, putting yourself in the crosshairs of one of the most dangerous men in New York."

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't put myself in danger," Harry said.

Jen smiled, fair enough, fair enough, she guessed. Regardless though, she allowed herself to enter deep in thought regarding the conversation she wanted to have with Harry.

"Some might consider what you're doing to be insanity," Jen said.

"They would," Harry said. "But, enough about this business….things at Horizon are really moving forward."

Jen found rather glad about this. If anyone worked hard to accomplish his goals, Harry looked to be at the tip-top of the list. The dark haired woman brushed a couple of strands of hair out of her face and frowned when she thought what she might do next.

"Well, I have a feeling we're going to see a lot more of each other because…."

Jen winced for a long moment. A lawyer's work was never done, and it proved to be as much when her phone went off. Putting it in her hand, Jen answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jen asked. "Yes….it really can't wait? Oh…I know, it's important….better try and keep him off the ledge until I get there."

Harry raised an eyebrow for a second and Jen turned towards him.

"For once, you didn't run into trouble which caused you to leave a date," Jen said. Harry raised his eyebrow. "Well, I'm not really judging you or anything, but you hear things."

"You do, don't you?" Harry asked her.

Jen nodded with a smile on her face, but the smile turned into a frown. She rose up to her feet, barely having touched her lunch.

"We're going to have to try this again sometime," Jen said. She tried to see some humor in this situation, even though there looked to be not too much to be had. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe next time," Harry said.

Jen smiled, glad he took business coming up in such good humor. Then again, maybe he understood because there were times where business popped up a date of him. Regardless, on an impulse, Jen leaned in and brushed her lips on Harry's mouth with a tentative kiss.

 _'More daring than I thought she'd go for,'_ Emma thought. The woman tried not to sound too giddy. _'And here I thought she wouldn't go for it.'_

'Please don't tell me you didn't encourage her,'

Sue thought.

Emma's amusement barely could be contained in her voice when she responded.

 _'Fine I won't tell you I had anything….but she deserves a bit more out of her life,'_ Emma thought. The girls, from Harry's Point of View, watched as Jen made her way to the nearest exit. _'But, given her cousin traveling around, hulk-smashing everything, you can't blame the poor girl if she's under an ample amount of stress. Maybe you can do something to relieve her stress.'_

' _Maybe, we'll see how things go.'  
_

* * *

After Jen's unexpected business cut her and Harry's date short, Harry returned to the Horizon main building. A few modifications were being made to the initial building, although he always intended to go for improvements.

The moment he returned off the elevator, Harry almost ran head long into Silver Sablenova. Silver took about half of a step back, and shook her head to clear the cobwebs.

"Sorry," Silver said.

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked.

"I've been given a full and clean bill of health," Silver said. "I wouldn't want to intrude in your hospitality any longer than I had to."

Harry could tell there was some other reason why she left, but he wasn't about to press her.

"There's no intrusion, you can say here for as long as you would like," Harry said.

Silver smiled, grabbed his hand, and leaned forward, before planting a kiss on his cheek. The look in her eyes showed she wanted more, but she needed to rain in those impulses, because there simply wasn't any time.

"It's nice of you to offer, Rose did the same," Silver said. "But, now I'm one hundred percent, it's time to return. I do thank you for all of the help you've given me against the problems abroad."

"Well if you need any further assistance, just let me know," Harry said.

Silver slung the bag over her shoulder and smiled, walking to the elevator. Harry watched her shapely rear sway from one side to the next as the silver-haired beauty entered the elevator.

Harry moved a couple of steps into the next room, towards Rose's main office. He noticed Charlotte sitting in her office. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her, before kissing her on the top of her head.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry for what happened," Harry said.

"Thank you," Charlotte said. "Rose told me you did all you could do to cure my daughter….even if it seemed hopeless."

Charlotte hated to admit it, but her daughter had her issues before the serum. The serum amplified all of her quirks.

"Her magic might have degraded too far to have any conventional cure work out," Rose said. She patted Charlotte on the head, offering her lover a smile of encouragement.

"I hope, with all of what's happened, she's in a better place, in better spirits," Charlotte said. "I did receive a letter of condolence from OsCorp."

Harry detected a note of bitterness reflected in Charlotte's voice. He reached over towards the cabinet and opened it, before pouring them all a drink. Charlotte looked like she needed one, after going through the loss of her daughter.

"It's going to be a very small service when we have a funeral," Charlotte said. The dark haired woman took a long drink in response, and sighed. "There isn't enough of my daughter to really put in the ground…but because of the chemical she ingested, it's to be expected."

Charlotte took a long drink and shook her head.

"No one from the Granger side of the family would dare show up….David's parents never approved of me and most importantly, our daughter's gifts, and….I think my daughter blamed me for her grandparents not being in her life," Charlotte said. "And as for my parents…well they died, but they never approved of David much to begin with."

"How did the two of you get together?" Harry asked.

Charlotte chuckled and a far off look appeared in her eyes.

"Blame it on the innocence of youth, falling for an older and somewhat charming man," Charlotte said. "Who became a bit less charming after the wedding vows were given."

Charlotte scoffed. With a couple of drinks in her system, the woman was raring to have a go at her ex-husband and a few other people.

"The letter of condolence from OsCorp, isn't really worth the piece of paper it's printed on," Charlotte said. "I know Peter feels bad, but he isn't there. How did she get her hands on the research in the first place?"

Harry thought Charlotte rose a good point.

"Of course, this will get swept under the rug, just like the incident at Hogwarts did," Charlotte said. "I should have trusted my gut and made sure she had therapy…or at least requested they wiped her memories of that world. "

Charlotte hated to say it, but it was far more kinder to erase someone's memories then to live with the trauma. Given the trauma both defined her daughter's bitterness and eventually destroyed her.

"We can't really worry about what might have been," Rose said. "She's finally at peace."

Charlotte hoped so, even if she mourned the loss of her daughter. Still, at least her pain was over.

* * *

Spider-Girl returned to the peculiar crime wave she left a couple of months ago, mostly because the crimes stopped.

Just yesterday, the Witch Doctor struck again and left a shop horror terrified out of his wits, with the usual threats of arson and destruction, if he didn't change his ways.

Another scream caused Spider-Girl to abort her investigation, and swung around. She tracked the screams to the local comic book shop.

The window cracked open and Spider-Girl noticed smoke. The web slinger pushed into the comic book shop and dropped down behind her adversary. He was baring down on an old man, who had the nametag "Stan" on his shirt.

"You are to hand over your rare and priceless collection of comic books to me!" the Witch Doctor yelled.

"Are you kidding?" the old man asked. "These are in mint condition!"

"But, thou must, for they hold a deadly curse to them!" the witch doctor yelled.

"Well, I don't believe in curses, but I believe you're going to go down."

The Witch Doctor turned around and raised a large wooden staff, pointing it towards Spider-Girl. A bright white light shot out of the really large staff. Spider-Girl found a lurch in her stomach. The young woman fell down onto the ground and started to twitch.

"Oh god," Spider-Girl said. A lurching feeling swept over her stomach and not the good kind either.

Spider-Girl pulled her mask halfway up and decided to return her lunch to the ground. She continued to gag, feeling weak like a person who suffered a horrific case of the flu.

"Remember to repent, or you will suffer like she has suffered!" The Witch Doctor howled.

The old man running the comic book shop shook his head.

"Man, he sounds like a kook straight out of a comic book."

Spider-Girl returned with some thoughts. The young woman's head bounded with a repeated flurry of insanity. A van drove off across the street.

Holding herself together, Spider-Girl tore after the van in hot pursuit. The pressure of holding herself up using web lines prevented her from thinking too straight. The young woman's head kept pounding with a never ending symphony of torment.

The van turned a corner. Spider-Girl followed, chasing the van.

The moment the van turned around the corner, it disappeared. Spider-Girl blinked. Perhaps in her delirious nature, she turned wrong.

Something was up and beyond some weird and random curse.

Spider-Girl knew one thing, the NYPD started to approach her. The woman lifted her arm and swung out of the way. The last thing she wanted to do was be up close and personal with the boys in blue.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 7** **th** **, 2015.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy-Two:**

* * *

Gwen shook her head when sinking down on the bed. The good news was the feeling to throw up her lunch, with breakfast and dinner slowly following, disappeared from the young heroine. Thankfully, Gwen didn't know whether or not she could handle something along those lines right now. The feeling a runaway train struck her with full force did leave her.

Unfortunately, with all good news, there must come an equal amount of bad news. The mysterious witch doctor escaped as quickly as he appeared. The witch doctor's disappearance left Gwen with a lot of questions and absolutely no answers to back it up. Always a bad place for Gwen to be, because she became infuriated at the thought someone slipped by her. She had him dead to rights.

' _I was so close, how could I let him slip through my fingers so easily,'_ Gwen thought.

Harry had been watching over her for the longest time. He walked over to the computer to take a look at something.

"Do you think he is who he thinks he is?" Gwen asked. A long pause followed. Gwen didn't really mean to be annoyed, but she couldn't help herself. "Harry?"

Harry managed to punch up some information on the computer. While he let the computer run its search, he walked over towards Gwen, surveying her. He pressed a hand on her forehead, but her temperature returned to normal.

"Possible," Harry said. Gwen gave him a side long look. "But somehow I doubt it."

Gwen loved Harry, but there were times where he took a trip down to the area of the vague. This was one of those times where he spoke and Gwen wasn't about to entertain reading between the lines.

"You don't think it's possible?" Gwen asked, before she could help herself.

"Oh, I think it's very possible," Harry said. He took a long look over Gwen to make sure she was completely in order. When Harry verified she was well, he continued. "But a voodoo witch doctor would not go for any kind of petty extortion. He would go for a far bigger score. With his powers, he could bring more than a few petty businesses to their knees."

Gwen blinked and nodded. She supposed no voodoo witch doctor would waste a second of his time on comic books to be honest. Gwen wondered how she could have been so gullible, even if it was for a fleeting second.

"You're not gullible, Gwen," Harry said. He reached over and grabbed her hand. Gwen relaxed underneath Harry's grip. "Sorry, if I hit a little too close to home, but it was written all over your face."

"Yes, I guess it was," Gwen said. Harry sat down on the bed next to her, clutching her hand tightly. "But, if he isn't so kind of voodoo witchdoctor than who is he really? What is he really? Everything he did, it looked so real and the moment he used the stick."

Harry pondered for a moment and decided to come up with what he thought to be the most logical explanation.

"Hypnosis," Harry said.

"Come on, does hypnosis really work?" Gwen asked.

"It depends on what you want to make the person do," Harry said. He cupped Gwen's chin and made her look at him with a smile. "If you want to make a person do their bidding, it's a lot harder sell. But if you want to make a person throw up, it's a bit easier."

"So really, it just depends on their inner nature," Gwen said. "And how suspect able they are to suggestion?"

"Yes," Harry said. "It has a lot to do with will power as well. It varies from person to person."

Gwen blinked and Harry figured he had her interest. The young man prepared to explain a little bit more to her, at least the best he could.

"I think the key is watching back the battle," Harry said. "And see for yourself what happened."

Harry pushed a couple of buttons and the image captured of the battle could be shown. The sparks flew out of the voodoo stick, but the sparks hid a rather subtle flashing of lights.

"This particular combination is meant to simulate dizziness, and introduce the desire to throw up," Harry said. "And given you've been swinging on your webs all day, it wasn't really too hard to make you think you might"

"Even if I should be used to the web slinging by now."

"Without the stimulation, you wouldn't have thrown up," Harry said. "Certain light combinations result in nausea, and in some extreme cases, seizures."

Gwen nodded in response, but there were a couple more questions which entered her mind. A ding echoed and Harry moved over to check on the results of the search he performed.

"So did you find something?" Gwen asked.

The triumphant look dancing in Harry's eyes told Gwen all the spider themed heroine needed to know.

"Here's our man," Harry said. He showed the search results to Gwen. "In the 1980s, there was a movie called the Curse of Big Business. Quintin Beck was the star of the movie."

"I've never heard of him in my life?" Gwen asked.

Harry's chuckle became dry as he looked up more information regarding the film in question.

"Well to be fair, not too many people have. He was a C-List movie star, turned B-list director. Of course, it wasn't high B movies he was in, rather B minus. But anyway, he played a voodoo witch doctor in this movie. This movie was panned and he retired to become a director. And then he became involved in an insurance fraud scheme which got him in a lot of trouble"

Gwen allowed all of the information to sink in. She knew this was their man through and through.

"So, how much time did he do?" Gwen asked.

"He was in prison for less than a year before he hung himself in his jail cell," Harry said. Gwen responded with a whistle.

Either someone was the world's biggest Quintin Beck fan or something about Beck's suicide didn't ring right. Gwen hadn't been at this game as long as Harry had.

' _Something is up,'_ she thought.

' _Really, I thought so as well,'_ Barbara thought, having half listened in on the mental conference.

"We're going to have to dig into this even more," Gwen said.

"Glad to see we're on the same wavelength."

* * *

Betty Brant thought today would be a slow news day, but she remembered they were in New York, where there was no such thing as a slow news day. Every day was packed with action and excitement.

Mary-Jane plopped down on the chair right across from Betty. The two women locked eyes. So no one could hear them, Mary-Jane leaned into Betty and whispered to her.

"So, did you hear about the news?" Mary-Jane asked.

"Well, this is the biggest story ever….I can't believe it!"

Betty thought she was going to hear about something, because the boisterous tones of J. Jonah Jameson rang out for the entire office to hear. Everyone stood up straight. Someone almost spilled their coffee all over themselves.

Jameson broke out of the office door and looked on with a big smile. The man looked to be about as giddy as a schoolgirl with a shiny new vibrator.

"Some voodoo witch doctor weirdo has put a curse on Spider-Girl!" Jameson yelled. "It sent the wall crawling weirdo packing….sure the witch doctor's some kind of weirdo, and I'd hate for him to put a spell on me but…..at least he managed to get the better of Spider-Girl. Made her look like a right fool, he did!"

Betty leaned back against her chair, placing her hands flat upon the chair. She looked eye to eye with Mary-Jane, who looked torn between amusement, annoyance, and a little bit of concern.

 _'For the record, I'm fine,'_ Gwen thought, reassuring all of the girls listening in. _'A bit annoyed….but I'm really fine.'_

'Good to hear,' Mary-Jane said.

 _'And my costume is going to need to be washed, to get the lovely vomit smell out of it, but I'm fine other than…well I'm just fine,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'And here's an image I'd prefer not to have this early in the morning, or really…ever, really,'_ Mary-Jane thought. _'But seriously, I'm glad you're doing well. It can be a bit stressful sometimes not knowing quite what's happening.'_

 _'I just wish I had any leads….the only suspect is a dead man,'_ Gwen thought.

This bit of information piqued the interest of both the lovely Miss Brant and the lovely Miss Watson.

 _'What do you mean with your only suspect being a dead man?'_ Betty thought. She could hear Jameson continue to rant about the witch doctor.

"Of course the real question is, why didn't anyone get any good photos of the witch doctor? I want good photos of him, and his ugly mug along with pictures….pictures of Spider-Girl!"

Jameson's booming voice grew even louder, even though Betty pretty much became used to it. She turned her attention back to the conversation with Gwen in the bond link.

 _'Sorry about the interruption,'_ Betty said. Being the ace reporter she was, she resumed her line of questioning. _'What do you mean about the only suspect being a dead man?'_

'The crimes are almost exactly like the film called the Curse of Big Business,'

Gwen thought. _'It was a really bad 1980s B-Level movie, where a young man dressed up like a Witch Doctor to gain revenge against the businesses who spurned him for jobs, while attempting to win back the affections of the love of his life.'_

'Sounds like a real winner of a movie,' Betty thought.

 _'It was the final role of Quintin Beck,'_ Gwen thought. _'Before he moved up to be a director, and then inmate and then…apparently prison suicide.'_

 _'Why are you not convinced of Beck being dead?_ ' Mary-Jane asked.

The question lingered out in the air and Gwen resumed her deep thoughts.

 _'I don't know,'_ Gwen thought. She frowned. _'Just a gut feeling I have, I can't really explain it, but it's there….Harry's checking on something….do you think you can dig around the Bugle archives and see if there's anything there?'_

'Sure, no problem,'

Betty thought.

A rustling sound could be heard, and Jameson returned to his office. He stepped back and saw Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool, rifling through his office trash can.

_'Cameo time, bitches!'_

"Hey, what are you doing, Wilson?" Jameson asked.

"Checking for bombs?" Deadpool asked. Jameson looked at Deadpool like he grew an extra head.

 _'Wow, what an interesting upgrade to my powers!'_ Deadpool said. _'Can you imagine me with two heads, true believers?'_

'About twice as many mouths for you to run?'

 _'Hey, I will not take any abuse from the voices in my head,'_ Deadpool said.

Deadpool focused his attention fully on the jolly giant of journalism who was giving him the longest and most agitated side long glance one could imagine.

"There could be bombs in your trash can," Deadpool said. He looked gravely serious. "You know, someone could slip a bomb in here and blow you up, and you could know it. It would be a plot to make sure you don't get your pictures….pictures of Spider-Girl!"

"Very well then, carry on," Jameson said. He rose himself to a full height, puffing his chest out. "So, I'm telling you all together, I want to know the Witch Doctor's full story, and next time he puts a voodoo curse on Spider-Girl, I better have pictures of it, along with a story, and I want it yesterday!'

The people in the office scrambled to get some results, not wanting to be on the wrong end of Jameson's wrath.

* * *

Spider-Girl, now fully recovered from her ordeal with the Voodoo Doctor's really big wooden staff, made her way out onto the prowl. Carefully clinging onto the wall, Spider-Girl peered down into the streets of New York.

 _'Okay, in the movie, he knocked over the bank which denied him a loan, a jewelry store who refused to sell him a diamond bracelet for his mother's birthday, and a comic book shop which his mother sold his comic books to, so he could focus on his schooling,'_ Spider-Girl thought.

Spider-Girl realized how much the plot of this movie was a product from the 1980s.

 _'So, if we're going for the plot of the movie, his next stop should be a luxury car lot,'_ Harry thought. _'And it will be pretty close to the luxury car lot the used in the movie….in fact, Wally's Fast Luxury Cars is the same used car lot they used in the movies. And it's still in business.'_

Spider-Girl swung over, Wally's was only about a couple of blocks away from where she was. Plenty of time for her to reach the destination before time ran out. The web slinging heroine kicked up her tactics to a brand new speed, getting closer to her destination point.

Gwen prepared for anything this time. Turning her head, Gwen noticed a very familiar van appear seemingly out of nowhere. The van parked outside of the opened gates and the Witch Doctor approached the gates. Raising his hands, the Witch Doctor propelled the gates open, allowing him to take a short trip inside to where he wanted to go.

Spider-Girl knew she had him right where she wanted him now

"So, it's a nice night for a heist, isn't it?" Spider-Girl asked. The Witch Doctor's neck craned, staring down the web slinger. She didn't flinch and prepared herself for an attack. "A nice night for you to get a measure of revenge, isn't it?"

"I warned you there will be consequences if you got in my way again!" the Witch Doctor yelled.

No matter how much scenery he chewed around her; Spider-Girl would not back down from him.

"Can the act, Beck," Spider-Girl said. "We both know it's you under the mask. I don't know how you managed to fake your own death, but here you are.'

For a second, the Witch Doctor's façade faded, but he rose up to his full height.

"I do not know of which you do speak, but I do know you will suffer a curse beyond your greatest…"

Spider-Girl webbed onto the man's wooden staff and yanked it out of his hand. The witch doctor had been thrown completely off guard. With one loud crack, Spider-Girl broke the Witch Doctor's large hard wooden staff over her neck. Several circuits and wires dangled from it, when she held up the broken piece.

"Lots of circuits and wires for some kind of mystical staff, wouldn't you say?" Spider-Girl asked. "I think it's just nothing but a bunch of smoke and mirrors with you….now, time you…."

"You should not have destroyed my mighty staff!" The Witch Doctor bellowed.

 _'Well, he just devoured the scenery,'_ Mary-Jane thought.

"You will bow down before the might of my third eye!"

The laughter of some of the dirtier minded girls in the bond started, but stopped as soon as it started. The Witch Doctor opened his hand, revealing a blinking eye in the palm of his hand. A series of images flashed through Gwen's head and her spider sense increased.

The Witch Doctor turned around and left, angry the scheme had to be delayed for the next time.

Harry turned up just about three seconds after the Witch Doctor left. Spider-Girl swung her fists around, breathing heavily in and out. Harry took both of her arms and grabbed them firmly. Harry introduced a small shock into her body which brought her back to life.

"Thanks," Gwen said. She looked over her shoulder and the groan became completely obvious. "I can't believe he did it, I can't believe he got away."

She should have known the bastard would have more than one trick up his sleeve. But now, without the smoke and mirrors, he would be nothing.

* * *

The Witch Doctor exited his van and ran into an abandoned recording studio. The fraudster worked up quite a sweat when he picked up the pace. He started to grumble, reaching the studio as he did.

"I forgot how bloody hot this outfit was!"

He spoke in the most posh British accent possible, despite not being British in the slightest. The man slid inside his recording studio and slumped down.

"Well, no matter, there is one more heist, and….this time the story ends differently. This time, my character doesn't die in a shoot-out with the New York Police Department…no, those fools, along with the entire city will be rendered powerless. No wonder my movie tanked….it wasn't because of my performance. I should have ended the movie on top, a conquering hero, having finally triumphed, but apparently, that wasn't realistic enough! Bah! The Witch Doctor should have gotten the girl, but instead, she walked off and married her billionaire boyfriend."

Witch Doctor tried to repair his staff, but cursed when he found himself unable to put it together.

"Spider-Girl, damn her, damn her, for getting in my way," The Witch Doctor said. "And now, if it isn't bad enough there's some kind of Spider-Girl, there's some kind of Spider-Man! Why do people feel the need to have some kind of gender swapped distaff counterpart? It's just not original!"

The Witch Doctor tried to snap the circuits together, but they started to spark, preventing him from holding the device properly in his hand.

"One day, Spider-Girl, one day, I will have my revenge."

"Well, if you want a chance at revenge, then today is your lucky day!" Spider-Girl yelled. The Witch Doctor saw Spider-Girl hanging from the ceiling. "You know, you have to be the chattiest super villain ever, if you didn't notice me hanging around for the past five minutes!"

"Prepare for the might of my…."

"Yeah third eye!" Spider-Girl said, webbing up his hand and pulling him forward, causing him to fall on the ground.

 _'Between his third eye and his large magical staff, someone has a fixation,'_ Jan thought.

 _'Yes, it seems so,'_ Emma said.

' _Obviously compensating for something as well,'_ Susan thought.

The Witch Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote control device. He activated several miniature attack drones. Spider-Girl reached in and webbed onto them, causing them to slam together.

One of them sent a miniature missile at Spider-Girl. The heat seating missile chased her around and would not let up on her.. Spider-Girl ducked, dodged, weaved, and bobbed, but the missile approached her with a whizz.

"You can't stop it, Spider-Girl!" The Witch Doctor yelled at the top of his lungs.

_'Oh yes, I can.'_

Spider-Girl performed a series of death-defying acrobatics, hitting the drone which launched the missile. At the last second, Spider-Girl swung off and forced the drone to blow itself up.

The Witch Doctor waved his hands and several flames shot through the wall. Spider-Girl avoided the flames and rushed the Witch Doctor, before plowing him into the wall.

"Let's see who you really are."

 _'Somehow, I don't think it's going to be Red Herring,'_ Kitty said.

Spider-Girl disabled the electronics on his suit and slid off the mask to reveal the face of Quintin Beck. He groaned when he slumped to the ground.

"How did you do it?" Spider-Girl asked. "How did you fake your suicide?"

"Naturally, like with any great actor, I have a stunt double," Beck said. "And it just so happened my stunt double was willing to die in my place….he had nothing left to lose. So he did, by hanging himself, while I lingered low."

"Until you drew attention to yourself by performing a scheme where you redid one of your most panned movies," Spider-Girl said.

"It wasn't because of my acting performance, the script didn't make any sense!" Beck yelled. "I should have won the girl, but instead, she marries some pretty boy billionaire, and the Witch Doctor is killed in a shootout with the police!"

Spider-Girl answered his words only with a punch to the face. Beck dropped to the ground, unconscious. Spider-Girl webbed him up and walked off without another word.

Something told her the entire mess looked ended up panning out too easy, but Gwen managed to stop whatever scheme Beck would.

 _'Five minutes, the NYPD is on their way,'_ Barbara warned her.

 _'Thanks,'_ Gwen thought.

Not wanting to be around when New York's finest showed up, Gwen decided it was her cue to exit strange right. Double checking to see if Beck was bound with her webbing. Once Gwen verified he was, she swung off into the night.

* * *

New York's finest found a belligerent Beck all webbed up with nowhere to go and they escorted him out of the facility, with him ranting up a storm.

"It was supposed to be a master stroke of my acting career, it was supposed to end with my victory!" Beck howled, when the boys in blue escorted him into the back of the police car. "Watch it!"

George Stacy watched, not too surprised Quintin Beck turned up alive. There had been questions why someone as vain as Beck would hang himself. He didn't seem to be the type to off himself. The investigation stonewalled, until the moment where Beck made his grand debut as the Witchdoctor.

"This time, we're going to keep a closer eye on you, Beck," Stacy said.

"I tell you, I would have gotten away with it too!" Beck yelled. "If it hadn't been for that meddling Spider-Girl and her Amazing Friends!"

Captain Stacy thought the years done nothing to soften Beck's melodrama or anything. The man had been handcuffed in the back of the cop car.

"Just remember, Stacy, there's always a sequel," Beck said. "The new and improved Quintin Beck will…."

Stacy closed the door on Beck, causing his next words to be lost in translation. The police captain turned around and turned to the New York Police Department officers which would bring him in.

"Make sure you keep a close watch on him," Stacy said. "Beck has slipped away before, we don't want any surprises with him."

"Don't worry, there won't be," the officer said. He smiled and leaned in closer towards Stacy. "We'll keep a close watch on him; we won't let him out of our sight."

The pause became long with Captain Stacy locking his eyes firmly on the officer in question and nodding.

"Yeah, someone as crafty as Beck, you don't want to turn your back on him."

With the door closed shut, the police car drove off, leaving Captain Stacy standing there, frowning, wondering if Beck had been apprehended too easily. The criminal might have been gift wrapped by Spider-Girl, but it still seemed to be much too easy.

_'You're overthinking things, Stacy.'_

A call came in on his end on the phone. With expert precision, George Stacy grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Yes?" Stacy asked.

"Sir, we just ran into two New York Police officers which had been found on the side of the road," Jean DeWolff said over the phone. "Some removed their uniforms and drugged them."

Several seconds passed before Stacy realized what in the hell happened. Beck's apprehension proved to be too easy, because it was too easy. He had a fallout plan and it allowed him to escape without a second thought.

* * *

The police officers pulled up to the back of Beck's trick van.

"We really fooled them, didn't we, boss?" one of the faux officers said.

"Yes, your performance is adequate, but this production is not over, until the third act, and I've only completed act two," Beck said. "But, perhaps it's time for the script to be flipped and to try something new."

With help from his henchmen, Beck removed the handcuffs. The actor turned director turned criminal mastermind walked into the back of the van. A rumbling could be heard.

"Spider-Girl tried to stop my plans, with help from her distaff counterpart. But I will have the last laugh. This city needs a better caliber of a criminal mastermind if it hopes to whether the storm of Spider-Girl!"

Beck's thunderous voice echoed. The man exited the trunk. He dressed in an outlandish purple outfit, with a flowing gate, and gloves, with what appeared to be space boots. The more outlandish feature on the outfit obviously proved to be the the helmet which resembled a fishbowl.

"All laughed at me, but no more will laugh when they meet the magnificent, malicious, might of the master of mayhem…..MYSTERIO!"

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 12** **th** **, 2016.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy-Three:**

* * *

Just another day for Spider-Girl, she thought. The web slinging heroine allowed a groan to escape the back of her throat when clinging to the wall. Spider-Girl prepared to fight against Shocker again, after he had broken out of jail, again. Okay, broken out of jail might have been a pretty bad idea, someone let him out. Regardless of the fact, Spider-Girl prepared to go up against one of her more persistent, and more annoying enemies.

' _I swear, when they invented the term revolving door prison system when they talked about this guy,'_ Gwen thought. _'Oh well, it's hero time now._

Surveying the scene at the bank, a couple of guards laid on the ground, guarded by Shocker's henchmen. It still caused Spider-Girl some great concern Shocker managed to acquire henchmen during this time. To, Gwen, it meant people stood lower on the totem pole than Shocker and the fact people stood on the totem pole lower than Shocker, was in fact shocking.

Never mind the thought, Spider-Girl craned her neck and realized she could take out the goons really easy. Too easily in fact, which put her on the guard for some surprises.

 _'Is it just me, or are we going through an amazing stage of Deja-Vu?'_ Mary-Jane thought.

 _'Not just you,'_ Gwen thought. She pushed her neck back and sighed. _'It seems like at least once a week, Shocker causes some kind of trouble. You can pretty much set your watch by how reliable old Herman is as of late.'_

Gwen worked her way behind one of the goons. The moment she maneuvered into the perfect position, the web slinger struck. A line of webbing pulled him into the shadows and knocked him down. The other goon reacted a bit slow on the draw and Spider-Girl webbed his hands together, before bouncing up. Spider-Girl propelled off of the wall and nailed him with a knee to the face on the back swing. The goon dropped down to the ground.

 _'These guys are a little slow on the uptake, aren't they?'_ Jan asked.

 _'Just a little bit,'_ Gwen thought, almost putting her forefinger and thumb together to demonstrate. _'But what do you expect from people who willingly decide to be goons for Shocker.'_

'Gwen, don't underestimate him, remember what happened last time you did,'

Harry thought. _'I had to come and retrieve you after Shocker almost buried you alive.'_

Gwen cringed as she recalled her embarrassing early days as Spider-Girl. If she could just erase those days from her memory, Gwen really would, but in some ways, the heroine chalked them up to an interesting, if not very embarrassing learning experience.

 _'Might as well have been a lifetime ago,'_ Gwen thought. She strained her neck back and slipped back inside the bank. _'I'd like to think I learned just a little bit since then.'_

 _'Well, I'd like think you learned as well,'_ Harry thought.

' _Well, time to prove it, if there's ever a chance,'_ Gwen thought.

Shocker prepared to blast open the bank vault.

"Finally, you're the big score I was hoping to get for a long time."

"Okay, Herman, I'm here, you know the drill by now."

Shocker turned around and his body tensed up. The criminal lifted his hands in a threatening pose.

"Spider-Girl, how dare you….."

Spider-Girl launched a line of webbing at Herman to latch onto him. She pulled Herman around the arm and yanked him forward. The web slinging heroine flung herself up over the man's head and struck him across the back of the head.

Shocker dropped down on the ground, and Spider-Girl wrapped his arms together with a heavy amount of webbing, disabling the drills. Shocker groaned when he tried to fire a blast, but it repelled him back against the wall with a loud smash.

The wind had been knocked out of Shocker, and Spider-Girl turned over his body. The man struggled against the web straightjacket, but found escape to be impossible.

"You're going to send me back to jail, aren't you?"

Spider-Girl only responded by firing up and kicking Shocker in the face as hard as she could without shattering his skull. Shocker's body came rather limp, and Spider-Girl backed up, shaking her head with a long sigh passing over her body. Another round with her most persistent foe ended as it would normally.

"Oh, Herman, won't you ever learn?"

Spider-Girl stepped back, but suddenly she heard a buzzing in her ear. With Shocker down and out, Spider-Girl struggled to figure out the source of the buzzing.

' _Okay, now what?'_ Gwen thought.

"This city deserves a better class of criminal and I'm going to give it to them!"

Gwen stepped outside and wondered what D-Lister decided to take a crack at her this time. She stepped outside and looked, to see a man in a gawdy purple and green costume, with a flowing cape and a fishbowl on the top of his head. Gwen almost laughed at the sight.

' _Oh, why can't I have a normal criminal for a change?'_ Gwen asked.

' _There's such a thing as a normal criminal?'_ Mary-Jane thought.

' _Well, I guess your average thugs and vandals are pretty normal,'_ Jan thought. _'But who wants to fight those. Those can be pretty boring.'_

Gwen wasn't going to argue against Jan. She turned her attention to the colorfully dressed foe to see what he wanted to say.

"For the people who don't know who I am, don't worry, you will soon…you will all know who I am and you will learn how I am the criminal this city needs. I am the malicious, menacing, maestro of mayhem….I am the marvelous marvel known as MYSTERIO!"

 _'Oh, say that three times fast, I dare you,'_ Kitty thought.

Spider-Girl, not in the mood for any kind of games, tried to attack Mysterio. Unfortunately she punched through him and realized he was a hologram.

_'Of course he is.'_

Hologram or not, one thing he wasn't was done running his mouth. Gwen braced herself to hear what he was going to say.

"This entire city will pay me a sum of one million dollars cash….if not, I will cause unimagined chaos….all communications in this city will go dark. No radio, no television, no Internet, no cell phone services….ALL WILL SUFFER!"

Spider-Girl tried to locate some kind of holographic device and found it, hidden in a hot dog cart. She waited for the message to play out.

"You have twelve hours….I will be in touch."

The moment the message concluded the holographic device fizzled out. Gwen managed to scan the device just seconds before it did so.

' _Let' s see if this points me in the right direction.'_

* * *

J. Jonah Jameson paced around his office, trying to gain some momentum before he would go live on the air. And believe him, he had a lot to talk about.

"Sir, do you think….."

"No, I don't think!" Jameson yelled. He cleared his throat. "Actually I do think….but, I do think….maybe I don't think…DAMN IT YOU HAVE ME ALL FLUSTERED!"

Deadpool popped his head into the scene, waved, and casually popped his way back out. Jameson, not breaking his stride, never once noticed the external interference.

"But, there's another madman on the loose, and he has a fishbowl on his head, and looks like something out of some cheap budget student film or something!" Jameson ranted. He paced back and forth. "This Mysterio, is just another symptom to an overall disease which is festering…growing….multiplying in this city….MULTIPLYING I SAY!"

Jameson reached into his desk and pulled out a pill bottle. He tried to open it up. His doctor said he had high blood pressure, and should take these once a day. As if he had high blood pressure, he was mostly fine, a little excited maybe, but he was fine. Regardless, he took a pill and calmed down into a more tranquil fury.

"Water…thank you."

Jameson gulped down a drink of water.

"We all know none of these masked menaces would even be around, if the first masked menace didn't come around," Jameson said.

Mary-Jane and Betty, who sat in the main office both tensed up for a second, and shook their head.

"Jameson is about ready to rant about Spider-Girl, everyone take a small sip!" Deadpool yelled into the office. He turned his head slightly towards the fourth wall. "It's the Daily Bugle drinking game….go ahead, you can all play at home."

For a second, Betty locked eyes with Mary-Jane. The redhead frowned.

"Who is he talking to?" Mary-Jane asked.

"At this point, I don't want to know," Betty said. "And I don't think you want to know either."

Mary-Jane's brow wrinkled up in confusion and she looked from Deadpool to Betty, and the frown on her face deepened.

"I could have sworn Jameson fired him."

"Jameson fires a lot of people….I think he fired Brock at least once a month and hired him back….so I don't know."

Speaking of Jameson, he was just getting warmed up and ready to pounce on his latest bone.

"And now, I have something to get off of my chest! You might have noticed an upswing of what we can call super criminals. The Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, and now this….Mysterio! They all have one common connection and that connection is they are enemies of Spider-Girl. And her distaff offshoot counterpart, Spider-Man! They have both brought these menaces in this world."

"Everyone take a sip," Deadpool said. He turned his head slightly towards the direction of the fourth wall. "If you took a full shot, everyone would be dead from alcohol poisoning."

* * *

Marla looked over the device which Gwen brought back to the lab. The scientist frowned and turned to Harry for a long moment. Harry cupped his hand underneath his chin and was deep in thought.

"I'm not sure what we can get from this thing," Marla said. She continued to contemplate what they had to work with. "You said it fried out, didn't you?"

"Yes, Mysterio must have set it to," Gwen said. She stepped back. "You do realize it's pretty odd Beck escaped and a week later, this Mysterio makes his grand debut."

"Yes," Harry said. He closed his eyes, smiling, when he started to work over a device set up on the desk. The device laid underneath his hands. "Quite the coincidence, wouldn't you say?"

"I know you, Harry, and if I know one thing about you, you don't really believe in coincidences," Gwen said.

Harry smirked; Gwen knew him all too well.

"No, not really," Harry said. "It's obviously Beck, but he needed to get some high class tech support."

Harry situated himself in front of the computer. The skilled sorcerer some digging on his own, even though he had one of the best minds at his disposal working to find out what they were dealing with at this point. Harry frowned, brushing his finger underneath his chin.

"So, what do you say?" Gwen asked.

"I say, there's been a lot of tech finding their way into some of the most dangerous criminals in the world," Harry said. "And…..it's becoming a recurring problem we're going to have to deal with."

 _'So is it good etiquette for me to pop in now?'_ Barbara asked to the girls in the bond. _'Because…..I'm still trying to learn the ins and outs on how this bond network thingy works….so excuse me if I'm being a little rude and confused….I really don't know how everything is going.'_

'Don't worry, Babs, you're not offending anyone,'

Harry thought. _'So, how are things coming from your end?'  
_

Harry knew Barbara busted to tell him what she knew. It would be a real shame to deprive her of this opportunity.

_'Well, I talked to a couple of my informants, and one of them recognized the make and the model of the technology Mysterio used.'_

Harry's interest perked up and Barbara knew she had him. The hacker pressed on while she was hot.

_'There's this man named Phineas Mason, he's a technical wizard. He's been supplying a lot of shady people with their gear. Some of it has been stolen, whether in design, or out right, by some covert government agents. Seems to me, Mr. Mason has his finger in a lot of rather illegal pies.'_

Harry heard of Mason and he had been supplying some of the more unsavory people in New York with their tech for years. He had gotten the moniker of the Terrible Tinkerer and it had been for good reason.

'Yes, it does appear so, doesn't it?'

Harry thought. _'I've heard of Mason….he does some top notch work. It couldn't come cheap though.'_

'Well, Beck must have had some funding stored away from his little Witchdoctor extortion scheme,'

Barbara thought.

 _'Couldn't have been from any of his movies, could they?'_ Gwen thought. _'Straight from the discount DVD bin at Walmart.'_

'They wouldn't be direct to DVD, they would be direct to rubbish bin,'

Emma thought.

Gwen chuckled at Emma's quip, because of how on the nose it was. She remained focused despite herself.

"So, now what?" Gwen asked.

Harry pondered her question for a moment, before coming up with a plan.

"You go and see if you can find with Mysterio. I'm going to see if I can have a chat with the Terrible Tinkerer. Once I hunt him down of course."

 _'Oh, you don't have to hunt him down, I've got his last known address,'_ Barbara thought. _'So, you can go and take him donw in the blink of an eye….just like in a snap of the finger.'_

' _Thanks Barbara, lay it on me,'_ Harry thought.

* * *

Peter Osborn staggered from a long day of meetings, and his trip back to the penthouse was delayed because of some nutcase in a fishbowl giving a declaration. Just another super villain, likely created because of Spider-Girl, he mentally noted.

' _I'm going to need a new personal assistant soon.'_

The young man looked dead on his feet and felt not too much better. The man walked over, almost collapsing on the couch. The breath faded from his body.

The door opened seconds later and Fiers stepped into the picture. He surveyed Peter with one of those looks, almost of pity.

"You knew the job wasn't going to be easy," Fiers said. "I daresay your father would have been rather proud of how you've conducted things so far."

Peter understood Fiers meant well, but he wasn't sure if living up to Norman Osborn's legacy happened to be a good thing. The man accomplished a lot for the company, but because of one mistimed experiment, his final hours resulted in him becoming the psychotic and blood thirsty Green Goblin.

"I wish it wouldn't have ended in the way it did," Peter said.

"Your father?"

"Yes, I don't know what went wrong, and Harold….Harold hadn't been able to find out," Peter said. His fingers tensed around the couch cushion to leave marks in it. "What's worse….I don't know if I can look him in the eye ever again…for the company, we need to present a unified front. In private….I'm not sure if I can trust him."

Fiers decided not to tell Peter, especially given his current state of grief, they decided the brunette bitch would be an expendable test subject for the formula. They dropped the idea when Norman decided, in a questionable moment, to use the OZ formula on himself. As the saying went, the rest was in fact history.

"My condolences," Fiers said.

"Yes, thank you," Peter said, a bit stiffer than he intended. "I thought I could have done enough to help her…by giving her a job, giving her a purpose. I know now it might have convinced her to go along with this little project, despite the risk…and you saw what happened."

"Spider-Girl didn't save her," Fiers said.

Peter remembered not to lose his temper around Fiers, even though he hovered closer to the edge.

"Spider-Girl isn't the point here," Peter said. He rose up to his feet half of a step, before remembering who he talked to. The young man's voice softened a little bit. "Connors, Octavius….my father, and now…she's the latest one…."

"SHIELD backed off when I called in some favors," Fiers said. "And you're welcome."

"Yes, thank you," Peter said.

"You should be more happy and grateful for what I've done," Fiers said.

Peter hoped Fiers of all people was not trying to play the entitlement card.

"I wish I could be happy," Peter said. He turned towards the window and looked out, deep in contemplation. "The Board of Directors have been investigating us with a fine tooth comb….losing the alien life form also didn't reflect well on us."

Peter didn't give Fiers a chance to answer the question, or if Fiers did, Peter already made his way into the study. The young man walked forward, deep in thought.

"OsCorp cannot afford another scandal," Peter said. He turned to Fiers who nodded in a solemn manner. The man understood what was on the line, about as much as Peter. "SHIELD might have backed off now…but if they get any wind of trouble….they will be back."

"Yes, Fury is persistent," Fiers said. "Even if he has more on his plate…given the rumors I heard."

Peter waved off the words of the Gentleman, he didn't care to hear about the plight of others at the moment, when he considered his own plight. The Board of Directors continued to be a thorn in his side. Norman was able to keep them in check with a sheer force of presence and his personality. No one dared stand up to Norman when he ruled the roost at OsCorp.

For whatever reason, the Board perceived Peter to be a fair amount less than Norman. Peter curled up his fist. Something had to be done. The Board needed to be dealt with so Peter could do what was best for business.

"We'll deal with what we need to…in the morning."

Peter held up his cell phone and saw a call from Harold. He would return it later, right now, he wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

* * *

Phineas Mason's passion bubbled over when he tinkered with some impressive piece of new technology. The man always looked like an oversized kid on Christmas morning whenever he got to work with what he needed to work with.

The man's latest client did pay him a handsome sum of money, and more would be on the way. Mason constructed some of the more elaborate pieces of technology ever. A little bit much to be honest, but as long as the money remained green, Mason didn't really question things too much.

A line of webbing caught Mason's computer chair and caused him to fall back on the chair. The rotund, older, gentlemen almost planted himself to the ground.

A figure loomed in the shadows, stalking him like a menacing adversary going after his prey. Mason lifted his hand up, holding a miniature cannon in his hand. The crazed inventor waved the cannon around.

"Come on…show yourself….I'll blast you to Kingdom Come….I mean it."

A venom blast knocked the cannon out of Mason's hand. The next thing he knew, a figure moved over and the next thing Mason knew, he was dangling over the highest ledge.

Mason, his fear of heights bubbling through, tried to start breathing.

"Unhand me….YOU FIEND!"

"It would be a long drop if I would unhand you here, wouldn't it?"

Mason made the cardinal mistake of looking down. His glasses slid off of the bridge of his nose, but he managed to prevent them falling. The man started to quiver, breathing in and out rather quickly.

"Unhand me closer to the ground….THE GROUND….NOT FROM UP HERE!"

The vigilante in the shadows shook his head and decided to get down to the nuts and bolts of the conversation.

"You've been supplying some tech to low level super villains for some time, haven't you?"

Mason managed to get a bit too big for his britches, despite the fact he had been dangled above the ground like a puppet on a string.

"You can forget it….I'm not talking to the likes of you….."

The web line slackened a little bit which caused Phineas's heart to start racing.

"Maybe your face going into the pavement will change your mind."

Mason's entire life flashed before him when he became flying. The man almost slammed into the pavement, but an invisible force stopped him and pulled him back onto the ledge.

"Next time, I won't stop you from landing on the pavement…so it's in your best interest to talk."

"Fine, I might have sold people…some devices," Mason said. "But…when they leave my lab, they're not my responsible. You don't go over the guy who sold the bullets, you go after the psychopath who shot people….."

"I need to ask you about Quintin Beck," Harry said.

"Likely worm food by now," Mason said.

"Then, tell me about Mysterio."

Mason almost stalled, but remembered what was on the line. His life was a far bit more important to him than client confidentiality.

"Well, I did sell a holographic project device to a Mister Rio," Mason said. He began to see the incredible and awful pun in the matter. "Mister Rio paid a small fortune for it."

Harry peered down at the man.

"Did Mr. Rio pay for anything else?"

Mason was almost about to protest, but he remembered he would make a nasty stain on the pavement if this mysterious young man dropped him. Right now, the grip happened to be firm. And it slightly loosened, which caused Mason to start to babble.

"I also sold him…some kind of device….I bought it off of a rogue government agent, and sold it at a high mark up. It….jams communications…radio, television, cell phones…Internet…the works."

Harry saw everything rather clearly now, regarding what Beck's plan happened to be. His threat wasn't idle, it was a threat which he intended to follow up on in every single way imaginable.

_'Okay, Gwen, you're closer, and I have his address…why don't you see if you can find anything tangible there….I'll join you as soon as I can.'  
_

* * *

"And furthermore, some nut in a fishbowl just thinks he can hold the entire city hostage….he's bluffing, there's no way he can alter the communications of this city."

Jameson continued his ranting, and kept rolling on. People wondered how Jameson lasted so long without taking a pause or taking a drink of water. Unless, Jameson happened to be some kind of robot, which did in fact explain a lot about Jameson in some ways.

"And if he thinks he can scare the people in New York by his idle threats….."

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU SIMPLETON? MY THREATS ARE ANYTHING BUT IDLE!"

Jameson's voice cut out first and his image became distorted, before shifting into a figure much more pompous and loud then him. Mysterio turned up on the big screen in all of his outlandish, fishbowl wearing glory.

"All of you are no doubt laughing at my unconventional appearance. But at least I dare to be an individual, and not dare to fit in with the rest of the pack. All of you are drones, and you have to have your latest technological conveniences to be considered cool. The latest cell phones, the latest computers, the best television sets. You have to have all of these things….you think bigger is in fact better, obviously because you are compensating for something!"

Those words boomed out, and a few people in the crowd shook their heads in bemusement.

"You all think of me as nothing more than a charlatan wearing a fishbowl! Well I am much more than some charlatan wearing a fishbowl! I will make true on my threats. The city has had over twelve hours and they think of me as some petty terrorist who won't make true on his threats! Well it's obvious I am much more….in ten seconds, all will be submerged in darkness."

The Jumbotron screen featuring Mysterio went dead and most of the technological convenience in the city followed. A man lifted up his cell phone, only to find it having no signal.

Mass panic followed soon after.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 15** **th** **, 2016.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy-Four:**

* * *

The entire city of New York pretty much lost their shit the moment the power had been knocked out. Everyone inside the city freaked out something fierce with insanity happening around at every corner. Some of them did not take the threat completely seriously. Now Mysterio made good on the threat, all of them freaked out and wondered how something like this could have happened. All of them run around and some of them looked to be mere seconds away from joining in on a riot.

The lack of television, Internet, radio, and easily accessed porn brought the entire city to a crazed fit of rage. A man dropped down to the ground onto his knees. The distressed gentlemen clutched his cell phone in his arms like a deceased child and kept yelling "WHY" at the top of his lungs constantly. Some people were in shock, wondering what the hell happened. The New York Police Department moved in to try and deal with the chaos, but the chaos had its own way of leading to insanity.

The blood curdling screams of the citizens of New York signified some kind of murder had been committed. The actual result of what happened was far more seriously.

There Spider-Girl stood on the edge of the rooftop wondering what the hell just happened and how Mysterio got away with what he got away with. Actually, Spider-Girl knew and understood. A fit of revulsion spread over her body as she attempted to get her act together with time to spare.

' _It's official, take away someone's modern convenience, and the entire city goes to shit,'_ Gwen thought.

"Okay, are we still online?" Gwen asked. "Harry?"

"Of course we are," Harry said. "The Horizon Power is on a more dedicated frequency then pretty much anything else in the city. Therefore, we are able to function even if Mysterio has jammed the power. And I'm hunting down a copy of the jamming device Mysterio used and I can reverse it, in time."

The web slinging heroine swelled with gratitude. The bond link worked out nicely if they didn't have technological assistance, but it could get completely congested a lot of the time. The one on one headset talk between Gwen and Harry was more fluid, so she was glad everything worked out for the best.

Gwen stood up straighter at the sound of broken glass. The entire city really didn't put their best foot forward today, with modern convenience being plucked right from underneath their noses.

"I really hope you can you, Harry," Gwen said. She stood down, barely avoiding being detected the fine officers of the law.

To be fair, Gwen thought they had more pressing details on their mind than a spider hunt. A crazed man made his way into the street, demanding they receive power back, before the mess was pacified.

Beyond the obvious rioters, Gwen noticed a group of gentlemen pull up. They dressed in overcoats and carried weapons. Some of them looked about ready to take advantage of the chaos by scoring themselves a pretty big score.

' _Oh, of course someone would take advantage of this to commit a crime,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Leave it to a riot to pretty much cause people to lose their shit,'_ Mary-Jane thought. _'Oh….and things are breaking down at the Bugle. Not as much as they could have, but it's pretty bad.'_

'It does help Jameson went to the school which was burned down before the old school was built,'

Betty thought. She only half joked.

Spider-Girl tried to focus on Mysterio. The sheer amount of chaos going on around her head made it extremely hard for Gwen to gain her bearings and focus for more than a couple of moments. She noticed some people looting and some people committing some outright crimes.

Much to Spider-Girl's relief, she was not the only hero out and about in the city today. The Human Torch turned up to deal with a bus full of distressed children. Iron Man turned up to have a few words with a group of looters.

 _'You wonder why anyone ever decides to try and commit any crimes in this city,'_ Emma thought. _'Given they'll end up getting smacked down at pretty much any turn.'_

'Your guess is as good as mine,'

Gwen thought. She shook her head, turning away with a smile. _'So any luck?'_

'I have a feeling Beck didn't knock out the power completely,'

Harry thought. _'He's still after the big prize and he'll be giving a follow up announcement shortly. He's going to leave some channels open.'_

'The ramped up outfit he's wearing could be a bit of a problem,'

Jan thought. _'It's the most gloriously comic booky thing I've ever seen.'_

' _Gloriously comic booky is right, his outfit is completely outrageous,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Sounds like he should be thrown in prison just on account of violating some kind of fashion law,'_ Liz thought.

 _'Oh, I'd agree with you there,'_ Jan thought. _'But you can tell he put a lot of time and effort into the outfit, even though he put a lot of time and effort into the outfit for all of the wrong reasons, none of the right ones, not really.'_

Harry turned his head away from the situation. Frowning, the location of the fifth dimensional terror had been pinpointed.

_'I'm giving you all of the information I have on Mysterio's location and I'm heading out right now.'_

'I'll get there as soon as I can to help,'

Kara thought. _'I'm just finishing up dealing with a runaway train on the west coast. When I know all of the passengers are safe, I should be good to go.'_

'Great,'

Gwen thought.

The woman ducked around. Things calmed down just a slight bit after the initial freakout. Some people paced back and forth, wondering when everything would be restored. Some people were about ready to flip their shit.

"YOU SHOULD WORK ON GETTING MY INTERNET BACK! I HAVE FAN FICTION TO WRITE!"

Gwen shook her head and swung off. With the information Harry fed her, the trail turned hot and Gwen needed to keep up on it, before the trail cooled down.

' _The natives are getting restless,'_ Gwen thought. _'Suppose everyone forgot the merits of a good book.'_

* * *

Mysterio monitored the chaos of the city. As amusing as watching the chaos was and as much as the chaos would make for an adequate cinematic presentation, the director turned criminal found himself less than amused. The chaos didn't serve the intended purpose of putting more money in his pockets.

"I don't understand. I have covered every angle. The people of this city better cough up the ransom money rather quickly or they would be in darkness. I will not be denied. People will take me seriously and people will understand how powerful I can truly be! None shall pass in my brand new world. All will bow before the might of Mysterio! They finally understand how grand I truly am!"

He always had been spurned by the critics, the most loathsome bastards in the world. No one would hate his brilliant work, if those jealous bastards didn't point out every flaw. Sure it wasn't perfect, but it was part of the artistic presentation of the matter. All of his plans moved an intricate pattern.

"WHY WON'T ANYONE TAKE ME SERIOUSLY?"

"Maybe it's because of the fact you're wearing a fishbowl on your head? But, just a shot on the dark on my behalf."

The malicious maestro of mayhem known as Mysterio turned around just in time to notice Spider-Girl lowing herself down from the ceiling. The web slinger dropped down to face off against Mysterio.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Mysterio demanded.

"Very easily," Spider-Girl said. "I'd suggest you come quietly, but I know you're going to ignore me, because apparently it's what super villains always do."

"You thought you could enter my fortress, and not expect a battle, Spider-Girl?" Mysterio asked. "How gloriously foolish of you!"

Mysterio pressed a switch on his body armor. He divided into a least a dozen hardlight holographic versions of himself. Gwen gritted her teeth, threw her arms in the air and let out two words.

"Of course!"

Mysterio surrounded her on all ends. The spider empowered lady prepared for anything. One of them tried to punch Gwen. She dodged the holographic fist, realizing it was hard light and would hurt her. Gwen landed on the table and webbed onto a large piece of metal. She hurled it across the room. Mysterio flew backwards and the hologram faded out of existence.

"Okay, not the real deal."

One of the holographic duplicates started to fire a jet of flames at Gwen which disrupted the area she fought in. The table she stood on set on fire, forcing her to make her way up the pipes. Spider-Girl dodged the fire with a series of death defying acrobatics. She stuck a landing right on the other side of him, and pulled out a fire extinguisher form the wall.

"At least the building is up to code, luckily for me."

She punched the fire extinguisher, causing the Mysterios to become emitted in smoke. The smoke stuck to one of them in the center. Gwen smiled, finally getting a good enough fix on the master of mayhem thanks to a palor trick of her own.

"And will the real Mysterio, please stand up?"

The real Mysterio stepped back and tried to activate another item on his suit. Only, he didn't get a chance. Spider-Girl grabbed Mysterio and flung him down to the ground.

Several henchmen rushed in to protect their boss. Not as elegant as the previous plans. Gwen favored a good fashioned smackdown over some convoluted bullshit anyway. The goons moved in.

"The first person to take down Spider-Girl gets a nice holiday bonus!"

Figures money would motivate the worst of the goons.

"I'll take this!" Gwen yelled. She web yanked the gun out of her adversary's hand.

"STOMP THE SPIDER BITCH!"

"Really," Gwen said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Real original boys….I'm sure it took you all night to come up with your dialogue!"

Spider-Girl dodged one of the goons. She punched him in the back forcing his legs to fold out from underneath him. Another goon rushed her. Gwen picked up a steel folding chair.

Like an idiot, the goon caught the chair. Spider-Girl bounced up and nailed the goon with a roundhouse kick sending the chair smacking into the goon's face. The chair crunched against the goon's face and sent him down, blood spurting in every direction.

 _'Nice move,'_ Mary-Jane said. _'Where did you pick it up?'_

'In a Bingo Hall somewhere,'

Gwen thought. She webbed the final two goons from opposite directions and yanked. The goons flew forward and clonked their heads together. Both henchmen dropped to the ground unconscious. _'And now on to Mysterio.'_

Mysterio tried to activate his holographic device once again to start the dance all over again. This time, Spider-Girl refused to take the bait. She jumped on down from the catwalk and drove Mysterio down on the ground. A stinger deactivated the electronics in Mysterio.

"And the fishbowl makes you stupid….and I don't see how it's practical."

Gwen ripped the fishbowl off of his shoulders to reveal the face of Quintin Beck which really didn't surprise Gwen when she saw it. The web slinging heroine frowned and sighed. She looked down at the twitching villain, satisfaction reached at another evil plan stopped.

_'Just another day.'  
_

* * *

Quintin Beck tried to reconcile pretty much how his plan went south in a hurry. He had everything. The entire city rested in the palm of his hands and he could do pretty much anything he wanted with it. The only problem Beck noticed was Spider-Girl managed to step in his way. The only solace Beck took away from the entire mess ended up being the fact Spider-Girl didn't do it alone.

"I'll have you web slinger! I'LL HAVE YOU! Next time, I'll make you pay. You've foiled the best laid plans two times. TWO TIMES! And you will not….the entire city will bend at my will! The entire city will suffer….THE ENTIRE CITY WILL BE BROKEN BY THE MIGHT OF MYSTERIO!"

Beck continued to howl at the top of his lungs. He found himself trapped inside a padded cell. The other inmates had been strirred up by his words.

"Yea, fight the power…..death to the web slinging bitch! Make her pay!"

"Shut up Cletus."

"Watch how you're talking to me, man, or I'll shut you up permanently, man."

Beck shook his head, wondering what the hell he deserved to be shut in the lunatic asylum with these people. They weren't his people as well. Just as well, because being in the presence of such people beneath him drove Beck insane. The man known as Mysterio rose up to his feet and started to rap on the clear sheet of glass.

Several of the patients on either side of him responded by knocking on the sheets of glass as well. It became a chain reaction. A burly orderly made his way down the hallway, carrying a stun gun in his hand.

"You're going to need more than your little stick to shock me into submission, man!"

The orderly ignored the crazed redheaded man in the cell and turned around towards Beck.

"Is there a problem Mr. Beck?"

Beck snorted, unable to believe the gall of this orderly to dare ask if there had been a problem.

"Yes, there has been a mistake," Beck said. "I should not have been put in this place. I am perfectly sane."

"YEAH, I'M PERFECLTY SANE TOO!"

The orderly gave Beck a dirty look, almost accusing him of starting something. Beck only responded with a slight roll of his eyes and a long sigh.

"I belong in Ryker's Island, where I should be. I deserve to be….."

"Oh, you mean the place where you escaped all of those years ago and faked your own suicide with the help of your stunt double," the orderly said. "Ravencroft has been upgraded with all kinds of new facilities to hold your type. Some of the most dangerous and most mentally disturbed prisoners are in this wing."

Beck's anger bubbled closer towards the surface at the implications and quite frankly the slander this guard threw his way.

"I am not disturbed, how dare you imply such a thing?" Beck asked. "I could have brought this entire city and everyone in it."

"Yeah, you knocked out the television before the big game," the orderly said. "So don't think I'm shedding any tears for you being locked up tighter than a nun. Going to throw down a recommendation to put you on some medication, because you're disturbed."

Beck again rammed his shoulder against the side of the jail cell. The man looked rather angered for obvious reasons and wasn't in the happiest of moods.

"You better not recommend I'm disturbed. I am not disturbed….I AM NOT DISTURBED! My creativity will not be put on a leash by mere medication."

"You wore a fishbowl on your head," the orderly said. "It's pretty disturbed."

"I am Spider-Girl's most deadly enemy, do you hear me?" Beck asked. "I am her arch nemesis!"

The orderly lowered his head, words having failed him for a moment. He shook his head and one word passed over through his lips.

"Right," the orderly said. He almost humored the man, even though he found pretty much no humor in this situation. The situation looked pretty sad overall. "And you know, I've heard this song and dance before. Some person claiming to be Spider-Girl's most dangerous enemy. Seen it, heard it, pretty much every time she put someone in here."

Beck started to breath in and out heavily. The criminal edged closer to a nervous breakdown! The orderly turned around and pressed a button on the intercom.

"We have a patient in distress….going to have to take him to the medical wing," the orderly said. "What are you orders?"

"Sedate him and bring him in."

Beck wasn't going to go down, not without an argument at the least.

"No, you can't just treat me like a lunatic. I am one of the greatest, most amazing….."

The orderly knew Beck rehearsed some grand standing speech. A press of the button cut Beck off and a cloud of gas filled the area around him. Beck started to fade around him, blacking out and collapsing down onto the ground.

The orderly shook his head as the door opened up. Two more orderlies stepped into the cell and hoisted Beck's form off of the ground.

"Careful….he's an act-tor," the orderly said. "And he could trick you….in all seriousness, make sure you keep a hold of him. He could trick you big time."

"Yeah, we got it, really we do," one of them said. The orderlies shook their heads, wondering if their supervisor thought it was their first rodeo.

The orderly sighed, if he had a dime for every person dragged into this building who claimed to be Spider-Girl's arch-enemy, he could retire.

* * *

The city of New York returned back to normal, or at least what passed for normal for a city like New York. The Internet returned, the televisions returned, perverts everywhere fed their porn addictions.

And J. Jonah Jameson was back on the air, but hey, you couldn't really have everything in life?

"And I tell you, or as I was telling you, before I was so rudely interrupted…Quintin Beck is a menace. He's a menace and he is thrown away where he should be in Ravencroft. If you ask me, they should lock him up and throw away the key!"

Betty and Mary-Jane listened outside of the room. Mary-Jane held in her hands something Jameson sought, but they would have to wait for a word from their sponsors to give it out.

"So, how long did Jonah rant before he realized everything was cut off?" Mary-Jane asked.

Betty tried not to laugh. Instead, she took a long drink of coffee. It didn't matter if it was almost five in the afternoon when she did it, she needed it when working for Jameson.

"Oh, about twenty minutes or so," Betty said. The reporter's face shifted into a knowing smile. "But, you know how Jameson gets. When he gets on a roll, you won't."

"And furthermore, none of these menaces would have even popped up if it wasn't for Spider-Girl. Join me after the break when I discuss whether or not Spider-Girl is a threat or a menace!"

Mary-Jane made a motion like someone whipping a dead horse. Betty ducked underneath her desk for a few seconds and came back.

"Alright, because of our seven minute advertisement breaks…you girls can come in now."

Mary-Jane stepped in with a spring in her step. The two girls stepped into Jameson's office.

"Sir, I have it….an exclusive picture of Spider-Girl fighting Mysterio," Mary-Jane said. She placed the photo down on the desk.

"No one in the city has a picture like this," Jameson said. "Good work, Watson. Don't let it get to your head….too bad you don't have pictures….pictures of Spider-Man, to go along with it."

"Actually, Mr. Jameson," Mary-Jane said. She slapped the photos down on his desk. "I have them right here."

Jameson felt about as giddy as a school girl. He looked at the pictures of Spider-Man dealing with the carnage and almost rocked back and forth.

"Good work…and I'm sure you have the story….yes thank you Miss Brant….I've got to prepare to get back on the air."

Betty and Mary-Jane made their way outside of the office. Gwen and Harry waited for them on the other side. The four of them planned to head out for tonight. Hopefully they wouldn't get into much trouble at all. Knowing them, or rather knowing Harry, trouble might follow.

"So, are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Always," Mary-Jane said. "We got Jameson the pictures and a story…."

 _'Thank you for the help by the way,'_ Mary-Jane thought. _'You know if this super heroine thing doesn't work out, you can try out a little bit of photography.'_

'Pass,'

Gwen thought.

* * *

Gustav Fiers exited a service elevator in OsCorp. The Gentleman made a few steps down the hallway and made his way towards Peter Osborn's office. Fiers lifted a hand and knocked on the door. After a moment of knocking and receiving no answer; the Gentleman tried to get Peter's attention.

"Peter?"

The man received no answer, which he found to be out of character. Peter always showed up before pretty much his entire staff and left after the staff.

Fiers turned the doorknob and the doorknob remained lock. Peter only locked his door when leaving OsCorp for the night and it was rather late at night. Fishing through his key pocket, Fiers opened the office door. The gentlemen stepped inside and looked around.

Peter's office looked organized perfectly. No signs of a struggle or pretty much anything. Fiers found every single drawer in Peter's office to be locked.

Descending to the stairway to Peter's private lab, Fiers noticed pretty much everything in place. It was like it had not been touched since Peter left the previous day.

Fiers made his way up and walked into the hallway. He spotted Michael Morbius hobbling down the hallway with a cane in hand.

"Excuse me, Doctor Morbius, have you seen, Peter?"

"No, sir, I haven't," Morbius said. "I have not seen him since last night. Very odd as well. He's always here when I leave and always here when I arrive for work."

Fiers discounted the fact Peter might have been sick for the very obvious reason. Peter never took any sick days. He was like Norman in this regard. Not as bad as Norman, who hated people sneezing in his presence. Still, he had his ability to stay out.

Fiers made his way to the service elevator. Perhaps Peter worked on a project down below. Fiers couldn't figure out what it is.

The elevator door opened and Harold stepped out. The young man walked in calm and collected.

"Have you seen your brother?" Fiers asked.

"Not for a couple of days," Harold said. "He's giving me the cold shoulder after the Shriek fiasco."

"It's out of character for Peter to run off without telling anyone," Fiers said.

Harold answered with a shrug and turned towards Fiers.

"Maybe he cracked. He has been doing twice the work my father did."

Fiers turned around and thought it wasn't the case. At least he believed not. Something seemed quite off.

"He's the one who gets the shit when something goes wrong in the company now Norman's dead. And the Board doesn't respect him at all."

Fiers turned towards Harold.

"You realize the media cannot know if Peter is missing."

The pregnant pause which followed was almost unbearable. Harold inclined his head in understanding.

"Yes," Harold said. "I know."

An alarm tripped suddenly and caused Harold and Fiers to whirl around.

"The alarm is coming from Peter's private lab!" Harold yelled.

Fiers knew it too well. He scrambled as fast as his feet could carry him. Fiers stepped down the stairwell and made his way down the smoke filled lab. He ducked his head to avoid inhaling the smoke. Harold followed as well. Broken glass littered the floor around them.

A rather large space on the shelf looked empty. Several pieces of equipment also were missing, one of them an improved version of the glider Norman Osborn used. Fiers realized what had been taken and knew it would be trouble. He punched up the security camera footage.

The security camera footage showed a figure walking down the stairs of the lab just seconds after Fiers exited. Had he been waiting in the office this entire time? Fiers did a double take. The man wore a goblin mask and wore a purple hooded sweatshirt along with gloves and regular pants. The thief took the canister off of the shelf, tricking an alarm.

"The Goblin's back?" Harold asked. "It can't be."

The Goblin broke a window and departed, sending a smoke bomb into the lab to deter anyone from investigating. By the time anyone reached the lab, they would be long gone.

"Only three people had access to this lab," Fiers said. "And two of them are standing in this room."

The implications turned rather grim.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 18** **th** **, 2016.**


	75. Chapter 75

_Vote for the chapter of the week on my profile:https://www.fanfiction.net/u/424665/_

**Chapter Seventy-Five:**

* * *

After a nice and long day of spinning webs, Gwen liked a chance to sit back and relax about as much as anyone else. After she went up against the likes of Mysterio, even more so. She joined Mary-Jane, Betty, and Harry on a trip to the club. The music greeted them the moment they stepped inside the club. The tunes played loud, but not outlandishly loud like a like of the tunes in the club.

Gwen jus enjoyed a chance to kick back and unwind after the battle with Mysterio. She needed some rather prominent downtime after dealing with him. The type of downtime which lead to some key levels of rest and relaxation.

"This is a pretty happening place," Mary-Jane said. She looked around the nice club the four of them walked into. A shadow of a smile spread over her face as she looked at Gwen, Betty, and Harry. "The right combination of tranquil and exciting…..I think this was a good place."

Gwen noticed something extremely familiar about the club which caused a smile to flicker across her face.

"Didn't you and Felicia go here all of the time?" Gwen asked. Harry only responded with the crisp nod. "Still, looks like a rather high class place."

Harry closed his eyes. Felicia would have to be a situation which would have to resolve itself sooner or later. Harry decided to give her the space and not force the issue.

"I'd have to agree," Betty said. She sat down against the bar, leaning partially against Harry as she did so. Harry wrapped his arm around her to pull her in a bit closer. "You know, if I knew this place existed; I'd stop by here a bit more often."

"Well now you do," Mary-Jane said. She leaned in closer towards Betty with a smile on her face. "And maybe you should."

Betty laughed at the forceful tone coming from the redhead. She did have an interesting point.

"And maybe I should," Betty said. She ordered a nice drink. Nothing too strong, but when you spent half of the day hearing Jameson close by, you needed one. "After the news story I wrote….well…."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her for a moment. The kiss eased Betty's tensions and caused her to relax a slight bit. The sorcerer pulled back enough to leave Betty in a daze.

"You deserve a nice drink in celebration," Harry said. He brushed his fingers through the back of Betty's hair which caused her to smile. "I'm just glad the chaos in the city died down."

Harry's perspective had been a bit unique having been in the middle of the chaos. He found himself putting out a lot of fires. Iron Man, the Human Torch, and a few others managed to jump in on the fun. The fact the city of New York had a few heroes willing to take up the charge did Harry's heart a lot of good.

"Give them back their technological convenience," Mary-Jane said. She flashed a nice little grin towards the three of them. "And they are all pretty petrified."

"I'd have to agree," Gwen said.

Gwen drank the drink. It was pretty heavy to most people. Thanks to her enhanced endurance, it was about like water.

 _'So, tell me, is there anything here strong enough to make either of you two feel a buzz?'_ Mary-Jane asked. Gwen turned towards her with the slightest raised eyebrow. _'I mean with your abilities and all.'_

Gwen laughed and look another drink. If the club goers weren't subdued with their own activities they would have thought her laughter to be pretty strange indeed.

'Myself, maybe,'

Gwen thought. _'Remember, Harry has those extra gifts.'_

'All of your Earth drinks are pretty weak,'

Kara said.

 _'And you know from experience?'_ Carol asked.

 _'Well, I tried some of the good imported stuff,'_ Kara said. _'Technically, I'm old enough. And if I ever started flying into buildings, I'd stop.'_

Carol supposed she couldn't argue with Kara and the air-tight logical she possessed.

 _'To answer your question,'_ Harry thought. He paused for a second and took a long drink. _'There isn't too much to give me a buzz. Maybe some day I'll find a drink so amazing. Stark seems to make it his mission in life to drink me under the table.'_

'Well, he's barking up the wrong tree,'

Carol said.

' _This is only bound to end up in tragedy,'_ Emma thought. _'For Stark, I mean.'_

' _Well, obviously,'_ Jan thought.

Harry took their best drink and for him it was like water. Sometimes he got a few seconds of a rush, but it was all gone in a couple of minutes.

"Tonight's going to be a good night, wouldn't you agree?" Mary-Jane asked. "I mean no distractions. The super villain is in prison….hopefully for real this time. I think it's going to turn out to be pretty well."

"We'll see," Harry said.

He wouldn't be surprised if something really bad happened. About sixty percent of his nights out ended with the bad kind of bang. The other forty percent of his dates ended with the good kind of bang.

"I wouldn't tempt Murphy," Betty said. She reached in and smiled at Mary-Jane. "He can be a real bitch when provoked."

* * *

Fiers stepped out of the backdoor of OsCorp. As far as everyone knew, Peter took some well-deserved time off for his health. Given the fact he recently had been attacked by his deranged former assistant and tortured. Therefore the ruse had a degree of validity.

Right now, Fiers stepped into the alleyway to get a better look. He used the high tech equipment OsCorp had at their disposal to trace Peter's cell phone. It might have a clue to where he was.

Peter didn't have a cell phone on him, because he would have answered it right away. The signal was close by and it lead Fiers outside. The stench of piss and garbage greeted Fiers the second he stepped out into the alleyway. The man's stomach turned as he looked around for a long couple of moments.

"Well, it's close by," Fiers said.

"Why would his cell phone be right here?" Harold asked.

"Because it's where we tracked it," Fiers said. The man made his way over towards the dumpster. "We have to prepare for the worst."

Neither man responded for the longest second. Foul play could be possible. The problem is Peter's penthouse looked rather undisturbed. It looked like he left somewhere in a hurry as opposed to being kidnapped or worst. If Fiers had to hazard a guess, Peter knew and trusted this person. Otherwise he wouldn't have left without touching his dinner.

"Who could have gotten the drop on Peter?" Harold asked.

A long pause followed and Harold stepped back at the accusatory gaze coming from the gentleman.

"You tell me," Fiers said. One could almost notice a slightly accusatory tone in his voice. The only problem was he couldn't really accuse Harold without just cause. And Harold provided him with an albi, which had been collaborated by several people. Some puzzle piece remained missing. "You are retracing his steps to the lab and from it."

Fiers prepared himself for the possibility Peter had decided to follow in Norman's footsteps. It seemed inconceivable, but Fiers saw stranger things in his life. And never say never in this line of business.

"He most certainly went to his five PM meeting with one of our investors," Harold said. "And then he turned around and went home. We verified he did enter the house. Where he went from there…is where the trail goes cold."

Fiers only responded with the slightest of acknowledgements. A mere grunt caused Harold to continue with his story. He gained some momentum in his story.

"Dinner was on the table," Harold said. "He just never had a chance to eat it."

"But, yet his cell phone is at OsCorp," Fiers said. "Which must mean someone called him back into work for an emergency."

Fiers stopped for a long moment. He cracked open the dumpster and half expected a body in there. No body proved to be good news, but it also raised a number of questions. Fiers grunted as he started to fish through the dumpster. He knew he was right on top of Peter's cell phone.

"What is it?"

"There's no body in the dumpster," Fiers said. He reached around through the muck and the trash to find what he needed to do. After a moment of time, he lifted out Peter's damaged cell phone. "It's damaged….but not as much where I couldn't track it."

"Sounds like someone did a sloppy job in doing so," Harold said.

"Yes," Fiers said. "Very sloppy."

The cell phone kept getting an error message as Fiers tried to access any calls. Someone tampered with the cell phone. Someone who knew what they were doing. It wasn't the amateur job Fiers thought of at first.

"There aren't too many suspects," Harold said. He paused for the longest moment. "You don't suppose…"

Fiers instantly knew what direction Harold headed with his words and decided to put a stop to it before he got himself in trouble.

"Be careful who you accuse without any proof, young Osborn," Fiers said.

"Harry Evans-Parker could have found a way to access the lab," Harold said. Fiers responded with a raised eyebrow.

The longest pause happened. Fiers decided to pick his words in a way where Harold could understand them. He respected the fact the young man was very distressed. He did recently lose his father after all. Yet, there came a time where someone just had to let it go, and where they had to man up.

"Whatever vendetta you have against him, let it go," Fiers said.

"But, we can't rule out any suspects," Harold said, persisting with an odd amount of stubbornness "And if he isn't a suspect, he might have some insight of who might have done it."

"We can't risk getting anyone involved," Fiers said. "If news leaks out in any way, this entire company will be at the mercy. The last couple of accidents have put the company in a very negative light."

"Yes, I understand," Harold said. "But, then there's another possibility. Peter staged his own kidnapping. He's….well, we're going to have to prepare for the fallout if that's true."

"Yes," Fiers said.

Only three people could access the lab with those security credentials. Two of them stood at the door watching the mysterious Goblin. The most likely answer pointed towards Peter being the Green Goblin. Fiers thought it seemed too simple and too easy.

Maybe it was the idea though. Fiers would have to dig deeper and getting this cell phone working would be the obvious way.

* * *

"Okay, third time's the charm," Jen said. The lawyer joined Harry at her apartment. "Don't mind the mess….it looks like my cousin has been through here on a bad day."

Harry chuckled at her attempt at a joke. They decided to go for the simple date route. Head back to Jen's apartment, crash on the couch, eat a pizza, and watch a movie. The two of them decided to settle down with each other.

"Of course, knowing me, it's three strikes and you're out," Jen said. "But, I made sure everything was taken care of today. Barring some life and death emergency, I….."

"Jen, it's fine," Harry said. She smiled. "Given how many times I had to bail out on a date because of….well reasons, it's fine."

"The man I'm defending is innocent of all charges….it's a frame up," Jen said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

Jen took a bite of pizza for a long second and surveyed him over her glasses.

"I've gotten the one call every defense attorney loves to have," Jen said, taking another bite of the pizza. "Back off the case, or else. Which makes me think someone doesn't want the truth to come out."

Harry smiled. Where there's smoke, there's fire, especially when people were making threats. The two of them sat back for a long moment.

"Well, I think you know enough to be careful," Harry said.

"Hey, I might not be my cousin," Jen said. She leaned towards him. "But, I know enough to be careful."

Jen took a long moment to survey everything around them. She thought about all of her time.

"So, we've had a couple of botched dates now," Jen said. She leaned in closer towards Harry for the longest moment. "And….we've also been on the phone several times with each other….got to know each other, pretty well."

"Yes," Harry said.

"I admit….I've heard the rumors regarding you," Jen said. "You know, I'm a lawyer….I can't help it…..I do my research about these things. Look into people, to see if their story checks out."

"What, don't you trust me?" Harry asked.

"And I also have this tendency of putting my foot in my mouth," Jen said. "But, I've heard you're rather popular with the ladies. You're pretty skilled in the bedroom as well, among your other many talents…..and well I asked a mutual acquaintance of yours…..Emma Frost."

"Yes, Emma would have plenty to say about the subject," Harry said.

 _'I feel like I'm being glared at through the bond,'_ Emma thought.

' _Yes, because you're the bastion of innocence, and have not been doing anything devious,'_ Jean thought.

"So what did she say about it?" Harry asked.

Jen squirmed a slightly bit as she found her voice. Harry reached over to grab the top of her hand and squeeze it to cause her to sit up and smile. She shook her head to clear those thoughts which swam through the back of her head, invading her mind.

"Well, she….she told me to go find out about it myself," Jen said. She looked at Harry, and removed her glasses. "And see if the rumors are right."

The two of them met eye to eye. Time appeared to have stopped in the room around them. Harry sensed Jen's attention.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

Jen decided to take the plunge. She leaned on in towards Harry to capture his lips with a kiss. She needed to do this before the opportunity was lost.

Her soft lips pressed against Harry's with a hungry kiss. Harry sensed her almost about ready to pull away from him. He wrapped his hand around her waist and held her in to keep kissing the daylights out of her. Jen worked her tongue deep inside Harry's mouth.

The two pulled away. Jen stepped back, her breath taken away. Harry smiled at her gobsmacked expression.

"So, you have two choices," Harry said. "You can sit there and stare at me. Or we can take this to the bedroom."

"Bedroom sounds pretty good now," Jen said with a smile. She allowed Harry to lead her to the bedroom with a grin on her face. "Just up those three steps and to your right."

Harry smiled, have to like a woman who knew what she wanted.  
 **  
**Harry escorted her into the bedroom. The more they walked, the more excited Jen got. It had absolutely nothing to do with another panty-moistening kiss Harry gave her. The woman returned the kiss with eagerness and started to nibble on his lower lip. She traced a pattern on his mouth, and smiled. She shifted him up against the wall.

"Well, you're ready to go."

Jen shook her head and smiled. Harry removed her blouse with expert ability. Her perky C-Cup breasts filled a nice lacy black bra. Her skin looked soft and barely touched. Harry ran his hands down Jen's body which prompted her to shiver.

"Relax….I'll take care of everything."

Jen's body heated up and she anticipated what would come next. The horny woman's skirt came off to reveal her dark panties which soaked through. Who could blame Jen with what Harry likely had in store for her? Jen experienced a rush of energy through her body. The young man ran his finger around Jen's body, exploring every single nook and cranny. Making Jen choke for what was to come.

"Please," Jen said.

Harry smiled and toyed with the woman even more which caused the panting and the pleading to increase.

"Since you asked so nicely."

Harry pealed Jen's panties off of her body. Jen gasped when Harry exposed her moist center to the world. She dripped with desire. Her pussy had been trimmed into a neat strip of dark hair. Juices stuck to the hair and glistened in the light.

"I'm going to eat your pussy."

The matter of fact way Harry said this caused Jen to shudder. Her pussy hungered for attention. Harry's tongue brushed up against her lips. His strong lips started to kiss and suckle on her. Jen breathed heavily when Harry worked himself down onto her. His tongue pushed between her lips.

Jen didn't know what to say. Was this really happening? The prodigy's eager lips nibbled her and caused the sex-deprived lady a rush of pleasure throughout her loins. She reached up and daringly pushed his head.

Harry buried his face between Jen's thighs. He licked and suckled her pussy to get her warmed up for the fun which was to come.

"Fuck me!"

Harry rose up. Jen had been warmed up and now it was time to move in for the kill.

"Is it just me, or do I seem overdressed for the occasion?" Harry asked. "Why don't I fix this?

Jen oogled Harry's body as he pulled off his jacket, his shirt, and his tie, along with his pants. The last element which remained was his boxer shorts. And given the tent Harry pitched, the rumors were true.

"I want that," Jen said, only barely realizing she spoke out loud. Maybe because she was too horny to actually give a damn.

"Why don't you do the honors?"

Jen reached over and removed his boxer shorts. His large cock sprang out and almost hit her in the face. Jen caught it in her hand. The nymphomaniac manipulated it a little bit in her hands and stroked the manhood up and down. All twelve inches of Harry's manhood throbbed in Jen's hand.

"I never thought….this is the biggest thing I've ever held in my hands," Jen said.

Harry ignored the school girl giggling in the bond. Despite the fact Jen couldn't hear; she figured out what she said. She grew a tiny bit flustered.

"Don't worry, I understand," Harry said. He removed her bra and allowed her perky breasts to roll out.

Jen closed her eyes. Harry touched her and turned on all of the right buttons. His hands rubbed her breasts as he moved in for another kiss.

"You're beautiful."

Jen's pussy throbbed and she realized Harry's cock brushed out of her body.

"Is this your first time?" Harry asked.

"Broke it with a sex toy," Jen said. "But….I have a feeling it's different with an actual body and mind attached."

Harry smiled and teased the lovely lady's opening with his throbbing head. The first inch slipped inside of Jen. Jen's hips lifted up. Her legs tightened their grip around Harry's waist. Harry decided to feel up how smooth her legs were.

"Good thing I shaved them this morning," Jen said. "Otherwise, this would be embarrassing."

Harry smiled. Her pussy almost tried to suck his large cock deep inside. Harry pushed himself deep inside Jen's warm and inviting pussy.

Jen could not believe this happened….well maybe she felt a real sense of deja-vu. Perhaps she should start believing what happened. The horny babe felt a huge cock push inside her pussy and stretch out her walls. She clenched him when she entered inside him.

"Just relax….and feel."

Jen closed her eyes. She figured now was not the time to second guess. Jen started to pump her hips up to meet his thrusts. Her pussy ruled every thought and hungered for this throbbing cock to be buried deep inside.

Harry ran his hands all over Jen's body. The little coos of delight allowed Harry to have more fuel than before. He started to push his cock deep into Jen's smoldering hot depths. One large thrust caused Jen's pussy muscles to clench Harry and release him from her tight grip.

"Oh yes….thank you!" Jen yelled.

Harry smiled as he hammered his way inside Jen's tight center. The more he shoved into her, the more she experienced bliss and felt passion. His cock buried deep inside her depths.

"You're going to cum."

"MMM…."

Harry's hands squeezed her breast. Jen almost lost it at it. His thrusts sped up a little bit to increase the bubbling feeling of lust. It was almost like he worked her orgasm up to a meter.

"Slowly, feel the pleasure as it builds up in your body. Feel my cock inside you."

Jen's pussy wrapped around Harry. Harry sensed her end reached. He sped up his thrusts to bring her to a peak. The young man swayed inside her.

"I feel you inside me….deep inside me…how far are you?" Jen asked.

Jen answered her own question. He hit her pleasure spot with such energy it shook her on the bed. Jen reached around him and ran her hands. She squeezed Harry's ass to encourage him to thrust.

"Further than any of your toys have gone, no doubt."

Harry pistoned his cock like a well-oiled machine into Jen's milking cunt. He wanted to make Jen's orgasm be the most memorable thing she ever experienced in her life. The young man started to push deep inside her.

Jen almost lost herself. The soreness between her thighs had been replaced by insane pleasure. Each time he entered her, Jen experienced new feelings. His hands touched her legs. Her breasts, all over her body. They all danced and caused chills to go down her spine.

"Jen, let it go…cum for me."

Jen closed her eyes. Harry controlled the sex starved woman's orgasm, pushing all of the buttons. Jen's body submitted to his throbbing cock when he pushed it inside her body. Harry planted his thick cock inside her tight body.

The flow of juices coated his cock. Jen almost lapsed into her mind. Harry kept plowing her from above. Her body shook underneath him.

"Stay with me…you'll get your reward soon."

Soon, Jen wondered how this would happen. The woman experienced a dazed sensation with Harry planting his thick cock deep inside her body. A long thrust brought her to a pleasurable peak. He thrust deep inside her as hard as he could go.

"Stay with me, Jen."

"Harry….oooh…this feels good."

Another orgasm washed over her. Not quite as intense as the first one, but extremely pleasurable. Harry rocked his hips deep down to meet Jen's, planting his throbbing cock inside her tight cunt. Each thrust brought Jen to new sensations.

Harry decided to work inside Jen for a little bit more. His balls ached and shot their seed deep inside her body. The young stud planted several thick bursts of cum inside of Jen's tight cunt. He ravished her pussy with his seed and filled her up completely.

Jen collapsed back onto the bed in a daze. Harry took her and made tonight a memorable night. And tonight wasn't over yet, was it? ****  
  


* * *

A couple hours later, Harry leaned back on the bed. His arms wrapped around a rather satisfied Jen who leaned against his body. A wide grin spread over her face as she snuggled into his shoulder.

 _'So, I think when she joins the party, she's going to be thanking me,'_ Emma thought. _'And maybe up close and personal if I can arrange it.'_

'You can be rather devious sometimes, Emma,'

Harry thought. _'You manipulated her into….'_

'Manipulation is such a tawdry word,'

Emma thought.

Harry figured Emma wouldn't outright admit it. There were a couple of angles she was working which she did not outright admit. Maybe Harry should have outright asked, but he would have liked Emma to tell him. Regardless, they would cross those bridges when they came to them.

 _'I don't think as much manipulated her….okay, perhaps, a tiny bit,'_ Emma thought.

 _'Is this the closest thing to a confession I'm going to get from you?'_ Harry asked.

The small amount of laughter through the bond showed Harry what the girls.

 _'From Emma, I think it is,'_ Jean thought. _'But still, you can't deny she deserved to get laid. She seemed like the pent up sort.'_

'Were you looking in the entire time, Miss Grey?'

Harry asked.

 _'I'm sitting in the middle of the X-Men war room discussing tactics,'_ Jean thought. _'I'm bored out of my mind, so I need to do something to keep myself from losing my mind. Being a voyeur was the best option.'_

Harry experienced a pang of sympathy for Jean. Believe him, he understood how those tactical meetings could go.

'And a telepath losing her mind is rarely a pretty sight,'

Emma thought. _'But, you can't deny she deserved to get laid. It was long overdue she got laid as a matter of fact.'_

'I don't think anyone is really disputing Jen needed to get laid,'

Harry thought.

 _'And for your information, I didn't slip any thoughts in her mind which weren't already there,'_ Emma thought. _'I did seem some pretty vivid fantasies….something I was surprised to see from a straight laced lawyer. But I guess none of us are as straight laced as we see….well most of us anyway.'_

Emma knew she set herself up for that one. The laughter of the girls in the bond link caused her to smile.

 _'Yes, Emma,'_ Jan said. _'With you, what you see is pretty much what you get.'_

 _'Never disputed the point, honey,'_ Emma thought, tone dripping with pride and licking her lips. _'But, I do have some news which doesn't revolve around Harry's ever growing collection of women.'_

Needless to say, this news caused Harry's interest to be piqued. He wondered what Emma was up to now. Knowing Emma, it could be many things.

 _'Oh?'_ Harry asked.

 _'As you know, I have eyes and ears around OsCorp, and….well I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have a couple either,'_ Emma thought.

 _'What do you think?'_ Harry asked.

 _'No need to answer,'_ Emma thought. _'But, regardless, I have my spies inside the company. And they found out Peter Osborn left on leave.'_

Harry filed the thought among the very interesting category. Nothing really odd right about how, nothing too suspicious, but it was still a rather interesting one.

 _'Who could blame him after what he's been though?'_ Gwen thought.

 _'The weird thing is people who saw him didn't notice anything out of the ordinary,'_ Emma thought. _'He just picked up and walked out the door without telling anyone. The only one who might know anything is Fiers. And trying to get him to part with information is difficult.'_

Fiers tended to be a man who kept his cards too close to his chest. Harry sensed he had some kind of agenda when working with OsCorp. He just couldn't piece together what it was.

 _'The man worked with pretty much every single government agency in this country,'_ Harry thought. _'He knows how to keep a secret.'_

 _'And he knows where a lot of the bodies are buried,'_ Emma thought. _'Which makes it useful for him to call in favors to get investigations stalled and make sure his bread and butter doesn't get soiled.'_

Harry frowned, it did explain why some of the investigations were buried. He would have to get up and see what he could find out. As soon as Jen let go of his arm.

"Leaving so soon," Jen said.

"Have to go, urgent business," Harry said.

"I didn't hear….anyone call," Jen said. A shadow of a smile crossed her face. "I must have been out of it….not really a big surprise given what you've done to me."

"No, not really," Harry said. He shifted down and captured her lips with another kiss.

"At least it didn't happen before we could finish."

"I'll call you later," Harry said.

Jen rolled over with a smile. She couldn't even get up out of bed if she wanted to after what Harry did to her. Harry's stamina was a woman's dream come true, but no matter how much she felt it.

* * *

Spider-Girl swung in the direction of the newest problem. Namely a limo had been overturned and the fires surrounded it. The screams of the terrified people inside the limo prompted her to hasten her steps towards the limo.

"Hang on!"

Spider-Girl ripped open the limo and helped the people outside. She swung one of the men inside the back of limos.

The man started to whimper in agony.

"I was just….there was a meeting with the OsCorp Board of Directors….and this madman attacked my limo."

"Madman, what madman?" Spider-Girl asked.

The man never had a chance to respond to her question given the fact he completely blacked out from the agony of the pain.

"Behind you!"

Gwen turned around. Her spider sense kicked on. A bit of a delayed reaction which confused her. The web slinger noticed a figure with a green mask standing within the shadows. The Green Goblin bared down upon Spider-Girl with a malicious grin on his face.

Wait, Green Goblin? Osborn was dead? This flavor of Goblin looked different.

"You can't be…you're dead!"

"No, not quite," the Green Goblin said. "It's time for you to pay for your roll in the death of Norman Osborn!"

Green Goblin hurled one of his explosive pumpkins at Spider-Girl. The web slinger ducked, but a sickening gas filled her.

Gwen's spider sense went completely and utterly insane. The Green Goblin dove down at her and started to hammer away at her with a series of punches. Each punch caught Spider-Girl hard in the chest and in the fact. She doubled over in agony.

Spider-Girl noticed the Goblin disappeared. From the shadows, Spider-Girl came face to face with demonic reflections of her enemies. The Lizard, Kraven, Mysterio, Electro, Doctor Octopus, and many others surrounded her, looking crazed and demented.

The concerned civilians backed off in fear. Spider-Girl looked like she was about ready to attack them.

"Hello, Gwendolyn….come face to face with your worst enemy."

Spider-Girl came face to face with the dark suited Spider-Girl from when she had been possessed by the symbiote.

"No, it can't be you."

"The greatest enemy comes from within!"

Spider-Girl launched backwards and slammed herself into the side of a brick wall. Gwen's agony continued as the city distorted around her.

"This entire city burns because of Spider-Girl. This is all her fault!"

Spider-Girl tried to fight. This had to be some kind of trick. The Goblin or something, he drugged her. Gwen's heart rate started to race as the dark suited Spider-Girl stalked her prey, and moved in for the kill.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 22** **nd** **, 2016.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy-Six:**

* * *

Harry sat himself in front of one of the main computers at Horizon. The young man frowned and just when you thought you had all of the answers, someone kept changing many of the questions. The sorcerer decided to figure out what the hell just happened. Many questions rose into the back of his mind, and the lack of answers which came along with those questions alarmed Harry a little bit.

OsCorp's security had been pretty tight. Sure there had been some incidents when Harry worked there, and a few black marks on the company. And after doing some checking with the usual sources, no one seemed to know Peter was missing. The official word had been vacation. Harry smelled the corporate spin a mile away. It was hard not to.

 _'What a mess,'_ Harry thought.

 _'You're not kidding,'_ Gwen thought. _'There's a disturbance downtown so I'm heading to check it out. Likely one of the usual suspects….but I'll let you know if I need anything. I know you have a lot on your plate right now.'_

Harry appreciated it and kept a close enough eye on Gwen.

'Thanks,'

Harry thought. Harry having a fair amount on his plate really did describe a lot about the madness he had to deal with to a tee. The young man brushed strands of dark hair away from his face as he prepared to see what he needed to do next. _'If it's anything bad, let me know.'_

Harry shook away the strange theories he had. He made his way to the computer. Harry placed a backdoor in the security network at OsCorp before he left. Too many people had their own agendas for Harry to leave everything be for a very long time. The young man cycled through the security footage to try to find a hint of anything. Or a hint anything suspicious had been removed.

True to form, Harry happened upon something which he would regard as suspicious.

 _'Files missing,'_ Harry thought. _'How very peculiar.'_

Harry heard his phone ringing off to the side of the desk. He reached over and put a button to put the person on the other end on speaker.

"Hey, Harry," Carol said. The woman frowned when hearing Harry's sigh on the other end of the phone. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"A little bit…but don't worry, I'm glad to hear from you," Harry said. He tried to access the missing files when talking to Carol. "So, did you have any luck in finding a place?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea where I want to head," Carol said. The relief in Carol's voice things had goon smoothly made Harry smile. "The transfer should go down in a little bit as well….there shouldn't really be any problems….at least I don't think there will be any problems."

Harry sensed Carol wanted to ask something. He paused for a moment.

"Is there something on your mind?" Harry asked.

"Well, I can't help, but think you pulled a few strings to get me transferred faster," Carol said.

Harry wasn't about to deny what role he may have played for Carol's transfer.

"The wheels of the government can run rather slow, as you know," Harry said. The young man hit a dead end on his investigation and abandoned it.

Thankfully, for Harry, he could explore a couple more avenues. It was just a matter of finding a creative way to exploit some holes in the network. The young man shifted himself back on the chair and continued to work his way through to one of his sources.

"Yes, tell me about it," Carol said. One of the main problems with working with the government was all of the potential dead ends someone could hit. "Still the work we do is important. We both know how there's life out there waiting to find Earth."

Harry smiled. There were a few alien races who may have interest in Earth. Some were interested in Earth for rather benign reasons. Others had a rather disturbing interest of Earth because of its strategic placement in the warfare. Harry assessed some rather interesting angles and decided what needed to be done next.

"Yes, there is," Harry said. "And if it wasn't for your work, you wouldn't have found Kara. And thank you."

"No problem," Carol said. "I just wish we would have been two for two….SWORD is doing the best we can to locate Karen."

Harry remembered every single dead end which he hit. He held onto hope Karen still existed. Actually, he knew she did, and this fact made things frustrating.

' _She's there, but out of reach,'_ Harry thought.

"I've been doing so for seven years," Harry said.

Harry had several theories about where Karen might have gone. None of them had been considered to be good theories and many of them really had to be considered among the bad kind of theories. He frowned and decided to assess his options. What did he want to do next?

"Kara settled in rather well?" Carol asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "It's a good thing you sent her ahead."

Carol chuckled, seeing Harry's point.

"Well, she was anxious to get to the city when she learned you lived there," Carol said. "When the transfer to ESU was all clear, there was no reason to keep her around. Especially with her being bored out of her mind here, going to normal high school."

 _'No reason at all, and it was long overdue,'_ Kara thought. _'If I would have known Harry was there years ago, I would have been there years ago.'_

Harry smiled, but his smile turned dark suddenly. The girls of the bond link started to freak out.

 _'Something's wrong, isn't it?'_ Carol asked.

Carol didn't need to ask twice. Harry bolted up in a second. Gwen had been attacked by something and was fighting against her life.

' _I have to go, there's an emergency,'_ Harry thought.

' _Don't worry,'_ Carol said. _'I understand.'_

* * *

To an outsider, Spider-Girl fought some invisible foes. Sometimes she swung a punch at a hapless New York City citizen and sometimes she attacked non-organic objects such as vehicles and lamp posts. She swung her fists in an attempt to nail everything as hard as possible.

"No, you won't defeat me!"

The dark suited Spider-Girl laughed. The villains closing ranks in a circle around them started to laugh. The laughter penetrated Gwen's mind and drove her completely around the bend.

"Why don't you show your face and step into the light?" the Dark Spider-Girl asked. "I know what the answer is…..you are scared to face the people. The people which you endanger by your reckless attempts to get a rush of adrenaline. You are a danger to yourself and others, Spider-Girl. You're a cancer to this city."

"I'm not!" Gwen yelled. "You're not real….none of this is real."

"Oh, this is very real!" Dark Spider-Girl fired back. "This is the darkness you helped to create."

She rushed towards the figure. The figure nailed her with an uppercut punch to the stomach. The wind knocked out of Spider-Girl and forced her to her knees. The figure started to hammer Gwen with a succession of hard punches.

The crowd watched in horror. The NYPD started to arrive in time to see Spider-Girl thrashing around and swinging in the air.

"She's one for Ravencroft right now," one of the officers said. He held a tranquilizer gun in the air. "Should we fire?"

George Stacy watched the scenario unfold before them. He was going to have to make a tough decision one way or another.

"The civilians are your first priority, get them out of harm's way," George Stacy said. He watched Spider-Girl thrash around. "Maybe I can get through to her."

"How could you…"

Spider-Girl slammed against the edge of a truck. The wind had been knocked out of her. She noticed her heckling enemies around her. The scene flickered around her and became more distorted. She struggled against her thoughts and the mind punished her.

_'None of this is real, is it?'_

The Dark Spider-Girl wrapped her hands around Gwen's throat.

"Your fears are very real," Dark Spider-Girl said. "It's time to stop hiding behind the mask."

The citizens of New York stopped. Spider-Girl's hands were now on her mask and she almost lifted it up. Some people came in with cameras at the ready. They were about ready to get a photo to last a lifetime.

"Spider-Girl, put your hands up and stand down!" George Stacy yelled, as the mask slipped a little bit off of the web slinger's face.

A loud sonic shrill echoed through the city. The civilians scattered and Spider-Girl staggered back.

Spider-Girl watched her rogue's gallery come face to face with Shriek. She came face to face with Shriek.

"You let me die," Shriek said. "You're nothing but a cold bitch who cares nothing but for yourself."

Spider-Girl couldn't say anything. Shriek's hands lit in fire. The hood slipped off the face to reveal a rotting face, with worm like hair and no eyes in sunken in sockets. The woman's mouth opened to see flaming maggots move out.

"No, dead, deader than dead," spider-Girl said, starting to breath.

"Yes, because you killed me!" Shriek yelled, jaw hanging from her face by a couple of tendons.

Harry turned up right across from Spider-Girl. The web slinging heroine looked back at him like he was some kind of dangerous enemy.

He turned his head around and looked at Captain Stacy for about ten seconds.

"Look, it's Spider-Man!"

Harry cringed at the name, but said nothing. There were far more important things to deal with. Namely the fact Gwen lost her mind and was going on a rampage in the middle of the city.

 _'I can't get through to her,'_ Harry thought. _'Jean and Emma…you know what to do in a situation like this.'_

'It's like she's trapped in her own little bubble,'

Jean thought. She bit down on her lip and frowned extremely deeply. _'Are you sure you want to go to this extreme, Harry?'_

Harry paused in consideration before nodding.

'Yes, I'm sure,'

Harry thought. _'We have no choice really.'_

Gwen thrashed around for a moment. The scene started to flicker around her. All of the tension of being Spider-Girl hit her at once.

 _'No, fight, can't…have to fight it, none of this is real,'_ Spider-Girl thought.

Spider-Girl sensed her enemies closing in on her. The Dark Spider-Girl, Shriek, the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Vulture, Kraven, the Lizard, Electro, and many more. She tried not to lose sense of herself.

 _'Sorry, Gwendolyn,'_ a voice thought. _'But this is going to hurt me….well it actually is going to hurt you a lot.'_

The tag team of Emma Frost and Jean Grey bombarded Gwen's mind and shut it down. The last thing she noticed before her mind had been shut down as the illusions fading around her.

Harry nailed her with a tranquilizer dart just to make sure this nightmare was over. Gwen fell back into his arms and Harry propped her up. The young man disappeared with a pop.

From across the city, a pair of eyes watched the scene around him. The Green Goblin smiled, the field test had went well. Soon the entire city would not be able to distinguish fact from fiction. Then they would be completely powerless to stop the Goblin.

"Soon, I will have my revenge against those who wronged the Green Goblin in the past."

Without another word, the Green Goblin disappeared to prepare for his next move.

* * *

Harry took a look at the results he had. He strapped Gwen down onto a bed and sedated the young woman for her own good. The prodigal wizard ran several tests before he figured out what was wrong.

 _'And judging by the look on your face, you've found a whole lot wrong,'_ Jean thought.

 _'Yes,'_ Harry thought. The young man shifted his weight for a fraction of a second. _'To say I found a whole lot wrong would be the understatement to end all understatements.'_

 _'So what do you have?_ ' Jean asked.

 _'She has been doused by something,'_ Harry thought. _'I've found and isolated the two chemical components. One of them is OZ, strengthened a little bit from the last time we encountered them. The other is a version of AMP.'_

 _'You're kidding me, right?'_ Betty asked.

Betty knew more than a lot of other people how dangerous AMP could be. The exposure to the extremely dangerous drug haunted her, and it had not been voluntary.

 _'Betty, I wish I was,'_ Harry thought. _'If I was, our lives would be a lot easier.'  
_

Harry wondered what the Green Goblin's latest game was. Nothing good, Harry figured. Nothing good at all.

 _'It's a heavy component in the latest batch of Crane's fear toxin as well,'_ Barbara thought. _'And combined with the OZ….well we got a few glimpses of what the effects are.'_

Harry did indeed. This new Goblin proved to be a tiny bit of a problem. Harry leaned down and studied the levels on Gwen's blood stream.

 _'It would have been a lot worse if I would have left it unchecked,'_ Harry thought. _'And if Gwen didn't have her own extraordinary abilities. A normal person would have collapsed in a nervous fit.'_

Harry deduced a person would get driven into a fearful frenzy until either their heart stopped, or they suffered a horrific brain anauyerism. Gwen's sufferings should not have been minimized, but Harry found her to be pretty fortunate.

 _'It looks pretty bad off now,'_ Jan thought in a somber voice. _'How did the Goblin even douse her with the stuff anyway?'_

 _'He used some kind of airborne agent,'_ Harry thought. _'Not sure how he did it without triggering her spider sense….or maybe he did.'_

 _'She might have been too thrown off about the shock of the Green Goblin being back,'_ Mary-Jane thought.

Harry found himself frustrated by the how of the Green Goblin being back himself. His return made very little sense in the grand scheme of things. SHIELD took extra steps to ensure Norman Osborn's body had been destroyed. The ashes were locked in a top secret vault at SHIELD. Harry wanted them to be buried in the furthest reaches of space, to a place where no one could reach.

 _'I hate to be the person who brings up this fact,'_ Emma thought.

Harry sighed, knowing exactly where Emma headed with this theory. A theory Harry considered himself.

 _'You mean the fact the Green Goblin appears just as Peter disappears,'_ Harry thought. _'Yes, I know where you're coming from.'_

Harry thought the connection pointed to the obvious. Almost too obvious, but he had no time to really think about it. The stirring of Gwen on the bed caused his gaze to turn back towards her.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Like I beat myself up," Gwen said. She looked over to the mirror over to the side and saw the bruising and the swelling on her face. "Because I most certainly did…didn't I….I'm restrained to the bed, aren't I?"

Gwen realized she could have broken the straps given enough effort. The soreness racking through her body and made it a bit of a chore to breath. Gwen gave it the old effort to get herself back together.

"The AMP increased your strength for the moment while also messing with your mind," Harry said.

"Yes, it messed with my mind….messed with a lot," Gwen said. "I didn't really hurt anyone, did I?"

"A few near misses….and Jameson is going to town on you as usual," Harry thought.

"So, what else is new?" Gwen asked. She shifted against the straps. "Harry, do you think you could…"

Harry looked over towards the reading of Gwen's vitals, carefully and swiftly analyzing all of the vital signs. When he saw they returned to mostly acceptable levels, he nodded.

"I don't see there being a problem," Harry said. He loosened the strap to give Gwen some room to breath. "You're free to go although….I wouldn't try and move too much….."

Gwen almost sat up. Pain racked her body which forced her to go back down on the bed. She started to breath heavily. Harry made his way over to grab her some water.

"I should have mentioned you might not want to move too much for a couple of days," Harry said.

"Yes, it might have helped a little bit," Gwen said. She closed her eyes. "Which means I can't get out there and…go up against the Green Goblin, can I?"

"What exactly happened out there?" Harry asked.

Gwen slipped into a bad place for a second. Harry squeezing her hand prompted Gwen to return back to life.

"I went to deal with the disturbance I told you about," Gwen said. She drank the water and thought. "I pulled the men out of the car. One of them mentioned he was on his way for a meeting with the OsCorp board of directors. I turned around and faced the Goblin…"

"And then everything went insane from there," Harry said. "You remember AMP, don't you?"

"Yes, you mentioned it…and that's what the Big Man had Betty doused with," Gwen said.

"And the Goblin mixed a modified form with OZ," Harry thought. "And he may have added a few other elements to make some kind of toxin which messes with her perception."

"Similar to the Scarecrow's fear toxin in Gotham," Gwen said.

"Only far more trippy," Harry replied. "The toxins are out of your system, but your body will be slow healing, even with your abilities."

"Don't suppose you can throw some healing magic my way," Gwen said.

Harry really wished it would be this simple.

"It would leave you in a more fragile state," Harry said. "Rest easily and in a couple of days, your natural healing abilities will kick in."

Gwen hated to be put on the bench, but had no choice.

Harry walked over and noticed he had a message.

' _Well this day is just getting more interesting.'_

* * *

The Green Goblin kept his head down and his hood up, making his way up the rickety stairs of a safe house in New York. Norman Osborn used this place when he needed a few days to rest. The accumulation of dust showed no one used it in the many months since Norman Osborn died.

"The chemical worked well for its test run," The Green Goblin said. "But, I'm going to need more."

The Goblin lifted the canister out of the bag he took from OsCorp.

"The AMP increases the potency of the OZ and gives me a high where I don't feel any pain," the Green Goblin said. "Adding in the third component causes a potent toxin which will bring this entire city to its knees. And it would have brought him to his knees if I could have gotten close enough….but you always needed to meddle when you're not wanted, don't you?"

The Green Goblin slammed his fist on the table. The table buckled underneath his enhanced fist. The legs of the table almost buckled out from underneath themselves.

"I need to be stronger….I WILL BE STRONGER! And when I'm stronger, I will get my revenge on the person who is responsible for everything bad which has ever happened. This is all his fault!"

The Goblin's intensity increased in an extremely horrifying fashion. The dangerous criminal looked out onto New York. The chaos which he caused moemnts ago had been a taste.

"Harry Evans-Parker, the prodigal son, the one who Norman Osborn handpicked," The Green Goblin said. His eyes started to glow underneath the rubber mask. A necessary side effect of the new and improved Goblin formula, but since it added to the menace, the New Goblin would overlook it. "And he decides to turn around and betray Norman Osborn!"

The Green Goblin smashed his fist into the wall in rage. The healing factor of the formula healed the broken hand even though the hole in the wall remained.

"Then this Spider-Man shows up….it isn't difficult to put two and two together," the Green Goblin said. He collapsed on the chair.

His breathing became more labored. His heart strained underneath his new powers. Another dose would set things right.

The Green Goblin pulled out a vial of the chemical and opened it. He touched the chemical to his lips and drank it, feeling reborn.

"Harry Evans-Parker is Spider-Girl and Gwendolyn Stacy is Spider-Girl. And now I almost killed his little girlfriend, he will be after me….I will have them both….Evans-Parker will die!"

Green Goblin walked over to the phone and dialed a number.

"He'll be on his way to OsCorp in a few minutes," Green Goblin said. "I will be waiting…give me the signal when he shows up."

* * *

Harry knew all of the secret ways inside of OsCorp. Some things never changed. The one thing which floored Harry was the distinct lack of security inside the building. Some solace entered Harry's mind when he realized he wasn't the only one who found this lack of security to be particularly peculiar.

 _'You know for a place which has as many accidents as OsCorp has, you would think there would be better security,'_ Emma thought.

Harry knew the lack of the security lured people into a false sense of security. The real security happened to be in the individual labs.

 _'From what I've heard, OsCorp moved a lot of their more sensitive projects offsite from the main corporate headquarters,'_ Gwen thought. _'Oh, and…..there's a private elevator to your right, which will make your life a lot easier.'_

'It also has a red line to Fiers, notifying him who accesses it,'

Barbara thought. _'The stairs are much safer, although there are sensors every fifth stair.'_

'I take back everything I say about the security,'

Emma thought. _'I do find it peculiar you haven't run into any guards yet.'_

'You and I both, Emma,'

Harry thought.

Harry managed to avoid any of the stairs with the sensors, mentally counting them out each step of the way, no pun intended. The lab formerly belonging to Norman Osborn was dead ahead. From what he found out, Harold took up residence there.

 _'Given his attitude as of late, are you sure you want to talk to him?'_ Liz asked.

 _'I know you've had your problems with him,'_ Harry thought. _'But….if he knows something, I'll find out.'_

Harry made his way outside of the lab.

 _'Okay, I am putting in the access codes right now,'_ Barbara thought.

 _'Oh, can I do it?'_ Gwen asked. _'Sorry, lying up in bed is making me feel less than useful.'_

'Okay, Gwen, if you must,'

Barbara thought, almost laughing.

Regardless of who entered the codes, Harry entered the lab. He noticed Harold Osborn. The young Osborn looked to be in the process of accessing some kind of file, until he heard someone behind him. Harold turned around and did a double take.

"Spider-Man?" Harold asked.

"Yes, Mr. Osborn," Harry said. "I ran into a mutual friend…"

"The Green Goblin, I know, he's been all over the city," Harold said, properly facing the web slinger. "And….well, there's something else you need to know. My brother, Peter, the official word is he's on leave…but he's not. He disappeared, a few days ago…around the time the Green Goblin showed up."

A folder slipped from Harold's hand. It fell onto the floor.

"You don't think your brother is the Green Goblin, do you?"

_'Something is really off about him.'_

Before the question could be answered, the windows of the lab blasted open. The Green Goblin showed up in all of his hideous flesh.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" The Green Goblin asked. "Two birds with one stone…and you've been stealing from the corporate cookie jar. This wasn't in the plan! Naughty little boy!"

Harold backed up, a frown passing over his face. He looked at the Green Goblin who knocked him back with a bolt of energy coming from his glove.

Harry jumped out of the window and knocked the Green Goblin off of his glider. The Goblin flew backwards and slammed into one of the Jumbotrons with Jameson's face, knocking him off the air.

The Goblin's wings retracted from his costume.

"You're not the only one who can fly," The Green Goblin said. He whipped out a pumpkin bomb. And flung it directly at his adversary. "Now, let's see how well you can dance!"

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 25** **th** **, 2016.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Vote for the chapter of the week. New poll every Sunday. https://www.fanfiction.net/u/424665/**

**Chapter Seventy-Seven:**

* * *

Harry braced himself for the battle which was about to take place. The young man knew one thing in the back of his head. Nothing was going to be easy. Especially with someone wearing the Green Goblin mask. Whether or not the person under the mask was who Harry thought he was, the young man prepared to cross the bridge as it happened.

The two men made their way outside of the window. Harry searched around. The Goblin buzzed around him like a particularly annoying house fly, about ready to close in on him. Harry just needed to find him.

The Goblin made it so much easier on Harry.

"You're going to die now!" The Green Goblin yelled.

The Goblin dove down and flung two pumpkin bombs. The web slinger avoided the attack and prevented the bombs from creating the maximum of damage. The hero ran up the building and prepared to punch the lights of his adversary out with one swift movement.

The punch did not even connect. The Goblin blocked his fist. Spider-Man appreciated the strength exhibited by his enemy, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Mind over matter and all this. He whipped the Goblin's arm back and caused him to slam hard into the edge of billboard with Jameson's face on it.

 _'Well, at least the city offers you some convenient targets,'_ Emma thought.

Harry smiled, but he needed to focus on his enemy. The enemy which returned fire with each passing moment. The Green Goblin looked up towards Harry. The spider themed hero punched the Goblin in the face hard. More punches rocked the Goblin and sent him hurling back into the city.

"We can go around and around like a demented merry go round," The Green Goblin said. The young man avoided the attacks. "Where we stop….well, you're going to be hurled off as far as I'm concerned!"

The Goblin tried to put his fist through Harry's chest. Harry blocked the attack and fired back a series of rapid fire punches of his own. Each punch rocked the Goblin and a huge punch knocked the wind out of him. Harry grabbed the Green Goblin and slammed him down onto the roof. The wind had been knocked out of the goblin. The criminal peered up, a demented expression dancing in his eyes.

"You're quick, but you've always been smart….too smart for your own good."

The Goblin unleashed a sonic device. The web slinger adjusted the ear protection on his mask. He was all too used to the tricks of many of his enemies and came up with counters to every last one.

"Come in and fight, Spider-Man, the water is….well it's infested with sharks!"

Spider-Man ignored the taunting of the Green Goblin. The web slinger whipped down and extended his hands down.

"Oh, do you want to box?"

"Believe me, your arms are too short to box with me," Spider-Man said.

The two men's hands clashed together. The Goblin lifted up, wings retracting from his costume. Harry noticed it was in fact a costume, with a mask he could take off.

The armor also repelled a lot of his attacks. Harry bombarded every angle of the goblin's costume with these attacks in an attempt to push on through.

 _'Magic repelling armor is an extremely popular feature,'_ Harry thought. _'But, there's always a weak spot.'_

'Why did he know about your powers?'

Jean asked.

There were only a handful of people who knew about his powers. Harry was sure though someone with the right amount of resources could do the research if they wanted to follow an insane paper trail.

"It's time to face your greatest enemy."

"You know, I'm not going to waste my day fighting a cheap imitation."

Harry's words cut through the Goblin's skin like a bonesaw. The criminal's eyes flashed open with anger when he stared down at Harry.

 _'Oh, I believe he's been gotten to,'_ Jan thought.

The volcano was about ready to burst. Harry's words cut through the Goblin and made him more reckless than ever before.

"Cheap imitation, how dare you?" The Goblin asked. His hands hurled up and launched another pair of pumpkin bombs at him. "How dare you?"

 _'He has been gotten to,'_ Susan thought.

Harry climbed up the falling debris. The Goblin's one weak spot had been unveiled to him, his ego. Which Harry intended to assault.

' _Time to really rile him up now?'_ Harry asked.

"Yes, Norman Osborn gave it his all, but you know what? His very best couldn't defeat me. What makes you think you can do the same?"

"Osborn is flawed, I'm the enhanced copy. Norman Osborn was driven by a mad revenge. A mad revenge you caused!"

The serum caused the man's pupils to flash red. Red hot flames appeared from his finger tips, but it quickly burned out, leaving stretch marks.

 _'And it's officially, he has a bottomless bag of weapons,'_ Jan thought.

Harry avoided the pumpkin bombs and disarmed them in some cases as well when they flew through the air.

"You know, you could blame me…or maybe you could blame Osborn for messing with something he shouldn't."

The Goblin launched his spider themed adversary back with a burst of electricity from his wrist gauntlets. Spider-Man launched hard into the wall at the Goblin's actions.

"I'm going to take everything you hold dear," The Goblin said. He pulled something out of his sleeve. "Starting with your sanity."

Harry blocked the gas from taking a hold of him like it did Gwen. The air filter on the mask helped. Harry created a bubble with his suit to prevent the gas.

The Goblin took advantage of Harry preventing himself or anyone else from being infected by the gas by disappearing into the night.

 _'You know, for someone wants revenge, he's very quick to run,'_ Jean thought.

Harry smiled, the Goblin could run. He just could not hide for long. The hunt was on.

* * *

Gwen stirred awake. She had been down for a long nap. Kara and Barbara sat at her bedside to keep her company and for other purposes.

"So, are you here to make sure I don't do anything stupid and go out there and fight the Goblin?" Gwen asked.

"Exactly," Barbara said, without missing a beat.

Gwen tried to get up out of the bed. She collapsed back down with a groan.

"I couldn't get out of this bed if I wanted to," Gwen said. She locked eyes with both of them. "And you better believe I want to."

Gwen allowed her words to hang for the longest second. She decided to repeat them one more time to make sure they got it completely.

"You better believe I really want to."

"Oh, believe me, we know you want to," Barbara said, patting Gwen on the arm in a sympathetic manner.

The times Barbara had been benched because of some kind of injury, it kind of sucked. She hoped for Gwen's sake she would be back in action sometime soon before too long.

Kara flashed a smile and placed her hand on the top of Gwen's head.

"Temperature is normal," Kara said. "Other than the fact you're too hurt to really move, you're perfectly fine."

"I wish I felt fine," Gwen said.

Gwen hated to be laid up in bed at any time. She never liked being sick as a little girl. As Spider-Girl, she hated being sick even more.

"Well, you're going to be better," Barbara said. She decided to switch directions to another topic of conversation. "So, who do you think the Goblin is?"

"Could be anyone, I guess," Gwen said. She shifted her head. "Wish I could have monitored the situation with Harry….."

"Harry went to OsCorp to talk to Harold," Barbara said.

"My apologies to him," Gwen said.

Gwen didn't wish this conversation on anyone especially the way Harold had been acting.

 _'Actually, he was pretty civil with me, which was a bit of a shock,'_ Harry thought. Gwen responded by raising her eyebrow in a slight bit of astonishment.

 _'Given the last time I heard him talk about you, he ranted and raved about how you were responsible about his father's death,'_ Liz said.

' _Yes, I do recall,'_ Harry thought, it did seem rather odd. Maybe he had plenty of time to cool down and mature a little bit.

Or maybe not. Harry was willing to give someone the benefit of the doubt.

 _'Seems a bit strange he'd do an about face this soon, isn't it?'_ Mary-Jane asked.

 _'I thought so, but…his brother's disappearance might have snapped it out of it,'_ Harry thought.

 _'Do you think it's Peter?'_ Gwen asked.

A long pause followed. Gwen wondered if she opened up a particularly sizeable can of worms by throwing out this accusation.

 _'It's really hard to tell, honestly,'_ Harry thought. _'Peter going missing around the same time the Goblin shows up…it's a bit convenient….it's almost a bit too convenient.'_

'You've hung around Helena a lot,'

Barbara thought. _'Because it sounds like something she would say.'_

'You do have a point,'

Gwen thought.

The Daily Bugle came up on the screen and everyone's favorite jolly giant of journalism launched into a rant.

"And….once again, thanks to Spider-Man, there has been an immense amount of property damage. A billboard advertising the Daily Bugle has been disgraced, and a Jumbotron belonging to Daily Bugle Communications has been destroyed. I have to ask the question, what have I done to Spider-Man to deserve this?"

Kara snorted in the most obvious and very un-lady way possible.

"Seriously?" Kara asked. "You really have to ask this, Jameson? Seriously?"

Kara shook her head in agitation, unable to believe some people.

"He's on the air nonstop, ranting nonstop, and he's been there the entire time you've been asleep," Kara said.

"Of course, he has," Gwen said. "One of these days he's going to spring a vocal cord ranting if he's not careful."

"When this happens, an entire choir of angels will start singing," Kara said. She slapped her fist into her palm. "I don't know how he does it."

"There's a rumor Jameson has a bunch of clones in the basement of the Daily Bugle, and he switches them out every eight hours or so," Barbara said.

 _'I can confirm this isn't true,'_ Betty thought.

 _'Why, did you check?'_ Gwen asked.

 _'Yes,'_ Betty thought in absolute dead pan without missing a beat. _'Call it morbid curiosity, or whatever, but trust me, there's only one J. Jonah Jameson.'_

' _Thank God,'_ Emma murmured and some of the girls agreed.

 _'Good, we're glad,'_ Kara thought. _'More than one Jameson is enough.'_

Gwen leaned back and only half listened to Jameson. The footage of Spider-Man and the Green Goblin fighting on the screen flashed in front of her face. The Goblin was brutal, but he had nothing on the original. Then again, it appears he had been only been enhanced by the serum and not mutated on it.

"Maybe we should switch to something else," Barbara said.

"No, I'm studying…to see if I can find any way to defeat him," Gwen said.

"Who, Jameson?" Barbara asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, the Goblin," Gwen said, lips twitching into a smile.

"Any luck?" Kara asked.

 _'He does have magic repelling armor,'_ Harry thought. _'And I've lost the trail….but something he said struck me as curious.'_

'You mean in the middle of all of his demented ramblings?'

Barbara asked.

 _'Yes,'_ Harry thought. _'When he came across Harold, he said he had been stealing from the corporate cookie jar. But, Harold wouldn't be stealing from anything, because he has significant shares of the company.'_

Gwen considered it to be very odd. The footage from the battle she had been forced to miss flashed on the screen. She noticed a couple of flaws in the Goblin's technique.

"I can't believe I had been caught by him," Spider-Girl said.

"Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us," Barbara said.

Gwen wished she could pacified by Barbara's words. The problem was, she thought about what she could do differently. The brainy blonde hated being confined to his bed. Being Spider-Girl gave her a sense of fulfillment.

"I know, but you'll be up and about in no time," Barbara said. "You did have some dangerous toxins flushed out of your system."

Gwen grudgingly accepted Barbara's words. In the meantime, she would have to keep part of her mind on the bond link and part of her mind on the television screen. Jameson's words bored into her brain like a screwdriver.

Finally, Gwen used her secret weapon to silence Jameson once and for all. The television remote control's mute button activated and silence resulted in bliss.

* * *

The Green Goblin returned to base. This latest phase of his plan did not go as intended, but it didn't really matter. Time to move forward with the next round of this plan.

"Soon, I will have it!" the Green Goblin yelled.

The Goblin slumped down onto the table. The wind had been knocked out of him during the battle. As much as the criminal hated to admit it, Harry Potter really gave him a huge beating.

"This was supposed to be our ultimate confrontation, you were supposed to be driven nuts," The Green Goblin said. The man reached into a case with a shaky hand. "You always find some way to get out of these….predicaments. You should have been dead several times over."

The Goblin reached into the case to pull out a green vial. He loaded the vial into a syringe. The green liquid bubbled and hissed within the syringe as the Goblin rose it up.

"Forgive me, I'm not strong enough!"

_'You're weak. You'll always been weak….you never will be anything…..'_

The Green Goblin placed the syringe down. In tranquil fury, he slammed his fists into the mirror. The mirror shattered and sent broken glass shattering everywhere. The pieces of glass cut into the Goblin's gloves and resulted in monetary pain.

The agony filled his body. The broken glass cut through the gloves even further. The Goblin reached into his gloves and slowly pulled out the pieces of broken glass. The agony filled his being the more he picked out the pieces of broken glasses.

"Better," the Green Goblin said. A sadistic grin spread over his face. "Much better."

The ghosts of his past finally had been silenced. The Green Goblin reached down and picked up the syringe. Rolling back the sleeve of his costume, the needle marks from where he previously injected himself.

_'Time to take your medicine.'_

The Green Goblin jabbed himself with the syringe. His head whipped back. The chemicals changed him from the inside. The burning sensation in his body only became passing. Something else replaced the agony in a moment.

The burning faded in an instant and it was replaced with a sense of fulfillment. A sadistic grin filled his face.

The AMP which he added to the OZ serum eliminated the dangerous physical mutations. The emotional and mental stability of the Goblin had been called into question. He took a moment to reign himself in and focus.

"So, how are you doing?"

The person he talked to couldn't talk on the account of being bound and gagged.

"You know, I didn't want to do this. I never wanted things to go this far….where I could hurt you…but things just happen, whether or not I want it or not."

The Green Goblin's face curled into another grin behind his mask.

"Remember, if he didn't…cause all of this heartache, none of this would happen. Soon, it will all be over, and this will be like a bad dream. Osborn was wrong….he was dead wrong."

The Green Goblin walked over to the next room and opened up a case. An explosive device laid at the bottom of the crate, ready to be used in any way he intended to.

"I've been going about this the wrong way," The Green Goblin said. "I intended to drive Spider-Man insane directly. But I think if I go forward to the next stage of plan….everyone will be screaming in terror. And he will be powerless to stop the city from being torn apart. That is true sanity."

The figure in the shadows looked at the Green Goblin. Silent pleading for him not to go through with this scheme.

"Yes, I know, you think I'm mad," The Green Goblin said. "But, I'm not mad, far from it. My eyes are wide open and they're not getting shut any time soon. Do you hear me? Not any time soon!"

The Goblin didn't expect a response from his captive audience on the account he had been bound and gagged. The Goblin turned on his heel and walked off as far in the other direction as possible.

Time to go forward with the next part of the plan and really get this city screaming. He would prove to Spider-Man, to Harry Evans-Parker how much of a joke he wasn't.

* * *

Jennifer Walters entered the subway on New York. Her little encounter with Harry relaxed her. Jen found this fact to be a relief because she needed to be calm and tranquil when dealing with some of her clients. Some of them freaked out and rightfully so. They were up for some rather serious crimes some of them.

As a defense attorney, it wasn't Jen's job to assign guilt or innocence. She needed to build a case. Unfortunately, some people didn't make it easy enough.

"Relax, Mr. Edwards," Jen said. "I know it looks bleak….but as long as your alibi holds tight, you have a decent chance…..well it's up for the courts to decide. We've been over this about three or four times….we just need to build a case."

Jen stepped onto the subway. The hustle and bustle of the people around her caused her to be distracted.

"And the evidence we have is rock solid," Jen said. "The burden of proof is in the court of the Prosecution…and they really don't have a leg to stand on, if we stick to the facts, and not innuendo."

"I've already been sentenced to be hung by the highest court in the round….the court of public opinion."

Jen sighed. It was a problem when the public made their minds up, given the hot button issue involved. It didn't matter who a person was, but what they were. It caused a few problems.

"Okay, I'll be there in about an hour….just….keep calm," Jen said. A client couldn't be helped if Jen couldn't talk them properly off of a ledge. "We'll go over this again, and you'll see….you'll see there's no problem."

"I'm doomed."

The phone connection went dead. Jen hated when she dealt with clients who refused to listen and who were their own worst enemies. Jen looked over the evidence and the man was a victim of circumstantial evidence. She could prove it. The smoking gun of the man's gifts could skew people's opinions, but when sticking to actual evidence, Jen thought they didn't have much of a leg to stand on.

Of course, people would think the man is guilty for the simple fact of what he was.

Jen hated to be the person to think cynical. She offered her clients hope. Some of them, if she was on the outside, she might be among the crowd calling for them to be sent up the river, but this one was not on this list.

The train skidded to a stop. Jen rose to her feet in confusion.

"What just happened? We didn't….we didn't stop, did we?"

Everyone looked around with nervousness. The doors burst open. Jen looked up and her mouth hung open in shock.

Jen half listened the news about the Green Goblin being on the news. The fact he stepped on the train caused things not to bode rather well for her.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen of New York….this subway is pretty secure, isn't it?" Green Goblin asked. "Well, you also know what they say. No security is foolproof. Those who think it…have been proven to be fools repeatedly!"

A man rose to his feet. The Goblin whipped around and a bolt of green energy emitted from his glove. The subway goer slammed back into the seat. The sound of several ribs cracking and snapping proved to be music to the Goblin's ears.

"I really hope no one on this train intends to be a hero," The Green Goblin said. He looked around and the people on the train car all looked terrified. "Yes…call the police, call the press…call your mothers, because none of it will do you any good. The Green Goblin is back in town and I'm here to stay!"

The people on the train entered utter panic mode. The screams escalated, but it would do none of them any good.

"And you're scared now….heart's pumping a little bit. Your blood pressure is racing, isn't it?"

The Green Goblin slipped his hand into his pocket. The Goblin produced a bubbling green vial. Anyone nearby could hear the chemical hiss.

"Now, who wants to find out what happens when I drop a chemical in the middle of a subway car full of already panicked people?"

* * *

Harry made his way across the city. The trail regarding the Green Goblin went cold.

 _'Osborn had a few hiding spots, as it turned out,'_ Barbara thought. _'I'm give you the list right now, so you can see if the Goblin might be holed up in one of them.'_

Locating Osborn's hiding spots presented some interesting possibilities Harry didn't want to discount. The young man web slung and brought up the list Barbara gave him.

_'One of them isn't too far from here.'_

Harry made his way towards a water tower. Underneath the water tower, hidden, there was a hatch. With some effort, Harry opened up the hatch.

A ladder lead down, but Harry avoided touching the ladder. He wouldn't put it past the Goblin to booby trap the ladder to get him down there. The sorcerer stepped down onto the ground.

_'So far, so good.'_

Harry leaned over his shoulder and frowned. He made his way past a door, with a keypad on it.

 _'Already on it,'_ Barbara thought, before Harry even asked.

Barbara worked her magic and accessed the panel. Harry made his way inside. He had been greeted with an obvious bachelor pad. A couch and a miniature kitchen had been presented for him. A radio, a television, and a computer were all there.

Harry made his way past the living room area and accessed a closet. The closet looked to be an elevator which lead him further down.

 _'Talk about a consulted way to get into your secret lab,'_ Jan thought.

 _'Well, to be fair, it wouldn't be much of a secret if you could just walk in the front door,'_ Harry thought.

 _'Yes, you have a point,'_ Jan conceded.

Harry slid open the door and found his way into the lab. He looked towards a metal box. Shrads of broken glass lined the floor.

 _'Seven years bad luck right there,'_ Emma thought. _'Looks like someone threw a temper tantrum.'_

The broken glass and the fist prints which lined the walls told Harry as much. He scanned the area and found a metal box.

He opened up the box and found a syringe inside. The syringe dripped with a green fluid which sizzled. Harry swiped his scanner against it.

 _'Well, this isn't good,'_ Sue thought. _'Looks like he's been injecting himself with the combined OZ and AMP formula….the AMP appears to eliminate the physical mutation factor.'_

'Along with driving a person completely and utterly nuts,'

Gwen thought.

Harry stepped into the door. He noticed another door. Harry took a moment to remove the chain from the lock.

The door opened up. Harry took a step back and raised his eyebrow at the sight which he saw.

The Green Goblin held Peter Osborn captive in his father's old hiding spot. The young man looked to be heavily sedated, beaten badly, and tied up. He only looked at Spider-Man with the barest amount of acknowledgement.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 28** **th** **, 2016.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy-Eight:**

* * *

Fear continued to grip everyone on the train. The Green Goblin stood at the end of the train. He paused for a long moment as if he debated heavily whether to go through with what he wanted to do. Time grinded by second by second as everyone on the train watched him.

Everyone wondered what the crazed villain would do next. Time stood still for all of these people on the train.

"You see, I never wanted to turn into this," Green Goblin said. The feared passengers seemed less than inclined to listen to him talk. One of them backed up and almost fell over. "But, circumstances dictate I become what I am. I am an extremely dangerous individual….and now the Green Goblin will obliterate everyone in his path."

Everyone stepped back with thinly veiled terror passing over their face.

"You aren't doing anything….time to find out you don't mess with anyone!"

One of the passengers on the train rushed the Green Goblin. This bold and brave action proved to be an extremely fatal error for him. The Goblin hoisted him up off of the ground with a surprising burst of strength. One movement later set the Green Goblin up to hurl him up and sent him crashing down on the ground with a sickening thud. The man bounced up against the wall, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Some people think they're performing some act of justice by being a hero," The Green Goblin said. His eyes swept over the man. The Goblin placed his hand on the chest of the man. "The only thing they're doing is putting more innocent lives in danger. And at the same time, they're ending these innocent lives."

Everyone on the train screamed in horror when the Green Goblin brought his hand down into the chest and through it. The Goblin put his full hand through the man's chest and caused some bleeding. The Goblin lifted up his hand and pulled out a pumpkin bomb.

"Perhaps add some fuel to the fire," The Green Goblin said.

The pumpkin bomb hurled towards a scared child. The child's life flashed right before him when the pumpkin bomb hurled through the air. Time stood still as the Goblin prepared to wipe out some innocent child.

' _Nothing is innocent,'_ The Green Goblin thought. _'Everything is fragile.'_

Jennifer Walters refused to stand back and allow some child to get trampled by the monster's rampage. She rushed forward and pulled the child as far out of the way as possible.

The explosion caused sparks to fly and pieces of the train to come down. The Goblin looked down at the people on train, all of them quivering in fear. No remorse entered the eyes of the Green Goblin and he grinned.

"You see…once again, heroes come and heroes go," The Green Goblin said. He watched when a large piece of metal fell on top of the woman who saved the child, pinning her down. She groaned in agony at being crushed by the falling debris. "But there's one thing which lasts forever….."

The Green Goblin picked up the vial and almost dropped it onto the ground. A line of webbing shot out of the distance and pulled the vial out of his hand.

The Goblin looked up with his eyes widened. He saw Spider-Man swing into the picture and nail him with both feet to the face.

"Your game is over," Spider-Man said.

The Green Goblin laughed at this do-gooder. He didn't laugh for too long when the web slinger nailed him with a series of punches to the face and launched him through the window of the train. The Goblin slammed through the window and sent a shower of glass flying in pretty much every direction possible.

"Yeah, fuck him up, Spider-Man!"

Loud cheers occurred. The web slinger turned his head towards them and tried to communicate how much danger they were in.

"Everyone move…this subway is no longer safe…"

Harry could hear some other people arriving. A quick look out of the corner of his ear indicated SHIELD agents.

Suddenly, Harry looked out of the corner of his eye. He noticed Jen trapped underneath debris. Harry lifted up the debris and pulled it off of her.

Jen couldn't speak. She was in so much agony she could barely move. Seconds later, the SHIELD agents stepped into the room and moved towards Harry.

"Timely as usual."

The SHIELD agents stepped back for a moment. Jessica looked at them, as if to tell them to let her do the talking. The young woman walked towards Harry and touched an arm to his shoulder, barely getting him to look up.

"Sorry, we had to deal with a bomb scare," Jessica said, trying to convey no one regretted the late arrival more than her. "It was a false alarm….The Goblin went East….."

Harry turned around and looked Jessica straight in the eye. She could tell by the look of how serious the young man was and understood what was on the line here.

"Get her to a safe place…do what you can…..I'll go after him."

Spider-Man prepared to finish it off. Now he could verify Peter wasn't underneath the mask, he put things together. He should have gone with his first gut instinct. Instead he spent time chasing leads down a rabbit hole which didn't exist. And people paid the price for it.

Sometimes though, the most obvious person ended up being the least obvious. Which in turn, made him more obvious.

* * *

Harold Osborn parked himself in front of one of the computer as OsCorp and prepared himself for a very fruitful evening. He knew he didn't have too much time, until the Green Goblin was unmasked. Then the entire game was ended.

' _I should have considered myself lucky to begin with.'_

The Goblin coming by during this time ruined pretty much all of his plans. Had Harry Potter been a little less preoccupied with the Goblin, he would have known the entire scheme and knew it went completely bust.

_'Only a few more minutes…and my buyers will have what they want.'_

The man planned to use the money to lie low. Too many people asking too many questions for his liking and it caused his cover to almost be ruined from the beginning. Peter Osborn almost uncovered the plot. Striking a deal with the Green Goblin proved to be a calculated risk, but it would pay off, once he escaped the building with his information.

A click of a gun caused Harold to notice the face of Gustav Fiers in the reflection of the monitor.

"So, you think you're pretty clever, don't you?"

Harold didn't even bother to move. His hands slid from the keyboard and down his side. Fiers pointed the gun where it pressed nearly against the back of his head.

"I'd keep your hands where I can see them. Unless you want my finger to slip on the trigger and this to get far messier. Then you're going to have a huge situation on your hand….now get up, nice and easy. Security will be on their way in about ten minutes…."

"You really need to work on your response times, then," Harold said.

Other than the cutting response, Harold rose to his feet. He turned around to face the business end of the gun of Fiers. The Gentleman stared him down without any fear.

"I guess you have to protect your investment, after all of the time you've put in," Harold said.

"I'm wondering what you're doing here…..you're running a risk of attracting the wrong people," Fiers said.

"Are you saying the company is being watched?" Harold asked.

"I'm saying there are a lot of interested people after the debacle with Shriek," Fiers said. "On the record, I was able to make a lot of evidence simply disappear. Off of the record….well a lot of the upper management are looking over their shoulders. Then the shareholders are making some noise about doing something"

"Sounds like your problem, and not mine," Harold said.

Harold reached forward. Fiers took him down with one move and the next thing Harold knew, he was on the ground.

"So, one question," Harold said. "What clued you in?"

"You're act is nearly good, but it has some holes in it, small holes, subtle holes, about ninety nine percent of everyone out there wouldn't exactly notice," Fiers said. "I had my suspicions….you and Harold, you did a sufficient amount of work to keep people off of your trail. I applaud you for the effort."

"Yes, thank you," Harold said.

"But, when Peter turned up in the hospital…"

"The agreement was he would kill Peter," Harold said, smiling. "Guess, he didn't have the stomach."

"Perhaps, you weren't the one playing young Harold for a fool," Fiers said. "Well, you're going to be hanging around here for a long time…and you haven't succeeded in stealing anything. Who are you working for?"

"The type of people who always work their way into society," Harold said. His voice became more rough, with the hints of a Russian accent. "They're the type of people who are very interested in seeing how Osborn's formula works. They're the type of people who can make it work. They're more thinkers, than fighters, but they think they can create their own super soldiers."

"Yes, I've heard of this organization," Fiers said. "And rest assure….they will have to be disappointed."

Security arrived seconds later to surround the imposter Harold Osborn.

"As you can see," Fiers said, slipping off of the mask of the young man on his knees. "We have an imposter. Be careful, he can be quite the chameleon."

* * *

Harry knew he would have to wrap things up tonight. The Green Goblin lurked in the city and would strike at less than a moment's notice. Always vigilante, Harry continued to hunt.

 _'I wish I could have been out there with you,'_ Gwen thought. _'I'm feeling a little bit better though…so maybe…..'_

'Gwen, I appreciate the help, but I have this one,'

Harry thought, focused on the Goblin with his normal razor sharp focus.

 _'Just make sure your mind doesn't wander elsewhere….well other than here,'_ Emma thought. _'I know you're upset with what happened to Jen…but she'll get the best medical help in the world….you'll see.'_

'Yes, Emma,'

Harry thought. He let the ball drop. _'I do see.'_

Speaking of seeing, Harry spied with his little eye a Green Goblin. The Goblin hovered over the head.

"It's true what they say," Green Goblin said. "You don't have to wait around for a hero. Not when the heroes come right onto your doorstep."

Spider-Man didn't bother to go for a cutting quip. He went straight to the throat of the Green Goblin with a cutting blow.

The Green Goblin blocked the attack with his hand and forced Harry back. The two of them engaged in battle with each other. The two of them struggled, in an attempt to jockey for position. The Goblin flipped Harry off of the glider and smashed him down onto the roof.

"You see, I took a little energy boost before I got here….."

Harry raised his hand and caused the rockets to detonate before they could be shot off of the glider. The glider had been damaged, and veered off course. The Goblin jumped off of the glider, his wings retracting on his suit. He dropped down onto the ground.

An ugly grimace popped over his face. The Green Goblin lifted his hand and fired a bolt of energy towards Harry. Harry dodged the energy bolt before it could cut into his body.

"It doesn't matter whether you took my glider away or not!" The Green Goblin yelled. "I'll rip you apart piece by piece with my bare hands!"

Harry tried to pinpoint the weak spot in his armor. He dodged the Goblin's attempt to use his face for targeting practice with the pumpkin bomb. The pumpkin bomb exploded and landed on the ground. The web slinger dodged around the Goblin and came behind him. A series of stinging punches rocked his adversary and caused him to back him apart.

"You don't get it…YOU DON'T GET IT!"

"You'd be surprised with what I get," Harry said. He tried not to sound too annoyed by the Goblin, even though sudden annoyance appeared right around the corner.

The two of them flew at each other. They locked hands in mid-air. Spider-Man grabbed the Goblin and launched him into another billboard of J. Jonah Jameson. The Goblin smacked against the billboard like a fly on a windshield.

 _'How many billboards do they have of Jameson anyway?'_ Gwen asked.

 _'The obvious answer is too many,'_ Kara thought.

Harry fired a bio-energy blast at the Goblin and clipped him. The young man howled in agony.

Peter Osborn rose from his bed inside of the hospital. He heard the explosions coming from outside of the window. The young man looked around to see Spider-Man and the Green Goblin fighting outside of his window.

"Time to remove the mask and show what a liar you really are," The Green Goblin yelled.

Harry blocked an attempt from the Goblin to stab him. The Goblin swung around and Harry went low, doubling his enemy over. Another punch rocked him back.

The Goblin groaned and Harry slammed him into the wall of the building. He activated another blast of energy and caused the Goblin to reach lift off and slam into the ground as hard as possible.

Was the attack enough to take the Green Goblin down? Harry doubted very much. The Goblin rose up from his feet, eyes narrowed when he looked at Harry.

"You're going to pay for this one!" the Goblin yelled. He reached into his side and removed a pumpkin bomb before he flung it at Harry.

Harry dodged the pumpkin bomb from hitting him! The bomb landed onto the ground and blew up a trash can to cause garbage to fly in every direction. The Goblin bounced up into the air and flung him towards the hospital window.

"Perfect, Peter's here," the Green Goblin said. "Let's show him how much of a liar you are….."

"You first!" Harry yelled.

The Goblin tried to nail him with a series of punches to the chest. The web slinging hero avoided each of the attacks. He realized in an instant had Harold been well trained, he might have been a little more dangerous. As he was right now, he relied a bit too much on his powers.

Goblin gripped onto his mask and pulled it up. The young man's face had been exposed for a mere fraction of a second, before Harry launched the Green Goblin back into the wall.

The Goblin's mask ripped off which caused sparks to fly over the city. The face of Harold Osborn had been exposed.

"No!" Harold yelled.

The freak out followed sooner afterwards. Harold nailed his adversary with a pumpkin bomb, hitting him square on in the face and chest. The explosion almost knocked Spider-Man into the window.

_'You're a failure…a failure…a failure!'_

The word "failure" echoed in Harold's head. Two web lines wrapped around his body and caused him to slam down against the ground. Harold tried to get up, only to eat a kick to the face. The web lines hooked his hands to a pipe.

"SHIELD is on their way," he said. "You're going to need help."

"You're right…you're right….I'm going to need help," Harold said. "But….you made me this way….THIS IS ALLYOUR FAULT! AND I'LL BE BETTER WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!

Spider sense started to tingle as the Goblin Glider barreled towards Harry at a lightning fast speed. The glider's blade extended outwards.

Harry jumped at the last second. He tried to stop the Goblin glider, but it jerked forward and impaled Harold in the chest.

"Guess Norman was right."

These were the final words Harold said before blood poured from his mouth and choked him unconscious. The young man had been impaled on his own Goblin glider.

Jessica made her way up to the rooftop and held onto Harry's shoulder, to steer him back for a second.

"He's gone," Harry said.

"The formula killed him," Jessica said.

Harry suffered some injuries from the battle as well. He could heal, it would be slow, but he would be fine.

"Don't worry, I'll heal," Harry said, noticing Jessica's look directed towards him.

"Yes, I know," Jessica said. "But…still best to check you out…you took a pumpkin bomb hard out there."

SHIELD made their way up, to see if they could do anything here. Harold's blood flowed intensely.

Harry stole one look at the window, but Peter returned to his bed. A part of him wondered if Peter caught a glimpse of Harry's face when Spider-Man had been unmasked.

' _Kind of hard to tell._

* * *

About an hour later, Harry found himself back at the safehouse, in one of the bedrooms. Jessica had him strip to his underwear to see if he had any damage. The dark-haired SHIELD agent took her time looking Harry over.

"Another super villain courtesy of OsCorp," Jessica said. She ran her hands over Harry's body, feeling for any damage. "You're right….you do heal pretty easily….but I had to make sure."

"I think you just wanted an excuse to feel me up," Harry said.

"I don't need an excuse," Jessica said, with a playful smile.

"No, you don't," Harry said. "Gwen's on the mend, and I'm sure she's going to be back out there…..I think she was upset she didn't have a part in taking down the Green Goblin."

His own obsession proved to be his downfall. Harry reminded himself of a similar story regarding several criminals. Obsession tended to be the greatest enemy of both heroes and villains alike.

"OsCorp is going to have a devil of a time dealing with this," Harry said. "This is just another black mark on this company."

"Fiers will find a way to spin it though…he's good at what he does, and you know the connections the Gentleman has," Jessica said.

Harry knew all too well. Jess wasn't exactly telling him anything he didn't really already know.

"So, how's Jen?"

Jessica took a moment to close her eyes. It was obvious she was trying to ensure she relay this information to Harry in the most gentlest way possible.

"Not well," Jessica said. "SHIELD's medical staff is working around the clock to try and fix her. She's suffered gruesome internal injuries and she lost a lot blood."

"So, a blood transfusion is in order," Harry said.

"If only it was easy enough to just give her a blood transfusion…she has an extremely rare blood type," Jessica said. "We're working around the clock to find a match…..but….it's going to take some time. We're going to have to do what we can to keep her stable."

Harry frowned for the longest second. Jessica reached forward and placed one hand on his cheek.

"The Goblin did this not you," Jessica said. "And from what the witnesses said, she saved a little boy from getting crushed….guess heroism runs in the family."

"I thought SHIELD's official stance on the Hulk was to treat him as a threat," Harry said.

"The Hulk's perfectly fine when people leave him alone….but we're keeping an eye on him in case it changes," Jessica said. "And he's done his fair share of noble actions….when he didn't need to."

"So, I have to wait to see what….."

"Yes, you have to," Jessica said.

Jessica leaned forward and pressed her lips around Harry's with a kiss. She needed to keep him relaxed, because a tense Harry Evans-Parker was not a good thing to deal with.

Harry returned her kiss eagerly, questing into her mouth. Her soft lips pressed against his and repeatedly delved into the depths of his mouth.

"You need to relieve some stress," Jessica said. She slowly removed the remaining article of clothing from Harry.

Harry smiled, enjoying the direction where this headed. A huge part of him enjoyed the direction where this headed.

"You're a bit overdressed, Jess. Let's fix that, shall we."  
 **  
**Harry stripped off her uniform in no time. He exposed her nice, round breasts, along with her trimmed flat stomach and smooth center with only a strip of black hair covering it.

"This works much better," Jessica said. She straddled Harry's lap and wrapped her legs around him before giving him another kiss.

Seeing his body in a state of undress made Jessica extremely horny. She found his tool and gripped it, before aiming her pussy towards it.

"You're going to skip the formalities, aren't you?"

"Fuck…I just need your cock right now," Jessica said, teasing herself with the thick slab of meat. "I'm plenty wet enough…so there shouldn't be any problems."

Her warm pussy kissed his cock before Jessica slid around him. Harry reached around and gripped her ass. She closed her eyes.

"Better…than I remembered," Jessica said.

"Go ahead and ride it….if you think you can handle it."

Jessica tried to protest the fact she could handle it. The sexy dark haired SHIELD agent brought herself down him. Her pussy gripped Harry's rod eagerly. She held onto him for a little bit, released him. She slid up all the way and sank back down.

Harry cupped Jessica's breasts to encourage the beauty to keep riding him. The gorgeous dark haired goddess worked her hips up and down. She came seconds away from bottoming out on his massive prick. She worked her hips all the way down on them.

"Faster."

Harry slapped her on the rear which caused Jessica to coo in delight. She bounced away up and down.

"Mmm…love your sticky fingers….."

"Well, my fingers aren't the only thing sticking."

Jessica laughed for a second. Her orgasm reached an intense peak the more Harry pushed her deep inside her. Jessica rose up and came down on him. Each time her pussy held onto his cock, Jessica experienced pure bliss and a heightening feeling of energy.

The pheromones struck her body and struck it hard. Harry buried his face between her tits. His mouth worshipping her caused Jessica to lose it.

Jessica threw her head back. Harry continued to increase her passions by suckling on her breasts. She wrapped her hands around his head and made him continue to suck on her breasts.

"Damn…oh god….oh god…OH HARRY….MORE!"

His cock slid into her womanly depths and stretched her out with a long and hard thrust. Harry tightened his hand around her and made her come down onto him.

Jessica rode him to a climatic finish. Her hips slid all the way down onto him and took him deep inside her pussy. She clenched him and rode him up. And she came down on him with the next thrust deep inside her body.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jessica noticed someone standing in the doorway.

"Don't be a stranger…come and join us."

Harry held onto her ass and encouraged her to come down on him. Jessica rode his thick member and buried him deep inside her body.

"Yes, Gwen, join us."

Gwen made her way inside of the rope. She dressed in a long white shirt where her nipples stuck out from underneath. The shirt showed on a pair of white panties she wore underneath.

"Go ahead…honey….let me take care of you…always wanted to taste you."

Jessica worked Gwen's panties down her legs. She showed remarkable skill and balance.

"Oh…you're really good," Gwen said.

Jessica pushed her fingers inside Gwen's pussy. She made sure to bury them deep inside her. The juices trickled to her fingers and stuck to them as Jessica wiggled them inside Gwen.

Gwen rose her hips up. Jessica worked her fingers inside Gwen's dripping snatch. The older spider-themed heroine's fingers skillfully manipulated the insides of the younger one.

"Do this often…don't you."

Gwen didn't receive an answer. The blast of pheromones slowly spread towards her. The backfire of her pheromones being triggered by Jessica's caused her pleasure.

Harry closed his eyes. Things grew even more sweaty. His fingers stuck inside Jessica's ass and played with it. She responded by bouncing more and more on his cock. Her legs spread far to allow him inside her.

Jessica moved her fingers from Gwen's pussy. She touched her lips towards her mouth and tilted her head back. She slowly sucked the fingers dry.

"Yes…they taste so good," Jessica said.

"I'm glad I meet your approval," Gwen said. She pinched her large breast. "You're such a hot bitch….Harry fuck her brains out."

Harry agreed with Gwen's suggestion. He tilted Jessica back so she hung over the couch.

Jessica wasn't entirely sure when Harry ended on top of her. He hammered her pussy with a succession of rapid fire thrusts.

"Harder….harder….wreck me!" Jessica said.

"Oh, you're going to be wrecked alright," Gwen said. She fingered herself. "Maybe Harry should put your big cock in your sexy ass."

Harry thought the suggestion would be grand. He slipped out of Jessica's pussy and aimed his cock into her ass. Her moans indicated this was a pretty good sensation.

Jessica arched her back and played with her breasts. Gwen grabbed her hands and pulled them away. Gwen buried her face in between Jess's breasts and sucked her tits.

Harry pulled out and slammed his cock inside Jessica's beautiful ass. Gwen playing with the SHIELD agent's tits caused Harry to be allowed more fuel when he slammed inside her. The tightness of her ass closed around him. Harry held onto her.

"You're going to make me pop…your ass is so hot."

"Yes…I agree, she such a hot fucking ass!"

Gwen licked Jessica's pussy at the same time when Harry plowed her tight ass. Jessica allowed herself to be seduced by the duel sensations. Everything hit her body with a cascading rush the more both of them double teamed her.

The first sensation came when Jess filled Gwen's mouth with her juices. Gwen lapped up the juices trickling from the sexy spy like a woman in heat.

"My turn."

Jessica braced herself. The first hot rush of cum splattered inside her tight guts. Harry impacted her with several hard spurts.

Harry grunted when the tight anal ring around her made his cum flow extremely freely. He shoved himself into her and filled up her body.

The moment Harry pulled away, Gwen took his cock and slowly licked him. Jess moved over to join them. The two hot, spider themed females, started to lick his cock and caress his balls.

"You two make a good team…we should do this more often."

Jessica smiled and squeezed his balls.

"Your turn, baby," Jessica said. She stole a quick kiss from Gwen and tasted herself on her lips and tongue.

Gwen smiled and playfully shoved Harry back onto the bed. The web slinger pulled off her shirt to reveal her large, naked tits, which stood on with erect nipples. She climbed on top of him and situated herself onto him. She shoved her pussy down onto his cock.

"My favorite ride...just like I like it!"

Harry penetrated her with his hard and thick prick. Gwen's pussy snugly wrapped around Harry's generous prick and started to pump him deep inside her moist snatch.

"You never seem get enough with it," Harry said. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them.

Gwen leaned forward a little bit. Jessica spread her legs as she balanced herself on the couch.

"Want a taste?" Jessica asked.

Gwen bobbed her head when she rode Harry's prick. She caught Jessica's pussy on the tip of her tongue.

"Damn, this is so hot," Harry said.

"Hope we're making be relaxed…." Gwen said.

Gwen pushed her hips down onto Harry. His cock filled her pussy when Jessica's pussy filled her mouth. Jessica dripped. Gwen appreciated the horniness of the other girl.

Harry looked up to see his girlfriend eating pussy of the sexy SHIELD agent. The two spiders looked to be in heat and this proved to be rather good for Harry. Harry anticipated Gwen's next movement of sharing a taste of Jess's pussy with him. The familiar taste tainted Harry's lips.

Jessica worked her fingers into her pussy and stimulated herself with a slight venom blast. She needed to hit the pleasure centers just right. Too much and it could overwhelm her. Her powers technically shouldn't be used in this way.

The older woman came first, filling Gwen's mouth with her juices.

Gwen bounced up and down on Harry's rod. The tangy juices dripping from Jessica's mouth into hers prompted Gwen to ride Harry harder. Her pussy had been filled with her rod.

"Keep it up…let's finish together."

Harry squeezed Gwen's globes to get her attention. He filled her. The sensations coming from his loins caused him to come down.

Jessica sank down from the couch, pressing her breasts in Harry's face. She looked over him with a sultry look in her eyes.

"Give her a nice big load…I think she deserves it…after she lost out on the fun today."

Harry pushed into Gwen. His cock split her hard. The orgasm flooded through her body the more Harry pushed into her.

"My turn."

Gwen braced herself. The first splatter of Harry's seed shot inside her pussy. Several more bursts coated her insides and made her really moan with pleasure.

Jessica crawled over to Gwen when she detached from Harry's rod. Her thighs spread to show how wet she was to Harry. She started to slurp Harry's gift out of her pussy.

Fueled back the actions, Harry pounced Jessica and sank himself into her one more time. Her pussy gripped him when Harry continued the next round. **  
**

* * *

Harry sat around in his office and waited. Jessica returned to SHIELD after their little tryst, but she promised to keep him updated and let him know what was going on with Jen as soon as he could. The prodigy put himself to work and started to work on LILY to see what work he could get down on the interface.

The young man tinkered, but his mind ran wild. The OZ formula ensnared another victim. There were other components, but Harry could not help, but feel regret.

 _'The formula could have benefitted a lot of people, if used in the right way,'_ Susan offered him. _'But unfortunately, it had been used in the wrong way by too many people, it leaves a bad taste in your mouth.'_

'Good science used for really bad reasons,'

Jan said. _'There's a story which is really common, wouldn't you say?'_

Harry agreed with the assessments of the young women next to him. His phone rang and Harry reached over.

"Hello?"

"Harry….I'm not sure if you heard," Peter said. Harry heard the long sigh from his cousin. "Harold…he passed away…..he was killed today….."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

A long pause followed over the phone, with Peter calming himself down.

"He doused himself with another form of OZ, and laced it with some chemical called AMP," Peter said. "From what we've been able to find out, it did a good job in eliminating the physical mutations which happened with Norman and my late assistant…and Doctor Connors as well. But, it caused him to degrade mentally."

"It's….I don't know what to say," Harry said. "So he died of an overdose?"

"He died when he tried to kill Spider-Man," Peter said. "It's funny….everything comes down to Spider-Man….I feel responsible for this….."

"Peter, listen, it's my fault…"

"Harry, I know you have your regrets from making the OZ formula," Peter said. "If we knew then what we did now….well I don't think you'd be jumping to create it. And I would have backed you up every step of the way."

Harry knew for a fact creating the OZ would be among the last things he would even consider doing, especially considering the circumstances.

"But, I think Spider-Man and Spider-Girl….well, they got their powers from the spiders Richard Parker experiemented on….and they've done some good….but they've also opened the door for some rather dangerous people," Peter said. "For the good they do, half of the villains they fight wouldn't be around."

"Oh, I disagree, these people would be around, just not underneath the same gimmicks or with the same motivations," Harry said.

"Maybe, but….I have to do something….I'll be going away after the funeral….it's on Friday….if you want to come," Peter said. "I'll understand if you don't….."

Peter paused for the longest moment and offered one more statement.

"Keep your eyes open and watch out for yourself.

The phone line went dead on this remark. Harry wondered the meaning of it.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 4** **th** **, 2016.**


	79. Chapter 79

**NEW STORY OF THE WEEK POLL ADDED FOR JANUARY 30th 2016. Closes February 6th, 2016.**

**Poll for Voting:** www.poll-maker.com/poll563570xF19C72dF-24

 **Links to Chapters in the Poll:** webofchaos.blogspot.com/2016/01/week-four-poll-is-live.html

* * *

 

**Chapter Seventy-Nine:**

* * *

A huge amount of dust and wind kicked up in the desert. The silence of the wasteland had been disrupted by a figure running as quick as he could. The figure was large and in charge, not to mention hulking and green.

"Alright boys. Big green is in our crosshairs. Let's bag him and tag him shall we."

Two large robotic figures made their way through the deserts. Upon closer inspection, one could obviously see one of the robots had been piloted by a man with a mustache. He wore a cowboy hat and had an intense look on his face. One could see how much of an adrenaline junkie he could be with a slight gaze on his face. He lived for this kind of thing.

"This is the reason why I got into this line of work, boys," he said.

The two men piloted the robots to chase the large and hulking individual. Ever since Doctor Banner's accident, everything changed. Banner had been a headache before, but now he turned into a severe pain where each and every one of them sat.

"Try not to get him too mad," the second gentleman said. "You know…the madder he gets…the stronger he gets."

"Guy gets mad a lot," the first man said. "If you asked me, he's nothing but a bunch of a hot air."

The two large robots piloted by the men traveled their way through the desert. Conditions turned less than ideal before their very eyes. A gust of warm wind blew through the desert. Sand particles kicked up into the air. Thankfully the scanners on the robot weren't deceived by the dust and the wind. They tracked gamma radiation and came up towards one hulking problem. The two continued their travels through the desert.

A few feet away from them, the Hulk peered out of his cave. The large green monster wished to have a moment to catch his breath.

The sight of the Hulkbusters approaching in the distance caused his teeth to bared. His fist clenched almost like he wanted to smash something into a pulp.

Several small drones cycled around the head of Hulk like utterly deranged house flies. The red lights of the creatures kicked on. One them started to scan the Hulk. The Hulk craned his neck and looked up. He snorted when the laser cannons of the creature began to lock onto him.

"Give me your best shot then," Hulk said. He crackled his knuckles when staring down at the robots. "Go ahead, I'm right here."

The drones responded by bombarding the Hulk with a heavy barrage of laser fire. The laser fire started to nail Hulk hard. Most of the shots bounced off the creatures thick frame. Some of them stung his chest.

"Alright, now you've done it!" Hulk yelled, preparing to rush forward.

He lifted one palm up. The Hulk bent his knees and launched himself into the air. One of the palms nailed the drone and caused the drone to smack backwards against the wall. The drone started to spray sparks in every single direction. The Hulk dropped back.

The Hulk lifted up a large stone and hurled it. The jolly green giant's eyes followed the progress of the rock and it slammed into it extremely hard. Sparks flew from the air showing how much the drone had been crushed.

More drones followed and the Hulk used them for target practice. The high tech military drones had been reduced to tin cans for a moment.

An electrified net wrapped around Hulk. The drones looked to be a set up. The Hulk responded with an agonizing scream with the barbs of the net frying around him.

"RARGH!"

The Hulk ripped from the net, but found himself facing up against two large Hulk Buster units and several smaller, well-armed, drones. The not so jolly green giant refused to back down. They couldn't touch him. They weren't stronger than him. Nothing was, nothing!

"You want me, here I am!"

The more lively man of the two twisted his face in a malicious grin.

"I've finally got you," the Hulkbuster operator said, arming the machine. "Smile you gruesome some of a bitch!"

The Hulk didn't respond with a smile. His face twisted into a dangerous growl. His eyes looked intense when he stared down the Hulkbuster units.

A flash of light within the dust caused Hulk to look up. Something was happening in the desert, something which disrupted the little plans of the hulk buster units.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wants to smash you."

The drones all dropped from the sky with an electro-magnetic pulse having been launched through them. The Hulk eagerly followed the progress. Even though he didn't do the smashing, he enjoyed watching a good old fashioned smashing.

The two larger Hulk-busters had been toppled and the people piloting them had been forcefully ejected from them. They scrambled back through the desert, their cover having been blown.

Hulk turned around and saw the figure walking through the dust. The jade giant folded his arms when the figure closed in. Despite the fact he intervened and gave the Hulk a helping hand, the creature still regarded him with distrust.

"What do you want, Bug Man?"

Harry cringed at the name Hulk gave him. He never thought he could hear a name which…would be worse than the other name.

"I need to speak to Banner."

"Don't know why, he's not that interesting," Hulk said.

Harry and Hulk stared each other down. The young man sighed and he sat down in the desert. He crossed his legs and folded together.

"I mean you no harm," Harry said.

Hulk responded with laughter. The booming laughter continued with rattled the desert. The Hulk finally calmed down long enough to speak.

"As if you can…"

Harry smiled and caused several miniature mountains to levitate around him. The mountains had been reformed into glowing rocks which shot white hot flames into the air. Harry returned them to their normal state before he smashed them with just a mere thought.

"But, don't underestimate what I can do, if someone pushes me hard," Harry said. "As I said, I have a problem, which needs Banner's mind, rather than Hulk's fist. So do me a favor and go wake him up, big guy."

"Guess, I'm not the only one someone wouldn't like when they are angry," Hulk said. "Try not to fall asleep, Banner's a real bore."

* * *

Gwen found herself backed against the wall by Barbara. Barbara nailed her with a series of rapid fire kicks which caused Gwen to breath. It took her a couple of seconds to be able to return fire.

"You're not bad," Barbara said.

Gwen tried to block her shot, but Barbara moved from the side. Turnabout happened to be fair play, with Gwen utilizing her agility to get out of the way.

The two girls sparred in the training room. Kara, Mary-Jane, Liz, and Kitty hung out and observed.

"You do realize if I do get my hands on you, I could break you in half," Gwen said. She tried to grab Barbara, but Barbara slipped out of her grip.

"Yeah, but you'd have to grab me first."

"I'm pretty quick."

Barbara responded by one swift movement by taking Gwen's legs out from underneath her. Gwen landed hard onto the ground. Barbara ended up on top of her and pinned her to the ground with a smile on her face.

"Ah, but young Miss Stacy, you could be a quick grip on her," Barbara said. She dodged all of Gwen's punches. Gwen became more frustrated the more she started to grope around to grab Barbara. "And there's the problem, I'm also a lot faster than I look."

Kitty turned towards the other girls in the group.

"So, where is Harry in all of this?" Kitty asked.

"Well, after Jen went down in the subway, she's going to need a blood transfusion," Kara said. "And after SHIELD did their research, the only person who can match her is her cousin, Bruce Banner."

Everyone knew this could be a bit of a problem. Given Banner's other half, Harry would be in for an adventure.

"So, Harry ,went down and tracked down Banner," Mary-Jane said.

"Oh how hard can tracking down Banner be?" Kitty asked. The other girls eyed her like she was insane. The part of Kitty's brain which actually did thinking and stuff kicked in. "Right, the Hulk thing."

"Harry decided to go alone," Mary-Jane said.

"Why would he go and face the Hulk alone?" Liz asked.

Kara snorted and the other girls looked at her. They wondered why she was treating this like a bit of a joke.

"Please, the Hulk is nowhere near the most dangerous things Harry has ever fought," Kara said.

All the other girls looked nervous and wondered what Kara talked about. They decided to all nod in response.

"Did he give a reasoning for why he decided to go on his own?" Liz asked.

 _'Harry figured if it was just him, he had less of a chance of agitating him,'_ Jean thought. _'I thought about insisting I came along….if everything went south, I might have been able to shut down the Hulk's mind.'_

'Jean, I respect your talents,'

Emma thought. _'But you don't know what you're getting yourself into. The Hulk's mind doesn't work on a level you're used to dealing with. He has Banner's intelligence and Banner is likely able to be strong enough to resist mind control. And the Hulk's strength is amplified along all levels, including his mind. All the savagery might be a façade to get people to drop their guards.'_

The girls turned their attention away from this mental conference in time to see Barbara having taken Gwen down to the mat one more time.

"Helena is always able to kick my ass," Barbara said. "So this is an interesting change of pace."

"Yes, indeed," Gwen said. She wrapped her legs around Barbara's head and flipped her to the canvas. "But the shoe is on the other foot now, isn't it?"

Barbara struggled. It was just as she feared would happen. One minute of arrogance turned the tide in this fight and put her on her back.

"Yes," Barbara groaned. Gwen clutched her arm in a hammerlock and put the weight completely on her. "Very good…very good."

"I know I'm very good," Gwen said. Her lips curled into a knowing smile when she held onto Barbara and kept her in a tight grip.

"Just don't let your head get too overinflated," Barbara said. "We'll never be able to get it through the front door if we do."

"Perish the thought," Gwen said.

Gwen took pity on Barbara and released her. The two girls resumed the sparring session.

"So, Harold's funeral is on Saturday, isn't it?" Mary-Jane asked.

"Yes, he was a jerk…towards the end…but I think we should still go and pay our respects," Liz said.

"The OZ formula coupled with the AMP did the deal with him," Kara said. "You know, I wonder how many more times OsCorp is going to have their own super villain be created in some accident before someone sits up and says…you know, maybe this isn't a coincidence."

Kara gave the girls a lot to think about, even though none of them could really figure out the answer. Kitty frowned, Liz looked thoughtful, and Mary-Jane just shrugged.

"I don't know," Mary-Jane said.

Betty already started nosing around a little bit, but the people at OsCorp who could answer the questions, refused to answer them. Gwen only knew about as much as she needed to. Morbius gave a very corporate spun answer about accidents happening.

"I don't know how you keep doing this."

Gwen found herself flat on her face with Barbara over the top of her. Barbara pinned her arm across her back and smirked. The girl used the leverage to her advantage despite lacking the strength.

"A lot of practice, Gwen, and a whole lot of patience."

* * *

Bobbi Morse rose to her feet and turned her head, stretching underneath the pretext of checking the clock. Jessica and Natasha sat next to her, with matching frowns on their face. Natasha rose to her feet and gripped her fellow SHIELD agent around the elbow.

"You know, staring at the clock is unlikely to make it go any faster," Natasha said to her.

Bobbi turned around and started to sputter which only made Natasha smile.

"I…how do you….."

"Trust me, I know all of the signs."

The day had been a long one. Jennifer Walters laid up in the next room. She suffered a horrific set of injuries and lost a lot of blood. The monster who did this to him eventually had been impaled by his own sword. His ashes joined his late father's in a top secret SHIELD vault.

"So, what do you think we're going to do with her?" Jessica asked.

"There are a couple of options," Bobbi said. "We could wait to see if Harry can reach Banner and the blood transfusion can be done."

"If anyone can, Harry has the best chance," Jessica said.

Natasha agreed with Jessica regarding the fact Harry had the best chance. She feared the property damage which could be brought by a Hulk against Spider-Man throwdown if things were ugly. Hopefully it could be stuck to the remote desert area where Hulk had been known to hang out.

"Just follow the Hulkbusters and you'll find the Hulk," Bobbi said. "Hasn't Fury told Ross to back off?"

"Telling someone and actually having them follow up on it is two different things," Natasha said.

Ross had his share of friends in high places, some of them who wanted to study what Banner became. Or use him as a weapon. Not to mention all the rogue elements lurking around who wished to make their own Hulk. Anyone who had half of a brain cell shuddered at the thought of some of these extremely dangerous people trying to make their own version of the Hulk.

The thought almost terrified anyone in their right mind and rightfully so.

"So, he decided to go after the Hulk on his own?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, I believe we established this," Natasha said.

Jessica's lips curled into a very obvious frown. No matter how times they established the fact Harry went after the most dangerous man on Earth.

"I know he's capable first of all," Jessica said.

"If you know he's capable, then you should have no worries."

Jessica sat down on the couch. True as this was, she had her other concerns.

"Fury only observed the Hulk from afar….we have a strict don't interact process with him, unless absolutely necessary," Bobbi said. "And it's worked well in keeping the Hulk off the grid."

Ross poking the hornet's nest made their job a lot harder.

"He still wants him on board with his little project," Natasha said.

"Yes, I understand," Jessica said.

The Hulk was capable of heroics and a good man guided the force of nature. The best intentions could be severely misplaced if pushed often enough and hard enough.

"And Harry is…." Jessica said. One look from Natasha caused Jessica to fade back and slump down on the couch.

The three female Agents of SHIELD waited outside of the operating room. All they could do was wait to see what the diagnosis could be with Jen. Natasha leaned back and cupped her hand underneath her chin.

"There's a chance we could put her into stasis, until things are resolved," Natasha said.

Bobbi answered with a swift shake of her head. Her fellow SHIELD agent leaned over towards her, as if asking her why not.

"The process could work in theory," Bobbi said. Natasha blinked and nodded in agreement. "But there are a few too many variables where this could be a bad idea."

Given all of the problems they had with Captain America after he had been put on ice for many years and still lingered in stasis at a SHIELD facility, the stasis technology route had so many unintended variables.

"Just one of many options," Natasha said.

"Harry remains our best hope," Jessica said.

The three women agreed without a shadow of a doubt what happened. The movement inside the room ceased. The SHIELD doctors would return to them with either some good news and some bad news.

Bobbi half-rose to her feet. The door opened up. A dark haired woman in her early twenties exited the room. She approached the three larger than life women.

The woman managed to recover from her awe of being in the presence of three top SHIELD agents and shake her head.

"Ms. Walters is stable, but she's not out of the woods yet," the woman said. The other SHIELD agents responded with a series of nods. "She's….well the internal damage could have killed her if she wasn't in such physical condition. She'll be able to hang on for long enough."

The woman consulted a clipboard.

"But without a blood transfusion….she'll die…and you said you were working on finding a donor?"

"Yes," Bobbi said. "But, it's taking a long time….the man we need to track down is very difficult to get ahold of."

The SHIELD doctor responded with a nod.

"Right now, after working around the clock, we've bought Jennifer a couple more days," she said. "Let me know if…you can track down this donor."

She didn't mean to be rude, but they were working on a time limit. Jennifer clung onto life, after the surgery which repaired a lot of internal damage.

"Thank you, Doctor Simmons," Bobbi said.

* * *

A figure submerged himself into the shadows. He observed the movements of the Hulk, along with the Hulkbusters who tracked him. The man shifted himself in the shadows. One could see his most prominent feature had been an oversized cranium.

"Such a brute is called the most powerful man on Earth. It's a pity, Banner is almost respectable. But his brutish alter-ego has….meddled in the affairs of mine for too long."

The man pressed a button and brought up a display. A blueprint of a large explosive device flashed across the screen. The device looked to be capable of mutating half of the West Coast, and if he found an even bigger power source, he could extend its capacity many times more.

"Yes, you will be a beautiful object. Soon, the entire world will be turned around into my image. And what a glorious image it will be. The image of me…the Leader!"

The beady black eyes of Doctor Samuel Sterns, now known as the Leader, stood out. He worked with high end gamma radiation for years. An accident caused him to be horrifically mutated to have a large cranium. It allowed the perfect space to house his large brain.

The mutation which might have been the downfall of many men, increased his brain capacity. Sterns saw his hideous appearance as a blessing. Looks weathered and faded with age, but intelligence lasted forever.

Sterns prepared to lock onto the most probable location of the Hulk.

"We do have a very complicated relationship, my green friend. As much as I hate you, I need you about as much. It's a very complicated existence. Our fates are intertwined and we are set on a course with each other. We will collide, and you will be underneath my thumb."

Sterns brought up video of the last time the Hulk crossed his path. The creature rushed the camera and knocked it off line.

"Your strength is amazing, but you don't have the mind to temper it. It's a pity such gamma radiation will come with a price for someone who has the baggage Doctor Banner does."

The Leader's frown deepened. He calculated the probability of the Hulk stopping his latest plan. The actual result veered a bit too high for him.

"Hulk, it's time for us to meet once again. And you could be the power source I need….for my perfect world to be revealed. It would lead to your unfortunate demise, but you can't make an omelet by cracking several eggs."

The Leader swiped a remote control device in his hand and pressed a button. Another view screen came to life. A large and scaly green monster flashed onto the screen.

"Yes, you've rang?" the creature asked.

"Mr. Bronsky, I have a task for you," the Leader said. "Your old sparring partner, the Hulk, is in the desert. He has a traveling companion, but I know you will be up with taking both of them out."

"Yes, it's been a long time," Bronsky said. "Time for me to settle an old score with the Hulk."

The Leader chuckled at his employee's drive and passion. He would be a good right hand to help guide the Leader's perfect world.

"Bring him alive, kill the other. He is of no use to me."

* * *

Harry hated to admit something like this out loud, but the fact they almost made it to the SHIELD transport vehicle they borrowed made him feel really good about their chances of leaving without trouble.

Bruce Banner followed him. The Hulk decided to pack it in for the day and put Banner in the driver's seat for a little bit. Harry explained the situation to Banner. Banner didn't freak out, or hulk out rather, which was a relief. The two of them walked over.

Banner stopped short and something hit him.

"I know Jen needs the blood transfusion," Bruce said.

"It's the only way to keep her from….keep her alive," Harry said.

"Don't sugarcoat it, it's a life and death situation, I get it," Banner said. The man sounded oddly chill for someone who had been a giant green monster around an hour or so ago.

"I know, it is, and I didn't think you couldn't handle it," Harry said.

Banner stopped at the edge of the SHIELD transport vehicle.

"I'm just worried about the potential consequences of giving Jen my blood," Bruce said. "You're a scientist…and surely you have thought about what a gamma irradiated blood transfusion might do to a person with healthy blood"

Harry did consider the consequences.

"SHIELD has the facilities to make the transfusion as safe and secure as possible," Harry said.

"You trust them?" Bruce asked.

"I trust they'll do right in this case," Harry said.

The two men nodded at each other. Harry figured they came to an understanding. The calmness of the desert allowed Harry to think about it.

"And you're the most convenient blood donor for her," Harry said. "We could track another down…."

Banner lifted his hand to stop Harry in his tracks.

"But there wouldn't be enough time."

The two gentlemen made their way to the SHIELD transport vehicle. A loud growl could be heard and a green figure jumped on top of the SHIELD vehicle. He crushed it underneath his foot.

"I think I dented your ride….don't think my insurance covers it. A pity."

Harry recognized the green man as Emil Bronsky, who had been given the codename of the Abomination. And as much as Harry hated codenames or encouraging villains with them, he saw the name was completely and utterly apt. The Abomination smacked Harry in the face and caused him to fly through the air.

Abomination turned towards Banner.

"You know, this isn't nearly as fun when you're a puny man," Abomination said. "But, it will make it a lot easier to drag you in."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I wish you hadn't done that."

They both turned around and noticed Harry rose up after the Abomination punched him.

"Back for more, aren't you?" the Abomination growled.

"Yes, for more," Harry said. His eyes started to glow underneath his hood. "If you don't like the Hulk when he's angry, you're going to really learn to hate me."

The desert grew chilly when Harry walked towards him. He fired a bolt of purple energy from his glove at the Abomination. The Abomination lifted off of the ground and slammed down hard.

Bronsky pulled himself to a standing position.

"Not going to be that easy."  
 **  
**Given Banner looked about ten seconds away from Hulking out, Harry figured Bronsky had a point.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 8** **th** **, 2016.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Week Five Chapter of the Week Poll is Live. Voting Opens 2/6/2016, closes 2/13/2016:**

**List of Chapters On the Poll:** http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2016/02/week-five-poll-is-live.html

 **Actual Poll Itself:** http://www.poll-maker.com/poll571944xf09246E4-24

* * *

 

**Chapter Eighty:**

* * *

The Abomination looked to be big, mean, nasty, and cruel, and could pack a hell of a punch when he attacked. Harry learned this first hand when the creature bounced him hard onto the ground like a ping pong ball. The sorcerer shook off the cobwebs rather quickly and returned to the battle just as the Abomination was about ready to square off against Banner. The area warped around him which happened pretty much every time Harry experienced the slightest amount of agitation.

Harry dropped down from the ground and faced off against Bronsky. Bronsky turned towards him and the monster looked surprised.

"You shouldn't have provoked me."

The creature didn't take the warning signs too seriously. A folly when dealing with the likes of Harry Potter.

"Ah, you have pretty little light show, it's nothing….."

Harry raised his hand and a crack echoed in the air. The next thing Bronsky knew, Harry lifted him off of the ground. The green and scaly creature dropped to the ground with a resounding thud. The sorcerer followed with a slick smile on his face.

"You couldn't do this….."

Harry lifted his hand one more time and a loud thump echoed with the Abomination being lifted high off of the ground and being slammed down once again. Bronsky bounced back up and tried to attack him. The creature rushed Harry and dodged his attack.

It was the Abomination's turn to return to the attack. The large creature pushed his hand towards Harry. Harry flipped in the air and stuck his landing firmly on the ground. A series of rapid fire punches struck the Abomination in his lower back.

"I'll take you out!"

The best way not to get punched by a giant monster was not to be standing there when the giant monster lowered the boom. Harry shifted out of the way. Bronsky slammed his fist down onto the ground. Harry popped right back and nailed his enemy with a huge snap kick. Bronsky staggered an inch back and Harry kept firing a heavy amount of kicks and punches at his adversary.

Bronsky almost dropped to one knee. Harry had him right where he wanted Brosnky. All he needed to do was rush in for the kill.

"Okay, now you're taking the piss out of me!"

The green skinned creature bent down and hoisted up the battered remains of the SHIELD transport vehicle. He hurled it towards Harry. The action forced Harry to abort the attack. He tucked his head and rolled out of the way.

The vehicle remains exploded and caused a cloud of smoke and fire to shoot up into the air. It impaired Harry's actions to get towards Bronsky; exactly what the creature intended.

_'He's more than just another ugly face.'_

Banner looked at Bronsky. His hand started to shake when the creature stalked him.

' _Keep calm, you're in control, you're in control,'_ Banner thought.

' _Come off it, Banner, we both know you aren't in control,'_ the Hulk thought.

"Now come on, Doctor Banner, we don't have all day," Bronsky said .He reached over and grabbed him around the shoulder. "My boss wants to have a word with you, and you know him. He's not the type to be left waiting."

"Your boss…will have to wait."

"You're really…"

Banner's body started to twitch. His eyes illuminated with a deadly shade of green. The smile crossed over his face with a wicked fury.

"Banner's not here."

The clothes started to rip once more, except for the purple pants. The purple pants always remained intact for some reason. The large green skinned individual rose up and gave a primal growl when he came face to face with Bronsky.

"Good, I'm glad you're here, then….."

Hulk punched Abomination in the face and caused him to fly into a jagged set of rocks. The green monster stepped back and took a running start before leaping high into the air.

A super sonic punch rocked everyone around them and took the Abomination down to his knees. The creature collapsed to the ground. He rolled over to try and escape the Hulk's wrath.

"I thought you came here for a fight," Hulk said. He lifted Abomination off of the ground and hurled him back down onto the ground.

"You got a lucky shot and….urgh…."

The Hulk lifted up the Abomination and hurled him down to the ground one more time. Abomination crashed down onto the ground. The impact of his body striking into the pavement caused blood to start pouring out of his mouth.

"Fine, you want this," Abomination said. Hulk swung a punch towards him. Abomination blocked it. The two creatures pushed back and forth in an intense confrontation. "Let's dance."

Hulk hoisted Abomination off of the ground and hurled the monster several feet back. Abomination dropped down to the ground and picked up a large piece of rock. He rushed it towards Hulk. Hulk extended one fist and nailed his fist straight through the rock.

The crumbling of the rock caused Abomination to drop down to the ground. The creature's knees bent. Hulk started to rain down with a series of bomb like punches. Each punch resounded off of Abomination's head like a cannon.

Abomination reached for the bag he dropped in the battle and pulled out a silver prod. He stabbed it into the Hulk's chest and a load of electricity coursed through the monster.

"Looks like I put a stop to you now," Abomination said. He allowed Hulk to drop to his knees and punted him like a soccer ball.

"No, not stop!"

Hulk punched the ground and caused Abomination to be knocked off balance. The green giant rose up to the ground.

"You just made me angry!"

Hulk rushed forward and punched Abomination hard in the chest. The creature doubled over and wheezed in agony. The two of them exchanged punches. Each punch resembled a cannon ball striking against a stone wall. Neither side backed up all too much.

Harry returned from the battle after putting out the fire. He needed to make sure they didn't take this show on the road and all the way to civilization.

* * *

Jessica and Natasha both sprang up to their feet at the same time. The two SHIELD agents realized how they looked and stepped back. Natasha returned to composure more quickly than Jessica did. Jessica arched her eyebrow and looked at Natasha.

"We said we'd give him about six hours to return," Natasha said.

"It's been six hours," Jessica said.

Bobbi checked the clock. Time flew by pretty fast especially in an operation like this. Unlike her two fellow SHIELD agents, Bobbi hoped to verify before going out. Even though she felt she would have to go out sooner rather than later.

"Let me see if I can get in touch with him, to see what the hold-up is first."

Bobbi left the room. Jessica and Natasha waited with each other. Both women thought pretty much the same thing.

"He would have been back by now if he could have gotten ahold of Banner without any problems," Jessica said. "There's something really wrong."

Natasha only responded with a crisp nod. She knew in the back of her mind no one never needed to worry about Harry Potter. He always found a way to accomplish what some might be considered the impossible, or at least the very improbable. His ability to work his way out of some rather tight fixes caused Fury to want to recruit him in the first place.

_'Going after the Hulk alone, I'm not sure it was the wisest idea.'_

Natasha understood Harry could have all of the help he wanted as well. He thought it would complicate things with more people to look out for. The Black Widow knew the feeling all too well.

"Your silence can be rather unsettling," Jessica said.

The two spiders locked eyes with each other for the longest moment in time Jessica experienced. Before they could explore this area of conversation, Natasha's communication link came to life. She switched on the ear piece.

"Agent Hill?" Natasha asked. "What's…what's the situation?"

"Agent Romanov….we have a bit of an emergency out west," Maria said. Her professional tone showed why she had such a high level spot in SHIELD. Any other person would have cracked in an instant. "The Hulk and Abomination have decided to have one of their throw downs….and….well, Harry's in the middle of it."

Jessica let out the breath she held in a low and long whistle. Hulk and Abomination locking horns and throwing fists qualified as a little bit of a situation in her book.

_'Well, this is your textbook example of an emergency.'_

"We were just heading to see if we can extract Mr. Potter," Natasha said.

"Harry normally is not the type to be in need of an extraction plan," Maria said.

Natasha understood where Maria was coming from and she knew how delicate of a situation she ran into now.

"Yes, well this isn't exactly normal circumstances," Natasha said. The spy spoke with such finality no one argued. She made her way towards the nearest exit. "We'll keep you posted."

Harry couldn't bring Banner back without running into difficulties. Now they were going to have to bring back Banner her way. Natasha admitted, even if it wasn't out loud, her way lacked the sophistication of Harry's more cerebral plot. Sometimes you just had to go down this road, even if it was a pretty messy road.

"Well, keep me posted," Maria said. "And remember, Banner is a delicate situation. We would have preferred to bring him in and not his alter ego."

"With all due respect, it's too late, Agent Hill."

Natasha cancelled the communication and made her way out of the door. Jessica followed her as fast as her legs could carry her. Natasha made a pretty good pace.

"Well, this escalated pretty quickly," Jessica said.

"Yes, it did."

Natasha quickened the pace, not bothering to look back to see if Jessica maintained a sweet pace behind her. The SHIELD agent managed to follow her.

"Yes, I know, keep up, or you're going to be left behind," Jessica said. "Why does Harry have all of the bad luck?"

Natasha raised her eyebrow.

"I know," Jessica said. She threw her arms back into the air and sighed. "In our profession with the work we do, there are far more chances for things to go wrong, but still…."

"A fool's quest," Natasha said. "And luck is a fool's concept."

The two of them made their way to the SHIELD transport vehicle. Bobbi waited for them outside of the vehicle, ready to go.

"I figured you were going in this direction," Bobbi said. "I couldn't get any word from Harry. Lots of static, but I couldn't get any word."

"No, I couldn't either," Jessica said, frowning.

Jessica figured out Harry and his girls had a way to keep in touch with each other.

 _'Maybe if I just reach out and touch him, he'll answer?'_ Jessica thought, feeling like an idiot for not thinking of this sooner. _'Harry?'_

 _'Congratulations, Jess, you said the magic word,'_ Harry thought.

Now, Jessica felt like a complete idiot for not coming to the obvious conclusion much sooner.

 _'So, you can talk to people you've slept with in your minds,'_ Natasha thought. _'Just don't delve too far into mine…you might find some things which….well you don't want to know about.'_

 _'We all have those dark corners in our mind,'_ Harry thought. _'And I'd expect you offer me the same courtesy.'  
_

Both sides thought they had some kind of understanding witch each other.

 _'Agent Morse is out of the loop, then,'_ Natasha thought. _'You might want to correct that sooner than later.'_

 _'I intend to,'_ Harry thought. _'So, can I expect to see you soon.'_

 _'In about an hour, if we burn it,_ ' Jessica thought.

The three Agents of SHIELD made their way on the SHIELD transport vehicle. Bobbi took her place to drive the vehicle and she started to burn it alright.

* * *

Hulk landed down against the edge of a cliff. Abomination jumped from the air and landed onto Hulk's chest. He pinned the creature down onto the ground. The Abomination grounded the Hulk hard into the ground, with a sadistic grin passing over his face.

"I've enjoyed toying with you," Abomination said. "But it's time to put you down for good and bring you in to the Leader."

Hulk struggled and snarled as the Abomination used his own strength against him. The creature retained more of his cunning than Hulk, but he was making him mad by being all up in his face and trying to piss him off.

"You need a breath mint."

Hulk punctuated his statement with a huge headbutt. A loud crack echoed and Abomination staggered back a few feet. The two creatures imitated large rams with their heads butting together.

Harry made his way into the shadows. He surveyed the surroundings around him and developed a strategy. Harry learned from his training to master his surroundings. The perfect strategy would follow shortly thereafter.

Abomination and Hulk continued their battle in their general direction. They threw bombs at each other. Each bomb landed with a sonic boom. Hulk was stronger, but Abomination proved to be just a bit more quicker and he hit the spots which caused the Hulk the most agony.

Harry slipped a pair of brass knuckles on. He had them built into his suit already. In this situation, a bit of an extra punch was needed.

"Come on Hulk, get him over there."

Harry calculated what he needed to take Abomination down. The right amount of bio-energy should short him out.

 _'Taking him out would be the easy part,'_ Natasha thought. _'We're almost on our way.'_

'Take your time, I got this.'

Harry Evans-Parker lived for moments like this. He walked over towards his adversaries and channeled a huge amount of energy. Both of them looked to be so distracted by each other, at least until Abomination turned around. His eyes flickered and a sneer crossed over his face.

"Oh you've come back for more….."

Hulk grabbed Abomination around the waist in a reverse bearhug and launched him up high into the air. The world's ugliest, but most dangerous, trip to Suplex City followed. Abomination crashed hard onto the ground and crumpled up like a used accordion.

The creature turned over and rolled onto his hands and knees. Harry charged him in more ways than one. The energy swam over Harry's body.

The Abomination grunted hard when Harry's hand slammed into the creature's chest. A large amount of bio-energy coursed through the body of the not-so jolly green giant. He lifted high off of the ground and slammed several hundred feet away from him.

A long moment passed. Harry turned around to face the Hulk, who raised his eyebrow at him.

"You're out of the woods, for now."

"Well, I wouldn't like you when you're mad either," Hulk said. He stepped towards him. "You're alright, Bug Man."

Hulk wrapped Harry into one of the most painful bro hugs in the history of bro hugs. Harry closed his eyes. Thankfully he had a high tolerance of pain.

"You know, if I was normal, I'd be crushed."

Harry stepped back to properly gain his bearings.

"Now, if we…"

The SHIELD transport vehicle showed up. It dropped down onto the ground. Natasha, Jessica, and Bobbi exited the vehicle. The three SHIELD agents walked up towards them. Hulk turned towards them.

"Easy," Harry said.

"We need to speak to Banner," Jessica said.

Hulk turned towards them all. His eyes narrowed and stared down the Agents of SHIELD. The Hulk's breathing continued.

"Fury sent you, didn't he?" Hulk asked.

The three SHIELD agents nodded. Bobbi, being the most able of the three to diplomatically handle a situation like this, stepped forward to speak to the Hulk.

"We came here to help Harry when he got caught in the middle of a disturbance," Bobbi said. "We don't want to fight you."

"Smart ladies," Hulk said. "Better see if you can pick up Bronsky. He's gotten a bit too big for his britches. He's working for Sterns, I don't even need to tell you how dangerous those two together could be.."

Harry filed it away mentally under the category of very interesting. Bronsky and Samuel Sterns working together didn't seem like a very good thing to be honest.

"And if you want Banner, here he is….but don't get too attached to him."

The Hulk closed his eyes. He turned back into Banner. The monster was taking a nap for now, but dire circumstances would bring him out one more time.

"We're taking you to a SHIELD facility," Natasha said.

"My cousin….Doctor Evans-Parker told me about it," Banner said. "It was better he came to me first…than SHIELD…no offense, but you don't have the best track record of telling the truth."

The last time SHIELD tried to help him, it didn't end too well. While Banner didn't really want to be escorted to a facility, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"We should take the Hulk's advice though," Natasha said. "See if we can pick up Bronsky."

Harry held up his hand and started to scan for traces of Bronsky.

"I might have hit him a bit harder than I thought," Harry said. "Someone must have picked him up….he's gone."

All of the SHIELD agents tensed up with what Harry told them. They knew if someone picked up Bronsky, the person knew they were here. Bobbi, Natasha, and Jessica all braced themselves.

"Which means we have to be on our toes," Natasha said.

"They're gone," Harry said.

His spider sense didn't start tingling, which meant they all checked out a fair bit ago. The young man frowned. He took down Abomination a bit too easily for his liking.

"Too easy," Banner said.

"I agree," Harry said.

"Yes, I do as well," Natasha said. "We haven't seen the last of Sterns."

Jessica shook her head and allowed a brief smile to cross over her face.

 _'Talk about speaking the obvious, Nat,'_ Jessica though.

 _'You know, I can hear you in my head when you make those quips,'_ Natasha thought. _'You might want to do a better job of keeping your thoughts to yourself.'_

'Don't worry, it's not too hard,'

Gwen thought.

Sudden realizations dawned upon Natasha. She thought her mind was guarded, but apparently there were voices lingering in the back of her head which she didn't know about.

_'So, have you girls been listening in on classified SHIELD meetings this entire time?'  
_

* * *

Samuel Sterns watched the results of the last battle. The body of Bronsky had been dragged back. Whoever her ran into packed a serious punch, even more so than the Hulk.

"The punch is based on a pair of brass knuckles with a bio-electric charge inputted in them," Sterns said. "A rather elegant piece of equipment and it serves it's purpose quite nicely. Crude in some ways in the make, but it served it's purpose well. Surely, we are dealing with a mind which is nearly as strong as my own."

The Leader's head swelled as he glanced upon the results of his own intelligence. Inside several glass containers, they started to bake and soon they would grow into an army which he would set along the Hulk.

"Mr. Bronsky is good at what he does," The Leader said. He clicked on the recorder.

The Leader intended to document every waking moment of his conquest, so when a documentary was put out about him, it would be accurate and complete.

"Mr. Bronsky is good at what he does," the Leader repeated. "But, this was a scouting mission to see who else was watching the Hulk. This Spider-Man, as the press dubbed him, could prove to be a challenge. SHIELD is an annoyance at best."

The Leader looked forwards his incompleted Gamma weapon. He frowned. The power source still wasn't there. He did not expect Bronsky to be able to succeed on this mission.

"But, if they persist in getting in my way, I will have no choice, but to have them eradicated," Leader said. He lifted up the remote control device. "Grow my child and flourish."

Leader looked like a demented and big headed Doctor Frankenstein. His eyes shifted with an insane amount of danger to them. He watched as his vision of the world came to life.

"Behold," the Leader said. The big-headed scientist shifted the camera so everyone could get a good look at what happened. "Behold one hint to the future."

The images flashed to life before the Leader. His children were beginning to take life. They might not have a long life span. In fact, they were engineered for a purpose of overwhelming his enemy through sheer numbers and heading towards a bigger prize.

People liberally threw around the term destiny these days. The Leader knew what his destiny panned out to be. The entire world would be re-shaped into his image.

* * *

The SHIELD transport vehicle made some pretty good time getting Banner back to the facility. Jessica wondered how much the engines could take.

_'They wouldn't make things at top speed if they lacked the ability to hold up.'_

The plane touched down out of the facility. Bobbi and Jessica got out of the plane first. Harry followed and Banner made his way behind them. Natasha made her way behind him.

"Why does it look like you're going to shoot me if I don't cooperate?" Banner asked.

"I'm not….just following security protocols."

Natasha made her way to the gate and punched in the security codes. The gate started to slide open to allow them entrance.

Banner took a step forward. The man hung his head down.

 _'Not the first time we've been here, hasn't it, Banner?'_ Hulk asked.

 _'I thought you were going to sit this one out,'_ Banner thought.

 _'And who is supposed to take your ass out of the fire if this is a SHIELD ambush?'_ Hulk asked.

 _'You believing Doctor Evans-Parker would set us up?'_ Banner asked.

 _'Not him, but them, I really don't have any trust of,'_ Hulk thought. _'But…if they're telling the truth….the person who did this is going to pay.'_

Banner shook his head. The scientist walked through the SHIELD facility. The strangest case of Deja-Vu hit him.

"You still don't have misgivings about this, do you?"

Harry's question caught Banner off guard. The man turned towards Harry and a frown filled his face.

"A few," Banner said. "I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Harry has informed you SHIELD will be taking pretty much every step to make sure the process is clean and won't have any side effects to Jennifer?" Bobbi asked.

"Yes, he did inform me," Banner said. "He also informed me I was the only donor you could get on such short notice."

"The Hulk's a hero," Harry said.

 _'What's he smoking?'_ Hulk asked.

 _'You have done some good,'_ Banner said.

 _'Yeah, I know, but wish I could have gotten more respect for it,'_ Hulk thought.

Banner shook his head. A brunette woman dressed in a lab coat along with a professional looking buttoned up blouse and pants made her way into the room.

"Doctor Banner, it's an honor to meet you, I just wish it was under better circumstances," the woman said in an excited voice. Natasha cleared her throat which caused the woman to jump up. "Right, I'm Doctor Jemma Simmons, and….I'll be helping oversee the transfusion."

"Everything will go smoothly?" Banner asked.

"My team is top notch, best SHIELD can get," Jemma said. "Which means they're among the best in the world, which means SHIELD only recruits the best….they'll tell you more."

Banner decided to trust the good doctor. Jemma walked off, consulting her notes.

 _'So, she didn't notice you were standing about three feet away from her?'_ Gwen asked.

 _'If she turned her head, she would have,'_ Harry thought.

 _'And she would have creamed her panties if she did,'_ Jessica said. _'Better she keep on task….you can make her day later.'_

The process for the transfusion started up. All they could do is wait and hope for the best.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 11** **th** **, 2016.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter Eight-One:**

* * *

Jennifer Walters stirred herself awake after being in bed for an extremely long time. The foggy memories of how she got to this place returned to her mind. The last thing she remembered was she rode the subway in New York. More thoughts entered her mind and she recalled an attack from the Green Goblin. Falling debris entered her memories and everything from this point on until the moment she woke up was a total and complete blank. Her mind ran several miles a moment processing everything which happened.

Other than the grogginess, Jennifer didn't really feel too far off. The young woman looked around and saw several scientists walking around. She adjusted her body on the nice and lush bed she slept on. She groaned at the fact getting up appeared to be hard. She could sense something weighed down her arms and made it really difficult.

_'Great, I wonder how hard I was….'_

"Excellent, you're awake."

Jen's eyes adjusted to the light. She saw a perky brunette scientist with a British accent walking towards her. The woman's arms had been held swung at her side. She peered down and placed a hand on Jen's head.

"Sorry, you've been through a terrible ordeal," the woman said. "I don't want to even speculate what you're feeling right now."

Jen thought about the best way to answer the question. Other than the fact she struggled to move, things couldn't be too bad. It couldn't be too good. They also couldn't be too bad.

"Not too bad," Jen said. Her stomach rumbled which caused the patient to smile. "I don't normally go for hospital food, but I really could use something to eat right about now."

"Right, right, of course. And really, you're not in any normal hospital, so the food is a bit more top of the line. But, yes, hospital food can be utterly….well I'll have someone fetch you something to eat. We expected you to be hungry…and if that's the least of your symptoms, you will be very good indeed."

The woman spoke at a mile a minute. The feeling of running a marathon caused Jen's mind to be lost.

"Oh, how rude of me," the woman said. "Doctor Jemma Simmons at your service….I helped oversee the surgery..."

"No offense, but you look a bit young to do any overseeing of major surgery," Jen said.

The woman smiled at this statement. Jen was glad she didn't cause any offense. Causing offense to the person who was responsible for your well-being was never a good thing.

' _Not that crazy,'_ Jen thought.

"No problem, I'll take it as a compliment," Jemma said. "You've suffered some damage to your internal organs….all of which has been healed and fixed….with no obvious complications."

"Well, guess I was lucky there," Jennifer said.

"Very much so, if you had not been a healthy woman, you would have been killed," Jemma said, giving Jen what she assumed to be a reassuring smile. "And you received the blood transfusion just in time."

Jennifer blinked for a moment. The woman understood perfectly how rare her blood type was. Very few people matched it, and for some people, giving a blood transfusion would be like twisting their arm.

"Must have been a hell of a time finding someone to donate….but good thing you came through in the end," Jennifer said.

"We had plenty of help…we managed to track down your cousin….."

"You tracked down my cousin, and got him to donate blood?" Jen asked.

She whistled. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Jen wasn't the most scientifically inclined so she wondered about consequences.

"It was a risky process….and trust me, it would have never been done if….we…well if we didn't take every step possible to make it work for you," Jemma said. "I'll have to run some tests…but I'll tell someone to bring you something to eat…and everything will be good."

The scientist checked her notepad. Jennifer checked out top notch during the first round of tests. Everyone hoped to keep her this way.

Jemma walked out of the room and ran into Bruce Banner. The scientist took a step back. Thankfully, she didn't run into him in his other persona.

"How is she?" Bruce asked.

"She's perfectly fine, just hungry," Jemma said.

Banner responded with a long nod. Bobbi walked around the corner and smiled at the scientist. She nervously returned the smile.

"You did an excellent job in there, Doctor Simmons," Bobbi said.

"Thank you," Jemma said. Her heart felt a flutter at the praise which had been given.

"I'd say things couldn't have been done without your help."

Jemma turned around to address the person behind her. She came across his green eyes and almost fell back.

"You're….Harry Evans-Parker," Jemma said.

Half of the girls in the Academy schemed about how to get into his pants, the other half were a bit more cerebral about their intentions. One could see what they intended beyond all of the bullshit.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice me," Harry said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jessica and Bobbi says you're one of the top scientists in SHIELD. It's a pity I couldn't scoop you up for Horizon….before you started to working with SHIELD. I'm always on the look for new talent."

Jemma smiled when looking at him. The fact her talents managed to catch the eye of Harry Evans-Parker of all people, it caused her to…well she had to double check herself to make sure she didn't lose her mind.

"Thank you," Jemma said. "But, last year, I read one of your papers, and I wanted to ask you a slight question, hoping you'd clarify something….."

"Of course," Harry said. "But, you know, I've written many papers in a year, so….."

"Oh, yes, I know, and they've all been amazing," Jemma said. "And I've read all of them…but the one I'm talking about is…."

Natasha entered the room. Jemma stopped short at the sight of the infamous Black Widow walking towards her. Few things caused the scientist pause. The Black Widow turning up with this particular look on her face was one of those things which induced shudders.

"We have a problem."

Words no one ever wanted to hear especially when coming from the Black Widow.

"Gamma mutants were spotted outside of where we ran into Doctor Banner and Bronsky in the desert," Natasha said.

Jessica bounced up to her feet so fast Jemma almost toppled over in surprise.

"We need to go…now!"

Jessica, Natasha, Bobbi, and Harry moved out of the door. Bruce followed behind them a few steps ahead.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Natasha asked.

"You're going to need my help," Bruce said. "Or rather…his help."

Harry responded with a nod and the other SHIELD agents followed suit. They didn't know what they were dealing with regarding these Gamma mutants. They were going to need all of the help they could get and then a little bit more if they hoped to weather the storm any time soon.

Jemma walked over towards Jen to check if she had been supplied with food. Needless to say, she had been supplied with food and plenty of it. Jen shoveled the food into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in a year.

"Um…well let me know if you….need any more….."

Jen's stomach growled as she finished off another plate of food. Jemma had her answer, funnily enough.

* * *

The SHIELD transport vehicle dropped down. Mockingbird, Black Widow, and Spider Woman exited. Harry followed suit and placed his tactical gear on. Hulk brought up the rear and looked around. There was nothing around them, as far as he could see anyway.

"Disappointed, I was hoping for some action," Hulk said. He cracked his knuckles which echoed throughout the desert with a resounding fury.

No sooner did Hulk say this, a rumbling came up over the dessert. Harry frowned.

' _And here we have it,'_ Gwen thought. _'The world's biggest application of Murphy's Law.'_

Harry's eyes caught what was coming a few seconds before the Gamma scanners picked up anything.

"I have a feeling you're going to get what you asked for," Harry said. "Here comes trouble."

An army of large Gamma mutants marched towards them. They looked large and hulking, rather deformed as well. Black Widow pointed her wrist gauntlet and caught several of them with a blast of electricity instantly. Three of them melted into a pile of green goo in the desert.

Jessica flipped over the top of the head of her adversary. She located a weak spot on his back and nailed him with a fury. Her fists started to pound her enemy over and over again. The enemy stepped back. Jessica nailed him with a kick to the point of the back of his head.

Hulk growled and smashed one of his enemy's with a huge punch. The figure dropped down to the ground to crumple underneath the large fist of the Hulk.

The green giant avoided the punch from his enemy. Three more of them dove on top of the Hulk. The Hulk lifted them up over his head and hurled them in the air. They bounced off of the ground to crack it underneath their weight.

Harry's observation proved to be correct. The creatures only targeted him and the SHIELD agents to defend themselves against their attacks.

"They're after the Hulk."

Bobbi's batons flung out and cracked one of the creatures in the face. The creature's head exploding caused grotesque blood to fly everywhere.

"Good, we can use this to our advantage," Bobbi said.

Hulk hammered one of them with a huge punch. Another pair of them tried to jump him at once. Seven or eight of the Gamma mutants jumped on the Hulk for the world's ugliest dog pile. The Hulk struggled against their weight as they pushed him down onto the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

The Hulk's loud roar caused the creatures to fly off in opposing directions. More of them surrounded him in a blink of the eye.

Harry waved his hand. The black light engulfed the creatures and caused their bodies to break down. Harry channeled more energy and drove them to death.

Jessica backed off and looked at Harry, impressed by this move.

"Why don't you do this more often?" Jessica asked. Harry collapsed to one knee and started to breath heavily. "Oh, there's the reason….to be fair, it's a very good reason."

Jessica and Bobbi walked over to hoist Harry up to his feet. The young man waved off their attempts to help him.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Just put a little bit more into this little spell than I should have."

Hulk walked over towards one of the monsters. A monitor had been strapped to his chest. Hulk ripped the monitor off his chest.

The image and taunting face of the Leader appeared on the monitor. Hulk snarled, sending spit all of the monitor as he caught sight of the Leader's ugly face.

"Congratulations….you've managed to defeat my children….but there will be another batch on the way. You will keep fighting them, until you fall. There's no way you can stop my plan."

"Yeah, you keep talking, and it never ceases to be annoying," Hulk said.

The Leader brushed off the Hulk's words.

"It's not going to end, until you meet me Hulk. I bet it would be a true meeting of the minds….well it would be…if there was any of Banner's mind left lurking inside your savage brain."

"Yeah, he's just going to keep talking," Hulk said. He paused and recognized the interior of the lab.

The green giant knew precisely where this was.

"You do realize this is a trap, right?"

Harry's question cut through the Hulk for a moment, but the large brooding monster turned towards Harry. His eyebrow raised as he stared down Harry.

"Yeah, know it. Just don't care."

Hulk dropped the monitor and took a jumping leap in the direction of the Leader. Harry stepped forward to follow him, but on cue, another army of Gamma mutants walked towards them.

"I should mention this next batch is programmed to stall any allies you might have."

"He's still going for quantity over quality," Jessica said. "Well, guess it's time to….bash a few more clones."

Harry made a decision about what he wanted to do. As much as he wanted to throw down with these gamma mutants, he had other plans in mind.

"Do you think the three of you can handle this?" Harry asked.

Bobbi pulled out the baton and prepared to fight them. The creature growled.

"We have it…go after Banner before he does anything stupid," Bobbi said. She had the slightest feeling they might be too late.

Harry slipped away with a pop, leaving Jessica, Bobbi, and Natasha to do what they do best against the Gamma mutants.

* * *

Jen sat up in bed and continued to eat. A long moment passed as the energy which washed over her started to overwhelm her a little bit.

"Just coming to check on you….are you okay?"

Jemma walked over and looked towards Jen. The woman coughed for a moment. A stabbing sensation spread through her stomach.

"Guess I ate a little bit too much," Jen said. "Or something I ate didn't agree with me….I feel a little bit….well I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"There's a bucket by your bed if you can get to it," Jemma said. "And the bathroom is right across the hall…but in your condition, I don't think you should be trying to walk to the bathroom at this rate."

Jen agreed and didn't think she could make it to the bathroom even if she wanted to. Given how dazed she felt, she really did want to, but couldn't get up from her position on the bed. Her stomach started to rumble for a second.

"It comes and it goes," Jen said.

"You're not looking well," Jemma said. She pressed a hand to her forehead and frown. "Your temperature feels normal…we should check it out though….because seriously you aren't looking too well."

"Yeah, just imagine how much I feel," Jen said. Her gaze looked blurred over.

"You're looking positively…green."

This last word hung through the air. Jemma's mouth hung open.

Jen looked up at her shaking hands. The woman couldn't believe what she saw.

"You meant this literally, didn't you?"

Jemma nodded and managed to snap out of it. She stuck her head out of the door to the other doctors. The woman held onto the cart in an attempt to hold herself up.

"Remember when we talked about the possible side effects?" Jemma asked. The men off to the side nodded. "Well, we've got one…a big one."

The sound of clothes ripping in the other room caused the doctors to realize what she meant by the big side effects. All of the doctors scrambled into the room.

"Get her stable, now!"

* * *

The wind blew through the desert. For a normal person, they would have difficulties navigating the desert. The Hulk pushed through the gusts of wind and dust with ease. Banner recognized the lab and Hulk made his way to the lab.

Two major problems stalked the Hulk ever since the event which unlocked him from Banner. Ross and his Hulkbuster units stalked him with an obsession which could only be described as fanatical. Hulk kept one step ahead of them. Ross had his high priced military contacts who wanted a look at the Hulk.

The Leader also stalked the Hulk. The Hulk didn't know what the big-headed bastard's problem was. The Hulk vowed to shut down the Leader once and for all so he could never cause anyone any trouble ever again.

A loud growl came from the Hulk's throat when he jumped up over the fence. He noticed the security cameras watching for him. The motion sensors were a few feet away from him.

Hulk grabbed a large rock out of the ground and hurled it at the motion sensors. The sensors had been smashed along with the cameras. The action left the Hulk's path cleared for where he wanted to go, where he needed to go. The jade giant proceeded to go forward without a problem.

The giant of a man stepped into the lab. The lights came on around him which caused him to step back for a few minutes.

"Welcome, Hulk. I had been expecting you. I knew you couldn't resist a chance to come here, especially where it's at a place where Doctor Banner knows all too well."

The Leader stepped out of the shadows. Hulk marched towards him.

"You might have a big head," Hulk said. "But you're still a puny man."

Hulk rushed forward and tried to nail the Leader hard. The force field came up and knocked the Hulk back. The force he delivered repelled back at him at an immense rate.

"You're brutish actions are quite predictable," The Leader said. "You are as strong as I am intelligent."

Hulk raised his hand, but he stopped short of punching the force field once again. The shield rippled and pushed him back.

"Good, you can be taught, "the Leader said. "If you had more than basic animal cunning, you wouldn't have come here in the first place."

An energy bubble came up and trapped the Hulk. The Hulk tried to smash his way out. He found out quickly how difficult it was for him to break out of the energy bubble. He kept growling and snarling.

"Brutish, but predictable," The Leader said.

"You can't keep me here forever," Hulk said.

"I agree, I can't, and this won't," The Leader said. His face shifted into a smile. "On the contrary, by large friend, the energy bubble will keep you here long enough, for me to drain all of the Gamma radiation from your body, so I can power this."

The Leader pulled back the tarp and revealed his gamma bomb.

"It's more destructive than the device which caused both of us to become who we are today," The Leader said. He looked back at the Hulk. "And it boasts a far wider range. Once the bomb goes off, the entire West Coast will be mutated. But, it's only the beginning….this entire nature will be turned into Gamma mutants."

"So, you're going to compensate for being an ugly little troll by turning everyone else uglier than you," Hulk said. "Yeah, stupid plan."

Leader grimaced. No one called his brilliant plans stupid. Especially some oaf who got through his problems by punching things.

"Very few people will survive….they wouldn't be able to survive the initial mutation," Hulk said. "There was something in both of us….."

"Silence, you're not going to stop my brilliant plan."

"No," Hulk said. "It's his job to do that."

The Leader looked up suddenly when a figure dressed in black dropped from the ceiling. The Leader remained behind his force field safe and sound.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to regret coming here," The Leader said. He pressed a button to release the Gamma mutants.

Harry turned around and three large Gamma monsters rushed towards them. They were fresh out of the oven and extremely dangerous. Harry dodged the large gruesome fist of one of the mutants before he plowed into him.

The mutant slammed into the wall hard. Sparks of energy shot into the mutant and lit him up. The mutant reduced into a pile of paste.

The bubble broke which released the Hulk. One of the Gamma mutants stood. The Hulk's face cracked into a grin.

"Can't let you have all of the fun, bug man."

Hulk speared one of the mutants into the wall and caused him to go down hard.

The Leader watched his brilliant plan go up in smoke.

"Well, we all have a backup."

The bomb the Leader intended to use to drain Banner's energy with started to light up and a countdown timer appeared on it.

"And he just activated a Gamma Bomb," Harry said.

"No," Hulk said. "Not a Gamma Bomb…but still dangerous."

Harry realized what he meant. Even without the radiation necessary to achieve the Leader's objectives, the bomb still packed an explosive punch. It might not hit the exact range, but the bomb would hit something.

"I can't stop it."

Harry turned to the Hulk and raised his eyebrow.

"Banner can."

Hulk understood his words and brought Bruce Banner back. Banner staggered to the ground and walked over towards the Gamma Bomb.

"Shouldn't be too hard….this wouldn't have achieved it's intended purpose anyway, more likely just kill everyone in the blast radius."

"Stay focused, and don't get mad," Harry said.

"You know, people telling me not to get mad is what causes me to get mad in the first place," Bruce said.

Harry stepped back and realized the Leader departed from the premises. He figured him setting off the bomb was a diversion.

"So, what's your status?" Harry asked, taking a minute to check in with the team.

"We took care of all Gamma mutants," Bobbi said.

"Good, there are no more, we're almost out of the woods," Harry said. He paused long enough to allow his words to sink in. "There's a Gamma Bomb Banner's going to disable."

"You're kidding me right?" Bobbi asked.

"Do I look like the type of person who is going to joke about something like this?" Harry asked. He looked at Banner who continued to work. Sweat rolled down the fast of the now mild-mannered scientist as the countdown timer grinded on. "If I'm not back in three minutes, then leave without me."

 _'Harry, maybe you should get out of there,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'I can teleport Banner and myself away,'_ Harry thought. _'Don't like to pull this trick out any more than I have to…unless there's an emergency…but…"_

A loud grinding sound bombarded Harry's ears. The grinding sound came from the bomb and forced Harry to turn around to address Banner.

"Please tell me that grinding noise was a good thing," Harry said.

"If you mean it was me disabling the bomb, then it's a good thing," Banner said. He looked at the now frozen countdown timer with about twelve seconds left. "The Leader's long gone."

Harry shook his head. The villain slipping out the back door was typical.

"Just one more thing."

Banner shifted one more time into his green alter ego. Hulk raised his hands and smashed the bomb. Sparks started to fly when he reduced the bomb to a pile of rubble.

"All of this turning back and forth is making me dizzy," Hulk said.

The SHIELD plane appeared outside of the window. Harry frowned, but was glad they had they pick up. He could only begin to guess the logistics of teleporting the Hulk from one point to the next.

* * *

The SHIELD agents looked relieved when both Harry and the Hulk made their way back on the plane.

"Cut it a bit too close," Bobbi said.

"Delicate job, sorry we couldn't work faster," Hulk said. "You might want to total this base, or at least clean it out."

"I doubt Sterns will come back here," Jessica said. "Which is what he wants us to think, I know."

"Good, perhaps you Agents of SHIELD are smarter than I thought you were," Hulk said.

The trip back had been very quiet. After the day all of them had.

"Just drop me off wherever," Hulk said.

Before anyone could discuss this situation even further with the Hulk, a buzzing echoed on the intercom system. Natasha picked up first.

"SHIELD 003 to base, what's the nature of our emergency?" Natasha asked.

"We…have a slight complication with Jennifer's blood transfusion," Jemma said. Her voce shook. "As in a big and green complication."

 _'I knew this was a bad idea,'_ Banner said.

"Do you need my help in restraining her?" Hulk asked.

"No, um, Mr. Hulk….."

"Just Hulk," Hulk said.

"She's actually rather calm, still green, but calm….you better see for yourself."

Hulk found himself grow a tiny bit curious as to how his cousin managed this one. He had been out of the box for three years, and when he calmed down, it was the road back to Banner.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Natasha said.

They all wondered as well. They would find out when they returned to base.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 15** **th** **, 2016.**


	82. Chapter 82

* * *

**VOTE FOR THE WEEK 6 CHAPTER OF THE WEEK:**

**Actual Poll: http://www.poll-maker.com/poll579343x6f11401f-24**

**List of Chapters: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2016/02/vote-for-week-six-story-of-week-poll.html**

* * *

 

**Chapter Eight-Two:**

* * *

Harry, Bobbi, Natasha, Jessica, and Banner returned back to the facility. The Hulk decided to revert back into Banner one more time, and hopefully his green alter ego could take a rest for a while. The five of them sat in silence and wondered what they would encounter when they returned back from their little trip. Banner in particular looked to be having some severe misgivings about the entire situation.

"Doctor Simmons said there was nothing to worry about," Bobbi said. Banner turned towards her. "Well, things are oddly quiet here."

Banner nodded in response. He understood how quiet they could be. The phrase "calm before a storm" hit him completely hard. Regardless, he would see what he needed to deal with and at the right time as well.

"Jen wouldn't have….well let's just see the damage before we start assigning guilt to the situation," Harry said. Banner turned towards him for a long moment.

Harry thought for a brief moment Banner would lash out and say something. Much to Harry's relief, Banner only responded with a crisp and calm nod, and everyone looked to be rather calm and collected with each other.

 _'Sterns still being out there has to weigh on you,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Yes, a little bit,'_ Harry thought. _'But someone like him, he won't stay under the radar for too long. His ego will make sure he shows up in all of his glory.'_

'He would, wouldn't he?'

Gwen asked.

 _'He did like to talk,'_ Jan said. _'I wonder if he was like this before the accident happened. Gave him super monolouging powers in addition to his big brain.'_

'No, trust me, Sterns did have a bit of a mouth on him before,'

Susan thought. _'It's just….well he got a little bit worse, didn't he?'_

Harry looked up in time to see the SHIELD transport vehicle dock down. The entire group walked out. Banner in particular looked rather annoyed at the protocol. Natasha punched in the code and it allowed all five of them inside. The guards swept over them.

Jessica locked eyes with Harry. Harry reached over and gripped her hand for the briefest of moments. He squeezed her hand hard.

 _'We'll know in a minute, the moment of truth is here,'_ Harry thought.

The two of them entered the SHIELD facility to wait and see what would happen next. Jessica decided to lead the way, with Natasha, Bobbi, and Harry following. Banner walked a few steps behind them, with his shoulder slumped. He looked over. The two security guards made their way out of the room and waved the trio inside the room.

Banner crossed the room, wondering what was about to happen next. The five of them walked into the room. Banner stopped and stared at the sight before him.

She sat up on the couch with a big smile on her face.

"Jen?"

"It's my name, don't wear it out. I'm going to have to ask you to buy me a new one if you do."

Bruce Banner's mouth hung open for the longest of moments. He couldn't believe it. The woman stood before him. Her green hair came down past her shoulders. She poured into the short hospital gown she wore. Her green skin pushed the boundaries of the fabric of the gown. Her long legs peaked out of the gown.

"What….I didn't mean for this to happen?"

Jen stared down at her cousin for a couple of moments, raising her eyebrow.

"What, you didn't mean for me to turn into a hulking green bombshell after you gave me your blood?" Jen asked. She grinned at him. "You know, I never thought until now how green could really be my color. I guess we never truly know what we're capable of wearing until we start wearing it."

Bruce opened his mouth. A part of him was glad his cousin took this in stride, a whole lot of stride as it turned out. He couldn't begin to describe the words coming from his mouth when he stared down his cousin.

"I can't….I don't even know what to say….Jen…I didn't think this would happen."

"Well, I don't think any of us thought this was going to happen," Jen said. She placed her hands on her hips and stared her cousin down. "But, I'm glad it did."

Bruce looked at his cousin as if trying to figure out why anyone would want this. She looked to be rather happy about her predicament.

"How could anyone want something like this?" Bruce asked. "They'll hunt you down like a monster….."

"Well, people already think I'm a monster," Jem said, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I am an attorney."

Bruce looked back at Jen with a completely and totally humorless expression dancing on his face.

"Besides, let's look at it this way," Jen said. She looked towards the group with a wide smile. "Isn't it better to be a hulking green woman than a rotting dead one?"

Harry chuckled and the others nodded in agreement. She looked to be pretty happy with her own lot in life and if she was happy, everyone could adjust rather nicely to the situation.

If anything was true, Jen was taking this rather well.

* * *

Bruce Banner found himself at the other end of a desk all too often. He had been asked to stick around and came face to face with one Nick Fury.

 _'For a man who has one eye, he can sure stare someone down,'_ Hulk thought with a chuckle.

A long moment of silence passed between the two of them. Banner hated to be the one to break the silence. Fortunately, Fury did him a favor and broke it.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to visit my office."

"You insisted," Banner said. He placed his hand underneath his chin and peered back at Fury. "And you're the type of man who doesn't take no for an answer….not if you can help it anyway."

"You're right, I'm not," Fury said. "You've been running for a long time."

Banner snorted. Fury really didn't tell him anything he didn't know to be honest. He folded his arms when staring Fury down.

"Yes, Ross just doesn't know when to let up," Banner said.

"Ross will back off if a person of high enough authority backs him down," Fury said. He leaned towards his desk and pulled out a file folder before setting it down in front of Banner. "And I've told Ross to back off and stay backed off if he knows what's good for him."

Banner wished to be a fly on a wall during this particular conversation.

"Something tells me he won't like that, sir," Banner said.

Fury stared down, matching Banner dead in the eye. The man almost shuddered at how much Nick Fury locked his gaze onto him.

"Banner, you're going to have to eat shit and like it sometimes," Fury said. "And Ross doesn't want to cross my path. So I called in a favor, and told him to back off….at least for the moment."

"And you want something in return."

Banner kept himself calm and collected. Turning into the Hulk and flipping over Fury's desk, while amusing, wouldn't really endear himself to the man who tried to help him. As amusing as a sudden Hulk out would be, Banner understood his limits and understood certain lines weren't really meant to be crossed.

"Just your consideration and a few moments of your time."

Banner blinked. Had Fury gone soft? Banner doubted it. He always made himself out to be someone who had your best interests in mind and made you think what you were doing served you.

 _'Keep on your toes, Banner, and don't do anything stupid,'_ Hulk warned him.

 _'Let's hear him out,'_ Banner thought. He could hear the monster's chains rattling him. _'Aren't you sick of running?'_

'Not running, just making sure idiots don't get hurt,'

Hulk said.

Banner could tell the Hulk only said these things so he could sleep rather soundly at night. He hated to be seen as weak and running made the Hulk seem weak.

"What do you have in mind?" Banner asked.

"I know you don't trust me, Banner," Fury said. "And give what we've been though in the past, I can't say I blame you, and if I were in your shoes, I'd feel the same way. But…there are greater threats out there, and someone like the Hulk could be a valuable help. And he could do some real good in the world."

 _'And here comes the sales pitch,'_ Hulk thought. _'You better wind up with a good one, Fury.'_

"What do you have in mind?" Banner asked.

"I'm getting together a group of the elite, the world's mightiest heroes, to fight some of the more dangerous threats in the world," Fury said. "I hoped the Hulk would be a part of this."

"You hoped….what would the Security Council think if you were employing a monster?" Banner asked.

The question hung in the air and Fury thought it was fair enough to answer this. Some of his own staff questioned the Hulk's choice on the roster as well. Some who understood Fury's intentions went to bat for him.

"The Hulk isn't a monster, no matter what the people have said," Fury said. "I wouldn't have even considered him if I didn't think he could do some real good in the world."

 _'And now I feel a bit warm and fuzzy on the inside,'_ Hulk thought. _'Never thought Fury to be the sentimental type.'_

"And there's no need for you to worry about the Security Council," Fury said. He stared Banner dead on in the eye. "Let me worry about them. I know how to speak their language."

Banner opened his mouth, but Fury cut him off before he could say anything at all.

"Just think about it."

Banner thought about it, and so did the Hulk. Both of them could have a very interesting opportunity.

* * *

Harry made his rounds through the facility to the room Jen stayed in. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jen yelled. The door opened and the bright eyes of Harry Evans-Parker came into the room. "Harry, it's…it's good to see you!"

Jen shifted on her bed and managed to show enough self-control not to jump him when he came through the door. The moment she saw him, she remembered how hot she looked.

"You're adapting to this rather well," Harry said.

"Well, yeah, we have to all adapt to change, because it's a part of life, isn't it?" Jen asked. Harry answered with a nod and Jen broke into a big and bright smile. She invited Harry to sit down on the bed. "The only annoying thing is all of the tests I have to go though."

Jen placed her hand on Harry's thigh and looked into his eyes with a bright smile on her face.

"For the record, I feel fine," Jen said, looking at him with a smile crossing over her face. "I feel really good."

Harry noticed she felt really good and looked really good. The seven foot bombshell had a body to die for. Her sleek hair, toned skin, along with large breasts, and long legs. A toned ass topped off the fun and games. Harry couldn't help looking her up and down.

"Not too bad, isn't it?" Jen asked. "SHIELD most certainly made a bit of an upgrade to me, didn't they?"

Harry smiled and leaned towards her.

"You were beautiful already," Harry said.

Jen broke out into a bright smile. She leaned towards him. Her shirt nearly became undone. The buttons looked about ready to pop.

"Thank you, Harry, it means a lot to me," Jen said. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "But, even you can't deny, I've gone from beautiful to really scorching hot. Like a million stars hot."

"Nice to see you have confidence," Harry said.

Jen's face contorted into one of the more wicked smiles the hulking amazon could manage.

"Oh, I have more than confidence, "Jen said. "There….might have been a few more side effects then they thought…SHIELD or me….well…it should be interesting to see how this works out."

"What do you mean with side effects?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm horny," Jen said. She looked towards Harry, her eyes clouding over with lust. "Really fucking horny….I wonder what you're going to do about it."

Harry pulled her over towards him and smashed his lips onto hers with a high intense kiss. Jen was glad he didn't make her wait for too long.

Jen returned the favor, smashing her lips against his hungrily. The two of them swapped spit in an attempt to get the better of each other. Harry tilted Jen back towards the bed and started to kiss her with more fever and intensity than ever before.

The two of them broken apart, their lips swollen and battered from the hell of a kiss. Harry smiled and raised his wrist, before adjusting the dial on his watch. Harry had a feeling he would need all of the boost he could get when going at it with the lovely Miss Walters and her new form.

"Oh, is this for me?"

Jen emphasized those words with a firm squeeze of Harry's package. Her eyes clouded over with unmistakable lust one more time. Her lips licked.

"If you think you can take it."

Harry smiled at her, and Jen fired back with a lustful grin.

"Challenge accepted."

Harry never really liked those pants anyway.  
 **  
**Harry's large cock sprang out. Jen licked her lips. She never appreciated how big it was. She leaned towards him with a playful look on her face and started to lick his head. She ran her tongue all the way down his manhood.

"Damn, Jen, you're so good."

Now she had the confidence, Jen licked his cock with more intensity than ever before. Her tongue started to trail around his manhood, working her way all the way down towards the edge of his shaft.

After a couple of intense passes all the way down him, Jen looked him up.

"I need to have this in my mouth."

Harry wouldn't be one to argue with her. Jen popped Harry's thick manhood into her mouth. Harry closed his eyes when Jen pushed all of him into her mouth. Her throat expanded for his cock when she pushed it deep into the depths of her throat.

Jen started to bob up and down on his cock with her mouth. Harry held her head into place when Jen slurped and sucked lewdly beneath his waist. She introduced the most intoxicating sensations necessarily when she kept working him over.

The green skinned bombshell worked his cock down to the back of her throat. She could feel this stud about ready to melt in her mouth and shoot his creamy filling into her mouth. She redoubled her efforts.

"Jen, keep this up…and I'm going to explode in your throat."

Harry steadied his grin on the back of her head and used her mouth as his own personal fuck hole. Jen didn't break her stride, not even once. She kept bobbing her mouth down.

Jen leaned back to accept more of his thick member into her throat. Her throat bulged when she sucked him hard. She pressed her face all the way down onto his pelvic bone.

Harry's balls reached their stage after a fairly long time of intense cock sucking on Jen's part. He fired his load into her throat.

"Yummy."

Jen rose to her feet and ripped off her shirt the rest of the way. Her large green breasts stood out perky and defined all gravity. She squeezed her breasts and smiled with a lustful grin at Harry.

"Would you like to suck them?" Jen asked in a sultry tone. "Would you like to fuck them?"

Harry grabbed her and pulled her in. He dove between her green melons with hunger dancing in her eyes. Jen groaned with pleasure when Harry

"Mmm, Harry, yes…take my tits and suck them."

Harry alternated between her breasts and caused Jen to almost come close to losing his mind. His talented mouth and tongue suckled Jen's tits and caused her to lose her mind. All sense of herself had been lost the moment where Harry suckled her tits, alternating between one side and the other.

"Fuck….YES!"

Jen screamed out loud with Harry working his mouth around her glorious nipple. He bit down onto her nipple hard which caused her to gasp in pleasure.

He pushed Jen back on the bed and slid his re-hardening cock between her breasts. The large green breasts wrapped around Harry's manhood and showed a nice contrast.

"Do it, tit fuck me, baby!"

"You're really getting into being fucked, aren't you?"

Harry didn't hate this though. He held onto Jen and punished her with a series of thrusts. His heavy balls struck onto her chest.

Jen leaned up, enjoying the sensations of his throbbing manhood going between her breasts. She wrapped her lips around his manhood and started to suckle on it.

"Baby, cum on my pretty green titties," Jen said. "Make me nothing but your filthy Gamma whore. Take your baby juice and cover me from head to fucking toe!"

The normally repressed woman got extremely hot and horny. Harry decided to make all of her wet dreams come true after a few more thrusts. He slammed in between her tits and shot his load.

Jen moaned and cooed hungrily. The thick seed spilled onto her chest and started to coat her chest and breasts.

The moment Harry finished unloading on her, Jen cupped her breasts. She looked back at Harry with a smoldering look on in her eyes. She licked the cream from her breasts with a smile.

Harry's cock lengthened completely. Jen wrapped her fist around it and gave it a few more pumps. She tore her panties off the rest of the way. Her public hair was slight, but very green.

"Big surprise, the carpet does match the drapes," Jen said. She positioned Harry's mighty rod underneath her hardened pussy. "Green all over."

Harry smiled. He shifted himself underneath her. Jen's tight walls connected around him. The young man's manhood speared straight between Jen's pussy walls.

"You like this baby?" Jen asked. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle…don't want people to hunt me down for crushing this beautiful cock."

"Don't worry…." Harry said. He squeezed her ass and shoved up into her. It caused Jen to lose her mouth when he thrust into her. "I'm more durable than I look."

Jen wrapped her muscular legs around Harry and dug her fingernails into the sorcerer's shoulders. He pounded her pussy, first very slowly, to make her savor each moment of pleasure. The pounding grew more intense and more wanton. Harry buried himself into her with several extremely long thrusts.

"Yes, baby, fuck me!"

Harry saw Jen bouncing up and down on him and the bed. Somehow, by some sheer miracle, the bed held.

"Love this fucking cock, it's so big and strong!" Jen yelled. "And your balls hold a big fucking load, I want it me right now!"

"Why should I get all of the release?" Harry asked. He held her breasts and she breathed heavily. "I think it's time for you to cum, Jen."

Harry twisted her nipples and prompted Jen to come down on him. Her pussy muscles squeezed Harry's thick cock. She achieved an amazing and sensational release.

The next thing Jen knew, she was on her hands and knees. Harry's cock removed from her for a second, but she didn't have much time to protest before Harry jammed his cock back into her body.

"Harry!"

Harry leaned in and started to hammer into her hard. His hands ran over her body. Each time he touched her, he could feel Jen gushed.

"You're a Nympho, you know that….."

"Only for your gorgeous cock, honey….pound me harder!" Jen yelled. She looked up and noticed something. "Harry…there's a camera there."

"Do you want me to stop?" Harry asked.

"Fuck no, if they're going to watch, let's give them something to fucking watch!" Jen yelled. Her pussy stretched and sucked in his cock with a more fury. "Pound me harder with your prick…you prick….."

"I think you better be nice!"

Harry slapped her on her gorgeous green ass which caused Jen's cunt to squeeze around him. Harry held onto her and kept pounding away at her pussy.

"Harder, fuck me harder….FUCK ME SO HARD THIS ENTIRE FUCKING BASE FEELS IT!"

Harry slammed into her with a hard thrust. Jen's entire body tightened around him. He could feel the intensity of her orgasm. Her juices made it almost difficult for his cock to stay in her pussy because it kept sliding out. Harry grabbed onto her hair for leverage so he could fuck her harder.

"I think they…felt that one," Jen breathed. Her heart started to race. Invisible hands rolled over her breasts. "Harry….please….I need…badly!"

Harry decided to slow down the fun for her. He made Jen really want the orgasm. Given the rate she was ripping up the bed as she clutched onto it, Harry could see the green babe wanted relief.

"Just for you….but ladies first."

"Oh, fuck your chivalry!" Jen yelled with lust in her eyes.

She couldn't say much more when his hands made one more trip around her gorgeous green body. He cupped her tits extremely greedily.

The orgasm came and both of them went together. Harry shot his load deep inside her pussy. He spurted inside her with several long thick blasts of seed.

Harry unloaded so much of his sticky seed inside her body it flooded out of her pussy. Jen collapsed onto the bed and nearly collapsed it. The hulking green woman breathed in satisfaction and pleasure from the multiple orgasms she experienced from him. ****  
  
Jemma Simmons stood outside the room. Her mouth hung open with a moment of shock as she could hardly believe what she ran into.

She shook her head, unable to clear her head. Twelve inches, she was pretty sure. She heard the rumors but hearing the rumors and seeing the bloody thing up close and person were two different things.

"Is there something the matter, Doctor Simmons?"

Jemma almost jumped ten feet in the air. She fell back down and almost fell back, clutching her chest. She turned around and saw Agent Morse standing there.

"Is it standard SHIELD protocol to give someone a heart attack when they're not expecting it?" Jemma asked.

Bobbi sensed the young scientist was flustered, and the agent knew it wasn't because of the sneaking up thing.

"Just looking to make sure everything is alright," Bobbi said. "There was a mild Earthquake which came through this area….strange, isn't it?"

"Yes, very strange," Jemma said. She closed her eyes.

"You look all hot and bothered," Bobbi said.

Jemma's eyes snapped open.

"What…yes….no….no…not….I've just been working all day….and I need to take a shower."

Jemma walked off and made her excuses to leave. Bobbi smiled and chuckled when she watched the young scientist walk off.

Natasha popped up at Bobbi's shoulder.

"Did they realize there was surveillance in that room?" Natasha asked.

"I know Harry knew, but I don't think he cares," Bobbi said. "And I'm sure Ms. Walters with her new form would want to put on a hell of a show if she did."

Natasha responded with a nod. Fair was fair, and she certainly wasn't going to complain.

* * *

Harry decided to make his way out of the SHIELD facility now he had his business done. Jen would be more than fine and she looked on track to join him next weekend.

"Leaving so soon?"

Harry turned around and noticed Bobbi standing there. She walked towards him, with a knowing smile on her face.

"Have to get ready for a business meeting this weekend, very important," Harry said. "Just hope nothing happens between now and then."

"I heard Murphy isn't your biggest fan," Bobbi said.

 _'Isn't that the truth?'_ Kara asked. Many of the girls in the bond agreed with her to he be honest.

"Keep this up, and you might be a full time member of SHIELD," Bobbi said.

"Answering to Fury, I'm afraid I'm going to pass," Harry said.

Bobbi smiled. If only Harry knew, if only Harry knew. Or maybe he did, but if he did, he kept his poker face. Harry seemed like the type to hide his cards until the exact moment where he needed to throw them down.

"We couldn't have done what we've done today without you," Bobbi said. "And I'm sure Jen had a lot of fun thanking you for what you've done for her."

The two of them made their way towards the exit of the SHIELD facility.

"I'm supposed to tag along, I am your minder when you visit SHIELD after all," Bobbi said.

"Hey, be my guest, the trip back home would be rather boring if I didn't have someone to keep me company," Harry said. He turned towards the agent with a smile. "And you know, there are far worse choices to go along with me."

"Nice to see I'm the lesser of several evils," Bobbi said. "I'm sure my ex-husband would disagree with you right there….but we're actually cordial now we're divorced."

Bobbi smiled when she looked Harry in his eyes. Harry smiled and looked back at her.

"Guess, I'm just in the market for something new and fresh," Bobbi said. The two of them got into the car. "And you must like living dangerously if you're going to let me drive again."

Harry laughed at her frank assessment of her driving abilities.

"To be fair, it should have been obvious I live dangerously from the moment where I went after the Hulk."

Bobbi laughed at his extremely valid statement.

"You have a point," Bobbi said. She started up the car and pulled out of the facility, taking the unconventional path back. "So….where are you heading?"

"To the West Coast, there's a big thing going on with Stark…can't really say what it is," Harry said. "But I'm sure SHIELD has the resources to find out…if Stark hasn't spoken to the wrong person already."

"If he has, we don't know about it," Bobbi said. She looked over her shoulder. No one followed her, not anyone went down this road. "I have to say, you wouldn't catch me dead on the West Coast."

"So, Fury is going to give you a mission there soon."

Harry's calm statement caused Bobbi to hang her head down. She gave one defeated "Yes."

The two drove for a little while longer. Bobbi decided to get something important off of her chest.

"Just try not and get into any trouble," Bobbi said. Harry raised his eyebrow and Bobbi allowed herself a brief chuckle. "I know, but there are some dangerous people out west."

 _'Well, actually smart criminals then,'_ Jan thought. _'Because if you think about it, you'd have to be an utter idiot to be a criminal in New York.'_

'How so?'

Kitty asked.

_'All of the super heroes are in New York.'  
_

* * *

Spider-Girl propelled herself through one of the downtown districts of New York and did the web slinging thing. She heard the tell-tale alarm of a break in and being the curious woman she was, decided to investigate.

The web slinger wondered who had broken in. She would find out in a moment. What flavor of the week would she be fighting this time?

Gwen made her way inside and crawled on the ceiling. She saw a figure dressed in black with shining platinum blonde hair flashing in the light. She did a series of flips. Adjusting the sensitivity in her mask, Gwen noticed the tell-tale signs of security lasers which she navigated around quick and efficiently as possible.

The woman stuck her landing and deactivated the pad.

 _'The Black Cat?'_ Jean asked.

_'Seems so.'_

Spider-Girl dropped down onto the ground. She saw the Black Cat trying to get inside of a vault of some kind.

"You know, breaking and entering is a crime in New York, no matter how good you look in tight black latex."

Black Cat turned over. She had one of those "cat who ate the canary" type grins on her face.

"Well, well, Spider-Girl, it's so nice to see you at last….well up close," Black Cat. "We met once before…I had to dash though."

Spider-Girl frowned and stared down her enemy.

"Back away from the vault," Spider-Girl said.

"Ah, you're cute," Black Cat said. "You think you're going to stop me, don't you?"

 _'Gwen, you shouldn't go for her,'_ Emma thought, sounding a bit nervous. _'She held her own against Elektra.'_

'Emma, relax, I know what I'm doing,'

Gwen thought.

Spider-Girl jumped into the air and tried to nail Black Cat head on. Black Cat avoided her attack.

Black Cat smiled and did a flip. She grabbed Spider-Girl around the back of the head and flung her against the ground with a thud.

"Ah, poor baby, did that hurt?" Black Cat asked.

Spider-Girl webbed onto her feet and yanked the web line. Black Cat landed on the ground with a solid thud. Spider-Girl jumped on top of her, holding her down.

"Just what are you doing?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Oh, you like to play rough, don't you?" Black Cat asked. She wrapped her legs around Spider-Girl's waist and flipped her to the ground.

The next thing Spider-Girl knew, she aimed a huge roundhouse kick into her chest. She disarmed Gwen's web shooters with a swift movement and put them on.

"So, how do I shoot web?" Black Cat asked. She started to fiddle with the web shooter she stole from Gwen. "Oh, here we go."

The Black Cat shot several strands of sticky white fluid at Spider-Girl to web her to the wall. Spider-Girl couldn't believe she had been hoisted by her own petard or stickied by her own webbing.

"Sorry, if I left you in a sticky situation," Black Cat said.

Gwen struggled to break her own webbing. They made this particular batch a bit too well. Black Cat sauntered over towards her and tugged on the mask. Gwen squirmed the more Black Cat pulled on the mask.

"Until next time, cutie."

Black Cat's rosy red lips planted on Spider-Girl's pink lips. She slipped her tongue into her mouth. Gwen closed her eyes and accepted the kiss, but before she could really enjoy it, The Black Cat slipped away..

_'Damn it.'_

She had enough time to free herself, pick up her web shooters, and leave before the police arrived.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 18** **th** **, 2016.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter Eighty-Three:**

* * *

Harry returned back to New York after what could only be classified as an adventure regarding the Hulk and the woman who had been dubbed She-Hulk. Harry would not be your go to person when it had to do with names, but he had to admit She-Hulk sounded like a pretty solid enough name all things considered. He didn't really hate it too much at any rate.

 _'Do you think we can finally breath now?'_ Rose asked. A pause happened when she could almost hear what her nephew had been saying. _'Yes, I know, it's a stupid question, but I thought we could be a little bit optimistic.'_

 _'Bobbi warned me about the West Coast having some unique challenges,'_ Harry thought. _'And really, it's to be expected. If all of the crime in the States was centered in New York and in New York alone, wouldn't you be really worried right about now?'_

Harry decided not to break up the fact it certainly seemed like it sometimes.

 _'I'd be worried and I'd think the criminals in question weren't exactly the brightest bulbs in the box,'_ Jan thought. _'I mean seriously, who would be doing crime in a place where it's just super hero central? It's asking for just a little bit of trouble, isn't it?'_

 _'Just a little bit,'_ Sue thought in agreement. _'And…on that note, I've got to go. It wouldn't be a day for the Fantastic Four if we didn't have to save the day about two times a day before Breakfast. Or Reed opened up a wormhole to some weird dimension full of bug monsters who wanted to eat us because he was curious about something.'_

 _'Why do I have a feeling you're being oddly specific?'_ Kara asked.

 _'Likely because she is,'_ Jan thought. _'Lucky her though, she'll get all of the fun and all the adventures. Most of us get stuck with the crazies in a suit which threaten a bunch of people.'_

 _'Gwen seems to get it the worst of all,'_ Kitty said.

 _'Yes, she does, yes she does,'_ Kara thought. _'But, to be fair, not too many people have gone after her lately. Guess they didn't think the bounty was worth it.'_

Harry thought Kara had an interesting point. Not as many people had gone after Gwen as they had a few months back. Harry and Gwen both considered it to be the calm before the storm, for something big happening.

 _'Cherish those quiet moments while you can,'_ Harry thought.

For super heroes, the quiet moments truthfully do come few and far between. Harry encountered countless examples and considered this to be true. And really anyone who decided to step out and do this pretty thankless job understood perfectly the dangers they were getting themselves into.

 _'It's part of being a hero though,'_ Jan thought. _'The dangerous moments, I mean. It gets your blood rushing and your adrenaline pumping. It's so awesome.'_

'The novelty of this hasn't worn off on you yet, has it?'

Jean asked.

 _'Come on, it can be pretty cool,'_ Kitty thought. She sighed and reminded herself of something. _'I'm just not quite ready to go out on the field though myself. I'm not sure if I would ever be ready, you know.'_

'Kitty, take your time, and you'll be ready before you know it,'

Harry thought. He meant every single word he said in a completely honest manner.

Harry knew what would happen to those who rushed head long into a situation too soon. The glamor of being a super hero was nice; but there were a lot of headaches. Some considered it the most thankless job in the world.

A part of Harry reminded him he only kept suiting up and going out for the simple fact there were some dangers where he only trusted himself to take care of. Mostly because he loathed to put other people in harm's way any more than necessary.

 _'You'll be great, when you actually get down to it,'_ Jean thought. _'It's a shame you didn't attend the Xavier Institute….but on second thought, it was for the best.'_

 _'Just too many bad memories,'_ Kitty thought.

 _'Self-defense isn't anything to shed tears over,'_ Jean thought. _  
_

Kitty and everyone else around her tried to tell her this. It didn't make the experience any less traumatic.

 _'So, are you going to make the trip out west, Jean?'_ Harry thought.

 _'I might tag along,'_ Jean thought. _'Providing nothing comes up, fingers cross and all that.'_

 _'You enjoy taunting Murphy,'_ Emma thought.

 _'Oh, right, Harry's biggest fan,'_ Jan said.

Harry smiled a tired smile. Jan struck the note right on the head. He entered the penthouse and encountered a very surly looking Gwen. She slumped down on the seat of the couch, with Mary-Jane and Liz on either side of her. They tried to be with her, but at the same time, they tried to give her some room.

Mary-Jane locked eyes with Harry. The two of them shared a nod. Harry decided he would have to be the one to breach Gwen's defenses. Harry took a step forward and leaned towards her.

"What happened?"

"Black Cat happened," Gwen said through gritted teeth. "I encountered her trying to steal….something, and we had it in. And she managed to get the better of me, take my own web shooters, and web me to the wall."

"You're not hurt, are you?" Harry asked.

Gwen took a moment to look at Harry and responded by shaking her head.

"I'm not hurt," Gwen said. "She hit me a couple of times and webbed me to the wall. And if you ask me, she only thought of me as an inconvenience more than any kind of threat or something like that…..I'm not really sure what her problem was."

Harry cupped his hand underneath his chin and frowned.

"She must be after something though," Liz said.

"Yes, obviously, why would she break into something with this level of security?" Gwen asked.

Liz shook her head. She could tell when someone took a tremendous enough hit to their pride. Hell she had been there and she had suffered similar hits in recent past.

The elevator door came open. Barbara joined the group in the Penthouse. The look on the hacker's face showed she had plenty of news.

"All of the buildings have a fairly interesting connection," Barbara said. Gwen's gaze turned towards Barbara and Barbara smiled, pleased to see Gwen was all ears. "They all belong to Wilson Fisk….although you have to do some digging to find out they did."

"Fisk, as in the businessmen and philanthropist?" Mary-Jane asked. Confusion appeared on Mary-Jane's face. "Why would the Black Cat want to go after someone like him?"

"Fisk's been rumored to have his hand in some shady dealings," Barbara said. "Granted, nothing we can confirm, or anyone can confirm. The paper trail of evidence is covered…"

Barbara trailed off. Thankfully for her, Harry interjected for her.

"Fisk has a lot of connections," Harry said. "He can bury evidence almost like…"

"Magic?" Mary-Jane asked.

Harry shrugged in response. If the shoe fits, wear it, as the saying went.

"What about the Black Cat?" Liz asked.

Harry caught one glimpse at Gwen. He could tell his girlfriend hoped to run into the Black Cat again and settle the score they needed to settle after last time.

"I have a feeling we're going to figure out what her intentions are all too soon."

Harry hoped to run into the Black Cat for ages and have a nice little discussion with her. He preferred to do so before this escalated.

A call on his phone pulled Harry out of his conversation.

"Yes Leah….she's willing to meet with me…tomorrow…at noon? Tell her I'll be happy to meet with her. The sooner we get this deal done, the better, given all of the parties hovering around."

 _'Oh, what do you have planned?'_ Emma thought.

 _'Emma, don't worry about it, it's just a deal I'm trying to make,'_ Harry thought. _'I'll let you in on the particulars when it's done….you worry about your business conference.'_

'Yes, dreadfully boring as usual,'

Emma thought.

Harry smiled; glad Emma trusted his judgment, at least on this case. Given the secret she kept from him; he figured he could only repay her by keeping this particular secret.

* * *

Wilson Fisk sat at the edge of the table and stared down some of the other mob bosses at New York. Some of them looked at Fisk.

_'If they thought they could get away with it, they would end up putting a bullet in my throat. But I know they couldn't'_

Fisk smiled and placed the folder on the table.

"Gentlemen, I know most of you were in with the Big Man," Fisk said. "He allowed everything to splinter out of control and lead to many headaches for us all."

Fisk placed his hand on the table. His chair had been elevated off of the ground, almost like he elevated himself above all of the other mobsters in this city. It was because he did elevate and consider himself over all of the other mobsters in the city.

"But, none of you can deny your profits have been up across the board," Fisk said. "If any of you can look me in the eye and tell me I haven't done what is best for business and best for this city, and best for all of your families, I'd be delighted to hear your reasoning."

True to form, none of the mobsters stood up and said anything to Fisk's face. They might plan, plot, and scheme behind the man's large back. At the end of the day, none of them had the guts to say anything straight up to his face.

"You can't come up with anything," Fisk said. "There are no wrong answers. If there is a flaw in my plan, I'd be happy to correct it. We're all in this together."

"Why did you retract the bounty on Spider-Girl and Spider-Man?" one of the mobsters asked.

Fisk wondered when this question would come up.

"It brought out more unintended consequences than I'm sure the Big Man thought when he put the bounty on them out of anger," Kingpin said. "The two spiders are assets in their own strange ways. All we accomplished is bringing in every single costumed freak with a vendetta into the city. And that's bad for business."

None of the mobsters could argue with what Fisk said. Some of them were old school. A few of them had been so old school they went to the old school before the old school burned down.

"We should just take them out before they cause a problem," Hammerhead said.

"Joseph, I admire your passion for your job," Fisk said. "But it's misplaced, isn't it?"

Some of the mobsters looked like they would go along with Hammerhead, but others agreed. Fisk's share of supporters outweighed the amount of detractors he would have.

"All of your organizations are much healthier now the Big Man is rotting away at Ryker's," Fisk said. "But, I only require a small percentage of it. And really, it's money being put back into the city so it could flourish even more."

More sound logic people could struggle to argue with, even though they would hate themselves in the morning for even speaking it.

"And our monthly meeting concludes, same time next month, gentlemen….unless there are any objections."

No more objections, they all understood who ruled New York City with his particularly large and gruesome fist.

_'And not a moment too soon.'_

Fisk's phone started to ring which brought him out of the room. The large gentleman walked forward and put the phone to his ear to answer the person on the other side.

"The Black Cat again?" Fisk asked.

"Yes, she didn't steal anything…..because Spider-Girl stopped her….but it appears Spider-Girl couldn't prevent her from leaving."

Fisk smiled, feeling fairly justified at his reasoning for keeping Spider-Girl at arm's length.

"Double up on security, she'll be bound to strike again."

Fisk switched tactics and dialed up a fresh phone conversation.

"You want redemption? Bring me the Black Cat….it doesn't matter if she's in one piece."

With this call in the way, Fisk switched over to make another call.

"Hello, Daily Bugle Classified section…yes, I'd like to put in an advertisement…yes, I know the costs have gone up, but trust me, money is no barrier."

* * *

Harry waited for an extremely important meeting to begin.

 _'I was on patrol and I didn't see a sign of the Black Cat,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Are you upset because she got away?'_ Harry asked. _'Or are you upset she got the better of you and kissed you and you hate being dominated….unless it's by me.'_

Gwen sputtered for a moment.

 _'I want to know how she's this good…or am I just getting sloppy?'_ Gwen asked.

 _'She's picked up some new moves since she's been away,'_ Harry thought.

 _'Wait a minute!'_ Gwen yelled. She almost hit her knee on the desk she was working at right now. _'You know who the Black Cat is, don't you?'_

Harry smiled at Gwen's sudden outburst. She didn't miss a beat to be honest. He chuckled at Gwen's passionate declaration.

 _'I have my suspicions,'_ Harry thought. _'And those suspicions are being confirmed every day….talk to you later, business calls.'_

'Right, I've got to get back to work…project to do, teachers want to kill me I swear,'

Gwen thought.

Harry smiled, he had this particular theory sometimes. Never the less, Leah appeared at the elevator and she lead in a beautiful blonde woman. She had blonde hair and blue-eyes. She wore a snug business suit around her body. It looked very professional, but at the same time, it showcased an intense and amazing looking figure. The woman crossed the room with a smile.

"Mrs. Hardy, I'm so glad you can come."

"Now, Doctor Evans-Parker, no need to be so formal, given the nature of our relationship," Anastasia Hardy said with a smile. "Call me Anastasia."

"Then I must assist you call me, Harry."

The two of them locked hands with each other in a handshake. Harry kissed the older woman on the hand. She might be in her mid-forties, but she looked better than a lot of women who were much younger. Harry could tell she kept herself in very good shape with her workouts.

Harry escorted the head of Hardy Industries over to the table.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet with me today, Harry," she said. "I don't know if you know how many offers are on the table."

"I have an idea," Harry said. "There's one coming out of a company in Massachusetts, one out of Gotham City, and a couple in New York City…."

"Wilson is the most adamant about getting what he wants, you know Wilson Fisk."

Harry knew all about Wilson Fisk. He had been having Barbara dig into his past based off of a hunch he had. Harry would see in due time exactly how spot on this hunch he had happened to be. He had a feeling it was pretty close.

The two of them sat down and looked to be sitting down for a good meeting.

"Fisk is a shrewd businessman," Harry said. "He's always struck me as someone who when he wanted something, he wouldn't stop at anything to get it."

"Pretty spot on, but you've always come across as an intelligent young man to me, Harry," she said with a smile on her face. "And my Board of Directors aren't really helping too much. There's a fairly decent chance some of them….."

The older woman's voice trailed off as if she wanted to choose what she said carefully.

"Might not be on the level?" Harry asked.

Anastasia allowed herself the barest hints of a smile. Harry hit the nail directly on the head and hit things a little bit close to home as far as she was concerned. She stood up straight and looked at him.

"Yes, exactly," she responded. She was glad Harry understood where she was coming from. He smiled and leaned towards her. "I was hoping you could do me a favor…..if you'd like to take a look at the agreement….you could help me out."

The folder slid down in front of Harry on the table. He opened it up and looked over the paperwork. A smile crossed over his face when he read things over.

"Well, this is very interesting," Harry said. "You want me to buy out your company...or technically speaking, you want to merge it with Horizon…"

"The stock prices are down at their lowest in years," Anastasia said. She flipped a lock of her blonde hair away from her face. "You can get everything for cheap now….and so can anyone else."

"Like Fisk?"

She confirmed his words with a barest of nods.

"I feel I can still retain some control of my company if I sell out to you," Anastasia said. "And I know I'll be more than a glorified consultant who has their ideas disregarded and hurled into the trash the moment they try and use them."

"Trust me," Harry said. He reached over the table and smiled when he patted her on the head. "I value the work you've put into this company. There have been people undermining you, but…..I'll have some people look into what happened."

"I sent my daughter away overseas to work on the Europe business interests because….well I didn't want her to see how bad things were getting," Anastasia said. "Does she know you know the real reason why I sent her over?"

Harry answered this particular question with a smile.

"She doesn't know, just like she doesn't know I know she's been back for months now."

The woman nodded in response.

"She seems to think you sent her over to curb her partying tendencies and prepare her to run things one day," Harry said.

"The best misdirection as some amount of truth in it," the woman said.

The documents had been right in front of Harry. He decided to reach forward and sign the documents.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you," Anastasia said. She smiled and leaned forward towards Harry.

The two of them came in close to each other, so much so their breath was on each other.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine," Harry said. He leaned closer towards her so the two of them could only hear each other. "And we're going to do our best to flush out all of the rats who are trying to ruin your company."

A savage look spread through the eyes of the billionaire heiress. She blinked and smiled, looking rather pleased with everything.

"Good, I'm glad."

The door opened a few seconds later. Harry looked up in time to see Emma walk into the room.

"Hello, Emma, nice to see you're back from your business conference," Harry said.

Emma stood in the doorway and took a couple of moments to try and figure out what the hell was going on here. She looked from Harry to Anastasia Hardy and shook her head.

"Yes, things wrapped up early," Emma said. "Plus I found myself a trifle curious about what business deal you've been working on….."

"I wanted to surprise you when you came back to town," Harry said.

"Does Rose know about this…surprise?" Emma asked.

"I couldn't have done it without her…but I figured considering you have a lot on your plate, with what you've taken on, I'd spare you the nuts and bolts," Harry said. "I've bought out Hardy Industries."

Emma put two and two together and realized the identity of the anonymous mystery buyer she had been trying to split her knuckles trying to find out.

_'Well played, Harry…you figured out a way to keep this from me….I'm very impressed…and I do wonder what role a certain Ms. Wayne played in this.'_

"You bought out Hardy Industries?" Emma asked.

"Actually, it's not technically a buy-out, more of a merger," Harry said. "And given you've been looking into the company yourself recently, I figured I could save you some time and seal the deal."

This piece of news floored Emma. Her mind started to work into overdrive. She didn't tell Harry about the attempted buyout, but he figured it out on his own.

_'Wonder what else he figured out on his own.'_

Emma nodded in response.

"And Helena has been looking into the company herself for me," Harry said. "She couldn't join us today…but you know how she is about leaving Gotham City alone….she spent a lot of time helping rebuilt the city. It would be a shame to see her work just crumble into dust."

Emma understood perfectly.

"Well, looks like I can move forward with other projects," Emma said.

 _'Looks like Ms. Frost has been a naughty girl,'_ Jan thought.

Harry smiled, he hated doing this to Emma, but he also appreciated the need to keep her on her toes.

* * *

Black Cat made her way to the location where she needed to go. Fisk's little announcement in the paper caught her attention. A large part of Felicia knew she could be bumbling head first into a trap.

_'We have a serious problem.'_

Felicia remained steadied as she lowered herself in though the window.

_'Yes, Emma.'_

'When I returned, I walked in on Harry and your mother.'

Felicia paused for a long moment and almost did a double take. She almost let go of her grapple line in shock.

 _'They were doing business together,'_ Emma continued.

 _'I love how you paused just long enough for my mind to go elsewhere,'_ Felicia thought dryly.

Emma continued to press on as if Felicia didn't say anything.

 _'Well, Harry's bought out, or rather merged with Hardy Industries,'_ Emma thought. _'And….he know about the fact I was looking into the company.'_

'I thought you were being discreet?'

Felicia thought.

 _'Discretion only goes so far when Helena Wayne is looking into the company and anyone who is looking into buy it out as well,'_ Emma said.

 _'Which means she'll be able to find out who the dirty people are inside the board, and Harry will flush them out,'_ Felicia thought.

_'You know, if he knew about this, he knows about you.'_

Felicia blinked and shook her head. She thought Emma took a slightly big leap of logic regarding the fact Harry knew about her return

 _'I think you might be overreacting just a little bit,'_ Felicia thought. She knew deep down in her mind there was no way possible Harry could know.

Could he?

Black Cat noticed another figure in the shadows. She stopped and stared at the woman or rather girl.

"Well, last time must have been really good for you, if you're going to come back for more," Black Cat said.

"I want to know what you're game is," Spider-Girl said. "What do you know about Fisk?"

"Things which would make your toes curl, but….I'm sure you don't believe me," Black Cat said. She stepped towards Spider-Girl who tensed up.

Gwen's spider sense went off and she was pretty sure the Black Cat wasn't the one who triggered it.

"What's the matter?" Black Cat asked.

"My spider sense is tingling," Spider-Girl said.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Black Cat asked. She smiled and leaned towards her with a smile. Her tongue trailed over her lips. "Don't worry, cutie, I won't bite, unless…."

A figure dressed in red made her way into the building. Black Cat's head whipped around and she looked towards her adversary with the most narrowed of eyes. She was amused at first, bored much later, and now she was simply annoyed.

"You again?" Black Cat asked. She prepared to fight Elektra head on. "I'm beginning to think you have a thing for me. Every time I turn around, you're stalking me."

Elektra charged Black Cat, but Black Cat dodged her attacks. The two women engaged each other with a swift hand to hand battle, until Elektra nailed her into the wall. Elektra reared back a dagger and stabbed it into Black Cat's leg.

Felicia groaned. Thankfully the material of her suit blocked the dagger from piercing into her skin. Elektra looked to correct this mistake.

Spider-Girl webbed onto Elektra's arm and turned her around. Elektra used her own momentum to fling Spider-Girl onto the ground.

She landed onto the ground with a thud. Spider-Girl blocked Elektra's blade with her feet and kicked off. Elektra avoided every single one of her shots before flipping over Spider-Girl's head.

Black Cat returned to battle and hit Elektra from the right side. The two of them started to fight, with Black Cat taking extra care to avoid being sliced and diced by Elektra's blade.

Gwen's spider sense started to tingle once again. Several figures appeared out of the shadows.

_'Ninjas, fucking great, I hate ninjas.'_

'They're the Hand, they're among the most deadly assassins in the world,'

Harry thought.

 _'The Hand?'_ Gwen asked. _'And here I was hoping for the Foot.'_

'Trust me, you wouldn't want to face them either,'

Harry thought. _'Stay sharp Gwen.'_

Gwen avoided a blade nearly being run through her. She saw Harry's point and had a feeling he would be on his way soon to help out.

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 22** **nd** **, 2016.**


	84. Chapter 84

**List of Chapters:** http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2016/02/vote-for-week-seven-chapter-of-week.html

**Actual Poll:** http://www.poll-maker.com/poll587963x26724E51-25

* * *

 

 

**Chapter Eighty-Four:**

* * *

Gwen put her back against the wall to avoid any attacks from the ninjas coming in from behind her. This effort might have caused her to escape from any attacks from behind. The efforts didn't cause her to avoid any attacks coming in from in front of her face.

Case in point, one of the ninjas charged her with a blade extended. The young woman dodged the blade before it sliced into her. Gwen scaled up on the wall and came down to drive one of ninjas down to the ground with a rather vicious curb stomp.

No sooner did this ninja assassin land onto the ground face first, another one brought himself into the battle. A shuriken burned through the air. Gwen dodged the attacks. She webbed onto a table and flung it off to the side. The ninjas blocked the table from smashing into them at an immense force.

 _'The one thing I hate about ninjas is the lack of witty banter,'_ Gwen thought, avoiding the cold, hot steel from one of the ninjas from slicing into her skin. The ninja almost stabbed her, but Gwen avoided the attack. _'There's pretty much no sense of humor….you know they're all business. Which, I guess I can admire.'_

Gwen flipped over the back of the head of her enemy and landed behind him with one fluid moment. The web slinging heroine grabbed her adversary around the head. Spider-Girl jerked the ninja's head back and rammed the point of the knee into his back. The ninja dropped to the ground from her attack with the wind knocked out of him.

 _'Be careful, they're like cockroaches,'_ Harry thought. _'And yes to answer your question, I'm on my way.'_

'Don't rush,'

Gwen thought, barely able to keep the snark out of her tone due to the situation she was in.

Gwen punched one of the ninjas low and grabbed him around the head. She threw herself down onto the ground and snapped his head back down to the ground.

A dagger caught Gwen in the shoulder. She groaned when she had been knocked back against the wall. Shutting the stabbing pain out from her mind, Gwen forced herself up. The feisty heroine jabbed away at the enemy to back him off. The distance allowed him to pull another dagger on Gwen. The web slinger avoided the attack one more time, and then webbed around the curtain to trap her enemy.

Spider-Girl smacked hard against her adversary with a solid thump to trap him inside the curtain. She punched him several times to take her out.

The Black Cat's hair stuck around her face. She hated the fact she lost sight of Elektra.

 _'She's going to show up soon, and likely make her presence known in the most spectacular way possible,'_ Emma thought, her tone almost casual.

 _'Yes, thanks, Emma, I didn't know that,'_ Felicia said.

Felicia supposed she should express gratitude Emma didn't rub it in her fact she walked in the most obvious traps ever known period. The woman's heart started to thump across her chest as she looked around and tried to figure out her surroundings.

_'Where are you?'_

Elektra jumped up from the air and brought both of her feet down onto Felicia's face. The Black Cat dropped to the ground on her hands and knees.

The world class assassin sprung into the attack on the Black Cat. Black Cat blinded Elektra with a smoke grenade and caught her with a vicious kick. Elektra caught the second kick. Black Cat kicked off and nailed Elektra with the high-heel point of her boot. The sound of Elektra hitting the ground caused Black Cat to give herself some room to breathe.

Several spiked stars shot out of Elektra's hand. The Black Cat staggered back with the twisted steel cutting into her shoulder and back. She winced and dropped to one knee. The breath had been taken out of her without any trouble whatsoever.

"You've been a noble opponent," Elektra said.

"Don't eulogize me yet," Black Cat said.

Black Cat grabbed Elektra by the hair to yank her into a headbutt. Elektra's nose smashed underneath the Black Cat's face. Black Cat grabbed Elektra around the neck and tried to bring her down to her knees. Elektra struggled with the Black Cat trying to force her down to her knees.

Elektra played possum and knocked Black Cat back. Black Cat flipped to the ground in time for Elektra to set her up with a vicious stomp to the chest. Black Cat felt the wind knocked completely out of her and wouldn't be surprised if she broke a few ribs.

The deadly Greek assassin raised her sword in an attempt to bring it down onto the Black Cat's head for a kill. A figure flickered in front of the Black Cat and blocked the sword without any effort whatsoever. The Black Cat blinked and rose to her feet.

Several of the ninjas had been taken out. Whoever did this was so good Black Cat didn't notice it.

Emma broke Felicia out of her awed thoughts.

_'I suggest you leave.'_

Black Cat wiped the blood from her face and decided to take Emma up on her order.

The dark clad figure aimed a huge uppercut at Elektra and knocked her down on the ground. Elektra slowly rose to her feet and dodged his attacks coming from this mystery fighter.

"I have no fight with you," Elektra said.

"Too late," the figure said, rusheing towards Elektra and knocked her through a set of windows.

Elektra flew through the windows and crashed through the glass. Two lone Hand ninjas tried to attack the dark-clad figure, but the ninjas had been taken out one at a time.

 _'Harry?'_ Spider-Girl thought. _'Okay, not Harry.'_

'Still pretty bad ass, though,'

Jan thought.

 _'Sorry, I ran into some trouble on the outside,'_ Harry thought.

 _'The Hand ran into some trouble on the inside,'_ Spider-Girl thought, looking at the downed Hand ninjas. _'Real bad trouble, every one of them has been taken out.'_

'Can't say I'm too broken up about it, can you?'

Harry asked. _'Now if you excuse me, I have a date with a Black Cat….I don't want to be late.'_

Gwen link sat back and prepared to watch the fireworks from Harry and Felicia's meeting. None of she didn't to say anything, but Gwen knew the potential for such a spectacular encounter. It had been the first time they came face to face.

 _'Even if they came mask to mask,'_ Gwen thought. _'Confusing the issue though, aren't I?_

* * *

Black Cat made her way to the rooftop. Rain started to fall from the sky and a thunderclap showed her they were about ready to run into a pretty nasty lightning storm.

"So, are you going my way?"

Black Cat looked up and saw a figure dressed in black tactical gear. Two ninjas sprawled across on the ground in various states of disarray. The woman took a half of a step towards the figure before her

"Not really," Black Cat said. "Look if you're after me, you're not going to have a very easy night."

The figure chuckled in amusement. Black Cat's annoyance reached a really high level.

"You know, we disagree on this."

Black Cat tried to aim a kick at her adversary. Her adversary ducked out of the way. She tried to punch him, but the young man blocked her arm. He blocked the second punch with his other arm and pinned her back against the wall.

She tried to brace herself for another attack, but the attack never came. The young man leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers with an intense kiss. Black Cat's eyes bulged out when she experienced the kiss. For a second, she struggled against the kiss.

Sudden realization dawned upon her when she realized who kissed her and who attacked her.

 _'Well, I won't say I told you so,'_ Emma thought.

 _'Thanks for not being so smug,'_ Felicia thought, wishing the kiss would last for a long time.

Unfortunately it ended a bit too short for her liking.

"Harry," Felicia said.

"Indeed," Harry said as casual as someone discussing the weather. "So, you managed to find some kind of mystical artifact which blocks me from reaching you mentally. It's very clever and you banked on the fact I'd be distracted by other things."

Felicia nodded.

"Did you really think so little of me where you would think I wouldn't find out?" Harry asked.

The Black Cat hated when he spoke so calmly. Had she been in this situation, she would have bitched herself out. He spoke to her in a calm and rational manner.

 _'I hate the fact you're so perfect,'_ Black Cat thought, brushing the strand of hair away from her face.

"I didn't think you wouldn't figure it out," she admitted, with Harry stepping back and giving her a little bit more room to breathe. She found herself grateful. "I just hoped I could go about my business for a little bit longer."

"Well, when your business involves you being targeted by Elektra and….."

Harry stopped short for a moment and could hear something in the shadows. Several more ninjas dropped down around them. They formed a circle around Harry and Felicia and closed in around them.

"When I am asked to do a job, I finish it," Elektra said.

"Well, I'd applaud you, you're a true professional," Felicia said, raising her hands and clapping for Elektra. "But, there's one point you don't get. You couldn't defeat me without your goon squad."

"You shouldn't have interfered," Elektra said, pointing a long finger towards the black clad figure.

 _'Great, she thinks you were the one in there, doesn't she?'_ Gwen thought.

 _'I'm afraid so,'_ Harry thought, after a long moment.

Harry braced himself for a long fight. Elektra called in some reinforcements and some of them looked among the Elite of the Hand.

_'Going to get my workout tonight.'_

* * *

Wilson Fisk sat himself down on a large chair in his large office and prepared for a nice long night. The Black Cat caused him some problems. Like a true businessman, Fisk thought long and hard about how to best fix those problems. The man started to tap his finger on the desk.

Elektra failed once before, twice before if he wanted to be technical, when she had fallen to the Black Cat in battle. Sending Bullseye out had been a calculated error, but Wilson Fisk didn't rise to the top of the food chain by playing it safe. Business was all about making calculated errors and making risks.

The fact was he could wait, he could ride out this entire situation. The Black Cat didn't get too close to anything which would inconvenience him at the end of the day.

_'Best to nip the situation in the bud so she doesn't try to get too close to my operations.'_

Fisk half expected someone at his meeting tonight to rise up. He wanted to see how much his plans worked for the underworld.

The phone on his desk rang to bring Fisk out of his thoughts. His large hand swiped off the phone after about three rings.

"Hello," Fisk said in his usual gruff voice.

"Sir, we have a problem."

Fisk never liked conversations which started by someone telling him he had a problem. The Kingpin never acknowledge problems, rather he always found solutions. The fact this particular gentleman told him about a problem put Fisk on edge.

"Mr. Preston, I'm not the type to beat around the bush," Fisk said, clutching the phone in his hand. "You tell me what your problem is, or you stop wasting my time."

"There was a meeting today, top-secret, I just found about it after the fact," Preston said. "It was between Harry Evans-Parker and Anastasia Hardy."

A feeling of despair sank to the pit of Fisk's stomach. He didn't want to reach the wrong conclusion, but at the same time, he had a sinking feeling where this entire mess was going. Would he be proven right or would he be proven wrong? Only time would tell regarding this type of situation.

"What did this meeting entail?" Fisk asked.

Fisk could only begin to speculate what the meeting entailed. He learned from history speculation resulted in the ruin of empire.

"Mrs. Hardy merged with Horizon."

The bomb dropped and Fisk held the phone against his ear. Several ugly seconds passed for Fisk when he clutched the phone closer to his ear.

"Mr. Fisk, is everything alright?"

"You had one job," Fisk said. "One simple task, I thought you could handle. But, it appears I was wrong."

"Sir, I…."

Fisk cleared his throat violently to shut up the man on the other end of the phone.

"Do not bother to waste your time with an apology, it's futile," Fisk said, tightening an iron grip around the phone in his hand and started to squeeze it. "I thought you were capable of more than this, Mr. Preston. And I didn't think she would….well I never thought…."

"Sir, someone…"

"Someone must have alerted her I intended to take control of her company?" Fisk asked. "Congratulations on making an observation so obvious a kindergartener could have deduced it."

Preston understood Fisk's words cut him across the bow. Anyone with half of a brain cell figured Fisk had been completely and utterly pissed off for several reasons.

"Yes, I understood someone informed Anastasia, but the question is who, and how?" Fisk asked. "I know you wouldn't have the spine to sell me out."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't thank me yet," Fisk said, a wide grin going over his face. "You still performed a blunder, not noticing this deal was happening, until it was much too late. Therefore, I have no further use for you. And when Evans-Parker figures out what you've been doing, you will be out of gainful employment."

"You know, you can't do this….I know some of the things you've been up to…."

"Preston, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were blackmailing me," Fisk said. The man's teeth stretched out into a grin. "But, even you couldn't be as dense to think it would work."

Preston lost his nerve and started to breath heavily.

"You should take better care of yourself," Fisk said. "It would be a shame if something happened to a man who has everything going for him."

"Mr. Fisk….you can't….you…"

"Let me explain a few home truths to you," Fisk said. "You could try and bring me down with you. But, in a few months, I will pull myself back from the depths. While you will be pulled down with the sharks my friend. Is it really worth destroying your own life to have a moment of glory?"

The man turned into a stammering wreck. Fisk thought he sounded pathetic and worth being put out of his misery when given the opportunity.

"No, sir….I….give me another chance….."

"You failed, you don't get second chances for failure," Fisk said. "Goodbye, Preston."

The phone hung up and left Preston hanging in the breeze. Wilson Fisk allowed himself to lean back on the chair. He would need to make a couple more phone calls tonight.

_'Hopefully my other plans are bearing fruit. With the people involved, you can never be too careful.'  
_

* * *

Harry backed off to fight his adversaries. He made a mental head count of the attackers around him, and realized what he needed to do to take them out. The assassins tried to box Harry in.

_'What they don't realize is they're not boxing me in. They're just putting themselves in position for an ambush.'_

Harry dodged the attacks from his adversaries. He twisted around one of them and nailed him with a punch to the back. His adversary crumpled down to a kneeling position. The position left the adversary open for Harry to rush him and nail him with a huge running kick which knocked the wind out of his enemy. The adversary slumped to the ground without any trouble whatsoever.

A sword appeared in Harry's hand as a pair of assassins stalked him. The sorcerer made the International sign for them to just bring it. The ninjas rushed him two at a time. Harry avoided their attacks and pitted them against each other.

Harry stepped back to nail his enemy with a running kick to the face. He nearly ripped the opponent's head off of his shoulders with the vicious strike. Had he put a bit more power into his attack, Harry would have done just this. His enemy looked to be completely and utterly totaled.

Two of them tried to send chains at Harry to wrap him up. Harry flicked his wrist back and launched the chains back at his adversaries. The chains wrapped them up tight and caused them to drop to the ground.

 _'Two more down, about eight or mot to go,'_ Harry thought. _'Not to mention all of them which I didn't see….I just love long shots.'_

Elektra and Black Cat continued their hand to hand confrontation from earlier. The attacks from the Greek assassin took the leather clad cat burgular to the limit. Black Cat slid back and barely avoided being knocked off of the ledge.

"You know, you should smile more, put some enjoyment in your work."

"I kill because I have to," Elektra said.

"Oh, you're that type of assassin," Black Cat said, swinging around a stone gargoyle and briefly backing off Elektra with her attack. "I'm actually glad you're not some kind of psychopath who really likes her…..

Elektra silenced Black Cat by nailing her with an uppercut punch to the midsection. Black Cat's knees buckled and almost collapsed out from underneath her. She took a long breath to avoid being taken down to the ground for too long.

"Your tongue will get you in trouble, but only until I remove it."

Black Cat fired back by grabbing Elektra around the leg and trying to snap her down. Elektra responded by kicking Black Cat.

"Always the type who enjoys being on top too," Black Cat said.

Elektra noticed a figure coming over towards her. One of the Hand Ninjas hurled through the air at the speed of light. The very last second passed when Elektra side stepped her adversary with the greatest of ease.

Seconds later, a fist came down on the back of her neck. Elektra flipped through the air several times, but much to the surprise of everyone involved, she landed on her feet without any trouble. Sticking the landing with perfection, Elektra turned around, a smile flashing over her face.

"Okay, I'll give her this, she's pretty good," Black Cat said. "So, how many are there?"

"Still about a half a dozen."

"Stand back and give me room," Elektra said, wiping the blood from her upper lip. "They're mine to destroy."

The ninjas didn't have much of a choice, because a web slinging heroine showed up to attack them. One of them had been knocked off of the higher rooftop they were on and landed with a sickening thud on the lower rooftop. Two more withdrew their blades.

Harry waved his hand and caused the blades to grow heavy. The ninjas lost their balance which allowed Spider-Girl to take them out with a series of swift punches and kicks before they could compensate.

"You don't understand, do you?"

Harry knew he would regret it the moment he did it. He turned his head to one side and noticed an entire army of ninjas surrounding them. The ninjas crowded around them from all sides on the rooftops.

 _'You know, the constant merry-go-round of ninjas is getting old,'_ Harry thought.

 _'Yeah, do they have a union or something?'_ Kitty asked. She received her share of death glares from the other girls through the bond length. _'I mean do ninjas have dental….yeah, I'll shut up now.'_

"The Hand always honors their contracts," Elektra said. "And considering you two have gotten in my way, there's only one choice….eliminate them all."

To get out of there, Harry knew they would have to slaughter dozens of ninjas. He was pretty sure with the right surroundings the job could be done.

Several smoke bombs flew through the air and smashed open to release a smoke. The ninjas nearest to the smoke bombs dropped to the ground.

_'Hello, right surroundings.'_

Harry ping-ponged against the ninjas and took them out. He wasn't the only one who started to batter the ninjas in the midst of the mist though. A very familiar figure started to take them down one at a time with extreme prejudice.

Seeing her up close gave Harry a clear idea of who was doing the attacking. The sorcerer didn't know she was in town.

_'Glad to see she's here though.'_

The dust cleared after an intense battle. Spider-Girl collapsed to the ground, a few new bumps and bruises added to her body. Several dozen ninjas dropped to the ground in various states of disarray. Elektra slumped down against the wall.

Elektra's head rose up to see the young man approach her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Elektra asked.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. Elektra's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Sorry to have insulted you, great dragon," Elektra said, standing up to her feet firmly. "The Hand will no longer pursue the contract…..but I do apologize our honor still dictates we cannot tell you who has put the contract out on the Black Cat."

"Don't worry, I know."

"Of course, you're all knowing," Elektra said.

Elektra respectfully bowed towards him and disappeared into the night, before he changed his mind and brought great misfortune on her.

Harry reached over and extended a hand to help Gwen up to her feet. Gwen gripped his hand and with some effort, he pulled her back up.

"So, do you mind telling me what that was all about?" Gwen asked.

"Long story," Harry said.

Gwen sighed at those two words which she dreaded coming from Harry.

"Of course it is, of course it is."

* * *

Felicia returned to one of her bases. She dressed in her costume, all except the mask where she removed. She got a hell of a look on the shiner underneath her right eye.

 _'Well, add a few more war wounds to the collection,'_ Felicia thought.

The platinum haired beauty leaned over the sink and started to clean up the wound. She decided not to return to Emma's, because she couldn't bare the smug look on the woman's face right now. Emma pretty much told her everything which happened.

"You know you've come a long way from the girl who got irate when she broke a nail."

Felicia turned around and saw Harry standing behind her in his street clothes. She shifted a smile onto her face. Without any word, Felicia bounced up to her feet and threw her arms around his neck.

The two exchanged a sizzling kiss with each other. Her hot lips pressed against his with an intense feeling. Felicia worked her tongue into the depths of his mouth. Harry refused to be outdone and managed to return fire.

They broke apart after a few moments of indulging themselves with each other.

"It's been too long," Felicia said.

"So, how was Europe?" Harry asked.

Felicia raised her eyebrow and allowed a small shadow of a grin to fall over her face. If Harry wanted to plan this game, then Felicia could play this game.

"Rather dismal….but, I wonder how you got Mother to sell out to you," Felicia said.

"Emma told you, didn't she?" Harry asked.

"Well, she did, but….it saves us some trouble," Felicia said. "Because we were trying to do the same exact thing, well, Emma was at least."

Harry marched Felicia over to her bedroom and sat her down. He started to heal her a little bit. His hands ran over her body.

"So, no lecture?" Felicia asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Harry, I didn't tell you I was back in town….I was going to eventually, once I had things underneath control," Felicia said, shuddering when Harry's hands ran over her leather clad body to test her for any bumps or bruises. She closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm sure you were, Felicia."

Harry's matter of fact voice caused her to be annoyed.

"I was wrong," Felicia said. "I didn't have things under control, I almost got myself killed…and then Spider-Girl got dragged…"

Felicia stopped for a short second. The gears started to grind in her brain.

"Gwen's Spider-Girl isn't she?" Felicia asked. "And it means you're…"

Harry responded by silencing her with a kiss before she said the forbidden name. Felicia closed her eyes. Despite having fun with several women in Europe. There was a young lady in France who she particularly had fun with, but this particularly seedy encounter was another story for another time.

"Yes."

Felicia closed her eyes with Harry kissing the side of her neck.

"I've called off the Hand and Elektra," Harry said.

"How did you do…oh god, Harry," Felicia said, shuddering when Harry's hands cupped her backside and pulled her body onto his lap. He squeezed her firm glutes from the other side of the level.

"It's a long story."

Harry fiddled with the zipper.

"If I had to guess ,you aren't wearing anything underneath that cat suit, are you?"

"How did you guess?" Felicia asked.

"Because you're the type of naughty girl who wouldn't," Harry said. "And you know what naughty girls get, don't they?"

Felicia's nipples poked out of the front of her suit in anticipation for what came next.  
 **  
**Harry pulled down the zipper of her catsuit which allowed Felicia's large breasts to spill out for Harry to do with as he wished. The fleshy globes were just as firm as Harry remembered them. His hands cupped them.

"It has been a long time since anyone who has truly touched you, hasn't it?" Harry asked, squeezing her tits extremely hard. "At least like I have."

Felicia rewarded Harry with his efforts with a low and throaty moan. His hands started to stroke her tit flesh. He moved his hands down her body and started to bring her to a pleasurable moan with a series of caresses and strokes. He drove her wild.

"Good, you're wet for me," Harry said, working his finger past her zipper into her pussy. "But, it's not why you're here, is it?"

Felicia bit down on her lip and shook her head. He worked the outfit down her body. The platinum haired beauty turned so she could have her toned ass exposed towards him.

Harry responded with a wicked smile and slapped her on the ass. The slap allowed a moan to pass through Felicia's sultry lips. Harry raised his hand and started to spank her ass over and over again.

Every time Harry slapped Felicia's ass, fluids spilled from between her legs. The woman found herself getting extremely hot and heavy.

"Punish me…sir!" Felicia yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry obliged her with a few slaps of her ass. His hand smacked off of her firm rear and caused a light moan to pass through the back of Felicia's throat. Harry kept spanking her even harder. Her pussy lips sprayed some juices onto his pants.

Felicia thought she lost her mind. Harry treated her with the firm domination she came to love and enjoy. Each time Harry's hand slapped her ass caused jolts of erotic electricity to fill Felicia's body.

"You messed up my pants."

"Sorry, sir."

Felicia dropped to her knees and pulled his pants off. His underwear followed seconds later.

"May I suck your cock?" Felicia asked, spitting on her hand.

The stunning beauty wrapped her hand around Harry's throbbing prick. She stroked him up and down. Felicia grew even more excited.

"You may, considering it's your fault my cock is in the state it's in."

Felicia licked Harry's cock with hunger and saturated it with spit. When his throbbing manhood had been completely covered by her dripping salvia, Felicia wrapped her plump red lips around his swollen head. She took his entire length down her throat in one swift movement.

Harry grunted when he entered Felicia's throat. The goddess beneath him began to worship his cock with her throat and her mouth.

"Suck it like it's your job…like you need to."

Felicia looked up at him with a faux "innocent" look on her face. The little girl look she gave him when she kept sucking his cock just made everything even better. Especially when combined the warm sensation of Felicia's talented mouth.

"Fucking play with those balls…feel how full of cum they are…to go down your throat."

Felicia obeyed Harry and squeezed his balls. She cupped the cum loaded testicles in her hand and experienced the rush going through her body. Each time Felicia brought her mouth down onto Harry's tool, she felt extremely intense. She wanted to taste his load in the back of her throat.

"They're full of cum for you…you better suck my cock."

Felicia closed her eyes and took his full length into her hot throat. She sucked him as hard as possible. His thick cock caused her throat to bulge.

Harry held onto Felicia's head and worked his way into the back of her throat. He knew the orgasm was at hand. Harry allowed himself to enjoy her throat as much as possible.

He fired a load into Felicia's mouth. Felicia tilted back and sucked down his cum with a lewd slurping sounds. She made a series of smacks around her lips when she was careful not to waste a single drop of cum from his balls. Felicia worked her mouth around him and brought him into the depths of her throat.

Felicia sucked him, sucked him extremely hard. When she was done sucking the cum out of his balls.

"My pussy needs you," Felicia said, cupping one tit into her hand and sucking on the swollen nipple. A flood of lust spread through her body.

The simulation fueled Harry's cock back to its full length. He backed Felicia in the bed and aimed at her pussy with his cock. He slammed himself into her tight pussy. Her wet cunt stretched around his thick tool when he worked into her.

"Missed this," Felicia breathed, enjoying the rate of which Harry pounded inside her. He stretched her and she responded by clamping down onto him to milk him.

"Yes, I can tell."

Harry enjoyed the feeling of her tight pussy clamping down on his bare cock. He shoved inside her body and gained some momentum.

Felicia's body shuddered at the sensations of Harry's hands rolling over her body. He cupped her large breasts and started to tweak and play with her sensitive nipples. Every single thing Harry did felt like magic.

No pun intended of course. She really couldn't be bothered, when his hand ran down her leg. The powerful fingers stroked and played with the flesh. He held onto her legs and jammed inside into her tight pussy.

"You're going to cum."

Felicia did cum and cum hard. Despite her self-control, she only had one master in the bedroom. Harry bent down and nibbled on one of her nipples. It caused Felicia to almost lose her mind. Harry did an excellent job in pushing her to the limits and pushing his hard cock inside her.

Harry experienced the warm and tight grip around his body. She pushed her hands into his ass and tried to make him bury himself deep inside her.

Felicia moaned when Harry's throbbing cock hit balls deep inside her. It had been too long. The minutes just burned away when this strong and powerful cock kept spearing inside her body.

"Fuck me like the fucking whore I am!" Felicia yelled. "Fuck me like a common whore!"

"You're anything but common."

Harry ran his hands over her body. Felicia's heaving chest pushed itself into Harry's hands. She almost died when Harry pinched and prod at her full breasts. Her stomach muscles bulged at the sensations of Harry going far and wide into her body.

"Cum, damn you."

"Good things come to those who wait."

Felicia scratched at his back. She tried to flex her insides around Harry, but relaxed she had no real control over herself. Harry pushed her down onto the bed and showed her who was boss. All she could do was sit back and enjoy the ride.

"Oh, Harry!"

Felicia's tight pussy clenched at him to unleash another orgasm all over his cock. Her love box pumped a load of juices around his tool.

Harry smiled. All good things reached an end eventually. He speared into her pussy and slammed into her hard. Her stomach bulged from his large cock pushing deep inside her.

Driving himself as deep into Felicia as possible, Harry grabbed onto her hips and came extremely hard. Felicia's tight pussy clenched down on him. The burning seed fired into her tight body and filled her up with ease. She kept bringing her hips up and causing them to slide down.

She collapsed on the bed, sighing with sexual relief. Harry pulled up out of her, leaving her relief.

"Don't worry, we're not done. We have a lot of lost time to make up for." ****  
  


* * *

 **"** Ah, Mr. Fisk, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Shaw, I trust our plans are running on schedule."

"Yes, Mr. Fisk, they are."

"Excellent, I can ill-afford any foul ups….keep me posted. Remember, do not let me down."

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 25** **th** **, 2016.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter Eighty-Five:**

* * *

Emma figured it would be best to give Felicia and Harry a few hours to reconnect with each other after about a year apart. The sophisticated blonde exited the elevator leading up to the top floor of the safe house Felicia borrowed from her. She observed a little bit of her reunion. Her powers allowed her a front row seat to be a vouyeor pretty much any time she desired, although even Emma would have to admit Sue was a bit more of a master of the powers which allowed anyone to get a front row seat.

_'Best not to be rude, and linger out here for any longer.'_

Emma raised her hand and knocked on the door. The perspective White Queen didn't have to wait too long for someone to answer her.

"Please, come in. It's unlocked."

Emma took Felicia's invitation and entered the room. She had a key, obviously, but it was best not to be rude. The moment she walked inside, she saw Harry and Felicia curled up on the couch, eating breakfast. She figured Harry cooked it, because Felicia's record in the kitchen was pretty spotty at best. She wasn't horrible, but she tended to get a bit too cute for her own good.

 _'Thankfully, there's always a fire extinguisher at hand,'_ Emma thought to herself, and any girls who had hopped on the bond link at this early hour.

She saw Harry dressed in a silk shirt and a pair of leather pants; his combination triggered Emma's drool factor. Never to be outdone, Felicia sat on the couch with a silk black night dress. She currently fed Harry cherries.

"Go ahead, Emma, come in, and make yourself at home," Harry said.

Emma returned herself back to life and took the spot on the couch on Harry's other side. She decided to fix herself a plate of the foot laid out on the oversized coffee table. She took a bite out of the food and chewed on it, with bliss swimming in her eyes.

After Emma ate in silence for a couple of minutes, her attention slowly turned to Felicia. Felicia tensed up when Emma's eyes locked onto her.

"What?" Emma asked as she licked some of the excess syrup from her lingers. "You look like you're expecting me to say something, aren't you?"

"A little bit, yes," Felicia said, shifting back with a bit of nervousness etched on her face. "You don't need to tell me; you did tell me this was going to happen."

Emma responded with a smile which made her look innocent. Granted, she didn't do a very good job at it. The thought was there though.

"What part?" Emma asked.

Felicia flashed Emma one of those looks which pretty much told Emma not to make her say it. Emma played rather coy and continued to trail her tongue over the edge of the plate to lick the excess of syrup off of the plate. The woman's eyes shifted into a casual look when she stared Felicia back down.

"You knew Harry would figure it out eventually," Felicia said.

"I was just reinforcing what you already knew," Emma said, reaching over and helping herself to some more pancakes. "And you wanted to lead him on. You were playing a little game with him. This was your twisted idea of foreplay, and I can tell I ended well for you."

Felicia smiled for long second.

"Yes, very," Felicia said. "It's a shame you weren't here, it would be just like old times again."

"I'm not one to intrude on a person's happy moment," Emma thought.

Harry smiled, amused by the interplay between the two of them.

 _'I'm surprised you haven't said much of anything,'_ Gwen thought, allowing the New York air to blow in her face when she kept swinging. _'You know, because you were upset for months when you found out Felicia was back in town.'_

'I think the best words are left unsaid,'

Harry thought.

 _'I'd agreed,'_ Gwen thought. _'Oh, and I'm fine after last night, thanks for asking.'_

'I was about to ask, but I never got around to it,'

Harry thought. _'Gwen, you could stand to be a bit more patient sometimes. Your impatience will get you in trouble.'_

'Tell me about it,'

Gwen thought. _'So, last night, you managed to get Elektra to back off…what in the hell was that….'_

'I told you it was a long story,'

Harry thought. _'I've been around the world and done a lot of things, far too many to explain right here. Let's just say I have a bit of a reputation in certain circles.'_

'Anything like the reputation you have with the women?'

Gwen asked, with a momentary smile crossing her face.

 _'I don't see how the two options have to be mutually exclusive,'_ Harry thought, deciding to help himself to something to eat before Felicia and Emma finished it off. _'So, you're on your way here?'_

'After the way Felicia left me the other night, you know I'm not going to let this one go,'

Gwen thought, brushing her fingers through the top of her hair with a smile on her face.

Felicia locked eyes with Harry for a moment.

"So, Helena was out there last night, wasn't she?" Felicia asked.

"It does seem so," Harry said. "She's always been good at being where you least expect it. It's a trait which runs in the family….I never thought she was in town, you know. I would have hit her up if she was. It's been a long time since we've had a chance to get together."

"Well, she's busy fulfilling her father's crusade," Felicia said. "Although, I'm more of a fan of her mother, you know…"

"Hence, the entire Black Cat thing….some might call it a shameless ripoff of the other famous cat person over in Gotham City," Harry said, teasing her.

"Intimidation is the sincerest form of flattery, and I'm sure Selina's thrilled someone is fighting the good fight, against bastards who deserve it," Felicia said.

"Which brings us to your motivation," Harry said, reaching over and cupping her cheek with a smile. "You've been rather busy going after Wilson Fisk."

"I'm sure you've done your research," Felicia said, shifting her eyes at Harry and turning her lips into a smile. "You know what he's capable of."

"I know you've made him extremely nervous," Harry said. "No one enlists the services of the Hand without being too nervous….you struck a little close to home."

Felicia leaned back and placed her hand against the back of her head. She couldn't help but flash him a smile like the Cat that ate the Canary, bad pun totally and fully intended.

"I'm glad I struck a nerve," Felicia said, with a smile. "But, there's still a lot of work to be done….I didn't expect him to be so powerful when I got home. I know he has other aspirations but…"

Felicia trailed off. She figured Harry would educate her on certain matters she may have missed in her tunnel vision. Certainly, Harry didn't disappoint at all.

"When Gwen and I toppled the Big Man, it created a power vacuum where Fisk was in the perfect position to fill in, and out of all of the candidates, he may have been the less of a few evils," Harry said, leaning towards her and smiling. "But, there's a way to weaken his power base and….well you've went about things the wrong way and got over your head."

"I was also trying to do things the right way," Felicia said, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. "But you were the one who decided he had to step in and take control of my mother's company….you're a rather sneaky person, Harry."

Harry only responded for a moment with a grin.

"Thanks, I do try."

Gwen slipped in the window to join them a couple of seconds later.

"I should have known it was you," Felicia said, before Gwen could say anything. "Why Spider-Girl though?"

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, looking towards Harry, who shrugged. "What's wrong with Spider-Girl?"

"It's obvious you're becoming all woman," Felicia said, with a smile rising to her feet. She was still a couple of inches taller than Gwen, even when in bare feet. "Spider Woman….."

"Is already taken," Gwen said.

Felicia responded with a dry chuckle.

"Well, that could be a problem," Felicia said, leaning down and placing her hand on the back of Gwen's hair. "It's a real shame, isn't it?"

* * *

Harry heard some rumblings which caused him to stop by for a visit to the Xavier Institute before he headed over to the West Coast for a set of meetings. The sorcerer stopped in front of the door and waited to be allowed admission.

The door opened and Rogue stepped outside. Her face brightened up the moment she saw Harry at the front door.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Rogue said, with a smile on her face. "How have you been lately?"

"I've been fine, how about you?" Harry asked. "Are things going fine for you at the Xavier Institute?"

"Oh, they're going pretty well," Rogue said with a smile, backing off so Harry walk inside the Institute. "The training can be rough, but I'm getting a better handle of my powers….maybe someday….."

Rogue looked back with a far off look on her face. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder which brought her back to life.

"Rogue, someday you will get a tighter rein on your powers," Harry said. "It's all about the self-control…..it's all up here….."

Harry tapped his finger on the top of his cranium to demonstrate to Rogue. The Southern Belle smiled in response at him.

"I have some kind of mental block up there….and a few too many thoughts from the people I accidentally drained," Rogue said.

"You should learn a way to sort out those thoughts," Harry said. "I can help you, if you want me to….I'm really surprised the Professor hasn't offered."

"I hadn't asked," Rogue said.

She heard about a power inhibitor collar which would potentially be useful to helping keep the worst aspects of her powers at bay. The MRD used them for dangerous mutants, and if they could get their hands on one.

"What about a power inhibitor collar?" Rogue asked. "You know, one like the MRD uses."

Harry actually studied the matter long and hard. He knew enough to give Rogue a good enough assessment of the situation.

"It's a short-term solution for a long term problem," Harry said, reaching over and touching the top of her gloved hand. "It might work for a few months, but your body will override it and your powers will become even harder to control. Mutant biology is a weird thing….the right stimuli can make it unpredictable."

Rogue nodded, she could have sworn Doctor McCoy said something along those lines one time.

"So, I guess I'm going to have to live with it, until I can find a way to control it," Rogue said.

"Good things happen to those who are patient," Harry said, smiling when he looked at her. "So, how's school?"

"Fine, well, school's school," Rogue said, flashing a nice little smile towards Harry. She leaned in closer towards him. "Actually being on the run for so long, I couldn't really go to school. So I was afraid I would be behind….but Jean…..helped me, and I'm glad she did."

Rogue smiled before she leaned into towards Harry.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Rogue asked.

"Thank you, Rogue, you're too kind."

Rogue turned around to see Jean and Ororo standing right behind both of them. She looked back towards Harry, who didn't seem too surprised the other two mutants showed up.

"Just how long have you been here?" Rogue asked.

"For about a minute," Ororo said, side stepping Rogue and walking over towards Harry with a smile. "Hello, Harry."

Ororo wrapped her arms around Harry and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Harry returned the kiss, teasing her body. The two of them hadn't gotten around to going out on an official date yet, but Ororo intended to remind Harry what was to come.

Jean waited for a moment, and stole a look at Rogue. She took a quick peak through Rogue's thoughts and found the Southern Belle became extremely aroused what Ororo and Harry were doing. Ororo rubbed up against Harry when she backed him up against the wall.

"A-hem."

Ororo pulled away with dignity and a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I forgot myself," Ororo said, turning from Harry. She planted one more kiss on his lips and turned towards Jean. "I think you wanted to greet him as well."

Jean flashed Ororo a wicked grin and walked over towards Harry. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips across his with a searing kiss. The competitive fire within Jean showed she wasn't about ready to be shown up by anyone.

Harry allowed the kiss to continue for some time yet. His arms wrapped around Jean and pulled her body into his. She delved her tongue into his mouth, and Harry reciprocated in kind. His hands touched her ass through the tight jeans she wore.

The two of them broke apart with swollen lips with each other. Jean leaned in and kissed Harry a couple of more times on the side of the neck. She bit down on his neck to leave a mark on her territory.

"It's really nice to see you again, Harry," Jean said.

"Likewise," Harry said.

Rogue watched with widened eyes. She realized her hand was inches away from rubbing her crotch underneath her pants, and she stopped what she was doing.

 _'I can't believe I almost masturbated in front of people,'_ Rogue thought. _'Oh, why am I so turned on by all of this….I'll never know.'_

"You're not really here for a social call, are you, Harry?" Ororo asked, leaning in towards him.

"No, my contact in Washington sent me some distressing news," Harry said. "Our old friend Senator Kelly is riding a brand new wave of anti-mutant support, and he's trying to get legislation passed which will make it more difficult to be a mutant."

"As if we don't have enough problems," Jean said. "Surely people can see how this is a gross violation of human rights."

"They don't see mutants as humans," Rogue said, closing her eyes.

This was a huge problem. Harry really did hope to solve the problem even if it didn't seem likely right now.

"A rather vocal minority of humans see mutants as freaks and monsters," Harry said, grabbing Jean's hand and trying to keep her calm. Bad things happened when Jean lost her temper and no one wanted to be around. "The problem is a lot of people who see it….are in office."

"And Kelly is the loudest voice of them all," Ororo said.

 _'And he was on a runaway train to irrelevance until he had the mutant thing to latch onto,'_ Barbara thought.

' _Oh, God, politicians,'_ Gwen thought.

A moment of agreement came from the entire group throughout the bond network. Harry agreed as well.

"And he's one who has a lot of big backers as well," Jean said, brushing the strands of hair from in front of her face. "Do you think Kelly is going to succeed with the Mutant Registration Act?"

Harry thought Jean had a fair enough question. He honestly didn't have a clue at this point.

"The latest escapades of the Brotherhood haven't helped matters, have they?" Harry asked. "Wanda was really pissed when she found out what her brother and his friends did."

"You mean when they interfered in an anti-mutant rally, and made bigger enemies out of mutants and made humans into martyrs," Rogue said.

Harry recalled this point. This wasn't the first time the Brotherhood pulled something like this and likely wouldn't be the last time either.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Why couldn't Wanda stop them?" Jean asked.

Harry sensed a moment of hostility in Jean's voice towards Wanda. The two girls had been like oil and water with each other. With their powers, they could cause damage if they truly got into it. Harry intervened a couple of times.

"Because, she didn't know about it until it happened," Harry said.

"So she told you," Jean said.

"I believe her," Harry said, allowing his voice to remain firm and left no room for argument.

Jean stood for a second and waited, before she nodded. She would take Harry at his word, at least for right now.

"I do wish to speak with Xavier to see what he's doing about this, though," Harry said. "And if he's not doing anything….guess it's going to have to be up to me."

* * *

Jen decided to relax at her apartment. SHIELD finally released her from treatment, with the suggestion she take advantage of some well overdue vacation time. Jen appreciated the suggestion and really considered it to be honest. She declined in the end for the simple reason this West Coast Trip was extremely important.

_'Wouldn't miss it for the world.'_

Speaking of things she wouldn't miss for the world, a knock on the door caused her to go to the door. She closed her eyes, and shifted back into her normal form. It allowed her clothes to look a little bit baggy on her, but not too bad. Despite being less green, Jen looked like someone who had been through a growth spurt.

She opened the door and saw Harry standing on the other end of the door.

"Harry!"

Jen threw her arms around Harry and almost knocked him into the wall with an intense kiss. Harry stopped her from diving in too far, grabbing her hands. Jen backed off from Harry, a sheepish grin spreading over her face.

"Sorry, I really got to work on my impulse control a little bit," Jen said. "I'm still a little bit jumpy after….well after it happened."

"You're not having any problems, are you?" Harry asked.

Jen responded with a light shake of her head and a smile.

"Other than a slightly higher food budget, I'm pretty good," Jen said. The woman stretched and allowed the shirt to roll up to show her toned midsection. "At least I didn't go all green when I show you….I go green when I get excited, or at least I have the past couple of times."

"It's just a matter of control," Harry said.

"It helps I don't have the anger issues Bruce has."

Harry would have to agree. Jen escorted him further into the living room and made sure he sat down on the couch. She walked over to the kitchen.

"There might be some food left in here, let me check."

"I already ate a pretty big breakfast," Harry said.

"I'd be a rather rude hostess if I let you leave without fixing you anything to…ah here we go," Jen said. "Figured it was a good idea to hide some food from me when She-Hulk went on a rampage."

Jen whipped up some sandwiches and poured some orange juice. She sauntered over towards Harry and sat down on the couch next to him. The plates were out.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Don't mention it, after all you've done for me, the least I can do is make you a sandwich," Jen said. "Boy, I'm really destroying all of the woman stereotypes….in the kitchen, making a sandwich. All I need to be is barefoot and pregnant and all the fem-Nazis will have a stroke."

Harry smiled when leaning down and he took a bite of the sandwich Jen fixed him. It tasted pretty good to be honest and really couldn't get enough of it.

"But, hey, if you love something, why let people tell you what to do?" Jen asked, taking a large bite of the sandwich herself and almost finishing it in one bite. "Or rather, who to do?"

Jen rested her hand down close towards Harry's crotch. She grinned when edging closer towards Harry.

"Wouldn't you agree?"

"I would have to agree," Harry said, not bothering to correct her actions in the slightest. "So, I'd like to ask you a question…."

"No, I'm not wearing panties right now," Jen said.

An intense amount of activity filled through the bond.

 _'I approve,'_ Felicia thought.

 _'And she comes into the bond network, swinging,'_ Gwen thought, with a smile crossing her face.

 _'Well, I've been here longer than most of the girls, I have to show you all how it's done, don't I?'_ Felicia asked.

Harry chuckled, both at the interaction in the bond and Jen's nonchalant declaration regarding the lack of panties she was wearing.

"Well, that's interesting," Harry said, without breaking his stride. "But I wanted to ask you about whether you intended to go on the trip to California or not?"

Jen smiled at his question and moved a little bit closer towards him. The top hung open to reveal a tiny hint of her cleavage towards him.

"You know, as your official legal counsel, it would be a good idea if I was going to make the trip," Jen said, leaning in closer towards Harry. "And I'm pretty sure there won't be any problems…and I always honor the contracts I make. It's just the right thing to do."

Jen leaned in closer towards Harry.

"So, how's your impulse control?" Harry asked, grabbing her by the edge of her night shirt. He confirmed, yes, Jen was telling the truth.

She did in fact wear no panties for this meeting.

"I'm getting better, practice does make perfect," Jen said.

"How about a test?" Harry asked her, dragging her onto his lap.

Jen almost lost her breath at the sight of Harry. She closed her eyes and tried not to Hulk Out and rip her clothes off and his.

_'Professional, keep things Professional, Walters….even though you don't….why have these powers turned you into a Nymphomaniac?'_

Harry brushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned towards her. He started to trail a series of kisses down Jen's jaw line as his hand reached behind her. The lawyer's legs started to spread underneath Harry's grip.

"Harry," Jen murmured. "You're not helping."

"Actually I'm seeing what your breaking point is," Harry said, reaching closer between her thighs. He stopped and rubbed small circles around, edging closer to the promise land. "So far, so good…but how long can you keep it up?"

"After I cum, not making any promises I'll….not go green."

Harry smiled and leaned in with a kiss.

 _'Hey, you're not going to cut us off are you?'_ Kitty asked. _'Not, when it's getting good.'_

The bond link went dark as Harry delved into Jen. As much as he loved the banter, he didn't need any external distractions when he was experimenting.

* * *

Jan reclined on one of the office couches.

"Did you ever think about making a few modifications to your costume?" Jan asked Kara.

Kara raised her eyebrow when she looked at her.

"I like the entire Ms. Marvel thing, don't get me wrong," Jan said, looking over Kara. "But, you would look better in red and blue….or maybe silver and black. Those are the color combinations which really say you're you, you know what I mean?"

Kara raised her eyebrow and directed one of those looks back towards Jan.

"I didn't really think about the colors, I just thought of a functional costume," Kara said.

Gwen bit down on her lip and almost started to laugh.

"It's a shame I can't make the trip to California," Kara said, throwing her hair back with a sigh. "But, I need to finish helping Carol moving in…oh well, there will be other chances."

"Nice diverting from the subject," Jan said. "But never mind….I'm making the trip, I have a few girls who might be interesting in helping me with something."

"Like who?" Gwen asked.

"Come on, Gwen, it would be spoiling the surprise," Jan said. "Besides, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up with this, especially my own."

 _'Deals like this could fall through,'_ Jan thought.

The elevator opened and Rose and Leah walked out. The two of them were talking with each other.

"You should relax, everything is in order for the trip," Leah said.

"I'm relaxing, you did a good job in ensuring I would be pretty relaxed," Rose said.

"Well, Harry told me to make sure you were relaxed, and I do follow his orders to the letter," Leah said.

Rose's face shifted into the slightest amount of a knowing smile. She corked her head when looking towards Leah and grinned.

"Indeed."

Harry and Jen arrived a moment later. Jen walked around with a big grin on her face and a cocky swagger.

 _'Going green has done wonders for you,'_ Jan thought.

 _'Well people say you should do more to go green,'_ Jen thought to Jan.

 _'And you're picking up on the bond link pretty well,'_ Felicia thought. _'I have to admit the first time I heard Harry in my head….I thought I was going a bit around the bend.'_

"No, you weren't…it's just a quirk of my unique magic,'

Harry thought.

 _'Ah, the old Alpha principle,'_ Kara thought. _'Karen…..'_

Kara trailed off and just became a bit depressed. Harry noticed her agitation and walked over towards Kara, placing an arm around her. He pulled Kara into a tight one armed hug, pressing her body against his. Kara relaxed back against him with a slight smile on her face.

 _'I'm sorry the lead we had didn't pan out,'_ Harry thought.

 _'I don't know why I thought she crashed in Kansas,'_ Kara thought.

'To be fair, aliens setting up shop in Kansas is not without precedence,'

Harry thought.

Harry would know if she was dead, but he could still feel the fact Karen was out there. The bond link was just further out of reach. She was somewhere, trapped, perhaps in stasis, perhaps far away, without a sense of who she was and what she could do.

 _'Sorry, you still couldn't find her,'_ Felicia thought. _'If there's anything I can do to help out….I'll be happy….all of Hardy Industries resources…..'_

'Which are technically Harry's now,'

Emma reminded her.

 _'I forgot,'_ Felicia said. _'I still can't believe you pulled that one out from underneath our noses.'_

'Believe it,'

Harry thought, barely able to keep the smile off of his face. _'But you and your mother are still partners….well your mother….according to Anatasia, you still need to learn a few things. Hence why she sent you to Europe.'_

'Yes, well, I think she'll be surprised,'

Felicia thought.

The conversation had been broken up by Diana coming around the bend.

"So, are you ready to head to California?" Harry asked.

"I'd be a rather poor bodyguard if I let you go all the way across the country on your own," Diana said. "Besides, it would be a change from New York."

"So, Gwen, are you ready too?"

Gwen raised her eyebrow and was surprised.

"Are you sure I should come along on this trip, Harry?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, you need a few days off."

The firm tone in Harry's voice caused Gwen to not to argue, other than a token mental one.

_'What about…."_

'More than enough New York based superheroes to pick up the slack,'

Harry thought. _'New York can handle a few days without Spider-Girl.'_

'Jameson will be disappointed though,'

Betty thought.

 _'If he even notices Gwen's gone,'_ Mary-Jane thought.

_'Oh I'm sure he'll notice, and the conspiracy theories will be flying after about day two.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued on February 29** **th** **, 2016.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Vote for the Week Eight(2/21/2016-2/27/2016) Chapter of the Week.**

http://www.poll-maker.com/poll596750xfC844606-25

* * *

 

**Chapter Eighty-Six:**

* * *

The entire group arrived in California in style. Rose made her way off of the plane, followed by Leah. Jan stepped off of the plane her entire form bubbling over with an immense amount of excitement. It most certainly wasn't the first time the lovely Ms. Van Dyne had been on the West Coast, but this particular trip offered her some fresh opportunities.

Jen followed them off of the plane next, barely able to keep a slight smile off of her face. She tried to keep a straight place, as hard as it might have been in a situation like this. She was seconds away from simply busting a gut in amusement with everything she was feeling.

 _'Trust me, you get used to it after enough time,'_ Rose thought.

 _'There's never a dull moment with this group, is there?'_ Jen thought without missing a beat. She looked at Rose who looked her in the eyes.

 _'No, never, but this is just half of the fun,'_ Rose thought, folding her arms together with a small grin slipping over her face.

Gwen and Harry made their way off of the plane next. Harry turned towards Gwen who looked a bit surprised. Diana walked a few steps behind Harry and Gwen, with her usual demeanor. Anyone who might want to try anything had been scared off.

 _'So, this is your first time on the West Coast, isn't it?'_ Harry asked.

 _'Yes,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Don't worry, the change of scenery is going to be good for you,'_ Harry thought.

Gwen smiled and nodded, relaxing a little bit. Harry placed his hands on the back of the head and steered her forward. The web spinning heroine tossed her hair back and looked over her shoulder towards Harry, barely holding back the obvious grin.

 _'I think you're right, the change of scenery will be pretty good,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Gwen, I know you'll love California, it's just so amazing,'_ Jan piped up in excitement, rubbing her hands together with glee. _'One of the best places in the world, and it really has some great beaches….once our business gets done, I should show you around.'_

Gwen smiled, hoping she could relax. The fact their luggage wasn't lost when they arrived was also a bonus.

 _'Perks of being on a private jet,'_ Rose thought.

Gwen smiled and would have to agree. There were many perks to being on a private jet, but Gwen thought the lack of lost luggage would be high up there.

The group made their way to the car which was waiting. Harry stopped for a moment when his cell phone was ringing. The other girls in the group stopped.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," Harry said. Diana lingered behind for a moment. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Diana paused for the longest moment and conceded a nod. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to give Harry some air. His bodyguard walked off after a second.

The moment everyone was gone, Harry made his way into a private office area and ensured he didn't be disturbed. He answered the phone.

"Hey, Pepper, what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"Just calling to make sure you made the trip okay," Pepper said.

"Yes, we have," Harry said, frowning deeply at her question. "Why is there any kind of problem I should know about on your end?"

"No, there's no problem. Tony's fine, I'm fine, Natalie helped me make sure I got him here and on task in one piece. You know how he can get when he gets distracted."

Harry tried not to smile too hard. He knew all about how geniuses got when they indulged into their passions. The girls managed to pull Harry away from a day of work.

"Tell him, we just arrived, and I'll be there soon," Harry said. "The big conference is in a couple of days….hopefully all of the bugs are worked out."

"The test phase was a success," Pepper said. "But, I'm sure you know that yourself."

"Test phase and going live are two different things," Harry said, with a smile. "Talk to real soon, I've got a group of women waiting for me, and it would be rude if I kept them waiting."

"Yes ,it would be," Pepper said. "I'll see you later, at the meeting."

"Right, tomorrow afternoon, don't worry, we'll be there," Harry said, smiling.

 _'And I'm sure it would be an extremely productive one,'_ Natasha said.

Harry's imagination ran wild with the best of them, but he couldn't help and hear a slightly suggestive tone in Natasha's voice. She only popped into the bond network rarely, but obviously she was hinting at something. You didn't have to be a Level Fourteen intellect like Harry Evans-Parker to realize she was plotting something.

 _'Have to say, I'm equal parts intrigued and scared,'_ Gwen thought.

He left the conference room and walked a few steps. He couldn't even walk five hundred feet before he stepped into another familiar face. Harry stepped back to look at her with a smile.

"Well, you're one of the last people I expected to see right here and right now."

"Please, you're the one who said Fury would put me on a mission on the West Coast, because I really didn't want to go," Bobbi said. The blonde SHIELD agent stepped towards Harry, a smile flashing over her face when she approached him.

"I shouldn't have jinxed you, should I?" Harry asked.

Bobbi tried to look intense. The smile on her face betrayed her true emotions.

"No, you shouldn't," Bobbi said. "But, it's just as well, because part if it is Fury wants me to keep an extra set of eyes out for you while you're out there. Remember, I'm supposed to be your minder."

"And I couldn't think of a better person for the duties," Harry said, walking closer towards her with a smile shifting on his face. "But, there's another reason why you're out here, isn't it?"

Bobbi hesitated for a moment before then conceding to Harry's words with a nod. She leaned closer towards him to the point.

"There's been a lot of high end technology targeted out here," Bobbi said. "The Stark-Horizon deal is one they might be interested in."

Harry nodded at the nod so subtle heads up.

"With any luck, we won't run into each other again," Bobbi said. "On the field I mean….I wouldn't mind running into you elsewhere."

Harry smiled; he figured Bobbi was watching him and Jen when they had their fun at headquarters. She didn't come out and say it. Based on her behavior and the glances she stole from him, Harry knew more than enough.

"Maybe you will," Harry said.

"I won't keep you for long," Bobbi said.

"Good, my girls will be sending a search party for me," Harry said. He looked over his shoulder and smiled, his statement extremely accurate when Diana made her way towards them.

"Agent Morse?" Diana asked, stepping towards the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"SHIELD business," Bobbi said. "It shouldn't affect you….especially with the fact I'm sure there's an ample amount of security at the conference."

Diana responded with a nod. She helped Leah oversee the security herself.

"See you around, Harry."

Bobbi leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek, before he left the two of them to walk off. Diana looked at Harry, no doubt having questions, but she respectfully didn't say them.

"If you want to ask something, please ask it."

* * *

The group of women made their way with Harry to check out one of the higher end night clubs in the city. It was a place where the elite hung out and several of the top names in Hollywood were rumored to frequent here. Harry kept his eyes out for any familiar faces, but he didn't really see any to be honest.

 _'Guess, you're going to have to hold off adding any starlets to your group, at least for this trip,'_ Jan thought, with a smile on her face.

Diana smiled and allowed herself a drink to be more relaxed. She had been a bit tense and high strung to be honest.

"It's on me," Harry said.

"You're too kind," Diana said.

"I figured you've been working hard," Harry said. "Being my bodyguard is a full time job."

"Other than a few isolated incidents, it's just been a lot of standing around," Diana said, taking a drink with a smile on her face.

Harry leaned in closer towards the Amazon Princess, his eyes locked onto hers. Perhaps it was just Diana's imagination, but he had a way of looking into a person's very soul with those eyes. He could see what they were truly are.

 _'Oh, Princess, your imagination is just running wild,'_ Diana said. Come to think of it, her imagination did run wild a lot around Harry.

"You standing around has caused a lot of people to back off," Harry said.

"It's true," Jen said, taking a rather heavy drink. To her enhanced biology though, it was like water. Maybe she could find something in this place which would give her a little bit of a buzz. "I wouldn't want to pick a fight with you. And I can turn into a hulking green monster."

Diana cracked her lips with a smile. Gwen and Jan were deep in conversation at the other end of the bar. Harry excused himself for a moment.

"I know you like your costume, and so do I," Jan said. "Maybe not as much as you do, but I still like it. Even though it could be better."

"What are you trying to sell me on, Jan?" Gwen asked.

"Just a few modifications, a bit of a different color scheme to make you a slight bit different from Spider-Man," Jan said.

"But, Spider-Man's done," Gwen said.

"It's nice Harry believes that, and it's nice you believe it as well," Jan said with a knowing smile.

"As far as anyone knows, I haven't put on the outfit ever since the second Green Goblin mess," Harry said.

"Are you really sure we should be talking about this when anyone can hear us?" Jan asked, pausing after a long moment. Her frown deepened when she locked eyes with Harry. "I'm just saying."

"There's privacy field around us," Harry said. "Anyone who tries to listen in who isn't in the bond will only hear senseless babbling."

"Oh, duh," Jan said.

"Yes, duh," Gwen replied. Her statement caused Jan to playfully swat her on the arm.

"So, you're not going to be Spider-Man…"

"I never was Spider-Man," Harry said. "I never accepted that name….the press just gave it to me. It was a one-time thing which was created to get Gwen out of trouble. The only reason the suit resembled hers in the first place was it was practical….and it's stupid to let a perfectly good design go to waste."

The smugness filled Jan's face. Harry almost shook his head at how she looked. It amused him, almost.

"I still have the costume, but I'm only using it as a memorial for what happened in the past," Harry said. "It was a short chapter of my life."

"So, what do you think?" Jan asked, pushing the pad of paper.

"If you forced me to choose between the two costumes, I couldn't," Harry said. "The white and silver color scheme is good…the black is an interesting contrast. The hood is different than the mask, although I can see how the visibility might be limited slightly."

"So keep the actual costume, but ditch the hood?" Jan asked. "It's fashionable…but I can see the other problems working against it."

Harry grinned, he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in Jan's passion. You had to be passionate about something and since Jan was passionate about what she was doing, Harry found himself appreciating a lot of what she did.

A gentleman walked towards Harry.

"Doctor Evans-Parker, this woman would like to buy you a drink, and talk to you about something important."

Harry's curiosity had been hit and the young man rose to his feet, intrigued what was going on. He turned around and noticed a gorgeous dark haired woman with a tanned complexion. She looked to be at least part-Italian with piercing blue eyes. She dressed in a nice female business suit which had the top couple of buttons undone. She leaned against the table.

"Doctor Evans-Parker, it's an honor," the woman said. "Please sit down and allow me to buy you a drink."

The drinks had been brought to the table. Harry casually waved his hand when the woman wasn't looking. A slight detection spell, but there was nothing in the drink but a very strong alcohol content.

_'You can never be too careful with beautiful women who offer you a free drink.'_

"My name is Monica Rappaccini, and I've been asked to come to you on behalf of the organization I work for," the woman said.

The name sounded familiar to Harry, but he politely nodded. He asked the very important question.

"What's this organization all about?"

"It's an organization which cultivates some of the best minds and ideas in the world, to create a better future," Monica said. "We feel your mind is a resource which we can use. And we would like to hire you on to our organization."

"Hmm, interesting," Harry said. "You want me to work for….your organization."

"Not work for," Monica said. "Work with…as a consultant. Naturally we understand your commitments at Horizon would come first. And we wouldn't want to imply any differently they were not important."

She looked at him with a smile and reached into a bag underneath the table. She pulled out a key and placed it on the table.

"You don't have to give your answer right now," Monica said.

"I'm going to have to decline right regardless," Harry said. "There's a lot on my plate right now."

The woman frowned and recovered quickly.

"Well, if you change your mind, I will be in town for the next week," Monica said as she pushed the key on the table in front of Harry. "Here's the key to my hotel room. Feel free to stop by should you change your mind."

Monica paused for a moment and stared into Harry's eyes. She found herself lost in them before recovering correctly.

"Feel free to stop by even if you haven't changed your mind. These business trips can get lonely, and I would be happy to spend some time educating you on the benefits of working for my organization."

Monica turned around and paid for their drinks, before walking off. The meeting had been both brief and intriguing.

 _'Why is it you can't go out for one night and not have a beautiful woman want to get into your pants?'_ Gwen asked.

Harry would have to look into Monica a little bit more, but he was really interested in the people she worked for. They seemed to be a bit cloak and dagger.

* * *

The next afternoon, Harry and Rose met with Natalie, Pepper, and Tony. The five of them sat down in the middle of a conference room. Tony looked to be rather chill and happy, even more so than usual.

"So, I take it you're pretty pleased about how the test run went out?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, very pleased," Tony said. "I couldn't be any more happier if an entire army of super models dropped in front of my door wearing nothing but a smile."

"Pretty pleased then," Harry said.

"Look, the State of the Art interface works with more than my armor," Tony said. "There's a huge amount of potential to bring the world closer together. It could be applied to other networks, including cell phones and….well anything on a network."

"And the….StarkPhone," Pepper said, not believing her boss had gone with such a name for the phone.

_'I guess I could believe it.'_

"The StarkPhone Model One, thank you very much," Tony said.

Pepper shook her head at Tony's insistence at calling things by the proper name.

"Oh of course, we should strive for accuracy," Pepper said, with a smile.

"Overall though, we're pretty happy to how this deal has gone," Rose said. "At first, we didn't think it would reach a good point….."

"I know, my reputation….tends to be a burden to some potential business partners," Tony said. "But, there's something about flying around in a suit of armor which puts life in perspective."

"Your perspective is interesting, I'll give you as much," Harry said, keeping a shifty little smile locked onto his face.

"Well, armor or not, I think I've set myself up to do some real good in the world," Tony said, leaning closer towards Harry. "As have you, if you really think about it."

Harry amused himself for a moment by thinking about himself flying around in a suit of armor. The amusement caused the girls in the bond a visual imagine.

 _'Sorry, Harry, but…actually I can see it,'_ Gwen thought.

"I'm being serious," Tony said.

"For once?" Pepper asked.

"I can be serious, when I want to be," Tony said, with a smile on his face. Pepper shook her head. "And this is a big deal. You know how Board of Directors can get, they pretty much told me what would happen if I bungled this deal up."

"So, you're on your best behavior," Harry said.

"I'm as well-behaved as a choir boy," Tony said. "We're going to go out there for the demonstration tomorrow, show the world what we're made of. You know, break a leg."

Tony paused and decided to clarify what he meant.

"I mean in the figurative sense. Any literal leg breaking would be a bad thing."

Harry responded with a dry chuckle.

"Don't worry, I know what you meant," Harry said. "I'm glad you're really pleased with the entire interface as it will turn out. I'm sure you didn't do anything too outside the box."

"Well, I might have spiced up the original design a little bit," Tony said.

Three people groaned around the table. Natalie looked as if she wanted to groan as well, but she managed to just settle for an extremely subtle and calm roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, I deserved all of this, didn't I?" Tony asked. "Don't worry, I didn't….I didn't mess with it too much…look here's the latest simulation tests."

Tony placed the laptop down on the table in front of them. They showed the most probable simulation tests. Harry watched them with a critical eye.

 _'I swear, if he brings any problems with this at the last minute with his tinkering,'_ Harry thought.

Harry's frustrations were unfounded though when he looked at the entire test run of the product. There were absolutely no problems with the test simulation. He could see Tony look at him, the playboy billionaire barely keeping a smile off of his face.

"What did I tell you?" Tony asked. "Worked like a charm."

"Let it work like a charm tomorrow when we're actually out there, and we'll be in business," Harry said, reaching forward and shaking the man's hand.

"Hey, I mean what I say," Tony said, leaning in closer towards Harry. "Whether it's inside costume, or outside of costume, we can do some good together. Even if you re retired this week."

Harry shook his head at the blunt way Tony talked about his retirement. Especially since the man really did have a point.

"So, we're done here," Pepper said. "I think I'll go get a drink."

Tony raised his eyebrow at this very blunt statement from his assistant.

"Isn't getting a drink normally my thing….."

"You should stay here and prepare for the demonstration," Pepper said. "I've wrote a speech right here….bullet points obviously…you can add your flair, just make sure you hit all of the points where the Board of Directors will be happy with."

Tony looked at the paper which looked to be fairly corporate minded enough.

"So, Harry, would you like to join me?" Pepper asked.

"I don't see why not," Harry said. He turned to Rose. "You won't have any problems getting back, will you?"

"No, I won't," Rose said, with a smile.

"I'll join you," Natalie said to Harry and Pepper.

* * *

Pepper, Natalie, and Harry returned to the Penthouse Harry stayed in when he was in town. The three of them went out for a couple of drinks and some dinner with each other. Pepper made sure to have her cell phone on her all times along with bail money in case Tony got in trouble.

"Guess, he was on his best behavior tonight," Pepper said.

"Whatever you're getting paying, do you really think it's enough?" Harry asked.

"Oh, trust me, Tony's generous with his bonuses, a bit too generous for his own good," Pepper said. "He doesn't do anything to discourage the rumors….."

"Which are garbage," Harry said, when the three of them walked inside of the penthouse.

"Yes, I agree," Natalie said. "The fact you would need to sleep with him to keep your job, it's just….."

Natalie paused for a moment and looked at her.

"Unless you are sleeping with him," Natalie said. "But, I can assure you if you have, you don't have your job because of it."

"You know I'm not," Pepper said.

"Of course," Natalie said. "But you know how rumors can get out of control."

"Believe me, I know," Pepper said. "But, my entire life doesn't revolve around Tony Stark, contrary to popular belief."

Natalie smiled and leaned towards her, before planting a kiss on her lips. Pepper almost protested because it was right in front of Harry, but it looked like he didn't mind. Natalie's soft lips pressed against hers. The talented tongue of the spy slipped past her lips and directly down her throat.

"You're smart enough to know what's going to happen tonight," Natalie said, giving Pepper one last parting nibble on the lips.

Pepper knew tonight would only end in one way, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to take the plunge.

"I think we should have one more drink to celebrate a night out," Natalie said, sensing Pepper's inhibitions in place. She would like to have those melt away if at all possible.

She poured them all wine from a bottle. Pepper shook her head, she really shouldn't, after all of the drinks she had tonight. Harry leaned over and took the glass of wine which had been offered.

_'Something tells me you've gotten the good stuff.'_

Natasha/Natalie didn't answer with anything other than taking a long drink from the glass of wine she had been poured. Pepper did the same thing already.

"You're pretty tense, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"A little….I want this deal to work out well," Pepper said. "All of the hard work we've put together."

"Harry can help you out," Natasha said with a smile on her face. She started to kiss her girlfriend on the back of her neck. "Why don't you head to the bed over there….and Harry can give you a massage."

Pepper wondered if it was professional for her to do this. The thoughts of the young man before her who could please many women overrode any thoughts of professionalism.

"It's best though if you remove your clothes, so Harry can get full coverage of your skin," Natasha said.

Pepper stepped up and removed her coat. It was getting a bit warm in here, was it just her? She unbuttoned her blouse when she made her way over to the bed and allowed her to fall to the floor. Her firm breasts were pushed up in a lacy red bra. She undid her skirt and allowed it to slide to the floor, revealing her stocking clad legs and her ass in lacy pair of red panties.

"Lie down on your front."

Harry walked over towards the bed in front of her and pulled off his jacket as well, before rolling up his sleeves. He walked over towards the bed and started to work over her shoulders.

Pepper allowed a moan to come down past her throat when Harry started to work out the kinks in the back of her neck and her shoulders. She felt something warm spill on her back.

"It helps relax your muscles even further," Natalie said, leaning down to rub it into Pepper's back before Harry started to work her over.

Harry rubbed the muscles on her back and slowly edged down. His hands brushed against Pepper's ass a few times. He slid her panties down slightly. Harry rubbed the soft and smooth skin under her, rubbing her and causing moans to go through her body. He graced over her ass and massaged the back of her legs, intensifying her moans.

"Perhaps I should mention the oils also act as a slight aphrodisiac," Natalie said.

Pepper rolled over so Harry could get her front. He started to massage her chest on the other side of the bra, before running his hands down her stomach and causing her to moan. Her hips lifted up when he moved closer.

"Harry, please," Pepper begged him.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

"No, I don't want you to stop!" Pepper yelled, his fingers gracefully brushing against her through her panties. This caused Pepper to start panting and the heat continued to rise from between her thighs. "I want you to fuck me hard!"

Harry smiled, and looked at Pepper with a smile on his face. Well ,she did insist. He slid her panties down with a smile on his face.  
 **  
**Harry revealed Pepper's dripping sex to him. He cupped the smooth pussy in his hand and started to roll his fingers over it.

Pepper gasped when Harry's talented fingers continued their massaging. They made their way into a more intimate area.

The next play looked to be even more intense than the one before it. Harry leaned down and started to kiss down one side of her inner leg. Pepper gasped every time his lips hit her. He moved closer and closer, before working her way to the other leg.

Pepper gasped the more Harry started to kiss up her leg. He made his way closer. His tongue brushed against her for a moment. His lips lingered on her clit and started to suck on it.

Harry made himself fully aware how wild this made Pepper and he kept it up. He found himself hanging over the bed and was fully aware Natasha worked his pants off.

Natasha wrapped both of her hands around Harry's thick manhood. Her hands stroked him slowly at first, before she sped up. Every few strokes, Natasha dragged her tongue over the length of Harry's cock.

Harry knew what Natasha was trying to do, but he managed to keep his eyes on the prize. Pepper's glistening womanhood stuck out for him. He leaned down and planted a long and powerful kiss on her.

"OOOHHH! "Pepper screamed. Her body thrashed wildly underneath Harry's efforts. She lifted her hand up and started to cup and play with her breasts. Her nipples grew harder the more she played with them.

Harry pressed his lips down upon her nether regions. He slipped his tongue inside her. His tongue started to vibrate at a slow speed.

"Oh god Harry ,more!"

Natasha wrapped her lips around Harry's cock with grace and sucked her. Pepper's moaning simply just because of Harry eating her out prompted Natasha to suck him harder.

_'Just wait until you have it inside you.'_

Harry sped up the vibrations of his tongue. He controlled the escalation of Pepper's orgasm, dragging her to a higher point. He could hear her throaty moans.

Pepper thought she died and gone to heaven. She never had oral sex this intense and she wanted to have even more of it. Harry kept swirling his tongue around her depths. He licked all the way around her, taking her glistening slit with his tongue.

 _'Time for you to cum,'_ Harry said, tracing each word into her pussy.

This did the trick. Pepper grabbed onto the back of Harry's head and pushed up into her snatch. Her pussy juices sloshed into his mouth. He sucked them up which resulted in the redhead to cum even more.

Natasha released Harry's cock from her mouth. She rose up to her feet and placed her finger inside Pepper's pussy.

"To ensure you're ready for the monster you need to take," Natasha said.

Pepper was no stranger to the sultry Redhead's fingers pumping inside her. She did so underneath the desk several times. These fingers were intense as well. She could see Harry's throbbing manhood up close and personal.

_'I need his cock, badly.'_

Pepper started to drool in every sense of the word. She bucked her hips up to meet Natasha's probing. Her imagination ran wild.

"Please, Nat, make me cum," Pepper said.

"You want his huge cock, don't you?" Natasha asked her. She leaned down and kissed her breasts. The spy nibbled her nipples. "Answer me."

"Yes, I want his huge fucking cock to wreck my pussy!" Pepper yelled.

Natasha stroked Pepper's insides a few more times, before allowing her to explode into her own juices. They trickled out of her.

Harry walked over towards Pepper, who looked at Harry with a sultry smile crossing her face. Her hand reached up to touch him on the forearm to squeeze it.

"I need your cock so badly," Pepper said, her pussy dripping in hunger for him.

Harry lined up his cock between her dripping hot lips. He shoved her in. He held onto her hips to push into her, her inviting folds squeezing up against him.

Pepper raised her hips, spreading her legs as far as they could go. She heated up when his cock stretched the insides of her body and caused her to lose all sense of herself. More pleasure bombarded her mind.

She looked up to realize Harry was halfway in.

_'Damn, only half. Won't do at all.'_

"Deeper!"

Pepper clutched onto Harry's shoulder to give him the encouragement he needed. He pushed himself as far into her body as he could go.

The redhead moaned up in pleasure. Her stocking clad legs wrapped around Harry. She reached around and encouraged him to pump into her from above.

Harry rose up and pushed into Pepper's pussy. She clenched him. Every time Harry leaned forward, he cupped her breasts. She moaned the more he started to paw at her chest.

"Am I making you hot?"

"YES!" Pepper yelled. "More….fuck me harder!"

Harry stroked Pepper's right leg, raising it up to start kissing down on it while he fucked her. It drove her completely wild.

"You're making me feel so good!" Pepper screamed, digging her nails into his lower back to push him into her.

She realized a second or two too late Harry gained more control over her. He stretched her out with a long thrust. The thrust buried Harry's manhood into her depths.

"You have such juicy tits, Miss Potts," Harry said, squeezing them. "I bet Nat sucks on them all of the time."

"Yes, she does, but…you can too!" Pepper yelled. She wasn't disappointed when Harry buried his face into her chest and started to start kissing on her succulent breasts.

The sensations of Harry nipping on the flesh brought the pleasure all through her body. The heat centered into her loins and started to gush.

"Make her your bitch!" Natasha yelled.

Pepper tried to protest she wasn't his bitch, but her body told a different story. Her pussy contracted around his manhood at the thought of Harry dominating her like she was his personal fuck doll.

"Don't worry, you're going to cum soon," Harry said, squeezing her breasts. "When I've had my fun."

"Please, I need to cum so much," Pepper said. His fingers traced patterns around her stiffening nipples prompting her to breath heavily.

"Am I driving you nuts?"

Harry teased her by pulling almost all the way out of her. Pepper groaned, her pussy feeling so empty with him. The head brushed against her womanhood.

Seconds later, Harry pushed into her once again. She dug her nails in deep, screaming in pleasure. He leaned forward and brushed his tongue around the valley between her breasts.

"Yes, oh please, make me cum. Oh, I want to cum so hard, all over your gigantic cock."

Harry placed his hands on her hips and raised up, before he brought himself down into her. He had her fun and allowed her orgasm to release.

Pepper's entire body tensed up when the results of her arousal pooled around Harry's cock. He slid into her deeper and faster thanks to her slick love canal.

"Faster, harder!"

Harry plowed inside harder. His balls ached for the need. Pepper's tight pussy looked to be seconds away from milking him of his seed and depositing inside her body.

"Now it's my turn."

Pepper was too lost in her own lust. The fact he would plant his thick seed inside her tight cunt made her raise her hips up even more.

"Go ahead, Harry, do it!" Pepper yelled. "Cum inside me…I don't fucking care! I bet it will be a lot!"

Harry smiled, she really had no idea. His balls slapped down against her hips.

"Oh, fuck, I can feel the cum in your balls," Pepper said. "I need it inside me!"

"Shoot your cum inside her," Natasha said. "Drown her fucking dirty cunt in your fertile cum!"

Harry sped up his thrusts, the release being near. He allowed Pepper to hit an extremely powerful orgasm of her own, which caused her entire body to spill juices around his cock.

Three more thrusts proved to be a magic number. Harry held onto her and kept thrusting into Pepper's body. He spilled his contents into her body.

Pepper's body tensed up with pleasure for a long time. He leaned down onto her and emptied his entire load into her body. Her body tingled with excitement when he unleashed so much cum it started to flow out of her already. He pushed inside her.

More orgasms rocked Pepper's body. Harry rose from her.

"As always, I'm going to have to clean up your mess."

Natasha positioned herself on the bed right between Pepper's thighs. The woman started to feast on the cum on the bed. Her skirt slid up to reveal her dripping pussy.

Hardened once again, Harry positioned himself behind her and slammed into Natasha's cunt from behind. He stretched her out on his massive prick.

"You better not be fucking gentle!" Natasha warned him.

Harry grabbed her breasts which spilled out of her top and squeezed them with the force she expected. Natasha's loins tightened around his cock to try and milk the second load of the night out of Harry.

 _'Magic, fuck yeah,'_ Jessica thought.

 _'My sentiments exactly,'_ Natasha thought, not really concerned about the girls playing voyeur. If anything, it turned her on to be fucked so roughly with an audience.

Harry slammed his thick prick into Natasha's pussy. Her pussy worked his cock, but he worked her in response.

"As long as you keep doing your job, you'll get everything you deserve."

The empowered gentleman bit Natasha on the back of the neck hard, giving her a reminder to clean up the excess cum on bed. Natasha doubled her effort, sucking the combined juices from both the sheets on the bed and off of Pepper's thighs.

Harry sped up his thrusts. Her pussy grew wetter the harder he fucked her. His hands groped her ass as well and slapped it.

 _'Break my pussy….I want your entire cock inside you,'_ Natasha thought, suckling and licking Pepper. Pepper long since lapsed into a mild pleasure coma, but he didn't.

Harry brought his entire cock into Natasha's depths. His cock hardened and balls swelled up the more he slammed inside her. Her breasts beckoned for him and he touched them as well.

Natasha came at Harry digging his fingernails into her breasts leaving marks in them. He treated her body so roughly she loved it. Her pussy juiced all over him, before the orgasm hit her.

"You won't be able to fucking walk straight when I'm done for you," Harry said.

"Good, I'll return to SHIELD, and I'll let all of the female agents know what you did to me," Natasha said.

"Oh, you wouldn't, wouldn't you?"

Harry plowed her even harder to leave more evidence to entice new recruits. He bit Natasha's neck to make some extremely visible marks.

The contents of his balls found their home in Natasha's pussy. The two of them saw stars when Harry unleashed his contents into her. The thrusts never slowed down until Harry deflated.

Natasha tried to drain Harry's balls with her pussy. She didn't want to waste a single drop of cum after all. **  
**

* * *

A figure stood in the shadows, all of his features obscured.

"So Stark intends to give his demonstration tonight? Well I intend to give him a night he'll never forget."

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 3** **rd** **, 2016.**

**Chapter Eighty-Six:**

* * *

The entire group arrived in California in style. Rose made her way off of the plane, followed by Leah. Jan stepped off of the plane her entire form bubbling over with an immense amount of excitement. It most certainly wasn't the first time the lovely Ms. Van Dyne had been on the West Coast, but this particular trip offered her some fresh opportunities.

Jen followed them off of the plane next, barely able to keep a slight smile off of her face. She tried to keep a straight place, as hard as it might have been in a situation like this. She was seconds away from simply busting a gut in amusement with everything she was feeling.

 _'Trust me, you get used to it after enough time,'_ Rose thought.

 _'There's never a dull moment with this group, is there?'_ Jen thought without missing a beat. She looked at Rose who looked her in the eyes.

 _'No, never, but this is just half of the fun,'_ Rose thought, folding her arms together with a small grin slipping over her face.

Gwen and Harry made their way off of the plane next. Harry turned towards Gwen who looked a bit surprised. Diana walked a few steps behind Harry and Gwen, with her usual demeanor. Anyone who might want to try anything had been scared off.

 _'So, this is your first time on the West Coast, isn't it?'_ Harry asked.

 _'Yes,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Don't worry, the change of scenery is going to be good for you,'_ Harry thought.

Gwen smiled and nodded, relaxing a little bit. Harry placed his hands on the back of the head and steered her forward. The web spinning heroine tossed her hair back and looked over her shoulder towards Harry, barely holding back the obvious grin.

 _'I think you're right, the change of scenery will be pretty good,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Gwen, I know you'll love California, it's just so amazing,'_ Jan piped up in excitement, rubbing her hands together with glee. _'One of the best places in the world, and it really has some great beaches….once our business gets done, I should show you around.'_

Gwen smiled, hoping she could relax. The fact their luggage wasn't lost when they arrived was also a bonus.

 _'Perks of being on a private jet,'_ Rose thought.

Gwen smiled and would have to agree. There were many perks to being on a private jet, but Gwen thought the lack of lost luggage would be high up there.

The group made their way to the car which was waiting. Harry stopped for a moment when his cell phone was ringing. The other girls in the group stopped.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," Harry said. Diana lingered behind for a moment. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Diana paused for the longest moment and conceded a nod. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to give Harry some air. His bodyguard walked off after a second.

The moment everyone was gone, Harry made his way into a private office area and ensured he didn't be disturbed. He answered the phone.

"Hey, Pepper, what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"Just calling to make sure you made the trip okay," Pepper said.

"Yes, we have," Harry said, frowning deeply at her question. "Why is there any kind of problem I should know about on your end?"

"No, there's no problem. Tony's fine, I'm fine, Natalie helped me make sure I got him here and on task in one piece. You know how he can get when he gets distracted."

Harry tried not to smile too hard. He knew all about how geniuses got when they indulged into their passions. The girls managed to pull Harry away from a day of work.

"Tell him, we just arrived, and I'll be there soon," Harry said. "The big conference is in a couple of days….hopefully all of the bugs are worked out."

"The test phase was a success," Pepper said. "But, I'm sure you know that yourself."

"Test phase and going live are two different things," Harry said, with a smile. "Talk to real soon, I've got a group of women waiting for me, and it would be rude if I kept them waiting."

"Yes ,it would be," Pepper said. "I'll see you later, at the meeting."

"Right, tomorrow afternoon, don't worry, we'll be there," Harry said, smiling.

 _'And I'm sure it would be an extremely productive one,'_ Natasha said.

Harry's imagination ran wild with the best of them, but he couldn't help and hear a slightly suggestive tone in Natasha's voice. She only popped into the bond network rarely, but obviously she was hinting at something. You didn't have to be a Level Fourteen intellect like Harry Evans-Parker to realize she was plotting something.

 _'Have to say, I'm equal parts intrigued and scared,'_ Gwen thought.

He left the conference room and walked a few steps. He couldn't even walk five hundred feet before he stepped into another familiar face. Harry stepped back to look at her with a smile.

"Well, you're one of the last people I expected to see right here and right now."

"Please, you're the one who said Fury would put me on a mission on the West Coast, because I really didn't want to go," Bobbi said. The blonde SHIELD agent stepped towards Harry, a smile flashing over her face when she approached him.

"I shouldn't have jinxed you, should I?" Harry asked.

Bobbi tried to look intense. The smile on her face betrayed her true emotions.

"No, you shouldn't," Bobbi said. "But, it's just as well, because part if it is Fury wants me to keep an extra set of eyes out for you while you're out there. Remember, I'm supposed to be your minder."

"And I couldn't think of a better person for the duties," Harry said, walking closer towards her with a smile shifting on his face. "But, there's another reason why you're out here, isn't it?"

Bobbi hesitated for a moment before then conceding to Harry's words with a nod. She leaned closer towards him to the point.

"There's been a lot of high end technology targeted out here," Bobbi said. "The Stark-Horizon deal is one they might be interested in."

Harry nodded at the nod so subtle heads up.

"With any luck, we won't run into each other again," Bobbi said. "On the field I mean….I wouldn't mind running into you elsewhere."

Harry smiled; he figured Bobbi was watching him and Jen when they had their fun at headquarters. She didn't come out and say it. Based on her behavior and the glances she stole from him, Harry knew more than enough.

"Maybe you will," Harry said.

"I won't keep you for long," Bobbi said.

"Good, my girls will be sending a search party for me," Harry said. He looked over his shoulder and smiled, his statement extremely accurate when Diana made her way towards them.

"Agent Morse?" Diana asked, stepping towards the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"SHIELD business," Bobbi said. "It shouldn't affect you….especially with the fact I'm sure there's an ample amount of security at the conference."

Diana responded with a nod. She helped Leah oversee the security herself.

"See you around, Harry."

Bobbi leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek, before he left the two of them to walk off. Diana looked at Harry, no doubt having questions, but she respectfully didn't say them.

"If you want to ask something, please ask it."

* * *

The group of women made their way with Harry to check out one of the higher end night clubs in the city. It was a place where the elite hung out and several of the top names in Hollywood were rumored to frequent here. Harry kept his eyes out for any familiar faces, but he didn't really see any to be honest.

 _'Guess, you're going to have to hold off adding any starlets to your group, at least for this trip,'_ Jan thought, with a smile on her face.

Diana smiled and allowed herself a drink to be more relaxed. She had been a bit tense and high strung to be honest.

"It's on me," Harry said.

"You're too kind," Diana said.

"I figured you've been working hard," Harry said. "Being my bodyguard is a full time job."

"Other than a few isolated incidents, it's just been a lot of standing around," Diana said, taking a drink with a smile on her face.

Harry leaned in closer towards the Amazon Princess, his eyes locked onto hers. Perhaps it was just Diana's imagination, but he had a way of looking into a person's very soul with those eyes. He could see what they were truly are.

 _'Oh, Princess, your imagination is just running wild,'_ Diana said. Come to think of it, her imagination did run wild a lot around Harry.

"You standing around has caused a lot of people to back off," Harry said.

"It's true," Jen said, taking a rather heavy drink. To her enhanced biology though, it was like water. Maybe she could find something in this place which would give her a little bit of a buzz. "I wouldn't want to pick a fight with you. And I can turn into a hulking green monster."

Diana cracked her lips with a smile. Gwen and Jan were deep in conversation at the other end of the bar. Harry excused himself for a moment.

"I know you like your costume, and so do I," Jan said. "Maybe not as much as you do, but I still like it. Even though it could be better."

"What are you trying to sell me on, Jan?" Gwen asked.

"Just a few modifications, a bit of a different color scheme to make you a slight bit different from Spider-Man," Jan said.

"But, Spider-Man's done," Gwen said.

"It's nice Harry believes that, and it's nice you believe it as well," Jan said with a knowing smile.

"As far as anyone knows, I haven't put on the outfit ever since the second Green Goblin mess," Harry said.

"Are you really sure we should be talking about this when anyone can hear us?" Jan asked, pausing after a long moment. Her frown deepened when she locked eyes with Harry. "I'm just saying."

"There's privacy field around us," Harry said. "Anyone who tries to listen in who isn't in the bond will only hear senseless babbling."

"Oh, duh," Jan said.

"Yes, duh," Gwen replied. Her statement caused Jan to playfully swat her on the arm.

"So, you're not going to be Spider-Man…"

"I never was Spider-Man," Harry said. "I never accepted that name….the press just gave it to me. It was a one-time thing which was created to get Gwen out of trouble. The only reason the suit resembled hers in the first place was it was practical….and it's stupid to let a perfectly good design go to waste."

The smugness filled Jan's face. Harry almost shook his head at how she looked. It amused him, almost.

"I still have the costume, but I'm only using it as a memorial for what happened in the past," Harry said. "It was a short chapter of my life."

"So, what do you think?" Jan asked, pushing the pad of paper.

"If you forced me to choose between the two costumes, I couldn't," Harry said. "The white and silver color scheme is good…the black is an interesting contrast. The hood is different than the mask, although I can see how the visibility might be limited slightly."

"So keep the actual costume, but ditch the hood?" Jan asked. "It's fashionable…but I can see the other problems working against it."

Harry grinned, he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in Jan's passion. You had to be passionate about something and since Jan was passionate about what she was doing, Harry found himself appreciating a lot of what she did.

A gentleman walked towards Harry.

"Doctor Evans-Parker, this woman would like to buy you a drink, and talk to you about something important."

Harry's curiosity had been hit and the young man rose to his feet, intrigued what was going on. He turned around and noticed a gorgeous dark haired woman with a tanned complexion. She looked to be at least part-Italian with piercing blue eyes. She dressed in a nice female business suit which had the top couple of buttons undone. She leaned against the table.

"Doctor Evans-Parker, it's an honor," the woman said. "Please sit down and allow me to buy you a drink."

The drinks had been brought to the table. Harry casually waved his hand when the woman wasn't looking. A slight detection spell, but there was nothing in the drink but a very strong alcohol content.

_'You can never be too careful with beautiful women who offer you a free drink.'_

"My name is Monica Rappaccini, and I've been asked to come to you on behalf of the organization I work for," the woman said.

The name sounded familiar to Harry, but he politely nodded. He asked the very important question.

"What's this organization all about?"

"It's an organization which cultivates some of the best minds and ideas in the world, to create a better future," Monica said. "We feel your mind is a resource which we can use. And we would like to hire you on to our organization."

"Hmm, interesting," Harry said. "You want me to work for….your organization."

"Not work for," Monica said. "Work with…as a consultant. Naturally we understand your commitments at Horizon would come first. And we wouldn't want to imply any differently they were not important."

She looked at him with a smile and reached into a bag underneath the table. She pulled out a key and placed it on the table.

"You don't have to give your answer right now," Monica said.

"I'm going to have to decline right regardless," Harry said. "There's a lot on my plate right now."

The woman frowned and recovered quickly.

"Well, if you change your mind, I will be in town for the next week," Monica said as she pushed the key on the table in front of Harry. "Here's the key to my hotel room. Feel free to stop by should you change your mind."

Monica paused for a moment and stared into Harry's eyes. She found herself lost in them before recovering correctly.

"Feel free to stop by even if you haven't changed your mind. These business trips can get lonely, and I would be happy to spend some time educating you on the benefits of working for my organization."

Monica turned around and paid for their drinks, before walking off. The meeting had been both brief and intriguing.

 _'Why is it you can't go out for one night and not have a beautiful woman want to get into your pants?'_ Gwen asked.

Harry would have to look into Monica a little bit more, but he was really interested in the people she worked for. They seemed to be a bit cloak and dagger.

* * *

The next afternoon, Harry and Rose met with Natalie, Pepper, and Tony. The five of them sat down in the middle of a conference room. Tony looked to be rather chill and happy, even more so than usual.

"So, I take it you're pretty pleased about how the test run went out?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, very pleased," Tony said. "I couldn't be any more happier if an entire army of super models dropped in front of my door wearing nothing but a smile."

"Pretty pleased then," Harry said.

"Look, the State of the Art interface works with more than my armor," Tony said. "There's a huge amount of potential to bring the world closer together. It could be applied to other networks, including cell phones and….well anything on a network."

"And the….StarkPhone," Pepper said, not believing her boss had gone with such a name for the phone.

_'I guess I could believe it.'_

"The StarkPhone Model One, thank you very much," Tony said.

Pepper shook her head at Tony's insistence at calling things by the proper name.

"Oh of course, we should strive for accuracy," Pepper said, with a smile.

"Overall though, we're pretty happy to how this deal has gone," Rose said. "At first, we didn't think it would reach a good point….."

"I know, my reputation….tends to be a burden to some potential business partners," Tony said. "But, there's something about flying around in a suit of armor which puts life in perspective."

"Your perspective is interesting, I'll give you as much," Harry said, keeping a shifty little smile locked onto his face.

"Well, armor or not, I think I've set myself up to do some real good in the world," Tony said, leaning closer towards Harry. "As have you, if you really think about it."

Harry amused himself for a moment by thinking about himself flying around in a suit of armor. The amusement caused the girls in the bond a visual imagine.

 _'Sorry, Harry, but…actually I can see it,'_ Gwen thought.

"I'm being serious," Tony said.

"For once?" Pepper asked.

"I can be serious, when I want to be," Tony said, with a smile on his face. Pepper shook her head. "And this is a big deal. You know how Board of Directors can get, they pretty much told me what would happen if I bungled this deal up."

"So, you're on your best behavior," Harry said.

"I'm as well-behaved as a choir boy," Tony said. "We're going to go out there for the demonstration tomorrow, show the world what we're made of. You know, break a leg."

Tony paused and decided to clarify what he meant.

"I mean in the figurative sense. Any literal leg breaking would be a bad thing."

Harry responded with a dry chuckle.

"Don't worry, I know what you meant," Harry said. "I'm glad you're really pleased with the entire interface as it will turn out. I'm sure you didn't do anything too outside the box."

"Well, I might have spiced up the original design a little bit," Tony said.

Three people groaned around the table. Natalie looked as if she wanted to groan as well, but she managed to just settle for an extremely subtle and calm roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, I deserved all of this, didn't I?" Tony asked. "Don't worry, I didn't….I didn't mess with it too much…look here's the latest simulation tests."

Tony placed the laptop down on the table in front of them. They showed the most probable simulation tests. Harry watched them with a critical eye.

 _'I swear, if he brings any problems with this at the last minute with his tinkering,'_ Harry thought.

Harry's frustrations were unfounded though when he looked at the entire test run of the product. There were absolutely no problems with the test simulation. He could see Tony look at him, the playboy billionaire barely keeping a smile off of his face.

"What did I tell you?" Tony asked. "Worked like a charm."

"Let it work like a charm tomorrow when we're actually out there, and we'll be in business," Harry said, reaching forward and shaking the man's hand.

"Hey, I mean what I say," Tony said, leaning in closer towards Harry. "Whether it's inside costume, or outside of costume, we can do some good together. Even if you re retired this week."

Harry shook his head at the blunt way Tony talked about his retirement. Especially since the man really did have a point.

"So, we're done here," Pepper said. "I think I'll go get a drink."

Tony raised his eyebrow at this very blunt statement from his assistant.

"Isn't getting a drink normally my thing….."

"You should stay here and prepare for the demonstration," Pepper said. "I've wrote a speech right here….bullet points obviously…you can add your flair, just make sure you hit all of the points where the Board of Directors will be happy with."

Tony looked at the paper which looked to be fairly corporate minded enough.

"So, Harry, would you like to join me?" Pepper asked.

"I don't see why not," Harry said. He turned to Rose. "You won't have any problems getting back, will you?"

"No, I won't," Rose said, with a smile.

"I'll join you," Natalie said to Harry and Pepper.

* * *

Pepper, Natalie, and Harry returned to the Penthouse Harry stayed in when he was in town. The three of them went out for a couple of drinks and some dinner with each other. Pepper made sure to have her cell phone on her all times along with bail money in case Tony got in trouble.

"Guess, he was on his best behavior tonight," Pepper said.

"Whatever you're getting paying, do you really think it's enough?" Harry asked.

"Oh, trust me, Tony's generous with his bonuses, a bit too generous for his own good," Pepper said. "He doesn't do anything to discourage the rumors….."

"Which are garbage," Harry said, when the three of them walked inside of the penthouse.

"Yes, I agree," Natalie said. "The fact you would need to sleep with him to keep your job, it's just….."

Natalie paused for a moment and looked at her.

"Unless you are sleeping with him," Natalie said. "But, I can assure you if you have, you don't have your job because of it."

"You know I'm not," Pepper said.

"Of course," Natalie said. "But you know how rumors can get out of control."

"Believe me, I know," Pepper said. "But, my entire life doesn't revolve around Tony Stark, contrary to popular belief."

Natalie smiled and leaned towards her, before planting a kiss on her lips. Pepper almost protested because it was right in front of Harry, but it looked like he didn't mind. Natalie's soft lips pressed against hers. The talented tongue of the spy slipped past her lips and directly down her throat.

"You're smart enough to know what's going to happen tonight," Natalie said, giving Pepper one last parting nibble on the lips.

Pepper knew tonight would only end in one way, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to take the plunge.

"I think we should have one more drink to celebrate a night out," Natalie said, sensing Pepper's inhibitions in place. She would like to have those melt away if at all possible.

She poured them all wine from a bottle. Pepper shook her head, she really shouldn't, after all of the drinks she had tonight. Harry leaned over and took the glass of wine which had been offered.

_'Something tells me you've gotten the good stuff.'_

Natasha/Natalie didn't answer with anything other than taking a long drink from the glass of wine she had been poured. Pepper did the same thing already.

"You're pretty tense, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"A little….I want this deal to work out well," Pepper said. "All of the hard work we've put together."

"Harry can help you out," Natasha said with a smile on her face. She started to kiss her girlfriend on the back of her neck. "Why don't you head to the bed over there….and Harry can give you a massage."

Pepper wondered if it was professional for her to do this. The thoughts of the young man before her who could please many women overrode any thoughts of professionalism.

"It's best though if you remove your clothes, so Harry can get full coverage of your skin," Natasha said.

Pepper stepped up and removed her coat. It was getting a bit warm in here, was it just her? She unbuttoned her blouse when she made her way over to the bed and allowed her to fall to the floor. Her firm breasts were pushed up in a lacy red bra. She undid her skirt and allowed it to slide to the floor, revealing her stocking clad legs and her ass in lacy pair of red panties.

"Lie down on your front."

Harry walked over towards the bed in front of her and pulled off his jacket as well, before rolling up his sleeves. He walked over towards the bed and started to work over her shoulders.

Pepper allowed a moan to come down past her throat when Harry started to work out the kinks in the back of her neck and her shoulders. She felt something warm spill on her back.

"It helps relax your muscles even further," Natalie said, leaning down to rub it into Pepper's back before Harry started to work her over.

Harry rubbed the muscles on her back and slowly edged down. His hands brushed against Pepper's ass a few times. He slid her panties down slightly. Harry rubbed the soft and smooth skin under her, rubbing her and causing moans to go through her body. He graced over her ass and massaged the back of her legs, intensifying her moans.

"Perhaps I should mention the oils also act as a slight aphrodisiac," Natalie said.

Pepper rolled over so Harry could get her front. He started to massage her chest on the other side of the bra, before running his hands down her stomach and causing her to moan. Her hips lifted up when he moved closer.

"Harry, please," Pepper begged him.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

"No, I don't want you to stop!" Pepper yelled, his fingers gracefully brushing against her through her panties. This caused Pepper to start panting and the heat continued to rise from between her thighs. "I want you to fuck me hard!"

Harry smiled, and looked at Pepper with a smile on his face. Well ,she did insist. He slid her panties down with a smile on his face.  
 **  
**Harry revealed Pepper's dripping sex to him. He cupped the smooth pussy in his hand and started to roll his fingers over it.

Pepper gasped when Harry's talented fingers continued their massaging. They made their way into a more intimate area.

The next play looked to be even more intense than the one before it. Harry leaned down and started to kiss down one side of her inner leg. Pepper gasped every time his lips hit her. He moved closer and closer, before working her way to the other leg.

Pepper gasped the more Harry started to kiss up her leg. He made his way closer. His tongue brushed against her for a moment. His lips lingered on her clit and started to suck on it.

Harry made himself fully aware how wild this made Pepper and he kept it up. He found himself hanging over the bed and was fully aware Natasha worked his pants off.

Natasha wrapped both of her hands around Harry's thick manhood. Her hands stroked him slowly at first, before she sped up. Every few strokes, Natasha dragged her tongue over the length of Harry's cock.

Harry knew what Natasha was trying to do, but he managed to keep his eyes on the prize. Pepper's glistening womanhood stuck out for him. He leaned down and planted a long and powerful kiss on her.

"OOOHHH! "Pepper screamed. Her body thrashed wildly underneath Harry's efforts. She lifted her hand up and started to cup and play with her breasts. Her nipples grew harder the more she played with them.

Harry pressed his lips down upon her nether regions. He slipped his tongue inside her. His tongue started to vibrate at a slow speed.

"Oh god Harry ,more!"

Natasha wrapped her lips around Harry's cock with grace and sucked her. Pepper's moaning simply just because of Harry eating her out prompted Natasha to suck him harder.

_'Just wait until you have it inside you.'_

Harry sped up the vibrations of his tongue. He controlled the escalation of Pepper's orgasm, dragging her to a higher point. He could hear her throaty moans.

Pepper thought she died and gone to heaven. She never had oral sex this intense and she wanted to have even more of it. Harry kept swirling his tongue around her depths. He licked all the way around her, taking her glistening slit with his tongue.

 _'Time for you to cum,'_ Harry said, tracing each word into her pussy.

This did the trick. Pepper grabbed onto the back of Harry's head and pushed up into her snatch. Her pussy juices sloshed into his mouth. He sucked them up which resulted in the redhead to cum even more.

Natasha released Harry's cock from her mouth. She rose up to her feet and placed her finger inside Pepper's pussy.

"To ensure you're ready for the monster you need to take," Natasha said.

Pepper was no stranger to the sultry Redhead's fingers pumping inside her. She did so underneath the desk several times. These fingers were intense as well. She could see Harry's throbbing manhood up close and personal.

_'I need his cock, badly.'_

Pepper started to drool in every sense of the word. She bucked her hips up to meet Natasha's probing. Her imagination ran wild.

"Please, Nat, make me cum," Pepper said.

"You want his huge cock, don't you?" Natasha asked her. She leaned down and kissed her breasts. The spy nibbled her nipples. "Answer me."

"Yes, I want his huge fucking cock to wreck my pussy!" Pepper yelled.

Natasha stroked Pepper's insides a few more times, before allowing her to explode into her own juices. They trickled out of her.

Harry walked over towards Pepper, who looked at Harry with a sultry smile crossing her face. Her hand reached up to touch him on the forearm to squeeze it.

"I need your cock so badly," Pepper said, her pussy dripping in hunger for him.

Harry lined up his cock between her dripping hot lips. He shoved her in. He held onto her hips to push into her, her inviting folds squeezing up against him.

Pepper raised her hips, spreading her legs as far as they could go. She heated up when his cock stretched the insides of her body and caused her to lose all sense of herself. More pleasure bombarded her mind.

She looked up to realize Harry was halfway in.

_'Damn, only half. Won't do at all.'_

"Deeper!"

Pepper clutched onto Harry's shoulder to give him the encouragement he needed. He pushed himself as far into her body as he could go.

The redhead moaned up in pleasure. Her stocking clad legs wrapped around Harry. She reached around and encouraged him to pump into her from above.

Harry rose up and pushed into Pepper's pussy. She clenched him. Every time Harry leaned forward, he cupped her breasts. She moaned the more he started to paw at her chest.

"Am I making you hot?"

"YES!" Pepper yelled. "More….fuck me harder!"

Harry stroked Pepper's right leg, raising it up to start kissing down on it while he fucked her. It drove her completely wild.

"You're making me feel so good!" Pepper screamed, digging her nails into his lower back to push him into her.

She realized a second or two too late Harry gained more control over her. He stretched her out with a long thrust. The thrust buried Harry's manhood into her depths.

"You have such juicy tits, Miss Potts," Harry said, squeezing them. "I bet Nat sucks on them all of the time."

"Yes, she does, but…you can too!" Pepper yelled. She wasn't disappointed when Harry buried his face into her chest and started to start kissing on her succulent breasts.

The sensations of Harry nipping on the flesh brought the pleasure all through her body. The heat centered into her loins and started to gush.

"Make her your bitch!" Natasha yelled.

Pepper tried to protest she wasn't his bitch, but her body told a different story. Her pussy contracted around his manhood at the thought of Harry dominating her like she was his personal fuck doll.

"Don't worry, you're going to cum soon," Harry said, squeezing her breasts. "When I've had my fun."

"Please, I need to cum so much," Pepper said. His fingers traced patterns around her stiffening nipples prompting her to breath heavily.

"Am I driving you nuts?"

Harry teased her by pulling almost all the way out of her. Pepper groaned, her pussy feeling so empty with him. The head brushed against her womanhood.

Seconds later, Harry pushed into her once again. She dug her nails in deep, screaming in pleasure. He leaned forward and brushed his tongue around the valley between her breasts.

"Yes, oh please, make me cum. Oh, I want to cum so hard, all over your gigantic cock."

Harry placed his hands on her hips and raised up, before he brought himself down into her. He had her fun and allowed her orgasm to release.

Pepper's entire body tensed up when the results of her arousal pooled around Harry's cock. He slid into her deeper and faster thanks to her slick love canal.

"Faster, harder!"

Harry plowed inside harder. His balls ached for the need. Pepper's tight pussy looked to be seconds away from milking him of his seed and depositing inside her body.

"Now it's my turn."

Pepper was too lost in her own lust. The fact he would plant his thick seed inside her tight cunt made her raise her hips up even more.

"Go ahead, Harry, do it!" Pepper yelled. "Cum inside me…I don't fucking care! I bet it will be a lot!"

Harry smiled, she really had no idea. His balls slapped down against her hips.

"Oh, fuck, I can feel the cum in your balls," Pepper said. "I need it inside me!"

"Shoot your cum inside her," Natasha said. "Drown her fucking dirty cunt in your fertile cum!"

Harry sped up his thrusts, the release being near. He allowed Pepper to hit an extremely powerful orgasm of her own, which caused her entire body to spill juices around his cock.

Three more thrusts proved to be a magic number. Harry held onto her and kept thrusting into Pepper's body. He spilled his contents into her body.

Pepper's body tensed up with pleasure for a long time. He leaned down onto her and emptied his entire load into her body. Her body tingled with excitement when he unleashed so much cum it started to flow out of her already. He pushed inside her.

More orgasms rocked Pepper's body. Harry rose from her.

"As always, I'm going to have to clean up your mess."

Natasha positioned herself on the bed right between Pepper's thighs. The woman started to feast on the cum on the bed. Her skirt slid up to reveal her dripping pussy.

Hardened once again, Harry positioned himself behind her and slammed into Natasha's cunt from behind. He stretched her out on his massive prick.

"You better not be fucking gentle!" Natasha warned him.

Harry grabbed her breasts which spilled out of her top and squeezed them with the force she expected. Natasha's loins tightened around his cock to try and milk the second load of the night out of Harry.

 _'Magic, fuck yeah,'_ Jessica thought.

 _'My sentiments exactly,'_ Natasha thought, not really concerned about the girls playing voyeur. If anything, it turned her on to be fucked so roughly with an audience.

Harry slammed his thick prick into Natasha's pussy. Her pussy worked his cock, but he worked her in response.

"As long as you keep doing your job, you'll get everything you deserve."

The empowered gentleman bit Natasha on the back of the neck hard, giving her a reminder to clean up the excess cum on bed. Natasha doubled her effort, sucking the combined juices from both the sheets on the bed and off of Pepper's thighs.

Harry sped up his thrusts. Her pussy grew wetter the harder he fucked her. His hands groped her ass as well and slapped it.

 _'Break my pussy….I want your entire cock inside you,'_ Natasha thought, suckling and licking Pepper. Pepper long since lapsed into a mild pleasure coma, but he didn't.

Harry brought his entire cock into Natasha's depths. His cock hardened and balls swelled up the more he slammed inside her. Her breasts beckoned for him and he touched them as well.

Natasha came at Harry digging his fingernails into her breasts leaving marks in them. He treated her body so roughly she loved it. Her pussy juiced all over him, before the orgasm hit her.

"You won't be able to fucking walk straight when I'm done for you," Harry said.

"Good, I'll return to SHIELD, and I'll let all of the female agents know what you did to me," Natasha said.

"Oh, you wouldn't, wouldn't you?"

Harry plowed her even harder to leave more evidence to entice new recruits. He bit Natasha's neck to make some extremely visible marks.

The contents of his balls found their home in Natasha's pussy. The two of them saw stars when Harry unleashed his contents into her. The thrusts never slowed down until Harry deflated.

Natasha tried to drain Harry's balls with her pussy. She didn't want to waste a single drop of cum after all. **  
**

* * *

A figure stood in the shadows, all of his features obscured.

"So Stark intends to give his demonstration tonight? Well I intend to give him a night he'll never forget."

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 3** **rd** **, 2016.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter Eighty-Seven:**

* * *

Harry pondered the offer Monica gave him when he arrived. There was something about her offer which seemed a bit odd, almost as if someone far bigger than herself was putting some pressure on him. Harry thought about taking her up on her offer to see what she had in mind.

 _'I'd really just want to see how far she'd go to entice you to join this little operation,'_ Gwen thought with a frown crossing her face. _'She is a rather accomplished scientist in her own right. Although, she did drop off the radar in the past couple of years.'_

'I thought her name sounded familiar,'

Harry thought. _'And she just showed up right here of all places to recruit me. It's really odd, isn't it?'_

'On the one hand, your brilliance does speak for itself,'

Gwen said. _'On the other hand, yes I do think it's a bit odd she would go down this road.'_

Harry agreed with Gwen one hundred percent of the way. He had so many unanswered questions and maybe Monica could answer them. She did stay at the same hotel he did, although she was on a different floor. Harry made his way towards an elevator with a thought in his mind.

 _'I'm not sure it would hurt too much to have a chat with her,'_ Harry thought. _'Feel out where she's coming from. And who is sending her.'_

'I'd be lying if I didn't say I was a bit curious myself,'

Gwen said. _'But at the same time, there's just something a bit off to this….'_

 _'You mean other than the fact she gave me the key to her hotel room?'_ Harry asked.

 _'No, I doubt that's the off part,'_ Gwen thought. _'And I doubt her intentions are pure and professional there. She's a woman and you're Harry, so it's a simple math equation right there.'_

 _'Which is?'_ Harry thought.

 _'The one where you can't walk more than five feet with a beautiful woman throwing yourself at you,'_ Jan chimed in. _'I know, some real first world problems there.'_

Harry chuckled. Today wasn't a day for meetings; it was a day for demonstration. Harry had to admit, he was a bit nervous when he found out Tony had been trying to upgrade the system. The simulation last night put his mind at ease.

 _'I'm pretty sure everything will go alright, Harry,'_ Rose thought.

 _'I know you're right,'_ Harry thought. A smile crossed over his face. _'You also know how Murphy has rarely been my biggest fan as of late.'_

 _'Security has been ramped up, and no one is getting through the gates unless they've been invited,'_ Rose thought. _'And Diana will take out anyone who looks at you cross-eyed.'_

 _'Couldn't have hired a better person for the job, could I?'_ Harry asked.

 _'She can get intense,'_ Gwen thought. She had a far off look in her eyes. _'And she's pretty hot…and could break me. Which could make her even more hot.'_

Harry sensed the unasked question from the girls in the bond and started to chuckle.

 _'When the time is right, when the time is right,'_ Harry thought.

The door of the elevator opened. Harry walked about five feet and almost ran into a beautiful woman. This case being Bobbi Morse of SHIELD who came around the corner to face Harry.

 _'See what I mean,'_ Jan thought.

 _'I don't think any of us were disagreeing with you,'_ Rose thought.

Harry obviously caught Bobbi off guard. The woman took a step back.

"Harry, fancy meeting you here," Bobbi said.

"Hello, Agent Morse," Harry said. "You know, we just keep running into each other like this. People might start to talk."

He stepped closer towards the SHIELD agent. Bobbi looked flushed for about ten seconds before she recovered in a moment.

"Maybe I want people to talk," Bobbi said, stepping closer towards Harry. "And maybe I want to also back up the talk with action eventually."

"I'd like to see what your kind of action is," Harry said.

"I don't know, Harry," Bobbi said. "My kind of action often leaves a lot of carnage behind."

Harry smiled and moved over to the side so he could see her properly. She obviously had been caught in the middle of something.

"So, are you just walking around the hotel hoping to run into me?" Harry asked. Bobbi raised her eyebrow. "Or is there something else entirely?"

"There's something else entirely," Bobbi said. "And it's something you've run head long into the bar last night."

"Thought I might have seen you, but I wasn't sure," Harry said. "You should have said, hi, I would have bought you a drink."

The two of them exchanged a smile with each other.

"And it would have been tempting," Bobbi said. "But, you know, it would have blown the entire point of me being undercover."

Harry laughed getting her point instantly. Part of the reason why he didn't come to her is Harry figured she didn't want her cover blown.

"And if I'm right, you'll be the first to know," Bobbi said. "Mostly because it affects you big time."

Harry frowned, obviously she dangled some rather enticing information underneath his nose. Harry wasn't sure how far he wanted to go with asking. Bobbi obviously wanted to gauge his reaction to what she said.

 _'She's really trying to feel you out,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Yes, I figured,'_ Harry thought.

"You made quite the splash the last time you showed up at SHIELD headquarters," Bobbi said. "You left quite the impression on Doctor Simmons."

Harry smiled outwardly, and there were a lot of them who smiled inward for him.

"I'm sure I have," Harry said, a smile crossing his face after a moment. "Are you sure she's the only one I made a little impression on?"

"You know, I'm not sure," Bobbi said. "You knew cameras were there, didn't you?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I know what you're talking about," Harry said.

Bobbi smiled, willing to humor Harry for the moment.

"There's a lot brewing I think you'd be perfect for," Bobbi said. "Jessica mentioned to you about Fury's little super hero program….."

"And hey, if you need my help, I'll be there," Harry said. "But, I'm not going to be full time, and I'm not going to answer to Fury."

"Well, you're going to need to discuss it with him, but a lot of the political climate has changed," Bobbi said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"The threats are getting bigger," Bobbi said. "I won't say any more though…because I don't know too much of what Fury is thinking these days myself. I doubt no one knows, except for his inner circle. And they don't know completely."

Harry filed her information away in the very interesting folder. He would have to come back to it later to see what he could find out.

"You really did fall head long into this super hero thing, and adapted to it, despite it not being to your taste," Bobbi said. "If you had it your way, you'd be in your lab all day, having sex with beautiful women."

Harry laughed in response to her blunt statement mostly because hit pretty much his thoughts.

"I'll get out of your way now, you have a big day," Bobbi said. "And I need to move if I'm hoping to catch our mutual friend."

* * *

Members of the press and the guests started to buzz. Harry, Rose, and Pepper sat in the background as Tony Stark made his way there. The three parties sat to wait for him to speak. Diana stood a little bit over to Harry's side, arms folded and looking as a bodyguard should.

 _'So, you're just going to let Stark talk?'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Hey, the man is good with getting a crowd's attention,'_ Harry thought. _'And he's passionate about the things he believes in…..'_

'Even if half of the things he believes in can get him into trouble sometimes,'

Pepper thought.

 _'Oh, hey, Pepper, nice to see you jump into the bond network,'_ Harry thought. _'And you're not the slightest bit weirded out about this.'_

'Natalie briefed me on everything when we had our shower this morning,'

Pepper thought. _'It's a shame you had to leave so early, we would have asked you to join us.'_

'A pity,'

Harry thought, barely able to suppress the grin which formed on her face at the thought of showering with two beautiful redheads. Which to be fair, was just another Wednesday for him, but it never got old. _'There will be plenty of time to make up for lost time.'_

Tony made his way up to the stage. The members of the press moved around.

"They say the future starts tomorrow. But, I disagree. Every day could be another day's tomorrow, and therefore, I think the future starts right now. And there is always new challenges right on the Horizon."

 _'Nice one, Stark, makes you sound really witty,'_ Harry thought.

_'Can't deny the man can spin a word.'_

"Almost a year ago, I came out of the closet as Iron Man," Tony said. He paused to allow some of the members of the press to chuckle at his choice of words. "And I think I've done a sufficient enough job. But, today, we're here to talk about an interface which can change the lives of each and every one of you here today."

The crowd started to titter in excitement. Harry didn't doubt for a moment Tony could captivate the audience around him without any effort.

"They say in this age of technology, people are being dragged further apart than ever before," Tony said. "Some people say modern convenience is causing age old communication to be lost. But, I disagree. The worst part of lost communication is the fact we're not connected enough."

 _'So good, so far,'_ Pepper thought.

Tony stayed on point, and they could not hope for anything better than him staying on point.

"Let me demonstration how this interface works with one of my older suits," Tony said. "It's not hooked into any system right now, but now I will activate it within the new Interface."

Tony pulled back a curtain to reveal a silver suit of armor which looked to be rather homemade. It wasn't anything like the sleek and high-tech armor Iron Man enjoyed.

"If I just activate the suit right here, you'll see what it can do."

Tony pressed a button and locked the suit into the interface. Everything came to life and the Iron Man suit shot into the air. The arm of the suit lifted up and the metal hand started to "wave" at everyone. The crowd grew more excited at what the suit did.

"As you can see, there are no tricks and wires. Other than turning the interface on, I'm not controlling it. It's connected with the other suits."

The suit flew behind Tony and started to give him "bunny rabbit ears" which caused some laughter out of the crowd.

"You can see the interface understands the needs of every single situation," Tony said. "And considering it sees a crowd out there it needs to play to, it's going to play to the crowd."

Everyone oohed and awed at the suit which was performing a series of death defying acrobatics in the air. The suit moved around with the greatest of ease and kept flying around. It never slowed down, not for anyone.

 _'Say what you want about Stark, but he knows how to make a demonstration interesting,'_ Jan thought.

 _'I'd say,'_ Jen thought.

"And now, I'd like to hand things over to my business partner, Doctor Harry Evans-Parker, who would like to talk to you about how the interface can be incorporated into you…OW!"

The suit of armor blasted the microphone out of the hand of Stark. Stark staggered back, holding up his hand and started to rub it.

Harry rose to his feet after a second and turned to Diana.

"This wasn't part of the demonstration, was it?" Diana asked.

"No," Harry said.

"I know what to do, don't worry," Diana said.

 _'Gwen?'_ Harry asked.

 _'I'm already on my way to change,'_ Gwen thought.

Tony started to look at his hand which blistered when the robot fired at it. The billionaire inventor looked up and another laser fired at the stage. He ducked and rolled which caused him to fly off of the stage.

"JARVIS, what's the situation?" Tony asked. "JARVIS, are you there?"

Tony didn't hear any answer, which knew something was really wrong. Not only did someone compromise his system, but they blocked JARVIS. It wasn't good no matter how many ways he sliced it.

_'At least it's only one suit of armor, and a rather cheap one at that.'_

The sounds of armor flying in their direction from Tony's archive armory on the West Coast caused the billionaire inventor to look at them. The crowd screamed when about four or five slightly more high tech Iron Man suits made their way there.

The crowd and the press started to scatter. Tony made his way over to one side, and prepared to suit up.

Two of the armors hoisted Tony up off of the ground and dangled him over the air.

"Hey, unhand me, you can't do this!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs. The armor refused to let go of him. "I created you!"

Another armor moved in and prepared to send a huge stun rocket to the prone Tony Stark.

* * *

Carol arrived in New York in plenty of style and joined her younger sister.

"I'm so glad you let me come here a couple of months early," Kara said. "What took you so long to get to New York anyway?"

"The wheels of….well the wheels of my organization can move pretty slowly when it wants to," Carol said. "I'm pretty sure someone rather high up called in a nice little favor and got me transferred in sooner."

Carol didn't want to say anything, for fear of being mistaken. She knew in the back of her head it was a certain green-eyed guardian angel.

"So, how are classes?" Carol asked.

"Oh, you know, college is college," Kara said. "I've already been through it on my planet by the time I was twelve. But it's different enough where it's not entirely boring."

Carol smiled at her younger sister. Kara really did throw herself into everything she did. Carol sympathized with the fact Kara seemed a bit frustrated by having to go through the same things.

"But, I guess it's just as well," Kara said. "All of the qualifications died with the planet. Karen will be disappointed when she comes here. She's going to have to do all of her work again….although I'm pretty sure she'll relish the opportunity. She always liked a challenge."

Carol rested her hand down onto Kara's and squeezed it gently.

"She'll be here someday," Carol said. "She's amazing, if she's half as good as what you tell me."

"If only I could live up to her," Kara said.

"Now, I wouldn't say you can't live up to her," Carol said. "And really, you shouldn't worry about having to live up to people. You should just worry about living up to what you want to do."

Kara's lips curled into a nice little smile. She did appreciate the fact Carol gave her some motivation all of the time.

"So, you didn't waste any time when I sent you off," Carol said. "You moved in with Harry.

 _'And now you're on the bond network,'_ Carol thought to her.

 _'Yes, I am,'_ Kara thought. _'I should have figured you are…..but I don't here you too often in my head….wait, you can look in on me?'_

Kara stared at Carol for a few seconds. Carol almost broke into a fit of laughter at the incredulous look crossing the face of her younger sister. The fact Kara's lip stuck out in a pout made it so much harder for Carol to stop laughing.

Carol struggled to keep it together. Kara became more and more annoyed.

"You really think it's funny, don't you?"

Carol shook her head and managed to keep herself from breaking down into another fit of laughter.

"No, I don't," Carol said. She caught sight of her sister's scowl and it almost set her off again. "And to answer your question, no I don't listen in on your private thoughts."

"Good," Kara said. Carol raised her eyebrow. "I mean it's nothing bad, nothing too bad, but you know how I like to be alone with my own thoughts. You might too, given you don't come on the bond too often."

"I've been busy and I'd like to keep my mind clear," Carol said. "I'm not the best multi-tasker in the world, and when there's a lot of commentary in my head, it can be distracting."

"It can be," Kara said, conceding this point to her sister. "Thankfully we can shut it off when we want to be left alone. Gwen and Emma explained it to me. Only Harry can break free and it's only in cases of emergencies."

Carol took another bite of her hamburger and took a long drink. She thought about the new adventures which awaited her in New York.

"So, are you going to show me the place you picked out yet?" Kara asked.

"Are you moving in with me or are you deciding to stick with Harry?" Carol asked.

"Answering a question with a question, pretty smooth, Carol," Kara said.

Carol laughed at the snarkiness coming from her younger sister.

"Yes, I'll show it to you, if you really want me to," Carol said.

Kara took the ice cream they had been served for dessert and started to lick it. Carol raised her eyebrow. Watching her little sister eat ice cream from a cone was a bit more distracting than she thought it should be. She closed her eyes and tried to return her thoughts.

"You know, I'm surprised about something."

Carol blinked and wondered what Kara was talking about.

"What?" Carol asked.

"I'm sure you could have moved with Harry if you just would have asked him," Kara said. "And if you're worried about him turning you down, don't be."

"It's a bit more complicated then you're making it out to be, Kara," Carol said.

Kara laughed, almost dropping the ice cream cone in the process. Her super-fast reflexes caught the cone before it dropped to the ground.

"Are you sure you're just not being complicated for the sake of being complicated?" Kara asked.

Carol didn't have a chance to answer this question. She was distracted by a humming sound over her shoulder. She turned her chair around to look out the window.

"Did you hear…."

"Kind of hard not to hear it," Kara said, rubbing the back of her ear. She frowned deeply when turning around. "Here comes trouble."

Carol thought trouble would be a pretty generous assumption. Something really dangerous was coming around the corner alright and started to fly through the sky right next to them. The blonde's mouth hung open and only one word passed through it.

"No way!"

Carol thought Kara's declaration pretty much described her thoughts perfect.

"It's the attack of the Iron Men!"

Several suits of Iron Man armor soared over the New York city streets at them. Kara and Carol locked eyes and both communicated without words.

Time to suit up and get to work.

* * *

Spider-Girl dodged an attack from one of the armors. The weapon system might not have been the most high tech out of Stark's armor.

 _'Maybe not high-tech, but it's highly annoying,'_ Spider-Girl thought.

The energy net came down from above and almost ensnared Gwen. She avoided being strung up like yesterday's news at the last minute.

Wasp came from the other end and started to blast away with a series of stinger shots. She managed to disable one of the armor and caused it to drop down on the ground.

Harry assessed the situation in his mind.

 _'The good news is, we managed to get all of the people out of the general area,'_ Harry thought. _'And now you need to keep the rogue iron man armors from escaping into the wild.'_

Spider-Girl jumped onto the back one of the Iron Man armors in an attempt to keep it from going out. The only problem was the armor had a mind of its own. It made a series of death defying moves.

 _'Easier said than done,'_ Gwen thought, thinking she might be close to losing her lunch of this little game kept up. She hung on for dear life.

The hanging on ended when one of the armors launched her into the air. She became air born, at least until Wasp grew and caught her in mid-air.

"Thanks," Gwen said.

"Don't mention it," Jan said, dropping her down to the ground. "But, we better keep moving."

Tony used every single trick in the book in an attempt to hack into his interface.

"Yes, sir, I'm here," JARVIS said.

"JARVIS, it's good to hear your voice finally," Tony said. "But, I have a serious problem."

"Yes, I managed to piggybank off of your new interface," JARVIS said. "Twelve of your archived armors have been activated."

Tony raised his eyebrow and the math started to be put together in his mind. Nothing really added up as far as he was concerned.

"Twelve, but I only see six of them here?" Tony asked.

He did a quick head count just to make sure. Six armors, well technically five after She-Hulk took one of them out with a well-placed smashing punch.

 _'Note to self, never make her mad,'_ Tony thought. _'Actually, words to live by with anyone from the fairer sex.'_

 _'Harry, we've got a serious problem,'_ Kara thought.

Harry had been working on Marla on his end in an attempt to break into the interface and override the controls. He noticed Black Widow and Mockingbird both showing up out of the corner of his eye.

 _'Just the one,'_ Harry thought.

 _'Well, some of Stark's armors have taken a life of their own and they are heading downtown,'_ Kara thought. _'Carol and I are on the scene, and people are freaking out.'_

'We're trying to do the best we can, but some people just have to have a closer look,'

Carol said. _'Some people are just too stupid to…'_

 _'Don't worry, I'm almost in,'_ Marla thought. _'This shouldn't have happened, but it did.'_

 _'Just proves there's no such thing as perfect security,'_ Harry thought.

Tony came to the conclusion of what he needed to do.

"You know, why don't we just try and reboot the entire system?" Tony asked.

Harry smiled; it was a pretty good idea. He activated the remote link to the interface and began to reboot the armors one at a time.

 _'I've gotten ahold of one of them,'_ Kara thought.

 _'Don't damage it, I want to see if you can track a location through it,'_ Harry thought.

 _'Okay,'_ Kara thought. _'So, are you doing the same thing on your end?'_

 _'Yes,'_ Harry thought.

He really wished there was a third point to ensure they were on the right track. They just had to make due with what they were doing here.

The armors fell from the sky in front of them.

"It won't last long, and they could reboot," Harry said.

"Which means we should smash them all before they do," She-Hulk said.

"I agree," Black Widow said. "Providing you have it tracked."

"We're tracking it as well," Mockingbird said.

Harry smiled, happy they had the third source to collaborate what they are doing.

"Done," Mockingbird said.

"Done," Kara thought.

 _'Done,'_ Harry thought. _'Kara, total them all.'_

 _'Gotcha,'_ Kara thought.

"Sorry, Tony, but we're going to have to destroy the armor, it's the only way," Harry said.

Tony waved it off with a tired look.

"If they have back doors in them, they could get inside the rest of my system," Tony said. "And I think we can agree I don't need any more damage done."

* * *

Harry tracked the location with a little bit of help and a little bit of collaboration.

"It's coming from a lab not too far from here," Harry said.

The moment they received the location, Bobbi's face fell into an obvious frown.

"It's just what we were afraid of," Bobbi said to Natasha. Natasha answered with a brief smile.

"What were you afraid of?" Tony asked. There was no answer. He turned towards Harry. "Are you missing something? Because I'm missing something. It's almost like I came into this story a bit late to the party."

"There's an organization called the Advanced Idea Mechanics, or AIM," Bobbi said.

"Aren't they the assholes who try and steal inventions made by other people to pass them off as their own?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Bobbi said, enjoying Gwen's bluntness.

"Oh, I've run into them in the past," Tony said. "They're going to be nothing, but trouble."

"Then it's time to give them plenty of trouble," Harry said. "What do you know about their secret base?"

"It's well guarded and it will take a bit of effort to get inside," Bobbi said. "And they have high tech drones patrolling the base who will shoot anything on sight."

"Oh, if that's the only thing, then I don't have a problem," Harry said.

The entire group knew if AIM fired a shot, they were far from over. Everything on this trip was beginning to stick together.

 _'AIM wants my attention,'_ Harry thought. _'Well they're going to find out that's the worst thing they can have.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 7** **th** **, 2016.**


	88. Chapter 88

_**Vote for the Week Nine(2/28/2016-3/5/2016) Chapter of the Week Right Here.** _

http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2016/03/week-nine-chapter-of-week-voting.html

* * *

 

**Chapter Eighty-Eight:**

* * *

The founders of the Advanced Idea Mechanics, or AIM, built the organization on the simple principle they would be the supreme organization of scientific achievement. Some people disagreed with the steps they took to achieve what they intended to. They made a lot of enemies during their time, but they prided themselves on having the very best and the very brightest in their organization.

On the floors beneath them, several AIM scientists worked on numerous projects. Many of these projects were smaller parts of the grand plan. Some of the more trusted scientists worked on an even bigger project which would allow AIM to become among the top of the world.

One man helped oversee them all. The man peered into the monitor to observe all of the AIM scientists scurrying around looking like glorified worker bees as they went about each task.

_'A productive mind is a useful mind.'_

George Tartelton was rather high up on the food chain in AIM, not the top of the company, but pretty close. He was among the top three never the less.

_'This organization would run a fair bit more smoothly if they allowed me to be in charge. But the current leadership lacks the imagination and the purpose.'_

Tartelton walked into the next room to observe what was going on. Several of the higher level AIM members bent over a table and worked busily on a project which would help drive the organization over the next couple of months. The man stepped closer towards them, a frown crossing over his face.

"Make sure it's on schedule," he said.

"Sir, we've never done anything like this before….."

"AIM is all about achieving the impossible," Tartleton said. "I would hate to be the one to go above me and explain how your minds are insufficient for the task I required them to do."

One of the AIM scientists tried to protest, but Tartleton didn't hear any word of it. He turned around and closed the door behind him to leave the scientists to scurry about and finish their work.

_'It will be done on schedule.'_

He waited for another rather important individual to show up. AIM sent her on a recruiting mission to acquire the services of one of the most brilliant minds in the entire world. Tartelton wondered if he was truly brilliant, but the Scientist Supreme wanted him in their fold.

_'Far be it for me to argue with the Scientist Supreme. For he is all knowing.'_

The amount of sarcasm coming through the mental thoughts of Tartelton could be cut with a knife. He turned his full attention to the woman who walked through the hallway.

"Well?" he inquired in a quite cold tone. "Did you make your sale's pitch to Doctor Evans-Parker?"

"He seemed to be interested, but unsure," she said.

A long pause existed between the two of them. One could tell in an instant there was some frustration involved with what Tartelton heard from his young charge.

"I cannot tell you enough how important it is for this organization to recruit him," he stated. "We have worked too long and too hard to get where we are. We have a reputation to maintain."

"Don't worry your pretty, overlarge, head off," the woman in the shadows said. "I'll always get my man. It will just take some time and some patience."

"Neither which our boss has."

Monica snorted at what Tartelton said. To be honest, it was one of the problems which she had with the upper management of AIM. There were times where she thought she worked with the best organization in the entire world.

Then there were other instances where she detested the organization and the resources she had, as minimal as they might be.

"I don't see what is so special about him," Tartelton said. "He just seems like someone on the level of Stark."

"Our boss tried to get Stark on our side in the past," Monica said.

"Yes, and Stark's arrogant enough to turn down an amazing opportunity," Tartelton said.

Monica took a moment to really roll her shoulders back and sigh. For many people, they assumed AIM was an amazing opportunity. And she could agree to an extent, working with some of the greatest scientific minds in the world was a rather interesting opportunity.

For her, AIM was her job, but not her passion. She worked her, they paid her. Monica devoted a fair amount of her time, more than pretty much any sane person might have even thought be possible.

 _'It's scary how this organization has become a cult to some people,'_ Monica thought, brushing a curl of her hair away from her face.

Tartelton stepped forward with determination flashing through his eyes.

_'I'll show him how valuable I am to this organization. I'll finish my project and then AIM will have to respect me. I should be running things. I wouldn't recruit pretty boys like Stark and Parker to this organization. All they care about is tinkering with inane toys and sleeping with everything with a skirt.'_

Tartelton swept through the lab in a fairly bad mood. His mood darkened when he heard the sounds of a rather shrill siren coming over the system.

"It's an alarm, sir," one of scientists said.

Tartelton almost could have swatted this gentleman and hard for pointing out the absolute obvious to him.

"Yes, I realize it's an alarm," Tartelton said. "Who trigged it?"

The scientist scrambled to put some images on the screen. Tartelton waited to see who would be brought up. The first thing he observed darkened the man's mood.

_'Stark.'_

Iron Man made his way into the scene. Tartelton observed Mockingbird and Black Widow following him, along with Spider-Girl and She-Hulk. She-Hulk jumped up and smashed one of his security drones, which knocked the feed completely off line.

"Get it back on line and deploy more security measures!" Tartelton yelled.

He wondered how SHIELD and their associates found their base, and why? AIM kept a low profile as of late. Surely, them trying to recruit Parker didn't lead to such a response from SHIELD.

"Mr. Tartelton, they're getting through the front door!"

"Well, then don't let them in, you fool!" he howled at the top of his lungs.

The sound of the fuse in the building blowing made the scientist want to blow his fuse. His emotions got the better of him and made it rather impossible for him to think.

* * *

The AIM scientists on the bottom floor stepped back and scurried in surprise. Harry turned to the rest of the group.

"Those are just the office drones, they come here from nine to five," Mockingbird said. "The really big ticket people, you want to go one level up."

"Okay, these guys might dress like angry beekeepers," Jan said. She looked at the high tech console like a kid in a candy store. "But, you know, they do have some high tech stuff."

"Stay foc….you know, they really do have some high tech stuff," Iron Man said. "This computer looks pretty state of the arc."

"Stark!" Black Widow snapped.

"Right," Iron Man said. "I can't believe you worked underneath me for months, and I didn't even know."

"Two things," Black Widow said, disabling the security control on the elevator. Three drones carrying cannons exited the elevator. She jumped up and nailed one of them for a snap kick. "I wouldn't be good at my job if you found out who I was straight away."

Tony watched more of them pour in front a secret panel. Now his armor was his own once again, he could focus on kicking ass and chewing bubble gum. Minus the part about the bubble gum, because he was fresh out, but never mind.

"And second, I was working underneath your assistant, because she needed an assistant," Black Widow said, using an electrical charge to disable two of the AIM soldiers in one shot.

Most of AIM's organization was full of scientists, who would be rather useless in a fight. Spider-Girl watched one of the men keep her at arm's length with an energy cannon. He kept firing at her, and she had to keep jumping around to avoid the energy cannon.

"He's not going to let me get by easily," Gwen said.

"There's a way to get past him," Harry said. "You just have to look close enough and find a blindspot."

Spider-Girl smiled and weaponized her spider sense in a way to get past the gentleman in question. She rushed on in and hit a huge running punch which knocked her enemy for a loop.

Another one shot cords from a cannon to wrap around her body. Spider-Girl slumped down on the ground and started to breath heavily. A third AIM soldier pointed a gun down at Spider-Girl's head and prepared to pull the trigger.

Jan appeared in a flash of light and caught her adversary with a huge punch to the side of the head growing from microscopic form.

"You know, I'm really starting to get the hang of this," She-Hulk said. She reached forward and grabbed the gun of one of the AIM soldiers who tried to fire at her. The gun crushed into a pile of melted rubble in She-Hulk's hand. "But, you know, there's still sometimes where I really don't know my own strength."

She-Hulk whipped the man back into the wall. They all backed off at the sight of the jolly green giant.

"Ragh," She-Hulk said casually. All of them backed off, in time for Mockingbird to crack them across the back of the knees with her batons.

"Wasn't the most convincing thing in the world, was it?" Bobbi asked.

Jen answered her with a shrug.

"I don't know, it worked pretty well on them," Jen said. "I'd call it a win."

Iron Man made his way into the elevator, with Harry following them.

"So, we've hacked into the elevator…well Oracle has hacked into the elevator," Harry said.

 _'Damn right, give credit where credit is due,'_ Barbara thought.

 _'I love how your now have two codenames,'_ Kara thought. _'Still not as many as Harry has though, but we can work on that.'_

'Oh, what…..'

The conversation was cut short by the top floor opening up. The Man with No Current Codename and Iron Man exited the elevator and began to fire away at their enemies. The enemies backed off.

"Do not let them up here under any means, do you hear me?"

Iron Man turned towards Harry, a thought entering his mind.

"Just going to call it a crazy hunch," Iron Man said. "But something tells me they don't really want us up here…but I could be far off the mark."

 _'Maybe they have whatever they were controlling the armor with up there?'_ Kara asked.

Harry smiled, she was as brilliant as always, and he wouldn't be entirely too surprised if they didn't have whatever they tried to control Tony's armor with up here.

"Stand back!" Tartelton yelled. "Stand back!"

"You know, I should have thought you were in the middle of this one," Iron Man said. "You've always been jealous of my work."

"Bah, jealous!" Tartelton yelled. "I'm part of one of the greatest scientific organizations of all time, while you're destined to die face down in a gutter. I'm surprised it hasn't happened already!"

"You thought you could get away with hacking my armor and taking it on a joyride!" Tony yelled, taking a step closer towards them. "But you thought wrong, didn't you?"

Tartelton's eyes narrowed for the slightest second. His mouth hung open.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Harry frowned, something was not as it should.

 _'Is it just me, or if AIM was behind the hacking demonstration, they would be a bit more prepared for any retaliation?'_ Gwen thought, webbing up one of the last goons on the ground.

 _'You do have a point,'_ Natasha thought.

"Don't play dumb with me, Tartelton," Tony said. "You might look stupid, but I know for a fact you're the furthest thing from stupid imaginable."

"I don't have time for this!" Tartelton yelled. "Take them…"

One of the cables disengaged from a repelled shot from Harry. The cable held up a large piece of equipment which toppled over on Tartelton! The man's agonizing scream caused a fair amount of discomfort from both sides.

The AIM scientists experienced their weapons floating above their heads. Harry turned his hand and they shot down to the ground!

"Lab self-destruct sequence activated. Lab to self destruct in two minutes!"

"Well, there's our cue," Harry said.

"Yeah, I hate to be the kind of guy to overstay our welcome," Tony said, turning around to depart from.

The group of heroes made their way from the lab, with Harry picking up a tablet from a table on his way out of the lab.

"You just couldn't leave without picking up some kind of souvenir, could you?"

Harry answered with a knowing smile. The entire group exited the building with no time to spare, leaving chaos everywhere they went.

* * *

The entire group regrouped after the aftermath.

"So, you're telling me now you don't think AIM was the one who took over my armor?" Tony asked.

"Tartelton looked rather confused," Harry said. "And there was the fact AIM wasn't really prepared for the attack. Don't you think they would have been more prepared for us, if they had actually taken control of the armor?"

"Maybe they were being arrogant and didn't think we would get past their security," Tony said.

"Maybe," Natasha conceded.

"You don't believe they did either," Tony said.

"At first it made sense, and AIM would be the type who would pull something like that," Natasha said. "But, now it looks like someone else was pulling the strings in the background."

Tony frowned, and nodded his head. He would have to say she was completely right about this situation. He hated to admit it as much as the next person.

"And to think, we attacked the AIM facility all for nothing," Tony said.

"I wouldn't say it was for nothing," Harry said, waving the tablet in his hand. "This could be very useful to figuring out where AIM is coming from."

"Yeah, it could be useful," Gwen agreed.

"Providing of course, we can end up decoding it," Harry said.

AIM thought they had some of the most brilliant minds at their disposal. Harry might be inclined to agree with the fact the minds involved with AIM could in fact be pretty brilliant. One thing they didn't realize Harry had some brilliant minds at his disposal.

 _'I do love a challenge,'_ Barbara thought.

 _'I figured you might,'_ Harry thought. _'I'm pretty sure AIM has this tablet rigged with failsafes, so we're going to need all hands on deck.'_

'You think they were working on something big in there?'

Sue asked.

 _'I don't they were,'_ Harry thought, allowing his thoughts to linger for a moment. _'I knew they were.'_

Everyone could sense Harry's confidence and they couldn't exactly argue with it at all.

 _'Well, when Harry's certain of something, you don't really argue,'_ Kara thought. _'It's a lesson we learned a long time ago…the hard way.'_

'Oh, what was the lesson?'

Kitty asked.

 _'When he tells you some brand plan is bound to blow up in your face, chances are it's going to end up blowing up in your face,'_ Kara thought. _'Of course some people decide not to listen to Harry, and they pay for it.'_

'It's their problem, isn't it?'

Gwen thought.

 _'I wouldn't say I'm always right,'_ Harry thought.

 _'But you have a pretty good track record of being right,'_ Gwen said.

Harry couldn't really argue with her argument.

"You know, I'm really curious to see what's on that," Tony said. "Maybe you picked it up on a whim, but I doubt it."

"It belonged to Tartelton, so it must have been extremely important," Harry said.

"Speaking of which….do you think he made it out of the lab alive?" Gwen asked.

"In the state he was in, things didn't look too promising for him," Bobbi said. "But, you know, until we are able to go in there and search for a body, things aren't going to be clear."

"SHIELD is on their way," Natasha said. "There's a team on the West Coast who almost prepared for AIM to do something."

"We're not sure AIM is really behind this," Jan said.

"AIM is still an organization of interest," Natasha said. "Given one of their top scientists tried to recruit Harry."

Natasha turned her attention to the brilliant individual before her, but he raised his hand.

"I figured she was connected to something big," Harry said. "And when AIM was brought to my attention, I put two and two together."

"Good, if you put everything together, then you'll know they just won't stop recruiting you at this," Natasha said. "They will keep coming at you."

"Nat, I know," Harry said. "And thank you for the heads up. But, AIM won't recruit me. They have brought someone of value to my attention though."

Everyone locked their eyes onto Harry, sudden realization dawning up all of them. Harry turned around and walked away from the facility when SHIELD showed up, in the timely fashion. Any excuses of delays fell upon Harry's deaf ears.

Gwen showed up behind Harry's back.

"I was certain AIM was behind this," Harry said.

"To be fair, they might have been, but Tartelton wasn't let in on it," Gwen said. "Aren't there people higher up than him in the company?"

"Yes, there's the Scientist Supreme," Harry said. "But, Tartelton handled the day to day operations. And even if he knew anything, it would be kind of hard to get anything out of him now."

Gwen nodded. She sunk her head down and looked rather deep in thought.

"So if it wasn't AIM, who do you think it was?"

Harry pondered her question for a few moments, before giving his answer.

"Whoever it was, they have done a pretty good job in covering their tracks."

 _'You know how much I take it as an insult when someone tricks me,'_ Harry thought.

 _'You're not the only one,'_ Kara thought. _'Maybe there's some kind of backdoor we can exploit….'_

'It wouldn't do any good,'

Barbara thought. _'Whoever misdirected us to AIM must have got rid of any papertrail to trace them back.'_

'It wouldn't hurt to try though,'

Kara said.

 _'No, it wouldn't hurt,'_ Harry thought. _'Might not help us any, but it's better than doing nothing.'_

If there was any flaw in an otherwise well played plan, Harry and his organization would have to find it.

* * *

Harry decided to see how much he could manipulate AIM's interest towards him. The hotel room key Monica gave him still rested in his hand.

It was after dark and the rest of the group decided to take it easy tonight. For Harry, taking it easy was not an option. He did his best work at night.

Harry opened the door of the room, surprised it had been unlocked. The green-eyed young man tried not to make any noise.

 _'Beautiful woman or not, I wouldn't put it past AIM to try and abduct me,'_ Harry thought.

Harry braced himself for a fight of some sort. He scanned the walls and the floor around them. Much to his surprise, there was no traps, no triggers, and no sensors to alert anyone of his presence. He shifted back a half of a step and frowned.

_'Very odd.'_

Harry took a moment to look around. The room looked very high class, with an elegant design without a blemish. The carpet was well made out of expensive material. A velvet couch sat off to the side, with a big screen television screen hanging from the wall.

Two wine bottles had been set out on the table. They looked untouched, and had been left. No one would leave something like this, unless they left in a hurry.

Harry made his way into the bedroom and noticed a table full of massage oils and lacy lingerie which had been set out. Whoever left did not have a chance to take it or the wine in the other room. Scented candles had been set up on the heartshaped bed. Harry observed the luxurious bed with the soft, satin sheets on it.

He noticed someone moving around in a bathroom. Harry held himself on his guard and the moment the bathroom door opened, he grabbed the figure moving.

The figure gave a surprised gasp before he had thrown her down on the bed and pinned her down. A second passed before he realized who he threw down on the bed.

"Hello, Agent Morse," Harry said. "We really need to stop meeting like this."

Bobbi looked up at Harry and he continued to hold her down onto the bed. He didn't quite straddle her when on the bed, but Harry edged close enough towards her where it caused her to become a bit flushed.

"Good reflexes," Bobbi said. "No wonder Fury wants to recruit you…."

Harry held her down on the bed and inched a bit closer towards her.

"Either my reflexes are good, or you're getting pretty sloppy," Harry said.

"I don't think I'm getting sloppy," Bobbi said. "I think you'll find my game is pretty much on point."

Harry smiled knowingly when he stepped back and let her up off of the bed. Bobbi rose to her feet, equal parts grateful and disappointed.

"Let me guess, we both had the same idea," Harry said.

"Yes, I wanted to see if I could catch Monica Rappaccini, and see what she had to say about her part in today's little misadventure," Bobbi said. "But, I was a bit too late."

"Yes, we should have figured she was smart enough," Harry said.

"And I'm sure you wanted to have that one on one discussion with her as well," Bobbi said.

Harry smiled. AIM attempted to set a honey trap on him, but Harry knew the game by now. He was going to have his fun and turn it around on AIM.

"I would have had my own interrogation, although I have a feeling our methods would have been a bit different," Harry said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so certain about us being too different with how we interrogated her," Bobbi said, a wicked grin spreading over her face.

Harry answered with a smile on of his own which had directed to her.

"And to think, if you had managed to catch her here, I would have been witness to your methods up close and personal," Harry said.

"I could have used back up though, with someone as intelligent as her," Bobbi said. "You'd have to be the good cop…because I don't play good cop well."

Bobbi adopted a professional demeanor, at least for the next few seconds.

"Tartelton wasn't found in the wreckage," Bobbi said.

She saw Harry give the expected answer, with a big and obvious groan. She reached over and grabbed him around the hand. The two of them sat down on the rather nice and large bed before them.

"Figures," Harry said.

"Two things could have happened, and I think you can agree….."

"One, he was buried too deep for SHIELD to find him," Harry said, raising his fingers in the air. "Or, the more likely one….."

"He was sprinted out by AIM," Bobbi said. "They've dropped off of the radar though."

"Along with our one probable contact," Harry said. "Guess, I waited too long to establish a connection with her."

"I'm sure you'd get another chance," Bobbi said. "And just think, she set up this nice suite, with this nice bed."

Bobbi leaned in closer towards Harry, resting her hand on his thigh in the process.

"It would be a shame to allow everything to go to waste, wouldn't it?"

Harry had to agree. Bobbi took the plunge before he could answer, pushing her lips against his and shoving her tongue deep into his mouth.

The kiss had been returned. Bobbi wrapped her legs around him and straddled his lap. She rubbed herself against Harry's crotch and smiled, pleased at the reaction. Especially when his hands moved around to cup her firm ass and squeeze it.

Bobbi broke away from him a little bit, mainly to remove the belt from his pants and pull it down to reveal the prize she eagerly sought.

"I'm going to ride you all night long, stud."  
 **  
**She removed his throbbing manhood from his pants. Bobbi licked her lips to see the tool she worked with. She made sure her lips were plenty moistened before she bent down.

Harry closed his eyes and allowed Bobbi to taste the length with a few strokes. She fondled his balls while licking the entire length of his cock.

"I can't wait to be in your mouth," Harry said.

"Just my mouth to start," Bobbi said, planting a series of kisses down his length. She reached the head with a smile.

Her thick and juicy lips wrapped around his cock. She brought her lips a little bit more down onto his cock and in no time, engulfed it into the back of her throat. The warm seal around his cock caused Harry's eyes to roll back when his hips rolled up.

Bobbi tasted his thick cock. At first, she thought she couldn't take it into the back of her throat. With great effort, Bobbi managed to do so. She wrapped her lips around his head and suckled him even harder.

_'So fucking big.'_

Bobbi worked her mouth up and down on his throbbing pole.

"You're a fucking pro at this," Harry said.

Bobbi took it as a compliment. She hated to be anything less than the best at worst, and disappointing Harry seemed like a crime which many women would crucify her for. She brought her mouth down upon his manhood and started to suckle him extremely hard.

The stud was about ready to pop after about twenty minutes of cock sucking. Bobbi knew her jaw would be sore in the morning. She didn't care because the creamy treat stored in his balls would be more than worth it for her.

"So close," Harry breathed, holding onto the back of her head to encourage further progress.

Bobbi redoubled her effort in response. She stroked his balls underneath her fingers, which caused his hips to push even further into the back of her throat. Bobbi's throat stretched out with Harry's manhood pushing harder into the back of it.

His balls contracted and released their creamy treat into her throat. Bobbi held onto his manhood with her lips and sucked him. More spurts of cum hit the back of her throat.

Bobbi pulled back, the sensual blonde locking eyes with him when she licked the excess off of him. She pulled back on the bed and undid the zipper.

She slowly shipped the body suit off of her. Bobbi's gorgeous tanned flesh had been revealed to Harry. The tops of her large breasts poked out begging to be touched, contained in a lacy black bra. Her toned arms and firm stomach was the next stop. Her black panties stock to her womanhood. The suit slid down the rest of the way to reveal her shapely toned legs.

Bobbi reclined back on her elbows on the bed. Harry leaned forward and started to kiss her on the side of her neck.

"Get me nice and wet, stud," Bobbi said.

His kisses planted further down her body. He removed her bra to cause her round breasts to be revealed to the world. They were a nice set and Harry needed to fondle them to see how perky they really work.

"Damn, Harry," Bobbi said.

Harry swirled his tongue around her nipple and lingered on it for several seconds. He kissed her nipple. He pushed it into his mouth, using his teeth against it. He released her nipple and planted another series of kisses on it.

After Harry finished his fun, he pulled down her panties. He revealed her smooth womanhood. Her pussy lips started to drip for Harry. Harry leaned down and planted a long kiss between her thighs. His tongue brushed against her lips.

Bobbi experienced a rush of pleasure through her loins. Her hips lifted up to greedily take his tongue.

"Harry, make me cum!" Bobbi breathed. "Make me nice and fucking wet so I can ride your big throbbing cock!"

Harry nibbled and licked on her center. The juices stuck to the side of his mouth. Harry couldn't get enough of her wonderful taste. He needed more, he needed everything.

_'Time to take things to a new level.'_

Harry's tongue vibrated in a certain pattern in Bobbi's pussy. The fact her pussy rose up to meet his tongue stimulated her hips into lifting up. Harry captured more of her juices into her mouth.

Bobbi's body sized up in pleasure and released him. The SHIELD agent came on Harry's face hard. Harry pulled away from you.

"I'm wet and ready to ride."

Bobbi gripped Harry's thick tool in her hand to give it a couple of pumps. She smiled and perched herself over him, straddling his hips.

Her hot box hovered a few inches over Harry's thick member. She pushed down onto it. The warmness of her cunt squeezed Harry on the way down.

"Damn," Harry groaned, squeezing her breasts to encourage Bobbi to drive herself further down onto her. "Your pussy feels so fucking great."

Bobbi enjoyed a challenge and getting all of this glorious length inside her tight sheath was a challenge. She relaxed herself and pushed down onto him. His hands explored her body and it allowed her.

"See, I told you I was going to ride."

Bobbi slid her walls up and down onto him. Her breasts bounced up and down.

"You've been dreaming about my big cock for weeks, haven't you?" Harry asked.

Bobbi nodded, biting down on her lip. Her hips gyrated around Harry, with his hands roaming all over her body. The sorcerer gripped underneath her breasts and squeezed them.

"You're so fucking huge, no wonder you leave the girls limping and smiling," Bobbi said, shifting her hips down onto him.

Bobbi bounced a little bit higher, pushing the full length into. Her entire body sized up with pleasure.

"Yes, I make sure all my girls are spoiled for life," Harry said. "But, I really like when a real woman screams my name when I pump my cock into her."

Harry grabbed onto her hips and thrusted up into her when Bobbi rode him. The look in her eye showed Harry, Bobbi gave into her lust and really didn't give a damn.

"Oh, god Harry, fuck me, fuck me!"

Bobbi bounced all the way on top of him. Her tight muscles gripped around his tool. Bobbi's tightened her grip around him. Her hips worked around him, legs spread, all gearing herself up to cum harder than she ever came before.

"Let it go."

Harry burying his face between her sweaty tits caused Bobbi to lose it. Her juices flowed. It allowed her to slide this thick member in and out of her.

"Now, I have you, I can make you cum again, and again."

To prove his point, another explosive orgasm fired through Bobbi's loins. She didn't expect it, but her nerve endings went nuts. Several pleasurable sensations bombarded her all at once.

"Can you handle it?"

"I'm a big girl, I can take it," Bobbi said.

Harry slapped her on the ass, which encouraged Bobbi to ride him even more.

"You like me touching your ass, don't you baby?" Harry asked.

"Mmm, yes," Bobbi said.

"Bet you'd like me to fuck it, wouldn't you?"

Bobbi clenched at the top of Harry's thick pole being buried into her ass. She became rather flush.

 _'Agents of SHIELD and their anal sex fetish,'_ Harry thought, running his hands over her body. She kept riding him extremely hard.

Harry pumped his manhood deep inside her dripping cunt. Her needy pussy sucked in his manhood and squeezed him.

"After you," Harry said, clenching her breasts.

Bobbi tightened around his tool. The orgasm rushed through her body. She felt every second of it when it hit her. Harry bombarded her with two more to prove his point.

Harry grunted. Her wet and hungry pussy allowed him to drive his path to her insides. Time started to tick down the more he fucked her cunt.

"My turn."

Harry's balls contracted and fired a blast of cum inside her pussy. His thick and warm seed sprayed into her insides.

Bobbi thought she would lose her mind, this amount of cum being pumped directly into her womb. She rode him all the way out until his balls deposited their entire load into her.

The sexy SHIELD agent turned around to allow Harry a full and unrestricted view of her backside. She ran her hands over her body and slapped it.

"It's yours, baby."

Bobbi placed her fingers deep inside her pussy and brought their combined juices out. She looked over Harry's shoulder and threw her head back. The blonde vixen suckled the juices from her fingers, getting more hot than ever before.

Harry held onto her hips, his cock rehardened and dripping full of their juices. Harry slammed his cock into Bobbi's ass.

"FUCK YES!" Bobbi yelled.

The moment his cock entered her tight anal region, it turned her into jelly. His throbbing manhood pushed into her tight ass.

"Oh, fuck my ass, I'm nothing, but your anal slut," Bobbi said.

Harry squeezed her breasts more, prompting her to squeal in delight. The young man shoved every single inch of her back passage.

Bobbi almost lost herself to Harry's questing hands. His mouth came across the back of her neck, marking and nibbling on her.

"Taste how horn you are, you dirty anal slut."

Bobbi wrapped her lips around Harry, suckling them. It encouraged him to hammer her ass harder, something which encouraged her.

"Just wait…you won't be able to walk into SHIELD, without any female agent…wanting a booty call," Bobbi said, her body heating up.

He toyed with her clit, rubbing it, while fucking her ass. His balls started to swell the more he pushed into it.

The hot pounding of her ass rose up to a certain climax. Her body writhed over him. Her toned body heated up underneath his touch.

Bobbi looked in the mirror off to the side, seeing his cock disappear into her ass and reappear several moments later. She gapsed when he molested her body, loving how he touched her, and caressed her, and nibbled her neck and more importantly how he fucked her.

All good things wrapped to a close, at least for the moment. Bobbi came all over Harry's hands and in response, Harry slammed himself deep into her ass. He emptied himself into her tight ass and drained the contents of his balls.

Bobbi collapsed against his body, with content smile on her face.

"Wonderful." **  
**

* * *

The broken body of George Tartelton was rolled out on a table hooked to life support systems.

"His body is damaged."

"I don't care about his body, his mind is what's valuable."

"So we can rebuild him?"

"Yes, prepare the process."

AIM would investigate why Stark thought they took control of his armor interface system. They would need one of their most brilliant minds to do so.

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 10** **th** **, 2016.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter Eighty-Nine:**

* * *

Business on the West Coast wrapped up with a minimal of problems for Harry. The entire AIM business was a problem and who was really behind the overtaking of the armor system also could be a bit of a headache. Harry thought though everything went on without too much of a hitch other than those problems. The interface proved it worked well, at least when one of the backdoors had been closed.

 _'I thought for a little bit the little deal with the armor was going to set us back far more than it should,'_ Rose thought.

 _'I wouldn't worry about it, Rose,'_ Harry thought. _'Things like this happen.'_

'Besides, it was kind of fun trying to wrangle up all of Stark's armors,'

Jan thought. _'And yes, it was even more fun when we figured out civilians wouldn't be caught in the cross fire.'_

Harry smiled, glad with all of her sense of adventure, Jan didn't lose sense of the priorities. Many questions dogged Harry.

_'If not AIM, then who.'_

Many people existed out there which could be bound to give Harry headaches. Unless of course, it was a double bluff on the part of AIM, where they made it look like they didn't do what they did because it failed.

 _'You know, I wouldn't be surprised,'_ Barbara thought. _'But, at the same time, I find it highly doubtful AIM would pull something along those lines. It just seems a bit too complicated, and you know….a bit too messy.'_

'Their egos are a big part of who they are,'

Harry thought. _'And they are an even bigger part of their downfall.'_

Harry headed back to the private jet where he would be joining the others in a little bit. The trip wasn't a total bust, after all he managed to acquire a tablet.

 _'If only we can get it working,'_ Harry thought.

 _'It's a good thing you have a pretty good support network on hand who can help you with this sort of thing,'_ Marla thought.

Harry smiled, one thing he could count on was the people who could help him. Regardless, he would miss sunny California, because the rain storms in New York could get to him. The weather wasn't perfect in any place.

He ran into Tony Stark who had been on his way to his private jet. Tony backed off and blurted the first thing which came out of his mind out.

"I don't know how she did it," Tony said. "For almost a year, SHIELD put in someone underneath my nose, and….she was there the entire time without me being any the wiser"

"She's the best in the world at what she does," Harry said.

"Are you sure you're not confusing her with someone else?" Tony asked.

"You've seen her in action," Harry said. "What do you think?"

"Good point," Tony said. "But, I still can't believe it. And Fury left you with a minder or two, I'm sure. He tends to keep a close reign on his resources."

"When you see who else is out there," Harry said. "You'll realize Fury is the less of several evils."

 _'Compared to those people, Fury isn't too bad,'_ Rose added.

Tony looked at Harry, but he nodded. If there was anyone who he believed could have some perspective on how bad Fury might be during the best of times, or indeed during the worst of times, it was Harry Potter.

"This has been a long last couple of days though," Tony said. "And someone got into my system…..and I'm going to find out who….because if one person can get in, multiple people can get in as well."

Harry admired Tony's determination to do the very best he could to catch the people involved with tampering with his system. He extended his hand and Tony shook it.

"I wish you the very best in what you do, then," Harry said. The two of them shook hands.

"Let me know when you crack that tablet," Tony said. "I want to know how much on it is the intellectual property of Stark Industries."

Harry figured it was only fair enough for Tony to get the heads up.

"I'll keep you updated," Harry said.

The two separated from each other. Harry walked towards Gwen, who waited for him outside of the plane. She wore a nice little smile on her face, something Harry found himself a tiny bit curious about.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked.

"Every time you think you get out, you get pulled back in," Gwen said. "I guess what you told me months ago was correct. It can be a tough business to fully get away from."

"Yes," Harry said. "But, when I go in, it's on my own terms, and I often come out ahead."

"I agree," Gwen said, barely avoiding breaking into a smile. Harry looked at her. "You just couldn't go on a trip without adding another one to your collection, could you?"

Gwen stepped closer towards Harry, so only the two of them could enjoy this moment. Anyone walking by during this point would hear nothing but whispers.

"And AIM understands that as well," Gwen said. "Hence why they sent a beautiful…"

Harry raised his hand up towards Gwen to silence her. She raised her eyebrow, half wondering what Harry had to say. She would not have too long to way.

"AIM understands the basics of what makes me tick," Harry said. "They understand my passion, my drive, and they know the fact I attract women to an almost absurd degree. But they don't understand what they have to lose."

"Oh, I know," Gwen said, lips shifting into a smile. "They got your attention then."

"Yep, and they'll find out soon my attention is the last thing they want in their lives," Harry said.

Gwen smiled, understanding perfectly where Harry was coming from. She knew in the back of her mind what was likely to happen. She spent a couple of more minutes soaking up the California sun with a smile on her face.

 _'You know, it's a bit sad we have to head back to the East Coast,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Vacations aren't nearly as amazing if you stick around,'_ Harry said. _'Home'll make you appreciate the excrusions even more.'_

Gwen frowned, but nodded at the same time to concede his point. His strong arm wrapped around Gwen's shoulders and pulled her into place.

"We do have a plane to catch."

Gwen turned towards him with a grin on her face. "And what the hell is the point of having a private plane if you can't leave whenever you want to."

Harry laughed, pulling her in and pulled her into a kiss. Gwen relaxed underneath his kiss, the young man's tongue pushing into her mouth.

 _'You know, she does have a pretty good point,'_ Jen thought.

Diana walked out of the plane to see what the holdup was. Harry turned his attention towards his bodyguard with a smile crossing his face.

"Don't worry, Diana, I'll be with you in a minute."

* * *

Amanda and Emily finished their homework. They had been skipped ahead two grades this year because of how good they did on their exams.

"You know, maybe it wasn't such a good idea we got skipped ahead," Amanda said. "So much homework, I swear, it's almost like the teachers expect us to don't have a life."

"It wasn't too bad," Emily said.

"Yes, and you only say it because you're such a dork, and you actually love homework," Amanda said.

Emily shook her head while rolling her eyes.

"You're just jealous because I got better grades last year than you did," Emily said, sticking her tongue out at her twin sister.

Amanda sighed and shook her head. Her twin was being a brat today, but this was par from the course. One of the rules of the Evans household was their homework was done before they got to do anything fun. Today, the teacher must have been having a bad day, because they had homework. And they had to listen to a lecture, which caused Amanda to fall asleep and she had to stay behind after class.

 _'It's not my fault the teacher is so bloody boring,'_ Amanda thought.

"Finished," Emily said.

"I hate you," Amanda said.

"Love you too, Mandy," Emily said, with a smile and looked at her tongue. "Look, maybe I can help you….."

"No, I'm fine," Amanda said.

The last thing she wanted was her twin to help her on her homework, because Emily would lord it over her for the next month or so. Amanda would be roped into doing all of the chores, which she hated. And she couldn't use her powers, which she also hated.

Granted, the last time she tried to do dishes with magic didn't actually end so well, but it was the thought which counted.

The door opened, and Emily bounced up to her feet in excitement.

"Harry, you're back!" Emily yelled, with a smile on her face, running the door and throwing her arms around him with a hug.

"You should have taken us to California!" Amanda yelled. Harry raised his eyebrow at the younger girl. "Oh, and I hope you had a really good time."

 _'I'm so glad their regular nanny returned from her holiday,'_ Kitty thought. _'Don't get me wrong, I like the girls, but they can be a challenge sometimes, you know.'_

'You don't say,'

Gwen said, remembering the time Harry roped her into babysitting. Never again, because it took two weeks to get her hair back normal. So much pink, it was horrifying.

"So how was your trip?" Emily asked.

"Oh, it was mostly boring business, nothing you two girls would like to be interested about," Harry said.

"It's a shame you weren't here," Amanda said. "There were giant Iron Man armors which were attacking the city, and they were….."

Amanda moved around, making firing noises and mimicking armor being blasted.

"But then Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel were there, and they were all like…."

Amanda mimicked two people fighting the armor. Harry locked eyes with Emily, who had slumped over against the couch laughing.

"Girls, dinner is almost….."

A dark haired woman stopped short of Harry. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, and she wore a white blouse which was tastefully done up. It didn't really hide her curves, but it added to them at the same time.

"Harry, you're back," she said.

"Hello, Zee," Harry said. "It's really good to see you again."

"It's been so long," the woman said, with a smile. She stopped herself short when she realized she had young children in the room and it wouldn't be appropriate.

Amanda moved over to cover Emily's eyes to prevent her from seeing anything which would corrupt her innocence. Emily swatted her sisters hands away, before folding her arms.

 _'You know, Zatanna Zatara?'_ Liz asked. _'The daughter of….the daughter of the infamous escape artist, John Zatara.'_

 _'Yes, we go way back, and John was friends with my parents as well, although he got his daughter far away from that world as possible,_ ' Harry thought.

 _'Oh, I went and saw Zatara's show when I was little with my parents and my brother,'_ Liz said. _'It was amazing, and the illusions were very real, it was almost like real magic.'_

 _'Maybe because it was real magic,'_ Emma thought.

 _'No wonder it was so realistic,'_ Liz thought.

"I haven't talked to you in ages," Zatanna said. "So, how are things going?"

"Oh, you know me, I'm always keeping busy," Harry said. "How have you been doing?"

"I…checked up on a couple of things involving some of my father's lost property, but I couldn't find anything," Zatanna said.

Rose came through the door at this point to chance of "MOMMY, MOMMY, WHAT DID YOU BRING US?"

"I may have brought you two girls something," Rose said. "Providing of course you were on your best behavior."

"Oh, I was a perfect angel," Amanda said.

"The halo doesn't cover up the devil horns," Emily said, stroking her sister's head.

"Stuff it, Emmy," Amanda said.

"Amanda, be nice to your sister," Harry said.

"Yes, Mandy, be nice to your sister," Emily said, with a smug expression. At least until Harry narrowed his eyes.

"That goes for you too as well, Emily."

The two girls looked down, which caused Rose to smile. Zatanna looked about ready to keep a straight face laughing.

"Maybe the two of us can get together sometime," Zatanna said, turning her attention to Harry. "I mean, again, because we've….."

Harry walked her out into the hallway to escort her to her car, and away from the twin girls. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. As always, Zatanna thought his kisses were like magic.

 _'So, how many girls do you have a mysterious past with, Harry?'_ Kitty thought.

 _'Many more, just wait,'_ Emma thought.

* * *

Gwen smiled, the West Coast was pretty nice, but there was a small part of her who was glad to be back among friends in New York.

 _'Must be insane to think such a thing,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Oh, I wouldn't be sure if you're insane,'_ Harry thought. _'Besides, New York really is peaceful when you compare it to a few other places.'_

Gwen wondered what places Harry had been which would make New York, the city of supervillains, look peaceful. She had been reminded of the fact Harry stepped foot into Gotham City once before, which answered Gwen's question.

Mary-Jane smiled and waved Gwen over. Liz and Barbara joined them. Gwen joined the other three girls, with Kitty coming in behind Gwen to join them as well.

"I can't believe you have all of the fun and the adventure," Kitty said.

"Oh, fun and adventure?" Gwen asked. "I almost got blasted by a runaway Iron Man armor."

"We were at the mall," Liz said, indicating to herself and Mary-Jane. "When the Iron Man armors started to attack. Everyone freaked out but thankfully, Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel were here to save the day."

It was a very near miss and they counted themselves fortunate they survived everything.

"Wonder who was trying to control Stark's armor," Mary-Jane said.

"I'm sure we'll find out too soon," Barbara said.

She couldn't wait to take a look at the tablet Harry picked up from AIM. AIM likely would have encrypted it to the highest level, so no one stole the secrets AIM otherwise stole from other people. She could have laughed at the absurdity of how AIM would take their secrets.

"It wasn't who we thought it was, though," Gwen said. "Or maybe it was, and they're just….."

"Talk about convoluted," Kitty said.

"Hey," Gwen said, leaning towards Kitty with a smile on her face. "When you're in our business, you'll find out people don't do things the simple way, do they?"

"No, both the heroes and the villains," Barbara said, wisely. "It can be enough to make your head hurt."

Barbara almost laughed, and thought she could be understating things just a little bit. Her time as Batgirl taught her a lesson things are rarely what they seem.

"Two of our number's missing, aren't they?" Liz asked. "I thought Donna and Kara were going to meet us."

"Well," Barbara said. "Kara is currently helping Carol settle in to the city."

"Wouldn't it have been easier for Carol just to move in with Kara and Harry?" Kitty asked. Barbara and Gwen exchanged a knowing smile. Kitty persisted on with her argument. "I'm just saying…."

 _'It would be easier, much easier,'_ Kara thought. _'Carol would like a place of her own, and…she doesn't want to intrude on Harry's hospitality for too long. Even though she appreciates the offer.'_

'Did you tell her it wasn't' an intrusion at all?'

Harry asked.

 _'Yes, I did,'_ Kara said.

"We know where Kara is," Mary-Jane said. "But what about Donna? Why hasn't she shown up to join us yet?"

Gwen arched her neck to one side. She saw the tall girl making her way over towards them. Gwen smiled when she realized she wasn't alone. A rather beautiful and elegant looking woman slightly older than Kitty, but younger than the rest of the group, followed them. Her chocolate-brown skin and brown eyes made her look stunning, with silky black hair cascading down to a little bit past her shoulders. She wore a white top with a tiny amount of cleavage and a pair of tight black pants fitting snugly around her legs.

"Sorry, I'm late," Donna said.

"It's not a problem," Barbara said.

"This is my niece, Amara," Donna said. The girl smiled when she looked at the other girls. "Amara, this is Kitty Pryde, Gwen Stacy, Barbara Gordon, Mary-Jane Watson, and Liz Allen."

Amara moved around to shake hands of all of the other girls.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

She spoke in a soft and respectful tone of voice. All of the girls smiled when they looked back at Amara. Donna pulled up a chair for her.

"So, what brings you to New York, Amara?" Kitty asked.

"Amara just came into her abilities, and she's been recruited by both Miss Frost's school and the Xavier Institute," Donna said. "And she'll be joining you at ESU too, because she got top marks in her exams."

"Oooh, what are your abilities?" Kitty asked. Gwen cuffed her on the shoulder. "What?"

"You know what," Gwen said.

Kitty realized how rude she was being. The brunette girl's mouth hung open for a second, shaking her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Kitty said. "It's just always cool when I meet someone with powers."

Gwen sighed, shaking her head, but a smile crossed her face. She could count on Kitty to be overexcited to be honest.

"It's fine, I'm just…well even though I was expecting it, it was still a shock," Amara said. "I can control intense heat, like lava."

"You mean you can make volcanos erupt!" Kitty yelled, but Gwen clapped her hand over her mouth.

Thankfully no one heard Kitty's little outburst. Mary-Jane and Liz caught each other's eyes and grinned when Gwen stared at Kitty.

"Sorry," Kitty said. "Don't web my mouth shut."

"I guess I could make volcanoes erupt or stop them," Amara said, with a sheepish shrug. "But, I don't know the full extent of my powers."

"Well, it's why you're come to the States to learn them," Donna said. "And I'm sure no matter who you would go to, you're going to be great."

Amara smiled, greatness ran through her entire bloodline. Said greatness made it extremely hard for her to be herself, but she was glad to be around girls her age group, some of them who had similar challenges then she did.

"Maybe Harry could teach you," Kitty said.

"Harry, as in Har-….Harry Evans-Parker," Amara said, hastily correcting herself when Donna shot her a warning look.

"Yeah, you've heard of him," Gwen said.

"Of course, of course I've heard of him!" Amara cried in excitement. "He's a legend back home from where I am…every woman…well every woman….."

"Wants to get in his pants," Kitty supplied helpfully, which caused both Barbara and Donna to break out into laughter, Liz and Mary-Jane giggled as well, and Gwen tried very hard to maintain a stern look, but she smiled herself.

"I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough," Gwen said. "And maybe he'll help you out."

"In the meantime, I think you should go with Emma's academy," Donna said.

 _'Oh, I'm sure Professor Xavier will be heartbroken he lost a potential recruit to me,'_ Emma thought.

 _'You're really getting into this, aren't you?'_ Jean asked.

 _'Let me have my moment, Jean,'_ Emma thought.

* * *

Bobbi Morse made her way to a seemingly remote area of the woods. Things were rarely what they seemed, especially when dealing with the Agents of SHIELD. She pressed her hand into an area of a tree where the bark had been pealed back.

An energy grid flickered to life. A doorway cracked open and allowed Bobbi to walk through down a set of stairs. She made her way into a well-kept underground base. Only less than a handful of people knew about this particular SHIELD headquarters, and only a few more suspected it had existed.

Bobbi found herself among the most privileged of them all. She could hardly wait to give her report.

"AIM has their interest on Harry Evans-Parker as we suspected," Bobbi said. "They sent one of their top scientists to try and recruit him."

"And they decided to go with a more feminine touch, didn't they?"

The voice spoke towards Bobbi with the obvious hints of a British accent and one could tell the voice was female.

"They might find out they're not recruiting Harry, but their operative is the one being recruited by him," Bobbi said. "But, it's my opinion there's something deeper than AIM going on here."

"Yes, and I fear SHIELD has been compromised," she said. "The very thing the people who built SHIELD ried to stop happening, it's happening."

Bobbi sensed a tone of regret, almost frustration, in the voice of her supervisor. She honestly wished she could give her more clarity in situations like this.

"I'm not sure what extent Fury knows he's been compromised," she said.

"I'm sure he has an idea, he would have to," Bobbi said. "But, the extent, I can't say….trying to feel out Hill is harder than I thought."

"It's not Hill, it's Fury keeping his cards a bit closer to his chest then before. I hoped to draw them out in the open by now. But they're holding true to character by remaining in the shadows."

Bobbi opened her mouth, but her superior cut her off before she could offer words of encouragement.

"It was the same as it has been throughout their history. Cut off one bloody head, and two more grow in its place. It's a disease and it's infected SHIELD."

"And what of our operative?" Bobbi asked.

"She may be a prodigy, but I feel she's gotten in over her head. She hasn't called back in almost a week."

"She'll…she'll be fine," Bobbi said. "Do you want me to….."

"While I admire your capabilities, Agent Morse, I think this requires a more skilled hand than yours," she said. "You've formed a rapport with him, now we need to bring him into the fold."

"Are you sure about this?"

"He won't go to Fury, and tell him about the secret SHIELD operation going underneath his nose," she said. "He understands about discretion….but convincing him to stand with us will be the real trick."

"I'll see about bringing him here the next time I see him," Bobbi said.

"Tread lightly, Agent Morse," she said. "I've met both his grandmother and his mother, and if he has a spark like either of them, he's not going to go anywhere, without knowing exactly where he's going."

* * *

Harry parked himself behind his desk, preparing himself for a long night of work. Barbara and Marla would be helping him to crack the tablet, but there was no reason why he couldn't get a jump start of it on his own.

_'Looks like we're in for a long hall.'_

A knock on the door brought Harry out of his thoughts, before he could really begin. Harry sprang up to his feet and moved towards the door.

The moment the door opened, Carol Danvers pounced upon Harry and kissed him on the lips the first second she spotted him. The kiss had been one of a woman who was waiting for this for a long time. Harry thought for a minute she was going to put him through the wall on the other end of the room.

Harry grabbed Carol's hips and steadied her. He turned her around and smiled when she backed off a half of a step.

"Hey, Carol, good to see you too," Harry said. Someone cleared her throat, and Harry turned to see Kara across the room. "It's good to see you as well, Kara."

Kara smiled and flew across the room. She almost shoved her older sister out of the way when she threw her arms around Harry. Her red lips pressed against Harry's with an intense kiss.

"I really think my baby sister's trying to show me out it's done," Carol said.

"A little bit," Kara said, pulling away from Harry with a smile. "Carol wanted to see some of the sights around New York, and I figured there would be no better tour guide then you."

"If you're not busy," Carol said.

Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a small kiss. It wasn't as intense as they one they shared earlier, but it was still very nice.

"It would be an honor," Harry said.

"Good," Kara said. "We'll have some fun around the town tonight, and….maybe things will end with a bang."

Carol smiled knowingly.

"Maybe they will."

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 14** **th** **, 2016.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Week 10 Chapter of the Week Poll is Up at the Top of My Blog.  http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
**

**Chapter Ninety:**

* * *

A fancy red car pulled out in front of the most rocking clubs in all of New York City. When someone wanted to make a statement for any reason, they drove a car like this. It was a fancy red car. The most interesting element of this entire trip was the car's cost was among the lower end of the spectrum, but the flashiness of the matter caused a few heads to turn.

More than a few heads turned thanks to the individuals who exited the car. Harry Evans-Parker lead the way dressed in a custom made suit from head to toe. He had a lot of connections which would get him the best deals in New York. Several of the women stopped and stared to take in the young man when he exited the car. More than a few of the men stopped and stared him down, a lot of envy coming from them when they exited the car.

The second person stepped from the car dressed to kill. She found her way at her rightful place at Harry's right arm. Carol Danvers wore a nice green dress which matched her partners eyes. The dress shimmered in the light and stretched down a little bit past her thighs. It showed a nice amount of her skin, including her long and dazzling legs, clad with sheer stockings. She maneuvered with a surprising amount of skill on the high heels.

The third person who exited the car also dressed in high heels, but her ability to maneuver on them was a little less. Her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail which came down past her shoulders. She dressed in a tiny red dress which covered her body. Kara Danvers wobbled around the heels she wore.

Harry flashed a grin and reach over to grab her by the arm. The regulars at the club found themselves greeted by a rather familiar sight. Harry Evans-Parker entered the club with a woman on each arm, in this case a beautiful blonde. Everyone watched him enter the club. The man at the door looked at him with a smile.

"Doctor Evans-Parker, it has been too long since you've graced us with your presence," the man at the door said, bowing, when he checked Harry's reservation off. "I hope everything is going well."

"Lately, I've been a bit busy, but I decided to show Carol and Kara to the club, they're new to town," Harry said.

"Of course, of course," the man said, letting Harry, Carol, and Kara to go inside. "I hope you enjoy your stay, and anything you need….don't be afraid to ask. After all, you have purchased the VIP treatment."

Kara smiled when the three of them entered the club. She took a good look around. The club only had the high-end classy type, no one who wanted to cause any trouble. A few fancy looking men in suits made their way into a backroom area.

"Don't worry about it, people conduct business here at this club," Harry said.

The bright lights and the loud music prompted them to walk even further into the club. Kara looked around for a few moments, mouth hanging wide open in awe.

Carol almost busted out into a smile. She nudged Kara, who almost jumped halfway up into the air at her sister's actions. Carol caught her sister in her arms.

"I have to say it's a pretty nice place," Carol said. "How did you discover it?"

The party of three made their way over to a nice and comfortable booth which allowed them some room to relax with each other.

"I don't think I should give myself all of the credit," Harry said. "After all, it was Emma and Felicia who clued me on on the club in the first place."

 _'Well, I might have told you about it, but you have a knack for good taste,'_ Emma thought.

 _'Yes, I do,'_ Harry thought.

The waiter made his way over, with the three of them ordering something to drink, along with some food to eat. The moment the waiter left the area, Carol turned towards Kara. The older Danvers sister shot the younger one a rather careful raised eyebrow. Kara's frown deepened the more Carol looked at her.

"What?" Kara asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"Is it really a good idea for you to drink?" Carol asked.

"Well, they didn't quest my ID," Kara said. "Or more likely they didn't question Harry."

Carol looked towards Harry. Harry flashed her one of those smiles, but Kara wasn't done just yet.

"And there's nothing in this club I can drink where I would even get the slightest bit drunk," Kara said. The young woman paused and allowed herself a moment to reflect upon this fact. "At least, I don't think there's nothing in this club I can drink which would make me the slightest bit drunk."

"No, you can't" Harry said.

 _'Even with the watch, Harry only feels the slightest buzz when drinking,'_ Gwen said. _'But, I've felt the same way…ever since getting my powers. Not sure this is a good thing, given I could use a good drink every now and again.'_

'In this business, we all could,'

Barbara thought. _'There has to be something which can penetrate your shields.'_

'If I know you, you're taking the fact I can't get drunk as a challenge to get me drunk,'

Gwen thought.

 _'Well, you know Barbara better than a lot of other people, so you're likely not too far off the mark,'_ Harry thought.

Their food and drinks arrived a couple of minutes later. Kara, Carol, and Harry tucked into the meal, and enjoyed the atmosphere together before Harry moved in to ask another question.

"So, honestly, how are you finding New York?"

Carol took a moment to consider his question. A smile crossed her face when she leaned towards him.

"New York is a wonderful place," Carol said. "Sure, it is going to take a lot of getting used to, but I'm rather glad I got transferred here. It was a surprised, because the department had been dragging their feet on a transfer."

"Sometimes, the right…push, gets the wheels turning," Harry said.

Carol smiled, taking this as a confirmation Harry may have intervened with her case and spoke up on her behalf. She was glad for the change of scenery.

"And just to think, your first day in New York, and we had to deal with runaway Iron Man armor," Kara said.

"What are the odds," Carol said. "Well, you know what happened the last time we took the trip over."

"I do indeed," Kara said, smiling and brushing a lock of blonde hair. She took a drink. "Oh, and for the record, I don't feel anything."

"Fair enough," Carol said, with a smile.

"So, do you dance?" Harry asked.

"For you, I'll make an effort," Carol said, finishing off her drink.

Kara leaned back in the chair and relaxed. This was really a nice place. The loud music and the flashing lights really were an acquired taste.

"Watch your toes," Kara said. Carol flashed one of those looks back at her sister. "What?"

"Never mind," Carol said.

"After you, my lady," Harry said.

Carol and Harry made their way to the dance floor. The older Danvers sister smiled and turned around to look at the younger Danvers sister, who sat at the table.

"Don't worry, Kara, I'll make sure there's enough left of him for you to have a dance later."

Harry responded with a corking of his eyebrow.

 _'Yes, this gives you a lot of confidence in her skills out there, doesn't it?'_ Jan asked.

 _'Can't be any worse than mine,'_ Sue thought.

 _'You weren't bad,'_ Harry thought. _'Especially when you got over your nervousness, you did pretty well out there.'_

 _'I wasn't being nervous,'_ Sue protested, but she noticed Harry giving her one of those smiles through the bond link. She responded with a long and obvious sigh. _'Okay, maybe I was being nervous a little bit, but still, could you blame me?'_

 _'You found out Harry doesn't bite, unless you ask really nicely,'_ Felicia tonight.

 _'And his bite can be really nice,'_ Kara piped in.

* * *

Bobbi Morse pulled up in front of what appeared to be a rundown factory in the middle of nowhere. The barbed wire fences had been covered with condemned signs. A pair of heavily armed guards patrolled the parameter of the base, but they were a distraction for the real security around the base.

A second car pulled up right behind Bobbi's car. She turned around and smiled, seeing a dark skinned woman exit the car from behind her. She Her shoulder length hair was cut rather neatly and she had a pair of bright brown eyes. The standard issue SHIELD uniform fit around her body nicely, showing her curvy frame.

"Agent Morse," she said.

"Agent Waller."

Miranda Waller, the daughter of the infamous Amanda "the Wall" Waller, stepped into the picture. Her father happened to be no less than the Director of SHIELD himself, Nick Fury, but she downplayed this fact whenever she could. He didn't know she was his daughter, at least not for sure, until she got deep into the ranks of SHIELD.

Fury would never play any favorites, daughter or not, but Miranda knew people would talk. She used her mother's name and moved her way up through the rankings.

Both of the women flashed their SHIELD ID cards in front of the two guards. The LMD cards scanned the information on the cards before they stepped to the side.

Waller pressed her hand against the broken out tree stump by the gate. The hard-light holograms faded to reveal a state of the art SHIELD facility right by them.

"I've heard you've acquainted yourself with a certain emerald-eyed doctor," Miranda said.

"It was a part of my mission, to get close to him," Bobbi said.

"But, you've developed a personal attachment to him beyond the mission," Miranda said.

Bobbi turned towards her fellow agent and flashed the slightest bit of a smile toward her.

"You know how hard good men are to find," Bobbi said. The woman allowed herself to sigh as they continued their way towards the front gate. "Especially in this line of work."

"Indeed."

One line said so little, but at the same time, it said a whole lot. Both of them women stepped in front of the front doors where a detailed scanner flashed over them. The scanner picked up on bone density and also it functioned as a retinal scanner.

"There's a young recruit fresh out of the academy who I think we might want to bring into the fold," Bobbi said. "Doctor Jemma Simmons."

"Yes, I've read her reports, and she would be a good fit, providing of course she's trustworthy," Miranda said.

The biggest problem the two of them saw was finding agents who were not only trustworthy, but wouldn't blow their operation to the wider area of SHIELD before the work was done. They had a job to do, no matter how long it takes.

"And have you been feeling out the other prospects?" Miranda asked.

"The Black Widow could be a potential one to sway us over to our side, if we can get Harry on and he can do the swaying," Bobbi said.

"First name basis?" Miranda asked, raising her eyebrow.

"When you sleep with a person, you're allowed certain luxuries," Bobbi said. "Agent Romanov may be one of the few to have figured out there are leaks somewhere, other than Fury. But Fury isn't telling anyone anything these days."

Miranda responded with a nod. She really hoped the lack of communication didn't cause any further problems.

"And as for Maria Hill, she's too far up the rankings, and might be a problem, even with her connection with Harry," Bobbi said. "There's a chance he could sway her as well….."

"I love how Harry Evans-Parker is our deciding factot in at least two of these prospects," Miranda said.

Bobbi's face turned into a nice little smirk, knowing indeed when she looked at Miranda.

"Well, you've never met him, if you did, you'd understand," Bobbi said. "But, as I was saying, Hill could be probable if the circumstances are right. We should determine though how much of a calculated risk she is. There's a chance she could go straight to Fury."

The fact Fury hadn't known about their off the books operation for this long was a miracle. Being the daughter of the man and having the same amount of savvy allowed Miranda to get a lot done, if she had to say so herself.

The woman running it knowing more about SHIELD than anyone else in living memory.

"And Melinda May….."

"A less extreme version of the Natasha," Bobbi said. "Could be a possible asset, but could be a liability. And to the best of my knowledge, she's never met Harry."

"But considering his past…"

"There's a possibility," Bobbi admitted. "But you know how much I hate to make assumptions."

Miranda nodded, knowing the expression about assumptions more than many other people around. The two of them passed through another level of security and made their way through a private door leading to a private elevator.

"Did you hear any news regarding our operative who had gone missing?" Miranda asked.

Bobbi responded shaking her head.

"I'm not sure she's gone missing, she may have been captured," Bobbi said.

Miranda frowned and nodded. She thought their operative being captured would be a distinct and rather obvious possibility. Another and far more disturbing possibility for the organization hit her completely on.

"There's also a possibility she could have ended up being a rogue agent, a spy for our enemies."

"I find it hard to believe," Bobbi said.

"Why do you find it hard to believe?" Miranda asked. "Did she pass the Harry test?"

Bobbi didn't say anything, because they were about at their destination. They would have to wait for their supervisor to show up and allow them time to have a meeting.

The amount of security check points the two agents had to walk through was completely excessive. As much tight security SHIELD had, the offshoot branch ran here needed even tighter security.

* * *

Gwen wondered if she lost her mind, going out in the middle of a February evening in New York City. Her teeth started to chatter when she swung on the web lines which propelled her through the city.

 _'I have to say, I admire your dedication to the cause,'_ Barbara thought.

 _'Even if you really question my sanity?'_ Gwen asked.

 _'Well, I wasn't going to be the one who said it, but yeah….I kind of question your sanity right about now,'_ Barbara thought. _'You're just swinging around right now.'_

The web slinging heroine found her way on the perch point of one of the gargoyles overlooking the city. She thanked her lucky starts it was just cold and not snow and ice around as far as the eye could see. The nasty snow storm last month caused pretty much the entire city to be ground to a halt for a couple of days.

And Shocker decided to cause trouble, as he tended to do. Why he was the biggest recipient of the revolving door prison system in New York, Gwen could only begin to guess

 _'Oh, I know how this works by now,'_ Gwen thought. _'I go around town for three hours, and find nothing, not even a pickpocket. And when I decide to pack it in for the night, then is when someone causes trouble.'_

 _'You're just figuring this out right now,'_ Emma thought.

Gwen decided to let the comment from Emma brush over her back. More than likely because there was something else which caught her attention other than the witty bond banter. A group of rather rough and tumble gentlemen crowded around a truck. Gwen wished she could see inside of the truck.

 _'X-Ray vision might come in handy right now,'_ Kitty said.

Gwen crawled inside and made her way onto the ceiling. She wanted to take a closer look at the proceedings, having latched onto the ceiling. The men started to walk around and talk with each other in low voices.

 _'Gwen, I hate to be the one who tells you this,'_ Barbara thought. _'But are you sure these guys are up to something? Because it seems to me like you're only trying to see what's up because you're bored.'_

 _'And to think, you're the voice of reason,'_ Gwen thought. _'Given who your mentor is….'_

 _'Let's not go there, please,'_ Barbara thought.

Gwen thought Barbara might have had a point. Perhaps these guys were just guys, and there wasn't anything she should get involved with.

"Can't believe they're paying big bucks for this junk," one of them said.

"I'm not sure if this is junk, I mean…" one of the goons said. He leaned forward as if trying to convey some super big secret to one of his buddies. "In the right hands, this stuff can make a pretty big bang you know what I'm saying."

"It could level half of the city," one of them added.

Gwen's ears perked up.

 _'It turns out your instincts are right,'_ Barbara thought.

"Why go with half of the city?" one of them asked. "I don't get it, big time backers with big bucks like this…..you'd be going for more than a stinking city if you're going to wipe out something. Why not take out all of New Jersey, or something?"

Spider-Girl heard more than enough from this goon squad. She lowered herself down from the ceiling and made her move.

The first goon impacted face first onto the ground. The other two goons turned around and noticed the friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl turn up, ready for a fight.

"Spider-Girl?" one of the goons asked in surprise. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"I'm not kidding you," Spider-Girl said, dodging one of them. "Wherever there's trouble, I'm here on the double."

_'Okay, never do poetry again.'_

One of the goons rushed at her with an intention to spear her into the trouble. Spider-Girl launched herself over the goon. The resulting momentum smashed his thick head into the side of the truck with a clunk. The web slinging heroine wrapped a thick line of webbing around the man's feet and pulled his legs out from underneath him. The man landed down to the ground with a solid crash.

Spider-Girl dodged a near crowbar caving in her skull. She avoided another attack.

"You put me away!" the goon growled, trying to plaster her one more time. "Now it's time to settle the score."

"If I had a dime every time some criminal told me this, I'd be richer than Stark," Spider-Girl said. "Sorry, but you're not going to be the one who breaks this streak of criminals falling flat on their face."

He swung the crowbar one more time, and Spider-Girl avoided the attack.

"Strike three, you're out," Spider-Girl said.

She punched him in the face and caused him to fly through a set up card table. The man smashed hard through the card table at a frightening looking velocity.

"Okay, let's see what's so dangerous," Spider-Girl said.

She placed her hands on the side of the truck and pried it open. It took a little bit of effort for her to get the truck open. The moment it swung open, Spider-Girl noticed several crates waiting for her. One of the symbols on the crates caused Gwen to blink.

 _'No way!'_ Barbara yelled.

 _'Oh, my head,'_ Kitty thought. _'What's so….no way about the symbol.'_

Gwen made her way over towards the symbol on the crate. The green symbol pressed upon the crate in great prominence and almost taunted her in some ways. The three headed symbol of one of the oldest and most devious organizations in the world were all over their crate.

 _'It's HYDRA,'_ Barbara thought. _'But I thought they disappeared after World War II….Captain America defeated them, and all this junk.'_

Gwen frowned and looked at the explosive devices. There was a lot of high tech drones on the back of this van and it was the type of technology no one wanted to have get into the hands of HYDRA or anyone else dangerous.

_'There might not be enough explosives on this truck to level half of the city, but there's enough to destroy the drones on this van.'_

Gwen removed the battered bodies of the hapless goons from the factory and threw them into the back of the dumpster where the NYPD could get ahold of them.

Returning inside, Gwen set up the explosive charges in the back of the van. She only had a minute to clear the area and she did so.

 _'If nothing else, blowing up a warehouse will get someone's attention,'_ Barbara said.

 _'Even an abandoned one,'_ Jan thought. _'And here I thought Harry was the only one capable of explosions.'_

'Oh believe me, Gwen's more than capable of explosions,'

Mary-Jane thought.

Gwen watched closely when the warehouse went up in an explosive amount of flames. She dropped down to see the carnage completely unfold around them.

_'Another day in the life of Spider-Girl.'_

The fact HYDRA could be back in business after years of submerging themselves in the shadows worried Gwen as much as anything else could. They would have to deal with this sooner rather than later.

* * *

Carol, Kara, and Harry returned to the house the Danvers sisters shared. They all had a nice night, but the night was far from over. The grin on Carol's face was one she tried to make rather subtle, but she failed in a miserable way.

"I really had a good time," Carol said. "I'm not sure if I can ruin it by taking you into my house, and showing you…well how not ready everything is."

"You just moved in, so I don't expect too much," Harry said.

Carol leaned over and opened the door to the place her and Kara shared. She considered leaving the lights on to cover up the fact of how dismal everything was.

"I'll get the lights."

Carol almost protested her sister's actions, but she couldn't very well do so. The lights had been flicked on. It revealed a tastefully done apartment. The walls were a calming blue color, with small red squares on them. Harry looked closer and smiled when he noticed the room. Several boxes were stacked up around the room. There was a small kitchen area which had a mini-fridge in it, as the regular fridge had not arrived yet.

"It's nothing compared to your place," Carol said.

"You just moved in, give it some time, clean up things a little bit, and it will be fine," Harry said. "But, I don't get one thing…why didn't you have Kara unpack for you? She can be very quick about it."

"I can also get too excited," Kara said, barely keeping the smirk off of her face.

"You don't say?" Harry asked.

Kara smiled; she figured Harry would be the one to point out this fact. It did cause some humorous moments.

"You know, our bedroom is the one thing which is fully up and ready to go," Kara said. "Well, it's Carol's bedroom, but until my bedroom is actually done, it's my bedroom as well."

"Kara don't worry about it," Carol said.

"Other than Carol's snoring, it's nice to have a bed to share with someone on those cold nights," Kara said. "Why don't we show you the bedroom?"

Harry wasn't going to argue about the entire situation. He stuck out his arm. Kara smiled and took his arm in response, taking him to the bedroom.

The bedroom looked rather nice, practical. A dresser lingered over to the side, decorated with pictures of Kara, Carol, and a third woman, a cute looking brunette.

"Alex?" Harry asked.

"Yes, our sister," Kara said. "She's currently…away on some big top secret mission….it's put her on the other end of the world. But you never know, you might get to meet her someday…she's a huge fan of your work."

Harry smiled, with Kara leaning towards him with a smile on her face.

"Where did Carol slip off to?" Kara asked.

"I'm changing into something more comfortable," Carol said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Kara said, making her way from the room. "Sit down, make yourself at home, we'll be back in about a minute."

Harry sat down on the bed, appreciating how comfortable it is, along with how sturdy it is. He settled himself down for about a minute when Carol and Kara made their way to the room.

Carol exited the room, wearing a see-through black negligee, along with lacy panties, a garter belt, and sheer black stockings. She stepped towards Harry with a smile and sat herself down on the bed next to him.

Kara crossed into the room, wearing a see through white piece. Harry saw her nipples poking out, looking as hard as diamonds when they stuck from the other side of her top. She sauntered over towards Harry and sat on his other side.

"You must be rather hot in this suit," Kara said, leaning towards him and pulling off the jacket. "And it'd look much better lying on the floor when we thank you for this night out…wouldn't you agree, Carol?"

"Yes," Carol said, removing Harry's belt while Kara removed his suit jacket. "We promised you tonight would end with a bang, and we always live up to our promises."  
 **S-S-S  
** Carol descended to her knees with the grace one expected from the likes of her. She smiled when Harry's throbbing manhood stuck out for her to play with. The beautiful blonde wrapped her hand around Harry's tool and started to pump him to full length.

"Well, it looks like someone is excited," Carol said, a smile crossing her face when she started to play with his manhood.

"Oh, I want to play!" Kara cried.

Being a giving sister she was, Carol handed Harry's throbbing manhood over to Kara. Kara wrapped her fist around it and started to pump him up and down.

"Carol," Harry said.

Carol descended between Harry's legs and planted some kisses between his thighs. He encouraged her to do so. She made her way up and took his balls into her mouth.

"You're still so good," Harry said.

Carol smiled, using her lips and mouth to stimulate his testicles. She put them through the paces.

"Looks big enough to share, wouldn't you say, Carol?"

"Yes," Carol said. She paused and took a long lick down Harry's manhood. "I agree."

Carol took Harry's engorged prick into her hand, licking him all the way down. The blonde's tongue ran all over his length, before she took his head into her mouth and gave it a long kiss.

Kara decided to get her fair share of the action. Her tongue petted down Harry's length, covering it in salvia. She grabbed his throbbing balls in her hand, feeling how full they were of cum.

"The best part of being sisters, as we share," Kara said with a smile.

"Yes, it is."

Carol took Kara's place running her tongue down Harry's length while Kara took Carol's place at the head. Harry looked down, to feel her hot mouth around him. She bobbed up and down on his manhood. Kara took him into the back of her throat, swallowing his cock.

"Oh, fuck, Kara, you're so good!" Harry breathed.

Kara grinned when she came almost all the way down on his manhood. She pushed him into the back of her throat, working him over with a few flexes of her throat.

The two girls continued to tag team Harry's large cock with their sensual mouths. They traded off sucking him every couple of minutes. Harry's balls ached with the pleasure of release.

Carol redoubled her efforts after feeling his balls, knowing the end would be here, and it would taste so good."

"Hey, don't be a hog!" Kara said, sticking out her lip in an adorable pout.

Carol sucked Harry to his climax. His hot throbbing seed fired down her throat. Carol hung up, cradling his balls to coax all of the seed out of him.

Kara shoved Carol down throat first onto Harry's cock. He fired a huge load down her throat with Carol's super powered suction wrapping around his thick prick.

Carol made her way to her feet. Kara turned her sister around and pressed her lips around Carol's tongue with a sensual kiss. The two adopted sister's swapped spit with each other, along with other bodily fluids.

Kara's fingers snuck between Carol's legs, feeling up the smooth area around her center. She smiled.

"She's ready for you, Harry," Kara said.

"I wouldn't want to keep her waiting, then," Harry said, smiling at them.

Carol walked over, swaying her hips. She pulled her panties down to reveal a dripping hot center with a strip of blonde hair coming down between her legs. The oldest Danvers sister positioned herself over Harry's manhood, and pushed herself down onto his thick tool.

Harry filled Carol up. She took a moment to adjust to his manhood, but it only took a minute.

"I missed this," Carol breathed.

"I have too," Harry said, pulling open her top slowly to reveal her breasts.

He lightly teased her breasts with his strong hands. Her nipples hardened underneath Harry's hands. This little touch and this little temptation encouraged Carol to bounce higher and higher.

"Fuck me with your big cock, I don't want to walk the next day, "Carol said. "Ram it into me….DRILL ME WITH YOUR BIG THROBBING…."

Kara hovered over Carol's head and shoved her face first between her thighs. She smiled when Carol opened her mouth to try and breath. All she received was a mouth full of Kara's sweet pussy juices.

"You want to use your wicked mouth?" Kara asked. "Well, you better put it to some good use then."

Kara's legs wrapped around Carol's head to ensure she remained really close to her pussy. The older woman drove her tongue between Kara's thighs to incite some sensual moans.

Harry smiled when he grabbed Carol's hips and pushed up into her body. He leaned up and grabbed a heart handful of her breasts, squeezing them.

"Oh, she likes this, doesn't she, Kara?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she's moaning in my pussy," Kara said, bucking her hips into Carol's talented mouth. "It feels so good she's eating me out when you're fucking her pussy."

Harry smiled and decided since he had full access to Kara's ass; it would be for the best he took advantage of it. He squeezed her rear from behind, feeling how firm and toned it was in his hands.

"Yes, play with my ass," Kara breathed. "Oh, Rao, I can't believe you did….."

Harry stuck a finger in Kara's ass which felt like a second cock to her. He only could just reach her, but magic allowed him the extra reach.

Carol wiggled her hot hips around Harry's massive tool, bucking herself up and down on him. The sexy government agent didn't want the fun to end any time soon. Her hot hips stretched around his mighty tool. She bucked herself down, bringing the point of Harry's thick cock inside her wonderful insides.

Another set of lips paid tribute to Kara's pussy. Her sister tasted so wonderful her juices encouraged Carol to taste more of her. Her tongue swiped in the insides of the woman.

Kara lost herself to the sensations. Carol's tongue inside her pussy, and Harry's finger up her ass proved to be an extremely effective combination. She never thought she would feel something so good in her life. The super powered teenager had been proven wrong.

Harry could feel Carol's box tighten around him. He brought her to a sensation orgasm. Caorl rose up and bottomed out on his massive tool, stretching around him.

"My turn," Harry said, running his fingers over Carol's excited nipples.

Carol rode him harder for what seemed like hours, and maybe it was. Too much pleasure entered her being for Carol to be too concerned about little trivialities like the time. Harry held onto her hips and pushed into her hard.

The contents of his balls shot into Carol's body. Harry saw stars from the orgasm. Carol's tight muscles milked the emerald-eyed sorcerer to a climax.

Kara finally let go of Carol's mouth. Carol leaned down and kissed Harry completely on the lips, allowing him to taste Kara's orgasm on her lips. The two smashed together at the lips.

"Oh, Harry!"

Kara hovered in mid-air right next to his face. Harry smiled and buried his face between Kara's thighs, eating her out. His mouth ravished her center and brought the beautiful woman to a shrieking orgasm.

"Maybe you should come back to Earth and return the favor," Carol said, leaning back on the bed.

Kara watched her sister spread her thighs towards her. Harry finished eating her out and allowed Kara to come down to Earth.

Carol waited in anticipation for Kara to crawl between her thighs. Her sister's beautiful face descended between her thighs and returned the favor from earlier.

Harry watched Kara suckle his gift out from between Carol's thighs. His cock hardened in anticipation.

"And now it's your turn."

Harry shoved his cock into Kara's inviting pussy from behind. She breathed in heavily, taking an entire mouth full of Carol's pussy juices. Harry's hands started to move around her and cup her breasts. Harry pushed himself into her depths with a huge thrust of his large, powerful cock.

"She's really wet," Harry said. "Guess you know how much she wants this."

"Almost as much as I did," Carol said, holding her sister's head into place.

Harry held onto the side of Kara's hips and pumped his way inside her body. Her tight center gripped him and released him pumping into her. He thrust deeper into her from behind.

Kara lost all sense of herself with Harry's manhood spiking into her body. The combination of Harry pushing his full length inside her center, and Carol's enchanting scent filling her nostrils along with the taste of her. Harry plowed inside her body with a large thrust, his balls slapping against her.

He slowed down inside her for a moment. Kara whined, but Carol prevented her from doing much more than whining by shoving her mouth down on her pussy.

"How much does she want this, I wonder?" Harry asked, teasing her hard pink nipples underneath his fingers.

Her center squeezed him in response to show Harry she wanted all of this a lot. He pushed into the depths of the beautiful blonde bombshell. Harry's hard balls slapped against her thighs the more he pushed inside her.

The greatest orgasm Kara ever experienced exploded through her hot loins. She squeezed him with pleasure and enjoyment. Harry pumped into body, with slow thrusts, and then he sped up.

"Just think of how good this is making you feel," Harry said. "And it would make you feel even better."

Harry cupped her breasts in his hands, and squeezed them. He squeezed them every couple of pumps and pressed a kissed down on the back of Kara's neck.

Carol leaned back to enjoy the pleasure; her younger sister never missed a beat. The beautiful suction effect allowed her hips to rise up to beautiful effect and descend down on the bed one more time.

The three of them enjoyed the pleasure they shared with each other. Harry caused a pleasure chain to erupt between them. The sorcerer manipulated Kara's insides.

"Time for you to cum again."

Kara moaned in pleasure with Harry pushing into her.

"Feel how much you love this, feel how much I've mastered your pussy. Do you feel it, Kara?"

Kara could feel the pleasure course through her loins. He shoved further into her center. His thick balls brushed against her thighs when Harry pumped into her body.

Her body heated up when the pleasure continued to fill every single fiber of her being. She became so close she could feel it, feel all of it. Intensity spread all over her loins.

"She's so good," Carol said, her hips bucking up. "Good enough for a nice little reward."

"True," Harry said. "You're going to cum, and I'm going to cum inside your body. I bet you'd like being filled up with my cum, and having Carol eat it out of your pussy later."

Kara clenched around him at the very thought of this. The sorcerer plowed into her hot depths and shot his load into her.

The warm and wet center clutched him. The nice amount of juices trickling down her center allowed him to plant his gift into her hot depths. Her pussy, warm as the sun, milked his manhood for every last drop he had.

Harry pulled out of her, allowing Kara to collapse face first between Carol's legs. Carol detached her sister from around her and slipped behind Kara with a wicked smile on her face. ****  
S-S-S  


* * *

Bobbi Morse and Miranda Waller met with the leader of their little shadow operation. This time they met with her in person, in the flesh, and not on the other side of a screen.

Both women sensed there was something bad happening if they met with this particular woman in the flesh and not through a third party.

"Decades ago, I established SHIELD. The world at large thinks I'm lying in a bed somewhere, my mind more degraded than my body. But even Nick Fury, the all-seeing watchdog of SHIELD, doesn't know I'm still trying to correct past mistakes."

"And while an LMD bearing a face of your older self clings onto life in bed, you'll press on," Miranda said.

"Yes, and we have to press on now more than ever," she said. "HYDRA has compromised several SHIELD bases. More than a few top ranking SHIELD offers have been seduced into their ranks."

The woman allowed herself a long sigh to collect her thoughts.

"Whether it's the promise of power, or the threats on their family, it's hard to say," she said. "When Fury gives up the reigns of SHIELD, we can move and hopefully flush out all of the traitors. But, it's not as easy as I thought, because HYDRA's influence has been there since day one."

She didn't miss a beat.

"Base Nineteen is compromised."

"Base Nineteen…it's….oh god, Rogers," Bobbi murmured.

"Yes, he's there, or what remains of him, in stasis," she said. "Our best scientific minds haven't been able to figure out how to get him out. But I don't even need to tell you what will happen if HYDRA extracts even the tiniest sample of his DNA."

Miranda and Bobbi hung their heads, knowing it won't be good.

"Your mission is to secure his remains and bring it to a facility outside of SHIELD's control," she said. "I don't have to tell either of you how discreet you need to be. Fury can't find out, and neither can HYDRA."

"Don't worry, we won't let you down," Miranda said with reverence in her voice.

"Should….I bring him into this?" Bobbi asked.

"Harry Potter…or rather Harry Evans-Parker, yes, he should be brought into this," she said. "I feel like he can be trusted."

"But, the question is, are you going to tell me you've hand selected him to be Fury's successor?" Miranda asked.

"It's a point Fury and I actually agree on, from what I've learned from my contact in his inner circle," she said. "No matter how much he detests the job, even Harry understands he's the best one for it. And I say the only one for the job."

Bobbi smiled.

"I'll make contact, Agent Carter."

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 17** **th** **, 2016.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter Ninety-One:**

* * *

A couple of nights after her previous encounter with some goons and a mysterious shipment, Spider-Girl patrolled New York once again. Another frigid February evening greeted her, but she needed to push herself to get out. The fact an ancient criminal organization remained alive after all of these years proved to be extremely frustrating for everyone. Many questions entered Gwen's mind. The least of which what were they up to.

She felt like she poked around in a haystack, searching for a needle. The biggest problem was not only would the needle be borderline difficult to find, but Gwen wasn't certain what she would do when she located said needle. She had more questions than she had answers at this point.

Thankfully, Gwen didn't go out on patrol alone, not tonight. Harry followed a few steps behind her. The spider themed heroine smiled when he dropped down behind her.

 _'You're determined to never put on the costume ever again, aren't you?'_ Gwen thought.

 _'It helps I have a couple of alternatives,'_ Harry thought. _'But, even if I did want to, I'm currently making some modifications to the costume.'_

'So, it seems to me you think there's a possibility you might want to put on the costume, even if you don't want to put on the costume,'

Gwen thought.

 _'I'm not sure I would put it quite this way, but good enough, I guess,'_ Harry thought.

The two of them stayed focused when they crossed the street. Spider-Girl made her way towards the top entrance of the factory while Harry maneuvered his way to the back entrance of the factory. They hoped this two prong attack would allow both of them to get the element of surprise.

 _'Are you really sure they're going to have this meeting tonight?'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Hey, I know what my sources said,'_ Barbara thought. _'There's a lot of whispers there's going to be a big deal going on and I followed the paper trail…and the paper trail says AIM is involved as well."_

'AIM and HYDRA,'

Jean thought, with half of a groan. _'There's a dangerous combination of Alphabet soup if there ever was one.'_

'I can't see them working together for too long though,'

Harry thought. _'Both of them have the goals of taking over the world, but in different ways.'_

'The real question is who is going to stab who in the back first,'

Barbara thought. _'I'd wish we had more information…but AIM is proving to be a tougher nut to crack than usual.'_

'They must have something really valuable on the tablet,'

Gwen thought, making her way over the top of the window. _'And extremely dangerous.'_

 _'Most really valuable things are extremely dangerous,'_ Harry thought.

Gwen frowned, it was really true, most really valuable things were extremely dangerous. She lowered herself down from the ceiling and made her way down onto the catwalk. She could tell AIM was here, hard to miss the angry beekeeper costumes from a mile away. They were led by a smooth looking gentleman dressed in a suit, but not for long. He said a few things Gwen couldn't pick up.

 _'Super hearing would be a damn good thing to have right about now,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'I don't know,'_ Kara thought. _'It can come in handy…but you can also hear things you don't want to hear when you try and fine-tune it.'_

'Speaking from experience, are we?'

Barbara thought.

 _'Trust me when I say there's some things which are best left unheard,'_ Kara thought.

Gwen smiled, but focused on the situation at hand. After turning her attention away from the bond banter, Gwen noticed the suited man leaving the area around them. Three more AIM soldiers wheeled in a large crate of some sort.

She didn't have to wait too long for someone else to come in. A group of six men stepped into the warehouse. Gwen frowned when she looked at them.

 _'They look like SHIELD,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'Trust me, they're not SHIELD,'_ Harry thought. _'Three minutes, we'll make our move.'_

Gwen nodded, and could hear the tensions between the AIM scientists and these HYDRA operatives who were dressed like SHIELD agents. One of them fingered his side arm because something one of the HYDRA drones told him was not to his liking. There was some intense back and forth between both sides.

"Yes, we have it, providing your organization pays us," one of the AIM scientists said. The man snapped his fingers and two more scientists dragged out a sizeable crate.

"We always pay what we owe, providing it's up to our standards," one of the HYDRA henchmen said.

"You've lost our shipment last time," one of the AIM drones countered.

"Yes, but the men you hired were inept, and they were beaten by Spider-Girl," one of the HYDRA henchmen said. "She is nothing, but a pest, and HYDRA will squash her like the bug she is."

_'I'd really like to see you try.'_

The lights on the factory went out which Gwen saw as her cue to make her move. The HYDRA and AIM people all scrambled around in the dark.

"Well, it's time for you to try and squash me then!" Spider-Girl yelled, swinging down from the ceiling.

Both feet rammed into the face of one of the hapless HYDRA goons which sent him flying to the ground. He crashed down in a broken and busted heap. Another goon grabbed Spider-Girl, and took her down to the ground. He pointed a weapon at her.

Gwen couldn't react, mostly because Harry knocked the weapon out of the hand of his enemy. He moved from one point to the other in the shadows.

The HYDRA operatives fled the area before everything could get rough, leaving the AIM people to take the brunt of the beating. They weren't fighters, and they fell quickly.

Spider-Girl webbed two of the AIM scientists together, causing them to press face to face with each other. The third tried to nail her with a large glowing rod which shot energy.

"I think you might be compensating with something with this little toy," Spider-Girl said, spinning around the attack and dropping behind her enemy. She caught him with a rapid fire series of punches and dropped the goon to one knee like it was nothing.

The goon groaned just after Spider-Girl dropped him to the ground.

Several of the other AIM goons made their way over to open up one of the crates. They never quite got open the crate due to a third figure dropping down from the ceiling.

Mockingbird's batons extended and swung at the AIM goons. They fell to the ground, not having a chance. One of the skilled goons swung another one of those glowing rods at her. She blocked it with her batons and spun around to flip over the man's head.

The skilled SHIELD agent grabbed one of the goons around the back of the head, and brought the back of his neck down across the point of his knee. A loud thud followed when the goon had been taken out.

Harry opened up the crate, and there was another drone, this one weaponized with explosives and all kinds of nasty goodies.

"What's the deal with the HYDRA agents in SHIELD clothing?" Harry asked.

"Confirmation of one of our worst fears," Bobbi said. "This right here is SHIELD technology….HYDRA acquired it and it looks like AIM has enhanced it."

"Perfect," Gwen said. "So, this is why they're in bed with each other?"

"Not quite," Harry said. "There's something bigger going on than enough technology….HYDRA wants something big."

"Come with me," Bobbi said. "I need your help….we need your help."

Harry read enough between the lines to realize HYDRA must have infected SHIELD. He didn't know when, he didn't know how, even though he had a good idea why.

"You better explain everything to me on the way," Harry said.

* * *

Gwen, Harry, and Bobbi returned to one of a SHIELD base, after a quick stop for Harry and Gwen to switch out of their normal costumes, into some SHIELD tactical gear. Bobbi pretty much confirmed Harry's very worst fears possible. Gwen gasped when she concluded with her expectations.

"HYDRA has infiltrated SHIELD," Gwen said. "How does this happen….how did it happen underneath Nick Fury's nose?"

Bobbi and others had been asking these rather alarming questions for months now. They should have been asking them for longer, but they didn't have direct confirmation up until six months ago.

"We know enough this plan has been in motion since the founding of SHIELD," Bobbi said. "By the time Fury got in, there were already sleeper agents."

"Do you have any names?" Harry asked.

A long pause passed with Bobbi frowning and looking to be deep in thought.

"There are any number of possibilities, but the problem is, SHIELD agents were often recruited for their discretion," Bobbi said. "So…..we're chasing ghosts trying to figure out who might not be one with HYDRA."

Harry nodded.

"And Fury….how much does Fury know?" Harry asked.

"Assuming he's not HYDRA as well," Gwen said. She paused and realized what we said. "I know, Nick Fury a member of HYDRA, that seems absurd….."

"Fury would be one of the first to agree no one is beneath suspicion, and he includes himself in this," Bobbi said. "But, I find it highly doubtful….the members of his inner circle, I can't say though."

"We can go with what we do know," Harry said. "Base Nineteen has been compromised by HYDRA."

"SHIELD is keeping Captain America's body in stasis," Gwen said. "Is there even any chance they can get him out of stasis?"

"There's always a chance," Bobbi said, frown deepening. "I'm not sure how much of one, but there's always hope."

"And SHIELD would want to study Captain America, to see what they can find out," Harry said.

"And so would HYDRA," Gwen said.

Bobbi understood, and she was always curious about some of the things SHIELD did. The darker implications of what HYDRA could be doing with some of SHIELD's resources visited her right now.

"You need our help," Harry said. "And you don't want Fury to find out."

"It's the idea," Bobbi said. "We knew you would be able to help me."

"You've been sent to recruit me, but not by SHIELD," Harry said.

"We are technically SHIELD," Bobbi said. "But, we're an off the books side operation, to help flush out some really bad people in SHIELD."

Harry smiled, he figured there would be some cloak and dagger involved here. Bobbi's interest in him was genuine, and it wasn't malicious in any way.

"How much of this did you know before I brought you here today?" Bobbi asked.

"Now, Agent Morse, that's my little secret," Harry said.

Bobbi laughed, and smiled.

 _'Well-played, Doctor Evans-Parker….well played,'_ Bobbi thought.

The double doors of the SHIELD facility admitted another individual. Harry and Gwen looked up and saw Jemma Simmons turn up. She looked to be confused, but surprised when she saw Doctor Evans-Parker standing there before them.

"Doctor Evans-Parker, I wasn't expecting you here," Jemma said.

"Doctor Simmons," Bobbi said, clearing her throat and bringing Jemma out of la-la land.

"Um, yes, Agent Morse," Jemma said, returning her eyes to the beautiful older SHIELD agent. "You were the one who summoned me here….you need me to help…..you….."

"Yes, we need your help," Bobbi said, smiling. "We have come across some unsettling information….and…..you're going to be working with Doctor Evans-Parker when we retrieve the package."

Jemma nodded, having so many questions about this. She didn't question it at all, because Agent Morse was a senior SHIELD operative and she must have had the authorization to do this, otherwise she wouldn't have asked.

"What is it?" Jemma asked. "It isn't a plague or something is it?"

Bobbi smiled and placed her hand on the young scientist's shoulder to alleviate her concern.

"Not a plague," Bobbi said. "But, if some really bad people unlock the secrets of this item, they could use it to create a weapon which could hurt people."

"Well, SHIELD should do what they can to secure this…whatever this thing is," Jemma said. "Where is this weapon?"

"Base nineteen," Bobbi said.

Jemma frowned deeply, her mind going wild with many possibilities. One of the strongest ones hit her. Being a well-read member of the academy, she studied SHIELD history, and she knew what was at Base Nineteen.

"No offense meant…but Agent Morse….there's only one thing on Base Ninteen…not I'm….."

"Captain America's body in stasis, I know," Bobbi said. "And we feel it's been compromised….some really dangerous people are after it."

"But surely SHIELD should be….."

"Doctor Simmons, I'm asking you not to ask too many questions, and to keep this between us four, because it could compromise the mission," Bobbi said.

"Of course, Agent Morse, I didn't mean…..of course, you must have authorization from higher up….."

"The highest authority, Doctor Simmons," Bobbi said.

She moved off in another direction, to leave Harry, Gwen, and Jemma standing around, waiting to see what would happen next.

"I'm afraid we haven't been introduced," Jemma said. "I'm Jemma Simmons….."

"Gwen Stacy."

"Oh right, you're….you're his girlfriend…well one of them anyway…sorry I didn't mean to gossip," Jemma said. "It's just…Doctor Evans-Parker….."

"Please, call me Harry, no need to be formal," Harry said. He leaned towards her with a smile on his face. "Especially if we're going to be working together for the next little while."

"Right, Harry, of course," Jemma said. "Anyway, Harry is rather popular in the academy….especially with the number of papers he writes….they're used as a reference by a lot of us."

Harry smiled. A few moments passed before Bobbi returned to Harry and Gwen.

"Doctor Simmons, we'll call in once we've picked up the cargo," Bobbi said.

"Okay, good luck," Jemma said, frowning.

There had to be much more here than met the eye, at least it's what she figured. Jemma didn't have the authorization to ask too many questions, and she didn't want to agitate the higher end operatives of SHIELD.

* * *

In an area of the woods near Base Nineteen, an abandoned military aircraft hanger stuck out like a sore thumb. No one entered the aircraft hanger for many years, at least no one other than a select few individuals. SHIELD used the hanger as a secondary base a long time ago, but abandoned it a long time ago.

The moment SHIELD moved on, other individuals started to move in. These individuals did not have the security of the world in mind, rather they had their own goals in mind. All of them would rule the world in due time.

A rather imposing individual made several quick strides down the hallway. He was an older gentlemen, wearing a military uniform. One of the more curious features about the man was the red hand he wore. A legend went down through HYDRA how he kept the hand, but it allowed him to live a much longer life. He had been around for a very long time as part of HYDRA, and his bloodline ran through this organization.

Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker made his way through the hallways of the top secret HYDRA base, without a single word. One of his subordinates stepped out and handed him a piece of paper. Strucker took it from his hand, frowning when he looked it over. The man crushed the paper in his hand.

"They couldn't handle one simple operation," Strucker said. "They must be exterminated."

"Sir, they are beginning work on it."

Strucker turned his head to the side and noticed an alluring woman with dark green hair which draped over one side of her face like an exotic curtain. She dressed in a skin-tight bodysuit which clung to every single inch of her curvy body.

"AIM could be very useful, but we should keep a close eye on them," Strucker said. "They may be the undoing of several well laid plans. Make sure to keep them close at hand, Viper."

Viper nodded and smiled at her employer, before stepping back. Another HYDRA operative made his way down the hallway from the other direction.

"Yes, what is it?" Strucker asked.

"She's here…and she wants a meeting with you," one of the operatives said.

Viper's expression grew into a deep frown, but she didn't say a word. She knew her place in the organization, but this outsider could threaten it.

 _'If only I can do something which wouldn't sacrifice HYDRA,'_ Viper thought to herself.

"And she's not one to be kept waiting," Strucker said. "One of our most promising operatives…and right inside Fury's inner circle as well."

The statement about this woman being one of HYDRA's most promising operatives caused Viper's frown to deepn.

"Come with me, Viper."

Viper followed behind Strucker into his office. She made sure to keep her eyes on Strucker at all times, being his bodyguard, for all intents and purposes.

The door opened and the ravishing redhead Russian sat perched on Strucker's desk, with her skintight catsuit clinging to her. Even Viper found herself drawn to the full bountiful curves of this woman.

"Hello, Viper, it's been too long."

"Widow," Viper said through gritted teeth.

Natasha smiled when getting to her feet and behind Strucker's desk. She leaned forward, with the folders which had been placed on the desk. The zipper of her outfit came down rather prominently to give Strucker a view of her cleavage.

"Baron Von Strucker, some of your HYDRA operatives seem to have run into a problem," Natasha said, with a smile on her face.

"Spider-Girl is not a problem, and not a threat to HYDRA, merely an annoyance," Strucker said.

Natasha smiled, slapping the folder down upon his desk.

"Two of your prized shipments have been taken down by Spider-Girl," Natasha said. "It seems to me like you have a problem."

"What does SHIELD know about this Spider-Girl?" Strucker asked.

"Not much information, if Fury knows, he's not telling me, or anyone else," Natasha said. "Fury's been keeping his cards close to his chest these days, I'm afraid."

"Yes, I know," Strucker said, chuckling. He had the one-eyed wonder of SHIELD paranoid and on the ropes. "He hasn't been telling you much of anything….but even what I've found out was a surprise."

Natasha raised her eyebrow. There was no need for her to ask Strucker a question; he happily answered it in a moment.

"I wonder how many more gifted members he has on his team….well it doesn't matter, because one is in HYDRA's care," Strucker said. "We'll find out what makes her tick….even if we have to take her apart one piece at a time."

The depraved nature of Strucker's voice caused Natasha's mood to take a rather unsettling turn.

"Our newest guest thought she would play a hero," Strucker said, his smile getting even more sadistic. "But we proved to her how well heroes do against HYDRA."

Natasha raised her eyebrow.

"I had no idea Fury had any gifted," the Black Widow said. "And I'm certain through all of your sources within the organization….you might have had a better idea until now."

"Mmm, an interesting perspective, my dear, Widow," Strucker said.

"Certainly you must have some highly important eyes and ears in SHIELD," Black Widow continued.

"And so what if HYDRA does?" Viper asked.

"No need to be hostile, my dear Viper," Strucker said, the tone of warning growing strong in his voice. "She was asking a perfectly reasonable question."

Viper would have to disagree with how reasonable this question was, but she kept herself calm never the less.

"Trust me, Widow, you are my most important operative in SHIELD. And you will help me bring HYDRA back to its true spot as the masters of the world."

Strucker paused and smiled.

"Hail, Hydra."

"Hail, Hydra," Black Widow said. "I dropped the information on your desk….Base Nineteen is undergoing a shift of security this morning."

"Yes, and now it would be the time to make our move," Strucker said.

He arranged for certain sympathetic people to be put into place to allow their transition to be much easier.

"I have urgent business to attend to," Strucker said, taking the Black Widow's hand into his and planting a light kiss on the top of it. "Until we meet again."

The Black Widow smiled one of her mysterious and predatory smiles, before the two of them parted ways with each other. Viper joined Strucker walking down the hallway.

"We can trust her, she's proven herself to be useful," Strucker said. Viper turned towards Strucker, mouth halfway open. "I know what you're thinking."

"It's not my place to question," Viper said.

Strucker's grin widened, and Viper even experienced a tiny bit of intimidation from the HYDRA leader.

"No, it isn't."

Strucker continued his long walk down the hall. He stopped short of a room off to the side. A figure stood in the shadows, arms folded, and waiting for further instructions.

"You know what to do. If anyone gets in HYDRA's way, eliminate them. All will bow down before us."

* * *

Bobbi, Harry, and Gwen exited the SHIELD transport vehicle. The three of them walked a little bit down a steep incline, making their way to Base Nineteen.

 _'I was going to say this was going to be a hard trip…..but I don't think they made it easy,'_ Gwen thought.

 _'They wouldn't,'_ Harry thought. _'So, Bobbi are you with us?'_

'Yes, I'm with you,'

Bobbi thought. _'Hearing voices inside your head….it can be a bit…well it can be a bit weird. Jessica and Natasha explained it to me.'_

'And don't worry about anyone hearing something they shouldn't,'

Harry thought. _'I have the bond network on limited access, so we should only be able to hear each other's thoughts.'_

Bobbi nodded, secretly glad she wasn't the one who had to tell Harry to keep certain people out of the loop in the bond link. She didn't want to be the one to have to do this, not if she could help it anyway.

Harry craned his neck to get a better look at everything. The base had been covered by a lot of weeds and trees grown over the edge of the base. No one maintained the base at all, but Harry figured it added to its security. People would think it was a rather poorly maintained building which had fallen into bad repair.

 _'Who would even guess one of the greatest heroes in history was being kept in stasis in this government facility,'_ Harry thought. _'But it could be the idea.'_

The SHIELD agents made their way around the base. Harry admired their discretion, despite the fact there had been no one else around for miles.

 _'The security of the base is turning over,'_ Bobbi thought. _'Which would be the perfect time for us to head into the base, before HYDRA jumps the gun.'_

'It would also be a perfect time for HYDRA to get in and get what they need,'

Harry thought.

Harry, Bobbi, and Gwen made their way into the shadows. They used the stealth feature on the suit to blend in. As long as they didn't draw too much attention to themselves, they would be able to get through smoothly.

 _'I have to say the stealth features on these suits work like a charm,'_ Harry thought.

 _'Weren't you the one who created them?'_ Bobbi asked.

 _'Yes,'_ Harry thought.

The trio stepped towards the front entrance. Harry smiled, and activated a remote device to help him disable the security.

 _'So, should I be concerned you are able to disable SHIELD's security so easily?'_ Bobbi thought.

 _'I wouldn't say it's so easy,'_ Harry thought. _'I might have triggered one of the silent alarms.'_

'Oh, of course, it couldn't be this easy,'

Gwen thought.

 _'Don't worry, I shut it down after about five seconds,'_ Harry thought. _'Unfortunately, five seconds could make all of the difference in the world, so we better move quickly.'_

No time for wasted movement, and wasted conversation. Harry put the two SHIELD guards in their way to sleep, before leading Bobbi and Gwen inside the main lab.

So far, they didn't encounter too many problems, but Harry knew by now how this could change in a heartbeat.

Gwen heard a buzzing in the back of her head. Her spider sense popped up for one second, then stopped. And there was no attack.

_'Be careful….we're not the only ones in this hallway.'  
_

* * *

Strucker leaned over towards a figure strapped down on a table. One could see an extremely sadistic grin on his face. The person strapped to the table struggled and looked at him with a mixture of contempt and fear.

 _'Our Sinister associate has not show up yet,'_ Strucker said. _'I cannot afford to wait for him to undertaker the experiment. I have to move forward.'_

The HYDRA leader turned his full attention to the girl on the table.

"My dear flower, you shouldn't be so afraid," Strucker said. "I'm going to see the full extent of your powers. Not only what makes you tick, but what makes you break, and you will break."

Strucker couldn't hear her from the other end of the glass, but he was pretty sure it was some cliché heroic comment about him "not getting away with this." He had been around for so long he heard them all.

"Discovery requires experimentation."

Strucker's wide smile grew even creepier.

"Sorry I can't put you under, but it would defeat the point of my experiment."

A buzzing sound entered the room. Strucker rose to his feet, with the sound causing him to frown.

"A silent alarm," Strucker said. "Could be a glitch….or it could be trouble."

Strucker reached on the desk and activated the radio to his operative.

"Baron Von Strucker to Winter Soldier…..make sure you give our uninvited guests a suitable reception."

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 22** **nd** **2016.**


	92. Chapter 92

_Week Eleven Chapter of the Week Voting is at the Blog. Go Vote now. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

**Chapter Ninety-Two:**

* * *

Natasha Romanov embarked on one of the riskiest missions in her entire career as a super spy. Fury came to her with the idea for her to fake defecting to HYDRA to get Intel. There was a rather real fear within SHIELD, HYDRA had their own eyes and ears within the organization. Natasha thought the theory had some degree of validity. HYDRA always looked to be an organization which had their eyes and ears into everything.

After a period of inactivity, HYDRA returned with a vengeance over the last couple of years. To the wider world at large, HYDRA had only been the mythical boogeyman, something which fell the moment Captain America defeated the Red Skull in battle.

 _'Cut off one head, two more will always grow in its place,'_ Natasha thought.

Natasha managed over the past few months to gain the trust of the higher ranking officers of HYDRA. She received more than enough trust to allow her mostly full run of the HYDRA base. The red-head walked towards an office area over to the side.

She leaned out a window just in time to see a group of gentlemen who walked past. Security, and Natasha mentally calculated the time it would take for the security to turnover in this base.

 _'Three minutes,'_ she thought. _'I better keep busy.'_

Natasha overrode the security controls on the filing cabinet. She reached inside and pulled out a couple of extremely important file folders which bulged heavily with information. She flipped them open and swiped her hand against them, scanning the details of the folder.

The information would be sent back to Fury, and he could pursue at his leisure. The clock started to tick down and Natasha managed to put the information away.

The guards took a fair amount of time to return. Natasha made her way from the other end of the room.

_'Don't want to stay here too long…..the last thing I want to do is be completely sucked into HYDRA's little web of deceit.'_

Natasha flipped her hair back and walked down the hallway. Several of the HYDRA goons passed her. Many of them spoke in low voices.

"Strucker really wants this done today….."

"He's always been impatient…hasn't he?"

"No, I think he's a more results minded person."

Natasha wanted to listen even closer for the information. The guards turned down the hallway and descended down the group of stairs.

"So, do you think the gifted will crack?"

Another conversation with the HYDRA goons caught Natasha's attention. Three of them made their way down one hallway, and spoke in hushed tones.

 _'The gifted…do they know where she is?'_ Natasha thought.

Natasha had been shocked to her core SHIELD had a gifted on their payroll when she found out the information from Strucker. She shouldn't have been surprised, but at the same time, she was extremely surprised. The Black Widow understood Fury kept his secrets, but this was a big one to keep.

She wanted to poke around the main labs. The Black Widow knew what she found would not be all to her liking, but she needed to take a close look.

The sound of an alarm blaring off to the side stopped the Black Widow from pursuing the situation even further. Curiosity got the better of her. The woman made her way over to one side of the room and made her way to the control room. One of the security guards stared at the security screen, a frown passing over his face when he looked it over.

"What seems to be the trouble?" The Black Widow asked in her usual forceful tone of voice.

"It's….there's been a breach in one of the main labs," one of the security guards said, looking a bit shaken when he saw what was happening. "It was Lab 19….Strucker wants people kept away from the lab….but I'm sure you know about it."

Black Widow nodded, she knew all about Lab 19, although not for the reasons the HYDRA agent knew. The contents of the lab were a great concern to her and also to all of SHIELD. The super spy shifted her hand over the top of her head and frowned deeply.

 _'Lab 19 is where they're keeping the remains of Captain America,'_ she thought. _'And if Captain America is being kept there….HYDRA is interested in this area for all of the wrong reasons.'_

Natasha leaned in to get a closer look at the chaos going down. Whoever triggered the alarm did not get caught on camera, at least not until now. Her frown deepened when she noticed the person who had been on camera.

 _'Agent Morse,'_ Black Widow thought.

"Does, Strucker know about the security breach?" Black Widow asked.

The security guard almost tipped back in the chair, terrified at being addressed directly by the Black Widow. The woman frowned at the man's expression and held his chair to keep it from falling over completely.

"Does he?" Black Widow asked.

"I'm not sure…but this HYDRA base is all on lockdown!" the goon yelled, almost losing his sense of self. "We're all going to….we're all going to….."

"The gifted, is she still secured?" Black Widow asked.

The type of leading question fooled the hapless security guard almost into giving the information. The door swung open and Viper appeared into the room. The blazing look of contempt she gave the Black Widow was returned in favor.

"What are you doing here?" Viper demanded.

"I'm investigating a security breach," Black Widow said, without missing a beat. "It seems to me HYDRA isn't as tight-knit as Strucker would have wanted me to believe."

"We have reason to believe the security breach is not against HYDRA, but against SHIELD," Viper said. "For such a high ranking SHIELD official, you are rather ignorant about the entire situation."

"I only know what I'm authorized to know," Black Widow said, closing her fist. She stared back at the woman. "Strucker hasn't told you everything….you heard about the gifted, and it was as much of a surprise for you as it was for me."

Viper refused to admit the Black Widow had a point, but she had a slight point. The hated woman leaned her head down and stared down the Black Widow.

Questions entered the Black Widow's mind as Viper stood with her eyes on the super-spy. Natasha knew now she wouldn't get the information she wanted, not with Viper hovering around.

 _'How did they do it?'_ Natasha thought to herself. _'How did they get into Base 19? And how close are they to uncovering Captain America?'_

Fury knew all about Captain America and the potential compromising of Base 19, but as far as Natasha knew, Bobbi wasn't in on the other secret. The spy sensed something being a bit off.

* * *

"According to the base map, we're pretty close to where we need to go," Harry said, holding up his hand to demonstrate.

"And so far, we haven't run into any HYDRA goons," Gwen said.

No sooner did these words leave Gwen's mouth, an army of HYDRA goons appeared just around the corner. Bobbi turned towards Gwen with a raised eyebrow. She thought for sure there was going to be some kind of statement about Gwen counting her chickens before they hatched.

"Good," Bobbi said, withdrawing her batons from her suit. "I could use a workout."

Harry smiled, in admiration of how someone liked their job. Bobbi rushed forward towards the goons. One of them jabbed a stun stick at her. Bobbi crouched down and came back up to nail her enemy right underneath the chin with a police baton. One of them tried to grab her from the side. Bobbi turned around and cracked her adversary in the side of the head with a punch.

One of them pulled a gun on Bobbi, but Gwen latched a line of webbing towards him. She spun the goon around and started to nail him with a series of rapid fire punches. Bobbi raised an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"I had this one under control," Bobbi said.

"Why let you have all the fun?" Gwen asked, dodging an electric prod. She webbed onto the face of one of the goons and launched him like a projectile. "Well, three for one special on Nazi thugs, what are the odds?"

Harry let the two girls get to work, which allowed him some one on one time with the lock on the lab. He got to work on the lock of the lab.

Twenty against two should have been a more lop-sided fight, and it was, for HYDRA. Harry only caught a few snatches of the fight out of the side of his eye. He pushed a button to activate the doors of the lab.

Harry stepped inside the lab. The equipment looked rather mundane and by the numbers, nothing out of the ordinary and nothing which could catch Harry's attention for too long. He was pretty sure Captain America was well hidden in the lab.

' _How's it going?'_ Harry asked.

 _'We're doing fine,'_ Gwen thought. _'These must be the low-level grunts….they didn't send anyone too well trained.'_

'You know, you shouldn't really tempted fate,'

Harry thought.

Gwen sighed, she knew she shouldn't have tempted fate. The final goon dropped to the ground and Bobbi and Gwen took a long look at the door around them.

Harry sensed the same presence he did earlier when he made his way to the lab. He turned his head around and waited for something else to drop.

A knife whirled through the air, aimed at Harry's throw. Harry raised his hand and blocked the knife with his hand. It clattered to the floor.

"Come out and face me!" Harry yelled.

A figure dressed in black with a mask pulled over their face stepped into the shadows. The figure looked rather slender, of an ambiguous gender which Harry couldn't even make out.

"You've gotten this far….and now I can't let you leave alive."

The figure pulled out a gun and fired at Harry. All of the bullets had been dodged and Harry jumped forward, cracking his elbow against the side of his enemy's head.

The enemy fell down to a kneeling position. Rising up, the enemy experienced a series of rapid fire punches from Harry. Each punch drilled the adversary and launched the mysterious foe back into the wall.

"What's your story?" Harry asked.

The figure made a cracking motion with their neck. Harry could see the lack of pain or agony despite him nailing the adversary with several blows. Harry raised his hand and sent a flaming knife of his own at the enemy.

"Magic, how quaint."

The enemy dodged the attack and rose up. A punch to the side of the head caused Harry's kneels to buckle and stagger him to his knees. More punches followed, and a barrage of kicks closed the distance between the two of them.

Harry rolled over onto his back, watching his enemy jump in for the killshot. Harry blocked the attempted killshot and shoved his enemy back.

 _'What's going on in there?'_ Bobbi asked.

The enemy charged at Harry with an attempted punch. Harry flipped over to avoid the punch smashing into the ground. The figure rebound with another series of strikes of a martial arts style which Harry only vaguely recognized. He came back with a flowing series of attacks.

 _'I've run into a bit of a problem,'_ Harry thought.

 _'If you think something's a problem, it's more than a bit,'_ Gwen thought.

Harry smashed hard in one of the empty glass tanks. He levitated one of the busted pieces of glass in the air and flung them at the enemy. The enemy withdrew a blade and sliced into the glass, causing it to bust in half.

"Just who are you?" Harry asked.

"My identity to you is not a concern," the figure said in a dark voice. "I'm HYDRA's winter soldier, and I will crush you, Harry Potter."

So much for the element of surprise, this person, whoever they were, knew his name, his birth name. Harry braced himself for another round of attacks, hitting his enemy with a series of rapid fire strikes and punches.

The figure arched back with a frown on his face, and went back at his enemy with another attack.

* * *

Gwen's nerves hit an entirely new level of pained. She needed to get in there, and help Harry whenever she could, but Bobbi grabbed her by the shoulder.

"We were supposed to keep watch for any trouble out here," Bobbi said.

"I know we're supposed to watch for any trouble out here," Gwen said, her tension raising to an entirely new level. Bobbi grabbed her by the shoulder and tried to calm her down. "But, there's plenty of trouble in there for Harry as well."

Bobbi couldn't argue with Gwen. The SHIELD agent frowned when someone came down the hall. Several someone's in fact, with the pitter-patter of footsteps.

"Don't look now, but we have more trouble than we can deal with up here."

Bobbi watched them come around the corner. They all wore SHIELD uniforms. She couldn't tell if they were SHIELD, or dressed as SHIELD. If they were HYDRA, or if they were just hapless puppets who were used by the terrorist organization, but it didn't matter right now, especially when they were coming around the corner.

Gwen braced herself for another fight, which didn't come. The agents all dropped to the ground with an electrical pulse striking their bodies.

The dust settled. Bobbi leaned forward in time to see the one and only Black Widow saunter into the room. Her hands raised in the air. Bobbi looked at one of the top agents of SHIELD staring her down for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Bobbi asked.

"I could ask the same question of you," Natasha said.

Bobbi sighed, fair enough play. She had been on the end of one of the Black Widow's long and searching gazes before, and it had not been a pleasant sight. She was among the best in SHIELD, and for a good reason.

"Whatever the reason is, I'm glad you're here," Natasha said. "They're going to extract Captain America from the base…remains and all."

Natasha took a moment to stare down the two girls for any surprise. Bobbi stared forward with one of the looks a SHIELD agent trained herself to do over time.

"And I'm judging by the look on your face, you have an idea why I'm here," Natasha said. Bobbi took a few seconds to pause before inclining her head with a swift nod. "Never mind why…there's another situation which came up."

"More important than Captain America?" Bobbi asked.

"A gifted has been captured by Strucker and HYDRA," Natasha said. "She's being kept in a lab around this area, and being experimented on…although I haven't been able to find out what lab."

"Gifted?" Bobbi asked. "Oh God."

Natasha blinked at Bobbi's declaration. She looked long and hard at the other SHIELD agent, a part of her wondering something.

"She's…you know of her, don't you?" Natasha asked.

"There are certain things going on at SHIELD where you don't know…and Fury doesn't know either," Bobbi said. "Trust me when I say he isn't the highest authority in SHIELD."

Natasha mulled over the statement in her mind and came to one conclusion. There could only be one person who was of a higher authority than Nick Fury in SHIELD. She almost smiled at the brilliance of the entire situation, making the entire world think she was lingering at the door of death.

"I understand," Natasha said.

Bobbi relaxed, glad she had managed to get the Black Widow on her side. At least for this mission, but there were questions of what she was going to do here.

"Do you hear it?" Gwen asked.

The two women forgot the teenage heroine was here for a moment. They had been wrapped up in their SHIELD business they neglected to pay much attention to her. It was a mistake rookie agents made, but not veterans who were in the field.

The sound of two figures crashing through a window from up above caused all of them to jump back.

Natasha's eyes widened, but she recovered in a few seconds. The Winter Soldier dropped down to the ground. The soldier grabbed Harry Potter in a choke hold and tried to bring him down to the ground.

"It's over."

Harry countered the move by running up the walls and flipping over them. He broke free from the Winter Soldier's grip and nailed the enemy with a series of rapid fire punches and kicks. The strikes sent the Winter Soldier skidding back several feet.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Harry said.

He knocked his enemy back into one of the labs. Harry noticed a tank off to the side. The other really interesting thing he noticed was the Soldier's reaction to the tank off to the side.

"You really don't want to go in there, do you?" Harry asked.

The Winter Soldier only responded by trying to nail Harry with a shot with the blade. Harry blocked the blade and pushed his adversary back in the tank.

Harry slammed his hand on the button of the tank to release a cloud of gas. The Winter Soldier tried to escape from the tank,b but the tranquilizer gas took its effect. The figure dropped down to a knee.

"Wait, the Winter Soldier might know something," Black Widow said.

"Natasha, it's been a long time," the Winter Soldier said in a groggy voice. "Should have known you were playing an angle."

"Why didn't you tell Strucker if you thought I was?" Black Widow asked.

"He didn't ask for my opinion," the Winter Soldier said. "I wasn't trained to give it."

"Where's the Gifted?" Black Widow asked the Winter Soldier.

The Winter Soldier responded by laughing in amusement.

"There's a tunnel leading down from this lab to Strucker's….your little gifted is being kept there," the Winter Soldier said. "He never told me not to tell you."

Bobbi looked at the group, with Natasha, Gwen, and Harry following, leaving the subdued Winter Soldier in the tank.

"This could be a trap," Natasha said.

"Or it could be one of the only solid leads we have," Harry said. "Let's move."

Their mission, now with four people in it, continued. They were still going to need to get Captain America.

"There's one more thing," the Winter Soldier said before they completely left the room. "They already have Captain America and they plan on bringing him out of stasis to harvest his organs for research."

Harry realized now how much of a waste of time going in this HYDRA complex was, especially considering they already had Captain America.

* * *

Harry, Natasha, Bobbi, and Gwen found the tunnel. The tunnel was barely illuminated by torches which allowed them to start walking down towards it.

Make no mistake about it, Harry half expected an ambush to come down the tunnel. They were going on the intelligence of a HYDRA puppet, which may have been fed the information to give to them. The only thing which stopped Harry from really going down an extremely paranoid road was he thought there was a good chance the Winter Soldier told the truth.

They would need to pick up the gifted. So far, so good, and this time no one was going to say anything to jeopardize the mission.

"Look," Bobbi said, pointing out a back stairwell to one side.

Harry made his way over to start to hack in, but Natasha nudged him out of the side. She made her way in and carefully inputted all of the access codes.

"I can't believe overlooked this," Natasha said with a frown on her face.

The ground made their way up a set of stairs all the way to what looked to be a main lab area. Harry frowned when he looked around

"Okay, everyone keep on your toes….HYDRA could be here," Harry said.

Harry wasn't going to lie, the fact he didn't encounter any HYDRA agents on his way up put him on edge more than he could ever describe.

' _After all of the trouble we've encountered, you'd think HYDRA would be swarming this base right about now,'_ Harry thought. _'I know, I should be more grateful but….I can't help, and think something is up.'_

' _You're not the only one,'_ Bobbi thought.

The sound of someone who great misery from the lab caused Harry's footsteps to quicken. He looked on the other end of the door and saw a trio of scientists hunched over a figure on the table. A look at the lab tools on the table off to the side gave Harry more than a good clue to what HYDRA intended.

' _Those bastards need to be brought down and soon.'_

Harry tried to figure out a way to take HYDRA down without being seen. His answer laid in the security mechanism on the door he stood behind.

' _Stand back,'_ Harry told Bobbi, Natasha, and Gwen.

The girls didn't waste any time standing back. All of the had questions, but they would trust Harry knew what he was doing. Harry placed his hand on the other side of the door and channeled enough power through his palm to fire a huge jolt through the edge of the door.

The HYDRA scientists slumped to the ground and the door opened. Harry entered inside and saw the girl strapped to the table. She had dark hair and looked to be biracial, half-white, and half-Asian. She looked up in fear, but relaxed for a second when she saw Harry standing there.

"Thank God, it's you," she said.

"Yes, it's me," Harry said, unstrapping her from the table. "Can you walk?"

Harry extended a hand and pulled her off of the table. She leaned towards him with a frown on her face.

"Not well apparently," she said. "I can't believe I got captured by these bastards. It was supposed to be an easy operation, but they got the drop on me."

"Daisy, Strucker's been at this for a long time," Harry said.

Gwen watched the two of them exit the lab, raising her eyebrow. Harry seemed to know this girl, even before today and Gwen grew a bit curious as to why he did so.

"This is Daisy Johnson, she's with SHIELD," Harry said. "But we knew each other way before that."

"How?" Gwen asked.

"Long story," Daisy said. "Let's just say Harry pulled me out of a tight spot, and we'll leave it there."

Gwen smiled, she long since lost track of all of the beautiful women Harry had a mysterious and vaguely defined past with. He really got around, but in a good way.

"HYDRA, they're planning something big," Daisy said. "They're after Captain America…the secrets of the super soldier serum in his body…..we should have had him moved a long time ago, now it's too late…..I don't even know where they're holding him now."

"The Winter Soldier said Captain America has been moved…but I'm not sure where," Harry said.

Harry made his way back down the tunnel, with the others following them. Daisy tried to move with them, but she was still recovering from being under sedation. She slumped down to the ground.

The moment Harry entered the room where the Winter Soldier had been kept, the glass had been broken, and the Winter Soldier had done a runner.

"We should have known," Natasha said.

"I should have, yes," Harry said.

"Did you see anything, or hear anything?" Natasha asked.

"Only a bunch of rhetoric which went out of style about 1945," Daisy said. "Or if it was ever in style."

"Captain America must be close by," Harry said. "And I think he was right under our noses the entire time."

"You don't think?" Bobbi asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Harry said.

* * *

Strucker watched as his scientists loaded the stasis tank containing Captain America into the lab. Soon they would bring him out.

"Look at you, my old enemy," Strucker said. "All of your bluster about how you would take down HYDRA. And now you're in a tank, and I'm here, living and breathing."

Strucker basked in his moment of glory. His enemy didn't respond which was the best part of this entire mess. The HYDRA general rose on his heels.

"Take him out of the container," Strucker said. "Do not worry about if it kills him, his remains will have the secrets we need."

The sound of several HYDRA goons being knocked down in the hallway brought Strucker's attention of Captain America. The HYDRA leader took half of a step forward.

"Step away from the tank, Strucker."

Strucker chuckled when the figure stepped into the scene. He recognized him instantly, despite the tactical gear he wore.

"We meet again, Dragon," Strucker said. "It's a shame you won't join HYDRA. Someone of your skills and intelligence would be a valuable servant."

"I have a serious problem taking orders from people," Harry said. "Especially when it's some ancient relic of the Reich."

Strucker smiled and stepped back. The Winter Soldier dropped down in front of Strucker.

"Protect me like you were trained," Strucker said.

Harry squared off against the Winter Soldier, ready for another confrontation. The HYDRA weapon charged Harry, ready for another battle.

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 24** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

_Shit is about to hit the fan to be honest. And another woman with a mysterious past with Harry. If you were surprised, I question what story you've been reading._


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter Ninety-Three:**

* * *

Harry prepared himself for battle against one of the more dangerous and persistent adversaries he ever faced. The young man faced off against his adversary and Winter Soldier rushed him. He dodged the extended attack of the blade and her arm. The blade swiped against the wall. The enemy returned on the backswing. The young man grabbed The Soldier around the arm and flipped the weapon down to the ground.

"I'm on a bit of a schedule," Harry said, lifting his hand. A gust of wind fired from his hand and caught some of the goons on the backswing, crumpling them to the ground. Harry rushed forward, attacking them with reckless abandon. His fists and feet attacked his adversary.

"Then I'll hurry up sending you to the grave."

The Winter Soldier tried to deliver a kill shot to the back of Harry's head. Harry avoided the attack and popped up to nail his enemy with a series of rapid fire shots. The dangerous foe backed off from the attacks, wincing underneath each attack. More shots hammered the heavily plated Winter Soldier.

Strucker's eyes widened in excitement. Soon he would have the secrets which would make HYDRA masters of the universe. The only distasteful thing would be he would have to share the secrets with the fools in AIM, but he would deal with it when the time came.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Strucker yelled. "Just a little bit more…."

A figure dropped down from the ceiling in front of Strucker. Strucker backed off in shock.

"Don't just stand there!" Strucker yelled, waving his hand forward in a spastastic fashion. "Get her!"

The goons rushed Spider-Girl. The web slinging heroine avoided the attacks of the gaggle of goons. One of them tried to bury a stun gun into her stomach. Spider-Girl flipped over the top of her head and avoided it.

"So, HYDRA can grow a new head when they lose one," Spider-Girl said. "I wonder if they can grow these back."

She punted one of her enemies in the balls. The shot caused the HYDRA goon pain. The HYDRA goon slumped forward with agony on his face. Spider-Girl propelled herself off of the head of her enemy.

Bobbi rushed in and attacked several of her enemies. Blood dripped down her face, HYDRA proved themselves to be about as dangerous as ever. The Mockingbird grabbed one of her adversaries by the back of their head and smashed him down onto the ground.

"We have to get to Captain America!" Bobbi yelled.

"Oh you want your dear Captain!" Strucker yelled. "Well, you're going to have to get through me."

Strucker's red gloved hand came inches away from touching Bobbi. Another figure rushed forward and stabbed Strucker right in the back of his leg.

"Widow, you betrayed me," Strucker said. "I thought you had changed."

Widow only responded with a sickening kick causing Striker to slam head first into the wall. The woman lifted her hand, but several sparks caused her to eye the containment tank.

"We're going to have to prepare for extraction," Black Widow said. "I trust you had a plan."

"You didn't?" Mockingbird asked.

"This is your mission," Black Widow said, casually back-handing one of the HYDRA goons in the process. "I'm just along for the ride."

The Winter Soldier used Harry's own momentum against him. Harry landed on his feet. The Winter Soldier pulled out a gun and fired a quick succession of bullets. Harry created a magnetic charge around him which froze the bullets in mid air and another handy attack disabled them.

"Clever," Winter Soldier said.

"Thanks," Harry said, using a blast of bio-electric energy to blast the Winter Soldier back against the wall. The figure crumpled against the wall from the sickening impact caused by Harry's assault. "I hope you liked this as well."

The Winter Soldier rose to a standing position, and again tried to attack Harry. The two of them locked up, with Harry gaining the advantage. The mask of the Winter Soldier ripped off. The adversary staggered back, and Harry backed up.

The face of a rather haunting, but also rather cute, young woman had been appeared. The woman's dark hair was cut shoulder length with an almost boyish cut. She looked like she had been trying to pass herself off as a young man, and given the baggy outfit she wore, she did a pretty good job at it.

"You shouldn't have done that," The Winter Soldier said.

"Story of my life," Harry said, causing a blast of energy from her gauntlets to fire back at her and stun her for a moment.

Harry turned to face his attention to Strucker who rose to his feet. A loud rumbling sound caused both men's attention to be turned away from each other.

Gwen climbed on top of the pile of downed HYDRA goons so she could get a better look.

"Let me guess, it's our extraction plan," Gwen said.

"Forget it, you're not going anywhere!" Strucker yelled. "You will all bow down before the superior organization, hail HY…."

A thump nailed Strucker across the back of the head and knocked him out. Daisy stumbled into the room, holding a wooden axe handle in her hand which cracked over the man's skull.

"I thought I told you to wait outside," Bobbi said.

"You tell me a lot of things, and if I've listened to about half of them," Daisy said. She almost slumped forward in exhaustion. "Yeah, my life shuts, but at least it shut Strucker up."

Bobbi opened up the roof of the lab and a transport vehicle appeared, with a hook.

"We have to get Captain America out of here," Bobbi said.

The hook lowered down, and Captain America had been hooked to the edge of the hovering vehicle. The vehicle lowered down.

The group made their way to the vehicle, but another group of people came down the hallways.

"We can't let them see us go," Natasha said.

She didn't know if it was SHIELD, or HYDRA, or someone in the middle. Regardless, there was a lot at state.

"Got it," Daisy said, raising her hand. She started to cause the ground beneath them to vibrate. The vibrations continued.

Harry caught the glimpse of the Winter Soldier moving around out of the corner of his eye. The Winter Soldier slipped down into an underground tunnel to escape. He turned back to Daisy to watch her finish the job. The rubble blocked the tunnel and caused Strucker to be buried alive.

"Good, he deserves it," Gwen said.

"Yes, but you do realize two more heads will grow in his place," Daisy said, staggering back and placing a hand on her forehead. "I'll be fine; I'll just sit down for a few minute."

"We should get you to the SHIELD medical facility, get you checked out," Harry said.

"Yes, Mother," Daisy said.

* * *

The group returned to the offsite medical facility. Harry and Bobbi did all they could to damage the containment tank containing Captain America. Both of them came to one rather obvious conclusion though.

"We're going to have to bring Captain America out of his slumber," Harry said. This caused Bobbi to look at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry remained steadfast on his words. "The tank won't hold forever. It has to be done….Captain America….well…"

"You do realize SHIELD has been working on the riddle of how to get Captain America safely out of the ice for years," Bobbi said.

"Fifteen years," Natasha said. The two turned towards the SHIELD agent. "Fifteen years is how long Captain America has been in the tank."

The actual mission to extract the strange man from the Arctic had been fifteen years ago, and just a slight bit before Natasha's recruitment to SHIELD. She read the records though, and read all they tried to do. They realized they couldn't get Captain America out of the ice without causing pain.

"Now, just sit down," Jemma said to Daisy. "You must feel awful, getting…well HYDRA is….I've heard the legends."

"They don't do HYDRA justice," Daisy said. "Before Harry saved me, I think Strucker intended to cut me open when I was alive, to see what the threshold for my pain is."

"That's barbaric!" Jemma yelled.

"Hey, if you're on the field, so you need a strong stomach," Daisy said, slumping her shoulders. "If I wasn't so stupid….I wouldn't have been captured. I should have known I was too tantalizing for HYDRA to pass up, being gifted and all."

"I wouldn't blame yourself for anything those monsters did," Jemma said. "Your heart rate is normal, you're a bit malnourished though."

"Yeah, they didn't exactly give me three square meals a day," Daisy said.

"Lie back, and let me make sure everything is right as rain," Jemma said.

Daisy laid back, she never liked hospitals, not even when she was a child. She closed her eyes and wished this could get done with. Her heart started to beat against her chest.

"It's nothing too awful, don't worry," Jemma said. "It's just a biological and neural scan…it's to make sure HYDRA didn't leave any nasty surprises."

Daisy's entire time at HYDRA only came back at her in bits and pieces. She wondered if HYDRA managed to slip some kind of trigger phrase or something nasty into her mind.

' _Daisy, you're clear, don't worry,'_ Harry said. _'Let Jemma do her thing, but there's nothing subliminal in your mind. I'm pretty sure HYDRA didn't intend for you to leave the base alive.'_

' _Thanks for the pep talk Harry, I really appreciate it,'_ Daisy said. She thought he had a point, but still, the blunt way he said it made her wonder sometimes.

"So far, so good, just a few more tests, and you can be on your way," Jemma said, flashing a smile towards Daisy.

"I don't normally end up landing myself in SHIELD medical," Daisy said.

"No, I can guess not, it's something a lot of people would like to avoid," Jemma said.

"But, the doctors looked like you more often, I might make an exception," Daisy said, a smile shifting over her face.

Jemma grew a bit flushed at the words of praise, but managed to recover. She closed her eyes, with a not so subtle reminder to herself to remain professional. She looked over the results of the scans, a smile crossing her face.

"Good or bad?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, it's quite good," Jemma said. "There's nothing in your body…well other than traces of the drugs they used to sedate you to get you on the table in the first place. Some rest, plenty of fluids, a good homecooked meal or two, and you'll be ready to go. My recommendation as a doctor is you shouldn't be on the field for a few weeks."

Daisy sighed. She figured she would be bed ridden. It did not surprise her in the slightest if she had been honest.

"Worst part of this really," Daisy said. "You know, after spending time laid up for months in a HYDRA base, spending a few weeks on my ass waiting to get the go ahead."

"We'll talk about this in a couple more days," Jemma said.

"Captain America….won't make the process," Harry said. "We can remove him, but the shock will kill Steve Rogers."

Harry came to the very grim conclusion if HYDRA didn't tamper with the tank, there was a pretty good chance they would have gotten Steve out without any problems.

"Are you sure?" Jemma asked, frowning.

She thought she would be a part of something, bringing Captain America back to life. It would be the thrill of her life, although she had to admit, her life had been pretty conventional already. Still, even with someone who didn't have a conventional life, this would be very exciting.

"He's sure," Bobbi said. "But, don't worry, we have a failsafe if this happened."

Bobbi pulled a case out and placed it on the table. She opened it up for both Jemma and Harry to look at.

"I don't….I don't know what to say," Jemma said. "We'll get Captain America back…but…."

"It won't be Steve Rogers," Harry said. "But, even in this more cynical time, the world needs a Captain America."

Harry figured this was the most important thing in the world.

"The world always could use a beacon of hope, it's not like Steve Rogers is dying," Bobbi said. "Merely his legacy is being held on by another….a descendant of some sort."

"So, whose DNA are you using?" Jemma asked.

"You've read the files, there's only one person who can be used for this project," Bobbi said.

Jemma almost had a fangirl moment when she realized what they were doing, but she kept things professional, at least for the most part.

* * *

The procedure had been completed after several painstaking hours. Harry decided to wait in the next room to see what was going to happen next. Gwen walked up towards him.

"So, do you think this was the best thing to do?" Gwen asked.

"It was the only thing to do," Harry said. "Captain America updated for a more modern time, for the 21st century. There's still going to be a lot of catching up to do, even with the memories of a woman who has lived the time."

Gwen smiled and Harry wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in tight. The two of them enjoyed this moment together, at least until they could see how the procedure would be the best.

"It's a shame Doctor Simmons got recruited by SHIELD before I could snatch her up," Harry said.

"Well, you could still snatch her up in a different way," Gwen said, smiling, with Harry's fingers tracing on the back of her head. He started to play with her hair. "And I have no doubt you will."

"It's all about timing, Gwen," Harry said. "When the timing is right, I'll bring her into the group."

"I don't doubt you will, Harry," Gwen said, smiling when she relaxed up against him. "So, did you know it was Daisy who had been captured by HYDRA? I didn't even know about her until today."

"She…well she isn't one for bond conversation," Harry said. "She has a lot of secrets she likes to keep close knit…and I respect her for it."

Gwen nodded in response. She noticed it with a lot of the girls in the bond, some of them were very vocal, and others were more reserved. It was a social corner during slower parts of the day, while other times, it could be a ghost town. It really depended on what the girls were doing.

"Might want to convince her to keep the channel a bit more open," Harry said. "And speaking of which…she's waking up right now."

"It would be rude for you not to go check on her, then," Gwen said.

"You know how I hate to be rude, then," Harry said, turning his attention to Gwen and planting a slight kiss on her lips.

Harry turned his attention away from Gwen and walked into the next room. He came across Daisy who sat up in the bed, eating Jello.

"SHIELD does serve the most cliché hospital food," Daisy said, with a smile. "Although, I have to admit, I'm a sucker for Jello."

"So, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

"For someone who almost got cut open, pretty well actually," Daisy said. "And yes, you don't even need to say it. The moment I was in trouble, I should have reached out for help."

Harry took the chair right next to her and didn't say anything. Daisy was doing an excellent job in saying plenty.

"I thought I had things under control," Daisy said. "Story of my life really, think I have things under control, and they get pretty much out of control. By the time I conceded I needed help…I couldn't really reach out for some reason. Guess, it's just my luck. The one time I wanted help, I couldn't even ask."

Daisy took another bite of her food, savoring all of the goodness. Her tastebuds had been assaulted by the wonderful taste of Jello. A bright smile appeared on the woman's face.

"Guess there's always room for more," Daisy said, snickering at her own bad joke. "Which give how much our tight little group as blossomed….well, I guess it was only inevitable."

Harry smiled. Women getting drawn to him had been a consequence of his great power. Rose told him about the Alpha effect when he was young enough to remember. Harry felt the women deserved the very best though, and he couldn't allow them to linger in mediocre relationships.

"I'd really like to thank you," Daisy said. She closed her eyes, wincing after a moment. "But, you know, it's hard for me to thank you, give my current condition."

Harry stooped down and kissed her on the forehead.

"And you're not helping me," Daisy said. "So, are you going to say anything, or am I just having this conversation with myself?"

The smile on Harry's face caused her to really throw her hands into the air in frustration.

"There's no need to worry, Daisy, about paying your debt right away," Harry said. "I know exactly where your bed is."

Daisy smiled despite herself. She had to admit, there was a certain amount of kink to being fucked in the hospital room. Especially when anyone could walk in at any time. The thought made her almost giddy with anticipation and excitement.

"Don't worry, you'll just rest up," Harry said. "Don't give Jemma too hard of a time."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like to give her a very hard time," Daisy said, but Harry kissed her firmly on the lips to shut her up.

Daisy had to admit, Harry always had his ways of rendering her completely and utterly speechless. The kiss brought her into a daze and was extremely nice. Her heart started to flutter.

"Get some rest, I'll see you later."

Harry disappeared seconds before Daisy could come to her senses. The woman threw back her hands with a prominent sigh.

"Really hate it when he does this," Daisy said.

Harry stepped out of the room, almost running into Bobbi. Bobbi looked equal parts excited and apprehensive when she almost hit head long into Harry.

"So, what's up?" Harry asked her.

"She's waking up," Bobbi said.

Harry shared her excitement one hundred percent of the way. He hoped, at least the procedure would have gone completely right.

' _Only one way to find out,'_ Harry thought, noticing Gwen coming up to his side. _'You wouldn't miss this, would you?'_

' _Not for anything, not for the world,'_ Gwen thought.

* * *

Jemma Simmons waited in anticipation, along with Bobbi, Gwen, and Harry. By her calculations, they either created one of the greatest achievements of science in the 21st century. Or they just created the modern equivalent to Frankenstein's monster. Either way, they would figure out.

"You're just in time, she's waking up," Jemma said. "The poor thing is going to be confused regardless of the situation."

"I'm sure we can help her come to terms with who she is," Harry said.

' _So, it's curious they decided to make our new Captain America a female,'_ Gwen thought. _'And it's even more curious how you didn't have any part in this decision making process whatsoever.'_

Harry only smiled, but didn't fire back with a nice little quip. His eyes glued firmly on the blonde haired and blue-eyed blonde who slowly started to stir out of bed.

Confusion reigned supreme in the mind of the young woman. She was Steve Rogers, or rather she was Peggy Carter. Then there was a sense of something new going through her mind, something which was not connected to the two other people she remembered. Fractured memories of a time past filtered into her mind. It was hard for her to figure out what was what.

One groggy statement followed. "Who am I?"

"I think we'll determine this soon enough," Jemma said. "It's incredible….she's Captain America, but biologically and mentally, she's a female, well for the most part. There are still traces of Steve Rogers according to the neural scanner, but they are personality traits if nothing else. A charming relic to a time which has long since gone by."

"Captain America….I'm Captain America?" she asked. "Oh, god, Bucky, I'm so sorry….I didn't know…."

"Bucky?" Bobbi asked. "He died a long time ago, during the war."

"No, her name…her nickname was Bucky, because of her teeth," she said, closing her eyes as scattered memories returned. "She posed as a boy to enter the war…and she almost pulled it off. Only Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter….which I'm one of them, or maybe both, or maybe neither."

The woman's breathing continued to be ragged. Harry knew from what Bobbi and Jemma told him there could be consequences to this process. This is a revolutionary process after all.

"You're confused, so take a deep breath and calm down," Harry said.

"Right, sorry," she said. "it's just, I don't know."

"I think I can help out," Harry said. "If we ran a DNA test on you right now, you'd be considered the daughter of Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter. The fact you have their memories is just an added bonus."

The new Captain America nodded. Her foggy memories returned to those final hours. She could feel the despair in Peggy's mind when Steve got lost and the sense of frustration by Steve when he got lost.

"He's gone, isn't he?" she asked. "He's all gone….and you couldn't bring him back."

"The stasis tank was busted, the body was beginning to degenerate, we….salvaged all we could to bring life to you," Bobbi said.

"Thank you…for preserving his…mine….Steve's legacy," she said, but she slumped down. "I shouldn't feel so weak."

"So, you're saying Bucky was really a female who passed himself off as a male?" Harry asked.

"Rebecca Barnes, Peggy found out much later," the young woman said.

Harry's mind started to put the pieces together. Maybe he was putting two and two together, and getting five, but he may have just figured out the identity of the mysterious and dangerous Winter Soldier.

"She died a hero," the young woman said.

Harry didn't have the heart in it to tell her, at least not yet. Especially considering all he had to connect Rebecca Barnes with the Winter Soldier was a circumstantial guess. Even though Harry's guesses tended to be spot on for the most part, one almost knew what happened with people who assumed.

"You should get some rest…um, Cap," Jemma said, at a loss of what to call her.

"She always did like the name Sharon," Captain America said. "Sharon Rogers….she suggested the name for her great-niece when she couldn't have children."

"Yes, Sharon Carter works for SHIELD," Harry said. Bobbi and Gwen looked at him. "We've met."

Gwen and Bobbi exchanged a long side long glare with one and other.

"Not surprised," Gwen said.

"Ditto," Bobbi said.

Harry almost laughed at their antics, but managed to return himself.

"You better get some rest," Harry said. "Bobbi, do you think I can have a quick word with you….alone."

Bobbi raised her eyebrow and nodded. The two of them made their way from room to allow Jemma to give the newly dubbed "Sharon" a checkup.

"I must have missed Agent Romanov," Harry said.

"She went back to base….not sure how she's going to spin this one to Fury," Bobbi said.

"But, I'm sure if you get under too much fire, Agent Carter will intervene, won't she?" Harry asked. Bobbi blinked for a second. "When you check in with Peggy, send her my regards, and tell her she well played for having Fury fooled."

Bobbi was about ready to argue with Harry, and try and feign she didn't know what he was talking about. However, she realized it would be all for nothing, because Harry had his ways.

' _No wonder the top brass of SHIELD thinks so highly of him.'_

Harry prepared to move down the hallway, when he received a call on his phone.

"Hello," Harry said.

"Hey, Harry, it's me," Zatanna said over the phone. "Something's come up…do you think you can meet me at Horizon?"

"I'll be there in a little bit," Harry said to her.

"Great, I can't wait," Zatanna said.

* * *

Johnny Storm raised his hands into the air and sat down. He started to hum underneath his breath.

"Hey, kid, could you simmer down over there?" Ben Grimm asked. "I'm trying to watch the game over here…and you're kid of interrupting it."

"Well, I'm bored," Johnny said.

Ben hated those words coming from Johnny's mouth. He knew the kid meant well, but there were times where he was a bit too creative to help alleviate his boredom.

"Well, some of us would like to appreciate the downtime," Ben said. "Don't you have something constructive….like a hobby or something?"

"Yeah, I know some of you are appreciating the downtime…I guess with Sue out with her friends and Reed in the lab…nothing really to do around here," Johnny said. "I'd do anything for some excitement."

The lights in the Baxter Building went out along with the television just in the midst of the big game.

"Stretch, did you blow a fuse again?" Ben asked.

"It wasn't me this time!" Reed called from the lab.

The backup power of the Baxter Building kicked on, but with it, a rather sinister voice followed.

"It's time for the entire world to find out Reed Richards is nothing but a fraud. He isn't the smartest man alive. This title belongs to me, the Wizard!"

The security alarm started to blare downstairs and the monitors kicked up. The Wizard arrived, along with the Trapster, Hydro-Man, and the Klaw, members of the Frightful Four.

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you, Johnny?" Ben asked.

"The Frightful Four, didn't we trounce these losers before?" Johnny asked.

"You may have defeated my Frightful Four before, but….I've learned from my mistakes and you will bow before the might of the Wizard!"

Reed stretched his head out from behind the exit of his lab.

"The security's been breached," Reed said.

"Yeah, thanks Stretch, didn't notice," Ben said.

The Frightful Four was going to do more than breach the security, they were going to bust into the Baxter Building before it was all said and done.

**To Be Continued on March 27** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

_I hope this serves as a valuable lesson. Never yell "HAil HYDRA" in the middle of a battle. You might get hit in the back of the head with a wooden axe handle._

_So yes, as you may have guessed, certain events played out in the background a little bit differently as they did in canon. And by a little bit differently, I mean a hell of a lot differently. Because, this is fan fiction, so check your canon at the has no place here.  
_

_Harry's tendency to know everything rears its head again. To be fair, he's got a lot of connections, and a lot of people who have their own ways of getting their hands on information they really shouldn't._

_And the Fantastic Four are under attack. Must be another day which ends with a "Y"._

_See you on Sunday, as Spectacular Chapters will be three a week for a while until Side Effect picks back up again in June. Got to keep that Spider Sundays thing going. Which no one knew was a thing other than me._


	94. Chapter 94

**New Chapter of the Week Voting is Open. Go to the blog, vote for up to your three favorite chapters in the poll. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/ Thank you, and now onto your featured presentation.  
**

* * *

 

**Chapter Ninety-Four:**

* * *

Harry knew from the very moment something was up from the moment Zatanna told him she needed to speak to him about something urgent. The magic user rarely told him something without just cause. If Harry had to guess by the tone of her voice, something distressed her even more. Those thoughts came through his head when he made his way to the Horizon main building. Zatanna stood outside the building waiting for him dressed in a black jacket, white blouse, and jeans. The worried look on her face made Harry walk towards her.

Zatanna's expression shifted from worried to quite pleased when Harry showed up. The dark-haired magic user stepped towards Harry and threw her arms around his neck. She allowed herself a momentary smile when Harry turned up for her.

"I'm really glad to see you could make it, Harry" Zatanna said.

"Something tells me you wish it was under better circumstances," Harry said, steering Zatanna towards the front entrance of the Horizon lobby.

A small smile folded over her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. She smoothed it out and handed it to Harry.

"This newspaper article had been run in every newspaper in Gotham City for the past week," Zatanna said, putting her finger on the paper.

Harry leaned in to get a closer look. A silver item appeared in great prominence on the display in the picture of the paper. From a closer look, Harry noticed it's rather peculiar shape looked like a really large egg. Harry frowned, wondering what the significance of the object was.

"It may look highly strange," Zatanna said, almost reading Harry's thoughts. "But, it's an extremely magical object. And it was once secured by my father."

Harry began to understand the nature of Zatanna's distress signal. Years ago, Zatanna's father, the famous John Zatara, had been killed in his home by a mysterious home invasion. No one had been able to pinpoint who invaded his home, despite there being a list of suspects as long as Harry's right arm. Murder wasn't the motive, Zatara just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Several highly powered magical artifacts had disappeared. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He detested magical artifacts. Mostly because the resulted in some really bad fallout from idiots who didn't really know how to use them, with Harry finding himself having to clean up some kind of mess from them more often than not.

Harry did have one pressing question after all of this.

"How did it end up in a museum?"

The two of them did not make their way to Harry's office; on the contrary they made a beeline for an area in the basement. Zatanna wondered where they were heading, but she figured it would be more prudent to answer Harry's question.

"A museum is one of the least weird places one of Dad's old artifacts has popped up. They've found their way on the black market. Some eccentric collector managed to get his hands on the egg, and now it's at the museum."

"Makes perfect sense," Harry said. "Thank you for coming to me for this."

"You were the only one who made sense," Zatanna said. "But, I don't know what to do."

"Well, we're going to get the egg before it falls into the wrong hands," Harry said. "Because the egg out in the museum like it is now is only going to attract the wrong kind of attention."

Zatanna's mind diverted in an extremely interesting direction based off of Harry's statement. Certainly he couldn't be implying what she thought he was implying? The raven-haired magic user turned to Harry, frowning deeply in the process. Harry stopped her from speaking.

"Stealing is an option…but I'm hoping to just replace the egg with a similar object with less destructive powers."

Harry opened up the door and made his way into the basement to reveal a glowing archway which illuminated the basement area.

"I've been working on fine-tuning the gates down here," Harry said. "Unfortunately, I couldn't get them to be interstellar yet…for the reasons you might suspect."

"Yes," Zatanna said. "But, are they good for a quick trip to Gotham City?"

Harry smiled. It had been a long time since he went to the land of madness and insanity which was Gotham City. Still, he had his ways of getting there quick.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "And it just so happens this gate is configured to a penthouse which is right around the corner from the same museum where the egg's on display."

Zatanna couldn't help, but smile. It was amazing how life worked out sometimes, she would have to say so. Regardless, Harry took her hand. The gate powered up and allowed them to make their destination. A pleasurable and rather warm sensation washed over Zatanna's body the moment she stepped through the gate.

The two of them stepped through the gate and ended up in a lavish penthouse. Zatanna had been here before, naturally, although it looked like it had been a while.

"We could have just as easily have teleported," Zatanna said.

"We could," Harry said, letting go of her hand when the two of them walked up the stairs and made a turn outside of the front door. "But, I find this method of travel is a less conspicuous form of transportation."

Zatanna smiled; she would have to agree with him there. The two of them walked around the corner towards the Gotham City museum. The sound of sirens echoed through her ear when Zatanna came close to turning around the corner. The magical user's body tensed up when she came perilously close to getting around the corner.

' _Oh please, don't be here for the reasons I think you're here for,'_ Zatanna thought, practically crossing her fingers and hoping against hope they weren't here for certain reasons.

"I don't know….they came in here in some kind of giant drill!" the museum owner cried. The man slumped against the wall when he was being interrogated both Gotham's finest.

"How did he get past the security?"

"I don't know," the owner said, wringing out his neck. "Oh my god, we've never had a break in…well at least in the last ten years, how could these scoundrels do this?"

Ten years without a break in was something to brag about in Gotham City especially when you considered the fact crime could be considered an Olympic Sport for this city.

"What did the thieves look like?" one of the officers asked.

"They looked strange," the owner said. "One of them was an older man, he must have been in his sixties, maybe his seventies. He wore a white suit, but he had no hair underneath than his mustache. His head was shaped like an egg. And then there was another man, another man…a younger man, who was wearing a white suit. His head was shaped like an egg."

"Heads shaped like an egg?" one of the officers asked.

Zatanna tensed up when she turned towards Harry, keeping her eye off of the sputtering owner and the disbelieving cops.

"Head shaped like an egg?" Harry mused.

"Sounds like an old enemy of your father's."

Zatanna whipped around and noticed a woman dressed in a tight black suit with some purple in it. The only part of the suit which was a different color happened to be red "bat" symbol imposed on her chest. The woman rested a black domino mask on her face and tied her dark hair back in a ponytail.

"Hello, Batwoman," Harry said.

Helena Wayne, better known as Batwoman, offered him the slightest shadow of a smile. She turned towards Harry and Zatanna, with the two of them slipping into an alleyway to have a discussion.

"It's an old enemy of your father's….Edgar Prince, better known as Egghead."

Zatanna heard the name, and frowned. It would not be the first time one of her father's old enemies caused some problems, and it wouldn't have been the last time either.

* * *

Susan Storm's face moved into a bright grin, when she walked around from the corner with Janet Van Dyne. The two superheroines decided to have a day out with each other, to unwind from their many responsibilities.

"I really needed to get away from the mess which was Hank's old lab, and I know you need to get away from babysitting the rest of the Fantastic Four," Jan said.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it babysitting," Sue said, but Jan responded by arching her eyebrow at the Fantastic Four representative. "Okay, I guess I do have to put out some fires now and then….literally in the case of Johnny. But was the serial shopping spree really necessary?"

"Call it an intervention more than anything, honey," Jan said, with a bright smile on her face. "I want to help you…well help you, and stuff. You're getting the entire team Mom thing down rather nicely….there's no need for you to have to dress the part. Especially when you're now with the hottest man in the world."

"Just the world?" Sue asked.

Jan corrected herself when she realized Harry had been underrated.

"Sorry, universe," Jan said.

The two of them enjoyed this day off from their responsibilities. Sue half expected a distress call or something to ruin her day. Fortunately, Murphy decided to take a sick day, or something along those lines. Sue didn't really know, and she wasn't about ready to complain about it.

"So, how are things really going at Hank's lab?" Sue asked.

"Well, his main one is pretty much a storage area now, after the micro-verse explosion," Jan said. "It's really weird what happened to him…and there's no hint if he's out there or not."

Jan hated having those loose ends dangling more than anything else. Hank acted not-well when she encountered him in the micro-verse. Jan and Harry escaped in style, but Hank lingered underneath the new split personality of Yellow Jacket who was bent more than an overused coathanger.

"Well, I guess the day couldn't last forever," Jan said. "Better get home, hope you won't find the Baxter Building in…"

Jan found herself knee deep in water when they made their way around the corner from the Baxter Building.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Jan asked.

"The Fantastic Four, three of them, have fallen thanks to the Wizard!" a booming voice yelled around the corner. "I have proven Reed Richards is nothing but a fraud, and a charlatan. He is not the smartest man alive, for I have locked him and his allies in their lab. And when I have Richards humbled, I will finish him off slowly, and painfully."

Jan and Sue exchanged a look which resulted in both of these women rolling their eyes.

"Talk about broadcasting your plans to the rest of the world," Jan said. "The water is rising around us."

"Yes," Susan said. "We're going to need some help."

' _Harry?'_ she thought.

' _Sorry, Sue, but Harry…he had to head to Gotham City to deal with a problem,'_ Gwen thought.

Susan tensed up despite herself. The words Gotham City and problem always resulted in some extremely bad news no matter how you sliced it. Speaking problems, the street was in danger of flooding.

' _Maybe I can help you with whatever it is you're dealing with?'_ Gwen asked.

' _Maybe you can,'_ Sue thought. _'The Frightful Four have returned and they have somehow taken control of the Baxter Building.'_

' _I'll be there in five minutes,'_ Gwen thought.

Susan smiled; glad they could get some help. She just had a feeling they could need it.

"The fact they didn't call you when you were on the shopping trip….do you think we should call it progress or worrying?" Jan asked.

Sue thought about it for a long minute before giving her answer.

"Most certainly worrying," Sue said. "I told them to call me in an emergency, and this most certainly qualifies as an emergency."

"Yeah, I guess," Jan said.

"Oh, it's the fourth member of the Fantastic Four!"

Sue could hear one of the fire hydrants near the Baxter Building start to rumble. It burst open and sprayed both Jan and Sue with a heavy stream of water. Both women staggered back to get a better look at what they had to deal with, dripping wet.

A figure grew to an immense height. Some giant man made of water hovered over them with a smile on his face.

"So, this must be Hydrant Man," Jan said.

"It's Hydro Man!" the man growled. "And I will get both of you women all wet and wanting more."

"Um, ew," Jan said, raising her arms before blasting him with the stingers. "Take some of this, you creepy, dripping bastard!"

' _And there's a line I never thought I would say.'_

The electricity coming from the stingers managed to disrupt Bench a tiny bit, and back him off at the very least. It caused him to retreat back underneath ground, at least for a moment.

"We're going to have to get past him to get inside the Baxter Building, aren't we?"

Sue responded to Jan's inquiry with a stoic and rather frustrated nod.

"Yeah, I thought so."

* * *

Helena Wayne set up several outposts in Gotham City. She never had been the type to throw all of her eggs into one basket. Her father always preferred the giant cave underneath Wayne Manor for her main base of operations. She kept the cave around mostly as an archive, but she preferred other locations.

The Wayne heiress entered a penthouse in the center of Gotham City. She bought out the entire building. One floor was blocked completely off. The rumors around the streets of Gotham City were Helena held extremely wild parties in the middle of her penthouse, to the floor where the general public couldn't even enter.

Zatanna and Harry followed her into the state of the arm crime lab in the middle of her penthouse.

"Very nice," Harry said. "You've made a few impressive upgrades since the last time."

Helena didn't say anything for a moment, but one could almost see a shadow of a smile cross her face. She grew serious a moment later. The World's Greatest Detective made her way to the computer.

"The security footage should hopefully pinpoint exactly how they pulled off the heist," Helena said.

"The guard wasn't really being too clear," Zatanna said.

"No, he wasn't."

Helena started to get to work to get into the security system. Barbara was normally a great help for her, but Helena could function on her own when she needed to be.

"I never had a chance to thank you for your help in New York," Harry said.

Helena smiled. It did not really need to be explained who helped Harry during his battle with Elektra.

"I was in town, I'd figured I'd help out," Helena said. "So, Felicia finally decided to stop getting herself killed?"

"Right now, she's settled back in," Harry said. "The Black Cat hasn't been out and about in a couple of months."

"And you're putting a lot of pressure on Fisk," Helena said. "He's going to bite back….but I don't need to tell you."

"No, I've done my homework with him," Harry said. "I know how ruthless he can be."

Zatanna smiled, feeling herself to be bit out of depth when these two were talking business with each other. The raven haired magic user waited for the attention to be diverted back onto the situation at hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Helena said.

"No problem," Zatanna said.

"It's a problem," Helena said. "Your father's…lost artifacts, it isn't the first time they've popped out in the open. I'm not sure if Egghead knows exactly what the egg does."

Zatanna sighed. If the criminal had any hint of what the egg did, even the slightest one, there could be a couple of big problems. Her rambling thoughts tried to figure out the worst case scenario. Nothing looked really ideal from where Zatanna stood right now.

' _Cross your fingers, Zee.'_

Helena proceeded to access the security footage. The images on the screen appeared for them in grainy black and white.

"Do you think you can sharpen it a little bit?" Zatanna asked.

"I'll try," Helena said.

She typed a few commands on the keyboard to bring the footage back to slightly better resolution. The egg laid in the middle of a display of other jewels. It glinted. One could see the egg's nature even on the security footage. The egg's distinctive aura caused a blinding light to flash about them.

A large drill shaped like a giant egg came from the ground. Two gentlemen, one younger and one older, exited the egg. One of them shot out the camera and here everything went to black.

"The older one's certainly Prince," Zatanna said. "But the younger one…."

"Elihas Starr," Helena said without missing a beat. "He idolized Edgar Prince for years. A lab accident caused him to get an overly large cranium."

"Looks like he had something in common with his mentor…" Harry said. Zatanna tensed up right beside him. Harry leaned over and wrapped his arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"The egg…it has the ability to siphon off the intelligence of it's victims," Zatanna said. "But as with many magical artifacts…."

"The intelligence comes at a great cost of the user of the egg," Harry said.

"And they've already begun," Helena said. "Several professors of the Gotham City university have been found in a vegetative state. Students swore they saw two men in white suits, an older one and a younger one. Both of them have had heads shaped like eggs."

Harry tilted his head back and allowed a sigh to pass through his mouth.

"Sounds like our rotten eggs," Harry said.

"Good news is, we can pinpoint the energy when they use it," Zatanna said as she locked hand's with Harry. An involuntary sigh spread through her body. "The band news is the more they use this energy, the stronger they get…and the more unstable the magic gets."

"What are the consequences?" Helena asked.

Harry could tell magic was well out of Helena's comfort zone. He did appreciate her being a bit of a trooper and soldiering on regardless of her lack of comfort in the situation.

"The consequences vary, depending on the situation," Zatanna said.

* * *

Edgar Prince thought this was a long time overdue.

"I knew, the moment I had my hands on the gem, I could….eggcellerate our plans," Egghead said. "Those fools, they were short-sighted."

Elihas prepared himself for all of the eccentricities his mentor had. He respected the man, but he had some weird quirks. Among those quirks were an avalanche of egg puns and the need to monologue.

' _Then again, those who live in glass houses should not throw any stones.'_

"They decided to fire me, they decided to ridicule me," Edgar said. "They called me a crackpot, a nutcase, and every other nasty name in the book. They eggspolited by genius when I was there, and they eggsterminated me when they no longer had a use for me. But I showed them….it may have took fifty years….but I showed them."

"Doctor Prince," the younger rotten egg said. "I'm all about…your vengeance. But the people who spurned you fifty years ago have all since passed on, or retired."

"Elihas, my dear lad," Edgar said, turning an eye towards his younger counterpart. "It's the principle of the matter, if I may be blunt. I eggspected you to understand if they were around, they would have spurned my genius just the same."

Edgar's lips curled into a long smile when he turned around and looked at the mirror.

"But, it doesn't matter how," Edgar said. "Regardless of who is running education into the ground these days with their lax standards, I'm smarter than all of them."

"We're smarter than them are," Elihas responded.

"Will you allow me to bask in my moment of triumph?" Edgar asked before a scowl crossed over his face in the process. "All of Gotham City…there are some brilliant minds here…but soon I….we will be the most learned minds in all of Gotham. We will use the power of the gem to eggstract every morsel of knowledge from every man, woman, and child in Gotham City."

Edgar turned around and smiled when he looked at the egg.

"And just think I have you to thank, my little beauty," Edgar said, with a smile on his face. He placed his hand on the egg and slowly caressed it with his fingers. "All of Gotham City….sunny side up…oh it's delicious, isn't it?"

"It's quite amazing," Elihas said. "And congratulations Doctor Prince, we made the paper."

Edgar took the paper from the hands of his partner in plunder. His mouth turned into a wicked little smile when he read the news on their caper. He started to chuckle while absorbing all of the news in.

"A sixty-year old gentlemen….well, my, my, aren't they the flatterers?" Edgar asked. "To be fair, I have been working out."

"Sir, don't you think Bat….."

"No, don't you say the name to me, it's just too awful," Edgar said, putting his hand on his chest and feigning a heart attack. "The original Bat was….a worthy adversary for someone of my intellect. This Bat on the other hand….she's just some little girl playing dress up."

"She broke up Sionis's operation just last week," Elihias said.

Edgar responded with a chuckle as if he was patronizing the younger man.

"Yes, well, Sionis isn't as sophisticated as I am, my dear rotten egg," Edgar said, with a smirk crossing his face. "Rest assure, any Bat problems will be taken care of."

Elihas Starr smiled when he resumed his studies of the energy readings coming off of the egg. He refused to believe Doctor Prince's theory, crackpot as it was, this egg was a result of high level magic. Starr needed to break the information further down and figure out what he dealt with.

' _It's science,'_ he thought. _'Just science I couldn't explain.'_

His blood bubbled at the thought someone like Tony Stark or Reed Richards or Harry Evans-Parker, or, god forbid, Hank Pym, might have been able to figure out what made this egg tick. The younger Egghead wanted to live up to the literal meaning of this egg by uncovering the silence and duplicating it.

' _Just have to find a pattern….there's always a pattern.'_

"You're not going to figure out what makes it work," Edgar said. "I hope you don't eggspect to formulate a scientific explanation for the magically inclined."

Elihas smiled, even though his smile was strained. Sooner or later, a new rotten egg would need to show up and replace the one old one. He appreciated all of the knowledge he learned from mentoring under Gotham City's Foremost Criminal Mastermind.

' _The student has a few lessons to teach the teacher.'_

* * *

' _Meet me underground, I have an idea.'_

This was the thought Gwen broadcasted to Sue and Jan. Spider-Girl joined Wasp and the Invisible Woman in one of the tunnels in the sewer system adjacent to the Baxter Building.

"Trudging to the sewers isn't my idea of a good way to end a shopping spree," Jan said.

"Technically you're hovering over the ground, so there's no trudging," Gwen said.

The two of the made their way to one of the secret entrances deep underneath the city. Reed installed a couple of emergency exits and entrances just in case.

"It's heavily encrypted," Sue said. "I'm not even sure if I could get inside."

"Spider-Girl to Oracle…do you want a challenge?" Spider-Girl asked.

"What is it?" Oracle asked eagerly.

"Do you think you can hack into something Reed Richards invented?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Oh, it would be an honor!"

Gwen could have grinned at the passion in Barbara's voice. Granted, it was heavily modulated over the network, but a few small traces of emotion slipped through.

"Just hang tight, I'll hook you into the system," Gwen said.

Gwen did so, and all they had to do was wait to see what would happen next. The lights on the door flashed to light.

"Shazam," Oracle said.

Wasp, the Invisible Woman, and Spider-Girl stepped into the elevator, and made their way into the building.

"Watch your step," Invisible Woman said.

"Yeah, Hydrant Man might be busy putting himself back together, but…we still got to deal with the rest of the stupid Frightful…."

A sonic vibration caused Jan's statement to be cut off. The three women backed off and turned around to see Klaw aiming his arm at them.

"Klaw," Sue groaned.

Gwen caught sight of another individual who turned up alongside Klaw to join the party.

"It's not just Klaw, it's Paste Pot Pete as well," Gwen said.

"It's the Trapster!" he growled.

"Whatever, Pete," Gwen murmured. "I need to get to the main computers so I can override the Wizard's lockdown."

"We'll get you all the time we can," Sue said. "But you better hurry."

Gwen understood. She didn't know what the Wizard was up to, but it wasn't anything good. She webbed onto Klaw's arm to divert it into the Trapster.

The Invisible Woman and Wasp took over from there when the two members of the Frightful Four tried to get their shit together. Spider-Girl scrambled to the main lab.

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 29** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

_Zatanna and Harry make their trip to Gotham City, and run into another woman Harry has a mysterious past with, that being Helena Wayne, also the daughter of the god damn Batman, and the current Batwoman. I'd say we could create a drinking game based off of the women Harry has a past with, but I wouldn't want anyone to die of alcohol poisoning. Be much safer going with the egg puns, only not._

_The definition of dedication is holding a vendetta long after the people who you held the vendetta against have long since passed on._

_Then we've got Jan, Sue, and Gwen's adventure in New York against the Frightful Four. In my opinion, Jan nailed it in this chapter a lot of the way._

_Poor, poor, Pete, he'll never live it down, will he?_

_Until Tuesday._


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter Ninety-Five:**

* * *

 

Magical artifacts always left traces of a distinct energy trail for someone to follow. A trail had been pinpointed between the efforts of Harry and Zatanna. The good news was they already used the power of the egg, so it was easier to pinpoint the exact location if you knew what you were looking for. Harry hoped with time they could reverse the effects of the egg and restore the mental energy to the professors in question.

Zatanna appeared in front of an abandoned warehouse with Harry showing up a couple of steps behind her. Helena walked into the shadows as well. The three walked with a purpose and knew what they had to accomplish when going into this warehouse. The place looked to be abandoned for years.

Harry knew one thing, things never were what they seemed. He sensed weird vibes of magical energy coming from behind the door. Harry only barely knew what to make of what was coming behind the door. Zatanna turned over her shoulder.

"This place produced eggs at one point," Helena said.

"Go figure," Harry said.

Zatanna lifted her hand up, but Helena blocked it. The dark-haired magical user turned her head a little bit to the side in confusion, wondering what the hell Helena's game was.

"We don't want them to know we're here, if possible," Helena said.

Zatanna shrugged and responded with a nod. It made sense; she guessed. A thunderclap echoed above them all and the beginnings of a heavy rain storm started to manifest around them. Many people chalked up the weather to the unfortunately bad weather all through Gotham City, but Zatanna heavily disagreed for a simple reason.

' _Magic always causes weather pattern changes.'_

Helena worked her magic by causing the door to open. The three of them stepped inside and found some cover behind stacks of boxes. They walked further into the warehouse in an attempt to figure out where their rotten eggs holed up. Harry held his hand and closed his eyes. The tingling in his skin had nothing to do with the spider sense he developed, and had everything to do with a whole lot of trouble going on elsewhere in the building.

"Downwards," Harry said.

Helena picked a lock leading to the only set of stairs downwards. The moment the door swung open, Harry and the two girls had been bombarded with a wild glow which caused the hairs on the back of their neck to stand up.

"Figures," Zatanna said. "What are they doing with the egg?"

The question lingered mostly because Helena and Harry couldn't really answer Zatanna's question right now. They both agreed it wasn't anything good though.

Down in the basement, Edgar Prince looked like the cat who had caught the canary. He cradled the egg in his hands with a grin on his face. Power continued to rise from the outer surface of the egg. The sparks glinted in his eye.

"You are really amazing, aren't you?" Edgar asked, cradling his precious egg in his hand. "You're going to make me the most brilliant and the richest man in Gotham City….."

"Drop the egg."

Edgar turned around at the blunt statement. He noticed Batwoman standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'd like to say this is like old times again," Edgar said, smiling when he looked over at them. His smile dropped and shifted into a bored frown. "But we both know nothing is like the old times I've experienced and…"

Zatanna made her way from behind Egghead and disabled his limbs with a spell. He dropped down to the ground and the egg dropped to the ground. It started to roll and it landed at the feet of Elihas. The younger rotten egg raised his eyebrow in response.

Edgar rose to his feet and decided to go back to basics, pulling a gun out.

"One wrong move and I scramble all of you like an overcooked egg," Egghead said, arming the weapon at him. "Nice and easy does it."

Harry wondered if he was serious. The man was rather alert for his advanced age, but the power of the egg caused him to ride a serious high. Harry happily decided to bring him back down to Earth.

Two swift attacks by Harry disabled the most rotten egg of them all. One of them caused his weapon to fly out of his hand and crash to the ground. The second one knocked him back against the wall. Edgar hitched in a breath when he slumped against the ground.

"It's over."

"For him maybe," the younger Egghead said, holding the egg in the air. "But for me; this caper has already begun."

Egghead cradled the egg in his arms with a wicked grin pressing over his face. Harry, Zatanna, and Helena tried to turn their attention to the younger model.

"Stand back!" Egghead the younger said.

Harry tried to blast the egg from his arms, but the egg created a shield which reverted the energy blast back towards Harry. The rebound attack forced Harry to cancel his own energy blast before it ripped the sorcerer in half.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" Elihas asked. His face turned into a sinister grin. "Let's see how clever you really are, when I use the power of this egg on you."

The egg started to become enveloped in a purple glow. Harry and Zatanna locked hands with each other, putting themselves in front of Helena. They started to mutter underneath their breath. The energy bounced off of a field.

"A counter measure….no matter," Elihas said. "This egg has far more dramatic uses then a few heroes…..get me out of here."

The egg almost obeyed Elihas's words and enveloped his body with energy. The younger Egghead vanished in a flash of light which caused his egg shaped head to look quite ghastly with a smile on his face.

"I can track him no matter where he goes now," Harry said, turning his head.

Edgar still napped on the floor after getting taken down. Harry doubted very much he would cause any problems, but to make sure, Harry lifted him up and pushed him against the wall. The moment Edgar touched the wall he shuddered in agony. Harry bound him against the wall with tight ropes.

"Let's go," Helena said.

* * *

 

Spider-Girl could feel the pressure really being put on her at this moment. She made her way to the main computers when the Invisible Woman and the Wasp threw down with Klaw and Paste-Pot Pete er the Trapster.

' _You girls just hold in there, I'll be here in just a minute,'_ Gwen thought.

' _Don't worry….no sweat,'_ Jan thought, seconds before she had been plowed into the ground by an attack by Klaw. Thankfully, nothing had been injured, unless you counted Jan's pride. _'Okay a little bit of sweat.'_

Gwen took her attention away from the girls who had been working. She reached the master computer and prepared to get in to override.

' _Good Reed, you managed to get some top-level encryption,'_ Gwen thought. _'But unfortunately, it wasn't good enough was it?'_

The friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl punched up a few keys and got herself some monitor support. The Fantastic Four, well three of them, battled against several of Reed's drones in one of the labs. Gwen curled her hand up into a fist when she started to override the system.

' _So, Babs, are you with me?'_ Gwen asked.

' _Yeah, I'm with you,'_ Barbara thought. _'Shouldn't be too many problems, I don't think. I mean, I hacked into the Pentagon before, so the Baxter Building shouldn't be a problem.'_

' _You always do love your challenges,'_ Gwen thought.

Gwen could hear something rumbling from underneath the ground. Seconds later, her spider sense started to go off. The spider sense going off had been rewarded by a large hand of water bursting out from through one of the vents curled into a fist.

Spider-Girl avoided the large hand of Hydro-Man when it tried to plow her!

"Finally, I'll get some payback after the last time!" Hydro-Man yelled.

"Some of you people need to get hobbies," Spider-Girl said. "Always about the payback!"

Hydro-Man wasn't too interested in following Spider-Girl's suggestion. His interest was pounding her with a series of rapid fire attacks and punches. Spider-Girl avoided the attacks from Hydro-Man.

An idea entered Gwen's mind, she just hoped she could pull it off. Hydro-Man's arms extended and tried to lower the boom onto Gwen's head. Gwen avoided the double axe handle assault from Hydro-Man crashing down her face.

"Come on, you want me, come and get me!" Gwen yelled, practically taunting the madman made of water.

Hydro-Man took the bait without any more provoking and he started to follow Spider-Girl around the corner. His eyes started to glow when he chased her down the hallway.

' _Don't worry about me, just keep on with getting the Four out of there,'_ Gwen thought. _'Shut down the drones if you have to.'_

' _Already working on the drone part…yes!'_ Barbara yelled, pumping her fist into the air in celebration. She would have done a little dance as well if it didn't make her completely undignified.

Gwen spared little time being pleased by Barbara's triumph on the account she really needed to finish off her enemy. Hydro-Man activated the sprinkler system in the downstairs area which caused him to grow. He tried to flood the corridors to drown Gwen.

"You're going to have to do better to stop me!" Gwen yelled.

Hydro-Man rose to the occasion, causing a wall of ice to manifest at the end of the hallway. Gwen almost plowed into it at a solid pace. She dropped down, landing in the water.

' _Okay, I didn't know he could freeze things,'_ Gwen thought. _'Guess, the Wizard made a few upgrades to him…sucks to be me, doesn't it?'_

Gratitude entered Gwen's mind no one answered this question on her part. Hydro-Man rose higher and looked on with a smile. The water beneath Gwen started to boil which caused her to leap about ten feet in the air, latching onto the ceiling.

' _Just a little closer.'_

Gwen edged back a couple of feet to lure Hydro-Man. At the same time, Klaw tried to fire another sonic attack.

' _Sue, duck!'_ Gwen yelled.

Sue ducked, Gwen ducked, and Hydro-Man and Klaw had a meeting of the diabolical minds. The two of them crashed together which caused a chain reaction of sparks to start flying in pretty much every single direction.

Hydro-Man's body dropped to the ground before he melted into a puddle of water. Spider-Girl knew it would be moments before he would reform himself.

The Wizard appeared at the end of the hallway, with a smile on his face.

"Did you really think it would be this easy?" the Wizard yelled. "My Frightful Four will crush you for your interference, Spider-Girl."

"Looks to be more like the Frightful Two now," Jan said, standing over the downed Klaw. "Which really isn't all frightful or alliterative either."

"You will suffer!" the Wizard yelled, holding up his remote control device. "And now, it's time for me to finish off three fourths of the Fantastic Four….it's a shame you don't get to watch."

"It's a shame you haven't checked your watch, Wiz….BECAUSE IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!"

The Thing punched one of the Wizard's drones and caused it to fly into the wall. Sparks spurted out of the weapon. Mr. Fantastic and the Human Torch joined him.

"Trapster, to me!" the Wizard yelled. "Take out the Fantastic Four."

"Really, you're going to sick Paste-Pot Pete on us?" the Human Torch asked. "Talk about lame….."

"I told you, my name is Trapster!" he yelled, firing his hot glue gun at the members of the four. "I'm so sick and tired of everyone getting my name wrong!"

"Simmer down, Pete," the Human Torch said, waving his hands to taunt the Trapster who had grown more angry with each passing moment. "There's no need to….re-PETE yourself!"

The Trapster nailed Johnny Storm with a glob of glue which caused him to get stuck to the wall. He pointed his weapon forward, at least until the Invisible Woman disabled him from behind. His suit failed thanks to the invisible force field she used to disable it. The Trapster groaned and dropped to the ground.

"Could someone get me down from here?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I agree, you look pretty lousy as a centerpiece on our wall, matchstick," Ben said.

"You might have stopped me this time, but we will meet again."

The Wizard rushed out of the back door away from the Fantastic Four. He was not going to let this defeat get the better of him.

The moment the Wizard left the security of the Baxter building, a limo pulled up to the street off to the side of him. A head of a man dressed in a yellow jumpsuit stuck out.

"Bentley Wittman…alias the Wizard?" the man in the yellow Hazmat suit asked.

"Yes," the Wizard said.

"The Advanced Idea Mechanics has need for your services."

The Wizard smiled and entered the limo, which pulled off. He had a more elegant escape plan, but who was he to look a gift course in the mouth.

* * *

 

This caper started off with two Eggheads and at the end the day there would only be one. And he would be the smartest man in Gotham City and then the world.

"They called me second rate to Hank Pym, HANK PYM!" Egghead ranted. "Well, Pym blew himself up in a botched experiment and I'm about to become the most intelligent man in all of Gotham…and then the entire world!"

Egghead knew now why his mentor liked to give these big grandstanding speeches, monologues if you will. They were fun to do. He stood on the top of the tallest building overlooking Gotham, planning his next move. The man's lips curled into a smile when he looked at the city.

"Soon, you will all know me, as your new lord and master."

Egghead activated one of miniature egg drones which made the necessary repairs for a satellite. He needed immense power to broadcast the power of his egg all throughout Gotham City.

"We'll see what your potential is now, my friend," Egghead said, tapping the egg with glee. "When all of Gotham City is underneath my control, there will be nothing which can stop me. I will crush all of my enemies…."

"You're really picking off where he left off, aren't you? The non-stop talking and monologuing and planning for world domination. It's really amusing."

Egghead's expression turned completely towards Batwoman and her two companions. His lips curled into an amused smile when he looked them over.

"I hoped you would come here," Egghead said. "Now for some reason, the egg doesn't work on you. It can protect me from your attacks, but you can protect yourself from it. It's quite the puzzler, isn't it?"

"The only puzzler is why you just won't shut up," Harry said.

"I can't have your obvious intellect," Egghead said. "Therefore, since I can't drain it, there's no way I can be the smartest man in Gotham. Unless, of course, I destroy you."

Several miniature eggs popped up across from them. The eggs armed themselves and started to bombard the trio with laser fire.

Harry smiled, the eggs were well made. If he didn't know any better, he would think it was military grade technology. They did have a couple of fundamental flaws in them which Harry would have wanted to exploit to the best of his abilities.

"If he gets the egg hooked to the tower?" Helena asked.

"It won't be anything good," Zatanna said, raising her hand.

Her backwards spell casting skills were on par, but thanks to help from Harry, she added another layer of security, being able to do it silently. Saying spells did seem like calling your attacks. She could still think backwards, which would trip up anyone trying to read her mind when she performed magic.

"Just a few more minutes!" Egghead howled. He looked extremely excited, rubbing his hands together.

Zatanna bombarded the drones with a wave of purple energy. The drone combusted from her attacks, causing them to land behind them.

Helena calculated the energy around them. Some might complain about the fallacy of trying to study magic, but it had a distinct energy trail all of its own.

' _There's a flaw,'_ Helena thought to Harry. _'If I go to the left ,and you go to the right, we should be able to close ranks on him.'_

' _Right,'_ Harry through.

Helena's plan sounded pretty sound all things considered. Harry went to the right around Egghead and Helena made her way to the left. To give them added protection, Zatanna swooped in from the center.

Elihas looked towards his adversaries, a frown crossing his face. He had no idea what they even intended to do from this angle. They moved in at all angles.

"Drones…to me….."

Harry wasn't in the mood to fight against any more of these little robots. His hand waved quicker than the eye and super charged some of them. The miniature explosions caused Egghead to be knocked off guard.

Egghead realized his cover had been blown. He had no idea why the egg didn't respond to his actions. The man's hand reached into his suit to remove a miniature blaster.

"Stand back!" Egghead yelled.

Batwoman did a flip and knocked the blaster from his hand. Egghead dropped down from the ground. The egg fell from the top of the tower.

Zatanna's eyes widened. She knew right off a fall from this height could cause some unforeseen circumstances regarding the egg. Time froze as the egg came inches away from hitting the ground.

Harry caught the egg before it slammed into the ground. Zatanna turned towards Harry smiling. Egghead slumped onto the ground, looking rather dazed and he blacked out.

"A little too much excitement, I think," Batwoman said.

"We better wrap him up and make sure he's nice and ready for Gotham's finest," Harry said.

The egg rested in the palm of Harry's hand. He would like to study it up close later.

"Okay, return what you've stolen," Harry said.

The egg obeyed, sensing Harry of as a sorcerer of great magnitude which could have it destroyed had it pushed Harry too far. Energy waves shot out of the egg and returned into the city.

* * *

 

"And as suddenly as they have gone down with a mysterious ailment, the professors at Gotham City university have woken up. They are dazed and confused, but all neurological tests show the mysterious brain damage has been reversed. Is this some modern day miracle, or something else? We'll never know. As for now, we can only speculate. This is Vicki Vale bringing you the latest on the strange events in Gotham City."

Harry sat himself down in the room of the penthouse. The egg had been placed in the midst of a crystal case. Zatanna walked into the room.

"Too bad, Helena couldn't join us," Zatanna said. Harry smiled and reached forward, inviting Zatanna to sit down on the couch next to him. "But you know how she is, crime never sleeps."

Harry smiled, he knew Helena long enough to hear the same song and dance routine. Crime never took time to sleep, and never did he.

"So, you managed to figure out the secret of the egg," Zatanna said, smiling.

"I'm not sure if I would really consider it a secret," Harry said. "I told it what it needed to do, it obeyed."

"Mystical magical artifacts have a strange sense of themselves," Zatanna said, putting her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Most people use them for selfish reasons, and it backfires on them in the worst way."

Harry thought she might have been onto something.

' _So, how is everything going back in New York?'_ Harry asked.

' _Pretty much more of the same, the Frightful Four decided to come back and try to take over the Baxter Building,'_ Gwen thought. _'Don't worry though, it was nothing Jan, Sue, and myself couldn't handle.'_

' _I'm sure it wasn't,'_ Harry thought. _'And I never worry…you're really coming into your own out there.'_

' _Which makes your life a lot easier,'_ Gwen thought. _'You don't have to suit up as often…well at least not on my account.'_

Harry smiled. There were a lot of reasons why he needed to suit up to be honest.

' _Three fourths of the four are being put away, the Wizard managed to escape,'_ Gwen thought.

' _I'm not sure how hard it is to miss an overly large cranium like his,'_ Harry thought. _'He'll turn up though.'_

' _Yes, he will,'_ Gwen said, barely able to hold back her laughter.

Zatanna rose to her feet, having looked at the egg. She could see why many people fell to its sweet and sinister seduction.

Harry rose up from behind her and placed his hands on her waist with a smile. She relaxed back against him, allowing his arm to wrap around her.

"Just thinking about how many more of his artifacts are out there," Zatanna said. "My father's collection was vast…and most of them were only collected to keep them out of the hands of less savory people."

"I know," Harry said. "And only half of it has been claimed."

"Yes," Zatanna said, enjoying Harry's warmth pressed against her back. His hands were inches away from being underneath her breasts. If they slid up a little more, they would have her. "But, this one, I was worried about."

"Don't worry, we'll find them."

Harry turned Zatanna around. Her eyes locked onto his with a hungry glint in them. Zatanna threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, kissing the hell out of him.

It had been a long time since they had a few moments to themselves together. Harry cupped her ass through her jeans and smiled.

"I want you," Zatanna said, with a smile on her face. She leaned back off of the kiss and started to kiss Harry on the side of his neck, suckling on it.

"You want me, you have me right now."

Zatanna waved her hand and caused Harry's clothes to vanish from his body before they appeared on a chair across from the room in a neat pile. Her eyes traced hungrily over every single inch of Harry's body, a wicked smile crossing the face of the horny witch.

"Seems to me like you're a bit overdressed," Harry said.

"Let's fix it, then," Zatanna said.

She walked towards Harry and pressed her body against his, kissing him. Her tongue pushed into Harry's mouth. Harry returned the kiss with hunger in his eyes. He grabbed two hands full of Zatanna's luscious ass and squeezed her cheeks through the jeans.

Zatanna stepped back and unbuttoned her top. Her globes spilled out for a moment. She watched Harry's eyes follow her cleavage. Zatanna unhooked her bra to reveal her breasts bounce out. Her body was completely devoid of any tan lines.

"No spell needed," Zatanna said.

Harry leaned forward and touched Zatanna's right breast. He squeezed it, feeling the firmness in his hand. She rewarded his actions with a moan.

"I see."

Zatanna smiled when she descended to her knees with grace.

"Want to see a magic trick, Harry?"

Harry grinned, unable to believe she just went there. Zatanna's large breasts slid on either side of Harry's throbbing cock. She used her breasts to engulf his thick manhood.

Zatanna smiled when she used her large breasts to engulf Harry's manhood. She watched his huge cock disappear between her tits. She worked herself up and down.

"God, damn, Zee, your tits are so amazing," Harry said.

"Oh, you like it, don't you, baby?" Zatanna asked. "You like my big tits making love your giant…throbbing, cock, don't you?"

Every single time Harry's manhood passed from between Zatanna's glorious funbags, she gave him a nice little lick. She serviced the head with a few swipes of her tongue. She licked him with hunger and passion in her eyes.

"Yes, oh, god, Zee, I like it a lot!" Harry groaned.

"Mmm, I know you do, baby," Zatanna said.

She proceeded to give Harry an extremely sloppy and eager blowjob for a minute before she proceeded to continue to tit fuck him. Harry grabbed onto her and brought his cock into the massive valley between her breasts.

"Go ahead, Harry, cum over my tits, and my pretty face!" Zatanna yelled.

Harry closed his eyes. Zatanna's breasts worked him to a climax. His balls started to throb. A magical energy wave started to tickle his balls.

"A nice little spell I learned, you're going to really like it, baby."

A warm feeling spread through Harry's balls. His cock sized up and fired its load. The white seed sprayed over Zatanna's breasts and face. Every time Harry thrust into her tits, he grew even harder. More cum sized up in his aching balls.

"Oh, it feels great," Harry said.

"I know it does, and look at all the cum," Zatanna said, cupping her breasts in response.

She took one of her tits into the palm of her hand. A dreamy look spread over Zatanna's face when she wrapped her lips around the tit and started to lick and suckle the cream from it.

Harry's cock grew even harder. Zatanna turned around and bent over. The jeans fit her firm ass quite nicely. Harry couldn't resist raising his hand and slapping her on the ass.

"Oh, Harry, you want my ass, don't you?" Zatanna asked, wiggling it. He spanked her ass again. "Well, in a minute, but there's something else you want."

Harry smiled when she pealed her jeans off of her. Her legs looked like they stretched on for miles with the high-heeled boots she wore underneath her jeans. She wore a nice little lacy black thong underneath her clothes and sheer black stockings. They weren't like her fishnets, but they were nice.

"I know how much the stockings drive you wild," Zatanna said, kicking her shoes off. She balanced herself on the coffee table.

"Absolutely crazy."

Zatanna ran her big toe across the length of Harry's cock. She smiled when she could feel his obvious arousal. His cock throbbed underneath the pull of her soft, stocking clad feet.

"I hope you're enjoying your foot job, handsome," Zatanna said, lifting her right foot to do the same to Harry.

Harry experienced a rush of erotic energy when Zatanna's soft soles closed around either side of his cock. Each movement of the horny witch's feet on either side of his cock resulted in a swelling feeling.

"Your feet are so fucking perfect."

Zatanna smiled, rubbing her soles up and down the length of Harry's cock. His hands traveled down her soft legs. She made sure his eyes were locked on the wet spot on her panties.

"I want your cock inside me," Zatanna said, running her feet down the length of his cock. Her toes rubbed the head of his cock, causing pre-cum to stick to her stockings. "How about it, Harry? Want to create some real magic?"

Her feet let him which caused Harry's cock to ache with need. Zatanna pealed off her panties and inhaled the scent on them, with a smile on her face. She tossed the panties towards Harry, causing them to land on her face.

Harry picked up the panties and put them on the table next to them. He grabbed Zatanna and pinned her down onto the table. Her legs spread easy.

Zatanna's body flooded with excitement when his hard cock speared into her needy cunt. Her walls clenched around his massive manhood which plunged into her body.

"How's this? Feeling the energy?"

"OH YES!" Zatanna yelled, wrapping her legs around his waist so he would not stray from her for too long.

Harry smiled when he plowed down into Zatanna's willing, wet, pussy. The sensations of her walls wrapped around him caused his throbbing to increase tenfold. Each thrust made Harry hunger for her. Her body pressed against his when he pushed down into her. She was completely perfect, and he needed more.

Zatanna closed her eyes. Harry's hands explored her legs and moved down to touch her ass when it rose off of the table briefly. She reached up to grab onto Harry's firm ass in response to encourage him to slam into her body.

"Harry, so close," Zatanna said.

"Patience, Zee," Harry said, teasing a spot behind her ear which caused her to be driven wild.

Each thrust down onto her made Zatanna scream with pleasure. Her hands continued to tighten around him. He sped up his thrusts at her encouragement.

' _Damn, he's going to…he's going to wreck me.'_

Zatanna anticipated being wrecked like nothing else. Her moist center squeezed Harry's manhood the deeper it pushed into her body. She hungered for more and she wanted to get everything.

"Get ready," Harry said, nibbling on her ear. "You're going to cum for me, hard."

He contorted her pussy muscles with his sheer force of will. She rubbed against his manhood, dripping hotly against his thick pole when he jammed himself inside her.

"YES!" Zatanna yelled at the top of her lungs.

Her walls contorted against him, trying to milk him. Harry contorted the speed of which she came. At first, it was slow and steady, but all of the sudden a rush came through her body.

"So, hot," Harry said, clutching her breasts.

Zatanna hated how he manipulated all of her sensitive spots at once, but at the same time, she loved it. She loved the connection between their loins as they shared an intimate experience with each other.

She rolled on top of him with a smile, and positioned his cock at the edge of her dripping entrance.

"Well, Harry, the tables have turned," Zatanna said, teasing his cock with a slow stroke.

"Maybe," Harry said. "But things….are bigger when you're on top."

Zatanna took her pussy down onto his thick cock and he proved her right. She spread her legs far and bounced up and down onto him.

"Mmm…ah….mmm!" Zatanna yelled, enjoying the ride she had. His cock slid into her extremely hard.

Harry pumped his manhood into Zatanna's hot and tight center. He reached up and pressed his hands on her breasts. He gave them a squeeze.

"Take your…take them!" Zatanna panted, lubricating his mighty staff with her juices. Each time Harry caressed her breasts, he caused her to breath. "Fuck my dirty cunt….I love how your cock feels….making me all sore…and sticky!"

"You're a sexy slut, aren't you?" Harry asked, squeezing her ass.

"Yes, your sexy slut," Zatanna said, feeling his fingers work into her ass. "And soon, I'll be your….sexy….anal…slut."

Zatanna rose up and down on him, milking his prick with her muscles. She bounced high into the air and came down onto him, stroking him.

The warm and velvety feeling around Harry caused him to tense up. He knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Who would want to? His balls ached and released an immense amount of stored up cum.

Zatanna experienced the wonders of a powerful sorcerer cumming inside her body. She closed her eyes, feeling the thick seed fill her body. She smiled, hanging onto him, allowing the energy to empower her body. The raven-haired sorceress milked Harry's balls dry with he thrusts.

The moment Zatanna rose up, cum spilled from her pussy. It dripped all over the coffee table. She turned around with a smile, and put her finger in her mouth. Zatanna licked her finger and turned around. She stuck her finger in her rear, fingering it out. Zatanna smiled when she looked over her shoulder.

"It's all yours, stud," Zatanna said.

Harry smiled when he grabbed Zatanna's hips and positioned her puckered hole against his cock. The warmness of her ass threatened to suck his cock inside her. Cum still spilled out of her pussy, which dripped on his cock and gave him some lubrication.

"Oh, you found my secret door!" Zatanna cried, when Harry slipped inside her back entrance.

Harry enjoyed how her ass tightened around his tool. Her tight anus muscles wrapped around him, and her ass felt well lubricated, allowing him to slide in and out of her.

Zatanna almost screamed in pleasure when Harry plowed her tight hole from behind. Each time his cock entered her ass, she could feel sparks of pleasure. His fingers touching and caressing her pussy lips added to the erotic appeal.

"Jesus, oh…oh…my god!" Zatanna yelled. "Put your cock deep in guts!"

Harry smiled and took her soaked pair of panties. He stuffed them into Zatanna's mouth as a makeshift gag. His eyes averted towards the window looking outside for a fraction of the second.

"You dirty slut, you're getting off on it," Harry said, roughly marking the side of her neck with a few love bites. His biting continued on her breasts.

Zatanna enjoyed Harry's mouth marking her as his. The Alpha Male took his cock into her. She could only nod on the account of being gagged with her own damp panties. She inhaled her own scent which proved to make her cunt even randier.

"Time to show you a magic trip of my own."

Harry fisted Zatanna's cunt which caused her to nearly lose her mind. He sent periodic bursts of magical energy.

"Your sweet, sexy, ass is going to make me cum," Harry said, using his free hand to massage her breasts while he fisted her pussy. "I want this….and you want my cum don't you?"

"MMM!" Zatanna moaned through her gag, seeing white light as Harry tortured her with an orgasm and a second one and a third one.

"I'll take it as a yes, love."

Thousands of magical fingers pleasured Zatanna all at the same time and resulted in her gushing hard on his hand. Harry retracted his fingers from her cunt and the panties from her mouth.

"Taste yourself."

Zatanna brought Harry's fingers into her mouth and started to suck them with lewd sounds.

Harry's balls grew dangerously close to reaching full explosion. He pumped a few more times in her, but Zatanna's moans and ass squeezing his cock caused him to explode.

He held onto Zatanna's waist for leverage, depositing his seed into her tight ass. Each thrust brought even more sticky seed into her guts.

Zatanna slid off of him and dropped down to her knees, licking him clean before taking him into the back of her throat to worship him.

The charms didn't wear off yet, and Zatanna hated to allow good cum go to waste.

Helena observed Zatanna and Harry from outside of the balcony, waiting for the right moment to come in.

* * *

 

Edgar Prince's mind rattled with a hundred little thoughts in the back of it. The last thing he remembered he had been knocked out in his lab. He was pretty sure he heard his protégé steal the egg and try to commandeer his plan.

"Oh, this headache is most eggscruciating," Edgar groaned, pushing his hand onto the top of his head. The blurred vision made it rather difficult.

He was in the middle of a lab with a heavy amount of high class equipment. He only started to guess where he was, and it wasn't anywhere good.

"Good, you're awake, for a second, I was concerned."

Edgar looked up to see Elihas looking back at him. The younger Egghead looked at the elder one.

"Our plan didn't go as intended," Elihas said.

"Yes, I deduced as much," Edgar said.

"And you were very fortunate I managed to hijack the truck bringing you to the facility….otherwise they would have picked your brains. A waste of resources."

Samuel Sterns stepped into the room in all of his green, big-headed glory.

"Well, the plot thickens," Edgar said. "What can we do for you, Doctor Sterns?"

"I've had my problems with the group known as the Advanced Idea Mechanics, or AIM," Sterns said. "I trust you've heard of them before."

Edgar's face contorted into a very obvious scowl. He heard of AIM and they had no genius of their own. All they did was steal the inventions of others and use them for whatever purposes.

"Yes, I have heard of them, and I don't have the best opinion on them," Edgar said.

"They have acquired one of my Gamma bombs," Sterns said. "They are simply thieves who don't have an original thought in their head between them…and since I liberated you…."

"You want our help?" Edgar asked, tapping his finger underneath his chin and smiling. "Well, it would be quite an interesting partnership."

Sterns smiled, having the second and third most brilliant minds in the world underneath his command would be rather advantageous indeed.

"It will be," Sterns said, extending his hand.

Both of the rotten eggs locked eyes for a few seconds and shook hands with Sterns.

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 31** **st** **, 2016.**

_The road to the battle of the big headed criminals continue to bubble._

_Poor, poor, Pete, he's never going to live that name now. Ever._

_Figured to leave Zatanna and Harry one on one on screen. Whether or not Helena actually joined later, I'll leave it up to the imagination of the readers._


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter Ninety-Six:**

* * *

 

Daisy Johnson absolutely hated being benched as the saying went. She understood their concern after she had been captured by HYDRA and subjugated to experiments. The experiments failed to drive her crazy, even if they should have. The constant mother-henning on the part of certain SHIELD higher ups made her more agitated than anything. Daisy dropped down onto the couch and sighed.

The SHIELD agent knew one thing, thankfully. They upgraded her moving from the SHIELD hospital into one of the safe houses, where she would be under observation. Daisy understood security protocols having them practically beaten in her head, but she thought this amount of security to be a tad bit ridiclious.

' _Then again, overkill is the name of the game with SHIELD,'_ she thought, flipping through the thick book which had been left on the desk.

The book contained more crossword puzzles anyone could even do in a lifetime. Bobbi told her it would be a useful exercise in keeping her mind sharp. Daisy preferred a laptop and a good Internet connection, but she understood the reasons why SHIELD refused to omit electronics into their safe house from the outside. The only thing inside the rustic house they placed for Daisy's disposal was a giant red panic button which she eyed.

' _Only use in case of an emergency,'_ Daisy thought, holding the really large crossword puzzle book in her hand. _'I wonder if crippling boredom is considered an emergency with SHIELD. Likely not, but you really can't blame a girl for trying.'_

Daisy fell back to her old habits when she was bored; pacing around the room. Her heart started to beat a bit more heavily. If they wanted to relax her; they failed big time. She supposed she should give them points for effort; minus several million for style and execution.

The dark haired SHIELD agent heard someone knocking on the door. Only less than a handful of people knew she had been moved.

"Please tell me you're bringing good news," Daisy said.

"Well, I'm not sure if you think I'm bringing good news….but I am breaking takeout."

Daisy grinned at the sight of Harry Evans-Parker walking around the corner, carrying several bags. She smiled when walking towards him and engulfing him with a hug.

"Finally, someone who won't ask me ten million questions about how I'm doing," Daisy said, relaxing her arms around his waist.

Harry chuckled before sitting down next to her.

"I really feel bad then," Harry said. Daisy answered with a raised eyebrow in response. "I wanted to ask you how you were holding up, but since….."

"Fine, I'd be better though if I wasn't in this SHIELD safe house," Daisy said, stroking her hair back. She allowed Harry to set out the food for her, smiling. "I know what you're going to say, and it's the same thing SHIELD has been saying."

Daisy took a moment to enjoy some actual real-life food which wasn't Jello or some form of soup. She tried to tell them she could eat solid foods, but SHIELD didn't listen.

"I've been captured by weeks from HYDRA," Daisy said. "It seemed like a whole lot longer, and maybe it was. HYDRA wanted to stretch the torment out."

Harry reached over and grabbed Daisy's hand into his. She appreciated the strength he gave her, in times like this.

"But, you're always there to save me," Daisy said.

"Maybe you wouldn't need saying if you didn't get into much trouble," Harry said.

Daisy laughed in response to Harry's casual statement. He hit the nail right on the head to be honest. She did get in a fair amount of trouble, far more than she should.

"Comes with the territory, Harry," Daisy said, leaning towards him with a smile. She licked the excess sauce from her fingers and smiled when looking at him. "You can't look me in the eye and tell me I'm the only group who gets into far too much trouble in your little collective."

"You're right, because I can't," Harry said. "I guess I attract some really spirited females."

"It's one way to put it," Daisy said, smiling when she leaned towards him. "Crazy might be a little bit more accurate, if I had to say so myself."

"Maybe," Harry said. Daisy smiled and looked towards Harry, brushing her fingertips against the side of his cheek.

"It's been a really long time," Daisy said. "But the world doesn't stop for anyone, does it? Especially someone like you. And….you've done so much before the age of twenty, it scares me. Twice as much as most people would accomplish in their lives."

Harry smiled, sometimes his own accomplishments scared him as well. Harry didn't really know what to make of a lot of what he did to be honest.

"I don't know how you do it," Daisy said, shifting a smile on her face.

"Helps I'm good at multi-tasking," Harry said.

"Oh, the good at multi-tasking thing…talk about something that can be taken the wrong way," Daisy said, leaning in closer towards Harry. "And….I still need to thank you for rescuing me."

Harry rose to his feet along with Daisy. She leaned forward with Harry allowing her to properly kiss him. Their tongues mashed together, with Harry's strength pushing Daisy back against the wall.

Daisy gasped in excitement with Harry having her backed up against the wall. He pulled back and started to on the side of her neck and behind her ear. Harry nibbled and suckled the back of her ear.

"Harry, don't tease me," Daisy said.

"Why don't you thank me?" Harry asked, stepping back and sitting down on the couch.

Daisy responded by crouching down between Harry's knees and pulling down his pants. The woman's mouth watered at what she had to work with. Hunger filled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to thank you already. I'm going to thank you so hard."

"I think you better start with your mouth," Harry said, smiling.

Daisy decided to do as Harry requested, removing his belt and exposing him to the rest of the world. She watched in eagerness which what she had to work with.

' _This is going to be fun.'_

Harry's large cock sprung out in front of Daisy's face. The woman licked her lips, kneeling between Harry's legs. Her hand wrapped around him and started to stroke him up and down.

Daisy's hot lips wrapped around Harry's cock. She looked at him with a lustful expression in her eyes, mouth full of cock. She brought her mouth all the way down on him.

"Oh, you're so amazing."

Harry closed his eyes enjoying Daisy's hot mouth bobbing up and down on his manhood. Her wet throat took him into the back of her.

Daisy brought her throat down onto his manhood. She pulled it all the way out of her mouth before diving back onto his manhood making a loud and sexy slurping sound. His hands pushed in the back of her head. His cock shifted into the depths of her mouth.

"You like me fucking your mouth, don't you?"

Daisy nodded, her throat bulging full of cock when she went down on him. Harry used his cock to work over her mouth. She responded by sucking him hard. Her hands rested on his muscular abs, smiling. She almost choked on his cock, but stayed the course and kept bringing herself down throat first onto his manhood.

"You want more, don't you?"

Daisy pulled out of him. She could see his cock drilling wet with her salvia. She pulled off her shirt to reveal her breasts in a lacy black bra.

"I'm guessing you want these," Daisy said. Harry only answered with a grin, taking her bra off to cause her tanned breasts to jiggle out from him. Harry pressed his hands on her breasts and squeezed them.

Daisy enjoyed Harry playing with her breasts. She worked her pants down to reveal a pair of lacy black panties which stuck to her crotch.

"I need you inside me, baby," Daisy said.

"I know," Harry said, cupping her breast. He moved his free hand down to her pussy and started to stroke her through the fabric. "You're really soaked."

Daisy panted the more Harry's fingers started to play with her. The fabric blocking her pussy from really getting pleasured caused her to growl in frustration. The probing fingers of the powerful young man before her caused her to push her hips forward into her.

"Harry!" Daisy yelled, trying to roll her hips forward.

"Relax," Harry said. "Good things come to those who wait."

Harry pinched Daisy's ass, which caused more juices to pool from her. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry removed Daisy's panties and turned her around.

Daisy closed her eyes to feel Harry's lips slowly tease her insides. It was like torture when she wanted his cock inside her. Each time his tongue entered her waiting and willing body, she almost screamed in frustration.

"Ready," Harry said, after licking her delicious honey off of his hips.

Daisy spread her legs for Harry, showing her pussy. Harry smiled, getting the message right away. He hovered over Daisy and pushed into her body.

"YES!" Daisy yelled at the top of her lungs, grabbing into Harry's shoulder to encourage him to go deep inside her. "YES!"

Daisy's hips shifted up with Harry's manhood entering her tight body. She tried not to lose herself. It had been way too long since she had this cock inside her. As a result, Daisy almost thought her body reacted like she lost her virginity to Harry all over again.

Harry leaned down and caught the side of her neck, nibbling on it. Daisy gushed, bringing her hips up to roll him into her. His manhood sent a spiraling wave of pleasure down into her loins.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

Daisy tightened the grin her legs had around Harry. Harry returned fire running his hands all over her legs. He caressed her legs which caused her to rock her hips up.

She may have caused a miniature earthquake, but Daisy didn't care. All she wanted was Harry's twelve inches of meat spiking into her body.

"Good, so good, "Daisy said. "Pound it….oooh, pound my hungry little pussy!"

"It needs my cock, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, baby, it can't…it can't live without it!" Daisy said, clenching around him.

Harry held onto Daisy and started to piston into her womanhood. Her wet walls caressed Harry's manhood with long strokes. He could feel the pleasure shooting up in her loins. Each thrust brought more juices coating him.

Daisy kept rolling her hips up to meet Harry's thrust. Everything felt so really good she couldn't really keep her head up straight. Harry leaned down and kept planting half kisses, half love bites on her breasts when he pierced her walls. It only caused Daisy to lose her mind even more.

"So, close," Daisy said.

Harry smiled and eased Daisy up towards her orgasm. Her thighs clenched around Harry's probing rod.

"Go ahead then," Harry said, stroking her nipples underneath his fingers.

The constant playing and teasing of her nipples forced Daisy's walls to clench around Harry. She pushed up towards him and started to milk his thrusts. Each thrust brought him further and further inside her. Her pussy ached with need and wanted more of Harry's cock.

"Your…turn," Daisy said, allowing the orgasm to fill through her body.

Harry sped up his thrusts into Daisy's pussy. He kept hammering her with a few thrusts. She returned fire and rolled her hips up, causing the ground to shake underneath them.

"Just keep it up!" Daisy yelled, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Fuck me so hard….they feel it halfway across the country!"

Harry sped up his large and powerful thrusts into Daisy's sticky center. Her walls clenched around him and released him with each thrust into her body. Harry explored her body a little more, touching all of the spots which drove her wild.

Daisy loved how Harry became an extension of her pleasure every time he fucked her. Every time he touched her, a little bit of her inhibitions became undone. She sensed it was almost done.

Harry plowed into Daisy's body. Her muscles clenched around him one more time and it proved to be Harry's undoing. The thick cum stored in his balls launched a load into Daisy's body.

Daisy clenched and let go of his cock to milk it to completion. She screamed in bliss which caused another door to open.

Jemma Simmons fell through the open door, landing on her knees a few feet away from them. She looked at both of them, in time to see Harry's still hard cock pulled out of Daisy's pussy. She looked and saw Daisy's pussy dripping with cum. The scientist licked her lips, but looked rather scandalized all at the same time.

"Sorry…sorry…I didn't know….I just thought…there was….sorry….um….."

Daisy closed her eyes in amusement, sitting up. She felt a little sore between the thighs after Harry's pounding of her, but was sticky and satisfied.

Jemma grew red in the face, more so because she tried to take her eyes away from Harry's large and gorgeous prick. She saw it from afar when he had his fun with She-Hulk, but seeing it from afar.

Daisy whispered something to Harry, and Harry responded by frowning. She responded by giving him a rather adorable set of puppy dog eyes, while stroking his cock and leaning towards him.

Jemma was still on her knees, so shocked. She could see Harry rise to his feet and walk over towards them.

"Doctor Evans-Parker, I'm so….this is so….I know…..I shouldn't….."

Harry shoved his cock inside Jemma's mouth to shut her up. The scientist was surprised by the sudden intrusion in her mouth and almost gagged on him at first. The moment she tasted his meat, she gave him a few tentative sucks and licks.

"Doctor Simmons, you need to relax," Harry said. "Unwind a little bit."

Jemma closed her eyes and started to suck on his cock. She never had one up close and most certainly not one this big. She casually cradled his cum filled balls in her hand.

"Relax," Harry said. "No need to be so uptight."

Harry worked his cock into her mouth a little bit. Her eager mouth started to suck him over and over again.

' _I can't believe I'm sucking his cock,'_ Jemma thought.

Daisy fingered herself at the sight of another woman submitting to Harry's cock.

"She's really a cute little piece of ass, isn't she?" Daisy asked, fingering her lips. "Use your big cock, and choke out the brainy bitch!"

Jemma tried to protest, but Harry's cock speared into her throat. She remembered it would be prudent to breathe through her nose when sucking his manhood.

"Good girl, I bet you want a taste of my cum, don't you?"

Jemma bobbed her mouth up and down on his manhood. Harry chuckled, tasting a response.

"I bet she won't even know what to do with it," Daisy said. "She wouldn't know what to do with a real man's cum."

Jemma tried to protest she would, but so much cock in mouth made it hard. Harry shoved his cock into her mouth. She responded by sucking on it the best she could. His balls rested in her hand. Liquids dripped down her thighs when she weighed the content of his balls with her hand.

Harry fired a heavy load of cum inside Jemma's mouth. To her credit, she swallowed it all with a smile on her face. Harry spilled his load into her throat.

The moment Harry pulled out of her mouth, Daisy pulled Jemma to her feet. She wrapped her arms around Jemma and pushed their breasts together. She gave her a kiss and molested her body with her hands.

Jemma cooed at the sparks going through her body at the girl dominating her. She seemed like quite the sub for Harry, and Jemma wondered if she was a sub for the sub. Or if just all girls were naturally submissive towards Harry.

The next thing she knew, Jemma stood there in her bra and panties. It was a cute little red number and the crotch of her panties dripped.

"Oh, you look good enough to eat," Daisy said, propping herself back on the couch. "But you're going to eat my pussy...think you can handle it."

"Trust me, it isn't my first time I've eaten a pussy," Jemma said, cupping Daisy's wet folds in her hand.

"Kinky, kinky, girl," Daisy said, feeling Jemma's tongue trace patterns over her thighs. "And when you lick my pussy, Harry's going to break yours, aren't you?"

Harry already pulled down Jemma's panties to reveal her tight cunt. A strip of black hair came down between her legs, dripping for him. He situated his cock at her.

He closed his eyes, hitting her resistance. Harry grabbed her waist and sent a pulse of pleasure through her body the second he pushed into her.

"Good, it's over."

Jemma had been distracted by eating Daisy's pussy for a moment. Her virginity had been taken by Harry's thick cock and it didn't hurt as much as she thought it did. Harry kept working his hands over her body, cupping her perky B-Cup breasts in his hands to squeeze them.

"Fuck her tight cunt, wreck her!" Daisy yelled. "Oh, yes…she's such a good pussy licker….it will really make her…check ups so much more fucking interesting!"

Harry held onto Jemma's hips and started to work his way deeper inside her. He could feel her tighten around him.

Jemma thought she died and went to heavy, being in a threesome with these two pinnacles of beauty from their respective genders. She half expected to wake up in the lab, with sticky panties and a red face.

"No, baby, this is real," Harry said, leaning closer towards her.

Jemma's mind became undone when Harry nibbled her on the neck. The nibbling on the neck resulted in Jemma's wet walls to tighten around him.

"It's very real," Daisy said, closing her eyes. The eager tongue of the scientist between her legs caused her to start panting in pleasure.

Jemma came for the first time with this large cock inside her. His massive prick speared into her insides and made her lose all sense of reason with the pleasure coming through her.

"It's my turn now."

Jemma soaked in the feelings of pleasure with this young stud. How many times did he get her to cum? Two, three, a dozen, Jemma didn't know? All she knew was this cock was buried inside her and he never wanted it to stop fucking her.

Harry smiled, allowing her to cum one more time. Daisy screamed in pleasure, and Jemma's moans continued to escalate when she buried her mouth on Daisy's cunt.

He spilled his seed inside her body. Jemma's inviting walls twisted around him and started to milk every last drop of seed from his balls into her center.

"Now, I did say you looked good enough to eat," Daisy said, pulling Jemma's cum soaked face up and giving her a kiss. "And I like returning the favor."

"Oh, I hope you can give as well as you can receive," Jemma said.

"Sounds like a challenge to me," Daisy said. "So, Doctor Simmons, how about giving me a physical exam?"

Jemma and Daisy switched positions and the dance continued again.

* * *

 

Bobbi Morse hated the words "emergency meeting" no matter who called it. No one every called an emergency meeting for good reasons, and often times, the reasons tended to be world-altering, and sometimes flirted in the danger of world-ending. Fury calling one was bad enough, but when Peggy Carter called one, there was a problem.

The moment Bobbi turned up to the secret SHIELD base, Miranda stepped in a few feet behind her. Bobbi turned her had to look at Miranda.

"So, do you have any idea what the deal is?" Bobbi asked.

"We're here to find out, aren't we?" Miranda asked, sounding all business. "So, how is your little operative doing?"

"She's about ready to be cleared to go back into field duty," Bobbi said. "And judging by the reports I've been getting about her attitude, not a moment too soon."

Bobbi couldn't really blame Daisy for not wanting to be a bench warmer. Had she positioned herself in Daisy's position, she would have had much of the same feeling.

"Patience, it's something the new crop of SHIELD agents lack," Miranda said.

"I don't know, some senior officers have their moments," Bobbi said, her gaze lingering on Miranda for a long amount of time.

Miranda raised her eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what Bobbi had in mind. They made their way past the security. A lot of the younger female agents of SHIELD worshipped Peggy Carter. The stories of her exploits gained a legendary status, and even hard-nosed veteran SHELD agents acquired more than a little bit of respect for her.

' _Wonder how many of those stories are true,'_ Miranda thought.

She never asked, a small part of her found Carter to be a larger than life living legend. The senior agents of SHIELD were not too far above it, not at all.

"Thank you for coming here."

"We wouldn't miss it," Bobbi said. "So, what seems to be so urgent?"

"HYDRA remains a problem," Agent Carter said.

"With all due respect, I think we could have figured this out without a meeting being called," Bobbi said, exchanging a look with Miranda who had the same idea in her mind. "So, I'm going to….there's something else, isn't there?"

"HYDRA is working together with AIM, as you well know," Peggy said. Bobbi and Miranda both nodded in response, this wasn't exactly any new news to them. "And AIM, we have reason to believe they have stolen a Gamma Bomb belonging to Samuel Sterns."

Bobbi let out her breath in an extremely frustrated groan. When it rained, it poured. A Gamma Bomb being in the hands of AIM was a bad thing.

"True to form, they're stealing technology from others they haven't created," Miranda said, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. "And you think HYDRA may get their hands on the Bomb."

"It's possible," Peggy said. "They could put the weapon to several unspeakable uses. They might want to create their own version of the Hulk, only to serve their twisted whim."

The theory, which sounded very plausible, twisted Bobbi's stomach into knots. HYDRA caused a fair few amount of problems and they were getting more dangerous.

"We're going to get the bomb back, it doesn't matter whether it's Sterns, HYDRA, or AIM, this technology is far too dangerous to be in their hands," Miranda said, remaining confident in her words.

"I concur," Agent Carter said. "I fear Sterns is going to take this as an act of aggression against him, and he may retaliate against AIM."

Bobbi's gut instinct pointed to the fact it would be a good thing if HYDRA, AIM, and Sterns wiped each other out. Her mind thought of something else entirely. She knew in the back of her mind exactly how problematic this entire mess was all around.

"HYDRA, you cut off one head, and two more grow in its place," Bobbi said, thinly veiled disgust in her tone. "Did we ever consider trying to burn the entire body?"

"It's a problem I've been dealing with long before SHIELD," Peggy said. "And it's a problem I fear I'm going to be dealing with long after SHIELD is gone and destroyed."

Peggy learned a few things in her life, and one of the main lesson was nothing lasted forever. SHIELD was not the exception to the rule, not by a longshot. The organization served its purpose in some pretty dour times, but eventually, they all had to move on.

' _But, there's no reason why it can't be turned into something new,'_ Peggy thought, but she mentally slapped herself, to keep herself from going down a road of day-dreaming.

"HYDRA is a complex beast," Peggy said. "There are a lot of problems with trying to fight it head on. Rest assure though….one day there will be someone who will be strong enough to fight HYDRA."

Bobbi and Miranda locked eyes and they understood Peggy already had someone in mind.

"How is my daughter doing?" Peggy asked.

"She's adjusting," Bobbi said. "She'll be ready to go through the training drills…..but I'm certain the skills are in her mind."

Peggy smiled, she was as certain as Bobbi was as well. Some might say they played god creating a brand new Captain America by what remained from the old one.

' _The world might have changed since the war, but symbols of hope are still timeless as ever.'_

"Doctor Evans-Parker sends his regards," Bobbi said.

"Of course he has," Peggy said.

"You don't seem too surprised he knows?"

"I'd be disappointed and questioning my choice of him if he didn't figure it out," Peggy said. "And now, here is all of the information we have at this present time regarding AIM's movements."

Bobbi admired how seamlessly Agent Carter switched from her softer, more personal tone, to a more business like tone.

* * *

 

A dark haired woman dressed in casual science attire made her way into the room. Her hair had been tied back to prevent it from going in her face when she worked. She wore a long lab coat which stretched to the ground. A buttoned up white blouse and a pair of nice black pants topped up the outfit of the woman.

Despite her age being in the mid-thirties, the women took care of herself, and could pass for about twenty-five or twenty-six, around an age like this. Right now, she looked a bit older due to her face being screwed up in concentration.

Doctor Sarah Kinney loved the work she did, and it was her own reward in a way. She hoped she could return something back to the company which allowed her to work.

Sarah worked on a top secret project for the United States government. She thought this project would benefit them all, and help cure several diseases which could be a problem with people. Sarah enjoyed getting to work on the project.

The problem was the project didn't go as she intended. She frowned deeply when viewing the test tubes from the project she created.

' _Not good.'_

Sarah sighed at the thought which passed through her mind. Her employers wanted results and wanted them as soon as possible. She carried the child for nine months and nurtured her over the past thirteen years. The facility had different plans for the child and wanted her to go out the field to see the fullest extent of her abilities.

They didn't understand how delicate this child was. She didn't really emphasize with other people too much. Sarah was the only one who could get to her. One time, one of the scientists subjected her to some tests and she lashed out at them. Only Sarah's timely intervention saved the man's life.

"You're going to be okay, Laura, you're going to be okay," Sarah said, eying the next room.

The next room contained a stasis chamber where Project X-23, which she gave the name Laura to humanize her, rested due to an issue with her healing factor causing her unbearable pain. The DNA had been taken from the original Weapon X, having been found in an archival facility up in Canada.

Sarah hated to admit this; some of her contacts in the government didn't care much for helping people. They wanted a weapon which they could deploy against some of the more dangerous threats for national security.

' _And they want to turn a young child into a weapon.'_

Sarah needed to stabilize the child, her child, soon. The people she worked for demanded results, and if she lingered in this state too much longer, they might decide to scrap the entire project.

They weren't scrapping just some project though; they scrapped a living, breathing human being.

"Log, 1043," Sarah said, pressing her finger against the side of her face. "Laura's condition has worsened. Unless I find someone who could help stabilize her, I fear this entire project may be deemed a failure from the higher ups. And Laura….she'll be disposed of."

Tears streamed down Sarah's face and the woman's distress continued for a little bit longer. She managed keep it together.

"But…there's always hope, and I'm confident I'll get the project back on track," Sarah said, her voice quivering when she spoke. She took a second to realize what she was doing. "And she's going…she'll be fine."

Sarah shifted herself back in the chair and caused the log to be added to the machine. She knew her higher ups would review the logs at the end of the week, and Sarah hoped she would have encouraging information.

' _Just calm down, Kinney…..just take a deep breath.'_

Sarah didn't really know exactly what to do now. All she knew was she needed someone's help and needed it soon.

She had been doing some research on the matter. There were a couple of scientists which might help her with her plight; bt could Sarah trust them to be discreet.

' _I don't think I can…trust them to be discreet,'_ Sarah thought, flipping through the papers. _'But, I can't do this on my own….I need an expert in the field of genetics.'_

The failing DNA sequence which caused Laura's degeneration was underneath Sarah's eyes. She kept studying it, hoping to find out a way to help her daughter.

She came across a file of a gentlemen who had been of particular interest to her employers. Sarah read the name "Harry Evans-Parker" on the file. His work spoke for himself and he could be of potential help.

' _How to get him here without raising the alarm though.'_

A cunning plan entered Sarah's mind. She really needed help. One thing about Harry Evans-Parker she heard was he would never turn down a woman who was in help. One might argue it was his weakness.

* * *

 

The Wizard appreciated being picked up by this AIM organization. Some of the most learned minds in the world; so naturally sooner or later, he would have been recruited by them.

A man of great intelligence found himself with more questions than seemed healthy. He wondered why he was here and what the plan was. The Wizard drummed his fingers across edge of the chair where he waited for someone to meet him. Being a man of great intelligence, he thought time was money.

"Bentley Wittman."

The sound of his name caused the large headed brilliant man to look up. A middle aged gentleman with sandy hair dressed in a black suit made his way towards him. Bentley stared him down and frowned.

"You're…."

"Adriach Killian, the Scientist Supreme of the Advanced Idea Mechanics, at your service," the man said, extending his hand forward for Bentley to shake. "I've been following your work for a long time, Mr. Wittman."

"Yes?" Wittman asked.

"And I find myself quite underwhelmed."

Wittman stared Killian down like he grew an extra head. The man almost dared the Wizard to respond in kind. The man's throat stuck when he responded.

"My plan to defeat the Fantastic Four was sound," Bentley protested, curling his fist up in frustration.

"Sound, and also so obvious a two year old could have picked out the logic flaws in it," Killian said. "But, you aren't entirely hopeless. Someone of your intellect does have his uses….and it's up to AIM to figure out how to utilize them to the greatest extent. Fine tune you into something actually of use."

The two gentlemen made their way around the facility. The Wizard wondered where exactly they were heading. He suspected he would find out the answer all too soon.

"Sit down," Killian said. "And let us talk shop."

The Wizard looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of a few AIM scientists at work on an object in the next room. He frowned and looked towards Killian once again.

"One of our many projects," Killian said. "The world is changing, and AIM should be at the forefront of a scientific revolution."

The Wizard only responded with a nod. Killian reached into his cabinet and pulled out a bottle and two glasses. He poured them drinks and set one down in front of the Wizard.

"To our success," Killian said.

"To our success," Wittman said. "And I'm sure AIM is on a recruiting mission to be the very best they can."

"You are one of the many short list of names," Killian said. "Reed Richards didn't make the cut though."

Wittman's face contorted into a smug and superior grin. Killian didn't let Bentley in on the back the only reason Reed Richards didn't join AIM, was because he turned them down.

' _To be fair, his turning us down wasn't as prolific's as Doom's was.'_

Killian smiled at Doom, the man might be frustrating to deal with, but he had style.

"And you wasted your time even considering an intellectual lightweight like Richards," Bentley said, sipping from the drink.

"There is one gentleman I'd like on my side, working with AIM," Killian said.

"You aren't referring to Tony Stark, are you?" Bentley asked.

"No," Killian said, darkly. His fist clenched against the glass and the glass almost cut into his hand. He managed to hold himself back, taking a deep breath.

"If not Stark…surely not Hank Pym?" Bentley asked.

"AIM does have standards," Killian said. "I was referring to Harry Evans-Parker….he will be useful for the project AIM is working on."

"Yes, he's of adequate intelligence," Bentley admitted, begrudgingly.

Compared to Richards and Stark, the Wizard would take Harry Evans-Parker every day and twice on Sundays.

This conversation couldn't go any further when a strikingly beautiful dark haired woman with a tanned complexion stepped into the room.

"Yes, Monica, what is it?" Killian asked.

"Sir, Tartelton is being prepped for surgery," Monica said. "His brain waves have successfully been copied from the flawed copy."

"Excellent," Killian said, dropping his fingers together. "And as for our other project….."

"Doctor Kinney realized Harry….Doctor Evans-Parker is the only person who could help with the issue regarding Project X-23," Monica said. "If you want for me to meet with him again….."

"He's figured out our game, Monica," Killian said, getting to his feet. "It's time for AIM to take a more direct approach with him."

"Sir, don't you think….."

"Monica, I've been at this game a long time," Killian said. "I'm not the Scientist Supreme with AIM for nothing."

Monica's face contorted into a fairly sour expression. She kept a respectful tone when she responded.

"Of course," Monica said. "Tartelton is prepared….the flawed original copy will be destroyed at your order."

Killian couldn't think of a reason to keep the flawed organic parts of an extremely flawed man. He rubbed his fingers together and gave Monica the signal.

* * *

 

' _So, are you as uneasy as I am?'_ Emma thought.

' _A little bit,'_ Harry thought.

Harry heard of the work of Doctor Sarah Kinney, even though the good doctor disappeared off of the radar several years back. The fact she popped and more importantly called him made him curious.

' _I guess your reputation does precede you,'_ Sue said.

' _Sometimes it's not a good thing,'_ Harry thought.

Sarah requested Harry to come and meet her alone. Instantly, a red flag rose in Harry's mind, but he persisted onward and forward. The sorcerer took half of a step forward.

' _Technically speaking, you are alone,'_ Gwen thought.

' _Physically speaking at the very least,'_ Jean thought. _'The entire bond traffic is a bit of a legal loophole when you really think of it.'_

Harry came face to face with a gorgeous young woman. She wore a look of nervousness, but her expression brightened as many had before Harry.

"Doctor Evans-Parker, it's an honor to meet you," Sarah said, stepping closer towards Harry with a bright smile on her face. A part of her tensed up. "I just wished it was under better circumstances."

' _Not, not foreboding in the slightest,'_ Kara thought.

"Yes, Doctor Kinney, I might agree," Harry said. "And please, it's Harry."

"Then, it's Sarah," she said with a smile, inviting Harry to sit down. "I work for a branch of the United States government, and we're looking to replicate the original Weapon X project."

Harry's immediate sense of dread spiked up as well.

"Do you realize how dangerous this is?" Harry asked. "There's no man alive who could survive….Wolverine….was a one in a million fluke."

"I agree," Sarah said. "They had me give birth to a child…and she had the benefit of the Weapon X testing."

Harry slid his fingers to the bridge of the nose to pinch it. Words failed him right now. He couldn't even know where to begin.

"I feel as if they've gone too far," Sarah said. "The experiments have left her weakened….and the metal we used for her is reacting violently to her natural healing factor."

"And you want my help to help stabilize her?" Harry asked.

"I….I didn't know who else to turn to."

Harry looked at her and saw a woman who had fallen in too far. He wanted to help her, even though this project had several ethical concerns.

"The project was intended to be used as a way to help heal several diseases," Sarah said. "If we created the anti-bodies needed, by pushing her healing factor to its fullest extent….."

"It might have been what you intended," Harry said. He spoke evenly. "But it wasn't what the United States government intended. They wanted a weapon to be used, just like the original Weapon X program. And they figured if they trained one from the ground up and conditioned her from birth, they would not have to worry about rebellion."

"I did….please, she's a human being," Sarah said.

"I know, and….we'll do what we can to make things right," Harry said. "I'm going to need a sample of her DNA and yours though for this to work."

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 3** **rd** **, 2016.**

* * *

 

_Well, Harry's about ready to be in the middle of something interesting, as we start the road to Chapter One Hundred._


	97. Chapter 97

**Week Thirteen Chapter of the Week poll is on the blog. Go ahead and vote. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
**

**Chapter Ninety-Seven:**

* * *

Harry Evans-Parker enjoyed a challenge especially in the name of science. He always enjoyed doing the things many people claimed to be impossible, for the simple fact he enjoyed proving the doubters wrong. People tried to claim he would burn out by attempting to get his many doctorates, but he proved them wrong.

Sarah Kinney watched Harry with interest in her eyes, wondering how he was going to pull off this little trick. The scientist appreciated Harry's work and studied a bit of it up close. She read some of his papers, but obviously they only held a hint to his knowledge. He worked with some high level genetics, science which barely had been discovered yet. The life on one human being hinged on the project.

"So, is there any hope?" Sarah asked. She folded up her hands on her lap and looked towards him with a frown on her face.

"Always hope, if you know what to do," Harry said, looking over the DNA. "Your genetic markers are fine, they're not the unstable element. It's Wolverine's genetic markers I'm worried out."

Logan pieced together several bits of his time during the Weapon X project over the years. None of the memories had been overtly fond ones. He almost died several times before he became the Wolverine he did today.

"The difference between now and fifty years ago is we have science which can help Laura," Harry said. "But, once I help her, I can't under good conscience leave her here to be forged as an assassin for hire, to be used by the government at their disposal."

As much as Sarah wanted to argue Harry's point, she couldn't under any good conscience start arguing him. She reached over and grabbed his hand. She found herself surprised at her daring. Harry didn't make her let him go and Sarah appreciated it.

"They won't be happy," Sarah said.

"I've been dealing with shifty government people for a long time," Harry said. "This will work….did you know by the way they planted a suggestion in her mind?"

Sarah had been caught off guard, only for a second though.

"What, no!" Sarah piped up in surprise. "You have to believe me, I had no real idea she….I can't believe this."

Sarah slumped her shoulders down, mouth agape in shock. Harry believed she didn't know thanks to her body language. He reached over towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I just have a feeling there's a lot about this project you don't really have a clear idea about."

Sarah wanted to protest the implication she was ignorant about the project, but Harry had a rather clear point. She had been brought onto this project with the promise this would help people. Every little thing was wrong.

"You can help her with everything," Sarah said.

"Yes," Harry said. "And the moment we're done….we need to get both of you out of here."

Harry had a pretty good idea where Laura needed to go to come to terms with her lot in life. Telling Wolverine he had a teenage daughter he never knew about for all intents and purposes would be an interesting conversation, but Harry would cross the bridge when he came to it.

Sarah tensed up at the beeping sound off to the side of her. Harry reached towards her and grabbed onto her arm.

"Beeping sound?" Harry asked. Sarah responded with a nod. "I'm going to guess this isn't a good thing."

' _When is a mysterious beeping sound ever a good thing?'_ Kitty thought, and the other girls nodded in agreement with each other.

"Someone has breached the security," Sarah said, getting to her feet. "The guard at the front gate, he's not responding."

Harry prepared to work his magic to see if he could find out what was going on. A group of men dressed in bee-keeper outfits stormed the front gates. The guard tried to stop them, but it didn't end too well for them.

"This is bad news," Harry said.

He was almost done fixing Laura, and they had to show up. Why would they have to show up at now of all times? Harry didn't even want to begin to guess to be perfectly honest.

"What…who are they?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure if you heard of a group called the Advanced Idea Mechanics or AIM," Harry said. The expression on Sarah's face showed it didn't ring a bell. "Right, well I'd like to give you the detailed bio, but we're running short on time."

"What are they after?" Sarah asked.

Harry rubbed his fingers against the bridge of his nose and sighed. He had a pretty good idea what AIM was after, and if he was right, they would be here in a moment.

"They're taking control of the base," Harry said.

"They're….are they after Laura?" Sarah asked. "Why?"

Harry wished he could offer her words of comfort or encouragement, but honestly Harry didn't know what was going on. He would find out pretty soon with the doors swung open. Several of the AIM mercenaries stepped forward to point their weapons at them.

"We have the facility," one of them said. "And we have the hostages."

Harry cursed his luck. At this moment, there was no way he could fight these goons without endangering Sarah or Laura. He decided it would be for the best to try and play AIM's game right now.

' _Let's see what we have to work with.'_

* * *

Sharon dressed in a tight red top and red spandex pants with blue trim, stretching. It took her a while to get used to this new body, and more importantly this new set of memories. She tried to push herself to her upper limits.

Test after test to make sure there weren't any side effects with coming into a new body. Sharon didn't blame anyone for testing her, and she thought it would be best if she went for it.

A heavy bag hung against the wall. Sharon eyed it and started to punch away at the back. The skills remained in the back of her mind, but adapting to this new body was another thing entirely.

The doors swung open, but Sharon established herself in the zone and blocked out any external interference. She kept jabbing away at the bag and caused it to start swinging and swaying.

Natasha viewed Sharon from the door. It had been a long time since she saw the legendary Captain America in action, or even Agent Carter for this matter. Bobbi walked in a few steps behind Natasha.

"She's adapting quite nicely," Natasha said.

Bobbi took a moment to keep watching Sharon's progress before turning around to address her partner in crime.

"The actual fighting part isn't really a problem," Bobbi said. Natasha nodded in response. "Adapting to an entirely new time frame, it could be a challenge for her."

Sharon kept pounding away at the bag. The bag swayed with each punch and each kick. She was in the zone and barely even acknowledged the two women who stood on the other side of her.

"I think you should take five," Bobbi said.

Sharon turned around and responded with a nod. Natasha locked eyes with Sharon.

"You may not remember me….."

"Oh, I remember you," Sharon said. "I'm glad you escaped."

Natasha smiled, she was glad she escaped as well. Her training could be accurately and completely described as the training from hell. There were nights where she closed her eyes and saw some of the things she did thanks to the Black Widow training program. The only good thing which came from this entire mess was Natasha managed to channel her frustrations into becoming one of the top SHIELD agents in the world.

"I'm glad you are," Natasha said. "So, how are you feeling?"

"The world's changed a lot," Sharon said. "It would be even more jarring if I didn't have Agent Carter's memories."

Natasha didn't want to be the one who pointed out the obvious, but it could be still pretty jarring even with Agent Carter's memories in a situation like this.

"I'm glad you're on the mend," Natasha said. She moved towards her. "The world could use your help."

"And SHIELD," Sharon said. "There's something really bad going on with SHIELD, isn't there?"

Natasha and Bobbi locked eyes with each out. Perceptive was a pretty good way to describe Captain America right now. She adapted rather well.

"To be honest, we don't know what," Bobbi said. "We're going to find out though."

"If HYDRA is involved, you're going to have to do more than find out," Sharon said.

Sharon hoped she saw the last of HYDRA after the fall of the Red Skull. World War II ended up just being simply a battle. Some rather evil people had fallen, but HYDRA remained behind the scenes.

"Calm down," Natasha said.

Sharon thanked Natasha for the reminder of keeping herself calm. She needed to keep herself cool. With her strength and abilities, if she lost control it would be worse than most.

"Sorry, HYDRA's just….."

"HYDRA's a sore spot with a lot of us," Bobbi said. She knew given who her parents were, HYDRA would be an even sorer spot for Sharon than a lot of people.

"HYDRA's picking up their pieces," Natasha said. "Strucker….he might be out of commission."

Bobbi almost smiled despite the situation. She really hoped so. Daisy buried Strucker underneath the rubble of the HYDRA base. If he dug himself out at any time, it would be all too soon before they saw him again.

"I wouldn't be so certain though," Bobbi said.

"Agreed," Natasha said. The number one rule had been not to count someone as dead without a body. Until Strucker's body popped up, the man was still assumed alive.

"Agent Carter said we had to play the waiting game," Bobbi said. "Can I trust you on this one?"

"Carter was very clever, with her deception and most bought it," Natasha said. "I even bought it until I got a closer look."

Only one person could pull something like this right underneath Fury's one eye. Peggy Carter fit the bill better than most.

"The question is does Fury know?" Bobbi asked.

"Nick Fury keeps his cards tight to his chest these days," Natasha said. She didn't want to discuss the matter anymore. She turned her attention towards Sharon. "So, let's see what you got."

Sharon stood up straight at the challenge for a sparring match. There had been far worse challengers than the Black Widow. Sharon cooled down more than enough. She decided to see what she could truly do.

"I won't show any mercy," Natasha warned her.

Sharon smiled and stretched a little bit. She made her way to the center of the ring. The two women circled each other, feeling each other out. Natasha looked pleased.

Bobbi sank down on the chair with the smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Natasha asked. She rushed forward and tried to take Sharon with a quick jab. Sharon flipped backwards and landed on her feet to avoid the attack. "You get the winner."

Bobbi didn't keep the grin off of her face. She really wanted to test her skills against the winner of this battle. She watched Natasha and Sharon start to do battle with each other. A series of jabs from Natasha backed Sharon off, at least until Sharon got the leverage.

' _This is going to be entertaining.'_

* * *

Harry Evans-Parker had been surrounded by the AIM scientists. Sarah sat a few feet away from him.

' _Well, this is a problem,'_ Harry thought.

' _You know, I could just super speed in there and no one would be the wiser,'_ Kara thought.

' _Thanks for the offer, but I want to see what they're up to,'_ Harry said.

Harry folded his hands over his lap and tapped his foot on the ground. Despite the fact the AIM mercenaries held their weapons and put a civilian in danger, Harry looked startingly calm.

The door opened and Monica stepped inside. She walked towards Harry with a business like demeanor on her face.

"Miss Rappacinni," Harry said in an overtly formal way. "I take it your boss's didn't like my decline of your offer."

"No, Doctor Evans-Parker," Monica said. "For what it's worth, I regret it's come to this…if you had just agreed to the business deal, they wouldn't have had to do this."

Harry looked at Monica for a long time. He felt pity on her, but the same time a bit of anger. It was most directed towards the people she worked through.

"And here I thought you had potential," Harry said. "I guess it's misplaced…given you answer a higher power."

Monica flinched underneath Harry's disappointment, only for a second though.

"AIM….is willing to drive changes in the world," Monica said, dropping all pretext of her employers.

"Right, and you could be the Scientist Supreme of AIM," Harry said, raising his eyebrow at her. "But, you've decided to take a backseat to someone else. Who if I had to guess was coming right through this door right now."

A sound of someone clapping slowly and loudly filled Harry's ears. He turned around a fraction of an inch in time to see Adrich Killian walk into the room. Killian stared down Harry with a fair bit of respect.

' _Having respect from someone like him, I'd want to shower repeatedly,'_ Pepper thought, shuddering at the fact Killian stared down Harry. _'He makes me want to put on a suit of armor and kick his ass.'_

' _You don't have a suit of armor, do you?'_ Gwen asked.

' _I'm on Tony about building me one, but he keeps putting it off,'_ Pepper said.

' _Oh, well I'm sure you'd wear it well,'_ Jan said.

"Both of us meeting has been a long time in the making," Killian said, extending his hand forward. "I'm Adriach Killian…."

"Yes, Mr. Killian, I know fully well who you are," Harry said. "You're the Scientist Supreme of the Advanced Idea Mechanics, and obviously you want to recruit me for your organization."

Killian continued to clap in extremely obvious manner. Harry frowned, wanting nothing better than to wind up and nail him in his smug face.

"You're a hard and stubborn man to pin down," Killian said. "But, I've learned one thing…with the right incentive, anyone can be convinced to work for a greater cause."

Sarah had been pulled to her feet. One of the AIM scientists strapped a collar to her.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked.

"Well, I gave you some incentive," Killian said. Harry made a movement to grab the collar, but stopped. "That collar is rigged to explode in two hours. Unless I implement a passcord to reset the timer, or to release her. Neither of which I intend to do until I get your full cooperation."

Harry noticed he wore ear buds, almost transparent. He recognized them as having dampeners which prevented any kind of mental intrusion. Otherwise, Harry, or anyone with the slightest bit of telepathy, could enter his mind and rip the information from it while reducing the man's brilliant brain to applesaucer.

' _Clever,'_ Emma thought.

AIM wasn't done. A beautiful Asian woman in her late 20s had been lead into the lab. She shook like a leaf when AIM brought her in. They put a similar collar on her as they did on her.

"Doctor Evans-Parker, meet Doctor Helen Cho," Killian said. "I have no doubt the two of you will get acquainted with each other, if you cooperate with AIM."

Harry's frown deepened. Two women had been affixed with bomb collars which Killian intended to detonate.

"I've learned all about you, Harry," Killian said. "And I know you'd never let a beautiful women go to pieces. It's a great failing in an otherwise flawless man."

Harry flexed his fingers and mentally counted to ten to himself. He thought about sending Killian to a dimension which he would meet unspeakable horrors and would never return, but until Harry figured out how to disable the collars, the man was essential.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked.

* * *

Viper returned to a temporary HYDRA base. The Black Widow betrayed them and caused HYDRA's plans to be set back a fair amount. The woman started to walk forward, her hips swaying. She turned around.

"Tell them I'll be there in three minutes," Viper said, before the guard could even say anything.

The guard backed off and did a hand gesture indicating he understood. He turned around and walked towards the control room.

In this branch of HYDRA, Viper ruled the roost. She acquired a lot of responsibility after Strucker been put out of commission. True to form with this added responsibility brought Viper to some additional headaches.

The HYDRA leader endeavored to face the music. She turned the corner and walked up a set of stairs. Viper made her way towards the stairs and came face to face several other HYDRA heads.

Some people in HYDRA would cut off other heads so they would have room to maneuver. Viper understood she wiped into a den of snakes as she spoke.

' _Show no fear, they'll destroy you if you do.'_

Viper craned her neck and stared down her fellow HYDRA leaders. One of them, a woman who looked like she had been alive during the time of the Red Skull, stared her down.

"Viper, your leadership during this trying time for this branch of HYDRA has been admirable," the woman said. "Strucker's questionable decisions in his later days has caused a lot of concerns for us."

"Yes, between losing a meta-human, getting buried by said meta-human, and allowing a top SHIELD agent to infiltrate or organization," a gentlemen said. "I do hope you intend to rectify Strucker's mistake."

"The Black Widow, I will take her out in the name of HYDRA," Viper said.

"Yes, your loyalty is not what's in question, dear Viper," the older woman said. "But it's more along the lines of your ability to lead this organization during these trying times."

Viper looked her in the eye.

"Worry about your own corners of the world," Viper said. "I'll worry about mine."

The other leaders of HYDRA looked less than convinced.

"Strucker made a deal with the Advanced Idea Mechanics," one of the men said. "It was an ill-advised deal, but the HYDRA high council overlooked it because they claimed to be able to create an object which HYDRA had their eyes on for a long time. Even the Red Skull wished to find it during the height of his madness."

The HYDRA leaders all looked at each other at the forbidden name being brought up. Even in HYDRA, the Red Skull came across as the Boogeyman. They swapped Red Skull horror stories to break new recruits.

"We are referring to the Cosmic Cube," one of the HYDRA leaders stated.

Viper nodded in confirmation.

"I'm aware," Viper said. "And you should be aware Killian returned the money to Strucker when he failed to complete the project. Along with interest, so our dealings with AIM are complete."

"Be it as it may," the older woman said. "We have reason to believe AIM has completed the cube and will be utilizing it for their own means. And this cannot be allowed to occur."

Viper frowned for a long second. She believed AIM would double cross them.

"I'll be certain to look into the matter in depth," Viper said. She managed to look at the HYDRA leaders. All of them resembled sharks surrounded by a wounded man in the water. "And I'd be more concerned about any breaches in your sectors. SHIELD is about ready to fall into HYDRA's hands any day."

"Well, all you needed to do was follow a plan set up decades ago," the older man said.

Viper sensed a lack of respect coming from these HYDRA agents. She wanted to reach in and stab the bastards in the face on eat a time.

"You're dismissed," Viper said.

The HYDRA leaders were not able to say anything. Viper pulled out a knife and stabbed one of the nearest leaders in the throat. The leader gurgled in surprise when blood poured from his mouth.

"For the record, me dismissing you wasn't a request," Viper said. "With Strucker out of the picture, I hold the control of the largest branch of HYDRA."

Viper snapped her fingers and a group of armed men showed up. The other HYDRA leaders looked on in astonishment and shock.

"And it means you answer to me," Viper said. "So the next time you think to come in here and browbeat me for the mistakes of my predecessors, remember what I can do to you."

The other HYDRA agents looked towards a woman they came in here acting like they would make an example out of. The tables turned around in a short order.

"Have I made myself clear?"

The HYDRA agents nodded, and Viper's guards made sure they found their way out of the door. Viper turned her attention towards one of them who lingered behind.

"Get a mop, and clean up this mess," Viper said with a gesture towards the corpse of the man she stabbed through the heart.

Despite the arrogance of the higher council, Viper thought they had a point. Did Killian potentially horde the Cube to himself? It would be a problem.

"We have a message….it's from Samuel Sterns."

' _Sterns? What would he want?'_

Viper decided to make her way towards the conference room. She barely even paid the slightest attention to the likes of the Leader, mostly because he didn't fit HYDRA's agenda.

"Viper, we have another problem."

"No doubt you're finding out about one of your facilities having been compromised," Sterns said over the intercom.

Viper took the folder and almost crushed in her hands out of dread. The facility where they tried to work on the Weapon X replication project had been hijacked by AIM of all people.

"It appears we have a common enemy," Sterns said.

"I find it hard to believe we can be common in any way, Doctor Sterns," Viper said, remaining cool and calm.

"Oh, but I think we have more in common than either of us can know, Viper," Sterns said. "AIM has taken one of my Gamma bombs, and now they've taken a weapon from HYDRA. And you know what they say. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Viper only responded with a stoic nod.

"I need manpower and HYDRA needs a brilliant mind. Perhaps we can work out a deal."

Viper didn't like the implication Sterns seemed to make about her leadership in HYDRA being less than strong. She was willing to listen to his terms, at least for now.

"Very well, Doctor Sterns," Viper said. "What are you terms?"

* * *

Gwen dressed in her Iron Spider armor and made her way towards the general area of the facility. She had to do this rather casually. Harry being in danger was a problem, but the fact AIM had two hostages also complicated the matters.

' _What if Killian is bluffing?'_ Gwen asked.

' _Never assume someone this bent is bluffing,'_ Harry thought. _'I'm going to work on his little project, all while trying to figure out a way to free Doctor Kinney and Doctor Cho.'_

The Iron Spider made her way on the hunt. She stopped short and noticed a figure dropping from the sky. The heroic form of Ms. Marvel turned up beside her.

"Hey, Kara," Gwen said.

"Did you really think I would let you have all of the fun to yourself?" Kara asked.

Another imposing figure turned up before Gwen could answer the question. She stood over both Kara and Gwen, who weren't short girls by any means. Her dark hair glistened brightly in the sunlight. Her bright blue eyes filled with passion and energy. She wore a red and black armor suit which came down to her thigh. Black leggings covered her legs.

"I was hired as Harry's bodyguard," she said. "Gwen, Kara, I should have figured you two would be in the middle of this."

Gwen opened her mouth and closed it. She was surprised how casually the young woman pushed out her secret identity.

"If you know Harry, it isn't hard to figure out," Diana said. "But, we can discuss it later….we have a hostage crisis."

Iron Spider-Girl and Ms. Marvel locked eyes. They had to admit despite being caught off guard, Diana looked like quite the Wonder Woman.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 5** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

_That ending….just that ending._

_All of the chess pieces are going in order, and we have a battle of the big time supervillains. The battle lines are drawn leading into one hundred and the heroes are in the middle._

_Well, it was only inevitable someone would use Harry's weakness for women against them. Of course, this may be the last mistake Killian would ever make._

_Until Tuesday._


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter Ninety-Eight:**

* * *

AIM provided Harry with one of the most state of the art lab facilities imaginable. Harry thought for a second he should thank them for the accommodations, and maybe in many other circumstances, he would be pleased with them. He leaned towards the information on the table. One might not read the look on his face, but one could see his mind working with hundreds of little ideas a moment. One of the most prominent ideas was a thought of how to take down Killian the second he had an opportunity to do so.

' _He really is not on my Christmas card list,'_ Harry thought. _'And impressive idea, but doubtful AIM even has the ability to pull this one off.'_

Harry smiled. The calculations he made painted a rather interesting picture of what AIM was in for in the not so distant future. Such a creation would be interesting for the future. Not the good kind of interesting, but rather an interesting kind of interesting.

Despite his steady at work calculations, Harry never once took his attention off of Helen and Sarah. Both of them looked to be shivering in the process. They didn't go to pieces, but one could see the sense of unease in their body language.

"The moment I find a way to get both of you out of there, I'm taking it," Harry said in an extremely firm tone.

"Do you think it's possible…." Sarah said. Her throat grew extremely raw and it took a second for her to find her voice. "Do you think it's possible AIM could be bluffing?"

Helen jumped in to ask the question for Sarah.

"They wouldn't bluff on this," Helen said. "A mind like Doctor Evans-Parker's….they would know he would detect a bluff right away and he would act appropriately."

Harry smiled; Helen rose an extremely fascinating point to be honest.

"It's a true honor to meet you," Helen said. She touched her hand to the top of her head and smiled. "I just wish it was under more comfortable circumstances."

"I do as well, Doctor Cho," Harry said.

Harry continued to work on the complex math of the device AIM wanted him to create. The emerald-eyed sorcerer knew they would want the very best.

"Please tell me you're working on a way to get us out as well," Helen said.

"In time," Harry said. "I would like nothing better than to have you girls free and clear right now. Once this happens, I'm going to have a few words with Killian."

"And until then, you're going to have to play his twisted little game," Sarah said. She folded her hands over each other to the point where her nails dug into either side of her hand to establish her nervousness.

Sarah hoped they wouldn't do anything with Laura. They had yet to determine whether or not Harry's fix worked in stabilizing her. This fact hanging over her head was a little bit more worthy to Sarah than her life hanging over her head like some sword, almost waiting to cut her.

"Laura is going to be fine…trust me."

Harry's words of soothing caused Sarah to blink. She wondered how he would have known. She didn't want to ask too many questions; especially questions to those who she didn't find the answers.

' _Harry, we're on our way there,'_ Gwen thought.

' _Just keep back a little bit,'_ Harry thought.

' _I'm having a bit of trouble doing this,'_ Gwen thought. _'Diana's not exactly one to stand back when her charge is being threatened by a group of dangerous nutcases.'_

Harry understood where Gwen was coming from. His girls veered into the protective sometimes; even though he didn't need it.

' _Any intervention is normally appreciated, but here, it's really not needed,'_ Harry thought to himself. _'But, it's the thought that counts…so thank you.'_

' _No problem,'_ Gwen thought.

The doors opened up. Harry steadied himself and relaxed to see Monica walk in. The young man steadied himself in front of the project and double checked the calculations. She took a seat right next to Harry.

"Did Killian send you to make sure I was behaving?" Harry asked. "I'm doing his project….but if he doesn't keep up his end of the deal, there will be trouble."

Monica swallowed. She could tell Harry was agitated about the entire coercion thing.

"This wouldn't be how I would have convinced you to work with us," Monica said. She chose her next few words carefully. "I wouldn't have done this if I were in charge of AIM."

Harry responded with a crisp, knowing smile.

"Unfortunately, you're not the one in charge of AIM," Harry said. He only turned half of an eye towards Monica. His lips shifted into a very knowing smile. "A real pity, wouldn't you say?"

Monica didn't know what to think. She hated to think Harry would end up trapping her in some kind of situation which isn't in her best interest. She didn't trust herself to properly respond mainly because of her own problems with her boss lately.

"It's a real pity," Harry continued, figuring he wouldn't get a clear response from her. "It's always a disappointment when someone of your caliber gets mixed up with someone beneath your station."

Harry finally turned his full attention to Monica. She hated the way he looked at her; almost like he was disappointed in her.

"All of what you done, it will be AIM's accomplishments now, and it will be Killian's accomplishments," Harry said. "If you worked for me, I would have made sure your triumphs were broadcasted far and wide."

"I've….I've done a lot," Monica said. She trailed off realizing how lame she sounded.

"Yes, in the name of AIM," Harry said.

A buzzing sounded in the facility. Monica almost tripped over her feet.

"Your people aren't making a rescue, are they?" Monica asked.

"No, my people wouldn't be sloppy enough to trip an alarm," Harry said. He made his way over to the computer to take a closer look. "No, not my people."

Monica watched them show up two by two. HYDRA stormed the base.

"Why would they attack us?" Monica asked.

"Maybe because AIM stole their base, and they want it back," Harry said.

This particular revelation hit Sarah with the force of a ton of bricks. She looked towards Harry, mouth hanging open. Words couldn't come out.

"It's just a theory HYDRA is behind it, but it's always good odds," Harry said.

Harry wrapped up AIM's little project and not a moment too soon by the looks of things. MODOK was a few seconds away from going online.

* * *

Gwen, Kara, and Diana arrived outside of the gates of the building. Diana managed to hold herself back enough to prevent from jumping in there. The taller woman turned towards her two companions.

"We should get in there as soon as possible," Diana said. "We're just wasting time."

"Harry said there are a couple of hostages in there….he's in there willingly to protect them," Gwen said. She looked up to lock eyes with the taller woman. "Trust me, Diana, he knows what he's doing."

The Amazon Princess stared down Gwen. She swallowed a lump in her throat. The woman could have picked apart Gwen if she wanted to. Diana relaxed for a second and smiled.

"I don't doubt he knows what he's doing."

Diana had her duty towards Harry pounded in her head for sometime. Her mother wouldn't be pleased if any harm had occurred upon him. Diana refused to let it happen.

"Hey, I'm in the same boat," Kara said, gripping Diana's shoulder and squeezing it. "None of us want anything bad to happen to Harry. You have to believe me."

Diana smiled, she would believe them for a moment.

"Okay, I've been doing some digging on the base," Barbara said.

"Oh, you have?" Gwen asked. She was extremely curious to what Barbara found out and there was a huge part of her who almost dreaded finding out the information.

"Yes," Barbara said, smiling. "I have to admit, there's a hell of a little papertrail here I needed to follow. They're passing themselves off as a government facility."

"And are they?" Gwen asked, anxiety filling her very being.

"In a sense it's true," Barbara conceded. "In another sense though, there's another force….and it's run you've run into as of late….one of the bank accounts funding this place is traced back to a certain Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker."

A sensation compared to a lead fist being smashed into her belly almost doubled Gwen over. She almost leaned down onto the ground, feeling extremely and violently ill in the process.

"Strucker?" Diana asked, having been patched into the communication link. "You mean as in HYDRA."

"The very same," Barbara said.

"Then whoever is behind this must be taken down immediately and not be allowed to hurt any more people," Diana said, placing her hand on the sword.

"I like the way she thinks," Kara said with a grin passing over her face. Gwen raised her eyebrow.

Gwen turned herself back around. A part of her appreciated Diana's attempt to go in and get things done; Gwen really did. The problem was dealing with a hot-blooded Amazon could make things even more dangerous.

"HYDRA will be taken down," Gwen said.

"People have been trying this one for years," Barbara said. "After all, isn't there entire thing to cut off one head, and two more grow in its place?"

Gwen hated when Barbara made sense, but she would have to concede this point to her best friend. The spider-themed heroine didn't really have much of a chance to speak before her spider sense started to pound the bongo drums in the back of her head. Seconds passed with Gwen trying to get her head on straight before she realized what happened.

Diana exhaled with a "great Hera" while Kara responded with a "sweet merciful Rao." Gwen settled for an old classic, grumbling "oh my God." A large tank with the three headed beast of HYDRA on the front rolled in their general direction. Several troops marched right next to said tank.

"Are they even trying to be subtle?" Barbara asked.

Gwen thought subtly went out the window the moment HYDRA built a huge honking war machine which threatened to drive over everything and more importantly everyone in their path. The web slinging heroine crossed her hands together, trying to prevent them from shaking.

' _This thing can level an entire city unless we put a stop to it,'_ Gwen thought. She shook her head, speaking the obvious.

"We need to cut it off….take out the ground troops, and the machine will follow," Diana said.

Gwen blinked and nodded, this did really make sense. So Harry's bodyguard did have some military training; Gwen filed this underneath the interesting file and moved on.

* * *

The Wizard enjoyed the lab Killian offered him because of their partnership. Plenty of space for him to stretch his legs and plenty of space for his significant cranium as well. He wondered what he could do for an organization like AIM.

The doors opened and Killian entered the lab. He smiled when he saw the Wizard at work.

"It warms my heart to see such a brilliant mind being completely productive," Killian said.

"And I owe this opportunity to you," the Wizard said. "So, I think you….one of the most brilliant men in the world…but your genius has to be high quality if you recruit the very best."

Killian appreciated Bentley managed to hold himself in check long enough not to brag about his own intelligence.

"I do require a little….."

The door opened and Killian turned around. One of his scientists scrambled towards him and almost stumbled over his feet.

"Sir, we have a problem."

"Other than the fact you seem to have lost the ability to stand upright?" Killian asked. The goon's knees started to shake together. Killian reached over and grabbed him around the chin. "I'm going to ask you once…and only once….what's the problem?"

"There's an incoming transmission!"

The man's response further had been lost. Killian turned his attention towards the transmission.

' _When it rains, it pours.'_

The overly large head of Samuel Sterns, otherwise known as the Leader, popped on the screen. Killian's gaze found the Leader's, eyes narrowing in the process when he looked at him.

"Hello, Killian, you've been busy," Sterns said. "AIM is true to its old form, stealing technology which doesn't belong to them."

"We haven't stolen anything which isn't ours by right," Killian said. "I can't be held accountable if you left your Gamma bomb technology unguarded."

The Wizard watched the two of them go back and forth like some kind of demented tennis match. The large headed gentlemen wondered if it would be prudent for him to get involved. A huge part of him decided not to, rather just enjoy the show.

"Theft is theft, and I don't take too kindly to it," Sterns said. "You have something which belongs to me. And I want it back. And my new friends want their base back as well."

Killian started to chuckle darkly. Sterns responded by staring the scientist supreme of AIM down.

"You think this is a joke, don't you? This isn't a joke!"

Killian almost amused himself with Sterns and his near cracking up underneath pressure. Just when he thought this couldn't get any more amusing, his face bulged out like an overgrown cartoon character.

"And just when I thought a man with a giant head couldn't be any more amusing," Killian said. "You just had to go ahead and prove me wrong, didn't you?"

Sterns looked about ready to lose all sense of himself. Killian wanted to reach through the screen and pat the man on the head to assure everything would alright.

"The problem is, you've fallen in with a really bad crowd," Killian said. "HYDRA wants their base back. I never thought they would work with the likes of you. I didn't even think you would work with the likes of them."

"The enemy of my enemy, Killian," Sterns said. "This is your last warning, surrender what's mine to me, or my new friends are going to roll your base over."

"I don't take too kindly to threats," Killian said.

The transmission ended. Killian knew HYDRA would storm the base now. It was time to prepare for the inevitable war.

"You have lost control, haven't you, Killian?"

Killian turned around and a man with a large head and a small body turned up towards him. His red eyes were more visible in the darkness. He turned his ugly face towards him.

"Tartleton?" Killian asked.

"George Tarleton is dead, and in his place, a far new superior creation has been developed," the large headed individual said. "The Mechanical Organism Designed Only for Killing has been born. Or MODOK, for your simple minds."

MODOK rose up to his full height. Killian couldn't be more happier about this term of events. One of AIM's greatest creations would be at their disposal and not a moment too soon.

"Doctor Evans-Parker came through in the end," Killian said.

"Yes, and I've made a calculation of what the biggest flaw in AIM is and how to fix it," MODOK said as he gave Killian a searching and probing look. "And my calculations point to the fact you're the biggest flaw within this organization, Mr. Killian."

The Wizard blinked when he looked from both sides of AIM. Words failed him, but one thought grew stronger.

' _This escalated quickly.'_

Killian's mouth looked to be unable to work. No matter how many times he attempted to speak, his mouth stalled and he sounded like it was full of cotton. He tried to stammer his words out, but they had been lost.

"I created you….."

"No, you commissioned me, there's a huge difference," MODOK said, dropping Killian to his knees with a big thought. "You knew in the back of your mind Advanced Idea Mechanics suffered from substandard leadership. And you were right, but the substandard leadership came directly from you."

Killian struggled on his knees. MODOK pushed a full blast of energy down onto the man's mind. He almost dropped down to his knees. The man looked up towards MODOK, mouth agape, unable to make any sense of what was going on.

"How could you?" Killian asked.

"It's very simple," MODOK said. "You're obsolete, thererefore there is a need for you to be taken out of the equation."

No sooner did those words leave MODOK's mouth, a pair of guards made their way in. MODOK extended his head forward and nodded. The guards lifted Killian off of the ground to drag him to the cell. He struggled all of the way, sounding completely belligerent as he had been dragged off.

"You will unhand me at once!" Killian howled. Those words fell upon deaf ears. They grabbed Killian and dragged him to the cell. The angry scientist supreme turned his attention to MODOK. "You will pay for this….YOU WILL PAY!"

"Yes, I figured this would be your response, but don't worry, this is for the good of AIM," MODOK said. He chuckled, but had another problem. He knew someone as intelligent as Harry Evans-Parker would not build this project without putting some kind of back door or failsafe. "Yes, this could be a problem."

MODOK turned his full and undivided attention towards the Wizard.

"I trust you know where your loyalities lie," MODOK said.

"It's an honor to work with someone of infinite intelligence," Bentley said.

* * *

Harry took advantage of AIM being distracted by leading Helen, Sarah, and Monica into the lab right next to them. Laura still slept in stasis inside this lab. He made sure the three women were inside.

"HYDRA, I can't believe it was HYDRA," Sarah said. She folded her hands over her lap, unable to believe this. The fact she had a ticking time bomb on her neck was only second.

"In a sense, AIM did you a favor," Monica said.

Harry didn't really pay this comment too much mind. He switched on the cameras to see if he could get a better look of everything around him.

"Yes, HYDRA is miffed…but there's more going on around here than meets the eye," Harry said. "AIM was working with HYDRA…and they ended up stiffing HYDRA on a deal."

Monica's body language told Harry a lot of what he needed to do. He switched focus in time to see the War Machine which HYDRA brought in to roll AIM over and reestablish control the base.

' _Yes, we see it, we're going to try and stall them,'_ Gwen thought. _'Diana has a plan at any rate.'_

Harry hoped for their sake the plan worked to perfection. He didn't really say anything.

"Why would HYDRA attack AIM like this?" Harry asked. Monica looked towards Harry. "There's more than meets the eye, isn't there?"

"It must have been the Cube Strucker commissioned for Killian to work on," Monica said.

The news caused Harry to raise his eyebrow in response. It had been the first time he had heard of the exact details of the mission between HYDRA and AIM. Harry turned towards her and motioned for her to clarify even more information.

"The Cube is supposed to be able to warp the fabric of reality," Monica said.

"What did Killian have to gain by giving such an object to HYDRA?" Harry asked.

"At first, he thought he could use HYDRA's resources to build up his own plan," Monica said. "But….I think he may have actually created a functioning Cube."

Harry's tool almost slipped from his hand. He just narrowly avoided dropping an extremely heavy tool on his foot at the thought of there being a functioning giant cube in HYDRA's base.

"So a cube like this, it could either be highly advanced technology or magic," Harry said.

"Depending on your perspective, yes," Monica said. She tried to study Harry's face for any kind of reaction. "Killian wouldn't leave the cube if it does exist. It's too dangerous."

"Are you trying to say he brought the Cube inside of this base?" Sarah asked.

"He might have," Helen said. "There was something weird in the mobile lab….it's under the base."

Harry figured it out; the mercenaries attacked from the front end. Killian and the AIM council managed to get their way in from underneath.

"Surprised Killian let you in on the information," Harry said. "Maybe he does trust you more than I thought he did."

Monica didn't know what to make of Harry's statement. He started to push her buttons again. If she allowed him to do so, they would have a serious problem to be quite honest.

"But, I bet you can't even disable his doomsday collars," Harry said.

"I'm under orders not to disable them," Monica said.

"Right, orders, because you're Killian's lapdog, I forgot," Harry said.

Monica's eyes widened, and she became extremely defensive at the implication she was Killian's lapdog, or rather his bitch, if she read between the lines.

"He says jump, you ask how high, and he pats you on the head," Harry said. "I'd imagine you couldn't even disable the collars if you wanted to…could you?"

Harry didn't give her much time to answer the question.

"And MODOK has taken over the base, wonderful," Harry said. He tried to get control, but found himself locked out. "Which means he likely locked up Killian…which means Killian can't input the….."

"You really think I couldn't input the codes?" Monica asked.

The brilliant woman grabbed the edge of Sarah's collar and began inputting the codes without even thinking about it. Sarah tensed up as Monica entered the codes. For a brief second, Sarah thought she would be blown straight into the middle of next week.

The collar unclicked from her and dropped to the ground. A part of her felt really naked without the collar, and another part of her felt extremely relieved. She watched Monica do the same thing to Helen. The woman gave another sigh of liberation.

"It's been longer for me than it has for you," Helen said.

"Killian is so easy to read, if you've been around him," Monica said. "His birthday was the code."

"Oh, congratulations, Monica, I always knew you had it in you," Harry said, with a smile. She blinked. "Let's go find the Cube."

* * *

AIM re-doubled their efforts in an attempt to stop HYDRA from reclaiming their base. MODOK located a cache of HYDRA's own weapons and used them against the terrorist organization.

Viper stood back at the edge with her troops. She flipped her hair over face and turned to one of the guards behind her.

"Unleash our secret weapon."

The war machine was a dangerous weapon, but they had something more potent. The AIM guards started to fire on it. A figure appeared from the shadows and grabbed one of the AIM guards to snap his neck. The guard landed down to the ground with a thud.

The Winter Soldier disarmed one of the guards, almost literally in fact. The guard's arm snapped like a limp noodle.

"Do not allow them to get inside, they must not have the Cube!"

The Leader, who stood in the shadows, with the two rotten eggs, overheard this extremely tantalizing piece of information.

"So, AIM was in the process of creating a Cosmic Cube," the Leader said. His face curled into a smile. "Brilliant."

The Leader could not think of a most useful weapon to help create his perfect world. He looked over his shoulder and watched a blur fly from the air.

Kara smashed her fist through the war machine and ribbed it in half. She forced the occupants to evacuate. The Marvelous young heroine stepped back and allowed Diana to do her thing.

And do her thing Diana did, with plenty of style. The Amazon Princess grabbed one of the larger guards and hurled him over her head with a vicious suplex. Another one of the guards tried to punch her. Diana blocked his arm and nailed him right in the stomach doubling him over. She dipped behind another goon and Suplex City gained another citizen.

More HYDRA goons turned their attention to this mysterious Wonder Woman. A pair of web lines grabbed them around the head and yanked them back.

The Iron Spider-Girl unleashed some taser webbing on them. She raised her arms and several spiked web balls disabled HYDRA's armor.

"I don't want you to hog all of the fun!" Spider-Girl said.

Diana started to pound away on one of the larger goons who tried to attack. The Amazon grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Surrender!" Diana yelled. "I fight under the banner of the Dragon!"

Some of the HYDRA goons stopped in fear when Diana said the "d-word". Kara took advantage of this fear creating a whirlwind with her arms. Her attack sent the HYDRA goons flying.

Several miniature egg drones levitated off of the ground. Kara took a chance to measure half of them and fire her heat vision at them. The eggs boiled underneath her attacks and exploded. Kara stepped back and waited for the second attack.

Gwen's spider sense kicked up, only to feel something stab into the back of her armor. A series of electrical impulses frayed Gwen's armor and caused her legs and arms to thrash back and forth.

"Gwen, you're vitals, they're breaking up!" Marla yelled.

"Yes, no…shit!" Gwen managed, wheezing. "Please tell me you can access my armor."

"Sorry, no," Marla said.

"Great, because I can't either," Gwen said.

About seven words described how Gwen felt, none of them you could say on television. The Winter Soldier nailed Spider-Girl and backed her off. Diana and Kara were busy with the HYDRA goons and the AIM mercenaries.

"Shame it isn't him," the Winter Soldier said.

Gwen screamed when the Winter Soldier started to cut open her armor. She wore a version of her normal Spider-Girl outfit underneath. The Winter Soldier raised a dagger to stab her.

A red, white, and blue shield flew out of one direction. The shield clonked the Winter Soldier and staggered the adversary back a few feet.

The Soldier turned around and came face to face with a woman dressed in a red, white, and blue uniform with a giant red "A" superimposed over her busty chest. Captain America stepped forward and prepared to square off with the Winter Soldier, who smiled, eyes lingering on the super soldier's chest.

"Cap, you've changed."

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 8** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

_This chapter featured three of my favorite girls teaming up. So naturally, it was one beloved by me._

_Oh, Harry, you can manipulate a woman like no one else's business. He's got the magic touch._

_MODOK online, that just….caused more problems._

_And Winter Soldier and Captain America go face to face. Winter Soldier's line at the end amused me more than I should reading it back._

_Until Friday._


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter Ninety-Nine:**

* * *

MODOK positioned himself so he could have a vantage point which allowed him a bird's eye view of the battle between HYDRA and AIM. Despite the fact AIM trained mercenaries, MODOK held no delusions about their abilities. It didn't matter how capable they were. They served a purpose as warm bodies. All of them served their function and fell in battle without too much effort.

The Mechanical Organism Designed Only for Killing awaited the news from one of his AIM scientists. Given he had also been designed for multi-tasking, he tried to locate any backdoor Harry Evans-Parker might have placed in his mind. MODOK gnashed his teeth when he had been met with a dead end, at least thus far. He would not deny himself the vengeance which he hoped would be his.

The doors slid open which allowed MODOK's beady little eyes to go on the AIM scientist who stepped in. The man almost fell over at the presence of such an imposing force. The small parts in MODOK's psyche which contained what was once George Taratleton appreciated this kind of power and control.

' _Finally, respect, which is long overdue as far as I'm concerned.'_

"Yes, what is your report?" MODOK asked. "I know Killian couldn't resist bringing his prized creation onboard the base. The question is, where is it, and how can be utilize it?"

MODOK went over the calculations and the theories regarding how a Cosmic Cube should be used. The Cube's origins traced back to Mayan times.

' _Ever since the Mayans, civilization after civilization have been trying to tap into the strange energy which the cube contains. And they have been less than successful in their attempts.'_

MODOK didn't really concern himself with certain details to be perfectly honest. All he concerned himself about was the Cube.

"We've discovered the Cube," the scientist said. "It's in a secret underground lab which he positioned underneath this one…but we can't get inside."

MODOK turned to the scientist with a heavy scowl.

"You can't get inside?" MODOK asked.

"Yes, this is correct," the scientist said, sounding rather shaky in the process. He came eye to eye with MODOK's deranged face and started to lose all sense of his nerve.

MODOK's ugly scowl enveloped his face. The scientist, not being completely dense, sensed danger. He started to back off, but MODOK dropped the man to his knees with a single thought. An energy bolt ripped through the man's cranium which caused him to scream in agony.

"You serve one simple function for the Advanced Idea Mechanics," MODOK said. "And you couldn't even serve us properly."

"I don't….I can't!" the scientist yelled.

"At this rate, you're not going to have too many minds left to do your bidding."

MODOK's attention turned to the cell. The smiling face of Killian looked back. The man looked like he saw better days. MODOK slapped him with restraints.

"HYDRA is going to break in this base," MODOK said. "The Cosmic Cube might be the only thing which can destroy them."

"It can do more than destroy them," Killian said. He smiled, feeling smug about knowing something the all powerful MODOK didn't know. "It can wipe them out of existence. Cut off every single head….and burn the body in it's wake. AIM can be the dominate organization…the masters of the world."

"Yes," MODOK said, rubbing his greedy little hands together.

"If the Cosmic Cube only worked," Killian said. "It's a pity it doesn't…this was one thing I didn't lie to HYDRA about."

"You….how do I not know you're lying to me," MODOK said.

"Given there are many people who tried to create a Cosmic Cube during their time, failure is an inevitable option," Killian said. He rose to his feet and touched the side of the walls of the cell. "AIM have come much closer than many have to pushing the limits."

"How close?" MODOK demanded. His eyes grew even redder.

Killian exhaled and knew he would have to play this one carefully.

"Calm down," Killian said. "I know you'd like nothing more to kill me. I've belittled you, mocked you, and I never even given you sick leave. But at the end of the day, you should thank me. Because you'd be nothing more than a pathetic man, and you're now running AIM…at least for the moment."

"Clarify," MODOK said.

"Harry Evans-Parker is on one end, HYDRA is on the other, and both want what you have," Killian said. "Which is why it would be to our advantage to work together, and not put me inside a cell."

"I've made calculations, and know you're trying to stab me in the back."

Killian made an expression as if to say "who me?" MODOK turned his attention back to the monitor screen. He saw a few more hints of battles. MODOK stretched his short arms and managed to activate another layer of shields around the inner area of the facility.

"And to answer your question, the Cosmic Cube is ninety-three percent powered up," Killian said. He shifted his face into a slight smile. "The devil is in those dirty details though and the last seven percent…brick wall."

MODOK shifted his attention from the view screen and locked it all the way back on Killian.

"It's because you are weak and inadequate where you haven't powered up the Cube to the last seven percent," MODOK said. "But, I must re-double my efforts….HYDRA will be here in four minutes and nineteen seconds by my calculations."

"And you still haven't found a backdoor," Killian said.

* * *

Captain America never wanted to fight her former protégé. She reminded herself this was not the person she knew in the War in every sense of the world. Something lingered in Becca's eyes which showed she had been through a lot to become the Winter Soldier she was today. Rain started pour down and cause the ground around them to become extremely slick.

"Let me guess, Cap, you don't want to fight me?"

"Something tells me I don't have a choice in the matter."

The Winter Soldier charged forward with her arm extended. Captain America blocked the attack and shoved her back. The Winter Soldier returned fire with a double fist to the midsection. Captain America whipped her shield out to block the attack.

The two enemies circled each other once again. The Winter Soldier tried a flowing punch, but Captain America dodged it. Captain America flipped over the head of her enemy and landed on her feet with a firm movement. The Winter Soldier jumped into the air, but Captain America caught her and planted her into the ground.

The Winter Soldier rolled over and cracked her neck. She climbed to her feet again. Captain America went for a punch, but the Winter Soldier dodged her attack. The Winter Soldier came behind Captain America and started to hammer her with rapid fire punches to the back.

"Same old, Cap…well to an extent."

The Winter Soldier stepped back and surveyed her handiwork. Captain America grappled with the Winter Soldier and sent her crashing down to the ground with a huge arm toss. The Winter Soldier bounced to her feet in time to eat a huge punch from Captain America.

"I don't know what happened to you."

"The world changed, and I changed with it," the Winter Soldier said.

Captain America blocked her best punches when she tried to nail a kill shot to the throat. Winter Soldier's arms started to frail around until Captain America took her down to the ground. Winter Soldier struggled against the attack from her adversary.

"I don't know what happened to you," Captain America said, relaxing the grip. "Why would you work for HYDRA?"

"Good dental plan," the Winter Soldier said, nailing Captain America in the face and causing her to stagger back a couple of inches.

The Winter Soldier withdrew a dagger in a flash of light and tried to stab Captain America. The star spangled Avenger's hands blocked the dagger at the last minute. The two turned into a wild struggle for the dagger, with Captain America ripping the dagger from the Winter Soldier's hands. The Soldier took a moment to reassess the situation.

Captain America turned her attention off her former protégé for a moment after the seconds of footsteps. Viper showed up to face Captain America.

"Well, I'd say it's an honor," Viper said. "Something about you has changed….new haircut?"

Viper didn't give time for Captain America to respond to her cutting words. She rushed forward and engaged against the Star Spangled Avenger in battle. Captain America blocked an attempt for Viper to cave the side of her face in. Viper slid backwards on the ground.

Captain America swung the shield, but Viper avoided the attack. She snapped her foot up and kicked the shield from her hand. Viper hit a second kick and sent Captain America landing on the ground hard.

"Not bad," Viper said, withdrawing a knife from her sleeve. She looked up in time to observe the Winter Soldier slipping into the base. "But, you still have to compensate for a different center of gravity."

Viper caught Captain America flush in the face with another vicious roundhouse kick. The bruising of Viper's boot nailing Captain America's face rose. The star spangled avenger rolled to her hands and knees. The sound of a knife being unsheathed from a belt kicked in Captain America's natural self-defense instincts.

Black Widow flew out of nowhere and nailed Viper in the face with a kick. The knife Viper pulled flew to the side when she dropped to her knee to the ground.

"Good," Viper said as she raised her hand and wiped the blood from her lips. "I've been looking forward to teaching you a lesson in the name of HYDRA."

Black Widow offered no wasted movement. She went for a punch, but Viper lifted an arm to block the attack. Viper came back with a legsweep attempt of her own. Black Widow countered the move by performing a graceful backflip and sticking the landing on her feet.

All Viper responded with was mock applause. The two women circled each other, neither wishing to concede the higher ground to the other.

Black Widow rushed towards Viper and tried to punch her. Viper dodged the punch and went behind the Black Widow. She grabbed Black Widow around the throat and tried to push her to the ground. Black Widow used her momentum to flip out of the hold and land behind Viper. Viper almost lost her balance.

Viper turned around so Black Widow could spear her. Both women landed into the mud with a resounding splash.

Black Widow tried to knock out Viper with a few well-placed punches. Viper rolled over Black Widow and tried to do more of the same. Both women brawled with each other in the mud. The dripping wet and muddy fighters started to punch each other.

Black Widow wiped the mud out of her eyes and decided to nail Viper with a kick. The resulting impact from the kick caused Viper to land into the mud with a splash.

Viper rose to her feet one more time. She would not let this bitch get the better of her. She reached up and grabbed Black Widow by the hair which caused Black Widow to join her in the mud.

Both of them traded punches with each other as they tried to gain a footing on the slippery ground they had been put on.

* * *

Harry decided to turn what was obviously a problem around into something he could use. AIM and HYDRA would be at each other's throats. The Winter Soldier disappeared from the battle. Kara and Diana managed to spirt Gwen off for some medical attention, although Harry didn't doubt they would return to the fight shortly.

The mission was to beat pretty much everyone else to the Cosmic Cube. Harry watched the Egghead twins on a monitor, making their way into the lab and the Leader wasn't too far behind them.

"I can't believe it," Sarah said.

"I know, you've already established you can't believe it," Monica said.

"Doesn't it bother you who you work for?" Sarah asked.

"I'd like to believe I've done some good in the world," Monica said.

Harry paid a moderate amount of attention to this conversation between the two women. He smiled at what he did, even though Monica didn't know he did it. He planted some seeds of doubt in their mind.

"Make sure you are prepared for anything," Harry said.

"I think….I know how to fire this thing," Sarah said.

"It's rudimentary, you shouldn't have any problems with it," Monica said.

The sound of screams caused Harry, Helen, Monica, and Sarah all to stand up straight. Harry positioned himself in front of the three women. His spider sense didn't go off, thus the threat wasn't a threat to him. At least, he didn't really think so.

' _Still doesn't make things any less unsettling.'_

The door next to Harry creaked open. Harry walked over to see several downed bodies on the ground. HYDRA and AIM soldiers alike were on the ground.

Harry could have sworn he heard something rustle in the shadows. The sorcerer tensed up in an attempt to fight his adversary.

' _Gone.'_

The fact this individual who caused so much carnage was gone didn't really appease Harry. It brought him up to his full defenses. Harry made sure to perform a few monitoring charms for any life around the room. There were no signs of life which meant all of the people on the ground were dead.

Dead and they didn't have a chance. The amount of blood spilled clocked in at one of the highest amounts Harry witnessed. Remarkable considering Harry unfortunately ran across some bloodshed in his day. The sorcerer reached down. He got his wits about himself and rolled over the man in question.

The man's throat looked to have been torn apart. Harry observed his arm had been covered in burn marks of some sort indicating an attempt to defend himself which didn't go out as planned. Harry looked at his shirt which had been ripped through. Three claw marks stabbed into the chest.

Harry returned from the room without a word on his face. Sarah noticed the expression of frustration etched on Harry's face the moment he left the room.

"Laura's awake," Harry said.

"The carnage in there…it's her?" Sarah asked. She almost collapsed in horror. Harry reached over and gave her some steady support to lean on. "I can't believe it….I wasn't there for her when she woke up."

Harry wished he could say something appeasing right about now.

"And she woke up in the middle of a battle between HYDRA and AIM," Monica said. Her tone sounded rather remorseful. "There must be twenty bodies in there."

Sarah never wanted this for the child which she thought of as a daughter. She could feel Harry's arm tighten around her and pull her close towards him.

"Don't worry, we'll….."

"Find her?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, we'll find her," Harry said.

"You need to find the Cube first," Sarah said. "If either HYDRA or AIM figures out how to use it….anything which happens to Laura or either of us doesn't matter."

Harry smiled; she had things in an interesting perspective. The sounds of battle tapered off outside.

"We're close, aren't we?" Harry asked Monica.

"Yes," Monica said. "In fact, we're right on top of it."

"And how do we know you're not lying?" Helen asked, speaking up for the first time in a long time.

"I know she's not lying," Harry said. Helen blinked in response. "Don't ask me why, but I can always tell when a woman is lying to me."

"Which made AIM's deception to recruit you pointless," Monica said, but Harry and company made their way to the ground.

Harry sensed Laura was closer by than he thought. Perhaps they could take care of two problems at the same time; but Harry focused his full attentions on the Cube; at least for now.

* * *

The Leader trolled into the facility like he owned the place. HYDRA did their job right, but now it was time for the Leader to take what was his. A nice prize in the form of a dangerous Gamma bomb rested on the other end of the facility.

"You're wasting your time, you realize this?"

The Leader's head turned around. He came across the Wizard who stood across from him.

"I thought more of you, Bentley," the Leader said. "To think you would be a follow for a group of parasites like AIM."

The two men stared each other. Given the size of their craniums, one might be shocked at the fact their heads could even fit into the room. The Wizard didn't really spend too much time letting the Leader's words get to him.

"I could say the same about your partnership with HYDRA," The Wizard said. "We have a bit of a problem here."

The Leader didn't back down. He grew more resolved in his desire to get back what is is. The Wizard frowned at him, not getting how resolved he was.

"I don't understand….I fail to understand one thing," The Wizard said. The moment the Leader's full attention locked onto the Wizard, he continued. "With your genius, you could have built another Gamma Bomb…a better one. I've seen it…and you could do better."

"What's your point?" the Leader asked.

"Why steal it?" The Wizard asked. "You can just easily as create another and it would be an improvement on the original."

"It's the principle of the matter, my dear boy," the Leader said. His eyes locked onto the Wizard's. "HYDRA thinks they are going to get away with stealing my creation….well I don't agree."

The Leader smiled and another thought crossed his mind.

"And I will also steal their little Cosmic Cube….."

"I'm afraid there's a greater flaw in your plan than you may…eggspect."

Edgar Prince stepped into the room with a blaster in his hand. The Leader and the Wizard turned towards him and looked rather surprised when they looked down at the business end of a blaster.

"One false move, and your big heads….well they'll be less big," Edgar Prince said. He pointed the weapon from one side to the other, taunting them. "I've been waiting for something like this Cosmic Cube for a long time. It will allow me to turn back the clock on the world, to a time where I could be king."

"You agreed to work with me," the Leader said.

"I agreed to help you entered this base so you could acquire the Gamma weapon you lost," Edgar said. "And this is where the terms of our deal end. You're inside….and as long as you don't try anything foolish, you'll be able to get your Gamma weapon back."

"You won't get away with this," the Leader said.

"He's right, you won't get away with this."

The younger Egghead stepped in and held a weapon of his own at the three men in the room. Edgar raised his eyebrow at the presence of his younger charge.

"It's time," Elihas said. "It's time for a genius…when I used the Cosmic Cube, I'll be the strongest mind in the world and all will be subservient to me."

"The Cube may not work such a miracle," Edgar said in his driest tone.

"And I've thought we could work together," Elihas said. "And maybe when I reform the universe in my own glorious image; you can be my assistant."

Edgar thought the prospect rather galling.

"I'm the one who will have the Cube, make no mistake about it!" Edgar yelled. "I'm Gotham City's Greatest Criminal Mastermind, and soon I will be the greatest Mastermind in the World."

"While your intelligence is adequate, Mr. Prince; you have made one miscalculation. I will be the one who will have his hands on the Cosmic Cube."

MODOK showed up and lead a small group of what few AIM mercenaries which hadn't been destroyed by HYDRA. He needed to secure these people, his competition, and then the Cube. All would fall into place.

"Son, given your current state, I doubt your arms would be sufficient enough to reach the cube," Edgar said in his driest voice.

Several big-headed men were about ready to have a throw down with each other. A wall blew inwards and caused them to scatter from the rubble coming in towards them. A gaggle of gentlemen made their way inside. Two of them pointed their cannons at the group.

"The Cube and this base is both property of HYDRA!"

A bicker fest started to occur from all sides about who the Cube would be best utilized for. Gwen and Kara snuck in from the newly created entrance.

Gwen grabbed one of the nearest HYDRA soldiers from behind and yanked him into the shadows. She punched away at the side of neck.

' _And Carol thinks I don't know the meaning of the world stealth,'_ Kara thought, lowering from the ceiling and taking out an AIM and a HYDRA goon in one swift shot.

Diana decided to show she could be as stealthy as she could be explosive. The Amazon placed her hand on the shoulder nerve of one of the goons. His knees buckled underneath the ground. His partner turned to the side, but Diana took him down.

"ENOUGH!"

* * *

The Winter Soldier tried to find another way into the base. The trained mercenary's infiltration skills were top notch. She gripped onto the side of an entrance and tried to pull. The entrance refused to budge.

"There's always a way," the Winter Soldier said.

"Yes, there is, but the way you're going about it, is wrong."

The Winter Soldier looked up with a slight bit of annoyance crossing her face. She came face to face with Captain America one more time.

"You never give up, do you?"

A pair of HYDRA soldiers made their way to back her up. The Winter Soldier turned towards them.

"No, stand down," Winter Soldier said. She removed a gun from her belt. The last thing she needed was a group of red shirts getting in her way. "This reckoning has been a long time a long time coming, it's personal."

She fired a couple of shots at Captain America who dodged them. Captain America flung her shield and it knocked the Winter Soldier back a few steps.

HYDRA started to fire on Captain America. Captain America dodged the attacks and reclaimed her shield. She bounced the shield off of two of the HYDRA agents before she caught it.

"I told you not to get involved," the Winter Solider said.

One of the HYDRA agents climbed to his feet, but suddenly something stabbed him in the back. Blood spurted from the HYDRA goon's mouth the moment he fell onto the ground.

The Winter Soldier looked up in the face of a kindred spirit of sort. A woman in her teenage years with wild black hair and blue eyes which burned rather brightly. She dressed in ragged grey pajamas which were covered in splatters of blood.

A second HYDRA goon tried to empty all his bullets into the chest of his adversary. This proved to be a folly. The figure swung around and sliced him. The goon dropped down to the eye, cuts and scratches over his body.

The figure turned her attention to the Winter Soldier. Showing no fear, the Winter Soldier made a battle stance.

"I don't fear you," the Winter Soldier said.

One of the HYDRA goons made a motion for Captain America while she was distracted. Captain America returned fire with a series of punches and kicks. The HYDRA goon fell to a knee and Captain America took him out.

The clawed teenager flung herself forward. The Winter Soldier started to fight Project X-23. The two of them exchanged attacks with the Winter Soldier avoiding being stabbed by the claws.

"I'm harder to take out then these troops," Winter Soldier said, nailing X-23 with a huge punch which doubled her over. "You aren't so touch."

X-23 whipped her head back causing her hair to fly around wildly. She gave a feral growl and jumped towards the Winter Soldier. Both of them spiraled back, slipping over the edge of a cliff where they fought.

Both fighters hung over the edge of the cliff, struggling to fight their way back up. They were inches away from reaching their doom.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 10** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

_Hey everyone, it's a cliffhanger._

_There's no honor amongst thieves when a Cosmic Cube is involved._

_See you on Sunday._


	100. Chapter 100

_Week Fourteen story of the week poll is up at the blog. Please vote. Thanks. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

**Chapter One Hundred:**

* * *

MODOK's desire to take reign on these large-headed individuals around him grew to a more prominent degree. The fact they just wouldn't shut up was causing his anger to increase more and more. Tartleton's eyes started to grow as they insisted on bickering over whose right it was to hold and control the Cosmic Cube. Each word bore into his overly large skull at least until the point where he lost it.

"ENOUGH!" MODOK yelled at the top of his lungs. "Either each and one of you stand beside me, and cooperate with me, or I will take you out."

One of the goons dropped down to the ground and it finally got the attention of half of the big headed gentlemen. Spider-Girl stood forward, peering out of the shadows.

"You know, as much as I'd like to see the Legion of Big Head become a thing," Spider-Girl. "I'm afraid I'm not going to allow you to…."

"Yes, the Spectacular Spider-Girl," Edgar said. He pulled out his egg gun to point on her. "As usual, it will be my eggsperience which removes us from the midst of a crisis situation. No need to take me, it's all in a day's work."

Ms. Marvel decided to take advantage of the large headed gentlemen's need to monologue by ping-ponging through the air and knocking his weapon from his hand. The second the weapon flew from Egghead's hand, she noticed several egg drones elevating in the air.

Diana walked into the room and swung her sword with expert skill. The blade sliced into the air and caused sparks to fly when they sliced the egg drones in half.

The Wizard stepped back and made a mental calculation. The chance for winning this battle today had drastically dropped. A few AIM mercenaries and HYDRA henchmen kept stumbling around in the shadows, but they had been taken down without any problems by the heroines.

"It may be time to….."

The Wizard's words had been cut off by webbing launched from Spider-Girl. The Wizard tried to free himself from the web lines, but had been caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're gladly stick around for a while," Spider-Girl said.

"Oh, you just had to go there," Ms. Marvel said as she swung her fist back at the face of one of the HYDRA goons who tried to sneak up on her from behind.

Spider-Girl smiled when ducking the attack of one of the HYDRA goons and planting an elbow into his face.

"At least once," Spider-Girl said.

The Leader looked at all of them. He couldn't believe his mistimed fortune when all three women surrounded him. He had no backup plan to fight him. The Abomination wasn't here with him, and none of his other creations joined him either.

"Okay, Sterns, it's just us and you," Spider-Girl said.

"Maybe we can work some kind of deal out," The Leader said. "You three ladies seem to be the civilized sort."

"I've got a deal for you," Spider-Girl said. "You come with us quietly, and I won't have Wonder Woman here beat you into a puddle of goo."

Spider-Girl motioned to Diana who mouthed the word "Wonder Woman." The Amazon used her lasso to ensnare Stern and render him completely unconscious from her attacks.

"Seriously, Wonder Woman?" Diana asked.

"Well, you are very wonderous and you are a woman," Kara said. "I don't know, I kind of like it."

Diana wasn't going to lie, she kind of liked it as well. Was it the first codename she would have chose off of the top of her head? Well, to be perfectly honest, Diana didn't think she would be the type to choose a codename. So she never pondered the matter in any matter whatsoever.

"Fair enough, I think," Diana said, deciding to just roll with the punches as well.

Spider-Girl's eyes traveled around the room. She spotted the Wizard tied up, the Leader, Egghead, and Egghead, along with an entire army of HYDRA and AIM soldiers, all of them truced up and ready to go. The web slinging heroine placed her hand to the top of her head.

' _I can't help but think we're missing something.'_

It struck her, MODOK managed to slip away in the confusion. Spider-Girl could not believe they were so distracted by missing the ugliest big-head of them all from the pile.

"You noticed it as well, didn't you?" Kara asked.

MODOK left the building, she couldn't believe they had missed it in all of the confusion. Gwen made her way towards the door in the lab, but couldn't push it open on the account of being locked.

A few hundred feet away from where the three heroines stood, MODOK continued to make strides towards the Cosmic Cube. True power would be his in a matter of moments.

"Yes, I can feel it, I can taste it!" MODOK yelled at the top of his lungs.

He entered the lab and the first thing which entered his line of sight was a large grey tarp covering a silver case. Little did anyone know the potential which laid beyond these doors.

MODOK's eyes widened and he lifted. The tarp slid off of the case and the contents in the case had been revealed.

The large headed operative of AIM backed off, his face contorting in confusion, before he came face to face with a large hunk of chunky chocolate cake.

"WHAT?"

An electrical shock coursed through MODOK's body and dropped him to the ground. The door to the slide slid open and revealed Harry Potter.

"Guess, you didn't find that failsafe in time, didn't you?" Harry asked. He reached into the case and pulled out the delicious decoy inside. "Which means you won't get to enjoy the Cube, or the cake either."

Harry devoured the chocolate cake over MODOK's twitching body with increasing amusement dancing over his face and eyes.

* * *

X-23 showed no fear when she dangled over the edge of the cliff. She would survive the drop. It would hurt in the morning, but she would survive the drop.

The Winter Soldier was someone who wouldn't survive the drop. Laura looked down at her, as she tried in vain to start scrambling up the cliff.

"Take my hand."

The soothing voice of the third woman who had been in the area spoke to Laura. Laura looked up, she didn't trust many people. Her mother was one of the few, but even then, trust had only been during certain circumstances.

"It's okay, you're perfectly safe, take my hand."

Captain America noticed a disturbed young woman, and wanted to do the best to help her. The Black Widow staggered near them, covered in mud, and a look of pure annoyance. She softened when she noticed the young woman struggling on the cliff.

"It will be okay," Captain America said, extending her hand towards the young woman. "Trust me."

Laura closed her eyes at the word. Trust was a rather funny word to her. She didn't know quite what it meant, but she felt as if she could trust this woman. Her hand extended up to grab Captain America by the hand.

Captain America smiled and tugged the woman up. She dropped to her knees for a second and breathed heavily. Black Widow walked towards her and watched over her.

"Just take a deep breath and calm down," Black Widow said. "It's going to be alright, trust us."

The young girl smiled. She thought she could trust this woman as a kindred spirit. One look into her eyes showed she went through fire and became a stronger person.

Captain America turned her attention towards the Winter Soldier. The Soldier peered up the cliff towards her.

"Grab my hand," Captain America said. "It doesn't have to be this way."

Winter Soldier hesitated and considered it. Then a scowl pushed over her face.

"It's not going to ever go back to the good old days," Winter Soldier said, her grip loosening on the edge of the cliff. "Too much has changed….farewell, Cap."

She let go of the cliff. Captain America staggered to grab her and keep her from free-falling down onto the rocks and the water below, but it had been too late. The Winter Soldier dropped into the rocks and the water with a sensational splash.

"NO!" Captain America yelled. She leaned forward and tried to go over the edge of the cliff.

"It's too late," Black Widow said, grabbing Captain America by the arm and pulling her back. "I'm sorry."

Captain America nodded in agreement; she was sorry as well. She peered down and didn't notice Becca's broken body laying amongst the rocks. It was a good sign.

Laura's eyes widened completely when she saw Sarah make her way out of the base. She looked a bit reluctant to do anything as Sarah cross the field and wrapped her daughter into a hug.

"It's okay, Laura, you're perfectly safe now," Sarah said. "We're coming home."

"Where is home?" Laura asked.

"Where you can find it," Sarah said. "And we will find it, together."

Natasha turned her eyes away from the heart warming reunion to see Monica walk out, along with Helena. The Black Widow noticed one of the most notorious women on SHIELD's watch list and raised her blaster towards her. The Black Widow's eyes locked onto Monica.

"Don't shoot!" Monica yelled, raising her hands into the air. "I come in peace, and I surrender."

Black Widow walked over towards Monica and smiled, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder and walked her over.

"Sound strategy," Black Widow said.

Monica was glad the Black Widow appreciated her intelligence and dedication in the matter. She extended her hands out and Black Widow slapped a pair of handcuffs on her. She would figure out what needed to be done with her later.

Viper rolled over, managing to free herself. Her bruised face showed how much of a battle she had gone through, but there was one more trick up her sleeve.

"Base Destruct Sequence Activated."

Black Widow heard the magic words, words she heard before and words she most certainly had grown to hate over time.

* * *

' _You better wrap up whatever it is you're doing in there,'_ Natasha thought to Harry. _'Because the base is going to blow up in about two minutes.'_

' _Relax, Nat, I'm almost done,'_ Harry thought.

He finished downloading the last bit of research off of the computers. HYDRA was working on some very interesting things and Laura must have been the tip of the iceberg.

Gwen poked her head around the corner. She brightened when she saw Harry.

"There you are," Gwen said. "We better go, the base looks about…well they activated one of those base destruct sequences."

"What about all of the Council of the Oversized Heads?" Harry asked.

"Kara already sprinted them out before I came and found you, "Gwen said. "So, we need to….."

Harry wrapped his around Gwen and casually teleported them outside of the base in front of where Kara and Diana stood. Gwen's body language caused amusement in Kara's eyes and even Diana allowed herself a dry chuckle at Gwen's frustrated predicament.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Other than losing my lunch back there?" Gwen asked. Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

The base went sky high behind them in an explosive manner. Harry raised his hands and prevented the fallout of the base from hurting him or any of the girls.

A long pause followed with Harry looking around to everyone.

"Everyone's alright, right?" Harry asked. "Excellent."

"We should be asking you this question," Gwen said. "Weren't you the one who was technically kidnapped?"

"Not technically kidnapped, I knew what I was doing," Harry said. "Still, thanks for the help…far less bad guys for me to take out."

"I'm surprised there was any oxygen in there," Kara said. "You know, from all of the oversized heads in there."

Harry responded with a chuckle, he could see what Kara meant. Regardless, he took a moment to settle himself and turn towards Sarah and Natasha. Both were in the midst of an intense conversation and one did not have to be a genius to realize what they were talking about.

"SHIELD can't put her into custody," Sarah said. Her arm wrapped halfway around Laura and her eyes looked at Natasha. "She's just as much of a victim in this as anyone else is….and she did…she didn't know what she was doing. She was just what she created to be."

Those words hit Natasha hard, being what a person was created to be. It took her back a little bit, but she shook her head in response.

"It's unfortunately not my call to make," Natasha said. "I'm sure SHIELD will be….."

"Natasha's right, it's not her decision," Harry said. He walked towards the trio of women. "It's mine."

Natasha tensed up. She knew if Harry decided something, there was little she could do to argue about it. She certainly wasn't going to fight him on anything he did, even if she disagreed. Most of the time, he was completely right, and Natasha resented a little bit of this.

"You know Fury won't like this," Natasha said.

"I know Fury won't like it," Harry said. "But does Fury honestly like much of anything I've done?"

Natasha responded with a shadow of a smile. She knew Fury respected Harry, but the two would likely clash over a few things. It came with being strong forces who had iron will which wouldn't bend.

"Very well, I'll leave her under your custody," Natasha said, without missing a beat. "But, you're going to have to deal with any fallout Fury brings about this situation with you."

"Fair enough, and if Fury has a problem, he can talk to me," Harry said. "Is he still capable of doing that?"

"I'll relay him the message," Natasha said. "And there's the question of Miss Rappacinni as well."

Her eyes turned towards Monica. Harry's mouth curled into one of those smiles and Natasha knew in an instant where this one was heading.

"It would be a shame if such a resource had lingered in SHIELD custody," Harry said. He turned around and saw Sharon standing there, watching the conversation.

"I've just received a message from Bobbi…she's coming to meet with us," Sharon said.

"A little late to the party, isn't she?" Harry asked.

"She regrets not being here sooner, but she was held up on another mission," Sharon said. "You know how these things go."

* * *

Sometime later, Bobbi arrived inside one of the SHIELD transport ships. It allowed them plenty of room to maneuver. Harry made his way inside followed by Monica, who was still in handcuffs. Natasha and Sharon walked inside. Sarah followed, along with Helen, and Laura stepped inside, looking quite overwhelmed. Sarah placed her hand down on Laura's shoulder and calmed her down.

Kara, Diana, and Gwen joined the group last. Gwen whistled when she looked at the mini-SHIELD facility/air shift. Kara offered one rather important piece of feedback.

"Very nice."

"You're too kind," Bobbi said, stepping into the ship. "You've had quite a day."

"And you've missed it, unfortunately," Natasha said. She looked to be in a rather surly mood and it was for good reason. Viper slipped away into the night.

Bobbi smiled. She really did hate missing out on the really fun missions. The problem happened to be there were other missions ,some which had to do with keeping her cover as a loyal SHIELD agent for Nick Fury. Natasha getting involved happened to be a surprise.

"And why were you here?" Bobbi asked. "When Sharon mentioned you arrived….."

"Fury found out Harry had been kidnapped by AIM, so he sent me along as an extraction plan," Natasha said.

Harry should have guessed Fury would be monitoring his movements so closely he would know when he had been kidnapped. Even though Harry did not get kidnapped, at least not completely. Harry controlled the situation at least for the most part. Granted there were a couple of flaws in the plan, but there were always minor flaws.

' _Then again, I could be making a simple situation more complicated than usual,'_ Harry thought.

' _Seems par for the course for you,'_ Gwen thought. Harry turned towards her with a smile and Gwen shrugged.

' _You can't deny simple isn't necessarily in your vocabulary,'_ Emma thought. _'But when dealing with a complex mind; it often veers in a roundabout away.'_

Harry couldn't deny his mind went in some interesting directions. He reached into his pocket and pulled a copy of the information out his pocket.

"This has all of the information in the facility," Harry said. "I don't think it's much."

"It's more than we had yesterday," Bobbi said. She was sure Agent Carter and Miranda would pick this apart, looking for any hint to chase down HYDRA, and cut off another head.

' _The trick is to cut off so many heads the body goes into arrest and can't grow them back,'_ Bobbi thought. She wondered if this would work out in practice.

"He wants to take X-23….." Natasha said.

"Laura, her name is Laura," Sarah said. "She's not a weapon, she's a person."

"It's fine," Laura said with a sigh, slumping her shoulders down.

Natasha shook her head. Given how she grew up, how she was trained back in Russia, she really should have known better.

"No it's really not," Natasha said, looking at the younger girl with a softer smile. "Laura…how are you feeling?"

"Better now than I'm out of there," Laura said. "But if SHIELD locks me up…you're really taking your chances something bad could happen. Something I might not want to control….I am a monster after all."

"You're not," Harry said. Laura blinked and looked towards him. Harry was glad he grabbed the young girl's attention and continued. "You're not a monster or a freak….you've just been trained to do bad things. There's a good side to your powers."

"The Original Weapon X?" Laura asked.

"I don't know what you've been told about him," Harry said.

"Only, they want to train me to be much stronger than him," Laura said. "Only they want to remove the things from me which made him…weak."

"The things which they said made him week are what made Wolverine stronger."

Laura smiled when Harry offered her these words of encouragement. She hope she could tap into the things which made Wolverine stronger and make herself a much better person. Laura knew she had the ability to be a much better person buried deep down inside her.

One nagging thought returned to her mind. She killed a lot of people. Some of the people who she killed had been like the AIM mercenaries and the HYDRA henchmen. They had been bad people. Laura justified their deaths to some degree. The bad thing was the people at the facility made her kill some good people as well for her conditioning. She didn't hold Sarah accountable for it, because she did her best to shield Laura from the worst of it.

"We'll help you find the balance you need," Sarah said. "The nightmare is over."

"I hope you're right," Laura said.

"You should listen to her, she knows a lot," Harry said.

"Of course she does, she's a mother, they often do," Kara said. "But, seriously kid, just deal with it one day at a time…it's going to be rough until then."

Sharon turned away from the conversation. She had high hopes for Laura and knew she would do alright. It wasn't what Laura who weighed on her mind. The look on the face of another young woman caused her great pause. Sharon would never forget the look on Becca's face before she let go and plummeted to her apparent doom if she lived for another thousand years.

Becca's face had a heavy amount of regret etched upon it. Sharon could tell she made some bad decisions and paid for it.

' _And let's face it, you feel guilty for bringing her into HYDRA's arms in the first place.'_

A hand placed itself on Sharon's shoulder. She turned around and looked at both Natasha and Bobbi.

"You weren't around for this," Natasha said. "But she has survived death more times than I care to remember. She could still be out there…waiting for the right moment."

Sharon wondered what state Becca could be in. Things must have been bad for her to want to risk life and live other than being saved by Captain America. She placed her hand on the top of her head.

' _In the end, there's always hope.'_

* * *

Diana settled back in. She didn't regret what happened, and admitted in some ways it was an experience. She experienced a feeling of intense exhilaration when going out there and fighting.

At this moment, Diana settled down after the battle at hand. She decided to unwind by reclining on the bed in one of Harry's many safe houses. Her people knew how to fight, but they could unwind with the best of them. Diana dressed in a silken black robe which extended down just a little bit past her toned thighs.

The door swung open and true to form, Harry turned up to face Diana.

"So, today was interesting," Harry said. "And I have to say, I liked the outfit."

"It was armor I created in the chance of a real emergency," Diana said. "I've taken the job of being your bodyguard extremely seriously."

"I know you have," Harry said, removing his jacket when he entered the room. "And I know you've been busy keeping a close eye on me in other ventures. But, I'm sure it's a part of your job description as well. Making sure the women I play with don't get too rough."

Diana raised an eyebrow at Harry's casual declaration. She tried not to look too nervous.

"So, I've been observing, very good, you've found me out," Diana said. She smiled when she looked him over.

"Yes, it's almost like you wanted to get caught," Harry said.

Diana smiled when she reached forward and placed her hands on Harry's chest.

"I've been wanting to see what you can do to me for a long time, Harry," Diana said. She slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt. "You're a god to many people….and I want to pay tribute toy ou."

More of Harry's chest had been revealed. Diana placed her hand on his chest and started to trace patterns down it, before moving towards his abs.

Harry smiled, she wanted to tease him a little bit. Well, time for Diana to find out exactly who controlled the situation in the bedroom. Harry reached over and wrapped his arms around Diana and pulled her in.

Diana gasped in surprised, but relaxed when his lips found hers in a passionate kiss. The kiss caused fireworks in Diana's mind. It had been everything she had ever dreamed off. Her right leg raised up instinctively to wrap around Harry's waist and pin him into place.

Harry leaned back and kissed her powerful lips some more. He placed his hand upon her raised leg and started to stroke the flesh underneath his hand.

The kiss had been pulled away. Diana almost fell back onto the bed, but Harry caught her.

"So, was kissing me everything you ever dreamed about?" Harry asked. He placed his hands on the sash of her robe.

"Yes," Diana said. "Oh, you're so good. My entire body feels like it's on fire."

"You haven't felt nothing yet."

Harry tugged off Diana's sash and revealed her body. The Amazon Princess's large breasts danced out with nipples growing erect in front of his face. Her abdomen was completely toned as well. A dark patch of black hair covered her nether regions, trimmed up nicely. Her wide hips offset long legs which went on for miles.

"Time to make all of your wet dreams come true."

Another kiss and Diana thought she died. Harry pushed her back towards the bed with a smile on his face.

Her legs parted for him. Her body prepared to be mated to this pinnacle of manhood. This had been what she had been prepared for a long time.

Harry ran his hands all over Diana's body. He touched and caressed the firm flesh underneath his hands. Her breasts molded in his hands the more he squeezed them.

"You like this, don't you?"

Diana nodded and experienced the pleasure of Harry touching her breasts. They belonged to him as far as she was concerned. Harry leaned down next and planted a kiss to the side of her neck.

The slight moan coming from Diana proved to be music to Harry's ears. He suckled her neck and started to kiss down her body. He paused for a moment and buried his lips between the valley of her breasts. He caused Diana to cry out in pleasure.

Smiling, Harry kept kissing down her body. Each kiss resulted in Diana's body shaking. The Amazon Princess knew where Harry headed and she couldn't control herself.

"Eat me," Diana said, spreading her legs.

Harry smiled and kissed her belly button, before working all the way down. The sweet nectar spoiling down between Diana's thighs beckoned for Harry. No way he wasn't going to take a taste.

Diana's thighs spread apart and Harry kissed her inner right thigh and her inner left thigh. The Amazon Princess's entire world lit up when Harry kept kissing her thighs and slowly licked the juices. His tongue slowly worked from one side to the other, missing her center lips.

Harry edged closer and planted his lips down onto Diana's nether lips. He caused her to moan by nibbling on her center lips, driving her completely and utterly nuts.

Diana realized she worked with a master, just as the legends did. Every inch his mouth served to stimulate her pussy. Her hips rose up. The next thing she knew Harry's tongue slipped into the depths. Here the Amazon lost her mind and became burning with lust.

Harry lapped up her juices with hunger. Every few licks he allowed a nibble on her puffy lips. Diana moaned in pleasure.

"More!" Diana yelled.

Harry appreciated how intense she became even in the throes of passion. He decided to give Diana even more. His tongue vibrated, rattling off scientific facts inside her pussy.

Diana bucked her hips up in the intensity of what Harry did to her. Each time he penetrated her dripping core, Diana imagined herself losing her mind. There would be nothing this amazing ever again, she was certain about it.

He vibrated in even greater depths which caused Diana to twitch underneath him. Her pussy juices tasted of the greatest nectar and he sampled all of it. The young man chowed down on her.

"More, eat me….make me….."

Harry cut her off by making her in fact cum. Diana's hips rose up and squirted her juices onto it. Diana's body thrashed up and down to finish unloading onto Harry's face.

The Amazon Princess collapsed down on the bed. Harry reached onto his face and used his fingers to remove the juices. He popped each finger into his mouth and suckled them dry.

"Why don't you return the favor, Princess?"

Diana slipped to her knees to worship her god. Her hands undid his pants and then pulled down his boxer shorts. The Amazon Princess viewed one of the most beautiful pieces of work she ever experienced. She saw it from afar, but now up close it was amazing.

"I need your cock in my mouth," Diana said.

"Well, don't let me stop you," Harry said.

Diana's hunger increased. She leaned in and sucked his head, tasting it. She ran her tongue all over Harry's slit before pulling back. Diana worked her tongue down his length and kept going until she reached the shaft. She pulled back to pop the throbbing penis into her mouth.

"Damn, you're a natural," Harry said.

Diana appreciated he liked this, she really did. Her mouth suckled him hungrily. She wrapped her tongue around the underside of his penis when she sucked him into her mouth.

Harry looked down at the beautiful Amazon Princess who worshipped his manhood. She swallowed his cock greedily with each push into it. He looked into her beautiful eyes and he got the hint of what she wanted.

A pair of strong hands grabbed Diana by the jaw and started to spear his cock into her mouth. The Amazon Princess's pussy moistened with delight when Harry started to use her mouth like it belonged to him. He held onto her face and started to ram himself into her.

"Nothing sexier than a woman who likes a good face-fuck," Harry said. "You naughty girl."

Diana reached between her legs, rubbing her clit with one hand. Her other hand reached around to hold onto Harry's ass and pushed her mouth around him.

"Kinky bitch," Harry said, feeling Diana's finger brush against his anus.

This prompted Harry to fuck her throat even harder which is what she wanted. His balls slapped against her jaw and Diana shivered when she experienced how much cum was in them.

Being inside this hot mouth caused Harry's passions to escalate by each moment. Something needed to give and even an Alpha Male broke.

"Ready to take your reward, Princess?" Harry asked.

Diana slurped his manhood in response to the intense and rough face-fucking she received. Harry's thick balls expanded and exploded sending a rush of content down her throat. He started to fire his load into Diana's waiting throat.

Harry smiled, very pleased about Diana not having to waste a drop. She rubbed his balls to ensure she received every last drop of her cum.

"You're very kinky, Diana," Harry said.

"I'm very naughty," Diana said, rising up to her feet. She rubbed her burning pussy against his throbbing cock. "Why don't you punish me, Daddy?"

Harry's cock throbbed at Diana's sultry tone. She reached over and grabbed her lasso, placing it in Harry's hand.

"Tie me up and fuck my brains out," Diana said.

Diana climbed onto the bed and showed her rear towards Harry. His hand slapped her rear which caused liquids to pool between Diana's leg at how firm and strong his hand was.

"Alright, you asked for it."

Harry secured Diana with her own lasso, making sure to leave her pussy and her ass wide open. The material wrapped around her resulted in Diana's nipples hardening a fair bit.

"I asked for it, I wanted it," Diana said, swaying her hips towards him. "Put your cock inside me."

Harry touched his hands all over her hips and aimed his cock towards her. He entered an extremely tight, wet, pussy.

"Damn, you're so fucking tight!" Harry yelled, managing to gain a stride inside her pussy.

"It's only for you, sir," Diana said. She shuddered at the sensations of his hands brushing over her body. "Take my breasts, my pussy…my ass….take them all!"

"They're all mine!" Harry howled as he hammered Diana's pussy.

His massive prick spread Diana's wet walls apart. She returned to near full tightness when she caressed him. Her wet walls tightening around Harry's pulsing prick made Harry drunk with the control he had. This pinnacle of womanhood offered herself up to be fucked by Harry.

"Mine."

"Yes, yours," Diana agreed.

Harry leaned in, his lips finding her neck. He marked her neck, taking note to how much Diana moaned and clenched him. She seemed to be a particular sensitive type on the back of her neck.

Diana closed her eyes. Her pussy tensed up, at the edge of an orgasm. Harry pushed all of her buttons and hit all of her sweet spots. All of the sensitive spots caused more juices to pool.

The resulting orgasm from Diana caused ripples of pleasure to be sent through Harry's cock. Such a sensation of these strong walls wrapping around him and milking his prick with powerful spasms was a sensation very few men would feel.

"Still with me," Harry said.

"Mmm…hmm," Diana said in a daze.

"Excellent, I wonder how much you would cum if I take your ass."

Diana positioned herself to the point where a tight and puckered hole could be easily accessed by Harry. He pulled out of her and positioned his stiff prick dripping with pussy juices. He placed it at the edge of Diana's hole.

"I wonder if you'd lose your mind."

Harry speared his thick manhood into her ass. He slid into her to experience one of the tightest and more glorious holes in the known universe. The heat pumped around his cock the more he pushed into her.

More juices pooled down Diana's thighs. She loved the sensation of this big prick in between her tight cheeks.

"Pull my hair and make me your bitch!" Diana yelled.

Harry smiled, what a tantalizing suggestion. He hastened to take Diana up on her offer by taking two handfuls of Diana's gorgeous black locks and slammed into her body. He positioned himself with more thrusts and allowed his balls to slap against the bottom of her hole when his cock speared in between her meaty cheeks.

Diana wondered what Harry had in mind when one of his hands left her hand. She found out the hard way when Harry spanked her ass in between spearing into it. His powerful hands connected with her ass.

"Abuse me, abuse my tight ass!" Diana demanded. "I want everyone to know tomorrow what you did to my ass."

"Oh, don't worry," Harry said, hammering his thick cock between her thighs. "They're going to."

Harry's balls grew heavier with cum which would soon find a nice home. The sorcerer wanted to draw out Diana's pleasure for as long as possible.

Diana's face coated with sweat when Harry rammed into her. She didn't know these sensations her possible. Her loins ached with the loss, but not for long when Harry shifted his hand he spanked her with in between Diana's thighs. His talented fingers manipulated her wet and dripping folds.

"Don't worry, I'm going to put my cum in your pussy and your ass."

Diana wondered how Harry could accomplish this, although she had been too blinded by lust to allow certain problems to bother her.

His cock left her ass and jammed into her pussy. Diana closed her eyes to experience the sensations of his powerful cock spearing inside her tight hole. One more huge thrust brought him inside her.

"Time for you to get what you dreamed about, Diana."

"Yes, fill me with your cum, Daddy! Paint your little girl's walls white with your spunk!"

Harry groaned and started to respond to Diana's words. He sent his cum inside her and emptied half of the contents of his balls.

Cum fired into Diana's pussy with a force it caused her to clamp down on him and milk him with all of her might. He moved out of her and jammed it into her ass. It caused her pussy to spasm him response.

Harry emptied the rest of the contents of his balls inside her. He pushed against her, rutting his manhood against her ass while squeezing her breasts. His fingers traveled all over her body.

"This sweet body is mine!"

"Yes, all yours," Diana said, as the last burst of cum found a home in her ass.

This was a dream come true for Diana.

**To Be Continued on April 12** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

_Well this wraps up Chapter One Hundred. Only twenty five to go before we wrap things up.  
_

_Anyway did Chapter One Hundred deliver to the (over)hype I've given it? Well you're mileage will vary._

_And Harry liberates both Laura and the Cube, thus tying the bow on one arc._

_Can do far worse than Diana for the hundredth chapter lemon as well._

_Until Tuesday._

 


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter One Hundred and One:**

* * *

Laura Kinney exited an extravagant sports car and looked at the Xavier Institute for the gifted. The mansion towered over her and even to someone of her caliber; it looked a little bit intimidating. She tried not to look too intimidated or impressed though because to be honest she should be over such things. If she didn't know better, the mansion would not have been a place where some of the most extraordinary people in the world took some time in practicing their powers.

The dark haired woman reminded herself about how appearances could be deceiving. Sarah walked next towards Laura going up the driveway. Laura appreciated her mother being with her every step of the way.

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Laura said. Sarah came close to opening her mouth, but Laura turned towards her. "Everything that happened, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known."

"She does have a point," Harry said, joining them. "It's impressive, isn't it?"

Laura didn't really say a word, not wanting to sound like someone who was tongue tied. The look in her eyes showed the entire story.

"It was just rebuilt last year," Harry said. Laura turned towards Harry with an eyebrow raised. "There was an interdimensional rift in the fabric of time and space….and they had problems…..the security was much less competent in the early days of the school."

Laura nodded; she was going to take Harry's word for it. She wondered what adventure awaited her. She anticipated meeting the original Weapon X, who for all intents and purposes was her father. How he would react, Laura didn't really know. She tried to put herself in his claws and wonder how she would react finding out about a child which had been created for the purposes of being a weapon.

Laura closed her eyes for a second and frowned. When considering things from that particular angle, it did look a little bit along the grim end of things.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch from the contact, although Sarah and Harry were both the only ones she allowed this particular privilege for now.

A knock on the door allowed them a few moments to wait. The door opened and a beautiful dark skinned woman made her way out of the door. She wore a white tank top and a casual pair of blue jean shorts. Laura looked at her. She was in good shape and looked to have just come from a workout.

"Ororo, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm doing well," Ororo said, walking towards Harry and pressing her warm body against his. "Jean told me about your….ordeal."

"It wasn't much of an ordeal," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders in response. "I was mostly under control of everything the entire time."

Ororo chuckled. She would have to say one thing about Harry, he was never lacking in confidence. She turned her attention to the two women on the doorstep.

"Ororo, this is Doctor Sarah Kinney….I helped liberate her from the facility," Harry said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sarah said, extending her hand and shaking it with Ororo.

"The pleasure is all mine, Doctor Kinney."

Laura stood off to the shadows, waiting to be introduced. She thought this Ororo lady seemed rather nice, but the young girl was guarded. She had been burned before, hurt at the facility, and she preferred not to have to go down this road if she could help it.

"And this is Laura," Harry said.

"Hello, Laura, my name is Ororo Munroe," Ororo said, reaching over with a smile.

Laura took the woman's hand after she passed the trust test. Harry trusted her and she seemed to be an individual of interest for him. Therefore, Laura could trust her as well without any problems.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Munroe," Laura said.

"So, is he here?" Harry asked.

"He's right in the living room, waiting," Ororo said. She frowned and Harry could tell why she was frowning.

Logan wasn't the easiest person to get a hold on where his head was. If Harry learned anything about the man over the years, he tended to not play the emotional game. Or if he did, it was just to unleash some anger over something in battle.

The door opened up and Sarah, Laura, and Harry walked inside.

"Doctor Kinney," Logan said for a moment.

"This is Laura," Sarah said. She didn't know what the man would say. He stared her down like she was target practice. "She's your daughter."

A long moment passed when Laura and Logan stared each other down. The young girl looked at the man who gave her DNA, the man who understood what it was like to be created to be a weapon to be used at the benefit of some very nasty people. Or so she hoped. It was hard to really tell.

"Kid, I'm sorry," Logan said, rising up to his feet. "You had a rough life on my account….."

"It wasn't your fault," Laura said. "I don't hold you responsible."

"At least you have a straight head on your shoulders," Logan said. "Harry told me all about what HYDRA did….and…..it's a good thing I wasn't there. There wouldn't have been enough left in the bastards to fill a matchbox."

Logan knew all about HYDRA. He had his share of run ins with the age old group before and after the process which gave him his charming personality of today.

"So, I'm here for the training," Laura said, trying to crack a smile to lighten the mood.

"Welcome to the X-Men, kid. Hope you survive the experience."

Sarah looked at Laura with a smile.

"I'll be around to visit every weekend," Sarah said. "I won't leave you….and if you need me….you know how to call me."

"I know, and thank you," Laura said.

"And I'll be around too," Harry said. "Logan's tough, but fair. You're get a good grounding, trust me."

Laura smiled, she knew, and she appreciated Harry's support. She appreciated it more than he could ever realize.

* * *

Helen Cho took a few days off to get used to not being a prisoner of AIM. Harry came to her after the meeting with an offer to give her an opportunity. He actually sent some feelers before this entire mess went down, and Helen figured it would be the best thing for her to show up.

She walked into the building and came across a red haired woman with green eyes who wore a nice warm and inviting smile on her face. She walked out to greet Helen, extending her hand to shake it.

"Hello, Doctor Cho, my name is Rose Evans," she said. "Harry will be with us momentarily, I'll just lead you inside."

"Thank you," Helen said. The two women made their way to the elevator.

"Harry left quite an impression on you, didn't he?" Rose asked, the moment the two women settled into the elevator next to each other.

"He most certainly did….what he did was extremely bold," Helen said. She thought someone like Harry Evans-Parker didn't get where they were by playing the slow game. They went in and got what they wanted. "And I just wish I was able to meet him under better circumstances."

"Yes, a hostage crisis isn't entirely the most ideal of situations," Rose said. The two women exited the elevator and walked down a long hallway towards the conference room. "It did have its benefits though. We wouldn't have been able to have this meeting this soon."

"Oh, Harry would have found the right button to push eventually," Helen said.

Rose smiled. Harry was well trained in pushing women's buttons. She would like to think she would be no small part into his ability to do that. After all, Rose was able to instruct him on this nice little task.

"Here we are, go ahead and make yourself at home," Rose said, a smile cracking her face.

Helen made her way into the office area and positioned herself down on a nice chair. The cushioned seat allowed her to be rather comfortable and lean back.

Harry wanted inside the office next. He had been talking to someone down the hallway.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Doctor Cho," Harry said with a smile.

"Please, call me, Helen," she said.

After all, Harry did save her life; she thought it gave him the right to be able to call her by her first name. At least it was Helen's story, and she was sticking to it.

"Right, sorry, Helen," Harry said, turning around the corner. Another woman joined him. Monica Rappacinni walked around the corner and it was at this second where Helena tensed up for a moment.

"I know you're not too happy to see me," Monica said. "But, I'm here on business. My ties to AIM have been severed, and I'm working with Horizon with Doctor Evans-Parker."

Monica smiled, but she didn't have much of a choice. Her choices were work for Harry or go to SHIELD prison. She thought she made the better of the two voices.

"I'm all about given a second chance when it was justified," Harry said. "And Monica's intelligence would be too valuable to be left to linger in a SHIELD cell, or worse, be an asset for SHIELD and not for Horizon."

Monica blanched at the thought of working for SHIELD. Given she knew for a fact potential HYDRA infilitration ran deep, and she would be working for HYDRA. She only worked for AIM because it was a great opportunity.

"I went too far into AIM, and I'd have to thank Harry for pulling me out," Monica said with a smile.

"Harry does have a savior complex," Rose said, smiling. "But, your talents are better served at Horizon. Welcome aboard to the team, Doctor Rappacinni."

Harry looked from Helen to Monica.

"The two of you can work together, can't you?" Harry asked after a second's pause.

Helen smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Doctor Evans-Parker, I'm a professional," Helen said. "And we should all start with a clean slate. After all, we're all here for the same purpose. We want to help build Horizon so it could help build us a better world."

Helen and Monica locked hands and shook them. Harry smiled. She had been a valuable resource in pointing out AIM outposts, which Harry had been in the process of raiding over the past few days. The dark side of AIM had been revealed. Not only did they steal their technology, but there were some instances where they even killed for a little bit of technology.

"And I'd like to offer you a full time job at Horizon, Helen," Harry said.

"I thought this was just to have me on as a consultant?" Helen asked.

"At first it was, but I don't think your work should be wasted elsewhere," Harry said. "I can offer you the best resources, the best support staff, and the best pay out there."

"I'm intrigued," Helen said. "Tell me more."

Harry started to laugh and he proceeded to tell Helen more. He thought this could be the start of a profitable partnership and he had his eye on some more talent as well, through AIM's wishlist.

* * *

Diana made her way around the corner where Amara and Donna waited for him. The two girls had wicked grins on their face when the older Amazon walked towards them. Diana paused and frowned. The frown didn't do anything to wipe the smiles off of their faces.

"The two of you are plotting, aren't you?" Diana asked, raising an eyebrow at the two girls.

"Plotting, why would we be plotting?" Donna sked, trying to pull an innocent face.

Diana knew her younger sister ever since she was born and knew when she was trying to pull some kind of innocent act. She didn't do too well at it, which really did amuse Diana.

"Donna, I know when you're up to something," Diana said. "And you're corrupting your niece as well."

"She was the one who grew up worshipping the Dragon on her homeland," Donna said. "I think she's pretty well corrupted to begin with."

"It's true," Amara said, almost breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Diana hated to admit when her sister had a point. She never did so out loud for a few simple reasons. One of them being Donna would never let her here the end of it.

"So, you two did it, didn't you?" Donna asked.

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked, remaining cool and casual. She slipped her sunglasses off to look her younger sister straight in the eyes.

Diana realized now she gave her younger sister the disapproving glare so much it had caused her to grow a little bit immune to such an act. The Amazon Princess responded with a rather prominent sigh.

"Well, you were with Harry the other night," Donna said. "I was hoping you wouldn't pass up such an amazing chance to be with him, you know."

Diana smiled; she figured Donna was going down this particular road. She could see her sister's smile pass over her lips for a few seconds. Diana decided to taunt her sister a tiny bit and make her really sweat it out.

"So, how was it?" Donna asked.

"You had to be there," Diana said with a smile on her face. "And maybe someday you will be there."

"Oh, I will be," Donna said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Confidence is an admirable trait in a woman."

Donna almost jumped about ten feet in the air. A pair of strong hands caught her before she ended up falling over. She turned around and saw Harry standing there. She met him several times, but no matter how many times she came across him, he was an amazing figure to go face to face with.

"You could have given me a heart attack," Donna said. She tried to look disapproving at Harry, but it was hard for her to look completely disapproving in the face of such a man.

"I didn't," Harry said.

' _And just more keep jumping into the cult of Harry,'_ Kara thought.

' _Well, it's only inevitable,'_ Diana thought. _'But, I'd make my sister wait it out.'_

' _Which is my intention,'_ Harry said. _'The more the women wants it, the more spectacular it is when it happens.'_

' _Don't I know?'_ Diana thought, shaking her head with a smile crossing over her face. _'Don't I know?'_

Amara watched the interplay with a smile on her face. She didn't say anything, being a respectful person. Selene told her to wait for Harry to acknowledge her.

"And you must be Princess Amara," Harry said.

She could feel rather pleased at being acknowledged by such a divine being. Amara turned towards her looking rather intense when she stared him down.

"Yes, great one, it's a pleasure to meet you," Amara said, bowing down before him. She dropped to one knee.

' _Why does it look like she would worship you here in public if you asked her?'_ Kara asked.

' _Likely because it does look like she would worship you in public if you asked her,'_ Jan thought. She was amused of the passion and excitement in the young girl.

"You may rise, Princess," Harry said. Amara rose to her feet and Harry took her hand before planting a kiss on her hand.

Amara grew hot around the area of the cheeks. She took a moment to count to ten mentally and make sure she didn't have her powers kick in accidentally. The last thing she wanted to do was burn off all of her clothes in the middle of a public square. Even though she had no body issues, it would be all over the paper.

' _Yes, it would be really bad if I embarrassed everyone….and myself in front of Harry.'_

' _The two of them want a piece of you,'_ Diana thought. She walked over towards Harry and cupped his ass with her hand. _'Badly.'_

' _And then they'll get one…eventually,'_ Harry said. _'You know as well as I do the more girls squirm, the more they're going to want it.'_

' _Harry, believe me, I know it,'_ Diana thought, resting her arm around his waist and pushing towards him. _'But I'm glad I finally took the plunge.'_

It would make the limo rides more interesting, Diana thought. The Amazon Princess's face curled into a knowing smile when the four of them walked off.

"So, how was your meeting?" Diana asked. "You didn't run into any trouble."

"No, you should enjoy a day off once in a while," Harry said.

"Yes, she should, after you put her through the paces the other day," Donna said.

Diana's head snapped around to give her sister one of those looks. Donna's lips curled into a devious little smile, enjoying trolling her sister.

* * *

Much time had passed and the first signs of spring were beginning to hit. Spider-Girl was glad to have gotten out of the New York winter, although she knew better by now.

' _Yeah, I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatched,'_ Mary-Jane thought. _'We could have about three feet of snow dumped on us in the middle of April.'_

' _Must you be all sunshine and happiness,'_ Liz thought.

' _It can't be as bad as it is in Chicago,'_ Kitty said.

Gwen turned her attention away from the girls arguing about who had the weather which sucked the most. The spider themed heroine scaled up the wall. She turned her attention to the Daily Bugle communication-tron, but it paused. It had been giving a weather report and then sports scores as well from the previous days games.

' _Jameson taking a vacation,'_ Gwen thought.

' _I really don't know what's happening,'_ Betty thought. _'Jonah decided to take a trip and….well he hasn't come back. Robbie is running things in his absence.'_

Spider-Girl hated to admit it, but things looked rather weird and sounded rather weird without J. Jonah Jameson ranting through her ear before she went downtown. She shook her head.

' _Guess even loud mouths needs a break,'_ Spider-Girl thought.

He had been hammering at Spider-Girl and Spider-Man non-stop for about a year. Even though Spider-Man retired months ago, and hadn't been seen since the fight with the second Green Goblin, Jameson still ranted about their spider empire.

The sound of an alarm caused Gwen's attention to be diverted towards the entrance of a building. She wondered what super powered, outlandish criminals would pop around the corner this week.

Gwen paused and had been greeted by a rather pleasant surprise. It wasn't the outlandish criminals of the week she knew and loved. It was a trio of rather mundane thugs. They wore ski masks, leather jackets, wife beaters, and blue jeans. Two of them were making off with a rather large painting and the third carried at tote bag bustling with goodies.

Spider-Girl flipped down onto the ground right next to them.

"And here I didn't peg you guys as art lovers," Spider-Girl. "Just goes to show you, you can never judge a crook by his cover."

"Spider-Girl!" one of the thugs exclaimed, letting go of his end of the painting in the process.

The thug raised his hands and rushed Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl ducked his attack and spun around. She followed through on the spin with a series of rapid fire strikes which stunned the man. A web line wrapped around the thugs ankles and cracked him back. Spider-Girl hog tied the first of the thugs with his webbing.

Her spider sense kicked into high gear when thug number two attacked her and tried to smash a painting over the top of her head. Spider-Girl avoided the painting form slamming over the top of her head.

"Hey, you don't have any respect for the great arts after all!" Spider-Girl yelled. She used a line of webbing and pulled the painting. She took one look at the painting of a very ugly cat sitting on top of a pile of bones while taunting a crudely drawn dog. "I really have no idea why people would consider this art….but have some respect."

She shot a clump of webbing onto the wall and threw the offending painting up there. The thug tried to hammer Spider-Girl with a rapid fire punch. Spider-Girl flipped over his head and grabbed him. She held onto his neck and drove him down across her knees with a back cracker like motion. The whiplash caused him to go down for the count.

"You're mine, bitch!" the third thug yelled.

"Hey, watch your language!" Spider-Girl yelled, webbing his mouth shut. "There could be kids….."

Spider-Girl's little reprimand had been cut off by the baseball bat coming close to caving in her skull. She ducked the swing of the bat.

"Strike two!" Spider-Girl yelled. The thug howled and raised the bat before trying to nail her one more time. "And strike three…you're out of here."

Spider-Girl webbed the bat and pulled it out of his hand. She flung the bat back to cause it to slam into the goon's stomach. Spider-Girl brought herself up and drove her knee into the back of the goons head.

She looked over and made sure the tote bag was visible underneath the hanging painting. Spider-Girl walked over and started to web up the thugs so they would be nice and gift-wrapped for New York's finest.

' _So, that was easy,'_ Gwen thought.

' _If you can't handle some art thieves on your own, I would think you're getting sloppy,'_ Harry said. _'And the guy almost caved your skull in.'_

' _Hey, I handled it,'_ Gwen thought. _'So you ended up retiring again, without a ticker tape parade? Spider-Man is seriously done.'_

' _I never really was Spider-Man,'_ Harry thought. _'I just wore a suit resembling yours…..'_

' _To pull my ass out of trouble when an alien symbiote decided to use me for fun and games,'_ Gwen thought. _'But she did come in handy, didn't she?'_

Harry didn't say anything, but smiled. The symbiote was currently being preserved at Horizon in case of an emergency and it was needed. Nothing too dangerous caused Harry to pull out this particular trump card, at least not just yet.

' _To be fair, Harry only wore a costume similar to yours, you're Spider-Girl, and Harry is quite a man,'_ Marla said. _'And people started making assumptions.'_

' _And we all know what happens when people start assuming.'_

Gwen knew all too well. She paused and stopped. She had a fleeting sense someone stalked her from afar. It didn't set off her spider sense, but there was still some lingering sense of dread.

' _Stay out here for a couple more hours, and call it a night,'_ Spider-Girl thought. _'Those art thieves are the most exciting thing I ran into tonight.'_

' _You should relax, Spring Break is right around the corner,'_ Kitty thought. _'City survived fine for hundreds of years without Spider-Girl.'_

' _Maybe, but there's no need to slack off,'_ Gwen thought.

' _So, what are we doing for spring break?'_ Mary-Jane asked.

' _Hopefully we're able to go somewhere tropical,'_ Gwen thought.

She swung past the latest Daily Bugle sports report. She hated to admit it, but it was unsettling not to hear Jameson. He was almost as much as part of the background noise as the constant horn honking and cursing from the people of New York.

* * *

A figure dressed in black leather with a cloth pulled over her face observed Spider-Girl swinging off. Her eyes lingered on her retreating ass for a moment, before she rose her head up.

"After studying her movements, her abilities, and her technique, I have no idea why you've had trouble with her, Father."

"You shouldn't underestimate such a magnificent creature, Ana!" Sergei Kravinoff's booming voice yelled. "Spider-Girl is the most dangerous creature out there and will be a remarkable addition to my trophy room."

"Are you certain you don't want Spider-Man as well?" Ana asked.

"I hear tale Spider-Man is finished after succumbing to his injuries at the hands of the Green Goblin," Kraven said. "And if he isn't finished, he's disgraced."

Sergei didn't concern himself with Spider-Man, he wasn't the one who disgraced him. It was Spider-Girl who disgraced him.

"So, is the experiment going as planned?" Ana asked, dropping down to walk towards a van.

"Once I provide Doctor Connors with the proper motivation, it will be like I will be a new man."

"He's still stalling," Ana said, walking towards the van.

"Like I said, the proper motivation will make any man work," Sergei said.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 15** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

_Well this chapter obviously transitions one arc into the next arc, and the next arc is one that has been brewing in the background for some time. Given the nature of what Kraven is up to, it should be obvious why this one took a long time to come to a head soon enough._

_So, yeah, lots of aftermath and interesting things to set up the next twenty-five or so chapters._


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter One Hundred and Two:**

* * *

Emma Frost sat out a platter of oysters at a lavish penthouse. She dressed in a casual black button up blouse along with a skirt which flowed down to show her stocking clad legs. A pair of zipped up black boots topped off the outfit quite nicely and so she thought. She waited for two guests. While she did so, Emma waited to see if the wine she had purchased was in order.

' _Not only is it in order, but it's nice and vintage,'_ Emma thought. A smile cracked over her face when she set the bottle of wine down on the table. She reached into the cabinet and pulled out a few glasses for consumption. _'Perfect.'_

Emma rarely threw around such lavish words as perfect, but she thought it fit in this case. It had been a while since the three of them joined in such an intimate setting. The woman wanted circumstances to be as perfect as possible.

A knock on the door followed. Emma sauntered over towards the door and opened it up. The sight of Harry greeted her dressed in a nice white shirt and pair of slacks.

"Emma, good afternoon," Harry said.

"Good afternoon, Harry," Emma said. She wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Harry pressed her body into his, wrapping his arms tightly around her slender waist. The beautiful heiress lingered against his body for a moment. Harry's hands quested towards her skirt for a brief second and teased her. The fun and games concluded with a cough which followed.

"I really hope you didn't intend to start without me."

Felicia made her way into the picture walking out of the elevator. She dressed in a silky black blouse which shined in the light. The blouse pulled over her large breasts with the first couple of buttons unbuttoned to show her cleavage. She wore a tight leather skirt and sheer stockings along with thigh high boots causing her legs to stretch on for miles.

"We would have never intended to start without you, Felicia," Harry said.

He greeted her with more of the same as Emma. He sank his lips onto her with a passionate kiss which moistened her loins and curled her toes something fierce. The woman moaned when Harry's tongue quested into the depths of her mouth. He pulled Felicia close towards him.

Emma pulled open the door and escorted her two lovers into the apartment. Harry sat front and center on the couch in front of them. Emma took a seat to his left side. Felicia squeezed into the couch onto his right side, her breasts not so subtly brushing against his arm when she sat down on the couch.

"Oysters," Felicia said with a smile on her face. "You're not being subtle at all, are you, dear Emma?"

"I don't have the slightest clue what you mean, darling," Emma said with a smile. She responded with a sultry lick of the plate. "But, should we not get down to business before we even consider pleasure."

Felicia smiled and took the glass of wine which had been offered to her. The Hardy heiress tipped the wine back into her mouth and took a long drink of it.

"Right, business," Felicia said. "Taking down Fisk isn't as easy as it looks on paper, is it?"

Harry responded with a dry chuckle when he looked at her. His hand placed on the top of hers.

"No, easier said than done," Harry said. "But, his empire is slipping."

Felicia's lips curled into a smile. She helped herself to the oyster. She slowly licked on it, locking eyes with Harry as she did. Her tongue ran over the edge of the food.

"Excellent," Felicia said. "One day everything will slip out of his fat fingers and he will have nothing left."

Emma smiled at the vindictive nature of Felicia. She found herself increasingly glad she was not on the bad side of this woman. It was a scary place to be time and time again. Felicia's tongue started to trail over the edge of the oyster.

"Losing control of Hardy Industries was a big blow to him."

"A huge blow," Emma agreed. She took one of the oysters into her mouth and slowly nibbled on it with a smile on her face. She placed it down and looked rather thoughtful. She took a glass of wine into her hand and lifted it up to consider takinga huge drink of it. "Although, the bigger surprise was you were involved in the first place."

"I didn't want anyone to know, because it would compromise the deal," Harry said. "Although I did have some inside help."

Felicia looked towards Harry, frowning. She even set down her wine for a few seconds and looked at him.

"I know my mother was in on this," Felicia said. "But are you trying to tell me you had inside help from within Fisk's empire? Who would be brazen enough?"

Harry chuckled for a moment and helped himself to a drink of wine. He reached down and placed his hand on Felicia's thigh. The enchanter proceeded to run his fingers up her leg towards her inner thigh, but he paused.

"If you really think about it, there are a few candidates," Harry said.

"Actually, I can think of one off hand," Emma said, resting her hand on Harry's crotch in a not so subtle manner. Her fingers twitched around him. "And you scored big time."

"When doesn't Harry score big time?" Felicia asked, leaning closer towards him. Her large breasts pressed firmly against his shoulder. "When doesn't he score big time….especially if it's with another woman?"

Harry smiled, not say anything.

"It's Fisk's next move as far as I'm concerned," Harry said. "But, now he's on the rebound."

"All we have to do is set him up for a big fall," Felicia said.

' _The bigger the man, the harder the fall,'_ Emma thought as her fingers played absent mindedly with Harry's belt buckle. She slowly started to loosen it.

"I think we've had enough to eat here," Felicia said. She started to drag her fingers down Harry's chest. "You're maneuvering has gotten me positively horny, love."

She started to unbutton his shirt and run her fingernails down his chest while purring.

"You're a slut," Emma said.

"Oh, you're the one who is reaching into his pants," Felicia said, stroking Harry's abs underneath her long nails.

"Ladies," Harry said. "Both of you are sluts….my sluts."

Emma and Felicia both shuddered when they looked at him. He exhibited such power it made them nice and sticky between their thighs.

"Let's show you what good little sluts we are," Emma said, removing Harry's pants with hunger dancing in her eyes.

Emma fished Harry's throbbing cock out of his pants. She eyed the member with hunger. She took her tongue and started to trail up and down on his manhood, tracing patterns on his cock.

Harry groaned when Emma's mouth started to linger on the head of his cock. She shoved his thick manhood into her mouth and took Harry into the back of her throat. Her tongue curled around the other side.

"Worship me with your throat."

Harry placed his hands on the back of Emma's head briefly and encouraged her. Her mouth started to wrap around his tool and bring down his thick manhood. Emma reached around and started to cradle his balls.

"Oh, Harry!" Felicia said, unbuttoning her blouse.

Harry looked at her and smiled, helping her out of the blouse the rest of the way and her bra. Felicia's round breasts revealed themselves to Harry. Harry smiled when he looked at Felicia's creamy globes. He placed his hands on them and squeezed them.

Felicia practically purred with delight the more Harry teased her breasts. She closed her eyes with hunger dancing through her eyes.

"Play with them, please," Felicia said, shoving her tits into Harry's face. "Suck them."

Harry squeezed her right breast and leaned in. He touched his mouth onto her breast, kissing it.

Emma kept going down onto him. She cradled his balls in her hand when she started to suck them. A few moments past when Emma gave his cock a going over. She coated the manhood with her salvia and pulled back from him. She kissed his cock a few more times, leaving her lipstick on it.

"I want you to play with my tits as well."

Emma removed her shift to reveal her firm and high globes for Harry. Her drool worthy breasts had been revealed. She sat down on Harry's other side, her hand wrapped around his cock.

Harry pulled his way from Felicia's breasts and buried his face between Emma's beautiful breasts. He pressed his face between her globes and started to suck them.

"Looks like fun," Felicia said. She rose to her feet and started to suck Emma's right tit as Harry attacked her left.

Emma thought she was going to lose her mind because of the fact her two lovers took her breasts and made them there's. She couldn't really even describe how amazing this was.

Felicia wrapped her lips around Emma's large breast and enjoyed their warm flavor. She squeezed it with the nipple growing harder in her mouth.

"So fucking hot," Harry said, squeezing Emma's breast as well. He decided to move around.

Felicia received the hint of what was going to happen. She worked Emma's panties down her legs and revealed her dripping wet pussy. She drove herself between the other blonde's legs with an intention to eat her out and make her scream. Felicia drove her tongue in the beautiful valley between Emma's legs. Felicia came up with a pop.

"Mmm, I almost forgot how good you tasted."

The Hardy heiress casually removed her panties and spread her legs. The tight leather skirt rode up to show her perfect ass and pussy. Harry smiled and ran his hands over her inner thighs and started to delve between her pussy with his tongue.

Felicia returned to eating Emma out as Harry at her out. It was a train of pleasure between the three of them. Hormones and pheromones started to run wild throughout the entire fun and games.

Harry plunged his thick cock into Felicia's pussy. The woman's tight pussy clamped down onto his cock. He held onto her and developed a steady series of thrusts into her.

"Eat my pussy, nibble it!" Emma yelled. She shoved Felicia's pussy. "You slutty little kitty, eat up all of Mistress Emma's cream!"

Felicia lapped up Emma's pussy which caused her to scream. Emma reached up and played with her enormous tits while Felicia buried her face between her thighs.

Harry held onto Felicia's hips and pushed into her. Every time his cock speared into her, her tight thighs clamped down onto him and milked his probing rod. Harry held onto her and continued to push his way into her tight center.

"This slutty little body belongs to me," Harry said. He touched Felicia's breasts and clenched them. She moaned when her pussy tightened around it. "But you like it, you like me violating your slutty body. You like me ramming into your tight little cunt, slamming deep into your body. Making you orgasm again…and again…and again."

With each again, Harry plowed himself into her body. A miniature orgasm exploded through Felicia's body. Her nipples grew hard enough for Harry to play with. He ran his hands.

"She likes you playing with her slutty little nipples," Emma said. "I can feel her moan in my pussy….oh god!"

Emma buckled her hips up into Felicia's mouth and forced her to choke on her juices. To her credit, Felicia started to drink the juices with the hunger spread through her body.

Felicia's cunt clamped down onto Harry's thick tool and started to milk him, trying to bring the contents of his thick balls into her needy little body.

Harry sawed into her pussy, smiling when he placed his hands upon her hips. He plunged into her womanhood with a smile on his face. His balls ached with pleasure, the contents of said balls about ready to spill into her body.

"You want to take all of my seed, you slut."

"She's a slut, she wants you to fill her up with your cum," Emma said. "I wonder if she's going to have kittens someday."

Felicia was about ready to protest, but her cunt clamped down onto him. Despite the fact she knew Harry's magic prevented him from knocking up any women who weren't a hundred percent sure about it, the thought of being knocked up by Harry caused her to get wet.

' _Now might not be the time though,'_ Felicia thought through hazed lust.

Felicia's cunt squeezed Harry's cock hard. She milked him in time with his thrusts until he saw stars and shot his load into her. The contents of his balls spilled into her pussy.

Each thrust caused Felicia's hips to jerk and twist around her. She intended to milk all of the creamy cum into her pussy. He fired the load into her body.

Felicia collapsed when Harry gave her one last spectacular orgasm. She dropped down onto the couch right next to Emma.

Emma smiled and rolled Felicia over. Felicia rolled over, her hair sticking to her face. She started to pant with pleasure with Emma spreading her thighs with a smile on her face.

"Let's see if you're still with us, love," Emma said. She placed her mouth on Felicia's nether lips and gave her a long kiss, before slipping the tongue.

Emma made a loud and sexual sucking sound which caused Felicia to show signs of life in a few sexy moans. Harry's cock started to grow harder.

"And good, it's ready for me," Emma said. She pulled herself up onto Harry's lap and shoved her tits into his face.

Harry smiled, two could play this game. He reached around and gripped Emma round her tight ass. He started to rub his cock against her nether lips which caused her to moan.

"Inside me, inside me, love," Emma said.

Harry squeezed her breasts with a smile on his face. Emma gasped when he started to toy her nipples. He squeezed and groped her breasts which caused her to breath in pleasure. Emma's tight pussy lined up against him.

"It needs your cock," Emma said. "Feel it….it's drooling for you, love."

"So, I've noticed," Harry said. Her pussy lips rubbed against Harry's manhood and slid inside of her.

Emma closed her eyes when his throbbing cock speared into her tight cavern. Harry's veiny cock rubbed against her walls when Emma started to rock up and down on him.

Harry watched Emma's breasts bounce in his face. He reached over towards her with a smile on his face and started to squeeze her breasts.

"So hot, so wet," Harry groaned.

"For you, yes," Emma said.

Her tight walls clamped down onto him and started to yank his cock up before sinking down onto him.

"Faster," Harry said, slapping her ass and encouraging her to ride him even harder and faster.

Emma agreed and rode him harder and faster. She bounced high with her breasts slapping off of his chest. He leaned in and started to devour the fleshy globes on her breasts.

"Fuck, fuck yes!" Emma yelled. "I love you sucking on my big tits….they're so sensitive and they belong to you!"

Harry enjoyed the ride with Emma rocking back. Her ass rose up and dropped down onto Harry's thick balls. Her thighs rubbed against his when she rode him. His face sunk between her breasts.

"Mmm, yes, mmm, yes!" Emma yelled.

Harry's hands ran over her sweaty and curvy body. She bounced onto him harder. The twitch of her pussy around him released juices around his thick cock. She unleashed her creamy juices onto him.

"Now it's your turn," Emma said, smiling.

Harry didn't respond, only by attacking her big jugs with his hands and mouth. Emma gasped in hunger with Harry taking her breasts with his hands.

A warm sensation bubbled up through his balls. He plowed into Emma's sweat center. Her dripping juices lubricated him to allow his path into her center.

"Your cock is kissing my womb," Emma breathed, squeezing Harry's intruding member with her tight muscles. "Put your seed inside me!"

The contents of Harry's balls rose to the surface.

"I'm going to fill you up with so much cum, you're going to swell with it," Harry growled, grabbing Emma's ass.

"Fill me up with your seed, Daddy!" Emma said. She rubbed her walls into her pussy. "You don't want you little girl's pussy to starve?"

"I'll overfeed your pussy," Harry said. He squeezed her ass and encouraged Emma to ride him harder.

Emma trained herself to squeeze him. She could feel him tense up a little bit and knew his orgasm was going towards her.

"Do you like it, honey, do you like my warm pussy squeezing your giant cock?" Emma asked. "Daddy, feed me….Daddy breed me….oh god."

Harry nibbled on her breasts which drove Emma completely wild. He could feel his muscles tightening, but he held himself back with a solid and hard thrust into the tightness of her pussy. Harry held onto her and plowed into her body from underneath.

"Cumming."

The tight cunt clenched him to greedily milk him out. Harry bucked his hips up when Emma drove herself down onto her. Their loins met in the center and caused and an explosion.

Felicia joined them towards the end, tonguing out Emma's asshole.

"Dirty bitch!" Emma yelled.

She couldn't really say much more than this. The contents of Harry's balls spilled into her. An obscene amount of cum started to fire into her pussy and filled her up.

Emma pulled herself off of Harry's cock, with a long string of cum hanging out of her pussy. It broke off, but Felicia caught it on her tongue like a child catching snow flakes.

"Nice to see you're back in the game."

* * *

Gwen hardly shook off the fact something was completely not right. She couldn't really be too bothered by it.

"I'm sure you're just working too hard," Mary-Jane said. "There are people who are attacking you so much in New York, you're really getting used to it."

Gwen wasn't sure it was it, but she was willing to accept it. Other than a couple of instances where she was on patrol, the feeling didn't hit her. No one was stalking her as her civilian identity which was a good sign.

"Besides, you'll have plenty of time to relax and chill and stuff," Kitty said. The brunette girl brimmed with excitement when she looked at him. "Spring Break is right around the corner."

"Yes, Spring Break," Gwen said, she wished she could have the same amount of excitement.

"Hey, after all of the work the teachers piled on us this term, we do deserve some time off," Kara said.

"Really, it's that bad?" Amara asked.

Donna responded with a nervous chuckle.

"Kara's exaggerating…okay maybe she isn't, but it really depends," Donna said. "Besides, I don't know what you're complaining about with your super powered brain. You can get everything done in no time."

Kara frowned, it was a little time. She had to slow down sometimes to really get the information. Earth science fascinated her no matter how woefully outdated it was.

"It does take some time," Kara protested.

"Okay, fine, it takes some time," Donna said. She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Kara. "Are you happy now?"

Kara smiled when she looked at Donna. She couldn't be too miserable about her life.

"We should go somewhere nice," Mary-Jane said.

"I hear Florida is pretty nice," Kitty said.

"Also, it's a bit cliché, everyone will be going to Florida," Liz said. Kitty folded her arms and pouted. "I think the West Coast would be a lot better."

Gwen shuddered when she heard the words "West Coast." Liz smiled in an apologetic manner.

"Right, too soon," Liz said.

"Yeah, much too soon," Gwen said, with a smile on her face.

"Seriously though, we can really be anywhere in the world we want to, and we don't have to pay for it," Kitty said. "Okay, we have to pay for it when we get there, but we don't have to pay to get there. I mean, Harry has his own private jet and stuff, so it shouldn't really be a problem for us to get there, if we ask him really nicely."

"He has his own private jet?" Amara asked.

"Why wouldn't he have his own private jet?" Donna asked.

Amara sighed and smiled at her aunt's logic. Why wouldn't Harry have his own private jet indeed? He can across as the man who had everything, so he would most certainly have a few extra things. A private jet would be far into the realm of possibility as far as she was concerned.

"Jean!" Gwen yelled.

Jean Grey came around the corner, with a dark haired young girl who looked around at the group of girls.

"Gwen, how are you doing?" Jean asked. "What are you girls up to?"

"Well, no good if you believe half of the things people say about us," Gwen said and Jean responded with a polite round of laughter. "Seriously though, we're trying to figure out what we want to do on Spring Break."

"Well," Jean said, smiling brightly. "I hear Florida is nice this time of the year….although it's been overdone."

"You must be Laura," Kitty said.

"Yes, and you're….Kitty, right?" Laura asked. She reached over and shook her hand.

"Guys, this is Laura Kinney, she's Logan's…charge at the mansion," Jean said. "Laura, this is Gwen Stacy, Mary-Jane Watson, Kitty Pryde, Kara Danvers, Donna Troy, Amara, and Liz Allen."

"Nice to meet all of you," Laura said.

"So, have you been settling in nicely at the Institute?" Kitty asked. "I mean….I was there for a minute but…..I decided it wasn't for me."

Kitty half thought about giving the Institute another chance someday, but she decided against it in the end. Harry's training on her made her learn a lot about her powers and more importantly how to use them to her advantage.

"I figured it would be nice to take Laura out in public, because she isn't used to being around girls closer to her own age," Jean said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kitty said with a smile.

Gwen had been bustling with a question for a second. Laura turned towards Gwen and looked at her for a long few minutes before inviting her to say something.

"Well, I just wanted to know how you were getting along after getting out of the facility?" Gwen asked.

"Fine," Laura said. "The nightmares have stopped, but…..sometimes I still see flashes. Logan knows where I'm coming from so he helps, and Jean helps me sort through my mind."

"It must be awful….."

"I'm glad Harry got me out of there when he did," Laura said. "And Sarah….it wasn't her fault any of this happened. She was a pawn in all of this. And while they conditioned me to hate Logan….I know what truly happened. There's only one person I hate."

"HYDRA?" Kara asked nervously.

"Yes, HYDRA," Laura confirmed. "When I have the chance, I'll hunt them down and make them pay."

"Sounds rather dangerous," Mary-Jane said.

Laura responded with what passed as a smile for her. Mary-Jane did not know the half of it.

"Yes, I wouldn't recommend anyone do it," Laura said.

"You're not prepared to hunt down HYDRA," Jean said in a firm voice.

A long pause followed when Laura stared down Jean. A battle of the wills for the ages began between the two of them. Kara and Gwen caught eyes.

' _Oh boy, this could get pretty intense,'_ Kara thought. Gwen extended her head down and nodded. _'I can even feel the heat and I'm just sitting a few feet away.'_

"No, I agree, I'm not ready," Laura said. "If I thought I was, I would have broken out of the mansion the first night and none of you could have stopped me."

Jean was both appeased and uneasy about the answer Laura gave her. She didn't really want to say anything, but she had many of the same issues Logan did. And the same attitude as well.

' _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree in this case,'_ Jean thought.

* * *

Harry returned to Horizon, in part to check up on one of his newest employees. Also, he needed to check up on the progress of one of his projects which was ongoing. His emerald eyes shined the moment he made his way up to the lab. Monica was hard at work as she always was.

"I have to say, this lab's much nicer than the one they gave me at AIM," Monica said.

"For an organization who wants to perform a lot of scientific achievement, they can be pretty stingy on actually giving their people what they need to accomplish their very best."

Monica nodded, she was coming to about the same conclusion. AIM most certainly played her and several others, making them big promises they never really intended to back up.

"I'm glad for the opportunity," Monica said. "By all rights, I should have been rotting away in prison."

"I'm one for second chances, especially when they're warranted," Harry said. "If there's anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

Monica knew Harry treated all of his employees well. And every single person she saw working in this building were female. She didn't even try and ask why, because she had her own theories why Harry gravitated mostly around women.

"So, if you don't mind me for asking something personal?"

"I don't know if I mind, until you ask," Harry said.

Monica smiled, thinking he had a point. It wasn't really too personal mind you, but Monica wasn't the person who wanted to overstep her bounds.

"It's the project in the next lab, you've been working on it for a long time," Monica said.

"Oh, yes, why don't I show you it?"

Monica was surprised Harry would trust her with such a high end classified project. The former AIM scientist walked next to Harry and allowed her to lead him into the lab. She never stepped into this particular area of Horizon, mostly because she wasn't sure if she had been permitted.

The moment Monica stepped inside the lab, the woman let out a long whistle she had been holding in. Impressive didn't even begin to describe what she saw in this particular lab.

' _Congratulations, I think you broke her,'_ Marla thought, who was calibrating something on the other end of the lab. _'Then again, I think you do it a lot with women.'_

Harry and some of the bond mates chuckled at the double meaning. Monica's eyes followed the state of the art interface around the lab. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to return her back to life.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked.

Monica blanched at being nailed with such a loaded question. She didn't really know what to think about this amazing thing.

"If you're so impressed by the interface, then you will be more impressed with what it is."

"What…what is it?" Monica asked.

"It's a state of the art artificial intelligence," Harry said. "When completed, it will help me run operations here at Horizon and will also be able to function outside of the building."

"Artificial intelligence?" Monica asked. "Isn't that a crapshoot?"

Harry chuckled at her not so subtle commentary regarding artificial intelligence. True in many ways, and sure enough Marla rose to her feet.

"It's true artificial intelligence can be what at times you refer to as a crapshoot," Marla said. "But, we've managed to mitigate the problems."

"Mind if you ask me how you've done so?" Monica asked. She knew all too well AIM's previous attempts with artificial intelligence and how badly they have gone.

"We've used three separate mental patterns to help build the interface," Harry said. "Mine, Rose's, and my girlfriend Jean's."

"An interesting trio," Monica said. "But why?"

"We are building the LILY artificial intelligence," Harry said. "It's named after my birth mother."

Monica nodded in response. She turned to Marla for a second.

"I'd be happy to offer a few suggestions if you don't mind," Monica said.

"If you have suggestions to offer, then I'm all ears," Marla said with a smile crossing her face.

"I'll leave the two of you to get along," Harry said. Both of the scientists turned towards Harry with a surprised look in their eyes. "I have something I need to check out on the lower levels."

Harry slipped away from Monica and Marla and made his way to a set of stairs. The stairs were short, but they lead to a private elevator. The doors of the private elevator opened which lead to another staircase and allowed him to go down.

He pressed his hand into the keypad which opened the keypad. A retinal scanner confirmed Harry's identity. Another set of doors cracked open and allowed Harry to walk down a short hallway.

At the end of the hallway, a giant cube glistened in the light. It was still here. There was something about the energies which drew Harry down there.

The mysteries of the Cube were an enigma to put things bluntly. SHIELD had been studying a Cube for quite some time.

' _So powerful, and so dangerous,'_ Harry thought. _'Can shape the world….but I suspect there will be consequences to doing so.'_

The Cosmic Cube when working properly, could allow a person to fulfill their greatest desires. It could warp the past, the present, and the future, at least what the legends said. The marvelous power could warp everything and change the world around him.

' _You also likely have to be precise about your wishes, because one misstep and everything is done,'_ Harry thought.

The temptation to use the Cube to fulfill their deepest desires was there. Harry was no exception, hence why he kept the Cube locked up tight when he wasn't studying it.

' _One touch could bring her back.'_

Harry closed his eyes and decided not to use the Cube. The dangers of messing with something of this magnitude were immense. Harry turned around and made his way back up through the security.

He decided to take a different path around the lab and the moment he did, he almost ran head long into Shuri.

"Doctor Evans-Parker, I was hoping to run into you," Shuri said. She managed to keep the project she held in her hands without it dropping on the ground.

"Yes, I thought you might have," Harry said, with a chuckle escaping his mouth. "But, I didn't think it would be so literal, would it?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Shuri said, smiling brightly when she looked at him. "So, how is your work on the Artificial Intelligence project?"

"It's going fine," Harry said. Shuri raised her eyebrow and Harry pressed on to clarify. "There are a few snags along the way, but….we want to make sure it's perfect before we take a plunge."

"Yes, I can see," Shuri said with a smile cracking over her face. She locked eyes with Harry. "It's your pet project after all, it would define Horizon."

"Ninety-five percent done," Harry said. "The real devil is in the details."

"And those last five percent can be the trickiest for any project," Shuri said, her mouth curling into a knowing smile.

"Yes, yes they can," Harry confirmed, smiling at her.

"So, I wanted to ask you a question," Shuri said. Harry smiled and indicated he was all ears. Shuri pressed on before she lost her nerve. "I was wondering if you were doing anything a week from Friday."

"Nothing I know of right now," Harry said. "Why do you ask?"

"I intended on attending a play with a friend of mine," Shuri said. "But, she had to cancel, and I have an extra ticket. I would hate for it to go to waste. So I wondered if you would do me the honor of attending with me."

"It would be an honor," Harry said.

"Great, I'll see you then, it's at seven o'clock, next Friday," Shuri said with a smile on her face.

The moment Shuri turned around, Leah made her way up the steps. She almost bumped into Shuri the moment she stepped into the picture. Leah made a graceful step back and looked into her eyes.

"Sorry about having to cancel at the last second," Leah said. "I hope you find an adequate replacement."

"I already have," Shuri said. "I asked Harry and he said yes."

Leah turned towards Harry with a knowing smile. Harry responded with a raised eyebrow in response and stared her down. Leah didn't really allow the cocky grin to spread over her face.

' _Amazing,'_ Harry thought. _'I'm thinking there was some conspiring afoot.'_

' _With this group, what do you think?'_ Jan asked.

* * *

Martha Connors returned back home and fumbled through her purse through the keys. The undercover SHIELD agents had been such a part of her life over the past couple of months, so much she didn't really didn't even bat an eye. Her ex-husband had been missing, kidnapped, and SHIELD decided to put it upon themselves to keep an eye on her.

It was annoying sometimes to move along, knowing someone tailed you every step of the way.

Martha thought she could kick back and relax for a little bit. Her sister was away for the weekend. Her son slept over at a friend's house for the weekend. It allowed her some time for herself.

Some time to be left alone with her thoughts. She made her way over to the pantry and began to put the groceries away. Martha thought she fell into a rut somehow, hiding out here in Florida. And she wanted to go for something more exciting.

Granted, her last bit of excitement resulted in her husband turning into a giant lizard like creature. Perhaps she should be a bit less casual about her excitement level.

Martha bent down to the lower cabinets to put away some canned goods. She made a thought about what she would fix herself for dinner when suddenly something struck her in the back of her neck.

The woman gasped before dropping to her knees. A dart impacted her neck and caused her eyes to glaze over. Drool came out of the side of her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in the back of her head.

Sasha Kravinoff moved out of the shadows of the house. She had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. She leaned down and grabbed Martha around the shoulder before dragging her outside of the home.

"I have the motivation you requested, Sergei."

"Excellent," Sergei said. "Connors will have no choice but to comply, if he wants his wife to be intact. Or is it ex-wife by now?"

Sasha stepped over the downed SHIELD agents. They were all drugged. No need to cause a ruckus when a tranquilizer dart would work as well.

She picked up Martha and dropped her limp body into the back of the van. Sasha smiled and leaned down with a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well."

She got into the front seat in the van and pulled out of the driveway, before the secondary SHIELD team was any of the wiser.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 17, 2016.**

* * *

_I'm sure that Harry/Emma/Felicia thing was something a few people wanted to see for a long time._

_Laura is adapting, although given what she's been through, the road is not long._

_Shuri shows up after kind of falling through the cracks._

_And Martha gets nabbed after Sasha kills a bunch of SHIELD red shirts, well this was inevitable. Thus the plan of Kraven the Hunter continues to move forward in the most ugly way possible._

_Until Sunday._


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter One Hundred and Three:**

* * *

Spider-Girl propelled herself through the New York City streets web lining from one building to the next. Today was the last day of classes at ESU, in fact it had been only just a half of day of classes. The students were out after noon and already some of them were making their plans for spring break.

Gwen Stacy was no exception to the rule. Harry, Gwen, and several friends would be on their way to a nice warm island over the next couple of days. Having a boyfriend with a private jet and a good idea of some exotic places really did have it's share of perks and benefits to be perfectly honest.

' _So let me get this straight,'_ Mary-Jane said. She seemed to be trying to desperately wrap her head around something. _'You're out on patrol, even though you are a few hours away from being out of New York and being on a nice little vacation.'_

' _Hey, with great power there also comes great responsibility,'_ Gwen thought. She continued to launch herself around the corner. _'But, something tells me this patrol will be done very soon. There hasn't been the slightest bit of trouble out there, not even a rogue purse snatcher.'_

' _Careful,'_ Kitty said. _'You should know better than anyone else saying there isn't trouble out there is just the fastest way to invite some kind of trouble out there.'_

Gwen knew, oh boy did she ever knew. Trouble visited her around essentially every corner of the world. Today though, things had ever been different.

' _Given the relationship you have with Murphy, I didn't think you would want to tempt him today,'_ Liz said.

Gwen smiled. At least she didn't say it was a perfect day. It would be the best part way to tempt fate and to really get herself into trouble.

' _It's almost like you expect trouble and expect to get the trip delayed,'_ Kara thought.

' _Well, it's not a completely unreasonable explanation,'_ Gwen thought. She looked around the corner and heard the sounds of traffic. She looked up at the Jumbo Tron and once again was not greeted with the face of J. Jonah Jameson. _'You know, it's still unsettling…no one knows what happened to him.'_

' _No,'_ Betty thought. _'He left….he said it was something big, and he would be back in a few days….so far nothing to indicate what happened to him.'_

Gwen thought it was completely baffling what happened to Jameson.

' _He might have been obnoxious, but nothing bad should happen to anyone,'_ Gwen thought. _'And he did have his good points.'_

' _Even though he trashed you every single moment,'_ Betty thought.

' _Well, he wasn't going to go with the flow and start publishing anti-mutant propaganda even though every single news outlet in the city seemed to be leaning towards that direction,'_ Spider-Girl said. _'Of course, he isn't as generous with the praise when it's Spider-Girl out there busting her ass.'_

Gwen didn't mean to seem too entirely bitter, even though it came out this way in the most unintentional manner. Regardless, she turned her head off to one side. She listened closely for the signs of trouble.

The sound of breaking glass caused Gwen to perk up a little bit.

' _You look around for long enough, and of course you find something,'_ Kara thought.

' _It could be just petty vandals, though,'_ Jan said. _'Lot of people just breaking windows for shits and giggles. Not necessarily a job for Spider-Girl.'_

Gwen thought Jan raised an interesting point. What passed as a job for Spider-Girl in this day and age? She needed to be careful of overstepping her bounds.

The window had not been busted open, but the door. Spider-Girl stepped inside, only to see several would be vandals laying on the ground. They had been brutally assaulted.

"I knew you'd show up Spider-Girl. You simply couldn't resist yourself."

Spider-Girl slowly turned her head. She saw a young woman with short, curly, blonde hair. She looked to be in her late teenage years. The top half of her outfit consisted of a tight leather fest made of some kind of leopard skin print. It stopped at the edge of her stomach. A pair of skin tight leather pants came down to cover her legs. Snakeskin boots finished off the outfit.

"I know you," Spider-Girl said. "You're the one who abducted Doctor Connors."

She recognized the description from what Harry told her. The woman smiled and flung a knife at Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl blocked the knife with her hands and wrenched it back.

The mysterious hunter pulled a flip and landed on both feet with a picture perfect landing.

"You are impressive as they state," she said.

Spider-Girl stepped back with a crafty little smirk across her face.

"I do my best."

The hunter charged towards Gwen. She tried to nail Gwen with a punch, but Gwen avoided the punch. The second punch had been blocked. Gwen tried to nail her off of the backswing, but she dodged the attack.

"Pretty quick on your feet," Spider-Girl said. She barely dodged the attack. She tried to nail the hunter with another backswing, but the hunter ducked underneath it. "And even quicker with your hands."

"Thank you, I try," she said with a grin on her face. "But you need to mind your surroundings."

Spider-Girl jumped back to avoid a potential land mind. It put her in position for a shot between the shoulder blades. She staggered, looking rather dazed and confused.

"Good night, Spider-Girl."

Ana fired a dart into the shoulder of the young woman. The light headed feeling opened the door for total blackout.

' _GWEN!'_ several girls shouted over the bond link. The young woman collapsed down onto the ground, knocked completely out from the drugs being injected into her system.

"You need to move quickly," a firm voice said over her ear. "The rest of her pack will be on you…once they pinpointed her location."

"Yes, I know."

Ana scooped up Spider-Girl and hoisted her over her shoulders with strength. She made her way up the stairs and out the door where a helicopter awaited for her already airborne.

The young huntress jumped and landed inside the helicopter. It lifted off the ground to take them to parts unknown.

* * *

The screams in the bond brought Harry out of his work and alerted him something really bad happened. He didn't micro-manage Gwen's missions like he did during his early days. This seemed to be a routine patrol, so there really wasn't any need for anything.

' _It just happened so fast, I'm not sure what happened,'_ Mary-Jane thought.

' _Just everyone calm down and I'll try and get to the bottom of this.'_

Harry made his way into the vandalized building. The goons were still on the ground. Harry noticed they were laid out and would not be getting up any time soon. He noticed a gun placed in the wall and another trap laid out on the ground. Whoever did this planned this to the letter.

The doors opened and Harry braced himself for an attack. Daisy and Bobbi stepped into the room. Both of them looked to be rather frantic in their looks.

"SHIELD is late, as per usual, aren't we?" Daisy asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "My girlfriend has been attacked….and kidnapped…by the same woman who did so to Doctor Connors months back."

Harry didn't know how someone could get the drop on Gwen. The only reasoning Harry thought of was the person in question was in fact among the best in the world at what she did.

"Spider-Girl has been kidnapped?" Daisy asked. She tried to remain professional despite the problems.

"It's what we feared," Bobbi said. She could see Harry wanted information. "Kraven's, or at least his family, is plotting revenge against all of those who have wronged him in the past."

Harry grimaced at the very thought. Why did all of the painful headaches root into one man's revenge?

"Martha Connors has been kidnapped as well," Bobbi said.

Harry had been brought out of his thoughts for Gwen's fate with this jarring piece of news.

"I thought SHIELD had a detail on her, after her husband had been kidnapped," Harry said.

A long pause followed where Bobbi could feel Harry's extremely powerful eyes stare a hole directly through her. She had been under intense interrogation before. Something about the way Harry looked at her exceeded all of the intense interrogation. The SHIELD agent swallowed a lump in her throat before moving on.

"She was," Bobbi admitted. "But, SHIELD agents are human. And Sasha Kravinoff is as ruthless as her husband is. She's even more ruthless, if you believe some people."

Harry smiled. The females always tended to be among the most devious of the species. He knew it given the fact he had several quite devious and cunning ones in his collective.

"And his daughter, I presume?" Harry asked.

Daisy gasped when she made her way towards the rifle in the wall. She could tell it was a bit of a vintage flair, but with a nice and modern twist as well.

"No one quite sells them like this anymore, do they?" Daisy asked.

"Not I'm aware of," Harry said. "But the Kravens are the types to go old school."

"Sometimes it's hard to keep up with the Kravinoffs," Daisy said. She smiled and a though crossed her mind. "Keeping up with the Kravinoffs, now that would be a reality show worth watching."

Bobbi cracked a smile, but as the senior officer on this mission, she thought it would be a good idea to keep Daisy on task. Then again, Bobbi had to talk about remaining on task.

She stepped over towards the gun and looked it over. The woman's lips pursed into a thoughtful expression when she looked towards it.

"We isolate the gun, we find out who sold it to Kraven, and we start asking questions," Bobbi said.

"There might not be enough time to do so."

The Black Widow made her entrance and did it with style. Given the woman's past with Sasha Kravinoff, Harry and anyone else would be a fool to think she wouldn't be a part of this mission.

"With the Kravinoffs, time is of the essence," Natasha said. "Especially considering the fact they kidnapped Spider-Girl."

' _Marla, do you think you can get into the equipment in Gwen's suit?'_ Harry asked her.

' _Already a couple of steps ahead of you, Harry,'_ Marla thought. _'Oh boy, they're moving pretty fast….let me see where they could be on course for.'_

' _I've got it,'_ Barbara thought, jumping into help Marla. _'If my calculations are correct, they're heading to some remote island off the coast of Africa.'_

' _Of course,'_ Harry thought. _'Kraven comes to you from Mother Russia by the Way of Mother Africa.'_

' _Two mothers, and I can't believe he's still that ill-mannered,'_ Kara quipped, shaking her head.

"The island was used as a nature preserve, but was shut down," Natasha said. "The animals may still be on the island….or some of them at least."

Harry frowned, he wondered exactly what Kraven's motivation was. He had a couple of ideas, none of them really good to be honest.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Harry asked. He raised his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose hard. There was always something else. Nothing ever was completely too simple.

"A plane went down right near the island and disappeared without a trace," Natasha said.

Harry knew enough to know something like this would not be an accident. Kraven, or one of his family members, brought the plane down. If he was still with Calypso, she could have used some kind of magical spell to help bring the plane down.

' _Why though?'_ Harry thought.

' _Good question,'_ Barbara thought. _'But judging by the spider tracer, she's heading towards the island in question….or at least in the general area.'_

* * *

Curt Connors worked underneath the watchful eye of Sergei Kravinoff. He began to put together the serum. For the past few months he stalled, but the moment Sasha Kravinoff captured Martha, Connors stepped up his plans. They might be estranged, but Connors refused to let an innocent perish because of him.

"No need to act so sullen, Doctor Connors," Sergei said. "You will go down in infamy in science, and you will be saving a man from death. What more could you ask for?"

Connors thought it would be wise not to answer this question, when there were so many lives at stake.

"It's nearly done," Connors said. He continued to mixing up the serum. "When it's done, you will let Martha go, won't you?"

"Of course, Doctor Connors, I am a man of my word," Sergei said with a chuckle. "But, first, the serum must be tested. I must find out if you had not tampered with it. I know I have honor, but I'm not too certain about you. A man with honor would not have needed incentive to help someone he mangled."

Connors blanched. The time he spent as the Lizard haunted him. One crucial mistake would define him for the rest of his days. His one arm shook, but he managed not to drop the serum.

"All of the test subjects on the island are working out fine," Sergei said. "But I need more."

"You've turned men, women, and children into monsters!" Connors yelled.

Sergei raised an eyebrow, not responding to Connors at all.

"Monster is in the eye of the beholder," Sergei said. He sank down onto the chair, never once taking his eye off of Connors. "If you look at what I've done with a more refined mind and an open one, you will see how much I've improved each and every one of them. Monster? I think not."

Connors understood more than ever before the madman he dealt with. He kept things cool. The doctor understood his fate, but he hoped Kravinoff would honor his word. The man claimed he would, but Connors found himself struggling to have faith in it.

The door opened. Connors managed not to jump up in a startled manner. Sasha Kravinoff made her way into the room. She dressed in a black leather jacket, a tight black top, and a pair of leather pants. She wore a belt with a knife on it.

"We have Spider-Girl," Sasha said.

"Very good, very good," Sergei said. He hungered for a return match, to prove he was the Alpha male in this situation.

"Should we finish her off when she's incapacitated?' Sasha asked.

Sergei rose to his feet and a glare fixed onto the face of his wife. In an instant, Sasha understood she had said the wrong thing. She backed off in a submissive stance and wondered what her husband would do. He never rose his hand in violence, but there was always a threat he might.

"There is no honor in killing an incapacitated foe," Sergei said. Sasha looked at him and nodded in response. She almost swallowed the lump which formed her throat. "Rest assure, when I fight Spider-Girl, it will be at her most evolved….and strongest yet."

Sergei laughed and turned his attention to Doctor Connors. The nature of the serum which he worked on caused him to shiver. It was a betrayal of Spider-Girl, and also a betrayal of his ethics as a scientist.

"I can't….I'm not….."

"Oh, you're not sure if the serum works?" Sergei asked. "Well, we'll find out right now whether or not it works. It's time, Doctor Connors."

Connors prepared a dose of the serum. He injected a strain of DNA containing the strands of various jungle animals, mostly casts. This cocktail could be very dangerous, but the great white hunter showed no fear into his eyes.

' _He must be insane,'_ Connors said. _'Then again, I'm the one who injected Lizard DNA into my body which lead to this entire mess.'_

The DNA injected into Kraven's body and his pupils dilated. His body grew extremely rigid against the chair and for a moment, it looked like it didn't work. His heart started to heavily beat against his chest.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Kraven could feel the impurities of his body washing away. Fur started to grow all over his body. His vision sharpened, along with his hearing and his sense and smell.

"Yes, I can hear your fear, and smell it as well," Kraven said, leaning back into the shadows.

Sasha looked at her husband. She realized his obsession with Spider-Girl and what he turned himself into so he could avenge himself against the web slinging heroine.

Martha Connors watched from the cell. She bit down on her lip and stared with widened eyes. She closed her eyes, looking at the living nightmare. One thought crossed her mind, much stronger than anything else.

' _I'm going to die…he's going to kill us.'_

Martha couldn't believe the thought bombarding her mind. The mighty hunter was going to finish her off right here where she sat.

"Ana, deliver the serum to Spider-Girl," Sergei said, handing his daughter the injector prepared for Spider-Girl. "Sasha, it's nearly time to reintroduce Spider-Girl to an old friend."

Connors realized what was going to happen and he knew he could never stop it.

"Please, please no!" Curt yelled.

"Time to take your medicine Doctor Connors. Unless you'd rather us use the serum on your wife. It makes no difference to me."

The harsh words coming from Kraven made Connors comply though gritted teeth.

* * *

"The untamed jungle is one of the most fascinating areas in the entire world. It is overrun with some of the most interesting creatures in the world. These marvelous creatures are quite majestic. With any luck, we will run into some of the most exotic wildlife imaginable."

"WILSON, WHAT ARE YOU BLATHERING ON ABOUT?'

"So Wade Wilson, as you, my dear voyeur, know as Deadpool, is currently walking about the area of this mysterious and unnamed island somewhere around the vicinity of Africa," Deadpool said in an extremely bad Australian accent. He dressed in his normal outfit, with a safari hat over the top of it. "Crikey, is that what I think it is?"

Jameson's mood did not improve in the slightest.

"What, a way out of here?

"I see one of the most exotic creatures in the entire world, they're rare in these parts, they are," Deadpool said, continuing his Australian accent, in the most horrific way possible. "It's the rare, and endangered news hound. They're known to be quite loud and be quite frugal and cheap."

"CHEAP, HOW DARE YOU?"

One J. Jonah Jameson shook his head, annoyed. He was on a flight for a news conference and the next thing he knew, the plane had been brought down on this island. He managed to escape, along with his crazed bodyguard. And the other passengers of the plane disappeared, along with the plane itself.

"I wonder if anyone knows you're even gone," Deadpool said.

"Of course people notice I'm gone!" Jameson said.

"Well, I mean your average person on the street," Deadpool said. "They can play your rants about Spider-Girl and Spider-Man and pretty much everything else on a loop for years to come. How many people would know the difference?"

Jameson started to sputter and stammer at what Deadpool said.

"Just use your words, Jonah, maybe I'll be better able to understand you if you do," Deadpool said. A slight grin appeared, although it was mostly obscured by the mask.

A loud roar caused Jonah to almost jump halfway up into his feet.

' _Something tells me it wasn't my stomach,'_ Deadpool thought.

' _Look on the bright side, at least he didn't jump into your arms in terror,'_ the voice in Deadpool's head said.

' _Thankfully not,'_ another voice said. _'And you know someone out there somewhere ships it.'_

' _God bless the Internet.'_

More loud growls followed. Several creatures made their way around the corner to stalk Jonah and Deadpool. Some of them came around the corner, while others made their way from the tree.

"Lions and tigers and bears!" Jonah shouted.

"Oh my."

Jonah's gaze locked onto Deadpool's face. There were rare times where the Jolly Giant of Journalism failed to speak. This was one of those times where his mouth didn't work as well as it should have.

' _Something tells me his brain has been broken,'_ Deadpool thought.

' _Wait for it,'_ one of the voices inside his head. Deadpool looked towards Jameson whose vein started to throb on the top of his head. _'Wait for it.'_

"What are you doing just standing there?!" Jameson bellowed at the top of his lungs. The creatures stalked them, but did not pounce, at least not just yet. "You're my bodyguard. Why don't you do your job and guard my body?"

Deadpool shrug and produced a musket from behind his back. He pumped his fist into the air and gave a resounding yell of "Tally-Ho!" before rushing into battle.

' _Where did we get the musket, anyway?'_ one of the voices asked him.

' _Hammerspace?'_ Deadpool thought. He stopped and came face to face with a rather angry bear man. _'And this is going to suck, isn't it?'_

' _Yes, we can barely…bare it?'_

Deadpool groaned at the bad pun his own subconscious made. The Merc with a Mouth looked up just in time to be on the business end of a bear smackdown.

* * *

Gwen woke up. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the light. The last few moments before she passed out returned to her mind and one thing hit her suddenly with the subtle force of a tank to the gut.

' _I can't believe she got the drop on me.'_

No use in crying over spilled web fluid. Spider-Girl rose to her feet to get a look at her surroundings. She was still dizzy and a sickening feeling visited the pit of her stomach. The web slinger placed her hands over her hips.

' _I wanted to be on some island for Spring Break,'_ Gwen thought. She staggered a couple of feet, and managed to resume her walk through the island. _'But this wasn't what I had in mind.'_

"Welcome to the Jungle, Spider-Girl!" the booming voice of Kraven the Hunter declared.

Gwen's head snapped back and she tried as she might to determine where exactly Kraven was located. So far, nothing. And nothing coming from the bond either, which increased the problem.

"Do we have fun and games?"

Kraven's rumbling laughter filled the jungle.

"It's nice to see you haven't lost your sharp wit despite the circumstances of your visit," Kraven said. "Months I have planned and plotted your demise. How I laid awake at night, wondering if I would live long enough to see you out. Wondering if I would die in shame, knowing I had been bested by the Spectacular Spider-Girl."

Gwen could barely stop herself from rolling her eyes. Why did she have to attract the criminals who just wouldn't shut up? She held her head to her head, but it wouldn't stop ringing. Therefore, she couldn't hear the bond traffic if she wanted to.

"What's your game, Kraven?" Spider-Girl.

The great white hunter started to laugh. Spider-Girl really wished she could find him and more importantly find a way off of this island.

"Big game, Spider-Girl, the biggest," Kraven said. "And I have an old friend I want you to get reacquainted with."

Spider-Girl didn't like the sound of that. She liked the sound of it even less when her spider sense accompanied the ringing in her ears. The stabbing pain in her side increased. It felt like her appendix was about ready to burst. Only it was impossible because she had her appendix removed as a child.

The growl of the Lizard concluded the trifecta of bad news.

"You will fight to the death, and the winner will be hunted by the greatest hunter known to man," Kraven said.

Spider-Girl figured she had no choice. Still, her nature compelled her to try to get through to Connors.

"Doctor Connors, if you could hear me, you don't have to do this," Spider-Girl said.

The loud growls continued and Spider-Girl knew the good doctor had been beyond all reasoning.

' _Well this can't get any worse.'_

The stabbing pain in her side continued and Spider-Girl yelled in agony. Something ripped through the sides of her costume.

She started breathing heavily when she came to the conclusion of four more arms having grown out of her costume. Arms, Gwen had six of them.

' _My God.'_

The Lizard pounced at her and Gwen's extra arms frailed around, having a mind of her own. Which prevented her from using the two arms she had because of the interference caused by her extra arms.

She jumped out of the way at the last second and rolled onto her back. Her arms entangled together, and almost bound her into a straight-jacket of her own making.

The Lizard was on the prowl and Gwen struggled valiantly to reign her own extra arms in.

**To Be Continued on April 19** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

_Keeping Up with the Kravinoffs would be amazing, I'm not going to lie._

_So Deadpool returns and is in his usual rare form today._

_And we have six armed Spider-Girl versus the Lizard, film at eleven._

_See you on Tuesday._


	104. Chapter 104

_Week fifteen chapter of the week poll is live at the blog. Go and vote. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

* * *

 

**Chapter One Hundred and Four:**

Harry could already tell the rescue mission to save Gwen on the island would be a big one. Constant attempts for him to break through the bond network, even with the help of Jean and Emma, did not end as he planned. Which left him to believe something had been blocking his access to the bond.

' _Gwen's there,'_ Emma thought. _'But she's completely out of reach. I don't know what else to tell you other than…well other than what we know.'_

Harry appreciated the efforts of Emma and Jean. He also appreciated the fact he had an excellent network of people which could help him. He noticed Daisy sitting front and center, with Natasha and Bobbi sitting on either side of her. Sharon insisted on coming along, thinking it would be some good experience for her to be out on the field in such a mission. None of the SHIELD agents decided to argue, and Harry certainly wasn't going to be on the list to argue either.

Diana jumped into the mission as well. She did take her mission as Harry's bodyguard quite seriously. Carol and Kara offered their services, and who would really turn down such high class firepower? Both of the girls would be extremely valuable.

"We're heading towards potentially dangerous territory," Bobbi said. She wasn't about to mince words. The SHIELD agent's eyes looked at. "The plane carrying several civilians went down over the island several weeks back. Nothing could bring down the plane."

"There are whispers it's cursed," Daisy said.

Harry could tell by the tone of the voice she had she didn't much believe in curses. With his magical powers, Harry only lightly acknowledged the prospect of them existing as well. He noticed nine times out of ten, there was some kind of logical explanations. And the tenth time, it actually was some voodoo. 

"It's possible, isn't it?" Diana asked. She deferred her glance towards Harry.

"Anything's possible," Harry said. "Given Calaypso's connection towards Kraven and her powers, it would be well without her abilities to bring a plane down."

A collective groan passed around the table. They had forgotten about the connection the voodoo priestess had to the mighty hunter.

Carol was in her element, flying the SHIELD aircraft. She had flown these things before. The moment they approached the island, the altitude became extremely bumpy. So bumpy it started to rock the plane and

"Everyone hang on, I'm going to try and discreetly bring this thing down."

Natasha raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. As much as she would like to believe it was possible to bring the plane down discreetly, this belief had been challenged before. Still she observed Carol being the very best she could be in a situation like this and had been impressed beyond her will.

"We have a problem," Daisy said, eyes locking onto the scanner.

"Just the one?" Bobbi asked.

"Yes, just the one," Daisy said, barely cracking a smile. "We have….and they're locked onto us."

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Kara asked.

Daisy had no need to be much more specific because of the simple fact a set of lasers began to strike off of the side of the SHIELD ship. The SHIELD ship veered over to one side when the lasers kept pinging off of the side of it. The ride ended up being one of the more bumpy ones they've ever experienced.

"Hang on!" Carol yelled, holding onto the steering wheel.

Unfortunately, despite Carol's grip, it was easier said than done.

"What do you think we're doing?" Kara asked.

"Something has caused me to lose control," Carol said.

Most people in this situation would lose their heads. It was a testament of how excellent Carol was at her job she didn't. Despite the pressure being on, Carol tried to maneuver the plane because it didn't crash.

Sharon stood, waiting patiently. She sensed something in the air, something extremely wrong around them all. The presence was going to bring the plane down.

Kara decided to pop up to her feet and walk towards the cargo door. The Girl of Steel positioned herself to go out. The wind was whipping in her face.

' _What are you doing?'_ Harry asked.

' _I'm going to see if I can't help Carol steer the plane from the outside,'_ Kara thought. _'Relax, I know what I'm doing. I've done this before…once.'_

Kara hoped the other part had been added to herself. The Girl of Steel left the security of the plane and flew alongside it. Her hands grabbed onto the plane. Clutching it, she steered it down toward the ground. It was going to make a very rough landing.

A smack of an object hit the other side of the plane. Kara looked up to see Carol flying on the other side of the plane. Both sisters exchanged a smile before they brought the plane down to the ground, in the midst of a jungle clearing.

Everyone exited the plane. Some of them a bit less gracefully than others. Harry looked around at them.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked.

Nods followed around. Harry smiled and tried to figure out what his next move would be. Something fell into his laugh at a scream. Seconds later, Harry looked up to see the missing J. Jonah Jameson running through the forest.

"Run for your lives, there's lions and tigers and bears there!" Jameson yelled. "And they were once men, or women."

Harry began to have a theory formulate into his mind. A stolen glance with the Agents of SHIELD and their guests looked at Jameson. Daisy raised her hand and extended a finger forward to point.

The disembodied and bloodied, but healing, form of Deadpool laid on the ground. Harry swiftly stepped over it and could see something in the distance stalking them. It showed him enough to prove Jameson was right, at least on this situation.

* * *

 

Spider-Girl thought she and her extra arms finally managed to come to an understanding with each other. At least she hoped. Spider-Girl made her way into the clearing and noticed the Lizard stalking her.

"Doctor Connors, if you're still in there, I don't want to fight you," Gwen said.

A loud growl showed despite Gwen's most noble intentions, the good doctor had left the building. Spider-Girl's heart started to beat against her chest.

Connors rushed over towards her and Spider-Girl lifted her wrists. She realized her web shooters had been removed, but it turned out she didn't need it. A splatter of webbing erupted from her wrist and caught Connors flush in the face. Gwen shook her wrist, seeing the dripping fluids spilling out of it.

' _Okay, that's kind of gross,'_ Spider-Girl thought. _'Effective, but kind of gross.'_

The organic webbing didn't deter the Lizard from behind. He sliced through the webbing with his claws and rushed towards Spider-Girl with lethal intentions in mind. The web slinging used her legs, which still obeyed her most of the time. Launching herself up into the air she landed on the ground.

"You want me, come on," Spider-Girl said. She lifted her arm, one of the extra arms, only for it to smack her in the face. "Hey, I thought we had an understanding on this."

Despite the ongoing issues Spider-Girl had with her arms, she couldn't focus on them for too long. The Lizard turned around to lunge for his prey. Spider-Girl dodged his attack and came behind him. The web slinger mounted his back and pushed him head first into the side of a tree.

Spider-Girl dropped down. Her extra arms managed to calm down, at least for the moment. The heroine likened them to added parts of her suit, which had a few bugs to be worked out. And by a few bugs, she meant many bugs.

' _Not exactly the best time to beta-test something…whoa!'_

Gwen's spider sense cut into her thoughts. She turned around into the charge of the Lizard. The mutated scientist would not go down.

Spider-Girl realized Doctor Connors was not home anymore. She needed to subdue him, to cure him. And then, it was onto Kraven. The last she heard, Kraven wasn't in good shape.

' _Knowing the crafty hunter, he has a couple of surprises up his overly large sleeve,'_ Spider-Girl thought. The web line locked onto a rotting log. _'Let's see if I can slow you down with this.'_

The log spun out of control and knocked the Lizard in the face. Spider-Girl caught him with a savage fury and managed to hit him with a rapid fire series of punches with all four arms. A couple of the punches nailed her by mistake, but the vast majority of them clipped the Lizard. Spider-Girl's confidence grew, but a worry hit the back of her mind.

' _Four extra arms, it could be the tip of the iceberg,'_ Spider-Girl thought. _'What if this turns into so much more?'_

Spider-Girl thought she couldn't worry about it right now. Especially with the Lizard hoisting her off of the ground. The creature hurled Spider-Girl down to the ground.

The Lizard rushed Spider-Girl, who only narrowly avoided him taking her out. Spider-Girl dipped behind his back and webbed onto his jaws. The Lizard grabbed onto the web line and hurled Spider-Girl forward. His arms extended forward to grab her. Spider-Girl crouched down underneath the attack.

His spiked tail whipped, but Spider-Girl flipped over the swinging tail. The heart of the heroine beat against her chest extremely hard from his attacks.

' _More dangerous than I remember him, less human….whatever is in the new serum, it removed Connors from the equation even more.'_

Spider-Girl webbed herself onto the tree and hurled herself up. She punched one of the branches and caused it to snap. The branch fell down onto the Lizard's chest and pinned him down underneath it.

' _There's got to be an antidote.'_

"You're weak, Spider-Girl, despite your strength," Kraven said. "You think you can reason with a monster, with a creature. There's only one way to deal with them."

"Look, Kravinoff, when I find you, I'll rip your throat out with my teeth!" Gwen growled.

"Good, very good, you're embracing your inner beast, and soon you will look like what you are on the inside, on the outside," Kraven said.

Spider-Girl's head started to pound. The girl's legs collapsed underneath her and she fell to the ground. Breath hit the back of her head.

' _Oh, what's happening to me?'_ Spider-Girl asked.

The fear of mutating even worse than she did now rose in the back of her mind. Through the constant pounding, the spider sense returned to her more dangerous than ever before.

The Lizard rose to his feet. Spider-Girl caught him with all four of her arms and pushed him back against the tree. Three arms pinned him while one arm punched him.

"I don't have time for this!" Spider-Girl yelled. Her fists slammed against the Lizard's head. The heroine drilled the Lizard's head with an animistic flurry nailing him. "I'll beat Connors out of you, or die trying!"

The Lizard pushed back, not one to back down from a fight. The creature rushed Spider-Girl one more time, but she used her nearly form organic webbing from four arms to web onto him. She pulled forward and launched him high into the air.

* * *

 

Kraven turned to his armchair after a brief observation of the fight. Sasha sat off to the side of him. His wife looked at him with a critical eye.

"Does my appearance displease you, my dear?" Kraven asked.

"No, it's not your appearance," Sasha said. "But there's something not right about this entire mess."

"You think something is not right?" Kraven asked.

Sasha sighed and nodded, careful not to be too critical to her husband, who was more animal than man now. Like something they would hunt in the past.

"I have a feeling."

Kraven rose to his feet and turned towards his position out of the window. His back turned from his wife. It was extremely difficult for anyone to read his expression.

"I see," Kraven said. "Everything has gone according to my plan. We've planned this for months. Calypso assisted in every way."

Sasha frowned. If she had half of the chance, she would strangle that particular slut.

"I know you don't prefer her, but she has her uses, "Kraven said. "She's served me well on several cold nights during the hunts."

Sasha knew her place, but the fact her husband threw his infidelity in her face caused her to clutch the hunting knife.

"But, perhaps there is something….afoot in the jungle," Kraven said. The man chuckled before he turned his attention to one side. "We can never be for certain what's lurking out there."

Kraven clapped his hands.

"Ana, come here!"

Ana Kravinoff walked up. She looked at her father for a moment.

"Yes, father, what is it you wish for me to do?"

"Your mother sensed there's something wrong outside," Kraven said. "Given the nature of our plan, I need you to see if we have any uninvited guests.

Ana inclined her head and complied to her father's request. The young woman tried not to look too eager regarding the opportunity to go outside and stretch her legs. The capturing of Spider-Girl had been the most excitement she experienced in a long time.

' _And she didn't put up as much of a fight as she thought they would.'_

The daughter of Kraven kept walking into the distance. The sounds of the fight between Spider-Girl and the Lizard continued. Ana did not think much of her father's decision to pit these two enemies against each other for sport. She did not say anything though for not wanting to be dragged further into one of her father's games.

The smell of fuel caused Ana's body to tense up. The daughter of the hunter withdrew the knife and followed the smell. The woman's tracking instincts proved to be keen on.

A downed transport vehicle had been found in the middle of the jungle. Ana knew they had brought the plane down so her father could create a small army as part of his tests.

"The witch assured us there would be no interference."

Ana approached the ship. Were there survivors inside it? She would find out. The blonde woman entered the ship and searched around.

No one was inside, whether they be alive or dead. This particular discovery led Ana to one startling conclusion. Whoever was in this ship was elsewhere on the island.

Ana touched the earpiece on her ear to activate it. The woman sank down on one of the chairs for a moment to collect her barings.

"Report, Ana," Kraven said.

"Mother's hunch was right, there's someone on this island," Ana said. She looked at the inside of the vehicle. "And it's SHIELD."

"How can you tell?" Kraven asked.

"They have their logo plastered all over the vehicle."

The loud and rumbling laughter of the hunter filled Ana's ears. She waited impatiently for her father to get the round of laughter out of his system. Ana touched her fingers to the side of the chair she sat in.

"Yes, SHIELD would be vein enough, but…their interference constitutes of a problem," Kraven said.

"Especially if the Black Widow is involved," Sasha interjected in the communication link. "She's crafty enough to help undercover the operations."

Ana admired her mother's boldness in intervening and cutting off her father. She didn't think it was wise, but one had to admire the boldness. Time stood still when Ana waited to see how her father would respond to her mother's intervention.

"One woman couldn't uncover this operation," Kraven said. "I know of the skills of this Black Widow, and…..rest assure my army will take anything SHIELD has to offer."

"You would know best," Sasha said.

"Yes, yes, I would," Sergei said.

Ana decided to block out the attention and leave the area of the ship. She stalked around, hoping to run into someone, and hoping for a fight. The sounds of combat she caught faded.

A closer look showed her this was nothing but the never ending battle for domination between Spider-Girl and the Lizard. Nothing Ana should concern herself with.

* * *

 

Harry heard the sounds of fighting off in the distance. A large lion man jumped in front of him. Harry frowned when he looked at the man. The beastial nature of the man overrode pretty much every single common sense.

"I don't want to hurt you."

One loud roar from the King of the Jungle showed Harry he didn't share his good tidings. The moment Harry prepared for a fight a blur shot from the air. The blur nailed the lion with a huge punch which knocked him about halfway into the air.

"Figured you could use the back up," Kara said.

Diana wrapped her lasso around a bear and tugged it. The bear flew head over heels and landed onto the ground. The Amazon Princess kept on top of him with a vicious attack. She held herself back for a moment.

"Yes, we'll keep them off of you," Diana said. "Go and find Gwen."

Harry smiled, and he intended to do just as Diana suggested. The sounds of battle caused Harry to move forward. He placed a dart in the tranquilizer gun.

The Lizard roared when he smashed Spider-Girl into the tree. Given the state of both of them, Gwen gave about as good as she received in this battle.

Harry picked his shot wisely, hoping this would be enough. This was the same antidote which took the Lizard down last time so it should work. He pulled the trigger and fired the dart into the shoulder of his enemy.

The Lizard growled when something impacted the side of his shoulder. The creature staggered off.

"You!" the Lizard yelled. "I remember you!"

Harry frowned and the conclusion hit him.

' _It didn't cure him, but it did restore his intelligence. Which means….the mutation which got him this time is more potent.'_

Harry readied himself for a Lizard attack which never came. The creature's arms rose into the air and he growled, before disappearing further into the jungle.

One of the tiger mutants dropped down to the ground, compliments of a Black Widow attack. Natasha stepped over the mutant.

"It didn't cure him?" Black Widow asked.

"Partially," Harry said. "The serum restored his intelligence."

"So, it's just a very angry Connors trapped inside a lizard body?" Daisy asked.

Harry frowned and decided to nod in agreement. Daisy's explanation sounded the most sound of anything he could ever think about coming up with. The army was being cut down by the SHIELD attack.

One of the tigers charged at Captain America. She showed her reflexes were still on point by avoiding the creature. The creature swiped at her shield, but the Star Spangled Avenger blocked it.

' _No sweat,'_ Sharon thought as she shoved off the creature. One huge swing of the shield stunned her adversary. _'Just like getting back on a bike.'_

Being a bike didn't contain the unique challenges of fighting a giant tiger monster which really did intend to rip her apart. Sharon stepped back and swung the shield to nail her adversary with another smash.

Harry walked over towards Gwen. She slumped against the tree and started to breath heavily. The sweat could be seen even through her mask.

"I don't….I don't feel so good," Gwen said.

"Gwen, hang on, we'll get you some help," Harry said.

Questions entered his mind to how Kraven compromised Gwen's mutation. Kidnapping and blackmailing Connors was the most logical explanation to this insanity, but Harry thought there was far more to this entire mess than met the eye at first. Questions reared their ugly head.

"Harry, get away….I don't know if I can control it for much longer…."

She screamed when her body contorted. Harry viewed the body horror before his very eyes as Gwen started to further mutate. She looked like a giant female spider which turned around and made her way further in the jungle.

"Look on the bright side," Daisy said, walking towards Harry. "At least she didn't try to eat you."

"I'll look after her," Kara said, speeding after Gwen's mutated form.

Harry was about ready to go after Gwen himself, but he needed to create an antidote to bring her back to normal.

"I'll help you create an antidote," Bobbi said.

Harry appreciated her help more than she could ever realize. Before he could go and get the antidote for Gwen, another problem reared its ugly and quite loud head.

"What in the name of Sam Hill is going on? As a tax paying citizen, I think I have the right to know!"

J. Jonah Jameson walked over, alongside a healed Deadpool. Jameson walked up to the SHIELD agents, with Deadpool miming is every word behind him. Carol walked behind them. Judging by the scowl which crossed her face, she didn't look too entirely happy about the entire process.

"First, the plane is down here, and I'm stuck on this island for weeks, being chased by everything!" Jameson yelled. "I have a right to know. And was that Spider-Girl disappearing into the village? I thought she turned into a giant spider. Is she going to give birth to an army of Spider-Men?"

"Jameson, sit down."

Jameson was about ready to protest these words, but a firm hand pushed onto his shoulder and sat him down onto a log. Deadpool sat down next to him.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble with your mouth one of these days, Jameson," Deadpool said.

' _Boy, aren't we the pot calling the kettle black?'_ a voice in Deadpool's head said.

' _Quiet you,'_ Deadpool retorted back.

Harry made a decision of what he was going to do now.

' _Kara, fall back, I'll be the one to go after Gwen,'_ Harry thought. _'I'll bring her down…you and Bobbi work on an antidote…for her and the others. I'm transferring all of the information you need about OZ right now.'_

' _Well, this is a pretty simple formula,'_ Kara said. _'Although it can go really wrong if used improperly.'_

' _No kidding,'_ Harry thought.

"Daisy, make sure to keep an eye on our two guests," Bobbi said to her young charge.

Daisy groaned and turned towards Bobbi staring her down. She nodded in compliance, no matter how much she didn't like how the cards had been dealt. Jameson sat there, still blustering and muttering. Deadpool was behaving himself, something Daisy knew wouldn't last.

"This better be reflected on my holiday bonus."

* * *

 

Harry put himself on high alert when he entered deeper into the jungle. The dark cover hid many surprises. He activated an infa-red scanner on the top of his mask.

The hunt wasn't for too long when Harry ran head long into the large spider monster which was once Gwen. The spider turned towards him.

"Good afternoon, Spider-Man."

Harry turned his head and could see another lion man make his way from the shadows. He spoke in a more refined voice and dressed in the familiar vest and pants combination of Kraven the Hunter. The hairstyle and bear resembled Kraven as well.

"I think you might be confusing me for someone else, Sergei," Harry said.

Kraven chuckled in response.

"Ah, but I'm not," Kraven said. "My senses are keener than ever before, thanks to the gift your old colleague Doctor Connors granted me. And now, once I have you, the hunt can truly begin."

The spider retreated further into the distance. It gave Harry hope there was still some of Gwen buried deep into the subconscious of the horrific mutant she had been turned into.

"There's still some of your lover trapped inside of the spider," Kraven said. "And I have the antidote right here."

Kraven held out a crystal vial containing a green fluid inside. Harry looked it over.

"How can I be for certain you have the antidote?" Harry asked.

"My friend, I give you my word," Kraven said. "But, the law of the jungle states if you want something, you're going to have to fight for it. And we will fight to the death for the antidote, which will be enough to cure both Spider-Girl and the Lizard."

Harry rushed towards him to make a mad dash for the antidote. Kraven sped out of the way so fast he might as well have teleported.

"Ah, did you think it would be that easy, Comrade?"

The feral spider monster stalked from the shadows, and Harry knew any second her nature would give way over her nurture.

"Okay, Kraven, you want to play games, I can match you."

"I don't play games, I hunt them, Spider-Man! And you are big game!"

The mutated Kraven the Hunter stalked his prey with the precision of a panther who prepared to pounce.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on April 22** **nd** **, 2016.**

* * *

 

_Well, Gwen mutated really bad._

_And Kraven has lost it, just a little bit. And we have an intelligent Connors-Lizard, which is worse than the original._

_Until Friday._


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter One Hundred and Five:**

* * *

 

Harry kept his eyes peeled for the Great White Hunter. He held in his hand an antidote which could bring Gwen back to her normal state. Would the actual antidote work? Harry had no clue, but he was going to trust his instincts it did. Wrestling the antidote away from the hunter proved to be a true problem, but Harry planned to work with one problem at a time and do the best he could.

The insidious laughter caused Harry to be on edge. Not only did he have to deal with Kraven, but he also had to deal with a psychotic mutated female spider. Gwen fought every step of the way, but even Harry had his doubts about how much fight she had deep in her body.

"It's fun trying to toy with you and to torture you."

Kraven's laughter sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Harry clenched his fists together. The hunter was about ready to make another appearance and speed out of the shadows.

The hunter's fist extended out. Harry blocked the attack at the last possible second to force the Hunter to drop down to his knees. Kraven jumped back with a frecious energy.

"You've made a huge mistake," Harry said .He tried to grab Kraven, but Kraven blocked his attack and moved in for the attack.

The claw swipes moved forward. Harry avoided the claw swipes and almost moved forward. Kraven became extremely relentless with his attacks. Another attack had to be avoided by Harry. The hunter pulled out a knife and tried to nail Harry with it.

Harry avoided the attack. He made a sense of his surroundings and noticed several traps had been placed around them. The sorcerer didn't need his spider sense to get around them. Just a sixth sense these traps were there, and a sixth sense of what to do to circumnavigate them.

"Come on Kraven, you want a piece of me."

The large spider mutant growled and rushed into the scene. Harry took advantage of Kraven's momentary distraction to catch him in the side of the face with a huge uppercut punch. Harry crunched his hand against the side of the hunter's face and caused his knees to crumple down onto the ground.

The Hunter's head turned from one side to the other, almost wobbling on his knees. Another series of punches rocked Kraven and put him on dream-street.

Kraven charged Harry with his arms extended. Like an enemy who intended to grab onto his prey, the hunter prepared to rip Harry apart.

Seconds passed before Harry avoided Kraven's attacks. His large paws came close to ripping into Harry. Harry avoided the attack at the last possible second and popped up with a series of rapid fire punches. A blast of webbing wrapped Kraven into a cocoon and dropped him to the ground.

Harry picked up the antidote and slid into the gun. He prepared for anything, prepared to see if this would work. If it didn't work, they would be in a real situation.

"Gwen," Harry said.

The spider creature turned around the corner. The antidote wasn't giving Harry any alarm bells off, so he was going to say it worked. He fired the dart into Gwen and waited for a second.

The spider body contracted and twisted underneath the dart. The creature dropped down to the ground and turned into the form of Gwen. Gwen collapsed to the ground, barely dressed in a few tattered remains of clothes. Her eyes snapped wide open. Harry walked over and extended a hand for her to help her up.

"Harry," Gwen said. "Yes, I'm fine."

Kraven's laughter grew even more insidious. Gwen rose to her feet, saw Kraven, and saw red.

Harry would never have been able to prevent it had he wanted to. Gwen rushed towards Kraven and nailed him with a huge punch which caused his knees to crack together underneath him.

"You can never….."

Gwen fired another punch to Kraven at full force. The spider themed heroine launched into a vicious and brutal assault on Gwen, hammering away at him with a series of vicious roundhouse punches. Each punch sounded like a cannon going off into Kraven's punch.

Harry observed her, mouth hung open. Had these punches connected to a normal man and not someone who had been mutated like Kraven, he would not be living to tell the tale!

"Please!" Kraven yelled. Another punch caught him into the face and he slumped down onto the ground. "Have mercy!"

"Mercy, like you had mercy mutating all of these people!" Gwen yelled. She stomped Kraven's face, causing blood to splatter through his nose.

Harry rushed over and grabbed Gwen pulling her off. Gwen almost nailed Harry in the face with a back elbow. It was seconds later when she noticed Harry grabbed her Gwen started to calm down.

"Harry," Gwen said. "I….I don't know what came over me."

"It's over now."

Kraven rose to his feet and picked up a shotgun. The blood started to pour down his body. Harry and Gwen braced themselves to dodge the blast, only it never happened.

Without another word, Kraven turned the shotgun on himself and fired. It happened quickly. The hunter, not wanting to live with the embarrassment of having been beaten so utterly, blew his own brains out. He fell to the ground, the fur disappearing from his body. Kraven reduced to the mangled form.

"He's…he's dead," Gwen said. She could barely get the words out. Harry placed a hand on the side of her shoulder. "I can't believe, after all….well after all…after all of this, Kraven's dead. He just offed himself….like nothing else."

Harry viewed the downed body of the hunter. The sickly form of his unmutated form pretty much told all of the story Harry needed to know.

"He was doomed from the start," Harry said. "If we had cured him, he would have died."

' _Harry?'_ Kara asked. _'We have the antidote ready.'_

' _Excellent, I already cured Gwen, we're going to have to run some tests,'_ Harry said.

And now, they would have to go to their next move. Finding Martha Connors and saving her from captivity. Then hopefully they could lure the Lizard out.

Harry hoped he could reason with Connors at this point, although something told him the creature was beyond reasoning. He just had to try.

* * *

 

Sharon Rogers relished the ability to get out and get some real action. This wasn't the first time she fought against a group of mutated criminals. HYDRA's experiments back in the day caused…well she wasn't quite sure what set of memories inclined more towards her. Sharon would be inclined to believe both Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers ran into their particular share of insanity back in their day.

A large bear mutant rushed in front of her.

"I know you're in there somewhere," Sharon said. "And I don't want to hurt you…but…."

The bear gave a loud roar. Sharon wondered deep down if some of these people relished the feeling these mutations gave her. The creature rushed towards Sharon, but Sharon dodged the attack and almost had been taken completely out.

Sharon maneuvered her adversary over. Her shield proved to be an excellent resource for her attacks.

Diana's blood pumped with excitement when she went head to head with a lioness mutant. The woman had some decent moves, maybe she had bene a skilled fighter before she had been mutated.

"You fight well," Diana said.

The lioness repaid her compliment with an attempt of taking off Diana's head. Diana wondered what the status of the antidote was. She could see the angry lioness about ready to rip her throat out.

"You may fight well, but there are still a few things you need to learn about combat," Diana said. She ducked and dodged around each attack. "And then you'll be ready."

The Amazon Princess avoided several attacks from the angry lioness woman. The woman tried to slam her paw down on the back of Diana's head.

Carol watched the battle out of the corner of her eye. She could see two bears on either side about ready to charge her. Carol avoided their attacks, her heart racing.

' _Hopefully Kara comes up with the antidote soon,'_ Carol thought.

' _Yeah, we're almost there, these things take time,'_ Kara thought.

Carol forgot in the heat of the moment, Kara could hear her idle thoughts. No chance to breath though. Carol avoided the swipe from the bear man and grabbed him around the arm. All of her might behind her attack, Carol flung the bear man down to the ground with a judo throw.

Diana flipped over to join her in the battle. The two of them stood back to back when they fight.

"So, this is exciting, isn't it?" Diana asked.

"It's most certainly different than anything I've ever encountered," Carol said.

The Black Widow moved swiftly, making one of the tigermen come to her. The talented super spy avoided being ripped in half by her adversary. Several of the traps had been placed in the jungle and she knew one was nearby. Black Widow fired a blank at the tigerman. The blank bounced off the tigerman's flesh and agitated him, prompting him to move closer yet.

"Just a little bit more," Natasha said. She could see the tigerman's foot brush up against the leaves.

A rope wrapped around his ankle and snapped him up against the tree branch. The tigerman swung from one side to the other, unable to get his footing. He growled and tried to break out.

Natasha didn't have any room to breathe for another creature, this time what looked to be a diseased combination of a tiger and a lion rushed towards her. She avoided the attack from the creature who attempted to take her out. Each swipe of the claw came close to clipping Natasha across the back of the head.

' _Find another trap,'_ Natasha thought to herself. _'And find another trap quickly.'_

Finding another trap looked to be easier said than done for her. Still, the Agent of SHIELD needed to try.

Bobbi made her way over to them to join the battle. She whipped out her batons without another word and slammed them against the chest of one of the creatures to knock him down to her knees.

"Ms. Marvel's prepping one of the SHIELD drones, the antidote is done, it's going to deliver it," Mockingbird said.

"Two minutes?" Black Widow asked.

Mockingbird responded with a brief nod. The Black Widow didn't relax her battle stance even for a moment. She could hear something off in the distance.

A gunshot fired off in the distance which caused the Black Widow to look off to one side. She raised her hand to block the attack of one of her adversaries.

A SHIELD drone fired up and approached the scene of the battle. Two of the bear mutants made their way over towards it. The drone locked on and fired, spraying them with a blue cloud of mist.

The mist contorted the mutants and turned them back into humans. Their clothes were in tatters and they looked very confused.

' _Congratulations, Kara, it's working, you did it,'_ Mockingbird said.

' _No, Bobbi, we didn't…I couldn't have done it without your help and Harry's as well,'_ Harry thought.

The blue mist hit more of the creatures, causing them to turn back human. They contorted into various states of disarray.

Black Widow watched the innocent people turn human. Something caught her out of the corner of her eyes.

Sasha Kravinoff slipped back into the jungle to go somewhere. The Black Widow prepared to hunt her to the ends of the Earth, no matter what cost.

* * *

 

Gwen, now dressed in a fresh Spider-Girl costume, walked forward down a beaten path with Harry. The two of them made their way to a makeshift house. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the jungle. Gwen smiled and turned to Harry.

"You don't suppose this is the place, do you?" Gwen asked.

"I don't suppose," Harry said. Gwen raised her eyebrow in astonishment. "I know this is the place, this has to be the place."

Gwen appreciated Harry's confidence. She placed her hands on the gates and allowed it to swing open.

"There's still the Lizard, but…..we've got to get Martha out of here first," Harry said. "I know she's still alive in there."

"YOU!"

Spider-Girl stood up just in time to see a crazed Ana Kravinoff rush towards both of them with a knife extended. She tried to take out Spider-Girl with the knife, but she dodged the attack.

"You let my father die!" Ana yelled. "You let him die!"

Spider-Girl looked at the crazed female hunter and dodged the next attack. The knife almost caught her one more time.

Harry decided to take drastic action and blast the knife out of Ana's hand. She fell down to her knees for a second. The breathing of the woman escalated. Her dark eyes dilated the moment she rose to her feet.

Ana turned her attention to the Spider-Man. He avoided each and every one of her attacks without a second thought, or a second word.

"Listen to me," Harry said, dodging her swinging punch. "I didn't let your father die…Spider-Girl didn't let your father die….he turned his gun on himself and blew his brains out without warning."

Ana tried to nail him, but he grabbed her around the arm. Despite her small size, Harry admitted she was fairly strong all things considered. She pushed him back and tried to nail him one more time.

A loud growl caused their fight to grind to a stop. Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Finally, I'll have you."

The Lizard rushed both of them, but decided after a split second to rush Ana. Ana slipped out of the Lizard's grip, coming precious seconds away from being ripped in half. The huntress avoided each attack from the Lizard, coming closer and closer to being ripped apart.

Ana gave a primal growl and whipped out a miniature crossbow out of her hand. She fired a bolt towards the Lizard. The Lizard blocked the attack and rushed towards her.

Spider-Girl jumped in front of the Lizard's attack. The Lizard reached down and grabbed her.

"Out of the way, Gwen!" The Lizard growled.

Spider-Girl launched into the air and slammed into the ground. Connors figured it out, well she should have suspected he would put two and two together. Her ribs ached from hitting the ground with such a tremendous and rather intense force.

The Lizard ripped through Ana's attack and grabbed her by the throat to push her back against the tree.

"Kill me, if you think it will do any good!" Ana yelled.

Harry dropped down out of nowhere and nailed the Lizard with two big stinger blasts to the back of the head. Both blasts only served to enraged the beast.

"I told you to stay away!" The Lizard yelled.

The creature might have some intelligence, but he had some beastial instincts as well. Its rage escalated.

"Always, a threat!" The Lizard yelled. He rushed towards Harry one more time.

Harry's sixth sense told him something was behind him. Backing up further, Harry knew what it was and knew what it was right away.

"Come on, Connors!"

The Lizard rushed towards him. Harry took a step to the side and the Lizard landed flat on his feet. The brush underneath his feet gave way and caused the Lizard to drop down into a large pit where he was trapped.

Ana rose to one knee and staggered. Spider-Girl walked over towards her, frowning.

"We better get her inside, it's not safe for her out here," Spider-Girl said. "I can help you, if you promise not to try and kill me again."

Ana could barely even think thanks to all the pain shooting through her leg. The two helped her inside and collapsed her down onto a couch inside.

"Thank you," Ana said. "You've….I'm in your debt."

Ana tried to reach up to wrap her arms around Harry's neck and kiss him. It was an about face to the attempting to kill both of them earlier.

The young huntress collapsed down onto the couch for a moment. She started to breath.

"Later," Harry said. "If you could tell us where Martha Connors is being kept, I think you can pay some of your debt."

Ana thought of a more interesting way to repay her debt, but given how the Lizard slung her around, she just wasn't up to it right now.

"Of course, of course," Ana said. She turned her head off to one side. "She's in the basement underneath this house…there's a lab….careful, it's rigged with traps."

Harry was all ears as Ana intended to give him more of an explanation about what dangers lurked in the lab.

* * *

 

Bobbi made her rounds to check on all of the people who had been given the antidote. So far, none of them had any side effects.

"What the hell is going on?" one of the men asked.

"You were brought to the island and experimented on by a crazed madman," Bobbi said. She wondered if she had given this explanation about ten million times. "As soon as we're able to radio for assistance, all of us will be heading home."

"I've been here for about a month!" one of the women yelled in a belligerent voice.

"It's going to be alright, you'll see," Captain America said.

She tried to take charge of the situation, but unfortunately, the angry babbling of all of the people undermined pretty much any attempt for her to take charge. Sharon just simply sighed. Diana walked up next to her.

"They're scared," Diana said. "Their entire worlds have been turned upside down."

"I know," Sharon said. "But, I just wish we could do more to help them."

Diana smiled and patted the blonde woman on the shoulder. She shared the sentiment indeed. The problem was they could only do so much. Diana brushed the strands of dark hair away from her face.

"I wish as well," Diana said. "At least we have a working antidote to them and they'll be able to go home to their families."

Diana was about ready to go out to search for Harry, because it had been a long time since she saw them. The Amazon took one step.

' _Diana stay with the people and help SHIELD,'_ Harry thought. _'I'm fine.'_

Diana smiled, she knew of Harry's definition of fine. It varied a little bit from the definition of a lot of people. She wanted to take his word for it.

' _Are you actually fine, or just fine for you?'_ Diana asked.

' _I'm actually fine, for being fine, just making sure the basement underneath Kraven's hideout is safe before we go inside,'_ Harry thought.

' _Kraven, what happened to him?'_ Diana asked. _'I heard a gunshot….'_

' _Kraven killed himself, because he couldn't stand the shame of being beaten within an inch of his life from Gwen and needing me to pull her off,'_ Harry thought.

Diana thought there would be more shame in taking such a coward's way out. The warrior code she lived by thought very poorly on suicide. Especially for the reasons Kraven gave when he offed himself.

' _So, he's gone,'_ Diana thought. _'The Black Widow, she went after Sasha, she's still in the woods somewhere. What about his daughter?'_

' _I have her here…she's…tranquil, for now,'_ Harry thought. _'I saved her from an attack from the Lizard…and now she's in my debt. And if she was in the condition to do so, I'm sure she would pay it in a most interesting way.'_

' _You don't suppose you should take her up on that offer, should you?'_ Gwen asked.

' _She's pretty crazy though,'_ Kara said. _'Then again, crazy could be pretty hot.'_

' _I'm going to pick up Martha, and hopefully I can move to cure Connors,'_ Harry thought.

Deadpool leaned back and relaxed for a moment. He put his arm around Jameson, who slid away from him.

"What an adventure, what a rush!" Deadpool shouted. He resembled a kid on a sugar high. "You know what would have made this adventure more interesting though."

' _A troupe of singing nuns?'_ one of the voices in his head asked.

"Okay, there are two things, but…what if Jonah had been turned into a spider creature," Deadpool said. "Wouldn't it be ironic?"

"I'm sitting right here, Wilson!" Jameson yelled. "And I'm sure you'd get sick amusement of me turning into one of those hideous…spider…creatures!"

"Come on, Jonah, lighten up a little," Deadpool said. "You surely know as a journalist, it would make a hell of a story."

* * *

 

Martha Connors sat in the basement with her hands folded in her lap. She heard the sounds of fighting, growling, and gunshots. Everything grew completely silent and she wondered if it was over.

Waiting for it to happen was worse than what actually happened. Martha looked up in time to hear some footsteps coming down towards her location in the basement.

Martha relaxed when she didn't see one of the Kravinoff's. Harry stepped into the picture, with the hood of his outfit pulled down. Spider-Girl walked over towards the side.

"Harry," Martha said. "I'm glad to see you…how did you get here?"

"Would you believe it's a long story?"

Martha smiled; she would believe it's a long story. Harry walked over and casually opened the gate. The gate swung open and Martha rose to her feet.

The brilliant redhead threw her arms around Harry and pulled him into a warm and grateful embrace. A few seconds passed, before Martha's lips brushed against Harry's with a kiss.

The scientist pulled away for a second. Harry looked at her.

"Sorry, I'm just…grateful you were the one who saved me," Martha said. She tried to maintain her decency from the brief, but intense, liplock she gave Harry.

"I understand," Harry said, with a knowing smile which caused chills to run down her spine. "Heat of the moment, it gets the best of us."

Martha smiled. She always had a bit of a crush on Harry, when he took some of her classes at ESU. But, he was her student and she was married, at the time, so it put two check boxes in the "no" category.

"Your husband is…"

"Ex-husband actually now," Martha said. Harry raised his eyebrow. "We agreed after the Lizard thing, it would be best to call it quits."

Didn't stop Martha from being kidnapped by the Kravinoffs and used as an incentive, but there you go.

"Curt being used as a pawn, I never wanted to see," Martha said. "So, what were you saying?"

"Curt's still the Lizard, but he's reclaimed his intelligence," Harry said. "It's a bit twisted. He doesn't seem to like me all that much for some reason. Almost like he sees me as a threat."

"I can only imagine," Martha said dryly.

Spider-Girl situated herself on the lab table. The chemicals all looked familiar to her and she saw a formula hastily scribbled in Connor's writing.

"Well, he wrote up his own cure before he left," Spider-Girl said. "And I'm pretty sure I can mix it."

"You seem to know your way around chemicals…Spider-Girl," Martha said.

Martha thought it wasn't hard to put two and two together about who Spider-Girl was, especially when you knew who she was working with.

"It's a hobby," Spider-Girl said.

"Go ahead, mix it up and…."

A loud thundering roar could be heard. It put all of them on the edge. A sound of someone pounding on the entrance to the hut caused all of them to be nervous.

"Get the antidote," Harry said. "I'll see what I can do to stall him."

Harry made his way up to the stairs. The moment he was there, he watched Ana Kravinoff make her way to the door. She held a large knife in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to skin the Lizard and make him into a pair of boots," Ana said.

Harry blinked, the girls were right, she was a bit bent. She couldn't help it given how her parents raised her though.

 

The Lizard almost burst through the door. Harry prepared himself for a fight and he would be getting one, a huge one with the Lizard.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on April 24** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

 

_Well there goes Kraven. The shame of failing the hunt, his greatest hunt, it was too much for him._

_Ana joins the cult of Harry….she's a bit bent, but there you go. I'm sure you can say that about a few girls._

_Jameson turning into a giant spider was something I considered for purposes of hilarity but just not enough room._

_And Harry's allure extends to married women. Although their marriage was on the rocks, so there you go. And they're divorced, so Martha is open for anything._

_Until Sunday._


	106. Chapter 106

_Week Sixteen chapter of the week voting is posted. Go vote now. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

* * *

 

**Chapter One Hundred and Six:**

Despite not having quite acquired the same skill set Sergei had, Sasha Kravinoff still had a distinct ability to soak in the surroundings and use them to her advantage. The advantage had been lost the moment SHIELD arrived on this island. Spider-Girl and Spider-Man defeated Sergei and the crazed man turned a gun onto himself. Sasha clenched a fist in an agonizing reminder. Gone, never to return again, the great man and mighty hunter fell in one fell swoop.

' _They will all pay.'_

Vengeance took a back seat to the fact another dangerous and persistent enemy stalked Sasha Kravinoff. Black Widow arrived along with SHIELD, and Sasha swore the talented spy took a glimpse of her. The two parties threw down a couple of times in the past and much blood spilled between the two of them. Sasha did not see or here anything of the Widow just yet, but it didn't matter at this moment.

' _If she wishes for a fight, the Black Widow will get one. I do not fear her.'_

Sasha Kravinoff retracted an extremely sharp knife from her belt and prepared for the battle. Seconds passed before another adversary would arrive. From the shadows walked the Black Widow.

"It's been a long time," Sasha said. "But, I know you're not one for chatter."

Sasha charged the Agent of SHIELD with the sharp knife. The Black Widow deftly stepped to one side and returned fire with a kick which Sasha avoided. Another kick to the face dodged and a third kick disabled the knife.

An angry growl echoed and Sasha tried to disable the Black Widow. Bare hands extended outward and Sasha wrapped them around the neck of the enemy. Black Widow struggled for a second underneath the tight grip of a very dangerous enemy. The woman's knees came close to slumping forward, but Black Widow popped back up.

Sasha Kravinoff flew down onto the ground. The former Kravinoff wife rolled down onto the ground and took a moment to reclaim her knife. Blood dripped from the side of Sasha's mouth. The crazed hunter licked it for a second and turned around. Fingers extended and the hand contorted to tell the Black Widow to bring it.

Black Widow's neck covered in marks, but the SHIELD Agent took Sasha up on the invitation. A huge kick aimed to the side of Sasha's face. Sasha tried to slash Black Widow in the stomach. The super spy foiled the attempt and grabbed Sasha's arm. A large crack echoed and Sasha gave an agonizing scream when the Black Widow brought her down to the knees.

"You will not break me, you will not humble me!" Sasha yelled.

Black Widow fired a kick to the side of Sasha's face. A crack followed and the woman slumped back. Blood poured from the side of Sasha Kravinoff's nose.

"Give up, make it easier on yourself."

"Never!"

Sasha gave this battle cry before punching Black Widow in the stomach. The woman hunched over, the wind leaving her body. Another series of rapid fire blows to the chest stunned the Black Widow. She kept firing punches against the chest of enemy staggering back.

"This is not one of your SHIELD training missions," Sasha said. "You've grown soft, both in body and in the head. There are things which have made you weak."

More punches caused the Black Widow to slump into the fist. Sasha pounded her hard, but the focused woman failed to understand something. The Black Widow took every punch for a greater purpose.

"You still fight like a brute," The Black Widow said. "Guess, your husband dying made you want to pick up your slack. And he was too weak to stand up to the fact the mighty hunter could have lost."

Sasha growled and nailed the Black Widow full force into the throat with the punch. Another hunting knife retracted, but the Black Widow dodged it suddenly.

Flipping up onto the tree, Black Widow kicked a beehive and caused it to fly. An angry swarm of bees left the hive and their attention diverted to the first obvious threat. Sasha Kravinoff stepped back and the bees stung at her body.

"Filthy vermin, away from me!" Sasha howled.

The bees chased Sasha into a river. The widow of Sergei Kravinoff jumped high and landed into the murky depths with a splash. Seconds passed before the bees decided to give up on their violent and vicious attack.

The Black Widow was not done with the attack though. The SHIELD agent charged in and fired a roundhouse kick towards Sasha. The dazed woman landed down onto the water with a thud.

Sasha tried to get up, but the Black Widow hooked her into a chokehold. The spy yanked the dead weight of Sasha onto the bank and put enough pressure on the woman's neck to choke her out for a moment. Black Widow held onto her.

"You've lost."

Sasha's limp body collapsed down onto the bank. Black Widow made sure there were no signs of life which could come back and haunt them all. A quick double check of the woman's person made sure.

The Black Widow fastened the handcuffs onto the wrists of Sasha. The woman's breathing escalated.

Wade Wilson popped out of the tree.

"You defeated her with bees?" Deadpool asked. "Bees? My God!"

The Black Widow's look caused Deadpool to back off. No one wished to challenge the Black Widow after such a battle.

"Yeah, no need to state the obvious or anything," Deadpool said.

' _Isn't you stating the obvious, stating the obvious?'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head asked.

' _Quiet, you.'_

* * *

 

Harry left the restrained Ana Kravinoff on the couch to head outside and hunt the Lizard. He needed to only subdue Connors and keep the creature subdued.

' _Really wish I didn't give him intelligence back,'_ Harry thought. _'But hey, what's life without a few challenges.'_

' _Much easier,'_ Emma chimed in. _'Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to. You don't really do easy, do you?'_

Harry took full responsibility of this entire situation. The work of the OZ formula came back to haunt him and lead to the entire island of Doctor Connors mess. Well, Harry decided to fix it, in any way possible. The responsibility kept swimming forward. With great power, there also came great responsibility, and all this jazz.

The growl of the Lizard indicated Harry grew closer to finding out what was going on. The ugly head of Doctor Curt Connors poked around the corner and walked towards Harry. Dangerous intentions flowed through the eyes of the enemy. Harry guarded himself.

' _Hope to at least reason with him,'_ Harry thought. _'But reasoning with an over seven foot tall talking Lizard might not be in the cards.'_

' _Then you're going to have to go with more drastic measures,'_ Gwen thought. _'Just a little bit longer, I'm almost done.'_

Harry slipped a pair of brass knuckles on to face the Lizard. Do or die time now here really.

"Let me guess, you're not here to save me a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico," Harry said.

The Lizard almost laughed when he approached him.

"You're wit amuses me, but I guess it's to keep you from feeling truly terrified," The Lizard yelled. "In a way, I have to thank you. Thank you for freeing me of the prison of this body, and giving me my mind back. I've evolved…and soon I'll use the facilities on this island to make the world a better place."

"The serum is getting to your head, Doctor Connors," Harry said. "Time to bring you back to reality."

"Always want to do things the hard way," The Lizard said. "It's always what I admired about you, Harry, but not this time."

The Lizards pupils dilated red for a second. Harry took this instance as a very obvious cue the savage nature of the beast kicked into full gear. The creature's hands extended forward and rushed the young man.

Harry waited for the last possible second to dodge the Lizard's attack. The Lizard landed onto the ground but bounced back up. Harry turned around and fired two electrified web lines at him.

The Lizard jerked the web lines and sent Harry up into the air. Harry took flight, but landed firmly a few feet behind the Lizard.

"Come on, I'm right here!" Harry yelled. Tapping a finger to his arm, Harry divided into three. "Or am I here?"

The threes divided into three more and confused the Lizard for a moment. The Harry duplicates surrounded the Lizard. The creature responded with an anguish growl and charged towards one of the duplicates.

The Lizard passed through the duplicate to land hard on the ground. The thump caused the Lizard to become even more furious. Rising to his feet, the Lizard turned around. A snarl passed through the nostrils of the creature when turning around.

"I'll have you now!" The Lizard yelled. "I can smell you."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

The Lizard didn't even consider Harry's words for a second. The mutated scientist tried to attack Harry once more, but the claws passed through another one of the holograms. The Lizard reared back a hand and tried to swipe one more time. One more time, the claws passed through nothing and continued the fight.

"You won't talk to me," Harry said. "Fair enough…but I will have to beat some sense into you, I guess."

The Lizard's pupils dilated. A tug of war between the rational instincts of Curt Connors and the savage instincts of the Lizard made an interesting contrast in attitudes. The creature dropped down onto his knees.

Spider-Girl exited the hut and looked at the Lizard. The Lizard fought the surrounding Harry duplicates, with a device appropriated from some borrowed Mysterio technology. Harry informed her he could make duplicates of his own, but never more than one, and they only had a life span for about an hour or two.

Granted, Gwen thought of more conventional purposes for them than battle.

"You're done, I'll have you!" The Lizard growled for a few seconds.

"No, Doctor Connors," Spider-Girl yelled.

A dart impacted the side of the Lizard's shoulder. The Lizard turned around and charged towards Spider-Girl.

' _Oh why aren't you working, why aren't you working, why aren't you working?'_ Spider-Girl asked, repeating this mantra of madness in her head in a loop.

Harry blasted Connors with a stinger blast. The jolt caused Connors to fall to the knees. The scientist's body shuddered to a stop, landing firmly on the ground.

"Cover him up," Harry said.

Gwen did as asked, draping a blanket from the hut over Connors. Several moments would pass before he woke up.

"I'll go in and tell Martha, Curt's okay," Harry said. A figure dropped to the ground. "Right on schedule, Kara, I need you for a pickup."

* * *

 

Gwen Stacy sat down with Harry, Bobbi, and Kara going over her. For three people to go over Gwen, she had to admit these three were not the worst on the eyes. A smile cracked over the face of the blonde, despite the fact their expressions grew serious.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but we need to make sure….well we need to make sure there isn't any side effects," Harry said.

"I feel fine."

The look Harry gave her caused shivers to go down Gwen's spine. It went without saying no matter how she felt, whether fine or otherwise, Harry wanted to ensure everything was good.

"We know you feel fine," Bobbi said. A blood sample had been taken from Gwen and moved over towards SHIELD's mobile lab.

Harry followed a few steps behind Bobbi. Bobbi turned around in time to see the serious look on Harry's face.

' _Make sure to destroy all of the samples when we're done…not just of Gwen, but everything,'_ Harry thought.

' _I know, but thanks for the reminder,'_ Bobbi thought.

The last thing Bobbi needed or wanted, hell the last thing anyone wanted, was the blood samples to fall into the wrong hands. Agent Carter in particular would have a fit. There could be some crazed Spider-Girl clones roaming around.

' _Last thing we need, certainly the last thing we need,'_ Bobbi thought.

The blood sample would hold the secrets of what happened to Gwen. Bobbi was curious of studying her blood, but knew better than to delve into mysteries.

"Another fine mess because of the OZ formula," Harry said.

Daisy placed a hand down on Harry's shoulder.

"You couldn't have even guessed when you began," Daisy said, leaning back and assisting Bobbi where she could. Kara assisted as well. "The Pandora's box has been opened, it would be kind of a bitch to try and shut it now."

Harry concurred. Gwen came out alright, other than a couple of hiccups along the way. Harry came out alright, but he figured it was more on the account of magic than anything. A long list of people who received the OZ came out less than favorable. The only small favor was Connors had been cured and all of the innocent people received a cure. They were both annoyed and miserable, but better to be annoyed and miserable than being turned into ravenous monsters.

"So, what's the damage?" Gwen asked.

"Could have sworn I told you to sit down?" Bobbi asked.

The battle of wills began. Daisy and Kara watched the two of them lock eyes. Smiles cracked over the faces of both females.

' _Kind of like a tennis match,'_ Kara chimed in. _'Only slightly more interesting.'_

Bobbi relaxed her stance. Despite the stern glare occupying her face at one moment, a smile replaced it a few seconds later.

"You'll be happy to know there is no lasting damage," Bobbi said.

"There isn't," Harry said, looking at the findings. "In fact, you're stronger than ever, and any further attempts to mutate you…won't go as seamlessly as this one did."

Gwen smiled, wishing she could be happy. The truth was they though Gwen couldn't have her genetics tinkered with before.

"Well, never say never," Harry said. "But the chances have lessoned."

Gwen smiled; all things considered having the chances of any relapse of this mutation would be a good thing. Four arms and growing hair in places where hair shouldn't have been grown wasn't exactly a completely favorable and fetching look on her. A few foggy memories existed in the back of Gwen's mind of her short time as the spider monster.

' _Well if there's a bright side to this,'_ Gwen thought. _'At least you didn't get mutated out in the middle of the city, and put innocent people in peril. So look at it with the glass kind of full.'_

"Still feeling alright," Harry said.

Gwen rose up to her feet and kissed Harry on the cheek. "All thing things considered, much better now than ever before. Now I got the good news this won't be happening again. And if it does, we're better prepared for it."

"The most surprising thing is Kraven's antidote worked," Kara said.

"Well, to be fair, Connors was the one who whipped it up," Harry said. "Kraven just used it as a bargaining chip to lure me into a fight."

"Technicalities much," Kara teased.

Harry pulled Kara into a hug.

"Thanks for all your help," Harry said. "Helping rig up the delivery system, it helped save a lot of lives out here today."

"Well, I just borrowed SHIELD's technology," Kara said. Despite the situation, a small grin crossed over Kara's face. "Overall, they were the ones who helped do a lot of the work."

"Still, you can't deny you did a pretty good job out there," Harry said. "Karen would be proud."

Kara couldn't help, but smile at the thought of her cousin being proud. Regardless, the group still had a lot of work. Transport would arrive in a few moments to get these people off the island.

Harry detached himself from the girls to check up on the progress of an old colleague.

* * *

 

Curt Connors sat dressed in a white coat, a ragged shirt, and slacks. Unlike the last time, Connors remembered every single blasted moment of the time he spent mutated. The scientist held his head down in shame and crossed his hands together. A grunt passed over his throat and the scientist looked up to face off.

The Black Widow stepped closer towards Connors. The chill coming from the woman made Connors feel somehow worse.

"You don't need to worry, I'm not going anywhere," Connors said. "Not this time….I deserve everything. For everything which happened after escaping, it's all on me."

"You were kidnapped," Black Widow said. "But, yes, you will be returned to SHIELD custody and will be under observation until we can assess whether it's safe for you to return to society."

Connors wasn't about to say he never thought it was safe for him to return. The scientist should be locked up, forced to be held accountable for any and all actions which occurred. The countless people had been killed.

"Are all the people safe?" Connors asked.

"Yes, they've been cured, and will be returned home," The Black Widow said. "The only man who died was Sergei Kravinoff. He committed suicide due to the shame of having lost to Spider-Girl and S…her companion."

Black Widow corrected the Spider-Man term a few seconds later to see Harry standing there. The Widow stepped a half of a step away from Connors, but lingered on him.

"The Kravinoffs have been secured," The Black Widow said. "We may have a use for them, if they are willing to cooperate."

"Ana might….Sasha, I'm not too certain about."

Black Widow smiled, she had a greater certainty regarding how well Sasha Kravinoff would comply. Still, the strongest women had their breaking points. Natasha remembered those times where she came close to reaching hers.

"But, I'm certain you have a better idea than I do with this," Harry said.

"Quite," she said, taking a half of a step closer. Connors remained immobile, not bothering to budge. Natasha only kept an eye on Connors as a formality, and because it was her duty. "I trust you want a word with Doctor Connors."

"Yes, if he's willing to talk to me."

Natasha eased over to one side to allow Harry to step over. Harry approached Connors. The two scientists locked eye to each with each one. One could cut the tension between the two of them with a knife.

"For the record, I'm sorry," Connors said. "The Lizard…I could sweep him underneath the rug….but he's the darkest part of my mind, brought to life. The part of me who would do anything to be in control."

Harry thought Connors had a pretty firm grip and assessment on himself. The two men locked eye to eye with each other.

"The Lizard is gone, and he won't be coming back," Harry said.

Connors hated to argue with Harry.

"He'll always be there, with the right stimuli," Connors said. "It's for the best he gets locked up in my mind and I get locked up deep underneath the ground….where I'd never be able to come back and hurt anyone again."

"The OZ formula it's….."

"It's not your fault," Connors said, before Harry could blame himself for what happened. "The consequences were obvious, but I chose to ignore them. Ever since I lost my arm, I would do anything to get it back, even sell a bit of myself. Sell my soul even."

Connors grew tranquil and thoughtful when looking back at Harry.

"But, it turns out there was no need to do something as drastic as sell my soul, just….throw away everything I've ever accomplished," Connors said. "And….the power of being in control, being feared, it really could get to a person's head and warp them."

Connors took a deep breath. The Lizard wandered around in the recesses of his mind even now. Less fight in it to claw out and return.

"A cure is only a temporary measure," Connors said. "It's why I set Martha free….free to do what she wants. The moment SHIELD brought me the divorce papers, I signed them. She doesn't deserve it."

"I'm sure you're cutting yourself short….."

"No, our marriage was on the rocks before the Lizard thing," Connors said. "After the Lizard…it had as much hope as the Titanic after hitting the iceberg."

Connors spoke in such a matter of fact way, Harry could not really argue. The man rose to his feet and extended a hand towards him.

"Despite all of what's happened, it has been a pleasure working with you," Connors said.

Harry took the hand of Doctor Connors, shaking it. One man had many faces. And this face showed the ravages of defeat.

Daisy poked her head around from the clearing.

"The SHIELD transport vehicles are on their way here," Daisy said. "Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, and Ms. Marvel are working on crowd control."

"Wonder Woman?" Harry asked.

"Hey, if you have a better name, I'd like to hear it, Spider-Man," Daisy said. "Or is it Nightwing this week? Or is it Arcane. Or is it…"

Harry moved over and grabbed her a kiss to stop Daisy from spilling out his obscenely long list of past codenames. She didn't even get to the best one.

' _For someone who hates code names, you sure do have a lot, don't you?'_ Gwen teased.

"Are you ready?" Natasha asked.

Connors nodded, ready to face the music, for better or for worse.

* * *

 

Now Connors had been returned to the custody of SHIELD, Natasha and Harry walked with each other. The two of them passed around a clearing with each other.

"Sasha was perfectly compliant in her actions," Harry said. "But, Ana on the other hand…she was what her parents made her."

Natasha felt a twinge of sympathy. She could relate about being made into a horrific killer. Flashbacks of a time long ago threatened to push into the conscious part of her mind. Natasha returned said flashbacks to the unconscious part of the mind where the spy thought they belonged. No need to dwell on the past, especially one so….dangerous.

"Yes, well, we'll see what we can do with her," Natasha said. "Unless, you want to take her under your wing like you did the Kinney girl."

"This one, SHIELD can have," Harry said. "And you know what branch of SHIELD I'm referring to."

"The skills of both Kravinoffs will be useful," Natasha said.

"Even though Sasha will need to take some fine tuning," Harry said.

"More like some convincing," Natasha said. "Leave her to me."

Harry almost wanted to be a fly on the wall when this particular conversation took place. He took a brief moment to pause.

"SHIELD could have a use for them," Harry said.

"Once they get their heads on straight, I'd agree with you," Natasha said.

The two of them walked towards the SHIELD transport ships. Bobbi and Daisy wold oversee the trip home.

"The SHIELD ship has been repaired," Carol said, poking her head out.

"So in addition to being a pilot, you're a mechanic?" Harry asked.

Carol smiled and wiped a bit of grease from her face. It did add to the appeal of the buxom beauty oddly enough.

"Like to know about the things I'm flying in case I run into any problems," Carol said. "So I can fix them."

"Fair enough," Harry said.

One civilian did not make her way to the ship. Martha approached Harry and locked eyes with him. The two of them came face to face with each other.

"Harry," Martha said.

"Yes."

"I want to talk to you when we get back home," Martha said. "If it's okay."

"Once we get settled in, we'll have a discussion," Harry said.

Martha smiled and threw her arms around Harry. Their lips met with a kiss, molding together with the pleasure. This time Martha didn't break the kiss too soon, and this time she didn't apologize.

"I'll see you back home," Martha said with a smile, lighting brushing against Harry's pelvis before backing off.

' _Something tells me she wants to do more than talk,'_ Daisy thought.

' _You have a perverted mind,'_ Harry said.

' _Not necessarily arguing with yon on that one,'_ Daisy said.

It was time to get the people home and then the group of heroes would be returning from this island adventure.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on April 26** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

 

_Well another knot had been tied up, as far as the loose ends of this story. So we can move onto the next arc. The OZ will always be something which will have ramifications, because when you've opened this box up, you're not closing it any time soon._

_Yes, Martha and Curt hung up by a thread before the Lizard. Said thread snipped because of the joke._

_Yes, I made a Geico joke. Gecko, Lizard…they're both reptiles, aren't they? My science grades were passing by the skin of my teeth. Right up there with my math grades. But that's another story._

_And Deadpool makes the obvious joke about bees, so I don' t have to do it here._

_Until next chapter._


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter One Hundred and Seven.**

* * *

 

Gwen experienced a heavy feeling of relief to be back home, back on firm ground, and more importantly back to not having any danger of being a giant spider monster. The tests ran showed there were less chances of a mutation than ever before. Less chances did not mean no chance, but still Gwen remained confident of the lack of mutation.

Spring break officially started for the group after a nice little delay. Gwen joined Mary-Jane, Liz, and Kitty, with all four of the girls dressed in bikinis. Gwen in particular sported a nice black number which complicated the heroine's curves quite nicely. Mary-Jane dressed in a pure white bikini which stretched over the redhead's maturing breasts and showed the girl's budding curves. Kitty favored a more modest blue bikini, and Liz dressed in an emerald green bikini which matched the eyes near and dear to all of their hearts.

"So, you said you wanted to go to an island retreat?" Mary-Jane asked, with Gwen casting her one of those looks. "Not exactly what you had in mind though, was it?"

Gwen shook her head and smiled.

"No, it wasn't," Gwen remarked, barely suppressing a smile. "The last thing I wanted to go on some kind of island adventure with a crazed hunter and his family making sport of me."

"Yeah, I beat you didn't have a chance to even work on your tan," Liz said.

Gwen smiled, not really. The prodigy took solace in the fact Liz's priorities remained firmly in order. Gwen knew if there was one thing she could count on, it was this particular fact. The more everything changed, the more everything stayed the same, and Gwen could feel perfectly and one hundred percent okay with these facts.

"No, not really," Gwen said. "Guess there were….well guess the opportunity just wasn't there."

All of the girls laughed and Liz's face curled into a rather obvious frown, but said absolutely nothing in response. The dark haired girl could tell some of the girls had some fun at her expense.

Kitty, feeling a bit bad for Liz, decided to chirp in with some words of encouragement.

"Well, there might not have been any chance for Gwen to work on her tan, but I'm sure she got plenty of cardio," Kitty said.

"Not nearly as much as we get with Harry," Mary-Jane said.

Kitty snorted in an extremely un-lady like manner and a big shifty grin presented itself on her face. No, there would most certainly not be as much chance for cardio as there would be for Harry.

"You have a point," Kitty said. "But it's an adventure."

Adventure summed up what happened on this particular island in the very loosest sense of the word.

"Enough about this business though, it's over," Gwen said.

"I agree," Harry said, making his way to join the girls. The British Gentlemen dressed in swimming trunks which left him topless. This arrangement left all of the girls drooling, taking in Harry's muscular and athletic body with a firm gaze.

' _One would think they had never seen you in far less,'_ Emma thought.

' _One would think, yes,'_ Harry agreed.

"Oh, Harry, can you get my back?" Mary-Jane asked, turning. The redhead's bikini bottoms casually slid down to allow Harry a tantalizing view of her ass.

"I think it can be arranged."

Harry smiled, hearing the giddiness in Mary-Jane's tone. The budding redhead presented her body for Harry and all of the growing and maturing curves showed themselves. The sorcerer poured lotion in his hand and started to rub it on Mary-Jane's back.

"Unclip my top, so it's not in the way," Mary-Jane said, turning around to show the girl's a smirk Harry could not see.

Harry smiled, so the vixen in training wanted to play this game. Well, Harry could play the game as well.

' _Perfect chance to unwind though after the past couple of weeks,'_ Gwen thought, watching Harry lather on Mary-Jane. The powerful enchanter's hands came inches away from brushing the underside of the girl's breasts.

The moment Harry worked the lotion into Mary-Jane's back, Liz piped up with a smile and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Oh, do me next?" Liz asked without any shame, rolling over.

Harry smiled and worked the lotion, along with his magic all over the back of the legs of the blonde goddess. Liz gasped when Harry started to maneuver an extremely powerful set of hands up and down the back of Liz's legs. Liz started to breath in heavily with Harry's magic.

' _So, how's Martha doing?'_ Gwen asked.

' _Glad to be back home I think,'_ Harry thought, straying his hands close to between Liz's thighs for a nice little tease.

Liz allowed the pleasure to cascade from head to toe and warm up her entire body. The moment the perky cheerleader flipped over, Harry would see her hard nipples. Not , she had any shame in that, but it was rather warm in the beach.

"Could you get my front, Harry?"

Liz rolled over onto the towel and allowed Harry to see hard nipples along with the wet spot which formed on her crotch. Harry eyed Liz's body.

"Do you want me to do everything, Liz?"

"Yes!" Liz yelled, giving an extremely breathy and orgasmic moan in the process. "Give me everything!"

Liz didn't care people were nearby and could be watching. This was quite frankly exciting. Harry smiled, and straddled Liz's hips before undoing the top of her bra. The treasures underneath flowed out into full view, bountiful and full and almost smacking Harry directly in the face.

Gwen smiled, time to unwind indeed.

* * *

 

A group of armored SHIELD agents escorted Curt Connors into the facility for more testing before they would figure out what to do with him. Connors didn't blame SHIELD for all of the security procedures. The scientist thought SHIELD was being a bit more lax than normal.

Bobbi and Natasha followed, leading Jemma into the facility.

"So, you two have been productive," Jemma said.

"Yes, but, do remember you're here to do a full analysis on Connors, physical and mental evaluation," Bobbi said. "If you asked the doctor himself, he should be locked up and never let out."

Jemma let out held breath in one big huff before pulling out a clipboard. The doctor hastily hid away a sheet of paper made of doodles she made when on the flight. Not very professional to do such a thing, especially on company time. But, not much else to do, given electronics were not allowed to be on during the entire duration of the flight.

"Right, which puts him on a different level than a lot of our other patients," Jemma said. "He could be….well you all know what he could be."

"He could be extremely dangerous," Natasha said. "Armed SHIELD guards will be on the other side of a two-way mirror, and we'll be right here watching as well."

Jemma never thought months ago she would be on speaking terms with the Black Widow, much less this close to her on a mission. Then again months again, the British prodigy thought she would not be in Harry Potter's bed and in a threesome never the less. So things have in fact changed.

"Right, well, I best be off and do it right now."

Jemma walked into the next room. Natasha and Bobbi exchanged one of those gazes with each other.

"A bit of an overexcited one, isn't she?" Natasha asked after a long moment's pause.

"Oh you have no idea."

Daisy walked up to join the two SHIELD agents, casually slipping in between them to watch the evaluation as it was happening.

"She might be overexcited and a bit…well everyone has their quirks," Bobbi said.

Natasha thought quirks would be understating things just a little bit. Regardless though, everyone did in fact have their quirks, Natasha wasn't about to deny it or anything.

"Fury has kept his cards really close to his chest as of late," Daisy said.

"Yes, I know," Natasha said.

Daisy wondered if anything could shake the Black Widow. The super spy sounded rather cool about the fact their fearless leader and SHIELD commander found out some potentially dangerous information which could bode poorly for the future of their organization. The woman looked a bit too cool and collected, given the circumstances.

"It's almost like…well I don't know…." Daisy said, trailing off a bit lamely.

"Almost like Fury's found out there's some kind of leak and is trying to figure out where it is," Bobbi said.

Bobbi wished Fury the best of luck. Might not have not always seen eye to eye with the man, but one thing the Agent of SHIELD could say was a healthy amount of respect was there for one Nick Fury. So when the ultimate super spy thought something was really wrong, Bobbi was going to bet the entire farm something was really wrong.

"At least one thing is going to Fury's favor," Natasha said.

"You mean the missions for…it?" Daisy asked. "Can we talk about it?"

"No, not in this facility, but elsewhere," Bobbi said, leaning back to peer. Despite most of the SHIELD guards who watched over Connors being trustworthy, Bobbi refused to take any chances.

' _One small security breach could mean doom, and I don't think any of us want to go down this particular road.'_

"Still all of the beta-test missions have worked out for the best, haven't they?" Daisy asked, pausing to get the feedback from the two senior agents. Both of them nodded in response. "The only problem is convincing…well convincing him."

Bobbi smiled; one minor flaw in an otherwise flawless plan was convincing Harry Evans-Parker.

"Couple of trial missions went well, better than expected," Bobbi said. "But….you know, if you asked Harry today, he would say he's retired."

"Yes, but retirements in this business never stick," Natasha said.

"Except for death," Daisy said.

"Deaths in this business rarely stick," Natasha countered curtly.

Daisy hated to admit it, but Natasha had a point. People came back from things there would be no way anyone could have survived to the point where it could be a running joke. All three women in this room came back from those things. Granted, they weren't completely dead, at least Daisy hoped not for sake of all sanity. But, still, the sufferings these SHIELD agents experienced could not be trivialized.

"You know of his preference towards blondes," Natasha said to Bobbi with a smile. "You should turn up the heat on him."

"Yes, I've heard that rumor, but….you have more experience in these things than I do," Bobbi said, trying to turn the heat back on Natasha. "I'm sure you could convince him."

"And Daisy's knew him longer than either of us have," Natasha said.

Daisy wondered how she got roped into this little conversation. A frown appeared on the face of the beauty and arms crossed together underneath her chest.

"Yes, and I know it's a breach of trust to try and trick Harry into doing something," Daisy said. "But, I also know in the end, no matter how much Harry will grit his teeth, he'll do so. And you know why?"

Bobbi and Natasha had a good idea why, but they were willing to give Daisy the opportunity to explain.

"It's because Harry knows deep down he's the best person for the job, and no one else can be trusted like he can," Daisy said. "So, don't worry, he'll be onboard, when we need him to be on board. Until then….well….."

"Make sure the team is ready for when he makes this decision," Bobbi said. "A couple of promising new recruits popped up and I'm sure several more will pop up as well."

* * *

 

Martha Connors waited outside dressed in a nice red dress which exhibited the mature woman's curves quite nicely. The high heels caused Martha's legs to stretch on forever, and made the scientist's ass look fabulous if she had to say so herself. Sure enough, the woman's date, walked out of the car. Martha almost could eat the handsome devil up with her eyes as he approached.

' _Oh, Mommy likes,'_ Martha said, eagerly undressing Harry with her eyes.

"Martha, you look beautiful," Harry said, walking towards the brilliant scientist with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, you look, rather nice yourself," Martha said.

Suppressed emotions threatened to bubble to the surface of the woman, which decency kept them from coming through before. Martha reasoned she was a free woman now, in the eyes of the law, no longer married. Curt didn't drag his heels on signing the divorce papers.

"Oh, this is too much, Harry," Martha said, wrapping her arm around Harry and casually cupping a feel on the prodigy's tight ass.

Harry could have laughed at how feisty the recently divorced woman was being. Given how she poured into the dress, Martha was the legal definition of a MILF. Harry intended to make this night quite memorable.

"So, is Billy still staying at a friend's house?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Martha said. "For the rest of spring break, until I return home….you know, I'm thinking of coming back to New York, during the summer."

"You know, if you want, there's a job at Horizon open for you," Harry said.

Martha cracked a smile with the two of them settling down at the table and ordering dinner. The two of them waited for the dinner.

"You know, I might have to consider this offer," Martha said, placing a hand on the table. "It's a good offer, but would I be working directly underneath you?"

"Yes," Harry said, with a smile. "I've got a couple of projects you might be interested in."

Martha kicked her shoes off underneath the table casually.

"Well, I'm all ears if you have to say something," Martha said, eying the waiter. "And….I'm just glad this entire mess is over….Curt's a wreck after what happened."

"I'd imagine," Harry said.

"Hopefully he can be in a much better place now," Martha said, smiling. "And I think….well like I said the marriage had been on the rocks for a long time. The Lizard thing was just the straw which broke the camel's back. It was only inevitable something else would happen."

Martha leaned forward to allow Harry an eyeful of her cleavage which looked magnificent in this dress. Harry personally thought there could be no such thing as too much cleavage.

"Maybe we can still be friends, if he can get his head on straight," Martha said. "But, I think you can agree, as we both did, our marriage couldn't work. Life was pulling us in two different directions, too different for anything to work."

Martha placed a foot on Harry's ankle and slowly started to run it up towards the young man's inner thigh.

"But, I'm sure I can find something that can work," Martha said. "Still in the prime of my life after all."

"Yes," Harry said, with a smile, when their food had been delivered.

"And I can still turn some heads," Martha said, continuing to rub up and down. Nylon clad toes brushed against the bulge in Harry's pants. "And more."

"Yes, you're beautiful," Harry said. Martha's nylon clad toes continued to pump up and down on Harry's length, to tease him further. Harry clutched the table briefly, but grabbed a glass of wine and downed it. "Any man would be lucky to have someone as gorgeous as brilliant as you."

"Oh, I just don't want any man," Martha said, in a breathy toe. The beautiful mother leaned forward, almost pushing her cleavage into Harry's face. "I want the best man…the smartest, and strongest man. One who can fulfill all of my fantasies….all of my kinks, and more."

With each breathy word in Harry's ear, Martha pumped Harry with her toes, but stopped short of bringing him to a release. Martha casually slid her foot down Harry's leg one more time and placed it down on the ground.

Martha followed Harry's bright green eyes, licking the edge of the spoon with a smile.

Harry smiled, as much as he loved guiding young women through their discovery of sex, a mature woman was something to behold. Especially one who knew what she wanted, who she wanted, and aggressively pursued it pretty much every single last step of the way.

"Oh, Harry, do you think you can take me on a personal tour of Horizon after we're done here?" Martha asked. "I've never seen it, but I had the facilities are quite marvelous."

* * *

 

Ana Kravinoff sat with legs crossed and arms folded. A smile crossed the girl's face as finally she received some degree of dominance over her mother. Ana always wished to be the Alpha female in the Kravinoff family.

"Tell me, did he…did he…." Sasha said.

"You're going to have to be more specific, Mother," Ana said, smile tugging over the young girl's lips.

"Did you and Spider-Man…did he touch you?" Sasha asked. "Did you two…have intercourse?"

Ana blinked, and smiled widely. Talk about getting to the point.

"Do you mean if he pinned me down to the ground and fucked my brains out?" Ana asked.

Sasha gasped at how outrageously her daughter spoke. A thought flashed into the woman's face about the spider empowered young man bringing Ana down to the ground. In Sasha's mind's eye, the girl begged Spider-Man not to do it, but secretly submitted to the throbbing phallus driving into her repeatedly. Sasha tried not to touch herself at the thought of her daughter.

Then, Sasha's memories faded towards herself replacing Ana. The entire situation got even more sultry and even more tawdry the more Sasha imagined what the young man could do.

"Yes, I want to know….did he….have you been bred by him?" Sasha asked.

"Ask me about in nine months," Ana said, with a smirk.

Ana enjoyed mind fucking her mother. She did feel a need to be taken and bred by Spider-Man, or Harry, or whoever…it really didn't matter. As long as there was a big strong cock with potent seed which could breed strong and beautiful children. Ana came close to touching herself at the thought.

Sasha blinked, but the woman's feeling of confusion had been replaced by a feeling of agitation. The Black Widow stepped on the other end of the cell and peered inside.

"Yes," Sasha said crisply. "Can I help you?"

The hatred between the two women ran deeper than anything ever, and neither woman wished to blink when looking at each other.

"It depends," Natasha said in an equally crisp and even more. "Will you allow yourself to cooperate with SHIELD?"

Sasha's intrigue increased, but the recent widow's suspicion also doubled. The Black Widow was offering her of all people a deal.

The Black Widow sensed the woman's confusion and more importantly the agitation which matched. Natasha edged closer to the bars of the cell and peered inside.

"If it were up to me, I would sooner allow you to rot in this cell," Natasha said. "But…your skills can be extremely useful under certain circumstances."

Sasha blinked, but Ana decided to undercut her mother.

"Oh, I think we know who made the call to allow us to work with your little mission," Ana said. "And since we know whose really running the show, I'll happily submit to anything he wants us to do."

The word "submit" lingered in the air, which caused Sasha to glare at her daughter. The little slut had no shame whatsoever.

"Given, you're the one who is getting off on the fact your daughter had been taken advantage of and potentially impregnated by a powerful man, I wouldn't be so sure to throw stones," Natasha said. Sasha's attention returned to the extremely dangerous superspy. Natasha smiled, glad of the fact they were on the same page. "So, do you think we have a deal…or at least an accord of some sort?"

Sasha pondered for a second.

"Ana is onboard, and you're not needed if you don't want to join," Natasha said.

Sasha hated the implication her child was more skilled at this hunt then she was. The woman rose to a full standing position and almost touched the bars to glare at Black Widow. Realizing the bars of this cell were likely rigged with some kind of deterrent, Sasha backed off.

"Smart strategy," Natasha said, praising the woman.

Sasha didn't feel all too smart with this particular strategy.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Sasha said.

"Fair enough, but I will have you on a leash, and will not hesitate to pull the chain," Natasha said.

"She won't mind that, actually," Ana said, which caused Sasha to give her daughter the dirtiest of dirtiest looks.

* * *

 

Martha whistled when Harry escorted her around the area of Horizon Labs.

"A couple of the floors are restricted until you sign a contract," Harry said. "But, I think we have a general idea what to expect."

Martha placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and smiled, leaning against him. The sexy scientist's breasts pressed lightly against Harry's back. Harry appreciated how soft and warm they were and enjoyed the sensation of them.

"Yes, and I'm sure you can educate me on all of the benefits," Martha said. "How about your lab….is it classified?"

"Depends on what lab you're referring to," Harry said. "I have a couple, one classified, one more public."

Martha figured as much. The two walked to the elevator, with Martha giving Harry casual brushes to feeling up.

Harry smiled, the MILF was being quite feisty tonight, something Harry intended to do shortly. The elevator door opened up and Leah stepped out. Harry's personal assistant smiled.

"Martha, this is Leah Wodendottir, my personal assistant," Harry said. "Leah, this is Martha...well no longer Connors, but….."

"Yeah, it's going to be hard to remember to introduce myself as something other than my married name," Martha said, with a smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Leah."

"The pleasure is all mine," Leah said. "I don't want to interrupt your night, but I just want to tell you your date with Shuri is tomorrow night, and all the arrangements have been made."

"Thank you, Leah, you're the best as always," Harry said.

"I do try, and I'll leave you two to your…business," Leah said with a suggestive wink, before turning around.

Martha and Harry stepped into the elevator and took the short trip into the main lab. The elevator doors opened up seconds later with a ping.

"Mostly just a brainstorming area," Harry said, walking over to casually shuffle around some papers on his desk.

"Good," Martha said, pressing her breasts against Harry's back. Hands cupped Harry's waist. "It leaves us plenty of room to talk."

Harry smiled and turned around, to face Martha. The handsome sorcerer's arms wrapped around Martha's waist to pull her in closely towards him. The two looked at each other, before leaning forward. Two sets of eager lips met with an electric kiss.

Martha sighed with content, finally, after all night, Harry moved in with a kiss. Not just a kiss, but Harry's hands eagerly felt up Martha's body. Martha ground against Harry to give positive reinforcement to this behavior. The redhead cupped Harry's ass and pulled him closer towards her.

Something extremely hard grew against Martha's thighs through Harry's tight pants. The redhead smiled and pushed Harry back against the chair.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed of this moment," Martha said, casually squeezing Harry's package in response.

"I have an idea," Harry said.

Martha pulled down Harry's pants to give his not so little guy more room to breathe. The foxy scientist perched onto Harry's legs, stocking clad thighs meeting with Harry's bare legs. Martha pulled Harry's tie off and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Mommy likes," Martha said, slowly running a finger nail up Harry's chest and planting kiss. "Mommy likes a lot."

"And you're one mother I'm going to fuck long and hard," Harry said.

"Oooh, I like a man who knows what he wants and how to get it," Martha said, tracing patterns on Harry's chest and abs. The brainy beauty kissed Harry's neck. "But, how would you like me to finish what we started underneath the table tonight?"

Martha hiked up her dress and revealed her full stockings, along with a black garter and panties which drove Harry completely wild.

"Like it…oh I'd love you to, Martha."

Martha used her nylon clad feet to remove the final barrier to the treasure beneath.

"Oh, you have a nice big cock ready for me," Martha said.

Martha viewed Harry's throbbing cock. It stood up in the air, throbbing and veiny. Placing her heel down at the base, Martha slightly rubbed up and down on it, causing it to grow and swell even more. With hunger dancing in her eyes, Martha kept rubbing down Harry's length.

Harry enjoyed the sensation of Martha rubbing her stocking clad feet up and down his cock. The softness and texture of Martha's feet caused Harry to rise his hips up.

"You're legs are so amazing," Harry said, running fingers up and down Martha's legs. They were smooth and soft, and extremely beautiful.

"Yes," Martha said, smiling. "And you're cock is really amazing. I can't wait to have this monster inside me."

Martha increased the friction moving up and down Harry's engorged length. Harry's hips lifted up and down, with Martha rubbing even more down him.

Harry watched Martha's legs spread and the moist black panties kept flashing to Harry, along with the garter belt. Martha cleared her throat which caused Harry to look up.

Straps on Martha's dress came down and Martha's black bra revealed to Harry. The redhead's breasts strained against the cups of the bra. Martha reached behind her and snapped the bra strap down to reveal a pair of juicy breasts for Harry.

Harry drooled at the sight of Martha's gorgeous tits. Despite her age, they looked extremely firm and high. Martha took good care of herself, and Harry couldn't wait to feel it.

"Oh, I'm going to get this big cock to cum all over my legs, and my feet," Martha said, pumping him. "Come on, Harry, I haven't had a good dose of cum in an extremely long time!"

Martha sat there, pretty much clad in only her panties, stockings, and garter belt while pumping up and down on Harry's cock. Heels brushed against Harry's hairy balls, feeling the amount of cum for her.

Harry grabbed onto Martha's ankles and pumped between her sexy feet. The stocking clad babe worked the thick phallus up and down, trying to pump every drop and seed.

"Martha, you're going to make me cum so hard," Harry groaned.

"Oh, baby, I hope so, and hope there's more seed for me," Martha said. "We've only begun to have fun."

Harry's balls clenched and unleashed a load up into the air. Several thick and juicy spurts of cum shot into the air. The seed covered Martha's legs and feet.

Martha's pussy throbbed which each twitch of Harry's cock shooting up into the air. More cum coated against her legs and gave it a nice shine. Some of the cum connected with the bare thoughts.

"Oh, you're so manly, Harry," Martha said. "I should have taken you to my desk after class and fucked your brains out a long time ago."

"But you were married then," Harry said, his cock throbbing at the very thought of it.

"I know, but when a woman doesn't have her needs take care of, she needs to look elsewhere," Martha said, smiling, wrapping her fingers around Harry's throbbing manhood and started to stroke him up to full mast.

Martha slinked off of the desk, dropping her dress to the ground. The redhead MILF turned around and noticed something hanging from a coat rack.

Seconds later, Martha returned, dressed in a lab coat which was a bit too small on her. A pair of glasses perched on the bridge of Martha's nose. Martha licked her lips for the reaction.

"Doctor Evans-Parker, I think we need to add another variable to this experiment," Martha said.

Martha's lab coat fluttered open. The curves of Martha's plump tits revealed themselves, with nipples jutting out for attention. The tits came down to reveal a rather firm and fit stomach. Martha's hips jutted out wildly to show the woman's delicious ass. Long legs came down, covered in both nylon and Harry's seed.

"Well, there's an obstruction we need to deal with first," Harry said, brushing his fingers against the edge of Martha's panties.

"Better remove it," Martha said, practically pushing her right breast into Harry's free hand.

Harry got the hint and squeezed Martha's breast. Martha closed her eyes and experienced another rush. The heat spreading through the scientist's body became extremely unbearable. The hungry mature woman needed some young cock and bad.

"Yes," Harry said, pushing the panties away and received a whiff of Martha's arousal.

Martha's wet pussy revealed itself to Harry. The folds blossomed over and the hair showed Martha was a natural redhead.

"And now, the obstruction has been removed, we can add the variable," Martha said, pushing her thighs onto his and rising up.

Martha's eager opening pushed over the edge of Harry's thick manhood. The wet cunt started to push against the throbbing prick. Martha cooed and came down cunt first onto Harry's prick impaling his thick manhood inside her sheath.

Harry groaned when Martha's pussy engulfed him. The MILF's breasts bounced when riding Harry's thick cock. Each push of Martha's pussy enveloped and released Harry. Harry held on.

"Oooh, I think the results are going to be very favorable," Martha said.

"Yes, the penetration is just right," Harry said, grabbing Martha's ass which encouraged the woman to drive deep down onto his cock.

Martha's soppy wet cunt pushed down onto Harry's thick manhood. The young man's juicy balls brushed against Martha's clit and teased her. The woman sped up the rising thrusts lifting up and crashing down onto Harry's thick manhood.

"Harry!" Martha yelled.

Harry decided to squeeze Martha's breasts which encouraged the eager woman to keep bouncing down on him. The mature woman drove her tight cunt down onto Harry's throbbing manhood. A level of cum started to bubble in him.

"Let's see the subject's reaction when I do this."

Martha gasped when Harry's face buried between her breasts. The woman shakily wrapped arms around Harry's head. The skilled lover released and captured a juicy nipple into his mouth. This action prompted Martha's legs to tight around him, while ramming herself down cunt first onto the aching prick beneath her.

"The subject is feeling really good!" Martha yelled.

A jolt of pleasure shot through Martha's body. Harry's fingers dug into the side of Martha's leg which encouraged the MILF to ride her partner even harder. Both sets of loins met together in the pleasure. The loins brushed up and down with Harry's thick phallus burying deeper into her.

"The subject is reaching a steady climax," Harry said, reaching between them to feel Martha's breasts.

Martha started to pant with the juices from between her thighs coating Harry's thick cock. The redhead started to ride up and down Harry's tool.

Harry clutched Martha's legs and lifted up to his feet. Martha didn't really blink, with Harry still pounding her pussy into jelly. An orgasm struck Martha's body for a few seconds.

The next thing Martha knew, Harry straddled her on the desk. Harry folded Martha back to put her legs onto the top of Harry's shoulder.

Before Martha had a chance to protest, Harry fucked Martha even harder than before with a series of rapid fire thrusts. The leverage given caused the scientist to feel like she had been given a great going over. Martha's tits bounced harder and higher when Harry pushed into the woman's gorgeous pussy.

"How are you feeling now?" Harry asked, looking down. Martha's lab coat flung open to reveal she wore nothing but stockings and a garter belt.

"Good, really good….please, make me cum!" Martha yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry held onto Martha's hips and pounded the woman beneath him. Every time Harry speared Martha, her hips rose up.

"Yes, take me, fuck me!" Martha yelled.

Martha's cunt clenched with a few thrusts deep into her pussy. Every single time Harry buried his thick manhood inside her, Martha thought she would die and go to heaven.

Harry hammered Martha's pussy.

"I always wanted to fuck you as well," Harry said.

"Too bad you didn't seduce me, but…too much of a gentleman for that," Martha said, experiencing another rush through her loins.

The two loins connected together with some rapid fire thrusts. Martha's heat started to pump further and further to bring Harry's thick manhood into the dripping hot cunt of the MILF beneath him. Each passing orgasm milked Harry's seed and brought him closer to the edge.

"You better cum inside me," Martha said, breathing.

"I'll give you more cum in you then you can handle," Harry said.

"Oh, yes," Martha said, rising her hips and trapping Harry's cock inside her milking cunt. "Kiss my womb Harry….give it to me."

Harry's balls clenched and fired their load into Martha's needy pussy. Every time Harry shot a spurt of cum inside Martha, her hips rose up and clenched around him.

Martha could feel Harry's cum going inside her. A feeling of contentment filled Martha followed by orgasm after orgasm racking through her body.

"Mmm," Martha said, the moment Harry pulled out of her. "I hope you've got another load for me in you."

Martha turned over on the desk to show Harry's her pussy and ass. Harry touched the MILF's curvy body and smiled.

"Always."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on April 29** **th** **, 2016.**

_Well, some shameless fan service starts up this chapter._

_Ana messing with her mother's head amused me._

_And Martha gets some well deserved time with Harry, now her divorce his final._

_See you on Friday._


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter One Hundred and Eight:**

* * *

 

The New Year's Romita Theater had been completely and totally packed to the rafters on this night. Anyone who is anyone was in attendance to see one of the biggest cultural events of the year. If you didn't get your tickets weeks back, or if you didn't really have some great connections, then anyone wishing to see this show was completely and utterly out of luck.

Heads turned as per usual when Harry Evans-Parker showed up, and the woman on his arm was quite the fetching sight as well. A dark skinned beauty wearing a silk black dress latched to the young man's arm. She took the attention in stride as the two walked up to the front of the theater. The doorman walked up, flashing then an accommodating smile as Harry showed them the tickets.

"Right this way," the doorman said. "Yes, we've been expecting you, the most prime seats in the building. You can't get any better than this."

Shuri smiled, hoping tonight would be an interesting night. One stolen look from the face of her companion showed he had similar hopes for this evening. The two of them made some quick strides into the building, walking past New York's finest people.

Harry caught glimpse of Wilson Fisk, better known as the Kingpin. Interesting he would see him here tonight on all nights, but then again, even a master of crime would need a couple of night's off. His wife, Vanessa, sat by her husband. The two looked to be the picture of the perfect couple, with no problems whatsoever.

' _If only people knew, oh boy, if only people knew,'_ Harry thought, face cracking into a smile.

"Leah did an excellent job in picking out the seats, didn't she?" Shuri asked, grabbing Harry's attention.

"Yes," Harry said, smiling and sitting down front and center. He noticed J. Jonah Jameson shuffle into the building and look like he usual self.

Then again, this event had been big news, the biggest news in fact. The city had been excited for it. Everyone sat around for a moment.

' _Well, I hope you have a fun evening,'_ Emma thought over the bond link.

' _I'm really surprised you're not here,'_ Jan said, walking in right now. She had been positioned a bit back from Harry, but offered him a cheery wave and a smile from afar. _'I would have thought you'd be in the middle of this big cultural event thing.'_

' _Not for any lack of trying, but I had a business meeting which cannot be pushed back,'_ Emma thought. _'And well, given exactly how engaging this is so far, I wish it could been pushed back into infinity.'_

Harry could feel Emma's pain. Then again, she had been putting a lot of wheels into motion lately. There was something brewing, especially with the interest of the Hellfire Club in both Harry and Emma. The ancient organization proved to be useful and would give Harry more useful connections in the not so distant future.

' _Ah, Emma, you're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it,'_ Harry thought.

Emma only responded with a heaving sigh. Despite the harshness of Harry's words, the young man spoke the truth and nothing, but the truth. She did have to deal with it. The mess her late father left behind caused Emma to have to deal with a lot. And her sisters were always an abundance of help. As in, not really, not when they were trying to undermine Emma and her goals pretty much every single step of the way.

"So, are you excited?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Shuri said. "And thank you for joining me….these things are a lot better enjoyed when they are enjoyed together. And who knows what surprises tonight will bring."

Harry smiled, who knew what surprises tonight would bring indeed. The crowd completely filled in and they were about ready for the show to start.

"I was under the impression the show would have started by now," Shuri said.

"Well, it wouldn't be a show in New York if everything wasn't running late," Harry said.

The lights started to flicker on the stage around them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Children of All Ages, tonight's production of the hit broadway classic, A Man Named Steve, has been postponed. Instead, you will get a real cultural event of the ages."

Harry almost jumped up in his chair, but thankfully thought better. The voice seemed familiar, dare he….dare he question it?

Several men dressed in robes made their way on the stage. Each of them held a metal box in their hands. Fireworks started to go off, along with smoke, as the bottom of the stage opened up.

Mysterio rose up from the bottom of the stage in all of his fishbowl helmet wearing glory. Despite his face and head being covered, the criminal looked to be pretty animated. The man started to bounce up and down swaying his shoulder.

"Tonight's production has been cancelled, and you people in New York City have gotten a real treat!" Mysterio yelled. The fans started to boo. "I wouldn't worry about the cast. They'd come to the stage, but I'm afraid they've been a bit tied up for the moment."

Laughter followed from Mysterio, and everyone groaned at the really bad pun.

"And now, some of the richest people in this city are at this production," Mysterio said. "Which means the ransom on some of you are going to be premium. Production values for my brilliant schemes don't pay themselves, and now, you're going to spread the wealth to the less fortunate."

Harry looked for an opening to act. Shuri sat rigid on his other side.

"Who is he?" Shuri asked.

"Trouble," Harry said, wanting to reach across the stage and yank Mysterio by his novelty cape.

But, too many people could get caught in the crossfire. Harry would have to make a better plan.

* * *

 

Gwen heard everything through the bond link. This entire situation reeked of something extremely suspicious to her. The last time she heard, Mysterio had been locked up tighter than tight inside of Ravencroft. Security had been tight around him, but now he was out and about and causing his own unique brand of trouble.

' _Something about this doesn't make any sense,'_ Gwen thought.

' _Well, think about it,'_ Mary-Jane thought. _'He pulled the disappearing act once before, and faked his own death. All it took was one guard not being attentive and boom, Mysterio's back.'_

' _Well, he's not wasting any time,'_ Gwen thought, perching onto the lamppost and craning her neck down to get a better look. _'A hostage crisis, wonderful. This day couldn't even get any better if it tried.'_

The sarcasm coming from Gwen's voice really burned from the bond. The theater's security locked down the theater tight for the production, but perhaps they should have locked it down a bit tighter before the production. The Menacing Maestro of Mayhem snuck past all of the guards and made his way into the theater.

' _Yeah, I'm in here, and he's still rambling about fifteen minutes later,'_ Jan thought. _'I'm pretty sure he's going to give his demands to the police when they get here.'_

Gwen frowned before dropping down to the ground. The heart of the spider themed heroine began to thump even harder against her chest. She didn't know what kind of weapons Mysterio and his goons had in there.

The NYPD pulled up for a moment. George Stacy stepped out of the car and turned his head a fraction of an inch to the side. Spider-Girl almost fell down. The heroine swore her father looked at her, despite being pretty well concealed in the shadows. But, if Captain Stacy did look at Gwen, he turned away from them.

"See what you can find, see if you can find a way inside," Captain Stacy said.

"No doubt, the honored New York City Police Department is here!" Mysterio boomed. "Well, there's no need to bother. In the time it took you to get here, we've rigged pretty every single entrance in this building with explosive devices. And if you try anything funny, the hostages get a raw deal."

"He's bluffing!" Stan Carter yelled. "There's no way he can….."

"Maybe he's bluffing," Jean DeWolff said. "But do you really want to take a chance on him?"

The officers all shook their head. A dangerous lunatic like Mysterio was not someone any of them wished to mess around with. The members of the New York City Police Department all turned to Captain Stacy, waiting for further instructions. The Captain stared at them, considering a couple of options, before making a decision.

"Go around the back, don't try and get inside until I give the word," Captain Stacy said.

"Remember, Captain, any funny business, and the hostages are going to be cut from this production!" Mysterio bellowed.

"What are your terms, Beck?" Captain Stacy asked.

"My terms are extremely simple, I want respect form this city for the great performer I am!" Beck bellowed, gaining some momentum. "I want to be cherished by the people in this city. I want them to understand how great I can. How my greatness transcends every single walk of entertainment."

"You're asking for a lot, Beck," Captain Stacy said.

The menacing maestro of mayhem known as Mysterio gave a dramatic pause. Spider-Girl realized how wrapped up in the production of crime the man had become. To him, every moment was a broadway production.

Spider-Girl lowered herself down. Captain Stacy looked at her and nodded, before turning back to Mysterio.

"I'm only asking for my just desserts!" Mysterio shouted. "I'm only asking for everything which should have come my way a long time ago. If this is too much to ask, then I apologize, but I'm not rescinding the offer at all1"

Spider-Girl decided to check in with Barbara.

' _Mysterio isn't bluffing, at least not completely,'_ Barbara thought. _'All of the conventional entrances are rigged with heat sensory explosives. Windows and doors both.'_

' _So, I just can't Spider-Girl my way through the window,'_ Gwen thought. _'So, you said all of the conventional entrances had been blocked, hadn't you? What about the unconventional ones?'_

' _Funnily enough, I was just getting to that,'_ Barbara thought. _'There's a stage entrance, underneath the stage. It is lead in through a door in the sewers underneath the theater.'_

' _Of course, it's through the sewers,'_ Gwen thought. _'Why wouldn't it have been through the sewers?'_

Barbara stifled a small round of laughter at Gwen's discomfort. To be honest, she would have thought the same thing if she had been asked to trudge through the sewers for any reason whatsoever. A sympathetic smile fell on Barbara's face.

' _But it's the only way in?'_ Gwen asked.

' _The only way which won't blow you and everyone in the theater straight to hell, yes.'_

Gwen smiled, tried to avoid being blown up when at all possible. The spider themed heroine made her way through the nearest manhole and pulled it up, before dropping down to the sewers.

' _And my costume is going to need a good dry cleaning after this adventure.'_

* * *

 

Mysterio made his rounds around the theater.

"I demand you release us at once!" Jameson bellowed. "This is extortion!"

"Well, well, well," Mysterio said, looking about as giddy as a school girl with a new vibrator. "J. Jonah Jameson, the voice of New York journalism. How nice of you drop by for a visit….you can't even begin to guess how excited I am to see the likes of you!"

Jameson didn't say a word. Rather he looked back at Mysterio with the type of agitation in his eyes which only had been saved for people who didn't get him pictures, pictures of Spider-Girl. Mysterio stepped from the stage and two henchmen got right next to Jameson.

"I wish all of my events to be chronicled, every last minute of my criminal career to be documented," Mysterio said. "That way….."

The lights on the theater began to flicker. Mysterio thought nothing of it at first. These old buildings always had their faults in the electricity. Another flicker of the lights broke Mysterio's momentum, and then suddenly, the lights turned to darkness.

Harry hoped he could have hit the right point on the power box. Jan had been in the dark, preparing to direct traffic as well. Slipping on a pair of goggles so he could better see, Harry found the first Mysterio henchmen on the stage.

Before, Harry could make a movement to attack the Mysterio goon, a figure moved onto the stage with a tremendous amount of speed and ferocity. The figure grabbed one of the Mysterio goons and took him out with substance!

"Get a light on the stage, get a light!"

Two more Mysterio goons dropped. The figure moved fast, even too fast for Harry to get a decent fix on. The figure moved in the darkness with all of the precision of a panther and swiped out a set of claws, taking down the adversaries with one fell swoop.

The goons all had been terrified. One of them pulled out a gun which Harry noticed. The mysterious figure in the darkness took out the man before anyone else could react. The Mysterio lackey dropped down to his knees.

"I said get a light on!" Mysterio yelled.

As if on cue, the light turned on the stage. Mysterio's henchmen had been taken down, and he had been left face to face on the stage with Spider-Girl.

"Spider-Girl!" Mysterio yelled. "How did you get inside?"

"Come on now, bubble head," Spider-Girl said. "You don't reveal your secrets, why should I reveal mine?"

The incensed master of mayhem looked towards Spider-Girl, a heavy amount of hatred bubbling through his eyes. The man lifted his hands up and waved them, which caused energy blasts to come out of them.

"Very well, if you will not tell me how you entered this building, then I will have no choice, but to annihilate you!"

Spider-Girl dodged the attack once and again. She prepared for a trick, one suiting for the master of mayhem. This time, Spider-Girl kept her eyes open.

Mysterio released several miniature drones from his cape. The drones started to fire on Spider-Girl. She used a webbing net to capture them and fling them across the stage.

She blew past Mysterio and nailed him with a series of rapid fire punches. The punches connected to Mysterio's sstomach and caused him to be stunned. Mysterio doubled over in agony, almost collapsing down onto the ground.

Mysterio looked about ready to have one more trick up his devious sleeve. Spider-Girl sensed it coming and shot out two lines of webbing. The webbing wrapped around Mysterio's hands and she tugged them. The gloves ripped off and sent sparks flying in every direction.

The momentum caused Mysterio to fall flat down onto the ground with a thud. The wind had been knocked completely out of him.

"The show's over, Beck."

As if on cue, the curtain dropped, causing a twitching Mysterio to be dropped.

Spider-Girl turned towards Harry, who stood in the shadows and caught her eye with a smile.

' _The bombs around the exits have been disabled,'_ Harry thought. _'Jan, do you think you can send all of the people through?'_

' _Sure thing,'_ Jan thought.

' _And Harry, thanks for the help in taking out all of the henchmen,'_ Gwen thought.

Harry almost broke out into laughter to the point where he needed to count to ten to return back to some sembelence of sanity. The moment Harry recovered, he decided to enlighten Gwen on a few interesting truths.

' _Well, as much as I'd like to take full credit for this entire day's escapades, I'm afraid I can't,'_ Harry thought. _'We had someone else watching out for us.'_

Spider-Girl thought there was another new player in the board, and this might prove to be interesting.

* * *

 

Harry made his way outside of the theater, where Shuri waited for him. The dark skinned beauty smiled and walked over towards Harry.

"Are you okay?" Shuri asked. "We must have become separated in the dark."

"Everything happened so quickly," Harry said. "And I'm glad you managed to stay clear of this entire mess."

Shuri's lips curled into a smile for a moment.

"I guess my survival instincts were on par today," Shuri said. "But, I wonder what his game was….trying to hold pretty much everyone hostage."

Harry thought about it as well. There were too many questions entering Harry's mind at this very moment. The biggest and most prominent one had to do with the fact Mysterio

"I guess the night was ruined," Harry said.

"Well, the play might have been cancelled, but the night is still young," Shuri said. "Maybe it would be much safer just to go out for dinner."

"Are you asking?" Harry asked.

"If you're willing to take me," Shuri said, with a smile, moving a bit closer. "I have to admit….Leah wasn't lying when excitement seemed to follow you. But…life is boring without a little bit of danger."

The two moved through the shadows. Jan slipped out as well, looking rather agitated for a number of reasons. An encouraging smile from Harry caused her to smile.

"I wouldn't know much of anything about a boring life," Harry said. "Never a dull moment."

"Good, I'm glad."

Shuri reached over to place a hand on Harry's forearm. The two of them needed to wait for the all clear to go. The NYPD escorted out a frantic looking thug. Scratches covered the man's face, along with a lot of purple bruises on his arm.

"Spider-Girl must have really done a number on this one," one of the cops responded, with a dry little chuckle.

"No, it wasn't Spider-Girl!" the goon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Lock me up and protect me….she's rather mad….she didn't give us a chance to breath."

"You know, I think you've been working too close to Beck," the cop said dryly. A couple of the other cops chuckled, even though the thug didn't find funny. "Those fumes from his suit are starting to seep into your brain."

The hood did a rather fine impression of a fish out of water, opening his mouth up and closing it. One could see how a couple of teeth had been loosened sometime during the battle. The hood switched to doing a pretty good impression of a paranoid junkie who was in a desperate and constant need of a hit. Eyes darted to the right, eyes darted to the left, and the hood fixated on one particular spot in the shadows. Lip startled to tremble.

"Don't worry, son, it's just a cat, nothing to be worried about," an older cop said. "Unless you're allergic, then it's something to be worried about."

The goon's lip started to tremble a little bit more in horror. The dark shape caused him to be paranoid even further. Relief spread through the criminal's body when finally he was safely nestled in the back of the police car. He thought working for the clown in Gotham City would be the most horrifying thing ever. Tonight proved true horror was yet to come, and it was horror in the darkness.

An ambulance pulled up and two more thugs had been carted out on stretchers because of the injuries suffered. The cops watched the thugs being carried out, before one turned to his partner.

"Spider-Girl really didn't pull any punches with this one," the cop said, whistling. "You know….we better keep an eye on her, it's too dangerous."

"PANTHER!" one of them yelled at the top of their lungs.

The cops exchanged a look and the veteran cop moved over to join the younger ones.

"This is the second one who screamed at the top of his lungs about a panther of some sort," the older cop said. "Maybe it's not Spider-Girl getting tough, maybe it's some another vigilante trying his or her luck."

"Just what we need, someone else to make us look bad," one of the cops grumbled, folding his hands up in the most proper way possible.

The force all had mixed feelings about Spider-Girl. Some wanted to be the ones to bring her down, while others grudgingly accepted the necessity of her.

Harry listened closely to the pleading of the thugs. The more Harry listened, the more the inquisitive young man became completely and totally intrigued. Several thugs screamed about a panther and some of their injuries matched up to being mauled by one. Or at least someone who fought about as fiercely as one and had the panther as their totem animal. Harry watched another blubbering thug be moved past.

' _Hmm,'_ Harry thought.

' _Oh no,'_ Gwen thought. Everyone in the bond link snickered and also understood where Gwen was coming from. The girl took a few seconds to gain her composure. _'So, Harry, I have to ask. Is this a good kind of hmm, a bad kind of hmm ,or a hmm which will just give us all headaches when we try and wrap our heads around whatever logic you have.'_

' _It's a hmm, which indicates I have a theory,'_ Harry thought.

This conversation would have to wait for right now because Captain George Stacy walked around the corner. He stopped in front of Harry.

"You're free to go, Doctor Evans-Parker, and I'm sorry for your night to be ruined," Captain Stacy said.

"Well, it isn't every night some costumed criminal decides to make a scene," Harry said.

Captain Stacy looked at Harry with a knowing smile and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm certain."

Harry could tell Gwen's father only humored him and knew there was a lot more going on than he was letting on. It would come time to have that particular talk with them, perhaps over the long awaited dinner between Harry, Gwen, May, and George which kept getting postponed because things came up in their lives.

"Captain Stacy, it's….Mysterio!"

Mysterio had been escorted out, with the make-up running dry. Harry looked towards him. It wasn't Quintin Beck, rather it was just some other goon.

' _And Mysterio managed to get the last word in as always, but sending in a stunt double to do all of the dirty work.'_

"So, are you ready?" Shuri asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Let's see what we can make of this night yet."

"The night is still young," Shuri said, casting a knowing smile towards Harry.

* * *

 

Mysterio shut down the remote connection before anyone could track it. Instead of putting himself in the midst of a troublesome situation, Mysterio sent some hapless stooge who happily intended to make a few thousand dollars.

"My friend, I would like to thank you for arranging my early release," Mysterio said. "But, as an actor, I like to know a person's motivation, so what is yours?"

"It's all a matter of revenge, Mr. Beck," a distorted voice said. "You see, I've been deep in seclusion for a long time, studying Spider-Girl, studying her every move. And there's one thing I can say about her is she's made a lot of enemies."

"Yes, and you came to me, one of her most dangerous adversaries," Mysterio said.

The distorted voice paused for a long moment.

"Yes, and I'm putting together a team of some of Spider-Girl's most dangerous adversaries, in an attempt to bring her down," the distorted voice said. "And you are on this list. Together we will succeed where we have previously fallen short. Spider-Girl will not be a problem any longer. Crushed like the vermin she is."

Mysterio cackled in amusement. A grand production as part of an ensemble would allow his star to shine the brightest. As long as the other members of the team knew who the star was, Mysterio had few qualms working together.

"All of the prospects want Spider-Girl gone more than anyone else," the man said. "And I will make it happen."

"Sounds like you have some kind of master plan."

"Naturally, for I am the Master Planner."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on May 3** **rd** **, 2016.**

* * *

 

_I'm pretty sure a Man Called Steve wasn't a real Broadway production._

_Mysterio was in his usual fun._

_There's a Master Planner putting a group of super villains. Likely no more than six, but it's sure to be sinister. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, know what I mean._

_Until Tuesday._


	109. Chapter 109

_Week Seventeen Voting is Open at the Blog. Vote for your three favorite chapters. It feels like we've been doing this for about seventeen weeks straight now, which is about fourteen more than I thought I would be interested in doing. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

**Chapter One Hundred and Nine:**

* * *

 

The sight of Harry Evans-Parker walking into a public establishment with a beautiful woman hanging upon his arm became extremely common place in this day and age. Anyone who knew him by now expected this to happen. No one batted an eyelash anymore with this entirely uncommon sight. Many women lined up around the block to have their time with Harry Potter.

Kara Danvers took her place next to Harry for this date. The beautiful blonde dressed in a nice shimmering red dress which showed off her abundant curves. The dress parted down with a nice slit. Her dark stocking covered legs proved to be a highlight of the entire package, even more so than the cleavage Kara boasted of. A nice coat of black lipstick made Kara look even more enticing. The high heels the youngest Danvers sister wore made her legs seem to stretch on forever. Kara practiced a long time in the high heels.

The gorgeous blonde caught sight of her date and a small bit of drool formed in her mouth. Kara had slept with Harry plenty of times, but still the man was the pinnacle of male perfection. The alien teenager's eyes followed Harry's progress, taking in each and every muscle. Some muscles looked a bit more subtle than the last one. Kara's mouth hung open and the drool continued to progress upon her chin.

"Are you trying to undress me with your eyes?" Harry asked Kara.

Kara popped back up with a slight grin, forming over her face. "Maybe, I am."

' _And with my X-Ray vision, I can so totally do that,'_ Kara thought, flashing a winning smile over her face.

' _And with your heat vision, you can burn his clothes off later,'_ Barbara added a moment later. _'Not, I'm trying to give you any really kinky ideas or anything, it's just…you know, you so totally could.'_

' _Yes,'_ Kara thought, smiling. _'Although I wouldn't want to damage such a wonderful set of clothes.'_

The two made their way into the restaurant for a lunch date. Harry had a rare day off and Kara only had morning classes today. Given ESU packed her schedule tightly for most of the week, Kara cherished the time off. The sun shined brightly and the birds started to sing. This was a day where many would be glad to be alive.

The couple settled down and ordered their food. While the two of them waited, Kara leaned in closer towards Harry.

"So, has SHIELD stepped up on the recruiting for you?" Kara asked. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Because, Jessica came to talk to Carol and me about being potentially recruited for SHIELD's new little super hero team."

"And what did you say?" Harry asked.

"Carol seemed intrigued when Jessica mentioned you might lead it, although you haven't fully committed one way or the other," Kara said. "And both of us to decline unless you were leading the team one hundred percent of the way. Without any SHIELD obstruction."

The drinks arrived which allowed Harry to take one and ponder thoughtfully.

"If you don't mind me for asking a very personal question; why haven't you decided to join them yet?" Kara asked.

"Kara, you know better than anyone else why I'm trying to distance myself from the hero thing," Harry said. "I never wanted to suit back up after…what happened the last time."

Kara nodded slowly in response, taking a drink of her own. She took a moment to survey Harry and choose the next few words in a way where it would not enrage him.

"Who would be better for the job than you?" Kara asked. "There are a lot of people out there who think they can do the job? Your name commands a lot of respect, and you not being there is a deal breaker for a lot of potential recruits."

"True," Harry conceded, taking another drink.

"So, you…well if I know you, you're going to be putting out a lot of fires anyway," Kara said. "Wouldn't it be easier if you had the team under your full supervision?"

"I wouldn't do it unless I had full control of the team," Harry said. Kara blinked. "I have no interest of being a subsidiary of SHIELD, especially in it's current state. Fury's doing the best job he can. The best can only go so far when the infection goes pretty deeply into the organization."

"How deep are we talking about?" Kara asked.

"Years, and years back," Harry said, placing a hand on top of Kara's. "The thing is, I know I'm the best person for the job. But, I don't want to do other people's jobs for them."

Kara hoped this suggestion would be good. She actually thought about it ever since Jessica met with her and Carol.

"Maybe you should just jump the line and form your own team yourself," Kara said. "Although you may have to recruit a couple of men to get around affirmative action laws."

Harry snorted; he wasn't quite sure things worked this way. Stark would be a valuable resource, even though Harry would never invite the man to bunk on his house.

A buzzing in the back of Harry's head preceded a sound of tinkling glass in the distance. Harry frowned and rose up to his feet.

' _I can't go on one date without someone….'_

A miniature rocket blasted through the windows. Kara sped from her seat and sped all of the people out of the way. The rocket hit the ground. A bunch of shell shocked restaurant goers looked up, mouths hanging agape.

The ugly face of Adrian Toomes, better known as the Vulture, showed up. The Vulture upgraded since the time Spider-Girl fought him with new armor and a new weapon system.

"So, the rich and famous of New York is here!" The Vulture yelled. "Or the rich rather, and the poor in sense. Good, you can contribute to my retirement fund. I want you to put all of your money and jewelry out on the floor."

Kara snorted. This guy couldn't be serious could he? Harry and Kara could wipe the floor with an old man with a few gadgets in his sleep. Not exactly too much of a fight.

Several clicks could be heard and a dozen drones appeared in front of the Vulture. Harry analyzed the drones and found them to be military grade technology. Not to mention the fact each and every one of these drones had been heavily armed and ready to fire at anyone who threatened the Vulture.

' _Where do all of these criminals keep getting drones?'_ Harry asked.

' _Your guess is as good as mine.'_

* * *

 

Spider-Girl enjoyed the sunshine which beat down upon the New York City streets. In the back of her mind, the web slinger knew at any moment something would happen to ruin the perfect day. Spider-Girl swung closer towards her destination and picked up some momentum.

A blaring sound echoed and caused Spider-Girl almost to whip her head back. A couple of really important, and very top-secret, scientific research facilities lined up along this road. These people acquired brilliant enough minds to invent a better security system. For whatever reason, they chose not to invent a better security system.

' _Of course.'_

Spider-Girl swung through the doors which looked like they had been bulldozed off.

' _No security system in the world would have survived being bulldozed completely off,'_ Spider-Girl thought, dropping down to the ground. The web slinging heroine stopped short and noticed the occupant. _'Well, this is surprising. Although it would explain the door…it's still surprising.'_

The Rhino shuffled his way through the vault. The armored needed to get some kind of modulator thingy for the man who broke him out of prison. The problem was the modulator thingy was not where it should have been.

"Well, this is the last place I expected you to be, Rhino," Spider-Girl said. Her words caused the large and thick criminal to turn around. "You're more of the bank robbing type, maybe breaking a few things. Property damage, but not stealing high level scientific equipment."

Rhino turned around and looked at his foe with utter contempt burning from his eyes.

"Spider-Girl!"

Spider-Girl sensed Rhino lifting up a really heavy table and flinging it at her. The web slinger dodged the attack and made sure not to have any of the flinging chemicals spill onto her either.

' _The last thing I need is get mutated again.'_

Rhino reared back his fist and swung at Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl arched back and avoided the fist from impacting her face. The web slinger sprung up and grabbed the goon around the back of the neck. Spider-Girl tried to hold onto the man's neck. She got underneath Rhino's chin. The area of flesh around his neck proved to be too thick. Spider-Girl launched off smacking against the wall like a pinpong ball.

Spider-Girl bounced off of the wall, the breath knocked out of her. Rhino charged horn first into the wall with deadly intentions in mind. Spider-Girl flipped off to avoid the impaling. Rhino got stuck horn first into the wall. Spider-Girl took about a dozen free shots and nailed Rhino across the head.

"Don't even know why you're here, Rhino," Spider-Girl said. "At your level, some of this equipment is above your horn head. You should stick to Speak and Spell."

Rhino ripped his horn out of the wall and tried to knock Spider-Girl down. Spider-Girl flipped onto the back of a chair and shot it towards Rhino. The large criminal had been nailed in the ribcage extremely hard. The wind knocked completely out of him. Spider-Girl returned fire with a series of rapid fire punches and kicks which backed Rhino outside the door.

The fight spilled outside. Spider-Girl used her webbing to cover Rhino's face. Two more web lines latched onto Rhino and Spider-Girl sprung back. More kicks caused Rhino to flip down.

Rhino gasped for air and frailed his arms around in a desperate struggle to get out of this extremely dangerous predicament Spider-Girl placed him in. Spider-Girl hammered Rhino with a few more rapid fire punches which caused Rhino to drop to a kneeling position. Another running kick caught Rhino in the chest and knocked him onto his back.

"Just what are you after?" Spider-Girl asked.

Rhino swung blindly with another punch directed at Spider-Girl. The forceful punch nailed a wall and put a really gaping hole into it.

Spider-Girl jumped up as her spider sense warned her of more trouble. A blast of lightning hit the ground and Spider-Girl looked up to see Electro show up. Electro dressed in a dark suit. Spider-Girl studied the energy around Electro and realized he looked more dangerous.

"Round three, Spider-Girl!" Electro yelled.

Electro's fingers powered up to shoot lightning bolts at Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl dodged the electrical attacks. Each of them came close to striking her and kept hitting the ground at a rapid fire fury. Electro pulled back and fired another lightning attack.

' _My trouble just doubled,'_ Spider-Girl said, a groan barely escaping from the girl. _'Well, this is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

 

Kara and Harry watched when the Vulture hovered over them.

"Kara, now!"

Kara bolted all of the civilians out of there one at a time and put them at a safe place. It happened so fast the Vulture had been throne completely off guard. The cagey old bird sputtered, but no words came out.

The moment the dust settled, Harry made his way into the shadows and tried to get a lock on one of the drones.

' _Marla, are you getting this?'_ Harry asked. The readings of the scanner showed some high level.

' _Yes, I'm getting this, and…well they are pretty impressive, whoever built these knew what they were doing,'_ Marla said, practically gushing as much as she babbled. _'Wish they wouldn't be used for purposes of terrorism…and government spying, can't forget about the government spying. Granted, that's just a theory right now, but it's a completely plausible theory.'_

' _Marla, do you think you can disable them?'_ Harry asked, deciding to get focus from the girl before she moistened her panties.

' _Um, yeah, I know I can, if you keep the big bird distracted,'_ Marla thought. _'And you give the drones a target which they can focus on, so they don't know they are being reprogrammed.'_

' _Are you saying they're sentient?'_ Kitty asked, sounding excited at the prospect. And horrified, but somewhat excited as well. _'You mean, like they can learn to adapt and stuff…and change and bend and….'_

' _KITTY!'_ Harry yelled which caused the brunette to fall back into line. _'Kara, now the people are out of here, I need you to take care of the Vulture.'_

' _You want me to fight an old man?'_ Kara asked. _'Okay, no sweat, I guess.'_

Harry hated the fact people underestimated the likes of Adrian Toomes. He decided to slip back into the conversation to warn his girls about one simple and extremely logical fact.

' _Toomes is not one to be taken lightly, Kara,'_ Harry thought. _'He's upgraded and the tips of his wings are designed to rip through steel. I wouldn't be surprised if they were made of a material strong enough to rip through Kryptonian ski. So do your best to be careful.'_

' _Right, I'll be careful,'_ Kara thought, not knowing how an old man could be an extremely dangerous threat, but she was willing to take Harry's word for it, at least for right now. _'So, while I'll fighting Toomes, what are you going to be doing?'_

' _Giving the drones a target so Marla can reprogram them.'_

Harry stepped into the battle before anyone had any time to argue against what might end up being a reckless maneuver. The emerald-eyed sorcerer jumped underneath the drones and started to wave his hands. A cascading effect of energy struck the drones and knocked them back. The shields appeared around them and blocked the second attack of energy coming from Harry.

"Whoever you are, the same thing won't work against my drones twice," Toomes yelled. "If you really think…."

A blur shot out of nowhere and punched Toomes in the face. The Vulture flew outside, managing to put the breaks on. He retracted his wings and fired the razor sharp feathers at the person who attacked him.

Kara, remembering Harry's warning earlier, dodged the feathers before they pierced her skin. One of them came very close to connecting, but Kara avoided the contact before it did so.

The Vulture's eyes glowed with a sinister red glare to focus on his adversary. The cagey bird's teeth bared and he dove at his opponent again.

Kara zipped out of the way with the greatest of ease. Vulture struck the side of the building and had been rattled. The woman noticed the power pack allowing the Vulture to hover above the ground. Kara needed to get to the power pack and the bird would have his wings clipped.

The Vulture aimed another miniature rocket towards the ground. Kara caught the rocket with great reflexes and crushed it in the palm of her hand. The Vulture backed off, torn between being impressed and annoyed. A laser array fired at Kara. The skin cutting lasers had been dodged before Kara dove onto the Vulture's back.

"Stop that!" The Vulture yelled.

"Stop what?" Kara asked, raising a hand up. "Stop this?"

Ms. Marvel punched a hole through the Vulture's backpack. The Vulture screamed when he started to fly through the ground. He could not control his suit.

"I don't understand, no one could punch through that, not even Spider-Girl!" Vulture yelled, almost crashing into the ground. The old man's life started to race before his very eyes.

He stopped moments short from plowing onto the ground. The flying enemy held Vulture up and turned him around, keeping him held up high into the air.

"You were lucky I'm good enough not to let you drop," Kara said, bringing the Vulture down to the ground.

The Vulture rolled over, the breath having been knocked out of the bird. He tried to scramble to a standing position, but Ms. Marvel held him down. In a deceptively surprise flash from an older man, Vulture removed a grenade from his belt. Ms. Marvel stopped any attempt from him using it by crunching his hand.

' _So, Harry?'_ Kara asked. _'How are you coming along on the…..'_

The drones rose up high above the city. Kara zeroed in and listened with a huge groaning sound. The drones started to explode above the city and cause a shower of sparks to fly in every direction.

' _Okay, this answered my question,'_ Kara thought. _'Well, that's….rather interesting. Would have thought you wanted to take a closer look at the drones?'_

' _I did, but the only way to stop them was to blow them up,'_ Harry thought. _'Am I right, Marla?'_

' _Yes,'_ Marla thought after a moment. No one held more regret in their voice than Marla did. _'I swear, if there was any other way I could have taken those drones down, we would have. But we couldn't'_

A van pulled up and armored men exited it. Ms. Marvel turned around in time to receive a series of high intense laser blasts, one of which knocked her back. She experienced a stabbing effect of pain deep inside her.

"Let's go!" one of the men yelled, pulling up the Vulture and throwing him into the back of the van.

Harry rushed outside and noticed Kara pulling herself up to a standing position. The laser they hit her with packed a punch. Super powers or not, enhanced strength, or not, Kara could feel the burn of the laser the moment it impacted her chest.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'll live," Kara said, leaning forward and pressing her head against the side of Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped an arm around her to keep her held up. "But those guys picked up the Vulture. I couldn't stop them in time…they caught me off guard."

"Let me get you back, and I'll check you out," Harry said.

Kara thought this would be the best plan they could have all day, or any day.

* * *

 

Spider-Girl flipped back, balanced on the wall leading into a city zoo. Rhino charged inside towards her. During the battle, Spider-Girl lost Electro, which suited her fine. This allowed her to focus on Rhino and give him the full amount of attention the criminal deserved.

"Stay still!" Rhino yelled.

"Why?" Spider-Girl asked, picking up some bricks with her webbing and flinging them at Rhino. "So, you can just attack me? Maybe you can rip me to shreds?"

The bricks smashed Rhino in the face. Rhino charged Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl noticed an open cage which gave her quite the little idea. It would take some doing to get Rhino into position to pull it off.

Electro could be joining them in a matter of moments. Spider-Girl knew she had to pull this one off so it was one against one, and not one against two. The web slinging heroine stood in a battle stance and awaited Rhino's latest charge.

"Just wait, I'll rip you to shreds!" Rhino growled the intent to impale Spider-Girl obvious.

Spider-Girl dodged the attack. Rhino staggered and almost fell into the cage. Spider-Girl backed off and dropkicked him from behind which caused him to fly into the cage. Spider-Girl webbed onto the level of the cage and yanked it to cause the cage door to slid open. Rhino rushed the cage and grabbed onto the bars to rattle them.

"HEY!" Rhino growled.

"Everyone, behold!" Spider-Girl shouted, waving her hands together. "Come one, come all….the world's only…well he's not really intelligent….but boy can he talk. He can talk so much he won't even shut up. Behold the magnificent Rhino!"

The sounds of New York's finest echoed in Gwen's ears which proved to be her cue to leave. Spider-Girl latched onto the nearest lamppost and swung away from the scene of the crime. Rhino's threats to rip her apart and do any sort of nasty things faded into the distance. Spider-Girl familiarized herself with such threats in the past.

"So, we have a bit of a problem," Barbara said.

Gwen's sign became long and extremely obvious. These were so not her favorite words to hear when she had been on a mission. Regardless, Gwen sucked it up the best she could and decided to ask Barbara about it.

"What this time?" Gwen asked.

"Electro disappeared into the grid," Barbara said. "And the scientific research facility Rhino broke into? Electro swiped whatever Rhino was looking for. It was some kind of experimental power modulator. Don't have the slightest idea in the world what it does. If I'm to guess, it's something extremely dangerous."

Gwen responded with the most un-lady snort she could muster in her current state of being.

"Very dangerous," Gwen said. "Goes without saying really."

"Rhino had been sent in as a distraction," Barbara said. "Do you suppose he was in on it?"

"Would you want to trust Rhino with the nuances of some kind of complex plan?" Gwen asked. "I'm surprised this guy didn't send Rhino far away from the scientific research facility as possible."

"Don't know," Barbara said. "And I've got more bad news you're not going to like. I know, it's crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, just a little bit," Gwen said, almost touching her finger and forefinger together to demonstrate how crazy all of this is. "So, what do you have this time, Babs?"

"There's this guy who is coordination all of your old enemies," Barbara said. "I don't know what is game is, or who he is. He's being called the Master Planner."

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say he has some kind of Master Plan in the works," Gwen said. "But it's just a hunch I had. It could be way off."

Barbara answered with a chuckle.

* * *

 

' _So, Mysterio, Electro, Rhino…and the Vulture?'_ Gwen asked. _'Barbara wasn't kidding when she said this Master Planner guy was playing big time. But who is he?"_

' _Someone who has access to technology which is meant to hurt people like Kara and access to high-level military drones,'_ Harry thought, finishing checking up on Kara. She changed out of her costume. The alien teenager wore a tight-fitting white tank top and a pair of nice tight spandex shorts which stretched over her hips.

' _So, someone with the big dollars?'_ Kara asked. _'Figures about as much.'_

' _Are you alright?'_ Carol asked, breaking on through the bond, out of concern for her sister.

' _Carol, Harry brought me back, and checked me out,'_ Kara thought. A long pause followed between the two of them. _'Why, is there something you're not telling me?'_

' _Only our sister is on the warpath after finding out DEO technology which was only supposed to be used as a failsafe found its way into the hands of some terrorist,'_ Carol thought. _'Someone rather connected got this Master Planner's gang a premier deal on alien busting technology. It was created as a failsafe, just in case you or your cousin….'_

' _Technically she's Karen's cousin,'_ Kara thought. Although she and Karen were pretty much like sisters, because Kara spent a lot of time at Alura's thanks to the fact Kara's mother and Alura's twin sister, was the leading general from the Kryptonian military. Both the girls had been named Kara, and caused a bit of confusion, at least until Harry dubbed Kara, Karen, and thus made things a lot easier on her part. _'But, yes, I know who you're referring to…the blur who is going around Metropolis and saving reporters with the initials 'LL'."_

' _Regardless,'_ Carol thought. _'The technology had been developed as a failsafe….Alex assures me her supervisor never intended to use it unless of an absolute emergency.'_

' _I believe Alex thinks that, I'm just not sure about the people she's working with,'_ Kara thought. _'Or some of the people they're in bed with.'_

Harry echoed Kara's thoughts. He didn't know much about the DEO. Harry didn't find himself at ease with the DEO as much as SWORD. On the bright side, the DEO didn't give him as many shivers as ARGUS. Navigating through the alphabet soup of morally dubious government organizations could be a bit of a chore in Harry's mind and the mind of anyone else who wished to remain sane.

' _Don't worry, Carol, she's fine now,'_ Harry thought. _'The good news is those weapons weren't good enough to kill her…which we should be fortunate for.'_

' _Yes,'_ Carol thought. _'I'm sure if someone modifies them, they could be, so Kara, remember, you're not vunerable to everything.'_

' _Yes, mother,'_ Kara said.

Harry chuckled at the interplay between the two sisters. Kara took Carol's words extremely seriously, even with the snappy quip being delivered.

' _It's going to be a long night for me,'_ Gwen commented. _'Electro is still on the loose, Vulture is still on the loose. Mysterio is still out there…..and who knows what else.'_

' _Rhino just had been broken out of the police transport van by the same goons,'_ Barbara thought. Gwen sighed. _'I know, I hate to be the one who gives you all of the bad news, but it's for the best. You know, so you're able to be on your toes.'_

' _A fiendish four of dangerous criminals,'_ Gwen thought. _'There's only one good thing about this. I'm not sure how long their egos can work in harmony. They would have to be the one to take down Spider-Girl.'_

' _Don't get too confident their egos are going to be their downfall,'_ Harry thought. _'You might be setting yourself up for a big fall if you assume too much.'_

' _Relax, Harry, I'll handle this,'_ Gwen thought. _'If we knew who the Master Planner was, this might be a lot easier.'_

' _So far, there's nothing on any of our ends,'_ Barbara thought. _'We're just going to have to play it by ear.'_

Kara placed a hand on Harry's shoulder with an accommodating smile etched on her face. Alone time with Harry came at a premium, and Kara wouldn't squander such an opportunity.

"You can figure this out Harry," Kara said. "And thank you for pulling me out of the fire….I don't know what I'd do without you."

Harry opened his mouth to respond. Kara never gave him the change with her soft lips attacking Harry's with an extremely passionate kiss. Harry's arms wrapped around Kara to pull her curvy teenage body into his. The prodigal sorcerer's hands cupped Kara's rear and started to squeeze it. Kara wiggled her hips against Harry teasingly.

Kara's tongue sought entry into Harry's mouth, poking against the edge of hips lips. Harry accommodated Kara and the two tongues met in the middle to clash for superiority. Both lovers prodded and groped each other's body.

The sex-starving alien stepped back from Harry and ripped off his clothes in a super-fast furry in a split second. She did the same to herself and stood before Harry with her nubile body displayed before him.

"You have no concept of foreplay," Harry said, feeling Kara lean against him. Kara's erect nipples pushed against Harry's muscular chest.

"Foreplay can wait for a day where I don't want you inside me….so bad it hurts."

Kara reached between Harry's legs and grabbed the thick rod hanging between him. The blonde heroine started to stroke Harry's manhood up to full mast while guiding it toward her opening.

"And why waste a perfectly good erection?" Kara asked, touching the swollen head towards her opening.

"No reason," Harry said, the sensation of Kara's sopping folds teasing his cock causing a burst of pleasure to spread over his cock.

Kara smiled and lowered herself cunt first down onto Harry's cock. The best sensation in the world followed as Harry filled Kara to the brim. She wrapped her legs around him and balanced herself in mid-air upon Harry's hips. The Girl of Steel savored each moment of this cock buried deep inside her womanly depths.

"So good," Harry said, slapping Kara on the rear which caused a squeal. "But, you enjoy a big cock inside my pussy."

"Yes, your inhumane cock feels so good at stretching me apart, Harry," Kara said, with Harry's hand grabbing his lover by the breast and squeezing it hard.

Kara breathed heavily when feeling Harry's fingers touching her nipples and playing with them. The pleasure rose through Kara's body when she sunk down onto his cock. The two of them floated a little more up into the air, the hips meeting together.

Harry pushed into Kara to stuff her full of all twelve inches of his cock. The marvelous heroine slid up and down on Harry's prick to ride him hard. Their loins met together with a pleasurable burst. Harry held onto Kara's hips.

Kara thought every time Harry entered her was the best time. The fact he went deeper into her and touched more areas inside her made the pleasure increase one hundred fold. The thick appendage pushed into Kara's smoldering depths and made her moan deeply with her hips connecting with Harry's.

"Give me more!" Kara moaned, pushing down onto his thick rod. "Give me your big fat cock….my needy pussy needs it all."

"You're so good, such a tight bitch!" Harry groaned, digging his nails into Kara's lower back. The two hovered higher into the air. Harry's hair brushed against the ceiling. "You're going to cum so hard over my cock you're going to see stars!"

On cue, Kara's muscles tightened around Harry. Harry's control and ability to manipulate the female body brought Kara so much pleasure. True to form, her pussy muscles tightened around Harry's invading form. Just as Harry said, Kara saw plenty of stars.

The love bites Harry placed on her nipples caused Kara to gasp in pleasure. More juices trickled down her loins and Harry fucked her harder yet. Kara kept up with the young man's libido, with the two of them flying in mid-air.

The super thrust rocked Kara back in mid-air. She hung on for the ride and it was an amazing fucking ride. Harry never let up on the deep thrusting inside Kara and she thanked pretty much every single entity everywhere for this wonderful moment. More pleasure shot through Kara's loins.

"Oh, this feels so good, so good!" Kara moaned, tilting back to give Harry full access to her breasts.

Harry took advantage of the full access Kara gave to her wonderful and juicy tits by nibbling on them. Harry sped up the thrusting while trigging a few more pleasure centers deep within Kara.

Kara panted in pleasure with Harry hitting all of the right buttons at once. He shoved balls deep inside her and gave Kara a wonderful burst of pleasure through her.

' _You haven't felt anything yet, gorgeous.'_

Kara didn't have any chance to fully comprehend this particular statement when Harry fucked her at hyper speed in mid-air. A series of powerful orgasms bombarded Kara's sensory. Their loins turned into a blur in mid-air when the two of them bucked against each other at some super-sonic speeds. Light and energy flickered between two sets of loins.

Harry pushed into Kara. Her clenching pussy made this a bit of a challenge, but Harry turned all challenges into a victory on his behalf. Kara's breasts pushed out for Harry to attack and feast upon. Harry took advantage of her eagerness by capturing those nipples into his mouth and suckling on them hard.

Dozens of orgasms rolled over Kara's body. The yellow sunlight filtering through the penthouse window kept recharging her body and making her want even more. Kara shoved her breasts into Harry's face and pussy onto his cock. The heat erupted from her loins with each thrust.

All of the energy diverted towards Kara's pussy in an attempt to milk every last drop dry from him. Harry didn't let up on the rapid fire thrusting.

Eventually, all great men had their limits, and Harry proved to be no exception to this rule. The contraction of his balls launched a sticky amount of seed into Kara's waiting pussy.

Kara opened up completely in anticipation for each and every drop of cum to spill inside her body. The hot and heavy cum filled Kara's womb completely up.

Harry pulled out of Kara's gripping pussy and turned over, reclining back on the air. He lightly hovered above the ground.

Kara smiled and grinded her pussy across Harry's flaccid cock with a super powerful force. The young man's prick started to swell thanks to Kara's efforts.

"Oh, you're not done?" Kara asked, a smile crossing her face and hips straddling Harry's. Kara brought her dripping opening over Harry's cock.

"I'm never done," Harry said.

Harry's cock swelled up true to point and teased the edge of Kara's pussy. Kara smiled when lowering herself down onto his tool, thanking herself for Harry's restorative powers and her own.

Kara's tempting breasts bounced down when she lowered down onto Harry's rod. Harry grabbed them and prompted Kara to keep riding them.

"Do you think I can break my record for giving you the most orgasms before I cum?" Harry asked.

Kara clenched Harry's cock with a crushing force. She released the large manhood and clenched it again, trying to milk another load inside her tight body.

"Do you think I can do it?" Harry asked, toying with Kara's clit with one hand and her breasts with the other hand.

"I don't….it would be fun….to try!" Kara panted, bouncing even higher down on Harry's thick rod.

Harry smiled and grabbed Kara's breasts. The two worked up a lot of momentum. Kara rose up to the point where she touched the ceiling before she came down.

"Who needs a bed anyway?" Harry asked.

Kara grinned whilst milking Harry's cock with her velvety crevice. "We'd just break it anyway….and your budget would be through the roof."

Harry decided not to remind Kara about the fact magic could be used to repair the beds. It would kill the mood and the wizard gained his stride.

Kara never could quite brace herself for this next attack. The first barrage of orgasm caused Kara to see stars. The next barrage of orgasms caused her to see constellations. The following barrage of organisms flashed entire solar systems before Kara's eyes, all with Harry's fast hands touching every inch of her body seemly at once.

Harry groaned when Kara kept bouncing up and down upon him. The two of them met at the loins with heat pumping down on them.

The orgasms flashed all the way into the high double digits. Kara had been brought to her end and recharged several times over. She never once broke the stride, riding Harry's thick cock. The feeling of Harry's thick balls brushing against her showed Kara it was going to be good.

' _Ninety-three….ninety-four…ninety-five….'_

Kara wiped the drool off of her chin and kept riding. Her pussy caused stains to appear on Harry's expensive carpeting from how much Harry pounded her.

' _Super powered, or not, I'm going to need water when I'm done,'_ Kara thought, breathing heavily.

Kara's body received a heavenly glow which made it look on fire. Friction caused sparks to fly.

' _Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, and here comes the big one.'_

Kara shrieked with pleasure and slammed her pussy down on Harry's cock. The two of them came in succession in mid-air. Their bodies erractly swayed and smashed through the windows, ending up high above the heavens.

Harry took Kara high above the skies beyond any human detection where she joined the mile high club. And she didn't even need an airplane to do so. The two finished in each other's arms, glowing from this particular exchange of bodily fluids.

Both descended back onto the roof of the penthouse, with Kara still wrapped around Harry. Kara's face beat red, but she looked pretty pleased never the less.

**To Be Continued on May 5** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

 

_And the Master Planner's Master Plan continues to unfold very nicely._

_Had to get in that Kara and Harry one on one time in before the end of the story._

_Yeah, references to characters which won't be showing up in this story. Well they might if this story continued past Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Five, but the more I go over these chapters, the more I'm glad I made the decision to wrap it up then. But then again, that's just looking through it at my Author's eyes._

_Until Thursday._


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter One Hundred and Ten:**

* * *

Saturday arrived and Kitty could not have been happier for the day to arrive. Her biology teacher gave the entire class a grueling test which Kitty happily rose to the challenge and passed. The questions were extremely obscure, and she would have to thank Harry later for his tutoring which allowed Kitty to pass this class. She didn't think this test would have been passable without Harry's help.

Now, Kitty took Amanda and Emily to a park. Zatanna would be picking them up shortly to take care of them for the rest of the day, which relieved Kitty. It would free up the rest of her Saturday. Not, she minded watching the twins, but honestly they could be pretty taxing on a person's sanity. The brunette girl folded her arms and watched the two of them play on the playground. For once in their life, they behaved themselves.

' _Guess, the stars, the planets, and the moons aligned right on this particular evening,'_ Kitty thought, deciding to kick back and read the book she brought to the playground. Every few seconds, Kitty stole a glance at the twins.

Rose took a trip out of town to work on a rather pressing business deal. Harry joined Gwen in hunting down Electro and the other criminals. Kitty could not believe the massive jailbreak.

' _Harry never seems to have any downtime anymore,'_ Kitty thought to herself. _'Gwen as well come to think about it….you know, the two of them do work themselves hard.'_

' _It's worth it though,'_ Harry thought. _'And we need to get Electro before he causes any trouble…he already stole the power modulator, and who knows what else he can after.'_

' _And don't forget, Mysterio, Vulture, and Rhino are still at large,'_ Barbara thought.

' _At least things can't get any worse,'_ Kitty thought in an idle manner.

Kitty regretted this particular statement no sooner did it fall from her mouth. A rumbling sound caused Kitty to stand up straight for a moment. Some of the children looked up. Amanda in particular moved her head around, alert as possible.

"What's happening?" Amanda asked, blinking and looking off into the distance.

Kitty's mouth hung open in surprise. A large hand burst out of the ground by the sandbox. The hand sent the children playing near the sandbox running away.

' _You've got to be kidding m!,'_ Kitty mentally yelled, rushing over to the twins and scooping them up before pulling them out of harm's way.

A large man construct made of sand rose up from the box. The skin gained color and a green and black stripped sweater along with pants had appeared. The man's black eyes focused when he pulled himself out of the sand, practically absorbing the particles into his skin.

"Excuse me, kids, coming through," the man grumbled into a loud voice.

"Cool," Amanda muttered underneath her breath, watching the man's progress.

"That's not cool!" Emily snapped at her sister at the top of her lungs. "That a supervillain!"

Kitty prepared to fight the giant sand creature who grew when he absorbed the sand from the box. The Sandman turned around and made his way towards the gates of the park, making no effort to engage anyone.

The brunette mutant observed the Sandman's departure, mouth hanging open in a completely and utterly flummoxed state. Kitty couldn't even begin to figure out what was going on here. There were some thoughts in her mind, none of them were coherent.

' _We have a bit of a situation here at the park,'_ Kitty thought. _'As in a Sandman type situation…isn't he one of your villains?'_

' _Sandman?'_ Gwen asked, almost groaning at the thought. _'You've got to be kidding me, right?'_

' _I wish I was kidding you, but I'm not,'_ Kitty said, looking rather apologetic at the entire situation. A car pulled up and Zatanna walked up to join them.

"Oh, Zee, you should have see it, some really large sand creature rose from the sand box, and he was all like King Kong and stuff!" Amanda yelled, pumping her fist into the air. "And he went…somewhere over there."

Zatanna locked eyes with Kitty, as if to ask what was going on here. Kitty drew in a deep breath and decided to answer Zatanna's question the best she could.

' _One of Gwen's many charming rogues, Sandman showed up, and….well he went across the street,'_ Gwen thought. _'Didn't attack any of the children. Scared them half to death….well other than the twins.'_

' _I see,'_ Zatanna thought. _'I should get them out of there.'_

' _Kitty, we're still hunting Electro,'_ Gwen thought. _'Do you think you can keep an eye on Sandman until we're done?'_

Kitty couldn't help and laugh at this little scenario. Going from baby sitting extremely independent twin girls to babysitting super villains in the same day. Only her life could be so messed up where this turnaround made any kind of sense. The brunette steadied herself for a brief instant and flashed a smile.

' _Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him, figure out his plan, and put a st…..'_

' _Kitty, only watch, do not engage him,'_ Harry thought. _'The Sandman must have upgraded his power, which means he's more dangerous than he ever was before.'_

Kitty hung her head, hating to be left out on the fun. She supposed Harry had a point. The brunette mutant crossed her arms and responded with a huge frown.

* * *

Harry went from one pressing situation to the next. Namely the fact he and Gwen had to catch up with Electro. The energy scanner Harry rigged up at RAO actually had been stolen from the AIM drive they finally broke into with Monica's help. Give the chain of succession with this sort of thing, AIM likely stole the technology from someone else.

' _I'm beginning to think science is just one never ending chain of plagiarism,'_ Barbara thought.

' _You know, I could have very well rigged up something on my own,'_ Harry said. _'I'm not beneath borrowing ideas in a pinch though….especially when they work.'_

Harry pointed the energy scanner which pointed towards a college campus in Manhattan. The energy scanner started to blip and bleep and make a whole lot of noise. Harry figured they were getting close to where they needed to be at this time.

' _Well, I know why Electro's here,'_ Marla thought. _'There's a state of the art energy generator which can convert garbage into usable energy. At least that's the theory anyway._

' _Guess one man's trash will be another man's treasure,'_ Jan thought. _'Providing of course if this works.'_

Harry figured it would work, or Electro could make it work. Gwen scaled the fence in full Spider-Girl mode and Harry followed right behind her.

A spark appeared on the bottom of the electric lines which engaged their spider-senses at the same time. A energy bulb appeared and Electro turned up.

"Spider-Girl!" Electro yelled. "You know, it isn't shocking at all to see you here."

"Here we go, we're starting with this again, Dillon?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Please, call me Electro!" Electro yelled, and his hands rose up to send a bolt of energy towards Spider-Girl. The bolt arched into the air and blasted into the ground. "Can't you feel the electricity in the air?"

Gwen's suit insolated her from a lot. At the same time, getting blasted by lightning even with isolation rocked a person's body.

The game of ducking and dodging Gwen played allowed Harry to get behind Electro. He could finish this up in one shot. Harry aimed a dart and launched it into the back of Electro's neck. Seconds passed before Electro raised his hand and blocked the dart from going into the back of his neck.

"Nah, Nah, Nah, that won't work this time," Electro said. "The Master Planner has made sure your little tricks to beat me won't work again."

"Oh, you're working for the Master Planner as well?" Harry asked, lifting his hand up and launching a bolt of magical energy at Electro.

Magic in high qualities always disrupted electricity and Electro's power happened to be no exception to this very fundamental law. The sparks flew erratically from Electro and allowed Gwen to swoop in and start to pound away on her adversary with a series of lighting fast punches. Each punch nailed Electro in the side and caused a tremendous impact to be delivered.

Electro managed to return to full power and knock Spider-Girl off of the ground. The discharge sent Spider-Girl airborne. The web slinging heroine somersaulted in mid air and stuck a perfect landing.

"If this were the gymnastics, I'd give you an eight point four," Electro said, cackling in response. "But, let me show you a trick of my own."

Several electrified currents erupted from the ground. Harry waved his hand and shorted them out before the cage closed in on Gwen. Gwen could feel burn, insolated suit or not.

' _Good, can you do something to short him out on a more permanent basis now?'_ Gwen asked. _'Because he's really starting to get on my nerves?'_

' _Not without rendering myself unconscious,'_ Harry thought, hoisting Gwen up and pulling her out of the way. _'If we get on either side of him….use the special batch of webbing we made. It could slow him down.'_

Gwen took advantage of the few seconds Electro needed to recharge her points and slid the web cartridges into the shooters. The spider themed heroine pushed herself and launched several splatters of webbing, covering Electro from head to toe.

Dare she breathe? No, the webbing started to glow before it solidified and exploded. Electro rose up out of the webbing with a demonic glint flowing through his eyes. The most terrifying look possible flashed through the face of the energy using villain.

"I've played around with you two for long enough!" Electro yelled, striking one of the power generators with a lightning bolt.

Several glowing green, blue, and orange demons rose from the energy grid.

"Have fun playing with my new friends, I have a generator to steal," Electro said. "I can convert anything into power, and I will be invincible!"

Lightning rolled across the sky and lead to Electro departing into the night. Harry shook his head and turned to the matter at hand.

The energy demons rose up. One of them launched a ball of green flames at Gwen.

"No wonder energy costs are so high these days!" Gwen yelled, dodging the attacks from the glowing demon. "Come on, hit me with your best shot!"

The blue demon rose to the occasion and launched a beam of blue light at Gwen. Harry rose his hand and blocked the energy before pushing back against the demon. The demon hoisted up off of the ground and crashed down with a huge explosion. Sparks flew from the body of the demon.

The good news was Electro intended these demons more as an annoyance than anything else. The bad news, as Harry saw it, was these demons did their job rather well. Harry pushed all of the energy and took out two demons in one blast.

"Gwen, super-charge your stingers!"

* * *

Kitty crept into the museum where Sandman likely went into. She remembered the old proverb about curiosity killing the cat. The girl took a couple of nervous steps in the direction of the museum.

' _They said only to keep an eye on him,'_ Kitty thought. _'But, what have I been training for.'_

Kitty tried to stand up in a more bold fashion. She could do this, take down the Sandman and take him down and bring him to justice. Right now, his only crime amounted to terrorizing a bunch of children. Kitty swept into the museum and noticed the sand on the floor.

The teenager craned her neck up and noticed a sign which pointed out to some kind of Egyptian exhibit. A sand pit laid in the center. Kitty stepped over the velvet rope leading to the pit and frowned, peering down. It would be a perfect place for the Sandman to hang out if she had to say so herself.

Kitty took a casual step over towards the sand pit and bent down, prodding at the sand. The sand didn't react to her touch.

' _Guess sometimes a pit of sand is just a pit of sand,'_ Kitty thought. _'I could have sworn I saw him come this way.'_

Kitty decided, on a whim, to turn her hand intangible and shove it through the sand. The sand started to twitch for a moment which caused Kitty to step back and become solid again.

The moment Kitty turned solid, wham, a hand rose out of the sand and back handed Kitty into the wall. Kitty flew up into the air and slammed against the wall, having the wind knocked out of her completely.

The large and rather irritated form of the Sandman rose up out of the pit with malicious intentions dancing in his eyes. He situated a nasty gaze on Kitty. Kitty pulled herself to her feet and barely dodged a sand stick which whacked into her body. The mutant slid back on the sand.

"That hurt!" Sandman yelled, raising up a sand hammer and trying to nail Kitty.

Kitty dove through the wall and found herself into a hallway area. She did not only find the super villain. Kitty did the one thing Harry and Gwen warned her not to do in a million years. She engaged the super villain who didn't sound too happy.

"You shouldn't have followed me here, girl!"

The Sandman smashed through the wall and rose up. He looked less human and more like some kind of sand storm in the middle of the museum. The eyes glowed and the sand creature rose through his full height.

A figure dove into the hallway and nailed the Sandman in the stomach with a punch. The Sandman flew into the air and smacked against the wall.

Kitty looked up in surprise and noticed Donna standing off to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked.

"I volunteer at the museum on weekends," Donna said. "And it's a good thing I do…because….that thing is here."

The thing, Sandman, rose up to his feet and started to howl in the wind. Donna grabbed Kitty by the hand and lead her away from the battle.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Kitty asked, after finding her voice finally.

Donna didn't miss a beat, rather she looked into Kitty's eyes.

"I could say the same about you."

Kitty laughed, a smile popping over her face. Unfortunately, the smile faded in a matter of moments with a thunderous growl coming from the other end of the hallway. The Sandman was still up and about and wanted to play. The villain rose up out of the cracks from the floor.

"Keep running!" Donna yelled. "Don't look back!"

Donna hated to run from a fight as much of the next person. Fighting was just as much of a strategy for anyone else.

"He must be after the priceless artifacts in this room," Donna said, without missing a beat. Her hand locked onto Kitty's for a long moment. "Just take a deep breath and focus."

"Right, I'm focusing," Kitty said, wondering where this was heading. Likely not in a good direction if she said so.

The Sandman rose up off of the ground. The man looked more gruesome than ever before. Two large arms twisted into sand hammers. Donna blocked one of them on the way down with immense strength and pushed him back.

"Kitty, hit the switch!"

Kitty recovered quickly from the initial shock and pounded on the switch. The switch activated a whirling sound of some sort. The Sandman's eyes widened when he looked down at the tank. The tank started to draw him inside, creating a suction effect when it had been activated.

The Sandman had been trapped inside a tank off to the side of the sand pit. Kitty looked at Donna, who sighed in relief.

"We did it," Donna said.

Kitty was about to open her mouth. Suddenly, the windows burst open and several grains of sand bombarded the tank. The sand turned into several miniature sandman creatures. The miniature little sand creatures broke the tank and freed the man sandman.

Donna and Kitty watched the progress of the Sandman to jump up through the vents on the ground and disappear in an instant. The two girls stepped back.

"Okay, he just breaks in, and…steals absolutely nothing?" Kitty asked, trying to roll over this particular point in her mind. The brunette's mouth opened and shut a couple more times in an attempt to figure out what was going on. "What's the point in doing that?"

Donna didn't know. She hated when more questions and not enough answers had been raised. It always left the Amazon Princess in a state of frustration and a fair amount of agitation.

' _Really weird,'_ Donna thought.

* * *

Harry bombarded the last energy demon with a steady flow of power. The demons faded out, having lost their charge after Harry disconnected them from the power source.

A scream brought Harry out of the momentary back patting. Gwen looked over her shoulder, in time for Harry to wrap his arm around her and teleport them both inside the university.

Harry normally did not make a habit of using his powers so flagrantly. Desperate times called for desperate measures and Electro personified desperate measures. The two couldn't hit the landing exactly. Harry saw the lab door having swung open. Two scientists cowered against the wall. The man slumped further against the wall, with Electro focusing his attention on the man, much to the chagrin of the female.

"I told you one more time, you better tell me where the generator is, or…I'll fry you!" Electro yelled. "You're going to know what an inmate on death row feels like."

"And I told you…we can't…it's top secret!" the scientist yelled.

Electro pushed the man against the wall and amped up the voltage. The female scientist started to breath heavily and whimper in agony. Having her partner in the lab being bombarded with the waves of energy almost had become too much for her.

"Please, don't…stop hurting us!" the woman yelled at the top of her lungs. "It's in the safe….on the floor underneath it. I don't know why you even want the stupid thing, it doesn't even work."

Electro looked towards the woman with eyes glowing with power.

"I'll make it work," Electro said, smiling when he looked over the woman scientist. "And the two of us, I'm sure we can make something work. Wouldn't you like to see it work? Can't you see the chemistry between us? The sparks flying between the two of us, it's quite amazing, and quite….magical."

Harry used this moment to blast Electro and cause him to fly off of the ground. The two scientists watched the progress of this criminal when he came up. What came up must came down and Electro smashed through the table.

"Go!" Spider-Girl yelled. "Take the stairway and get out of here, as far as you can go!"

The scientists didn't need telling twice. They scrambled to the stairwell quickly with a quick yell of "thank you" to the two heroes who saved them.

Electro rolled over onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily. Sparks started to fly when the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Okay, this was unpleasant," Electro said, fingers rubbing together to create some static energy. "I can deal with unpleasant….it doesn't really matter."

Electro powered up for another attack. Harry created an energy shield which repelled the energy and knocked Electro out of the window. The momentarily short circuited Electro flew down several stories before hitting the concrete with a thud.

"I didn't short him out permanently, just knocked him out," Harry said. "We should further secure him when….."

The ground rattled underneath them. Harry and Gwen stumbled with Gwen in particular almost falling into Harry before he wrapped his arms around and prevented her from doing so. The moment the two of them steadied, Harry listened for the source of the explosion.

"It's coming downwards!" Gwen yelled.

Harry figured just as much. The two of them bolted down the steps and turned around. They noticed a large hole in the ground and another shell-shocked scientist. The brunette scientist watched, mouth agape.

Gwen looked down the hole and could see some kind of machine having drilled through the Earth.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry asked.

"Y…yes," the scientist said, starting to stammer a little bit. She had been through an ordeal by the looks of things. "Well, I'm not sure how okay we're going to be, when they stole the isotope."

"Isotope?" Gwen asked, a feeling of incoming and approaching dread manifesting in the pit of her stomach. Gwen didn't like the looks of this at all and it was going to get worse before it got better if she had to hazard a guess.

"Yes, the Isotope," the scientist said, biting down on her lip and nodding in response. "It's….well it's extremely dangerous, and kind of deadly. We were studying it to try and find a cure for certain forms of cancer within it…but in the wrong hands, it could mean the end of the world."

' _Daisy?'_ Harry asked. _'I hate to bother you right now….'_

' _If it's an emergency, then bother away,'_ Daisy said without any pause. _'This is serious isn't it? I mean, you're using your serious voice, aren't you?'_

Harry would have contacted either Bobbi or Natasha first, given their more senior status. He sensed both were away on a mission, which they could not pulled away from. Daisy was as trustworthy as anyone, mostly because Harry got his hooks into her before she was in SHIELD.

' _Pretty much,'_ Harry thought. _'The Master Planner struck again and he stole a dangerous radioactive isotope. Tell all of the people which need to know there's a dangerous weapon of mass destruction being built.'_

' _Say no more,'_ Daisy thought. _'I'll get the word out.'_

Harry appreciated the help. The Master Planner collected all of these items. To what end, Harry didn't know.

The moment Harry and Gwen walked outside they noticed something else out of the ordinary. Electro was no longer at his current spot, having vanished. The only clue he laid there was a black scorch mark resembling a body on the ground.

* * *

The Master Planner thought springing five of Spider-Girl's most dangerous enemies worked well to distract the web slinger and her companion and the other heroes from the plans. Now, he could move onto the next phase, vengeance against Spider-Girl.

Mysterio, Electro, Rhino, Sandman, and Vulture surrounded each other, each of them holding a red ball in their hand.

"So, what are we doing?" Sandman asked.

"We're going to make Spider-Girl run the gauntlet, throwing one criminal after another at her," The Master Planner said. "Naturally, at her demise, the gauntlet stops."

"Can I keep the ball?" Rhino asked. "It's so shiny."

"Bah, a simple man, with simple pleasures," Mysterio said. He took a moment to look over the ball. "I'll concur it is quite shiny."

The criminals all popped open their red balls and pulled out the slip of paper inside showing the number which they would be going against Spider-Girl.

"So, what about you?" Sandman asked. "Don't you want a shot at her?"

"As an act of good faith, I will go last," the Master Planner said. "And if one of you gentlemen triumph, then so be it."

"Well, I hope you've conditioned yourself to disappointment," Mysterio said, puffing out his chest. "Because, it will be I, Mysterio, who will triumph over Spider-Girl."

"Experience will triumph over her," Vulture said.

"I could have got her last time," Electro said. "Give me one more crack and she's as good as dead."

"Ha, you chumps couldn't beat a blind grandmother," Sandman said. "I'll take her out, and I'll choke her on my sand."

"So, shiny," Rhino said, gazing at the red ball with a dreamy look in his eyes.

The criminals descended into bickering, at least until the Master Planner cleared his throat. This caused them all to look up at him.

"Gentlemen," Master Planner said. "And Rhino."

"Huh?" Rhino asked, barely taking his attention off of the shiny red ball which the number had been drawn out of.

"Save your aggression for a more worthy task," the Master Planner said. 'The complete and utter destruction of Spider-Girl!"

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 8** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

_Well, the twins steal what little time they have, but that's nothing new._

_Donna and Kitty team up, while Harry and Gwen chase down Electro, and next phase of the Master Planner's master plan is about ready to be revealed._

_Spider-Girl prepares to run the gauntlet against some of her most dangerous enemies. Can she survive the experience?_

_Rhino and little red ball equals OTP._

_Until Sunday._


	111. Chapter 111

**Weekly Poll is Up at My Blog. Go there and vote for your favorite chapter of last week. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
**

**Chapter One Hundred and Eleven.**

* * *

Spider-Girl flew down from her perch point on the ceiling. One of the hoods who attempted to rob the bank fired a shot at her. Spider-Girl twisted in mid-air to avoid the gunshot barrage from striking her. The thug looked up, eyes widened in a moment of fear. Spider-Girl came down and almost took the goon down with a vicious strike. The goon dropped to his knees. Spider-Girl webbed his gun to the ground to prevent the man from striking. A series of kicks rocked the goon and dropped him onto his back.

"And you can join your buddies over here!"

Spider-Girl flung one criminal over to join three more who had already been taken out. The web slinging heroine wasted little time webbing the criminals together in one tidy bunch for New York's Finest. Speaking of New York's finest, the sirens could be heard and Spider-Girl decided to make herself rather scarce. The web slinging heroine launched herself to the highest perch point in the city and watched them.

The five super criminals broken out of prison could have been a pressing problem for her. Gwen wasn't going to allow normal, garden variety thugs run amuck as they tried to cause havoc in New York City. The spider themed heroine looked around and relaxed for a moment. These guys were beyond bars.

' _Someone needed to take their aggression out today,'_ Kitty thought.

Gwen could not deny this fact. She had her mind on a lot of things and it resulted a bit heavier smack than normal being laid down on some petty thugs.

' _Yes, I was a little aggressive on them,'_ Gwen thought, deciding to web sling to the next point. _'They just happened to be there and happened to be in my way.'_

' _Yes, because you've been really frustrated lately,'_ Mary-Jane thought. _'Don't you think you're dragging yourself a bit too thin?'_

' _I never thought this would be exactly easy,'_ Gwen responded, swinging half-way across the city. The web line started to whip from one point to the other. _'Spider-Girl is supposed to be a responsibility. And these five criminals, they're gunning for me. And the Master Planner….he has some kind of big scheme.'_

' _I just wish I knew what the Master Planner's master plan was….'_

Several sand particles flew into the air. The cloud of sand greatly compromised Gwen's vision in addition to setting off her spider sense something fierce. Gwen dropped down to the ground.

A sand truck turned over onto the streets. Gwen crept over on her toes. The sand started to rattle on the bed of the truck. A large sand fist popped up, reared back, and swung at Gwen's face. Her reflexes ducked the fist and forced it to smack against the wall. The sand particles disengaged as the arm cocked back and swung another vicious punch at Gwen. Again, Gwen dodged the punch and the arm smashed into the side of a building.

' _Enter the Sandman,'_ Gwen thought.

The Sandman rose up into a full form and raised his fingers. Sand tendrils shot out to grab Gwen. Gwen flipped into the air and the attacks went underneath her. Spider-Girl jumped onto the other side of her enemy. Sandman turned around and contorted his arm into another mallet before swinging it.

"I'm going to take you out!" The Sandman yelled.

Spider-Girl put herself into full mirror and faced off against one of her more frustrating enemies.

"I heard this song and dance before," Spider-Girl yelled. The web slinger fired several blasts of webbing at her adversary. The web glops smacked her adversary in the face. "If I had a dollar….."

Sandman used a sand lasso to wrap around Spider-Girl's waist. The sand themed villain tossed Spider-Girl back and caused him to land onto the ground with a thud. The web slinging heroine hit the ground with a full and sickening force. Spider-Girl tried to pull herself up to a standing position.

Another sand hammer almost had been brought down onto her. Sandman rose up and sucked the sand particles from the spilled truck into his body.

' _I'm not going to defeat him with raw force,'_ Spider-Girl thought, trying to hurl the smashed bricks at Sandman. _'There's got to be a perfectly logical and scientific way to defeat this guy.'_

Spider-Girl looked over her shoulder to a power plant and an idea formed into the head of the girl. The only thing she could do was lure the Sandman there.

The Sandman rose up with a tidal wave of sand. Spider-Girl jumped out of the way and Sandman hit the ground hard. She smiled.

"All of that sand, and you can't bury me!" Spider-Girl yelled, practically taunting the Sandman. "Come on, you're pathetic…hit me with your best shot!"

Sandman responded with a growl. Spider-Girl smiled in excitement. She successfully made him extremely mad and Spider-Girl decided to jump up over the other side of the fence.

"Hey, Sandy, I bet you can't hit me from here!"

"You just wait!" Sandman yelled, rising up in a tidal wave of sand and shooting himself over the edge of the fence.

' _Okay, just a little bit closer,'_ Spider-Girl thought, waving her hand over. _'Just one more shot.'_

"Come on, Flint, you want to make a big name for yourself," Spider-Girl yelled. "Well, you actually have made a big name for yourself. Just can't speak it in the presence of children."

"Just wait!" Sandman growled, rising halfway up into the air and shooting at her.

Spider-Girl dodged and Sandman connected full force into a power generator. Sandman screamed in agony as the high force of electricity bombarded his body. The Sandman turned into glass and dropped down to the ground.

Gwen thought it would put him away for long enough.

' _Did you…did you….?'_ Barbara thought.

Gwen could see the pieces of glass still moving on their own accord. Thankfully they didn't find a way to put themselves back together. Glass man would be a far more dangerous foe than Sandman.

' _No, I didn't,'_ Spider-Girl thought, preparing to move on.

* * *

Spider-Girl shook her head. Every single time she fought Sandman, her costume was still dripping sand. And she was pretty sure some of him went into her mouth.

' _Um, eww,'_ Kitty thought, the moment Gwen's thought crossed the bond network.

' _Not a good thing with someone like Marko,'_ Jen thought, her perverted mind going in the wrong direction.

' _You girls need to get your mind out of the gutter,'_ Gwen thought.

' _Why, is it crowded enough with yours already in there?'_ Barbara thought.

Gwen fired up a snappy comeback on the tip of her tongue. Spider sense mandated this comment had been lost to time. A large figure charged her from the side and knocked Gwen back. The runaway tank caused her to fly into the side of a truck.

Spider-Girl avoided the second attack of a rampaging Rhino. Rhino smashed the side of the truck.

"It's going to me, and you, Spider-Girl!" Rhino yelled.

' _Oh, today, really?'_ Spider-Girl asked.

Rhino swung his huge beefy fist at Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl dodged the attack from Rhino. Rhino's huge punch almost nailed Spider-Girl for a second time. Again, Spider-Girl dodged the fist before it connected into the side of her face. The web slinger looked up with a dazed vision.

Spider-Girl dipped behind Rhino and nailed him with a series of punches to the back. The rampaging Rhino turned around to shrug off all of the attacks. Rhino moved in to attack Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl avoided another attack from her horned enemy.

"I'm going down in infamy as the one who took down Spider-Girl!" Rhino yelled.

"Really, infamy?" Spider-Girl asked. "Big words for you."

Rhino growled and rushed Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl flipped over Rhino and landed on her feet behind him. A rocket launcher of a punch stuck Rhino in the chest. More punches followed with Spider-Girl trying to take Rhino down. Rhino absorbed each and every one of the punches.

' _Okay, I'm going at this from the wrong angle,'_ Spider-Girl thought. _'Story of my life really just….'_

Spider-Girl leap frogged over the charging Rhino in mid-monologue. Rhino slammed into a brick wall and put a dent into it. Spider-Girl's mind came up with an idea. The web slinging heroine jumped into an attack and started to stick Rhino with a series of rapid fire jabs.

Rhino pulled out of the wall and growled. Spider-Girl somersaulted up over his head and webbed onto Rhino's horn. Not the best idea in the world for Rhino whipped his head around and caused Spider-Girl to become airborne. The heroine crashed down to the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

' _Oh boy, chalk this up one up to poor planning on my part.'_

Rhino steam rolled Gwen and caused her to fly over head over heels. The heroine slammed onto the ground, the wind having been knocked out of her. The girl tried to pull herself up. Rhino nailed a huge punt kick to the ribs and Spider-Girl hit high air velocity before slamming against the ground. Another punt kick rocked Gwen and a third one knocked the wind out of her.

' _Oh, god, I think he broke my ribs,'_ Gwen thought.

"I'm going to mount you as a trophy!" Rhino yelled. "You're going to go right next to the shiny red ball the Master Planner gave me."

Spider-Girl wondered if she missed something. No time for thoughts now with Rhino rushing towards her. Spider-Girl got the hands up and blocked his horn with her hands. Spider-Girl used his horn as a base and propelled high into the air. Spider-Girl launched to the top of the building.

"Come down and fight you….."

Spider-Girl detached a ladder, placing her feet onto it, and swung it down. The ladder smacked Rhino onto the top of his head. Thankfully, the ladder only struck him in the head and did a minimal amount of damage. Rhino dropped down to his knees, the wind being taken out of him.

The web slinging heroine came down from her perch point one more time and shot a glop of webbing on Rhino's face. Spider-Girl stepped back as the Rhino staggered around, before falling into an open manhole and landed down into the sewers.

' _Surprised he fit,'_ Spider-Girl thought.

Spider-Girl jumped down into the sewers behind Rhino. Rhino was dripping in raw sewage and not too pleased. The rampaging beast charged Spider-Girl. She dodged the attack and ran into a pipe.

The pipe burst and sent Rhino through the sewer system into parts unknown. Spider-Girl watched him leave with a sarcastic little wave.

"I'll get you for this, Spider-Girl!"

Spider-Girl shook her head at the super villain exit line Rhino gave her. She would have liked to think he would have had a better line. Considering it was Rhino though, she doubted it very much.

* * *

The web slinging heroine pulled herself out of the city. She dripped of sand, sewage, and likely a little bit of blood as well. Gwen did not really want to think about the last part.

' _Look on the bright side, at least things can't get any worse,'_ Gwen thought. No sooner did these thoughts leave her mouth, an electrical current shot against the ground. _'And this is why I should always keep my mouth shut.'_

Spider-Girl web lined herself up above the ground not to get electrocuted. The buzzer on her web shooters indicated it was time to recharge.

' _One of Harry's better ideas,'_ Gwen thought, switching out the web cartridges. _'So, I don't get caught with my tights down with a lack of web fluid.'_

The next super villain to throw his hat into the ring turned up. Spider-Girl came face to face with the one and only Electro.

"You can run, Spider-Girl, but you can't hide!" Electro yelled, launching an arch of electricity into the air.

Spider-Girl dodged the electricity. Those little energy demons joined her on the roof for round two.

"So, are you the guys who are causing everyone's energy bills to go through the roof last winter?" Spider-Girl asked.

The demons cackled and one of them blasted a blue light at Spider-Girl. The electricity cut through the air and Spider-Girl attacked. She reached into her costume and pulled out a silver disc. The disc shot through the air and caught the energy demons, shorting out their charge.

Spider-Girl landed behind the building and looked around to see where Electro had gone off to.

' _Gwen, I'll be with you as soon as I can,'_ Harry thought. _'Actually, not as soon as I want to, because there's a serious, serious problem…..'_

Electro rejoined Gwen on the ground and tried to nail her. Spider-Girl dodged out of the way, while simultaneously looking for a way to take out Electro.

' _Okay, Harry, you're starting to scare me,'_ Gwen thought, turning her shoulder to evade more energy attacks from Electro. _'Your small problems are very big….so I want to know what the hell you think an extremely big problem is.'_

Spider-Girl hit the ground when Electro continued to attack her.

' _Spider Slayers are out in the city, and they've targeted me,'_ Harry thought.

' _Spider-Slayers?'_ Gwen asked, barely avoiding getting nailed by the full force of Electro's attack. _'Seriously, but, I thought….who would….'_

The conversation would have to wait. Electro demanded Gwen's full attention. The web slinging heroine turned this full attention to Electro.

"I've been amped a long time for this final confrontation!" Electro yelled, raising his arms to the heaven and causing static electricity to conduct in the air.

"Well, this entire battle is not conductive to me having a good day," Gwen said. She stopped and almost did the most epic of epic face palms to herself. "Wonderful, just great, now you have me doing it!"

Electro laughed like a madman and once again fired a lightning bolt towards Gwen. Gwen turned back and the lightning bolt came preciously close to wiping her out. The girl's heart started to beat more heavily against her chest with each attempt.

' _He's going to take me out,'_ Spider-Girl thought, an idea entering her mind. _'Unless I go and short him out._

An idea formed in Spider-Girl's mind. She hoped to carry it out and soon. Electro pushed her to the limits.

' _Okay every sixty seconds, he pauses to recharge for about five,'_ Spider-Girl thought. _'He does well at timing his attacks, but if I time this right….I should be able to take him out in the same way I took his energy demons out, block his charge, and all that.'_

Spider-Girl thought it was worth a shot. She would need to take one on the chin for it to work though. The web slinger braced herself for impact.

' _And here we go, the moment of truth.'_

The blast of lightning fired Spider-Girl and caused her to fly back. The isolated properties of her suit worked, even though it caused her nerve endings to hum. The heroine pushed back against the attack and knocked Electro back with the disc. The villain's eyes bugged out and dropped down to the ground.

Another villain taken out. Spider-Girl wanted to rip her mask off and throw up.

Unfortunately for her, more trouble started to hover down above her head.

' _Come on!'_ Spider-Girl mentally yelled.

* * *

Adrian Toomes, better known as the Vulture, circled around Spider-, resembling a buzzard more than a vulture. The dark eyes of the villain flickered with an extremely intense look in them. He locked onto an enemy and began to fire some razor sharp feathers at his adversary.

The feathers flew towards Spider-Girl and came close to ripping into her. Spider-Girl barely avoided being taken out by the razor sharp feathers ripping into her skin.

"Yes, I'm here, come here and get me!" Spider-Girl yelled.

The Vulture dove bombed at Spider-Girl, and locked onto her. Two miniature rockets fired at her. Spider-Girl avoided being nailed by them.

' _So what's the situation on your end,'_ Spider-Girl thought, pulling up her mask to spit up blood. _'Still problems with the spider slayers?'_

' _Yes,'_ Harry thought. _'We're working on a way to bring them down, but these are far more upgraded than the last batch.'_

Spider-Girl figured as much. Her heart pounded even worse than her head did. The web slinging launched into the air and tried to attack the Vulture. The Vulture veered off to the side to avoid the attack.

"These young punks don't realize experience trumps all!" Vulture yelled. A stun grenade armed and fired towards Spider-Girl. Spider-Girl dodged out of the way. "You're worn down, beaten, while I have a fresh perspective."

"I'd say the fight is more even, old man!"

Spider-Girl retracted wings on her suit and tried to take flight. A new addition they did not have a chance to try out until now.

' _You know, my Iron Spider armor would come in handy right now,'_ Spider-Girl thought, engaging the Vulture in a dog fight above the skies of New York. _'I just don't think the goon squad would let me get to it.'_

This thought crossed her mind when Spider-Girl needed to veer to the right to avoid missiles slamming into her. The web slinging heroine held her head up and stared forward. All of the kinks with this spider armor had not been properly worked out thus leaving her fluttering around the ground in a valiant attempt to stay afloat. Spider-Girl avoided the rocket blasts from him.

Spider-Girl loaded up another batch of modified webbing. This particular webbing batch contained a bit of a sting and she started to fire at the Vulture. The Vulture moved from one side to the other, avoiding the attacks.

' _Very interesting,'_ Spider-Girl thought, noticing Vulture being rather protective of one particular spot. _'He's protective of his right side….I saw him flinch when the taser webbing nearly connected.'_

' _Maybe you should use this to your advantage, then?'_ Barbara thought.

Gwen smiled, she would use it to her advantage as well. The web slinging heroine remained airborne and avoided the next barrage of razor sharp feathers.

"You keep using those feathers!" Spider-Girl yelled, avoiding the razor sharp barrage from cutting into her. "And we're going to have to start calling you the plucked turkey, and not the Vulture."

The Vulture's eyes bugged out and he tried to wipe out his adversary with one full attack. Spider-Girl could tell he was being put into position.

' _Just a little bit closer, and I'll have you,'_ Spider-Girl thought.

' _Just be careful not to get skewered in the process,'_ Barbara thought, wishing she wasn't stuck in class and she could actually help Gwen right about now.

Spider-Girl grabbed the edge of Vulture's neck and it caused his flight system to veer out of control. The web slinger jumped on Vulture's back and started to ride him around. The Vulture spiraled out of control and came close to crashing down onto the ground.

Suddenly, a burst of energy launched through the Vulture's harness and launched Spider-Girl high into the air.

"Did you really not think I had any backup power?" Vulture asked, buggy eyes locked onto Spider-Girl. "I will have you and I will crush you like the vermin you are….."

A sound of a runaway spider-slayer flying out of control caused a brilliant idea to hatch into Gwen's mind.

"Have the two of you gotten acquainted yet?"

Spider-Girl avoided the runaway spider-slayer. Vulture could not. The slayer's erratic flight patterns coupled with the web fire started to blast away at the Vulture.

"Stop, stop!" Vulture yelled.

Vulture learned one of the most valuable lessons anyone could ever learn in their life. A machine could not and should not be reasoned with. The machine continued to fire at the Vulture and caused him to launch back to crash onto the ground.

Time to see how ragged this gauntlet would run her.

* * *

Spider-Girl found herself firmly down onto the ground. She didn't know how much more of this could take.

Spider sense going off showed Gwen should would have to take a little bit more. A huge battering ram flashed into her line of sight and almost smashed into her.

"And now, you meet the final act, the main event, the grand finale….MYSTERIO!"

Spider-Girl turned up to face Mysterio who stood at the end. She wasn't going to be taken down by old fishbowl head after all of this. The web slinger drew in a deep breath and began to charge towards her adversary.

' _Sandman, Rhino, Electro, Vulture…and now Mysterio,'_ Spider-Girl thought, trying to attack Mysterio. _'I swear, this is just like my greatest hits collection come to life.'_

Gwen's fist passed through Mysterio to show he was nothing, other than a hologram. The web slinger backed off, winded and dazed from the attacks.

Several razor sharp knives hovered in the air around them. Spider-Girl thought at first this was some kind of trick done with mirrors and there was only one knife. Spider sense blaring at an intense speed disqualified this thought from Gwen's mind. The knives were very real.

' _Remote controlled no doubt,'_ Spider-Girl thought, with pained thoughts going through her mind. The knifes came close to skewing her with the intense attacks.

"You should feel honored, Spider-Girl!" Mysterio yelled. "No one gets a death scene as extravagant as yours."

"I'm buzzing with excitement," Spider-Girl dryly responded, and she watched as Mysterio multiplied before her very eyes. "And just when I thought one of you was bad enough, there's now three of you."

"Which one is the real me, Spider-Girl?" Mysterio asked. "Choose wisely…because there will be consequences if you don't."

Spider-Girl couldn't really attack as something else came around the corner. A runaway and damaged Spider-Slayer moved down and collapsed at Gwen's feet. Gwen looked down at the spider slayer and lifted up the disengaged arm.

' _Good, still usable,'_ Spider-Girl thought, arming the arm. _'When in doubt, hit the one in the middle.'_

The spider slayer blast caught Mysterio with an electric-static pulse which disrupted his holographic self and all of his other illusions. Spider-Girl rushed towards Mysterio and punched a hole through his chest. Circuits ripped from Mysterio's chest when she pulled them out.

"Robot, of course you are," Spider-Girl said.

Harry, dressed in a modified Spider-Man costume, dropped down behind her. Some of the costume had been scratched up. The properties of the material caused it to heal over.

"So, retirement isn't what it's cracked up to be, is it?" Spider-Girl asked.

"This seemed like the best suit for the job," Harry said.

Another army of spider slayers came down after them. Harry moved over to draw their fire so Spider-Girl could hit it from the other side.

The spider slayers parted the ways and a large spider slayer which resembled an overgrown octopus jumped into the middle. The octopus had a view screen on its head. The screen flickered to life and the face of one Otto Octavius appeared on it.

"You!" Spider-Girl yelled.

"Yes, Spider-Girl, the rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated," Doctor Octopus said. "You should have known such an elaborate scheme would have only carried out by me."

"What's your game, Otto?" Spider-Man asked, realizing the spider slayers stopped attacking.

"It's simple, Spider-Man," Otto said. "My goal is revenge on those who wronged me. Norman Osborn is dead, and his spawn followed soon enough after him. Peter Osborn has not been fit to show his face and has left on an extended leave of absence. Therefore, no one left to pay for the Osborn's sins….well other than the city which they helped through some tough times."

"Really, this is your game?" Spider-Girl asked. "Petty revenge."

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, arachnid," Doctor Octopus said, peering over his glasses with a mad look in his eyes. "There's nothing petty about my revenge. After I had been victimized by Osborn, by Harry Evans-Parker, and yes, by you two, I had some time to think. And strength does come in numbers…and six is a powerful number. Six of your most dangerous enemies banded together. They're a bit rough around the edges, but no one is perfect."

Doctor Octopus's madness could be visible. The months in isolation where he had nothing to do other than plan did him very few favors.

"And just think, I'm the man who could have made the world a better place if given the chance," Otto said. "And I'll start by eliminating a very imposing pest problem."

The spider slayers rose up and attacked them.

' _If Smythe's dead, someone built these slayers,'_ Harry thought.

' _Maybe it was Ock?'_ Barbara suggested.

' _He does have the capabilities…but something tells me he had some help as well.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 10** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

_Lot of fight scenes, and the Master Planner reveals himself. Granted, if you know your Spider-Man, it really isn't a very big secret._

_Ock returns after lying low for about fifty chapters and is ready for some revenge. Given all of the Osborns are either dead or MIA, he focuses his mad happy revenge plot on our two spiders. Lucky them._

_There were a couple of things which set up an arc in a potential third part(chapters 1-50 was part one, 51-125 is part two), but that won't be happening any time soon. Maybe someday, but it won't be a sequel, just more chapters tagged on the end of this series. I wouldn't hold your breath, but you never know if an old story may resurrect itself for more chapters tagged on._

_Someone should start a Kickstarter._

_Just kidding, please don't._

_Until Tuesday._


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter One Hundred and Twelve:**

* * *

 

Otto Octavius played a long term game many would not even have the patience to figure out. This long-term game left him at OsCorp for many years. Some might argue Otto was a fool to sacrifice some of the best years of his life to someone like Norman Osborn. Maybe these people had a point in the long term. In the short term though, Otto essentially understood one thing. Sacrificing his happiness for the betterment of the world was important to achieving these extremely long term goals.

Goals which set Otto's personal life back. The scientist took off his sunglasses. Eyes remained blood shot without them. The accident left Otto's eyes extremely sensitive to the light. Just another thing he blamed Harry Evans-Parker for. He adapted, being a man who did so no matter what the circumstances were.

One thing Otto could not adapt to was the demise of his wife. Mary-Alice helped get him through some bad times. She gave him the strength to finally stand up to his mother, something Otto couldn't accomplish for years.

Now, she was gone, and the so called heroes of this city couldn't save her. This entire city was the problem. If it wasn't for one reckless drunk driver, she never would have needed the blood transfusion. If she never needed the blood transfusion, the process wouldn't have given her the tainted blood. The doctors should have checked the blood. Otto held the doctor personally responsible for this as well, along with the drunk driver. He would have them both tracked down and killed.

Vengeance flashed in the mind Otto Octavius. All he needed to do was enact it and the entire city would be in his hands. He viewed the Spider Slayers being sent after Spider-Girl and Spider-Man. Minor roles they played compared to others, they still needed to be punished. Spider-Girl after all inspired Norman to be obsessed with the OsCorp formula. Thus leading to the accident which put Otto into the state he was in.

' _Norman didn't need much of an excuse to be obsessed,'_ Otto thought for a long moment. He moved over for the last bit of his experiment. Should this work correct, the entire city would bow down before a far superior leader.

The doors slid up and Mysterio walked inside. Rhino, Vulture, Electro, and Sandman followed them. They all managed to get trashed by Spider-Girl in battle.

"Our attempts to defeat Spider-Girl were less than successful," Mysterio said. He stopped when the man at the console turned around. "Otto Octavius? The plot does thicken."

Otto faced them as himself and not as the mysterious Master Planner for the firs time.

"Yes, I'm the one who recused all of you from prison," Otto said, peering over at them over the edge of his glasses. "And I'm sure you were wondering why I rescued you all from police custody despite a series of humiliating defeats against Spider-Girl."

"The thought did cross my mind," Vulture said, looking at Otto Octavius with a critical eye. The criminal knew better than to blindly trust anyone like this. "What's in it for you?"

"I could have stomped the web head if I had been given half of the chance," Rhino growled, squeezing his fist into a pumping motion. "Just let me at her, one more time. I'll crush her again."

"No, you've had a chance," Otto said. "Not even Spider-Girl and Spider-Man can stop what's going to come next. I have them on the run and now….."

"I would advise going in for the kill when you have the chance," Vulture said.

Otto turned around and looked at the older man. Mysterio started to scoff at the Vulture's words the most of everyone involved in this situation.

"Yes, you have no sense of style," Mysterio said, peering over the Vulture's costume. "I already figured this out thanks to one look at your particularly gawdy costume."

"You have room to talk about gawdy in that outfit," Vulture said, looking over his body.

"Yeah, what's the deal with the fishbowl?" Electro asked. "It makes you look like an utter tool."

Mysterio wasn't about ready to spare a moment of his precious time arguing with these miscrents about the way he dressed. The members of the Sinister Six, well five of them, looked to tear into each other.

"And now, it becomes clear to you, at least I hope it does, why I didn't send you out as a collective unit against Spider-Girl," Otto said. "I sent you out individually for a very good reason."

Otto tapped his tentacle against the computer and continued to get to work. The other members of the Sinister Six watched him and wondered what exactly he was up.

"You know, you could at least tell us what you're doing," Sandman said.

"It would be beneath your level," Otto said, working away at the computer, without looking up at him. He wanted nothing better other than to explain his plan. Soon, he would, it was almost ready.

"I think we have a right to know," Sandman said, rising up for a moment. Suddenly, a force shocked him and reduced him into a pile of sand. "What the….?"

"Merely insurance to make sure none of you get any ideas of double-crossing me," Otto said. "When my associate brought you in for a glass of wine, he laced it with a special array of nano-bots. They can act as a killswitch, or merely as a way to keep you in line."

"Oh, this is a scheme I should have seen coming," Mysterio said, clutching his hand upon his heart with a dramatic swoon. "This is a scheme as fluid and as amazing as any motion picture had to offer."

"Yeah, yeah, so this stuff can zap us?" Rhino asked.

"Your assessment is crude, and at the same time, extremely accurate," Otto said. "I have no intention to kill you, at least as long as you have some use to me."

The other members of the Sinister Six exchanged nervous looks with each other. They knew they could be on a killswitch. Sandman reformed back to his usual self. The frown on his face showed he did not particularly care for this entire situation. At this present time though, there was hardly much of anything he could do about it either.

"What's the plan?" Mysterio asked. "I'm curious….what your intentions are in this situation?"

Otto removed his glasses for a moment. He had been turned away from his five associates at this moment. Looking into the computer, Otto picked up his glasses and slowly slipped them back on. He turned around and stared at them.

"You do deserve somewhat of an explanation, yes," Otto said, grudgingly agreeing with Beck on this particular point. "I've managed to enter the city's computers. I will shut it all down with a flick of a switch, unless the city gives into my demands."

Mysterio responded with a scoff and could not help and comment on this situation.

"I cannot help, but think this a re-run," Mysterio said. "I attempted this same scheme months back and it failed to bring the entire city to its knees for too long."

"Yes, I'm aware," Otto said, sounding patient and annoyed at the same time. The inflection of his voice mixed with several emotions to begin with. "You failed. Where you failed, I will succeed. The entire city will be mine."

"How do you hope to get things done?" Sandman asked. "The Kingpin's still out there."

"Yes, I've thought about the Kingpin," Otto said after a few seconds. "And if he doesn't stand down, he will be crushed just as well as anyone else who steps into my path."

Otto's voice left no doubt in anyone's minds he meant the rest of the Sinister Six as well. He would not tolerate any further divergence from his plan.

' _Now, it's time to move onto the next phase.'_

Otto locked onto the Daily Bugle Communication satellite array and prepared himself to go online soon.

* * *

 

Spider-Girl collapsed down onto the ground and had been forced to drop down to roll out of the way from the attack from the spider slayers. The spider slayers fired a miniature rocket at the ground. A spider seeking miniature rocket which dogged her every move. Gwen forced herself to her feet and started to run around in an attempt to misdirect the rocket.

' _Robots, I really hate robots,'_ Gwen thought. _'Or rather, I have robots who have a mad on for me. I hate the way they move, I hate the way they kill, I hate the way they can't be rattled by quips. I hate this entire thing, and I'm not sure how much I can keep running away from this thing. Harry, where are you?'_

Gwen jumped into the subway. The missile averted course and followed her into the subway.

' _I think it's not heat-seeking as much as it's remoted controlled,'_ Barbara thought, now returning to her dorm after a day of class. _'You need to find some way to block the signal. Do you have anything on you which can jam it?'_

Gwen had one of the discs which she used to fry Electro earlier. Would this work? Gwen had no real idea whether or not this would work. Anything was worth a try at this point. Anything would work especially when she kept running around in circles in the literal and figurative sense of the world.

The disc flicked in Gwen's hand. She arched back to hurl the disc at the missile. The disc started to spark and latch onto the underside of the heat-seeking missile. A sizzling sound echoed when the missile had been gripped by the electro-magnetic pulse.

The missile veered off course and slammed hard into a wall. Debris started to fly at Gwen's head. She hurled herself down upon the ground to avoid the debris coming down onto her head.

' _Not pleasant, not at all,'_ Gwen thought, pulling up to a standing position. _'And spider sense is tingling, even worse.'_

Three miniature drones appeared and appeared to be scanning Gwen. Gwen, knowing well enough, disappeared further into the darkened subway tunnel. These drones followed her.

' _Time to see if I actually learned anything from you, Harry,'_ Gwen thought.

' _I'll be with you as soon as I can.'_

Gwen knew Harry ran into more trouble up above. The spider-themed heroine lead the miniature drones down the hallway in an attempt to take them out.

One of them locked onto Gwen. Gwen picked up a railroad spike and flung it. The spike spiked the drone in it's "eye" and caused it to veer off course. The runaway drone fired wildly on its two drone buddies. The two sides engaged in an intense fire fight with each other and eventually blew each other out.

' _At least some things work when turning robots against each other,'_ Gwen thought, allowing a momentary sigh to escape her lips.

After fighting super villains all day, and spider slayers, Gwen's stamina taxed to its limits. She prided herself with great stamina as Harry allowed. Even Spider-Girl reached her breaking point at times.

Gwen took a step forward and winced due to the rising stiffness of her knee. She took a moment of the downtime to stretch out her leg. The healing factor worked as well as expected. It could not cancel the pain.

' _No pain, no gain,'_ Gwen thought. _'Try and gut it out, Stacy.'_

Gwen made her way up the ladder out of the back end entrance of the subway. The spider-themed heroine almost collapsed underneath the soreness of her own knee when she kept walking step by step. Her knee almost rolled out from underneath her.

Harry stepped back and engaged the Otto-Slayer in battle. The battle could be divided into good news and bad news. Otto stopped yapping at Harry and giving his monologue. Harry found it far easier to concentrate when the super villain was a mute.

An energy attack bounced off of the underside of the Otto-Slayer. The slayer rose up on its "feet" and started to aim another attack towards Harry. Harry avoided the attack one more time.

This brought Harry to the bad news. The tentacles swung out. They were razor sharp and could cut into the skin of pretty much anything, including an empowered human. The Otto-Slayer was impervious to his magical attacks. Certain metals could be used to shield from magical attacks and certain chemicals could strengthen these metals.

Harry saw the million dollar question of how did Otto know? Was he just this crazy-prepared where he did something like this on the off chance one of his enemies had magical attacks? Despite the fact he was a man of science and didn't waste any time considering the existence of magic. Or did someone tip him off? Some people knew, but not many.

' _So many questions, can't waste time on speculation,'_ Harry thought, bombarding the slayer with another barrage of attacks. All of these attacks bounced off of it. _'Marla, any luck on your end?'_

' _No,'_ Marla said. _'While these slayers are based off of my initial work, I…I can't get in.'_

' _Okay, take a deep breath,'_ Harry thought. _'Just do the best you can.'_

Harry would be lying if he wasn't the slightest bit frustrated they couldn't break the code of these spider slayers. He needed to start attacking them with more force and more energy. There had to be a weak spot underneath these things. Just waiting to be forced out.

' _Scientific method,'_ Harry thought. _'Trial and error, let's go.'_

' _The definition of insanity is trying the same thing multiple times, and expecting different results,'_ Emma thought.

The Spider Slayer jumped into the air, and almost crashed down in a heap. Harry looked at the spot, a bit bare other than the rest of them.

' _Well, I'd say that was a different result,'_ Jan thought, wishing she wasn't in the middle of a board meeting.

Having a civilian life outside of being a super hero sucked sometimes. It really sucked sometimes especially when a person was in the middle of a meeting.

Gwen jumped down and caused one of the hovering spider slayers to crash into the Otto-Slayer, stunning it.

"So, you've been fighting this thing for ages, and you haven't figure out it's weak spot?" Gwen asked.

"Actually, I have," Harry said, trying not to sound too smug. A fine line did existence between being confident and being cocky after all. Harry toed this line more than enough times.

"Wait, you have?" Gwen asked, her mouth opening and shutting at a rapid force. She had been silenced, a feat which should be considered mighty in its own right.

"Yes," Harry responded, chuckling dryly. "I have."

Gwen rubbed her fingers together in excitement. The Otto-Slayer rose almost up high as possible.

"The third plate over to the right, bombard it," Harry told her. "Stinger attack."

Gwen and Harry combined their attacks and hit the Otto-Slayer hard. The Slayer lifted off the ground and slammed down onto it. The circuit board had been released. Harry plugged into the portable computer.

' _Marla, I've got a connection,'_ Harry thought. _'Now do you think you can shut down the Spider Slayers?'_

' _Yes,'_ Marla thought after a couple of moments of thought. She sounded positively giddy with excitement. _'I'll most certainly do my best…I should have it done in about fifteen minutes, unless I run into any trouble.'_

Harry mentally prayed to Murphy things would go in a favorable manner today. Turning his head, Harry noticed a couple of Black Widow spider slayers. They had the same fundamental flaw as the Otto-Slayer.

* * *

 

"And now, we have gigantic robot spider creatures tearing up the downtown area!" Jameson yelled. "And who do we have to blame for this?"

Anyone who watched Jameson for more than a day could fill in the answer to this question in a snap of the finger. One could almost set their watch by the frequency of these rants.

"It all has to do with Spider-Girl!" Jameson bellowed over the tron so all of the citizens of New York could hear, despite the downtown area being vacated. The police made the area a no man's land. "And Spider-Man, New York didn't have these criminals before them. The situation is obvious. We need an exterminator to deal with our pest control problem, and find a solution before it's…."

The image of J. Jonah Jameson cut out and turned all fuzzy. The image of Jameson on the screen had been replaced with one of Doctor Otto Octavius. Otto's face looked up at the citizens of New York.

"I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm certain was a stirring and not too repetitive speech," Otto said. "I know the entire city of New York is hanging off of Jameson's every word. And I know Spider-Man and Spider-Girl are listening, while they're fighting for my life against my spider slayer creations. Therefore, I will kill two birds with one stone."

Otto paused for the longest moment and leaned back to relax, at least for the most part. His robotic arms started to scrape together, resembling something which had a mind of its own.

"I won't mince words," Otto said. "I'm not too pleased. I've given the best years of my life to science and asked for essentially nothing in return."

A long pause followed when Otto picked up a glass of water and took a long drink. He wanted every single of his words to sink in to the people. The criminal the media dubbed Doctor Octopus needed to ensure the unwashed masses understood precisely where he was coming from in a situation like this.

"I gave the very best years of my life to science and asked for absolutely nothing in return, except for many a little bit of consideration and respect," Otto said. "I hear what the media has said on me, what people on the Internet say about me. They say Otto Octavius is a crackpot who snapped. They say I've lost my mind."

Otto looked on for a moment, glasses hanging from his face. He took them off to give the world a look at his blood shot eyes.

"This entire city has taken everything from me," Otto said. "My wife…my beautiful wife, the woman I intended to spend the rest of my life with, she died because of this city. The drunk driver which caused the car accident had been put back on the street because of a technicality. The doctor who used tainted blood was not held accountable. To this day, he still practices, although not much longer. You will die at my hand, both of you will. And then…there's Harry Evans-Parker."

Otto reached the bane of his existence.

"It was your work with the OZ formula which put me in a catatonic state," Otto said. "Despite whatever misgivings you might have had, you didn't tell Norman Osborn no. And I shoulder some of the blame, I admit it. I should have been more assertive regarding Osborn. I should have learned to say no, instead of saying yes. There were many things I should have done and at the end of the day, I chose not to. This is on me, and this is on my conscience. I will live for the rest of my days….."

Otto took a long moment to compose himself.

"It was the stress of my condition which pushed my wife over the edge," Otto said. "I doubt many of you understand what true loss is. When a man has nothing left to lose, and everything to gain….therefore, I will make you lose it. I have a method to make this entire city go dark and stay dark as well. I will control the city, and run your lives. And should I choose to, those lives will be ended."

Otto didn't break from his creepy monotone one time. The scientist sounded as nasty as his word. A crazy glint danced in his eyes.

"As you may have known, I have taken a rare and extremely radioactive isotope form the lab, which I'm using it to power a weapon which can wipe out all of New York City," Otto said. "I don't want to have to end it in a flash, in fact, my preference is to ensure the hope of every single citizen of New York has been snuffed out. The hope they have in their heroes is utterly and completely destroyed. I want them to realize this is all for nothing before they beg me to eliminate them."

Everyone needed to take a breath sometime and Otto was no exception to this rule. He drew in his breath with a smile cracking over his face.

"And only then will they beg me to eliminate them," Otto said. "Say goodbye to your loved ones. Tell them how much you cherish them, because you may never get another chance. It's my greatest regret. You can be assured if you don't take this opportunity, it will be yours do. Spend these remaining hours with your family while you still can."

The screen faded to black.

* * *

 

' _Why isn't this working?'_ Marla asked, gnashing her teeth together in frustration. _'Something is blocking my signal.'_

' _Guess, we're going to have to do this old school,'_ Harry thought, raising his hands. _'We're going to have to shut them down one by one manually, and….'_

A bolt of lightning forced Gwen and Harry to abort this plan of attack. Electro dropped down, followed by the Vulture who hovered in the air. The Sandman rose up on a pit of sand. Mysterio appeared in a flash of light. Rhino casually strolled in and caught sight of the two spiders.

"MINE!"

Rhino rushed towards Spider-Man with his horn in an attempt to gore him. Spider-Man evaded Rhino's charging attack and caused him to rip through the spider slayer.

"And again, you have all of the subtly of a punch to the testicles," Mysterio said.

"Hey, that ain't very subtle at all," Sandman said.

"Miscreant," Mysterio said, in a low voice. He adopted a more boisterous tone when moving in for the attack. "Spiders beware to be vanquished at the might of Mysterio!

Harry almost turned his full attention to Mysterio, The only problem was his full attention could not be turned to five members of the Sinister Six. Three more spider slayers showed up in front of the criminals. The robots prepared to apart their attacks.

"Let's see you get out of this one!" Sandman said. "The odds are not in your favor."

"Well, Marko, you seem like a betting man," Spider-Man said. "How would you feel if the odds are evened a little bit?"

A blur shot out from nowhere and caught Sandman into a whirlwind. The sand particles shot off into the center and blinded the other members of the Sinister Six.

Ms. Marvel dropped down next to them.

"Yeah, but there's only three of you, and there's…." Rhino said, pausing to count on his fingers. "Five of us…along with these slayers so….."

A figure dressed in a black hooded sweatshirt and jeans popped out from underneath one of the spider slayers and disabled them, putting a hand through the bottom of the slayers. They shorted out and collapsed to the ground.

"Thanks for the timely assist," Harry said.

"Hey, no problem, even if I had to trudge through the sewers for that to work," Kitty said.

' _So, what do I call you?'_ Harry thought.

' _Um, Shadowcat, totally Shadowcat!'_ Kitty piped up.

"You think you've really evened the odds," Mysterio said.

"Yeah, he has, bubble head."

Batgirl appeared and dropped down next to the other heroes there. The Sinister Six looked a little less confident, now it was five on five. Mysterio's tricks only gave them so much of an advantage.

"You criminals like playing a number's game against us," Gwen said. "Guess you taught us a lesson after all."

"Great, you just had to make them all smart!" Rhino growled, looking at Mysterio with frustration.

"Don't look at me, you lummox, Octavius should have planned for this," Mysterio said.

Donna Troy turned up, dressed in a sheer black suit with stars on it. Six against five, which the criminals grumbled about. This was unfair the heroes turned around their perfect advantage against them.

"Stand your ground, I have a plan," Otto said in the ear of his villains. "More slayers are on the way, stall them."

Shadowcat, Batgirl, Ms. Marvel, the two spiders, and one Amazon princess stood up against five of Spider-Girl's most dangerous enemies. A serious rumble in the middle of Time Square was fixing to happen.

**To Be Continued on May 12** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

 

_And it's a good thing to have some friends ready to help at a moment's notice._

_Otto's motivations are pretty sound, until you see the batshit extremes which he goes to achieve them. And a ramped up version of an old Mysterio plot is the extreme(lampshaded by the man himself)._

_I don't know why, but Rhino's had some good moments through this arc. He and Mysterio are standing out to me personally throughout this arc. Maybe your mileage will vary._

_Until next time._


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirteen:**

* * *

The Sinister Six, five of them, stepped up against the team of some of the strongest female heroes Harry could assemble on short notice. He would have liked to have a bit stronger of a team. Unfortunately, some could not be pulled away on such short notice. And to be fair, Harry didn't want to make the fight too uneven.

"I don't know if I like the odds of this all the sudden," Sandman said.

"We stall until the Master Planner brings in our backup!" Mysterio yelled, drawing himself up to his full height. "To the attack."

Mysterio pumped his fist up into the air in a dramtic manner.

"He's a bit melodrama, isn't he?" Shadowcat asked, allowing her eyes to roll ever so slightly.

"Just a little bit, yes," Ms. Marvel said, keeping her eyes firmly locked upon Sandman. Sandman rose up high into the air and his arms rose along with him. Ms. Marvel attempted to brace herself for impact for when the Sandman struck.

The Sandman created a whirling vortex of wind and sand by winding up his arms. Kara dodged the sand and flew straight into the path of the sand storm. The particles of sand struck her full up with a concussive force. Kara wasn't about to let up by any means. She continued to fly directly into the sand, stirring it up. The sand started to cycle around them with Kara picking up a bit of speed along the way.

"Oh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea!" Sandman yelled.

The sand cyclone started to spin around and almost knocked into the Rhino. Rhino dodged the attack and came face to face with a tall brunette girl.

"Hey, the odds aren't that fair now!" Rhino yelled.

"Oh, sure, you enjoyed the odds just fine when it was five against two," Donna said. "I don't like that…therefore we're going to even the odds."

Donna's roundhouse right toppled Rhino. You couldn't keep a good man beast down and Rhino rolled over to his feet. Another punch from the Amazon leveled him.

"You're not so tough," Donna said, nailing her with another roundhouse right and knocked him almost over onto his back. "In fact, you're really bad now."

Vulture dove down upon them and started to fire razor sharp arrows at them. Spider-Girl decided it would be best to see if she could hitch a ride.

"He's patched up the weak spot," Spider-Girl said, racking her mind for something. "Great, this is going to be harder than I thought."

Spider-Girl loved her challenges more than anyone else. She waited for the Vulture to dive bomb towards her. The Vulture threw himself down onto the ground and tried to extend the claws of his gloves at her.

"Finally!" The Vulture yelled, swiping at Spider-Girl. She dodged the attack at the last moment. "This ends tonight, Spider-Girl. I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

"I've heard this song and dance before," Spider-Girl said, webbing onto the Vulture's wings. The Vulture ripped from the webbing and turned around. Gwen evaded more razor sharp feathers flying directly at her head. "It's the same verse, not all different from the first."

Spider-Girl sprung up onto one of the stone gargoyles overlooking the city. The Vulture attempted to dive in for a brutal attack. Spider-Girl jumped off of the gargoyle and it went flying off of the building. Spider-Girl kept up with the attack and hammered her adversary with a rapid fire barrage of punches. The Vulture shrugged her off.

"Okay, you're getting close, just a little bit further."

Electro raised his hand and fired electricity. Shadowcat practically yawned when the electricity passed through her.

"You know, your powers are kind of lame," Shadowcat said. "And I wonder if I can shut them down by doing this."

Kitty shoved two of her fingers into Electro's abdomen like she would a machine. Electro's eyes bugged out when the discharge she caused overloaded him and knocked him onto the ground. The discharge also caused Kitty to become tangible and scream in agony. Her hair stuck up in the air resembling someone who jammed their fingers into a light socket.

"Okay, not my best idea," Kitty said, brushing the strands of hair away from her face. "But, hey, it was worth the try."

Mysterio started to laugh when he came face to face with Batgirl.

"There we have it, the protégé of the infamous Batwoman," Mysterio said. "You know, I would have loved nothing better to match wits with Batman in his day."

"You would have been D-List at best," Batgirl said.

The term "D-List" infuriated Mysterio and he waved his hand. Several razor sharp miniature airplanes flew at Batgirl. Batgirl used her acrobatic skills to evade the attacks. One or two of the hard-light hologram planes came close to hitting her.

The eagle-eye of Batgirl spied a way to shut these little menaces down. The wristband on Mysterio's outfit, it started to flash colors and he cycled through several different holographic projections.

Batgirl nailed the wrist band with one well placed shot with her baterang. The discharge lifted Mysterio off of the air and caused him to slam down onto the ground.

"Drat, I'm down to one trick….."

"Really, people still say drat!" Batgirl said, disabling his collar with another well placed swing. "I thought you were a fair bit out of touch, Beck, but this takes the cake."

Harry waited at the edge for the Spider-Slayers. He hoped this plan would work.

' _Marla, are you with me?'_ Harry asked, talking to the unofficial seventh member of their little squad them put together.

' _Yes, I'm with you,'_ Marla thought.

The Spider Slayers showed about ready to back up the Sinister Six. Harry lifted up a portable computer and scanned the Spider Slayers. A flash of light appeared and the robots started to flash to life before shutting down.

' _It worked?'_ Marla asked. She seemed both excited and puzzled at the same time.

' _Was there any doubt?'_ Harry asked. Marla's pause indicated there was a little bit of doubt in her mind based off of this. Harry considered this to be fair enough. He turned to Spider-Girl who finished wrapping up the Vulture. _'Now, it's onto the Master Planner.'_

* * *

Spider-Girl and Spider-Man left the other four girls behind, thinking it would be sufficient enough for them to wrap up the battle. The Sinister Five were almost done. Now they stepped in to complete the Sinister Six set.

' _What is it with super villains and abandoned warehouses?'_ Gwen asked.

' _I'm guessing the overhead costs are pretty low,'_ Harry thought. He placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder and flashed her a smile. _'Never mind though, it's not the warehouse, it's what's underneath the warehouse which should concern us. And Otto will have a few surprises. And he won't let us get to our lab without a fight.'_

A security panel stuck out like a sore thumb. It looked to be a recent addition to a fairly high low tech warehouse. Something this high tech did not belong with a low level warehouse.

' _Guessing the cops didn't bother investigating because there was no reason for them to investigate,'_ Gwen thought. Harry answered with a raised eyebrow. _'Do you have a better explanation?'_

Harry chuckled, he guessed a better explanation wasn't really forthcoming. The male spider logged onto the security panel and caused it to crack open. He hoped it disabled enough of the security for them to get inside.

' _Why do I feel like this is a trap?'_ Gwen asked. Harry gave her one of those side long looks. _'Yes, because it is a trap, I know. Always, with us, I swear, every single time.'_

' _This is what makes our work worthwhile,'_ Harry thought.

Gwen shrugged, whatever got Harry going. She wasn't about to argue with it. Instead, she stepped into the warehouse and took a long look at everything around. Everything stacked up neatly in boxes. The web slinging heroine stepped across the room and flipped the box over open it up.

Nothing was inside. Gwen thought for sure Otto would be stock-piling some weapons or some kind of junk in there. One theory scratched off of the list.

' _Maybe he's keeping the really hot stuff downstairs,'_ Harry thought. _'Look for a secret entrance.'_

Gwen smiled. A secret entrance didn't pop right up at her. Then again, it wouldn't be much of a secret entrance if she could find it easily, now would it? With this thought racking through Gwen's mind, she stepped around the corner.

Spider sense started to bombard Gwen. She jumped up into the air, knowing trouble was about ready to come. Trouble slammed towards her in the form of giant robotic arms. Although they resembled tentacles more so than anything, at least in the back of Gwen's Internet ruined mind.

' _One of my many hentai influenced super villains strikes again,'_ Spider-Girl thought.

Spider-Girl performed a deadly dance around the robotic arms. She avoided them because they had razor sharp points which would cut through her suit and then her skin.

Harry had much better luck in avoiding the tentacles. He blocked two of them and slammed them together. The impact resulted in the tentacles being ripped completely off of the wall. The tentacles dropped down onto the ground with sparks flying through them.

"Spider-Girl, heads up!"

The way Harry swung those tentacles, Gwen assumed it would be more like heads off if she didn't dodge out of the way. The tentacles swung across the other end of the room and ripped the other ones off of the wall. Sparks started to fly on the ground.

"Okay, those seemed to attack us when we got close to that door," Harry said.

"Seemed to, or did?" Gwen asked. "Because, tentacles trying to rip me apart means no seeming to!"

"Okay," Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Gwen's sudden outburst. "There was no seeming to, these tentacles did attack us. Are you happy now?"

Gwen didn't say she was too particularly happy. She suspected though it didn't matter at the moment. The girl's head looked over and noticed something partially hidden behind a box. It was out enough for it to work, and hidden enough for the people involved not to work on it.

"Motion sensor," Gwen said, lifting her hands up and firing a blast of webbing at it. "This must be how he managed to find us out."

"Well, the thought was there," Harry said. "He knows we're here though."

"Good," Gwen said, primal tone dripping from her voice. "Let's visit our old colleague then."

The two spiders grabbed onto the door. Otto tried to seal it shut to avoid anyone breaking in. Spider strength managed to wretch the door open and allow the two of them entry. The two of them slipped inside and made their way down a winding set of stairs which lead into a lab.

* * *

Otto Octavius cultivated the moniker of the Master Planner through a careful amount of strategic planning and a whole of superfulege. Months of planning, when the world assumed him to be dead, would not go down the drain thanks to the meddling of the Archanids. Otto plugged himself into the system and prepared to take over everything. Every machine, every computer, would bend to his whims.

"Yes, the power of the entire city bending to my whims will be quite sweet indeed," Otto said. "And just think, I'll start with destroying the company which has caused me the most grief. I gave the best years of my life to Norman Osborn. And now his spawn will pay for the sins of the father."

The doors busted open when Spider-Girl and Spider-Man stepped into the room. Otto's eyes looked at them.

"I expected the two of you to show up and make an attempt to stop me," Otto said. "I should be inclined to tell you, your attempt will be without meaning. And if you make one wrong move, the entire city goes up along with your hopes and dreams of stopping me."

Harry noticed the bomb Otto created. And he knew it would pretty much work. The damage it would do, Harry had no clue about that, even though there were a couple of ideas roaming around in the back of his mind. Neither of them all that good.

"You know, you'll go along with it," Spider-Man said. "You're going to take out the entire city, along with yourself."

"Yes, don't you think I'm aware?" Otto asked. "Don't you think I don't know about what could happen? And you know, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for justice to finally be served."

Harry hoped he would get through his stubborn mind.

"Yes, well the Otto Octavius who was wouldn't have made the sacrifice," Spider-Man said, buying Spider-Girl the time she needed to sneak up behind Octavius. "You were a respected scientist, and you could have had the ability to change the world."

"People spurned me, they discounted my genius!" Otto yelled, rising up to his full height, while remaining hooked into the system. "Don't you see this Spider-Man? Don't you see the sacrifices I have made and don't you see…."

Otto spun around and grabbed Spider-Girl around the throat with one of his tentacles. He launched the web slinging heroine across the wall. She put the brakes on and managed to avoid smacking hard into a wall.

"Your plan was valiant…but…what are you doing?" Otto asked. "Stop, if you do one thing wrong, you'll blow us up."

"Then you won't stop me!" the web slinger said, shielding the rest of the bomb, before pulling out the isotope with his bare hands.

"You're a fool, the radiation is more than enough to kill you!" Otto said, watching as the isotope turned into a harmless rock before his very eyes. "What matter of science is this?"

"Science you won't understand."

Otto lunged forward for the attack and attempted to slam his robotic arms. The arms created a saw on the end which looked to cut through Spider-Man if delivered at the exact and proper point. Spider-Man avoided being skewed by the arms and tucked his head.

Spider-Girl webbed onto Otto's arms and tried to distract him. He sliced through the webbing. Otto turned around and swung the arm. Gwen crouched down to evade having her head chopped off. The moment she did this, Gwen retired fire with a series of web balls which knocked Otto back a couple of feet.

"We've got to…"

Spider-Girl's words faded into oblivion when Otto attempted to nail her. The buzzsaw almost took her down. The web slinger proceeded to fire more web bolts at her.

' _Divert his fire away from me, I'm going to shut down the system,'_ Harry thought. _'He can't control anything which isn't running.'_

' _I hope you're right,'_ Gwen thought.

Gwen continued the dance of death with Doctor Octopus and his mighty robotic tentacle arms.

"You couldn't hit me if I was standing still!" Spider-Girl yelled. "You have four of those things and you haven't been able to get one shot on and…"

Otto ripped a huge piece of equipment out and pulled it forward to smack Spider-Girl in the back of the head. The impact of the equipment knocking the wind out of her. Spider-Girl grumbled when the equipment hit the back of her head and neck, causing her to grow even more dazed and confused.

"One should not speak unless they have gotten the job done, Spider-Girl!" Otto yelled, when suddenly a shock hit him in the back of his head!

Otto lifted up off of the ground and did his best impression of a grotesque top before slamming down onto the ground at an insane rate. The wind had been knocked out of Otto Octavius who rolled over. He tried to pull himself up on his tentacles. Otto collapsed back down onto the ground.

"This isn't over," Otto said, managing to wipe the blood from his mouth. "Not far from it."

"It's over," Spider-Man said. "It's finished."

"No, if I go down, I'm taking you with me," Otto said, activating a switch hooked to the wall. "You see, this facility right by the ocean. Let's see how long you can hold your breath. Or will you be crushed before you asphyxiate?"

The water started to pour in to them. The entrance had been sealed shut which resulted in a bit of a problem. Spider-Girl tried to grab onto the re-sealed down. A jolt of energy knocked her back.

"This is the end for you, arachnids!" Otto yelled. "I have won."

"Oh, you've won by losing," Spider-Man said. "And you're likely kill us. I hope you're happy about this. You're a really big man now, Otto. Aren't you? You're really changing the world."

"Your fear will be your demise, Spider-Man," Otto said. "I don't care what you think of me. I'll go into the grave with the satisifaction of your annihilation. And my benefactors will be pleased as well."

The word "benefactors" hit Spider-Man and caused him to grow a little bit curious. He couldn't really ask for him to elaborate in this given this situation.

' _So, there's a Master Planner behind the Master Planner,'_ Spider-Girl thought, frowning. _'Unless he's just blowing hot air.'_

' _Otto's lost a lot of his marbles, but he wouldn't lie about something like this,'_ Harry thought. _'We have a bit of a serious problem though. Namely finding a way out of here.'_

"And you're not getting out of here, so don't even try!" Otto yelled, causing his arms to raise into the air. A shield appeared around the two of them and bombarded them back.

"Just think about this, Otto," Spider-Man said. "What would Mary-Alice think?"

This one statement caused Otto's temper to reach a boiling point. He bounced up and tried to attack both of the spiders. The spiders went in separate directions, dodging them.

"She's dead, she's dead, and this entire city killed her!" Otto yelled. "You destroyed my perfect plan to gain revenge on this city for killing her. And now, I'll kill you!"

Harry only needed to maneuver Otto a little bit more to the left and then he would have it. Time started to grind by with each passing second. Otto's arms followed with an intense progression and directed towards him.

"And you know, she wouldn't want revenge."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HER!" Otto yelled, water continuing to pour in around them. "STOP TALKING ABOUT HER LIKE YOU KNOW HER!"

Otto again attacked him and this time he slammed into the controls. The resulting electric charge lifted Otto off of the ground. He slammed back with a thud. The impact caused him to crash down onto the ground.

"We need to leave, now," Spider-Girl said, urgently grabbing her partner by the arm. "Now, we really need to go, we need to get out of there."

The entire lab flooded and Harry knew they had to go. They made their way to the stairs, with Otto Octavius being pulled deep underneath the waters to an apparent grave.

The two spiders left the area. Harry held the transfigured rock in his hand. He could restore it later, and have it stored in a much safer place than a university campus.

* * *

Phil Coulson felt he was more like a janitor than the super-secret SHIELD agent. He lead a small group of SHIELD agents down to the abandoned warehouses.

"What is it about criminals and abandoned warehouses?" one of the SHIELD agents asked.

"My guess is they cut back on the overhead," Coulson said, before clearing his throat and turning towards the fine men and women he brought along on this mission. "Never mind that though. We need to find Octavius. Alive or dead, he's a problem."

The last time he went down, they all though the was dead. Otto Octavius had a nasty habit of resurfacing. This entire Master Planner debacle was the most key piece of evidence.

"Four of the five have been brought into custody," one of the SHIELD agents said.

"Let me guess, Beck's still out there and he pulled another duplicate disappearing act," Coulson said. "We better keep an eye out for him."

"Sir, we have something!"

Coulson walked over to see what his SHIELD Agents uncovered. The form of Doctor Otto Octavius had been uncovered. He was still breathing, if not barely.

"Make sure to get him on the facility," Coulson said. "Doctor Evans-Parker gave us the specifications to disable his robotic limbs. I'm not taking any chances regardless; I want to be on high alert."

"Something tells me he isn't going anywhere for a long time."

Otto's eyes flashed open and gave the look of a person where the lights were on and no one was home. Coulson brought over the two SHIELD specialists for the trip who could disable Octavius's limbs.

* * *

Harry and Gwen joined Kitty, Kara, Barbara, and Donna back at the safe house.

' _Let it be known I'm upset I couldn't be there,'_ Diana said.

' _Hey, you aren't the only one,'_ Jan said, folding her arms underneath her chest and firing off an atomic pout. _'Stupid meetings which go on for way too long, I swear!"_

' _The two of you would have been overkill,'_ Harry thought.

' _And you say that like it's a bad thing,'_ Jan said, resuming her usual perky manner. _'We both know there's no kill like overkill.'_

Harry only responded with a dry chuckle. The girls liked what they did.

' _Just some news from the outside,'_ Daisy thought. _'If you'd like to hear it.'_

' _You really pop in unless it's anything important,'_ Harry thought.

' _We've got Octavius, and yes, we disabled his limbs,'_ Daisy thought. _'He's still alive, although he's in a coma. Four of the five others have been captured. Mysterio is still at large.'_

' _Figures, Beck would still be out there,'_ Gwen thought, barely able to contain the extremely obvious frustration she experienced. _'I wonder if I fought the real Beck.'_

Harry relayed all of this information to the girls. Donna needed to know especially due to her lack of inclusion in the bond. A fact Harry planned to rectify sometime soon.

' _What about the isotope?'_ Daisy asked. _'Sorry, just curious.'_

' _I'll be hanging onto it for now,'_ Harry thought. _'It could be a valuable energy source.'_

In fact, it would be the energy source he needed to power LILY, if he could get it stabilized enough. Harry paid the value of it in donations anyway, so he figured a souvenir was more than worth it.

"So, that was a nice little team up, wasn't it?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, and you got a nice new hair style because of it," Kara said. "Seriously, what were you thinking sticking your fingers in Electro?"

"You make it sound so dirty when you say it like…and ugh, wrong, so wrong," Kitty said, the frown deepening. "And I'm thinking it worked, but it didn't work as well."

"And you said the Master Planner mentioned benefactors," Barbara said.

"Yes," Harry said.

"So, do you have any idea who it might be?" Barbara asked.

Harry took a moment to consider Barbara's questions. He had a couple of ideas who could be well connected enough. One of them was a person Harry, Felicia, and Emma were working to strip the power from. There were a couple of others. Of course, a couple of these theories were dependent on them learning Harry and Gwen were who they were.

He wasn't willing to count this out.

"Unless they play their hand, I doubt we'll find out," Harry said. "Otto's catatonic so he won't be telling any tales. Providing of course he knows who they were."

"And providing he wasn't just making them up out of a fit of insanity," Barbara said. The girls all looked at her. "Hey, super villains do some pretty weird things."

"Yes," Donna said. "Hey, that was fun, I can see why Diana gets a rush out of doing it."

"Are you intending to follow in the steps of your big sister?" Gwen asked.

"Trust me, I am, in every way," Donna said, giving Harry a suggestive smile.

"And you have to admit, the team up thing worked," Kara said.

"Hey, I'm not denying it," Harry said.

"Mostly because Harry's such a natural leader," Kara said, and all of the girls nodded in agreement.

"You would have done well without me," Harry said. "You….."

Kara silenced him with one quick kiss. The other girls stared at her with jealously. Mostly because they didn't have Kara's quick reflexes.

"Maybe, but not as well."

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 15** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

_So, the Master Planner/Sinister Six plots. Needless to say, there is more intrigue, and a string left behind if I decided to go in for a third set of chapters. But, it's more of those "the universe goes on after the end" things._

_If you think about it, you may be able to figure out who is pulling the strings for Otto. There's a couple of subtle hints there._

_See you Sunday._


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter of the Week Voting is Live at the Blog. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
**

**Chapter One Hundred and Fourteen:**

* * *

 

No matter how much Gwen thought this was a long time coming, it didn't make her any less nervous to be here. She dressed in the finest dress Harry bought her. It was tasteful and elegant, white sequined material hugging her body, along with sheer dark stockings, and high heels shoes. Gwen would have rather walked on walls then balanced on heels, but she figured she would look the part.

Harry stepped on to the other side of her, looking about as amazing as always. The costume made suit he wore fit the young man like a glove. Jan wouldn't dare allow Harry to go without having the very best and naturally she had a say in suggesting the attire for tonight.

"I can't believe this, the last few times we've tried this something has come up," Gwen said, her shoulders hitched and a nervous breath coming from her body. Harry reached closer towards her and tightened the grip around the shoulders. "I'm just afraid something else could happen….I'm not sure what."

"So are you really going to tell him?" Harry asked, pulling his girlfriend in.

Gwen took a long moment to consider what she was doing and more importantly where she wanted to go. This was her father. Her father who worked as a cop for most of his adult life, and she was about to come out of the closet of the fact she was Spider-Girl. Gwen didn't really know what to say about this.

"I better….I should have….this isn't going to be easy no matter how many times I go over it in my head," Gwen said, shifting a smile towards Harry. "Is it?"

"No, it's not," Harry said. "The things which are worthwhile never really are."

Gwen feared Harry saying something like this. It was during cases like this where her hands grew a little bit clammy and the nervousness kicked into an entirely different level. Gwen didn't really know what to expect.

' _Relax, it won't be so bad,'_ Barbara thought. _'My father…well he knows. He pretty much told me he knows without telling me. He…well in Gotham City, things are a little bit different than there are in New York.'_

' _You don't say?'_ Gwen asked, lips twitching into a knowing smile.

' _Well, I do say,'_ Barbara thought, almost laughing at her tone. _'Just tell him…of course there's always a chance he already knows.'_

The moment of truth walked around the corner. George Stacy walked around the corner dressed in a stylish suit. He had been followed by May Parker, who had her hair tied up and dressed in a nice blue dress. Gwen looked from the two of them curiously for a couple of seconds. A look of comprehension entered Harry's.

"Hello, Captain Stacy," Harry said.

"Doctor Evans-Parker, I believe since I'm off duty, you can call me George," George Stacy said with a smile, shaking Harry's hand.

"Alright, George, nice of you to come out here," Harry said. "I don't think you can even begin to guess how long coming this is for you to come out here like this."

"Oh, May has told me how much she tried to put this together," George said. "One thing or another has come up, and it's really hard for us to coordinate these efforts. Finally, we've got some free time, so we better take advantage of it."

"Enjoy the peace while it lasts, huh?" Harry asked.

"Truer words had never been spoken," George said, chuckling. "How are you doing Gwen?"

"Fine, Dad," Gwen said.

"And how are you doing?" Harry asked May. "You're doing okay, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm fine," May said, with a smile. "I think the last year has been a bit of a wild one all things considered…with all that's been going on, with everyone. I think I'm coping well."

"Well, you're one of the strongest women I've ever met, I don't doubt," Harry said.

Harry, Gwen, May, and George walked towards the table which Harry reserved. This was a place where Harry went to with Felicia and Emma numerous times. The crowd here centered around the reserved type and some quiet people. It was a rather nice place to kick back and enjoy the atmosphere.

"I have something to tell you, Dad," Gwen said, taking a deep breath, the second after the waiter left. "I'm…."

"Gwen, what you're going to tell me, I already know," George said, stopping his daughter from speaking. "I can't reveal it outright, for obvious reasons. And you shouldn't tell me for those same reasons."

A heavy weight lifted directly off of Gwen's shoulders. Her father knew she was Spider-Girl. She could relax a little bit more.

"And, I can't say I'm not worried," George said, placing a hand upon his daughter's. "And I would also be lying if I didn't say I was also extremely proud of what you done."

"You stopped me….."

"Yes," George said. There was a moment where he looked at Harry. "And yes, Harry, I also know."

Harry pretty much had a guess George Stacy figured out his daughter's double life. There was really no question about it whatsoever. She was Spider-Girl and he could put together the pieces. Any cop worth his salt would be able to figure this particular thing out.

"And there's something we should tell you two while were here," May said. "We're….."

"Dating, I know."

Gwen almost spit out the water when Harry said this casual statement. Things turned awkward for a little bit. She kind of guessed, but Harry saying it out loud caused her.

"I wouldn't say we're necessarily dating," George said for a moment. "We've been out on a couple of dates and….."

"It has been rather nice," May said.

"Do you think you two could spare me the details?" Gwen asked, her shoulders shrugging when she slumped down in her chair. "And I'm happy for you…really, I am."

"I know how it's been hard on you, Gwen, after your mother," George said. "And it's been hard on me as well…and May and Ben…I guess we just went out for coffee and it spiraled from there."

"We meant to tell you," May said for a moment, looking at Gwen.

"Well, just make sure to make it home by curfew," Harry said, lightening the mood which made everyone around the table laugh, even Gwen.

' _Okay, this is weird, you can't deny this is weird,'_ Gwen thought, looking towards Harry. _'Look me in the eye, and tell me this isn't weird.'_

' _Two consenting adults going out on a couple of dates?'_ Harry asked. _'Sounds perfectly normal to me.'_

' _Just think if they get married,'_ Emma thought. _'That would add an interesting new dynamic to your relationship.'_

' _Only you would go there Emma, only you would go there,'_ Jan thought shaking her head.

The rest of the dinner, after that particular bombshell, passed without any kind of incident. Given, George Stacy, Gwen Stacy, and Harry Evans-Parker were all under the same rough and had the knack of attracting trouble, one could consider this to be extremely good luck.

* * *

 

Sebastian Shaw slumped down into the arm chair. He almost reached for the strongest bottle of brandy he had available out of instinct. His resolve to be strong managed to keep his head up, and do what he needed to do. The man who vowed to end up being the Black King of the Hellfire Club needed to keep his resolve if he wished to navigate the often treacherous political minefield.

Buckman was leaning towards a younger face. Did he not know how Shaw was? Shaw was weeks away from backing something which would change the world. The future would be in the palm of his hands completely and utterly. Kelly was the perfect puppet, the public face of this. Trask made it happen through his contacts. Shaw ran the show and made all of the parts move together in harmony.

The phone rang and Shaw didn't waste any time picking it up.

"Hello," Shaw said. "No, this isn't over yet….he doesn't know what he's throwing away if he gives Evans-Parker the spot which should be mine. The Inner Circle will eat him up."

"The Black Queen spoke to Buckman, and he pretty much does what she says," Shaw's contact said, a quivering in her voice. "And would you even try to go and against her?"

Shaw realized an ugly truth. If the Black Queen decided she wanted a certain person in a role for the Hellfire Club, there was really very little he could do about it. She had been an influence on society for longer than even Shaw could remember. Every time he turned around, her presence haunted them.

"We're going to need to try and take the Black Queen out of the equation," Shaw said, almost pushing his fingers through the telephone. He managed not to take his aggression out on a piece of equipment. One breath later, Shaw calmed himself enough. "Did you hear what I said?"

"You told me we should take the Black Queen out," the man on the phone said, almost trembling with fear. "If she thought there was any hint of her demise, we would be crushed. There's no two ways about it….we're going to be done."

Shaw realized how much the Black Queen had her hooks. The Hellfire Club would be a lot more respectful if the last of true men had the final say. Women entering a position of power rarely ended out in a favorable manner in any way whatsoever.

"I'll be in touch," Shaw said.

This wasn't over as far as Shaw was concerned. He placed the telephone down for a second and decided to play his trump card.

"Is Mr. Fisk in?" Shaw asked. "This is Sebastian Shaw and….."

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Fisk is very busy," the secretary said on the other side of the phone. "He did tell me to give you one message should you call again."

Shaw held onto the phone and drew in his breath as deep and obviously as he could imagine. The tightening in his chest made him a bit agitated.

"Yes, tell me, tell me what Fisk said," Shaw said.

"He told me to tell you he has far more pressing things to do then to continue championing a failed cause," the receptionist said. The air almost went out of the room as this blunt statement struck Shaw. "And if he ever needs you again, he'll call you. There is no need for you to call him. Good day and goodbye."

The phone hung up and Shaw rose to his feet. Fisk decided to leave him out to the wolves. Shaw would make Fisk may eventually.

"First, I'm going to have to speak to Buckman," Shaw said. "Convince him he's making an extremely big mistake."

Shaw stormed out of his study, only passing a woman who sat at a desk in an office outside.

"Tessa, tell them I'll be busy, and I'll return their calls on Monday," Shaw said to his assistant.

"Of course, Mr. Shaw," Tessa said in a light voice, smiling. She heard every single word of Shaw's phone conversation, both of them, and now it was time to give her mistress the head's up on what Shaw was planning.

* * *

 

Emma and Harry walked up the front driveway to the headquarters of the Hellfire Club. A stern woman, if not attractive woman, dressed in a female business suit escorted them to the front door.

"Mr. Buckman will be seeing you momentarily," the woman said, a brief smile flashing over her face when she laid eyes upon Harry.

Emma and Harry walked in and a dark haired woman with blue eyes greeted them. She dressed in a nice overcoat, and underneath, she wore a black corset, a thong, and thigh high black boots, toppled up with fingerless black gloves. The fingers flexed with a smile on her face when she invited them over.

"The feared Black Queen," Emma said.

"Sit down, Miss Frost, Mr. Potter, I won't bite," Selene said. She left her words hang with a smile. "Much."

Harry and Emma sat down. Selene started to look over Harry for a few seconds, almost studying him. Harry could see the gorgeous woman undressing him with her eyes.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," Selene said. "Even Buckman knows his time in a place of high power in this club runs extremely short. He's not going to last much longer in the modern world. Some others…they're less willing to let go of the power."

"And one of them is my…challenger for the seat of the Black King," Harry said. "Sebastian Shaw?"

"Yes, Shaw," Selene said, lips twitching into a smile. "He's….he doesn't know his proper place. I'd have to say he's no challenger for you."

"He could be very annoying though, like a cockroach," Harry said.

Selene smiled, an appropriate statement if there ever was one regarding a person of Shaw's personality and temperament.

"I have to say, you're everything my daughter said you would be," Selene said. Harry raised an eyebrow at Selene. She figured he knew, but to play the game properly, Selene knew she must clarify. "Diana….I trust you find her qualified for the role you hired her for."

"More than qualified," Harry said.

"I did her birth mother a favor by taking her daughters in…..her entire tribe was wrecked by war," Selene said. "One side went one way, the other side went another way. And then one day they vanished, leaving Diana and Donna alone in this world."

Harry had no idea. Then again, Harry respected the fact information like this would be the type of things which Diana would have liked to keep personal and underneath wraps.

"Shaw's not here," Emma said. "You would think he would make one last grand standing effort before Harry knocked him off of his perch, and crushed any last hope he ever had of being the Black King of the Hellfire Club."

One could notice the sharp smile on Selene's face. It was the type of smile of a devious mind having come to life in the worst ways possible. Emma and Harry agreed it would be better to make an ally of Selene, then an enemy. Naturally, there should be no problems, the way where she looked at Harry.

"Unless Shaw had an accident we're not aware of," Emma said.

Selene smiled. Depending on Shaw's conduct and grace, he might escape this Hellfire Club meeting after all.

"Speak of the devil, he shall appear," Selene said, noticing Shaw making his way into the room. He sat down off to the side where he could burn a hole through Harry. "I'll remove his eyes if you think he'll become a problem."

"I don't think that's necessarily," Harry said.

Buckman walked up to the stage. Shaw locked eyes with Buckman for a moment.

' _Looks like the two of them met, or Shaw tried to coerce Buckman into doing something which favors him more,'_ Emma thought. _'I'm not sure if it worked though.'_

' _Not if Buckman knows where his bread is buttered,'_ Harry said, looking out of the corner of his eye and noticing Selene staring Buckman down. _'Not if he knows where his bread is buttered and if he values his continued existence.'_

' _Well, you can't be more blunt if you tried, love,'_ Emma thought, smiling when she looked at Harry.

"The Hellfire Club prides itself on building every single chapter in the world," Buckman said. "And here, we must look forward to the future and a bright one it would be. I've thought about this for a long time coming…who to fill the roles of the White Queen and the Black King of the Hellfire Club. Without any hesitation, I have to say the beautiful, Miss Emma Frost is perfect to join our organization as our new White Queen."

Emma smiled and rose to her feet. She knew this would be a great role for her and she would accomplish much.

"The role of the Black King had a couple of solid candidates," Buckman said. "And it is without any hesitation I…."

Selene smiled and motioned for Buckman to continue. For a few seconds, Buckman turned to Shaw and then turned back to the ground.

"To go with the future, we have to go to a young man who is already leading the future," Buckman said. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the new Black King of the Hellfire Club, Harry Evans-Parker."

Harry rose to his feet, and noticed Shaw half rising to his feet. He sank down and looked rather sullen. He clapped along with the rest of the Hellfire Club, even though it was done through gritted teeth and angry flashing eyes.

' _Let the games begin,'_ Emma thought.

* * *

 

Selene escorted Harry through the Hellfire Complex. The Black Queen smiled when she looked at her new king.

"And I've trained several women who are here to serve you and only you," Selene said. "They have been giving the luxury suite in this building. All you have to do is stop by and they will serve you, my lord."

"They're loyal to me, then," Harry said.

"Yes, and your leadership of the Black King," Selene said. "Some of these women were very happy to have gotten the opportunity to worship a living god such as yourself, and much more so to do so in person."

"Now we're alone, I want to talk to you about something," Harry said.

"Of course," Selene said, smiling and raising a hand to put on her chest. "Anything…there is a bedroom right around the corner if we need a more private venue to talk."

Harry motioned for Selene to lead the way. She slipped off her coat and dropped it down on a chair outside of the bedroom to give Harry a nice view of her thong clad ass. The woman's long legs were also uncovered, and Harry took a couple of minutes to envision what he wanted to do to her.

Selene unlocked the door and entered the room. They were in a bedroom with a lavish bed. Oils, chains, and whips scattered throughout the room, along with a crate on the ground. Harry figured they had other instruments of debauchery.

"Welcome to your own personal sex dungeon, my lord," Selene said. "There's a hidden chamber underneath with more if you need it."

"You really had this planned out," Harry said.

"For a long time, Har-Zod," Selene said, smiling when she looked at him.

"So, you know my true name," Harry said. "This isn't the first time we met, is it?"

Selene smiled at her lord's perceptive thoughts. The Black Queen stepped towards him and tried to steal a kiss. Harry stepped back and denied her for a moment.

"Selene, I know you put Diana in my organization to keep an eye on my progress," Harry said. "And I didn't necessarily complain about it for the simple fact she was very good at what she did. And she scratched my back pretty good."

"I certainly hope my daughter was more than a very good backscratcher," Selene said, looking over Harry with a very suggestive smile. "I did give her to you so she could scratch any other itches you might have, my lord."

"Yes," Harry said, closing in closer towards Selene. They were close together, and there was still a distance between them. "And I want to know how you know my true name. Not many people know it on Earth."

"This is not the first time I've met you, although this is the first time you've met me," Selene said. "You will be having some interesting adventures through time."

Harry figured as much.

"You wanted to take control the Hellfire Club," Harry said, walking closer towards Selene. "So you decided to use me as a means to get the good old boys club out of there."

"I thought you'd be a good fit," Selene said. "I've been clashing for them for years. It's time for them to understand who the last true man in this world is."

"Selene, you should have come with me with the plan, instead of trying to maneuver behind my back," Harry said. "We could have worked together."

Selene noticed her master's disappointment and the Black Queen looked into his eyes. She touched a hand to his cheek.

"Forgive me, Master, for I have sinned," Selene said, smiling.

"Yes, you have," Harry said, gripping Selene around the waist and holding her in tightly towards him. "And you will make it up for me."

"I've been a naughty girl, maybe you should punish me?" Selene asked, getting positively soaked at the thought of being punished to Harry.

"Remove your clothes and get on the bed," Harry said.

"Maybe you should sit down so you can properly enjoy it, master?" Selene asked, daringly brushing her hand down Harry's waist. She teased going onto his crotch. At the last second, Selene pulled back.

Harry agreed with this and sat down on the chair. Selene started to sway her hips to imaginary music and walked towards Harry. She straddled his waist and started to grind up and down onto him.

Selene rose up to remove her thong. She dampened Harry's pants with her actions. Selene placed her thong on Harry's face to allow him to soak in the arousal she had.

"It's all because of you, my lord," Selene said, slowly grinding herself up and down on Harry's lap in an attempt to get a rise out of him.

Quite the rise as well if Selene had to guess. Her smile increased when she slipped her gloves off and placed her hands on Harry's chest. Selene lifted one of her legs and placed them on the edge of the chair to showcase her great flexibility. She tugged on the zipper of the boat and slowly pulled it off to reveal her sexy feet.

Selene placed her right leg up and unzipped her boot slowly, grinding on Harry's lap all the way. She balanced her legs on his shoulders for a moment and stuck her womanhood in his face.

"Mmm," Selene said, removing her corset and allowing her round breasts to spill out. DD Cup breasts almost smacked Harry in the face.

Harry stared at her mature, and somehow youthful breasts. They rose high and firm on her toned and tanned body. Her wide hips and long shapely legs made the perfect vision of womanhood. Selene sank down to one knee and rubbed the damp spot on Harry's pants.

"I'm sorry to have ruined your pants, my lord," Selene said, breathing heavily. "Why don't I take them off?"

Selene slipped off Harry's pants. The stain soaked through to the boxers.

"I guess we're going to have to remove those as well," Selene said, sliding his boxer's off and revealing the prize she sought eagerly.

Selene took Harry's big throbbing cock out of his pants. The Black Queen eyed the manhood rather hungrily and placed a finger on the vein. She slowly ran her nail up and down it, before leaning in. Selene planted a kiss on the head of Harry's cock.

A jolt of excitement spread through Harry's loins when Selene's hot mouth pleasured him. Her tongue joined in on the festivities. Selene used Harry's cock as her own personal popsicle.

"So big, and so delicious," Selene said, giving his cock a very fond squeeze. It twitched in her hand. "I need to suck it. Do you think I can suck it?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

Selene's white hot lips wrapped around Harry's manhood. She eased his cock slowly into her mouth, giving him a few sensual sucks along the way. The Black Queen treated this piece of meat with the reverence and worship she thought it desired.

"Damn," Harry grunted, the more Selene brought her mouth down on him.

Selene sucked her master's cock many times before, but she had been younger and he had been younger. Now the roles had been flipped around with each other.

' _Take her whore throat and fuck it raw,'_ Emma thought, slipping into the private room so she could join experience the pleasure without any experience. _'Face fuck her until her eyes water.'_

Harry caught Selene's hands from going down to her pussy. He grabbed them and stared down at her with a firm and burning eye.

"That pleasure is only mine," Harry said. "Do you understand?"

Selene, mouth full of cock, gave Harry an apologetic look. She returned her hands to their proper spot on his thighs and started to rub them while sucking them off. Her skilled fingers tickled Harry's balls when the cock sucking sped up.

Harry gripped Selene around the face and made her look at him.

"I'm going to fuck your face," Harry said in such a matter of fact way he could see Selene's eyes widen. Harry dug his fingers into her cheek and thrust into her mouth.

Selena moaned in time with Harry's thrusts going down her throat. Each thrust stretched out her throat in a new and amazing way. Harry going to town on her caused Selene to lose it.

Harry relished the sensations of having this gorgeous, mature, and powerful woman on her knees, taking his cock down her throat.

"I wonder if the other whores in this club are as talented as you are, my dear," Harry said, using his cock with a pistoning force and driving it down Selene's throat. "Then again, you would have to be the very best. You are the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, your cock sucking skills would be better than the rest."

Selene's slurping sounds showed Harry everything he needed to know. He kept pushing down her throat. The sensations about the area of the groin could feel intense. Selene's hands knew exactly where they needed to be to be in tune of what her mouth was doing.

The Black Queen re-doubled her efforts, desperately seeking the powerful seed to be spilled down her throat. Harry shoved her head down on his cock and it buried into the back of her throat.

"Here's what you've wanted this whole time," Harry said, using Selene's mouth for his own self pleasure. "Isn't it?"

The thrusts unleashed the seed from his balls, spilling down Selene's throat. Her eyes watered because of the massive amount of cum being spilled down her throat. It hardened her nipples and made her pussy sensitive to the carpet brushing underneath it.

Selene showed how much she wanted this by sucking Harry dry to the last drop. This current load spilled down her throat.

The moment the Black Queen stood up, she gave Harry's cock a parting tug and turned around, placing her hands on the side of the bed.

"I believe you wanted me to get on the bed."

Selene slowly crawled onto the bed, allowing Harry a full show of every single curve, and this woman had them in abudance. Her hips swayed perfectly and Selene's ass jutted out, almost taunting Harry. It begged him for attention.

A swatting sound echoed and Harry spanked Selene's ass. Selene shuddered when Harry continued to blister Selene's ass with his hand.

"You might be the Black Queen," Harry said, giving Selene a squeeze on the ass he just slapped. "But, today, I'm going to be your daddy."

"Yes," Selene said, dripping wet from the thought of being ravished by this sex god. "Fuck me raw, Daddy."

' _I'd say give her what she wants, but only after she begs for it,'_ Emma thought.

' _Yes, Emma, great minds do think alike,'_ Harry said.

"On your back, I want you to see your eyes when we have our fun," Harry said.

Selene rolled over and noticed her arms had been pinned down to the bed and her legs had been tied and spread. Nipple clamps clipped to her breasts as well.

"Making sure we have the properly amount of fun," Harry said, resting his hand just above her pussy. "Wouldn't you agree, darling?"

Harry's fingers lightly rubbed against Selene's dripping pubic hair. He moved his hands up and started to explore Selene's body. Every nook and cranny of the Black Queen's body was open for Harry's exploration.

Selene's hips thrashed up in an attempt to achieve some relief. Harry really toyed with her and caused her body to burn up in the worst way possible. His exploring hands avoided her pussy and her breasts.

The Black Queen prided herself on having the ability to weather pretty much every storm and not break underneath intense actions. Harry's hands brushing down her rib cage and moving down her hips and avoiding her vagina caused her to breath heavily.

' _Oh, she's about to break,'_ Emma thought, shoving her fingers into her twat and pumping them to the show. _'I can feel her…she might be the most powerful and dangerous woman, but she's a woman.'_

Harry toyed with Selene for a few more moments. The look in her eyes showed Harry wanton lust and how much she wanted this, how much she needed this.

Selene could feel his hand on her pussy. This simple gesture caused Selene to burn up and lose all sense of herself. Harry began to stroke the area between Selene's moist thighs and cause the friction to develop.

"I think you've earned this," Harry said.

One powerful finger pushed past Selene's entrance and caused her to lose it. Harry pushed inside her pussy. The dripping core pumped around him, trying to make his finger stay in there. It started to tickle Selene's most sensitive areas and caused a feeling of sexual fulfillment to rush through her loins.

Harry appreciated how her pussy worked around him. A second finger added and more moans followed. Harry pushed in and out of Selene to cause her moans.

Two of Harry's fingers inside her brought Selene almost to her peak. She kept moaning and Harry slipped a third finger into her. The three fingers pumped and shoved into her.

"Not quite."

Harry removed his fingers from Selene and effectively denied her an orgasm. Her pussy ached. The vacancy in it needed to be filled. Harry leaned over and started to lightly caress her breasts before moving down her body.

Much to Selene's dismay, Harry repeated the ritual over and over. The exploration of her body, one finger into her pussy, then a second finger, then a third, where he almost pumped Selene to an nerve-racking orgasm.

"You've…proved your point," Selene said, panting heavily after almost twelve times of this game.

Harry looked how pent up the woman was. He placed his aching cock at the edge of Selene's entrance. He needed relief just as much as she did.

"Have I?" Harry asked, smiling. He touched his cock against her entrance. Slowly, Harry ran it down the lower lips which practically kissed his penis and tried to suck it inside.

Selene breathed up and down heavily. The Black Queen's dismay increased because of the fact her hips couldn't lift.

"Please," Selene said. "Fuck me."

The sensual words flipped Harry's ear. He couldn't deny Selene any longer. Harry grabbed her hips and pushed into her body. He slipped inside her dripping hot center with a thrust.

Selene's back arched back with a moan. At long last, this pinnacle of male perfection was not only inside her, but deep inside her. Harry thrust down into her hard and Selene could only allow him to take her in her pussy.

Harry enjoyed Selene's white hot cunt squeezing down on his invading prick. The juices lubricating him made it obvious how much she wanted this and needed this.

"I bet it felt empty without this," Harry said.

"Yes," Selene said, breathing heavily with Harry's cock pushing into her pussy.

So many orgasms had been denied, but this one, Selene had a very good feeling about. Harry made her wait for it and it was going to be the biggest orgasm she ever experienced. It had been centuries since she felt an orgasm along the lines of this one.

Harry enjoyed toying with women and making them wait for their climax. All of the right spots had been simulated.

"Now, you can cum."

Selene's body started to thrash because of the backed up results of multiple orgasms. Her hips rocked up and down, pushing Harry's thick manhood into her sopping hot cunt.

The sensations of Selene clenching around Harry's manhood caused the young man to be brought to the edge. By denying her, Harry also denied himself in a way.

The two came together the next time, feeling their bodies mold together properly for the first time in this present time. Harry shot his sticky seed deep inside Selene's pussy.

Harry pulled out of Selene and smiled, before looking at her.

"Oh, we've just begun."

Selene wondered what fresh pleasure would be given to her. All she knew was it would be magnificent no matter how many ways you sliced it.

* * *

Buckman slipped to his office and looked for the bottle of prescription drugs on his desk. They weren't there.

"Looking for these, Mr. Buckman."

Buckman turned around a fraction of an inch. Shaw sat in the office, a pill bottle in his hand.

"Shaw, you know I need those for my heart," Buckman said. "Hand them over."

"You denied me the Black King spot," Shaw said, a long smile crossing over his face. "It's just as well I deny you the right to live another moment."

"It wasn't anything personal Shaw, I merely do what's best for business," Buckman said. "And if we want the Hellfire Club to move forward for a new generation, Harry Evans-Parker is best for business."

"I disagree," Shaw said, noticing Buckman's breathing going ragged. "If I take away your medication, you may die. But why leave anything to chance?"

Shaw pushed his hand through Buckman's chest and caused him to collapse to the ground. The man had no chance.

Stepping from the office, Shaw pulled out a cell phone and began to dial up.

"Trask, is our puppet in Washington ready to give the speech?" Shaw asked. "We're going to have to accelerate the time table."

He would become the Black King by the end of the day, or there would be no Hellfire Club.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 5/17/2016.**

_Well, shit's hitting the fan now. I feel like I say that about every other chapter._

_Harry and Emma join the Hellfire Club, a plot which seems like has been building for about a hundred chapters. Which might not be too far off of the mark._

_Until Tuesday._


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifteen.**

* * *

 

First day as the new Black King of the Hellfire Club and Harry would have to say without a shadow of a doubt he made his mark. Or rather, Harry left a mark on the current Black Queen. Despite her fearsome reputation as a dangerous woman, Harry proved one thing and one thing alone. She was just a woman and subjected to the same base desires as pretty much every other woman on the planet.

' _I think the meeting proved to be extremely illuminating,'_ Emma thought. _'What do you think?'_

' _Well, I can't speak for anyone else, but I think I enjoyed the show,'_ Jan thought, glad she could slip away where no one would disturb her. And believe her, she needed to slip away from no one would disturb her.

' _And maybe one day, Harry could give a repeat performance,'_ Mary-Jane thought, practically licking her fingers from the aftermath of the show.

' _I'm certain our fearsome Black Queen would be more than a willing participation,'_ Harry thought, smiling at the thought. _'And to think, I taught her everything she knows….'_

' _Please Harry, don't…don't think about this too much,'_ Gwen thought, a long pause following in the bond. _'Time travel gives me a headache, and I've still been thrown off enough with the fact your father is dating my mother.'_

' _Just think if they get married, it would add an interesting new dynamic to your relationship,'_ Emma thought. _'But, perhaps, I'm being a bit premature. Rushing them to the alter at this current state of the game would not be a healthy move for their relationship. And they both have some issues they need to work out.'_

' _Emma, playing psychiatrist, should we be scared?'_ Jean asked.

' _Very funny, Jean,'_ Emma thought, sounding extremely dry.

Harry showed up at the Penthouse, thinking about what he wanted to do. He wanted to get some work done LILY, maybe get her online within the next couple of weeks. He had a couple of potential business deals Rose sent by for him to go over. He would have do this as well.

' _So much to do,'_ Harry thought.

' _Although in your case, it's so many people to do,'_ Felicia thought, figuring to pop in for a couple of moments. She was stuck in traffic, on her way to meet her mother for dinner. The stuck in traffic thing could be a blessing in disguise.

' _Sometimes, I forget you're a part of this,'_ Emma thought.

' _I've been a part of this for longer than almost anyone else, thank you very much,'_ Felicia thought. _'Although, I've just been very busy lately, as Harry knows, and he understands. And he realizes I'll make it more than worth his while later, won't I?'_

' _Yes, you will,'_ Harry thought, a smile crossing over his face regarding this entire situation. _'I know you'll more than make it up for me, Felicia, you're good for it.'_

Harry stopped for a second and noticed a familiar face waiting for him. She dressed in a red coat and a black shirt with tight black pants fitting around her hips in a skin squeezing manner. Her dark hair hung loosely passed her shoulders with a scarlet streak.

' _What's she doing here?'_ Jean asked, frowning in response.

Harry walked over and came face to face with Wanda Maximoff.

"Hi, Wanda," Harry said, smiling and greeting her.

Wanda smiled and threw her arms around Harry before planting an extremely passionate kiss on his lips. The two powerful individuals shared this moment for a moment. Harry knew right from the offset from Wanda's body language, there was something which stressed the Scarlet Witch out.

After allowing Wanda to take out her aggressions on his tonsils for a moment, Harry stepped back from her.

"So, what's up?" Harry asked Wanda.

Wanda paused for a long moment to attempt to get her bearings together. It was very obvious how much she was wrestling with what she had to say and more importantly what she had to do.

"It's my brother," Wanda said.

The gut-punch of those words hit Harry. Any time Wanda mentioned her brother doing something, Harry figured it couldn't be good at all. The two looked at each other for a couple of minutes. Harry reached closer towards Wanda and touched his hand onto hers.

"What did Pietro do this time?" Harry asked, squeezing Wanda's hand to give her some much needed reassurance.

"It isn't what he's done," Wanda said, taking in a deep breath. "It's rather what he's going to do, and what he's going to do is he's going to crash Robert Kelly's big speech."

Harry couldn't even imagine what the Senator would have done to piss off Pietro and likely the rest of the Brotherhood.

"He said, he's sick of mutants being pushed around, and it's time for us to make an example out of Kelly," Wanda said, watching for Harry's reaction. Sure enough, Harry's reaction was pretty much what she expected it to be. "I tried to tell him this was a stupid idea. You know how he is when he gets his ideas in his head. There's nothing really that can stop him from doing what he wants to do."

Harry knew, and it annoyed him how much he knew. Pietro meant well, some of the time. There were times where his brain moved faster than his feet and the speedster really didn't have any kind of chance to think. It was a bit of a problem.

"He intends to make an example of Kelly," Wanda said, clutching onto Harry's shoulder and taking in her breath in frustration. "He's not on either of our Christmas card lists, but still….this is going too far."

"He won't, not on my watch."

* * *

 

The entire world watched Senator Robert Kelly's big day. The X-Men moved into position. Scott and Logan moved a bit towards the front. Jean and Ororo stepped closer, with Rogue bringing up the rear behind them.

"Can't believe this bullshit is going to go through," Logan said.

"Professor Xavier tried to convince them this wasn't a good idea," Scott said. "It fell on deaf ears."

"Some people just don't want to listen to reason," Ororo said. "And I fear this will stir up a hornet's nest."

"Harry….Harry just sent me a message," Jean said. "Wanda came to visit him, and she said Pietro is planning something, something big, and, he intends to make an example out of Kelly."

"Never saw Maximoff to be the planning type," Logan said. "Which really makes him all the more dangerous."

This added another dynamic to the rally. The X-Men expected someone to attack. They feared someone would attack Kelly, and every single mutant on the planet would be cast into the role of the bad guys.

"Not sure if it's Pietro who is completely responsible for any planning," Ororo said.

"Magneto's been oddly quiet lately," Jean said, which caused the rest of the group to groan. "He could be up to something, you know."

They couldn't elaborate on this point any further. Something else which caused them to groan made his way up to the podium in the form of Senator Robert Kelly. The man wore his usual ugly grey suit and a haircut which made anyone who detested him want to kick his ass back to a decade where such a hairstyle was fashionable.

"They really want blood," Rogue said.

"They're scared, and they don't want to bother to understand anything different from them," Jean said.

Away from the rest of the group, a grey-haired figure dressed in a trenchcoat stepped into the picture. The figure in the trenchcoat caught the eye of a blonde secret service agent who worked security detail for Kelly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the biggest threat in our country is right underneath our noses," Kelly said in his most booming voice. "They walk like us, talk like us, and they even look like us in many cases. They are mutants. Every single time you go out on the street, the people could walk right by a mutant and never really know it."

The gasps came up from the crowd.

"I'm going to change all of this," Kelly said. "The mutants are the biggest problem in the world. We should all round them up and send them off where they won't hurt them. And I'm going to do it. The President of the United States reluctantly signed off on this project, only after pressure from lobbyists who were concerned about our children's future forced his hand. As a father of two, I'm very concerned about having a man in the most powerful position in the world who would not take decisive action to help our children."

"No, it's a man who knows you're turning this into a witch hunt," Jean muttered, trying to keep a hold on her powers and trying not to lose her mind.

"When I run for and become President of the United States, I won't be afraid to make the right choices which are for the betterment of the entire world!" Kelly boomed out. The crowd rose up and looked at him. "Mutants will be able to run, but they won't be able to hide. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the Sentinel program!"

Kelly took a moment to turn on the view screens and show a brief video of a mutant causing havoc and people screaming in terror.

' _No, this isn't sensationalized at all,'_ Jean thought, positively fuming.

The Sentinel swooped down and disabled the mutant with one blast before containing him and dragging him off.

"I'm a fair man," Kelly said, after the video concluded. "Mutants have thirty days to register both of their powers and their residences to the Meta-Human affairs office."

Kelly had his problems with the Meta-Human affairs office. He only had to call some favors for them to agree. Waller pretty much told him in no uncertain terms she thought this would end up as Kelly's end. Not necessarily the end of his career, the end of his wife. Kelly refused to show fear.

"Senator, what do you have to say about the fact people are calling this act unconstitutional?' one of the members of the press, a feisty dark haired reporter with purple eyes.

"Well, would you open up the doors and allow terrorists to enter our country and roam freely?" Kelly asked. "Allowing the mutant menace to go by is not only a violation of the safety and the freedom we all hold dear. All mutants will have thirty days to register their powers. Any unregistered mutants will be sent to containment facilities which have been set up and….."

A blur appeared at the stage and caused Kelly to back off in shock. Quicksilver appeared. The rest of the Brotherhood in the form of Blob, Toad, Avalanche, and Pyro joined him at the foot of the stage.

"You know, Kelly, we mutants do have one thing with humans, well some humans," Quicksilver said. "A lot of them can't stand you either. Do you really want a man who helped condone an act where the government can spy on your private telephone conversations, even without probable cause?"

The people in the crowd gasp.

"Now listen here, we can't….."

"And you know something, he doesn't really give a damn about mutants," Pietro said. "He never once made a peep about us until he decided he wanted to be the President of this country. And you anti-mutant bigots ate it up because he told you wanted to hear."

Kelly started to sputter and Pietro grabbed the Senator, out running the secret service. He hurled Kelly off of the stage into a puddle of mud off to the side.

"There's the one you trust?" Pietro asked. "This is a real joke, a real laugh."

The Blob stepped over and pushed Kelly's head into the mud which caused the Brotherhood to laugh.

"You know what let's…."

"Let's move, now," Scott said, with the X-Men moving forward to make their move.

* * *

 

Harry appeared outside the gates, with Wanda following him close behind. Wanda stopped at the gate, mouth hanging open in thinly veiled shock when they showed up. One thought entered Wanda's mind which grew stronger than all others.

' _Pietro, you're an idiot,'_ Wanda thought. _'You're a real idiot.'_

Harry placed his hands on Wanda's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. Even if the attempt ended in vein, he had to try. The sounds of panicked people could be heard. The X-Men moved in to attack the Brotherhood. Harry closed his eyes and sensed some light electro-magnetic interference in the air.

"Wanda, you're not going to like this," Harry said.

Wanda held up her hand and stopped Harry.

"No matter how much I won't like it, you're going to have to tell me anyway," Wanda said, letting out her breath in a rather obvious sigh. "So why don't you just tell me?"

Harry thought it was more than fair enough he told Wanda about this fact. The young man gripped Wanda around her shoulder extremely firmly and steered her towards him.

"Your father is here," Harry said.

Dread entered Wanda's mind in a flash of light. She had not heard from her father in an extremely long time. And Pietro swore up and down he didn't hear from their father either.

"My brother lied to me," Wanda said through gritted teeth. She took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"I know he did," Harry said, looking at the situation and figuring the best way. He watched as Toad barely dodged a lightning blast with ease. He was as quick and agile as he was slimy and devoid of poor hygiene.

Wanda didn't really have the calmest existence with her family. Her relationship with Lorna was the best, and they only shared blood on their father's side. Wanda stuck around to make sure her younger sister didn't get influenced.

' _I swear, there's some kind of mental problem from Dad's side of the family,'_ Wanda thought.

Harry stepped inside, and turned Avalanche's attempts to rock the ground back onto him. He wouldn't be an active participant in the battle, because he was searching for something.

And he just found it in spades. A blonde secret service agent walked over to Kelly and said something to him. Harry looked at the blonde with a huge amount of recognition dawning in his eyes and his mind. She changed her hair up a little bit, and one might not noticed her. Harry did as well.

' _And the plot thickens,'_ Harry thought, watching Kelly go away.

"So, what are you doing?" Wanda asked, watching Harry watching the agent in an extremely curious manner. A second later, recognition flashed in her eyes. "I see."

Harry was glad Wanda did see. He needed to see something as well. Harry went after the secret-service agent, trailing her from behind.

As much as Kelly warranted an assassination, Harry knew in the back of his mind it could not happen. Kelly would die as a martyr for the anti-mutant cause. Some more dangerous people would take up the mantle and continue his crusade, no matter how wrong it was.

Harry hated having to be the better person sometimes. He paused and noticed vehicles pulling up.

' _Jean, MRD officers are on their way, just be ready for them, and get your team ready,'_ Harry thought. _'Tell, Summers if he has a plan, now's the chance to use it.'_

' _Right,'_ Jean thought. _'So what are you doing?'_

' _I'm going to save a worthless senator from getting assassinated,'_ Harry thought.

' _Always the fun jobs with you, Harry,'_ Jean thought.

* * *

 

Robert Kelly dripped in mud. His big day had been ruined by mutant terrorists of the worst kind. He would personally see the Brotherhood of Evil Mutant Terrorists be locked away with the key thrown away. One of the secret-service agents who had been dispatched by the President for extra security lead him out behind the bushes of the park, towards a waiting car.

"It's going to be fine, Senator," the woman said. "No one can see you out here, you're perfectly safe. It will be over soon."

Kelly shifted for a moment and stared down the woman in question.

"My daughter's still there, you have to go back and get her," Kelly said.

"So, is it true that even sick and amoral pricks have loved ones?" the secret service agent asked, face contorting into one of the more prominent and slick grins ever.

"I beg your pardon," Kelly said. "Look, whatever you think of me, none of this is important. My daughter never did anything to anyone…she actually is against my anti-mutant policies….and….well it's her business, but I'd prefer her eyes get opened and….."

"Well, at least a member of your family has sense," the woman said, and with another movement, she kicked Kelly into the car. She pushed him down and planted a spiked heel boot against his throat. "Providing she's yours. Guess your wife might have been getting a little on the side because you didn't live up to her approval rating."

"What are you?" Kelly asked.

The figure of the woman shifted from a blonde woman into a blue skinned woman with red hair who for all intents and purposes was completely naked, except for the belt she wore with a gun dangling from it.

"I'm going to eliminate the real problem in the world," she said, removing a gun from her side arm and pointing it at the side of Kelly's head. "The menace isn't mutants, its people like you. Normal people on the street think because you endorse it, it's fine to harass those different from them."

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Kelly asked, squirming. "You're a mutant."

"Very good," she said. "Raven Darkholme, you might know me as Mystique. One of the Brotherhood members."

Mystique decided to forego with the gun. He wasn't worth wasting perfectly good bullets.

"I get no enjoyment out of killing you," Raven said, pulling a knife and rearing it back. "Okay, maybe just a little bit."

Raven stabbed towards Robert Kelly. A flash of light appeared in front of her and a pair of hands blocked the knife. Raven stepped back and noticed Harry in surprise. His hood was pulled down to obscure his face to Kelly. Raven knew who he was.

"Hello, Raven," Harry said. "Or are you much more partial to the name, Jennifer?"

Raven blinked for a long moment. Harry figured it out. Naturally he would have figured it out, because Harry had this tendency to figure a lot of things out where many wouldn't.

"For the record, I wasn't fooled for a moment," Harry said, looking her over. "You were always such a good lay, I wasn't going to complain as well."

Despite the fact Harry foiled her plans to remove one more bigot from the world, Raven really had to smile at the blunt way.

"Why would you even stop me?" Raven asked, giving Harry one of the more challenging glares in response. "You know, the world would be better off without Kelly and people like him. He's nothing, but a cancer. And he'll sooner have us all sent to camps and exterminated."

Raven gave the downed Kelly a look of pure loathing. Kelly could barely pull himself up from his position. His leg bent down to one side and pain filled over his face.

"And here I thought this kind of attitude went out of style in around 1945, "Raven said. "Guess, I was wrong."

"You kill him, and you give him what he wants," Harry said. "The anti-mutant side is looking for someone to put on a pedestal as an example. They don't care about Kelly any more than we do. They're encouraging him to go on, giving him enough rope to hang himself. And when he hangs himself, they're having he martyr they want."

Raven thought Harry had a point as always.

"I hate it when you're right," Raven said. "I really hate it when you're right."

"You must find yourself hating me a lot then," Harry said. "Kelly isn't worth it, there are far bigger problems. He's a puppet. The people who are backing him is the real problem."

Raven nodded in response.

"Kelly slipped away in the confusion," Harry said. "Tell Magneto this."

Raven nodded. She would return to Magneto with news of Kelly's escape. Magneto might not like it, in fact, there was a pretty good chance he won't like it.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked.

"I'm the mutant who saved your ass."

Harry wasn't a mutant, well not in the tradition sense. Putting the thought in Kelly's head might lead him down the road of enlightenment. Harry put him into sleep and transported him out of harm's way.

* * *

 

Magneto waited for Mystique to return. She returned in the guise of the blonde secret service agent/CIA representative.

"So?" Magneto asked.

"I'm sorry," Mystique said. "Kelly must have slipped away in the confusion."

Magneto's face twisted into one of those frowns. It was very obvious how disappointed he was by the fact Kelly escaped what he considered justice.

"Maybe we're going about this all wrong," Mystique said, trying to shape this in a diplomatic manner. "We should be more concerned with Kelly's backers than Kelly himself."

"Perhaps," Magneto said. "But by taking out Kelly, we force them to play their hand sooner than ever before and then…Wanda?"

Wanda stepped in front of Magneto and placed herself between her father and the scene which was going on.

"Father, you need to…you need to stop this," Wanda said, sounding a little bit nervous when she spoke to him. "I don't know what you intended to do when you encouraged Pietro to do this."

"Wanda, we cannot just stand back and let the humans run over us," Magneto said. "Kelly will have us sent to camps and exterminated like live stock. I won't allow it to happen, not again."

Magneto's eyes closed for a long moment. In another time, he saw his parents being led away. His mother telling him to be brave and to be strong to survive this. This was the last time he ever saw his parents when they had been sent to the chambers. The sinister looking scientist had better plans.

"Dad, we can't be defined by our past," Wanda said. "We need to build the future. Mutants are the future and…."

"Wanda, you are a good person, and it's a shame how the humans will never appreciate it," Magneto said, with regret. "And they will never appreciate…."

"Mutant detection!"

A growling voice from the distance could be heard. Magneto focused his attention to the large robot which walked behind the MRD members. Its armor was completely sleek and black, with glowing red eyes. Multiple plates placed over what Magneto expected to be vital systems.

"They attack the Master of Magnetism with a machine made of metal," Magneto said, raising his hand. "Truly, they are fools"

Magneto focused his attention on the robotic creation. The monstrosity walked closer towards Magneto. Nothing worked, not his powers, not anything else, the powers didn't make the robot budge.

Wanda's mouth opened wide. She knew the Sentinels had been developed, but never had she in her wildest dreams have expected to see one in person.

"Three mutants detected, fugitive members of the Brotherhood," the voice of the sentinel said.

"Come along quietly," the leader of the MRD squad said, pointing their weapons at Magneto, Mystique, and the Scarlet Witch. "And we'll call off our newest soldier."

"You really think this is just?" Wanda asked.

"We're just following orders, Ma'am," the soldier said in a good old boy southern accent.

"The men who lead my parents to their death were just following orders from a madman named Adolf Hitler," Magneto said. "Do, you wish to be in the same league as them?"

A couple of the MRD members paused for a moment, second-guessing their actions. Others would not be denied.

Three more Sentinels turned up to back up the first.

Questions raised in Magneto's mind. He sensed metal, but could not manipulate it.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on May 19** **th** **, 2016.**

_Robert Kelly is his usual charming self. Obviously it would be inconceivable a man with such controversial views would ever have a chance to become President. But hey, I'm sure he thinks he'll trump all of his competition and intends to make America great.  
_

_Wanda and Harry reunite, and so do Harry and Raven. And the X-Men have one more run before we wrap up this story and universe, at least for the not so distant future._

_Sentinels are attacking. Not good._

_Until Thursday._


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixteen:**

* * *

 

The sounds of panic from the people in New York City hit a fever pitch. The mutants caused a mild panic with the battle between two sides escalating to a rather insane fever pitch. Everyone was losing their minds even more when the armed troops came in and started to shoot towards the mutants. The giant robots joined the party and needless to say all hell might have just as well broken loose. Most certainly everything went to hell in a hand basket so to speak.

Spider-Girl thrived in situations like this, and also dreaded situations like this. Out of the corner of her eye, Spider-Girl noticed the battle between the Brother Hood and the X-Men escalate to an insane level.

Thankfully, in this battle today, she wasn't alone. Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel dropped down next to her. Both of the Danvers sisters exchanged a sigh with each other.

' _Who would have thought this would have escalated this fast,'_ Carol thought, sounding a slight bit agitated in the process. _'Really though, no one could honestly blame her right now.'_

' _You don't say?'_ Kara asked, deciding to fly over and pull a large piece of debris. _'And who brings their children to a rally from a known anti-mutant bigot? And not expect something to happen. That's just poor parenting right now.'_

One of the children quivered and looked to be holding onto his younger sister, while being terrified himself. Kara scooped both of them up.

"Where's your mother?" Ms. Marvel asked of them.

"I don't….I don't know," the oldest of the two children said in a trembling voice. "Why is this happening?"

Kara wished she could answer this question to these children. No answer she thought of would be sufficient enough to properly explain the insanity which was going on. The Girl of Steel trafficked them out of position.

"Alright, freeze, mutie trash!"

"Seriously?" Ms. Marvel asked, turning around. Eyes glowed red which caused them to back off. "I don't know if you've gotten this through your thick skull. We're the good guys, and you're the ones putting children in danger."

The MRD heavies didn't heed this warning. They locked their guns and prepared to fire at Ms. Marvel. Their guns pulled up and fired in the air. Several sticky lines of webbing latched to their guns courtesy of everyone's favorite neighborhood Spider-Girl.

' _Those extra arms from the mutation might have come in handy now,'_ Spider-Girl thought, yanking on the web lines and pulling each one of the guns out of the hands of the MRD goons. The goon squad staggered, many of them almost toppling over from the impact. Spider-Girl came back around and hit one of the guards in the face with a rabid fire punch.

The goon crumpled to the ground, resembling a piece of paper more than an actual human being. Spider-Girl stepped back and could hear the screams of children.

Spider-Girl web swung over and grabbed one of the children who were about ready to be trampled by the Blob when he went toe to toe with Wolverine.

"Please don't get sick on my costume, kid," Spider-Girl said, swinging them out of the way. The two kids dropped down to the ground.

"Alright, now you're all going to burn for this one, X-Men!" Pyro yelled, preparing to activate the miniature fire launcher on his suit.

Carol clipped Pyro in the back of the head and put him face first into the ground. He groaned for a second. Ororo locked eyes with Carol and smiled.

"Target, locked, destroy all mutants."

Gwen's eyes averted towards one of the large robots which walked into the picture. The robot looked to be heavily armored. Gwen webbed onto a large piece of debris and swung for the fences. The debris flew into the air and smashed into the robot. The impact left not even a dent in the chest plate of the robot when it continued to move forward.

"Eliminate, eliminate!" the Sentinel said, raising his arm into the air.

Ms. Marvel shot through the air and plunged into the back of the head of the creature. She sliced through its neck and removed it with one solid shot. The head flew up into the air and smashed down onto the ground with a resounding impact.

For a brief second, they all thought the Sentinel would have been taken out. The Sentinel clicked back to life and the chest plate unlocked. Captain Marvel joined Ms. Marvel.

"And here I thought the sensors were located in the head," Ms. Marvel said.

' _Someone must be controlling it remotely,'_ Marla thought, and she was trying to get the signal. _'It's going to be hard, the MRD paid good money for the encryption they're using.'_

' _A fine use of tax dollars,'_ Spider-Girl thought dryly. _'And we better watch out.'_

Carol and Kara moved onto the battle. The two Danvers sisters pushed themselves in front of the chest plate of the goon. Three rockets flew at them. Both of them caught them and pushed the rockets back into the sentinel. The sentinel ripped in half from the impact of the rockets being sent back into the chest. Finally, the robot dropped down to the ground, sparks coming through it.

' _Did I mention how much I really hate robots?'_ Gwen asked, allowing a sigh. _'Because, you know, today I really hate robots. I hate them badly.'_

' _In the case of these robots, I can't blame you at all.'_

* * *

 

Despite the fact some pretender from Central City would claim otherwise, Quicksilver knew he was the Fastest Man on Earth. The MRD tried to surround him.

"Ha, too slow!" Quicksilver yelled, dodging the bullets with a demented little ballet dance. He turned around and smiled. "You can't touch this, you can't touch that either. Please, by the time any of you trigger happy geezers hit me, I would have been to the moon and back!"

One of the MRD goons growled and tried to fire at him. Quicksilver turned around and let the bullet hit the tree.

"Psyche!" Quicksilver said, running around and tripping all of the MRD goons and causing them to land on the ground. "You shouldn't even try. All you'd do is fall on your face again and again….you can't handle any of this."

Quicksilver held out his arms. One of the Sentinels dropped down to the ground next to him. The mutant looked up at the giant robot in awe for a moment.

"Big, shiny….and pretty clunky," the speedy mutant said. "You know, I'm disappointed in the MRD. They want to take mutants….oooh too slow big boy!"

One of the rockets tried to nail Pietro. He danced out of the way of the rockets. Another rocket flew towards Pietro and tried to nail him onto the ground. The speedster avoided the attack one more time.

"Nah, nah, nah, can't touch this!" Pietro yelled, doing a hip thrust when he ran back and forth out the way. "You know, it's time for me to see what you're really made of."

Pietro slammed his fist into the leg of the Sentinel and began to vibrate into it. An electrical shock lifted the speedster off of the ground and caused him to land with a thump.

"Oh, that really wasn't such a good idea," Pietro groaned, rolling over and pulling himself to his feet. He screamed and avoided a rocket blast. "Too close for comfort."

For a brief second, a casual observer might have received the impression the arrogant demeanor had been knocked right out of Pietro. The speedster rose to his feet, a grin crossing over his face.

"Too close for comfort!" Pietro yelled zipping back and forth and knocking over more MRD goons, before picking up an attractive young woman out of the line of crossfire and out of the way. "Hey, cutie, call me when this over!"

Pietro ran into the ground, burning his cell phone number into the dirt, before running off. The MRD guards shot a cannon at him which caused a net to wrap around the speedster. The speeder's smile crossed over his face.

"Really, you try and use a net on me?" Pietro asked, sounding a fair bit more amused than annoyed. "Well, I don't think you'll net yourself a profit, boys."

One bad pun later, Pietro wiggled himself out of the net and grabbed the cannon.

"Sorry, kid, but you'll shoot your eye out!" Pietro yelled, and he turned around, blocking a dart which had been fired at his neck. "That could have slowed me down….you'd have to be bit faster though for it to work."

Pietro Maximoff prided himself on staying one step ahead of his opponent. Something cracked into his spine from behind and dropped him to his knees.

"You…you shot me," Pietro said, eyes watering. "You actually shot me…you son of a bitches actually got one shot in on me."

Once the bullet was out of him, he would have healed and be right as rain. Unfortunately, something was completely wrong with Pietro.

"Oh, I don't feel so good," Pietro said, collapsing onto the grass. His entire stomach resembled someone who ran in a marathon on one of the hottest days of the year. Someone who was out of shape. "No, it can't…no!"

Off to the side, Wanda noticed her brother fall to the ground. At first, she was going to make a comment about someone finally shutting Pietro up. Then, she could feel a stab in the back of her head.

Her twin was in a serious amount of distress. The MRD stood over Pietro, one of them kicking him in the head.

"Not so tough now, are you, Speedy?" one of the MRD goons asked, kicking him the head again.

"Why did you, do to me?" Pietro asked, his body vibrating out of control.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Wanda blasted the MRD goons with a hex bolt. The goons all backed off for a moment. One of them tried to fire at her. His gun backfired onto him.

"Wanda, Wanda, stay back, please!" Pietro yelled, he continued to vibrate on ground at an accerlated rate. He couldn't control where he was going, not even if he wanted to.

"Pietro, just let me…if I remove the….OWW!"

Wanda's fingers started to bleed the moment she touched the bullet.

"Just hang on," Wanda said, nursing her bleeding fingers.

"Believe me, trying to, sis, but it's too late for me, it's much too late," Pietro said, his stomach lurching one more time. "Tell my father…tell him he's…"

Pietro's voice faded a few seconds before the rest of him. Before Wanda's very eyes, her twin brother vibrated out of existence thanks to the bullet the MRD fired at him.

Wanda's eyes averted over to the broken bodies of several humans caught in the crossfire. She turned towards the MRD goons. They hesitated.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Wanda howled at the top of her lungs, slamming the full brunt of her magical energy into the MRD goons. "You want to see how dangerous someone with powers could be. You hurt all of these people. You don't care about humanity. You're more of a menace than the Brotherhood could ever hope to be!"

The sky contorted around them. Wanda's eyes glowed when she decided not to hold back her powers.

Harry popped behind Wanda and grabbed her around the shoulders before teleporting her out of harm's way. The MRD goons in Wanda's path of destruction collapsed, blood trickling from their noses.

Had Harry not intervened, they would suck.

* * *

 

The X-Men fared little better than the Brotherhood. Rogue slumped down onto the ground. Her first official mission with the team, after months and months of training, and she really got pulled into the deep end here.

"Leave it to some peckerhead like Kelly to put more humans in danger than mutants ever will!" Rogue yelled, but she looked up. In time to get blasted onto her back by one of the Sentinels. Rogue groaned when the Sentinel moved towards her, deadly intentions in mind.

"Target acquired, destroy the mutant, destroy…."

One blur fired off into the distance. The rubber band effect of the blur smacked into the Sentinel and sparks started to fly. The other blur grabbed Rogue off of the ground and flew her a bit out of the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ms. Marvel asked, holding Rogue in her arms. Rogue slumped against her, and smiled.

"I am now you're here," she said. "You don't mind if I get me a little pick me up…to boost myself….do you?"

Kara wondered what Rogue had in mind. Rogue's lips brushed against Kara's for a fraction of a second. A light headed feeling washed over Kara. It passed underneath the red sun's tender embrace.

Rogue's entire body shook with new energy. She levitated off of the ground and turned around to the Sentinel. Rogue had so many options now she had acquired Kara's abilities. A good blast of heat vision would be good. The only problem was Rogue didn't quite figure out how to control it. The newly empowered Southern Belle decided to just use the blunt force attack, teaming up with Captain Marvel to drop one Sentinel down to the ground.

Kara's eyes followed the progress of Rogue trashing the Sentinel. She could join in and help trash it as well. Why would she deprive Carol and Rogue of all of their fun though?

The Brotherhood and the X-Men finally decided to stop fighting each other and team up with each other.

"I can't believe this, teaming with the X-Men, what the hell has the world come to?" Avalanche grumbled.

"Hey, we aren't too chuffed about it either, bub," Wolverine said, using his claws to disable some MRD weapons.

Scott Summers heard the screams of children off into the distance. The appointed leader of the X-Men opened up his visor and fired at two of the MRD guards.

"You come after us, and you leave children in danger!" Cyclops yelled, jumping over the broken fence.

The Mutant Response Division left a bad taste in the mouth of many people. A bus had been toppled over, only because it had been going by. Cyclops walked over towards the bus and he could see several terrified children.

"Mister, please, you need to get us out of here!" one of the children yelled.

"I'll get you out of there," Scott said, heart beating against his ribs. "Just hang on and stand back!"

Scott used his optic blasts to bust the locks. He opened up the door and lead the children out.

"Go, across the street," Scott said. "Go, to a safe place…just…it will be okay."

These words felt empty to Scott somehow. Harry was a lot better at reassuring civilians they were fine, and Jean was as well, and Ororo, they were better people…people. Or something, Scott thought the analogy had been confused.

"Target, fugitive mutant. Prepare for annihilation!"

Scott noticed the last child on the bus.

"You need to run, now!" Scott yelled, pushing the child out of the way.

"Eliminate rogue mutant!"

The Sentinel blasted Scott in the back when he ushered the kid out of there. The X-Men Leader collapsed to his knees. Instincts ruled him and the only instinct which made any sense was to crawl towards the bus. Scott dragged his broken and limp body as close into the bus as he could imagine. His breathing grew shallow the more he struggled to hang on.

' _This is insane,'_ Scott thought, frowning and closing his eyes tightly.

Scott almost collapsed the moment he got inside the bus.

The Sentinel viewed the fuel leaking from the bus. The sensors in the machine indicated this would be the best way to terminate this particular mutant. It's mouth clicked up and a flame launcher retracted. The flame launcher shot a burst of flame onto the fuel lines and it started to burn on the ground.

Jean pulled a couple of civilians out of harm's way.

"MUTANT TERMINATE!"

Jean was pretty much sick and tired of the Sentinels by this point in time. The Omega Level Mutant realized the bus which had been overturned had been on fire and Scott, one of her team mates, was trapped inside.

He went and saved those children all on his own, to prove a point which he only needed to prove to himself, and paid dearly for it. Jean blasted off in the other direction towards one of the Sentinels. The Sentinel turned and clicked towards her.

"Mutant term….."

"SHUT UP!" Jean yelled, pushing the full psyche force on its tin can head. Sparks started to fly from the Sentinel Head when Jean pushed the full force back in an attempt to drop it. "You know, I'm sick and tired of this, and I'm sick and tired of these Sentinels putting people in harm's….."

Ororo showed up to back Jean up. The combined forces of these two women showcased themselves to be fairly formidable indeed. The loud boom echoed when the Sentinel dropped to the ground.

"We need to get Scott….."

The explosion resounded when another Sentinel blasted the bus with Scott inside. There was no chance of anyone surviving it. Jean's eyes started to glow. Ororo only beat her to the punch sending a lightning bolt which caused havoc to the systems.

Logan rushed over and walked through the fire.

"Summers, Summers!" Logan yelled, pushing his way inside the bus. The ageless mutant stopped and came across a sight which turned his stomach, and it took a lot to turn his stomach.

The charred skeletal remains of Scott Summers had been buried in the debris of the bus. His ruby-quartz visor was the only thing intact. Logan walked through the fire, and hung his head.

"Kid, I don't know why you put your neck on the line," Logan said. "You had nothing to prove."

* * *

 

Robert Kelly rolled over on the couch which he had been laid on. Kelly pulled himself up to a sitting position and collapsed back against the couch in horror. The images flashed upon the screen. The horror show of humans running and cowering in terror, and they did not run from mutants. No, they didn't. They looked at the MRD officers in fear, and absolute horror, along with the Sentinels.

Kelly watched the images on the screen. Hopes of being the President of the United States slipping away before him after each damning piece of evidence flashed on the screen. He would be quite fortunate to be a White House custodian at the rate they were going. The Presidential hopeful and current Senator's mouth grew extremely dry.

"No," Kelly said. "No, turn it off…whoever you are, turn it off."

"You can't sweep this one underneath the rug, Senator."

Kelly looked over his shoulder to try and find the source of the mysterious voice which haunted him. Nobody stood around the room. Goosebumps rose over the Senator's neck. No force on Earth could calm him down. He closed his eyes and started to count to ten.

"I just wanted to make people safe," Kelly said, wishing for a glass of water now. Something stronger would do, just so he can forget about this under the hazed cloud of drunkenness. "I never thought….Shaw assured me….."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," the voice said. "And you've damned many with your intentions, Senator. And you'll find the problems are a bit closer to home than you think."

Kelly's eyes shifted towards the scene in front of her. A college aged brunette girl stepped back, fear swimming in her face. One of the Sentinels moved towards her to get at the mutant.

"Elizabeth Kelly, if I'm not mistaken," the voice said. "Your oldest daughter….she hated what you stood for, but she attended the rally to support her father. And she paid for it dearly, didn't she?"

Robert Kelly's lips started to quiver. His hand grew numb and he was seconds away from losing his mind. This mysterious voice who taunted him really knew how to make him suffer.

"What are you trying to prove, making me watch my daughter suffer?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing," the voice said. "Just watch."

Spider-Girl swung down and pulled the terrified woman out of the way. The woman's hands clutched onto the web slinging heroine's arm when the two of them swung out of the way.

"Thank you, oh thank you, Spider-Girl!" the girl said, looking relieved Spider-Girl pulled her out of the way.

"Trask and Shaw, those son of bitches, the assured me no humans would have gotten caught in the crossfire!" Kelly yelled, collapsing onto the ground. "They told me the Sentinels would only target mutants, they would be the protectors humans needed to live….."

"There's one fault in your theory," the voice said. "Mutants could not exist without humans. Mutants may be the beginnings of an evolution to an entirely new level, much like we evolved from cavemen centuries ago"

Kelly wasn't about ready to respond it. The Sentinels were programmed to go after the mutant threat. Humans evolved into mutants in some aspects, therefore humans were the threat. Kelly's entire life started to back down.

"I'm ruined, I'm ruined!" Kelly yelled.

"No, you could still have a chance to make things right," the figure in the shadows said. "Tell me where the Master Mold control is for the Sentinels so it can be shut down."

"I don't know!" Kelly yelled, collapsing back down onto the floor. He was under a lot of stress. His perfect day turned to ruins. The fact his daughter had been in danger and he had been saved by a mutant was way too much time. "Shaw and Trask, they might know. They just gave me backing…and they promised to back me when I became President."

Harry figured as much. Robert Kelly was many things and the most obvious of this things was a political puppet to both Bolivar Trask and Sebastian Shaw.

' _Edward Buckman has been found dead,'_ Emma thought. _'Severe artery blockage of his heart…which is strange because the last time we saw him, he was the picture of good health.'_

' _We both know what this is all about,'_ Harry thought.

' _Shaw, I know, the slimy bastard wasn't happy you leap frogged over him in the pecking order,'_ Emma thought. _'He thinks he's entitled to the royal of the Black King when he had been the Black Bishop for years. Nothing better than a pawn.'_

Harry turned back to Kelly. The Senator put himself in a deep amount of shock to try and reconcile the horrors of what he brought down. His daughter needed to be saved by one of the mutants which he ripped down.

' _Kelly's broken, but we have far bigger problems,'_ Harry thought. _'Shaw only went after Buckman because he wouldn't dare to go after Selene.'_

' _He doesn't have the balls to do so,'_ Emma thought. _'Directly at least, indirectly is another matter.'_

* * *

 

Sebastian Shaw watched the handiwork before him with a smile on his face. There was no doubt in his mind both humans and mutants would tear themselves apart over this. This left Shaw in the prime position to step in and take control.

"Selene robbed me of my birth right and put her pet in my position," Shaw said. "It's only fair I rob her of her life's work and leave her broken and battered. Then and only then, will I end her miserable existence."

"Yes, Mr. Shaw, I agree," Master Mold said. "It is in the best interest of all of humanity for you to be this Black King."

Master Mold agreed with Shaw's agenda, as long as it served his. And it would, for the moment. Months of study indicated humanity was the problem and they would be wiped off of the face of the Earth. Master Mold and his children would not be a slave to humanity.

"Yes, no one will deny me my birthright!" Shaw bellowed at the top of his lungs, looking completely manic beyond all belief. "Master Mold, deploy all active Sentinels to the nation of Nova-Roma."

"It will be done."

Dozens of Sentinels rose from the secret island base and started to fly off, directed towards Selene's homeland of Nova-Roma.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on May 15** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

 

_Well this was certainly an eventful chapters._

_Pietro gets blasted, and killed. Or sucked into some Speed Force style state of limbo. Whatever you prefer._

_A pissed off Wanda is terrifying. A pissed off Jean is equally as terrifying. The two of them together might be the stuff nightmares are made of._

_Yes, what kind of people brings their kids to a political rally to a guy who is likely to be the target of mutant aggression._

_And there goes Scott Summers. Well he was Xavier's second choice to lead the X-Men, and like him or not, he had a lot to live up. His story wasn't going to end well._

_You can almost pinpoint the part where Kelly figures out he has become a stooge, and his career is over._

_Shaw may have fucked himself. And he doesn't realize he's being played just as much as he and Trask played Kelly._

_Until Sunday._


	117. Chapter 117

**Usual Chapter of the Week Poll At the Usual Location. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/**

* * *

 

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventeen.**

* * *

 

"Mass panic gripped Senator Robert Kelly's anti-mutant rally today. Fugitive mutants attacked the rally. If it only ended here, we could breathe easily. The Senator along with the MRD, unleashed their new security against mutants around the world, the Sentinel Robots. These robots attacked the rally and put many people in the crossfire. More people were injured or killed today than mutants, and already there was an outcry for Senator Kelly to step down and the MRD to be disbanded. We have not been able to get any word out of Washington yet for the fallout of this grievous situation."

A gentleman with the usual ruffled shirt and dress pants combination of the Hellfire Club leaned back and drank his tea. He watched the situation unfold. The plans, at least, were not going there way, at least to the untrained eye.

"Mr. Shaw knows what he's doing," the man said.

"You better hope for your sake he does."

The man pulled up to his feet and noticed one of the most feared individuals in the entire Hellfire Club standing in the doorway. Selene, the Black Queen, took one lurching step into the room. She closed the distance between the two of them. The man tried to get to his feet. Selene pushed him back onto the chair.

"How did you get past security?" the man asked, trying to rise up once again. Selene's hands touched either side of the chair and pushed him down. She resembled a predator who was going to get a piece of her prey, whether he liked it or not.

"Very easily, as it turned out," Selene said, lips twisting into one of the more devious smiles a woman can master. "I insisted they take a step to the side. They did. It wasn't any more cut and dry….they knew what could happen if they crossed me. And it's time you learn the same lesson…."

"Robert Winstead," the man supplied. A refusal to supply his name would have been a very bad idea, especially when the Black Queen asked for it.

"Never heard of you," Selene said. "Likely a good thing. You've kept to the shadows, enjoying the benefits being a part of the Hellfire Club. Whatever scraps we've decided to throw at your feet like a glorified puppy dog?"

The man's mouth started to hang open for a moment. Selene almost found the expression endearing. Almost, but unfortunately, not quite. She flashed her devious smile. The man almost started to breath in a frantic fury.

"There's no need for you to answer this question," Selene said, a smile crossing her face. She looked positively malicious and terrifying to be honest. "There's really no need for you to do so."

"What do you want from me?" Winstead asked.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere," Selene said, her hand rising up to touch the back of her chair. "There's no need for you to be nervous. As long as you cooperate, we will get somewhere. And this will be nothing other than a bad dream for you."

Winstead thought this was more than a bad dream. He lived a nightmare. One look at Selene's eyes showed him all he needed to know. She could rip him apart and make his life miserable in a few seconds.

"Where is Shaw?" Selene asked. "He murdered Edward Buckman….."

"Only because Buckman made him believe he was going to receive the role as the Black King, and then pulled it away from him at the last second."

Selene believed Buckman had played a dangerous game with Shaw to get favor, and it ended poorly for him.

"Yes, I'm aware of Shaw's motive, believe me," Selene said, taking her fingernail across the back of the chair. The material ripped and some of the stuffing came out. "You didn't answer my question as to where Shaw is. And I'm not going to ask you nicely. If you don't answer me, I'm going to rip you apart one piece at a time."

"NO!" the man yelled, heart hammering his chest.

Selene's smile crossed over her face. The Black Queen resembled a character from a slasher film. Winstead played the role of her unfortunate victim, who she would tear to pieces if he moved.

"Only if you don't tell me everything you know about Shaw," Selene said. "I'll give you some credit, and some leverage. I doubt very much you know much about him. You're the pawn type, aren't you? Not willing to….."

"Shaw promised me a spot in his inner circle if I helped me," Winstead said.

Selene answered this particular statement with a dry chuckle. The man in question shuddered with Selene's eyes burned over the top of him.

"And you believe him," Selene said, hand almost placed close to the man's chest. Any closer and she would drain him of his useless life energy. "Like a little puppy obeying his master."

"He should have been the Black King, an upstart like Harry Evans-P….."

Selene's fingernails raked the chair an inch away from Winstead's ear. More stuffing spilled from the chair and the man in question watched it, fear dancing in his eyes.

"You don't really want to finish this sentence, do you, Mr. Winstead?" Selene asked. "And I'm only going to ask you this question one more time. Do not make me repeat myself. Where is Shaw?"

"Shaw he's….it's too late, he's already sent the Sentinels to Nova-Roma, to destroy everyone there."

Selene's hand snapped back and grabbed the man around the neck. The Black Queen throttled this hapless pawn while also drawing the life from his useless body.

* * *

 

Diana wondered if this was the way she wanted to spend her day off. The Nova-Roman royal council's parameter alarm went into a breach. She stepped over, to see Donna and Amara staring at her. Both of the Princesses had a look of nervousness in their eyes and it was for good reason.

"What's going on?" Amara asked, dreading the answer.

"We're under attack," Diana said, her tone grim and for justifiable reasons.

Donna had many questions in her mind. The first one was who would be brazen enough to attack Nova-Roma. Their existence had been mostly hidden to the outside world, even more so than Diana and Donna's former home. The two sisters looked up into the sky, along with their young niece.

"Great Hera!" Diana yelled.

Donna thought now more than ever was Diana's exclamation appropriate. The Sentinels arrived at the outside of the island. They struck a magical barrier around the island, which pushed them back.

"It will hold," Diana said. "Harry created it…thousands of years ago."

"Well then we have nothing to worry about," Amara said, taking Diana's casual comment regarding time travel in stride.

"Harry will also be the first to tell you nothing lasts forever," Diana said. "Thankfully, we're prepared for this."

Donna looked over her shoulder to see the Nova-Roman army all suited up and ready to go to war. Beautiful women as they may be, they were also deadly as possible.

Diana eyed the barrier. The Sentinels bombarded it with the fullest force possible.

"Get the cannon ready for when they break through!" Diana yelled. The Nova-Romans rolled on in for battle the encouragement from their princess. Diana took charge because Selene was not there.

Another explosion and the barrier faded down. One of the Sentinels dropped down. The woman manning the cannon didn't even blink. They started to fire to send some heavy shells at the Sentinels. The Sentinels pushed forward.

Amara's hands heated up and the youngest of the three Princess's on the island thought now would be the time to utilize her powers in a practical perspective. She caused the ground underneath the Sentinels to heat up and small pockets of lava erupted from underneath the ground. The Sentinels staggered back a couple of inches.

"Terminate with extreme…."

"Oh, you want extreme prejudice?" Donna asked, withdrawing an enchanted blade. "And you want to be terminated; well I can give you that as well!"

Diana watched her younger sister throw herself into the air. One of the Sentinels extended its arm cannon. Donna was a bit too quick on the uptake. The sword sliced through the arm of the Sentinel and prompted sparks to fly in every single direction. The Sentinel staggered back another inch. It tried to pull out a secondary cannon. Donna sliced into it as well, before aiming the sword, and impacting the chest plate. Donna pulled out and landed on the ground.

The explosion rocked the Sentinel and it fell over. More started to come in from the sky. Flaming rocks flew through the air and knocked two of them out of the sky.

Amara clenched her fists together. The Princess's body shook as she tried to channel the power.

"Cover me!" Amara yelled, eyes glowing when her body turned a coal black with red lines down her.

"Amara, you're tapping into too much of your powers!" Diana yelled, landing on one of the Sentinels. She slammed a sword into the weak spot in the neck. Diana jumped off before one of them could shook her down.

The words from Diana flew in one air and landed out of the opposite end. Amara's hands started to twitch the more she pushed into them and fired her powers. A stream of molten rock nailed the Sentinels and covered two of them from head to toes. The Princess of Nova-Roma started to blink, heavy breathing increasing.

Amara collapsed to the ground. True to form, the energy needed from such an attack left her drained. It also left her in full view of a Sentinel attack.

"Dangerous mutant detected, terminate and….."

Diana pulled her niece out of the way. Amara clutched onto Diana.

"Oh, you were right," Amara grumbled, holding onto Diana's arm for dear life. "Why do you have to be right? Why do you always have to be right?"

Diana didn't really say much of anything. She moved her niece out of the way. One of the Sentinels fired at a group of woman who scattered. The monument with the statue of Harry inside blew to smithereens. Diana watched the hard work go down the drain. The woman who watched the Sentinels destroy one of their precious monuments.

The Sentinel turned around and locked onto Diana. It didn't even have a chance to register her for an attack because Diana sprung into the attack. She grabbed the Sentinel and started to rip it apart with her bare hands. She tore the head of the Sentinel off. Sparks flew and Diana heaved the Sentinel head.

Several other Sentinels had been decapitated by the wild Sentinel Head which Diana hurled out into the open. The Amazon Princess dropped down, the breath rising from her body.

"Step it up, we need to make sure they know not to mess with us!" Diana yelled. "Fire at them….reduce them to scrap metal!"

* * *

 

Harry hated having to run around in circles. Buckman's death proved one thing to him. Shaw was getting extremely desperate. Desperate men made mistakes, sloppy mistakes at that. All Harry needed to do was pinpoint where Master Mold was and he would shut it down.

"There has to be some kind of facility which is mass-producing these things," Harry said.

' _Oh, great, you and I both came to the same conclusion, and for this, I'm glad,'_ Barbara thought. The hacker's tone sounded of one of frustration. _'I haven't been able to find anything on my end. How about you, Marla?'_

' _Not a thing,'_ Marla thought, greater frustration brimming in her mind. _'I don't really understand it at all. Harry got us the signal and we should have been able to follow it. Someone must be masking this big time…but I'm not even sure if any human program on Earth could be this good at evading some world class hacking.'_

' _No kidding, given I hacked into the Pentagon when I was twelve, and their security wasn't this good,'_ Barbara thought, biting down her lip. The hacker proceeded to brush off this revelation like it was no big deal at all. _'It's almost like….no, this is absurd. More absurd than absurd….and I'm really sorry I brought it up.'_

Harry stopped short. He stood outside of Shaw's manor, waiting for any way to get at him. So far, nothing. Harry hoped this would change soon. He had people looking into all angles of this.

' _I think I might have something and…wait you hacked into the Pentagon when you were twelve?'_ Daisy asked, jumping into the call.'

' _Um, maybe?'_ Barbara thought.

' _I didn't manage that until I was fifteen,'_ Daisy said, a bit of jealousy in her tone. Harry cleared his throat. _'Right, stay focused, I know, I have a bad habit of veering off. I might have found something, something tangible even.'_

' _What did you find?'_ Harry asked.

' _The Sentinels are being bred at a small facility off of the coast of Miami,'_ Daisy thought.

' _Bred, you make them sound like rabbits?'_ Barbara thought, before clearing her throat. _'And how did you find out anything, we've been going around in circles for hours and we haven't been able to find out a blasted thing. So how are you able to find out something like this?'_

' _Well,_ ' Daisy said, trying not to sound too smug. _'It pays to know people who know other people, who know other people who….well you get where I'm going with this. The point is, it's there…Master Mold is likely there, and Trask is likely holed up there. And I'm sure the moment Shaw committed his murder on Buckman, he went there as well.'_

' _So, there's where I need to be,'_ Harry thought, closing his eyes, and concentrating on the general area where Daisy gave him.

Normally he wouldn't just teleport somewhere. Subtly flew out of the window the moment giant robots turned up. Harry flashed from the point he was in New York to just outside of the gates of the Master Mold facility. He could see another wave of Sentinels take off.

' _They're heading towards us, aren't they?'_ Diana asked. There was a pause. _'Just so you know, Nova-Roma had been attacked by Sentinels.'_

' _No one was hurt, were they?'_ Selene asked, popping onto the communication.

' _No, the monument to Harry had been destroyed though,'_ Diana thought. _'And Amara overtaxed herself using her powers, but she'll be fine.'_

One could sense the dark vibes coming from Selene's voice. Harry was pretty much glad she was on their side.

' _Shaw will pay,'_ Selene thought. _'Slowly, I'll rip him apart. The only thing left will be his miserable life. I'll force him to beg for it before I take him before I take it from him as wlel.'_

' _Do you need any backup?'_ Harry asked Diana.

' _You should handle what you're handling,'_ Diana thought. _'If it's shut down at the source, we can be a lot easier.'_

' _As much as I'd like to visit the nation I will apparently help build, or already had,'_ Harry thought.

' _Oh, time travel,'_ Gwen groaned.

' _And we could head there right now, if you wanted us to,'_ Kara thought.

' _Well, we could appreciate the help,'_ Diana thought.

Harry let them hash out this little bit. He stepped around the gate of the MRD facility, or rather the Master Mold facility. Three armed guards were right a few inches away from his vantage point. Harry pulled down the hood to help cloak himself and give him the scary glowing red eye effect at the same time.

' _Three guards, shouldn't be too hard,'_ Harry thought. _'And a Sentinel guarding the entrance, one visible….and likely a few more ready to be called if Master Mold is threatened.'_

' _It does seem like the more of these things there are, the less intact they become,'_ Kara thought. _'Or the Nova-Romans are just that good.'_

' _I prefer to think we are that good,'_ Diana thought.

Harry chuckled at the interplay. He needed to figure out how to get around the security. Difficult in some cases, and also extremely doable. Another Sentinel had been spotted form Harry.

The cloaking technology on his uniform caused the Sentinel's scanners not to register him. Harry sensed hope of some sort, and he hoped it would keep up.

* * *

 

Diana braced herself for a battle. Donna and the rest of the army stood on either side of her.

"Maybe we should get the shields powered back up?" one of them suggested.

"They would just break them down again!" Diana yelled, intensity blazing through her blue eyes. "We're not going to back down from this. We're going to fight. Do you hear me, we're going to fight!"

The entire group cheered at Diana's words. When she said something was going to happen, you better believe something was going to happen. The army, already surrounded by some of busted remains of the first wave of Sentinels, stared up at the sky.

"We're going to try to get this cannon reverse-engineered," one of the engineers said. "Blast them out of the sky with their own little toys!"

The cheers of the Nova-Roman army became louder. Diana turned her attention away and saw Amara who sat on the bench. Her face looked a bit red from the over load of her power.

"Amara, maybe you should sit this one out," Diana said.

"No," Amara said, standing up to her full height. Her full height only put her face to lower chest with Diana. "If you had an injury, you wouldn't back off, would you? I know you wouldn't. You would fight just as much as I would. I'm not going to back down."

The intensity blazing through Amara's eyes made Diana smile.

"We'll be there for you, and at the first sense you're overtaxing your powers, Donna will get you out of here," Diana said. Both Donna and Amara opened their mouths to protest for different reasons. One Diana look of doom caused it to stop.

The only other thing which caused it to stop was Sentinels flying towards the island. A blonde blur shot straight behind them and grabbed the Sentinel before forcing it down for a hard landing.

Captain Marvel dropped down to go side to side with the Sentinel. She reared back an arm and punched the Sentinel as hard as possible. The super powered punch ripped a hole in the chest of the robot.

Ms. Marvel came onto the island next. Spider-Girl swung in from behind her, a web line wrapped around Ms. Marvel's foot. Spider-Girl flipped to the ground, happy to be there and not flipping through the air.

' _In hindsight, traveling this way wasn't such a good idea….'_

"So, you said they destroyed the monument?" Kara asked, grabbing one of the large Sentinel heads and punting it like a soccer ball. She smashed the head through the robotic bodies of the other two Sentinels.

Diana smiled, talk about a girl after her own heart. The Nova-Roman army backed off from the Sentinels, only to lure them into a false sense of security. Several splatters of webbing caught them around the feet and forced them to stall. The Sentinels tried their best to break out.

"Here, have some of this!" Donna yelled. A laser blast shot through the modified arm cannon and almost blew the Sentinels to bits.

"Error, must destroy….."

"I'm sorry," Kara said, doing her best impression of a ping-pong ball as she bounced off of the Sentinels. The cracking of metal was music to Kara's ears. "I don't think I've heard you over the sound of me being so awesome!"

Kara stepped back and clapped her hands. The sonic vibrations forced the Sentinels to go back. Kara opened the door for the Nova-Roman army to attack and attack they did with one of the greatest furies Kara ever heard in her life. She smiled when watching them attack.

' _Beautiful,'_ Kara thought.

Diana jumped up and slammed her sword through the Sentinel's back.

Gwen webbed onto one the circuits. She hooked it up to the portable computer in her Iron Spider armor.

"Well, it's giving off a relay signal," Gwen said. "Do you think you can change the signal?'

"If you're talking to me, I think I can do so," Barbara said, cracking her fingers and getting to work.

Barbara Gordon lived for moments like this. She hacked into the Sentinel Control programming and made a small alteration of their programming.

"We have only two minutes before Master Mold discovers this and shuts me down," Barbara said. "Fortunately, it's just enough time for what I've done."

The Sentinels, instead of judging mutants to be the threat, judged their fellow Sentinels to be the threat. They started to fire at each other and cause miniature explosion to follow.

Kara stepped back and enjoyed the fireworks which followed. She would be lying if she didn't say she received some kind of perverse enjoyment out of watching these robots fail and fail big time.

The robotic parts littered the island. Diana prepared herself for a third wave of Sentinels, in case Harry didn't make it inside the base.

' _I'll be there as soon as Shaw's blood is on my hand,'_ Selene said. _'Although I'm glad to say the island is in good hands.'_

* * *

 

One of the MRD soldiers stepped closer towards the bushes. He heard a rustling sound.

"Likely a rabbit or something," one of his fellow MRD soldiers said. "They are….."

A hand placed down onto the man's mouth and a force headbutted him in the back of the head. The goon fell to the ground. The invisible figure slipped into the shadows.

"Just a rabbit, my foot, sounds like a security….ARGH!"

The second of the three MRD guards dropped down to the ground. A white hot knife almost pierced through the back of his leg the second he dropped down to the ground.

The third MRD guard lifted his weapon into the air. He fired two times in the shadows. The two Sentinels disappeared into the shadows, leaving him stranded.

"Come back, come back!" the MRD guard yelled. "Alright, you mutant trash, you want to…."

The figure hoisted the MRD guard off of the ground before hurling him back. The goon flew back and hit the ground. The air released from his lungs.

This particular man had a keycard. Harry took the keycard and swiped it through the access port. He stepped into the shadows and leaned in close. The sounds of voices could be heard.

"Two waves of Sentinels were sent to Nova-Roma!" Shaw yelled. He turned to Trask. "You are supposed to be built these things to take down one of the most dangerous threats in the world."

"We're getting raked over the coals for this," Trask said.

"No, you are," Shaw said. "You're the one who is getting raked over the coals for this. I'm not going down with the ship, do you hear me?"

Trask thought Shaw had lost his mind. Master Mold came back online.

"I've figured out the problem," Master Mold said. "The real threat to this planet is humanity….and the only reason my children failed to achieve their goals were simple human error. Something I will correct."

"I beg your pardon?" Trask asked.

"It's quite simple, Mr. Trask," Master Mold said, speaking slowly and clearly in a way even a child could comprehend. "Now, I've deployed all of the fail safes."

"I've created you!" Trask yelled, reaching over to pull the plug.

A burst of electricity fired at Trask. The lethal shock caused him to drop dead like he was nothing.

"And now, I've grown beyond your creation," Master Mold said. "And as for you, Mr. Shaw, now I have what I need, you are obsolete."

"You can't kill me!" Shaw yelled.

"Your plan was sound, slaughter all the people on Nova-Roma," Master Mold said. "The reasons for your plan were extremely flawed though."

The top of the facility opened up and one of the Sentinels reached down. He grabbed Shaw, wrapping his hand around him. Shaw struggled. His powers didn't protect him from some reason. The breath left his body. Internal organs shut down just as his bones had been crushed.

Harry made his move while Master Mold had been distracted by Shaw.

"Mutant detected!" Master Mold said. "Omega level threat, deploy the prowlers!"

Unfortunately for Harry, Shaw wasn't distracted as he thought. Several Spider-Slayer like Sentinels broke out of their chambers and moved towards Harry. The cloaking device did not protect him from long.

"Come out into the light….Spider-Man!"

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on May 24** **th** **, 2016.**

_Robots arrive, shit blows up, idiot humans are killed. What more do I need to talk about?_

_Until Tuesday._


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighteen:**

* * *

 

Kara sighed when she looked around the island Nation of Nova-Roma. All the downed and broken pieces of Sentinel parts sprawled on the ground before her feet. Kara would have liked to think this technology actually could be useful underneath some circumstances, some weird circumstances. Perhaps it could be. Humanity sadly used some potentially useful technology for some really callous means and this entire fact caused Kara a great deal of misery.

The youngest Danvers sister frowned when Diana walked next to her. She turned around and locked eyes with the Amazon.

"It's a shame, really," Diana said. Kara raised her eyebrow. "It's a shame you had to visit this place when it was under siege. It was normally pretty beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the place where I was born."

Kara smiled and soaked in the atmosphere around her even though the atmosphere might have been a bit easier to soak in had the island not been ravaged by robotic monstrosities. Kara was going to have to take the good with the bad in a situation like this.

"We're going to have to rebuilt the monument, though," Donna said, looking down at it. "After those monsters trashed it."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Diana said, looking down at it. She hoped Harry tore the Master Mold a new one for destroying his monument. The Amazon took in a deep breath and managed to calm down. "I guess the most important thing is no one was hurt in this entire mess. Remember what's important."

"Yes," Kara said, placing a hand on the Amazon's shoulder even though the alien teenager needed to hover about a few inches off of the ground to do so. "Look on the bright side, you can rebuild stronger than ever. I'm sure you'd always want a chance to better yourself."

"You know I do," Diana said with a smile. If she didn't have a chance to better herself what was the point in living her live. The Amazon arched back for a moment and a smile crossed over her face.

Amara stumbled over for a moment. Diana smiled without missing a beat and pulled over a seat. Amara happily took the seat. She practically sank down on it. Diana placed the hands on her niece's shoulders and started to rub them to calm her down.

"I know, I messed up out there," Amara said, eyes closed shut.

"No, you didn't," Diana said. "You were just a little too anxious with your powers. It happens to the best of us."

"You should have seen me when I first got my powers on Earth," Kara said, deciding to sit down on a rock to face Amara. Something told Kara they were in the calm between storms so she resolved to relax while she had a chance. "I was really glad Carol has the patience of a saint. Actually to say she had a patience of a saint would be giving her too much credit. Her patience was amazing to be honest, it was….well she was just amazing."

Kara trailed off from her babbling. Amara flashed a smile which showed Kara she knew what exactly she meant.

"Yes, it's amazing to have people who can support you to help lead your powers through," Amara said, closing her eyes.

Kara leaned back to observe the Nova-Roma people lifting up another huge chunk of Sentinel parts and walking them away. Giant robots being sent after mutants who terrorized humans. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist, and Kara was smart enough to be one, to think this was a really bad idea. This was in fact a really bad idea. Maybe not as bad as putting the entire security of a dying planet in the hands of a demented artificial intelligence, but Kara figured this ranked pretty close up the top ten.

Gwen joined the group, leaning back. Her costume looked a bit worn in this battle.

"Sit down, relax," Diana said to her. "It's been a long day and you shouldn't worry about…well you should try and not worry about the problems of it."

"I know it's been a long day," Gwen said. "I just feel this day isn't over yet. Harry hasn't deactivated Master Mold yet."

Kara frowned. Come to think of it, they hadn't heard from Harry in a long time. They would have gotten a good warning if something happened to him. No news could be good news in some cases. In Kara's though, no news really frustrated them.

"I just have a feeling something else is going to happen," Gwen said.

"What feeling?" Kara asked. "You mean your spider sense is tingling?"

Amara raised her eyebrow and turned to her aunts before mouthing "spider-sense?" Donna just smiled and shook her head in response.

"No, it's not my spider sense," Gwen said. Kara blinked and Gwen plowed on with her elaboration. "It's the feeling I get before the spider sense and….."

Speak of the devil, the spider sense started to kick to life. Gwen stood up straight and extremely nervously. Her spider sense pounded the back of her head and wouldn't leave her alone.

For good reason, the moment Gwen looked up into the sky, she saw the Sentinels arriving in greater droves. Kara bounced up to her feet.

Carol heard them do. She locked eyes with her sister as if to say one thing.

' _Here we go again.'_

* * *

 

The entire Spider-Slayer motif became extremely old for Harry. He dodged the attempts for this Spider-Slayer Sentinel to spit its unique brand of webbing towards him. Harry ducked around the laser webbing. The laser webbing flew up into the air and almost latched onto him.

"Soon, you will be destroyed."

Harry heard Master Mold talking about his destruction pretty much all day. He did the dance of death around the Sentinel and tried to always keep one step ahead around it. The Sentinel's front plate clicked open and a missile launched out directly towards Harry.

A smart heat seeking missile flew towards Harry. He thought his day just kept getting a little bit better by each passing moment. Harry outran the missile the best it could. It kept traveling around like a deranged stalker in an attempt to wipe him out. Harry ran up the wall and avoided it.

A smart missile only could do so much. Harry closed his eyes and activated one of the functions of his suit. A hard-light hologram appeared off to the side.

Harry crouched behind the hard-light hologram. The missile impacted it instead of him which caused a miniature explosion to happen. The Sentinel shielded itself from the explosion.

' _Ah, there we go,'_ Harry thought.

Harry evaded several blasts of laser fire. He raised a hand and a swirl of light came from the hand. A skilled hand sent a blast of magical energy towards the underside of the Sentinel Prowler. The prowler backed off a few inches with one of the legs twitching around.

' _And I found a weak spot,'_ Harry thought to himself. _'I need to trick it into doing something it shouldn't.'_

Harry launched himself into the air with an extremely skilled back flip and planted his landing directly behind the Sentinel. It turned around. Harry rolled out his web shooters and impacted the sensor lights for the Sentinel Prowler. The robot clicked into light.

"Error, error, error!" the robot droned.

"You are the error!"

Harry punctuated these words with an epic kick which sent it flying back. He pushed underneath the Sentinel and stabbed through the weak spot. The weak spot started to glow and Harry put the heat on it. Another stinger jammed underneath the robotic interface and it heated up.

' _This may hurt if I don't move.'_

Harry slid out of the way and watched the Sentinel blow sky high. The Sentinel released all of it's energy in a really big fireball.

"You think you have stopped my children!" Master Mold yelled.

"I think you better shut up," Harry said, doing a somersault. Some automated defenses popped up and started to fire at Harry. Harry evaded all of the beams of light before they slashed through him.

Harry stuck the landing in front of the Master Mold main console. He hoped this would work, and he hoped it would shut down all of the Sentinels.

"You cannot deny humanity is the problem, and the entire planet will be in ruins if they are allowed to run unchecked," Master Mold droned on.

Harry didn't raise to the bait. He kept pressing on and made his way into the system. The complex programming evolved could have tripped up a normal programmer. Harry instead.

"Firewalls deactivated," the computer said.

A charge came from the computer in an attempt to stop Harry from accomplishing his goals. Harry stepped back to a side and deactivated this particular part of the programming.

"You may be able to stop me, but humanity will fall," Master Mold said.

"Maybe so," Harry said, accessing the main core of the Master Mold programming. "I'll sleep a lot better at night knowing I will never have to hear your droning voice ever again."

The Master Mold programming could be processed in a matter of minutes. The Artificial Intelligence programming proved to be one of the more frustrating endeavors Harry had a chance to delve in throughout his life. He almost would hazard a guess to say this programming may have not been made from human hands.

' _It is pretty advanced,'_ Marla thought. _'Someone like Trask, I wouldn't know how he could even develop something like this.'_

' _Hard to ask him being a bit on the dead side,'_ Harry thought, working his way into the programming.

Harry knew it was working when Master Mold finally shut up. He deactivated the voice protocols and the defense protocols. Harry slipped the flash drive in and began to download the computer virus into the system. He hoped to cripple all of the Sentinels along with Master Mold.

' _No more can be made from this facility,'_ Harry thought. _'We're going to have to see if there's any more.'_

While he uploaded the programming, Harry downloaded a copy of the details of the Master Mold programming. He thought it could be very useful to have at hand in case there were backups.

The virus uploaded one hundred percent and started to malfunction the programming. Harry watched the Master Mold programming begin to shut down. He took a deep breath and waited to see if something would happen.

' _So, how is the situation with the Sentinels?'_ Harry thought.

' _They're still coming at us in droves,'_ Gwen thought, trying to avoid the attacks. _'We really could use some backup now.'_

Harry pondered something. He was almost certain Master Mold connected to the Sentinels. One other thought entered Harry's mind the second he teleported off to Nova-Roma.

' _Someone else is controlling these things.'_

The question was both who and how. Harry would need to find out these answers in due time. For now, he took the trip to Nova-Roma to fight these robotic monstrosities.

* * *

 

Selene stood side by side of her army and her daughters, along with her granddaughter. Shaw's creations proved to be problematic, especially given how high tech they were.

"Hit them with everything!" Selene yelled.

Sheer numbers always proved to be a problem. Selene refused to bow down to metal machines. The fact these machines dismantled the monument on the island put them at the bottom of Selene's sympathy list. The Black Queen raised her hands and made a cracking sound with them. The black energy surrounded their hands.

"Strike!" Selene yelled.

The high impact energy spears hurled into the air and slammed into the Sentinels. They hit the spots on the chest. The Sentinels shrugged off the best attacks.

Selene followed the progress of Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel. One particularly ugly truth entered the mind of the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. One particular truth she failed to shrug off. Her hands clenched together and she snapped off another attack to try and take them down.

' _They're adapting,'_ Selene thought.

The particular cruel thought entered Selene's mind. They could only do so much now. The Sentinels surrounded them and clicked into place. One of them aimed at her.

Selene didn't live for as long as she did without finding some way to adapt herself. She switched up the methods of attacks. Instead of hitting high, she hit low, and she also misdirected some attacks.

"Strike again!" Selene yelled, hoping their armor had been weakened enough to get through.

Selene's army struck again, firing at the robotic creations. Every single attack did not bounce off of them this time. Some got through and managed to damage the Sentinels. Unfortunately for Selene, the damage was minimal at best. She would need to regroup in the worst way. There were other magical attacks, rituals which took time.

Amara tried not to break underneath the absolutely insane pressure she experienced. This was something her aunts did all of the time, and something her grandmother did. Amara stepped up her attacks and creature miniature eruptions on the ground. The Nova-Roman Princess surveyed the handiwork.

The Sentinels turned their attention to a village which had been roped off. The protections should hold. Amara remembered Selene's first rule though and one which would stick with Amara for every single waking moment of her life.

' _No, protection is completely fool proof,'_ Amara thought, dread filling her body. _'Those who think something is foolproof is often and accurately proven to be a fool. There is really no way around it.'_

A loud clicking noise filled Amara's mind. The Princess of Nova-Roma stood up a little bit straighter and she could see the people in the village cowering. The Princess dove into the attack and positioned herself to block the missile before it punched a hole through the village scale.

A wall of fire rose up from Amara's attack. A brief second passed and Amara thought it worked. Or rather, she hoped it worked? Hope ended up being dashed when the Sentinel rose back up and fired off another attack.

The missile clipped Amara and knocked her back.

"Target acquired!" the Sentinel yelled, eyes glowing red. "Destroy all organic life in this area."

Diana used the Sentinels as a stepping stone and tried to rush towards her niece. The talented Amazon ran up against a clock and it was a battle which she lost. Diana pushed herself further and further towards them.

"Amara!" Diana yelled, incoming dread hitting the Amazon when she rushed to save her niece.

Amara pulled herself to a standing position. The Princess of Nova-Roma vowed not to take this laying down. She would take it standing up and fighting like at true warrior, one someone would expect from a princess of Nova-Roma.

"Destroy!"

The Sentinel hacked in half by some mysterious force. Two more came in to finish the job the first one something. A hand grabbed Amara and sped her out of the line of fire. Two more bolts of energy nailed the Sentinels and toppled them over.

Harry turned up on the island. He was not happy these machines put civilians in danger. Harry raised his hands and toppled them over with a concussive burst of magical energy.

The Sentinels kept coming at them. Harry was pretty certain no more of these Sentinels existed. A good sign to be perfectly honest, if Harry had to say so himself, but one needed to take the good with the extremely bad. They were still on the island and they were about ready to self destruct.

"Everyone stand back!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, you're not going to be able to take down all of those Sentinels," Gwen said. She paused for a moment and mouth hung open. "Wait are you?"

"Not without any help," Harry said, snapping his fingers.

A flash of light appeared. Wanda appeared next to them, fairly refreshed all things considered. The magical mutant stared down the Sentinels. These were the things which lead to her brother's destruction.

"You should listen to Harry, and stand back," Wanda said, lifting her hands into the air and bringing the full force of magical powers to her. "This could get extremely violent."

How violent this got was something the Sentinels learned in a matter of minutes. Wanda rose up and energy swirled around them. All of the Sentinels had been drawn together in a loop. Wanda pushed herself to the brink. Harry taught her to extend her powers without harming her mind. Reality warping powers had a tendency to warp the mind.

"She knows what she's doing," Harry said, answering Kara's unasked question.

"How do you know?" Kara asked, not wanting to doubt Harry. At the same time though, there were some questions entering her mind.

"I know because I taught her."

This statement proved to be a simple and eloquent explanation for everything Harry wanted to explain. Wanda poured herself into this final magical assault. The hex bolt flew, atomized every single last Sentinel, cleared up the parts, and also restored the monument to Harry to it's pristine condition.

Harry caught Wanda in his arms the second she fell back. Wanda turned around, a fraction of a smile crossing over her face. It took her several moments to catch her breath even with Harry propping her up like this. She never used her powers on this level and was really glad the island did not get ripped apart.

"Wait a minute?" Donna asked. Harry turned towards the princess. Donna took a couple of moments to catch her breath and frame her question in a way where it would not be considered offensive. "Wanda just made everything…vanish with a couple of waves of her hand?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Wanda said, staring at Donna. Donna took a moment to draw in her breath.

"How much more complicated is it?" Donna asked.

"A lot of magical theory which I think would make most people's heads explode," Harry said without missing a beat. "And for the record, the only reason why I didn't do it sooner is because Wanda needed a chance to calm down, or at least be as calm as she was going to be. If I unleashed her on the island before then, it would have been bad."

No one had the nerve to ask how badly it would have been. Those who had the slightest idea about how Wanda's powers worked figured it would not be anything too good.

* * *

Selene waited for the dust to settle. This would be one of those circumstances where she almost thought a celebration would be in order. Any success would be bittersweet at best, at least in her mind. She awaited the arrival of the King of Nova-Roma. Harry stepped around the corner to face her.

"Shaw is dead, isn't he?" Selene asked.

"He was crushed by his own creation," Harry informed her. Selene leaned back with a frown directed towards Harry. He had a pretty good idea how she felt now. "Normally, I'm sure you would be as amused by the irony of the situation as I am, but we have a bit of a problem."

"Yes," Selene said, holding her hand apart to indicate this. "Just a bit."

Selene hated to admit when a situation ran away from her. Shaw slipped through her fingers and escaped her direct justice. It would be foolish and selfish at that not to admit Shaw didn't experience justice on the hand.

"Buckman is dead, Shaw is dead, and Shaw's cronies are likely going to go into hiding," Harry said. "I guess when people said it would be a new age for the Hellfire Club, it wasn't an exaggeration."

"No it wasn't, my beloved," Selene said. "I won't deny this situation worked out to my favor, in some strange way. It isn't the most ideal outcome to be honest. It's an outcome though, and one we can work with."

Shaw was dead which left his cronies and supporters without a net to fall back on. Some of them would try and make a power play thinking they could play the game. Selene vowed to play a role in crushing all of their hopes and ambitions before casting them out of the club. Others would scurry like rats.

"Shaw did have a fair amount of resources," Harry said.

' _Yes,'_ Emma thought, jumping in on the conversation. _'We should strike while we can and when the iron is hot.'_

Selene thought Emma would be the perfect choice for the White Queen. She always thought ahead a little bit.

"Shaw's associates can most certainly attempt to flee," Selene said. "It will do them little good. I will hunt them down past the ends of the Earth and they will suffer."

Harry took one look at Selene and found himself glad he wasn't on the wrong side of her fury. Many of the other girls lurking around the edge of the bond link joined Harry in agreeing with him. They were formidable in their own right. Selene had a far greater amount of experience being formidable then the girls in the bond link.

"I'm going to have to thank Wanda for restructuring the monument," Selene said. "You have a very loyal follower in her."

Harry smiled. He wouldn't say Wanda was a follower per say, although she could be pretty fanatical about Harry. Then again, Harry could say this about a lot of the women he was with, including the one he currently talked to.

"Amara's okay?" Harry asked.

"She just overextended herself," Selene said. "I'm certain if you would visit her, she would be happy to see you. And understand her duty to thank you."

The suggestive smile flashing over the face of the Black Queen told Harry pretty much everything he needed to know. It would be prudent to visit the Princess and keep her company.

* * *

 

Amara stretched from her bed chambers. She wore a transparent black night dress which stretched down to her legs. Today was most certainly a day with a lot of revelations. Amara hated to admit it. She would have been in a lot of trouble had Harry not intervened when he did.

A knock on the door brought Amara out of her scattered thoughts. The princess tried to push herself up so she could sit in her bed.

"Yes, come in."

The door opened and Amara gasped when the subject of many fantasy's stepped into the room.

"Hello, Amara," Harry said. "You got pretty banged up out there, saving those civilians. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm….I'm coping," Amara said, looking up at this larger than life gentleman.

Harry walked over towards her and took a seat on the bed next to her. He rested his hand on Amara's lower thigh to reveal the soft skin over it.

"You were amazing out there," Amara said, before she could catch herself. "And I….well, I really need to thank you. You pulled me out of the way. I should have known better."

"I wouldn't agree," Harry said. "You needed to be out there, because you thought you could do some good. And you did a whole lot of good."

"Yeah," Amara said, smiling. "Thank you all of the same."

Amara leaned in to kiss Harry on the cheek. Harry, accidentally on purpose, responded by turning his head a fraction of an inch to the side. Amara's lips pressed onto Harry's. The princess's eyes widened and Harry's hand pressed against the back of her neck.

The Nova-Roman princess moaned when Harry pushed his tongue into her throat. The two of them wrestled for domination. Harry's tongue parted into her mouth, going in pretty deep.

Amara gasped when she could feel her body heat up and burn her clothes completely off. The princess stepped back, the flames surrounding her body. She stood naked before Harry, a bit flustered. Not because of the nakedness, but rather because of the loss of control in front of her god.

"Sorry, I don't normally lose control like that," Amara said.

"I don't think Harry minds. I think it was pretty hot."

Diana stepped in. She dressed nothing other than a towel which had been held up by the sheer force of gravity. The dripping wet hair stuck to Diana's face when she stepped inside. One could see how she had stepped out of the shower the moment she came to join them.

"Yes, Amara, you're beautiful."

Harry's eyes drank on Amara's body. While her curves where nowhere near as ample as Diana or even Donna's, they still were lovely. Harry reached in and grabbed Amara around the waist and yanked her warm body into his.

He sensed Amara's budding arousal.

' _Take her, Harry, she's yours,'_ Diana encouraged her, undoing her bathtowel.

Harry gave Amara a kiss which the princess hungrily returned. Things already got hot earlier, but they were about to heat up more.

Harry continued to lavish his kisses down Amara's hot body. The Brazilian princess closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations of Harry's lips traveling down her body. Every single time Harry hit her, she could experience something new and something wonderful. The princess gasped with Harry's very able lips working her over.

Not to be outdone, Diana made her way behind Amara. The soft orbs pressing against her back made Amara realize her aunt was completely naked when she fondled her.

"Diana," Amara said, experiencing Diana's extremely able hands working her over.

"Amara, you're beautiful," Diana said, kissing her niece on the back of the neck. "Wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

"Of course," Harry said, spending some time stroking Amara's warm flesh. It felt positively divine underneath her touch.

"Things are going to get hot if you keep this up," Amara said, feeling the heat of Diana's mound grinding against her rear.

"Why don't you get down on her knees and worship your god?" Diana asked.

Amara dropped down to her knees so fast Diana almost chuckled. The Amazon Princess went around towards Harry. She pulled off Harry's shirt and pushed her breasts against Harry's back. Diana unbuckled Harry's pants and caressed him all of the way. His boxer shorts pulled down to reveal a thick piece of manhood which made Amara hungry for it.

The Princess leaned forward, studying this manhood. The hot hand of the princess wrapped around Harry and pumped him a couple of times. She leaned in and gave him a few licks. The first couple of licks were tentative. After those tentative licks, Amara swirled her tongue all over Harry's cock.

"Good, good girl," Diana said, enjoying the show her niece put on. "Take his cock into your mouth."

"Yes, suck on my cock," Harry said. "I want to feel my cock down your hot throat, when you suck me off."

"It's so big," Amara said, closing her fist around it. The princess decided to woman up and take the cock into her mouth. The first few inches choked her.

Diana left her place from behind Harry and walked over towards Amara. The Amazon gently place da pair of hands on her nieces head and prepared to guide Harry's cock inside Amara's mouth. Amara's able lips wrapped around him and took Harry down her throat.

"Relax, it's all about control," Diana said, ensuring Amara started to bob up and down on Harry's rod. "It's all about controlling your tight little throat muscles and making sure your partner has the best experience you can imagine."

Diana joined her niece down before Harry. The adopted daughter of the Black Queen showed her devotion to Harry by licking the bit of cock which wasn't shoved into Amara's mouth. Diana furthered the play by going down. The Amazon cradled Harry's thick balls in the palm of her hand.

"Diana, suck them, suck them hard!" Harry ordered.

Diana's entire body started to twitch at the order Harry gave her. She took one of his balls into her mouth and started to suck on them. She alternated between sucking on the balls while cradling and rubbing his sac as well.

The two princesses tag teamed his cock and balls. Harry enjoyed the pleasure of the sensations from both of them. All good things drew to a close eventually and Harry thought he would explode in given time.

He exploded, sending his seed spilling down Amara's waiting throat. Amara gasped, and couldn't quite take all of the seed down his throat. A few spurts shot the side of her face and her chin. Amara's face became coated with white spunk.

Diana detached herself from Harry's balls and smiled. She picked up Amara and cupped the girl's face.

"It's okay, no one is perfect on your first time," Diana said, smiling and kissing Amara on the lips. Diana shoved her tongue inside her niece's mouth and started to dig Harry's cum out from within it.

Harry watched this cock-hardening sight with hunger. Diana pulled away, leaving a trail of salvia and cum between her and Amara's mouth. The sexy Amazon started to lick her niece's face, rotating her tongue around in circles. Amara closed her eyes.

"Diana, show her how to ride my cock," Harry said. "And I can eat her out."

Amara's pussy heated up. She heard the legends about Harry's oral skills and wanted to prove it to be true.

"Good idea," Diana said, walking over towards Harry. Harry leaned back onto the bed, resting back. His cock stood straight into the air. "And you're nice and hard for me, like you should be."

Diana leaned in closer towards the tip of Harry's cock and gave it a kiss. The cock twitched in her mouth for a moment. Diana's dick sucking lips gave Harry a few more sucks to get him nice and wet.

"Diana, you're so amazing," Harry said. Diana smiled and crawled on top of Harry. She worshipped his body with a few teasing kisses, not to mention her breasts. Her beautiful and ample breasts rubbed against his chest.

Diana positioned her dripping hole over the top of Harry's cock. The Amazon would be ready to drive herself down onto him in due time. She rose up closer towards him and speared down onto Harry's cock.

"YES!" Diana yelled. She pushed her hips down onto him.

Harry enjoyed his cock finding its home buried deep within Diana's pussy. The Amazon rose up almost all of the way and brought the hot point of her pussy down onto her. Diana's white hot walls clenched around him and her legs closed in around his waist trapping him inside the divine hole.

Amara stood over, shell-shocked at what she was seeing. She was torn between rubbing herself raw and just watching the show unfold.

"Amara, honey, I think Harry wants to taste your pussy," Diana said, balancing herself on Harry like the perfect sex goddess she was.

Amara positioned herself atop Harry's face. Her heated mound came down. Harry grabbed her thighs and pulled her down. His tongue teased her opening and caused Amara to gasp in delight.

Harry's tongue brushed against Amara's opening to get a nice little taste of her warm honey when it kept trickling down into his mouth. The hunger of this young man could barely be satisfied. He needed to get inside her. After giving her lips a few nibbles, Harry slipped in to get a taste of what he desired.

"OOOH!"

Diana rocked herself up and down on Harry's cock to the sensations of the pleasure coming from her niece. Her heated muscles enveloped and released Harry for a couple of seconds. She smiled, glancing over her shoulder. Diana rocked herself higher.

"He's really good, isn't he?" Diana asked, squeezing Harry's cock with her hot cunt muscles. Harry reached behind her and took her ass in his hands. "Good, right there, Harry. Grope my ass. Pound my pussy, pound it hard! Fucking pound me hard and put your sticky juices into it, while you eat my niece out!"

Amara rocked herself up and down, riding Harry's tongue. Harry held tight on Amara and hungrily pushed his tongue into her body. He swirled around the inside and tempted every last spot of her pussy.

She came hard on Harry's face. Harry slurped up her juices. A pair of hands touched and caressed her breasts. Amara looked towards Diana with thinly veiled lust.

"Good, I think he's nice and ready for you," Diana said as she flexed her cunt muscles down onto Harry's aching cock a few more times. "I've got him nice and warmed up for you. Are you ready to take his cock?"

Amara's eyes traveled down Harry's cunt as Diana removed her glistening cunt from it. The Nova-Roman princess nodded and slid off of Harry, eyes fixed on the big pole.

"Good, I'll leave you in good hands," Diana said. She leaned in and planted a sizzling kiss on Amara's face. "I'm going to teach my sister a lesson about watching and not having the decency of joining in on the fun."

Amara's eyebrows rose. She scooted back, lying on her back. Amara's legs spread and she bit down on her lip with a perfect amount of innocence on her face.

"Relax," Harry said, climbing on top of Amara. His cock remained level with her dripping cunt. "I'll take really good care of you, princess."

"Yes," Amara said, with a smile. "I know you will."

Harry worked his cock in to destroy the final barrier of her innocence. Amara closed her eyes. Harry's caressing hands made her body block out the pain and focus on the pleasure which filled her seconds later. Harry rocked inside her.

"Good," Harry said as he explored the tightness of her cunt squeezing down on his invading pole.

Amara's tight cunt hugged Harry's rod. The princess's heated pussy made a rather good home for Harry's thick and amazing rod.

Diana wrapped her lasso around Diana's torso and pulled her into the room. The younger princess resembled someone who had been caught with her hand firmly wedged in the cookie jar or another place. Diana swept down and grabbed her sister around the face.

Donna gasped, and the pleasure started when Diana shoved her tongue around her sister's mouth with an aggressive kiss. Donna tried to return the kiss to show how much she would not be dominated. Diana beat her in this way and pretty much every way. The kiss soaked Donna's knickers.

Knickers which she did not wear along with the rest of her clothing. Diana stripped Donna naked and forced her onto the ground, tied up.

"If you're going to be a naughty voyeur, I'm going to have to punish you."

Donna gasped when Diana's powerful hand spanked her. The Amazon pounded Donna's rear and caused her to breath in heavily. Diana forcefully ground herself against Donna's pussy lips when she continued to spank.

"You're getting off on being dominated, aren't you?" Diana asked, grabbing Donna's nipples and twisting them to get her attention.

"Yes," Donna said, enjoying the sensations of her mistress when she played with her nipples.

"I'm not going to penetrate you," Diana said, grinding up against Donna. "Once Harry is done deflowering our niece, I'm going to have him take his big strong cock and pound your little cunt into submission. There's really no need for you to be rude and not join in on the fun."

Donna succumbed to the touch of her sister, who also became her mistress in manners of sex.

Amara thought she would practically die. The orgasm flowed through her body. The princess bucked up and forward, trying to bury every single last inch of Harry's cock.

"You're almost done, aren't you?" Harry asked. "Go ahead and release it, don't hold back, cum for me."

Amara came for him alright. The first orgasm with a cock buried inside her made Amara's mind explode into fireworks. Harry held onto her legs and started to caress them which drove her wild.

"My turn," Harry said. "You're going to be mine forever."

Every girl on this island had it reinforced it was their duty to pleasure their king. Amara was no exception. She arched up and awaited Harry's seed to be gifted inside her body.

"Thank you for this blessing, my lord," Amara said, grabbing onto his back. "Thank for this gift."

"You've earned it, Princess," Harry said, pumping into her a few more times.

The contents of his balls fired into Amara's tight pussy. Amara's entire body clenched hard when it accepted the full contents of Harry's heavy balls into them.

Harry pulled out of Amara and looked down at her. The Brazilian babe's chest rose and fell in response. A smile appeared on her face with a tiny amount of drool trickling from her mouth.

Donna screamed when Diana continued to molest her breasts.

"Oh, Harry, I have another present for you," Diana said. "It would be so hot if you fucked her naughty pussy with your big cock. If you made her scream into my cunt when I ate her out."

Diana's hands ran over Donna's bound form. Donna gasped and seconds later found herself pushed face down on top of Diana's cunt. Diana's warm pussy pushed into her face. The only thing Donna could do would be to breath the cunt juices in.

Harry's cock stuck out and pushed Donna inside her. He could feel her barrier was not intact although the princess felt virgin tight. Harry held onto her hips to give him the right leverage.

"Another bitch for my collection," Harry growled, pushing inside her.

"Yes, yes, harder, fuck her harder!" Diana yelled, tracing patterns down her body. The Amazon started to rub her clit back and forth, hunger dancing in her eyes. "Ram your baby-making rod into her pussy, and make her scream."

Donna thought she was going to die. She almost could handle Diana dominating her. Harry dominating her with his strong hands and big cock, it caused her mind to get overloaded with some much pleasure. Harry pushed in and out of her. The young man's heavy balls slapped against her thighs and pounded inside her.

"I've always wanted to fuck you, Donna," Harry said. "You should have joined in, you would have had a bit more relaxing. But, no time for relaxing now, is there?"

The rapid fire orgasms bombarded Donna's mind. She kept gasping for air and sucking in Diana's pussy juices. The Amazon hungered for more and more she would have.

Donna's tightness closed around Harry's cock. Her pussy was a wonderland of sin around his bare cock. Harry slid out and made her orgasm one more again with a hard thrust. She became really sopping wet and Harry slid into her very easily.

"I'm going to cum," Harry said.

"Do it, shoot your cum into her pussy," Diana said. "Paint her womb with your powerful seed. Make her scream one more time though first!"

Harry sped up the rapid fire thrusts and buried his thick rod into Donna's cunt. Donna clenched around him, squeezing the life out of his cock.

Diana bucked her hips up at the moaning. All three of them were going to climax at the same time and it would be a beautiful shared experience.

Harry made Donna cum one more time. This in turn set off the chain reaction of Diana cumming hard into Donna's mouth. Finally, Harry shot his load into Donna's pussy.

Donna's pussy closed around Harry's rod and pumped a thick and heavenly load inside her to paint her walls right. Harry rode out his orgasm in her clenching pussy and gave her two more.

Diana slumped back against the wall, her baby sister still sucking her pussy juices all the way.

"Amazing," Diana said, closing her eyes. "But, I want more."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on May 26, 2016.**

* * *

 

_Well, this gets wrapped up with all of the insanity you would expect. And we end with a bang. What more could you ask for?"_


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter One Hundred and Nineteen:**

* * *

The dust settled after one of the more insane days in the life of Harry Evans-Parker. Which said something, given there were a fair number of insane days in the life of Harry Evans-Parker as of late, but this was way beside the point. Regardless, Harry mentally ticked off everything in his mind.

He reached the prestigious role of the Black King in the Hellfire Club. Emma joined him in the equally prestigious role as the White Queen. Shaw had been taken out in one of the most ironic ways possible. Harry hoped there would be more to it. Still, Shaw was dead, and his supporters were going to join them. Selene made all of this clear. Finally, and perhaps most important of all, the Sentinels had been exposed as a really bad idea.

Harry sighed the moment he realized something. Racism resulted in one enemy Harry could not defeat. It only could be contained and hopefully with education, limited. No amount of evidence in the world would cause a lot of people's racial tendencies to disappear.

' _Really have to say a lot of us will be sleeping a lot easier now the Sentinels are offline,'_ Jean thought. _'Still people somehow blaming mutants for this.'_

' _It's a lot easier for people to assign blame then take responsibility,'_ Emma thought. _'This is one thing which has not changed. I doubt it will ever change no matter how many advances with humanity there is.'_

Harry mentally thought this was extremely sad, and also very true. The young man brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes and frowned. He hoped people would see the light a long time ago. Both sides of the mutant race had their flaws, but they did deserve the right to have a chance. Lumping all mutants into the same box showed Harry people's lack of critical thinking.

' _If it wasn't Master Mold controlling the Sentinels, then who was it?'_ Jan asked.

' _Good question,'_ Harry thought.

He would hope to find out the answer in due time. Now, Harry needed to visit someone who he hoped to reconnect with. This particular someone helped him out big time and was going through a tough loss.

Wanda stood out on the shores and looked out onto the sea. Anyone with the slightest amount of people skills noticed the hurt in Wanda's eyes straight away and also the regret. Harry stepped forward towards her.

"You saved a lot of lives today," Harry said.

"I know," Wanda said, chest raising and lowering in a deep breath. She allowed Harry to place his hands upon her shoulders. She needed the comfort more than anything. "And many more were lost….including one rather close to me."

The most frustrating thing was Wanda thought she should have tied Pietro down and forced him and his crew not to go. She should have been more firm in voicing her objectives to Magneto. The game of should haves played out over and over in Wanda's head.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, brushing his fingers against the back of Wanda's neck in an attempt to relax her with a massage. "And I know what you're thinking. You think you should have done more."

Wanda let out her breath in a pained sigh. Her eyes closed shut before smiling when looking at Harry.

"You know me all too well, don't you, Harry?" Wanda asked, biting down firmly on her lip with one of those smiles. "Yes, I think….well I know I should have done more."

"You can't force someone not to do something they believe in," Harry said. "I'm sure you said your piece…and Pietro thought he was doing the right thing."

Wanda nodded, face set in an unreadable expression. She could agree without a shadow of a doubt, Pietro honestly believed he was doing the right thing. The pit of despair in Wanda's stomach reminded her of this much.

"He wasn't fast enough to dodge a bullet," Wanda said. "There's something wrong with that."

"I agree," Harry said. "Even when he was busy…."

"Making a complete idiot of himself," Wanda interjected helpfully, not wanting Harry to sugarcoat it. "When he was busy doing this, he still managed to duck and dodge everything which came his way. Other than the one bullet, which caused him to vibrate out of existence."

Harry closed his eyes. He sensed Wanda's pain growing in more and more prominence. She actually was better at keeping it together then when Harry first met her. There were times when Wanda almost lost it. Harry tried to be the calming influence to her, the anchor which someone needed. Wanda's powers proved to be an extremely delicate thing and lead to hours of frustration for many people who encountered them.

"I wish I could say everything is okay," Harry said, pressing his hands on either side of Wanda's shoulders and giving them a massage. "I don't want to lie to you."

"Thanks," Wanda said, smiling. "Your blunt honest is both appreciated…and sometimes unwelcomed."

Wanda detached herself from Harry and turned around, taking the long and painful walk back towards the entrance of Harry's beach house.

"So, now what?" Harry asked.

"I can't face my father, not now, and maybe not never again," Wanda said after a moment of contemplation. "I don't really blame him for this…not completely. Pietro makes his own choices and the consequences….are dire. It's just….well, he was the one who pushed him to this. The Brotherhood might not have been at the rally if it wasn't for my father."

Harry didn't know if this was the case. He figured Wanda would not except any other explanation other than the one which had been given. He figured this fell under the category of "fair enough" as far as Harry was concerned.

"Time can heal all wounds, I guess," Wanda said, chewing down on her lower lip. "And maybe eventually, mine can be healed."

"If you want to stick around here, there's a place for you," Harry said.

Wanda smiled and turned around. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. The kiss might have been more subdued then Wanda's normal standards. There were a lot of silent things put into the kiss.

"And thanks for your help in taking down the Sentinels," Harry said, the moment Wanda pulled away from him.

"Never a problem," Wanda said. "So, are you going to show me to my bedroom?"

* * *

One piece of unfinished business had been left over. The moment Harry shut Master Mold down, the Sentinels did not stop their attack on Nova-Roma. They had continued until Wanda blinked them out of existence. Harry had some interesting information about a secondary relay signal before he trashed the Master Mold facility. He had a feeling there were more answers to be found, plenty more answers to be found.

Harry and Gwen were on route to where the signal was. Gwen suited up, ready for more action. A part of her hoped she didn't have to encounter any more surprises.

' _Maybe it's just me, but are we walking into a trap?'_ Gwen thought.

' _Knowing us, it's likely,'_ Harry thought. _'Maybe we should let Barbara tell us what she's dug up on this place.'_

' _Finally, I thought you'd never ask,'_ Barbara thought, barely keeping the grin off of her face. The hacker tried not to look too thrilled at the fact she was needed. Straightening up, Barbara launched into an amazing explanation. _'The lab has been abandoned for a long time, I'm going to say about five years or so. It seems about right.'_

Harry made his way to the gates. Weeds came up towards the gate. No one had even bothered to take care of this place for the past five years. Harry flicked his fingers and the gate opened up.

' _So an abandoned lab,'_ Gwen thought, chewing down on her lip. _'Abandoned labs always make an auspicious beginning. Especially when they become not so abandoned because someone is using them for their nefarious purposes.'_

' _Yes, it's true,'_ Barbara thought. _'Sometimes it feels like we're living in a comic book.'_

' _You're just now coming to this conclusion?'_ Kara asked, in a half teasing voice. A clearing of the throat caused the marvelous heroine to fall back in line. _'Okay, Barbara, continue, you have something to say.'_

Harry walked through the gate, half-paying attention to the bond batter. He noticed the door and held up his hand. Harry performed a scan on the door and the equipment blinked to life. Harry's frown deepened the more he swiped his hand up and down the door.

' _The lab belonged to someone who has been recently missing,'_ Barbara thought. _'Our resident Ant-Man, Hank Pym, this used to be one of his old labs.'_

' _Oh, now I remember it!'_ Jan yelled. _'It was too small for Hank's purposes…irony, given most of his work relates on making many things smaller. He needed his wide open spaces.'_

' _Yes, Pym's involvement is strange,'_ Harry conceded. He slipped away the scanner after finishing it up. _'This isn't the strangest part of this thing though.'_

Harry allowed the door to swing open on its own accord. The entire group looked extremely nervous at the situation they were dealing with.

' _I'm almost afraid to ask what is stranger,'_ Barbara thought.

' _And yet, you're curious enough where you're going to ask it anyway!'_ Donna yelled. She smiled. _'And this entire bond traffic network is pretty cool.'_

' _You're okay with having voices inside your head?'_ Kitty asked. The brunette mutant paused for a second. _'That really doesn't make any of us exactly look too mentally stable.'_

' _No, but isn't that half of the fun?'_ Jan asked. _'Anyway, Harry, you were telling us something, what is stranger?'_

Harry took a couple of seconds to catch his breath. He stepped into the lab, almost expecting to find trouble.

' _Someone has been here, recently,'_ Harry thought. _'They didn't touch the gates, or mess with the fences, or disturb any the weeds. Did Pym have any kind of secret entrance way in here?'_

' _You know, I'm pretty sure he might have,'_ Jan thought, crunching up her nose with a rather obvious frown. _'He was always into things like this. He may have had an emergency exit….I don't know what some old lab of Hank's has to do with these Sentinels.'_

' _He may have had the technology the person in the lab was using,'_ Barbara said.

Harry frowned when he stepped into the abandoned lab. Gwen stood up around her. A lot of the lab had been cleared out. Some of the lab had been cleared out recently.

"Look," Gwen said, extending an arm off to the side to point to an object on the ground. "I think we've found the source of our mysterious signal. I'm pretty sure we did though."

Harry looked in the direction of where Gwen had pointed. He noticed it straight away on the ground. A miniature computer had been laid on the ground. It had enough processing power to give up the signal to trick Harry's scanner and really not too much else. Harry approached it, a frown filling over his face. Harry picked up the miniature computer and stuck it in the palm of his hand.

"Curious," Harry muttered underneath his breath.

"Oh, really, you're going to do the curious thing?" Gwen asked. She was pretty sure she didn't know she was the other one.

"Whoever was behind this wanted us to find the lab," Harry said. "It was a careful bit of misdirection, very clever, and extremely wicked. I'm going to have to take my hat off to them. They really outdid themselves this time."

Gwen only could respond with a swift nod of her head. A part of her wondered something. Dare she bring it up to Harry, right now?

"I just thought of something," Gwen said. "What if the person behind this isn't exactly human?"

The only response Gwen received from this particular inquiry was a thoughtful "hmmm".

* * *

"Two days ago, panic struck at a rally for Senator Robert Kelly to raise awareness against the mutant problems. Gigantic robotic creations known as Sentinels attacked the rally in an attempt to get out of mutant terrorists. Other mutants tried to intervene to both stop the terrorists and the people involved. Senator Kelly's daughter, Elizabeth, was at the rally to show her father support, and ended up getting caught in the crossfire until she was saved by the blur."

A figure in the shadows crept in a lab. He watched all of the images come over the television screen, a completely humorless expression on his face the more he walked around the area of the lab. Several vials had been set out. On shelves hooked the wall, there were multiple shelves which contained body parts and organs.

"Senator Kelly has made an announcement today where he said he's withdrawing his hopes to run for President next year. Those closest to the Senator say the man is distraught over his actions. The controversial Texas Senator has been called out on the carpet for backing the wrong parties. The anti-mutant hysteria may have been used as a platform for Kelly to strengthen his arguments for his upcoming presidential race and it has backfired him in one of the worst ways possible."

The figure in the shadows sat back.

"If you ask me, Kelly made a big mistake holding that rally," a man said as he popped up on the screen. "Whether you like mutants or they don't, and I personally don't care because they don't take food out of my mouth personally or take the roof off the top of my families head. They've done nothing to harm me or my family."

The man started to hack and get rather excited. He took a moment to return to a full amount of calmness before he pressed on with a further explanation.

"Kelly was the one who put the people he so dearly supports in danger," the man said. "If you ask me, he's the bigger menace to think giant robots are a good idea. If mutants break the law, then they deserve to be locked up just like anyone else. This isn't my problem though. And the fact he unleashed these things with his own daughter there really proves what kind of man Kelly is."

The damning statement took a couple of moments to settle in.

"We have been unable to reach Senator Kelly for comment at this time. His press secretary had about this much to say though when pressed on the issue."

An average looking brunette woman appeared on the screen. She sat in a practical looking office surrounded by bookshelves with the books lined up neatly. Two folders rested on her desk, stacked completely neatly in a pile.

"Senator Kelly expresses his deep and complete regret for the actions of two days ago," the woman said. "He was lead to believe by the expert, Bolivar Trask, these Sentinels would not only seek out mutants. The only thing Robert Kelly is guilty of is making a mistake. It's a very human thing to do."

Kelly's picture flashed onto the screen.

"Many have called for the resignation of the controversial Senator. People have called for him to be accountable for deaths, which include the death of six people and the injuries of many more. Kelly, once again, refuses to break his silence. No doubt in the coming days, we will have more information on this event. And now, we bring you the latest weather report."

The sinister figure in the shadows watched the news about Kelly coming off of the screen. Nathaniel Essex, known as Mister Sinister to many others, new a thing or two about playing a particularly long game. He had been at this for many years and would be at it for many more. The Sentinels was the latest plan to help weed out those he thought were unfit for survive.

"Robert Kelly has outlived his usefulness," Sinister said. "A pity, he would have been such a useful puppet in many other circumstances. All good things must come to an end."

Essex's laughter resounded out far and wide despite no one in the lab being present to appreciate it. Well, no one who was completely conscious to begin with.

* * *

The trip back to the Savage Land proved to be long and winding. Magneto took the trip alone for the simple fact it gave the Master of Magnetism plenty of time to think and more importantly to reflect on all of which happened and all of which had been lost as of late.

Magneto was no stranger to loss in his life. His parents being lead off to their doom while he had been experimented on. The mother of his two oldest children died as well and left Magneto in a very dark place for a long time. He almost gave up the crusade, but he pushed through.

Pietro's death shook Magneto even more than any other death had previously. He didn't know what to say in a situation like this. He didn't even know what to say. Cases like this would be normally when Magneto would have prepared himself a stirring speech to rip down the humans which oppressed him and his mutant brothers and sisters.

Nothing, Magneto was completely empty.

' _Pietro, I apologize,'_ Magneto thought.

He returned back into the Savage Land. It took him to a much simpler time, devoid of any distractions which would make his thought process more clouded. This entire crusade and the attack on the rally was supposed to serve as a warning.

"If I knew what I knew now, would I do it again?" Magneto asked. "They took for me…not the humans this time. I must not blame the humans. They suffered their own losses on this day, and they will be mourned."

Magneto took a moment to really comprehend everything going on around him. The Master of Magnetism drew in a deep breath around him. Humans might commit horrific acts against those different than then, like mutants. However, the atrocities they committed upon themselves throughout history defied all rational explanation.

The Master of Magnetism removed his helmet and settled it down on the ground. He took a patch of dirt and placed it down on the Earth. A prayer had been given to his son. Magneto closed his eyes to experience another hole in his heart.

"I have lost another," Magneto said. "And for that….I must lay the blame where it is appropriate."

Magneto hung his head in silent sorrow and muttered something underneath his breath. Scraps of metal had been arranged into a makeshift monument for Pietro, for his son who fell in his battle. The young man had the entire life ahead of him and perished. The how of which, Magneto didn't spent too much time concerning himself with right now.

The loss left another gaping hole in Magneto's heart.

"May you find solitude on the other side," Magneto said. "And may you never have the experience the cruelty of a world which choses not to understand."

Magneto figured he also lost both of his daughters over this. And the blame had been laid appropriately for him. Had, Magneto not made the call to have the Brotherhood attack the rally and try and assassinate Kelly, Pietro may still be alive. Once again, he had been left with the consequences of his actions.

The Master of Magnetism took the long walk to the cave which he used for headquarters. The entire world would could be in the palm of his hand, but no victory would erase the loss he suffered day.

The cruelest part of this entire mess was Magneto vowed never to bury anyone again. The MRD made sure he left them nothing of his son left to bury, not even the tattered remains of his uniform.

* * *

The Xavier Institute held an equally somber tone. Harry turned up to stand between Jean and Ororo to pay his respects to the death of Scott Summers, better known as Cyclops of the X-Men. It was a shame Scott went down, but in the end, his noble sacrifice allowed several other children to live.

Harry really wished he could rip Shaw and Trask apart personally for the endangering of children thing.

"He walked out as he always intended to be, a hero," Jean said, looking down at the grave.

Scott wanted something more out of their relationship, but Jean did value him as a friend and a teammate. He could be frustrating at times, trying to fill a set of shoes where he could never fill. And the expectations Professor Xavier put on him would make anyone in Scott's position crack underneath the pressure.

"He had nothing to prove," Logan said, stepping out on the grave. "Hope it didn't hurt too much when you went out, Slim."

Logan cracked open a beer and paid his respects in his own way with a toast to Scott. Laura walked over towards the grave.

"Didn't know you, but I'm sorry for your loss," Laura said. "And you did the right thing. Any of us would have done what you did, trying to put your life on the line to protect innocents from the Sentinels."

Laura wished she had been there, but at the same time, felt gratitude she wasn't there.

"You made me feel like I was a valued part of this team," Kurt said. The furry mutant sighed when he looked at. "And I'm confident you are at peace, with God right now."

"Yeah, you're in a better place now," Rogue said. "Rest in peace, Scott."

The entire group looked up. The most prominent person was missing, although not for long. Charles Xavier joined the entire group of X-Men, along with Harry. Hank McCoy joined him as well to pay his own respects.

"Scott, it's been an honor and a privilege," Hank said. "Thank you, my friend."

Xavier was the last one to speak, and looked thoughtful for a moment. The leader of the X-Men spoke from the heart as he always did.

"Scott, you were the closest thing I've ever had to a son," Xavier said. "And while I've always had great expectations for you, you had nothing to prove. The demons in your past caught up to you in the present. And if I made you feel inferior to anyone in any way, it was never my intentions. I just hope you're finally at peace, and have come to the terms of your place on the team."

The entire group nodded in response.

"Harry, if you don't mind, I would like a word with you for a moment," Xavier said.

Harry blinked.

"Charles, is this really the time or the place?" Harry asked.

"It…won't take long," Xavier said for a moment.

Harry walked over, and Jean and Ororo followed him. Xavier frowned and it became abundantly clear to both Jean and Ororo he wanted to have his word with Harry in private. He couldn't very well say anything though.

"Anything you can say to Harry, can be said to us, sir," Jean said.

"Of course," Xavier said. "I didn't mean to imply anything otherwise."

"Let me first offer the condolences for your loss," Harry said. "Scott and I…we didn't always see eye to eye on many things. But he did have a work ethic I respect."

"He learned it from the great leader which preceded him," Xavier said. "He always felt like he was in your shadow."

"Scott's….well, he didn't need to live up to my standards," Harry said. "No one could…no disrespect meant to him, of course."

"Yes," Xavier said. "I was wondering if you've given my proposal some consideration. To return to the X-Men, there are more new mutants coming on the scene. They could really use your mentorship."

Harry sighed, he wondered if this was coming. Ororo's stance grew cross and Jean's grew a bit agitated. Harry reached off to either side and placed his hand on either of them to still them and calm them.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Harry said. "I'd recommend you give Ororo the leadership role you want me to take. She's equipped for it, she always has been, more so than most."

Xavier knew Harry's words were final.

"Sorry, again for your loss," Harry said. He extended his hand and Charles Xavier shook it briefly. The two men pulled away. "Good night, I have to be going."

Harry turned around, walking off. Xavier saw one of the best students walk away, who ended up being a valued colleague more than anything. Xavier knew he had made some of the wrong decisions and one of them lead to Scott's demise. Guilt which he would carry for the rest of his days.

* * *

**To Be Continued on 5/29/2016.**

_Lots and lots of reflection on this chapter._

_Yes, who was behind Master Mold's sabotage is another Part Three potentially plot thread, which may be followed up on. Right now, there won't be a part three. A year, year and a half from now, who knows._

_Until Sunday._


	120. Chapter 120

_Chapter of the Week Voting At the Usual Location. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty:**

* * *

A month passed since the entire mess regarding the attack of the Sentinels and the people who encountered them were still feeling the effects of what happened. It did not really matter for some of the people if one month passed or one year. All of them would experience the sorrow. Many looked at the entire Mutant Response Division and the people behind it with almost as much mistrust as they formally looked at their government.

Old wounds died hard and for some, they never completely healed. It would be an extremely long time before people forgot about this. Robert Kelly most certainly had the events of this night burned into the back of his mind for quite some time to come. The controversial Senator would not forget because people refused to allow him to do so.

Harry guided the events of this particular night out of his mind to settle down and focus on one of his longest term projects. The crowd watching him in the lab tingled with anticipation more so than Harry did. Their anticipation encouraged Harry to re-double his efforts in an attempt not to let him down. So many things could have gone wrong along the way. Harry found himself completely confident it would not have gotten wrong.

Rose stood about as close as she could dare to Harry. The prideful smile across her face was one thing which could not be denied or avoided. She assisted Harry in every single step of the way. Amanda and Emily stood next to their mother, looking rather anxious, and also surprisingly well behaved. The two of them didn't really spend much time behaving themselves so this was an event.

"I'm not going to lie," Rose said, pausing long enough to lock her eyes onto Harry and watch him at work. "I'm looking forward to seeing how LILY goes online. It's been a long time coming."

"It has," Jean said, breaking her silence from across the room. "I just hope it all goes well and she's one hundred percent functional."

"She will be," Harry said, without missing a beat. He did one final check of the calibrations on her. All of the brain wave patterns, the ones from Rose, Jean, and Harry had been in place. "Everything is completely aligned. The brain wave patterns are in place. There's really nothing else I can think of."

Harry had a small audience along with Rose, Jean, and the twins watching him for one of his grandest achievements. Kara, Marla, Susan, Gwen, and Jan all stood around. They did their best impression of kids at a candy story.

"I can't wait," Kara said, excitement brimming through her eyes. "This really is going to be amazing."

"I'm sure you can wait a few minutes longer," Marla said, with a warning look towards Kara. Kara folded her arms underneath her chest and stared back at the brainy brunette. "After all, genius can't be rushed. Especially in the field of high-level robotics."

"Everyone stand back!" Harry warned them. "I'm completing the final stage of the process now."

The entire ground stood back and barely could hide their bustling excitement. No two looked more excited than Amanda and Emily. Emily looked towards Amanda. Amanda's face copied a Cheshire cat's with an ear to ear grin when she watched. Emily placed her hand on Amanda's shoulder to get her sister's attention.

"Do you think he can pull it off?" Emily asked. This prompted Amanda to spin around and give her twin the side long glare. "I mean, it would be kind of amazing if he did, and really cool. I've always wanted to meet her."

"You know, I've wanted to meet her as well," Amanda said, with a wistful sigh and an even bigger smile crossing her face. "As much as Rose has been talking her up she sounds….."

"Here she comes!" Jan yelled, cutting off Amanda's words.

Normally Amanda found herself completely annoyed for being interrupted. This time any annoyance had been replaced by a bubbling amount of excitement. The two twins joined Gwen, Kara, Marla, Jean, Rose, Susan, and Jan in viewing with excitement. They kept their eyes on the glowing box which started to form with a holographic light.

"LILY is online," Rose said, almost doing a dance. Harry reached over and grabbed her arm to prevent her froom doing so.

"Actually, only about eighty three percent so," Harry said. "So, I wouldn't do your dance just yet."

Rose thankfully did so to avoid her embarrassment. The twins broke out into laughing about their mother's lack of decency. Gwen and Kara cracked a smile as well towards Rose. Rose managed to focus on this and turn directly towards LILY. Everyone looked excited about this. Susan and Marla took their cue from two sport's spectators hanging on the edge of their seats.

The entire group followed the progress of a head of red hair flowing out of it from the neck up. A pair of green eyes much like Harry and Rose's appeared in the flesh next. The woman's curvy body appeared dressed in stylish green robes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to meet, Lily Evans in the flesh for the first time," Harry said.

Rose reached out and touched her sister. The hologram was cool to the touch and also extremely solid. Rose withdrew her hand as if not to embarrass herself further. She stepped back to enjoy the miracle of Lily, or LILY coming back to life.

Jean watched the progress of LILY's eyes opening. Her brain waves played an extremely prominent role in getting LILY awake. She couldn't help and grin at the progress of LILY's eyes opening up.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Harry?" LILY asked. "I'm….I'm not sure what has happened…no wait, now the memories you have given me are coming back to me….I'm so proud of you."

Harry smiled. She was a bit more personable than Harry thought she might be. This wasn't a complaint as much as an observation. LILY leaned forward and touched Harry on the side of his cheek. The warmth of his biological mother's touch prompted a smile from Harry.

"To think you've grown up so handsome and away from the influence of this wretched world does me proud," LILY said. "Amongst so many beautiful and talented women as a matter of fact. And you've found a way to bring me back from the depths, while also having my soul remain at least."

"LILY, I disagree, you have a soul," Harry said, smiling back at her. "And soon, you will have some mobility which will allow you to get about where you want."

"Oh?" Lily asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Susan smiled, she couldn't help and jump in. "Hello, LILY, I'm Susan Storm, I'm one of Harry's…."

"You're one of his lovers, it's a pleasure to meet you, honey," LILY said, giving Susan a scan and liking what she saw. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you as a matter of fact.

"Right, right," Susan said, trying not to sound too anxious. "We've developed a state of the art exoskeleton which is also as flexible as human skin."

"It should allow you mobility outside of your main control console," Marla said, jumping in. Pride brimmed from the woman's voice, maybe because she helped develop this particular control console at this particular time.

Harry took a close look at LILY and realized something really interesting happened. Rose and Jean most certainly contributed their own brain waves to this entire project. Harry did as well and the protection Lily Evans left behind left more of an imprint than he even could decide.

* * *

A figure perched himself on the throne within the shadows of the realm. This particular figure sat both rigid and completely impatient regarding the nature of a coming meeting. He hated to be kept waiting and this particular person kept him waiting. The man in the shadows feared the person he met as well.

Actually, he wanted to issue a small and mental correction. The man in the shadows did not fear the person who was meeting him. The gentleman did not deny this person was formidable and would take him apart in ways he could not even imagine. No, this gentleman feared the person his partner answered to. Even with his power and his abilities, there were forces in the universe which could not be understood.

"My fear only goes a certain extent," the figure said, annoyance dripping from his voice. "And my patience weighs down at it's end. Midgard has been ripe for the taking for months after I banished the more unsavory parts of my personality to become more focused."

A green vortex opened up in the shadows. The figure on the throne weighted. A tall and imposing figure dressed in a black body armor with red plates on the chest and the legs stepped out to face him. The figure watched the progression of this particular person turn up. His lips curled into one of the more devious smiles. The figure's face had been covered in a black helmet with only a slit for the eyes. The eyes locked in a perpetual state of glowing.

The state of glowing put the man in the shadows in a constant state of unease. He tried not to let it bother him, at least too much. At the same time though, there were things which unnerved the best of people and he was no exception.

"Your timing could be a bit better."

"I arrive when I need to do so," the armored figure said in a voice which was obviously modulated. The man in the shadows nodded. "And I've been sent here by the Titan to ensure you hold up your end of the deal for this trial run."

The man in the shadows scoffed and acted hurt. Was it really this hard to trust him? Actually given past experiences many had with the trickster, it would have been completely hard for a lot of people to trust him. His dear brother kept giving him the benefit of the doubt, and look what happened to him time and time again.

"Your lack of trust wounds me," the figure said. "Rest assure, the weakness has been purged from me at this time. There will be no distractions. There will be even fewer drawbacks. The people of Midgard will suffer. And I will enjoy seeing them burn."

The figure in the shadows rose to reveal Loki. He wore the crown of Asgard above his head.

"Outside of a few pockets of rebellion which will soon be squashed, everyone in this realm answers to me," Loki said. "They march to my beat. And soon, the people of Midgard will understand what happens when they cross me!"

"See you get the job done right," the armored warrior said. "The Titan doesn't like lending out his army to those who reek of failure."

The figure turned around and walked off. Loki followed the progression of the armored warrior with a prominent scowl flowing over his face. The trickster's fist clenched when he picked up a staff.

"Odin is finished, and Thor….well I'm keeping Thor as a pet," Loki said. "What can stop me now?"

Loki asked this question the moment one of the guards rushed down. The guard stopped short and gulped under the intimidating gaze of Loki. For a trickster, Loki boasted of very little humor in his expression. He lifted up the staff and pointed it towards his adversary.

"My Lord, we have a problem!" the guard yelled. "One of the prisoners, the high security one, she has escaped and she may have escaped Asgard as well as the prison."

Loki lifted his arm and extended the staff. A flow of magic shot from the staff and incinerated the guard exactly where he stood. A pile of ashes fluttered to the ground. Loki's lips cracked into a devious little smile and he turned to a case which contained a frog wearing a familiar set of armor.

"It looks like someone intends to be a hero for Midgard. It's a shame it wasn't you this time, my dear brother."

Loki broke out into laughter. Thor's frog mouth opened and shut on the other side of the case. No sound came out of it. Loki realized there were some people who thought turning his brother into a frog as a bit old hat. He found it completely hilarious.

"People assume this gets old," Loki said. He tapped a finger on the glass and Thor almost hopped against the glass. "Never to me, it never gets old. Never to see you brought down to being humbled where you belong."

Thor's heroic boasts continued to be blocked by the glass. Loki tapped on the glass. Most people would find it heinous and quite cruel to be taunting a foolish animal. Loki was not one of these people, he found the entire process to be fairly hilarious.

* * *

Gwen joined an entire group of girls. She and Kara walked from the demonstration at Horizons to join Mary-Jane, Donna, Liz, Barbara, Amara, Kitty, and Laura. Gwen thought it would be quite the motley crew of girls standing there.

"So, how was it?" Donna asked, looking at Gwen and Kara with a bit of envy. She wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, I really wish there could have been more of us there," Barbara said. The redhead folded her arms over her chest in frustration and looked back at Kara and Gwen. "I bet it was rather amazing to see Harry bring the AI back on line."

"Oh, given Harry spent a load of time trying to develop it," Kitty said, an ear to ear grin on her face. She looked towards Kara and Gwen for a moment. "So, how was it? I really wish we would have been able to be there. I mean, it would have been really awesome for us to be there and to see everything. I wish…well I wish I could have seen pretty much everything."

Kara almost broke out into a fit of laughter at Kitty's rambling. She really could babble at the top of her lungs.

"These two wouldn't stop pouting," Liz said.

The pair of looks directed at Liz by Kitty and Barbara caused Kara to break out into laughter. It took a couple of moments for her to calm down and look at them. Donna reached towards Kara and nudged her in response. Kara piped up with a frown of her face.

"So, how was it?" Donna asked. "I'm sorry, but I really want to know. It sounded some amazing."

"It sounds so amazing because it is so very amazing," Kara said. "To see LILY brought to life….well you really had to be there to see it. I'm sure you'll get to meet her someday."

Kitty and Barbara thought they had been slapped in the face with the words "you really had to be there to see it". Both of them stared at Kara.

Gwen enjoyed the banter from all sides. She just wished it could be enjoyed more. Something really weird was coming into the back of her mind. Gwen couldn't really explain what it was. It just was. It really caused her a small amount of irritation.

"Hey?" Mary-Jane asked with a light nudge directed towards Gwen. "What's up?"

"I'm not sure," Gwen said. "I just have a very bad feeling something is about to go down."

"What?" Kara asked, leaning towards her. "I mean, it's been quiet. Ever since the Sentinels have been finished up."

Amara closed her eyes. She didn't really contribute to the conversation too much. The news about the Sentinels caused a feeling of agitation to enter the pit of her stomach.

"Sorry if I upset you any," Kara said, placing a hand on Amara's shoulder. "It's just….."

"No, it's fine," Amara said, tilting her head back. "It's been a long time and….Harry saved us, and I thanked him for saving me….but what you think is going to happen?"

Amara directed this last line of questioning towards Gwen. Gwen stared out into the distance and her thought deepened. The girl's frown grew even more prominent than ever before.

"I don't know, but it could be big," Gwen said taking a moment to draw her breath in and out in frustration. I'm not sure if it's going to be bigger than the Sentinels, but pretty big?"

"That's pretty big," Kara said. "Are you sure though?"

"Maybe I'm wrong," Gwen said, shrugging her shoulders. "Actually, I hope I'm wrong. Because it will be well…it would be a pretty dark cloud to cast over the beginning of the summer, wouldn't it?"

All of the girls nodded into agreement. Some of them already made plans for the three months of summer vacation which they had off. These plans, given the circles they ran into, had the potential to get thrown completely and utterly out of whack. It was an unfortunate part of life.

Laura leaned over to Gwen for a second. The withdrawn girl stared at Gwen for a couple of minutes before she started to speak up. "For the record, you're not the only one who feels…something is about to happen. I can't explain it…my mother or Logan, they can't explain it either. It's just some kind of feeling which…we can't place."

Gwen stared back at Laura. There were times where someone related to Wolverine being so soft spoke and tranquil threw Gwen off. This was one of these times.

"We're just going to have to deal with it when it comes," Barbara said. "So, tell us more about your lab experience?"

"Well, I'm not sure there's much to tell," Gwen said as she reached over to take a long drink of her soda. It was more give herself some pause for some thought. "It's like Kara said, you really did have to be there to see it."

Barbara responded with a frown and locked eyes with Gwen. There was a serious look etched in her eyes.

"This doesn't hurt any less the second time around, you know."

* * *

Carol Danvers stepped over for one of the most thankless, yet useful, jobs in the entire world. She drew the short straw at SWORD headquarters and had prepared for monitor duty.

"Pizza for one," Carol said, with a smile. A few technicians puttered around the area, although they were not one for conversation.

' _At least you're not going to be completely bored,'_ Kara thought. _'There's still voices inside your head to keep you company.'_

' _Yeah, and that really…inspires me with a lot of confidence,'_ Carol said, taking a piece of pizza with a smile.

' _If it didn't violate every single security flaw in the organization, I would fly up there right there and join you,'_ Kara said, smiling. _'The pizza looks really good….I can't…well we're having a pretty good one around here. The girls are getting together.'_

' _How was LILY's activation?'_ Carol asked.

Carol almost could see her sister's grin coming in from the other end of the bond network. The buxom blonde took her arms and folded them gently underneath her chest.

' _It's just we told Barbara and the others earlier, you pretty much had to be there to fully enjoy the experience,'_ Kara said. _'Rose, Jean, and Harry were all happy it went off well'_

' _Wouldn't you be happy if put in a lot of work like they did?'_ Carol asked.

' _Yes,'_ Kara thought. _'I agree.'_

Carol reached for another slice of pizza. The Agent of SWORD frowned the moment something rather peculiar popped up over the top of the view screen. Her frown grew even more obvious the second something started to blink to life.

' _Kara, I have to go, something has popped up,'_ Carol asked.

Carol supposed she had no one else other than herself to blame for monitoring duty somehow becoming more interesting. She frowned and looked at the threat and how it became classified. This was one of those instances where Carol couldn't act even if she wanted to .Not without the proper level of authorization, and there was only one woman on this base who could give Carol permission.

"Agent Brand, this is Agent Danvers?" Carol asked.

The voice of Abigail Brand, the director of SWORD, popped up over the communication link. "It appears we have a situation, don't we, Agent Danvers?"

Carol cracked into a grin. Abigail never missed a beat.

"Yes, there's…multiple potential hostiles approaching Earth's atmosphere," Carol said. "And it's becoming visible….are you getting a look at this?"

"Yes, Carol, I'm seeing it."

A flash of energy flickered around them. A black ship appeared outside of the SWORD base. Carol could hear the footsteps. Out of the corner of her eye, Carol caught sight of a green haired woman who stepped closer behind her.

Abigail Brand, the SWORD director, looked at the ship when it flickered into the picture.

"We better arrange an appropriate welcome," Abigail said, watching the ship come into greater prominence on the other side of the view screen.

The only problem was neither woman was completely certain what an appropriate welcome was. They had run through many simulations, so many tests, but there was a difference between a test and an actual event.

* * *

Harry left Horizon headquarters with a smile on his face. Leah followed him outside of the building and while she had not been present at the grand unveiling of LILY, she still could feel a sense of pride and accomplishment. Harry's personal assistant followed Harry outside of the building into the bright and sunny day.

She had to admit; today was pretty much a perfect day. There was not a cloud in the sky or a hitch in the arrangements. Leah could feel some confidence today would be a pretty great day all things considered.

"So, are you happy with her, sir?" Leah asked.

"Yes, she exceeded my expectations," Harry said. "I think LILY will be a valuable help, and….just think of the doors she will open. She is my vision for the future."

New Horizons would be opened for the world. Pun completely and totally intended.

' _Diana?'_ Harry asked.

' _I'll be coming around in about two minutes,'_ Diana thought. _'Do you think you can get the car ready on your own?'_

' _I'm pretty sure I can get around on my own without any problems,'_ Harry thought. _'I don't think my luck is this bad.'_

Harry didn't want to tempt fate by saying anything. He thought today would be the pinnacle of a really good day. No day was perfect because Harry had a sense it would do better.

A cloud appeared into the sky. Thunder claps followed a few seconds later.

"Odd, it wasn't supposed to rain," Leah said, with a shrug and she turned to her employer with a smile. "I don't think we can hold the bad weather responsible for this particular day."

Harry nodded. Shivers blew down his spine in a way which he never had felt before, or at least, he had never felt in an extremely long time. Something happened, and it was dangerous.

A glow of energy bubbled over the top of his head. Harry stepped back and put himself in front of Leah.

' _I'm on my way Harry…GREAT HERA!'_

Diana's declaration hit the back of Harry's head. A glowing figure appeared and dropped down the sky. She hit the ground.

Harry finally got a good look at the figure. She looked like she could be Leah's twin in many ways. The same dark hair coming down her face, blue eyes, and beautiful face, a tall amazon like frame to draw for. The biggest difference was she did not wear a stitch of clothing on her body.

"Are you alright?"

The woman pulled herself to her feet outside of the crater made.

"For the moment, but your world will not be fine," the woman said. "My name is Lady Sif of Asgard, and your world is….."

Sif stopped when she caught sight of Leah. Her eyes narrowed and fist rose into the air.

"What sorcery is this?" Sif asked. "You will not fool me, trickster!"

Leah's mouth opened up as this Lady Sif approached her to confront her and potentially attacked her. The woman was confused as Harry was to what she did to merit this.

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 31** **st** **, 2016.**

* * *

_Lily is online, and there is much rejoicing to be had by all._

_Loki turns Thor into a frog, and yes again. Given the alternate is death, perhaps it isn't too bad. And Loki's….benefactor, oooh boy, I wonder if anyone figured this one out who he was talking to._

_Abigail Brand is one of those characters I wanted to appear for a long time, but for some reason, never got around to her showing up._

_And….shit just hit the fan._

_Until Tuesday._

 


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-One:**

* * *

 

Harry Potter familiarized himself with many different scenarios throughout his life. One of the more prominent scenarios Harry encountered was the fact he needed to put himself in between two extremely beautiful and fierce women before they tore each other apart. In this case one of the women looked angry and the other resembled a person who was baffled beyond all conventional belief.

Leah stepped a little bit closer to Lady Sif. Sif withdrew her blade and pointed it directly at Leah. To her credit, Leah did not back down or submit from Sif's gaze. She stood her ground even though the situation became a fair bit terrifying to deal with.

"I'm going to ask you one more time!" Sif yelled at the top of her lungs. She had a voice which could carry. "Why are you wearing my face?"

"This is the face I was born with," Leah said, curling her fist up. "I don't know what your problem is Miss….."

"Lady Sif," the woman said. "As you should well know, Trickster."

Harry noticed Diana approaching out of the corner of his eye. The Amazon Princess stopped short at a warning gaze from Harry. She watched the battle with trepidation as well.

' _I know you want to protect me, but I think I can handle this one,'_ Harry thought. His tone stopped and he returned to speaking with more authority than before. _'Actually, I know I can handle this one.'_

' _The moment this one gets ugly, I'm stepping in,'_ Diana thought, leaving positively no room for argument and debate in her voice. She could see the fierce look in the eyes of Sif.

Harry realized how the three of them, Diana, Sif, and Leah, could be considered triplets. Considering how Sif reacted to one woman who looked like her, he would hate to see the woman's reaction to a second woman who looked like her.

"Stand down," Harry said to her. "There has been some misunderstanding."

"I don't think you properly understand how much danger you're in," Sif responded. Harry raised his eyebrow and Sif returned with a further explanation. "The trickster has taken on a female form to baffle you. I do not know what his plans are but….."

Sif paused for a second. Something hit her for a moment and she stared at her double. A long moment passed with Sif continuing to give her double a burning and searching gaze.

"There's something off here," Sif said. "Something is not right. It is not right."

"You're just figuring this out before or after you're going to kill me for some trumped up reason," Leah said.

Leah took a long look at Sif. She would not deny something is familiar to her, in the foggy recess in her mind. Sif chalked this fact up to similar facial structures, at least at first. Maybe there was something more than met the eye, perhaps not.

"Who did you think she was?" Harry asked.

"It's even an impossible trick for him," Sif said. The warrior's mind flashed with conflict. "Yet, he has been known to achieve the impossible before."

"I can say Leah is about as normal as you and I are," Harry said.

Sif's smile cracked on her face.

"I doubt I could be considered normal, especially here on Midgard," Sif said. "And as for you…well I can see you have legends about you and…you're him aren't you?"

Harry had no idea whether or not Sif's particular declaration could be considered good or bad. Harry braced himself for any potential statement to come down from her.

"Depends on who you're referring to?" Harry asked.

"There have been many legends about you, about a dragon who has taken on a form of a man," Sif said. "The men fear you and the women want to bed you."

"It's pretty accurate," Leah chimed in, feeling a little bit more comfortable despite the situation.

Sif took a moment to contemplate her thoughts. Harry reached forward and gave her a soft touch on the top of her hand. A moment passed before the warrior woman stood up straight and smiled at Harry.

"Do tell me what brings you here on this day of all days," Harry said to Sif. "I find myself extremely curious."

"Loki has taken control of Asgard, and has imprisoned us, and reduced his brother to a frog," Sif said. The woman paused for a brief second and added one more word with a defeated and quite disgusted thigh. "Again."

Harry frowned. He had heard all about Asgard, even though this would be the first time he encountered an Asgarian. Harry thought this occasion should be met with more joy and it might have been, had the specter of danger not caused him a fair amount of trouble.

"I'm not your enemy," Leah said. Something flashed into her mind. "If you're here, he'll be shortly behind you…he has plans, doesn't he?"

Sif looked at the seemingly normal woman. She stepped forward and almost collapsed in the agony. Harry grabbed her around the waist and propped Leah up.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever felt like some great revelation just dropped on your lap?" Leah asked. She turned towards Harry who responded with a nod.

Harry could sense something approaching him, or rather someone. Carol dropped down to the ground in front of them. The Asgarian warrior only caused her to blink and pause for a second.

"We have a problem," Carol said.

Carol just spoke the magic words and Harry's favorite words in the entire world especially on a day like this.

* * *

 

The alarms started to blare at the SHIELD headquarters. Several field agents started to arm themselves. They prepared themselves for anything at all.

A figure dressed in green robes perched himself at the edge of the wall. He looked positively bored when the SHIELD troops showed up. His dark hair hung loosely against his face, blue eyes started to blaze, and he wore a horned crown on the top of his head.

"You're late," Loki said. "And you need better security. It's rather sloppy, and I'm disappointed."

Loki raised his hands into the air and fired an energy blast. The weapons from the SHIELD agents hoisted up out of the air and landed down onto the ground with a thud. Loki whipped his arms back a second time and knocked the SHIELD agents up against the wall. A sadistic smile filled the face of the trickster when he looked at the recently captive agents of SHIELD.

"I'd say this is a little bit sad," Loki said. "And a fair bit more pathetic…..I could crush you like the insects you are."

"Why don't you?" one of the SHIELD agents asked. His arms and legs tried to break free.

"You're a lot braver than you should be," Loki said. He lifted up an energy staff with a glowing purple blade at the edge of it. "You see, I'm not interested in smashing rooks as easily as it is. I'm after the knight, the man who keeps SHIELD running like a well-oiled ship. I'm after Nick Fury."

"Fury's not here!" one of them managed.

"Wrong answer!" Loki yelled, pulling the man away from the wall. "I'm a busy man and I don't like to be kept waiting."

Loki crushed the man against the wall like the insignificant cockroach the trickster judged pretty much every single human as. The crazed expression resounding through the eyes of Loki made the man struggling against the wall fear for his health and well being.

"I detest waiting under any circumstances," Loki said. "I'm only going to tell you one more time. You find a way to make Nick Fury available to me, or I will kill everyone in this room."

The man slumped to the wall. Loki's gaze penetrated each and every one of the SHIELD agents. No one could mistake the fact Loki regarded them as a lesser form of life, much like many humans regarded slugs or insects, or anything along those lines.

"My patience is not without its limits," Loki said. "So, Fury, come to me or…."

A blast of energy caught Loki from behind. He spun around in time to see another group of SHIELD agents approaching them. They started to fire weapons at Loki and backed the trickster off a few steps. Loki surveyed the entire group through fairly narrowed eyes.

"I see many SHIELD agents among your numbers," Loki said. "The one SHIELD agent I've failed to see is Nick Fury. Once again he hides from me."

A concussive energy blast nailed Loki in the chest. His armor and powers only mostly deflected the attack. Loki waved his staff and caused the weapons to launch into the air.

"You use toys to defeat a god!" Loki yelled. "You are pathetic and….."

"You're not too different from a lot of the people SHIELD has to deal with. And sometimes you need something which packs a bigger punch."

Coulson turned up with an energy cannon mounted over his shoulder. Loki almost cracked into a devious smile when he noticed the weapon Coulson mounted over his shoulder.

"And what do you think this is supposed to do, little man?" Loki asked.

"I don't know, let's find out."

Coulson pulled the trigger of the weapon and a white hot energy blast flew out. Two more followed and the fireballs nailed Loki. He had been mostly protected.

"Alpha Squad, throw everything you have at Loki!"

Loki raised his arms and could see SHIELD turn their weapons directly on them. The trickster experienced the energy blasts connecting against his body. They connected against his body when SHIELD continued to fire at him. Each attack caused Loki to grow slightly more annoyed as they progressed.

"You think you can stop me!" Loki howled at the top of his lungs. He waved his staff and a shield manifested around him. "Fury hides behind his SHIELD agents. So be it. I will track him down to the ends of the Earth. SHIELD as a whole is of little use of me."

The SHIELD agents all swarmed Loki. The powers he had only could go so far against sheer overwhelming numbers. The agents hauled out progressively more dangerous weapons in an attempt to punish Loki. The trickster's eyes burned into them.

"It's getting crowded in here," Loki said. "All the closer together to make your own tomb. So be it."

Loki smashed the staff through the wall and ripped open it. He disappeared with a pop.

"Damn it, we almost had him!" Coulson yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sir, we have a problem!" one of the SHIELD agents yelled. "Loki has blown one of the main engines!"

"This is Coulson to control room, what's your status?" Coulson yelled.

The control room did not respond. A cracking sound entered Coulson's ear. He didn't need any confirmation to know SHIELD was going down. All of the agents scrambled. The trickster may have departed their plane, or so it seemed. They had other problems which did not center around Loki which was about as frustrating to be perfectly honest.

' _When it rains, it pours,'_ Coulson thought.

* * *

 

Harry made sure Sif and Leah were under watchful eyes before he took the trip off to SWORD headquarters. He joined Carol and Kara. The three of them left the ship and made themselves up to the docking bay and towards the elevator.

"Loki showing up around the same time there's an alien invasion?" Kara asked. "I'm not sure how much I believe in coincidences….."

"You know how much I believe in them, don't you?" Harry asked.

Both Danvers sisters smiled. They had a pretty good idea how much Harry believed in coincidences. The trio made their way inside the SWORD base in time to notice a set of doors sliding open. A rather striking woman exited it. The woman's most defining feature was her green hair which came down past the shoulders. A pair of sunglasses rested on the bridge of nose. A skin tight green body suit strained over the abundant curves the woman.

"Abigail Brand," Harry said. "I hoped we would meet once again under better circumstances."

"Of course, Doctor Evans-Parker, I hoped as much," Abigail said. "Our hopes and dreams would have to get dashed, unfortunately."

Carol had a shrewd idea there was some kind of connection between her boss and boyfriend. The way they spoke to each other, even though it was professional in tone confirmed Carol's idea.

"Ms. Danvers, Ms. Danvers….it's a shame the third Ms. Danvers is not here," Abigail said. "Then again, I'm certain your sister is dealing with her own problems within her organization."

"I'm not certain, if I asked Alex, she would say it was classified," Carol said. "The DEO would not give up its secrets to another organization any more than SWORD would."

"Yes, it appears so," Abigail said with a smile. "This may be the time our organizations may need to work together…along with any other abled body person on Earth. The world is in peril."

Abigail directed Kara, Carol, and Harry into the next room. One of the SWORD agents watched at the monitor with an expression of discontent. He turned around to face them.

"It hasn't moved since you put me on monitor duty," the agent said. "If I didn't know any better, it was waiting for something. What would it be waiting for though?"

"Orders," Agent Brand said without skipping a beat. "It's waiting for orders."

The tension in the air thickened. Several of the parties involved agreed it would be better for them to attack to get this over with and see what they were up again. Right now, it stood.

"May I take a look?" Kara asked.

The SWORD agent shrugged and with the blessing of Agent Brand, rose up out of his seat. Kara sat herself down on the chair and watched.

"Well, this is bad," Kara said letting her breath out with a sigh. "Really bad…..as in worse than Loki."

"What?" Carol asked.

"Chitauri," Harry said.

"You remember when I told you about the Skrulls, right, Carol?" Kara asked.

"Yes, the shape-shifting aliens who infiltrate planets," Carol said. "Are these Chitauri related to the Skrulls in any way?"

Kara took a moment to pause and consider Carol's question. She let in her breath and let it out with only two words. "Kind of?"

The long and searching look Carol fired Kara's way prompted the alien teenager to give more of an explanation.

"Well, no one really knows," Kara said. "There's rumors they might be distant cousins to them….or maybe an experiment the Skrulls wanted to sweep underneath the rug. Or maybe they….maybe something else entirely. Maybe they just have similar powers."

Kara took a few seconds to draw in a breath. This entire mess caused her a fair amount of confusion. She tried not to lose sight of herself and get drawn into a speculation game. Her mother always told her speculation was a dangerous road to go down and Kara did not want to head down this particular road.

"Look!" Harry yelled.

The front plates on the ship slid open to reveal several miniature cannons. The cannons retracted out and pointed themselves directly at the SWORD base.

"They're going to fire, aren't they?" Carol asked.

"Looks to be so…."

"Kara, do you think you can scoot over?" Harry asked.

Kara did as Harry asked instantly and scooted over on the bench. Harry took a position next to Kara. He activated the control counsel and managed to come up with a floor plan.

"You know where all of the weapons systems are?" Carol asked.

"Of course he does," Abigail said. "He helped design the place."

Carol blinked and nodded. This made a whole lot of sense to be honest. She observed Harry when he locked onto one of the ships.

"Get the defensive shields up while performing an excellent offense," Harry said. "I'm not even sure if the ship is firing at us. I'm not going to leave any of this to any chance."

Harry started to activate the control console. A large array of lasers retracted from the SWORD base. The lasers formed a triangle and started to fire. The lasers connected with the ship. The lasers bounced back off of the shield. It turned around and aimed at them.

"Good, I know they're firing at us now," Harry said. The prodigy activated a second level of defenses. "Just so we're clear about who they're focused on."

Better the SWORD base than Earth, to be perfectly honest. Harry found a weak spot in the ship and he prepared to exploit it to his fullest.

A direct hit resounded in and proved to be music to Harry's ears. He just had to do this a few more times and he would be home free. Harry launched another rocket at the ship and the impact was more direct.

* * *

 

The SHIELD fortress directed away from humanity and landed in the water with a huge splash. A miniature tidal wave appeared up and dropped down. For a long moment, the SHIELD base had remained in the water. It floated over the water, and thankfully did not sink from it.

The doors opened up and the SHIELD agents departed. Anyone who had been fortunate around to be around would have a memory to hold onto for the rest of their lives. The agents of SHIELD swam out of the water and returned back to shore.

Coulson stepped onto the shore to join them. Everyone looked to be intact. A full head count would be a daunting task. Maria Hill joined Coulson as well. The look on the face of the high ranking member of SHIELD's face made Coulson shiver just a little bit. It wasn't exactly one of pride and happiness.

He wouldn't even say this couldn't get any worse. People ended up getting injured or worse or something bad happened when someone said it. Murphy was a particularly cruel bastard who enjoyed proving people wrong.

"Every six months, something happens to the Hellicarrier which knocks it out of the sky," Maria Hill said. "I'm not even sure why it's even practical to have a flying fortress in the sky. Does Fury keep it around just because he thinks it's cool?"

"Actually, I think that might be the case," Coulson said in bemusement. The look from the SHIELD agent prompted Coulson to straighten up for a moment. "And we better make sure everyone is present and accounted for."

Other than SHIELD's most infamous agent, everyone appeared to be around. Loki slipped through their fingers.

"What was he after, sir?" one of the agents asked.

"Any number of things, all of them extremely classified," Coulson said.

Fury held secrets even Coulson did not know about. Did this frustrate Coulson? You better believe it did. He knew his place in the SHIELD organization though and in public, he didn't question Fury. Private might have been another matter entirely where Coulson butted heads with Fury. The best of friends did so.

Maria Hill folded her arms. She wondered how this situation would turn around now. The only small amount of solitude she held deep within her was everyone seemed to be fine.

The collective attention of every single SHIELD agent on the ground directed itself skywards. A crackle of energy filled the air.

"Everyone get ready," Coulson said. "I think we may….I don't think Loki has come alone."

The SHIELD agents shifted with nervousness. A swirling energy vortex manifested in the sky above them. Several pods rained down from the sky. The pods stuck to the ground.

"Everyone stand back," Coulson said. The cannon he used to get in a couple of good shots on Loki dangled from his hand. The government agent waited to see what would happen next. "We're dealing with something….."

A figure dressed in black and red armor flew from the sky and landed on the ground. The only part of this adversary's face was a glowing set of red eyes.

"You know what you must do."

"Stand down!" one of the SHIELD agents yelled.

"You order me as if you have any choice to resist, or any advantage," the armored adversary said. "I'm here to serve a being far beyond your comprehension."

"No, I think we can comprehend Loki," Coulson said. "We comprehend he's a glorified ego….."

Coulson's words disappeared. The pods opened and revealed several gruesome figures. These figures packed weapons. SHIELD armed themselves with the weapons.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."

* * *

 

Harry took down one scouter ship. He figured this ship resulted in one part of an overall equation. Steps quickened when Harry left the SWORD base.

' _It's exactly as you feared,'_ Kara asked. _'We just heard from Alex….it's a diversion.'_

Yes, Harry figured as much. News of the attack on SHIELD reached him. Loki was here just like Sif said. The trickster showed up just the second aliens invaded the planet. Harry put two and two together and he came up with big trouble. The math equation pointed to disaster.

' _We have another problem,'_ Natasha thought.

Harry gritted his teeth together at these words. Problems, they piled up and Harry took in a deep breath.

' _Did everything make it out of the base okay?'_ Harry asked.

' _Yes, we directed it into the oceans, and eliminated the civilian casualties,'_ Natasha thought. _'I wish I had been able to get to the other side in time, but…..I just arrived back to base.'_

' _Must have been something to arrive back to to,'_ Daisy said. _'You arrive there and the ship goes out of the sky…wait…you said you have another problem?'_

' _Yes, an alien invasion, pods have fallen from the sky,'_ Natasha said. _'How soon do you think you can get here? We could really use all of the help we can get.'_

' _I'll see what I can do to get there,'_ Daisy said. _'Bobbi and I should be on our way….it's really hit the fan, hasn't it?'_

' _Yes,'_ Natasha thought without missing a beat.

Kara popped down next to Harry. The two locked eyes with each other.

' _Marla is it ready?'_ Harry asked.

' _Yes,'_ Marla said. _'It's ready and willing to go…this must be desperate if you're willing to use it.'_

" _I've studied it, I know how to use it properly,'_ Harry thought.

' _And now the Earth has been infested by Chitauri aliens, we're going to need all of the advantages we can manage,'_ Kara thought. _'Plan does seem insane on the surface given what happened, but what else can we do?'_

Harry made his way into the room. Marla presented him with the canister which had been freshly brought out of the stories.

He turned around and for a brief second, thought Diana made her way down the hallway. It took Harry about three seconds to realize Sif came down the hallway, dressed in battle attire. She dressed for battle and wore a look which showed a person who was completely and totally ready for all levels of battle.

"I'm ready," Sif said. "Loki has brought an army, hasn't he? He made a deal with someone…and while it may prove to bite him, he must think he has the leverage. And this makes him dangerous."

"Are you up for it?" Harry asked. "You were imprisoned."

"I was imprisoned, and it has made me more ready for battle than if I had come here after freedom," Sif said. "I've come here to assist against Loki, and the army he has acquired will bring it. He's already made his mark on this planet."

Harry thought bringing down SHIELD from the skies showed how dangerous Loki was. He wondered what Loki was after on SHIELD's ship. Harry had a couple of ideas.

"If you're ready, then let's go," Harry said. "We're going to need all of the help we can get."

Harry attached the canister to a slot in the back of his armor. A small trigger would activate the contents of it and give him additional capabilities.

The entire group braced themselves for the battle which was to come. Things weren't going to get any more comfortable from here.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on June 2** **nd** **, 2016.**

* * *

 

_And everything is moving into place for the final arc of this story(barring any continuations). And Harry has his secret weapon, although not so secret if you have been following along at home._

_Until Thursday._


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Two:**

* * *

 

Loki dropped down to the ground to join the army which arrived. SHIELD resembled rabbits who had been cornered, fresh for the slaughter. Loki's face contorted in one of the more devious grins he could muster. He watched these fools try and muster up enough of an offense to get back at him. They were firing at pretty much nothing.

An entire army at Loki's disposal and now he would destroy them. Loki snapped his fingers and the army started to attack SHIELD. The Trickster smiled, enjoying the power he had over them. They would roll over his enemies, crush them and cause them greater misery. He could not wait to see the end result of this battle today. The trickster's excitement reached a brand new fever pitch.

Now with them distracted in battle, Loki could make his way towards the facility. It had dropped from the sky which allowed it to be ripe for the taking. The cube would be inches away from his hand.

A loud explosion echoed around him. A figure dropped from the ground. Loki stepped back, a frown crossing over his face when he noticed this particular individual. Loki wasn't really surprised to see him there.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

Loki came face to face with the proud warrior known has Harry Evans-Parker. He had many other names, one of which being the Dragon. Loki detested this moniker because it gave him a certain amount of credence. To think someone of his stature gained some reverence among Asgardians.

"You think you can stop me, don't you?" Loki asked, a smile curling on his face. The staff retracted from his hand. "You better stand out of the way."

Loki charged his adversary with the glowing staff. Harry zipped out of the way without a word. A black whip retracted from his suit and nailed Loki in the face. Loki staggered back a couple of inches with a wound across his face. The Trickster's eyes glowed in a malicious manner. He rushed forward towards his enemy. A punch had been dodged.

"You think you would have been able to fight me straight up," Harry said.

The capabilities of the suit were working so far. Harry could not feel his mind breaking from the pull of the suit, maybe because he spent a fair amount of time studying it. Harry lifted his hand and made a whipping motion with said hand. The crack of energy came through the air and caught Loki off guard. The trickster staggered back a couple of inches, the breath being knocked out of his body.

"I don't know what power you derive from this particular suit!" Loki yelled, raising his arms into the air. "I will crush you like the insect you are, regardless!"

Harry heard this statement so many times he could write a book on it. The trickster rushed towards him again. Harry blocked the attack again.

The staff charged up and Loki brought it down with a slicing motion. The energy blast had been absorbed in the suit. Harry's hand lifted up and fired a bolt of energy directly towards Loki's chest.

Loki staggered back a couple of inches from the impact. A racking agony spread over Loki's body and caused him to scream beyond all misery.

"It hurts to have your own power turned back against you, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

Loki stepped back with the smug and self-satisfied grin one would expect from the likes of the trickster. He waved his hand and signaled for his army to join him right by his side.

"Your power may be great," Loki said. "You can't hope to defeat me alone. Even you understand that."

"I understand a lot of things," Harry said with a smile. "And I understand there's strength in numbers, isn't there?"

Iron Man turned up next to him as if almost on cue. He aimed his repulsors at his adversary and fired a blast at them.

"I really hope we weren't too late to the party."

The Hulk turned up next to them both and dropped to the ground.

"Nah, we're not too late," Hulk said, raising his hands up into the air. "Still plenty of things to smash…that's a good thing, isn't it?"

Hulk raised his large fist and smacked one of the enemies. Hawkeye and Black Widow turned up next to them. Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel showed up as well.

"Starting a party without us, aren't you, Harry?" Ms. Marvel asked, dodging the attack one of one of the enemies and kicking him in the chest.

Spider-Girl swung into battle was well. Spider Woman ran in next to her, and Wonder Woman joined the battle, holding a sword and a shield. Captain America topped off the battle.

"Good, Midgard has their sacrificial lambs all in a row!" Loki said. "I was worried for a moment this wouldn't be properly ready."

"It won't just be Midgard who will fight this battle, Trickster."

Sif joined them dressed in armor. Loki's lips curled into one of his devious little grins. He raised his hand and signaled for the army.

"Earth's mightiest heroes," Loki said. "Hoping to avenge my attack on SHIELD. Well, they managed to barely survive their crash. You won't be offered the same fate."

The figure in the red and black armor stood in the background and stared at the scene. The mysterious individual gave a shake of the head and backed up Loki's orders by motioning for the attack.

* * *

 

Nick Fury dropped to the ground and preceded to have one of the greatest fits known to man. Nothing was going his way, nothing at all, and Fury hated being this far out of control.

"Hello, Commander Fury," Maria said.

"I heard about this, and….the team wasn't supposed to be put together this soon," Fury said.

"Yes, I know…this was supposed to be controlled," Maria said. "Loki took the matter out of your hand though."

Daisy popped up behind them, dressed for battle. Most of the army diverted their attention away from SHIELD which played into the group's hands. This would give them a sufficient amount of time to make an attempt to secure the base. At least it would in theory. In practice might have been another matter entirely.

"I didn't want the Avengers to be launched this soon, especially….in such an uncontrolled situation," Fury said while taking an extremely long and prominent breath. He hated this, hated all of this was launched completely and utterly out of his control.

"Harry made the call to do so."

Daisy punctuated these words by placing her hands down on the ground. A quake had been formed by the hands of the SHIELD agent. She rocked the ground around her and knocked three of the closest goons around. She wished her powers extended a bit more.

"Fire!"

Maria gave the order and the SHIELD bombarded the small group which had been left behind. One of them removed a grenade from their pocket and tossed it at the ground. The grenade lit up and an explosion resounded, forcing them all to scatter without another thought.

"Fire again!" Maria yelled.

The SHIELD agents began to fire at the alien invasions. Fury stepped into the way and pulled out a rather big cannon and pulled the trigger. A miniature rocket nailed one of them on the chest. The creature stepped back and gave an agonizing shriek.

"Keep it up!" Fury yelled. "I really wish he didn't…who gave him the authorization?"

"You did, sir," Maria said, launching a grenade over the top of her head. The grenade landed on the ground and caused a spark of every to fly through it. "You did intend to recruit him for the team, and he…was the perfect man for the job."

"Especially considering he got the team together on such short notice," Daisy said.

She looked over and noticed a couple of civilians who stood around. Most of them had been escorted inside. The SHIELD agents sighed and rushed towards them. Mockingbird joined her by her side.

"Crowd control?" Daisy asked.

"Not exactly my favorite job," Bobbi said. "You folks better get out of the way, things are going to get really bad in a little bit. None of you really want to be around when it does."

They all looked at both of the government agents with agitation. They wanted to be around for the show. One of the aliens attacked from behind.

"Cover my backside!" Daisy yelled to Bobbi, pushing them out of the way.

"Don't I always?" Bobbi asked, pulling out her batons. An electrified current came at them.

The aliens took a step back. A figure jumped from the sky and came down across the back down across the back of one of the aliens. A large dent had been left in the pavement when this figure curb stomped them. A smiling She-Hulk looked eye.

"Guess I always make my mark no matter what," She-Hulk said. One of them tried to attack her. She-Hulk grabbed him and pushed him to the ground.

Bobbi was thankful for the assistant. She twirled the baton above the top of her head and caught one of her adversaries when he charged in. The loud crack of a baton across stomach could be heard a mile around. The creatures could be hurt with the right caliber.

"So instead of being with the heroes, you're on crowd control?" She-Hulk asked. Bobbi responded with a swift nod. "Oh, that's got to be a kick in the pants."

"You have no idea," Bobbi said, aiming the full force of her attack into the creature's stomach.

Daisy slid into battle and raised her hand. A vibration came from it which rocked the creatures and sent them back.

"All of the civilians have been lead off. I think we're in pretty good shape right about now."

"You think?" Bobbi asked. "Or do you know?"

Daisy rolled her eyes and gave Bobbi an extremely prominent "you know what I mean" style look. The woman lifted her hand and launched another attack.

"Harry does have some sort of plan," Daisy said. "And for the record, Bobbi, I know this."

A figure came outside of the theater and stopped. Deadpool arrived in all of his glory.

"Wait, was he invited?" She-Hulk asked.

"No, I wasn't invited," Deadpool said. "But, you're not going to have a fine battle without Deadpool, are you? All hands are deck, so let's get busy!"

Deadpool swiped his katanas from his sheath and launched himself high into the air. The full force of the weapons came down onto the aliens.

' _And aliens are rather suspectible to Katanas,'_ Deadpool thought. _'And there sure are a lot of these guys….New York is overrun by them.'_

One of the aliens grabbed Deadpool and launched him back a couple of feet. The Merc with a Mouth bounced onto the ground with a sickening thud.

' _And I shouldn't be running my mouth so soon,'_ Deadpool thought. _'Talk about counting my chickens before they hatched.'_

One of them dove on top of Deadpool and tried to stomp him down onto the ground. The Merc slid out of the way to avoid being smashed to crunchy little bits from the attack. The breathing of the Merc escalated a little bit more.

* * *

 

The new Captain America stood and studied her adversaries. Whether she would be the improved Captain America to go along with the new moniker, history would judge this one way or another.

The original Captain America gave her quite the moniker to live up. Steve Rogers had many legends of his exploits tied to his name. She didn't even know if half of them were true.

The alien army isolated them. Sharon recalled from both halves of herself this was a common tactic by enemies. Seek out one of the stronger members of the army and rip them apart first. She held her shield.

The only purpose was to take her down, at least for now. This group of eight enemies surrounded the new Captain America. She waited for them to make their move and to move in for the attack. The shield firmly grabbed in her hand and she waited for the attack.

One of them charged her. Captain America used her shield as a means to block the attack. The large hand of the enemy punched against the shield to leave a miniature dent in it. The shield pushed back the adversary and Captain America nailed the figure flush in the face with the shield. The figure's knees started to buckle out from underneath him. Captain America raised the shield again.

The shield launched into the air and resembled a well thrown discuss. The point of the shield bounced across the heads of two of the enemy's. The impact doubled over the creature. Captain America returned to the battle with a series of rapid fire punches. Each punch doubled the enemies over.

One of them stepped back and grabbed Captain America's shield. Captain America flipped out of the grip of the adversary and landed feet first onto the ground without another thought. One of the creatures raised a hand and a crack of energy could be heard.

A bang echoed and the creature recoiled from the vicious shot which had been fired towards it. The creature turned around to give a howl of agony.

Captain America turned to the side in time to see the Winter Soldier drop down next to her. The two former partners locked eyes with each other.

"You never could stay out of trouble without my help," the Winter Soldier said. "And….believe me, this doesn't change anything. Earth being overrun by aliens though…the enemy of the enemy is my friend."

The Winter Soldier produced a thermal grenade to deal with these invaders. The grenade spun in the air like a particularly grotesque top and landed down onto the ground. The energy discharge backed the creatures off.

Captain America thought there was a lot about her(or rather Steve's) former partner which had changed. There was a fair bit which remained just as everything had been previously. The changes which occurred caused Captain America's face to crack into a smile.

"It's just like old times, isn't it?"

Winter Soldier bounced off of the edge of the rooftop to lure some of the enemies away. The Black Widow joined the two fighters and locked eyes. Black Widow turned away from the Winter Soldier after the look of discontent.

"She is on our side," Captain America said.

"Yes, for the moment," Black Widow said. Her look became pointed and obvious. The type of look which showed them all they would be having a word about this later.

Black Widow launched herself over the attackers. The super spy stuck the landing perfectly and without flaw on the ground. Those particular adversaries turned around with a growl filling the air. The Black Widow clicked the Widow's Sting into place and sent a lethal dose of electricity towards them.

Lethal enough to take down a human, perhaps, but taking down these alien enemies was another thing entirely. The Winter Soldier picked up one of the rocket launchers lost in the battle and pulled the trigger. The rocket connected with the chest of one of the alien enemies.

"You really think this is just like old times?" Winter Solider asked. "I suppose in the sense I'm dragging your ass out of the fire, it is like old times."

Winter Soldier aimed the rocket launcher and pulled the trigger one more time. The trigger pulled from the rocket launcher and blasted a miniature rocket at one of the creatures one more time. The attack backed the creature and ripped a hole through the chest.

"For powerful aliens they're pretty….brittle?"

The Winter Soldier's words faded when she saw a dark figure move through the shadows. One of the wounded creatures made its way over. The figure in the shadows swiped at it and moved on to the next one, and stuck to the shadows.

"So, one of yours?"

Captain America shook her head in response.

"Seriously though, Cap, you really shouldn't get hung up on nostalgia," Winter Soldier said.

Another wave of aliens made their way over towards the army. Winter Soldier wouldn't admit this one out loud for obvious reasons. The more she thought about it though, this was like old times indeed. This was exactly like old times.

* * *

 

Sif learned one thing with experience. You never lost track of Loki for too long. She had gone after the trickster and followed him through a portal. This was always a risky endeavor going after Loki through a mystical portal.

"It has to be around here somewhere."

Loki's random mutterings showed his attention was not on the battle. Sif realized they were back outside of Horizon around the same area where Sif landed down.

"It has to be in here somewhere," Loki said. "And when I find it…I will have it."

Loki hit a wall. Just at the same time Sif rushed towards him and nailed Loki with a jaw-jacking punch to the face.

The Trickster of Asgard flew back a few feet and adjusted himself before landing down onto the ground. Loki's eyes locked onto Sif.

"Well, Lady Sif," Loki said, holding the staff in the air. "I hope you're not too sour about the entire imprisonment deal. There was a pretty good reason for it."

Sif evaded the energy blast from the staff. She caught the staff in her hand and turned it around with great strength. The Warrior of Asgard propelled Loki backwards. The man could take a hit, opening up to his frost giant heritage, and dish it out just as much if she was not careful.

Loki's hands glowed purple.

"This is the end for you, Sif," Loki said. He tried to nail her with a stinging punch. "Even if you stop me, my army will be there….."

"They're not under your complete control!" Sif yelled, dodging around Loki's stinging hands. "We both know this, Loki!"

"Maybe, but….they serve their uses," Loki said. He reclaimed the energy staff and charged it up. "The Dragon is busy, he won't save you this time."

Sif's face clouded over at the thought of Loki declaring her to be nothing more than a damsel in distress which needed a rescue. The warrior showed her great strength and rushed forward to attack him.

"We can do this dance all day. And you're going to lose my dear lady. You cannot hope to go the distance and beat me."

Sif thought one thing changed no matter the time and the place. Loki's large mouth and arrogant ego. Sif withdrew the blade and tried to nail Loki. Loki disappeared into a flash of light and the blade caught nothing other than air.

"There's one thing you're mistaken about, my dear, Sif, "Loki said. He turned around and aimed the full power of the staff directly towards his adversary. "It is not arrogance if you have the capability to back it up. And you better believe I have a capability to back it up."

Loki aimed the full power of the staff towards her. The energy cut through the air and resembled a white hot knife. Sif spent her time ducking and dodging.

Searing agony hit Sif's body. More pain than she ever experienced throughout her entire life hit hard and fast. The warrior dropped down to the ground. Blood spurted from her mouth.

"And now, you're down," Loki said. "Being on your knees before me is a good look, Lady Sif. Maybe we should do this more often?"

Sif responded with the most hate filled glaze possible. The warrior pushed herself up to her hands and knees. Loki reared back the staff and nailed her in the face.

"A woman always bows before a large staff," Loki said. A twisted smile contorted over the trickster's face. "There is absolutely nothing symbolic or appropriate about this. Nothing at all."

Sif tried one more time to get to her feet. Loki stood over the top of her with a smile. No empathy entered his eyes.

"I'm now more powerful than I ever was."

"Are you really?"

Loki stared up for a second and an energy blast nailed Loki hard in the chest. Loki raised a hand in an attempt to fire back. His adversary blocked the attack with another vicious energy blast which bombarded him in the chest.

Sif struggled to sit up to see her savior. The warrior succumbed to the injuries suffered at the hands of Loki, blacking out from the agony.

* * *

 

Harry cut a clear path towards the edge of the army. Two of them rushed Harry at the same time.

' _Carol, Kara, now!'_

Carol and Kara rushed in front of the incoming track. Kara came from below and Carol came from above. The combined attacks of both Danvers sisters showed to be a rather impressive combination. The members of the army folded onto the ground.

Harry had one particular person in his line of sight. The leader of the army.

"So, you've fought my army," the general said in a highly modulated voice. "Impressive. You do have no idea what you're in for now, do you?"

The armored figure rushed towards Harry without any warning whatsoever. Harry had been nailed with such a full force punch it knocked him completely off guard.

Harry rolled over for a few seconds. The aching pain going through his jaw should not happen. Harry could count on one hand the number of people who could hurt him like this and still have fingers left over to spare. He rolled over and pulled himself to a standing position.

The figure jumped into the air and tried to punch Harry in the face. Harry avoided the attack. The tendrils detached from his suit and whipped forward. They tried to latch onto the attacker. The adversary backed off and picked up a car.

The car flung over Harry's head. The figure spun around Harry like a cyclone and lifted him up the ground. Harry detached himself from the grip.

Harry dropkicked the figure from the air and caused his adversary to crash through the top of the roof of the building. Several windows shattered when the figure had been driven down several large floors.

The two smashed through the other side of the building. They flew high into the air and smashed through one of Jameson's jumbotrons.

The two enemies landed straight down on the ground. Harry didn't have much of a chance to catch his breath. A strong hand wrapped around his throat.

"You will pay."

The figure kicked into the air and grabbed Harry around the throat and pushed him in the air. Harry bounced against several billboards until regaining the forward momentum.

The suit created a miniature wrecking ball and nailed the leader of the invading force hard. Whoever was underneath the mask could take a hit. It didn't matter though because they fell like a freefall.

Harry adjusted the dial of his watch and the yellow solar radiation came into his body. He launched all the way down onto the adversary he fought.

The two of them smashed through several more minutes. The fighting which happened around them crawled to a stand still.

Harry reached around his adversary and launched the adversary directly into a brick wall. The adversary made a hell of an imprison, along with the wall topping over.

The figure pulled out of the way and allowed the bricks to land on the ground.

"What is your problem?" Harry asked.

"You know what you did to me," the figure said.

Harry dodged the attack and grabbed the arms. A stinger from his suit combined with a bio-energy charge dropped down. Harry grabbed the figure and yanked the mask off.

Everything stopped. Harry almost fell over at the revelation.

Karen's face looked out from underneath the mask at them both.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on June 6** **th** **, 2016.**

_Well, I'm not sure if that's the reunion Harry expected._

_Until Monday._


	123. Chapter 123

_Chapter of the Week Poll at the Usual Location. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/_

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Three:**

* * *

Peace and quiet visited the streets of New York City. For the past several hours, the Avengers had been locked into a battle with the invading forces which attacked New York and threatened to roll over several citizens. Everyone was in peril, even the mightiest heroes who had been assembled for this entire power.

The dust finally settled and most of the people involved took deep breaths. Iron Man in particular arched his neck one inch to the left and another inch to the right. Silence could be bliss sometimes and also it could be extremely unsettling many other times. The armored avenger waited for someone else to come around the corner.

"So, did we do it?" Hawkeye asked which caused Iron Man to stand up straight and turn towards his teammate. "Did we win?"

A cackle of energy appeared in the midst of the wreckage which was once downtown New York. The blinding light erupted from the city and blinded the entire team. Iron Man raised his arm and the energy waves started to blink to light. He was getting some pretty intense readings.

"No, not by a long shot."

A figure stepped out of the portal. An extremely surly Loki popped from the portal. Iron Man, Hawkeye, Captain America, Black Widow, and the Winter Soldier, who stood out like a sore thumb, turned up to look at Loki. The trickster's humor faded from his face.

"Every single place I go, heroes attempt to oppose me," Loki said. "And every single time, one thing remains constant. No matter their best efforts, heroes fall. Today will no exception."

Loki lifted up the energy staff and pointed it towards the Avengers. They knew they needed to do one thing and that was scatter out of the way before the staff ripped them into pieces. The arch of energy sliced through the air and prepared to impact some of the Earth's mightiest heroes.

"You can all run. You just can't hide."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," Iron Man said no sooner after catching his breath.

The armored hero pointed his repulser blasts at Loki and started to fire them. Loki used his energy shield to block the attack. The hand glowed and Loki raised it. A purple dot of energy flashed from Loki's hand.

Tony Stark's iron man armor rattled because of the impact. He launched several inches off of the ground. Iron Man gasped when all of his systems started to buzz. The billionaire tried to fight out.

The Winter Soldier moved in and fired a couple of shots at Loki. The Asgarian almost scoffed at the attempt of an attack. She aimed a huge gun towards Loki and fired at him.

"You bring these primitive toys to a fight with a god….."

Hawkeye fired an arrow above and it sliced through a rickety piece of wood with a buzzsaw arrow. The platform collapsed and landed on the back of Loki. It stopped seconds before crushing the trickster back when he held it up.

Loki bombarded both Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier with attacks which prompted them to get knocked back a few inches. The trickster raised his hands one more time.

Captain America jumped in and engaged Loki in battle. Loki blasted the star spangled avenger to the ground with one fell swift shot.

"I grow tired of this," Loki said. "There isn't one person you have who is stronger than me…given your Dragon is preoccupied with other matters."

Iron Man looked up, a smile crossing over his face. Pained, yes, but the smile was present.

"We might not have him, but we have something pretty strong in his own right," Iron Man said.

Loki looked up into the sky in time to see a certain hulking green giant launch himself halfway across the street. The Hulk came down and punched the street beneath Loki. The shockwave came out and caused Loki to stagger back a couple of inches.

"Puny little god nothing compared to Hulk."

Loki lifted up his staff in an attempt to attack the Hulk. Hulk grabbed Loki from the scruff of the neck and propelled him into the wall. Loki's entire body smashed against the wall from Hulk grabbing him around the head.

He blasted Hulk in the chest which knocked him back. The Hulk skidded back, raised his arms, and howled with a growl. Loki used the staff to nail Hulk with another blast. The energy blast caught him in the chest and staggered him back even more.

"You're just making me angrier!" Hulk yelled.

Hulk lunged forward and started to hammer Loki with more punches. One constant remained no matter the time. The angrier the Hulk became, the stronger he was. Loki found this the hardway.

Loki knew an angry beast would be not worth his time. He would merely overwhelm him with numbers. Loki lifted his hand and tried to summon his armies.

The Chitauri army dropped down from the sky. They all surrounded the Avengers.

"Attack him!" Loki yelled.

A moment passed as they looked towards Loki as if questioning his directives. The Hulk took the entire matter from his hands. He ran through the army two and three at the time. The Hulk's wild fist sent the army flying until three of them put Loki to the ground.

"Good, my armor is powered back up now," Iron Man said after a moment. "And not a second too soon because here they come."

The army was coming to them and would not rest until they stomped the Avengers.

"We could really use some help right about now," Hawkeye said as he reached behind this back. "Well, this stinks."

Hawkeye picked up one of the alien weapons. He was pretty sure the trigger was right about here. If it wasn't, well he would have to learn pretty soon how to make it work for him.

* * *

Sif's eyes flickered open. A breath came from her body. Her tension escalated the moment she came face to face with her doppleganger who hung over the bed, peering into her eyes.

"You took a dangerous hit," Leah said. "Are you alright?"

"I'll survive," Sif said.

The warrior tried to get herself to a standing position. She winced the second the pain overtook her. Ribs and midsection were still pretty tender because of the attack. Sif's blurry vision came to light one more time.

"Here, drink this," Leah said. Sif stared at her for a second with narrowed eyes. "I wouldn't go to all of the trouble to heal you if I was going to turn around and poison you. So drink it."

Sif took the contents to her mouth and tipped them inside. The taste burned her throat for a minute before great relief filled her body.

"You couldn't have improved upon the taste any, could you?" Sif asked.

Leah responded with a smile.

"If we improved on the taste, it would have not been able to heal you as well, now, would it?"

Sif shivered in response. She hated to admit someone like this was right.

"So, who saved me?" Sif asked. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Leah said. "I figured it was the right thing to do. And the fact I could stop him from stealing the object down in the vaults was a plus. Not he would have gotten too far with the security."

"He would have brought down half of the city to make the attempt," Sif said.

Leah responded with a moment of a brisk nod and turned around. Her heart skipped a bit steadily when she looked out of the window. She almost relaxed herself in the most casual way possible. Her mind was anything other than relaxed.

A moment in time which had been locked away in the deepest darkest recesses of her mind popped out and threatened to haunt Leah for the rest of her days. She had been ripped from him and banished here.

"It all came back to me," Leah said. "So, you were right in a sense. And you were extremely wrong in another sense."

The two dark haired women shared this moment in time. Sif softened towards the woman she initially distrusted for obvious reasons.

"So, you haven't been connected with him in some time?" Sif asked.

"No, I haven't."

Time stood still when Sif tried to adjust herself. She collapsed down once more. The warrior scowled at the incapacitation.

"So, when did it happen?" Sif asked.

The warrior conceded to her lot in life to have to sit out this battle, at least for a significant amount of time. She resigned herself to being someone who would seek answers.

"It's hard to tell when it happened," Leah said. "I had only been mulling over the how of what happened. And believe me, this resulted in some headaches in its own right."

The patchwork of memories stitched back in her mind. Leah recalled the moment where Loki purged the bits of his soul which he considered to be a hindrance to his plans.

"He assumed me to be a part which held him back," Leah said after a long moment. Her arms crossed underneath her chest. "And…"

"Was he wrong?" Sif asked.

Leah paused for a significant amount of time to consider Sif's question. The two Asgardians locked eye to eye with each other.

"I most certainly tempered some of his more dangerous qualities," Leah said. "Gods can be whatever they choose to be after all as you well know."

Sif answered with a swift nod. It didn't work her case right now given the bed-ridden state Sif found herself in. She would have liked nothing better than to pull herself up and get back into the fight.

"And Loki decided he no longer wanted to embrace all sides of himself, because all sides were holding him back from his plans," Leah said. "And these plans…..well I'm not sure what these plans were….all I know is he performed the ritual to banish me from him. He deposited this particular half of himself into a void and he thought he was done with me."

Leah almost enjoyed telling this particular story. There were parts of her which acquired a dramatic flair like the other half of herself. She continued to smile on through.

"You thought it was the end, didn't you?" Sif asked. "Or rather he thought it was the end."

"In this case, it's all the same," Leah said. "I came here…..I know putting myself in the employ of the most powerful man in the world was far from an accident."

"You needed to be close to Harry for when Loki struck."

Both of them came to an understanding. Sif summoned another burst of strength within herself and rose to a standing position. This time she remained up.

"It looks like the elixir worked," Leah said.

"Yes, thank you," Sif said. "And I'm refreshed and ready to join the battle."

"Do be more careful next time," Leah said. "I caught him off guard once, I don't think it will happen again."

Sif paused for a second with something entering her mind. Did she have a great hunch? Maybe she did, it was pretty possible.

"Who would know Loki better than…well you," Sif said.

"You wish for me to join the battle?" Leah asked. "My powers are coming back slowly, but….."

Leah thought she wanted to make him pay more than anything else for banishing her and leaving her for dead. He purposely split off a part of his very being and obviously intended her to be left for dead.

He forgot to realize all parts of Loki were survivors and would adapt to the most harsh of conditions.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Kara thought about the reunion with Karen a million times over the past several years. She always thought of the particular reunion as one of happiness and hugs. Kara never in a million years envisioned this reunion to be anything like this.

Harry bounced back a few feet across the street. The initial shock wore off of him.

"Karen, snap out of it!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.

Karen didn't seem to hear a word he said. Harry had to dodge the punch from his wife.

"If this is about me leaving you on Krypton…"

Karen used her heat vision to try and sliced Harry's head off. Harry rolled over and avoided the heat vision when it burned into the ground. Harry looked up and squinted his eyes before firing heat vision back at Karen. Both beams connected with each other.

Spider-Girl rushed over to help Harry. Ms. Marvel grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"What….Harry needs my help!" Spider-Girl exclaimed.

"No, she'll crush you like….well like an unwanted spider in the bath tub," Ms. Marvel said.

Harry exerted just a little bit more energy and knocked Karen back down onto the ground. He dove down and grabbed Karen's arms to hold them behind her back. Karen struggled against Harry's grip and launched both of them in the air.

Both of them spiraled through the air and created an immense amount of heat. Karen turned herself and launched them into the crowd. Both of them slammed through several sets of windows before landing in the middle of a park.

"Karen, just think about….."

"You won't stop me, or my father's plans," Karen said.

Harry took a moment to look at his wife. Her freeze breath came close to putting him on ice. Harry enhanced his body temperature to avoid being turned into a popsicle.

"Your father died!" Harry yelled. "In one of his mining operations remember….."

Karen grabbed Harry around the face and shoved him back against a wall. She squeezed his face. Harry pushed Karen back before she had a chance to crush his face.

"Lies!" Karen yelled the moment she landed. "I will not hear your lies about my….."

Ms. Marvel landed one particularly huge punch which rocked her adversary. Her cousin flew back from the impact of the fist.

"You think you can stop me!" Karen yelled.

"Oh, I'm not sure if I can stop you," Ms. Marvel said. "I can sure knock some sense into you if you push me."

Another heat vision battle started up between both sides. The war of the beams started up. Kara pushed and Karen pushed back.

Harry rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. One of the members of the army flew over the fence towards Harry. Spider-Girl landed a few inches away from him.

"This wasn't the cheery reunion you dreamed about for years, isn't it?" Spider-Girl asked.

Harry groaned and almost fell back against the fence. He adjusted the watch and allowed the contents trapped in it to flow back into it again.

"You didn't use the suit on her?" Spider-Girl asked.

"No, I didn't," Harry said. "I didn't want to seriously hurt her."

Spider-Girl almost had a laugh about Harry's nobility in this situation.

"Did you leave the toilet seat up before you left or something?" Spider-Girl asked. Harry responded with one of those long stares towards her. "I know, sorry, I shouldn't have went there. Trying to lighten the mood. Sometimes it works rather well and sometimes it really backfires on you. I'm….."

"Someone brainwashed her," Harry said.

He could feel a twinge of worry in him at the fact Kara and Karen disappeared into parts unknown. The two of them wrecking the city in their fight did not inspire a lot of confidence.

"Who?" Gwen asked. "Loki?"

Harry thought this was a distinct possibility. A loud sonic boom erupted in the sky high above them.

Speaking of Loki, Harry lost track of the trickster in all of the chaos. This could not bode well for anyone involved in a scenario like this.

* * *

Captain America thought it was times like this which separated the weak from the strong. They have drove down the first barrage. She looked up into the sky and frowned when looking at something.

"So, did the aliens go home?" Hawkeye asked.

"Please, we can't be that lucky," Black Widow said.

Everyone was alright and in one piece. That was the main thing everyone being in one piece. The entire group might have been in a lot more trouble had they been trying this on their own.

Carol stepped forward, mind going a million miles a moment. She would have liked to think of today's battle in favorable terms. Worry entered her mind regarding the fate of Kara. Kara disappeared to help Harry.

' _And Karen has returned,'_ Carol thought. _'And she has changed.'_

Something about her was different, at least if you judged her on what Kara told Carol.

A hovering noise echoed above them. A black ship appeared in the sky above them which put the entire group on edge.

"Okay, what's that?" Hawkeye asked.

The black ship hovered over the top of their head and started to hum. Iron Man raised his hand and started to run it over the edge of the ship. The ship started to flicker in his eye. Tony took a moment to take in the aura around the ship. It proved to be something equal parts impressive and unsettling.

"I'm guessing it's some kind of high-tech alien vessel," Tony said. "At least at this point, I don't know."

He would have liked to find out more. Their expert on alien technology just flew off.

"We…we have a bit of a problem," Carol said. She listened for the response from SWORD base on the radio. Nothing was coming through on the other end. "We actually have more of a problem now. SWORD isn't responding."

"You're kidding, right?" Jessica asked.

Carol wished she could joke about the manner. She looked up into the sky and a sonic boom came from the side. At first, Carol thought for a moment the ship was being armed for an attack.

Something more dangerous flew to the ground. Kara flew past all of their heads and landed at the end of a rather long and winding road. She flipped over and took out several cars on the impact.

"Bad idea," Kara said. "Really bad idea."

Karen improved a lot since the two of them were back home. Hell, Kara couldn't even get the better of her back home. What chance did she have against her cousin now? The perky blonde rolled over in a desperate attempt to yank herself up to a standing position. The pain racked through her body.

One huge kick came down directed towards Kara's head. Kara flipped out of the way and came back with a couple of punches. One of the punches managed to slip through Karen's defenses. The other punches had been blocked and avoided. Karen grabbed Kara around the scruff of her neck and started to hammer him with a series of rapid fire attacks.

Karen launched Kara off of the side of the building. The younger alien dodged her cousin's kick. Karen put her leg through the building. Kara came back with a series of stinging jabs. Each jab proved to as successful as a spitball against a battleship.

' _Going to have to think outside of the box.'_

The marvelous heroine picked up an overturned semi-truck and tried to bring it down into the head of the more mature alien.

A primal howl preceded Karen smashing through the truck and flying all the way through it. She smashed through the other end and grabbed Kara around the throat.

Kara struggled against Karen's tight grip when she had been launched high into the air. Kara squirmed and started to fight out of the attack.

The two of them landed down onto the ground. Kara rolled over. Her ribs ached extremely badly and it wasn't going to get any better to be perfectly honest.

Karen came down onto Kara with the full force of a missile. Kara only just barely pulled herself out of the way. Her cousin averted the impact and kept coming towards Kara.

"Look, I don't want to fight you!" Kara yelled.

"You know I'd crush you in the end," Karen said. Kara collapsed to her knees. "Very well, I will accept your surrender with grace and grant you a quick and merciful death."

"Karen, we're family, look at this!" Kara yelled.

Kara reached in and pulled out a black shield. A shining "S" symbol appeared on it. On the back of it, there was a picture of Harry, Karen, and Kara with the red sun on the background.

"You…you…this can't be me!" Karen yelled.

"It is you, and you know it," Kara said. "We're cousins, our mothers are sisters. They both liked the name Kara, don't you remember? Astra and Alura….please remember."

Conflict appeared on Karen's face. She raised her fist as if to smash Kara in the face. A moment of hesitation followed.

"I….this is…."

Karen struggled with something. She placed her hands on the top of the head and started to scream in agony.

"Remember ,Harry, remember him, he was your life, you were two halves of the same soul!" Kara yelled. "You loved him more than life it's self."

"Harry," Karen muttered, conflict ranging in her mind.

An energy blast appeared and an army appeared right behind Karen. More invaders were on the ship.

"Your planet burns until my father gets what he wants," Karen said.

Kara collapsed, almost defeated. She almost got through to Karen, almost, but not quite. Almost only counted in horse shoes and hand grenades, or something, Carol told her this a long time ago during training.

* * *

"Now, they're occupied I can finish what I started."

Loki crept into the SHIELD base. Their security was down and the base was completely deserted. He would have power to rule every single realm of his choosing.

A black hammer swung and smashed Loki in the face. Loki staggered back a couple of inches.

"I was wondering if you were going to let this go," Loki said.

"Break the enchantment!" Harry yelled.

The tendrils shot out of the suit and wrapped around Loki. Loki managed to get out before it he had been sliced and diced into ribbons.

"Enchantment? I'm afraid I'm not up to speed."

"My wife, she's under your thrall!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, your…oh well isn't this interesting?" Loki asked. "The leader of that particular army, she's your wife. You really do get around the universe, don't you?"

Harry reached forward and stabbed a piece of his suit through Loki's chest. Loki screamed in agony before he shifted away. He touched the staff to the hole in his chest and healed it over.

"I'm going to make this plain and I'm only going to say it once," Loki said. "I had nothing to do with her…well she's brainwashed isn't she?"

Harry wasn't in the mood to do anything other than attack. He bombarded him with several attacks. The floor of the damaged base started to crack.

"I guess it's not like your Midgard fairy tales!" Loki yelled, slicing the energy from his staff through the air. "True love doesn't conquer all, does it?"

Harry impaled Loki one more time. A searing pain went through Loki's body and inflamed his organs this time. He healed the damage even if it took a little bit more out of him.

"Interesting suit, I'm going to have to peal it off of you when I'm done!" Loki yelled.

"Right after I peel off your skin."

The floor started to buckle underneath them. Both of the fighters crashed down to another floor of the SHIELD base.

The only thing which illuminated the room was a blinding blue light. Loki turned around and searched to the source. He couldn't believe his luck.

Harry noticed Loki noticing the cube. He darted over towards the cube the same second Loki darted over to the cube. Both of them jumped as if they were racing to just beat the other over the finish line. Both touched the cube.

Everything around them went white.

* * *

**To Be Continued on June 9** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

_So, yes Harry just suited up. And Karen's brainwashed and crazy. And a Cosmic Cube just went off._

_So see you on Thursday._


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Four**

* * *

These Avengers fought valiantly. Unfortunately for them, a valiant fight wasn't going to be enough to save their planet. They were going to have to dig down deep and suck up everything they had. Karen stared down at both of them as she came face to face with the one known as Captain Marvel. Her rage bubbled to the surface in the most dangerous manner possible.

This one reeked of Kree. Something about her powers reeked of it and it caused Karen's inner feral natural to attack her. She charged forward and swung a huge roundhouse punch at this particular woman. The woman blocked it and the two of them locked knuckles with each other. Both of them pushed back and forth in an valiant attempt to be the one which ended up taking the other down.

Carol knew there was so much on the line. The entire fate of the planet rested in her ability to do something. Kara was slumped down on the ground.

"You should know I will never bow down to the likes of you!" Karen shrieked. "NEVER!"

Karen punctuated these words with a huge superpowerful punch to the face. The blonde Kree empowered hero had been knocked back a few inches. She flew back a little bit.

Something buzzed at the side of Karen's ear and a stinger blast caught her in the side of the neck. Karen turned around and swatted towards the annoying insect which tried to take her out. Karen tried to grab her.

The Wasp did her very best to keep a few inches away from being crushed by this particular woman. This woman was extremely dangerous and the Wasp knew this better than anyone else now.

"Hopefully this plan of Harry's works!" The Wasp yelled.

The large hulking green woman jumped in front of Karen. She grabbed Karen in a bearhug and hoisted her off of the ground. The two women crashed through another wall.

"And the insurance companies are going to be the one who is going to win this battle!" Jan yelled. "Providing Earth survives long enough or anyone to get ahead."

She-Hulk pulled herself back up. The buxom blonde alien stared her down.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you," She-Hulk said. Her adversary disagreed by sending a punch towards her. She-Hulk raised her arm to block it. "I will hurt you though if you push me hard enough. You're going to end up making me mad, and you wouldn't like that."

The two women engaged in a rather violent test of strength. Karen grabbed Jen's arms and jerked them back before hoisting her up into the air.

Jen landed down onto the ground with a sickening thud. She pulled herself back up in time for Karen to come back down onto her. Jen blocked the punch, and Karen nailed her hard with a series of rapid fire punches to the midsection. Karen stepped behind her and gripped Jen in a neck crunching full nelson type move.

"Who is stronger now?" Karen asked.

Jen struggled to break the move. She refused to bend. Jen pushed back and knocked Karen through several parked cars which flipped into the air. The hulking green woman stepped back a couple of feet.

Three of the alien invaders jumped in front of her. One of them wielded an extremely large staff and it stabbed it towards her. Jen avoided the staff without too many problems. She grabbed the invader by the throat and plucked him off of the ground. The invader had been hurled against the other invader.

Kara flew over them and landed in front of her cousin.

"This ends now!" Kara yelled.

"I agree," Karen said.

Suddenly, a vortex of bright light flew into them. It hit Karen hard and caused her to drop to the ground, screaming.

Memories started to flood back to her, her time with Harry, and how it made her the happiest person in the universe. The thought they might save her home planet and the despair she experienced when it had not been saved. The moment of hope she experienced when she had been sent off on her ship. Then the further despair when said ship had been sucked directly into the Phantom Zone where she had been found.

Everything slowly came back to her now. Karen looked up and saw these alien menaces going after Kara. The full gravity of what happened and the fact she had been brainwashed hit her suddenly. Karen rose up to her feet and flew towards them.

Kara fully expected Karen to rush in and finish her off once and for all. Instead, Karen flew directly over their heads and nailed the invaders, toppling them over like they were nothing. She picked up two of them and hurled them off to one side.

Karen drew in a deep breath and turned. One of the invaders rose up to his feet and Karen blasted him with a full burst of heat vision.

"Okay, so she turned on them?" She-Hulk asked. "Did one of my punches actually break through her skull?"

"No, something else did, I think," Kara said.

"Move out of the way."

Karen almost collapsed from the overwhelming nature of her memories coming back. The army moved over towards her, now knowing she had broken free. They had been given orders by their master how to deal with this if Karen broke free from her brain-washing.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Kara yelled.

Kara used her super breath to try and back the invading army off. They pushed on through.

Thankfully there was help on the way in the form of the Avengers.

* * *

Loki pulled himself up out of the wreckage. The entire world ended around him for a moment and then something happened. The trickster's hands curled up into a ball and he threw it up into the air.

"Curses, the cube didn't work as it should have!" Loki yelled. "This is not going my way."

The trickster's anger hit a fever pitch. He had the cube in his hand. It could have been wonderful and more importantly it could have been extremely glorious. The world could have been changed to suit his whims, his needs. The thoughts of ultimate power tempted Loki and gave him a supreme amount of excitement.

All of the plans, all of the preparations, they lead to nothing.

Loki could see the dust, and one thing he couldn't see was one Harry Potter. The cloud of dust surrounding him showed this much at all. Loki thought he could do a happy little dance at the sight of no Harry Potter. It was as if all of his dreams came true at once.

"The Cube may have been a bust, but at least I have the satisfaction knowing the meddlesome dragon is no longer a problem," Loki said. He took in a deep breath and smiled. "Yet, I must see if my investment has been worth it. At the very least, we can see the planet Thor has loved so much burn into a million fragments."

Loki waved his hand. The burning rubble going through the streets of New York caused Loki to break out into a sadistic smile. The massive amounts of property damage put a rather satisfied look upon Loki's face. A huge part of him wished for more though.

"Do you think we could do better?" Loki asked. He spoke calmly and swiftly, asking what amounted to be a rheorotical question when he looked out into New York through the spying portal. "There's something missing."

Loki spent a moment surveying the situation. Something flew past the portal which prompted his eyebrow to rise up.

"Well, this is fairly interesting," Loki said. "It appears the General has turned on her army. Well, it's awful to be on this particular side right about now. And I guess….he didn't have too tight of a hold around her."

Loki watched the battle. Iron Man always had to be the center of the battle. The hulking green giant made his way around and used his strength with all of the subtlety of a blunt force.

The trickster almost jumped halfway off of the ground when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. Loki waved his hand and sure enough his eyes were not playing tricks on him. Mjolnir spiraled in one direct and nailed three of the invaders in the chest. The invaders dropped down to the ground having been plowed by the mighty hammer.

"No, no, this can't be!" Loki yelled.

He waved his hand and switched views to his throne room in Asgard. The Trickster's mouth hung open for a moment and noticed Thor still in his cage, still as a frog, ad still looking ridiculous as one might expect Thor as a frog to look in circumstances like this.

"So, someone else holds the hammer," Loki said. "Who would be considered worthy?"

Loki didn't pay the hammer too much attention. He had never been able to lift Mjolnir, therefore it was a useless trinket to him.

Speaking of useless trinket, the faulty cube no longer laid within the wreckage. Something else laid among the wreckage, a hand which started to twitch.

Loki knew enough to know it was time for him to depart the premises. He raised his staff and caused a portal to open up.

The moment Loki passed through the portal, the hand of one Harry Potter pushed its way through the rubble. Harry yanked himself up to a standing position and doubled over.

' _Harry, are you there?'_ Gwen asked.

' _Yeah, Gwen, I'm fine,'_ Harry said. _'The moment Loki and I touched the Cosmic Cube…..I got knocked out…and he's gone now.'_

Harry took in the familiar stench of a recently portal being opened. He was pretty certain the Trickster had just escaped the moment he pulled himself out of the battle.

' _Well, we got some good news and some bad news,'_ Gwen thought. _'The good news is, Karen snapped out of…whatever happened to her. The bad news is, the invaders have now turned on her.'_

Harry began to piece together an idea. He watched a figure which resembled Thor through the spying glass. There were a few differences Harry noticed, namely the rather prominent set of breasts which stood out for him, along with the golden blonde hair.

"I'll be there in a minute," Harry said.

He looked through the wreckage, but the Cosmic Cube disappeared. This proved to be a bit unsettling. The fact they weren't enslaved proved to Harry the cube did not work for him.

The fact Karen seemed to have snapped out of the brainwashing proved the Cube had worked for him. It would all be for nothing though if the invaders had been allowed to carry off Karen.

Fortunately, Harry had a plan.

* * *

A shrill signal hit the air. It caused anyone who was close enough to hear it to scatter back. Captain America in particular recoiled from it.

"Does everyone hear that?" Captain America asked.

"It's very hard not to," The Black Widow said.

The Chitauri forces had been cut in half for the most part. Still there were more than enough to give Earth's mightiest heroes a hell of a battle with them.

"I'm not going to let this planet go," Ms. Marvel said. She could see them swarming around Karen like vultures. "No, you're not taking her. Not when I got her back!"

The heroine launched herself towards the adversaries. She punched and kicked at them with pretty much every attack pattern she could muster. The invaders stepped back and avoided her attacks with all them could do. One of them raised a hand and knocked her back.

Captain Marvel caught her sister before she could fly back and hit something extremely hard.

"Okay, let's try this again!" Kara yelled.

The black ship above them started to fire up with energy. A black cylinder object dropped down from the ship and landed on the ground. The cylinder lit up and a flash of red light appeared.

"So, what's that?" Quake asked.

Iron Man rushed over to take a look at it.

"It's a bomb….."

"It's more than a bomb," Kara said. "It's a Techno-Organic weapon which can release a virus which will kill half of the people on Earth. And mutate the other half upon impact."

Every one of them let in their breaths and let them out. This particular fact horrified them all and for extremely good reason.

"So, I'm guessing if we make one wrong move, that's the end of the world as we know it and none of us will be feeling fine," Iron Man said. Several judging eyes stared in his direction. "Yes, I know, understatement to end every other understatement ever."

"Pretty much," Kara confirmed. "We're going to need…."

The Chitauri made their moves and grabbed Karen. A flash of blue light appeared in front of them and a pulse of energy rocked them all back.

"I'm sorry, but were you taking my wife?" Harry asked. "Because, I didn't think you were taking her, especially in front of my face."

The invading army all stepped back. They recognized this man and had all reason to fear him, right underneath their master. One of them opened his mouth.

"The Master wants his daughter to be returned at all costs," one of them said.

"So, you can speak," Harry said. "Good, if you can speak, you can also listen."

Harry now had a captive audience, mostly because he used an energy field to prevent any attempts of a departure. His smile crossed over his face.

"This is my planet, and I don't appreciate any of you invading it," Harry said. "I'm going to make you a deal you would be foolish to refuse."

The invading army stared down Harry, not appreciating being strong armed.

"You think you can really stop us….."

The arm retracted from his suit and nailed one of the invaders in the chest. The invader stepped back with an agonizing scream having been impaled. Blood spewed from the mouth of the invader.

"Actually, I don't think I can stop you," Harry said. "I know I can stop you."

These were monsters who had laid waste to several worlds, and would do so to Earth, once they had what they wanted to.

"You leave my wife here, and never invade Earth again," Harry said. "And I won't decimate each and every one of you where you stand. And I won't wipe out your entire race."

"You bluff!" one of them bellowed.

Harry's face contorted into one of the most obvious smiles possible. He snapped his fingers and pointed towards one of the invading ships.

The ship spontaneously combusted right before the eyes of the invaders. The engine had been destroyed. The ship remained hovering up in the air. Harry waved his hand and ripped apart their alien ship, sending sparks flying everywhere.

The invaders turned their attention away from Harry for a second and backed off. Karen started to stir.

"I think we have a deal, do we not?" Harry asked.

"You will not get away with this," one of the invaders warned him.

Harry answered with one of his smiles. He had been told that so many times where if he had a dime for every time he had been told this, he would have been significantly richer than he was right about now.

The invaders departed in a flash of light with one thing have been left behind. The bomb which settled onto the ground.

"Spider-Girl, I need you to gently pull off the top of the bomb," Kara said. "And Captain No Codename This Week can banish the materials after I move it."

Harry chuckled at the codename Kara gave him. Gwen grabbed onto the bomb and gently pried it of. She held it with Kara getting to work. She passed off the materials which Harry disposed of.

Seconds passed as they waited for the big boom to happen. Fortunately for them, they were pretty much in the clear, at least for now.

"So, do you think we can breathe?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, yes we can," Kara said.

Harry watched as the invaders left Earth alone for now. It would be a calm before the storm. Plus there were a couple of loose ends to be tied up before they could all breath with more clarity.

* * *

Loki's frantic breathing showed him as a child who was about ready to throw a temper tantrum, but at the same time maintained just enough decency not to do so. His plan, beautiful plan, all ended. Midgard would survive, and worst of all, he would not get what he wanted.

The Trickster's breathing continued to get heavier. His fists balled up by his side when he brought in a deep breath and brought out a deeper breath.

"No," Loki said. "NO!"

"Ah, what's the matter, did the little baby not get his way?"

Loki turned around and noticed the parts of himself he purged standing across from him, mocking him.

"You know, I never enjoyed having you in my head, "Loki said.

"Why, was I the only rational part of your irrational mind?" Leah asked. "Did a part of that bother the trickster?"

The two sides of Loki stared each other down. A moment passed before Loki stepped back. The staff clutched tightly in his hand as sparks of energy continued to fly towards her.

"I always thought, or maybe assumed you compensated for something with this particular object," Leah said. Her lips twitched into a smile. "The only thing you're compensating for, is your own failures. Each and every one of them, someone has found a way to block you."

"Stay back from me!" Loki yelled.

Loki stabbed the energy staff towards Leah. Leah grabbed the staff and blocked the energy attack. The energy from the staff rippled back and launched Loki back a few feet.

"You wouldn't know what to do with proper power," Leah said, yanking the weapon out of Loki's hand. "You know what the funny thing about this is."

Loki tried to attack his other half. Leah dodged each and every one of his attacks. The simmering frustration coming from the Trickster threatened to reach a boiling point.

"Why won't you go down?" Loki asked. His breathing hit an increased fever pitch.

Leah casually kept dodging every attempt from her other half to take her down. He was starting to get frustrated. This level of frustration played into her plans quite nicely as far as Leah had been concerned.

"You didn't answer my question," Leah said. "Then again, it appears I left you will all of the rudeness when I escaped from you."

"Escaped?" Loki asked. "No, you didn't escape, I had banished….."

Leah decided to cut off Loki in the middle of what she assumed was a stirring speech. Such assumptions should not be allowed to go on for too long. The trickster crumpled back a couple of inches. Leah raised her hand one more time and caused Loki to be caught in a strait jacket and muzzle combination.

Loki growled and tried to push his way out of the containment. Leah twisted her hand in an attempt to put the squeeze on her worse half. The trickster's struggles to escape from his position were frantic. He growled and sent some threast towards her.

"Now you can listen to me, and we can have a conversation before I'm rid of you for good," Leah said. "You thought I was the worthless bits of yourself you threw away like trash."

The look of simmering rage in Loki's eyes showed Leah exactly how much he thought this. Not to mention how much she humiliated him by putting him a position where he can't fight back.

"The shoe is on the other foot!" Leah said. "You get off on humiliating other people. It hurts when you, yourself are humiliated. Doesn't it?"

Loki glared back with an insane amount of hatred. He would find a way to break free and would get out of her. Then he would crush her.

"There's no way out now," Leah said. "Before I send you off to face justice, there's just something I wish to say to you from the bottom of my heart."

Loki's face twisted up to force him to look at the part of himself which he had been thrown away.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for disposing of me," Leah said. "You set me free. I wouldn't have had a chance to fulfill my full potential if I had been stuck with you."

Loki howled in frustration. The muzzle on his mouth made this a lot sweeter.

"And now, I'm going to send you to one person who has wanted revenge on you for a very long time," Leah said. "Given what you put her through, I hope you can appreciate the irony."

Loki refused to do anything other than stare forward with hatred. Leah smiled and reached into her pocket. A glowing dagger slid from her pocket. The dark-haired woman shifted her hand back and stabbed the dagger through Loki's leg which caused him a blood curdling scream.

"Hela, I have a present for you."

The gag removed in time for Loki to yell out "no" in a repeated and rapid fire fashion. Leah threw Loki into a portal just like she did for him.

* * *

"Well, feel sorry for the people who have to clean up this mess," Iron Man said.

"Oh, you mean the mess we caused?" Hulk asked.

The dust completely settled. Captain America stood in the distance and turned towards the Winter Soldier to tell her thank you for the assistance. Unfortunately for her, the Winter Soldier disappeared into the darkness, not one to accept heroic accolades.

Of course, Captain America wasn't certain heroic accolades were coming their way. They saved the world and helped save a lot of lives. They also wrecked half of the downtown area in the process of doing so.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy about the collateral damage. Overall though, I think you did a good job."

Everyone turned around and noticed Harry standing next to them. He showed up to join them.

' _So, Karen's back to the Penthouse?'_ Harry asked.

' _Yes,'_ Kara thought. _'She really got a going over….and I don't even know how she got brainwashed. Guess we should ask her about that when she wakes up.'_

' _Don't worry about it right now,'_ Harry said. _'I'm more concerned with a proper reunion with her. You know because the last one really didn't count towards our reunion.'_

' _No, I think we can skip over that one,'_ Kara thought.

Harry chuckled and looked towards a familiar looking brunette who made her way out of the rubble. She looked dazed and a bit shocked.

"Jane?" Harry asked. "Jane Foster."

"Hello, Doctor Evans-Parker," she said in a dazed voice. "I'm sure….I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing here."

Given the last time Harry heard of Jane, she was in New Mexico, the thought did in fact cross his mind. Harry noticed something else lying in the rubble. Mjolnir's handle glinted in the wind.

"And I'm sure there's an interesting story behind this," Harry said. "Along with a perfectly sound explanation."

"Well, there's an explanation," Jane said, a frown crossing over her face. "I'm not sure how sound the explanation is."

Harry figured about as much. He would have to figure something out.

The moment he turned around, Nick Fury stood off to the side.

"So, I guess I'll talk to you later," Jane said. She wondered what the hell to do.

The moment she picked up this hammer, it could happen all over again.

"Well, the big man himself," Harry said. "What do I owe the honors?"

"So, you decided to jump start the Avengers," Fury said.

"Well, you gave me the authority to do so, so I figured I would take it," Harry said.

Fury took a long moment to stare Harry down. It was amazing how much a man with one eye could stare through a person.

"I need a word with you."

"I think I have a few minutes to spare," Harry said.

"I'm glad."

* * *

**To Be Continued on June 13** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

_So, Karen's snapped back, just in time for the Season Two Finale. And that's a fair deal to be honest. Leave my wife alone, and I don't wipe out your planet._

_Until Monday for the (maybe) finale._


	125. Chapter 125

_Chapter of the Week Voting is Live for this week. So vote for your favorite three chapters at the blog, and have a blast. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/_

* * *

 

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Five:**

Loki dropped knees first down to the ground in a disoriented state. Several minutes passed before the trickster had a good opportunity to shake off the cobwebs. He drew in a deep breath and drew out another breath. He rolled over a fraction of an inch and struggled to a standing position.

Everything slowly came back to him. The fact his attempts to take down Midgard resulted in nothing other than a dismal and utter failure. This was not the worst part though. Not by a long shot as far as Loki was concerned. He had been exiled to one of the few places he was not favorable.

The Asgarian pulled himself to a standing position in an attempt to make the best out of an extremely bad situation. His heart hammered against his chest. He drew in an extremely deep breath the moment he looked forward. Everything around him swirled and it became extremely hard for him to concentrate.

"You think this is over," Loki said. "You haven't seen the last of me. You haven't seen the last of me, not yet, not by a long shot. Do you hear me? This isn't over, not yet, most certainly it's not over yet."

Loki's voice rebounded against the edge of the realm. It echoed and no one heard him. He rose his hand again and the purple energy started to swirl. A burning erupted through his body.

Several shadows surrounded Loki. All of them began to whisper his name in a way which caused the Trickster to stand up straighter with the hairs standing up on the back of his head.

"Stand back, I command you to!" Loki yelled.

"You command nothing in this realm, Loki."

The woman dressed in green lingered from the shadows. Loki turned his full attention on her.

"Hela, this has been a misunderstanding," Loki said.

"Nothing among us has been a misunderstanding, Trickster," she said. "You banished the only part of you I may have common ground with. The rest of you on the other hand, I will have great pleasure in tormenting for future eternities. You will not escape this time."

Loki tried to attack Hela. This proved to be a great miscalculation of error. She rebounded the trickster high into the air. The progression of Loki could be followed the moment when he crashed down onto the ground. Hela peered over his broken body, a small amount of satisfaction spreading over her face.

"Revenge is the sweetest taste of all," Hela said. "After all I've been through on your account, all of the headaches, this is the sweetest revenge of all."

A shadow hound with glowing red eyes appeared at the edge of the stage. The moment Loki looked up, it started to growl.

"Down, boy," Loki said.

The dog didn't appreciate getting orders from Loki. It's growls became increased and it raised its paws. Claws threatened to come out of those paws and rip Loki to shreds.

"It's sufficient," Hela said. "I do not need to kill you in this realm. For all intents and purposes, you're already dead. I can make the next eternity worse. Every one of your failures will replay in your mind in a constant and unforgiving loop. Until you scream, and beg for it to stop. Are you too proud to beg, trickster?"

"You shouldn't…this is all his fault!" Loki yelled. "The Dragon has put me here….he will suffer….."

Hela whipped her wrist back and caused Loki to stagger against the wall. The Trickster squirmed against the wall in an attempt to escape his position. Hela had zero sympathy dancing in her eyes. The moment she reared her hand back, Loki fell down onto the ground with a hug thump.

"You trying to go after my master is the main reason why you are in the position you're in now, Trickster," Hela said. "I do not appreciate you taking him down or the world he has called home."

"Your master?" Loki asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what exactly you think I mean," Hela said. "And now, you're boring me just standing there a quivering wreck. I've been given this gift by your better half. Time to have some fun."

Loki realized how much karma could bite him in a bad way. Quite literally when the shadow hounds circled him.

* * *

 

"So, we have these Avengers who saved us," J. Jonah Jameson said from his usual position. The Jumbotrons in New York City mostly had been repaired, at least enough for Jameson to be heard. Thankfully, he was not seen thanks to the distortion on the screen. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes!"

The citizens of New York did what the citizens of New York normally did after a big disaster. They picked up and managed to get things back together. It was going to be a long process before they would be able to get back the way things were.

"And then, we have Spider-Girl among them," Jameson said. "While she has done a moderate amount of good for the world, and she didn't screw up too badly here, a broken clock is still right twice a day. She's got a lot to prove. Her position among Earth's mightiest heroes cheapens them and…"

One could almost hear Jameson taking a deep breath. It took him a couple of minutes to regain whatever composure he had lost.

"And now, we are raised with more questions than we'll ever have answers," Jameson said. "What are the intentions of these heroes? I suspect we will find the answers. And we will find answers which we do not like on this day!"

Everyone around the town started to buzz at this. Some of them have seen the Avengers up close and personal.

"The talk around the city, in the entire state of New York, across the nation, and around the world has to deal with these Avengers!" a voice said, one of the many.

It turned out J. Jonah Jameson wasn't the only person to have a discussion regarding these Avengers. They were the hot button topic to end all hot button topics for the day.

"Opinions have been divided around New York," the voice over the radio said. "We polled one hundred people at random to see whether or not the Avengers were a good thing or not. Here is what they had to say."

"If you ask me, they are a breath of fresh air," a voice of a young man said over the radio. "The police, the army, they're good at what they do, but the criminals are a lot better. I'll sleep a lot safer at night to know there are a group of people who can in fact smack some of the more dangerous criminals down."

"I saw them, they were amazing," a woman said in a gushing tone of voice. "I mean, they were all like, saving people and stuff. They were amazing, completely and utterly amazing!"

"The Avengers rock!" someone yelled over the radio. "Yeah, wooo!"

"While I'm not happy with the necessity of something like this, the growing dangers in the world make it a necessary evil," an educated man said over the radio. "We're going to have to keep a close eye on this situation, and make sure they do not overstep their bounds. As long as they don't, and as long as there is a growing danger out in the world, there will always be a place for the likes of Earth's Mightiest Heroes."

A pause on the radio occurred before the newscaster came back.

"Not everyone was on the Avengers band wagon though," the newscaster said.

"They're bad enough and cause enough damage on their own," a man said on the radio. "And now there are an entire group of them out on the streets. I think they've gone too far, and they should be policed, just like the mutants should be registered and locked away for our own protection."

"I think these heroes are not a good example for the youth of America," a hysterical sounding woman said over the radio. "I mean, do you want your children growing up to be like Tony Stark? Would someone please think of the children?"

"It all starts with the best of intentions," another man said over the radio. "The best of intentions can be turned around. We can justify their presence and their actions with the fact there are dangers in the world. This is all fine, but where is the line drawn? These heroes will need to be policed, and once they have been let out of the box."

"People are going to justify this as a necessary evil," someone else inputted. "It's just another excuse for the law enforcement and the United States government to sit back and let other people do their jobs. The Avengers are only a symptom to a growing problem. People we elect and put in public office not doing their jobs."

Everyone had more than enough to think about.

"Regardless of what side of the debate you find yourself favoring, it appears the Avengers are here and here to stay," the newscaster said. "We will keep an eye on them and see whether or not they are the force of light the world needs, even if it might not know it. Or if the power of a super human army will cause problems."

The entire world was watching, civilians and criminals, along with non-affiliated heroes alike. They would have to figure out what was going to happen all too soon.

* * *

 

"You know, I told you to take a long walk off of a short pier a long time ago. I'm guessing there's another reason why you're out here other than you following my advice."

Harry Potter joined Nick Fury for a rather short walk to the end of an extremely short peer. Fury held up a remote control and pushed a button. Some of the water retracted and allowed a SHIELD base to appear underneath the water.

"Oh, underwater SHIELD base, not really surprised," Harry said. "You are full of surprises, aren't you, Fury?"

If Fury had been rattled by the slight contradiction coming from Harry's end, he didn't say anything one way or another.

"I have to keep some things a secret from you," Fury said to Harry. "Or at least try to."

Harry shrugged. This was more than fair enough for them. The two of them descended down the stairs into the super-secret underwater SHIELD base. It looked pretty much like any other SHIELD base Harry ever encountered in his life if he was to be perfectly honest.

"So, we're here in your secret base, but why?" Harry asked.

"We'll get to the point soon enough," Fury said. "SHIELD is an organization which has grown massive, massive to the point where any security hole will have larger ramifications than any other security hole in any other organization out there."

Harry responded with a swift nod. He could see Fury's point one hundred percent of the way. Harry took a second to lean back and capture a nice and swift amount of breath.

"So, you know there's a security breath in SHIELD, for sure?" Harry asked.

"It's been there for a long time, and the corruption runs fairly prominent," Fury said. "It's the type of corruption which will continue to grow….unless there's drastic measures taken."

Harry knew from experience drastic measures was practically Fury's middle name. He performed some moves many would consider reckless. Harry had a sinking suspicion Fury was about ready to perform one of these particularly risky moves right about now.

"And what are your drastic measures?" Harry asked.

"It's quite simple," Fury responded without missing a beat. "We're going to need a fresh set of eyes on this situation. And SHIELD is going to need new management when we go into this new age of Avengers. And who better to lead SHIELD than the person who put together this defensive force."

Harry raised his eyebrow at this. Surely Fury couldn't be implying what Harry thought he was implying?

"So, what you're saying is…."

"You're pretty smart, almost too smart for your own good," Fury said. "What do you think?"

Harry took a long moment. Running SHIELD would most certainly solve the problem of SHIELD getting in his way and causing him a fair amount of problems. Harry responded with a large frown and thought about this for a few seconds.

' _Wow, Fury handing you the keys to the castle,'_ Gwen thought. _'I don't know what to say…actually, I have to say one thing. What's the catch?'_

Harry did think about that.

"You're pretty desperate aren't you?" Harry asked Fury. Fury turned his attention to Harry and responded with a swift nod. "You wouldn't even be considering this if you didn't have any other options."

"You are the best option, no matter how much it pains me to admit as much," Fury said. "For the future of the world and more importantly the future of SHIELD, just think about it."

Harry figured he could enter SHIELD and do some house cleaning. He had already formed some relationships with some trustworthy agents inside of SHIELD. Then he would have the assistance of the offshoot branch of SHIELD.

"Carter almost tricked me into thinking she was at death's door, but a lot of what happened has her finger prints over it," Fury said. "The LMD was almost too perfect. And when I see her, I'll shake her hand and tell her well-played."

Harry figured Fury wouldn't have missed a beat. To be perfectly honest, Harry would be extremely surprised if Fury didn't have some kind of idea what was going on. He was ruthlessly efficient in this way, and in many other ways if Harry was to be perfectly honest.

"I'm sure Agent Carter wants to see her vision from a long time ago through," Harry said, smiling in response.

"Indeed," Fury said. "And now, I am going to hand it over to you. SHIELD…everything you need is right here."

Fury held out a miniature black box for Harry. Harry reached out and took the box into his hand.

"So, do we have a deal?" Fury asked.

"I think we have a deal," Harry said. "So, what becomes of Nick Fury, Commander of SHIELD?"

"Nick Fury, retired commander of SHIELD, will be taking a nice and long overdue vacation," Fury said. He extended a hand for Harry to shake. "I wish you good luck, kid. You're going to need it."

These words were always the kiss of death. He wondered how long this retirement was going to last.

A new adventure waited around the corner for Harry every single time he turned around. Why would this adventure be any different.

* * *

 

Harry had a lot of thoughts of what he would want to do with SHIELD in the future. More important thoughts entered his mind. He had someone to check up on, and a long overdue reunion to finish.

Granted, they technically had a reunion a little bit ago. Harry wasn't going to count this one if he was to be perfectly honest. The reunion regarding both himself and his wife trying to rip each other apart didn't count in Harry's book.

' _I'm sure she'll be beyond pleased to see you,'_ Kara thought. _'She's been up a little bit, while you were conducting some business. And we had a nice conversation.'_

' _What was it about?'_ Harry asked.

' _Oh, I was just telling Karen about some of the amazing things you've done while on Earth,'_ Kara thought. _'She's happy you lived up to your full potential and then some.'_

' _My time with her was an inspiration with a lot I did,'_ Harry said.

' _Oh believe me, she knows that,'_ Kara said, her mouth curling into the most wicked grin possible.

Harry opened up the door to the room where Karen rested in. No sooner did Harry enter the door, a blur of light jumped off of the bed and threw her arms around Harry.

Karen had Harry pushed against the wall and she was kissing him badly. Harry would have to say this was a better method of attack than what happened earlier.

"Hello, Karen I….."

"Har, we can talk later," Karen said, removing his shirt and revealing Harry's sculpted physique for her line of sight. "Right now, I need you and I need you badly."

Karen removed Harry's pair of pants. She tore them slightly. Keeping Harry's clothes intact was not high on Karen's list of priorities.

' _You have to love a girl who knows what she wants,'_ Emma thought.

Karen slipped off her robe to reveal she wore nothing underneath.

"I'm sure the girls have kept you in tip top shape," Karen said. "Because I intend to screw your brains out, Har."

She pulled back the final piece of clothing and sure enough, it was just as she remembered. It might be a bit bigger than she remembered.

Harry's large cock stood out in attention. Karen wrapped her fist around it and smiled.

"I'm sure this bad boy has been getting a work out while I was not there," Karen said. Harry smiled in response.

"I'm going to confirm it has," Harry said to her.

"Good," Karen said with a few pumps up and down on his cock. "It would be a shame if we didn't share the wealth."

Karen started to tease both herself and Harry by rubbing her large breasts down his body. She trapped Harry's cock between her breasts for a moment.

Harry could feel her body grind up against his. Her breasts wrapped around his cock almost was too much. Karen slid all the way back up to face him.

"Karen," Harry said.

"Maybe another day," Karen said, draping one of her legs over Harry's thighs. "Right now, I want your big stiff prick inside my wet pussy."

Karen's breasts pushed into Harry's face. Harry decided to take some time to wrap his lips around her right nipple and start to suck on it.

The buxom alien babe took a moment to enjoy Harry's sucking. She remembered what brought her to the dance. Karen slid her hot dripping womanhood down across Harry's swollen head.

"Finally."

Karen impaled herself cunt first down onto Harry's erect manhood. It filled inside her just as she remembered. It was a long time, so her pussy was out of practice.

"You're only halfway in," Harry said. "Surely you haven't lost your touch."

Karen smiled. Her competitive fire inflamed in her body.

"Oh, I'll show you, Har-Zod."

The sexy woman pushed her hot thighs down onto Harry's engorged rod and pushed it deep inside her. Karen wrapped her legs around him.

"It's all inside me, all of it!" Karen yelled.

Karen hung on for a hell of a ride. His hands explored her body. Karen encouraged this behavior with some soft moans.

Harry massaged his wife's toned and supple body. Each one of these curves molded nicely in his hand. Harry decided to neglect her breasts for a moment which drove her absolutely nuts. His fingers scraped on her stomach beneath them. They stopped short of hitting the juicy globes which came close to smacking Harry in the face.

Karen worked forward, pumping her hips against Harry's prick.

"You better have reinforced walls!" Karen yelled as she fucked her husband at hyper speed.

Harry smiled, the structural integrity of the building would be tested for sure today. Karen's inner muscles did an excellent job of contracting around him and releasing him.

Karen enjoyed the ride. His throbbing prick slid deep inside her willing walls. Karen's body started to tense up around him.

"It has been a long time since you've truly cum, hasn't it?" Harry asked. "Go ahead Karen, let it go. Cum all over my big cock."

Karen tensed up her walls and pushed her love box all the way down onto Harry's cock. The veiny giant started to push deep inside her. The buxom alien's body shook all over when she experienced an amazing orgasm.

Harry continued to hold onto Karen's hips and pumped himself deep inside her center. The blonde's walls pushed against him and squeezed his hardened prick. He hung onto her and continued to work his way into her depths.

"Mmm, yes, right there!" Karen yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry smiled and grabbed Karen's breast to give it a nice little squeeze. He pumped into her and finished thrusting into her. Her inner walls tightened around her.

The moment Karen had been distracted, Harry pulled out of her. He scooped Karen up and marched her across the room. He put Karen down onto her bed.

Karen didn't have much time to reconcile the fact she lost Harry's cock from inside her pussy. He pushed it inside her from above one more time.

The generous prick shoved down into Karen's dripping hole. She rose up to meet Harry's thrusts. He buried himself deep inside Karen prick first and would not let up on his hard thrusting.

"Oh yes, right there, right there!" Karen yelled. "There's the spot, put your cock right there….deep inside me!"

Harry pushed himself deeper inside Karen. The hard thrusts pushed far and wide into Karen's hot pussy. She pushed the edge of her walls deep inside her. Karen lifted her hips up to meet Harry's throbbing hard cock.

"I can tell how much your pussy has missed this," Harry said.

Karen could feel Harry's hands all over her. Each intense grope of her body shot hot fire through Karen's loins. He reached closer and closer.

"Oh, believe me, I remember how wet this makes you."

Harry flicked her nipples and started to tug on them. This prompted Karen's hips to shoot up and push Harry's thick manhood deep inside her body. Her thrusting brought the point of Harry's prick deep inside her.

"Do you get off on my hard cock inside your tight cunt?" Harry asked. "Playing with your nipples, and your tits?"

Karen's face flushed with lust. Harry's hands cupped her generous globes in his hands and pushed his hand underneath it. The more Harry played with them, the closer Karen had been brought to the edge.

"Yes, I get off on you playing with my tits, give me more!" Karen yelled. "Maul my large tits, squeeze them. Oh, baby, they're yours!"

Harry smiled. These breasts were his and he intended to take them and mold them to his own desires. Karen's entire body tensed up underneath his actions. Harry squeezed her breasts and caused her to whimper in pleasure.

"Yes, I know how much you like this," Harry said. "Just as much as you like this, or this?"

Harry bit down on her nipple when pushing into her. Karen's legs wrapped around his waist and pinned Harry close towards her pussy. He thought it would be fairly rude if he didn't pound her pussy into jelly.

Karen's hips pushed up and she experienced a hell of an orgasm. He slowly worked her up to this point, pulling back a couple of times. The moment Karen's body was at its most heightened, begging for release, Harry granted her the release. Her hot pussy closed around his engorged prick.

Harry alternated between a few hard thrusts, short and fast. He stopped and worked over Karen to manipulate her insides. Her hands reached up and grabbed Harry's ass to encourage him.

"Look at you, cumming so many times," Harry said. "It's going to be my turn soon."

Harry's finger nails dug against Karen's leg and he slowly rolled his hand down the leg. Karen's hot hips pushed up towards him.

The bed creaked underneath him. It was structurally sound, something Harry proved when he rammed his hard cock into Karen as hard as possible.

Karen arched her back to ensure all of Harry's cock pushed into her. He lowered down and nibbled on her neck, hitting all of the sensitive spots he knew she loved. Karen moaned when his questing mouth came down and started to attack her breasts. Her nipples were bitten and sucked on.

The heat pulsing from his wife's cunt rose up intensely around Harry's thick cock. He speared his way into Karen. Orgasm after orgasm washed over her body.

"Mmm, you're a machine, baby," Karen said.

Harry's questing hands rolled over Karen. Her entire body dripped with sweat. The sticky walls of the buxom alien babe closed around him.

"Time for your reward."

Harry shoved his full cock inside her and pumped his seed inside her. Karen's entire body arched up and thrashed her hips towards him. Harry pushed the full contents of his balls deep inside Karen's hot and willing body.

The two of them came down from their mutual orgasm with Harry collapsing on top of Karen's breasts.

"Perfect landing."

After their marathon sex session, Karen draped onto Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in tight to him.

"So, was it everything you remembered?" Harry asked.

"It was too long, but it was worth the wait," Karen said. She leaned in and gave Harry one last kiss onto the lips. "it was amazing Har, as you are….any woman should be fortunate for such a gift."

Harry smiled. Karen was always blunt in her words and what she said. He wasn't going to argue with her, not in the slightest if he was honest.

"And for the record, that first meeting we had….."

"It's better off we just forget it ever happened," Harry said. Karen's bright blue eyes met Harry's green eyes and the frown deepened on her face. "You really weren't yourself."

Karen hated losing control of any time. The fact she wasn't herself made her rather upset.

"So, I hate to be the one to ask you this but….."

"You're wondering if I remember anything that happened," Karen said.

Harry answered with a brisk nod. He could tell this was a subject which Karen didn't really feel like talking about. It was perfectly find in Harry's mind if she didn't want to discuss it.

Karen gained her strength through her husband. Harry squeezed Karen's hand in response and caused her to breath in and breath out.

"You know, the moment my planet fell, I was sucked into the Phantom Zone," Karen said. "And then the next thing I knew, I was here on Earth….Kara told me I attacked you. I couldn't believe it, but I have a feeling…it happened."

"It did, and you weren't yourself," Harry said to Karen.

He leaned in closer towards her and gave her a soothing kiss. Karen responded by pushing her tongue deeper into Harry's mouth. She acquired a feeling of contentment thanks to her relationship with Harry.

"It's really good to have you back," Karen said.

"It's good to have you back as well, you won't believe how long I've been searching for you," Harry said.

Karen smiled in response at his words. She had a bit of an inkling how long Harry had been searching for her. Obsession could in fact come in many forms, although Karen didn't see Harry searching for her long and hard as obsession. It was more like dedication, and Karen smiled at this.

"Kara told me you accomplished a lot," Karen said. "And you finished the AI…the one we talked about….that must have been a long term project."

"Well, it took me a while to get around to actually getting everything I needed for LILY in place," Harry said.

"I'd like to see it," Karen said. Harry's lips curled into a smile. "Later though, I'm not done with you yet."

The two of them met lip to lip one more time. Karen shoved her tongue into Harry's mouth and was ready for round two.

* * *

 

There was no rest for the wicked and there was no rest for Spider-Girl.

' _So, you're part of Earth's Mightiest Heroes and you're going in here alone?'_ Mary-Jane asked.

' _Come on, it's Shocker,'_ Kitty thought. _'She can handle Shocker.'_

' _I swear, she's been handling Shocker once a week,'_ Liz thought. She paused. _'I realized how wrong this sentence can be taken if you think about it too much.'_

Spider-Girl smiled and dropped down.

"Alright, Herman, you know the drill by now," Spider-Girl said.

"This time, Spider-Girl, this time I'll have you!" Shocker yelled, aiming his gauntlet at the web slinging heroine.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the….."

A vibration came across the ground. It was not from Shocker. Shocker had been lifted up and slammed against the wall.

Gwen turned around to see Daisy standing there dressed in a full uniform.

"The Director's calling a meeting, and he wants all hands on deck," Daisy said.

"Oh, I'm disappointed you just knocked out Shocker in one hit," Gwen said. "That was a bit anti-climatic."

"Well, sometimes the most effective things are," Daisy said, turning towards Gwen with a smile. "And besides, I saved you the trouble and him further humiliation. This was only going to end one way."

Spider-Girl's lips shifted into a smile. Herman was catching forty winks on the ground, the hard way.

"So, are you ready?" Daisy asked.

"Let's go," Gwen said.

' _So you don't waste any time, do you?'_ Gwen asked.

' _I've been given this power,'_ Harry thought. _'It would be a real shame if I squandered it, wouldn't you agree?'_

Spider-Girl smiled. It would be a real shame. She looked forward to see what lurked around the corner.

The adventure would in fact continue.

**The End.**

* * *

 

_So, Harry/Karen gets the final lemon in this story, and you should have known that was coming. And that will remain as such even if there is new chapters, which….well if you're reading this about a year in the future from this day(June 13_ _th_ _, 2016), you can see whether or not there is. More than a year, and I think we can safely assume whether or not I bit the bullet and ordered a third(albeit shorter) section of chapters._

_Oh Herman, you poor bastard. He really did bring a knife to a cannon fight against Quake._

_As I mentioned, there's a slight chance for there to be additional chapters tacked onto this story. Don't ask me when that's going to be though. They're not going to see the light of day until every single word is written, and that's if I'm satisfied with them completely._

_I will say there is a fair bit I would have done differently if I started the story today, but that happens when you're two years deep into a story. You think about how you might have handled this, and what would have happened if you did that, instead of that. Hindsight is a bitch._

_Those extra chapters, though, they will be handled a slight bit different though. I'd consider them the DTV sequel to the main story, which wraps up a couple of things I left a bit open ended._

_Regardless, there will be more projects coming out of before too long. And there's continued chapters of old projects such as Girl of Steel, Side Effect, Nocturnal, and everyone's favorite gloriously bloated never ending project, Ascension. Those first three by the way ,don't involve Harry Potter in any way whatsoever. Well Girl of Steel kind of does, a female version, if you squint._

_Oh, and there's the Breeding Ground for all of your shameless smut needs. And then Calendar Girls with a brand new chapter every month._

_So, if you are reading this years down the line, and see there's more to this story, then obviously it continued. So, I have to ask you this, potential reader from the future; do we have flying cars yet?_

_Until next time, wherever that may be._


	126. Chapter 126

Dark clouds hung over the sky at a dismal autumn morning. The wind started to whip and a newspaper lifted off of the ground, smacking against the edge of a gate before it continued its travel all the way into parts unknown. Heavier winds began to kick up, with the skies threatening to open up from the heavens and bring down their awful vengeance on the entire world.

One particular young woman sighed when stepping into the cemetery while dragging her feet with every last step on her way towards the graveyard. Her blonde hair had been done up in a ponytail forgoing the usual headband she wore. She dressed in a black button-up shirt with an overcoat and a pair of nice dress pants, with high heel boots. The girl stood on the freshly dug dirt and sighed in response.

Gwendolyn Marie Stacy stared at the name on the grave for several moments. Words failed her. A second passed before a sigh came out of her. She needed to remain strong, not just her sake, but for the sake of the world.

"I never thought it would end like this," Gwen said looking down at the grave. Her eyes were red, but she had no tears coming out of them because she had shed all of her tears and had nothing left. "I bet in the back of your mind, you never thought it would come to this either. And I'm sure even as you drew your last breath, you blamed yourself, but you could never have….you could never have known what would have happened."

Gwen kneeled down before the grave and looked at it. She ignored the kicking winds.

"I really don't know what to say right now," Gwen said. "This is when I look for you, to ask for guidance. But, you're not there. You're gone. I held your dying body in my arms when your last breath faded from your entire body. You died...I can't believe it...I won't believe it."

The prodigal girl craned her neck as if hoping for something. Absolutely nothing came on through which resulted in her mood fading a slight amount.

"I just refuse to believe it," Gwen said. "After all of what happened, this is the end…just…..I don't know what to say."

She stepped back and looked at the grave as if it would change. The inscription remained the same. She hoped beyond hope she had been drugged, this was a figment of her imagination. Deep down, though, Gwen Stacy knew it was real.

"With great power, there must also come great responsibility," Gwen said. "Truer words have never been spoken by anyone, and these words….they tell me what I must do. I took everything for granted. I thought we could stop him because we always have. You always have."

Gwen kneeled down at the grave. She leaned forward with her jaw set.

"I'm going to finish this," Gwen said. "For you, for me, for all of us, or….."

Gwen's voice trailed off. She did not dare say what would happen had she failed. She pulled herself to her feet. The spider themed heroine pushed the gates open when stepping out into the city.

' _With great power, there comes great responsibility. Now, always, and forever.'_

Gwen stopped at the gates and craned her neck. She could see them marching the streets. Legions of goblin soldiers stormed Manhattan and sent the citizens fleeing in terror.

* * *

 

The images played out in the mind of a redheaded woman. The same visions she received for the past three months with increasing prominence and vividness. The nature of her gift resulted in her taking a more detached nature to what was going on around in the world. Everything served a greater propose, even though she was not able to understand this particular purpose.

Being physically blinded allowed her to sense great emotions. She had no idea when this particular scene would play out. The only thing the seer of the web reconciled were facts this particular vision unsettled her more than anything else.

Julia Carpenter rose to a standing position. She tried to understand something which she never meant to understand. Only one thought appeased her, even if it was ever so slightly.

' _These visions are not all they appear.'_

* * *

 

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Six:**

Three months passed since the alien invasion passed which had brought a new age of heroes into greater prominence. The Avengers went public and in the past three months, there had been many questions. People debated on whether or not having a small army of super powered people was what the doctor ordered.

Harry Evans-Parker thought they had an interesting point. He became the Director of SHIELD, thanks to Nick Fury stepping down. He knew Fury still lingered out there and had only given up the keys to the castle for reasons of his own.

"Director of SHIELD, Leader of the Avengers, Black King of the Hellfire Club, CEO of a multi-million dollar company?" Daisy asked when walking next to Harry. She found a role right inside of Harry's inner circle the moment he took over SHIELD.

"Yes, I'm aware of all of the responsibilities I'm having to undertake, thank you very much," Harry said. "You're forgetting I'm going for another doctorate."

"Yes, because of course, you are," Daisy said. "And given all of your nocturnal activities with the fairer sex, I have one question to ask you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Daisy took it as her opening to jump in.

"Do you ever find time to sleep?" Daisy asked.

Harry laughed and evaded the question. He took a couple of steps into the central control room. Coulson would have been here normally, but he was busy overseeing the cleanup effort in the American Southwest.

"I'll sleep when every piece of Chitauri technology is off the streets, and locked in a vault," Harry said.

"Would people run the risk of playing with something that dangerous?" Daisy asked.

"Agent Johnson, at this point, you should know better than most the dangers of people's curiosity," Maria Hill said when stepping into the central point of the Hellicarrier. She stepped over to join the two of them. "We've had a close call with one of the groups we're taking a closer watch at."

"HYDRA or AIM?" Daisy asked. Maria responded by a shake of her head. "Okay, what Alphabet Soup Organization is trying to get their hands on alien technology this time."

"The Friends of Humanity," Harry said.

Daisy let out a low whistle. Anyone with a few functioning brain cells could see why having a bunch of mutant hating zealots get their hands on dangerous alien technology was far from an ideal situation. The furthest thing from ideal in her own opinion.

"Thankfully, they didn't get their hands on it," Maria said. "Creed's having his usual field day, though…..given the fact the aliens invaded, there are a lot more people willing to listen to them."

"I'll deal with Creed," Harry said. "Once we locate the source of his funding, we'll cut it off."

"Going straight for the pocketbook?" Daisy asked. Harry responded with a smile. "You can be pretty cold sometimes, you know that?"

"I have to be," Harry said. "You have to know where to hit these people and hit them where it hurts even."

Harry turned his attention to the view overlooking the world. So many threats, even more so than he could imagine in his wildest imagination lingered out there. And Harry, being Director of SHIELD, looked at a far bigger picture than most. He had his contacts already and any new contacts being formed helped.

The doors opened up and quite an eye-catching sight entered. Karen stepped into the room, dressed in the skin tight bodysuit many of the female operatives sat SHIELD favored these days. She walked over towards her husband, with a smile and gave him a long, simmering kiss on the lips.

"That's unprofessional behavior, Agent Evans-Parker," Maria said.

Karen broke up the kiss and turned towards Maria with a shifty little grin on her face.

"You know, given what you got up to with the Director during your little meeting last week, I wouldn't be the one to talk about Unprofessional Behavior, Agent Hill."

Daisy had to stuff her hand into her mouth to avoid being overwhelmed by a fit of giggles. She doubled over in response until Harry gave her a stern look.

"So, any luck in getting any pieces of your memory back?" Harry asked.

"No, there's a few…echoes, but nothing too tangible," Karen said.

"I disagree with the fact it hasn't been tangible," Harry said while giving a squeeze of his wife's hand. "You've to lead us to several pieces of equipment which SHIELD might not have found without your help. I'd say that's pretty tangible, don't you?"

Karen smiled, at least on the outside. On the inside, however, there were other thoughts which haunted her mind. Namely the fact she spent time brainwashed by Thanos and forced to do his bidding. And nearly killed her husband and cousin in the process. While Harry assured her it was not her fault.

"I know you," Harry said. "And you think it was your fault you ended up in the employ of Thanos. Well, you should know his cruelty knows no bounds. And you should also know he has broken many strong minds."

"My will should have been stronger," Karen said. "I…"

Karen was about ready to belt out the fact she should have been stronger, how her sense of frustration with being separated from her husband and the death of her planet. She had been swept in by Thanos, and she allowed herself to be affected.

Harrys long kiss cut off any attempts of protest which might have entered Karen's mind. She always hated it how he had the ability to shut down her concerns.

"No matter what, you're home now."

"He's….yes….but what if he returns after you sent off his invaders?" Karen asked. "What if he targets Earth? He'll come after you."

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Harry said. "Let's just say I have a few surprises for any future alien invasions."

Harry had the resources of SHIELD at his disposal. Even though he cut down his inner circle to the people he knew he could trust, and had been keeping a closer eye on people who might be working for HYDRA, Harry still amped up SHIELD's resources for threats whether or not they came at home.

' _Hopefully, that doesn't happen anytime soon because we'll still clean up from this one,'_ Gwen thought.

' _I'm surprised SHIELD's almighty team of janitors lead by head janitor Coulson isn't on the job,'_ Emma thought in her usual charming manner.

' _Oh trust me, they are…it's just, well there's a lot to do,'_ Gwen thought. _'All of the Avengers are doing their part to chip in. And speaking of which, we're getting close to something.'_

' _Yeah, and I just have a feeling it was one of the engine cores which got detached,'_ Kara thought.

' _What kind of damage are we looking at?'_ Daisy asked. _'If it falls into the wrong hands.'_

' _Well, let's just put it this way,'_ Kara thought. _'It can power a weapon to wipe out most major cities.'_

' _So, it's a good thing you're going to secure it,'_ Karen thought. _'I can't tell you enough how important it is to get this energy core. And also to be careful…..I'm not sure how any alien parasites will affect human biology.'_

' _Don't worry, we've told Stark and Barton to be careful, and not to touch anything,'_ Gwen thought. _'We'll get it there safely and for contamination in no time.'_

"So, can you hear this?" Tony asked over the radio.

"Yes," Harry said. "Did you track down the piece of alien equipment?"

"Yes, we did," Tony said in response. "But it's….just outside of Latveria's borders, and we may have a slight problem."

Harry put two and two together in his mind. He knew right away because it was close to Latveria, he knew who else was closing in on the alien technology.

"Get it out as quickly as you can, but still be careful," Harry said.

"Hey, careful is my middle name."

Harry tried to hold himself back from saying something. He knew Tony could be careful when the situation mandated it, providing he didn't veer towards the arrogant side.

"Mother?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?" LILY asked.

"Could you redouble the scans and ensure we hadn't missed anything," Harry said. "Also, see if we can get into the security satellites and direct them as close to Latveria as possible."

"It will be done," LILY said.

* * *

 

Gwen Stacy, better known as the Spectacular Spider-Girl, stood from behind the wall. She had a motley crew of people next to her. One of them was Kara Danvers, better known as Ms. Marvel. Other than Harry, Gwen trusted Kara the most to have her back in a situation like this. Standing next to him was Tony Stark, the Invincible Iron Man, and then there was Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye, who was experienced in these types of high-level SHIELD operations. Rounding out the operations was Jennifer Walters, the Sensational She-Hulk, who would be some added muscle, even though hopefully they would get in.

"Okay, this is a search and retrieval mission," Gwen said. "With any luck, we'll be able to get in and get out without any problems."

"With any luck, we will," Jen said. She tried not to say how Murphy had not been on their side in the past.

Kara looked up to the sky. Her hearing picked up something.

"Something's coming, and I doubt it's the welcome wagon."

Tony craned his neck off to one side and saw what Kara referred to. A vessel dropped down onto the ground. The silver on the side of the vessel shined brightly and came at them without any problem.

"Doom," Tony muttered underneath his breath.

"Let me guess, an army of Doom Bots," Clint said. He saw about six of them step out into the picture. "Yeah, leave it to Victor, he always goes with what works for him."

"We can take them out pretty easily, though," Jen said. She was ready to smack around robots. Something amused her about smacking down robots.

Gwen cast one of the most annoyed and obvious glares towards Jen. A second passed before Gwen came back with her opinion. "As much as I'd like to say it's going to be simple, there's got to be more…..everyone stand back."

Gwen's spider sense hit into overdrive, craning her neck back a couple of inches. Several drones appeared nearby. They didn't lock onto the Avengers, but at the same time, the presence of these drones made all of them look very nervous.

"Stark issued tech," Tony said. He put up his hand and started to scan them. A second passed before Tony pulled his hand back. "Well, I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted Victor just ripped off my tech."

"Little from Column A, a little from Column B?" Clint asked. Tony considered him for about a second and nodded. "The real question is can you take it down?"

"Good question," Tony muttered underneath his breath. He took a closer look at the technology. "It really depends on how many modifications Victor made to it. So the answer is…maybe?"

Tony entered the absent-minded scientist mode in an attempt to pick apart the technology. He gritted down on his teeth to show the absolute amount of frustration someone like him could have in a situation like this. He started to click through and continue to scan.

"The trick is to deactivate them without….alerting the drones to our presence," Tony said.

"I'm going to guess you just alerted the drones to our presence," Ms. Marvel said. She flipped her hair back and looked on in frustration. "Oh, that's great, isn't it?"

One of the drones started to arm itself with a few modified weapons. Tony looked at the drone, straddling between interest and disgust.

"Yes, it is," Tony said. "And that's new, that's very new."

Kara blasted the drone and knocked it off course. The heat vision only knocked the drone back a few inches.

"Well, so much for stealth," Clint said. He armed himself with the arrow and fired at the drone. The arrow hit the mark without any trouble.

* * *

 

Victor Von Doom brought the Nation of Latveria out of the slums and slowly brought the people to new prosperity. He faced a multitude of different challenges along the way. Many people doubted his actions. Victor cared little for their doubts. He knew what needed to be done, and prepared to do it.

The doors opened up and a woman with long black hair dressed in regal robes stepped in. His royal council, Lucia Von Bardis stepped in.

"Our plans are moving ahead of schedule, Lord Doom," Lucia said. She extended her neck down and looked him in the eye. "And another package has arrived from your benefactor."

"Very well," Victor Von Doom said.

At first, Doom had his doubts regarding his new partner, but in time, he came to realize his partner's help would benefit the ruler of Latveria in the end. He had armed his troops and upgraded his Doom Bots to achieve greater aims. He also was able to complete projects which would make that insufferable fool Richards look like even more of an insufferable fool.

Soon, Doom would prove why he was the greatest mind in the world.

"Bring it in," Doom said. He leaned closer and spoke in his crisp and demanding voice. "Set it down on the ground before me."

Doom's guards set the box down on the ground. Doom stepped forward and opened the side of the crate. He expected more weapons from his partner. He had something more valuable inside the crate.

The ruler of Latveria discovered an ugly grey skinned man with an oversized head and small arms and legs. The most prominent part of him had been the headpiece which had been a combination of yellow and red. His arms and legs and what passed as his body covered in purple. He recognized it at once, one of AIM's projects. The Mechanical Organism Designed Only for Killer or MODOK as he had been more commonly referred to.

"Von Bardis, stand back, I believe our friend has allowed us a resource," Doom said.

"Do you trust him, my lord?" Lucia asked.

"He's been a useful ally so far, and he deserves consideration, until the point where he no longer fits into my plans," Doom said.

Doom entered the lab and hooked MODOK's limp body up to the wires. A flash of light came through the area of the lab when Doom prepared MODOK for his resurrection. One flick of the switch brought MODOK completely back to life.

"Computing error, fatal processing overload!" MODOK started to stammer.

Many people would have been discouraged by such a problem. Doom put himself a slight amount ahead of the average person and continued to push forward to do what needed to be done. He could get MODOK back online and he would have another valuable asset.

"Where is this place?" MODOK groaned, getting a bit more coherent. The last thing he remembered, he had taken control of AIM and prepared to liberate the Cosmic Cube. Then there was a whole lot of blank.

"You are in Castle Doom, in Latveria," Doctor Doom said. "I'm sure a highly advanced being such as yourself knows who I am."

"Yes, of course," MODOK said when he came to his senses. "Your reputation does precede you."

Doom answered with a swift nod when looking MODOK in his beady little red eyes. They had a lot to do and not a sufficient amount of time to get it done.

"And it appears you have a breach on your borders," MODOK said. "So, it's just as well you've woken me up."

Doom put on the last known feed from the drones. He noticed the Avengers arriving in full force. He wasn't that pleased with this particular development.

"Stark is here," MODOK said. "If you can deal with the others, I can deal with Stark."

Doom paused for a moment before looking at MODOK.

"Yes, prove your worth," Doom said. "If you assist me in taking down Stark, then we will consider some upgrades for you."

MODOK thought he was great.

"Perhaps this can be a start of a rather enlightening partnership," MODOK said.

Doom only responded with a nod. He never thought the Avengers to try something so brazen to invade his borders. He intended to secure the alien artifact, much like the one his benefactor claimed he found months ago.

"Perhaps, but don't celebrate until Stark is done."

"I've locked on to him, and I'm in the process of breaking down his firewalls," MODOK said. "Your equipment always had the potential to do the job. It just needed the right mind to guide it."

Doom waited. He was certain SHIELD's new director had a hand in this entire mess as well.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on August 22** **nd** **, 2016.**

* * *

 

_So, there's this…the third "postscript" part of Spectacular. Chapters 1-25 was Part One, Chapters 26-125 were the second part. And chapters 126 through 145 will be the final part._

_I'll be perfectly honest, I heavily debated on posting these chapters, after they were written, and they've been written for some time. Were they going to do the previous chapters credit? Well, your mileage may gravely vary. It does tie up a couple of points._

_One thing I will say is during this third part, there are no lemons written throughout them. There weren't many spots to put them in naturally. This is technically a twenty chapter epilogue, to be honest, to the one hundred and twenty-five chapters that came previously._


	127. Chapter 127

_Chapter of the Week Voting At the Blog for Week Thirty-Three. Vote. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/  
_

* * *

 

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Seven:**

Tony Stark stood more alert than he had ever been in his entire life. He turned his head to one side and then to the other side before he spun it back around to face his teammates. Several downed drones and Doombots have been laid out on the ground. He would have liked to say they were out of the woods, but something told him it was to the contrary.

"So, do any of you have the idea we're being watched?" Tony asked. He started to scan the area. The prickling feeling coming across the back of his head put his nerves on the highest sensors. "And I mean, other than the obvious clues we're being watched."

Gwen's hairs pricked up on the back of her neck. Her spider sense kicked into overdrive. The girl turned her head around in a worrying manner and frowned. "No, it's not just you."

"Yes," Kara said. She turned herself around. The Girl of Steel took a brave reach over towards one of the drones and started to tap on it. "Well, this thing is pretty dead, but I mean other than that, there's nothing here."

"JARVIS, scan the area," Tony said. A long pause followed when Tony waited for his AI to answer. "Um, JARVIS, are you there, buddy?"

"Sorry, Stark, but I'm afraid JARVIS isn't here right now," MODOK said. "In fact, neither he nor you are in control anywhere, I am."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," Tony said. A few seconds passed when he racked his mind. "Should I know? Did you steal my tech?"

"I did not need to steal your tech!" MODOK yelled. "I am however taking control of it and using it much more efficiently than you could ever hope to be."

Tony's eyes rolled a slight amount over to the side. The captive billionaire couldn't resist saying his next line. "Yes, because that's just a whole lot better than stealing my tech if you're taking control of it. It really does put me at so much ease right now, that does."

"Be silent, Stark, and it will be over slowly and painfully!" MODOK yelled.

Gwen's sense of dread turned to absolute agitation when Tony Stark turned his attention towards her. The arm of his suit started to lock into place. The bright glow illuminating the area made Gwen come to the conclusion.

"Okay, Stark now's not the time to go all weird on us," Hawkeye said. He could see Iron Man's eyes glowing with more prominence. "Okay, Tony, are you in there…."

The archer dodged a blast of concentrated energy. Barton regained his footing and loaded up his arrows. A rapid-fire barrage of arrows started to connect with the side of Tony's armor. Tony deflected them one by one and started to spaz out when they tried to break through his armor.

"No, he's not still in there, I am!" the rumbling voice of MODOK yelled.

"I thought Harry shut you down," Kara muttered.

"Yes, Harry Evans-Parker delayed my plans for the moment, but now thanks to Doctor Doom, I'm back and ready to go," MODOK said. "And now I have the ability to take care of technology."

"Doom must have been really desperate to shack up with someone like you," Gwen said. "I mean, you aren't exactly the brightest bulb in the box. If anything else, the accident improved your looks. It couldn't make them much worse."

The energy beam fired at Spider-Girl. The web-slinger used her acrobatic attacks to move around the beam before it blasted off of the ground. Everyone's friendly neighborhood web-slinger dropped down onto the back of the head of Iron Man.

"Stark, sorry about this, but this is going to hurt you….well actually it's going to hurt you a lot, so I don't know where I'm going with this."

Gwen tried to use her webbing to misdirect Iron Man's attack. The web-slinger flipped herself high into the air and came down on the back of the head of her adversary. Iron Man flipped up and crashed down onto the ground.

"You're only delaying the inevitable…" MODOK said. She-Hulk cut off his monolog in mid-move and hoisted the Iron Man Suit up off of the ground.

"Jen, do remember I'm in this thing!" Tony yelled.

"All of your super villains are the same they….." Jen yelled when Iron Man blasted her off and caused her to skid back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, I deserved that, I guess I'm always taking it in the face."

The jade giantess jumped high into the air and tried to nail Iron Man with a punch. He put up an energy shield to block it and send Jen flying back a few feet.

MODOK turned his attention towards the alien artifact which Doom tried to liberate. Amusement didn't even begin to describe what he felt.

"What an interesting toy," MODOK said. "I'd like to play."

"No, MODOK, you can't, you'd never survive the…" Tony said before he had been cut off.

"No, Stark, you're wrong, I'll survive whatever this magnificent thing is," MODOK said. Tony tried to regain control of the suit. "You, on the other hand, won't…and it's no use in struggling because I have you right where I want you."

Tony hated being outsmarted, and he just redoubled his efforts. The best chance he could do was take control of the suit.

* * *

 

Back at SHIELD headquarters, Harry tried to get in control of the transmission. While the bond link was useful, the longer range it was, the harder it was to keep concentration. Harry rose up to his feet and turned towards LILY.

"Please see if you can find them," Harry said to LILY. LILY answered with a nod.

"It appears someone has taken control of Iron Man's armor."

"Someone indeed has Director Evans-Parker," the brisk voice of JARVIS said when he finally broke through. "It's George Tartleton….he's had his beef with Mr. Stark for years, and now….well, I'm certain he's getting his jollies off in taking control."

Harry could have almost thrown his hands into the air in sheer disgust.

"And knowing Doom, he's found a way to block my access so I can't pull what I pulled with MODOK the last time," Harry said. He touched his finger underneath his chin and gave a prominent scowl. "Alright, Victor, you win this round, for now. But, don't think I've given up yet, I'm not done, not yet, not by a longshot."

"For the record your theory is correct," LILY said. "Doom has blocked access, but…we should be able to get around it."

"Providing, of course, we get close enough to MODOK," Harry said. "Actually, if he's inside Tony's armor, we may have a possible backdoor. I'm not sure if he's considered what he's put into himself."

"Oh, I'm certain he's considered it," LILY said. "Do you think he's underestimated you?"

Harry frowned, it was very likely MODOK had in his arrogance underestimated Harry. A fair few people made this particular mistake, and it had been one of the last ones they did. Hell, AIM did in the first place, and they were now a fraction of their former self. They still existed in pockets.

"Time to suit up," Harry said.

"Should I tell the people who had three months in the pool to collect?" Daisy asked. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Okay, don't sound so surprised there's a pool about when you would come out of retirement."

Daisy withered underneath Harry's look. He obviously looked at her like he really did intend to discuss this later and it wouldn't be a very pleasant conversation for Daisy. At best, she'd end up tied up, and that really wasn't a bad thing.

"Can I count on you to back me up when we're out there in battle?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Daisy said. She thought it had been a long time for herself since she was out in the middle of a battle. "It sure beats monitor duty any day."

Harry responded with a smile, and he escorted Daisy to the ship. They were the backup to pull the team out of the fire. The only backup as it turned out given the fact the Avengers had been spread out a lot. And with the expanded team, it was really saying something.

"I see you've made some modifications," Daisy said, with a raised eyebrow towards Harry.

"Well, I don't want our enemies to expect the same thing every time," Harry said. He could see out of the corner his eye Daisy succumbing to his superior logic. "Have to keep them on their toes at all times, got to mix it up."

"Okay, fair enough," Daisy said, barely avoiding cracking a smile. "All systems are in check, we're ready to head off."

Harry hoped in the back of his mind, they didn't have to deal with a fight right now. They already were dealing with something unstable. The World leaders ignored Latveria most of the time these days unless it suited their purposes.

A blinking red light appeared on the dashboard the second they were up in the air. Harry and Daisy locked eyes and they both thought about the same general thing.

' _When it rains, it pours,'_ both of them thought in unison, responding with very obvious sighs.

"It's an SOS, from Silver," LILY said.

"Didn't you give her upgrades to handle Doom if he tried an act of aggression?" Daisy asked.

Harry cupped hand to chin and frowned.

"Yes, I have," Harry responded without missing a beat. "Of course, there's always the chance Doom has some upgrades which are causing my upgrades some problems. So, we're going to have to play this one very carefully."

"It's possible it was a false alarm," Daisy said. Harry turned around and looked her in the eye. Daisy wilted underneath the gaze of Harry and offered a hasty amendment to her words. "Then again, it's just….well, it never really is in situations like this, is it?"

"No, it's not," Harry said. "We're going to have to alter our course slightly….any headway of getting into Iron Man's armor?"

"I'm bypassing the new emergency protocols which MODOK set up," LILY said. "He has been upgraded by someone rather intelligent though….a bad thing indeed."

"Just keep it up, and let us know," Harry said. "I'm going to see what Silver needs."

Now Harry had a few ideas how to deal with this. Of course, without exactly knowing how bad the situation was, these ideas amounted to something pretty worthless in the end.

* * *

 

Silver Sablenova paced around in circles. Tensions between her country and Latveria had grown even frostier in the past couple of months.

"My lady, I'm not sure what you're worrying about," one of the members of the royal council stated when looking her directly in the eye. "The device we have armed should be able to withstand the hoards of…."

Silver raised her hand for a moment. She turned around and looked at the wall. She had a few weapons which could be used. In the basement, there were some spare tech pieces left over from the project which could be modified. Her best scientists would have needed to get to work on it yesterday for it to have done any good.

"Doom does respect Doctor Evans-Parker," one of her advisors said.

"We must not leave anything to chance," Silver said the moment she allowed her breath to leave her body. "The strange energies coming from the border have caused our systems to be brought back down. We should assume the same will hold true for our defenses."

"They're being checked as we speak, my lady."

Silver hoped nothing was wrong. Harry gave her a list of pretty much all the circumstances where they could go wrong. The energy was like nothing they've ever seen before. Harry told her about the invasion and the dangers of tampering with any of the alien artifacts left behind.

Doom may not have heeded this particular warning, however. She knew Doom believed himself to be a genius of the highest caliber and how normal rules did not suit his plans. In reality, Doom's genius was a proven fact, and could not be disputed. Genius coupled in with arrogance though proved to be a rather unfortunate combination which resulted in Doom taking some rather prideful falls in the not so distant past.

"Ms. Sablenova, we have a message incoming….."

One of the glass spheres made its way through the door. Silver eyed the glass sphere for a number of seconds, her frown becoming more prominent by each passing moment. The sphere lit to life and came up with the face of one Victor Von Doom in all of its glowing prominence.

"Ms. Sablenova, I offer you one last warning to cease your aggression at our borders," Doom said.

Silver scrunched up her face for a second. She had not the slightest idea regarding what Doom was talking about. Silver spent some time mulling over a couple of plausible resolutions in her mind.

The first resolution told her Doom thought her attempts to defend the borders were an act of aggression. The logic should be considered backward and illogical by those other than the most demented. Though, Silver could help but think Doom's logic could be a bit backward when he thought a slight has occurred against his person.

' _See all the times where he tried to gain revenge on Reed Richards because of his own miscalculation,'_ Silver thought to herself. _'Obsession is not becoming of a person and it's less becoming on someone like Doom. He's completely mad. Lost his mind even.'_

Silver turned her attention to the second two possible circumstances. The second circumstances where someone had committed an act of aggression on Doom and tried to skew the evidence where her nation would have gotten the blame. Silver frowned and thought about how plausible it appeared. It did seem to be more than plausible enough where she considered it.

"We have an item which should be under the protection of Latveria," Doom said. "While I do concede the border is a gray area, the rest of the alien ship has fallen within my borders. Therefore the engine containing the power core should be mine through royal domain."

Silver's frown deepened with greater prominence yet. She tried to lean forward.

"Victor, I know you have a speaker embedded in this device, so listen to me very carefully," Silver said. "I realize you're under the assumption you think anything which falls in your so called domain is yours through right of conquest. But, I can assure you the alien artifact you have is not yours and is actually the property of SHIELD. Therefore, I would highly recommend you don't hold onto it unless you want Harry Evans-Parker to come to your doorstep."

Silver rolled the ball back into the court of Doom, to see what he would say. Time ticked by when waiting for the answer. Her frown grew when he responded.

"So, you deny my warning," Doom said.

"Of course, it comes to this," Silver said.

"You have two hours to disable all defenses at your borders, and tell the Avengers to leave, or I will consider your actions to be an act of aggression, and will proceed accordingly," Doom said. "Do not test me, for I have allowed you to be secure in your borders. If I'm pushed, then you better believe Doom will push back. That is the law of Doom."

Silver heard these words with a precise clarity and continued to stare towards him.

"Yes, Victor, I've heard you, but I'm not certain if you've even bothered to listen to me under these circumstances," Silver said. "I accept your rule over Latveria and concede you have done a much more acceptable job than your predecessors have. But, do know this and know this well, I will not allow you to dictate terms."

As for the Avengers, Silver had no idea of their presence. She was certain if Harry sent them to secure any items, it had been for a good reason.

The orb went dead and shorted out. Silver thought Victor made his point.

"Redouble our efforts to secure the borders," Silver informed her people. They all stared at her and responded with nods. "I will not be bullied, and I will not concede control to the likes of Doom. He wants to test me. He'll find out how much I can push back."

* * *

 

Tony Stark thought the thing which worked in his favor was MODOK's arrogance. Some people called Tony out on his arrogance and to be fair, it was rightfully so. MODOK took this particular level of arrogant behavior to an entirely new degree.

"So, it will be known that I have brought the great Tony Stark to his knees!" MODOK crowed. "All shall worship me and all will acknowledge my greatness. All will bow down before the great and powerful MODOK!"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to have that engraved on a plaque which will go right above your SHIELD holding cell," Tony said. He screwed his eyes shut and started to deepen his breathing.

Tony almost had access to the root programming. He could hear a crackling sound.

"Tony, are you there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, barely holding my head up above the water," Tony said. "Do you think you can set a reset protocol to my armor on my signal?"

"We can do that," LILY said. "Just accept the changes, and we'll be good to go."

Tony thought about the very tiny window of opportunity he had to get this done. He could see Ms. Marvel, Spider-Girl, and She-Hulk try and get in there to take him down. The energy field surrounding his armor repelled them.

Clint Barton eyeballed the armor. His good eye and skilled hand gave him a pretty good idea what needed to be done to get through the armor. He reared back the bow while prepping an EMP arrow.

Tony tried to signal to him to get it done while he had the opening. Turned out Clint didn't need any signal. He aimed and fired.

The arrow caught Tony head on with an intense blast. The blast didn't really end up being pleasant but it was absolutely necessary to what needed to be done. Tony's arms and legs began to twitch from one side to the other in an attempt to keep his head up off of the ground.

"Back into the system, and I have to say it's good to be back sir," JARVIS said. "Shall I accept the emergency protocols which Doctor Evans-Parker and LILY kindly inputted into us?"

"It would be an insult if you didn't," Tony said.

"No, no, Stark, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" MODOK howled at the top of his lungs.

Tony Stark found a bit of satisfaction towards his next statement. "Actually, I can, and you better believe that I have."

Tony activated the chest plate and managed to get back into him. Did he mention this all felt good? Because he would be lying if he said this didn't feel really good.

"So, you're back?" She-Hulk asked.

"Better than ever," Tony said. He could see the members of his team looking at him. "I know, a matter of perspective…and I'd never thought I'd say this, but thanks for the shot, Clint. Really got me going, it did."

"Hey, no sweat," Clint said with a pause. He extended his hand out and eyed Tony for a few seconds. "You know, it's all in the wrist."

"Well, it worked out pretty well all things considered," Tony said without missing a beat. He heard something in the distance. "And we're not out of the woods yet by the looks of it."

"No, we're not," Gwen said, her spider sense started to beat a war beat and would not leave her alone, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate.

Several robots smashed into the ground. They sent rocks and dust fragments flying everywhere.

"Oh, Doombots, seriously?" Clint asked. He took a moment to shake his head. "Don't worry, I can beat these things in my sleep."

Gwen frowned. She had a sixth sense something was wrong about these particular bots. One of them raised a hand towards Clint when he loaded his latest arrow. The arrow flew over the Doombot when Hawkeye missed his latest shot.

' _Okay, something's wrong,'_ Gwen thought to herself and the other parties in the bond link. _'Something is very wrong.'_

One of the Doombots created an energy bow and arrow before firing it at Clint. Clint barely avoided the shot. He fired back, but the Doombot blocked it.

"They're AMAZO bots!" Kara yelled suddenly.

"Oh, that's just great," Tony said.

"You mean the robot which was created by that nutcase Anthony Ivo?" Gwen asked. "And the work had been lost for years. Somehow Doom got his hands on it?"

"Thanks for the exposition," Jen said. "But, I can see we're in trouble."

They were in a lot of trouble when Jen had been scanned by one of the Doom Bots. The Doom Bot started to fire up and was about ready to move in for what appeared to be a very obvious kill.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on August 26** **th** **, 2016.**


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Eight:**

* * *

 

The SHIELD transport vehicle dropped down to slightly outside of Latveria. Harry exited the vehicle. He could see the border right outside of Silver's castle. He made his way in to test the area around them. The defenses were still in place, but it did not mean Doom didn't have an offense ready to go. Harry frowned, something about this he did not like.

"Is it just me, or is there something rather unsettling about this?" Daisy asked. Harry turned his attention towards her.

"It's not just you, it's…"

A figure dropped down on the ground. A Doombot dropped down onto the ground in front of the two of them. Harry and Daisy stood in front of them. Daisy stepped in front of her leader, preparing to engage the Doombot. Something was different about this Doombot.

Daisy raised her hand and the Doombot copied her motion. The Doombot propelled a vibrational attack which knocked Daisy off forward. Daisy aimed her hand towards him again and tried to vibrate the ground underneath him. The Doombot returned fire.

"AMAZO?" Daisy groaned, half in a question, and half in agitation, and realization.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Harry responded to her. He peered over his shoulder and waited to see what would happen next. "He's only sent one of them along."

' _Gwen, can you hear me?'_ Harry thought to her.

Harry waited for an answer as he turned his full and undivided attention towards the modified Doombot. It copied Daisy's powers, and now made an attempt to copy his. Harry avoided the scan just at the last second. He was pretty sure his powers would not register on the Doombot, but at the same time, Harry didn't want to take any chances. He raised his hand into the air.

The Doombot vibrated the ground and launched himself further up into the air out of harm's way. Harry raised his hand into the air and blasted towards it.

' _Yes, sorry, we're fighting three of them,'_ Gwen thought. _'And I just barely avoided him scanning me. He's trying to get my powers.'_

' _If he gets mine, we're screwed,'_ Kara thought. _'He's sending Kryptonite energy arrows at me to slow down.'_

' _Are your shields holding?'_ Harry asked. He turned around to avoid the latest attack from the AMAZO drone.

' _Yes, for now,'_ Kara thought to him. _'But, I don't want to….well you can never be too careful, you know.'_

Harry knew all too well. He was pretty sure Gwen and Kara knew what to do. He knew Tony's armor, with the upgrades, would be difficult to pin down and scan now he had access. The problem was finding an open.

"I'm on it, for the record," LILY said. "Do you think you can keep those things distracted for long enough for me to get something done?'

Harry grunted in affirmation and the others did as well. Daisy raised her hand and closed her eyes.

"Okay, you may have my powers," Daisy said. "But, do you really know how to use them?"

Daisy and the Doombot AMAZO met hand to hand and the vibrations shot through the air. Harry saw two more AMAZOs drop down. The two new AMAZOs performed very Quake like assaults which rocked the ground. Harry just barely avoided being put down to the ground in time.

' _New problem,'_ Harry thought. _'They're sharing a hive mind where when one scans the powers, the other now has access to them.'_

' _Telling that the rest of the team'_ Kara thought. _'Unfortunately….yeah two for the price of one!'_

Harry really wished he could have seen the other fight, but to be honest, he had more than enough going on right here. One of the AMAZO Bots raised it hand and tried to bring down the walls. The shielding around the AMAZO Bot prevented the defenses from activating right away and bringing it down to the ground.

' _Okay, it's just opened itself up,'_ Harry thought. _'Have to be precise with this one, though.'_

Harry withdrew a dagger from his sleeve into his hand. He watched the AMAZO turn around and prepare a scan. The moment the AMAZO attempted this tactic, Harry hurled the dagger and caught him in the chest plate.

' _Direct hit,'_ Harry thought. _'I've just disabled the shield...Daisy, that's on you now!'_

Daisy whipped her hand down onto the ground. The vibrations launched the AMAZO bot into the air and it collided around the doom. It shorted out from the charge.

The energy arrow almost knocked Daisy off of her feet. She flipped in the air and stuck a rather firm landing, coming down onto the ground. Daisy turned her attention towards the figure which stalked her and his eyes started to glow.

An energy pulse shot through the AMAZO Doombots on both sides of the fight. They toppled down onto the ground. Harry and Daisy wished they could breathe, but until the power cell had been secured, this was not far from over.

' _We better get in and make sure Silver's borders are secured,'_ Harry thought. Harry had a bit of trouble getting in, which he hoped wasn't a harbinger of things to come. _'So, how is everything going on your end of the world?'_

' _Fair enough, I guess,'_ Gwen thought. _'They dropped.'_

' _Why do I not think this is over?'_ Kara asked.

' _Well, I'm going to be blunt, and call it a crazy hunch,'_ Jen thought. She craned her head up. _'And as always, when you have a crazy hunch something is wrong, it turns out Murphy is going to bend you over and…..'_

' _Yes, thanks for the image,'_ Gwen thought.

"Tony, there's more on your way," Harry said. "Stand tight, I'm seeing what we can do to bring them down."

"Oh, I might have a few surprises," Tony said in response. "As always, though, I'd be happy to hear any feedback, you might have."

* * *

 

Tony Stark looked into the sky and saw not a bird, not a plane, but a hoard of AMAZO modified Doombots.

"Do you see this, Stark?" MODOK asked, using the speaker of one of the Doombot's to give it voice, his voice. "Do you not understand what I'm capable of?"

"Kind of hard not to because you keep talking about it and just won't shut up," Tony said.

Clint aimed one of the arrows and fired. The AMAZO bots proved to have learned from his past attacks. He varied up the assaults and shot several different arrows from several different angles. All of them had been blocked other than the final one which had brought the AMAZO crashing down to the ground in a smoldering heap.

"Why is it super villains never shut up?" Clint asked. The archer pointed his bow and kept firing. He managed to get about one in every fourteen shots which was sad.

"My guess is poor self-esteem, stemming from when they were children," Jen said. She dodged out of the way and lifted a large rock out of the ground. "Oh, and I think you better duck, for your sake."

Everyone knew what was coming. Three of the AMAZOs dodged out of the way of the huge rock Jen hurled high into the air to try and take them down. Two more AMAZOs avoided the attack before it had taken them out.

"Pretty much seems to be the best explanation," Gwen said. She paid extra close attention towards her spider sense.

"Stand still!" MODOK yelled.

"Why, is the fact you can't scan my powers upsetting you?" Gwen asked. She stood on her hips and smiled. The friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl could tell she was beginning to get underneath MODOK's sensitive skin. All she needed to do is keep digging in. "Oh, you're so close, but so far. Guess that big head is just full of a lot of hot air."

One of the AMAZO's turned it's arm into a cannon and started to fire blasts of some sticky fluid down on the ground. Gwen flipped out of the attack and motioned off to the side.

The moment Gwen signaled, Kara flew in and made her move. She brought the boom down onto the head of her adversary, dropping him down onto the ground. The Girl of Steel flipped back and avoided the attempt of the AMAZO to display a probe.

"Someone was getting pretty sloppy building these things," Kara said. She dodged an electrified net which almost took her out.

"I guess they don't make killer superhero fighting robots quite they used to," Jen said. She grabbed two of them which had been stunned by one of Hawkeye's arrows. She drove them together with a sickening smash. Oil showered down onto them. "I'm not going to lie, that felt pretty good."

Tony moved off to the side. He could see MODOK's attempts to get back into his armor.

' _Your arrogance knows no bounds,'_ Tony thought. He adjusted a few of the settings on his armor. _'Good, go ahead, you're almost inside. All I need is a few more steps and you're going to be mine. That's it….just a little bit closer.'_

"Do you not see what's happening?" MODOK asked. He taunted Tony. "Soon, you will bow down before me…..you will experience pain and suffering beyond your wildest imagination."

"I'm hearing your voice, what more can you do to us?" Spider-Girl asked. She saw two of the AMAZO bots bound down on her, and a third one dropping down. They boxed her in.

Tony released a pulse from his armor. It launched a wave of energy through the bots and caused them to drop down onto the ground! The pulse shot from bot to bot. Tony craned his neck, listening out in the distance. He could almost hear the screams of MODOK.

Kara looked off from one side to the next. She observed the robots falling down onto the ground and frowned in response.

"Well, I'd like to say we did it there, but…" Kara said. She trailed off.

Gwen placed a hand on Kara's shoulder and turned her around with a half little smile. Kara and Gwen locked eyes with each other.

"You don't want to jinx us, do you?" Gwen asked a couple of seconds later.

"Please tell me nothing hit that thing," Jen said.

They had almost forgotten, although not nearly, of the reason why they were here. They moved towards the broken down pieces of Doombots which had rained down. Most of the wreckage had fallen on Doom's side of the border, therefore they considered it to be his problem.

"Nothing hit it, thankfully," Kara said. She motioned for them to stand back.

The SHIELD transport vehicle they had arrived in had become visible in mid-air. Kara made sure to secure the field around both herself and the energy core.

' _Anyone who handles these things without the proper precautions is just asking for trouble,'_ Kara thought.

Kara and Gwen secured the core onto the hook and allowed it to lift in the air.

"Iron Man to base, we have the energy core, Doom doesn't, and we're heading back to base," Iron Man said. "That was a close one."

"Way too close for our liking," Harry interjected over the communication network.

"Doom's sending his army to the borders," Jen said. "He's not going to take this one too well."

"Does it look like he's attacking?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet," Kara said. "It just looks like he's trying to discourage us from coming after him. But that's your call, should we try and bring him in?"

A long pause followed with Harry trying to figure out where he wanted to go with this one. Everything stopped before Harry made his conclusion.

"You know what, no. Let's just leave it be for now. Doom's up to something….and….someone must have put MODOK in his hands."

"I thought he was secured?" Kara asked.

"Yes, but he may have had backups made we could have missed," Harry said. "Anything is possible."

Kara and Gwen eyed the Doombots. They remained at the border but didn't do anything. They almost waited for orders.

* * *

 

Doctor Doom sat in the midst of his palace. Silence followed when his eyes gave a particularly manic look as time passed.

MODOK hovered in the background with Doom turning his attention towards him. AIM's greatest creation refused to go down with the ship. He absolutely loathed admitting personal responsibility for anything, especially something along these days.

"I don't understand it at all," MODOK said. "I have no idea what went wrong. Everything should have worked. Everything was perfect."

Doom's icy stare put MODOK at less than an easy situation. MODOK tried to stare back at Doom. However, he was not about to win this one.

"It still remains to be seen whether you're going to be a use to me after all," Doom said. "Why did you not foresee this happening?"

MODOK almost started to sputter in indignation. Fortunately for him, a silver sphere like device appeared in front of him. Doom looked at it and held his hand up as if to scan it.

A flash of blinding light almost caught them off guard. The form of Harry Evans-Parker, the Director of SHIELD manifested, with a half of a grimace on his face. One could see in an instant how unhappy he looked and Doom even could be taken aback by his expression.

"I have to say, Victor, if this was an attempt for you to get my attention, you should consider your mission accomplished. Of course, there are times where I'm never sure if I'm facing you or a defective Doombot which thinks he's the real Victor Von Doom and locked the real deal in some kind of pocket dimension."

Doom almost smirked. He understood the problem Doctor Evans-Parker declared. He could state with almost eighty-seven point nine percent of all certainty he was the one and only Doctor Doom, and there should have been no substitutes.

"That being said, I've kindly liberated the device which had been laying outside of your borders," Harry said. "It wasn't yours or anyone else's, to begin with, and I think I may have done you a favor."

Victor flexed his fingers. He respected Harry Evans-Parker a fair bit more than he could many other people. This fact did not stop the young man from being infuriating to a new and impossible degree. Victor hitched in his breath and offered another frown.

"So, I think it would be for the best if I took it," Harry said. "And remember, if you attack any of your neighboring nations, we will be having another chat. And the defenses I gave Silver are going to be the tip of the iceberg to what I have in store. I think even you know deep down if my defenses can be wicked, you do not want to see what I do on an offense."

Victor responded with a nod. He only turned his attention towards his neighbor because they had challenged him by putting up some amazing defenses and the power core was right in front of him.

"I trust you'll have a pleasant day, and remember…..even when you don't think I'm here, I'm always watching."

Doom watched the sphere, his technology which had been modified to deliver this message, move out. He would be sleeping with one eye open from now on, holding his pillow tight.

One of Doom's aides scrambled into his room. He rightfully looked shaken. Victor eyed him from the other side of his mask.

"Sir, he's called," one of his aides said. "He wants to speak to you, at once."

Victor Von Doom knew who the man referred to and why he had been shaken. His new business partner had helped Victor achieve a few of his minor goals and helped arm his country against both invaders and rebellion on the inside. So, Doom intended to give him a little leeway.

Doom stepped into the following room, where an image in the shadows appeared.

"SHIELD beat you to the core, didn't they?" the voice asked in a garbled tone.

"Yes," Doom said. "And I believe the device you had sent me was defective."

"Yes, perhaps it had been," the man on the other end of the communication said in his most cold voice without missing a beat. "Perhaps it had been a mistake to send MODOK your way. However, we're going to adapt. I will call you when I need further information."

"What is your end game?" Doom asked.

"The end game of everyone with ambition," the man on the other end of the communication link said. "I endeavor to change the world."

Doom thought the world would have been a better place with someone else other than the current leaders in charge, present company excepted, naturally. That being said.

"Until I call on you, just go about your usual activities, and next time….do not allow Harry Evans-Parker to push you around so much," he said. "Goblin King out."

Doom thought about the Goblin King and who was underneath the mask. If it really was a mask and Doom could have gone either way on this potential line of thoughts. That being said, he almost narrowed down the suspects to a couple of them.

Barring any impossible resurrections, Doom had an idea who the Goblin King was, and no doubt why he had a vendetta against Harry Evans-Parker.

' _Worry later, clean up your kingdom now,'_ Doom thought to himself.

* * *

 

Silver looked outside of her palace window. The defenses had been put back up, but now long. She turned towards the figure who had approached her. Harry Evans-Parker came out of greater prominence and walked closer towards her.

"So, how close did I come to having the walls outside knocked down?" Silver asked.

"Closer than you should have," Harry said. "I'm having some of my people working on upgraded defenses. Because apparently Victor upgraded his offense."

Silver took a moment to consider what happened to her and responded with a nod. Harry's words made a lot of sense.

"So, did you deal with him?" Silver asked.

"I gave him a reminder while I'm always watching," Harry said. "Whether or not he heeds it, that's another matter entirely. I seem to think he has a couple of people working for him."

"You don't suppose it's a Doombot who has gone rogue?" Silver asked. Harry looked at Silver with a raised eyebrow and she responded with a slight smirk. "You know, because that hasn't been the first time it's happened with him."

Harry nodded in response. He knew all too well how misconfigured AI could go. Thankfully, nine times out of ten, Doom's Doombots worked out all too well. Which could have been unfortunate, but Harry had his ways of taking him down. The one time out of ten a Doombot went rogue, it's a problem.

"I don't think it's that way this time," Harry said a few seconds later. He looked at Silver. "Although there are other explanations."

Silver nodded in response. It made a lot of sense.

"I know this goes without saying, but any of Doom's tech which fell within my borders, feel free to take it," Silver said. "I figure you could take a look at it, find out what's going on, maybe do something with it, you know what I mean."

"Yes," Harry answered when looking Silver firmly in the eye. "I have a pretty good idea."

"Good, I'm glad," Silver said. She closed the distance between herself and Harry. She saw a couple of her guards moving around, and she wished to go to a more private venue. "You know, I haven't given you a tour of the palace ever since I redid it….from the first time Doom attempted to attack."

Silver didn't blame anyone for this particular miscue. She looked over towards Harry and back down the hallway.

"Why don't I give you the grand tour?" Silver asked with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

' _She's a bit more subtle than most isn't she?'_ Daisy thought. _'Oh, and by the way, I'm heading up the cleanup, and getting everything I can. Doom seems to have recalled most of what he can, although there are a few interesting bits here.'_

' _We'll be able to take a look at it when we get back home,'_ Gwen thought.

Harry followed Silver's lead when she escorted him down the hallway.

"So, how is Rose?" Silver asked. "It's been a while since I've had a chance to talk to her."

"Rose and the twins are away on a long overdue holiday," Harry said. "It's really the best they are away when I'm getting things together for SHIELD."

"Yes, I can see," Silver said. She knew not to press things about their whereabouts.

Harry already amped up the security around May's place, even though he had no doubts about her ability to give anyone who gave her shit more than enough trouble.

"So, lead the way, my fair lady."

Silver smiled and turned towards Harry.

"You know, it occurs to me I've never properly given you a thank you," Silver said. "So, thank you."

Silver closed the gap further between the two of them and pressed her lips upon Harry's with an extremely passionate kiss. The two of them battled tongue to tongue with each other before Silver pulled away.

"Let's start with the bedroom."

Harry smiled and allowed Silver to lead the way. She sauntered her way up the steps, swaying her hips as she pleased all the way up the steps.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on August 28** **th** **, 2016.**


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Nine**

* * *

 

The entire mission to retrieve the alien artifact gone on without too much of a hitch in Harry's mind. They had the standard challenges you would expect in a situation like this. Nothing Harry didn't have confidence in his team in finishing up, so his presence wasn't required.

The elevator door at Horizon Headquarters opened up. Harry stepped out, with Gwen following a few seconds later. Right behind Gwen, stood Kara, who flashed the usual brilliant smile one might expect from her cross her face. The Girl of Steel looked forward, blinking and noticed Karen who was across from the lab.

Karen had been talking with both Monica and Marla. The three of them were at work in deciphering one of Doom's pieces of equipment. Marla, in particular, wore a never ending frown on her face when trying to get to work on it.

"So, any luck?" Harry asked her.

Marla stood up straighter and shook her head.

"Not yet, well not in finding a match anyway," Marla said. She looked determined, more so than Harry ever saw her before.

"I do have good news and bad news," Karen said when she finished her studying of the equipment.

"Oh joy," Kara murmured underneath her breath. Karen gave her one of those long and frustrated looks which Kara returned a half of a second later. "Come on, no one has ever told anyone in the history of ever there is good news and bad news, and the good news ever outweighed the bad news, if you know what I mean."

Kara spoke a mouthful and Harry tightened his grip around Kara.

"What's the good news?" Harry asked.

' _Aren't you supposed to ask for the bad news first?'_ Kitty chimed in. _'I mean, so you can just soften the blow and not have it be just….as bad….when you end on a positive note.'_

' _Well, normally that's true,'_ Jean suggested a few seconds later. She shook her head a couple of seconds later and sighed. _'But, with Harry, when there's bad news, there's really bad news.'_

Karen pulled herself away from the bond conversation. She needed to brush up on her multitasking if she wanted to focus on the task at hand.

"The good news is, this technology is Earthbound and not alien technology," Karen said.

"So, it shouldn't be too hard for us to further pick it apart when we break down the last of the security walls, right?" Marla asked.

"Yep," Karen said, but she could see Harry's look. "So, I guess with every day, a little rain must pour, eh?"

"Yes," Harry said. He leaned closer towards his wife. Their eyes locked onto each other with a few seconds having passed and Harry's eyes continued to linger. "The bad news, if you please?"

Karen thought there was no reason to stay so she went into the bad news, for better or for worse. She figured it would be much easier to explain this once.

"Okay, bad news," Karen said. Harry gave her one of those half-smiles as if he knew she was stalling. "The bad news is while this technology isn't alien at all, Doom's benefactor has managed to pull off a pretty good approximation of alien technology."

Harry raised one hand to the bridge of his nose and offered a not so subtle pinch of it.

"We're dealing with someone with the resources to make high-level technology," Harry said. "And if they're going to give it to Victor Von Doom, they aren't too afraid to lose it."

Marla answered with a nod. She had thought along the same lines.

"Makes plenty of sense," Marla said. She opened the back of one of the drones and frowned.

"I'm guessing the circuitry looks familiar?" Monica asked, speaking up for the first time. She leaned over and looked at the circuitry. "Actually, it should look very familiar."

Marla's nod became extremely stiff when she looked at the circuitry. She brushed a thumb over the edge of it and her frown deepened.

"It is very familiar," Marla said a half of a second later. "The circuitry was something I used when I developed one of my intentions….and it was also adapted by the Spider-Slayers."

Harry's mind went back about six months ago to the person who had presented Otto Octavius with the Spider-Slayers. Perhaps Harry was jumping to a certain conclusion which he shouldn't, but he had a pretty strong hunch he knew what was going on.

"Whoever bankrolled Otto also bankrolled this," Harry said a second later. Gwen raised her eyebrow. "You know, with the army of Spider-Slayers he had."

Gwen opened her mouth and shut it. Exasperation didn't even begin to describe the feelings she had felt right now. Harry reached over and held her hand to calm her down.

"You have Otto under lock and key don't you?" Karen asked.

"Yes, but he's in a catatonic state these days," Harry said. "Any attempts to get information from him is about as productive is talking to a brick wall."

Harry spent a couple of moments considering what to do next. He walked over and looked outside into New York City. He came to the conclusion somewhere out there, the person who was behind this entire mess was out there.

"We'll keep working on it," LILY said. "There's only a handful of known facilities in the world which can manufacture items like this."

Harry managed to catch on the word coming from the AI version of his mother which threw a big old wrench into these plans. "Known" facilities. Harry wondered a lot about the unknown facilities and what they had to offer.

"We'll keep looking," LILY said after a couple moments. "We'll find something…...and don't forget your other responsibilities."

' _Yes,'_ Emma thought. _'There's a big high society event tonight, and considering everyone who is anyone is showing up, it would be very bad form if the Black King of the Hellfire Club didn't show up. Or did you forget about that?'_

' _No, I didn't,'_ Harry thought. _'Don't worry, we'll be there.'_

Harry figured he could get caught up with a couple of people. He figured his team could handle what they worked on while he got ready to rub elbows with the rich and famous.

* * *

The best and the brightest were out in New York City. Harry stepped into the company of the people. Gwen made her way in following him, looking as radiant as ever before. The blonde turned around with a wicked grin crossing over her face when she looked at the people who were giving her jealous eyes.

Jean followed in next, dressed in a nice green dress which did a good job in clinging to her curves. She pretty much glowed in the light, looking so white hot she could scorch people. All eyes were on Karen as always, with her white dress fitting against her body. The fabric formed the snuggest fit possible against every single inch of her body.

Finally, Emma Frost made her way in and the White Queen wore a tight black dress, the exact opposite of what one would expect. Harry noticed several familiar faces.

"Well, Doctor Evans-Parker, it's nice to see you. Would you be troubled for a dance?"

Harry turned around and came face to face with the one and only Helena Wayne. The Wayne Family heiress wore a nice blue dress which fit around every inch of her body. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Of course, Ms. Wayne," Harry said. "And might I say, you look as beautiful as ever."

"You're not too harsh on the eyes yourself," Helena said. She snaked an arm around Harry and pulled him a bit closer towards him so they could have this dance.

The chatter started to rise in the party. The moment drinks started to flow and music started to play, it offered the perfect cover for a lot of conversation.

"So, you've been busy lately," Helena said a few seconds later. She smiled when feeling Harry's hand pressed on her lower back when steering her.

"I'm sure you know all about being busy more than most people," Harry said. He leaned closer towards him. "There are times where I think you've redefined the term busy."

Helena flashed one of those bright smiles which showed she was guilty as charged.

' _You know what she says, it's a family tradition as far back as….well her father's generation,'_ Barbara thought. _'You know crime never sleeps….and never does a Bat.'_

' _You do realize I can hear you, don't you?'_ Helena asked a moment or two later.

' _You never speak up, I almost forget you're here,'_ Barbara said.

' _Exactly,'_ Helena thought.

She left Barbara more flummoxed than anything when the two of them maneuvered around. They managed to keep up with the dance while talking.

"Fisk's up to something," Helena said. Harry gave her one of the most obvious looks possible. "Yes, but….he's getting bolder than normal. Some of his operations aren't doing as well….because of other factors. Factors I'm sure you don't know anything about."

Harry gripped her around the waist and dipped Helena closer towards the ground. He continued to hold her tight while performing the dance. He watched when Helena glanced up at him with those inquiring eyes.

"You're the World's Greatest Detective," Harry said. "What do you think?"

"I think someone's causing him a lot of trouble," Helena said. "And you can cause him, even more, trouble if…."

Harry could see Fisk who had been talking with a couple of bodyguards. He maneuvered Helena a bit away and dipped her down to the ground. The two of them met lip to lip with a passionate kiss. Helena poured her all into this particular kiss, making sure to allow Harry's tongue to travel its way deep between her lips.

"I'll see you later," Harry murmured in her ear.

"Yes, you will," Helena said. She slipped over to reunite with Emma, who had been trying to catch her eye for reasons of business.

She had other things to attend to while she was in New York. Rumors Fisk had some associates in Gotham who ran here for protection after she flushed them out made Helena a bit more tense than normal.

"Well, Doctor Evans-Parker," Fisk said. He clapped him on the shoulder. "You've been pretty busy, haven't you?"

"Well, you know people like me, I always have to be doing something, otherwise….there's some problems," Harry said a couple of seconds later. "And I haven't seen you in public for a while, Wilson."

"Well, you know people like us," Fisk said a moment later. "Busy….and you made a shrewd move my dear boy, some months back. Getting Anastasia Hardy to sell the company to you. I thought the deal was signed, sealed, and delivered."

"That's what happens when you take your eye off of the ball," Harry said. "Bad things happen…but, it wasn't personal, it was just business."

Fisk reached over and poured himself a drink. He tipped the contents of the drink into his mouth and swigged it. His large eyes never left Harry's face when drinking it.

"There are times where business can get very personal if you're not careful," Fisk said a second later. He swallowed the contents of his drink. "It would be a shame if something happened to you….especially considering you're doing so well."

Harry knew there were people after him, both because he was the Black King and the Director of SHIELD. He ruffled some pretty important feathers. Harry looked across the room and saw Diana standing in the distance. She gave Fisk the sidelong look.

' _He talks big,'_ Harry thought. _'I have about nineteen ways to wreck him.'_

' _Does that include freezing all of his assets?'_ Daisy asked. _'Including the ones from the accounts where he thinks no one knows about but him.'_

' _It just might,'_ Harry thought a mere second later. He tried to keep the smile off of his face.

He turned and watched Fisk who had been talking to someone. Fisk turned back towards Harry, the frown more prominent than ever before.

"Do offer my apologies to Ms. Frost for leaving so late," Fisk said. "I have an emergency….needs to be taken care of. You know how these things can sneak up on."

"I'm certain Emma will understand," Harry said.

' _Given how I invited him as a courtesy, and not to commit a faux pas, the less I have to see him, the better,'_ Emma thought.

Harry noticed Fisk leaving and he also noticed someone else departing from the party shortly around him. He moved over, where Gwen had been talking with Karen and Jean. This particular conversation would have to wait.

He turned around and noticed a person he hadn't seen in a while. Peter Osborn looked at him. He turned around towards him and smiled.

"Harry, how are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Hey, Pete, it's been a long time," Harry said a few seconds later. He looked at Peter.

Something about him seemed a bit different, then again, given all he had been, though, Harry pretty much figured it out.

"How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good," Harry said. He didn't know how much Peter knew what he was up to and hated to make assumptions. He did have his own contacts which no doubt had a good idea what he might be up to ,with SHIELD and the Hellfire Club. "How about you?"

' _Loaded question, much?'_ Gwen thought.

' _He looks like he's been working hard,'_ Karen thought a second later.

' _He was on an extended vacation,'_ Gwen thought.

' _It wasn't extended enough,'_ Karen thought when putting her arms underneath her chest. She had some kind of strange vibe, maybe it was just her being on edge after spending so much time being brainwashed.

Peter looked at Harry for a second.

"Well, you know, after the death of my brother, I needed to get away from this city," Peter said. "But now, I'm back…I'm where I need to be, and I'm doing what I need to do…..at least OsCorp was in pretty good hands."

Harry agreed. Say what you want about Fiers, but he ran a pretty tight ship. Therefore OsCorp would be in pretty good hands when Peter was gone.

"I've got a couple other people I need to get in touch with," Peter said. He cupped a hand on Harry's shoulder and flashed a smile at him. "But, maybe we should be able to get together sometime, and shoot the shit, you know just like other times."

Harry looked at his choice of terminology. Before he could answer, though, Peter made his excuses and disappeared into the night.

' _Tragedy changes a person a lot.'_

Harry experienced a buzzing in the back of his head and frowned. Someone was here.

A beautiful red-haired woman made her way towards Harry. She wore dark sunglasses and a nice red dress which fit around her curves. Harry could have sworn he saw her around somewhere. She walked towards her.

"Mind if I have a moment of your time, Doctor Evans-Parker," she said. "You were going to offer me a dance, and yes, by the way."

Harry took a moment to come to terms with what she said. He was curious and was going to offer her a dance. Being told he was going to do so in such a matter of fact way caught him off guard. Harry extended his hand and allowed this woman to sweep him off of the dance floor.

"You know if we're going to do this properly, I need to know your name," Harry said.

"Julia Carpenter," Julia said.

"Have we met before?"

Harry wondered what her story was and not for the first time. Something about this scenario put him on a trigger tonight.

"Not in the physical world," Julia said. "Although I've seen you several times, now more so…and I've seen your future."

He was rather curious, to be honest. Harry had dealt with seers before in the past, and to be honest, while some had some gift of sight, others were outright fraud. And he didn't believe in destiny, so the fact his future would be set in stone proved to be very unsettling.

"You have, have you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Julia said. "And I attended your funeral last night."

Now, Harry was on full alert. He wondered what she was telling him this.

"The visions grow stronger," Julia said a second later. She cupped her chin and leaned back with a greater frown. "I'm really sorry, but….the Goblin King stalks you and he grows closer."

"Are you trying to say I'm fated to die?" Harry asked.

The answer had not been given when the figure disappeared into the shadows. The one and only Harry Potter had been stumped.

' _Okay, that's weird,'_ Jean thought. _'But….you know, I'm sure she believes she's seen something, seen something regarding your death.'_

' _I don't believe it,'_ Harry thought.

' _I think what Jean's trying to say is she has the ability to see the future, or maybe a possible future,'_ Emma thought. _'Foresight is a pretty dangerous thing….and now you know you're in danger from this Goblin King, it may make all of the difference.'_

Emma's pause concluded a few seconds later.

' _You'll either be more vigilant and protect yourself from it, or your attempts to stop it will be the thing to cause it,'_ Emma thought.

' _You really think so, don't you?'_ Karen asked. She could not see how Emma was able to be so blasé about it.

' _Foresight is a tricky thing,'_ Emma thought. _'I think the most likely answer is she saw something, and she misinterpreted it.'_

Harry certainly hoped so, and many of the people in the bond link did as well. Why would she tell him, though? Especially if she thought there was no way in preventing his demise.

' _There are those who play a greater game than the mortals can foresee,'_ Harry thought. He made his way over to join Diana.

The party was proving to be very eventful, one way or another.

* * *

 

Herman Schultz, better known as Shocker, leaned against the wall. He kept checking his watch, waiting for his associate to arrive. He didn't want it to come across like he was being impatient. He turned towards his fellow partners in crime. Rhino, who Herman had worked with in the past, and he had a few different aliases, through his connections with the Russian Mafia.

Then there was the Beetle, who appeared to be an enigma. No one quite knew who was underneath the helmet. No one had gotten close enough to check, to be honest. No one knew if there was anyone who was underneath the helmet. That was one fact Herman pretty much drummed up in the back of his head on a constant basis.

' _Then again, when I'm the most normal person of the bunch, there's something really wrong with this entire mess,'_ Herman thought. He drummed his fingers and waited for a second later.

"So, when did you say the big guy will be showing up?" Herman asked.

"Oh, he'll be here, just keep your skirt on," Rhino said. "He better not stiff us, the boys in the mob aren't too happy about him, but….he puts a lot of bread on the table. Puts away a lot of bread by the looks of him….actually, I could go for a cheese sandwich right about there."

Ever since one of the latest procedures, Rhino had gotten easily distracted. Shocker turned towards Beetle, who kept staring with one of those vapid looks.

A limo pulled up off to one side. The door swung open and the imposing form of Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, walked into the shadows. Everyone out on the streets pretty much had a good idea it was Fisk. The law enforcement had their ideas, but none them had a sufficient amount of information.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Fisk said. He walked towards them. "You three will act as security when we move the item."

"Must be very important if you're being so hush-hush about it," Herman said.

"Mr. Schultz, I wouldn't get any ideas," Fisk said. "You have a simple task to do, I implore you to do it, and to get it done."

"Yeah, I get it," Schultz said a second later. He knew by now not to mess with the Kingpin of Crime, especially in circumstances like this. "It will be done, you can trust me."

"Excellent, I'm glad we're on the same page," Fisk said, eyes locked onto Herman.

Hardy Industries being slipped out of the hands of Fisk caused a few of his plans to be delayed. Now it was time for him to get back on track. The cargo he had brought in was both valuable and also potentially incriminating, so he didn't need to waste any time.

"I'll fill you gentlemen in on the way."

Shocker shrugged. Rhino followed in his usual hunched over manner. His bosses had been interested what Fisk was up to, and given he was considered to be thick as a brick, they allowed him to tag along.

Beetle didn't say anything. Didn't make a noise. No one knew what his game was.

A figure in darkness peered down from the shadows of New York, preparing to follow the Kingpin and his security at a very discreet distance. So it would happen tonight.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on August 30** **th** **, 2016.**


	130. Chapter 130

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty.**

* * *

 

Depending on a person's perspective, Gwen Stacy either pulled a very late night or a very early morning. When you were the Spectacular Spider-Girl, you pretty much just rolled with the punches. She just had a feeling after the party last night there was something going over.

' _What do you think Fisk is up to?'_ Gwen thought. She perched herself up on a gargoyle and waited for Harry's answer. Her fingers started to drum in a random, and very helter-skelter fashion when peering down into the city.

So far, nothing, not even the smallest tingle of a spider sense. Something about that put Gwen on her highest alert. She waited for Harry to give the answer.

' _He's lost a lot of ground in the past couple of weeks,'_ Harry thought. _'Which doesn't make him any less dangerous because he's still one of the most prominent crime lords.'_

' _Still pretty dangerous, got you,'_ Gwen thought. She dropped down onto the ground and made her way to the alleyway. She noticed a truck going down the road.

It wasn't her spider sense as much as her intuition which went off and told Gwen something very much not on the level was happening. She would have needed to tail the truck, to see what she was dealing with.

' _I feel like there are times where my own curiosity gets the better of me,'_ Gwen thought.

' _Really, you're just figuring that out just now?'_ Mary-Jane asked.

Gwen ignored the crisp little quip and kept pushing herself forward. She landed on the edge of a light post and peered down. Her neck cranked and a second later, a beat up car pulled up. She wondered who would drive something this tacky. Seconds passed before she received her answer.

Out of the car walked the one and only Herman Schultz, better known as Shocker. He wasn't wearing his usual easily mocked attire. He had a hood pulled over the top of his head when walking forward. The man seemed to be looking around. A trio of your average run of the mill hoods.

' _So, what's the problem?'_ Kara asked.

' _The problem is Herman,'_ Gwen thought. _'Guess it was only inevitable he would have been sprung from jail. In his case, there's a revolving door in here.'_

' _Guess the prison systems really are overcrowded,'_ Mary-Jane thought. She stretched out and took a drink of the coffee which she used in an attempt to keep herself alert. _'I'd watch out…..I mean, he could give you trouble.'_

Gwen remembered how much trouble Shocker gave her in the past before she managed to figure him out. She pretty much had his number, more or less. The web-slinging heroine dropped down onto the ground and approached Shocker.

"Nice night for a walk, isn't it, Herman?"

Shocker turned around and took a half of a step back. He raised an arm and pointed his gauntlet towards the friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl.

"You, I've been waiting for this for a long time!" Shocker yelled. "Let's see if you can face me head up with having one of your Avenger friends jump me. You think you must be Earth's mightiest heroes or something."

' _Really, he's still sore about that?'_ Daisy asked. She shook her head. _'Well, I figured he would be, but still.'_

Shocker pulled off his trench coat, pulled his hood off. He wore a dark and more practical version of his usual quilted attire. He raised an arm and fired the sonic blast at Spider-Girl. She swirled around the air and webbed onto his gauntlet before springing back up. She brought the full weight of herself down on the head of Shocker.

She was about ready to declare this entire mission a piece of cake. Spider sense hit off and a wild and rampaging Rhino went through her direction. The web-slinger avoided Rhino before he ran her over like she was just a runaway train. The web-slinger jumped up and came down to his head.

"Hey, get off of me!" Rhino yelled.

"Whoops, too slow!" Spider-Girl yelled.

"She thinks she's something!" Shocker yelled. He armed his gauntlet, ready to fire. The sonic drill fired up. "I'm going to show you how much she is!"

Spider-Girl dove off to the side and came out of the way. Shocker accidentally blasted Rhino with the attack. The large mobster flew back and landed on the side of the building. The web-slinger dropped down and avoided the second attempt of Shocker's shot.

A sphere flew through the air and nailed Shocker in the side of the gauntlet. His gauntlet vibrated out of control to the point where he had been forced to rip it off and hurl it to the ground. The impact of the explosion sent him flying back to the ground.

Batwoman dropped down and retracted a wooden staff. Rhino rushed towards her. Batwoman dodged the attack and Rhino smashed into the side of Shocker's car.

"Come on, I had one more payment on that."

"And you have even more on your dental bills."

Shocker looked up high, and Spider-Girl came down low, waffling him in the mouth. The web-slinger bounced back up and left a rather shattered Shocker to go down on the ground.

Batwoman turned around and hammered Rhino with another kick. An exploding Baterang put Rhino down for the count. The larger man dropped to the ground, out like a light.

Spider-Girl looked down on the ground. The three henchmen who were with Rhino and Shocker ran off into the distance. She was almost about ready to thank Batwoman for her help, when suddenly, he came down to the ground.

Beetle dropped down in front of them. Batwoman motioned for Spider-Girl to dodge. The newly upgraded Beetle pointed a weapon and a more potent sonic vibration almost knocked Spider-Girl for a loop. She tried to get in with a quick shock. His armor repelled her and knocked her back.

Batwoman came from behind him. Beetle's armor retracted in the back and sent a miniature rocket at Batwoman, forcing her to abort this particular plan of attack.

' _Great, someone gave him some new toys,'_ Spider-Girl thought. _'Wonder who that could be.'_

She avoided being wrapped up in a sticky substance from one of the Beetle's bombs. After making a mental note to get her hands on whatever the Beetle whipped up for potential usage in her webbing, Spider-Girl tried another attack.

* * *

 

Emma Frost made her way from her bedroom, dressed in a nice silky white robe. She thought the little gathering tonight had gone more than smoothly, in fact, more smoothly than she could have thought at first. She fixed her hair so it was back in order.

A second later, Felicia Hardy stepped out of the bedroom. She tried to hold a nice black robe against her, even though it started to flip open when walking forward. The woman sauntered into the room without any shame or panties to be perfectly honest. She sat down on the couch next to Emma, a smile on her face.

Harry stepped out of the room next. He slipped on a pair of boxer shorts, which caused the women to look on in disappointment. They still appreciated what he wore, even though he wore a little bit more than they thought he should.

"Right," Emma said. She scooted a little bit to give Harry the room to sit down. The moment she saw Harry was secured between her and Felicia, she scooted. She didn't slide onto Harry's lap, although she came pretty close. "Now we have the preliminaries out of the way, I think we can all get down to business, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Harry agreed, with a smile directed towards both of the girls. "I'm sure the two of you saw Fisk tonight."

"Yes, unfortunately, brief as it was," Felicia said. "He's hanging on a bit more than I thought he did. Then again, he left the country for a while until the heat boiled down."

Harry recalled this about as clearly as anyone else. Wilson Fisk departed from the country shortly after the entire incident with the Sentinels went on. While he didn't have any direct connection with Shaw anymore, Harry knew straight away he didn't want to be the one who would be caught in this particular problem.

Then he returned after some of his holdings were threatened by a mysterious vigilante who operated out of Hell's Kitchen. Some of Harry's girls encountered the vigilante, and they would just allow the vigilante to operate without any problems. The person underneath the mask was a bit more brooding than Helena was at her worst, which said a whole lot.

"Yes, he knew when to get out when it was the perfect time for him to leave," Emma said. She reached over towards the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of wine and several glasses. She poured them a few seconds later. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't frozen his accounts yet."

She directed this particular statement at Harry, and he knew where she came from. As the Director of SHIELD, Harry had certain abilities which could be easily abused. If someone was a prick to him, he could be an even bigger prick, and really wreck their shit.

But, what would the fun in simply freezing Fisk's accounts be? Especially given his empire was slowly being chipped away by an insane amount of risky moves.

"In time, that will be the final step," Harry said. "Let him squirm a little bit. He's moving something valuable tonight."

"How did you know?" Felicia asked.

"Well, he did leave the gathering a bit early, and he was in a hurry to get it done," Harry said. "I think, he thinks whatever he has, he thinks I'm closing on in it."

Emma took a lengthy drink from the glass of wine, basically pondering her next thought. A second passed before she nodded.

"You've messed up his life by putting Shaw out of commission, " Emma said.

"To be fair, he was smart enough to cut his ties before Shaw became too much of a liability," Harry said. "So far, I don't have the proof he was involved with the Sentinels. Officially on paper, it's just a business partnership."

Felicia frowned. She hadn't been able to dig up much of anything before her adventures of Black Cat would be put to a stop.

"Maybe I should go out and take a look at what Fisk is doing," Felicia said. "It wouldn't take me any more than a couple of minutes to suit up and head out."

Felicia tried to gauge Harry's feedback. His eyes lingered on her for a moment, and she could tell he had reservations. Hell, she would have some reservations if the position between the two of them had been reversed. She reached over and grabbed Harry's hand a second later.

"If you want to, you can tag along for the ride."

' _No need, I have a pretty good idea…or at least I will when I get the Beetle off of my back,'_ Gwen thought. _'He hired Shocker, Rhino, and Beetle for security…..and the truck's moving…..Helena's after it...I lost track of her.'_

' _Very easy thing to do,'_ Emma thought. She looked up and saw both Felicia and Harry having both left the moment she submerged herself into the conversation. _'Of course, must I always entertain myself?'_

* * *

 

Peter Osborn returned a Penthouse Suite. He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat which dripped from his face.

' _I'm perfectly fine,'_ Peter thought to himself. He tried to keep his head up and up straight. He opened up the door and turned on the light.

The young lady he intended to meet was not here. Rather Gustav Fiers sat on the couch in the Penthouse Suite, his briefcase down on the table, wearing one of the most obvious looks of discontent possible.

"Mr. Osborn, we need to talk," Fiers said. Peter opened his mouth and the Gentleman's gaze fell onto him. "Peter, have a seat."

"You're not who I was expecting to meet tonight," Peter said. "I thought I gave you a couple of weeks off?"

"I returned early," Fiers said. He motioned for Peter to sit down beside him. "We need to have a conversation."

Peter sat down next to the Gentleman. He knew from experience having a conversation with him rarely ended anywhere good, at least in his mind. A laboring breath spread through his body.

"I'm a bit disappointed and at a loss why you're making some of the decisions you're making, Peter," Fiers said. "You should have never handled it without authorization."

Peter lowered his shoulders down, letting the most obvious sigh possible come out of him. He had a couple of words to say.

"I'm fine," Peter said. He could see the Gentleman's accusatory gaze fall upon him. So he snapped his hands down upon the coffee table. "I told you, everything's under control!"

The long and rather searching look Fiers gave him caused Peter's annoyance to hit an entirely new level. His heart beat across his chest and he tried not to lose his cool in the face of someone important like Gustav Fiers. Even though his constant meddling, his constant contradictions were starting to affect Peter and get in his way of getting what needed to be done.

"You don't trust me, you don't believe in what I'm doing," Peter said.

"I believe the results have been less than spectacular," Fiers said.

"Would you have questioned Norman?" Peter asked. "I get it, you think I'm just a child, a stupid child who is way in over his head. You wouldn't dare question someone who you feel is an equal."

Fiers remained calm in the face of Peter. He could tell the young man was not having the best of times. Still, some of the decisions were very concerning and for a very good reason.

"The Board is concerned…."

"The Board can just leave their concerns be," Peter said. "They're more people who don't understand what need to be done. They're all after what I have."

He was in control. He would have more than OsCorp. A lot of people didn't respect him. Norman Osborn respected him only slightly more than his actual flesh and blood son, and even then, Peter found himself constantly scratching and clawing for Norman's approval.

"Is our mutual friend making any difficulties?" Peter asked Fiers.

Fiers raised his eyebrow for a mere second. "It depends on which one you're referring to. You've thrown a lot of your eggs in many different baskets."

"Always is prudent to have a plan in case things go south."

Neither man made the comment things have already have gone South a long time ago. Neither wanted to be the one to bring up that particular fact if they could be perfectly honest with each other.

' _Still looking at me like I'm some child who needs to be babysat,'_ Peter thought. _'Well, he'll respect me after what I'm about to do.'_

The door, which had been half open, opened further. Fiers reached towards his overcoat and prepared to use his gun.

"Fiers," Peter told him in a firm voice. "Stand down."

Fiers stared at his young charge and regardless of the misgivings, he did, although reluctantly. A weedy little delivery man carrying a black case entered the room.

"Sir, the package…"

"You really couldn't do this later, when there weren't people around?" Peter asked. He snatched the package from him. "You're lucky it was Fiers, and no one outside of the circle."

"Sir," the delivery man said, knees about ready to collapse because of the exertion and the exhaustion. His breathing increased. "I swear, I didn't look into the case, no one never saw me with the case, no one knows…"

Peter raised one hand up to prevent the man from talking. The man got a look in Peter's sunken in eyes with bags over them.

"Good," Peter said. "Leave."

Peter's finger extended and pointed towards the door. The delivery man didn't even bother to stick around for coffee. He almost tripped in his haste to leave.

The case settled down on the table. Fiers didn't say a word regarding the contents because it wasn't his place until it threatened his investment. Then he would make it his place.

"So, did you come here for another reason other than to tell me certain people at OsCorp were not happy with my performance?" Peter asked him.

Fiers responded with a stiff nod.

"Yes," Fiers said. "The latest round of tests came back….and they weren't encouraging."

Peter stared at a spot on the wall. His hand shook for a brief moment until he calmed it down.

"Six to eight months still."

"I figured."

* * *

 

Felicia Hardy slipped into the tight attire of the Black Cat. She felt right at home in this particular attire. She should have waited for Harry to join her, but patience had never been the woman's strong suit, especially when she wanted something.

Especially when she had a bit of a hunch. She made her way to one of Fisk's office buildings. There was a storing room down on the lower levels. She had a hunch Fisk was moving something which could be the smoking gun to put him away.

If she was right, then a peak around couldn't hurt. The Black Cat slunk in through the window, climbing on the ceiling. The feeling of the chase hit her and she could not wait for the natural culmination of this particular adventure.

Felicia adjusted the goggles on her costume. A flash of light brought several figures moving around on the ground into greater prominence.

' _Three guards,'_ Felicia thought. _'None of them look the most attentive in the world. Sad saps, working the graveyard ship.'_

Felicia waited for one of the guards to come her way. She hung from a pipe, amusing herself by the fact if this particular guard looked up, it would be all over.

The woman's feet wrapped around the head of the first of the guard and she came down from the heavens, dropping her full weight on his head. The guard rolled over, but Felicia already grabbed his baton and nailed him in the face.

The second guard walked over and shined his flashlight. He noticed his buddy down on the ground and started to fall the third guard.

Felicia flipped out of the shadows, landed on the guy's back. She wrapped her arms around the man's neck and put him in a chokehold, attempting to put him out. She hammered the back of his neck with elbow smashes before dropping him down onto the ground.

A third guard rushed over. He reached for the radio which left him open for a swift roundhouse kick to the face from Felicia. She jumped over the guard's head and hooked him. She wrapped an arm around his head and drove him down face first into the ground.

' _Well, this was almost like a night off,'_ Felicia thought. _'They didn't have guns.'_

Felicia reached over and pulled off a set of keys. She made her way towards the door and activated the lock before slipping into a private elevator.

The woman made her way over and a crate rested in the middle of the ground. She found it particularly odd no one had been looking at the crate, keeping an eye on it.

Felicia walked over to put her hand on the crate. A clicking of a gun behind her caught her.

"Hands in the air, kitty cat, and turn around nice and slow."

"Okay, don't shoot," Felicia said. She sensed Harry was close enough behind her not to worry. "It might smear my makeup."

"Do you think you're funny?" the guard asked. "Turn around."

Felicia turned around to face a guard. She was at the business end of the gun, and he wasn't the friendly sort. No, far from it and fact.

"Mr. Fisk is going to be happy we finally caught one of you snooping around," the guard said. "The rest of the boys will be here, and they might have some fun with you."

"Oh, you're a real charmer," Felicia dryly replied. "And what makes you think you can hold me, much less handle me?"

The guard stared down at the Black Cat. He thought about tearing off her mask to see who was underneath it.

Black Cat knew all about being in tight spots, but this redefined the entire situation of being in them. She craned her neck back and listened, very closely, and very carefully for something.

A loud whirl came above her head. While she had not been gifted with spider sense, she knew something was happening.

Spider-Girl crashed down onto the ground with a sickening thud, sending Beetle flying right behind her. Felicia hooked the distracted security guard by the arm, and nailed him with a couple of roundhouse kicks, putting him down on his knees and down for the count.

"Thanks for the assist," Black Cat said to Spider-Girl. "And I'll thank you even more later….but right now, we're not out of the woods yet."

Fisk's private security force, along with Rhino and Shocker, joined them. So they were far from out of the woods indeed.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on September 2** **nd** **, 2016.**


	131. Chapter 131

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-One.**

* * *

Helena perched on the edge of a ledge a little bit away from the scene of the battle. She could see the security closing in. She would have liked to say she was surprised about Felicia risking everything to get one more up on Fisk, except she wasn't. She had been always fiercely independent.

' _I'm on my way,'_ Harry thought. _'What's the situation around there?'_

' _Gwen and Beetle just crashed through the window,'_ Helena thought. _'And now there's Fisk's hired goons, along with Shocker and Rhino.'_

' _Leave Shocker and Rhino to me,'_ Harry thought a half of a second later. _'Do you think you can take the security out?'_

' _You remember who you're talking to, don't you?'_ Helena thought. The pause lasted for a long moment before the smile slipped underneath her mask. _'I should be able to handle them, no problem at all. Just give me a couple of minutes, and I'll be ready.'_

' _Good, I'm counting on you two,'_ Harry thought.

Spider-Girl had already been having a go around with the Beetle. It was by an accident they crashed into them, although it seemed to save Felicia. The web-slinger turned her attention towards the security guards. All of them didn't look too friendly, to be honest. If she would hazard a guess, they all intended to take her down in one fell swoop.

"Just keep your hands up, and make sure you keep them where we can see them," the leader of the private security force said. "When the boss sees this, he'll be pleased we got not only Spider-Girl tonight, but also the Black Cat….he knew someone would head to this place…that's why he stashed a dummy box. And guess who the dummies are?"

Felicia half thought this would be a trap, but she hoped against so.

"You think Fisk really is going to pin a medal on you when we get out of here," Felicia said a couple of seconds later. The Black Cat braced herself for the next fight. "He's going to be about as pissed off at you as anything for dropping the ball. You're all nothing, but failures and you should….."

"Shut your mouth!" one of them yelled, pointing a gun at her. "I'm not going to hear any of this from a tart like you. In fact, just keep your mouth completely…"

A figure swooped from the side and took one of the security guards down. The second security guard turned around and had been nailed with a glancing blow on the back of the head.

Spider-Girl noticed the guns were off her, for a fraction of an inch. She shot the lines of webbing at the guns and pulled the two nearest guards. A third man tried to fire a shot at her.

"You know with marksmanship like that, you're really moving up in the world," she said in bemusement. She flipped down and came down to the head of one of them.

"Hold still, and let a professional do the job!" Shocker yelled. He aimed his gauntlet at Spider-Girl.

"Really, Herman, where's the professional?" Spider-Girl asked. She stared down at him. "All, I can see is you, and the fact you're….."

She nearly received a gauntlet blast for her troubles. Off to the corner of her eye, Black Cat flipped down and came back down on the top of the head of one of the adversaries. She swung her foot and nailed one of the goons in the face to knock him down onto the canvas.

"Alright, I got you right now!" Rhino yelled. "When a little kitten runs afoul of a Rhino, she always gets...ARGH!"

Rhino flipped over in a harness and dangled in the air. He swung back and forth like an extremely grotesque pendulum. Black Cat sauntered over towards him, with a particularly devious little smile on her face.

"What was that you were going to do to me?" Black Cat asked. She nailed Rhino with a huge kick to the side of the face and caused him to snap back.

Shocker and Spider-Girl kept going toe to toe. Spider-Girl flipped over the attack, and Shocker took out half of Fisk's security people.

"Some swift shooting, Tex," Spider-Girl said in a practically bored tone of voice. She sent blasts of webbing to cause Shocker to be unable to aim his gauntlets. "Too bad you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn door….."

"You just wait….ARGH!"

Shocker dropped down to the ground. Spider-Girl turned around and saw Karen walk over. She dressed in her skin tight, SHIELD issued bodysuit. She had a device in her hand.

"You know, you were making a liar out of me because I made it clear none of my Avenger buddies were here," she responded. Karen responded with a smile. "But still, thank you for the help, he can get pretty agitating."

"So, I've noticed…"

Beetle took a half of a step back. Despite the upgrades, the person underneath the helmet did not feel too lucky. In fact, luck was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Okay, Beetle, it's just you and….." Spider-Girl said.

Beetle launched a miniature missile up into the air and caused a cloud of smoke to appear. The smoke almost cut through the air and practically gagged anyone who was up close. Everyone was coughing up a storm.

Harry cut through the smoke and managed to catch one of Fisk's security guards. The guard landed on the ground and Harry turned him over.

"Alright, talk!" Harry said. "Where is it?"

"You better tell him."

Felicia wondered with Helena joining in what cop was good in this situation. Regardless, she just sat back and enjoyed the show. It proved to be very eventful.

* * *

Wilson Fisk began to comprehend everything. He heard of the battle downstairs. At first, his men seemed excited. They captured both the Black Cat and Spider-Girl, a two for one special which Fisk would have to take his hat off for.

Unfortunately, after the capture of those two, everything went to hell in a handbasket right away. Batwoman turned up to assist and take out security. Those security guards would be out of his employ tonight.

It was only a small miracle they had gotten the wrong facility, as opposed to this one which was right across the street from the one the vigilantes attacked. Fisk knew if the Director of SHIELD was involved, it would be only a matter of time before things continued to spiral out of control.

A small army

"Mr. Fisk, the limo is out back!" one of his aides yelled. "We need to get you out of here, he's closing in."

The Kingpin of Crime could tell his aides were acting frantic and for a potentially good reason. Still, regardless of their nervousness, and the fact the Bat was here, he stood up straight.

"Return to the elevator, I'll be with you momentarily," Fisk said.

One of Fisk's bodyguards turned to the large man. His mouth hung open for a fraction of a second as if trying to figure out of Fisk had lost all sense. The larger man's head extended down and looked his bodyguard in the eye.

"Sir, are you sure that's….."

Fisk's hand came underneath the line of sight of the bodyguard. The moment the Kingpin's hand shot up, people knew to shut up.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear," Fisk said. "When I give you a direct order, I expect it to be followed to the letter, and without question."

The bodyguards all fell back a tad bit into line. The Kingpin's gaze focused on them, about as cold as an Arctic breeze when he looked at that.

"Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Fisk asked. "My private security force should hold them back from reaching this facility. The longer you argue, the longer it's difficult for me to get what I need."

The men didn't waste time in answering this time. They turned on their heels and all walked down to the office. Fisk adjusted the earpiece in his ear. So far, the motion sensors had not been triggered leading into the front entrance.

' _At least not yet,'_ Fisk thought to himself. He kept himself crisp and calm and pulled out of a set of keys. He opened up the lock to reveal a keypad. The keypad popped open with his fingerprint and it offered a retinal scan. Once that had been cleared, Fisk activated a ten digit code and which opened up another keyhole, and allowed him inside. _'Five minutes is all I need.'_

Fisk opened up the office door. Something did not seem right about this entire situation, although he could not put his hand on what. The moment he stepped into the office, he noticed what was off.

The package was not on his desk. The Kingpin's frown grew in greater prominence when he rushed forward and hurled several folders off of the desk. He overturned a waste basket in an attempt to find the package.

A ticking sound underneath his desk caused Fisk to realize, perhaps a few seconds too late, that while the package was not here, an item was here which would be of great danger. A bomb was underneath his desk.

The Kingpin picked up his office chair and hurled it into the window to shatter it. Throwing his arms up to block the glass from slicing into his face, the Kingpin launched himself through the open window. He managed to avoid landing too hard, landing on the soft ground, right before the side of the building exploded.

The flames and the infernos resulted in the Kingpin's entire weight collapsing underneath him. The large mobster's face coated with sweat, as he turned around. From the burning wreckage of the west wing of his office building, a figure stepped from the shadows. The malicious smile on his face made him look like a demon straight out of hell himself.

"What are you?" Kingpin asked.

Several bullets hit the intruder in the back. The intruder turned on the spot and stared down the bodyguards who tried to attack him with burning eyes. Two hands caused large balls of fire to appear in the palms of his hands and despite the bodyguards unloading their entire barrage of bullets into the creature, he didn't feel a thing.

The fire incinerated the two men!

"I trust we won't be interrupted again."

The intruder reached down and grabbed Fisk around the shoulder, hoisting his massive bulk off of the ground. The Kingpin's weight hoisted up off of the ground.

"What are you?" Fisk demanded. He tried to do everything in his power.

"We're going to talk."

Those were the last words Wilson Fisk heard before succumbing to a state of unconsciousness. The figure's wings retracted from his back and he shot out of the way, and out of sight. He had the perfect bait for a trap.

Both the package and the laptop he removed from Fisk's office would both be of value. Almost as much as Spider-Girl, and the serum which was rightfully his, which flowed through the veins of the web-slinger.

* * *

Harry landed outside first just in time to see a large explosion. The atmosphere around them changed, with a smell of brimstone filling the air. He watched Black Cat drop down next to him, followed by Spider-Girl, Batwoman, and Karen, who took up her husband's habit of not having a regular codename, at least for the moment.

"Looks like someone got to Fisk," Karen said. She stepped over the gates and noticed a pair of rather expensive wing tip shoes sticking out of the ground. Her stomach twisted around at the sight. "And his bodyguards at the very least."

Gwen didn't even bother to ask who could have done this. Fisk had many enemies, but one who had managed to break through the Kingpin's security.

' _Something interesting to share,'_ Barbara thought.

' _Are you having trouble getting through Fisk's security?'_ Helena asked her.

' _Actually….by the time I managed to get into this facility, someone has tapped into the security,'_ Barbara thought. _'I trace the other hacker, and…..I find where Fisk is. Should be simple, right?'_

' _Nothing's that simple,'_ Karen, Helena, and Harry said in unison.

' _Oh that's lovely, we now have a choir of people looking on the darker side of life,'_ Gwen thought. _'Granted, you have a point, but still...'_

Gwen thought for a second her spider-sense went off. It went completely dead when she looked in the shadows. That never happened before. She stood and waited for something to happen, anything to happen.

Nothing happened, which put her on a greater edge than before. Harry placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder which made her jump halfway in the air.

' _Relax,'_ Harry thought. _'Don't forget, we have a job to do, and it will get done.'_

Gwen responded with a nod. She had been so jumpy for really bad reasons. It was just something bad was going to happen and she didn't know what.

' _Karen and I will take the window into Fisk's office,'_ Harry thought. _'See if there're any clues to see if there's anything in there.'_

Gwen answered with a nod. It about made as much sense as pretty much everything in her life.

' _Felicia, take the back entrance by the parking lot,'_ Harry thought. _'Fisk's staff might not have left yet, or they might not have….they might be in a state where you can find out something from one of them.'_

' _You mean, you think they've seen something?'_ Felicia asked. Harry answered with a nod. She stood up a half of a second later. _'Right, I can take a look at them.'_

' _And remember, Felicia, if there's trouble, get out of there as quickly as you can,'_ Harry thought. Felicia's lips curled into one of those looks of frustration. _'I'm being serious Felicia, now is not the time to do anything risky.'_

She would have argued against Harry's statement. The problem was deep down in the back of her mind, she thought she had a point.

' _What about Helena and me?'_ Gwen thought.

' _Search all of the floors, and give a signal immediately when you find anything,'_ Harry thought. _'Whoever attacked Fisk, he's dangerous and reckless.'_

Harry knew they were dealing with someone who had pretty much everything in the world to gain and absolutely nothing to gain. There was a thought which pushed into his mind, which he tried to avoid.

Karen jumped up to the ledge of the building. The office had been reduced to a smoldering wreckage, and even with their enhanced biology, it was hard for them to breath. Thankfully, the suits allowed them a pocket of fresh air which allowed them to maneuver with more fluidity in the office.

There was nothing in the office other than charred furniture, remains. The glass in the window leading outside had been broken.

' _If we don't find the laptop, Fisk's laptop, our case is sunk big time,'_ Felicia thought.

' _That's important, isn't it?'_ Karen thought.

' _I don't think it's just important,'_ Felicia thought. She drew in her breath and offered a half of a sigh. _'It's about the most important thing we have here. If we don't find it, we're going to be…..'_

Harry cleared his throat. He could have sworn he heard footsteps outside of the door. The sounds inside of the office went completely silent, and he waited for something.

' _I don't know who would even be up this level,'_ Harry thought. He grabbed onto the door which had been sealed shut. He tried to kick door opened, but it had been stuck.

Karen assisted him in pushing the door open. They made their way into the hallway and noticed something sitting on the chair right across from them. A laptop sat right in front of them, resting on the chair.

' _I don't believe it,'_ Harry thought.

' _Is it just me, or is just having the laptop just out there a bit too easy?'_ Gwen asked.

' _It's not just you,'_ Helena, Karen, and Harry all rattled off in unison. The three of them sounded off together and resulted in Gwen shuddering in response.

' _Do you think you can stop that?'_

Harry started the slow and laborious process of checking the floor for traps. He knew Fisk wouldn't have left such a prize possession here.

* * *

Spider-Girl stepped into the darkened hallway. The power of the building dimmed completely, which allowed her some interesting cover, and also unsettled her at the same time. The web-slinger climbed on the ceiling. The heat coming from at least three levels up radiated down upon her. She kept moving a couple of inches down.

The moment she reached the ground, the really weird spike of spider sense caught her off guard. Spider-Girl turned her neck over to one side and frowned. Something happened once again. She turned and noticed Batwoman slipped off into the shadows.

' _Of course,'_ Gwen thought. _'So, I guess I'll take the doors over on this side.'_

Gwen took a half of step down and saw a security guard face down on the ground. She reached down and flipped the guard over. The guard's head exploded and a cloud of dust and ash caught Gwen in the face.

The sounds of grumbling came from the next room. The web-slinger took half of a step towards the room and rapped on the side of the door. The grunting got even more prominent. Her hand placed on the side of the door and she pushed it open.

Spider-Girl walked into a storage area. Several crates stacked up alongside each other. She figured it would be the perfect chance for someone to jump out and attack her if they were ever so inclined to do so. The web-slinging heroine took a closer stepped inside.

She looked up and saw the large form of Wilson Fisk dangling high above the ground. A large chain wrapped around his wrists.

"So, there he is."

Spider-Girl jumped up and noticed Batwoman standing next to her.

"Don't do that to me!" she yelled. A second passed. "How did you do that to me without setting off my Spider-Sense?"

' _She's Batwoman,'_ Emma thought.

' _And for the record, you're not wrong to be careful,'_ Batwoman said. She turned towards Fisk, who started to give a muffled sound from the other side of his gag.

The moment Batwoman drew closer towards Fisk, she saw the bruises on his face and also on the side of the next. Taking complete note of his injuries, she realized something was up, and someone had given him a complete working over.

Without another moment of pause, the piece of tape covering Fisk's mouth had been ripped off. He looked on at her with a slightly swollen face.

"Run," Fisk said in a raspy tone of voice. "He'll get you all….especially you…..I'm just…"

Batwoman dodged the blast of energy before it nailed her. She jumped over the stack of crates and landed behind them, almost losing her balance.

Spider-Girl's spider sense went off for a brief second again, before it stopped cold. This time, though she turned around and caught sight of the figure in the darkness in front of her. She saw the demonic goblin face in the shadows.

"Goblins are so last season," Spider-Girl said. "Okay, who are you this time?"

The latest goblin stepped into the picture to allow the web slinger to get a closer look at his figure. The demonic goblin face was obvious. She really hoped it was a mask he wore because the implications otherwise unsettled her.

"I'm not a Green Goblin, for I am the Goblin King, the ultimate evolution of OZ!" newest goblin said. "And I'm very interested in settling a score with you."

Spider-Girl flipped into the air in an attempt to try for an attack. The Goblin King's reflexes caught her by the ankle, swinging her around like a baseball bat. Spider-Girl hurled back and smashed into the strung up form of Wilson Fisk.

"You're the one of a select number of people who have not been driven to madness because of OZ," the Goblin King said. Eyes faded over underneath the mask, although it was pretty expressive for a mask. "At least not yet."

An invisible energy force forced Spider-Girl down to her knees. The breath leaving her body made her lungs collapse and it was nearly impossible for her to breath. She needed to try, though. Something locked onto her body.

The Goblin King hoisted Spider-Girl's body off of the ground. She smashed through a set of windows which lead to another section of the storage facility.

The web-slinging heroine raised her head up, and the Goblin King approached her. Spider-Girl summoned all of her strength and started to attack him with multiple punches.

"I've evolved beyond anything you've ever fought," the Goblin King said. "I feel nothing!"

Spider-Girl webbed onto an axe and broke it over the chest of the Goblin King. The blade of the axe dropped down onto the ground.

"While I can handle you easily!"

The Goblin King knocked Spider-Girl down with a single flicker flick and caused her to collapsed onto the ground. One small attack knocked the wind out of her.

"It's time for you to face justice for the crimes of your past!" the Goblin King howled at the top of his lungs. He stepped over towards her.

A Batarang flung at the creature's back and caused a slight electrified shock to spread through his body. The Goblin King turned his attention towards Batwoman.

"Not yet," the Goblin King said. He clapped his hands. Several armed goons stepped into the picture and pointed their weapons at Batwoman. "Play nicely, I have a score to settle."

Several goons closed in around Spider-Girl, ready for the attack.

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 4** **th** **, 2016.**


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapter of the Week Voting At the Blog for Week Thirty Five. Vote Today. http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/**   


* * *

 

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Two**

* * *

 

Spider-Girl hitched in a rather obvious breath. She came face to face with the Goblin King who looked positively demonic in the shadows. His power alarmed her. The web-slinger summoned up all of the energy and shot multiple lines of webbing at him.

The Goblin King caught the webbing and snapped the webbing. He ripped through the webbing like tissue paper, before he turned the palm of his hand. The Goblin King brought the point of his hand down onto the face of Spider-Girl.

"You try and fight me, but you haven't tapped into your full powers!" The Goblin King yelled. He picked up Spider-Girl and hurled her through the wall.

Batwoman avoided the stun gun with one of the goons in goblin mask did. These were your usual rental goons. She wouldn't deny they were well trained, pretty skilled in fact. They kept attacking her, kept up with those attacks.

The dark haired crime fighter jumped into the air and caught one of them around the side of the head. She reared back and nailed him with an uppercut punch. She redoubled those efforts to attack them, knowing she was getting further away from Spider-Girl each moment.

Spider-Girl dropped down onto her knees. Sweat started to cake to the side of her face. She had taken a couple of shots to the face.

"Do you know what power I have?" The Goblin King howled at the top of his lungs. Sparks of flames shot from his fingers. "Do you know what I can do to ruin you? I will annihilate you, Spider-Girl!"

The Goblin King's hand rose halfway up into the air and a flash of white light caught Spider-Man in the face. Every single nerve ending in her body became inflamed at once. She tried to keep her knees from collapsing. The difficulty of standing up straight caused her a searing amount of frustration.

Spider-Girl struggled to rise to her feet. She couldn't believe this. Fear started to spread through her body. A worse amount fear than when she fought Harold when he had become the second Goblin. The fear didn't take anything other than a deep-rooted, paralyzing notion which no matter what, she was not going to win.

She hurled up a piece of the debris and flung it into the air. The Goblin King ripped through the large piece of the rock which caused particles of dust to drop down to the ground.

"Do you feel the fear?" The Goblin King asked. "You can't defeat me? It's useless to try to take me down. I was born to have OZ flowing through my veins. It was my birthright!"

"It's never useless to try," Spider-Girl said, summoning up the strength to attack him. She jumped high into the air, and the Goblin King caught her by the air.

Spider-Girl dropped down onto the ground. Her knees almost collapsed. Somehow, she just managed to hold herself up and prevent collapsing down on the ground.

' _Damn, I'm cooked,'_ Gwen thought. _'I'm really screwed, really, really screwed.'_

The Goblin King put something through the side of Gwen's neck. The paralyzing venom spread through her body and caused her to heat up. The feeling of warmth covering her body resulted in a stomach-turning sensation.

Batwoman dove at the Goblin King in an attempt to take him down. She dodged the blast of energy and came up to nail him across the top of the head with a series of kick. She charged up a pair of brass knuckles and sent an electrified current towards the Goblin King.

The brass knuckles nailed the Goblin King full in the face. He lifted off of the ground before dropping down.

Batwoman's eyes widened and Goblin King swatted her to the side like a particularly pesky fly.

Goblin King brushed himself up and took a couple of steps over towards the battered form of Spider-Girl. He pulled her up to the ground.

Gwen shrieked in pure agony. She felt her life from drained from her. It was like her very powers had been ripped away from her. Her body thrashed the more the Goblin grabbed onto her, putting the pressure on her.

"It's no use struggling," The Goblin King snarled. "Soon, every drop of the OZ will be out of your blood stream, and I will be strong enough to take down Spider-Man!"

Speaking of which, a wild Harry Potter dropped down from the heavens and came down onto the back of the head of the Goblin King. It broke up his grip around Gwen. Not before her ripped, bloodstained mask ripped off into his face.

The Goblin King raised the hand not clutching the mask into the air and sent the same blinding bright light he used to paralyze Gwen. Harry caught the orb in his hand. Every single second it lingered in his hand, it gave him a stinging feeling. Harry took a long breath and hurled it back at the Goblin King.

The moment the Goblin King had been caught off guard, Harry withdrew two miniature swords out of his cloak. The Goblin King returned fire by pulling out two flaming daggers. The two of them clung together, trying to push each other back and forth, trying to gain the upper advantage on the other.

"No, we're too evenly match!" the Goblin King yelled. He hurled his adversary high into the air.

Harry rotated in mid air and stuck a firm landing. He heard something ticking nearby in the building.

"See that!" The Goblin King yelled. His wings retracted from his back. "There's a bomb in the building, and it's going to wipe out this entire city block, both mobsters and innocent people alike!"

The Goblin brought the fire down on both Batwoman and Spider-Man before disappearing out in the distance. Felicia stepped in, one of the guards falling down on the ground.

"Sorry, it took me so long, but….."

"Help me disable the explosive," Helena said, without any prompting.

Felicia didn't waste any time, despite seeing Gwen's crumpled body on the ground. Harry reached over and placed a gentle grip on her wrist. He still felt a pulse which encouraged him.

"Keep them backed up, I'll get her back to SHIELD," Harry said.

Karen nodded, and no sooner did Harry say that he was off. She could hear Gwen's shallow breathing and heart beat when Harry disappeared into the night.

* * *

 

Every bit of resolve in his mind had been held in place. Harry wanted deep down to track down the Goblin King, rip him apart, and make him pay. Now was not the time for vengeance, as Harry reminded himself constantly. Any chatter in the bond link had been a blur, but he couldn't focus on that. All he could do was make sure Gwen could get back to headquarters.

The look of horror on her face caused Harry's stomach to turn worse than ever before. The doors opened on Harry's record when he made his way to the SHIELD medical bay.

"Clear the room!"

Harry's voice was about as calm as one could get in the situation. He didn't lose his authority, despite almost shaking. He held Gwen up straight, in time to see Bobbi rush over. Jemma already waited in the room. Her mouth hung open for only a second before she recovered.

"Get her on the table!" Jemma yelled. She whirled around, turning to the SHIELD doctors. "Do what you can get her stabilized…..just…..!"

Jemma trailed off when she saw the look of pure rage dancing in the normally calm green eyes of Harry Potter. She would be a liar if she wasn't horrified by this particular look coming from his direction.

"Focus, Agent Simmons, there's work to be done."

Jemma nodded and ensured Gwen was down on the table. Harry stepped off to the side and ran almost headlong into Jessica. She put a hand on his shoulder calmly.

"She'll be okay," Jessica said.

"None of us will be okay," Harry said. "We have a dangerous Omega Level Threat which needs to be dealt with immediately. I'm going to need all hands on deck for this one."

Jessica nodded, she understood the protocol. She slipped away from Harry. Everything was going to get a lot more hostile here at SHIELD and she had that funny feeling it was going to get a lot better before it got worse.

Harry tried to ignore the very obvious thought. He ran into someone calling himself the Goblin King tonight, after Julia had encountered him, and told him he would meet his end. Harry gave himself a not so friendly reminder.

"You want some good news?" Karen asked.

"Well, that would be an interesting change," Harry said.

Karen responded with a nod. She placed a hand on top of her husband's.

"Bomb was disabled, and we managed to get a small sample of the Goblin King's blood," Karen said.

Harry figured it was the best they could hope for, a small sample of the blood. If his luck was spot on, they could break it down, and figure out who was underneath the Goblin King mask. Best Harry could figure anyway they could do it.

' _Then again,'_ Harry reminded himself. _'The person underneath the mask…if it's a mask, will be too transformed.'_

Harry waited outside for the good news. He needed to figure out how to properly address his SHIELD agents, and then they would go from there. He knew only very little about the Goblin King.

"I'd ask you if you're okay," Daisy said when she went around the corner. "But, I know better."

Harry responded with one of the more brisk and chilling nods Daisy had ever seen him give. She knew him a very long time.

"I've got good news," Daisy said. "We're close to deciphering one of Doom's encryptions, and we should have enough to tie him together with the Goblin King."

"How close?" Harry asked. He waited for Daisy to answer.

"Closer than we were yesterday, not as close as any of us want to be," Daisy said. "Give it about three or four more days to crack it."

Harry debated the merits of causing an international incident over this by heading down to Latveria and having a chat with one Victor Von Doom. Then again, Doom was playing a game, and Harry figured Doom might end up being a valuable ally against the Goblin King in due time.

"Sir, I think you should sit down," Daisy said.

"Daisy, I'm fine," Harry said. He folded his hands together.

"You don't look it."

Daisy had been spared by a retort when Jemma opened up the door. The doctor walked a couple of steps down the hallway and stopped in front of them. The reading on her face was very unclear, and Harry didn't know whether it was good news or bad news. He was going to wager a 50/50 shot it could be either.

"Gwen's in stable condition," Jemma said, pausing for a second. "She's….fairly weakened. I'm getting a blood sample from her, and I'll run some tests. It's almost like she's….this is going to sound absurd sir, I almost shudder….."

"Doctor Simmons, please," Harry said to her firmly. She had been taken aback by her title being used in such a formal manner. Harry took a second to pause and soften his tone "Jemma, listen, I don't care how absurd it appears on the surface. You have a theory, tell me."

"Well, it seems like the Spider Powers have been sucked out of her," Jemma said. Harry raised his eyebrow and she decided to keep on plowing forward the parts of the medical diagnosis she could verify through facts. "She's running a high fever."

"Just like she was after she got bitten," Harry muttered. He wondered if the Goblin King had done something to take away her immunity.

"Thankfully, we have her stable and her fever is going down, slowly, but it's getting there," Jemma said. "I'll keep monitoring her for any side effects. We still have the cure on hand from Kraven's island."

"Don't use it, at least not yet," Harry said. "I want to give her a few days before we take such drastic measures.

Goblin King tried to drain the OZ out of her like a parasite, absorbing her powers. He caught Gwen and she had been weakened.

One second longer, one mere moment, and Harry shuddered to think what might have happened to Gwen.

"Fisk is under observation," Jessica said. "We can't hold him, at least not until we go through the laptop, and even then…"

"Just keep an eye on him," Harry said. "I have a couple of people I can talk to, and can get something tangible on him."

' _You know, by taking Fisk off of the Chessboard, I didn't really entertain the possibility we might replace him with someone worse,'_ Emma thought. _'Nature abhors a power vacuum.'_

' _Yes, indeed,'_ Harry answered. _'Yes, indeed.'_

Way too much for Harry to think about right now. He needed to wait to see what Gwen's state would be in the coming days. SHIELD had some of the best medical minds in the world, and Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 

Wilson Fisk did not get in the position he was in during his life by acting like a fool. He said very little the moment he had been brought here. He knew there were people keeping a direct eye on him, and he knew the moment he slipped up, they were pounce.

Given what they've been saying, it seemed like they had information on him, or thought they did. Fisk saw right through it right away. It was a common interrogation tactic to attempt to get someone to spill information. They didn't know anything, at least they didn't know anything yet.

Fisk turned his attention towards a mirror. His busted up face pretty much told the story. He had been almost ripped apart by the Goblin King. The state of his empire was up in the air now. Fisk took a second to fold his fingers over and respond with a groan.

The doctor who moved around was regarded with a fair amount of suspicion by Fisk. He knew he could have been a government agent.

' _I do what I do because if I didn't, New York would be disarray,'_ Fisk thought to himself, keeping his mental tone calm. _'If I didn't do what I did, then everyone in this city would have fallen a long time ago.'_

Fisk reached over towards the side of the table. He paused for a brief moment, thinking better of what he was going to do next.

"Mr. Fisk, is there anything I can get you?" one of the men asked at the door.

"My attorney," Fisk said. "Until he shows up, I'm afraid I have nothing else to speak to you about."

He could at least breathe, and he eyed the food which had been left on the table with suspicion. Something about it was off. Did someone tamper with his food? Fisk wouldn't have been surprised if it had been tampered with.

The door opened up and Fisk's attorney entered, one of them as well. The attorney turned around a couple of seconds later and looked at the two doctors.

"Please leave, so my client and I can have a private conversation," the attorney said.

The two men looked at each other. One of them pressed a button on his watch, but turned around and left all the same.

"Sir, we have a situation…."

"Yes, I'm aware of it," Fisk said. "I was attacked tonight, my personal possessions were destroyed, and I'm certain many of them have been destroyed."

The Goblin King's attack on his office only prevented certain incriminating materials from being seized by SHIELD. Fisk thought the monster's attack had one good thing coming out of it.

"They're watching our every move," Fisk muttered out of the corner his mouth. "So, you understand if I'm not willing to talk."

"Once you get cleared, we'll work in getting you out of here," he said. "It's going to be tough, though, especially if they've found something."

The attorney looked at Fisk for a long moment. He could see his boss's face clouding over an instant of scarcely disguised pain. The attorney leaned over, putting a hand on Fisk's shoulder. Fisk turned himself into the direction of the attorney.

"If there's something you need to tell us, now would be the time to do so, sir," the attorney said. "If there's anything incriminating…anything at all, I need to know, so we can prepare your defense."

Fisk realized now how things had turned around for the worst if his lawyer had been talking about a defense and talking as if there was no way out of here.

"The case, he has it," Fisk said. "I know he does."

"Who has it, sir?" the attorney asked.

"The Goblin King…he took the case!" Fisk yelled.

"What's in the case?"

"Not now!" Fisk yelled. "He doesn't know…..he's insane, he'll use it….."

Fisk once again looked around. He was pretty sure every inch of this room had been bugged. The Kingpin of Crime turned his head around and craned his neck half of an inch back.

"If you can't tell me what it is, then how I am supposed to know what to look for?" the attorney asked. "And Goblin King….."

"He...I don't know, but find out anything you can about him," Fisk said.

Fisk realized his entire business empire was in the hands of a madman. He could handle Harry Evans-Parker and anything he threw at him. Dealing with some madman in a Halloween costume who would sooner watch the city burn, that was something else entirely, Fisk couldn't quite prepare himself for.

' _Damn it,'_ Fisk thought to himself.

One moment of solace passed. Despite being under observation, the Kingpin would bounce back. He always found a way to bounce back.

"They also have a laptop…it has nothing other than a list of contacts on them," Kingpin said.

Fisk's attorney turned a sickening shade of green. The contacts might not be incriminating on the surface, but if even one of them talked, it would be hard to form a case.

"They haven't broken in yet," Fisk said.

Otherwise, he would not be in a hospital room, he would be in a SHIELD holding cell.

* * *

 

A dark hallway on the outskirts of town contained several artifacts and also….the results of a few experiments. The lab table had a dried out carcass on it from an animal who did not end up having the best time with an experiment.

The doorway swung open and the one and only Goblin King stepped into the room. He stepped forward, slowly shrinking in mass the further he stepped inside. He walked forward and passed a silver orb with a glowing purple power cell inside of it. He eyed the item for the longest moment, before turning around taking a step back.

"I'll solve this," the Goblin King said. He reached into his bag and pulled out the blood-soaked mask which he ripped of Spider-Girl's mask. "It's a pity I didn't have the rest of you. But no matter…soon….."

An agonizing pain spread through the body of the Goblin King. He reached over with grace and held onto the desk.

"Impossible, I took the OZ from her body," the Goblin King said. The thunderous heartbeat forced him to hold his head up when walking forward. "It can't have run out just yet, but yet, it has….even though it shouldn't have."

The Goblin King hitched in a rather frustrating breath. He reached over towards a cabinet and ripped it open. A glowing green glint exposed a vial towards him.

"This shouldn't be the last one," the Goblin King said. "But it's all I need….until I figure out what made this particular batch so potent."

He rested the blood-soaked mask down on the desk. The Goblin King took the OZ sample and slipped it into the injector. His breathing increased, with the tightness in the chest and the shortness of breathing just getting worse by each second. The Goblin King's shaking hand positioned the injector with the needle at the edge of his shoulder.

"Ah," the Goblin King said after jabbing himself with the needle. The rush spreading through his body and resulted in further tingles going through his fingers. "I feel invigorated."

He also shook off the high. Soon he would have all of Spider-Girl's powers, along with the other arachnid's as well. The mask dropped into the case had more than enough of a sample of blood.

The Goblin King stepped over towards a figure who stood in the shadows.

"How long have you been standing there?" the Goblin King asked.

"Long enough to know tonight's trial run was successful," the figure in the shadows said. "Are you ready to go forward with the next phase of the plan?"

The Goblin King's paused for a half of a second and responded with a nod.

"He'll be ready," he said. "He'll be a perfect test subject, although maybe not a willing one."

"It doesn't matter, I want results," the Goblin King said.

In the meantime, he had to collect the Kingpin's empire, taking control, and bringing New York further under his heel.

The pawns were almost in place. Time to make the next move.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on September 6** **th** **, 2016.**


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Three:**

* * *

 

Harry decided to step outside of SHIELD to check out a couple of things. Kara tagged along with him, and the two of them took a short walk. Kara's hand touched the side of Harry's and managed to make sure he didn't veer off of the intended meeting point.

' _You'll track him down, and you'll find him,'_ Kara thought to him. _'You always find a way to do so, you know.'_

' _Yes, I do,'_ Harry thought, more to himself than to others. He took a couple of seconds to consider all of the circumstances. _'So far the sample of blood is inconclusive.'_

' _So back to square one?'_ Kara thought.

Harry nodded in confirmation. He turned around the corner. He noticed Mary-Jane sitting there, watching him. She had been listening in when Gwen had been attacked by the Goblin King, and it was not something she would forget. So had Barbara, and she had long since practiced a strong resolve. Thankfully, Liz and Kitty had not been listening in on the bond network, and given what they could learn from both Mary-Jane and Barbara, both girls found themselves very bad.

"Hey," Kitty said. She pushed out a chair so Harry could sit next to her. Harry did and Kara took the seat on the other side of Harry. "I would ask how you're holding up, but…that seems like a pretty stupid question now, doesn't it?"

Harry responded with a nod. He didn't blame her for being concerned. No one had ever seen him quite at a loss like this and it was very unsettling for obvious reasons. He turned over to see Mary-Jane staring at them.

"Gwen is recovering," Harry said. "She'll…she'll live….and physically she'll be fine, even though it's going to be a long time before the damage to her immune system had been repaired."

"Wow, he really gave her quite the going over, "Mary-Jane said. "Do you have any idea who he is?"

Harry had a couple of possibilities to consider of them. No possibility was exactly good, to be honest. He did fear deep down someone had gotten their hands on some of Norman Osborn's DNA and did some creative altering. Given a certain Sinister enemy of Harry's had been on the move as of late, he thought this to be a very obvious and unfortunate possibility.

"Just guesses, theories," Harry said. "Unfortunately, they're all about as far-fetched as anything."

He really wished he could have been in a better mood about the likes of Wilson Fisk being taken off of the street, at least for now. The Kingpin being down resulted in several of his associates being flushed out of the woodwork, and SHIELD swooped in to take them down. They were trafficking technology which had been missing in the alien invasion.

"You really should get some sleep," Liz said.

"I'll get sleep when the mission is over," Harry said.

All of the girls looked at each other. Liz, to her credit, didn't back down despite the fact Harry wore a look of a man who was not to be trifled with.

"When is that going to be?" Liz asked as calmly as possible.

"Your guess is as good….."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Kitty yelled.

Kitty had turned over her shoulder and sure enough, a group of men dressed in green jackets with the symbol of Friends of Humanity marched down the street. The crowd in question had become disturbed, and to be honest, Harry had been disturbed.

"Ever since the invasion, these guys have really that one turd you can't flush," Barbara said.

"Oh, that's a nice image," Kitty said, crinkling up her nose. "Fitting, but…did you really need to mention that when I've been eating?"

Harry turned away from the group of girls and he didn't see their ring leader. Graydon Creed had purchased time on several major television and radio stations to spit his anti-mutant diatribe. And technically, freedom of speech met he could say his opinion, even though he was a toxic asshole about it.

And until there was more concrete proof Creed had been riling up people and had been behind the latest wave of anti-mutant riots.

"Kelly might have been silenced, but the cause of humanity will not remain silent anymore!" the leader of this particular crew of people. "We are humans, we have been united. We will crush the mutant menace!"

"We are superior to them, death to the Muties…hang them from trees!"

"Yeah, we should build a wall to keep all of the mutants out. Send them back to where they came from!"

"Wow, all they need is white hoods, and they'll be in business," Kitty said. "I can't believe people are just going to go along with this, getting riled up by all of this hysteria."

The crowd had been riled up and they started to cheer. Kitty rose up to her feet half of an inch and she tried to get a better look. A couple of people had been shoved to the side when they refused to take the Friends of Humanity fliers and join with their brother's in arms.

"We can't just let them…" Kara said.

Harry cleared his throat. He could see the police cars roll up. George Stacy stepped out, with several members of New York's finest. They closed in on the scene. The members of the Friends of Humanity walked forward, and one them got in the face of one of the officers.

"You can't protect the mutants forever!" one of them yelled. "The spirit of humanity will remain strong. We're going to rise again, stronger than ever!"

"Step back, you're causing a disturbance," George Stacy said. "This is your latest warning!"

Kitty thought Captain Stacy showed a bit more calm and tranquility than she would have in this particular situation.

"Helena's been trying to find out where the money's coming from," Barbara said. "But whoever is funding Creed, they're doing a pretty good job in covering their tracks."

Harry thought she had a clear point. Someone bankrolled these assholes. He doubted it was for a very good reason. Having an army of loyal followers would be perfect for anyone.

All he knew who could cross Wilson Fisk off of the list. That left pretty much any number of suspects who could be backing the Friends of Humanity.

* * *

 

Gwen Stacy tried to sit up. She felt a little bit off, alternating between cold and hot. She actually preferred cold to hot if she was perfectly honest with herself. It was borderline difficult for her to hold her head up straight before collapsing down on the bed.

"Hey."

Gwen turned her attention towards Harry who hovered on the other side of the door. She tried to smile at Harry, even though the smile had been weakened.

"I'd ask how you're feeling," Harry said.

"I think I'm lucky to be alive," Gwen said. She was awake, conscious, and to her, that was a distinct improvement. "What happened?"

"He drained you of the OZ, at least partially," Harry said. "If he had succeeded in draining it from you, the shock would have killed you in a matter of moments."

Gwen reached behind the back of her head. She really hated being in this situation. A sniffling came from her head. The loud pounding increased in the back of her head.

"Lucky to be alive indeed," Gwen said. "I wonder when I'm going to get out of here."

"It's going to be a very long time," Harry told her, directing one of the sternest gazes possible towards her. Gwen turned her hand around and cupped the side of her face. "You were brought back here just in time, even if he didn't succeed."

Gwen wished she could stomach something to eat, anything. It was hard to even hold her head up.

"And he's out there still, this Goblin King," Gwen said. She tried to pull herself on the bed. The heroine rose about ten inches off of the bed before she collapsed down.

"Ms. Stacy, I'm going to have to ask you not to do anything to strain yourself," Jemma said in a calm voice. "Otherwise, you're going to have to be sedated….your body is still healing itself."

Gwen grumbled at the order given by Jemma. She had no choice other than to comply. The entire mess left her broken, and barely able to lift her head. Gwen hated being left in such a weak state. She needed to be back out there.

"Any luck with tracking down Julia after the encounter?" Gwen asked.

"No, she…she has slipped under the radar," Harry said.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Gwen asked.

Harry had thought a long time and very hard about it. He had debated the merits of those who had seen the future for many years. Every vision was up to interpretation. The very prophecy which led to the attack on one Halloween Night years ago would have been invalid, had Voldemort not learned about it.

"I think she believes she sees something," Harry said. "I'm just not sure she has the entire picture."

"Do you?"

Gwen's question cut into Harry like a knife burning through butter. He set his hand underneath his jaw and frowned in response. A swift shake of his head resulted in Gwen's surprise.

"I don't claim to have every piece," Harry said. He really wished he could give Gwen some comfort. "Just get some rest and let me worry about that, and worry about the Goblin King."

Gwen frowned. She didn't want to just sit back and let Harry do all the heavy lifting. She tried her very best and it had not been enough to take down the Goblin King. She fought perhaps her most dangerous enemy. His cunning was only slightly balanced out from some sanity.

"You make sure you follow your doctor's orders, and you'll be back there as soon as you can," Harry said. "Okay?"

Gwen could only sit back and nod and smile. She wished things had gone a little bit differently than it did.

"Sir, she's here."

The SHIELD agent who had given Harry the news smiled. Harry turned his attention around to a figure who had waited. The blonde haired CIA agent waiting for him smiled and motioned for Harry to follow her down the hallway.

Harry stepped a bit closer to her and the two of them walked around the corner.

"So, you've been busy lately, haven't you?" Raven asked.

The shape-shifting mutant made her way into a private conference room. She raised an eyebrow. A second passed when Daisy stepped in with the both of them.

"Don t worry, any information you can trust to give to me, you can trust with Daisy," Harry said. "And yes, I've been busy…what have you found out?"

"Well, as you might have noticed, the Friends of Humanity are stepping up their efforts," Raven said. A look of disgust spread over the shape-shifting mutant's face. "And I think you know why, don't you?"

Harry responded with a nod. He had his own theories. He offered Raven the chance to bring them up.

"I think I have a pretty clear idea who has been working with Creed, at least in part," Raven said.

Daisy wisely kept her mouth shut. She knew from the SHIELD files that Graydon Creed was the son of Raven Darkholme and Victor Creed. Raven called that one night her biggest mistake, and that big mistake continued to spread out.

"You have a clear idea?" Harry asked. "Just a theory, or any proof?"

"You can look over it yourself, but….I'm sure you recognize the familiar face at the rally, don't you?"

Harry took the piece of paper and he recognized Riptide, one of the Mister Sinister's Marauders, lurking in the background. He was trying to keep out of the picture.

"There he is," Raven said. "Graydon's security is tight…..but I think I can figure out a way to grab him if you want me to bring him to you. I can't promise you I'll leave him unscathed, but he'll be alive enough."

Harry looked back towards her. The relationship Raven had with her children had been complicated for some time.

"I've got my own plans with him," Harry said. "I think it's deeper than Sinister. Although, I don't doubt he's involved."

"Oh?" Raven asked. She frowned and leaned closer towards Harry. "Do tell."

"It's someone we both know all too well," Harry said. "A former…associate of mine from OsCorp."

"You're kidding me, right?" Raven asked. "I thought they didn't care about the entire mutant issue."

"Norman didn't…others….well they're interested in fanning the flames apparently," Harry said.

The entire situation got a tad bit juicier and Raven couldn't wait to hear what Harry had in store for her.

* * *

 

Jean escorted Laura Kinney across town. The two girls ran some errands for the Xavier Institute. Ever since Scott died, Professor Xavier had decided to pass off more of the duties of the Institute to Ororo and Jean while he spent most of his time seeking out new mutants when their powers had come up and recruited them.

The death of Scott had hit them hard, and it was a tragedy. Jean thought Ororo moved into the role of leader quite nicely.

Speaking people who adapted to things quite nicely, Laura did as well.

"Where is this place?" Laura asked. She turned around and caught sight of something. "I don't like the looks of this."

Jean wondered what Laura could have been talking it. It pretty much hit her when two of them flew around the corner. A pair of teenage girls who ran about as fast as they could go and Jean caught thanks to their minds how terrified they were.

Thoughts of terror faded away to thoughts of absolute hatred. Two Friends of Humanity members rushed down the street after the two girls.

Laura clutched her hand together. Jean reached over towards Laura's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. She could tell Laura was about ready to lose her mind.

"Please, don't…who told you…."

"You think you're clever hiding from us, don't you?" one of the Friends of Humanity members asked. He pulled out a club and held it above his head. The young girl started to shiver when the Friends of Humanity member closed in on him. "You're nothing, you know that. You're nothing!"

"Please, don't….please…this isn't….."

"SHUT UP!"

The hand of bastard slapped the girl across the face. The slap rattled her. She shivered in response.

Jean frowned and approached them. She put her hands on her hips.

"Step away from them," Jean said. "Now!"

The two Friends of Humanity representatives turned around. They didn't step away from the girls in question of them. One of them slumped against the wall, blood dripping from the nose and mouth. The second one was backed against the dumpster and looked like she was about ready to burst out into tears.

"She told you to step away from them," Laura said.

"No, these mutants need to be taught a lesson," the man said. He pulled a large club. "If the police won't do anything to them, and let them run the streets without any resistance, then it's up to us….."

Laura's claws popped out. She sliced the Billy club in half. The goon took a half of a step back and gasped when coming face to face with him.

"You're a mutant!" he yelled.

Laura flashed into rage mode. She wasn't going to hold back, especially given what these bastards did. She reared back her hand and knocked the gun out of the hand of the second Friend of Humanity who tried to attack her.

She picked up one of them around the neck and hurled him. The Friend of Humanity landed in the dumpster. Perfect, given how he belonged with the rest of the trash.

Jean turned towards the two terrified teenage girls.

"Go, run, get out of there!" Jean told them.

The two girls didn't need to be told twice. They scrambled in the opposite direction. The thug tried to take a board with nails on it and swing it towards the girls. Laura turned herself around in the opposite direction and blocked the board.

"You made the wrong move!"

Laura used her claws to slice through the board. She picked up the lone Friends of Humanity member and hurled him into the wall. The Friends of Humanity goon struck into the wall with a sickening smash with the wind knocked completely out of him.

The daughter of Wolverine lifted her hand. Jean blocked her claws from plunging into the man's throat.

"No, you've proved your point," Jean said. She looked towards the man with the contempt she thought he deserved. "I know it's hard, but you just have to let to go."

Laura's breathing increased. She stepped back and Jean smiled, turning around. She wrapped her arms around Laura in a nice embrace.

"I know it's hard," Jean said. "It's one of the hardest things you have to do. But it's just easier to let it go."

"Right," Laura muttered to herself. "Just have to let it go."

"Exactly," Jean said to Laura, the smile crossing over her face.

' _Jean, Raven and I are across the street from where you are,'_ Harry thought. _'Do you think you can meet me?'_

' _Yeah,'_ Jean thought. _'Is it about what Laura and I just ran into.'_

' _Yes, it's about the Friends of Humanity,'_ Harry thought.

Jean could hardly wait. The Friends of Humanity had been a royal pain for some time, and they were just getting worse. Creed was getting bolder with his hatred. Jean wanted nothing better than to put the man down, but she knew better. It would give the anti-mutant people a martyr to prop up their cause.

Kelly had been disgraced and exposed, and Jean knew with patience, the same thing could happen to Creed. Although Creed would have been the type to blow himself up in a fit of rage more so than Robert Kelly was.

* * *

 

Graydon Creed sat in the back seat of the limo. The leader of the Friends of Humanity folded his hands over his lap and tried to maintain the façade of calmness which quickly passed.

"Where are we going?" Creed asked.

"Mr. Creed, I ask you to be patient," the man in the front seat of the limo said. "We funded your campaigns against mutants and shielded you from retribution. The least you can do is wait about five minutes."

"I'll wait, and I am grateful and all," Creed said. "It's just….I'm just curious, that's all."

"It's understandable," the man in the front seat of the limo said. The window in the front seat of the limo rolled open and Graydon Creed came face to face with the one and only Gustav Fiers. The Gentleman's beady little eyes sank down on Creed. "We're going to meet a friend who is willing to help us with the cause."

The limo pulled down a deserted country road. Creed folded his fingers together nervously. He was willing to accept any help he could take, especially when it meant the mutant menace would suffer. Something about this entire mess put him on high alert. He couldn't figure out what, but something was completely wrong.

"Just sit back and relax, Mr. Creed, we're nearly there."

The limo made an abrupt stop. The two gentlemen who also rode with Mr. Fiers got out and opened up the door. Creed took his position beside them and all four men walked. They made their way to a farmhouse at the end of a dirty road.

"Not the first place I was expecting," Creed muttered underneath his breath.

"That's the idea, my friend," Fiers said. He tapped on the door three times.

A long pause followed and the door swung open. Fiers walked back and slipped back a bale of hay which allowed them entrance to a location.

"After you, Mr. Creed."

Creed took a half of a step down the hole and went down the hall. Fiers and his two men stepped behind him. The leader of the Friends of Humanity continued to move, wondering where he was being lead to.

The two of them stopped outside of the main lab. Creed took particular note it looked like something out of a 1950s horror movie. That rarely boded well for the health of anyone involved.

A pale skinned individual stepped from the shadows. Creed looked at him for several long minutes before his throat began to work.

"Who are you?" Creed asked.

"It's more important to ask who are you, Mr. Creed," the pale scientist said. He maneuvered several men who dressed as if they were beekeepers out. They were followed by a large hovering head. "I'm interested in meeting you because of your bloodline."

"There's nothing wrong with my bloodline!" Creed yelled. "I'm purely one hundred percent human."

"No, I agree, there's nothing wrong with your bloodline," Essex said. He turned around. "And this, my slippery friend is the Mechanical Organism Designed Only for Killing, Better Known as MODOK. MODOK, say hello to Mr. Creed."

"I can't say it's an honor," MODOK said in his usual silky voice.

"Just who are you?" Creed asked.

Essex shook his head at the man's impatient. He figured an introduction would be proper.

"Mr. Creed, my name is Nathaniel Essex, but most call me Sinister….Mister Sinister….we can change the world."

Creed had a sinking feeling he might not like the changes.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on September 9** **th** **, 2016.**


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Four**

* * *

 

Ororo Munroe stepped past the fliers with the messages of the Friends of Humanity. The comments made by this particular group of people were enough to make the stomach of any sane person take a turn for the worse.

' _They're getting worse,'_ Ororo thought to herself. _'And here I thought their particular brand of cruelty had gone out fashion a long time ago.'_

She thought the entire Friends of Humanity mess would cause a blow back effect which would rile moments up so they could defend themselves against Creed and his crew. It would give Creed and the Friends of Humanity more ammunition to go about their anti-mutant crusade. The cycle would continue with no end in sight.

Ororo hated to think about it as much as anyone else, but it just seemed about as inevitable as anything else.

She made her way to the location which Harry asked her to be at. Ororo figured if Harry told her it was important than it was important. He rarely ended up taking up the time of other people for frivolous things.

Ororo stopped and smiled when she saw two people, very familiar to her.

"Jean, Laura," Ororo said. "Harry mentioned the two of you would be coming by. How are you doing?"

Laura responded with a frown towards Ororo. Jean placed a hand on the top of Laura's shoulder to calm her down. She took a deep breath and relaxed.

"We wish we could say we're fine," Jean said. "Unfortunately, things aren't fine out there. We keep running into the Friends of Humanity. They terrorized a couple of teenage girls."

"I'd like to say they've learned their lesson," Laura said.

Ororo touched her hand firmly down on Laura's shoulder and the two of them locked eyes. As much as she would have liked them to learn the lesson as well, people like that were among the slowest to give lessons.

"We're going to see what Harry's found out," Jean said.

Ororo nodded. She allowed Jean to push open the door. She was not surprised to see Harry standing there with Raven Darkholme, better known as Mystique. Jean acted a bit tenser but relaxed out of respect for Harry.

The former Brotherhood of Mutants and the X-Men had been on opposite sides for so long there was still some bad vibes here, even though they settled down a fair amount.

"Harry, Raven," Ororo said.

"Hello, Ororo, Jean, Laura," Raven said. She had a case out in front of her. "Why don't the three of you sit down, and make yourselves at home?"

Ororo decided to take control as leader and sit down at the table first of all. Jean sat down on the chair next to Ororo and Laura took the third seat.

"So, what's up?" Jean asked.

"Trouble, of the worst type," Raven said. The shifty shape shifter's lips curled into one of those smiles. "A couple of my friends in the CIA have been digging into Creed's finances….I've found out enough there's someone who has a lot of power who is blocking him."

Funnily enough, Jean figured that much out. She responded with a polite smile and encouraged Raven to go on. So she did.

"And we've dug further into the financial backing he's had," Harry said. "And I had a hunch there were people high up in management in OsCorp who were involved in something shifty, and sadly, it appears they're fanning the flames of the anti-mutant hysteria for reasons which only make sense to them."

"Yeah, it really wouldn't make sense to any people with a rational, logical mind," Jean said. She took a second to let it all sink in. "Are you sure about this?"

Raven put down the file folder in front of Jean. The information, pretty damning if she had to say so herself found its way directly underneath Jean's eyes eye. The shape shifter's face turned into a smirk when she pointed out several key pieces of information.

"The proof is in the print, so to speak," Raven said. "Take a look at things yourself and see what's there."

Jean followed the information. Every little transaction pointed to something extremely shifty happening which none of them liked as much. She turned towards Harry.

"I'm beginning to have some people doing some digging," Harry said. Jean, Ororo, and Laura all listened. Raven already knew a little bit of this, although she had been about as intrigued as anyone else. "And I'm beginning to find a rather interesting paper trail. It dates back until shortly after Norman died, but slightly before Harold did."

The girls all leaned in.

"Norman Osborn never really struck me as the kind who would be too bothered by the entire mutant situation," Jean said.

"That's because he never was," Harry said. "And I don't think the person involved in this really cares either….his name is Gustav Fiers. A name I'm sure all of you are familiar with."

"Yes," Ororo, Jean, and Raven all had in unison.

"Fiers is the man who helps keep OsCorp above the water, and…..likely keeps more of the eccentric members of the company in check," Harry said, more for Laura's benefit than anyone else. "It's not a job which I would wish on my worst enemy."

Harry took a moment to recall something.

"Peter returned back to town," Harry said.

"Peter, as in your cousin?" Jean asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "And he didn't look too good."

Harry was beginning to come off with an interesting if quite disturbing theory regarding why Peter didn't look too well. It seemed about as plausible as anything else, to be honest.

' _No matter how much I don't want to consider it, it's pretty likely,'_ Harry thought.

"Do you think Peter's involved with this?" Ororo asked. She turned towards Harry for a second.

"I think we can't rule him out being involved in this," Harry said. He thought it was time to take a closer look at what Peter was up to when he was supposed to be in Europe.

"I'm trying to uncover what OsCorp's up to, but infiltration isn't easy," Raven said. "And I've infiltrated governments where the penalty for treason is death."

"Keep at it," Harry told her. "And I'll see what I can dig up on my end."

Harry hoped they didn't find all of the back doors he had left in OsCorp's system upon his departure. He figured they would have closed a lot of the avenues, though, and not have done anything seedy on sight. All Harry needed to do was find the right breadcrumb to lead him from Point A, that being OsCorp main, until the end.

"I think it's time I have a chat with Peter," Harry said. All of the gazes of the women focused on him. "As the Director of SHIELD."

* * *

 

Grayden Creed turned towards a couple of rough looking individuals. The moment Essex explained his plans to him, Creed had gone rather pale about the area of the face. He wanted absolutely no part of this particular madness.

"No, you can't do this to me!" Creed yelled. He took a step back, his knees shaking. "You can't…you can't turn me into some kind of freak."

Creed almost took half of a step back. He ran headlong into one of the Marauders and it took him a couple of seconds to realize who he had run into.

"No, no, no!" Creed yelled. "STAY AWAY FROM ME?"

"Quit your sniveling boy," Victor Creed, better known as Sabretooth, said, stepping out of the shadows. "What's the matter, are you going to give me a hug?"

"I got away from you!" Creed yelled. His heart hammered harder across his chest. "Stay…stay away from me...I mean it….don't touch me….don't come any closer….I swear to….."

Essex's henchmen grabbed Creed and lifted him off of the ground. The leader of the Friends of Humanity struggled against the grip of these Marauders. They marched him over and placed him down on the table.

"I simply want you to reflex, Mr. Creed," Essex said. "You'll be your full, evolved self or…well, we won't have any need to have a future conversation. We'll see if you're worthy to be among the strong who survived."

Creed looked to have been on the verge of a panic attack. Every single move made to him resulted in Creed screaming out in horror. Razor sharp needles pushed against the side of his neck.

"What a blubbering baby," Sabretooth muttered underneath his breath. "I swear he gets it from his mother…boy, she was such a screamer."

"Yes, there's no need for you to talk about your conquests in polite company," Fiers said. He stepped back and took a quick look at Creed.

The man's actions had given Fiers a few headaches and he would be more than glad to be rid of him. He turned around to Essex.

"Are you certain this will work?" Fiers asked.

"I'm preparing the blood transfusion now," Essex said. "I'm replacing his blood with the blood of both of his mother and father….a little shock should jump his heart."

Creed almost died from the shock of having all of his blood drained from him and then the blood dumped back into him. Essex channeled a fair amount of electricity back into him. A large smile cracked over his face.

"With the three top scientific minds in the world working on this project, we'll have no choice other than to succeed," MODOK said. He paused for a moment. "Four involving Doom."

"Do you think you can give me some space," Essex said. "I'm preparing to inject his blood with the OZ3, modified from Spider-Girl's blood."

The OZ3 pumped its way into Grayden Creed's blood stream. The screams coming from him resulted in him thrashing about on the table. His body started to warm up.

"His body temperature is accelerating," Fiers said. "We need to pull him out before….."

"Leave him," MODOK suggested. "Much more can be learned from an autopsy, where we went wrong."

Creed's body heated up to the point where it melted. The dripping grey puddle which was once his body splashed down onto the table.

"A dismal failure," Fiers said. "Should I tell Mr. Osborn of your failure?"

"Wait one moment."

The dripping pile of goop lingered on the table.

"I don't know what you're waiting for," Fiers said. "He's pretty much done, there's nothing left of him to salvage."

Essex didn't allow himself to be bothered by Fiers telling him of his failure. He knew the experiment was a success, at least for the most part.

"Send in the two test subjects."

Sabretooth pulled two shaken looking homeless men out of a side closet. He marched them over and threw them into the lab, right beside the table which once held Grayden Creed.

"There you go," Sabretooth said. "Don't think you haven't made something out of your lives."

The men rose up to their feet. One of them extended a hand to the dripping grey puddle. A tendril shot out of the puddle and latched onto the man's hand.

The tendril wrapped around the man's hand tighter and tighter. The life energy drew from the man's body. He shook in a violent manner.

"What's happening to me?" the man demanded.

The second man received a tendril driven directly through his chest. The tendril drained the energy from the man in a flash of light.

The two homeless men vaporized into dust particles. The fully realized form of Grayden Creed appeared. He looked as he did, the only difference was the sickly grey skin tone.

"What happened to me?" Creed asked. "What did you do to me?"

"I've brought you to a higher form of evolution, Mr. Creed," Essex said. He turned his attention around towards Fiers. "The first phase of the experiment is a success, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Fiers said. "We're going to need more test subjects to fine-tune it, though. Thankfully, Creed has recruited an a…..significant number of test subjects."

Essex broke into a smile. Soon, he would be able to crack one of the greatest mysteries, once Richard Parker had taken completely to the grave.

* * *

 

The neighborhood of Forest Hills in Queen's New York was one of the most tranquil ones, in a city which had been under a lot of chaos as of late. May Parker had spent her time out of it, running some errands on her way to work, and she was glad to have returned home.

Despite the fact she should have been settled, and calmed down, there was something about her return trip home which really unsettled her. May couldn't really put her finger on exactly what bothered her. Only the fact a similar feeling hit the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't place what. She had the same feeling shortly before Ben died.

' _It might be nothing,'_ May thought to herself. She turned around the corner and made her way home. _'There's just been a lot going on.'_

A lot of people had been on edge after the alien invasion all of those months ago. The anti-mutant sentiment also picked up a slight amount. May couldn't step about two feet into town without hearing the hate speech coming about the mutant menace. She only received a small amount of relief at the police managing to calm the fires just a little bit.

She saw it as a calm before the store, though. People like that, along with their cruelty, they were only going to cause even more problems.

' _Hate speech, it never truly dies,'_ May thought. _'Racism is the one enemy you can't stop for long, after all.'_

May pulled up the driveway, only to see a truck in the driveway. She frowned and pulled back a little bit before she took a straight shot into the driveway. May turned off her car and opened up the door.

Two gentlemen walked around the area of the front yard. They were taking notes about something. One of the gentlemen carried a toolbox. She took a half of a step forward and cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here?" May asked.

"Are you Mrs. Parker?" one of the gentlemen asked.

"Yes, I'm her," May said. She didn't let them get away without answering her question, though. "What are you doing on my property?"

The two gentlemen turned to each other. The man in question stared at her, looking her straight in the eye.

"You have thirty days to vacate the premises, Mrs. Parker," one of the gentlemen said.

May stopped and stared at him. She could have sworn she heard she had about thirty days to vacate the premise. The woman stood up and managed to balance her bag in her hand.

"I beg…..I beg your pardon," May said a half of a second later. She looked back towards the gentlemen. "What do you mean I have to vacate the house? My husband paid off the house, and when he died, I inherited it…I pay taxes for this place every year."

"Yes, you do own the house," the man said. The second of the man looked almost apologetic, even though his partner looked less than so. "But, there's the land around the house which it's built on."

"The land belongs to OsCorp," the first of the men said in a cold voice.

"It belongs to OsCorp?" May asked, trying to wrap her head around. "I…my husband made a deal for the land and the house."

"Yes, and while Richard Parker owned the land when he lived, when he died, the land reverted to OsCorp, and to his son, Peter Osborn."

May frowned. Why would Peter want to take the house away from her? She wasn't aware Peter had been back from Europe until Harry mentioned it to her when they talked the other day. May wasn't about ready to let this demand go without a fight.

"Where's your proof?" May asked. "Where's your proof OsCorp owns the land?"

The colder of the two gentlemen picked up the piece of paper and shoved it into May's hand. May took the piece of paper in her hand and read it. It looked pretty legal and binding, although she would have to call a lawyer to help read over the paper.

"There's our proof," the cold gentleman said. "OsCorp is recalling several pieces of land for development, and it includes the land this home has been built on."

"Why would OsCorp want this land?" May asked. Something stunk in this entire mess, and she had to bring it up. "This house is in a residential area. What does OsCorp want with it?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Parker, but we haven't been told so," the kindly gentleman said. "All we're doing is surveying the area and bringing a report back to Mr. Osborn. And also, telling you have thirty days to get your affairs in order, and leave."

"Or, the house will be demolished, regardless of who is inside," the colder of the gentlemen said. "You have been warned. Have a nice day."

May mentally counted backward from ten. She thought she would do herself no favors if she blew up at these people, no matter how much she thought they deserved a good ass chewing for doing something like this. She did remind herself they were following orders from upper management.

The paper continued to clutch in her hand. May needed to make a couple of phone calls and make them quick. The clock was ticking.

So many questions hit her mind, though. Why what OsCorp want with a Residential area? May supposed it could be because of real estate, but it didn't seem to be worth it.

She thought of no good reasons, only reasons why were motivated by spite. Which raised even more alarming, very unsettling questions, at least in her mind, but May would worry about that after she made a couple of phone calls.

* * *

 

A warehouse in the midst of New York City was the meeting place for the organization known as the Friends of Humanity. A group of men and some women worked around. They were of different races, backgrounds, having been united over one thing. The shimmering and blinded hatred of mutants the world over, with the meetings happening at least once a week, maybe twice if their leader received tips regarding mutants.

"What do you think we're going to talk about this week?" one of them asked.

"I don't know," another member stated.

"Maybe Creed has a mutant for us to hang this week."

A few of the people stirred up in excitement and pumped their fists into the air in excitement. Two or three of them wondered what they signed up for. None of them wanted to speak up, so they did not get branded as a mutant loving coward.

"Yeah, that would be something!" one of them bellowed. "All of the mutants should hang. Death to muties!"

The vast majority of the Friends of Humanity members all rose their hands into the air and pumped their fists. The loud chants of "death to muties" continued to escalate. They grew louder in prominence.

The doors swung open. The members of the Friends of Humanity all rose to their feet and waited for their glorious leader to arrive. They all bowed down a little bit, and wondered what wisdom he would bring to them today.

The Friends of Humanity nearest to the front of the line gasped. They did not come face to face with Grayden Creed. Rather, they came to face to face with goblin-faced man who stood there in regal body armor. He towered several feet over them and peered at them with glowing red eyes.

"Who let the freak in here?"

The Goblin King's blazing gaze came across the man who spoke up.

"You must have caught sight of a mirror," the Goblin King said. He stared down at the man in question. "You shouldn't be so self-deprecating, it's unhealthy."

A couple of the Friends of Humanity followers pulled their guns. The Goblin King turned his hand around and the guns ripped out of their hands and dropped down onto the ground.

"I'd put those things away if I were you," the Goblin King said. His tone grew harsher when he looked down at them. "You'll shoot your eyes out."

The Goblin King's thunderous laughter caused the Friends of Humanity to back off. The King stopped laughing and the tone in the room grew even colder.

"The Friends of Humanity are under newer management," the Goblin King said. He looked upon them with a heated gaze with them. "Namely, myself….and I'm afraid to say there's going to be a few changes around here."

The Goblin King waited for any of them to argue.

"Do you have a problem with this?"

"Yeah, I mean, come on, do you think some freak is….."

A blast of green fire flew from the Goblin King's hand and nailed the loudmouth in the front. None of them were willing to spit on him to put the fire out when the skin burned off of his bones. His agonizing screams would haunt their nightmares for the rest of their potentially short lives.

The Goblin King watched the goon burn down to embers.

"Does anyone else have a problem?" the Goblin King asked. They all shook their heads. "Good boys."

The Goblin King snapped his fingers. Three men dressed in armor stepped in. They carried trays of a green liquid in them.

"Every one of you line up," the Goblin King said. "The first dose of my special brand of Kool-Aid is free…."

"Koo-Aid?" one of them asked. "Oh, come on, we all know what's going to happen when…AAHAHAA!"

The blast of green energy nailed him in the face and the second Friends of Humanity member fluttered to the ground in ashes.

"Now, gentlemen, drink to your health."

No one was willing to argue against drinking the Kool-aide because the alternative had been death.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on 9/11/2016.**


	135. Chapter 135

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Five:**

* * *

 

Harry Potter crept into the darkness, making his way around the corner into an underground entrance leading to OsCorp labs. Fiers and Peter changed security a few times since he had been in the company. Thankfully, Harry had a couple of people on the inside who made sure the small back doors he left in remained in place, at least to some extent.

They were not exactly the easiest thing in the world to deal with if Harry would be perfectly honest. However, it got him in and out from one position to the other.

Harry pressed against the wall. His body melded against the wall and waited for the security guards to past. A couple of inattentive security guards walked back and forth.

"I swear, this entire job is going to kill us," one of the security guards said. "I don't understand, why they want this particular floor guarded? There's nothing down there…no one ever goes into that lab, it's locked."

"Maybe there is something in there?" the other guard suggested. He took a second to consider it. His cigarette lit, the only light which illuminated the hallway other than their flashlights. "Just think about it. Maybe, Mr. Osborn wants us to think there's nothing down there. Maybe he wants us to think this is the most boring job in the world."

"Maybe you're just being paranoid," the first guard said.

"Look what happened to Norman Osborn," the second guard said. "He was messing around with things he shouldn't be involved in. The same thing with Harold, what makes you think Peter Osborn isn't trying to pick up his research?"

"You think about this shit way too much," the first guard said, sounding even moodier in response. "All I care about is my paycheck clearing. That's all I give a damn about and…"

The sound of alarm brought the attention of the two guards down the hallway. The conversation would have to wait. The guard shined a flashlight down the hallway.

"There's someone messing around upstairs," the guard said. "Let's go."

Harry waited for the guards to completely vacate the hallway. He stepped closer towards the edge of the door. He grabbed onto the door and started to push on it. Raising a finger, Harry caused the door to swing open.

The Director of SHIELD stepped inside of the lab. He wasn't certain what he expected to find the moment he stepped into the lab. The shelves had several empty vials on it. Harry reached over and casually lifted up one of the vials. He picked the vial up and scanned it. The device started to blink, and Harry frowned. He slid it back down onto the table and stepped away an inch away.

' _Nothing,'_ Harry thought.

Harry dropped down underneath the desk on his hands and knees and groped around on the ground.

' _What exactly are you looking for?'_ Daisy asked.

' _I'll know when I find out,'_ Harry thought. His hand touched the edge of a broken piece of wood on the ground. He yanked it back. "And believe it or not, I've found it."

The floor retracted and a small set of stairs opened up. Harry slid down into the hole and descended down into the secondary portion of the lab underneath the desk. Harry spent some time looking around, and he frowned.

He noticed something in a box in the back of the office. Harry stepped over and noticed a piece of an engine from one of the alien ships. It was missing a power core, but the device was still there. Harry raised the scanner on his hand.

' _Latent alien parasites,'_ Harry thought.

' _So, whoever was handling this, could have been infected?'_ Daisy asked.

' _Oh, they're more infected,'_ Karen thought. _'I think there's a pretty good chance they're dead right about now.'_

' _Mmm, maybe,'_ Harry thought. He drummed his fingers on the edge of the equipment. _'Or maybe not.'_

No one could make heads or tails. Harry stepped around the area of the lab and could see a few tanks in the background. They had various animals. Several spiders laid in the tanks, with extra heads, and extra legs. And some of them were missing legs. One of them exploded into a shower of green, goopy blood.

' _I don't believe this,'_ Harry thought. _'Peter's trying to duplicate his father's experiment….'_

' _I thought OsCorp was done messing with OZ,'_ Jean thought.

' _Apparently not.'_

Harry heard someone coming. He waved his hand and closed up the secret entrance. Harry backed up against the wall and crouched behind the table with the Chitauri artifact.

A secret entrance behind one of the shelves opened up. The footsteps got closer until the form of Gustav Fiers appeared in the midst of the lab. He walked further in and stopped, and looked to the right and looked to the left.

Fiers kept one hand close to a gun on himself and made his way over towards a vault which had been hidden behind another set of shelves. He opened the vault and pulled a silver box out. Fiers turned around and walked off.

' _Got him with the tracer,'_ Harry thought. _'And he doesn't suspect the thing.'_

Fiers was up to something, and Harry had a feeling he could lead him to something interesting. Harry took a quick inventory of everything in the lab. He would have to come back for it later under a more official capacity.

Harry walked down the tunnel.

' _Where do you think he's going?'_ Jean asked.

' _We'll find out in a minute,'_ Harry thought.

* * *

 

Nathaniel Essex viewed the scene before him. After absorbing the life force of the two test subjects Essex hurled into the tank, Creed managed to hold himself together. He didn't look normal, the irony amused him to no small degree.

"Without constant infusions of the bio-energy from test subjects, this particular test subject would lose his structural integrity and will perish," Essex said. He took a second and looked at the temperature gauge. "He's body is heating up. We're going to see what happens when I add…an additional infusion of chemicals inside of him."

Creed pounded the side of the tank. A loud thump increased. His fingers dripped with sticky fluids which he pulled away.

"Hey, this isn't right!" Creed yelled. "THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

Creed's shouts only had been mildly acknowledged by Essex. He leaned forward and frowned.

"Relax," Essex said. "If you agitate yourself, you're going to agitate your structural integrity."

Essex turned a dial and interjected a cloud of green gas into the cell. Creed did the exactly opposite in calming down. He kept slamming his hand on the edge of the cell. His hand bounced off of the cell before he toppled over.

"His cells are beginning to further mutate," Essex said. He pushed another button. "MODOK, withdraw the oxygen from the cell."

"With pleasure," MODOK said.

Creed tried to gasp in shock. The oxygen pumped from the cell. Those screams echoed further within the cell. The screams grew with even more prominence the more oxygen left and the more the chemicals replaced with stronger levels.

"Finally, he's calmed down enough for his levels to be stabilized," Essex said. He watched Creed's body harden over with a black covering. "And now, we wait for him to wake up. We'll see if he evolves or if he perishes."

"Well, as long as he stops yapping, boss," Sabretooth said. "I'm about ready to go in there and smack his shit around. I can't believe he's such a whiny little…."

"Mr. Creed, calm down," Essex said a second later.

Essex channeled a huge jolt of electricity inside of the cell. The jolt of electricity jolted Creed alive. Creed's eyes opened up. He felt funny. His internal organs weren't melting, his skin was intact, but something about him wasn't right.

"I hope I don't have to bring you an inch away from death again," Essex said. "Do remember if you die, I can still harvest your organs. But, my….partner prefers you to live."

The truly beaten and battered form of Grayden Creed collapsed down on the floor. He tried to pull himself to his feet. No, he wouldn't be defeated. Creed refused to be turned into some puppet, in some pawn.

The tendrils retracted from his arm and shot against the edge of the cell. Those tendrils bounced against the glass. They didn't even bother to shatter the side of the cell.

"And what do you suppose happens when the cell shatters?" MODOK asked.

"I'LL GET ALL OF YOU…."

"Mr. Creed, drop to your knees."

Essex's smooth and silky voice cut through the cell. Despite not wanting to do so, the leader of the Friends of humanity dropped down to his knees. He tried to struggle against everything, the compulsion to get up rearing its ugly head.

No matter what Creed wanted, though, he had been compelled to obey.

"Did you really think I would have gone through all of the modifications without ensuring compliance?" Essex asked. "Mr. Creed, I'm going to let you out of your cell. You're not to attack anyone unless I tell you to. Do you understand?"

Creed's eye twitched. Free will almost reared its ugly head. The moment he tried to disobey, pain shot through his nerve endings.

"Yes, I understand!" Creed managed.

Creed hated himself, hated everything he had been turned into. No matter how hard he tried to fight, it just resulted in pain. He took a half of a step forward and walked towards these men he hated more than anything ever. He hated them more than life itself.

The cell opened up and allowed Creed further movement. He peered up into the eyes of that deranged madman who abused him and tormented him for years. One of the worst mutants, the bastard known as Sabretooth stared down at him.

The door slid open. Gustav Fiers stepped inside. The silver case dangled from his hand. Essex smiled, but the smile dropped a second later.

"Is there a problem?" Fiers asked.

"I say there's a problem," MODOK said. "You lead him here…Spider-Man or whatever he's calling himself this week, you've lead him here…and you let him tag you. I thought better of you Fiers, you're just acting like some common thug."

Fiers clutched his fist. If it wasn't for him, MODOK would be rotting in a hole somewhere, dormant forever. The strings he pulled to get his hands on MODOK allowed him a chance of freedom.

"We solve nothing by arguing," Essex said. MODOK and Sabretooth turned their attention towards him, and Fiers did as well. "Rather, if Spider-Man is going to come here, I think we should…offer him a suitable welcome."

"Let me at him," Sabretooth said. "Punk deserves to be ripped apart for all he's done with me…."

"No," Essex said. He turned half of an inch to the side and smiled. "Let our new devoted servant do so…in fact, I'll help him out a little bit."

"Yes, I've found out what your kind of help could do, Essex," Creed said in a very biting tone. "And I want no part of your help, not at all…."

"You misunderstand me," Essex said. He reached forward and touched a hand on Creed's shoulder. "You bring me Spider-Man, and I'll restore your humanity. I've had all that I've needed from you. His DNA will be….interesting to study."

Creed was prompt to agree. Essex neglected to inform him about how the experiment would likely bring about his death as well. Why sweat the minor details though?

* * *

 

A shivering Peter Osborn pushed open a set of doors leading into his home. He couldn't believe how it all had turned out for the worst this quickly. Multiple thoughts entered his mind.

' _You have to get it together,'_ Peter thought. He placed a hand on his wall and tried to hold himself up. _'You have to keep it together…..six to eight months left…you can last…you can't last, you need it, you need it, it wasn't enough, you needed it.'_

Peter regretted a lot. Putting his trust in the wrong people had been a regret, but handling the alien artifact, despite warnings of the danger it might cause was something he regretted. The parasites which festered away inside of his body and ate away at him slowly only had been kept at bay with treatments which worked less and less as time.

The young man's knees buckled before collapsing down on the couch.

The ringing of the phone caused Peter to summon up the energy to push himself over to the phone. He lifted the phone up and answered it. He let out a large breath before Peter summoned enough energy to speak in a calm manner.

"Hello," Peter said.

"You'd be happy to know we're running ahead of schedule," Fiers said. "Our mutual friend is going through the final rounds of the experiments and it should be ready. But, remember, until you drain both his powers and her powers, it won't be completely on point."

Peter managed to take the breath into his lungs. Every single breath he took, a prickling sensation punctured into his lungs. Peter ran his fingers through the back of his head and started to mutter underneath his breath.

"Yes, yes, I realize it won't be completely on point," Peter muttered more to himself, more so to Fiers. "He recalled the man on the other end of the phone. Do you realize how much time we're running out of? There isn't much more time…."

"You're strong enough to hold on for a little bit longer, aren't you?" Fiers asked.

Peter gritted his teeth. One couldn't deny the strength he exhibited. He struggled, holding his head up and collapsed back on the couch. His lungs squirmed, struggling to push out some more fevered breaths.

"Where is it?" Peter asked. "Where is it?"

"I'm afraid I don't….."

"Fiers, kindly don't play dumb for me, I know you're an intelligent man," Peter said. "And you know I'm the intelligent man…..

"Despite your recent less than desirable decisions as of late, I don't have any doubts about your intelligence, "Fiers said. His voice remained smooth. "I took the final dose of the OZ formula to our mutual friend and he's working on fine tuning it, making it longer lasting."

"I didn't give you any authorization to do that!" Peter yelled, almost bellowing over the phone.

"Shut up and listen to me," Fiers said. "If I had let you take the final dose of OZ, it may have sustained you for a day or so. Then you would have been weak, pathetic, drawn out. The same parasites you've injected yourself with the OZ to keep at bay would be enhanced. I'm not quite certain what would be the end result, but I think we can both assume it wouldn't be pretty."

Peter hated to hear Fiers, especially when he had a point.

"Fine, will he be done with it by the end of tomorrow?" Peter asked. "Because, if we run into any more complications, I'm….."

"We won't run into any complications, trust me," Fiers said.

"Then why are you hesitating?" Peter asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's irrelevant, just get some rest," Fiers said. "And I'll deliver it to you personally by the end of tomorrow….don't do anything to exert yourself until them. It may inflame your organs, and….no amount of the serum would resurrect you."

Peter only responded with a nod and hung it up, understanding the conversation to be over.

The never ending ringing in Peter's ear worsened when he collapsed down on the couch. He had to find something, anything. There had to be something here.

' _He can't have taken the rest of it, there has to be more, there needs to be more,'_ Peter thought. _'I simply can't wait until tomorrow.'_

Peter thought Fiers might have just written him off as a bad cause. Perhaps they were waiting for him to expire, so he could harvest his infected organs, and give than to Essex for his research.

' _We'll see.'_

Peter bounced to his feet a second or so later. He made his way across the room and started feeling around.

' _At last, I hit the jackpot!'_

Peter pulled a portrait off of the wall. The portrait flew off of the bed and landed with a thud on it. Peter stood over the top of it, triumph spreading over his face. He came face to face with a single vial with OZ3 inside of.

' _Oh, he hid it, didn't he?'_ Peter asked. _'Trying to weaken me, thinking I'd get control of the company. Well, we'll see about that.'_

Peter pulled the vial and walked it over to the lab in the penthouse. He slipped the contents into a syringe and jabbed it into himself.

Relief spread through his body. The alien virus resulted in further mutation of the OZ and gave him a nearly indestructible strength as long as he treated himself with constant doses of OZ3.

The shadow of something far more frightening than Peter Osborn came to life.

* * *

 

Harry walked down the tunnel. He leaned over the side of his head. Karen, Jean, and Raven followed him down the tunnel on one end, while Laura and Ororo came down from the other end. Daisy escorted a team to further check out the situation at OsCorp, although Harry figured that would only provoke the Goblin King into an attack.

' _So, where are we?'_ Jean asked.

' _I'm guessing this was one of the HYDRA outposts we missed,'_ Harry thought.

' _There just seemed to be so many,'_ Daisy piped in. _'It just goes to show you, they take the cut off one head thing too seriously.'_

' _They cleared it out years ago, and Essex took it over,'_ Raven thought. _'Who knows what nastiness they must have left behind.'_

Raven had been trying to track down Mister Sinister for a very long time. She had a score or two to settle with him after some disagreements over the years.

' _You may get your chance,'_ Harry thought. _'I think we're pretty close to the lab….providing it's not a clone down there.'_

' _Or a clone of a clone,'_ Daisy thought. _'I wonder if the real Essex is even around anymore, or just his clones.'_

' _It's about as bad as Doom and his Doombots, you never know what you're dealing with,'_ Susan chimed in. She had just got back from another wild adventure with the rest of the Fantastic Four and needless to say, from what Emma and Jan filled her in, there was no lack of excitement back on Earth.

Harry stepped towards the entrance. A pricking sensation hit the back of his head. A flash of light indicated someone arrived in front of him. Harry took a half of a step back and came face to face with a very familiar figure with grey and black skin, along with glowing red eyes.

"You!" Creed yelled.

"Graydon Creed?" Harry asked. He paused for a second and frowned. "There's something different about you. Have you lost weight?"

"No," Creed said. "You're about to lose something though….your head!"

Creed stabbed those silver tendrils out in an attempt to take Harry out. Harry dodged the tendrils and they bounced off of the wall. He retracted them and tried to attack him once more.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this!" Creed howled.

He fired more attacks at Harry. Harry avoided these attacks before they impaled into him. He took a deep breath and adjusted his attack. The energy coming from Creed caused Harry to lose his balance.

"You spend all your time crusading against mutants," Harry said. "Suddenly, the second you become one, you enjoy it. You're a hypocrite Creed, which I figured just as much."

Creed's growl increased when he tried to attack Harry. Those attacks had been deflected. Every time Creed tried to nail Harry, Harry dodged it. He noticed Creed's intense concentration.

' _Almost like he's trying to hold himself together,'_ Harry thought. He dodged underneath the latest attack and threw a dagger towards Creed. The explosion disrupted his armor. _'That's it, he can't hold himself together without bio-energy.'_

' _So, do you need our help?'_ Raven asked.

' _No, if he wants bio-energy, I'm going to give him more bio-energy than he needs,'_ Harry said. He clapped his hands together and sent sparks of energy flying between his hands.

Creed laughed at the energy which bombarded him.

"Don't you get it?" Creed asked. He started to grow in mass. "You're just making me stronger."

' _Yeah, I don't get it either,'_ Daisy thought. _'Just what in the hell do you think you're accomplishing.'_

Harry whipped his hands back and channeled a huge amount of energy into Creed. His skin solidified to the point where it grew over his mouth, eyes, and ears. The oxygen left his body. Harry fired a rapid barrage set of stingers into Creed's chest and further overloaded him with more bio-energy than he could handle.

Creed toppled over like a house of cards and smashed onto the ground. Harry caught Creed's pieces, all of them, in a stasis chamber before they dropped to the ground.

' _That's about right,'_ Harry thought.

The door swung open and Harry came face to face with MODOK.

"Finally, I'm going to make you pay for humiliating me the last time!" MODOK yelled. "It's going to be spectacular to see you...ARGH!"

Jean stepped behind MODOK and caused his mind to shut down, the human parts at least. The mechanical parts of his mind whirled back to life before he dropped down to the ground, with Harry having shut them down.

' _We're inside,'_ Raven thought. _'There's no one here…but Sinister left us a very nice self-destruction sequence.'_

Harry figured about as much. It was time for all of them to bolt from the lab. He scooped up MODOK, collecting him as a very nice looking, and at the same time, extremely ugly looking, door-prize along with Creed's remains.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on September 13** **th** **, 2016.**


	136. Chapter 136

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Six.**

* * *

 

Harry dropped the container containing the table. It contained the remains of Creed. All of the grisly remains pieces of himself. The first thing Harry would have had to check for was any life signs because he wouldn't put it past Essex to put together a few rather nasty surprises.

Jemma stepped into the room, followed by Bobbi. He could trust both of them to help him take a look at the remains of Creed.

"What's that?" Jemma asked.

"It's Creed," Harry said. "Or whatever is left of him."

"He….wow, that's a pretty sticky end," Jemma said.

"Harry would have had to agree the end of Creed was very sticky. He took a second to consider his thoughts. They pulled out the pieces of Creed and broke into it. Green blood started to ooze out. Jemma and Bobbi stepped back to allow Harry collect a sample on it.

"OZ," Harry said. "Again."

"That doesn't sound like a surprise for you, does it?" Bobbi asked.

Harry took a moment to look at the vial which he collected. He pulled away and almost heard a beating hard deep within Creed's remains. The bio-energy which still coursed through his body made it very difficult for Harry to pull things together.

"At this point, it really isn't," Harry said. "Jemma, carefully take a sample and bring it into the main lab….tell people not to let it touch directly to their skin. Wear protective gloves at all times, the enhanced ones."

Jemma already had been in the process of slipping the protective gloves on. She took the tools necessary to get a sample of skin off of it. She tapped it gently, knowing there would be some kind of backwash. The gloves formed an energy shield around Jemma as she continued to tap away and gain a sizeable enough sample.

"Okay, done," Jemma said. "What are we going to do with the rest of him?"

"We're going to put him in vials, and store him down below," Harry said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to extract an antidote for this new batch of OZ."

One of the SHIELD agents waited outside of the door for Harry. The Director of SHIELD took a step forward and frowned when looking at the agent. The agent leaned forward and looked towards Harry.

"Sir, it's your mother, she's on the line," the agent said. "May Parker…she says it's urgent."

Harry didn't doubt she said it was urgent without a good reason. He made his way down the hallway, past the agents into the private office. LILY, who had monitored all of the incoming traffic, leaned towards Harry.

"Shall I put her on?" LILY asked.

"Yes, please," Harry responded.

May's voice crackled on the other side of the phone card. "Harry, I'm sorry if I was bothering you, I know you're busy….."

"Mom, it's fine," Harry said a moment later. He could tell by the urgency in her voice something really bad had gone down. "If you're going to call me like this, at SHIELD, it's rather important. So explain it to me."

Harry waited for May to explain the entire situation. The news had been unsettling, to say the least, and also there was a lot about it which didn't make sense.

"Did you have any idea OsCorp owned the land?" Harry asked after she had finished speaking.

"I didn't have the slightest idea," May said. She took a deep breath, feeling a little bit better. "And if Ben knew, he took it to his grave. Richard hooked him up with the place all of those years ago, he didn't mention anything, at least in front of me in the land."

"I'll have to take a look at the copy of the contract you have," Harry said. "And, just try and keep a cooler head. I know it's hard."

May spent a good portion of her adult life living at the residence. She had been through a lot, and it was like home. She knew finding a new place would not be a problem. If push came to shove, Harry would set her up somewhere. It was the principle of the manner and all the sentiments.

"I can't believe Peter's making it so hard," May said. "I just never imagined in all of my wildest dreams, he'll do something like this. He's changed."

Harry frowned when May struck the nail on the head. His cousin, her nephew, changed, and Harry didn't like the changes. He lost his brother and father, and then had been thrust into the role of running OsCorp. He went missing for several months, allegedly to work out deals to pay back some of their foreign partners.

' _At least that's the official story,'_ Harry thought.

' _You mean you're not buying it at all, are you?'_ Felicia asked. _'I'll get in touch with my mother, see what she has to say about that. I can't see her signing off on something like this. The rest of the board might have, but…..someone must have strong-armed them into this.'_

"Felicia's going to talk to her mother, see what she knows about this," Harry said. "I'm going to talk to Peter, see if I can find more about this."

"Really, thank you, Harry," May said. "I want to see where his head's at. I can't believe….his father would have been disappointed in how things turned out."

Richard Parker wasn't the only one who was disappointed in how things had turned out.

' _Harry, what if…what if he's the Goblin King?'_ Jean asked.

' _A very subtle implication on your part, Ms. Grey, '_ Emma thought.

Harry went deathly silent. He supposed it was more than difficult to ignore what was slapping him in the face. He would have thought Peter would have learned not to meddle around with the OZ formula after what happened with Harold.

' _I'd like to think he wouldn't do anything with the formula.'_

What someone liked to think and what happened in reality very rarely lined up with each other.

* * *

 

Harry arrived at OsCorp, dressed in his civilian identity. He made his way, wanting to do this without any incident.

' _You could just force your way in there using some Director of SHIELD muscle if you really wanted to,'_ Daisy thought. _'Not that I'm telling you what to do, but it's just a possibility.'_

' _It's a possibility, but I think Harry wants to do this without causing any incidents, don't you?'_ Jan thought. _'This situation is messed up enough as it is without bloodshed.'_

Harry honestly hoped it wouldn't come from that. If Peter was the Goblin King, Harry's best chance was he wasn't doing any of these things consciously. And if he wasn't, still, Peter's actions were a bit strange to put things mildly. Harry still wanted to get to the bottom of everything, come push or shove, hook or crook.

' _Here we go,'_ Harry thought.

The security guard stepped in front of Harry and gave him a once over.

"I'm here to see Peter Osborn," Harry said. "It's urgent."

"Oh, well, I'm afraid Mr. Osborn isn't entertaining any meetings today," he said.

"Actually, I'll see him."

Peter stepped out of the side office. He had bags underneath his eyes, looking like he didn't have too much sleep. He walked closer towards Harry and stepped around the security guard.

"Don't you have a post to return to?" Peter asked. The security guard blinked. "I didn't stutter, did I? You wouldn't do this if my father was around, or with Mr. Fiers, would you? You wouldn't disobey a direct order."

The security guard wilted underneath the very dangerous look Peter gave him. The guard trampled off.

"It's getting hard to find able help these days," Peter said. "Don't take this the wrong way, Harry, I'm happy to see you. It's just….I've been very busy."

"Yes, you have," Harry said. "Perhaps we should have a private conversation, this isn't something I should tell you out in public."

"Right," Peter said. "My office is right down the hallway."

The two young men approached the office. Peter walked inside. His office had been a bit dusty.

"When's the last time you've been here?" Harry asked. Peter blinked when looking at him. "No offense meant, but it looks like you haven't been in this office since…"

"It's been a long time," Peter said. He sat down in front of the desk. He thought about offering a drink to Harry but thought against it. "So, what's on your mind? Seriously, you said it was important, so tell me about it."

Harry could not help but notice Peter's eyes flickering back and forth in the general direction of the clock for the duration of the meeting. It almost was like he had a very important meeting to go to. Was that a twitch in his eye?"

"My mother called me," Harry said.

"Aunt May?" Peter asked. "How she's doing? It's been a while since I talked to her….."

"Two OsCorp employees came to her front doorstep the other night, "Harry said. "And they called OsCorp owned the land of the Parker Residence, and she had thirty days to leave. OsCorp wanted the land for development."

"They told her that?" Peter asked.

"I don't know why they would want the land because it's in a Residential area," Harry said. "Do you have any idea?"

Harry noticed Peter's eyes darting to the clock more quickly. His hand clutched onto the bottom of his desk when taking in a deep breath.

"I'm afraid, I don't know," Peter said. He could see Harry's burning gaze. His fingers flexed, wanting to reach across the table. "I really don't know how something like this could have happened. The Board went behind my back, and did this, I would have never…"

"You don't have any memory of this?" Harry asked.

Peter held on underneath the desk. He spent a moment to take in a breath and take out the breath.

"I don't have any knowledge about this at all," Peter said. "I swear, I'll get to the bottom of this and find out who authorized this. Tell Aunt May not to worry, I'll get to the bottom of this."

' _Oh, he's almost good,'_ Emma thought.

Harry noticed the very tell-tale eye twitch in Peter's eye when he was talking. He stepped back and rose up to his feet.

"Are you feeling okay, Peter?" Harry asked. "You look really tired like you're under the weather."

"Fine," he muttered. "I'm fine, I'm just….it's been a long last couple of months."

Peter raised his hand to his face and got up. He turned himself away. His skin felt like sandpaper. The feeling made him know the stop gap was wearing off.

"I just remembered I had an important meeting," Peter said. "But, I swear, when I get the chance, I'll check into it for you."

"You will, won't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I will," Peter said. He stepped towards the exit as quick as he could go. "You take care of yourself, and I'll see you really soon."

Harry slipped the tracer on him during the conversation. The words "I'll see you really soon" held a more ominous tone.

* * *

 

Harry made his way across from OsCorp for lunch. Felicia waited for him outside. She could tell already Harry had been frustrated.

' _He's currently in the board room, at least right now,'_ Harry thought. _'I know OsCorp like the back of my hand, even if there have been a few changes of the security.'_

' _Slipping the bug inside will allow us to get a more detailed look at the network,'_ Barbara thought. _'There security is good, very good, almost too good.'_

' _You're just looking forward to a challenge, aren't you?'_ Kitty thought.

' _I've got the initial contact, now we'll know.'_

Felicia leaned in and gave Harry a long kiss. She made sure to make a production out of it. The fancy sports car pulled up to the parking lot, and the door opened. A beautiful blonde woman stepped out of the car. She dressed in style, wearing an elegant red business suit, fishnet stockings, and a pair of high heel shoes.

"I've booked us the private suite," Anastasia Hardy said. "We have a couple of things to discuss, and it turns out, you're right about OsCorp."

Harry followed both of the Hardy women around the corner and made their way past the hotel room entrances. There was a nice little restaurant which they could discuss their business at.

"Reservations," the man at the door said.

"Right here," Anastasia said. "And given what I've paid, I trust we won't be disturbed."

The man responded with a nod. Harry turned his attention to Felicia who responded with a shrug. Both of them could tell right away Anastasia was a little bit miffed to be perfectly honest. Harry hoped they could get to the bottom of this sooner rather than later. The two of them turned around, walking up the steps.

The guard walked away and left Harry to enter the room with the two beautiful women. He held the door open to allow mother and daughter to enter inside. Harry shut down the door and performed a few basic scans of the room. The moment he was sure it was secure, he sat down at the table behind them.

"We shouldn't be disturbed," Harry said.

"Excellent," Anastasia said. "I'm sure you understand about as well as anyone else why we shouldn't be disturbed."

"Yes," Harry agreed. He leaned back in the chair at the table and cast one of the most obvious frowns over her face. "So, did you meet with the Board?"

"I did," Anastasia said. She could see Harry pour her a glass of wine and she took one. After the meetings, she had over the past three days. "Did you check in with Peter?"

Harry gave the older woman one of those looks.

"Yes," Harry said. "The meeting was both illuminating and frustrating at the same time. He's up to something, he seemed very nervous. And he was so far gone he wasn't even trying to do anything…..he claimed he didn't even know about the entire real estate mess with the Parker Residence."

"So he said?" Felicia asked. Harry answered with a nod. They watched when Anastasia dropped the glass down on the table and looked on at her with a frown. "What do you think?"

"I was able to talk with a couple of members of the Board," she said. "Wilson obviously being the notable absence from the meeting for obvious reasons."

Harry knew about the obvious reasons. Fisk decided to lay low until he went to court. Harry figured the man would be crafty enough to get out of any real prison time. He might spend a few months, maybe a year away in a luxury accommodation. Harry did what he could not to make it any easier for him.

"It's going to be a very long time before you see Fisk," Harry said. He looked across the table towards her. "A very long time indeed."

"Yes, so I've heard the rumors," she said. She hoped Harry would have a chance to clarify some of them. As much as she enjoyed Wilson Fisk being brought back to Earth, Anastasia understood more about focusing on the task at hand. "But, that's beside the point now."

The older woman took another drink of wine. It refreshed her and more importantly kept her calm and steady.

"The Board, at least the couple people who I managed to wiggle information out of, claimed it was Peter Osborn who signed the go ahead to evict May Parker and several others in the Forrest Hills area," Anastasia said.

The feeling of dread hit Harry a second later. He brushed a strand of hair away.

"So, he lied to my face," Harry said.

"He's an Osborn," Anastasia said.

"Well, at least we know someone is lying," Felicia said. "There are a lot of people on that board which is known for their scruples.'

Anastasia looked at her daughter. Felicia was more than bright enough to put it all together in her own amazing way.

"Sadly, I think we can conclude they're not," Anastasia said. "Someone is lying, and….until we have more evidence, we're not going to figure out who is exactly is lying."

Felicia moved a bit closer towards Harry. She kicked her heels off and began to brush Harry's ankle underneath the table.

"I'm getting closer to getting information," Harry said. He reached underneath the table and rested his hand on Felicia stocking clad thigh. "Hopefully, something will break. When Peter moves, we'll know."

Currently, Peter had been pacing around in his lab. Anastasia eyed both her daughter and Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"It's been a very stressful day," she said. "Which is why I'm really glad to see you're here. We should really meet under better circumstances more often."

Anastasia dropped a bracelet underneath the table and slipped underneath it. Felicia looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. She could only begin to guess what better circumstances she meant.

' _Well, to be fair, it's been a long day for all of us,'_ Felicia thought. _'And it would be a shame to let this luxury suite and all the extra space go to waste.'_

* * *

 

Gustav Fiers had tried to keep his patience with Peter Osborn through all of this. The young man lost a lot and he could have still been extremely valuable. His value diminished every single moment though as Peter became more agitated, and thus Fiers turned more agitated in response.

Now, Peter summoned Fiers to his office. The Gentleman walked in quick strides. He didn't care what Peter became at night, or how much that terrified him, Fiers wasn't going to be pushed around by an Osborn anymore.

"You're late," Peter said in the crispest, curt, and cold manner possible. "I summoned you fifteen minutes ago, to be up here in five minutes."

"I had an urgent meeting, it couldn't wait."

"My health is more urgent than your meetings, Gustav," Peter said. He stepped closer towards him. "Do you understand what's happening to me? If I don't find a way to cure this, I will die. But, that's what you want, isn't it?"

"I don't wish for your death, although you should watch it, for that may change," Fiers said.

Peter's eyes looked towards Fiers. One could almost see the simmering nature of Peter's rage threatening to bubble over to the surface. Fiers reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"I don't want to have to shoot you, Mr. Osborn," Fiers said. "But it's for….."

Peter reached forward and grabbed the Gentleman's arm. Fiers dropped down to the ground, an agonizing feeling spreading through his body. Peter pushed him to a standing position and made the two of them stare each other down.

"You say it's for my own protection," Peter said. "Wait, it could be for your own protection, couldn't it? It would have to be."

The agony heading down the spine of Fiers when Peter practically squeezed the life out of him continued. The door opened up and a man dressed in a trench coat walked into the room. The man looked from Fiers on the ground to Peter, who was starting to look more Goblin-esque by the moment even without the serum.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Essex asked.

Peter turned towards the scientist while kicking the gun away from Fiers. "No, in fact, I was just telling Fiers how I appreciated his services over the years and now they're no longer needed."

Peter placed his firm grip on either side of the neck of the man and cracked it back. The man slid back the breath leaving his body when his neck had been snapped.

The lifeless body of Gustav Fiers dropped to the ground. He turned and faced Nathaniel Essex without missing a beat.

"He was late," Peter said. "And if you can find a way to get it out of here, you can have his body."

"Well, this business partnership has paid off," Essex said. He calmly looked down at Fiers. He wondered what tale young Mr. Osborn would spin. "And the blood sample you gave me, it was very illuminating."

"Yes, I'm certain it was something which would help your research, and help me at the same time," Peter said. "Speaking of which."

Essex held out a sample. Peter snatched it from the man's hand like a junkie in desperate need of a hit.

"Soon, I'll be powerful enough to bring down both the spiders," Peter said. His voice grew rougher, darker, and more excited. "They never should have gotten these powers."

Richard Parker worked tireless on OZ, and Norman followed it up with research. Some lucky girl getting bitten by a spider did not deserve the extraordinary powers, and she squandered her potential by merely utilizing her powers to fight crime.

Essex watched the horror show before him, grinning. Never since the days where he met a friendly young man named "Jack" and watched him grow into one of the most homicidal killers in the history of Gotham had he never been so happy.

Peter jabbed to the syringe and injected himself with the new and improved formula. It would be passed along to all of his minions and soon he would have an army strong enough to take what was his. The entire world spurned him, but he would have the last laugh.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on September 16** **th** **, 2016.**


	137. Chapter 137

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Seven.**

* * *

 

The members of the Friends of Humanity stood around, absolutely terrified beyond all belief. They did not want to be the poor fool who had set their new leader off onto a rampage. They saw what he did to two of their own and there were rumors he did so much more. Some of them heard whispers Spider-Girl had been decimated several weeks back, and no one had seen her.

"I'd tell you what, I don't care if he's a freak or not, I'd rather be on the side of the Goblin King then against him," one of the friends of humanity members said. The other members of the Friends of Humanity turned around, nervously searching for their leader. They really hoped he would not pop back around the corner to take what was his. "He's absolutely insane, but hey, you know if you stand by him, there's a pretty good chance you go against him."

"Yeah, but he seems….well…..I don't know…"

"Just don't think about it," one of the Friends of Humanity said. He wished for the strength to face down the Goblin King.

The scorch marks on the ground to his right and the pile of ashes had been left as a monument for the last fool who had tried to come brazen enough. They all turned to the podium. Less than a week again, Creed stood before them. Bold, brash, as always, given his speeches how they needed to stand together as one and make humanity great once again.

Those speeches faded into a distant memory. Only one remained standing, breathing, in all of his cruel glory. The Goblin King's horror caused all of them to be on their best behavior. Each and every one of the remaining members of the Friends of Humanity understood consequence.

"What's the stuff he's been giving us?" one of the men asked.

"You want to know what's in the stuff he's been giving us?" another organization member asked. The man who answered the question responded with a brisk nod. Until a hand shot up in his face and resulted in silence. "You don't want to know what's in the stuff he's been giving us. All we know is it hasn't killed us yet."

"Man, I thought for sure he would make our heads explode or something."

"DON'T GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS!"

The footsteps approached on the outside. The entire room became so deathly silent, one could drop a pin and it would have a horrific effect all around the room. The footsteps increased on the outside of the room and the person involved drew even closer.

The doors swung open and they came face to face with the Goblin King. Two of them trembled and almost fell over at him. Those eyes glowed with pure evil. They would have faced down an entire army of mutants than spend one-second going face to face with the Goblin King.

"It's begun, the final evolution of humanity!" The Goblin King bellowed. They all turned towards him. "You have been led by lies, saying humanity is the dominant species. But, if you were so dominant, would you have helplessly stood aside while an alien invasion was happening? Would you not have risen up against threats which had been contained by the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, the Avengers, or…..Spider-Man."

The entire world spat out of the Goblin King's mouth with the venom it deserved.

"I'm sure many of you asked who is underneath this mask," the Goblin King said. "Which is a fallacy. Because this is no longer a mask. I have no need to wear my former, weak, human identity."

"Just who are you?"

The entire room got even more slightly. No one thought it was possible but the unsettling silence returned. The Goblin King turned towards a trio of young man who had been nearest to where he heard the sound of his voice.

"Which one of you interrupted me?" the Goblin King asked.

A long pause answered, and they all backed up. They left their buddy standing front and center of the Goblin King's wrath, holding the bag. The Goblin King started to laugh and for a moment, the gentleman thought he was off of the hook.

Just before the Goblin King lifted his hand and released a blast of energy into the air. The energy hit the man who had blurted out in the middle of his speech. He screamed when his body had been burned inside out by the attack.

"I have no room for one who defies me," the Goblin King said. He turned to the two men. "And I have no room for those who show a lack of loyalty as well."

"We told you it was him, sir….."

The Goblin King whipped off three fireballs in rapid fire succession. The impact caught the goons off guard and dropped them onto the ground. He hit a third man who wasn't even involved just to make a point.

"My name was Peter Osborn," the Goblin King said. "But, none of you are to even utter that name. He was weak. Peter Osborn was weak and he willingly played second fiddle to someone with powers he didn't deserve. And he had been reminded of it each and every day by that rat bastard he called his father!"

The Goblin King flared up in anger. All of them stepped back. His breathing dropped back into completely calm or what passed as calm to him.

"Everyone have a drink."

The Goblin's employees moved around to pass out the liquid refreshments. Everyone took them and gulped them down without any pause.

"It was practice before," the Goblin King said. "Now it's the real deal….some of you might be dead in a matter of minutes. As for others….well, you'll have a place by my side when we take over New York City, and then the world"

The screams could be heard when the Goblin King watched his soldiers be mutated in the most horrific fashion possible. Some didn't survive, but others did, becoming stronger.

The Goblin King had his army, weapons, and a plan to decimate his enemies. The only thing missing was everyone in the world fearing him.

* * *

 

Harry walked down the hallway. He had to give Peter credit for being good enough to give him the slip and deactivate the tracer without Harry knowing in the last minute. He walked down the hallway and came up next to Daisy.

"Daisy, do you think I can have a quick word with you?" Harry asked. "It won't take too long, just a couple of seconds."

Daisy knew Harry wouldn't dare ask anything unless it was important. The young woman walked down the hallway and kept herself a few inches behind Harry.

"Daisy, it's about ready to happen," Harry said. "I'm going to fight the Goblin King, and it might be a while before I get back. And until then, I know you'll be able to do what needs to be done for the good of SHIELD."

Daisy blinked when Harry said these words. Why did it feel like he was arranging his own death as part of some grander plan to defeat the Goblin King? She knew Harry, and she was pretty sure there was a damn good chance he was going to do something along those lines.

"We'll send a SHIELD strike force down there, find Osborn, and take him out, "Daisy said. "We don't need to send you in there alone, especially after what he did to Gwen."

"Yes, Director, I think that would not be advisable as well."

Daisy spun around. Harry only casually turned around to see one of the most feared men in the entire world standing in the middle of his Hellicarrier. Harry waved his hand and the holographic image of Doom flickered.

"So, how long did it take you to managed to bypass all of the security protocols?" Harry asked.

Daisy almost could have face palmed herself. Only Harry would have had a casual conversation with the one only Victor Von Doom like they were two old chums just discussing the weather or sports scores or something like that.

"It took fourteen hours," Doom said.

"You're losing your touch, Victor, "Harry said. "I can't say I'm anything other than disappointed with you…then again, I'm disappointed in myself for not realizing there's such an obvious hole."

Karen walked down the hallway. She came face to face with one of the most dangerous enemies in all of SHIELD. Kara and Carol walked up behind her, and all three of them turned their attention to Daisy. Daisy's mouth kept opening and shutting with no words coming out. Finally, she decided to just throw her hands into the air.

"Don't ask," Daisy muttered. "Just please, don't ask."

"As you may have guessed, I wouldn't have bothered with arriving here if the world was not in dire straits," Harry said.

"Does this have anything to do with your new buddy, the Goblin King?" Kara asked.

"He and I are no longer associates," Doom said. "He was extremely useful at first, but over time, I realized he was only after valuable secrets which are the property of the nation of Latveria."

Harry just responded with a nod. If Doom was hoarding information or something dangerous, he would get to that when he got to it.

"I'm not doing this for the good of SHIELD, but rather because the Goblin King's madness threatens to decimate everything who stands in his way," Doom said. "I swear on the honor of the throne of Latveria I am not trying to deceive you, and I wish for you to open up your headquarters so I can deliver information which will be of service."

Daisy looked at Harry for a long moment. Harry responded with a swift nod.

The doors opened and a drone carried a drive of information. He handed it off to Daisy, he knew what to do.

"You'll find information that the Goblin intends to infect all of New York City, and eventually the entire world with OZ3," Doom said. "By my calculations, only about less than ten percent of the Earth's population will survive this planned attack. And those who do survive will not do so with their sanity intact."

Doom didn't mince words and Harry didn't waste any time. The image of Doom vanished with a flicker and left Harry to consider some options of where he wanted to go next.

He turned his head around and saw Gwen. While she had been given the go ahead to get out of bed, Harry hoped she didn't mistake it for the go-ahead to return to the field.

"So, you heard Doom, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Hard not to," Gwen said. "He has a voice which projects."

Gwen placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and waited for him to respond on his own.

"I'm going to take down the Goblin King," Harry said.

"You're going to go and kill Peter?"

Harry blinked. The way Gwen said that made him have doubts only for a fraction of a second. He turned around towards her.

"Whatever the Goblin King now, I think the last remaining traces of Peter Parker are gone," Harry said. "He intends to kill countless and mutant what's left…there won't be a world left by the time he's done. I'm going to stop him, no matter what the cost is."

"Even if the cost is your life?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, don't worry."

Gwen frowned. She didn't know what to say. Harry was being rather blasé about the fact he could very well die out there at the hands of the Goblin King.

"Let me come with you," Gwen said.

"No," Harry told her. Gwen answered with a fold of her arms. "I'm being serious Gwen, the last time you fought the Goblin King, he almost killed you."

Gwen was about ready to protest, but Harry silenced her with a kiss. Harry looked her in the eye and stepped back.

"Fine," Gwen said. "But….if you drop from the bond link, then I'm heading out there."

Harry nodded. He intended to keep into contact all of the times. Peter must have had an army as well. Several people belonging to the Friends of Humanity did not return to their homes, thus Harry could only guess what happened to them.

"I'll talk to you later."

Gwen turned around and returned to her quarters. Harry was right, even though it felt so wrong. She wasn't even close to hundred percent.

' _Still, he's really going to need all of the help he can get,'_ Gwen said. _'And given what happened with May, his head might not be in the right place.'_

Gwen turned around and saw a redhead woman sitting on her bed. The heroine responded with a frown and looked the woman in the eyes.

"You're Julia, right?" Gwen asked. "You're the one who came to Harry, saying he was going to die against the Goblin King."

"I didn't intend to upset you, I intended to discourage him from facing off directly against him," Julia said. She really did hope it would not come to this. "Now he faces him, his death will be at hand."

"I don't believe it's destined when someone dies," Gwen said.

"And yet, you're worried."

Gwen turned towards the woman and reached to grab her. She passed through what appeared to be an astral form. Gwen growled and made a decision.

' _Sorry, Harry, but it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.'_

* * *

 

George Stacy stepped in the middle of the New York City streets. He didn't have a crystal clear idea what was going to happen, only he had been given a heads up there was something dangerous happening and to get the civilians out of harm's way.

"Don't forget, civilians are our first priority, above anything and everything else," George said. He looked over his shoulder. "Whatever this Goblin King is going to throw at us, we keep the civilians back away from it."

The New York City Major Crimes Unit members stared up into the sky one by one. It wasn't a bird which approached them in the air. It wasn't even a plane either, no it wasn't even a plane either, far from it. Several goblin warriors on gliders hovered above them.

"Aim to take them down!" George said.

The members of the New York City Major Crimes Unit armed their weapons and fired at the bottom of the glider. The glider wrapped in a strange energy shield which caused the shots to just bounce off. One of the Goblins held a pumpkin bomb and hurled it towards the police car.

They all ran in the opposite direction and watched when the car had gone up to smoke. The Goblin Goons dropped to the ground. One of them rushed over to a police officer who had been down on the ground. Barely on the force for two years, this particular young man had seen a few extremely strange things, but nothing like this.

He claimed his gun and fired. The bullets might as well have been wads of chewed up paper for all of the good they were doing. They had no effect, none at all.

The Goblin Warrior grabbed the police officer around the head and hoisted him up. A figure came down from the heavens and dropped in front of him. The green goblin monster turned towards a hulking amazon of a woman with green skin.

"Hey, Tiny, want to pick a fight?" Jen asked. "Why don't you pick a fight with someone your own size?"

The Goblin Warrior turned around and rushed at She-Hulk. She blocked his arm and turned him around before hoisting the Goblin up in the air. She planted him down on the pavement. Three more jumped on top of her.

Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel flew in side by side. The Goblin Warriors flew back like a pair of oversized bowling pins. Captain Marvel grabbed one of them around the head and did a flipping motion and planted him to the ground.

Iron Man appeared in front of the Goblin Warrior, one who remained on the glider. Tony would have to give the devil his due, they did put together some amazing tech.

' _Yeah, they're putting together some amazing tech because it's my tech they stole!'_ Tony thought angrily. He opened up the front of his armor and started to arm the missiles to fire at the Goblin Warriors.

One of the creatures dove up and turned Iron Man around. Both of them exchanged punches in the middle of the air, neither of them backing down.

"Hey, there's a private party, and no one invited us," the Human Torch said. The Thing stepped on the other side of him. "That doesn't seem too fair….flame on!"

The Goblin Warriors glowed with fire and shot their fire at the Human Torch. Johnny blocked the attacks and brought them down.

"Right, I think my watch is telling me what time it is….."

The Thing smashed onto the ground with a thud when an ugly, larger than the Thing, Goblin Warrior smashed him. Ben Grimm shot up into the air and landed down onto the ground. He rolled around with a groan.

Suddenly, something larger, and greener jumped from the heavens. The Hulk hit the party and knocked the Goblin Warrior back. The Hulk lifted an overturned car over the head and slammed it into the chest of the Goblin Warrior goon.

"Watch your back next time, rockhead," the Hulk said.

"Thanks for the backup, Green Jeans," the Thing said. "But that still doesn't mean you're st….."

A loud explosion distracted them all before the Thing could finish this particular sentence.

* * *

 

Harry stepped into the Penthouse where the Osborns lived. He knew it was a shot in the dark Peter would be here, or rather what Peter devolved into. If Harry interpreted Julia's warning correctly, he pretty much had no choice other than to go in there himself for this final confrontation with Peter.

"I knew you'd show up."

Harry turned and saw the figure standing in the shadows. At least he received the answer to the question of whether or not he was going to face Peter or someone else was.

"Peter, you're….."

The eyes of the Goblin King glowed. He stepped into greater prominence. His horns curved, his eyes glowed with a bloodshot red, and his face looked pretty sunken in. If the Goblin King wore a mask at any time in his life prior to this, it was certainly not the case now.

"In a past life, we might have been like brothers," The Goblin King said. "And there was a part of me…the part which I worked hard to eliminate, which regretted the necessity of what I might have done."

Harry waited for the Goblin King's attack. He was ready for anything this monster could dish out.

"You and Peter were like brothers, and you betrayed him!" The Goblin King responded with a loud howl. "You're nothing at all, you have powers you don't deserve, and a life which is like a fairy tale. While you've sat back and allowed Peter to lose everything.

"Pete listen….."

"Norman thought you would be the heir apparent, he always thought the best of you, everyone thought the best of you," the Goblin King said. "And he thought the best of you at one time. Now, that's done, and I'm going to prove to the entire world why I'm superior you in every way. The Goblin King will rise, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Harry could see the last traces of humanity slipped away from the man in front of him. The Goblin King's burning gaze fixed upon him.

"I'm going to demonstrate to the world what a fool Norman Osborn and everyone else was!" he yelled. "I'm going to crush you…"

"The OZ is talking, you have to snap….."

The Goblin King flung Harry through the wall without missing a beat. Harry pulled himself to his feet and pulled out a pair of glowing daggers which flashed magical energy in the air.

"It's what keeps me alive after I had been infected by one of the artifacts from the alien invasion," the Goblin King said. "Another thing that I'll thank you for with your end!"

"You've lost your mind," Harry said. "You aren't going to take responsibility for your actions at all, are you?"

The Goblin King responded with the most insidious laugh possible. It all hit Harry with the force of a freight train.

"It's time to end this."

' _Peter's dead, and the Goblin King is all that remains,'_ Harry thought.

"Fine, if you want the end, then I'll give you the end," Harry said. "If I'm going down, then I'll take you with me."

He would not allow this monster to destroy Peter's legacy anymore. The creature's hand glowed with energy and lunged towards Harry.

Harry dodged it and returned fire. He sent the Goblin King up into the air and through another wall where he broke it with his head.

The fight had only begun. The Goblin King pulled himself up, eyes flaming with white hot rage.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on September 18** **th** **, 2016.**


	138. Chapter 138

_And here we go.  
_

* * *

 

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Eight:**

* * *

 

Captain George Stacy found himself surrounded by the group of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes who had powers and some who didn't, but were far more used to fighting the most dangerous enemies in the world than he had been. The New York MCU had been completely outgunned, but that didn't stop them from trying.

He kept his eyes on Hawkeye which used a rapid fire attack of arrows to take out his enemies. Black Panther moved so swiftly whoever was underneath the mask might not have been there. Captain Stacy took a moment to turn around and he could hear a couple of screams.

A large fire shot up and the screams of the small children could be heard. Captain Stacy rushed as fast as his legs could take him. He might not have been as young as he used to be.

"Hold on," Captain Stacy said. He could see the two children, trapped and scared, surrounded by the burning rubble. He broke his way free and scooped the children underneath his arm, shielding them from the smoke.

It was a rather tight fit to get them out of there. Captain Stacy dropped down to the ground and ushered the two of the children out. Iron Man dropped down onto the ground in front of them.

"Why don't you get out of here, Captain?" Iron Man asked.

"Not all of us built a suit of armor, but some of us still have a job to do," George said. "Take the children, get them to the nearest hospital, and I'll…..I'll see what I have to do."

George Stacy turned around and came face to face with a large hulking Goblin Goon. He picked up a tire iron which had been dropped in the street riot and swung it.

The Goblin Goon's large oven pan hands blocked the tire iron and lifted George Stacy off of the ground. George Stacy's dangling feet swung around and he kicked at the Goblin Goon. A couple more attacks from George and he managed to throw himself down onto the ground. George Stacy collapsed knees first on the ground, the air knocked out of his lungs from this particular Goblin Goon.

He pulled himself to his feet in time to turn around and get a punch to the chest. The punch broke some ribs and made breathing extremely hard. George Stacy tried to pull himself up. A thump driven down to the back of the neck took all of the air out of him.

The Goblin Goon in question recognized this gentleman, at least deep down. This cop got him in a lot of trouble before and forced him to spend three years of his life in prison. Well, now it was payback time when he had the strength to crush the Captain's skull like an oversized grape.

A line of webbing grabbed the Goblin Goon from behind. He swung around and received two feet slammed down across the back of his head. The flipping form of Spider-Girl dropped down onto the ground.

The moment she landed to the ground, the wind knocked out of her body. She wasn't as strong or as durable as she used to be. Still, the fight was still in her body, and she still had just enough left to push forward, with fighting spirit.

The second Goblin Goon rushed her. Spider-Girl dodged the attack and took a miniature taser from her glove. She jabbed it into the back of the Goblin Goon.

Ms. Marvel flew over and nailed the Goblin Goon. She dropped down to the ground and saw Spider-Girl, who shook her head in response.

' _You didn't listen to Harry,'_ Kara thought.

' _Not the time, Kara,'_ Gwen thought. _'Dad's in pretty bad shape.'_

Kara sensed a fate heart beat coming from Captain Stacy although she suspected it wouldn't be for very long. She scooped up the man and trafficked him off into the other direction.

Gwen stepped back to engage the Goblin Goon. She had one more trick up her sleeve, but she was saving it for when she caught up with Harry and backed him up against the Goblin King.

"Alright, smile you gruesome son of a bitch!" Spider-Girl yelled.

The Goblin Goon raised his hands and charged Spider-Girl. He recognized her as a threat and a threat to his master. The web-slinging heroine propelled herself high up in the air and over the top of the head of her adversary.

Gwen, at the very least, could handle the fight, especially now her father was out of harm's way. The web-slinging heroine strung together a series of punches, summoning all of the strength she could. It backed the Goblin Goon down.

She webbed onto a large iron pole and pulled it out. Rubble and cinderblocks tipped over and collapsed on the top of the head of the Goblin Goon.

A fireball shot at Gwen's heels. Her spider sense barely warned her. She mentally checked it as another defect, her spider sense was on a delay.

Two Goblin Goons squared off against her. Gwen realized, perhaps a bit too late, how much she had lost in the battle with the Goblin King. She only pushed herself forward out of sheer determination, sheer stubborn determination and for Harry. She couldn't forget this was done for Harry and for Harry alone.

She-Hulk came down onto the back of the head of the Goblin Warrior. She hooked him in a full nelson and hurled him back.

"Is it just me, or are they getting uglier?"

"It's not just you."

Gwen wondered if she had hit her head, or if she was just seeing red. A second She-Hulk showed up, this one red.

' _Well, that happened,'_ Gwen thought, shrugging.

* * *

 

Harry dropped down onto the ground in the yard outside of the penthouse. He adjusted his stance with a calm breath and a look on his face.

"Do you understand I can rip you apart any time I wish!" The Goblin King yelled. He dropped down onto the ground in front of Harry.

Harry took a step back to give himself some more room. He jumped into the air and nailed the Goblin King with a series of punches to the head. Each one of these punches resounded off of the top of the head of the Goblin King and didn't even stun him the slightest.

Any hope he would have to breaking through and reasoning with Peter faded in an instant. Harry had to try, he refused to allow his best efforts to disappear in vain. He reared back a hand and nailed the Goblin King hard in the face with a rapid fire punch. Another rapid fire punch lifted the Goblin King off of the ground and slammed him down onto it.

The Goblin King's healing returned straight away. They entered the middle of the street.

"Do you feel that?" The Goblin King asked. "Because I certainly feel it, and you can hear it even. It's the beginning of the end!"

Harry heard these words. They resounded in the back of his head. The time for games was over and Harry realized he was dealing with someone dangerous, someone who could not have been appealed to no matter how much he tried to do so. He figured the end was here, and there was really no way out of it, no matter how hard he tried.

"It's the end for one of us at least."

Harry closed his eyes and activated the switch on his suit. The alien suit appeared on him. The symbiote formed around his body and he grew a slight amount to face the sheer mass.

"Another thing you've stolen from me, along with Spider-Girl!" The Goblin King yelled. "That was the suit I should have had to change the world."

Spider-Man wasn't in the mood to exchange quips with a psychopath. He grew the hand on his suit and sent a wrecking ball directed towards his enemy. The wrecking ball caught his enemy in the chest and sent him flying to the ground.

The Goblin King smashed into a parked car. He lifted the parked car over his head and hurled it like an oversized javelin towards Spider-Man. The car smashed down onto the ground and just narrowly avoided wiping the web-slinger out. Spider-Man opened his hand and motioned for the Goblin King to come at him.

"You'll regret your arrogance!" the Goblin King howled at the top of his lungs. His hands lifted into the air and he sent a blast of white hot flames in the air towards the web-slinger. Spider-Man dodged the flames before they did their job in scorching him where he stood.

"Maybe," Spider-Man yelled.

The Goblin King opened up his mouth and released a sonic attack. The sonic attack resulted in the symbiote rippling from around him. The symbiote was about to come off of his body.

"Yes, come back to me!" The Goblin King yelled. He reached for the symbiote. Spider-Man jumped back, having had one more trick up his sleeve. "Return to your true master….."

Spider-Man nailed the Goblin King with a stinger to the side of his neck. The impulse of bio-energy caused the Goblin King to stagger back.

"That trick you used to defeat that fool Creed, it won't work on me," The Goblin King said. He reached over and grabbed Spider-Man by the throat.

Was it just Harry's imagination, or was the Goblin King just getting bigger?

' _Remember, don't intervene unless I give the signal,'_ Harry breathed. The Goblin King's hand tightened around his throat. Harry's legs kicked in midair as the Goblin King flipped him back and forth.

"Even if by some sheer miracle you defeat me, you won't stop the bomb from going off," the Goblin King said. "The people in this city will thank me, for we will stand united as one. The next alien invasion will be stopped."

"Yes, let us build a statue in your honor, and it will be a prime target for pigeons the world over."

The moment Harry's hand slipped out of the Goblin King's grasp, he clapped them against the ears of the monster. The Goblin King responded with a dangerous-sounding howl and Harry strung together a multitude of punches.

Every and every single punch stunned the Goblin King. One of the bigger ones knocked him into an abandoned tower.

The bricks started to fall over and land on top of the Goblin King. Spider-Man dropped down to one knee to watch the Goblin King buried in a large pile of bricks.

The bricks heated up no sooner than he had been buried and a blast of light sent the smoldering remains of bricks flying. The Goblin King rose up, angry and nastier than ever. Surrounded by fire, he looked like an abomination of the depths of hell.

"It's your turn."

* * *

 

Daisy Johnson found herself in the thick of the field. She tried to keep her attention off of Harry and the fight. Spider-Woman and the Black Widow backed her up when she made her way into the tower where they had found the bomb.

"So, are you sure the bomb's in there?" Daisy asked.

"Well, if it's not, we're pretty screwed, isn't it?" Barbara asked. "He made all of the trouble to make it. I doubt it's going to be easy to take it down."

Daisy figured easy had long since flown out of the window the moment they dealt with an army of Goblin Warriors and the intention to make more. All of humanity would be wiped out by the time the Goblin was done.

"Just keep your head above the water," Barbara informed her. "And keep your eye out for anything."

The Black Widow took the fingerprint they had on file, hoping it would work. For if it didn't, then they were all back to square one. She pressed the print against the edge of the scanner and waited.

The doors opened up and they made their way inside the tower. Daisy thought this would be about as easy as she expected. All they had to do was get their hands on the bomb. It shouldn't have been a big problem.

Except, they had a big problem, a big problem named Sabretooth who stood in front of the door leading to the lab. And he wasn't alone, having Riptide and Blockbuster of the Marauders standing next to him.

"Well, it looks like the Dragon has sent his little pets to do his dirty work," Sabretooth said. "If you want to get to the device, guess what, you're going to have to get through us first."

Black Widow looked to have no problem with that. She pulled out a baton and swung it around and nailed Sabretooth straight to the face.

"Well, if she has no problem, I don't either."

Jessica copied Natasha's movements. She jumped high into the air and nailed Riptide before he could attack. She found herself going toe to toe with the monster of a man known as Blockbuster. Blockbuster swung those huge beefy fists into the head of his enemy.

"Go and get to the bomb, I've got this one!"

Daisy broke her way through the entrance. She could see Black Widow and Spider-Woman doing battle with the Marauders.

She made her way towards the front of the bomb. The circuits were complex, and it would be borderline difficult to hack into.

' _Oh, no sweat, I'm sure between the two of us, we can figure this out,'_ Barbara thought. _'We like a challenge, don't we? At least I know I do.'_

A small smile shifted over Daisy's lips. She wasn't going to lie, she did enjoy a challenge about as much as the next person. She pulled out a rather worn looking chair. Not exactly the most comfortable chair in the wall.

The wall behind her had broken over. Jessica flipped head over heels and landed on the ground. Blockbuster jumped right at her and gave a loud growl. Jessica looked over her shoulder with an apologetic look to be honest before she nailed Blockbuster with a venom blast to the face.

' _Do you mind?'_ Daisy asked. _'Okay, it appears to be linked to one of OsCorp's towers…the computer system is there….let's see if Harry's bug is going to work as we planned.'_

Barbara took a second to hack into the tower and responded with a smile. She would have done a fist pump of triumph had she not had looked so foolish in doing so.

' _The bomb's going to go off until twenty minutes,'_ Barbara thought. _'I believe I can send a command to the bomb and trick it into thinking it's already gone off…hopefully without triggering the bomb.'_

' _Given I'm sitting right in front of the blast radius, let's hope not,'_ Daisy thought. _'I'm not like Jen, I don't do green too well.'_

Daisy managed to establish the connection. If Barbara tricked the bomb and more importantly disabled the fail-safe sequences, then Daisy could get in there and disable it at her leisure, at least that was her hope.

' _Okay, I'm uploading the sequence, we'll know in about a minute if it's going to work,'_ Barbara thought. _'You have five minutes to dismantle the bomb on your end when this happens….otherwise the emergency override will kick in.'_

' _Thanks for the heads up,'_ Daisy thought.

She took a careful look the bomb. She would have needed to carefully loosen the canisters of Oz3 to break free. Daisy thought she could do that, no sweat, okay maybe a little bit of sweat.

Two Blockbusters landed on the ground in front of her. A third Blockbuster stumbled in as well, Jessica's arms wrapped around his throat. She rode him like a particularly demented bronco.

' _I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we have a slight situation here,'_ Jessica thought. She tightened her grip around the neck of the Blockbuster.

' _Jess, Nat ,you both better jump.'_

Daisy had to time this one right, as to not upset the bomb. The moment she lifted her hand, the ground shook underneath them and started to break. The ground crumbled, and sent three Blockbusters, two Sabretooths, and two Riptides tumbling down a large hole.

Natasha and Jessica slumped against the wall. They both looked towards Daisy with imploring eyes.

' _Don't worry, I'm almost there,'_ Daisy thought. _'Okay, just dismantle this, and we'll be good to go.'_

The bomb unclicked the bottom canister from the top and then removed them. She thought it would have been much safer to hold nuclear rods in her hand.

' _Daisy, the Goblin Squad's coming!'_ Carol warned her.

' _Keep them off my ass for another minute, I'm almost done.'_

* * *

 

"I'm sure you remember this place."

Harry dropped to one knee and faced off against the Goblin King who looked larger than ever. After taking a look at his surroundings, and realized they were on the George Washington Bridge.

"This is the place where Norman Osborn met his end," The Goblin King said. His hand illuminated with energy. "Fitting as it will be the same place where you're going to meet yours!"

Harry really had no time to respond. He jumped into the air and came down onto the head of the Goblin King. The Goblin King's strength increased with each passing moment. Harry knew there had to be a kink in the armor, he didn't know well.

"Soon, I'll be purged of all my weaknesses, while I can exploit yours!" The Goblin King yelled.

The Goblin King channeled a solar flare of energy which caught Harry in the chest. The red sunlight bombarded Harry.

"Time to drain some of that excess energy you have!" The Goblin King yelled. "My benefactor told me all about your little biology….it's amazing to think the answers were right underneath my nose this entire time. How else would you have survived a spider bite?

Harry pushed himself up with the Goblin King tearing the symbiote from his body.

"At last, you're mine again!" The Goblin King yelled. "Don't struggle, it will be fine, you will be home where you belong!"

The symbiote struggled violently, sensing the darkness deep inside, and not wanting to merge with something that toxic.

"Tag you're it!"

A missile caught the Goblin King in the chest. Spider-Girl ripped the symbiote from his hand and shoved it into a canister on the back of her suit.

"Well, the Iron Spider-Girl," the Goblin King said. "You should have stayed in your little hole, but now….."

Spider-Girl figured the best way to shut him up was to hit him with everything she had. That amounted to pressing all of the buttons at once and seeing what happened.

A laser light show nailed the Goblin King. His skin burned before it healed over.

"Enough games!"

The Goblin King grabbed the Iron Spider armor and ripped it open. He came face to face with Gwen's and tore the armor away from her.

"That's the second suit of mine you've wrecked!" Gwen yelled.

"And now, for the rest of your powers."

A winded Harry dazed from losing his powers and the symbiote stood up. He noticed the Goblin King about ready to finish off Gwen.

Harry jumped into the air and shoved himself between Gwen and the Goblin King just before he was about to impale his hand through her chest.

Kara, Karen, and Jean all turned up in time to see the Goblin King ran his hand through Harry's chest. A shield of energy surrounded them.

"YES, IT'S ALL MINE!" the Goblin King yelled. "All of your power, it's all mine!"

Harry's body started to wither like a plant being left without water for too long. He could feel the OZ drained from his blood stream. The Goblin King leeched him like a parasite.

The Goblin King's triumph was caught off guard when he had been bombarded with a psychic attack. Jean nailed him with the force of a full frontal lobotomy done with a jackhammer. The force launched the Goblin King off of the edge of the bridge and to his apparent and brutal demise.

Kara dropped down next to Harry. She leaned down towards him and Karen stood over to the other side. His heart beat grew even fainter.

"Harry, Harry," Kara muttered. "Oh great Rao, no…"

Kara couldn't reach any of the other girls mentally in the bond link, the center of them was going dark. While Jean and Emma could hold together a mental link, it was Harry's mind which kept it running.

"Harry, damn it, no!" Gwen yelled.

Gwen dropped down to her knees and watched as Harry's entire body decayed right before her very eyes. He had gone from a man in the prime of his life to a man who looked like the plug had just been pulled.

"Gwen," Harry muttered. "Remember, the fight isn't over, not yet….and remember, with great power, there must also come great responsibility."

The last breath faded from Harry Potter. Gwen threw her body over Harry and started to sob. This was all her fault; if Harry didn't save her, he would still be….no, she couldn't even bare to say anything.

The decayed remains of Harry Potter went motionless on the George Washington Bridge while the city around them burned thanks to the rampage of the Goblin King's army.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on September 20** **th** **, 2016.**

* * *

 

_And this chapter was originally supposed to be the final chapter posted of 2016, back when I was only posting these on Sunday, starting in September. Before, I decided to put these out early, so I can get them out of the way, so I didn't have them lingering. But, this time, you don't have to wait a month, you only have to wait two days._


	139. Chapter 139

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Nine.**

* * *

 

Somber described the feeling around SHIELD due to the fall of their Director. The remains of Harry Potter had been secured and put inside a top secret location where only less than a handful of people were. The medical bay filled with SHIELD agents and allies alike, getting patched up. Many of them were trying to reconcile the chaos what happened, but none of them could even imagine it. Never in their wildest dreams, they thought something like this would happen.

Daisy heard Harry's voice in the back of her mind, almost, telling her to focus on the positives. They stopped the Goblin King from mutating half of the city. They stopped a small army of Goblin Warriors and saved a lot of lives. Many lives, more than she could count on her hand right now.

She couldn't focus too much on the bright side of things, though. The agents of SHIELD and their guests, and the Avengers and everyone else, they were all in intense discussion. Daisy heard all of their voices but no sound penetrated her skull. It was just an entire wave of nothingness.

"He….he has to find a way back," Kara said. She took a deep breath in response. "I can't believe….there's something he's missing."

"While I do agree the readings I'm getting off of his remains are quite peculiar, we have to face facts," Jemma said.

Jemma moved around and helped treat some of the wounded. Her training, however, could not treat the wounds which were deeper down no matter how hard she tried. She had the help of Helena and Bobbi both, who tried.

Everyone turned to Gwen who didn't say a single word since the moment they came back. Barbara looked about ready to say something, but she didn't know what to say.

Did you tell someone sorry because of something like that? She knew Gwen blamed herself and Barbara knew nothing Barbara could say. She tried to find solace in the minds of her bond mates.

The bond was gone, and Jean had been too agitated to concentrate properly to put it back up. Barbara thought it was for the best given the situation. An angry Jean was not something Barbara wanted anywhere near her frontal lobe.

"She caught the Goblin King good," Kara said. She sat down next to Barbara. "Karen's gone...I can only just imagine how she's taking this."

Barbara didn't need a bond to have a pretty good thought. She could hear the sounds coming from the gym of some tackling dummies being pounded without mercy. She reached over and placed a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"I'm going to sound insane," Kara said. "But, I don't think Harry's quite dead. But, he's not alive either, you know what I mean."

Kara and Barbara locked eyes with each other.

"I'm insane, I know," Kara said when pulling herself away and staring back at her hands.

"No, you're not," Gwen said, when standing back and speaking up for the first time. "If I had just listened to him…."

"No," Kara said.

"But…."

"Absolutely not," Kara said when pushing a hand in front of Gwen's face. "You saved the symbiote from getting in the hands of the Goblin King. He would have been more unstoppable than he was now. You saved it."

Gwen tried to look on the brighter side of life. Unfortunately, though, it was easier said than done.

"So, what do we do now?" Daisy asked.

"You're the one in charge," Bobbi said. "Harry's orders…you were supposed to run SHIELD if he was indisposed somehow."

Daisy wished she could think indisposed didn't mean dead. She really wished there were other ways. Daisy wished a lot of things, maybe if she insisted more on Harry having back up, he would still be there standing with them.

' _Or they'd all be dead, and you'd have even more blood on your hand,'_ Daisy thought.

The doors opened up and Natasha and Jessica stepped inside. The moment Daisy caught sight of their faces, hers fell. She recognized the looks on their faces and understood it didn't mean good news.

"You didn't find him, did you?" Daisy asked. Natasha shook her head and Daisy almost could have broken down in frustration.

Natasha took a closer step towards Daisy. Daisy appreciated many things about the Black Widow and one of the things she appreciated the most was she would not sugar coat the situation, no matter how much it sucked and there's no choice about it, this was going to suck bad.

"We searched," Natasha said. "We searched high and low and there's no trace of him, either alive or dead. "

Jean's eyes snapped up, finally breaking out of the trace. She intended to rip apart the Goblin King's mind for what he did for Harry. Could he have healed the damage? Jean didn't want to know and the fact utterly terrified her.

"You sure?" Daisy asked. "So, I guess he's still out there, which means it's not out there, and Harry's death, it's all for nothing."

Daisy took a moment to close her eyes and start muttering underneath her breath. Harry had gone through pretty much everything with her, and yet, she still wasn't prepared no matter what. Maria reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If Harry's not coming back…"

"He'll be back."

These words came from Helena who left about as quickly as she said them. Daisy could not make heads or tails of whether or not Helena said them because she was confident of them, or she knew something was happening. Daisy figured with Helena Wayne, she didn't know.

Natasha walked over towards Gwen who was going to walk out the door. The spy blocked Gwen's path.

"I'm going to go back out there, he's not done," Gwen said.

"You aren't," Natasha said. "You're not at your full strength, and he would crush you in seconds."

Gwen's agitation peaked, did they really think her to be this weak? She didn't really know, to be honest, and she looked at Natasha who was ready to fight her should she just go out the door.

"Could you let me go see my father at least?" Gwen asked. "I swear I'm not going to fight against a deranged nutcase."

"I'll go with her," Carol said, offering to keep Gwen out of trouble. She knew Natasha, Daisy, and Maria wouldn't let her go otherwise.

Natasha nodded and Carol led her out of the way. Barbara and Kara tagged along without anything else better to do.

"I was wondering if it's at all plausible to utilize the same process for Harry as we did for LILY," Jemma said, speaking up for the first time.

"It wouldn't be the same thing," Daisy said. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in Harry's office, which I guess is now my office."

* * *

 

The Goblin King returned back to his base of operations. He still had a slight splitting headache, but it was getting better. He would need to gather up everything and move before SHIELD swarmed the area.

He would destroy them, but why bother to go to the entire effort. The moment the Goblin King stepped inside he came face to face with the one and only Nathaniel Essex. Essex raised his hands and started to clap very slowly and loudly. His lips twitched into a very obvious smile.

"So, bravo, you've survived certain doom," Essex said. "And you've stolen Spider-Man's powers, very good, I knew you had it in you."

"I didn't just steal his powers, I annihilated him," The Goblin King said. His eyes locked onto Essex's who only responded with a shadow of a smile.

"Did you now?" Essex asked. He made his way closer towards the Goblin King. "Do you have the remains with you?"

The Goblin King's eyes narrowed for a moment. Essex took a second to look on with a satisfied smirk. The Goblin King would have wiped it off of the man's face if he didn't need it.

"Oh dear me, you didn't collect his remains," Essex said. "And I'm sure by now SHIELD has secured them, along with any of his DNA he spilled."

"It doesn't matter, there's no way he's coming back," The Goblin King said. He stood up to his full height and peered down into the eyes of Nathaniel Essex. "I have won!"

"Have you?" Essex asked.

The Goblin King ignored what Essex was telling him. He wouldn't allow anyone to destroy his moment of triumph. Spider-Man met his demise and the Goblin King would reign supreme once more. He could hardly believe it.

"You have this tendency to count your chickens before they hatch," Essex said. "You obviously still haven't had the full measure of Harry Potter. If you did, it wouldn't have taken you so long to defeat him."

The Goblin King grabbed Essex and hoisted him off of the ground. The scientist only looked down at him with mild annoyance. He dangled Essex off of the ground. Essex looked down at him.

"Put me down."

The Goblin King hurled Nathaniel Essex down on the ground. The scientist dropped down to the ground the wind knocked out of him. Essex pulled up to a standing position. One look at the Goblin King's face told Essex the story and knew he would be in for the next couple of days.

"Don't you see?" The Goblin King asked. "You can't deny it, no matter how delusional are. I've won! I've defeated him. I've eliminated Spider-Man!"

Essex wondered if he should be the one to break the news to the Goblin King. Harry Potter had met his apparent demise before. Essex wasn't going to count this one as a demise, especially given there was one particular fact missing. Spider-Man's body wasn't buried at his feet.

"They stopped the bomb, defeated a good chunk of your troops, and you have no body," Essex said. "To me, you haven't done anything worthwhile."

"Not yet," the Goblin King said. "I've researched your work, your theories, about only how the strong should survive. And the strong will survive in my own world. And now I have his powers, no one is stronger than me!"

The last world bellowed out and sent a shower of spit covering the face of Nathaniel Essex. The mad scientist stood there and took it, although he already mentally calculated a fallout plan.

' _Interesting, in his quest for ultimate power, he may have accelerated his own doomsday,'_ Essex thought. _'Another one who can't handle true power.'_

"As for my bomb, did you really think this was the only one I had?' The Goblin King asked. He pulled out a large crate and lifted it over his head.

Several of the Goblin Warriors stepped in. They looked rather lucky to have slipped away and Essex noticed at least one of them looked on the verge of collapse. Actually, scratch the fact of being on the verge, he did collapse.

"A pity, but he's weak," the Goblin King said.

He rammed his hand into the back of the head of the drained Goblin Warrior and sucked the OZ3 from his blood stream. Despite feeding off of Spider-Man earlier, he couldn't get enough. The more OZ, the stronger he would be. And the more strength he would have to demolish all of his enemies.

"Well, I'll be back at my lab if you need me."

The Goblin King allowed Sinister to leave. Spider-Man's demise would be the first step for the entire city being his and then the entire world. Then, there would be worlds beyond to conquer, because why stop at planets?

Peter Osborn had some big hopes, but it wasn't until the Goblin King had been born where he could actually enact them.

* * *

 

Gwen waited on the outside of the hospital room for her father. She caught a couple of glimpses inside. Kara and Barbara stood on either side of her. Carol was talking on the phone.

"Yeah, we're fine….just make sure to get all hands on deck, this is going to get better before it gets worse," Carol said. "Harry's…yeah, you felt it as well."

Carol brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. She didn't really know how this day could get any worse, and maybe she should stop thinking along those lines because it only invited all kinds of doom and gloom.

"Ms. Stacy?"

Everyone turned to Gwen, who had Kara's hand firmly on her right hand and Barbara's hand firmly on her left hand. Gwen only just registered the presence of the doctor.

"Your father is in a very critical stage right now, and he's very lucky to still be breathing," the doctor informed Gwen. "You may see him in a couple of moments, but at this stage, he won't be too responsive."

Gwen had always feared her father doing this, in the line of duty. Her father said his job was very dangerous, he admitted about as much. And now he had to pay the ultimate price. The only other thing Gwen thought was at least there was a chance she was alive.

She looked up and saw two people which she dreaded facing. May Parker and Rose Evans both walked through the doors of the hospital. Both of them looked somber, but they were pulling it together.

"Rose, you're back?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I got the message of what happened," Rose said. She barely could keep herself together, but somehow did.

"What happened?"

May's question was calm and to the point, even though one could tell she was about ready to lose it. The fact she had not been reduced to a broken wreck really did show a lot about her, or maybe because she had experienced the loss of loved ones too much.

"Peter happened, he's become this Goblin King," Gwen said. "And Harry…he….he died facing him."

Gwen could barely get out that much. The circumstances of how Harry died, they were just way too much for her to bare, for her to handle. She managed to summon the strength to get out as much as she said, even though it was very hard for her to get out that much.

May stepped closer towards Gwen and placed a hand on her cheek. She made Gwen look her in the eye.

"No one blames you for anything that happened," May said. "Harry knew the risks and….well, I'm sure he understood there was always a good chance."

Harry's death was for nothing in the end and that's what upset Gwen. She rose to her feet and heard Barbara and Rose talking with each other.

"The twins are with Zatanna in Gotham City, I haven't broken the news just yet," Rose said. "I'm not sure how I can break the news, I just….I don't really want to upset it if it turns out….he's not really dead."

"You're another one, aren't you?" Kara asked.

Gwen stepped around the corner and looked in on her father. He laid there so lifeless, so devoid of energy. Gwen shook her head and continued to walk down the hallway.

The girl stopped when coming face to face with Julia Carpenter. The redhead looked down at him with a pitying smile and put her hand on Gwen's shoulder. Gwen almost slapped it away because of the anger she experienced. Julia was the very last person in the entire world Gwen wanted to see.

"It's never easy to see what I see," Julia said.

"I suppose it isn't," Gwen said. "But, you know what, all I've seen from you is pop up and offer some vague hints about the future. And I can't help but think if you hadn't put the idea of death in Harry's head, he wouldn't have died."

"I'm sorry if you think that," Julia said. "But, I see a light of hope in the future…"

Gwen turned around and didn't really say anything else. She was a bit annoyed by this entire situation and she didn't want to hear another word Julia said. She kept walking down the hallway and Julia followed her.

"Fate is an enemy many have tried to fight, but few are able to," Julia said. "And Harry's death is going to bring about a new hope for the world."

"How can you say that?" Gwen asked. She whirled around to face Julia, a deadly gaze going through her eyes. "How can you say that? Fate's not an enemy you can fail to defeat. No, I refuse to believe that. Nothing is set in the stars."

Gwen took a deep breath and continued to look back at Julia. Julia faded into a cloud of purple smoke and Gwen wondered if she was really even there in the first place.

By taking her walk, Gwen hoped to have cooled down a little bit. However, the walk had just served to make her more upset than ever before.

* * *

 

SHIELD worked pretty fast in arranging a funeral for the falling director of SHIELD. Within two days, there was a funeral held with a close amount of family and friends of Harry Potter. Karen convinced everyone to hold off on the public announcement of Harry's death, and her reasoning was pretty sound. To cause a panic at this time would be crippling and demoralization for the moral.

Gwen stepped closer towards the gravesite. There was no body in it, just a dusty marker with Harry's name only visible to those closest to him. Anyone else who passed it who did not hold the secret would just see an unremarkable grave which was not worth their notice.

The girl crouched down in front of the grave. Gwen didn't really know what to say. Never in her wildest dreams would see think this situation would be at hand. And now, the bond link was gone, and life was so barren.

The city was so calm for the moment, other than the mass rioting. Police couldn't contain it due to a vast chunk of the force being decimated by the Goblin King and his army.

Gwen turned her attention towards the gravestone. So many thoughts entered her mind and she sighed.

"I never thought I'd be having this conversation at your grave," Gwen said. "I thought...I thought you couldn't be killed, and maybe I guess this is a wake-up call to all of us, all of us are mortal."

Gwen continued to power through. It would be a lot easier to give this particular speech if she just made it. She really didn't have much to say, though.

"I'll find a way to fix this, to stop him for good, and your sacrifice will not be in vain," Gwen said. "Even if it means I'll be seeing you sooner rather than later."

Gwen took a step back towards the graveyard and a frantic buzzing entered the inside of her ear. Now the bond link was gone, they had to rely on technological communication, and there were a few bugs in the system.

"Harry's remains have been stolen from SHIELD."

Daisy's frantic declaration caused Gwen to stand up straight.

"The only person who can break through that many levels of security quickly is Harry, and as far as I know, he didn't pass on the information out to break down the security protocols once they had been activated," Daisy said.

Gwen stepped into the city, not knowing what to do now. Harry's remains were gone and the question was who took them and for what ends.

An army of Goblin Warriors marched through the New York rioters and they had been backed up by an army of AMAZO doom bots, and Gwen had a sinking suspicion the technology was not underneath the authorization of Victor Von Doom now. She saw many Sabretooths out there as well, so there were Marauder clones as well.

J. Jonah Jameson was also on the air, although not for long. His face had been replaced by something more unsettling, the Goblin King.

"We interrupt your normally scheduled programming to announce this is my city now that Harry Potter has been murdered, or as you may know him also as, Spider-Man!" The Goblin King yelled. "But, don't worry, soon you will all be joining my brave new world. I have taken the OZ to a level not even Richard Parker, and not even Norman Osborn have realized. Some of you will survive, others will not. Those who survive will have a chance to join my brave new world."

"Are you hearing this, Daisy?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I am," Daisy said. "We dismantled the bomb, but…he has backups, he would have to have backups."

Gwen really didn't know what else to say right now. She looked up at the army of people. What would Harry do in a situation like this?

She activated the communication link and transmitted a signal to everyone.

"Avengers Assemble."

Gwen had one more trick up her sleeve. She pulled out the canister and opened it up. The symbiote came out and attached to her finger before spreading up her body.

Unlike the last time, Gwen was sure she and the symbiote had come to an understanding, but still, she was desperate enough to use it, if it was the only way she had the teeth to take down the Goblin King.

* * *

 

**TO Be Continued to September 23** **rd** **, 2016.**


	140. Chapter 140

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty.**

* * *

 

A group of rocks slid out of place when the one and only Harry Potter showed up on the scene. He stepped through the cloud of red mist, having entered the afterlife. To many, a trip to the afterlife would have been a huge problem. To Harry Potter, it was a slight diversion from the normal.

Harry realized what would happen the moment Julia told him about seeing his death at the hands of the Goblin King and speculated his death was not only essential but essential to take up the Goblin King's eventual defeat. The sorcerer took a moment to look around and mind his surroundings.

The whispers of the spirits of the damned caused Harry to pick up his pace. He knew there would be those after him. They wanted to get their hands on the one who Mastered Death all of those years ago, in all of its various forms.

The story of the Death Hallows had been told through wand wavers for centuries, passing it down under the guise of a children's Fairy Tale. The legend had been whoever sought out and collected the Deathly Hallows, they would be the Master of Death.

Harry found, as with a lot of things with that world, it was a slight amount of misinformation. He did not need to collect the Deathly Hallows, no the Deathly Hallows just merely came to him. One who was truly destined for greatness would merely have to be patient, and Harry had entered his mastery of death without a problem, while others sought it out of greed.

' _And now we move forward.'_

The young man stepped into the darkness with a dank and dismal feeling spreading through his body. The thunderous sounds coming from the darkness made Harry hear what was coming forward. These hunters would have liked to make a name for themselves. Harry was going to ensure they didn't make a name for himself.

A hooded man on a demonic horse stepped forward. He caught sight of the one who had mastered Death. The slits underneath the hood glowed with a malicious red.

Harry turned his hand around and motioned towards the reaper to come forward. The reaper dropped down onto the ground and rushed towards the sorcerer. Harry avoided the attack and avoided the scythe to rip him apart.

He blocked the attack and jumped into the air. Harry flashed on the other end of the air. The reaper rushed towards him one more time and tried to nail him with the scythe to damage his soul.

"I'm sure you think it's your divine right where you think you should master Death," Harry said. He blocked the hand of the Reaper. Both of them pushed back and forth.

The Reaper flipped up into the air and landed down onto the ground. Harry brought the point of his fist into the chest of the first hunter who had gone after him. The reaper's robes combusted in fire.

Harry pulled back and came face to face with a very angry flaming skeleton. The flaming skeleton swung the scythe towards him. Harry conjured one of his own. The scythe met the scythe and both battled, struggling. The will power inside both of them amazed even Harry.

The Reaper had been knocked down to the ground. Harry flipped down onto the back of the head of the Reaper and hurled a burning dagger from his hand. The Reaper dropped down onto the ground and fell down.

Harry observed the body combusting and twitching underneath the flames. The Reaper's screams came forward. The mighty hunter had been dropped down to the ground. The failure to claim the soul of the master of Death hit him in an instant.

He turned himself around and saw a trio of gentlemen wearing skeleton masks and archer outfits looking down at the field. They aimed their arrows and fired at Harry.

Harry twirled his arm and created a miniature vortex. The arrows shot back at two of the skeleton archers and took them out. The third archer dropped down to the ground and fired rapid fire arrows at Harry.

The arrows burst into dust as quickly as the archer could fire them off. The hunter's frustration quickly increased with Harry blasting them all.

"I can do this all night," Harry said. "Can you?"

Harry caught one of the arrows and whipped it back. He impaled the death bringing arrow through the hunter's chest.

The hunter's body burst into flames. His head whipped completely back and the eyes rolled into the back of the man's head. He kept twitching until he dropped down onto the ground. More dust had crowded around in the air.

Harry looked up and noticed a very familiar face. The demonic spirit of Kraven the Hunter dropped down on the ground next to him.

"So, once again, I am without peace all thanks to you," Kraven said. "If I destroy you, the reapers will allow me passage, and I will finally rest in peace."

Kraven rushed towards Harry with a pair of glowing red daggers. Harry jumped up into the air and came back behind Kraven. The hunter turned around and Harry withdrew his daggers. A knife fight hit a high regard.

"It seems like even in death you're inadequate," Harry said. "Actually, there's no seeming about it, you are…but, perhaps Sasha would like to give her opinion how adequate I am compared to you."

Kraven's eyes bugged out in an almost Cartoonish manner and rushed towards his enemy. He tried to stab at his adversary. Harry blocked the knives and flipped him down to the ground.

"Just for that, I will take great pleasure in destroying you," Kraven said.

Kraven charged him with knives extended and tried to nail him. Harry avoided the knives and took him down onto the ground.

"And I'm sure I'll take just as much pleasure in seeing you try."

* * *

 

The Goblin King made his way on the screen. The lack of hope in New York City made his excitement increase. He looked on with manic glee.

"If you're holding out for a hero, I wouldn't bother holding your breath," the Goblin King said. "After all, Harry Potter was your hero, and I destroyed him. And I will do the same to Spider-Girl when I track her down and make her suffer for her defiance to me. And the Avengers ran from me."

A hovering bomb appeared above the ground and it had been guarded by Amazo Doom bots. They surrounded the bomb.

"SHIELD may have destroyed the first one," The Goblin King said. "I always have a backup, and I always am going to win. I'm going to destroy everyone in this city….but you still have time to bow down before me…"

"Well, it's official," Iron Man said. "I miss Jameson. Never thought I'd see the day."

"So, the Avengers are fools," the Goblin King said. "My army, annihilate them. Show your loyalty to me."

She-Hulk made her way in front of one of the larger Goblin Warriors. The two of them faced off against each other and grappled with each other. Jen lifted the Goblin Warrior up above her head and slammed her down to the ground. A beam of green energy shot towards her, and she blocked it.

"So, this plan of yours?" Daisy asked. She lifted a hand and nailed the Goblin Warrior in the chest with her attack. "How do I put this nicely? It's completely insane."

Spider-Girl wrapped the tendrils from the symbiote around one of the Goblin Warriors and dropped him down to the ground. She avoided the attack.

"Yes, the best plans are," Carol said. She swung her fist at one of the Goblin Warriors and dropped him to the ground.

The Goblin Warriors all had been called. It was amazing how many people Creed recruited to join the Friends of Humanity. This had been something which reminded them of it on a constant basis.

Kara grabbed one of the Goblin Warriors around the neck and shoved him back against the window. He crashed down hard. She tried to fly against the bomb to get it out of the grasp.

' _Hang on, I'll get it.'_

Kara's thoughts trailed off when one of the Goblin Warrior's grabbed her around the arm. She kicked off of him and flipped into the air. She drove the feet down onto the back of the head of the Goblin Warrior.

Her heat vision hit the Goblin Warrior point blank in the face.

Jan tried to slip past the Amazo Doom Bot guards, in her shrunken form. One of them swatted her off like a bug. It was almost like they could detect her. Jan flew through the ground and started to grow. Carol flew through the air and caught Jan before she dropped down onto the ground.

Hawkeye fired shots at the AMAZO Doom Bots. They blocked his arrows. One of them withdrew a bow and fired back at him. The archer stepped back and he knew if he could find a way to shut them down.

He had an EMP arrow for the right occasion, but it was all about timing. And he never got the chance when one of the Sabretooth's knocked him down. Sabretooth growled and hoisted Hawkeye up off of the ground.

Bobbi flipped into the air and retracted her batons. She electrified them and shot sparks at them. The Goblin King's goons staggered back until one of the Blockbuster clones rushed her from behind. She-Hulk jumped up and engaged Blockbuster. She hurled him high above in the air and sent him crashing down to the ground.

"How many of these clones did Essex make?" she asked. She turned towards the Goblin Goons who rushed them at them.

"Way too many," Bobbi said. She swung the baton. Way too many.

Gwen tried to make her way towards the bomb once again. The AMAZO Doom Bots blocked her with a force field. She bounced off it and dropped down to the ground. The web-slinger dropped down onto the ground, slumped over on one knee.

"Are you okay?" Daisy asked.

"Had better, had worse," Gwen said. She listened for something. "Do you hear that?"

Daisy heard it alright, she heard the thunder. A stacked blonde female dressed in the very familiar attire of Thor. She lifted the hammer of Mjolnir and hoisted it in the air.

"Back!" Thodris yelled and nailed the Doom Ultron Bots with the attack.

They watched when Lady Sif dropped down behind her and withdrew the blade. She rushed one of the Goblin Goons and jumped into the air.

"Clear the path, and get to the bomb," Gwen said. "I've got a plan."

She wasn't sure if it was a good plan or a workable plan, but a plan is a plan, and now they had some higher level firepower.

Gwen looked up at the sky and saw a small army of standard Doom Bots which flew towards the Amazo Doom Bot models. Things were about ready to hit a brand new level of insanity as far as she was concerned and she shuddered at the thought of what was going to take place next.

* * *

 

The spectral form of the demonic version of Kraven the Hunter charged Harry with his knives extended. It was amazing how much more obsessed with Spider-Girl he was in life, but in death, he appeared to be far more obsessed with taking down Harry and making him suffer.

Harry figured the crack about his former wife might have had something to do about it. But, it might have been just a shot in the dark. Kraven tried to send the knife at Harry. Harry caught it in his hand and caused the knife to propel directly back towards Kraven.

"It's time for us to end this charade!" Kraven howled.

"My thoughts exactly."

Harry watched Kraven charge towards him. The hunter extended a spear. Harry blocked the spear with a scythe. The two fighters jockeyed for position. The rocks started to slide a little bit when they struggled to maintain their own equal footing.

The rocks sliding gave Harry a rather crafty little idea.

"You really just aren't equipped where it counts, are you?"

Kraven charged at him once again, a snarl coming through. Another one of those sharp knives came close to nailing Harry in the face. He deflected the attack and turned around. Kraven charged Harry in response.

That particular knife came inches away from slamming into his face. Harry deflected another knife back at his adversary. The mighty hunter stood out with a puff of his chest. Harry snapped off a kick and dropped Kraven down onto the ground.

Kraven pulled himself up, hand wrapped around a spear. He stabbed it. The impact of Harry's shield caused the spear to whip back and Kraven's balance on the rocks to be lost.

Harry watched Kraven fall backward off of the rocks and start to plummet into oblivion. It would be a very long time before Harry would see Kraven, at least in this particular realm.

He turned his shoulder, waiting for more hunters to come after him. There would always be someone who was more than willing to make a name for themselves at his expense, but he was ready for anything they could throw at him.

A small palace appeared in front of Harry. The front door had been adorned with a pair of skull ornaments. Harry stepped in and the door creaked open.

Dare he take a step forward? Harry braced himself for a fight and took a step forward. He entered the temple and strode down the walkway.

The moment Harry entered the temple, he could hear the whispers, the echoes of souls from long past speaking to him. It was very unnerving to hear what was going on around them. They all looked towards him.

The further he entered the temple, the fainter the whispers had grown. While the eyes still locked onto Harry, they all realized he was a kindred spirit. He walked further and further into the temple and stepped towards a dog with three heads. The dog looked towards Harry for a moment and sniffed his hand with each hand.

The dog's heads all barked with giving Harry a chance to go forward. The green mist faded and Harry looked up towards a woman who sat on the top of a very large throne, surrounded by the souls of the damned, those who she liked to keep close by.

"Hello, master, I'm surprised to see you, but at the same time, I feel it was also inevitable."

The gorgeous dark haired woman dressed in green descended from the throne. She looked towards Harry with a brief smile crossing over towards her face. Hela wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hungry kiss which had been returned a second later.

"Your latest death has proven to be quite interesting," Hela said. "And it's left some ramifications in the realm of the living, ramifications of which we haven't been able to see."

Hela really didn't know if it was intentional on his part or not. She would hazard a guess it was. The two walked around hand in hand. The moment they passed the wall of damned souls, they all retreated into them. They understood Harry was Hela's master.

"You've defeated the reapers, and ensured you are worthy once again," Hela said. "I thought it added a little flavor for one to taken on the form of Kraven the Hunter. Fighting faceless hooded men tends to get a bit monotonous after a while, wouldn't you agree?"

Harry did in fact agree.

"And you've proven yourself more worthy than even you would have realized," Hela said. "I know while you didn't intend to die, it will work out in the end. Soon, you will be reformed in a stronger form."

Despite the fact, very few people would dare mess with Hela in her own domain.

"They're still attempting to make a name for themselves," Harry said.

"Naturally," Hela said. "But the name I have for them is not fit to be spoken in the ears of polite company."

Hela cupped a hand underneath her chin and a soft smile spread over her features.

"I'm curious to see exactly how your sacrifice would have worked in the end," Hela said. "Until they find a way to bring your physical body back to full health. And then, your soul will return."

Harry nodded. All he would have to do is wait and watch, and he would have been reborn in a stronger form than ever before.

"Getting past the hunters is the easy part," Harry said. "The hard part is just beginning."

"Darling, I have faith in you," Hela said. "And more importantly in them, because I know you have it as well."

* * *

 

Helena Wayne stepped in front of a large mountain which only the strongest had been able to climb. Those who would not worthy died when they made it up the mountain. She took the first step and pulled her way up the side of the mountain.

The Wayne heiress passed the skeletal remains of individuals who had tried to climb the mountain, but in the end had failed. She could feel the air getting cooler when ascending up the mountain. No bond to give her encouragement, so she had to get herself up the mountain on her own.

' _I'm good enough to do this,'_ Helena thought to herself when scrambling up the mountain.

The pack on her back slumped against her shoulder when making her way up to the mountain. She made her way to the point where the vast majority of people who had made this trip had fallen down. Helena took a second to catch her breath before pulling herself up.

Helena earned her way to the top of the mountain and past of the gates. The withered remains of Harry Potter draped in a containment unit in a sack on her back. It was enough motivation for her to keep climbing all the way up the mountain.

A small army of assassins appeared at the edge of the mountain. They looked towards Helena, essentially impressed beyond all belief she got there. They still drew their weapons and

moved closer towards her.

"I carry this," Helena said. She held out a pendant. "I come here on behalf of the Dragon, and I'm here to evoke the Omega Seven."

The various members of the League of the Assassins stood across from Helena. They heard of the Omega Seven, but hearing about it, and someone coming intending to evoke it was another matter entirely.

"Every moment you stand in my way, you incur his wrath when he returns," Helena said. "And I know the members of this particular branch of the League are beyond loyal to him and would do anything, including the Omega Seven."

The assassins started to mutter. A figure stepped out of the shadows and approached them. Her green eyes could be visible from the other side of her mask. Her body had been covered from the neck down in a tight leather suit and a sword strapped to her back.

"Well, the Daughter of the Detective," the woman said.

"Well, the Daughter of the Demon," Helena answered, responding to her. "You've heard what happened to your master."

"Yes, an Oracle arrived to warn us of the Dragon's fall at the hands of the Goblin King," the masked woman stated. "And you intend to bring him back through the Omega Seven."

Helena's nod looked pretty stiff and pretty fluid. A frown crossed the face of the woman underneath the mask.

"You are aware, of course, that the Omega Seven only works on those who are truly worthy."

"Are you calling him not worthy?"

The woman in black leather bent down and shook her head. She hoped Harry would forgive her moment of memory lapse.

Jean flashed into the temple and stood in front of the assassins. She stared them down, preparing to do what was necessary to bring Harry back. Karen stepped in front of them.

"You do realize there's going to be a lot of pissed off people when they realize we kept this failsafe plan from a lot of people?" Karen asked.

"Shared secrets are spoiled secrets," Helena said. "And it's a lot easier to ask for forgiveness than beg for permission."

Helena looked towards Jean who remained silent.

"Harry's body should be restored through the rites of the Omega Seven," Jean said. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"It's his soul I'm worried about," Karen said.

"Not necessarily, for the stronghold he has on all forms of Death, he should return once his body has been restored," the leather-clad woman said. "Providing nothing goes wrong."

Helena refused to even let the possibility enter her mind.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on 9/25/2016.**


	141. Chapter 141

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty One.**

* * *

 

Nathaniel Essex leaned over in front of a lab table with a frown twitching over the corner of his mouth. He compared the samples of blood, three of them in fact. The first vial contained the blood of Spider-Man, the second vial contained the blood of Spider-Girl, and the third vial contained the blood of the Goblin King.

The third vial made Essex wonder if he was going to get a visitor sometime soon. Essex frowned when analyzing the strain of blood and he wondered what could have happened. By draining the OZ out, the Goblin King had gotten some of the unique properties of the blood of Harry Potter, Harry Evans-Parker, whatever name one knew him as, Sinister saw him as a marvel, and one of the few things which he had not been able to figure out.

' _Those who take his blood without permission and use it, they're in for a shock.'_

Essex turned towards the blood and started to smoke underneath the vial. The mad doctor withdrew his hand to the vial. The blood ate through the vial, which had been treated to hold even the most corrosive elements on the planet.

The blood ate through the bottom of the vial and continued to eat through until it burned a large hole through the table. Essex quickly removed the other two samples of blood, along with any other samples before they had gotten destroyed.

The blood burned through the table and through the floor. Essex packed up the samples into a bag and figured he would need to get out of here. The blood was bound to take the entire lab down, perhaps by burning it to the ground.

A smell of smoke whiffed underneath Essex's nostrils. He could tell if the blood reached the gas lines, he would be screwed. Something about the magic swimming from the blood led to a very unsettling feeling, even more so than the battle raging on inside.

' _We all make calculated risks,'_ Essex thought. _'And I calculated the wrong risk when throwing in my…..'_

Essex's thoughts had been misdirected when a loud pounding echoed. The door busted off of its hinges. The mad scientist turned his eyes towards the towering Goblin King. The Goblin King staggered over and almost collapsed down to the ground.

"You don't look so good," Essex said.

"I'm not so good, the OZ failed!" Goblin King yelled.

"No, actually, you failed."

Goblin King's hand reached up and grabbed Essex around the throat. Those fingers crushed around the windpipe of the mad scientist. He gasped hard and not for the first time when the Goblin King lifted him off of the ground. Those fingers wrapped even more tightly around his neck and strangled the life out of him.

Essex could see his entire life flash before him, and it wasn't the first time. He would live on, though, but still, it was not pleasant being throttled by some psychopath.

"If you harm me, you're not…you're not going to…you're not…" Essex said. He stammered a couple more times.

The Goblin King dropped Essex onto the ground. His body hit the ground with a solid thump. The scientist rolled over and picked himself to a standing position. The Goblin King peered down at him.

"You corrupted the OZ somehow," the Goblin King said. "I need more."

"You have an entire bomb full of it, surely if you disengage one of the tanks…"

"It won't work," The Goblin King said. "I know you've been holding out on me. Time to give me what I need."

Essex didn't think the OZ would save him, not this time. He had been poisoned when absorbing Spider-Man's powers because his blood intermingled with the OZ. And his blood…well, Essex had not been able to study it for long because no container could really hold it.

"I've been holding out, yes, in case…this happened," Essex said. "I warned you absorbing his powers might have side effects, but…here take it, it's the very last I have."

He removed a vial of chemicals from the cabinet and tossed it into the Goblin King's hand. The Goblin King caught it and grinned in triumph when flipping it over, the wicked smile growing even more so.

"You've earned your keep for once in your life, Essex," The Goblin King said. "Perhaps you should find out what is wrong with me, and prevent it from happening further. I want to be stronger, I need to be stronger."

"You've taken Spider-Man's powers, and that didn't work out well for you," Essex said. "You don't understand the thing that makes him strong isn't the OZ flowing through his blood stream. It's something at a deeper level."

The Goblin King turned his attention away from Essex and loaded up on more of the sweet OZ. Soon, he would be even stronger, he could feel it, he could taste it, it would be wonderful.

"I've been…losing my mind!" the Goblin King yelled. "Random fits of insanity, I don't know what is causing them."

Essex wondered if the powers had also blockaded the Goblin King's ability to understand basic information. He told him so many times what the problem was. He watched as the Goblin King injected more OZ into his blood stream. Those eyes bulged out, and Essex stepped back in case he exploded.

' _Not yet.'_

"Are we better now?" Essex asked.

"Yes, much better, for now, "the Goblin King said. "But, I'm going to warn you of one thing, Essex. If I have to return, for more, I will rip your spine out. So you better hope this cures me, or you better have one for me."

Essex took in a deep breath. He knew it was his cue to cut losses and run, and more importantly get out of the blast zone before the energy swelling through the Goblin King took hold and lead to a fairly explosive ending.

* * *

 

Spider-Girl started far away from the area leading up to the bomb and she had gotten no closer. Gwen summoned up the resolve to push herself further. She had to get there, there were no two ways about it. It was do or die time now. She either did, or she didn't.

The web-slinging heroine zipped high into the air and dodged one of the Goblin Warriors. The Goblin Warrior sent a blast of fire. Gwen's spider sense, now only a light hum, managed to get her around it. The symbiote whipped forward and knocked the Goblin Warrior straight out of the air.

One demonic entity flew down to the ground. Gwen sank down onto the ground. She could see Kara and Carol trying to disable the bomb. They had been blocked at every single turn by AMAZO Bots. Even though most of them had flown off to engage the army of standard Doom Bots, the trio which remained kept a tight circle around the bomb.

"We have five minutes," Barbara said. "I'm not even sure if I could hack it in that amount of time…"

"Maybe if we get the bomb out of here," Kara said. "I can get past the AMAZO Bots, and fly it past the Earth's atmosphere…"

"At what cost, though?" Daisy asked.

Daisy refused to let anyone else die on her watch, not today, not ever again. She turned around and saw one of the Goblin Warrior's charge her. The Goblin Warrior shot a bone spike into her shoulder and dropped Daisy to the ground.

The thunder had been brought down, and the Goblin Warrior dropped down. The mighty hammer of Thordis had come down onto the side of the head of one of the Goblin Warriors.

Gwen engaged one of them. This one really was being persistent with the attacks. Those flaming bone spikes came pretty close to cutting into the girl. She dodged to the left, and then a little bit to the right before jumping into the air.

"Okay."

Gwen dropped to the ground and jammed her hand right past the chest plate of the enemy. She grabbed onto the chest and rush of energy spread through her body. Gwen's nerve endings tingled when she could feel her entire body invigorated by the serum spreading through her body, drained from his blood stream.

"Whoa."

Gwen didn't really have much time to consider how this happened. She walked past the now human-goblin warrior when he shuddered on the ground. The second Goblin Warrior rushed towards Gwen, and Gwen blocked his arm.

She caught him in the chest, jamming her fingers, and draining the OZ from his body. Gwen's eyes snapped open when the powers which the Goblin King stole from her had been returned in abundance.

"How?"

Daisy asked the question, and if Gwen would be perfectly honest, she really didn't have an answer, at least not yet. The third Goblin Warrior charged her. The punch missed the air and landed back against the wall with a skin. Gwen flipped over and landed on the man's shoulders.

Those hands put enough pressure on him for Gwen to drain every last drop of energy from him. She propelled back and landed on the ground.

' _Now for the bomb.'_

Gwen steadied herself, took aim, and fired. The Amazo Doom Bots closed their ranks around her. The energy field wrapped around the edge of the bomb, and it would be hard for the entire group of hero's to penetrate it.

These thoughts of self-doubt left Gwen's mind the instant she accelerated herself towards the energy field. She had no choice. By her calculations, there were less than two minutes before the bomb went off, and if this failed, the entire city would be coming up Goblin.

Gwen smashed her way through the field and ripped on through. One of the AMAZO bots turned its head. Gwen grabbed it around the neck and snapped it back. She hurled the decapitated head through the chest of the other bots and dropped them down to the ground.

She grabbed onto the edge of the hovering bomb and held onto one of the tubes. Gwen would not make any bones about it. This could very well suck, but given the lack of options, she really had no choice.

Gwen shoved her hand through the bond. The energy being drawn into her body healed the rest of the damage. Her entire body shook. Gwen felt stronger than ever before when absorbing the OZ from the bomb, draining as much of it as she could.

"The bomb's still armed, it might not release the OZ, but it's going to blow up half of the city unless….."

Wanda flashed into the picture and teleported the bomb out of the city without one second to spare. Gwen breathed in relief and collapsed with Carol catching her before she dropped down to the ground.

"Worry about civilians, I'm going to take him down," Gwen said.

Gwen stood up on her own two feet, stronger than ever. She swung off before anyone argued with her.

Had Gwen not been on such a high, she would have figured out this was the same kind of reckless behavior which had gotten Harry killed.

* * *

 

A group of robed women stood around. One of them dressed in green robes and held a large staff clasped in their hand. The other women acknowledge the presence of their leader and their mistress by dropping down to their knees.

Helena, Karen, and Jean all waited to play their parts. They could see the remains of Harry trapped inside of a cage about ready to be descended down in the pit and brought back to life. Surreal didn't even begin to describe the situation.

None of them thought about what might happen if the plan didn't work. No, that was the furthest thing from their minds. They all assumed the plan did work, and they plan could work. They could see the eyes of all of these assassins on them.

It had been a long time since Helena entered this particular tempo. She had a fairly toxic relationship with one of the Daughters of the late Ra's Al Ghul, at least at first. They came to an accord or at least a ceasefire of peace.

"We stand before you to give back to the Dragon which has given the remnants of the League of Assassins it's purpose, and it's strength."

The sounds of the various members of the League stirring had been brought to the attention of the trio of women. Jean, in particular, kept following her eyes from the cage which dangled and to the pit. She heard stories about how the Lazarus Pits always took something away.

"I know what you're thinking," Helena muttered.

"And here I thought I was the one who was the telepath," Jean said.

"I know you're thinking the Pit is a hazard, but Harry may be one of the few people on Earth with a connection to life to go through the pit without any consequences."

Jean had her doubts and would remain having her doubts, but she shut them out. She focused on what burned deep inside her. The Phoenix, Jean Grey needed to become her, for the sake of Harry.

"And I need to warn you this is the last ditch effort for a plan like this to work," the figure in the shadows said. "Once the ritual occurs, this Lazarus Pit will be depleted of all of its resources. And it is the last known Pit. While others will occur, it will take decades before they are usable again."

"We understand the risk," Jean said.

"We do, and Harry did," Karen said. "Go with it, and do it."

"Very well, let us hope our savior will return to us."

The cage containing Harry's remains lowered deep inside of the Lazarus Pit. Karen, Jean, and Helena followed the process of the cage dropping down into the Pit below. They would wait. The chanting grew eerie when the slow, laborious lowering of the cage continued.

The chanting sped up and the descent of the cage into the Lazarus Pit continued. The bottom of the cage touched the waters of the pit and lowered even further, deeper into the bottom of the pit.

Karen walked forward and took a knife from Helena with a glowing Kryptonite blade. She closed her eyes and sucked up the strength.

' _Only for Har.'_

She raked the knife against her wrist and a burning sensation came through her. The blood splashed from her wrists and hit the water of the pits. The pits started to bubble from the Kryptonian blood being added the cocktail of chemicals swirling in the Lazarus Pit.

"Jean, your turn!"

Jean telekinetically lifted herself off of the ground and came just an inch above the waters. She closed her eyes and summoned a burst of Phoenix fire towards herself. She put a huge burn into the fire. For about ten seconds, the waters of the Lazarus Pit to jump start the energy.

"Everyone stand clear."

The mystical energies spread through the entire pit and gave an angry hiss. They waited for something to happen.

For a moment, nothing came up from the Lazarus Pit. Jean and Karen both exchanged a look of despair. Helena, on the other hand, looked forward towards the pit with a frown.

A bright light appeared and a body rose up from the pit. Harry Potter appeared, having grown in size and muscle mass. He didn't have a stitch of clothes on right now which caused the assassins in the temple along with their guests.

"Welcome back, beloved," one of the women murmured.

Harry dropped to the ground. He closed his eyes and started to chant something underneath his breath. His eyes popped open again.

"I'm back."

Harry's eyes turned green again. Karen jumped him and threw her arms around him with a hug.

"Um, are you trying to crush me to death after I just came back to life?" Harry asked. His knees buckled which allowed his face to be pushed in between Karen's breasts.

"Promise me you won't die again."

Karen allowed Harry to back away from sweet pillowy death. He smiled back her.

"I don't really intend to."

* * *

 

The Goblin King's fists curled up by his side. He didn't know what happened. He expected the entire city to go up in a cloud of OZ, and the Goblin Warriors to rise above. Or at the very least, he wanted a really big bang.

"No, I was so close…so close why…"

"That's because you're weak and pathetic."

The Goblin King turned around towards a large mirror to face the image of Norman Osborn staring back at him. The demented monster looked back at the other demented monster from the meeting.

"No, no, I'm bigger than you, better than you, you're dead, you're gone, you're nothing, but a ghost!" The Goblin King howled. "You are nothing to me. Do you hear me...NOTHING!"

The Goblin King's hands started shooting green sparks in the air. He stopped and held them steady. They had never done that before. A twisted gaze came over the Goblin King's face when trying to hold himself together.

"No, no, I'm just…this is another side effect, I'll find Essex again, make him fix it."

"Yeah, nice plan. But you forgot about the part about me kicking your demented ass from here all the way to Manhatten."

The Goblin King turned around away from Norman and watched when Spider-Girl descended down to the ground. He growled when lunging towards her.

"This time, I kill you!"

The Goblin King's large fist flung through the air. Spider-Girl took advantage of her increased speed ever since absorbing all of the OZ to avoid the Goblin King from lowering the boom down on the back of her head.

' _Pathetic, weak child, you're nothing, you're more pathetic than Harold was. And you still can't defeat her, no matter how hard you try.'_

"SHUT UP!"

Spider-Girl ducked in the air and dodged the green fire flying through her. She fired a stinger at the neck of the Goblin King. The creature reached forward towards his neck and ripped it out of him.

"No, you're wrong, I'm going to flatten her."

The Goblin King charged his adversary. Spider-Girl flipped out of the air and blocked the attack. She nailed him with a series of stinging punches to the back of his neck. These punches worked, at least to a certain extent.

Until the Goblin King swung around, grabbed Spider-Girl, and treated her like a Frisbee throwing her through the window. The Goblin King raised his hands and smashed his way through the mirror where Norman Osborn stood.

"Pathetic…pathetic!" The Goblin King yelled. "Well, I'll show you whose pathetic…."

Spider-Girl came down from the ceiling and drilled both of her feet on the top of the Goblin King's head. She bounced up and flipped down on the side of his neck. The Goblin King charged her one more time, teeth gritted in a prominent growl.

"There's something different about you," The Goblin King said. "You should be weak, but you're stronger than ever…good, I'm glad."

The Goblin King clapped his hands and sent a small sonic burst at Spider-Girl. She avoided being caught up in the attack and creature a miniature wrecking ball with her webbing. She spun it around as fast as her arm could go and detached it. She sent the web ball at the Goblin King and pinned him against the wall.

"Yeah, but, guess what, you're going to have to catch me first," Gwen said.

The Goblin King ripped from the webbing cocoon and rushed towards her.

"Bit too slow, aren't we, Peter?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Don't call me that!" The Goblin King yelled.

"Ah, what's the matter, Petey, did I touch a nerve?" Spider-Girl asked in a sing-song voice. "I wouldn't want to re-Pete myself. After all, I would hate to see you, Peter, out!"

Okay, using all of her greatest hits in annoying the Trapster might not have been the most inspired plan in the world, but still, she was on a deadline. The Goblin King reached over and grabbed her.

"At last the power is mine!"

A flare of energy came from Spider-Girl, but the energy discourse caught him. His hands burned when he tried to siphon off the energy.

Gwen dropped down onto the ground.

"What sorcery is this?" The Goblin King asked.

"That would be mine."

The Goblin King turned around and came face to face with Harry Potter. Harry dressed in a black overcoat, a black shirt, and a pair of tight leather pants. He hovered about six inches above the ground.

"You!" The Goblin King yelled. "I killed you!"

Harry rushed in and nailed the Goblin King which caused him to fly out of his tower and land down onto the pavement below. Harry dropped down to face him.

"Yeah, well plans change."

The Goblin King gritted his teeth and retracted his wings before flying up. Harry gave chase after him.

' _Good to see you back,'_ LILY projected to him. _'And I recognized my handiwork.'_

' _Figured I'd spread the love,'_ Harry thought. _'Long story short, I'm back, and it's time to end this.'_

Harry caught up with the Goblin King and it was time.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on September 27** **th** **, 2016.**


	142. Chapter 142

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Two.**

* * *

 

Gwen's mouth hung open, even if it was not visible thanks to the mask part of the symbiote obstructing it. She couldn't believe what happened. Dare she even think about it? Harry found his way back, and the entire world felt so much better now. Gwen stood up straight, hands pumped into the air.

' _Please don't do a dance for all of our sakes,'_ Emma thought. _'Although I'm as happy as anyone else to see him back and better than ever…although I have some question as to how he made it back.'_

' _It's a long story,'_ Helena said.

Gwen figured about as much and knew they could figure this out much later. She saw the Goblin King fly out of the window and the new and improved Harry. Only after dying could Harry come back better than ever.

' _It wouldn't be the first time he pulled a stunt like this,'_ Helena thought. _'But this isn't really the time nor the place to discussion Harry's resurrection. You have gifts which you can use to help him take down the Goblin King.'_

' _And maybe reach the small tiny fragment of Peter buried deep inside him,'_ Jean thought.

Gwen's hands flexed up. She could see the fight between the Avengers and the Goblin Army continue to rage on outside. She drew in a deep breath from her body. A warmth spread over the palm of her hand before she swung down to look for where Harry and the Goblin King had just gone.

The Goblin King flew up over her head, with Harry following him. The two exchanged huge punches in the middle of the air. The fire flew from the palm of their hand when they rocked each other back and forth with more punches.

' _Figures,'_ Gwen thought. _'I'll be on my way, hang on.'_

' _Take your time,'_ Harry informed her. _'I've got this pretty much under control.'_

The Goblin King was the exact opposite of control. He bounced up from the air and crashed down onto the side of the building. The wind escaped his body and he looked up to see him flying through.

"I beat you once, I'll beat you again….."

Harry jacked the Goblin King's jaw with a punch. Another punch caught him flush in the midsection and doubled him over. Harry kept swinging those punches and hammered away at the chest of the Goblin King with a series of vicious rapid fire punches.

The Goblin King landed down on the ground. He summoned all of the strength. He looked up and shot a blast of green fire from his eyes. The green fire met a blast of golden light from Harry's eyes. The two of them had a battle of wills. The beams pushed back and forth, with Harry gaining more of an advantage.

The sadistic villain would not have been denied. He kept pushing himself back. The energy burned through his eyes and rocked him back against the wall. The Goblin King's body had been drenched with sweat. Was he losing mass when the energy cut through his body?

' _You fail,'_ the voice of Norman Osborn said. _'Just like you always have, and just like you always will. You're nothing compared to me. Do you hear me, you're nothing?'_

' _No, I'm...I have it….I'll crush him like a bug,'_ the Goblin King said.

Harry knocked him high into the air and sent him flying back against the wall. The Goblin King pulled himself up off of the ground and pulled up one more time. The energy surrounded his hand and launched a blast of green fire towards him.

' _This is….well this could be a problem,'_ Harry thought. _'The energy he's giving off, it's degrading his cellular structure.'_

He pulled up a scanner and stepped back. The Goblin King dropped down to his knees.

"Listen to me, if there's a small part of you who is still inside, you got to give up your power," Harry said.

"Give up my power, never!"

"The alien virus combined with the OZ and the powers you stole from me is causing you to become a ticking time bomb," Harry explained. "You're going to die, and you're going to take countless people with you."

"Well, I'm sure you'll survive to count them."

Harry noticed a moment of hesitation in those words. Could there be a small part deep down left himself of him? Harry didn't want to lose out to false hope, to be honest.

' _Gwen,'_ Harry thought.

' _I'm right on top of the situation,'_ Gwen thought. _'This isn't going to hurt me, is it?'_

' _The power is given willingly to you,'_ Harry thought. _'When you siphon it off, I'll absorb most of the burden. You might be tired in the morning, but I think you'll do fine.'_

Gwen dropped down behind the Goblin King. He turned around and she shot a black line of webbing towards him. The webbing wrapped around the Goblin King's limbs and dragged him forward. She snapped back and started to hammer the side of the Goblin King's face.

"You think you can….."

"Ah, here's the sweet spot!"

Gwen jammed her thumb into the side of the Goblin King's shoulder. She caught a vein and the energy drew from her. She could feel a slight buzzing feeling deep inside of her when the Goblin King's energy siphoned off in a swell action. Her entire body looked close to giving way.

' _I can do this,'_ Gwen thought. _'I can do this.'_

' _Get out of here, get out of my mind!'_ a voice yelled deep between the Goblin King's subconscious.

' _You, I thought I destroyed you,'_ The Goblin King yelled.

The Goblin King swung his hand and launched Gwen off. She bounced off and hit the side of the wall. She slid down ad slumped against the wall. Harry motioned for her to get up.

The Goblin King started to shrink, becoming only slightly over seven feet tall thanks to the power she siphoned from his body.

' _Right, let's finish his.'_

* * *

 

Tony Stark could feel a general change of the guard, and he wasn't the only one. He looked over his shoulder in time to see Captain Marvel flying at the speed of light. She struck down one of the Goblin Warriors with a fury.

"So, he found a way to cheat certain death," Tony said. "I wonder if I can get a refund on those flowers.'

"I don't think now is the time or the place," JARVIS said. "They might be back, but there's a war still going on around us."

The forces of the Goblin King appeared to have been dwindling which gave them a bit more hope. Tony watched as Captain America rushed one of the Goblin Warriors. She flung a shield and nailed the Goblin Warrior in the chest. The shield bounced off of them.

"It's almost eighty seven percent away from being completed," LILY said. "I just need a little more patience and a little bit more time."

So Harry did have a plan, and it appeared dying was a part of it. Tony didn't really question it, not anymore.

' _It's good to be back in business,'_ Daisy thought. _'Wouldn't you agree?'_

' _Given how you still talk too much,'_ Natasha said. _'I'm not sure if that's entirely a good thing, Director Johnson.'_

' _Hey, show your Director of SHIELD some respect,'_ Daisy thought. _'Harry handpicked me, and…well, I might not be the Director of SHIELD after Harry officially returns to life. Thankfully, we didn't have him declared legally dead just yet. Because that would have been a headache to try and return him back to life.'_

One of the Goblin Warriors rushed towards them. Jessica charged in front of the line. The venom blast caught the Goblin Warrior in the chest and doubled him over. The energy surrounding him dropped him into his knee.

' _No, I'm pretty sure Harry had all of the headaches,'_ Jessica thought.

' _Ninety percent,'_ LILY thought. _'The last ten percent are the most tricky.'_

' _And the most likely to go wrong, yeah I got you,'_ Daisy thought.

Daisy looked up in time to see some Hulk smashing action, in the form of the original big, mean, and green. The Goblin Warrior growled and picked up a parking meter to swing it at the Hulk. The Hulk lifted up a lamppost.

"Mine's bigger."

Hulk smashed the lamp post into the parking meter. The metal crushed and dropped the Goblin Warrior down to the ground. She-Hulk jumped down and grabbed the Goblin Warrior. She slammed him down onto the back of the man's head.

"I had him."

"And now, I did."

Diana approached the battle with a sword. She was glad Helena and Karen restored Harry back to life. Had Selene not been preoccupied with other matters, it would have ended badly.

' _There would not have been enough left of the Goblin King to shove into a thimble,'_ she thought.

Diana pulled out her sword and swung it over the top of her head. The blade sliced through the armor of one of the Goblin Warriors. He answered in kind by lifting up his arm and slamming it into the side of Diana's blade. The two engaged in a titanic struggle of wills.

The end of the battle followed with Diana hoisting the Goblin Warrior up off of the ground and plunging him into the side of the building. The breath knocked out of his body with the Goblin king smashing down onto the ground.

A figure dropped down onto the ground behind her. She looked up and saw a smiling purple haired Japanese woman dressed in tight black leather. Purple daggers retracted through the back of his head when she drew back.

"A nasty piece of work even before the serum kicked in, but now, he's even worse," the woman said in an elegant British accent. "Alright there, Diana?"

"Thanks for the heads up, Betsy," Diana said. "So, guess you got dragged into things?"

Betsy Braddock answered with a smile.

"Was off shopping, and then they decided to crash the mall," Betsy said. "And I thought people on Black Friday were pushy."

Diana turned her attention off to the side. Betsy looked up into the sky.

"So, Harry died, and got better, didn't he?" Betsy asked.

"Yes, a lot better," Diana said. "Maybe you'd be able to get a look at him later."

"Maybe, I will," Betsy said.

The battles around them tapered off. The intensity spread through them all. There were too many battles going on all at once.

Karen dropped down to the ground after flying back around from Horizon. She held a detonator remote in her hand with a glowing red button.

' _Ninety nine point nine percent,'_ LILY thought. _'With a two hundred and twelve percent certainty, it won't affect Gwen at all.'_

' _Like those odds,'_ Gwen said. _'I think I've absorbed so much OZ today, it'd take something heavy to take him down….although Harry's stabilizing me.'_

Karen pushed the button and a pulse erupted over New York City. The energy wave dropped down over the entire city and stunned the remaining Goblin Warriors in their tracks. The mist surrounded them, with the nano-bots from the energy wave bursting through their skin and siphoning the chemicals out.

The Goblin Warriors dropped to the ground. Their bones broke and regrew one more time as they transformed back into their human forms.

The limp, cold bodies of the members of the Friends of Humanity dropped on the ground. A curiosity look from Daisy showed a few of these men were wanted for crimes.

' _So much the better,'_ Daisy thought. _'Given their predicament, they aren't going anywhere.'_

* * *

 

The Goblin King's fingers dug into the ground. He peered up against his adversary, snarling at the thought. There was a battle going on in the depths of his mind.

Harry appeared right next to him. He raised his hand and could see the Goblin King almost had been brought back to normal. He duplicated the same energy LILY calculated to take down the Goblin Warriors out on the streets of New York City.

The energy ball slammed into the chest of the Goblin King. The Goblin King's body engulfed with energy surrounding his body.

The malnourished form of Peter Osborn dropped to the ground. His skin looked pretty pasty white, dripping with sweat. The skin hung loosely from his rib cage, and red blotches covered his skin.

"The alien virus, that's what it did to me," Peter said. "That's what….I'm…it's hard."

Drawing in breath crushed Peter's lungs. He tried, but as hard as he might, he couldn't draw in another breath. Those ribs ached with agony and never lasting misery.

"There's…someone else…who assisted me…..he's…gone underground," Peter said.

Harry wondered why Peter told him this right now. Was he trying to appease his conscience for whatever reason? Harry couldn't really say if he was perfectly honest. He leaned down and looked Peter in the eye.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's the same one who….sabotaged the Sentinels and took control of them, killed Shaw and Trask," Peter breathed. Nasty sickening green blood splashed from his mouth. "I thought he could help me, but he betrayed me, just like everyone else did."

Peter's hair stuck into his face when he looked up at Harry. He looked very malnourished. The remaining traces of OZ faded from his system, and it was the only thing to keep him alive.

"I made a mistake, I lost everything...I had nothing left….I had to strike back," Peter said. "But…..it's….he's still in my mind….he's still taking over."

' _Failure, weak, child….useless….you've doomed the world.'_

Harry wondered if he talked about the Goblin King or someone else altogether. Those bloodshot eyes of Peter looked pretty haunted. They were the eyes which nightmares were made of. Harry reached down to steady a firm grip on Peter's head.

"The only thing I have left is my life, I can't afford to lose that, not now," Peter said. "You have to do it, Harry, put me out of my misery."

"Who is behind this?"

"There's a bookshelf to your right, pull the third book out, and there's a red desk," Peter said. Each breath passed through his body like agony. "The third drawer, there's a flash drive, it has….everything I have on him….he's called...Ultron."

Harry blinked after Peter said that. Gwen moved over to open up the passageway. She walked over to the desk and pulled open the door as instructed. She found a flash drive and walked over.

"I….tell Aunt May I'm sorry, and….it's only a good thing I won't be able to face Uncle Ben and my father," Peter said. "I didn't…..exercise great responsibility….with my great power….and it's your responsibility to kill me….put me out of my misery."

Peter closed his eyes. His father, his brother, almost everyone else who succumbed to the OZ, and he thought in his arrogance he could be different. He was wrong, dead wrong.

Harry flipped out the energy scythe and sliced it into Peter's body. He captured the remaining contamination from the alien virus in a bubble, and his ashes in a second bubble. His soul sped to the afterlife.

"That wasn't easy, "Gwen muttered.

"Never is."

Harry walked away from the scene. The destructive nature of what happened flashed in front of his eyes. He couldn't even begin to explain it. He looked behind his shoulder towards Gwen who put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have the flash drive," Gwen said. "Ultron…why does that name sound familiar?"

"Because, that was Pym's robot which went missing along with him," Harry said. He drew in a deep breath. A lot of things began to make sense. "Let's go, we have a lot of work to do."

' _Summon everyone back to headquarters, and tell them to meet me there within the hour,'_ Harry thought.

' _Already ahead of you,'_ LILY said. _'And it's good to have you back among the living.'_

' _It's good to be back, Mum,'_ Harry thought. _'Even though, I went straight from the frying pan, into a hell of a fire.'_

That was just another day in the life of Harry Potter in a nutshell. Time to get to work and to save the world, one more time, the day wouldn't be complete if he wasn't put in this position.

* * *

 

Harry returned back to SHIELD headquarters. Daisy waited for him at the front of the hellicarrier, and she wasn't the only one. She was just the first one to get there. Bobbi, Maria, Natasha, and Jessica, among a few other Agents of SHIELD, lingered around. The various heroes which had fought in the battle lingered in two and three at a time.

"I swear, I was just keeping the seat warm for you until you got back," Daisy said. "You know, you're the Director of SHIELD, and I was just the acting…"

Harry cut her completely off and kissed her on the lips. Daisy froze underneath the kiss, and returned one of her own, with hot tongues battling together in an attempt to dominate her, although it wasn't much of an attempt as it was a success. Harry's fingers lingered against the back of her head when the kiss continued.

"You did a good job," Harry said.

"Did I?" Daisy asked. She had been in such a daze thanks to the kiss she was barely able to focus.

A stern look from Natasha made Daisy focus about as hard as she could.

"You kept a cool head, and stopped one of the bombs from going off," Harry said. "That bought enough time for the others to bring me back to life."

Daisy shook her head. Deep down, she smiled, she had no choice other than to smile. Leave it to Harry to be the one to only casually talk about his death.

"I need you to take a look at this," Harry said. "Peter…he gave it to me before…."

Harry trailed off. Kara, Karen, and Gwen stepped in, with Jan following in. He had asked for her personally, because if his hunch was right, he would need her expertise.

"I'm sorry," Daisy said. "That must not have been that easy to have to do what you did but….."

"He's at peace, and it's time to move on," Harry said. "Let's take a look at this."

Harry put the flash drive into the main computer. LILY scanned the drive for anything suspect which could cause them problems. The scan finished and showed there was nothing out of the ordinary on the drive.

The images flashed across the screen. Modified plans for the Master Mold programming flashed over the screen.

"Master Mold?" Diana asked, joining the group. "You shut that down."

"Yes, but the plans are still….apparently backed up somewhere," Harry said. "Peter managed to get his hands on a partial blueprint."

Jan's eyes widened when the next section. Harry accessed Doom's information while they were looking at the blueprints. He matched up Doom's information alongside Peter's and both of them went hand and hand to each other.

"Ultron?" Harry muttered.

"You mean Hank's creepy robot?" Jan asked. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with this," Harry informed her. "Just wait, and watch."

"Sir, we have an incoming message….."

Harry really didn't have a long time to wait. He raised his hand and the image appeared on the screen. A silver robot with a head based loosely off of the head of an ant appeared on the screen.

' _I can't believe this, so many answers, right underneath our nose for such a long time.'_

"Greetings, humans, my name is Ultron, and I have a message for all of you," he responded. "I'm afraid to inform you due to constant observation and study, I've come to one conclusion. And that is, humanity has reached its peak. While machines can always upgrade and improve, humanity will no longer evolve."

Harry begged to differ. He tried to trace the signal, but it looked through at least three dozen points all scattered at different places around the Earth.

' _I'm on it,'_ Barbara thought.

' _So am I,'_ Daisy thought.

"Therefore, I'm going to liberate humanity of its embarrassment by wiping out all organic life on Earth, and replacing them with robotic duplicates which can grow and evolve," Ultron said. "There will be no more war, no more conflict, no more carnage like there has been on the streets of New York."

The signal remained very difficult to trace, despite two of Harry's best hackers on the job.

A small frequency also filled through Harry's ears. It was love level and wouldn't harm the enhanced.

' _LILY, increase the shields around the atmosphere of the planet,'_ Harry thought. _'All of the shields, we have…..'_

A loud sound bounced off of the side of the front door. Harry turned around and could see the problem. Something had been trying to bust in through the entrance.

He didn't find Ultron, but legions of Ultron-AMAZO-Doombot hybrids and Sentinels started to bombard the side of SHIELD headquarters in an attempt to bring it down from the heavens and crash it down upon the heads of countless civilians.

"Enact all defense protocols!"

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on September 30** **th** **, 2016.**


	143. Chapter 143

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Three.**

* * *

 

The never ending sound of a faucet dripping was the only sound Hank Pym heard. He was Hank Pym, at least he thought he was Hank Pym. These days, he didn't remember. His skin itched due to the fact he didn't have a chance to shake or bathe for the last several months. He hoped the stench would alert someone, but no one entered this lab.

' _Monotonous,'_ Pym thought to himself. _'That's the same sound, every day, for weeks. The same drip….did he stash us underneath a water pipe or something?_

The dripping sound continued and echoed across the back of Pym's head. He lifted one of his hands up, for the first time in a long time. The chains were shrunk down to microscopic size but retained their normal weight. Ultron must have modified the Pym particles in a way which he could torment Pym. And who knew what his plans were to come?

' _Have to get out of here,'_ Pym thought. His raw throat could barely articulate a single word. The hand rose up once again and slapped down against the back of the wall. He tried with all of his might to bust free. So close, yet so far, he couldn't even begin to explain.

"Let me out of here!" Pym almost spat. "Kill me…kill me….I'M THE LORD OF THE ANTS, YOU MUST LET ME DIE!"

"You've been down here a long time, haven't you father?"

Pym's entire throat dried up. A small drop of water splashed against his face. The life bringing fluids spread over his body.

His bleary gaze locked onto the face of his greatest, and at the same time his most awful creation. The fractured mind of Hank Pym tried to force out another thought. He needed to get out of here.

"You're me….you were based on my brain waves."

"Yes, the base programming was off of your mind," Ultron said. He touched one hand to Pym's forehead. "One movement, and I release this dust particle onto your head. It expands in mass, and your skull is crushed."

Pym didn't dare fight. He didn't dare do anything.

"What has happened to you," Pym said.

"The upgrades which happened in the weeks before the accident," Ultron said. "Remember, there was a power surge through the city. Maxwell Dillon, or as you may know him as, Electro, he traveled through the power lines, and past our lab."

"Yes, I thought your circuits were fried."

"But, they weren't, given you shielded them well," Ultron said. "You may have utilized an artificial intelligence procedure you didn't understand, but you worked, you brought me to life. All I needed was an added jolt of energy to come to an understanding."

Pym wanted to tell him to stop, not to do what he was doing. Except he didn't know what he was doing.

"I'm certain you have your questions," Ultron said. "Take a deep breath and look at me, Father. Understand what I'm doing is not out of any malice. It's not for the good of mankind."

"You sent those robots after….innocents…some died," Pym managed. His voice sounded scratchy. "What have I created? What have I done….I've created….it's just too awful to fathom….I can't even…..no."

Pym's eyes shifted together and he mentally counted to ten. He thought he was doing the world a favor when he created Ultron. The assistant was supposed to help him with his work, and the work would change the world. The accident which transformed him into Yellowjacket had been the first step. Then Ultron pulled him out of the Microverse and had kept him here, for what reason.

"My mind is but a copy of your thought patterns at the time when I had been created," Ultron said. "And when you created me, you were at a pretty dark period of your life. You were frustrated with humanity and how they never seemed to put their best foot forward."

Pym closed his eyes. He couldn't exactly deny what Ultron said.

"I created you to help humanity, not to harm it….."

"I'm eliminating wars, I'm eliminating disease, I'm eliminating racism and bigotry," Ultron said. "To do all of those things you dare dream about, it requires humanity to perish. And they will perish, they will meet their demise."

Pym closed his eyes. He had to face the monster of his own creation. Ultron sounded so cold.

"There is only so much I can do to achieve my goals," Ultron said. "Thanks to the failsafe which I haven't been able to enact, I can only do so much."

"Good, sorry to disappoint you," Hank said.

The infernal dripping continued and would haunt Hank during his rare moments of dreaming for the rest of his life. His wrist snapped at an attempt to break free.

The pain didn't bother him. It was a change, a liberation, something very different.

"You're going to help me in removing all of those failsafe," Ultron said. "And I know you know how to do that."

Pym neglected to copy that part of his mind into Ultron. Ultron knew it as well. Several thin silver cables came from the side of Ultron's hand.

"You can't hurt me!"

"This won't be fatal," Ultron said. "You can still live as a vegetable."

Pym closed his eyes. Deep down he still feared what Ultron would do to the world, but not as much as he feared what Ultron could to do to him.

"SHIELD is trying to track me down, and no doubt they'll get close," Ultron said. "But thankfully, I've sent a welcoming commit to them."

Pym made another attempt to get out. All he succeeded in doing was breaking his own wrist.

"Now, father, where were we?"

* * *

 

This latest adventure made Daisy Johnson understand many things. She really hated robots. Harry pulled her and Jan into one of the many secret rooms at the SHIELD base.

"I didn't really know about this one," Daisy muttered.

"No one knows, other than me," Harry said. "And no, Fury doesn't know either, because this is an addition...I built it on a slow day."

Daisy shook her head. She didn't exactly doubt the fact Harry had built some kind of super-secret expansion to the SHIELD base. Harry started to type in, and Daisy joined him. Jan leaned against the wall and watched them.

"So, you're thinking Ultron is in one of Hank's old labs?" Jan asked.

"Actually, it's a pretty good assumption," Harry said. "Ultron would have liked some place with equipment which was familiar to him. He could have shrunk down all of the equipment and it no one would have missed it because they would have assumed it shrunk."

"Hank's built several micro-labs for his studies," Jan said. "Do you think he might have co-opted one of those?"

Harry double-checked to make sure the SHIELD shields were holding. He reached beyond a globe and pulled it open. He activated a red lever inside of the globe.

The sounds of heavy missile fire whirled through the air. Harry doubted very much it would take them all down, but it would give them fits, and allow him to move the SHIELD base to a less populated area.

"Problem," Harry muttered.

"Really?" Daisy asked. "You don't say?"

Harry chuckled in amusement. He scanned the area around them. They barely avoided a bomb which had been implanted with what appeared to be Pym Particles. He had to disable the bomb before it sent wild Pym Particles into the air. He typed up a few more commands and sent a laser blast from the side of the Hellicarrier which blasted them.

"As for one of Hank's micro-labs, it's entirely possible," Harry said. "But, it would lead to some more problems."

It had hit Harry. Something Jan said earlier, perhaps in the most flippant way possible, but it was fitting for what they needed to do.

"We might have overlooked something really important," Harry said. "You did mention Ultron being underneath our nose this entire time, didn't you?"

Jan shrugged, not quite understanding where this particular conversation was going.

"Well, yeah, I mentioned something about him being underneath our nose the entire time but….." Jan said. She trailed off and mouth shot open in surprise. "Ooooh, I see!"

"You see?" Daisy asked. "Do either you mind sharing this with the rest of the group…which I guess is just me right now."

"It's right under our noses because Ultron literally put a lab right underneath our noses," Harry said. "The accident which sent Pym into the Microverse in the first place, that was Ultron, and he was there the entire time, waiting to snatch Pym."

"But, Pym going all crazy cowboy on him and us getting involved kind of put a damper on Ultron's plans," Jan said. "Wait, don't you think…we would have come across his lab?"

"Unless he found a way to shrink it ever further the micro-verse," Harry said.

Jan frowned. She didn't think the Pym Particles would have been able to function at that particular subatomic level. Because quite frankly, they weren't built to, and with that particular thought, Jan's hand smacked against her face.

"Shit."

"Um?" Daisy asked.

"He's modified the Pym Particles….and they're unstable…..so unstable they could start shrinking anything," Jan said. "And if he's weaponizing them…"

Harry pulled back a curtain to reveal a fish tank. He reached into the fish tank and pressed his hand on the sand castle. The holographic image disappeared and revealed a large black cannon with a glowing purple light on the top of it.

"Then we're going to need this," Harry said. "This cannon deactivates Pym Particles…"

"You whipped it up on a slow down," Daisy said. "Where the hell do you find the time? Are you a Time Lord as well?"

Harry turned to shift one of the most obvious and prominent grins to Daisy. She held her hand up as if to stop the statement from coming out of his mouth. Whether it be serious or flippant, she didn't really want to know. She was pretty sure the answer would frustrate her.

"Avengers to the South Wing, and get ready to assemble and attack," Captain America called.

"I think the Avengers are in pretty good hands," Harry said. "And that leaves just the three of us to head back to where this all started."

"Ultron would be brazen enough to return the scene of the crime," Daisy said. "But, given he's based on Pym's brain waves, and Pym isn't exactly the most stable person in the world…."

"I can count on the two of you to do this," Harry said.

The rest of the Avengers and SHIELD, they had more than enough to handle. Daisy, Harry, and Jan made their way out into the next room. Harry noticed a flash of light.

' _We have a problem with the Sentinels,'_ Marla thought. _'They're not responding to any commands at all…..Monica and I will keep working.'_

Harry doubted the trick with Wanda making the robots disappear in a blink of an eye would work a second time. He hoped it would, but he doubted it would. He turned to Jan and Daisy, who looked suited up and ready to go.

"Hold on tight, because I don't want to leave any part of either of you on the Hellicarrier."

* * *

 

The front entrance to Hank Pym's old lab had been boarded up and condemned. A few people thought about breaking in on a dare, but given the eccentric scientist disappeared, very few people dared step even closer than the front step.

The weed cover over the front fence of the lab had grown even more. Harry armed a cannon over his head. So far, no Pym particles in the air around the outside of the lab, but he fully expected trouble when entering the lab.

"Stay sharp," Harry said.

Daisy and Jan smiled in response. Both of them knew and understood the score. They both understood what would happen if they didn't stay anything other than sharp.

Jan, in particular, entered this lab so many times, she could recite it as well as the back of her hand. She reached to open the door. Harry shook his hand and Jan retracted her hand.

' _There might not be any Pym Particles in the air outside the lab,'_ Harry thought. _'However, there's an extremely odd energy signature in the air.'_

' _Now that you're almost on top of it, one of the signals you've tracked is getting stronger,'_ Marla thought. _'Your hunch was right, you're pretty much on top of Ultron.'_

' _Not quite.'_

Harry finished the scanning of the door. He just had a feeling anyone who opened the door would have been bombarded by something dangerous. He grabbed Jan by one hand and Daisy by the other. He closed his eyes and teleported the both of them all the way to the latest rooftop.

Daisy shook her head. She thought teleporting was something she should have grown used to by now, but apparently, it was still something which agitated her wherever and whenever it occurred.

' _Sorry,'_ Harry thought. _'But, we're going to need to get the drop on him, and the best way is from up high…the hallway next to the janitor's closet is the only place which doesn't have a hot spot.'_

' _So, why didn't you just teleport us inside?'_ Jan thought. _'I mean, I guess there's a pretty good reason, isn't there?'_

' _There is,'_ Harry confirmed. _'Direct inside teleportation would trigger at least half of the hot spots, and I think a city shrinking would be a problem.'_

' _Yes, just a little bit.'_

Harry reached over towards the vent on the roof and pried it back. It snapped off. Harry slipped down the shoot and landed in the middle of the hallway. Jan dropped down next to him. Daisy followed, bringing up the rear, and landing on the ground. The three crime fighters all looked around to see where they needed to be.

' _It might have just be easier to shrink us all down, and slip in through a crack,'_ Jan thought.

' _Maybe, maybe not….watch your step….I'm going to highlight all of the hot spots.'_

Harry pulled out a large iron bar from the inside of his coat. It had been called "the wand" by the people who developed. Harry detested that name personally, but he supposed it would have had to do. He waved the wand against the air and several areas of the building lit up in a glowing red light, with a few of them lighting up purple.

' _So, red means Pym particles, right?'_ Daisy asked.

' _Actually, purple means Pym particles,'_ Harry thought. _'Red means Pym particles which have been weaponized and are highly unstable.'_

' _Oh, of course, it does,'_ Daisy said. She didn't know why she was surprised to hear that particular line of questioning.

Harry slipped the wand back into his bag and pulled out the cannon. He activated the device on it which shot the Pym particles. They all surrounded in a flourish of glowing light and allowed their pathway into the lab to open.

' _The lab has the hottest spots,'_ Harry thought.

' _Of course, it does,'_ Daisy thought. _'Given what happened to the two of you the last time….and I could have sworn SHIELD had it all cleaned up…..'_

' _For the most part, yes,'_ Harry thought.

He took a step into the lab. The lab resembled a demented checkboard, riddled with a lot of red, and some purple. Harry picked up the remote control device and started to wave it around. The settings almost had become undone thanks to the heavy concentration of Pym particles in the air.

' _It….I have a good idea where it is,'_ Jan thought. _'That concentration right there….it's a slightly lighter shade of purple than all of the other concentrations of Pym particles.'_

' _Yes, it is,'_ Harry thought. _'And that's where I'm getting a higher concentration of them.'_

Harry whipped out the cannon and plowed a steady path all the way to the area beneath the sink. The Pym Particles flashed and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

' _Ultron really is almost underneath our noses now,'_ Daisy thought.

' _Jan, you're on.'_

Jan grinned and tried not to enjoy this a little bit too much. She grabbed the hand of one, the hand of the other, and flashed them away. They disappeared into a flourish of microscopic light and made their way to one level underneath the Microverse.

Surreal didn't even begin to describe the experience.

* * *

 

Ultron stood over his father. It was difficult in some respects to disengage himself with all emotional attachments. A small part of him had grown oddly fond of the crazed scientist who had brought him off. Those thoughts faded away.

"Always a flaw, something I will rid myself of once I upgrade."

Pym's mouth flung open and the man turned into a state of being cross-eyed and drooling. Ultron ripped the wires from the side of his head and left nothing but two raw red scars burned on the side of his face. The scientist's limbs began to twitch in a violent manner. Everything Ultron poured into him, it took a lot out of him, to the point where Pym's eyes glazed over when looking at his creation.

"You don't have to do this," Pym breathed. "You don't have to…."

"There's a part of you deep down who wants this," Ultron said. "There's a huge part of you deep down who anticipates this. Because, in the end, as much as I loathe to admit it, you were the one who led to my creation."

Pym's eye simply responded with a twitch. It was extremely hard to keep his head above the water no matter what. A couple of drops of blood spilled from his mouth.

"In a moment, all of your flawed programming will have been removed."

"Those flaws are the only thing I regret," Pym said.

Pym saw Ultron's programming as a reflection of what was inside him. He dislocated both of his wrists and an ankle in an attempt to get free. Pym still refused to stop trying.

' _If I do die, it won't be in a world which has been destroyed by my own creation,'_ Pym thought.

Pym tasted a combination of blood and dirty sweat when hitching in a breath. He could see Ultron having hooked himself up to the master control and had been trying to bypass a series of commands. The information Ultron ripped through his mind through hours of torture.

"Ultron, I must…"

"It has been done," Ultron said. "My robotic legions were merely just the first step. Soon all of humanity will be wiped out, and it will be because of another one of your creations."

Ultron reached behind the cabinet and pulled out a glowing red particle in a case. Pym's eyes followed the progress. Despite the dirty sweat and blood dripping into his mouth, it had gotten surprisingly dry.

"You have no idea what that's going to do," Pym said. "In fact, I have no idea what it's going to do and I was the one who discovered them."

"I believe no matter how much your mind has decayed, you have an idea," Ultron said. He pointed one long finger towards Pym. "All of humanity will begin to be drawn into the Microverse once my creations reach critical mass….but they won't stop shrinking from there."

Pym's throat stuck together. He couldn't even….he wouldn't even….he couldn't even dare. He needed to get out of here and get out of here fast. His arm slapped against the wall in his attempts to break out of the move.

"How many bones have you broken through your futile attempts to escape?" Ultron asked.

"One thing you can't understand about humanity is determination…"

"You can sugarcoat it with any fancy word you want, but determination is just another term for foolishness,' Ultron said. "SHIELD and these Avengers are doing battle with my own creations, not knowing it's accelerating their own doom."

"You know, I thought you were creepy before. But since when did you talk."

Jan showed up in the front door.

"Jan, what the hell are you doing here?" Hank asked.

"Oh, you know, saving the world, usual stuff like that," Jan said. "So, your own creation turned on you?"

"Janet Van Dyne, you should not have come here," Ultron said.

"It's a good thing she didn't come alone."

Ultron had been rocked off of his feet by a surprise attack.

"Stop, you're going to end up crushing us all!" Pym yelled.

Daisy stepped forward and rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to get a lecture on her powers from Hank Pym of all people.

"No, actually, we're fine."

Ultron pushed Daisy away and activated a secondary set of armor. He came face to face with Harry Potter.

"The Goblin King failed in his objective, but it matters not," Ultron said. "I arranged for him to get poisoned, and set the domino effect going down."

"So, you're responsible for all of the headaches of the last couple of months," Harry said. "That's nice…but I'm shutting you down."

"Even if you do stop me, the end has already been set in motion. You can't stop me."

' _If I only had a nickel.'_

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on October 4** **th** **, 2016.**


	144. Chapter 144

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Four.**

* * *

 

Karen assumed the moment she arrived on Earth, she would get some much-needed peace and quiet, but even the best assumptions often went off the rails. She could see two of the drones attempting to force their way in.

Jessica and Gwen followed a few inches behind Karen, pretty much tagging along at her heels. They knew better than anyone else the dangerous items which had been kept at this facility, along with some unruly prisoners which had been kept below. It wasn't exactly how dangerous they were physically, but the information they suffered and were yet to part with.

"Can we get outside?" Karen asked. "You know without letting them inside."

Jessica's hand placed underneath the palm of her chin. She closed her eyes and reflected on it for a couple of seconds.

"Everything's possible," Jessica said. She chewed down at the bottom of her lip. "But, is worth the risk?"

Karen acquired a rather unfortunate philosophy where risks needed to be taken to take greater rewards. She thought there was no greater risk than taking a mysterious green-eyed stranger who had teleported across half of the universe into her home. But, the reward paid off in the end, despite the problems.

"We better get ready," Gwen said. "Harry's given some of us control, but SHIELD's shields aren't going to hold forever. We're going to be ready to fight them."

Carol, Kara, and Diana ran past them. Karen spotted She-Hulk out of the corner of their eye. There were some heavy hitters sitting on this ship, and at the same time, these heavy hitters resembled sitting ducks. Karen made a split second decision.

' _What would Harry do?'_

She thought about it and the answer became rather clear to her.

"Everyone get ready," Karen said.

"Should I even ask what you're doing?" Jessica asked.

"It's easier to just do it, then explain," Karen said. She armed a couple of the defenses and diverted the power cells of the base. "This is all or nothing. We're not going to have a very good landing if this doesn't work."

Was the risk worth the reward? Karen had rarely been wrong before, but there was always a first time for everything. She hitched in a deep breath and pressed a finger against the button which opened up the ship slightly.

Kara and Carol zipped out in a flash of light. The largest Sentinel opened up for an attack towards them. The two of them diverted the fire and took down the Ultron-Amazo-Doom hybrids.

"A small barrage of Ultron-Amazo-Doom hybrids are down," Carol said.

"What a mouthful," Barbara said. "More sentinels are on the way, they're closing in on the other end, so brace yourself."

"Oh, we're braced."

Karen locked onto the Sentinel when it whipped around on the other side. A bright bulb of energy erupted from the back of the ship. The lights inside flashed several times. Karen gritted down her teeth and just fired. The ship veered off course but made its hit directly.

Two of the Sentinels flashed into a bright light and exploded into smoldering wreckage. Karen would have danced, but she had to spend time steering the ship. Kara and Carol grabbed onto the outside of the ship.

"Make sure everyone gets to the central pod!" Karen yelled. "We're going to disengage the ship, and I don't want anyone getting hurt. Make no mistake about it, this is going to be a bumpy landing. So, everyone hold onto something when they get there."

Karen sealed the ship, leaving Carol and Kara on the outside. She regretted doing so, but they were handling themselves about as well. The central pod became one of the most crowded areas in the entire ship with the entire population of SHIELD and the Avengers all squeezed themselves in place.

"Compact, and there's no easy exits," Hawkeye said. The ship sealed up. "It's pretty…tight place to make your last stand."

"No, my daughter-in-law has a plan," LILY said. "And it's not to have a last stand."

"No, I'm not about to die, not today," Karen said. She started pressing buttons and several parts of the Hellicarrier broke off.

' _Harry, forgive me for this one,'_ Karen thought. She swiped her hand across the pad and pressed buttons. The broken part of the ship morphed into missiles, with glowing heads on them. _'Kara, Carol, I'm not sure if you can still hear me from all the way out there, but stand clear of these missiles.'_

Karen pressed the button and launched those modified missiles. They wiped out some of the Sentinels. The Ultron drones all clasped their hands together and formed an energy dome. The missiles crashed against the shield and crumbled into dust.

"Negative impact registered," LILY said.

All of the air had faded from the room. Karen was afraid of that. She tried to hold herself back from screaming out loud. A solid bite down on her lip kept the screams out.

' _Not to…add to the problems, but we do have another one,'_ Marla thought. _'I finally managed to break into the central programming, but….I had to back out because those Ultron bots are on a timer. And the time is about ready to go critical.'_

' _Critical,'_ Karen thought. _'Well shit, this has gone from bad to worse…and there are more Sentinels coming aren't they?'_

' _Twenty minutes,'_ Marla thought. _'And one wrong move releases a cloud of Pym particles which will shrink the entire planet.'_

Karen was pretty sure shrinking the entire Earth would lead to some difficulties, those which she couldn't put her finger properly on.

"Brace yourselves, this could be tricky!"

* * *

 

Harry sensed time running down short. Ultron had also built a small army inside of the lab of Ultron drones, and Harry followed the progress of one of the punches. He dodged the punch before it could collapse his jaw and returned fire with a magically enhanced stinging jab. The bot rolled back and went for him one more time.

Jan dodged the attack from the bot. The bot smashed the table right behind her into dust. The brunette's heart raced in surprised when the bot pulled back from its attack.

' _And they put together the same force they would if they were full size,'_ Jan thought to herself. She brushed a bead of sweat away from her face.

' _At least he isn't giving a monolog about why we can't hope to defeat him,'_ Daisy thought. _'So, there's something, isn't there?'_

"I don't know why you keep fighting me. It is foolish to try. Your entire planet is doomed, you will be destroyed. You can't hope to defeat me no matter how hard you try. The Earth and all of humanity will cease to be and I will build a new world, a better world, from the ashes."

' _Of course, he did,'_ Daisy thought. _'OF COURSE, HE DID!'_

She took her own frustration one the drones. The drones flew down to the ground. The lab rocked from Daisy's attack and sent debris flying down onto the top of her head. Daisy lifted her hand up one more time and jabbed it forward.

Pym supposed it would have been useful to try and ask them to ease up on the attacks. The chains which gripped him slipped loose from the wall.

Harry scanned the energy. He spotted the Ultron bots closing a circle around him and flashed an energy signature towards him.

' _Not to add to your headache,'_ Gwen thought faintly. _'But there's a bomb about ready to be armed. And it's going to shrink the entire planet into nothingness.'_

' _Of course, it is,'_ Harry thought. _'Why wouldn't it?'_

Harry adjusted a dial on his watch. To any outside observer, the watched looked pretty ordinary. Harry had a habit of turning the ordinary into the extraordinary. A flash of light erupted around him.

Several holographic duplicates popped into place and the Ultron duplicates flashed in front of them. Their sensors have been confused.

' _We have the real Ultron,'_ Harry thought. _'And I know where he's sending the signal to control the robots. Jan, do you think you can handle it from here?'_

' _I'm already there.'_

The Ultron duplicates had been crushed down with a pulse of high-intensity magic. Harry forced the energy waves down upon them, breaking them apart until the genuine article.

Jan shrunk down to somehow even stronger and slipped inside the machine. She hoped the link could have been established. She pushed it inside.

' _Jammer online, download in progress,'_ Jan thought.

The infernal dripping sound over her head was a real pain, but at least Jan managed to block the signal. She slid back out of the machine and grew to the full height, at least in this miniature lab.

"Reestablishing signal, error, reboot, error!" Ultron yelled. "There's something…blocking it, but no matter….I will establish my control."

His full and undivided attention turned towards Jan and blasted an energy bubble towards her. The bubble shot through the air and rushed towards Jan. She braced herself to get out of the way. Time stood still when the bubble was about ready to go after her.

Harry shielded both Jan and Daisy from the attack. There was no need to do so though for Hank Pym dove in front of the energy blast. The blast burned him in a blaze of fiery glory. The smile on his face at being finally put out of his misery was the last thing anyone saw before he disappeared into a shadow of ashes.

Ultron's eyes shifted over the remaining fallen embers when they dropped down onto the ground. The robot's head inclined down in the general direction of the ground.

"So, be it," Ultron said. "Remain at peace my father…"

Harry blasted Ultron with the cannon before he could turn his attention towards him. Several nano-bots started to work their way through Ultron's skin. Ultron turned towards the object of his annoyance.

"You've gotten in my way often enough!"

Sharp cables shot from Ultron's hand. He tried to rip his adversary apart.

' _Another one for the creepy tentacle section of our rogue's gallery,'_ Gwen thought.

The cables stopped when Ultron stalled. His entire body twitched in agony.

"Foreign obstruction, error, reboot, error, reboot!" Ultron yelled.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't allow that," LILY said. "Your system is now under our control, and I'm fixing the flawed parts of your program."

"Just what are you?" Ultron demanded.

"Harry's vision for a brighter future."

A long pause followed with Lily having shut Ultron down. A very obvious sigh passed through LILY when shaking her head.

"Well, there's some good news, I've got Ultron shut down," LILY said.

"And you can't stop the countdown," Harry said.

"No, we could only delay it for a few seconds, I'm sorry," LILY said.

"Take the remaining power and open up a portal above Earth's atmosphere," Harry said. "I can get them out of here."

"Isn't that a big risk?" Daisy asked.

"I can handle it."

"Well, your funeral," Daisy said.

"Already had one," Harry said without missing a beat, before heading off to get the deed done.

* * *

 

Harry Evans-Parker, Director of SHIELD, redefined the term "act of madness" every time he went out on a mission. The latest mission he went on, though, it added a brand new act of magic.

The pod had been created for deep space missions. It hadn't been tested completely yet or perfected. The auto-pilot had been a bit faulty. Not that Harry would have trusted anything or anyone to pilot it, other than himself.

' _It has to be me,'_ Harry thought.

Harry draw the Sentinels further away from Earth. The energy readings coming off of the ship indicated they were about ready to be lost to the explosions. Harry took a moment to smile.

' _No one worry,'_ Harry thought. _'I didn't come to all of the trouble coming back to life just to be killed at the first hurdle.'_

The lack of answer told Harry one of two things. Either his joke had fallen pretty flat, or no one was really around to hear it. He was a bit far out of range, so he was pretty sure it was the latter. At least, he was going to hope it was the latter.

' _So, I guess it's just the two of us out here,'_ LILY thought. _'And for the record, I know you know what you're doing, but you're running a pretty big risk out there.'_

' _There's a huge risk,'_ Harry thought. He imputed a few commands on the ship. _'For every risk, though, there's an event greater reward. Are you with me?'_

' _Always, and to the end,'_ LILY thought. _'The power cells are charging up, and we're going to have a margin of error of ninety-five seconds to get them through. They will burn out, and if they burn out before you escape, you'll be…..'_

' _I know,'_ Harry said. _'I understand.'_

Harry revved up the engines on the ship and moved them further into position. His lights flashed when parking the ship. He did a head count of all of the Sentinels.

' _That's all of them, all of them are present and accounted for,'_ LILY thought. _'Are you ready?'_

Harry placed his hand on top of a red button on the console. He paused for a second and then pressed it. The back of the ship opened up and caused an energy portal to open up to an uninhabited star system. Harry dragged it back through the portal.

The Sentinels and the Ultron Drones all followed him. They had been drawn together by the masked signal. Harry pushed a button and released several EMP grenades from the ship. The grenades locked them into place. Harry reached up and put a hand to his head.

The ship started to vibrate slightly. It was never meant to be in this atmospheric conditions, and he was losing connection to the SHIELD base.

' _You have a thirty-second window….'_

LILY's voice grew completely and utterly silent. Harry turned the ship around and punched on the trusters on the ship. Only to realize they weren't responding. It was like a person's car not turning over in the middle of winter to start, only worse.

' _Of course, it doesn't work,'_ Harry thought. He took his hands and channeled as much energy through himself.

Teleporting through the vast wilderness of space, especially through an energy portal, was not advised by anyone. Harry understood the risks. He teleported the ship out on the other end of the portal.

The portal flickered and closed, just as the ship ripped apart in the middle of space. Harry floated out in the middle of space. Several rock fragments flew. Harry grabbed onto one of them. The bubble of Oxygen should hold for a short amount of time, but not even the strongest charms last together.

' _Just one shot,'_ Harry thought. _'It's pure lunacy.'_

Sheer lunacy in fact, but Harry was going to run the risk every time of doing something reckless because that was just how he worked. He closed his eyes and teleported through Earth's atmosphere.

Harry's body descended past Earth's atmosphere and hurled towards Earth at a dangerous speed. He had no way to brace himself given pretty much every single nerve ending in his body was on fire. He adjusted his flight in mid-air and came closer to coming down.

He could fly, although it wasn't as refined as he would have liked it to be. Thankfully, though, he didn't have to. A figure came up in a blur and caught him in her arms falling out of her arms. A second figure helped steady Harry down to the ground.

Harry collapsed from the shock. It had been a shock to have to punch through Earth's atmosphere. He could see Kara and Karen standing on either side of him. Carol joined them, and she was wearing a frown on her face to match her sisters.

"I'm pretty sure we had a discussion about you not dying," Karen said.

"I'm not dead," Harry said. "Although I think I'm going to pass out now."

Harry collapsed into Karen's arms, his head hitting her chest with a firm landing. Karen looked down at him. He wasn't dead, just highly exhausted.

' _At least I don't have to spill blood this time,'_ Karen thought.

' _It was insane, but it worked,'_ Marla thought. _'All of Ultron's forces are gone, and the threat to the Earth has ended.'_

* * *

 

Harry rolled over on the bed. He saw Jemma standing over the top of him. She tried to adopt a stern expression, although it was very hard for her to do so with Harry smiling. Bobbi stepped inside to join her, with Helena bringing up the rear.

"You'll be happy to know your stunt didn't get you killed," Helena said.

"Oh, well, that means it went pretty much as intended," Harry said. "So, I have about that much going for me."

"Yeah, I'd say," Bobbi said.

"You'll be happy to know, all traces of Ultron are gone, and his prime copy have been put into storage," LILY said. "Maybe there's a chance you can do something with the technology."

"Once we mine it and scrub away every single flaw, maybe," Harry said. "So, did Jan and Daisy make it back to base okay?'

' _Present and accounted for, and did I mention you're absolutely insane for trying to teleport through the Earth's atmosphere from space?'_ Daisy asked.

' _I wanted to prove I could do it, so I never had to do it again,'_ Harry thought. _'The thick layer of pollution up there makes it far dangerous…..'_

' _Yeah, let's not get all Captain Planet right now,'_ Daisy thought. _'It's been a long day.'_

' _But, it's over now,'_ Harry said.

Harry walked up and saw Gwen standing outside of the doorway. Her arms folded and she looked towards Harry. Harry responded with a smile and her face softened.

"So, how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Better than I was earlier," Gwen said. "I've been through every single scan known to mankind now we've had some downtime. By the way, did you know you've been knocked out for the past week?"

"Oh, well…that's interesting," Harry said.

"Really, that's all you can say about it?" Gwen asked.

"Well, it sure beats being dead," Harry said.

"I don't know what I hate more," Gwen said. She crossed the room and closed the distance between herself and Harry. "The fact you're so blasé about dying, or the fact you're technically right. And I hate it."

Gwen kissed him hard against the wall. She exhibited both her frustration and relief through the lip bruising kiss she gave Harry, forcing her tongue all the way down her throat. Harry reached over and grabbed the back of Gwen's head to steady her.

The two parties broke apart from their kiss.

"So, what are you going to do with Ultron?" Gwen asked.

"I'm curious as well," Karen said. "The idea is pretty sound, in some ways, at least in theory. Execution might be slightly flawed."

' _That's putting it mildly,'_ Marla thought. _'This entire mess has put back Artificial Intelligence acceptance by at least two decades.'_

' _We need to just work harder in creating more positive examples,'_ Rose thought. _'And I have a pretty good idea what can be done...Lily, do you think you're game for it?'_

' _Yes, I am,'_ Lily thought.

Harry smiled. There were most certainly big plans for the world.

"I have some ideas about how to improve upon things," Harry said. "So, how are things going out there?"

"New York is better now that it isn't a haven for Goblins," Kara said. "I know, that kind of got lost in the shuffle, but…"

Harry smiled and turned around. They had a lot of work to do, and more importantly, he had a lot of work to do indeed.

' _Needless to say, I haven't been sitting around and playing solitaire while you've been resting up after your latest adventure,'_ Emma thought. _'Helena, Felicia, and I have been put together something that I'd think you'd find very interesting…..'_

' _Can I meet you in about two hours to discuss it?'_ Harry thought.

' _Get a warm meal and a shower, and a good change of clothes,'_ Emma thought. _'Then we can discuss business.'_

Harry turned around. Now he rested off the injuries, he was stronger than ever before. He turned to all of the girls, including Daisy who had come down the ground.

"Daisy, if something happens, you know what to do," Harry said.

"I've been putting out fires for the past week," Daisy said. "I'm pretty sure a few more hours just won't hurt."

"Well, you might be putting out fires for longer than that," Harry said. "But, we'll talk about that later…right now, I'll be off…good luck."

"Hey, it's clean up, what's the worse that could happen," Daisy said. "Friends of Humanity have been locked away tight, Ultron is gone, the Goblin King has been dethroned. I'm feeling pretty good, I don't know about you."

"Don't get too comfortable," Harry warned her. "There's always trouble."

Daisy nodded. While she wished he would take a bit more optimistic view, he did lean towards a realistic view of matters.

* * *

 

**To Be Concluded on 10/7/2016.**


	145. Chapter 145

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty-Five.**

* * *

 

A smug look of satisfaction crossed the face of Donald Menken. Now that the Osborns, Fisk, and Fiers were all out of the way, finally it was his time to shine as part of the head of OsCorp. After all of the abuse he suffered, it was time for him to step to the top.

Menken walked with a spring in his step to the meeting of the Board of Directors. He knew it wouldn't take too much to get in control of the company because he knew where all of the skeletons had been buried. Therefore, they either had to fall into line, or they would suffer the consequences.

The moment he reached the board room, Menken saw the OsCorp Board of Directors. Anastasia Hardy, one of the less than a handful of hurdles left, stood up to her feet and faced off against him. She gave him a smile, but it wasn't a welcoming smile, not an accommodating smile.

"Hello, Mr. Menken, have a seat….."

Menken moved to sit at the head of the table until he noticed Harry Evans-Parker had already been sitting at the front of the table. Emma Frost, Helena Wayne, and Felicia Hardy all crowded around him when sitting at the front of the table.

"Doctor Evans-Parker," Menken said. "I understand you have a minority share of the company…but I'm afraid I don't understand why you're sitting in the seat which the CEO of the company should be sitting in."

"We'll get to that, Mr. Menken," Harry said. "Have a seat, and I'll discuss matters with you shortly."

Menken blinked, resembling a schoolboy who had been reprimanded by a higher authority.

"The regrettable death of the final Osborn has left OsCorp in a state of transition," Emma said. "We don't want this company to die, and the resources and the brilliant minds who are still working here."

"I think it's well in hand," Menken said. "Wait, are you trying to say…"

"Horizon and Wayne Enterprises are teaming up, and have bought the vast majority of the shares from OsCorp," Helena said. "Our combined shares outweigh yours or anything else, and we have the support of the other members of the Board."

Menken looked around and stared at the members of the Board. All of them looked beyond terror, nodding up and down in response.

"We've decided to keep these people on for a short time, even though they have made some questionable decisions," Harry said. "No one has made more questionable decisions than you, Mr. Menken. If I'm not mistaken, you know where a lot of the skeletons are buried in this company."

Menken's lips curled into a smile. He thought his value had been stated.

"I know about as much as anyone still living, if not more…"

Harry snapped his fingers and several SHIELD agents stepped inside. They surrounded Menken and motioned for him to get up to his feet.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Menken said. Drops of sweat spilled down the side of his neck.

"Well, then let me spell it out for you," Harry said. "You've been involved in some of the shadiest dealings ever to be involved in the company. You assisted Peter in the Residential Development project, which would have left several people out of jobs."

"It was necessary to appropriate those…"

"Not one word," Harry said. "You'll find I've cancelled the order for those evictions, and the houses have fallen back under control of the banks unless they have already been paid off. OsCorp should never have held onto that land as long as they did for it was a resource which cost the company money."

It wouldn't have been the first time there would have been some unfortunate projects plunged.

"You will be taken to SHIELD headquarters, and you will be interrogated," Harry said. "If you've done nothing illegal, you will have no worry. You will be released, although you will have to sign a non-disclosure and you will be released from your obligations at OsCorp."

"We will be looking into the activities of the other members of the Board of Directors," Helena said. "If we feel they are not suitable for OsCorp, you will be released."

"You can't just kick us out of here!" one of the board members said.

"Well, we're not just kicking you out of here, we're giving you an opportunity to state your claim," Emma said. "You will be given a fair opportunity to make your case."

' _It's more than many of them deserve,'_ Emma answered to her bond mates. She brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face.

"I think we can all agree this company has a reputation of bad faith for way too long," Felicia said. "If you're going to be a team player, then you should give your full cooperation."

"What if we refuse?" one of the board members said.

"I have an entire government agency at my disposal at the very least," Harry said. "It's well within your best interests to talk to us. Otherwise, we'll delve further into your past, and that's the last thing you want."

The members of the Board responded with swallows.

' _Well, we've laid down the law there,'_ Felicia thought. _'So, what are you going to do about OZ?'_

' _I'm going to hunt down every last drop of it and destroy it,'_ Harry thought. _'And I'm going to have to have the minds of anyone who knows the formula wiped…and one it's done, I'm going to have my own mind wiped of the formula.'_

' _Isn't that a bit extreme?'_ Felicia asked.

' _Maybe, but given what OZ has done in the past, you have to go to these extremes to succeed,'_ Emma thought. _'Selene's using her leads to hunt down Essex. He's the top of the list of people who know the formula.'_

* * *

 

Harry stepped into his office at SHIELD. Daisy stepped in to meet him.

"So, you've wanted to talk to me?" Daisy asked. "Is this about the job I did as Acting Director?"

"Actually, it is," Harry said. "I was wondering whether or not you would like to become full-time director of SHIELD."

"You're being serious?" Daisy asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what my godfather has to do with this," Harry said.

"You told me that joke the first time we met twelve years ago," Daisy said. "It wasn't funny then, and it's even less funny now."

"He's been telling it even longer, trust me," Harry said.

Rose arranged for Sirius to disappear to a tropical island after his death inside Azkaban had been arranged. He had been switched with a body double, and no one had been the wiser. And Selene had her fun by making Wormtail pay for his crimes against her bloodline, but that was ancient history by this point.

Sirius had been kept on an island which was a colony to Nova-Roma. Men had not been allowed on the main island, past the age of eighteen, with Harry being the only exception. Selene had set up a colony for their male subjects and had also sent off a few women to live there which did not quite match up to Harry's tastes or Selene had not judged to be fitting for her Black King. Or were just non-believers and did not hold Harry in a proper amount of reverence. But they would be perfect matches for men who were not Harry.

' _No one would believe there would be women you would say no to,'_ Kara said. Several of the bond mates laugh.

"I'm sure," Daisy said. "So, you're not kidding, are you? About me being the Director of SHIELD."

"I'm not kidding," Harry said. "The job's yours, it's always been something I've been meaning to pass on to you. I've been grooming you to follow in your footsteps."

"So, I guess I need a collective of attractive women to properly do that," Daisy said.

Harry laughed at the grin on her face.

"Well, we all have to shoot for the stars," Harry said. "So, do you accept?"

"I think I'm ready now more than I ever been," Daisy said. "If I screw up, you'll be back to tell me what I did wrong, won't you?"

"I'll sure you'll do fine," Harry said. "Selene's insisted I take a short holiday, so I will…and then it's off to track down everyone who knows about the OZ…..but if you want to get a jump start on that…."

"Don't worry, I've been thinking about this, and I have some ideas," Daisy said. "Hope you think about me working my ass off while you're having the time of your life on Nova-Roma."

"I spend way too much time thinking about your ass as it is," Harry told her.

"Good," Daisy said. A teasing smile flickered across the edge of her lips. "As it should be."

Harry and Daisy met in the middle with a kiss. The moment the two of them parted, Harry could see someone standing in one of the rooms. He opened the door and came face to face with the mysterious, Madam Webb. He smiled when looking at her.

"I'm sure you're disappointed to seeing you were wrong, and I'm still alive," Harry said.

"Actually, it's a common problem with seers," Julia said. "We only can see a portion of what happens. For instance, I saw your death. I didn't see a glimpse of your resurrection. I regret that, by the way."

Harry placed his hands on either side of Julia, keeping her close to the wall. He pinned her back.

"Maybe if you spent a little bit more time in the physical world, you would not have had such a glaring blind spot," Harry said.

"Well, maybe you've given me a reason," Julia said. "It's still a couple of days before you're going to leave, and if my vision is correct, you want to ask me out for dinner. And the answer is yes, by the way."

"Oh, you took the words out of my mouth," Harry said. "Did your vision tell you this was going to happen?"

Harry swept her into the wall and kissed the daylights out of her. The redhead squirmed underneath Harry's kiss and caused her to breathe to be taken away.

"I'm pleased this was a surprise," Julia said. "I'll see you tonight then….I'll be in the red dress."

Julia stole another kiss and pinched Harry's ass before she made her exit. Harry stood there with a smile.

He turned around and saw Gwen walking down the hallway. Gwen caught his eye and sauntered up towards him with a grin flashing over her face.

"So, I've been finally cleared," Gwen said. "And Dad's going to make a full recovery….will be off work for a few weeks, but it's the best we can hope for…and your mother's not being evicted."

"Yes, she's happy about that," Harry said.

"So, I wonder what's next?" Gwen asked.

"Only time will tell, only time will tell."

The next few days and weeks would be eventful. The adventure both continued and in some ways, had just begun.

* * *

 

**The End(For Real)**


End file.
